


The Seven Hunters

by The_Amazing_Rhombus



Category: The Land Before Time (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Companionable Snark, Dark, Dark fic, Friendship, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 75
Words: 524,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Amazing_Rhombus/pseuds/The_Amazing_Rhombus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fateful wish causes horrific changes to our favorite seven dinosaurs. What will they do when they are forced to leave all they know behind and live an alien lifestyle in the mysterious beyond? What will they do when the hunted become the hunters? Follow Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, and Ruby in this dark story of death, revenge, redemption, and hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

** Prologue **

**_It is an indisputable fact that everyone changes throughout their lives. An adult is not the same person that they were during their childhood years. A veteran is not the same person that they were before they went off to war. A butterfly is not the same as the larva it originated from. It is only through our own continuity of experience that we can call ourselves the same person from day to day. This begs the question: are there some events that can push the continuity of experience to its breaking point? If such an event were to occur then who would we become?_ **

 

With the nightly fall of the bright circle, darkness had descended upon the mysterious beyond. Where vibrant green plants and translucent blue waters had greeted the sunlight only hours before, now only darkness and obscure shadows remained. The sights of the land being obscured, and the calls of the inhabitants having gone silent, for the duration of the formidable night. Only the calls of the buzzers and the light of the stars would greet the vigilant observer.

 

In this darkness, a pair of yellow eyes gazed at the beautifully desolate scene. The eyes belonged to a male rainbowface, whose eyes hinted of unusual knowledge and careful observation. He took in the sights and sounds that would have been lost to the inhabitants of the land in which he now found himself. He observed that the winds have shifted to the north, ensuring that his scent would be safely directed to the bluffs directly behind him and not to the open lands to the south. He observed that the stars are especially clear this night. From this he could easily deduce that the wet season was about to end. He even observed that the calls of the buzzers in the region are changing; indicating that the time of breeding for them was going to soon be at an end.

 

He was not observant enough, however, to notice the female rainbowface who was standing right behind him.

 

"Are you enjoying yourself, Chronos?"

 

Chronos gave a startled yelp and jumped in surprise. "Why did you do that Logos?" He asked indignantly, "I was making very careful observations, which you have interrupted!"

 

Logos walked out of the shadows and Chronos could see that she had a sarcastic smirk upon her face. "Apparently not careful enough to see me standing right behind you." She retorted, "Although I do suppose that your attention should be focused on the stars tonight."

 

Both of the rainbowfaces looked contemplatively at the night sky.

 

"Do you think that it will fall this time?" Chronos asked, "The rock shower will occur soon and the legends say that the stone of fate would one day fall with the long travelling rocks."

 

"I don't suppose anyone knows." Logos replied, "But if it is to happen during this cycle then it should be occurring soon."

 

"...And we should be prepared." Chronos finished, "Because if the tales are true about the stone..."

 

"We will cross that juncture when we get to it. If the tales of the stone are entirely true, then we have a much bigger problem than crackpot flyers and inquisitive children." She affirmed, "If they are not true or if the stone does not fall, however, then this will be a concern of our replacements. That is, unless you expect to be alive to see the next shower of these rocks in several hundred cycles."

 

"I definitely won't survive that long if you keep on surprising me like that." Chronos replied playfully, before frowning and taking on a more serious expression. "I suppose that we can only hope that either we reach it first or that the ones who find it are wise beyond their years. Otherwise the consequences will be dire."

 

Logos nodded and then stated: "It is my turn to take over watching the skies. Go ahead and get some rest Chronos." She then muttered to herself, "I have a feeling that we will both need it."

 

As the rainbowfaces switch roles in order to maintain the vigilant watch over the skies, the rest of the mysterious beyond rested peacefully in the all-encompassing blanket of darkness.

 

None of its inhabitants could imagine that the morrow would bring changes which would one day affect them all.

 


	2. A longneck's nightmare

**_“Then stop trying to throw logic at nightmares. Sometimes the monsters are real, Anita. Sometimes they're real and the only way to defeat them is to be the bigger monster. ― Laurell K. Hamilton, Bullet_ **

 

_Littlefoot was beginning to suspect that he was not very good at this game._

_Every single hiding spot that he had selected had proven to be a failure. He had originally chosen a log as his hiding place, only to find that his tail stuck out of the log. After being ferreted out by Spike, he had then attempted to seek refuge in a cave. This refuge was transitory, however, as Ruby soon picked up his trail and chased him into a corner. Most recently he had sought shelter in tall grass, only to have his serenity interrupted by Chomper's playful roar. He was running as fast as his bulky longneck legs could carry him. He most certainly did not want to be "it" again._

_Chomper appeared to be enjoying this chase far more than he was, Littlefoot dryly observed._

_Littlefoot decided to charge into the forested area of the valley in order to lose his pursuer. "I may not be able to outrun him" Littlefoot thought, "But perhaps I could outmaneuver him." Littlefoot then began to zig and zag around the trees. He quickly looked behind him and he saw Chomper begin to fall back. "Heh... This is actually beginning to work" He thought triumphantly. He then turned forward again to see that he has run right into a dead in. A fallen tree, far too large for him to transverse, lay in front of him. To his left lay the fast-flowing stream. "Darn!" He thought, "I guess that I have to go left." He then began to turn in order to access his only possible escape route._

_That was when he felt a slight pain in his tail._

_"Ow!" Littlefoot yelled, "Okay, okay! I am the chaser again. You don't have to actually nibble at my tail you know."_

_Chomper laughed. "Oh, come on Littlefoot! I was just playing. It isn't my fault that your tail is the easiest thing to grab." He said while licking his lips._

_Littlefoot rolled his eyes and responded "Alright, I guess it is my turn now." He then closed his eyes and began counting to twenty, "One tree star, two tree stars, three tree stars..." Littlefoot heard the scampering of feet and knew that Chomper was busy finding a new hiding space. Littlefoot suppressed a groan at his predicament. It was his turn to be the "sharptooth" again._

_"Nineteen tree stars, twenty tree stars. Alright, here I come!" Littlefoot then opened his eyes and looked in confusion at the scene that confronted him._

_He was surrounded by a desolate landscape. The ground was without vegetation or moisture, being permeated by cracks everywhere that his eyes could see. Not a single tree or bush dotted the landscape, nor would a single drop of water present itself in the landscape. Even the sky was formless, without a sky puffy in sight. It was an impermeable dome of azure blue. This land was the embodiment of death and despair. He was the only living thing that could be seen._

_"W... Where am I?" Littlefoot mouthed out, "How did I get here?"_

_Littlefoot then began to panic. "My friends! My grandparents! Where are they? Are they here?" He then began to call their names in the hope that he can find some of them._

_"Chomper! Ruby! Cera! Spike! Petrie! Ducky!" Littlefoot began to bellow to the silent landscape, "Grandpa! Grandma! Anyone!" The only sounds that reached his ears were the echoes of his own voice. It was as if the land itself was trying to mock him._

_Littlefoot looked down and began to tremble at his predicament. This was impossible. One simply doesn't close their eyes and magically go from one land to another. It simply did not happen. But yet... He was here. He was glad that his friends and family were spared being sent to this barren hellscape, but at the same time he was sad that he was alone. He and his friends had gotten through many seemingly impossible situations together and he would have felt much more confident if they were with him. However, as they were not present, he supposed that he had to get out of this on his own._

_He began to walk through the mysterious desert that surrounded him. With each step, his feet cracked the parched ground. The scorching hot ground threatened to burn his feet and the sensation was nearly unbearable. Littlefoot observed that it reminded him of how the ground acted when they were fleeing the Great Valley after the swarming leaf gobblers had ate all of the tree stars. He had hoped that he and his friends would be spared going through something like that again. Apparently he was not so lucky._

_He advanced through the landscape for an indeterminate amount of time. Littlefoot noted that the bright circle doesn't appear to fall in this place and the night circle doesn't appear. It almost seems like this place is in perpetual daytime. A daytime without sky water or relief of any kind. What sort of madness was this?_

_The landscape did not help his disorientation. The land appeared utterly formless in its lack of valleys or ridges. It was nothing but a flat expanse, with cracks in the ground giving the landscape its only discernible features._

_Even his sensations did not spare him from this infernal monotony. After many hours of traveling (or had it been days?), the only sensation that his feet could perceive is unbearable heat and aching pain. His mouth and throat were so dry that even if he were to encounter another being in this place, he doubted that he would be able form words with his parched mouth. His eyes were so dry that it felt as if his eyelids were locked into place. His stomach grumbled at the lack of sustenance or moisture. Thirst, hunger, and pain were the only companions that this place provided Littlefoot._

_After some time, Littlefoot became exhausted by his travels and decided that he could not continue. He fell to the ground in his exhaustion and immediately blacked out._

_He opened his eyes. How long he had been unconscious was an open question. The landscape has not changed, nor had the bright circle fallen. He cried out in anguish, only to hear someone clear their throat behind him._

_Littlefoot carefully placed his forelimbs firmly on the ground and struggled to find the strength to lift his hind limbs. "Is this how it feels to die?" Littlefoot thought to himself, "Is this what my mother felt when she could no longer move?" He would have cried if he had any tears left to do so. With a herculean struggle Littlefoot was finally able to get himself back on all four feet. Littlefoot allowed himself a groan of pain and then proceeded to turn around and see the being behind him. He turned his neck and saw..._

_"A fast biter!" Littlefoot screamed._

_Littlefoot attempted to move out of the way, but his legs failed him and he goes tumbling to the ground. Being unable to move and to the point of exhaustion, Littlefoot closed his eyes and awaited the end. At this point he was resigned to his fate. He was just glad that his friends and grandparents were safe in the Great Valley. At least they would live on._

_"Are you so eager to die?" The fast biter asked, "I seldom have a meal offer themselves up so freely."_

_Littlefoot is stunned to hear the fast biter speak to him in leaf-eater. "Y... You can speak?"_

_The fast biter laughs, "Of course I can speak. If I couldn't speak then how could I be able to make you an offer?"_

_Littlefoot was perplexed and simply croaked out: "An offer?" He failed to see what this fast biter could offer him as he was surely soon to perish in this depressing hellscape. Littlefoot had not seen food or water in what felt like ages. Even if he could be given those, his legs refused to serve him any longer. How could a fast biter help him at this point? And why would it want to do so?_

_"I can provide you with all of the food and water that you desire. I can even remove you from this rather lovely scenery." He said with a flamboyant wave of his clawed forelimb, "But you will need to close your eyes and be willing to look upon the world from a new perspective." The fast biter declared. Littlefoot began to question him, but the fast biter stopped him with a sardonic smile and a wave of his paw, "Sorry little one, but no questions. Either yes or no."_

_Littlefoot was thinking that he had little to lose. Even if this fast biter was simply a lunatic, what was the worst that could happen? He was as good as dead at this point anyway. So he gave the only answer that made sense._

_"Yes." Littlefoot replied, and then he closed his eyes._

_Littlefoot couldn't put the sensations that he then felt into words. The best description that he could possibly give is that he simply felt wrong. It was as if his mind was no longer his and his body was no longer under his control. He heard muffled sounds and unique smells, but he couldn't make sense out of any of them. He knew that his body was moving and active, but he could not determine what was happening. His physical eyes may have very well been open, but his "mind's eye" was closed._

_Then he tasted it... Food. Glorious food.   He thought that he would never taste its like again. He couldn't tell what he was eating as it wasn't anything that he had ever tasted before. But it filled his insatiable hunger all the same. After several moments of gorging himself on the newfound food, he heard the fast biter's voice again._

_"Now, open your eyes and see your fate."_

_Littlefoot opened his eyes and saw an incomprehensible sight. He was looking into a watering hole and saw that the water was gleaming red. That was not what immediately caught his attention, however. In the red water he saw the reflection of Chomper! He quickly looked around and did not see any sign of Chomper. Where was he?_

_He looked in the watering hole again and moved his head. The head of the reflection also moved. He turned his body and likewise the body of the reflection moved. He then moved his stubby forelimbs and they moved as well._

_Wait a moment. His stubby forelimbs?_

_He then looked at his own body and saw that he not only had stubby arms, but that he was also standing on two large hind limbs. And he was purple. He was in Chomper's body! How could this be?_

_He was disturbed by this revelation and began back away from the reflection, only to fall over when he tripped over something wet._

_Disoriented, he slowly got up on his... er... Chomper's hind limbs and looked at what he tripped over. The site that greeted him horrified him beyond words._

_He had tripped over the body of what must have once been a young longneck. Large chunks of flesh were missing from its hindquarters and back. Its viscera were now exposed and buzzers had begun to commune at the new food source. Blood saturated the entire scene in a sickening shade of crimson. Its neck was ripped from side to side, which nearly decapitated the unfortunate longneck's head. He then looked up to the longneck's head and blanched when he saw what was left of its face. His face._

_He was staring at his own corpse!_

_"How? Why?" Littlefoot muttered. He could not comprehend what he had just gone through. What did all of this mean?_

_"I knew that we couldn't trust YOU!" Boomed from a voice from some distance away, "How could you do this Chomper? Betray your own friend!"_

_Littlefoot looked and saw the huge, hulking form of Mr. Threehorn charging in his direction._

_"It wasn't me! I would never..." Littlefoot pitifully spoke._

_"No excuses sharptooth! Now it is time to pay for your crime!" The threehorn boomed._

_The last sight that Littlefoot saw was the massive feet of Mr. Threehorn come crashing towards his face..._

 

"Ah!" Littlefoot awoke with a startled cry.

 

He breathed heavily in gasps and looked around him. There was grass, bushes, trees... All of them under the long-absent cloak of nightfall. He also saw the two massive forms of his grandparents beginning to shift around. He was alive? It... It was just a dream!

 

He took in a relieved breath. "Sigh... It was all just a dream."

 

"Are you alright Littlefoot?" Littlefoot heard to his side, "Your sleep stories seem to have troubled you."

 

"I'm... Okay Grandpa." Littlefoot replied, "I am glad that it was just a sleep story." Littlefoot then began to lie down, but he still looked somewhat troubled in his facial expression. Although the visions that he saw were not real, he still was troubled by their uncertain implications. What did these horrific visions mean?

 

Grandma longneck raised her neck and asked "Would you like to talk about it Littlefoot? Obviously it still troubles you."

 

"Okay." He replied and then took some time to collect his thoughts. Where could he even begin?

 

"I was playing Run & Hide with friends when suddenly I was placed in a hot and dry place." He swallowed a bit and continued, "I couldn't find any water or food and I nearly died but a sharptooth made a deal with me to see things from another view." He then looked at his grandparents with frightened eyes, "I was in Chomper's body and he had killed..." He nearly said him, but thought better of it. "Uh... a longneck and Mr. Threehorn went over to trample me." He looked away and shook his head, "It was very scary and it made no sense." He then looked inquisitively at his grandfather, "What could it mean Grandpa?"

 

"Oh, Littlefoot" Grandpa begins, "Sometimes our sleep stories mean nothing in particular. But sometimes they tell us what our instincts want us to know."

 

"Instincts," Littlefoot asked inquisitively, "What are those?"

 

"Instincts tell us what we must do. Instincts tell us when we must save the bright circle. Instincts tell us who we love and how to love them. Instincts tell us what is dangerous to us. That is what instincts are." Grandpa stated, "Do you understand Littlefoot?"

 

"I think so. Instincts are those feelings that guide us." Littlefoot concluded and he looked for confirmation at his grandfather.

 

Grandpa nodded at Littlefoot's understanding. "Even I have scary sleep stories from time to time. They help to remind us of what we should be afraid of. Sometimes even the eldest of us need a helpful reminder." He then looked at Littlefoot with a wry smile, "I have had several sleep stories where I have been concerned for your safety. Your adventures in the mysterious beyond have not helped."

 

Littlefoot looked somewhat guilty and glances down. "What is my sleep story telling me to be afraid of? Surely not Chomper! He is a friendly sharptooth. I was there when he hatched. He would never hurt his friends!"

 

Grandma questioned "You saw part of the dream from his body, did you not?" To which Littlefoot nods, "Then your instincts are warning you about something that you can't change. Chomper is a sharptooth and he must eat meat in order to live. That is his role in the circle of life and nothing can be done about it."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I feel sorry for Chomper in a way. He must have to control his instincts all of the time when he is around us." This caused Grandpa Longneck to shift uneasily and to give a worried look at Grandma.

 

Littlefoot did not notice the display and he continued, "I am glad that he is a good sharptooth and can keep these instincts under control." He then yawned and closed his eyes again, "Goodnight grandma and grandpa."

 

"Goodnight little one." The two said in unison. Although neither of them would openly state their anxious thoughts on the matter to their grandson, both of them were thinking the same thing. Chomper is a "good sharptooth" at the moment, but for how long would that last? Littlefoot had finally begun to ask the same question that they had been asking for the last two seasons.

 

They both hoped that the question would have a good answer.


	3. The seven friends

**_“It's dreadful what little things lead people to misunderstand each other.”― L.M. Montgomery, Emily's Quest_ **

 

Much to Littlefoot's relief, he was spared a repeat of the night's dream. Instead he slept until the next morning after a mostly dreamless sleep. The darkness of night matching the inner darkness from his lack of consciousness. As the bright circle lifted in the sky, however, so did the haze of sleep. The darkness of night had yielded to the illumination of the morning. Neither Littlefoot nor the other residents of the valley could have known that a most important day had begun.

 

Littlefoot opened his eyes and immediately closed them as the bright sunlight assaulted them.

 

"Time to get up Littlefoot," His grandmother called to him, "The bright circle is rising."

 

Littlefoot gave a mighty yawn before laying his forelimbs firmly on the ground ahead of him. Stretching, he slowly arose to his full quadruped stance and struggled to keep his eyes open.

 

"It is morning already?" Littlefoot inquired in a fatigued manner, "I had just fallen asleep."

 

"It probably seems like that young one, because of your sleep story last night." Grandma advised, "The bad sleep story didn't trouble you further did it Littlefoot?"

 

"No grandma." Littlefoot replied, "...thank goodness." he then muttered to himself.

 

"Well then," Grandpa Longneck began, "It is time for breakfast I do believe." He then raised his long neck to a nearby tree and began to shake the highest branches. A torrent of tree stars then began to fall from the sky. His slumber soon forgotten, Littlefoot excitedly approached the downpour of leaves. After the dreams of starvation and misery from the night before, he was more than ready for the first meal of the young day.

 

Littlefoot then began to devour the tree stars that had fallen. His mouth still full of green food, Littlefoot gave a muffled, "Thanks grandpa!" before continuing his frantic meal.

 

Grandpa longneck laughed at the display. "Slow down Littlefoot! I don't think that the tree stars are going to run away!" He half-heartedly chided, before continuing his own morning meal with his mate.

 

At this prompting, Littlefoot slowed down the pace of his meal ever so slightly. Despite his heavy appetite on this morning, Grandpa Longneck had provided a more than sufficient meal for the young sauropod. As a result his hunger was dissipating nearly as quickly as it had arrived.

 

As his sleepiness lifted and his hunger was being satiated, Littlefoot's mind began to wander as the minds of youngsters so often do. Inevitably, his thoughts turned back to the previous night's sleep story.

 

 _How does Chomper actually feel around us?_ Was one of the most prominent thoughts rolling in the young longneck's mind, _He obviously likes meat, but how strong is that hunger?_ This was something that each member of the gang had confronted in their own minds previously concerning Chomper, and this certainly was not the first time that the thought had entered Littlefoot's mind, but the sleep story had made this particular question stand out very clearly.

 

This led to the appearance of other questions, most unpleasant questions, which not even Cera in one of her more spiteful moods would dare broach openly. _Did Chomper ever hunt before?_

 

Littlefoot knew that Chomper had eaten meat before. Obviously, his parents had provided him with the necessities of his kind while he was under their care on the island. But did Chomper ever kill before? Littlefoot did not know if the answer to the question would make him think differently of Chomper or not, as it was a necessity that Chomper would have to begin hunting one day. However, Littlefoot could not wrap his mind around the full implications of such a reality. How difficult would it be to speak leaf-eater, be friends with leaf-eaters, and then to occasionally kill other leaf-eaters? By accepting Chomper when he hatched and teaching him to be friends with leaf-eaters had they actually cursed him with future agony?

 

Littlefoot noticed the dark turn that his thoughts had taken and quickly shook his head. He would get nowhere asking questions to himself when only Chomper could actually answer them. He resolved that one day he would need to talk to Chomper about such matters. However doing so would be no easy task.

 

 _What am I suppose to say to him? "Hey Chomper, I have a question. Have you ever killed another longneck like me for food? I am sure that would go over well."_ He thought sarcastically. _Or perhaps I should tell him: "How did you sleep Chomper? Oh, that's great. I just had a sleep story where you ate me."_ He concluded with some annoyance at his own train of thought.

 

Littlefoot looked at the sky and noticed that the bright circle had continued its ascent. He sighed and attempted to clear his mind. He could think about such things later. If he didn't hurry then surely his friends would wonder where he has gone to.

 

"Thanks for breakfast! I am going to play with my friends." He called to his grandparents.

 

"Okay, Littlefoot. Have fun and be safe!" Came the usual response.

 

Littlefoot was then faced with the dilemma of who to find first. The nesting area of Petrie's family was on a high bluff, so Petrie was out of the question. Likewise, the nesting area of the swimmers was the farthest away from where he and his grandparents usually rested, so Spike and Ducky were out. The threehorns were relatively close, but if Mr. Threehorn was in a bad mood...

 

 _I will get Ruby and Chomper first._ Littlefoot resolved in his mind as he bounded into the grassland that would eventually take him to the Secret Caverns. _With Chomper's sniffer we should have no trouble tracking the others down._

 

Unfortunately for Littlefoot, he did not see the red eyes staring at him from the bushes nearby.

 

......

 

Elsewhere in the valley, a family of hadrosaurs was sleeping peacefully in a small clearing beside a gently flowing stream. This was not a normal family of hadrosaurs, however, as it included both a young stegosaurus whom the others considered family and the brave little one who had accepted him so long ago. The gentle swaying of the trees and tranquil flow of the water testified to the serenity of the scene. The abject darkness of the moonless night had subsided into the gradual brightening of dusk and soon the family would awake from their slumber to greet the new day.

 

However, one of the members awoke early on this day.

 

Spike grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Not even attempting to stifle an emerging yawn, he blinked a few times and took in the scene around him. It was still dusk, he noted. The earliest rays of the emerging sun were beginning to show themselves over the eastern skies. If Spike were able to see color, he would have noted that the greenish hues of the valley's plants were beginning to become visible out of the colorless cloak of the night. As it was, however, he was taking in the bountiful smells of the waking valley. His well-honed sense of smell, second only to Chomper and Ruby, picked up the symphony of plant smells arising from the westerly winds.

 

 _"Mmmm... Tree sweets and treestars"_ Spike noted out of the confusing tangle of smells.

 

 _"Perhaps I should have an early breakfast today?"_ Spike continued _, "I usually take longer to eat than the others, maybe I can get an early start today?"_

 

Spike took a long look back at his family. Ducky appeared to still be sleeping peacefully. Thinking it best not to disturb her, and carefully avoiding waking his brothers and sisters, Spike made his way out of the nest in search of an early morning meal.

 

......

 

Littlefoot continued to advance through the lush valley. He was reflecting upon the huge size of the valley and how long it sometimes took for all of the gang to get together after their morning meals. _Perhaps we should set up a meeting point for all of us?_ He thought to himself. _Although that would probably lead to an argument. Everyone will want it to be close to their nests._ He continued glumly. He and the gang had complained about all of the arguing that the adults did on many occasions, but they could be just as argumentative at times. He immediately thought of Cera when he made that last thought. _And some of us are more argumentative than others!_

 

Chuckling to himself at that last thought, he turned to follow the stream which would lead him toward the direction of the Secret Caverns. He had seen no sign of Chomper, which was odd as he was usually out searching for breakfast at this time of morning. _Surely, he has gotten up by now._ Littlefoot thought, _Otherwise he is going to have to search for buzzers while the rest of us are playing games!_

 

He began to move at a brisk pace as the Secret Caverns came into view. However, that was when something caught his attention.

 

**Crack!**

 

Littlefoot looked around cautiously. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Not seeing anyone, he shook his head and continued on his way.

 

However, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. That was when the words from the night before reentered his thoughts.

 

Instincts. Instincts are those feelings that guide us.

 

 _Right now my instincts are telling me that I am being followed._ Littlefoot thought, _Perhaps I should listen to my instincts and see where they take me._

 

He looked at some of the bushes to his right and couldn't see anything of interest. Likewise there were no interesting smells or sounds in his immediate vicinity. He then began to turn around to examine the bushes on the other side of him.

 

**Roar!**

 

Littlefoot screamed and jumped in the air as he prepared to bolt from the area. How could a sharptooth get into the valley unnoticed? Was his nightmare from the previous night about to come true?

 

He took a tentative look behind him as he began to run and saw...

 

"Chomper! That wasn't funny!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

 

Chomper laughed. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

 

Littlefoot looked at him disapprovingly. He would have let such a prank slide before, but his recent dream had made him far more apprehensive about such behavior. "I know you were just playing Chomper, but many of the adults would not." Chomper began to look penitent at Littlefoot's reprimand, "Especially if they heard me screaming afterwards. How would Mr. Threehorn have reacted if he saw this?"

 

Chomper looked frightened for a moment before looking down at the ground.

 

"I'm sorry Littlefoot. I just wanted to play a prank on you." Chomper looked quite sad at this point. Littlefoot began to regret being so harsh on the little biter. "I didn't mean anything by it." Chomper concluded.

 

Littlefoot sighed. "I know Chomper, and I am not mad. But you have to be careful. I don't want you to be hurt over a misunderstanding."

 

Chomper looked to be in better spirits at this point and actually cracked a small smile "Thanks Littlefoot. I guess I have to be more careful."

 

From a distance, a pair of blue eyes had watched the touching scene. Ruby had left the cave that she and Chomper call home in order to check on the little sharptooth. He was supposed to be under her watch, but he had a tendency to go venturing out before she had an opportunity to rise in the morning. She had finally caught site of Littlefoot heading towards the caverns when she saw a flash of purple behind a bush. She had rolled her eyes at the scene. Chomper was up to his old tricks again. However, Littlefoot's display lifted her spirits somewhat. It was nice to see that someone else had a watchful eye over her charge even when she was not present in order to look over him.

 

The young oviraptor smiled at the display and began to leave the boulder upon which she had been sitting. It was time to greet her friends.

 

"Hello, my friends! My friends, hello!" She called and then she looked at Chomper with an unreadable expression, "I have been looking for you everywhere Chomper. What have you been doing?"

 

Chomper's face went through an amusing display of emotions before he answered, "Uh... I got some breakfast and then I found Littlefoot." He finished with a toothy grin.

 

Ruby gave a knowing smile and said, "I heard a roar, so I knew that you found something." Chomper's face fell at the realization that he had been caught red-handed by his caregiver. "Make sure that you keep Littlefoot's words in mind Chomper. Remember what happened when we met Rhett? That could have been bad, bad it could have been."

 

Chomper nodded and said, "Yes, Ruby."

 

Ruby looked up front the chastised youngling and asked "What are we doing today Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot replied, "I am not sure. You two are the first ones that I have talked to so far. I guess that we should go find the others."

 

Chomper exclaimed, "I can track them down with my sniffer!" He then spoke boastfully "Nothing escapes from my sniffer."

 

Littlefoot laughed at his friend's antics and said, "Sounds good Chomper. Lead the way."

 

......

 

Spike had decided to follow the stream in search of the tree sweets that had caught his attention earlier. Along the way he munched on the shrubs and branches that he came across. By the time that he had crossed half of the distance to the roaring falls the sun had begun to peak across the horizon, giving rise to a magnificent sunrise that illuminated the entire valley.

 

Upon briefly admiring the sunrise, Spike noticed a slightly pungent scent to his left. Looking in that direction, he noticed the hulking form of Cera's father, who was talking to someone. Spike was accustomed to finding plants using his sniffer, but locating valley residents was a rather new phenomenon for him.

 

 _"It seems that Chomper's lessons on how to use my sniffer are helping me more than I realized."_ Spike thought, then observing the noticeably annoyed yellow threehorn to his side, _"I see that Cera is awake already."_

 

It was times like this that Spike wished that he could speak like the others. It was true that Ducky generally understood his motivations, Spike could adequately communicate his emotions, and that he could understand the rest of the gang, but it was annoying to be unable to convey his thoughts in the same manner as the others. Spike supposed that he could communicate his gratefulness to Chomper through some gesture. If Chomper was a leaf-eater then perhaps Spike could offer him some tree sweets to show his appreciation, but of course that was not the sort of thing that Chomper would enjoy...

 

Spike shook his head. There was no need to think about matters that could not be changed. He decided to proceed onward to the tree sweets that were now clearly in view.

 

There was a problem, however. Even the lowest tree sweets were far too high for Spike to reach! Perhaps Cera would be kind enough to ram the tree and knock some off for him?

 

Cera then stormed off from her nesting site without a word. She was obviously upset over something.

 

_On second thought, perhaps these tree sweets will have to wait for another day._

 

Spike sighed. He then decided to follow Cera from a distance. He knew that their usual fun and games would be starting soon.

 

......

 

Several moments later, with Chomper's assistance, the rest of the gang had been tracked down. They had all congregated near the nesting area of the swimmers and were debating what game to play.

 

"Well now that we are all here what are we going to play?" Cera asked impatiently.

 

"I vote for Swimmer and Splasher. Yep, yep, yep." Ducky exclaimed.

 

Spike gave an affirmative grunt and nodded his approval for that game as well.

 

"Me don't know. We play that yesterday." Petrie affirmed, "Run and hide instead?"

 

Murmurs of agreement followed from the gang. It seemed that a consensus had formed on what game to play. Littlefoot groaned silently to himself. Memories of what happened in his sleep story flooding his mind.

 

Chomper grew quite excited at this idea, "Yes! Can I start as the chaser?"

 

"Sure, why not." Cera affirmed without enthusiasm. She then looked at Littlefoot who seemed to be off in his own world. He was staring in her direction, but he appeared to be staring at nothing. "What is your problem, Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, I just had trouble sleeping last night. Sorry about that."

 

Littlefoot then joined the others in scattering and finding their own hiding spaces.

 

Ruby sought out a nearby bush to hide behind. She figured that this would give her a chance to run away in the event that Chomper found her. Cera decided to hide between two trees that were surrounded by high grass. Petrie had the same idea, but instead hid within a hollow in one of the trees. Spike hid in an area of high grass, whereas Ducky hid in a depression by the stream.

 

Meanwhile, Littlefoot was having some difficulty finding a suitable hiding place. He was being haunted by memories of the sleep story where he had no success finding an effective hiding place.

 

_Should I hide behind those boulders or find somewhere else?_

 

"Alright, here I come!" Chomper exclaimed.

 

Seeing how he was out of time, Littlefoot threw himself behind a fallen log that resided in a nearby forest. He hoped that this hiding spot would have more success than what he experienced in his sleep story.

 

After shouting out his warning to the six hiders, Chomper opened his eyes.

 

Chomper absolutely loved this game. In fact, he preferred it to all of the other games that the gang played. If he were to have thought about it, however, he would have had to admit that he greatly preferred being the "chaser" to being the "hider" in the game. The hiding portion was so utterly dull, in his opinion. It was simply a period of time to wait until you could be the chaser again.

 

Closing his eyes again for a moment, Chomper took in a deep breath. In the process, he took in an impossibly complex symphony of smells. If any of the gang had asked him to describe it at that moment, he would have been at a loss in how to put it into words. The leaf-eater language simply did not have the vocabulary to describe the olfactory beauty that sharpteeth experienced every day.

 

At the very moment he took in that breath, he smelled the individual scents of every single member of the gang. Some scents were lighter, others stronger, but he could have came back to that very spot hours later and still have been able to identify that the gang had been present there earlier in the day. He could smell the swimmer family some distance away. He could identify each of Ducky's brothers and sisters by age, sex, and emotional state. They were all currently happy, which was not a surprise. He could also smell a multitude of other scents that he had no context for, such as that Mr. Thicknose had a stomach ailment, that the sweet bubbles from a nearby tree were about to become overripe, and the threehorns were about to enter mating season. He could even smell his own scent and the hint of excitement and anticipation that it currently conveyed.

 

But none of that was relevant right now, because he had a game to play.

 

He took in a second breath and narrowed his focus to the six odors that represented the gang.

 

The scents of Littlefoot, Cera, and Ruby were quite strong, whereas the scents of the others were much weaker. He took in another breath and was able to determine that both Littlefoot and Cera were upwind. _Looks like I am going for Cera and Littlefoot this time._ He thought to himself. Chomper noticed that Ruby had gotten quite good about moving downwind of his sniffer. _I guess she had to be cautious in the mysterious beyond._ He concluded. _Fast runners can't exactly rely on the protection of a herd, after all._

 

He began to trot in the general direction that the scents were emanating from. _Ah, it is great to be hunting again._ He thought to himself, before immediately chiding himself for the thought. _This is only a game. I am not hunting. These are my friends._ He resolved to himself in his head. It disturbed him sometimes how his instincts contradicted his intent. He wondered how the others would feel if they knew how his mind worked. He then pushed those thoughts out of his mind. Nothing could be done about it and besides it was only his actions that mattered. He could easily control his instincts just like he had done in the past.

 

As he got closer to the two hiders he began to pick up nuances of their scent that he had neglected to notice earlier. Cera had a hint of irritation in her odor. Perhaps she is upset over something? A disagreement with her father, perhaps? Littlefoot, on the other hand, had a rather unusual scent about him. Confusion? Apprehension? _Surely my prank didn't scare him that much!_ Chomper thought to himself. Perhaps I should talk to him later?

 

He was getting quite close now and he accordingly began to rely more on visual cues. _Okay Chomper, do we see anything out of the ordinary?_ He carefully looked over the scene that lay ahead of him.

 

To his back and to his left lay a multitude of trees, but since none of those had the tell-tale scent of his two targets, he put those out of his immediate focus. In front of him lay several large trees and grass that rose to around half of his height. To his right lay a stream with a few conspicuous boulders scattered around its edges.

 

He took a closer look at the grass. It seemed to be flowing with the wind and did not exhibit anything out of the ordinary.

 

Wait a moment.

 

Chomper did a double-take and noticed that several of the blades of grass had moved suddenly against the direction of the wind. Taking another breath, he was able to determine whose scent was stronger in that direction.

 

_Hello Cera!_

 

Chomper made a toothy grin. The chase was about to begin.

 

......

 

 _They are being so unfair!_ Cera thought to herself as she lay in her hiding place. _I can't believe that I have to watch Tricia all day tomorrow. Why couldn't they watch her for at least half of the day?_ She fumed.

 

Cera had long since made peace with the fact that Tria was her step-mother and that she had to watch her half-sister on occasion as she is the eldest sister. But the recent behavior of Tria and her father really put her off. They had never asked her to watch her for an entire day before. That would leave her with no time for her friends!

 

 _Both of them are acting like they have just met, but they have been together for two Cold Times!_ She thought to herself. _What is up with those two?_

 

She then reflected on the fact that she had not really been focused on the game or any of her friend's discussions today. _I guess that I shouldn't take it out on my friends, but it just makes me so mad!_

 

Cera sighed.

 

_How could this day get any worse?_

**Roar!**

 

......

 

Cera ran out of the grass and straight into the forested area that was behind Chomper.

 

Chomper was surprised by her unorthodox escape method and dove after Cera as she approached to his side. However, he just missed touching her leg.

 

  1. Chomper thought. _This has not started well._



 

Cera did not gain much of a lead on Chomper, however, as he immediately got up on his two strong hind legs and began to chase after the yellow threehorn. He was not too terribly discouraged by this turn of events. Leaf-eaters were so predictable when they tried to run away.

 

Cera barreled through the forest, only changing her course when necessary to avoid colliding with a tree.

 

 _This is what I get for not paying attention!_ She fumed to herself.

 

She looked behind her and found no sign of Chomper. _Good! I lost him._ However, while she did this she was not looking where she was going. Consequently, she did not see the fallen log in front of her.

 

The sudden crash into his hiding spot sent Littlefoot into a panic. _What was that?_

 

"Ah!" Cera screamed as she tumbled to the ground.

 

Cera slowly shook herself off and began to rise from her prone position, when she heard the sound of moving feet.

 

 _Darn it!_ Cera thought. She placed most of her weight on her back limbs and prepared to leap over the log and continue her escape. However, Chomper had other ideas.

 

 _Oh no you don't!_ Chomper thought. He then leaped in order to tag Cera and make her the chaser. As the threehorn began to leap above the log and the little sharptooth began to fly through the air, each misjudged their jumps. As a result, Chomper's forelimb made contact with Cera's tail right before he came crashing into the ground where her body used to be.

 

"Ow!" Cera exclaimed. "What do you think that you are doing sharptooth?!"

 

Chomper was slow to get up. The crash into the ground had knocked the air out of him. He slowly shook himself off and began to rise to his full height.

 

"Huh?" Chomper asked.

 

"You scratched my tail with your claws!" Cera raged, "Have you forgotten that you're playing a game and not getting dinner?!"

 

Chomper looked horrified at the small amount of blood on Cera's tail. "It was an accident, I swear!" The little biter affirmed, "I... uh... missed... That is all."

 

"A likely story." Cera said dismissively.

 

Littlefoot, upon realizing what had happened, had left his hiding spot.

 

"Cera, you know Chomper did it by accident!" Littlefoot began.

 

"Cera! Lunchtime." The booming voice of Mr. Threehorn echoed through the valley. Cera took the opportunity to turn heel and walk away without saying another word.

 

 _But it was an accident..._ Chomper thought to himself. First, his attempt at playing a joke earlier had backfired. Now, his attempt at playing a game had lead to accusations of misconduct. At this point he was even beginning to question his own motivations. _Am I losing control over myself?_

  
"Chomper, Cera is just mad about the scratch." Littlefoot spoke reassuringly, "It was just an accident, don't feel too bad."

 

At this point in time, Ruby began to walk through the forest. She was entirely unaware of what had just transpired.

 

"Chomper, it is time to eat! The time to eat it is! We can start playing again later." Ruby called.

 

Chomper began to leave the forest in order to search for food. A glum, downtrodden expression rested upon his face.

 

He passed Ruby without a word, leaving a very confused fast runner and a concerned longneck in his wake.


	4. Fire from the sky

**_“You speak of destiny as if it was fixed.” ― Philip Pullman, The Golden Compass_ **

 

Deep in the Great Valley, there resided several large trees that flowered in the spring. Unlike the treesweet tree, however, these trees had flowers that were unpalatable to the residents, and as a consequence the trees were left largely undisturbed. Nonetheless, these beautiful trees were a magnificent sight from a distance, bestowing the valley with several canopies of crimson petals. It was a jarring transition from the sea of green that represented much of the valley.

 

A flying buzzer was hovering over one of these flowering trees. The buzzer was a very simple living thing. As a consequence, it did not possess an inner monologue like the dinosaurs, nor did it even have an intricate instinctual understanding of the world around it like the ground sliders (lizards) or fish. It did, however, have certain drives that grounded its behavior.

 

Right now, its most prominent drive was hunger.

 

The red petals and yellow stamens of the flowering tree made neural connections fire within the insect's simplistic brain. It needed food and a source of food was present. Accordingly, the action that it was assigned to do was to gather that food.

 

Its large compound eyes gathered copious amounts of information about the world around it, although only a small fraction of that information was actually processed by its simple brain. It primarily used color and movement to find its way around the world. Color could mean food, whereas movement most often indicated danger. It could see several copies of the red flower it was feeding upon, for instance. It could also see several images of the blue sky that resided above the feeding insect.

 

It did not see the blur of purple, however, until it was too late.

 

**Chomp!**

 

Chomper was preoccupied during his lunchtime "hunting" expedition for buzzers. The events of the morning were haunting his thoughts and making him question his actions.

 

 _I didn't mean to scratch Cera!_ Chomper thought, _But you did enjoy the chase and the catch!_ Came another accusing voice from within his mind, _I would never hurt my friends!_ Came his internal retort.

 

_But I did, didn't I? I scratched Cera and scared Littlefoot. Now Cera is angry with me and Littlefoot seems scared around me._

 

"What have I done?" Came the mournful question from the little biter. He was now feeling quite guilty over what had happened. He was beginning to question how much self-control he really had.

 

He then heard the sounds of soft footsteps in the grass. The maker of those footsteps had a very particular gait, which lead to a very quiet walk. Chomper knew from its sound that it must be Ruby.

 

"Chomper?" Ruby questioned.

 

Chomper looked up reluctantly. The young sharptooth had a very sad expression on his face and extra moisture in his eyes. His forelimbs, normally held up high with anticipation, were angled down as if burdened by a heavy weight. His posture and body language all told a tale of sadness.

 

 _My goodness he is really depressed!_ Ruby thought, S _urely my scolding earlier didn't do this?_

 

"What is wrong Chomper?" Ruby asked with an extremely concerned look upon her face, "I have never seen you this sad."

 

Chomper looked down for a moment and swallowed deeply. Previously restrained with effort, tears now began to flow freely from his eyes.

 

"I don't know if I should stay here anymore." Chomper replied

 

Ruby did not know what to make of this statement. "Well, if you are not finding buzzers here, than there are other places in the valley. In the valley there are other places." She replied with some confusion.

 

"No." Chomper replied, "I don't know if I can stay in the valley anymore."

 

 _Uh oh._ Came the immediate response in Ruby's mind. Her father had given her counsel on how to handle the young sharptooth before she went on her journey to the valley. She remembered it well. It occurred six seasons ago, just before she and Chomper went on their journey to the Great Valley...

 

......

 

**Hanging Rock - Six seasons ago:**

 

"Ruby, we need to talk about Chomper."

 

"Yes, daddy?" Came her reply.

 

Ruby's father, Detras, was sitting comfortable at the family nesting area. He was an elderly fast runner with a distinctly purple hue and a kindly demeanor. The fact that he did not currently display that kindness indicated that this was a rather serious matter. This detail was not lost on the young pink fast runner who had just entered the nest.

 

"You have learned how to speak both leaf-eater and sharptooth," He began "and you have learned how to teach others as your efforts with Chomper have indicated..." He looked sternly at her.

 

"I know that you did not want me to stay around sharpteeth, but he needed a friend. A friend he needed!" Came her reply, "His only friends were the leaf-eaters that hatched him. He was lonely."

 

Detras sighed. "I know we have discussed many times, but I still cannot approve of what you did. You put yourself in danger! Even though Chomper would not eat you, his parents would have been a different story!"

 

"But now they are friendly with us." Ruby replied.

 

"Yes. But only because he begged them not to eat you." Detras looked indignant. They have had this discussion many times before, but Ruby still defended her actions. She had a loyalty to her that often times overrode her sense of self-preservation. It was a trait that he shared in his youth, which is why he tried to counsel her against this line of thinking. It had very nearly got him killed when he was her age...

 

"Anyway, that is not what I wanted to talk about today." Detras continued with a more sympathetic tone. "You know how to teach others even when they may be very different from you. This is why you are the one being sent to the valley with Chomper. You are the one who Chomper's parents trust and the best choice to convince the residents of the valley."

 

Ruby remained silent, listening intensely.

 

"However, you are my daughter." Detras's voice cracked a bit, "And here I am sending you in danger..." He looked at her intensely with the gleam of moisture in his eyes, "But you are ready, I feel. You have learned the lessons that we have taught you, but there is one more that you need to hear."

 

He stopped for a moment as if he were collecting his thoughts.

 

"I wanted to talk to you a bit more about sharpteeth. If you are going to care for and watch Chomper in the valley, then you need to know more about them."

 

"Yes, daddy." Ruby replied.

 

"He is friendly now, but he is still young." he stated matter-of-factly with a wave of his forepaw, "And, assuming they don't tell you two to leave beforehand, he will eventually begin to take on the instincts of his kind."

 

"But, he is a friendly sharptooth! He would not hurt his friends." Ruby replied.

 

"He would not do it intentionally, Ruby. But as he grows up certain instincts will begin to take hold." Detras said as he looked at his daughter sympathetically, "Just like the egg incident, remember?"

 

Ruby looked down ashamed.

 

"I remember the day that you took that egg from those threehorns..." Detras began with a far-away look in his eye.

 

"I didn't mean to do it!" Ruby exclaimed, "I was trying to get fish, but no fish I could find, and it was there and... and..." She trailed off and shook her head, "I don't know."

 

"You did it because you were hungry and we hadn't eaten in days." Detras replied, "That little incident nearly got you killed and gave me this scar." Detras shifted to the right to expose the scar on his right flank. "You were very lucky Ruby."

 

Ruby simply nodded with a defeated look on her face.

 

"There will be plenty of food in the valley. Plants, fish, and many other things if the stories are true. So you shouldn't go through that experience again." Detras continued, "We fast runners only go through the 'hunger madness' when food is scarce, but with sharpteeth it is different."

 

Ruby looked at her father with inquisitive eyes, "How so daddy?"

 

"They always have the hunting instinct in them. Even the young ones like Chomper. Eventually, catching buzzers and fish will not be enough to satisfy the need to chase and hunt." He looked at Ruby, "If that time comes then you will have to lead Chomper back here, so that we can find his parents."

 

Ruby looked disturbed at this revelation, but nodded nonetheless.

 

"You have to be careful Ruby. If you can gain acceptance in the Great Valley, then perhaps we can use that goodwill to unite the mysterious beyond and the Great Valley against Red Claw." He spoke affirmatively, "But if you fail at this then we may lose our chance."

 

Ruby blinked but then quickly nodded, as the full implications of her journey became apparent to her.

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

Ruby looked at Chomper with extreme concern. _I must be very careful here._ She thought to herself. She tried not to be conspicuous as she put more weight on her legs in preparation for running.

 

Chomper, being lost in his own thoughts, did not notice her change in demeanor.

 

"Why do you say that Chomper?" She asked cautiously, "Have you been getting enough food? Have enough food you been getting?"

 

Chomper sighed. "Yes, I have enough food."

 

Ruby eased her stance. _Well, it is not the 'hunger madness' then._ "Then why do you say that you must leave?" She asked.

 

"I don't know if my friends trust me anymore." Chomper replied with a cry, "First I scared Littlefoot, then Cera blames me for hurting her tail..."

 

Ruby then took on a sympathetic look and placed her forelimb on Chomper's back, "Tell me all about it, Chomper. I am sure that your friends still trust you, but I need to know what exactly is wrong first."

 

Chomper looked hopeful and said "Alright, this is what happened..."

 

Chomper then explained what had occurred with Cera. Several moments later, at the conclusion of his tale, Ruby nodded as she now understood what had happened. _Not a loss of self-control either, looks like I overreacted earlier._

 

"Oh, Chomper. It sounds like an accident." Ruby said, "Cera is probably overreacting because something else made her mad."

 

Chomper looked surprised, "Really?"

 

Ruby nodded and replied, "Really. But if you have any questions, Chomper, you should talk to me or your friends about them. Do not leave them inside."

 

The two then embraced. "Thanks Ruby" replied Chomper.

 

"No problem. That is why I am here." Ruby replied, "Now come on, I think the others are about to start a new game."

 

......

 

"Where have you two been?" Cera asked indignantly.

 

"I had to get lunch, unless you wanted me to play on an empty stomach." Chomper quipped.

 

"Um... Okay then." Cera began. "What are we going to play now?"

 

Ruby and Chomper both had a somewhat amused expression at seeing Cera flustered. Littlefoot, meanwhile, was looking more closely at Chomper. _He seems to be in a better mood. Perhaps Ruby had a good talk with him._ Seeing Chomper in better spirits made Littlefoot more at ease. He was quite concerned for Chomper earlier, but had no idea how to broach the questions on his mind to him. In fact, he was afraid that he would have ended up making Chomper feel worse.

 

Ruby began "Perhaps we could play the pinecone game? We have not played it in a while."

 

Littlefoot, being eager to avoid Run and Hide for awhile, readily agreed with the proposal, "That sounds good to me."

 

Spike gave an affirmative grunt, while Ducky nodded her approval as well.

 

"Me think that sound good." Petrie affirmed from above the gang.

 

"Alright then, let's all search for a pinecone so that we can get started." Littlefoot declared.

 

The gang then scattered in search of a properly-sized pinecone. A pinecone that was big enough for each of the gang to throw, but not so large that the smallest of the gang couldn't handle it.

 

Ducky was searching the ground beside some trees. She then looked up at the tree beside her and found a cone that looked suitable for the game. She stretched as far as her body would stretch, but could not reach the pinecone. She then looked at Spike who was simply staring into the sky with a glazed expression on his face.

 

 _What is Spike doing? There is no pinecone in sky. Nope, nope, nope!_ Ducky thought.

 

Ducky looked at Spike for a moment before asking, "What are you doing, Spike? There is no pinecone up there. But there is one in this tree. There is, there is."

 

But then she looked at spot in the sky where Spike was looking.

 

The sky had erupted into a cascade of vibrant colors. A starburst of crimson filled a portion of the sky, whereas streaks of bright white were racing across the horizon. It was unlike anything that Ducky had ever seen.

 

"Look! There is a second bright circle! There is! There is!" Ducky exclaimed.

 

This caused the rest of the gang to stop their search and to look at the sky.

 

The sight that greeted the gang was unlike any that they had seen. Sure, they had seen falling sky rocks before, and Littlefoot had seen the "Stone of Cold Fire", but this was much different.

 

The sky was filled with falling rocks which made many hundreds of red streaks in the evening sky. It gave the sky the ominous appearance of blood that unnerved everyone who saw it. Within this aerial sea of crimson, however, there was an even more incomprehensible scene. A massive orb of blue in blue light could be seen in the sky. In its trail was an azure beam of dust, which seemed to divide the entire sky into two.

 

The orb also seemed to be rapidly increasing in size...

 

"It's going to hit us!" Chomper yelled in terror.

 

The gang looked on in horror as the blue orb seemed to get closer and closer. The leaf-eaters huddled to the ground and closed their eyes in fear of the inevitable, whereas Chomper looked on in shock. That was when the massive rock made impact.

 

 

An impossibly bright light was all that Chomper could see for several moments. Its luminescent white hue permeated the entire valley in its unearthly glow. It was as if the bright circle had decided to take residence in the valley. He had to cover his eyes in order to avoid being blinded by the display.

 

Then the blast wave hit.

 

A gigantic blast of wind and fury hit the gang. It was unlike anything that they had ever heard or experienced. The ground roared with the ferocity of a thousand sharpteeth, which was immediately followed by an earthshake. The gang was jostled about violently. The echoes of the blast, falling trees, and shaking terrain filled the valley. The screams of panic from the other residents could not be heard over the ongoing cataclysm.

 

Then, as suddenly as the crash had come, it ended.

 

"What... was that?" Exclaimed Littlefoot.

 

He then shook himself off. "Is everyone okay?"

 

He heard murmurs and grunts from the rest of the gang. It seems that they were bewildered and frightened by what had just transpired, but otherwise they were fine. That was when the shouts of their parents could be heard.

 

"Cera!" Came a booming voice, "Cera!"

 

"I am here daddy." Came Cera's reply.

 

"Littlefoot!"

 

"I am here Grandpa."

 

The other parents were congregating around their children as well.

 

"We were so worried." Grandpa exclaimed, "Never before has such a thing fallen in the valley."

 

"It fell in the valley?!" Chomper exclaimed.

 

"Yes, young one. It looks like some have been hurt, but none seriously." Littlefoot's grandfather explained.

 

The gang all looked at one another with concerned looks. It looked like all of their parents were here and safe, but the idea that some of the other residents of the valley had been hurt did not sit well with them. Silence permeated the scene for a moment.

 

"Can we go see it?" Littlefoot inquired.

 

"Not just yet, Littlefoot. We adults need to find out what it is, and if it is dangerous." His grandfather responded.

 

"That is right!" Came the assured response of Mr. Threehorn, "We need to discuss this immediately."

 

Mr. Threehorn then made the long bellowing call that indicated an imminent meeting. The children sighed. Now they would have to listen to more arguing from the adults. This did not dampen their excitement however. A wondrous new event had occurred in the valley. With their history of adventures, each of them knew that they would end up seeing the blue orb one way or another...

 

Meanwhile, the residents of the Great Valley were not the only ones to be surprised by the falling rock...

 

......

 

To say that Chronos was excited would be understatement. He and his partner had insisted that the stories of the stone of destiny be investigated before they left the planet, but the consortium had disagreed. _Now who was the laughing stock?_ He thought. _They will be in for a surprise when they come to retrieve us!_

 

"Did you see that?!" exclaimed Chronos as he looked in the direction of the impact.

 

"How could I not?" Was the response of Logos, although her voice conveyed wonderment and not sarcasm, "So it begins. We must get to that stone before some poor fool activates it."

 

She could hardly believe that they were the ones to see the great stone fall. It was a legend in the worlds beyond and now it had proven to be true. This means that it was up to them to ensure that it did not fall into the wrong hands.

 

"It looked just like how the old stories said." Chronos said in amazement, while looking at the sky in reverence.

 

She looked at him with a sympathetic look, although his gaze did not meet hers. She was skeptical at his plan when he first proposed to the consortium that they go back to the planet in order to investigate anyway. She was especially displeased when the consortium only agreed when they consented to leave all of their technology behind. The words of the Commissar still rang in her head "You two have done more than enough interfering with other worlds. We must make sure that you two are incapable of doing any more!" The Commissar obviously only agreed because this allowed him to get the two troublemakers out of the way for the foreseeable future.

 

She had agreed to go, however. For reasons utterly unknown to her she felt drawn to this hopeless idealist, who had the mind of a scientist but the heart of a poet. _We have been here for two cold times... um... cycles._ She thought. _And we have already begun to take on the language and views of the locals. When it is our time to go, will we even want to go back?_ She then thought morosely, _Will our forms even go back? No one has been form-shifted for as long as we have._

 

She shook her head. Regardless of if they stayed or went, they had a duty to the universe to ensure that the stone of destiny was neutralized. If it were misused then the damage could spread well beyond this planet. They had to keep their wits about them and complete their mission. It did not matter whether they considered it a mission for the home they left behind or for their new home.

 

Logos approached him and spoke softly, "Dear..."

 

"Huh?" Chronos responded, "Ah, sorry. We need to hurry don't we?"

 

"Yes we do." She replied, "We know the general direction of where it fell, but we do not know its location. Undoubtedly, everyone in visual range now knows of its existence."

 

"The valley that those kids were in was in that direction wasn't it?" Chronos stated.

 

"That is true, yes." She replied, "Regardless of where it landed, we will have to be quick in our travels. Since the consortium has abandoned us here I suppose we have no choice but to travel by foot."

 

Chronos nodded at the logic of her words.

 

"Well then, let's begin with Hanging Rock." He replied, "And work ourselves west."

 

The two rainbowfaces thus began their journey to retrieve the stone of destiny, or the Stone of Cold Fire as the beings of this planet called it. Both of them hoped that they would reach it before anyone else had a chance to use it.

 

But as they were soon to find out, fate had a far different idea...


	5. An auspicious wish

**_“Once you make a decision, the universe conspires to make it happen.” ― Ralph Waldo Emerson_ **

 

To say that Cera was not looking forward to the meeting would be an understatement.

 

The bellows from her father had ceased as the residents began to move towards the meeting grounds. The children followed behind their parents as the tedious walk continued to the inevitable destination. The calling of such a meeting was not an uncommon development in the valley. However, Cera knew that a meeting meant that the monotonous thundering of footsteps would soon be replaced with the monotonous rambling of the valley's adults.

 

She was bored already.

 

To an outside observer she may have seemed incapable of serious introspection, but this would have been a gross misinterpretation of the young threehorn. She had been taught long ago that there was no benefit in showing your uncertainties and insecurities openly to others. Only assertiveness and certainty counted in threehorn society. Acting otherwise was simply unheard of. Nonetheless, she did occasionally go on flights of introspection when she was uncertain about things.

 

This was certainly one of those times.

 

With both uncertainty and boredom plaguing her mind, she decided to take the opportunity to look back at her friends and to consider the events of the day.

 

She looked behind her and immediately saw Ruby and Chomper, who were advancing very closely to their friends. They were noticeably keeping their distance from the some of the other adults. Although she had questioned Chomper many times before on account of his ancestry, some part of Cera found it sad that the two felt the need to keep their distance from others. _Why do they still not trust him? He has been well behaved for over six seasons._ She then bowed her head a bit. The hypocrisy of her accusing Chomper of letting his instincts go and criticizing others for doing the same became quite apparent to her. _Well, he knew that I was just mad. Right?_

 

She knew better than most dinosaurs about the danger that sharpteeth represented. Her mother and sisters had met their end at the claws of sharpteeth and she and her friends barely escaped from sharpteeth during their first journey to the valley and on their subsequent adventures. In fact, she was the most skeptical of the gang after Chomper hatched. _His attempt to have my tail as an appetizer didn't help my mood!_ She thought reminiscently. She also was skeptical of his motivations during their time on the island and berated Littlefoot for being so open to Chomper's overtures. However, Chomper had shown his ability to keep his drives under control while in the valley and until that began to slip she would not seriously doubt him.

 

Cera sighed. She needed think about something else before the confusing jumble of emotions she felt made her any more uncertain. She decided to shift her focus to her other friends.

 

Littlefoot was the obvious next choice, as he was following close behind his grandparents. His grandparents' thundering steps and hulking forms made them the most conspicuous sight in the huddling of adults. Although she would never admit it to him except in rare moments of weakness, she did consider him her best friend. This was in spite of him being hopelessly idealistic, sickeningly cheerful, and unreasonably open to laughable ideas. He was her opposite in many ways. _Okay._ She admitted to herself, _I suppose that is one of the reasons why he is my best friend._

 

He had been acting quite weird today, although she couldn't quite put her paw on it. He had said something about not sleeping well, but that did not tell her much. _Perhaps his sleep stories are telling him to save the sun again?_ _Or perhaps he had a sleep story about that falling rock? If he did see this coming and didn't tell us then he will get it!_

 

_Hmph! I suppose whatever it is will work itself out eventually._

 

She looked over to Spike and Ducky. Ducky was too innocent for her own good in her opinion. _I even had to teach her how to express anger, sheesh!_ Despite that they had opened up a great rapport between one another. Ducky seemed to be incapable of anything underhanded, which made her one of the most trustworthy dinosaurs that Cera knew. This was a pleasant change from the continuous dominance play that guided the threehorn social order.

 

Cera then noticed that Spike had fallen back and was eating a nearby bush. Ducky had also noticed this and was ushering him back towards the adults. _Sigh. Sometimes I wonder if he is hopeless or whether he has the right idea. I certainly wouldn't mind being off in my own world during with these meetings._ She ruminated on the matter for a bit longer. _I wonder what goes on in that head of his._ Spike, being mute and with a far different thought process than the rest of the gang, was in many ways an enigma. _Well I know that he is my friend, I suppose that is enough._

 

She then noticed that she could not see Petrie. _I guess that he and the other flyers have already flown to the meeting grounds. One of the advantages of flying, I suppose._ Although she would never admit to Petrie that the flyers had an advantage over her.

 

Cera then decided to look in Chomper's direction once again. The little sharptooth briefly joined her gaze, acknowledged her by giving a slight nod, before going back to an unreadable expression and averting his gaze. His reaction made Cera feel a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

 

She gave an exhausted sigh. _I guess I overreacted back there._ She admitted to herself reluctantly. She would not admit this directly to Chomper, as that would indicate weakness. Weakness caused far more problems than assertiveness is what her father always told her. Nonetheless, she hoped that Chomper didn't take it personally.

 

She then looked at her father and Tria. Her father was strutting towards the meeting place with the confidence that would be expected of a threehorn of his standing, whereas Tria looked upon him with admiring eyes. _Yuk! It makes me want to gag!_ Cera thought. She had no idea why they were acting this way lately, but she found it annoying. She was also still fuming about watching Tricia all-day tomorrow, although she was not as irate as she was earlier. She was more annoyed than anything at this point.

 

Tria appeared to notice Cera's preoccupied expression and inquired "Are you alright dear?"

 

Cera was surprised by the question but, prideful as always, replied "Huh? I am fine. I am just a little tired."

 

Tria gave her a disbelieving expression, but simply replied "Of course dear. But I am here if you ever need to talk."

 

Cera was taken aback by this response and simply said "Um... thanks."

 

Cera then looked at the scene around her and realized that they had arrived at the valley's meeting place. The adults were beginning to gather in a semicircle with Littlefoot's grandparents and her father near the most central point of the meeting place. The young flyers had taken upon themselves to perch on the longnecks. However, the adult flyers were nowhere to be seen.

 

 _I thought that they were already here._ Cera thought. _Where are they?_

 

She then noticed movement in the sky at the horizon. _There they are. What took them so long?_ She then watched as Petrie's mother and a few other flyers landed on the meeting grounds.

 

Littlefoot's grandfather was the first to speak. "It looks like that everyone is here. I guess that we can get the meeting started."

 

There were murmurs and elevated voices in the assembled crowd, but no one voice rose to prominence. The meeting had lasted for all of a few seconds and already it was out or order.

 

Cera's father attempted to restore order. "One at a time! One at a time!" Seeing that this wasn't working he resorted to a more forceful approach. "ENOUGH!" Finally the meeting became silent.

 

Littlefoot's grandfather was actually relieved at the outburst for once. "Thank you." He said to Mr. Threehorn, before attempting to bring the meeting back on course.

 

"As everyone knows, a flying rock has crashed into our valley." He began. Murmurs arose from the crowd, but they were more subdued this time around. "Flying rocks are not unheard of, but this is a new experience for us." Murmurs of agreement arose from the crowd.

 

Mr. Threehorn then spoke. "The flyers were kind enough to examine the rock from the sky. What did you all see?"

 

 _Ah!_ Cera thought. _So that is what the adult flyers were up to._

 

Petrie's mother stepped forward amongst the four adult flyers.

 

Littlefoot's grandfather then acknowledged her by name. "Yes, Volant? Were you able to see the rock?"

 

"Yes, Mr. Longneck. We passed over many fallen trees, but finally we came across a large crevice, almost like an empty stream." Murmurs began to arise from the crowd. "At the end of the crevice there was a small blue stone."

 

"A blue stone?" Excitedly exclaimed one of the hadrosaurs.

 

"Yes. It shined as if it had a small bright circle within it." Volant replied.

 

The crowd began to react excitedly at this news. Within seconds, not a single coherent word could be heard on account of the noise.

 

Cera meanwhile had begun to set on her haunches and look upon the scene with disdain. _Eurgh! Will these people ever shut up? Not even Tricia is this bad!_

 

"SILENCE!" Mr. Threehorn called out again and the crowd fell silent.

 

 _Thank goodness._ Cera thought.

 

"I say that it is just a stone. Nothing more, nothing less." He began with a dismissive tone, "We were just unlucky enough to have it land in the valley this time."

 

The volume of the adults picked up again as Littlefoot's grandfather spoke. "I would tend to agree. It may be a unique stone, but it is a stone nonetheless."

 

 _Wow, those two are actually agreeing on something. What's next? Are swimmers going to fly?_ Cera thought sarcastically.

 

A domehead spoke up in the crowd. "But... Couldn't this be the Stone of Cold Fire?"

 

The volume of the crowd rose further still.

 

Mr. Thicknose spoke up. "Well, it does match the description."

 

The crowd was hysterical now and even Mr. Threehorn knew that yelling wouldn't resolve that problem.

 

"Please calm down everyone." Littlefoot's grandfather pleaded, "We have no proof that this is that stone or if the Stone of Cold fire even existed in the first place."

 

"Yes, what the longneck said." Mr. Threehorn affirmed. "In any case panicking isn't going to solve anything."

 

"But..." Another hadrosaur spoke up, "If it is that stone then it has enormous power."

 

"It could grant our wishes!" Another resident spoke up. "It would spell doom for us all." Said another.

 

"Utter nonsense!" Came Mr. Threehorn's reply. "We are beginning to sound as crazy as Pterano and his friends were."

 

Over the commotion in the crowd, Cera could hear Petrie protest at the insult towards his uncle.

 

 _Sigh. Still defending his uncle even after all that he has done._ Cera thought.

 

The meeting then disintegrated into those who wanted to destroy the stone, those who wanted to use the stone, and those who did not care about the stone. But Cera had heard enough.

 

She looked over in Littlefoot's direction and saw that he was gesturing at her with his neck. He had snuck off behind his grandparents while they were preoccupied with the meeting. _Ah. It seems that we both have the same idea. Well, great minds think alike._

 

She nodded and then looked at the others. Ruby and Chomper were already heading in the direction that Littlefoot was gesturing, as they had no "parents" in the valley to keep watch over them. Ducky and Spike were oblivious, however, as was Petrie.

 

As she pivoted away from her two guardians, Cera gestured with her head in Littlefoot's direction. Ducky noticed this and directed Spike's attention away from the bush he was eating. They then began to walk towards Littlefoot. Cera shook her head and looked at Petrie, which redirected Ducky's attention. He was still incensed at the insult towards his uncle and was focused on glaring at Mr. Threehorn. Ducky then snuck behind Petrie, who was on the other side of his mother from his siblings, and grabbed him in a tight hug. _Real subtle Ducky._ Cera thought sardonically. Luckily, however, the adults were again questioning Petrie's mom on the stone so she did not notice Petrie's sudden abduction.

 

Safely away from where their parents were looking, the children then advanced quietly through the underbrush. Regardless of the opinions of their parents on the matter, they had a stone to find.

 

......

 

Despite the gang's desire to seek out the stone, Ducky was quite concerned.

 

_What if the stone is cursed like the swimmer said? Will that make us curesed-ed too?_

 

Spike noticed his sister's concerned face and made an inquisitive grunt.

 

"Hmm? Oh, I am okay Spike. I am, I am! I am just worried about the stone." She replied, "Some of the adults make it sound very scary!"

 

"Oh, Mr. Thicknose and those others don't know what they are talking about." Cera replied disdainfully, "It is just a stone, like my dad said."

 

"My grandpa said the same thing, but I am not sure." Littlefoot replied, with an apprehensive look on his face.

 

"Well, we are not going to figure out anything arguing about it. Cera replied, "Let's see for ourselves."

 

The others nodded, although Ducky did so reluctantly.

 

Petrie meanwhile was perched upon Littlefoot's head and was preoccupied by his thoughts. _What if this be stone that uncle wanted? Would that make stone good or bad? Me don't want bad things to happen._

 

He was also upset over how Mr. Threehorn treated his uncle. _Uncle Pterano not bad, he just make mistakes. Just because he wrong about some things, does not mean he wrong about Stone of Cold Fire._ His thoughts continued along these lines. _Hmrph! Why does Mr. Threehorn have to be so mean!_

 

In his distraction, he did not hear the young longneck call his name.

 

"Petrie!" Petrie heard suddenly.

 

"Huh? You talk to Petrie?" Petrie questioned.

 

"Yeah, I called your name four times!" Littlefoot replied.

 

"Me sorry. Me thinking." Petrie responded honestly.

 

"Well, I was wondering if you could look ahead." Littlefoot continued, "That way we could go the right direction. We want to get there and be back before our folks notice we are gone."

 

"But... What if more rocks fall while Petrie in sky?" Petrie questioned.

 

"Then you will be no worse off than us." Littlefoot responded.

 

 _Gee, that not very reassuring._ Petrie thought petulantly.

 

Petrie sighed. "Okay, me do it." He then looked at Littlefoot, "Me should look soon before bright circle sets."

 

Petrie then took off from his perch and began to gain altitude. Soon he rose above the canopy of the forest they were passing through and could see the remainder of the valley in its beautiful glory. Whenever he had erratic thoughts, which was quite often in Petrie's case, he found that a flight through the valley was enough to help him think. This time was no exception.

 

 _Well, if stone cursed then valley is probably cursed anyway._ Petrie thought with a shudder. _But if it not cursed, then we simply make good wish before somebody make bad wish._ Petrie continued this line of thought to its logical conclusion. _And if it just be a rock then it just be a rock._ Now that he thought of it this way, the possibilities did not seem so daunting.

 

"What do you see Petrie?" He heard Littlefoot yell from far below.

 

 _Oh, me forgot that me searching._ Petrie then looked around him and easily saw what they were looking for. There was a large rift where the falling rock had impacted the ground at an angle. It was about as long as two full-gown longnecks, and all of the trees had fallen within several longneck lengths in all directions. In the middle of the final crater, the azure stone shone like the setting bright circle. Petrie now knew the way.

 

"It is over this way!" Petrie called, "If you turn left at big boulder, you find it!"

 

With the directions to the stone finally determined, the gang continued their journey.

 

......

 

Chomper noticed the smell of charred wood and ash before he saw anything out of ordinary.

 

"I can smell it guys!" He said excitedly.

 

Ruby and Spike began to smell the same thing after they had advanced a short distance.

 

 _What sort of thing could cause this much damage?_ Ruby thought. _All I can smell is burning. A rock would have to travel very far to cause this much destruction!_ Her train of thought continued unabated. _Perhaps this is why my daddy called these star rocks from time to time? Perhaps they travel with the stars?_

 

They then passed through the forest and gaped at what they saw. There was nothing but fallen trees all around them. All of the trees and bushes had been scorched and all of the grass had been turned to ash. If anyone had been here when the stone hit...

 

"Wow." Was all Littlefoot could say to the sight that lay before him.

 

They stood there silently for a few moments, before Littlefoot once again continued the trek towards the crater. The others then began to follow closely behind. Although none of them would admit it to the others, they all were beginning to have doubts about what they were doing.

 

 _We are here now and we might as well finish what we have started._ Littlefoot thought with some trepidation. Although he had to admit that it was one of the most intimidating sights that he had ever seen.

 

They gradually advanced through the apocalyptic hellscape. The sounds of cracking ground and shifting ash greeted them throughout the brief journey. Finally, they saw to the rim of the crater itself and began to climb towards it. Each of them made it to the rim and looked down...

 

"That must be Stone of Cold Fire!" Petrie exclaimed.

 

The others were thinking the same thing at that moment.

 

What lay before them was a crater that seemed as large and as deep as an adult threehorn. The ground still felt warm to the touch and the walls of the crater were blackened. In the center of the crater lay a large rock which was about the size of a small tree. The rock was nearly a perfect sphere with the bluest blue coloration that the gang had ever seen. Its azure hue made everything around it appear to be blue. It illuminated the entire scene in luminescence, despite the fact that the bright circle had just set in the twilight sky.

 

"I think that you might be right, Petrie!" Littlefoot exclaimed. "Let's take a closer look."

 

The gang then climbed down to the bottom of the crater and looked upon the azure stone. From this distance the light it emanated was almost blinding. The dinosaurs had to squint their eyes and look oblique at the stone in order not to hurt their eyes.

 

Cera looked at Littlefoot and said in awe, "What do we do now? Do we touch it and make a wish like Pterano tried or do we leave it alone?"

 

"Perhaps we should leave it. Leave it perhaps we should!" Ruby exclaimed. "It is not like any stone I have ever seen."

 

"But if the adults destroy it then we lose our chance to use it for good." Littlefoot replied.

 

Petrie nodded. "Me could make good wish."

 

Cera responded untrustingly, "We have seen what you flyers would wish for. Perhaps it is time for a threehorn to make the wish."

 

Littlefoot decided to stop this conversation before it got out of hand. "We all could agree upon a wish and then make it."

 

Ruby nodded and said, "But which wish shall we make? We should be careful!"

 

They all thought for a moment.

 

"My uncle wanted power in order to do good." Petrie mentioned, "We could wish for that."

 

"But power often makes people bad." Ruby stated, "My daddy mentioned how power can be dangerous."

 

Ducky nodded and mentioned, "Yes, Petrie. Remember what the flyers did to me when they wanted power? It wasn't nice. Oh, no, no, no!"

 

Petrie bowed his head, but he couldn't argue with their logic.

 

"Perhaps we could wish for all of the sharpteeth to go away?" Cera mentioned in an untactful manner.

 

"Hey!" Chomper protested.

 

"We all have a place in the circle of life, Cera." Littlefoot responded. "Even though we don't like what that brings sometimes."

 

"Hmph!" Was Cera's reply, but she did not rebut Littlefoot's statement.

 

"Well..." Chomper said as he was in thought, "We all agree Red Claw is bad, right? Then let's ask the stone to get rid of him."

 

Ruby thought for a moment. "That is a good idea Chomper!" She was ecstatic that perhaps her mission of uniting the herds against Red Claw would be unnecessary if they could simply wish him away.

 

Littlefoot pondered this for a moment. "But... Pterano only wished for the power to do things, not for the things themselves. Maybe the stone only grants the power to make things happen? Perhaps we need to wish for the power to get rid of Red Claw?"

 

The others nodded their agreement.

 

"Alright then. Let's all touch the stone and make the wish." Littlefoot commanded.

 

The seven forelimbs of the various dinosaurs then touched the azure stone and each could feel a power coursing through them. Ruby noticed that it was the same feeling that her feathers had gotten when she was once too close to a sky fire. It added a very disconcerting feeling to an already disconcerting situation.

 

"Okay everyone." Littlefoot affirmed.

 

 _How did this go? What did Pterano say again when he was trying to use the other stone?_ Littlefoot thought to himself.

 

"Oh great Stone of Cold Fire, it is we..." He looked at the gang and thought for a moment, "the seven..." He then continued, "Oh great stone, we ask you to give us your gifts so that we can rid the world of Red Claw!"

 

The entire gang repeated Littlefoot's words in their minds and closed their eyes.

 

Moments passed.

 

And nothing happened.

 

"Perhaps you say it wrong?" Petrie questioned.

 

"Or perhaps it is just a stupid rock!" Cera exclaimed.

 

"Perhaps it will grant the wish later. Perhaps later the wish will be granted!" Ruby suggested.

 

"Well... I for one do not want to be yelled at for running off." Cera replied. "We should get back to our parents."

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Yeah..." He then looked at the rest of the gang with a dejected look, "If only it would have worked."

 

As the gang began their trek back to the meeting place, Littlefoot took a final look at the stone. It was beautiful and mysterious, but perhaps that is all that it was. He then turned back and followed the others back to the meeting.

 

None of them were present to see the stone begin to glow red.


	6. A fateful conversation

**_“Life is a succession of lessons which must be lived to be understood.” ― Helen Keller_ **

 

The children walked back in silence to the meeting place. Each of them was preoccupied with what had just transpired. It was a weird stone, obviously. None of them had seen anything like it. However, it most certainly was not the Stone of Cold Fire as it had not bestowed any powers upon them, nor cursed them. All in all, it was a rather anticlimactic outcome.

 

However, each of the gang reacted to this in different ways.

 

Littlefoot was a little sullen at the lack of a response from the stone. It was true that he had no idea what to expect when they came across the stone. However, when he saw that it did indeed glow blue and seemed to have an odd presence about it, he had hoped that it was something more than a simple falling rock. Either way, he supposed it was an exciting find. How many other dinosaurs could say that they were able to see a flying rock firsthand? Let alone two, as the gang had seen the previous "Stone of Cold Fire" as well.

 

Cera, on the other hand, was feeling rather pleased about having her earlier skepticism being confirmed. Just like her father had indicated, it was just another flying rock, nothing more and nothing less. She would have loved to tell the other boneheaded adults about this, but of course that would blow their cover. So she would have to keep her findings to herself. Nonetheless, she was pleased to have the practical, threehorn way of thinking about things to be confirmed again.

 

The others were more mixed in their responses. Ruby and Chomper both felt that there was something special about that stone, although neither of them could quite put it into words. It just "felt" special. Petrie still suspected that there was something they were missing about the stone itself. _It just like the stories._ Petrie thought. _There must be something more to this._

 

Ducky and Spike on the other hand were breaking the self-imposed silence of the group. Well... Ducky was anyway.

 

"I wonder if that rock is the Stone of Cold Fire. I do! I do!" She mentioned to Spike. "Maybe it just doesn't want to listen to us. We are kids after all."

 

Spike could only shrug in response. He had no idea what to make of the stone. It most certainly made him fell "tingly" when he was near it, but he had no context for what that could mean. He simply supposed, like most things he confronted in life, that it would resolve itself one way or another. He always felt that the others worried about trivial things way too much. In Spike's opinion the best way to handle the stone might be to just wait and see what develops.

 

Littlefoot then spoke "Shush guys! We are getting near the meeting area. Try to get back to your folks without being noticed!"

 

The gang then scattered and tried to meet up with their folks.

 

Petrie had the easiest time of it. The adults were again questioning his mother about what she and the flyers had seen. _She look exhausted._ Petrie noted. He was able to fly on the other side of her without being noticed by her or his siblings. In fact, it looked like most of his siblings had already fallen asleep. _Sound like a good idea to me._ Petrie thought as he just began to notice his fatigue.

 

Ducky and Spike also had little trouble lining up behind their mother. One of her brothers noticed her arrival and asked Ducky were they had gone, obviously just noticing their absence. Ducky, feeling uncomfortable with lying, nonetheless gave it her best effort.

 

"Oh we just had to relieve ourselves." Ducky lied. "And we couldn't do that in the meeting place. Oh, no, no, no!"

 

This satisfied the sibling who has obviously tired himself. In either case, it was doubtful that any of her siblings would ever think of Ducky using subterfuge. Ducky gave an inaudible sigh of relief at the fact that their cover wasn't blown.

 

Chomper and Ruby, having no relatives in the valley, entered the meeting place just as unnoticed as when they had left it.

 

Cera also had an easy time, as her father was obviously engaged in the meeting and Tria was preoccupied with her father. Tricia, however, woke from her slumber at Cera's approach. "Ss... Sar...ra?" The toddler inquired.

 

Cera looked at her half-sister with an amused smile. "Shhh... Yes, your sister is here."

 

Tria then looked at the two siblings and gave them a smile. "I guess this meeting is getting a bit long. Most of the younglings have already gone to sleep."

 

Cera then noticed that Littlefoot had snuck back between his grandparents. _Looks like we all have gotten away with it._ She thought with some satisfaction. _Will the adults ever give this meeting a rest? Sheesh!_

 

It seems that Mama Swimmer had a similar idea. "Can we call it a day on this meeting? The children are tired."

 

One of the threehorns muttered sarcastically at that "Aren't we all?"

 

This caused the other adults to look up and consider the proposal. Finally Littlefoot's grandmother spoke up.

 

"I agree. We could discuss this tomorrow."

 

Littlefoot's grandfather nodded and replied, "Let us adjourn until tomorrow. Perhaps after we have rested and thought about it more we will be closer to an agreement."

 

Mr. Threehorn then chimed in. "Yes and the stone should remain undisturbed until we have an agreement."

 

Tria couldn't help but respond to that. "But... I thought that the stone was just a stone. Why do you care if it is disturbed or not?"

 

Mr. Threehorn was flustered "Well... Uh... It is the principal of the thing. We don't have an agreement yet."

 

Tria smiled a knowing smile. _He just wants to have the last word when they do decide what to do with the stone. Oh, Topsy..._

 

Meanwhile, the meeting had adjourned and the adults were scattering to their nests. Those with younglings were gathering their young ones, sometimes waking them in the process, in order to put them back into the comfort of their sleeping areas. The gang took this opportunity to say their goodbyes for the night.

 

"Good night guys! See you in the morning!" Came Littlefoot's cheerful call.

 

This was followed by a chorus of "good night" and "see you later" from the rest of the gang, as they followed their respective parents or grandparents to their nests.

 

"Wait! Cera?" Came the voice of Cera's father.

 

"Yes, daddy?" Cera replied.

 

"What happened to your tail?" He inquired with protective concern.

 

Chomper stopped right where he was, frozen in fear. _Oh no!_ _If she tells him what happened when he is already angry._ The thoughts in the young sharptooth's mind raced. Chomper gulped. _He might trample me!_ His panicked thoughts exaggerated.

 

Cera looked at her tail a moment before finally answering.

 

"Oh that." She answered hesitantly, "I caught it on a sharp rock when I was racing my friends. I guess that I should have been more careful."

 

"Hmph." Was Mr. Threehorn's reply. "Yes, try to be more careful. It seems I am not the only one who has been annoyed by a rock today. Ha!" He said with some ironic amusement.

 

After seeing that her father was satisfied with her lie, she glanced in Chomper's direction. She saw a look of immense relief on the young sharptooth's expression. She felt a pang of guilt over her earlier actions. She nodded at him in response and he gave a thankful nod in return. It seems that the earlier incident between the two was now resolved. There were no hard feelings.

 

......

 

Moments later Chomper and Ruby were settling down within their cave in the Secret Caverns when Chomper decided to ask Ruby a question.

 

"Ruby?" Chomper spoke inquisitively.

 

"Yes, Chomper?"

 

"Earlier, you seemed to think that our wish could be granted." Chomper began. "Why were you so sure?"

 

Ruby thought for a moment. "I don't know exactly." She began. "I had heard tales of the stone from my father, which he heard from his father. From his father he heard." She shook her head. "I guess I just hoped that it would work, because it looked like the stone in those stories."

 

"It's a shame it didn't work." Chomper said gloomily.

 

Ruby looked at him a moment with a sympathetic expression. "Well look at it this way Chomper, we are no worse or better off than before." She pointed out. "We are still protected by the Great Valley!" She said while twirling around to indicate the expansiveness of the valley.

 

She concluded. "We also got to touch a falling rock! A falling rock we got to touch!"

 

Chomper smiled a bit and responded "Yeah... That was neat! Even if it wasn't a sky stone it would still have been interesting. I have never seen a stone make its own light before."

 

Ruby nodded and affirmed. "Neither have I Chomper."

 

Chomper thought for a moment. "Perhaps we can look at it again tomorrow? We could try again!"

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. "Maybe Chomper... Maybe. But right now it is time for sleep."

 

Chomper yawned at nearly that same moment much to Ruby's amusement.

 

"Good night Chomper."

 

"Good night Ruby."

 

The preadolescent oviraptor and the young sharptooth soon began to sleep in their dark but comfortable abode. The thoughts of falling rocks and indignant adults fading under the haze of sleep. However, they were not the only ones with questions on this night. On the other side of the valley, three longnecks were about to have a very important conversation.

 

......

 

Littlefoot had just arrived at his sleeping place along with his grandparents. He was quite exhausted after the most eventful day he could remember in recent memory. Despite his exhaustion, however, his mind continued to race with the ramifications of what they had gone through and the mysterious stone. However, more than any of that, he still had lingering questions about Chomper and the misunderstanding between him and Cera. These questions and the repercussions of his dream caused him to be lost in thought.

 

His preoccupied expression did not escape the notice of his grandparents.

 

"Are you alright Littlefoot?" Spoke his grandmother, "You appear lost in thought."

 

"Huh?" Replied Littlefoot. "Sorry. I was just thinking."

 

His grandfather chuckled. "Yes young one, we noticed. Do you want to tell us about it? Is it about the stone?"

 

Littlefoot shook his head and replied with an immediate "No." But then he thought better of it. "Well... Not really."

 

His grandparents looked on and awaited his response.

 

Littlefoot licked his lips for a moment and collected his thoughts. He then looked up at his grandfather and began. "There was a misunderstanding between Cera and Chomper today." He continued after a hesitation, "...and I don't know how I should feel about it."

 

"Well little one, perhaps you should tell us about the misunderstanding first." His grandmother responded.

 

"We were playing Runner and Hider..." He began as his grandfather nodded for him to continue, "And Chomper was the chaser." He licked his lips again, obviously nervous in retelling the tale. "Chomper found Cera and began chasing her, but he accidently scratched her." His grandparents exchanged worried glances which Littlefoot noticed, "It was an accident." Littlefoot insisted, "They both jumped and... they kind of crashed."

 

"Cera was mad." Littlefoot admitted.

 

"I am not surprised." His grandmother responded.

 

"But it turned out okay." He thought with some concern, "But what if this happened between him and an adult? It isn't fair that one mistake could force him to leave the valley."

 

He refrained from finishing that sentence with _...or worse._

 

His grandfather sighed deeply. It seems that Littlefoot had finally asked the question that had haunted them for the last six seasons and had frightened his during his previous sleep story. How could he break the harsh reality to his grandson without causing undue distress?

 

He looked at Littlefoot for a moment. He had inquisitive eyes and an innocent heart. It was amazing how someone who had seen so much hardship and despair in his short life could still have the cheerful demeanor that Littlefoot exhibited. Littlefoot's grandfather then steeled himself and frowned in determination. If the cold realities of the great circle of life have not yet crushed Littlefoot under its weight, then he was strong enough to hear the truth about Chomper. He owed it to his grandson to tell him the complete truth.

 

"The concern of us adults is reasonable Littlefoot." His grandfather responded carefully, "He is a sharptooth and even a youngling can prove to be dangerous and unpredictable."

 

"But Chomper has always been friendly!" Littlefoot protested.

 

His grandfather sighed. "Do you remember when we let Chomper and Ruby enter the valley?" Upon seeing Littlefoot's affirmative nod, he continued. "You children were not permitted to attend that meeting. The vote was very close and we nearly sent them away." Littlefoot was noticeably stunned by this information, "In fact, I was one of those who originally voted against him."

 

Littlefoot was frozen in shocked silence. He had told his grandfather about Chomper's saving of Littlefoot on multiple occasions and about their time on the island. Why would he vote no?

 

"We believed you children and all of your stories matched. The fact that a young sharptooth could speak leaf-eater confirmed the stories as well. But we were unconvinced that it was a risk worth taking." He continued, "However, we finally decided that by letting them into the valley that perhaps they could learn how to unite the herds outside of the valley against Red Claw. Ruby was quite persuasive on that point and it was the one that swayed us."

 

"Ruby was able to convince the valley on something?" Littlefoot remarked in awe.

 

"Yes, she is quite a persuasive young dinosaur that has a strong view about what is right and wrong." He then gave his grandson a wry smile, "Which reminds me of someone else that I know." Littlefoot looked away embarrassed, "I changed my vote but many of the others would agree on only one condition. If either of the two betrayed the valley's trust - whether by stealing an egg or by hunting another - they would both be killed." Littlefoot's mouth went agape. "Ruby agreed to this readily before I could talk the meeting out of it. She agreed that she and Chomper would share the same fate. It is only when they were willing to make that pledge that the others agreed to let them in."

 

"That... That's horrible!" Littlefoot choked out.

 

His grandfather nodded but continued. "Even if they would not have agreed to that Littlefoot, death is probably what would happen if they ever did betray our trust. Remember what happened when Chomper pretended to chase Rhett and Ali?" Littlefoot nodded his head, remembering how Chomper was nearly killed by the Old One's herd. "Most adults would trample them and ask questions later regardless of what any meeting decided."

 

"At some point, whether it is because of a lack of food or for his own safety, Chomper will have to leave the valley." His grandfather continued. "And sometime after that he will have to hunt. He will be your adversary then, Littlefoot." He concluded with a sad expression.

 

"B... But, he wouldn't betray his friends!" Littlefoot exclaimed. "Even if he had to leave and... do that... he wouldn't hurt his friends."

 

"Littlefoot." His grandfather spoke softly, "You should know better than most that sharpteeth are unpredictable when they are hungry. Remember your mother?" Littlefoot began to look down at this point. "Chomper may not betray you willingly, but if he became hungry enough then he would become a threat."

 

His grandmother then spoke. "It is all part of the great circle of life Littlefoot. Chomper must one day be on the opposite side of it." She looked down at him sympathetically and gave him a comforting nuzzle, "You do understand little one, don't you?"

 

Littlefoot looked up and reluctantly said "Yes. I understand." He swallowed hard and continued. "But it isn't fair! We... We taught him how to be friends with leaf-eaters, how will he feel when he has to..." He couldn't even bring himself to finish that sentence.

 

"I hope he doesn't grow to hate us for that." Littlefoot concluded. Tears were now flowing from the longneck's eyes.

 

"Oh, little one." His grandmother spoke. "I am sure he will not blame you for that. It is better to have someone for a time than to have never had them." She began to choke up, "Your mother... When your mother was lost I felt as if part of me had died as well. But I would not have traded any of the moments that I had with her." She looked intently at him. "I am sure that Chomper will be of the same opinion when it is his time to go."

 

His grandfather then looked into the sky for a moment before speaking. "There's a difference between sadness and despair, Littlefoot."

 

Littlefoot looked up and gave an inquisitive look. His grandfather, having seen his look, decided to explain. "If he leaves while he still can, then he will still be on the good side of his friends." He smiled as he looked at Littlefoot, "That would be far better than him being forced to leave... or worse... if he lost control."

 

"Chomper may not want to harm you even when he grows up, but it would be best for him to be at a distance, so that he isn't faced with that choice to begin with. It would not be safe for you and it would not be fair to him." He concluded.

 

His grandmother then spoke. "But I am sure that Chomper still has several seasons left in the valley before he has to leave." She then looked at Littlefoot with a sympathetic look "So don't be troubled young one. Just know that it must happen one day."

 

Littlefoot had dried his tears on his flank and was looking noticeably better. "Thanks grandma, grandpa. I guess... I guess I always knew some of this, but..."

 

"It is hard to think about?" His grandmother finished.

 

Littlefoot nodded in response.

 

"It is always better to confront a truth Littlefoot, than to ignore it. Even if the truth hurts." His grandfather replied. "Did you have any other questions? It is getting late."

 

Littlefoot yawned, being more than ready to enter the world of dreams. "Just one more... What is going to happen to the stone?"

 

His grandfather responded by chuckling. "I have no idea what the valley will decide. I have heard more than enough about that stone today."

 

"And don't forget darling that you get to hear about it again during tomorrow's meeting." Grandma longneck teased.

 

He groaned. "Don't remind me!"

 

The three longnecks then laughed at his predicament. They were all eager for release after the difficult conversation that they had finished just moments before. The world of sleep now seemed welcoming to them all.

 

"Good night Littlefoot." Both of his grandparents spoke almost simultaneously.

 

"Good night." Littlefoot replied.

 

The three longnecks soon fell under the welcoming blanket of sleep.

 

......

 

The stone of destiny continued to glow red as the residents of the valley went off to sleep. An eerie tint of crimson covered the destruction around its crash site. The sounds of insects and snoring dinosaurs were the only sounds to complement the scene.

 

Suddenly, the crimson glow of the mysterious stone began to fade. The darkness of the night began to intrude into the crash site and the surrounding destruction. To a poetic dinosaur, it would have appeared as if that night sky was attempting to retake the stone that it had so recently lost.

 

At that moment, however, something changed within the stone.

 

A sudden pulse of white light emanated from within its dark and mysterious depths, which would have blinded any observer who would have witnessed the amazing event. The destruction around the stone lit up as if it were illuminated by bright sunlight. This pulse was followed by another, and yet another. Six pulses in total arose from the ancient stone.

 

Then the stone faded to black, never to glow again.


	7. The nightmare becomes reality

**_“But what if the monsters come?"_ **

**_"Fancy." Kit looked away from the drama to stare at her sister, surprised. "We are the monsters.”_ **

**_― Dia Reeves, Slice of Cherry_ **

 

_The darkness of the night was permeated by the light of the night circle. Its reflected light exposed an alien landscape unlike anything found in the Great Valley. A flat expanse of scorched land lay in all directions, the only discernible landmarks being the cracks in the parched ground. The desert was utterly barren and without vegetation of any kind._

 

_None of that mattered to the young hadrosaur, however, as she had a far more pressing matter to contend with._

**_Roar!_ **

_"Ahhh!!!" Ducky screamed as she leaped to the right to dodge an attack by the advancing fast biter._

**_Thud!_ **

_The fast biter missed her mark, as her sickle claws instead ripped the dry ground. She immediately regained her bearings, however, and resumed the chase of the youngling._

_The young hadrosaur had not slowed down and continued to run into the barren expanse. She had no idea where to go. She simply knew that she had to gain some ground on the fast biter or she would never find her loved ones again._

_"How did I get here?" Thought Ducky, "I was asleep and now I am in... this place. I hope mama and Spike are okay."_

_She didn't have much time to consider these thoughts as she could begin to hear the panting of the fast biter behind her. "Oh, no, no, no! She is catching up to me!" The distraught swimmer thought._

_But then she saw them, multitudes of rocks dotted the landscape to her right. Perhaps she could trick the fast biter and make her escape? She certainly had no chance in outrunning her pursuer._

_The hadrosaur ran through the underbrush, zigzagging around rocks trying to get away from the advancing sharptooth. Despite her efforts, the Utahraptor was rapidly gaining on its prey. The small size of the youngling sharptooth helping her match the maneuverability of the leaf-eater. Eager, malicious eyes followed the quarry as the predator readied to deliver a killing strike._

_"I am not going to make it" Ducky thought._

_At that moment the sharptooth lunged at the young swimmer, but missed as Ducky darted to the side at the last possible moment.   The sharptooth instead caught a nearby rock, sending pieces of rock everywhere in the vicinity._

_Ducky heard a roar of pain and, in a brief glance behind her, saw that the sharptooth was clutching at her nostrils, which had been sliced open by the sharp edge of the rock. Not wasting her fortuitous escape, Ducky continued to run as fast as her legs could carry her towards a nearby crevice in the desert floor. Perhaps she could find shelter there? The sharptooth would not be distracted for long. It was her only hope._

_She advanced to the crevice in the desert floor and, taking a brief look at the direction where the sharptooth had been, realized that she had eluded the predator for now. The opening of the crevice was barely wide enough for the young swimmer and thus, Ducky realized, should protect her from the sharptooth. Catching her breath and no longer in imminent mortal danger, she began to think about the situation._

_"How did I get into this strange place? Where are my friends? Where is Spike? I hope that they are alright."_

_Obviously not wanting to forsake her new found shelter, and unable to help her friends in her current predicament, Ducky began to walk in the mysterious cave system that she found herself in._

_She advanced for several minutes into the dark cave. It was a rather difficult trek, with large pitfalls and dark chasms marring its picturesque interior. But Ducky decided that she had to put some distance between herself and the predator. If she was wrong about the crevice being too small, or if the predator found another way in, well... The consequences were too terrible for her to contemplate._

_  
Eventually, the cave began to open up into a larger space and the scene that greeted Ducky filled her with awe._

_There was a very large chamber with a large red stone in the center that emitted crimson light that permeated throughout the chamber. At the sides of the chamber, there were seven openings in the walls, but six of the side openings were obstructed with large boulders. Based upon the state of the boulders, the rockslides that had blocked the paths must have happened very recently. She looked at the ground around the six blocked openings and gawked at what she saw. footprints! There were the tell-tale footprints of a longneck, a threehorn, a spiketail, a fast runner, and several others... It could only be the gang!_

_Ducky ran to the boulders blocking the opening that had spiketail prints and yelled as loud as she could. Hoping beyond all hope that she could get some indication that her beloved brother was safe and well. After several moments, however, she realized that she would get no response._

_"He must have went through before the boulders fell and is on the other side, unless..." No. She would not consider the other possibility. She would try to alert the others and see if they were on the other side of the other openings. Perhaps they could figure out a way out of their predicament._

_She tried yelling beside several of the other openings. She did this for several minutes until her throat was sore and her lungs burned from the exertion. Nothing. No response at all. That left just one more opening. Ducky's mind was racing. Perhaps all of the paths led to the same place? Perhaps she could find the others if she went through the remaining path?_

**_Crack!_ **

_She turned to see what had made that sound to find that the boulders that had been blocking the paths had suddenly moved out of the way. A sharptooth flyer and four fast biters were now in their place as well as a familiar sight..._

_"Ch... Chomper? Thank goodness you are okay!" Ducky said to the young sharptooth._

_Chomper did not respond, instead he made a few unintelligible gestures with his forelimbs to the other sharpteeth and they began to follow close behind him. He had a grim expression on his face and his eyes had the gleam of focused determination. He soon took on a stalking motion, with his head focused forward and his small forelimbs at the ready for an imminent attack. What had happened? Was this the same sharptooth that she considered a friend?_

_"Chomper? Ch... Chomper?! It is Ducky, remember? ...Chomper?" Ducky tried without success. The sharpteeth were still advancing on her, with her demise obviously in their intent. Apparently her old friend was no more._

_Choking back a sob, and ignoring the stinging sensation in her eyes, she realized that she had only one remaining chance. She had to take the remaining pathway; perhaps she could lose her pursuers there?_

_She ran through the remaining opening and noticed that she was running through someone else's footprints... A swimmer's footprints! Perhaps she could get the swimmer's attention and get some help?_

_She ran as hard as her legs would carry her. Exhaustion, fatigue, and the painfully sore legs that she gained when running from the fast biter being ignored through force of will alone. She had to find the other swimmer. She had to get help for her friends._

_The swimmer's footprints became clearer and clearer as she advanced through the cave. 'Almost there', she thought. She saw a light up ahead, indicating a chamber with an opening to the outside. She yelled as loud as she could, hoping to get the attention of the stranger. But as she barreled into chamber she caught sight of a scene that made her blood run cold._

_Blood. Blood was everywhere._

_A rather young swimmer lay on the floor of the cave. Her throat was ripped from ear to ear. Her face permanently contorted with a visage of unspeakable pain. Eyes glazed over and seeing nothing. The swimmer had met a violent and sudden end. There was something familiar about this swimmer, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was._

_Ducky had no other place in which she could go. The path behind her simply led to the rapidly advancing sharpteeth who wanted her blood. She could only venture straight ahead, regardless of her uncertainty and fear. As she advanced her feet began to be covered in the swimmer's still warm blood. Her disgust building beyond words, Ducky repressed the strong urge to vomit. Was this the fate that she had barely avoided? She was almost to the point of despair. Did her friends escape this cave? Would she?_

_She made her way past the grisly scene and found no escape at the other end. A large pool of water lay on the other side of the chamber, with the only opening being straight above, letting sunlight permeate the scene. There was no way out. Only a flyer could possibly find her now. She was trapped and alone._

_She then heard the rustling of feet and saw the sharpteeth enter into the same chamber that she found herself in. She sobbed and thought mournfully "I hope they make it quick. I do, I do. I'm so sorry Spike!" She then closed her eyes and awaited the end._

_Several moments passed and nothing happened._

_Confused, the young swimmer opened her eyes and looked behind her._

_The six sharpteeth now surrounded her from the back. There were four fast biters of several different colorations: yellow, green, light brown, and a dark pink. The four fast biters took up positions on either side of Chomper, with the sharptooth flyer taking up residence on the head of the brown fast biter. They all had apprehensive looks on their faces, which actually unnerved Ducky more than a malicious face would have. She had made peace with dying a few moments before, but what did the sharpteeth have in mind now?_

_Ducky decided to try to speak to Chomper again. After all, he was her friend, wasn't he?_

_"Chomper, it is Ducky, it is, it is! What is going on?"_

_Chomper did not speak. Instead, he simply took his right forelimb and pointed forward. Ducky looked in that direction and again noticed the pool of water. She was confused._

_"You want me to go to the water?" Ducky inquired._

_Chomper simply nodded and the swimmer turned around. She had no idea what the sharptooth had in mind. Did Chomper simply want to show her something? If so then why did he not speak to her and why did he use these sharpteeth to chase her? Perhaps he wanted to kill her when she was least expecting it, perhaps to make it a more merciful kill? She didn't know what to expect anymore and simply was resigned to whatever fate threw at her at this point._

_Advancing slowly, Ducky made her way towards the water. She moved up until her feet were at the water's edge and she looked down._

_Ducky gasped at what she saw._

_Where her reflection should have been there instead was the reflection of a green fast biter!_

Ducky awoke screaming.

 

......

 

Littlefoot awoke with a gasp.

 

He looked around. He could see trees, the water from a nearby pond, and grass waving in the wind. He was still in the Great Valley.

 

 _It was just a dream._ Littlefoot thought with a relieved sigh.

 

He had just had the most disturbing dream. He was fleeing from a fast biter in a desert of some kind, quite possibly the same desert from his dream a night ago. He had escaped through a cave system only to find that Chomper and a gang of sharpteeth wanted him dead. He went through an open path only to again discover his corpse. As he crashed into the water in order to escape Chomper and his other pursuers, he noticed that a fast biter stared back at him where his reflection should have been.

 

 _I thought that I had gotten over that._ Littlefoot thought to himself. He had made peace with Chomper's fate so why was he still tormented with visions of a horrific future? _I guess that I should talk to Chomper about this._

 

He then noticed something. He was many paces away from his normal nesting site. In fact, he was a good five minutes' walk from his grandparents. _Did I sleepwalk?_ He asked himself. He had never walked in his sleep before, and the only people that he knew who sleep walked were Guido and one of Ducky's aunts. _I guess I'm lucky that I didn't crash into anything!_ He thought with some concern.

 

Yawning, Littlefoot decided that he needed to get back to the nest. He could tell his grandparents about the new development tomorrow. Right now, he needed to get some sleep.

 

With that in mind, he turned around and took a step towards his grandparent's nest.

 

...And promptly fell on his face.

 

"Ugh!" Littlefoot uttered in a pained grunt. What had just happened?

 

The little dinosaur then placed his hind limbs back on the ground, before attempting to do the same with his forelimbs. He noticed that he was now angled at a much more forward stance than what he was used to. He lost his footing again, but was able to use his forelimbs to break his fall this time. He had no idea what was wrong. His hind limbs seemed sturdy and strong, but his clawed forelimbs no longer seemed to be doing the job.

 

His mind reeled at what it had just processed.

 

His clawed forelimbs?

 

Littlefoot then sat upon his haunches and looked upon his two forelimbs. An alien body part greeted his gaze. Before he had gone to sleep that night, all four of his limbs had the same stocky build of his sauropod heritage. Now, however, the curved claws of a theropod dinosaur greeted his eyes. Each of his forelimbs was now of a slender build with distinct reddish-brown feathers emanating from their sides. _Just like Ruby,_ some part of Littlefoot's mind noted that was somehow not yet stupefied by the night's revelations. Each of the forelimbs terminated with a freely movable paw with three distinct digits and an equal number of razor sharp claws.

 

Littlefoot was dumbstruck with this development and he looked down in confusion. This only worsened his confusion, however, as he noticed his large sickle claws on his powerful hind limbs.

 

"I'm... I'm a fast biter! How? Why?" The newly formed fast biter questioned the night. He was quite overwhelmed with the transformation that he had just undergone, and he had no idea what to do next. He had become his greatest fear in the span of one night. Nothing in his short life could have prepared him for what he now was experiencing.

 

That was when his new sense of smell hit him.

 

Instantly the former sauropod was assaulted by a sensory experience that was unimaginable to any leaf-eater. His miniscule sense of smell had just been supplanted by the olfaction of one of the world's greatest predators, and the transition was jarring. Littlefoot could now smell hundreds of plants at once, whereas before he could only smell three or four. He could now smell all of the other dinosaurs that were within a kilometer upwind of him, whereas before he could only smell others when they were immediately in front of him. He not only could smell them by species, but he could also detect their sex, emotions, health, and other attributes just by smell alone, or rather, he could have done so if he would have been trained. For now however, he was being assaulted with a perspective of the world that was utterly unknown to him.

 

From his new body everything smelled and felt different. It reminded him of when he was a new hatchling and the whole world was new to him, everything being unknown and exciting. The valley itself was now an alien place. New scents bombarded his mind without mercy as he held his snout and went into a fetal position. Then his own scent hit him, not overwhelming or incomprehensible, just there. He recoiled, shaking his head in an attempt to escape the intrusive scent. Unfortunately, it was now a part of him; it would go wherever he went. It was now as inescapable as his new body.

 

Littlefoot then clutched his head and groaned in pain. The transition was simply too much for him. Neither his mind, nor his new body, was prepared for the changes that had befallen him. It was inevitable that something would have to give.

 

For the second time that night, Littlefoot blacked out.

 

......

 

Ducky reopened her eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

 

She had just awakened from a horrific dream, when she was overwhelmed by smells. It was an utterly unknown experience to the young dinosaur. It was as if the smells were bashing her head with the force of a hundred boulders. Eventually, however, the scents became more bearable, though no less alien, and she was able to recover.

 

 _I do not want to go through that again! Oh, no, no, no!_ Ducky thought with much apprehension. _It hurt-ted and scared me! It did, it did!_

 

She then shook her head, blinked, and decided to look at the land around her.

 

She was nowhere near the nest, her panicked mind noted, but rather she was closer to where the threehorns slept. _I have never sleepwalked before. Oh, no, no, no._ Ducky thought. _It must have been such a bad dream that I ran in my sleep._

 

She then looked behind her and saw a sight that made her freeze.

 

It was a fast biter!

 

Ducky observed that it appeared to be the same green fast biter that had chased her in her dream. It appeared to be sound asleep, as its snores permeated throughout the valley. It also appeared to be rather plump, which meant that it ate well. She did not want to dwell on that last observation. Ducky suppressed a scream, she had to escape and warn the others.

 

She took a step in order to begin a brisk jog back towards the nest, but she did not get very far. The young dinosaur almost immediately tripped over her own feet and landed with a crash.

 

She let out a pained groan and decided to take a closer look at what may have tripped her. She looked down towards her feet and observed that the grass looked smaller than what she had remembered. She then looked up towards the forest canopy above and noted that some of the treestars now seemed to be within easy reach, whereas before they were all above her miniscule height. She appeared to be much larger that she had been prior to going to sleep that night. _How did this happen?_ Ducky's mind questioned. She then began to take a closer look at herself.

 

_Claws?_

_Sickle claws?_

 

That observation hit Ducky like an earthshake. She was obviously now some kind of fast biter, but how could this be? Dinosaurs simply did not change kinds. Her mind reeled with this new information and the young fast biter began to sob pitifully. She was now no longer a leaf-eater, but rather a hunter of leaf-eaters. How could she be expected to adapt to such a life? What would she tell her mama? What would she tell the others? The poor youngling had no idea what to do next.

 

Ducky then heard a surprised gasp from behind her which was immediately followed by a loud thud.

 

She turned and saw that the other fast biter was attempting to flee, apparently, but was unsure on his two legs. _Maybe because he has never had to walk on two legs before._ A part of Ducky's mind deduced. Ducky began to sob a bit harder, as she now realized who this other fast biter was. Poor Spike must have shared her fate.

 

Ducky then steeled herself for a moment. She would not be able to calm Spike unless she maintained some control over herself. She then began to advance in the green fast biter's direction.

 

 _Are all of the others like me now?_ Ducky's mind inquired.

 

As the other fast biter watched her approach, he attempted to run off again only to fall once more.

 

Ducky sighed deeply. "Spike," she began "It's me... Ducky." Spike looked at her with a confused expression but then he noticed his change in form. He then looked at her with a pitiful expression.

 

"We... We will get through this together. Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky responded tearfully. Trying, but failing, to use her cheerfulness to power through the dread and growing despair.

 

At least knowing that they had one another, the two siblings embraced and began to weep.

 

......

 

_Claws. Sickle claws. Sharp teeth._

 

A yellow fast biter with orange crest feathers was looking into a gently-flowing stream, glaring at her own reflection as if she were about to murder it.

 

_Claws. Sickle claws. Sharp teeth._

 

Cera had stared down at the stream and observed her reflection for quite some time. If anyone would have asked her how long she had been doing this, she would not have been able to give an answer. It could have been several moments or an eternity for as far as the former threehorn could tell. All that she knew in that moment was that her old life was over.

 

This made her fell a confusing tangle of emotions. Rage was the one that she was most familiar with from previous experience. She felt rage at whatever had made her forsake her previous happiness for a life of a predator.   Despair was another she had experienced in the past, although she did not generally let others know of the fact. She felt despair for herself and for her loved ones. More than anything, however, she felt great apprehension and confusion. What would her daddy say? What would her mother have said? Would she have to begin killing just like those sharpteeth who killed her mother so long ago?

 

These conflicting emotions had resulted in a growing numbness in the young fast biter. She could not tell whether that was from her current predicament or a defense reaction of her new mind, but this detached feeling was something that was new in her experience. In either event, it allowed her to avoid thoughts about her emotions for a moment and instead allowed her to consider her dilemma.

 

 _How could this happen?_ Cera thought to herself. _This is like something out of one of Ruby's scary stories._ She frowned to herself. How many sharpteeth had they injured or killed during their adventures? Was this a punishment of sorts? Were they being transformed into sharptooth in order to restore some kind of balance in the world?

 

She shook her head. No, it had to be the stone! Yes, they had wished for the power to defeat Red Claw. Perhaps, the stone had interpreted their wish wrong? If that was the case then they all needed to gather at the stone and try the wish again.

 

Cera grinned in a joyless, yet determined, expression. _The others have probably been changed too._ She thought. _I need to find them so that we can all go back to the stone._

 

Now with a mission to focus on, Cera was able to put her emotions aside for a moment. She would deal with them later. A threehorn never let feelings get in the way of doing what was necessary... even if the threehorn in question was not actually a threehorn anymore.

 

She shook her head and began to head in the general direction of Ducky's and Spike's nest. They had to get the wish reversed before morning arrived.

 

**Thud!**

 

Cera groaned. _Perhaps I should learn how to walk on two legs first_. The fast biter resolved.

 

She then continued her journey at a much slower pace, taking great care to remain balanced on her hind limbs.

 

......

 

"Ugh!" Littlefoot groaned as he regained consciousness.

 

He arose slowly and reluctantly opened his eyes. _What was that?_ His mind reeled. He could tell that the onslaught of smells had become more bearable and he no longer had bursts of pain in his head. It was still overwhelming and he couldn't make sense out of much of it, but at least he could think again.

 

He was still disoriented by his change in perspective. The aforementioned sense of smell was far in excess of anything that a leaf-eater could experience. His sense of hearing was also noticeably more acute. He could hear the snores of valley residents from quite a distance away. He also could hear the scurrying of small mammals in the bushes and grass, as they attempted to feed under the cover of darkness. Even his ability to see in the darkness of night was a bit more sensitive. He knew that it was the middle of the night, but he could see features in the distance that he previously could only see during the daytime and twilight. It was both beautiful and disturbing to the former longneck.

 

However, now that the sensory disorientation and the initial shock of his change were wearing off, his mind was turning to the ramifications of his predicament. He had watched his mother die attempting to protect him and Cera from a sharptooth. He had also experienced the terror of being chased by sharpteeth on multiple occasions during their various adventures into the Mysterious Beyond. He had fought against them all of his life and, with one exception, had thought of them with dread and foreboding. How could he now be one of them?

 

He looked up at the one of the stars in the night sky. _What would mother have said about this?_ Littlefoot thought despairingly. _How am I going to live like this? Surely I couldn't... I wouldn't..._ He could not even finish that thought. Despite his open-mindedness, there were certain thoughts that were too horrible for him to accept. The idea of him eating other dinosaurs was one of those. The idea of him betraying his friends was the other.

_His friends._ His mind raced. If it was the stone that did this to him, then some of the others may have been changed as well. _I need to get them and make sure that... there are no misunderstandings. If the adults find them before they wake up..._ Littlefoot shook his head. _I will find them and then we will decide what we need to do. Together._

 

His mind made up, Littlefoot again attempted to walk in his new bipedal stance. He was still very unsteady in his new posture, but he observed that if he went slowly enough he could avoid falling like he did earlier. _Just one foot, and then the other. One, then the other..._ So his thoughts went. He had not had to think about walking since his earliest days as a hatchling, and those memories had almost faded into the ether of the past. To be so helpless in just attempting to take a step was a humbling experience for Littlefoot.

 

He was distracted, however, by a sudden sound in the trees above. He heard the soft flapping of wings and the movement of a branch somewhere above him.

 

Littlefoot stopped and went into an alert posture. If this was one of the valley residents then he had no idea how he was going to explain himself. Who would honestly believe that he was Littlefoot and he just happened to change into a sharptooth during his sleep?

 

He then took a harder look and observed that the flyer on the branch above was a sharptooth flyer, which appeared to be in a state of shock. This was confirmed when the small flyer then began to speak in an uncertain matter.

 

"Um... Me... Me Petrie. Which are you?"

 

......

 

Cera continued to advance through the foliage of the valley, taking great care not to wake any of its inhabitants. _The adults would stomp and ask questions later._ Cera thought. _Who would believe a fast biter?_

 

She was still quite far from the nest of the swimmer's when she heard what almost sounded like Ducky's voice. It was a bit deeper and almost had a growling quality to it, but it was almost certainly Ducky's voice.

 

Cera crotched down as low as she could go and peaked behind some bushes.

 

She could clearly see two fast biters in a small clearing. One was a bit pudgy and had a rather deep green coloration over much of his body. This made quite a contrast to his bluish-green feathers, which were found on the sides of his limbs and the top of his head. The other fast biter was light green in coloration and had teal colored feathers on her body. Cera could tell very easily that this fast biter was Ducky on the basis of her speech.

 

"That is good, Spike! One foot and then the other. Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky encouraged.

 

 _Well, it looks like I was not the only one who had difficulty with walking on two legs._ Cera observed, before rising to her full height and emerging from the bushes.

 

Ducky and Spike both went into an alert stance when the intruder made her appearance. They flared out their crest and forelimb feathers and bared their teeth in what was, unbeknownst to them, an instinctual threat display.

 

"Easy. It is just me, Cera." Cera replied, and the threat displays were immediately dropped.

 

"Cera!" Ducky exclaimed. She then rushed at the yellow fast biter and covered her in a relieved embrace, much to Cera' surprise. "Have you seen the others?"

 

Cera froze for a moment, still surprised by the hug, but then she shook her head. "No, I was just trying to find you guys. We need to get back to the stone and undo the wish." Cera affirmed. "I am sure this is all that stupid rock's doing!"

 

"Probably." A voice spoke from the bushes. The bushes were pushed aside and a brown fast biter and a sharptooth flyer appeared. "We need to get Ruby and Chomper, and try to find out what to do now."

 

"Littlefoot? Petrie?" Cera guessed, to which Littlefoot nodded. _It seems we have all have the same colors as before, more or less._ Cera thought. "Well, we need to hurry. I don't want my father to find us like this, do you?" Cera replied.

 

The others couldn't argue with that logic. Taking great care to avoid falling over in their new bipedal stances, the four fast biters and the sharptooth flyer began to advance in the direction of the Secret Caverns. All of them hoped that this horrible turn of events could be reversed. But now that the nightmare had become reality, how could anything ever go back to the way things were before?


	8. Realization

**_“Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart.” ― Marcus Aurelius, Meditations_ **

 

The gang began to move in the direction of the Secret Caverns. What was a moderately lengthy journey in their previous forms had become an epic journey in their new bodies. Just putting one foot in front of the other was quite difficult for those who had never had the experience.

 

Ducky, having walked on two legs all of her life, attempted to help the others as much as she could.

 

"One foot and then the other... Good Cera!" Ducky encouraged.

 

Cera grunted in frustration at the former swimmer. _I know how to do this!_ Cera thought, _it is actually doing it that is the problem!_ She then reflected morosely. _It will take us forever to reach Chomper and Ruby at this rate._

 

Littlefoot and Spike were having a slightly easier time. Spike had already had assistance from his sister, so he at least could walk without falling on his face. Littlefoot, on the other hand, simply seemed to have better instincts on how to walk on two legs. He walked with noticeably more ease than the other two.

 

Petrie meanwhile was flying in a hovering position around the group, while occasionally perching on tree branches. He considered flying to the Secret Caverns himself, but opted to stay with the group. He had been quite overwhelmed with the events of the night and was appreciating the brief respite that their journey was bringing him.

 

Ducky ceased her encouraging words shortly after their journey began, as there was nothing more that she could do at that point. It was up to the others to get used to walking on two legs. The gang then proceeded to advance silently through the valley, with Petrie providing the occasional warning that they were getting close to an adult and should change their course. Obviously no one wanted to wake the adults now. Before such a mishap would have simply resulted in them getting in trouble, whereas now it would result in their painful demise.

 

Once they passed up a pair of sleeping domeheads, Petrie decided to break the silence.

 

"Will flying rock fix wish, you think?" Petrie asked uncertainly. He did not want to imagine the consequences should their plan fail to work. He did not want to contemplate being stuck as a sharptooth for the rest of his life.

 

Cera responded assuredly, "Sure, why not? It granted our wish before, didn't it?"

 

Ducky then replied, "But what if it does not? I do not want to be a sharptooth. Oh, no, no, no." The possibility of actually killing and eating others was just as alien to Ducky as the possibility of abandoning Spike or her friends. She did not want to envision a life where she would be forced to do such things. It was antithetical to everything that she was.

 

The others stopped and paused for a moment. The subject was breached which none of them were ready to confront, the possibility of failure. What if they had to resort to living like this? How would they survive? For that matter, where would they go? Obviously such a fate would entail expulsion from the valley. These thoughts were made by all of the dinosaurs in their own way, although none dared to vocalize their deepest fears. They behaved as if saying them would make them a reality.

 

Littlefoot finally spoke, "We have no choice but to get Chomper and Ruby first." He paused for a moment. "We can't talk to our parents in... our bodies... they will think sharpteeth have invaded."

 

"Yeah, and they would stomp first and ask questions later." Cera affirmed.

 

"Yeah..." Littlefoot pondered. "We could try to break the wish after we get Chomper and Ruby." He then licked his lip and paused for a moment, "And if that doesn't work..." He looked defeated at even considering the possibility, "Well... We will figure that out together."

 

He looked sadly at his friends as they digested his words. They were truly out of options at this point. Either they would find some way to reverse this change, or they would have to accept the unacceptable. They all knew in their own minds that they would find out their fate soon enough.

 

With their fears now spoken in the open, the gang continued towards their destination in silence.

 

The long trek to the Secret Caverns gave them all more time for introspection. The silence in the outside made for a stark contrast with the voices of confusion raging inside their heads.

 

The gang had to stop every few moments for one of their number to get reoriented. Although, Cera, Spike, and Littlefoot were doing better in their bipedal stance, they still were very new on their feet. Ducky tried to be supportive during these regular stops in their journey, but there was only so much she could offer. They simply had to get used to only having two walking legs. In a way they were like newborn babies, just beginning to learn how to walk. _Newborn sharpteeth._ Ducky's mind corrected. They had the bodies of young sharpteeth but now had to learn from the ground up as a hatchling would. It was not fair on many levels.

 

In Ducky's mind, she admitted that she was supporting the others not simply out of kindness, but also for her own sanity as well. It gave her something else to worry about than the horrifying situation she found herself in. She could help someone who had trouble walking, but she could not make sense at what had befallen her and her friends.

 

Besides the obvious existential horror of growing sharp teeth and becoming her own worst fears, it was actually the secondary changes that confused Ducky the most. The most glaring change from her perspective was a massive change in size. Before the change she was dwarfed by most of her friends, being close in size with Petrie, but now she was the about the same size as Cera and Littlefoot. This change in perspective gave her a sense of being more powerful, which was comforting to some part of her new mind, but very concerning to her personally. _Why do I feel this way?_ She asked herself. _Swimmers do not think that way. Nope, nope, nope!_ But then her own powers of deduction solved the question for her. _But sharpteeth do._ The realization made her shudder. She was beginning to think like a carnivore! How could she keep from losing herself?

 

The other glaring change was her sense of smell. Although the sudden deluge of smells had long ceased, and the resulting headache had begun to subside, her sense of smell still confused her deeply. Before she could only smell other dinosaurs when they were rather close by or if they had done something to make them really stink. But now... She could hardly describe it or put it into words. Within her immediate location she could smell all of her friends. Additionally, she could smell a distinct type of smell that Littlefoot, Spike, and Petrie had, whereas she and Cera had a different scent. _I am smelling gender?_ Ducky thought in a confused manner. Was it even possible to make such distinctions with smell? It boggled her mind.

 

She also could smell other things for which her limited experience had provided her no context. She noticed that when she had a burst of sadness that she smelled a distinct soft odor, whereas during the few times she frustrated Cera with her encouragement she smelled a very unique bitter odor. _I can smell emotions?_ Ducky asked in her mind. Other smells were harder to identify, however. She could smell hundreds of distinct odors simultaneously. Some were weak and others were strong. Which ones represented plants? Which were the valley's residents? She lacked the necessary experience to make such judgments.

 

One of the few smells from outside of the gang that she was able to clearly identify came when they passed by her own nest from a distance. She could smell a unique scent that came in several unique shades. She was able to determine that that must be the odor of her family under her new sniffer. It smelled much different than how it smelled when she was a swimmer. Likewise, she soon deduced that the unique odors must be representing her mother and each of her siblings. _My brothers and sisters..._ Ducky reflected with sadness. She noticed that the smell wasn't unpleasant like many of the plants were, nor neutral like they smelled when she was a swimmer, but they actually smelled rather nice. _Very nice._ Some voice in her mind corrected. Ducky shuddered at that last thought, not wanting to consider the implications.

 

As Ducky continued to walk with the others, lost in her own thoughts, Spike followed close behind.

 

Unlike the former swimmer, Spike was fixated on trying to walk and kept his other thoughts to a minimum. He feared that if he didn't continue the journey with a blank mind, then he would be too overwhelmed to function. As it was, he felt too emotionally numb at this point to consider the full implications of what had happened.

 

However, despite his resolve in focusing on the task at hand, there were several thoughts that broke through the surface of his mind.

 

One thing that he noticed, or rather, could not help but notice, was that his new body was far too responsive. As a spiketail he was not agile at all and he tended moved in a slow, deliberate pace. This often was noted by his friends during their journeys within the valley and their adventures outside of it. The movement of his body matched the slow pace of his mind in many ways. He was not necessarily less intelligent than the other members of the gang, but his pace of thought was noticeably more deliberate.

 

This situation had changed dramatically with his change into a fast biter. Now the slightest will to move on his part would result in him bounding uncontrollably forward. Even his attempts to counteract these forward bounds would be overdone, causing him to fall on his hindquarters several times. His newfound lightness did not help matters any. Although he was a bit pudgy by fast biter standards, he was in very lean form by spiketail standards. He had no doubt that he could run quite fast indeed, if he could ever learn how to control his own body. He reflected with gratitude that he was very lucky to have Ducky assist him after the change.

 

Although the green fast biter had begun to fixate on walking again and tried to put his other thoughts to the side, there was another realization that plagued his mind. That was the pace of his thoughts. Before, he could calmly focus on one smell or plant and slowly determine the best way to get the green food. Now, however, his thoughts were prone to becoming a confusing jumble. It was as if his new mind was made to figure out things quickly and to make decisions quickly. It was a very different perspective than what Spike was used to, which was another reason he was trying to fixate on the simple. He could afford to be lost in his thoughts later.

 

While the two siblings took opposing strategies to confront their change, one ignoring their thoughts and the other embracing them, Petrie was left with his own predicament.

 

Petrie had perched himself on a branch some distance away from the gang in order to scout ahead. He had not experienced the change in smells in the way that the others had, as sharpteeth flyers mainly relied on their sense of vision, but he had noticed a distinct change in his thought patterns.

 

 _Me have been acting strange._ He admitted to himself.

 

It all started when he was confronted with a horrific nightmare earlier that night. He had been chased by sharpteeth flyers into a cave of some kind and had come face to face with Chomper and a bunch of fast biters. Now he realized that the fast biters in his dream were actually his friends, but at the time it was simply a scary story, nothing more. Upon waking, he noticed that he was outside of the rocky perch that made up his family's nesting site. He thought for a moment that perhaps he had sleepwalked like Guido had done in the past, but he had no prior history of doing that. Confused, and having trouble keeping his fatigued eyes open, he decided to take flight in order to rejoin the nest. That was when he had his first realization that something was seriously wrong.

 

As soon as he pushed off with his legs and flapped his wings once, he had gained tremendous vertical speed, far beyond what he thought that he was capable of. Normally it would take a few steps and several flaps of his wings in order to become airborne, but now one leg thrust and one flap was enough to have him bounding into the air. He nearly crashed after overcorrecting for this unexpected momentum and he landed with a heavy thud on the ground below. It was then that he noticed that his wings felt weird and his legs felt noticeably heavier.

 

His attempt at flying having been aborted, he then attempted to walk to the nearest stream in order to take a good look at himself under the light of the night circle. This resulted in him losing his balance and falling flat on his beak. It was only after he walked on "all fours" using his hind limbs and wings as "feet" that he was able to reach the stream and look at his reflection. It was then that he had discovered that he was one of the "long-beak" sharptooth flyers. His horrified reaction was one that the rest of the gang could relate to. It was almost too absurd and impossible to take seriously, but yet here he was. What was he going to do now?

 

But his subsequent reaction surprised him. After an initial period of denial and an extended period of mourning, he felt... calm. It was as if his normal frantic train of thought was being supplanted by something else. He then took stock of his current situation and tried to look at his options at that point. _Me maybe not only one changed._ He thought at the time. _Me get others and find out what to do._ He soon found Littlefoot after he corrected his flying techniques for his new stature.

 

Although it was not unheard of for Petrie to take initiative in certain situations, his train of thought after his change was noticeably different than what he was used to exhibiting. It was far more logical, far more detached in its judgment, and far more prone to a proactive response. _Oh no! Me think like bad flyer!_ Petrie concluded. It seemed that far more than his body was affected by the change. This disturbed the young flyer deeply.

 

A voice from below brought his attention back to the present.

 

"Okay guys, we are getting close to the cave." Littlefoot exclaimed. "But first we have to get past Mr. Thicknose."

 

Petrie then paid attention to what was before them all. About a longneck-length in front of the Secret Caverns, Mr. Thicknose was sound asleep. He must have gotten tired after talking to the other adults about the stone and simply decided to rest where he lay instead of trekking all of the way back to his usual place.

 

This was an unexpected complication.

 

"Urgh!" Cera grunted in frustration, "I hope that he is a deep sleeper."

 

"Okay guys." Littlefoot whispered, "We need to be quiet. Walk slow and try not to stumble."

 

The five dinosaurs then began their journey around Mr. Thicknose. Petrie went ahead and flew directly to the cave itself, as he lacked the complication of learning how to walk on two legs. That was when he observed how difficult this journey would be. Mr. Thicknose had positioned himself in-between the rock walls on either side of this entrance into the Secret Caverns, effectively blocking off the path. This only left two possible options for the rest of the gang. Either they could go to the left of Mr. Thicknose and attempt to walk up an incline with many loose rocks. With their unsure footing this would more than likely lead to crashing rocks which would immediately wake up Mr. Thicknose. The only alternative would be to go to the right of Mr. Thicknose, which meant going between his head and the rock wall of the caverns. This was a slightly clearer path, but if he were to wake up during their journey...

 

Petrie looked back at the gang and noticed that Cera had the same idea. She had moved to the front of the gang and had begun to move to the right of Mr. Thicknose. This was a risky move, but it probably was their best option. If only there was a way to protect his friends in the event that he woke up...

 

 _A ha! Me got it!_ Petrie thought to himself. He then flew out of the cave to put his plan into action.

 

......

 

 _Why did I ever agree to do this?_ Cera thought to herself. She had begun to walk to the right of the sleeping dinosaur, being careful not to disturb the rocks that lay all around. One small stumble could awake the slumbering dinosaur and alert the whole valley to their predicament.

 

She looked behind her a moment. She could see that Littlefoot was keeping pace with her, but Spike was having difficulty. Ducky was at hand to help him keep his balance, but with the uneven terrain and loose rocks it was a difficult trek for all involved.

 

With a concerted effort, she resumed her advance towards the cave. From this distance, the sounds of the massive dinosaur were nearly deafening with her new ears. She could hear his almost roar-like snoring, followed by an almost whiney follow-through as he exhaled each breath. It would have been endearing in a way, except their survival probably depended on him staying asleep. It took much of her concentration just to phase out the jarring sounds and overwhelming smells that she encountered at this distance.

 

She began to put her weight on one of the stones in front of her when she heard it.

 

**Creak.....!**

 

"Oh come on!" She hissed silently to herself. She quickly looked around. Mr. Thicknose had begun to stir in his sleep and move his mouth. _Oh no! We are doomed._ Cera thought despairingly as the other members of the gang were frozen in horror.

 

Mr. Thicknose yawned and then spoke without opening his eyes. "...No, no. That is a trait of flyers, not domehea..."

 

The snoring then resumed as if it had never ended.

 

Cera allowed herself a small sigh of relief, releasing a breath that she had no idea that she had been holding. Looking back, she could see that the others had similar relieved looks upon their faces. She signaled with her head towards the other loose stone. Hopefully this one would be more stable, because they would have to step on at least one in order to bypass Mr. Thicknose's head.

 

**Creak....**

 

A light creaking noise emanated as the stone shifted under her weight, but it was far lighter than her attempt on the other stone. She looked at Mr. Thicknose and noticed no change in his demeanor. _Thank goodness._ She carefully placed the weight of her other foot on the stone before gently pivoting off of the stone. She looked at the cave in front of her, she was home free. Now it was just a matter of getting the others across.

 

She looked back towards the others and signaled with her forelimb.

 

Littlefoot decided to take the initiative and was the next to attempt the crossing. He tentatively placed his forelimbs on the stone and leapt upon the center of the stone in one swift movement.

 

 

Only a light thud could be heard in the valley, as Littlefoot had placed his weight evenly on the center of the stone. Grinning at his success, Littlefoot jumped off of the stone and advanced inside of the cave where Cera was waiting. Only two more to go...

 

"Do you think that Spike can make it?" Cera whispered to Littlefoot.

 

"I hope so." Was his only reply.

 

The two looked on with worried expressions as they waited for the others to attempt the crossing.

 

Ducky patted Spike on the back and let him be the next to attempt the crossing. Spike was petrified at his predicament. He could barely walk on his two limbs and now he had to balance himself on a loose stone? He was not confident in his chances.

 

He looked at the stone with trepidation, took a deep breath, and took a leap of faith.

 

**Tap. Tap.**

 

In an unplanned acrobatic move Spike jumped on the stone while placing all of his weight on his sickle claws and forelimbs. Fortunately these moves, which were made mainly out of instinct on his part, allowed him to land perfectly on the center of the stone and thus not disturb it. Unfortunately, however, this also propelled him off of the stone and directly into Littlefoot.

 

**Thud. Urgh...**

 

Spike and Littlefoot were now tangled in what looked like a pile up of scales and feathers. Cera had a passing thought in that moment that the scene would be hilarious if the stakes weren't so high.

 

Making an apologetic nod with his head, Spike removed himself from Littlefoot's body. Littlefoot then dusted himself off and gave Spike an encouraging grin. _At least he made it across._ Littlefoot thought.

 

Ducky suppressed an urge to jump with joy at Spike's triumph. Now she just had to go across and the gang would be safely in Chomper's cave. She felt a pang of happiness for the first time since their terrible transformation. She was so preoccupied with his success that she failed to notice the smaller stone in front of her.

 

**Crash!**

 

Ducky crumbled to the ground in a flurry of panicked movement, as the other three could only watch in horror. Ducky had broken her fall with her forelimbs, but that failed to dampen the sound of the impact.

 

"Huh? Who goes there?" Mr. Thicknose spoke as he began to rise from his prone position.

 

Ducky trembled with fear. Would this be the end of them?

 

Ducky heard a groan from Mr. Thicknose as he rose to his full height. He was squinting his eyes, obviously just recovering from his sleep story.

 

**Thud... Thud...**

 

"Hmmmm..." Mr. Thicknose uttered as he turned to look at something in the opposite direction.

 

Ducky had no idea what had caught his attention, but she did not want to waste the opportunity. She ran as fast as she could at the stones and leapt over them with a loud crash, tumbling forward into the cave.

 

**Thud... Thud... Thud...**

 

Mr. Thicknose groaned and looked at where the sounds had come from.

 

"Must be a small rock slide... That's what I get for sleeping by the caverns..." He mumbled to himself. Looking back to the opening of the cave, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. He could have sworn that he had saw something over there a few moments ago. "Must be seeing things..." He uttered before slowly walking off in the direction of his normal sleeping place.

 

The four fast biters, meanwhile, were huddled in the cave.

 

"Is he gone?" Ducky asked in a frightened voice.

 

"I think so." Littlefoot replied breathlessly. "Thank goodness for that rockslide! It kept Mr. Thicknose distracted."

 

"I wonder what caused the rockslide?" Cera remarked. "That was too close." She uttered with some relief.

 

The four then heard the sound of flapping wings as Petrie appeared at the cave opening. "Me was worried about you." Petrie remarked. "Me was not sure that dropping rocks work."

 

"That was you?!" Cera and Littlefoot asked simultaneously.

 

"Yes. It me." Petrie replied.

 

This caused Ducky to leap from her spot and nearly crush Petrie in an embrace. "Oh! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

 

"You... crushing... me..." Petrie protested weakly.

 

The other three began to laugh in relief. They had made it to the caverns after all.

 

......

 

The five then began to walk through the cave in search of Chomper and Ruby. Suddenly they heard exasperated yelling from the other side of the cave.

 

"How could this happen! This is impossible, impossible this is!"

 

The five looked at one another. _Well that's Ruby._ Littlefoot thought. He then began to advance towards the entrance of the chamber where they heard the voices. After some hesitation the others followed.

 

"It will be okay, Ruby." There was Chomper's voice, "Being a sharptooth isn't that bad."

 

 _So she has changed as well._ Littlefoot thought mournfully. _I guess we are all in this together now._

 

"But, this is impossible, Chomper! Dinosaurs just don't change kinds." The fast biter said in a somewhat hysterical voice. Ruby was always among the calmest of the gang. The fact that she was close to the point of panic caused something to sink in Littlefoot's stomach.

 

That was when Petrie broke the silence.

 

"Tonight they do."

 

The gang then walked into the chamber. They could see a surprised Chomper and a stunned fast biter stare back at them. Littlefoot noted that Ruby had changed into the same kind as himself and the other fast biters. She had a rose coloration with violet feathers on her crest and limbs. Her mouth was agape as if she was a baby flyer waiting to be fed. Her confusion then changed to terror.

 

"Who... Are you?" Ruby asked in a fearful voice.

 

"It is us. It is. It is." Ducky said in a soft voice.

 

Ruby and Chomper both stepped back as if they had been struck. Ruby had a horrified look as the realization of what must have happened began to set in. Chomper meanwhile stared at Ducky with a look of incomprehension.

 

"Ducky! How?" Chomper questioned in a disbelieving voice.

 

"The stone." Cera said with a toneless voice.

 

Ruby then covered her mouth with her forelimbs and looked at the gang. Had their wish done all of this? It was unimaginable.

 

Littlefoot looked at the stunned expressions from his sharptooth friend and the former oviraptor. They would get nowhere if they continued to focus on what had already happened. They had to decide on what to do next.

 

He sighed deeply. "We need to talk."

 

Ruby and Chomper sat where they were as the other five began to gather around them. Silently, the seven dinosaurs then gathered in a circle in the center of the chamber and sat upon their haunches.

 

But it seems that no one wanted to be the one to break the newly found silence that hung over them like a cloud. The ominous silence closely matched the mood of the seven sharpteeth. What was supposed to happen now?


	9. Despair of the fallen

**_“It’s difficult to ever go back to the same places or people. You turn away, even for a moment, and when you turn back around, everything’s changed.” ― Gabrielle Zevin, Elsewhere_ **

 

The seven sharpteeth were huddled in a semicircle within the Secret Caverns. Each one had haggard looks as if their worries and confusion were crushing them under their combined weight. The situation was so impossible, so absurd, that none of the members of the gang even knew where to begin. The silence that had started moments before threatened to drag on.

 

Chomper took the moment and looked at his friends. He had been surprised to awake earlier that night to Ruby's startled cries...

 

......

 

Chomper had just been having a rather odd, yet pleasant dream. He was hunting with his father and all of this friends were there as sharpteeth! That would have solved so many of his problems, he thought upon awaking. He always knew in his mind that he would have to eventually leave the valley and trade in his fun-filled childhood for the harsh existence of his kind. He did not revel in that eventuality, but he knew that it was preferable to harming his friends. It would be far better for him to leave them behind to live their lives and to simply accept what fate had decided for him. If only he was a leaf-eater or his friends were sharpteeth, he reflected, then he would not have to leave his companions behind and his future path would not be so lonely...

 

Chomper blinked and he shook his head, sleep having left him as quickly as it had found him. _No reason to think about the impossible._ He reflected sadly. _It was a nice thought, though._

 

His eyes then began to focus in the darkness of the cave. His attention shifted to the cave opening in the distance.

_It is still dark outside!_ Chomper observed. _Why did I wake up this early?_

 

He then arose from his prone position and that is when he heard it.

 

_Crying?!_

 

Chomper immediately sprung from his position and looked about the cave. He could not see Ruby anywhere. He could simply hear the muffled cries from an adjacent chamber in the back of the cave. That disturbed him, but not as much as the smells that he could then recognize.

 

 _Fast biter!_ Chomper could smell the intermingled scent of Ruby and an unknown fast biter. _How could a fast biter get in here without me knowing?_ Chomper thought in a panic. _Maybe Ruby is hurt?_

 

Chomper then ran into the adjacent chamber, ignoring the possibility of danger, and called out for his caretaker and friend.

 

"Ruby! Ruby!" He shouted with all of his might, "Are you okay? Talk to me!"

 

As his echoes permeated in the cave, he could hear the shuffling of feet and the mournful cries turning into fearful ones. He could definitely tell that the cries were coming from Ruby now. It made something in the small sharptooth break when he heard those sounds come from Ruby. She was one of the friendliest, most good-natured dinosaurs that he had ever known. To hear her cry like this...

 

"I am coming for you Ruby! Don't worry!" Chomper called out. He increased his pace to an outright sprint.

 

He ran through the opening into the next chamber and gawked at what he saw. A rose-colored fast biter lay in the corner of the chamber. Her violet crest and forelimb feathers obstructed her face. The smell of fast runner and the fearful cries were coming from this strange carnivore, but not from Ruby. _Where was Ruby?_ Chomper thought. _Unless... No._

 

"Where is my friend, sharptooth?!" Chomper roared in an imperious fashion. The thought that his friend could possibly have met her doom at the paws of this fast biter made something give in the sharptooth's mind. If he had enough time to reflect upon the matter, Chomper would admit that he could kill at this point. All thoughts about promises to the valley were absent from his mind.

 

The fast biter stood up, obviously afraid. Her mouth hung ajar and no vocalization left her mouth.

 

Chomper advanced in a stalking motion. The nictitating membranes of his eyes glowed red in the darkness of the cave. His teeth were bared and his forelimbs were primed to strike. Nothing remained in the demeanor of the purple sharptooth to indicate his normal friendliness; all that his outward expression showed was a hunter about to make a kill. It would have been a frightening sight to any dinosaur, but it was especially unnerving for Ruby.

 

"Ch... Chomper? It is me. It's Ruby." Ruby muttered in fear.

 

Chomper stopped in his tracks and hesitated for a moment, obvious confusion on his face. _She almost sounds like Ruby._ He observed. But then he scoffed and went back to his harsh demeanor from before.

 

"Ruby is not a fast biter." Chomper said matter-of-factly. "And if you don't tell me where she is then I will make sure that you pay the price." He finished as he stared at her with a murderous glare.

 

Ruby was panicked at this point and began to retreat until she made contact with the wall behind her.

 

"There is no escape." Chomper said tonelessly. "WHERE IS RUBY?!" He then roared without warning.

 

Ruby was petrified. She was seeing a side of Chomper than no one, Chomper included, had ever seen before. Part of her mind reflected that she should be honored that he cared enough about her to elicit this reaction, but since she was about to be Chomper's first victim in the valley this thought did not carry very far. She had to confirm her identity now.

 

"I am Ruby and I can prove it. Prove it, I can!" Ruby stated.

 

Chomper paused. The speech pattern was certainly a perfect replica of Ruby's, but fast runners simply did not turn into fast biters. That was impossible. Nonetheless, perplexed by the fast biters reaction, he decided to give it one last chance.

 

"Then prove it." Chomper said tonelessly, not changing his position or demeanor.

 

Ruby gulped. She then began her story by reflecting on what she and Chomper had gone through together.

 

"Remember when you were lost on the island and you couldn't find your parents?" Ruby began. "You had gotten lost trying to chase me, not realizing that I was too big of a catch! If you had realized I was too big then you would not have gotten lost." She continued humorously, "You began mumbling to yourself about how you wish you could speak to leaf-eaters so that you wouldn't be so lonely, not so lonely you would be!"

 

Chomper's demeanor began to change as he stopped baring his teeth and began to look at her with a stunned expression.

 

"I spoke to you in leaf-eater, which surprised you." Ruby reflected. "And I helped you get back to your parents. My daddy did not figure out about our meetings until I had already taught you how to speak!" Ruby continued. "He was not happy with me. My family went back to Hanging Rock after the cold time was finished there."

 

Chomper sat down on the rock floor, stunned at Ruby's confirmation.

 

"He was not happy when you and your parents decided to visit Hanging Rock." She reflected with an amused expression on her face.

 

"Eventually your mommy and daddy decided that you would be less of a target with me and the valley than with them." She continued. "My daddy thought that if the valley could unite with the mysterious beyond then perhaps we could defeat Red Claw and his allies. That is why he agreed to let me take you in."

 

Chomper finally replied. "Ruby... How?"

 

Ruby smiled sadly, tears resuming their path across her face. "I do not know, Chomper. Know, I do not."

 

The two then embraced as each tried to comprehend what had transpired.

 

......

 

Chomper shook his head to dissipate the memory from earlier that night. They had to consider what lay in front of them and put aside what had already occurred. Looking at his six companions, he noticed the same haunted look that he had seen on Ruby's face, the same look of confusion and mental anguish. No one wanted to be the one to break the silence.

 

Chomper decided to take the initiative and begin the necessary conversation.

 

"The stone did all this?" The little sharptooth asked, "This wasn't what we wished for!" Chomper looked from member to member as he still couldn't wrap his head around what had befallen his friends.

 

Littlefoot sighed and looked at Chomper with tired eyes. _I think Chomper spoke for all of us._ He observed.

 

Cera was the next to speak. "We should have just left that stupid rock alone!" She critiqued. "It granted the wrong wish!"

 

"We all wish-ed to get rid of Red Claw, didn't we?" Ducky questioned.

 

"Yeah! You didn't wish to have more sharpteeth friends, did you?" Cera questioned Chomper.

 

"I would never do that!" Chomper protested.

 

Ruby made the next statement. "Cera, you know he wouldn't force us to become like him."

 

Cera then did something that was out of character for her. Maybe it was the fact that she had gone through so much on this night, or possibly she simply didn't want to make anyone else more miserable. But perhaps it was that she could smell the lingering sadness and fear in both Chomper's and Ruby's odor. Whatever it was, her next statement ended the dispute.

 

"Yeah, you wouldn't do that to us. I'm sorry." The others looked at Cera with somewhat surprised expressions. "I just can't believe this is happening." She then looked down with a sad expression on her face.

 

"None of us can, Cera. None of us can." Littlefoot replied to Cera, giving her a slight nuzzle.

 

The others fell silent for a moment.

 

Cera licked her lips before speaking. "It is just so horrifying!" She admitted, to which Ducky and Littlefoot nodded. "I can't even walk right anymore. I always feel like I am going to fall over." She then shook her head. "This body wants to go fast all of the time."

 

"The smells are too strong." Littlefoot stated to the others. "I don't know what I smell most of the time, but it is just too much." He looked at Chomper. "I was knocked out when I first smelled them.

 

Chomper looked surprised at Littlefoot's revelation. _I knew that my sniffer was better than theirs, but I did not know it was that much better!_ He reflected.

 

"I guess that you will get used to it." Chomper replied in an unsure manner. "I was hatched with my sniffer, so it never felt too strong to me."

 

"The smells give me odd feelings. They do! They do!" Ducky replied. "When I smelled my brothers and sisters they smelled different and..." Upon realizing what she was about to say, she did not want to finish her sentence. "They smelled good, but not in a good way."

 

Several of the others did not quite understand what she was getting at, but Ruby and Chomper did. They both looked at one another with concerned and knowing expressions. It seemed that Ducky was the first one to come to a horrifying realization about her new body.

 

"Well..." Chomper began in a cautious manner. "Sharpteeth don't eat green food, so... I guess your sniffer is telling you that." He ended his statement by looking at Ducky with a sympathetic look.

 

The others looked horrified at that revelation. Had they changed that much? How could they view their relatives as food? It was too awful to contemplate.

 

The gang quickly began to talk to one another in hushed tones.

 

"Me don't like this at all. Me can't hurt other flyers!" Petrie protested.

 

"What would my dad think? Or my mother? What would she have said?" Littlefoot reflected sadly.

 

A chorus of other voices spoke up as the entire gang attempted to vocalize the fears, concerns, and despair that they had kept inside until now. The purpose of their meeting was forgotten for a time.

 

Spike was annoyed by this whole situation. In the span of a few short hours he had found out that he had become one of his own worst nightmares, he had to learn to walk again with Ducky's aid, he had barely escaped detection from Mr. Thicknose, and now he had to hear the others bicker over what could not be changed. Their reactions were understandable, but would solve nothing.

 

Spike looked down and scraped his hind leg on the cave floor in his annoyance. It was a shame that he couldn't speak, because he knew exactly what he would have told the rest of the gang at the moment.

 

"We can't change any of that. We need to figure out what to do now."

 

All of the voices suddenly fell silent.

 

 _Good, it sounds like that they are done bickering._ Spike thought. He then looked up at the gang to see stunned expressions on their faces. Every single one of them was staring at him. _What?_ Spike thought in his confusion. Ruby and Chomper both had agape mouths and surprised expressions, whereas Cera had an unsure expression on her face, as if she could not believe what had just happened. Littlefoot looked at him wide-eyed, whereas the expression of his sister was unforgettable.

 

"Spike? You... talked!" The former swimmer stated in an amazed voice, her forelimbs covering her mouth in shock.

 

 _Wait. I spoke? I spoke aloud? But I cannot speak!_ The confused thoughts went over and over within the green fast biter's mind.

 

"I did?" Spike questioned.

 

He had heard his own voice that time. As the reality of the situation began to set in, he spoke again.

 

"I did." He spoke with a disbelieving but affirming voice.

 

"My bother can talk now! Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky exclaimed, while enveloping him in a tight embrace.

 

The others were still too shocked to speak. Had that just happened?

 

Finally Ruby spoke to no one in particular. "Well, at wish something good has come from this."

 

Chomper nodded, still in shock at everything that had happened that night. "Yeah..."

 

The others then began to congratulate Spike on his accomplishment. Spike had always been a full member of the gang despite his disability, but nonetheless this was a great change for everyone involved. They now had a seventh member who could speak and share in the group consensus. Each of them had a childhood full of one-way conversations that Spike had been unable to reciprocate, but now that situation had changed overnight.

 

It was nice, Cera reflected, that one true "gift" had come from this night of "curses".

 

As their congratulations died down, Chomper decided to ask a question that had been on his mind that night.

 

"It is nice to hear that all of you can speak sharpteeth now." Chomper noted which elicited confused looks from the rest of the gang. "But can you speak leaf-eater, Spike?"

 

Spike looked terribly confused at Chomper's statement.

 

Littlefoot shared in the former spiketail's confusion and asked the obvious question to the little biter "What do you mean Chomper? We are all speaking leaf-eater right now. None of us besides Ruby and you know sharptooth."

 

Ruby echoed this sentiment. "Yes, Chomper. I am speaking leaf-eater right now, am I not?"

 

Chomper looked at Ruby with a sad expression and shook his head.

 

He then rolled his head back and emitted a confusing series of grunts and bellows.

 

The others looked confused at this display. Cera looked at Chomper as if he had suddenly gone mad, whereas Littlefoot actually looked at him with a concerned expression.

 

"What was that?" Littlefoot inquired.

 

Chomper looked at him sadly and replied. "I asked "Can you understand this?" in leaf-eater. All of you have been speaking sharptooth since you have arrived at the cave. You have been growling at me!"

 

The others looked stunned at this revelation.

 

"But... What I am speaking now sounds like leaf-eater to me." Ruby replied.

 

"Then try to think about speaking sharptooth." Chomper responded. "Perhaps the stone switched things?"

 

Ruby reflected for several moments upon how to speak sharpteeth before groaning in desperation.

 

"Oh no!" Ruby cried. "I can't speak it anymore!"

 

Chomper looked at his friends sadly. It seemed that the stone had made them all speak sharpteeth now, and only sharpteeth. Just like how a born and raised sharptooth would...

 

Littlefoot, meanwhile, was trying to grasp the full implications of this. Not only was he a sharptooth now, but he also couldn't speak to his grandparents. He had literally no way to communicate with those who he loved or to confirm his identity. What was he supposed to do now?

 

Chomper noted Littlefoot's expression in particular and decided to help boost the gang's spirits.

 

"Don't worry guys!" Chomper spoke. "I can translate for you when you want to explain this to your folks."

 

Littlefoot looked at Chomper sadly. "That won't work, Chomper."

 

Chomper looked confused. "Why not?" He asked sadly.

 

Littlefoot sighed. "The adults will have no reason to believe you, Chomper." He began. "They will just think that you let sharpteeth into the valley." His voice began to break as he continued. "They will probably think that we are dead regardless of what you tell them." With tears in his eyes he looked at Chomper directly. "We have to either reverse this... or leave the valley."

 

The others began to look upon Littlefoot sadly. Ducky was beginning to tear up again, whereas Ruby had a sad smile on her face. She was about to interject when Cera responded.

 

"Littlefoot..." Cera began, but Littlefoot continued before she could offer reassurances.

 

"Perhaps it is better that way." He said mournfully. "Perhaps it is better that they think we are dead, rather than know we have become sharptooth. That would crush my grandparents." Littlefoot finally broke down as he could no longer hold back the deluge of emotions that he had contained until that moment. He had always tried to be strong in front of the gang in order to keep them going, but he had never encountered a situation such as this. He had finally met his match not in the teeth of a sharptooth, nor in the barren wastelands outside of the valley, but rather within himself. His leaf-eater self was gone and in its place stood an uncertain fast biter.

 

Cera and Ruby both went to assist Littlefoot at his moment of weakness, neither of them bothering to restrain their own tears. The others soon joined in to help their leader. The emotional floodgates, so long closed, were now opened.

 

After several moments of collective sobbing, the gang began to calm down again. It seemed that there was something inside of them that would no longer permit them to mourn. They had a situation to rectify, and they could only rely upon themselves to do it.

 

"We need to go back to the stone and see if we can reverse this." Cera spoke. "Then we can decide what to do if that doesn't work."

 

"Yeah... That is what we need to do." Littlefoot agreed after some time.

 

The gang then left the Secret Caverns with restrained hope in their hearts. Perhaps the stone would be merciful to them and retract the wish? It was their only hope at this point.

 

......

 

"What happened?!"

 

Chomper's question echoed across the desolate expanse that was the stone's crash site. The other members of the gang shared Chomper's confusion and uncertainty.

 

The stone was cold and lifeless. The bright azure light that had emanated from it during the previous day had given way to a black void that seemed to mock the gang. None of the energy or color that the stone had exhibited earlier remained. It was now simply another stone.

 

It had also decreased in size. Whereas on the day before the stone was the size of a small tree, it now was only the size of a small boulder. It was a jarring and disheartening change.

 

The hopes of the gang began to diminish. Nonetheless, they trekked on in their last-ditch attempt to undo the wish.

 

"Okay guys. Put your paws on the stone." Littlefoot ordered.

 

Each member of the gang then placed their forelimbs on the stone. Whereas on the previous day a multitude of dinosaur species had joined around the stone, now only fast biters, a flyer, and a young tyrannosaurus congregated around its black form.

 

Littlefoot gulped. It was now or never. He cleared his throat and began his incantation.

 

"Oh great Stone of Cold Fire, it is the seven," He looked at the stone with sad eyes and continued, "Oh great stone, we ask you to return us to our original kinds!"

 

The others repeated the wish in their own thoughts.

 

Several moments went by...

 

...And nothing happened.

 

Littlefoot continued with desperation in his voice. "Please! Please change us back!" His voice cracked. "We haven't done anything to deserve this. Please have mercy on us!" He pleaded.

 

Still nothing happened.

 

"You can't do this to us! We have fought against sharpteeth all of our lives, how can you turn us in to them?!" He nearly screamed at the stone, with his forelimb clawing at its surface in agitation. He then spoke in a soft, sad voice "At least show some mercy to our parents. This will hurt them badly... They don't deserve this."

 

There was no sound or light emanating from the stone. It was just as lifeless as when Littlefoot had begun his attempt.

 

"Littlefoot..." Chomper began.

 

"We have to get it to listen, Chomper!" Littlefoot replied. "We have to stop this."

 

"Littlefoot." Cera then attempted to reach him, her voice showing obvious emotion.

 

"Come on guys! Put your paws back on the stone! We have to keep trying." Littlefoot responded in desperation.

 

Ruby then walked directly in between him and the stone.

 

"Littlefoot..." She spoke in a soft, caring voice. "Littlefoot, it's over."

 

Littlefoot looked at her uncomprehending for a moment. His intellect had already accepted this possibility hours ago, but his emotions were still not ready to accept the horrible reality.

 

"Littlefoot." Ruby then spoke in a sad voice. "This... This is us now."

 

"We have to go now." Ducky said mournfully. "We have to leave the valley!" The former swimmer than began to cry softly.

 

Littlefoot looked down at the ground below. He showed no emotion on his face, but the twitches coming from his eyes indicated the mental anguish that was going on in the head of the former longneck.

 

Littlefoot had always been the hopeful one of the gang. He was the dinosaur who always argued for a possible solution. The dinosaur who always kept his bearings and who was able to lead the others even through hopeless circumstances. But now he had finally met his unwinnable scenario, an abyss from which there was no escape. He had not felt so helpless since his mother had died protecting him so long ago. He knew that he would have to motivate the others to carry on, but first he had to work up the motivation himself. At least they were still all here, he told himself. All least they would be able to go into the unknown together...

 

Finally catching his bearings again, Littlefoot shook his head and began to speak.

 

"Yeah..." Littlefoot began. "We have to go." He looked up at the others with a resigned expression. "The only ones who could help us deal with the stone are those two rainbowfaces we met when Pterano was around, and who knows where they are?" He then concluded. "What will we do now?"

 

Ruby thought a moment before responding.

 

"My parents might know something about the Stone of Cold Fire. They are fast runners and we fast runners have to know many things." She only observed afterwards that the "we" was no longer valid. She quickly continued, "If there is any news from the Mysterious Beyond then they should hear it."

 

"Yeah." Chomper exclaimed. "They may also know where my parents were recently. If we cannot find a way to change back, then we will need to meet up with them." He added hesitantly. "...And you all would need to be trained."

 

The last statement fell upon the gang like a pile of boulders. If they could not change back...

 

The gang now knew that they would have to leave the valley. Either they would find out more about the stone and how to change their wish, or else they would be stuck like this forever.

 

The same unspoken question echoed within each of their minds. Would they ever see the Great Valley again?


	10. Escape from the valley

**_“Whenever they catch you, they will kill you. But first they must catch you.” ― Richard Adams, Watership Down_ **

 

 _I never thought that I would ever see this day._ Littlefoot thought. _This is like something out of a bad sleep story._

 

Once the gang had finally decided that it was time to leave the valley, the next logical question was how they were going to leave it. There were several entrances into the valley which would have served as possible escape routes.

 

There was the Hidden Canyon and its stinky fruits that repelled sharpteeth, which led towards the east. This would have led to Hanging Rock and, presumably, Ruby's parents, but it had several disadvantages. For one, it would be an unbearable journey with their new sniffers. When Chomper had entered the Canyon with the other members of the gang two seasons ago, it had given him a pounding headache and nausea after just a few seconds. How were they supposed to travel for several hours in this stinky place? Secondly, it was not the easiest path towards hanging rock, as several rivers blocked the path after the canyon is escaped. Altogether this was an unacceptable option.

 

There was also the northeastern path into the valley, which involved going into a small cave that was hidden from the mysterious beyond by a waterfall. It was probably due to this entrance's small size and hidden location that sharpteeth never discovered it. This entrance had the notable disadvantage that it led in the wrong direction. They would have to take several subsequent alternative paths in order to arrive at Hanging Rock. This would constitute several days of detours. Obviously, this path was not a good option either.

 

The gang finally decided to go through the north pass, which lead out of the valley. This path would also eventually lead towards Hanging Rock, but it had the advantage of avoiding the rivers. It was the best path to their desired destination.

 

Now they were walking from the Secret Caverns towards the north pass. The night was only about half-way over and darkness still permeated throughout the valley. The only illumination was from the reflection of the night circle. The journey was not quite as problematic as their initial walk to the Secret Caverns, as they had gotten more used to walking in their new bodies, but the trek was still slow going. They just hoped that they would not wake any of the residents of the valley; otherwise they would have to learn how to run fast on very short notice.

 

 _So now we have to leave. Even if we make it to Hanging Rock, what then? What if they don't know where the rainbowfaces are?_ Littlefoot thought to himself. _How are we supposed to find Chomper's parents? Would they even want to help us?_

 

As the seven sharpteeth continued their journey, Littlefoot decided to ask one of the questions that had been on his mind.

 

"So um... Chomper?" Littlefoot inquired.

 

Chomper looked at Littlefoot with an inquisitive expression. "Yes, Littlefoot?"

 

"Where were your parents going anyway?" He asked. "They left you with Ruby, but did they tell you where they went?"

 

Chomper shook his head. "No, I don't know where they are. After we left the island, my parents took me straight to Hanging Rock." He began. "They thought that I would be less of a target if I was sent with Ruby for awhile." Chomper bit his lip. "Red Claw had fought my parents a few times, so they were worried for my safety." He looked up at Littlefoot's surprised expression. "Two big sharpteeth are a threat and could be challenged, but a child might be missed."

 

"Then why does Red Claw not ignore us?" Littlefoot asked.

 

Chomper licked his lip nervously. "Well... Um..." He started again. "He roared at my daddy during one of his challenges that he hated the valley and anyone who allied with them. He demanded that my parents join him and help to kill those who had killed his son." Chomper pondered for a moment. "My daddy mocked him and said that his son was killed by a bunch of leaf-eater babies." Chomper looked up. "He was mad that my parents did not join with him and he vowed revenge." He shook his head. "Thankfully he did not have Screech and Thud at the time, so my parents were able to fight him off."

 

Chomper then finished his statement. "I guess that is why he is so focused on the valley. He blames the valley for the death of his son."

 

The former leaf-eaters stopped in their tracks. Everyone looked back at Chomper. Only Ruby was left confused by the sudden change in the demeanor of the gang.

 

Littlefoot spoke hesitantly. "You said that leaf-eater children killed Red Claw's son?"

 

Chomper nodded. "That is what my daddy said. It seems like a silly story though. How could a bunch of kids take down a large sharptooth?"

 

Chomper then shook his head. "I am sure that the story was exaggerated like most hunting stories are." He said that last bit with a sardonic smile, but he quickly gave an apologetic nod when he realized he had just mentioned hunting to the gang.

 

Littlefoot ignored the hunting story statement and considered how to phrase his next question.

 

"Did the stories say what kinds of children killed his son?" Littlefoot asked.

 

Chomper laughed. "No, Littlefoot. I am sure that it is an exaggerated story. Red Claw's son was even more feared than Red Claw in the Mysterious Beyond. What good could children have done?"

 

Littlefoot then looked at Cera and the others. Knowing nods were given, as Chomper and Ruby looked upon the group with confusion.

 

Ruby then spoke up. "What is it everyone?" She was perplexed by their change in demeanor. _We are leaving the valley and may never see it again. Why are they so focused on a silly children's story?_

 

Littlefoot sighed. "I never would have guessed that we are the reason Red Claw hates the valley." He looked at Chomper with an unreadable expression. "Are we responsible for all of this?"

 

Chomper was stunned. "That was you guys?" He looked at the others and noted that Cera and Littlefoot were nodding. "Wow. How did you guys do that?"

 

Cera then spoke to Chomper. "We can tell the story later." She looked up at Littlefoot, who had a contemplative expression on his face. "Red Claw is a monster, Littlefoot. Even if he has a special hatred for us, and the valley... " She trailed off.

 

Spike then joined in with Cera's point. "He would still be dangerous even if we hadn't killed his son."

 

Littlefoot swallowed hard and responded. "Yeah... I guess that you are right." He then sighed. "I guess that we need to keep going. We can't change the past."

 

The gang then continued their journey to the north pass.

 

......

 

The gang had traveled for another half hour. They had a few close calls during that time. The most severe of these came when they passed by the sleeping area of some domeheads, which they had failed to smell because of the wind blowing in the opposite direction of their path. Thankfully, they were able to avoid disaster when Petrie told them of the threat just before they encountered them. When the gang considered the full ramifications of what would have happened if they hadn't been alerted, they concluded that Petrie should continue to scout ahead.

 

Accordingly, the gang had stopped for a moment in order to wait for Petrie's observations. Despite the darkness of the night, his aerial view was invaluable in keeping the gang away from trouble.

 

Petrie landed beside Littlefoot and gave his report.

 

"Me fly to pass." Petrie began. "Only swimmers and spiketails ahead."

 

"Okay, guys. We are almost there." Littlefoot said. "We just have to get past them without getting caught."

 

"Yeah." Cera said sarcastically. "Then all we have to worry about is Red Claw."

 

Littlefoot gave her a pointed look. "One thing at a time, Cera. One thing at a time." He said in a joyless voice.

 

The seven went over a small hill in the valley and could see what Petrie had observed earlier. Ducky's family was sleeping beside a small stream, whereas the small group of spiketails were gathered in a clearing some distance away.

 

 _We should be able to get past Ducky's family just fine._ Littlefoot thought. _But those spiketails might be a problem._

 

Meanwhile the view of her family evoked strong emotions in Ducky.

 

 _Mommy? Will I ever get the chance to talk to you again?_ Ducky teared up at the thought. The reality of her situation was now confronting her again.

 

Spike, likewise, was having a difficult time of it. When they were advancing through the valley he could put aside his emotions and focus on the task at hand. But now, he had no choice but to confront the dark reality that lay in front of them.

 

"Goodbye mom." Spike spoke softly into the night.

 

Ducky looked back at Spike and gave him a quick hug. They both knew that this would probably be the last time that they saw her or their siblings.

 

The others stopped while Cera walked back towards the mournful duo.

 

"Maybe this isn't goodbye? Ruby's parents might know something about the stone." Cera could not see Ruby look down in doubt when she made that statement. Cera then finished: "We can't lose hope."

 

Littlefoot then spoke, more to assure himself than the others. "Yeah. We have gotten out of tough spots before, haven't we?"

 

Ducky gently nodded her head and began to dry her tears.

 

The seven then began their final leg of the journey to the pass.

 

......

 

_Ura was helpless in watching the scene before her._

**_Ducky ran to the boulders blocking the opening that had spiketail prints and yelled as loud as she could. Hoping beyond all hope that she could get some indication that her beloved brother was safe and well. After several moments, however, she realized that she would get no response._ **

_"Ducky can you hear me?" Ura spoke in a futile attempt to reach her daughter._

_Ducky gave no indication that she heard her mother and instead she began to bellow at the other blocked openings._

_"Ducky!" Ura tried again._

_She tried to touch her daughter in order to get her attention, but her forelimb simply passed through her as if she were a ghost._

_"What... What is going on?" Ura questioned in her confusion._

_Suddenly the situation changed for the worse._

**_Crack!_ **

****

**_Ducky turned to see what had made that sound to find that the boulders that had been blocking the paths had suddenly moved out of the way. A sharptooth flyer and four fast biters were now in their place as well as a familiar sight..._ **

****

**_"Ch... Chomper? Thank goodness you are okay!" Ducky said to the young sharptooth._ **

****

**_Chomper did not respond, instead he made a few unintelligible gestures with his forelimbs to the other sharpteeth and they began to follow close behind him. He had a grim expression on his face and his eyes had the gleam of focused determination. He soon took on a stalking motion, with his head focused forward and his small forelimbs at the ready for an imminent attack. What had happened? Was this the same sharptooth that she considered a friend?_ **

_"Oh no! Run Ducky! Run!" Ura yelled helplessly._

**_Ducky ran through the remaining opening and noticed that she was running through someone else's footprints... A swimmer's footprints! Perhaps she could get the swimmer's attention and get some help?_ **

****

**_Ducky ran as hard as her legs would carry her. Exhaustion, fatigue, and the painfully sore legs that she gained when running from the fast biter being ignored through force of will alone. She had to find the other swimmer. She had to get help for her friends._ **

****

**_The swimmer's footprints became clearer and clearer as she advanced through the cave. 'Almost there', Ducky thought. She saw a light up ahead, indicating a chamber with an opening to the outside. Ducky yelled as loud as she could, hoping to get the attention of the stranger. But as she barreled into chamber she caught sight of a scene that made her blood run cold._ **

****

**_Blood. Blood was everywhere._ **

****

**_A rather young swimmer lay on the floor of the cave. Her throat was ripped from ear to ear. Her face permanently contorted with a visage of unspeakable pain. Eyes glazed over and seeing nothing. The swimmer had met a violent and sudden end. There was something familiar about this swimmer, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was._ **

_"Ducky!" Ura exclaimed._

_She had just seen a mother's worst nightmare, the loss of a child. But how could Ducky's corpse be there when Ducky was right here looking at it?_

_Ura turned back to where Ducky was previously and gawked at what she saw. A light green fast biter with a teal crest was looking over the corpse with a horrified expression._

Ura awoke with a gasp.

 

 _Ducky!_ Her mind screamed, although no sound left her mouth. She then began to look around her. The lush valley was blanketed in darkness, while the gentle sound of the stream greeted her ears. _It was just a dream._ She thought with some relief.

 

She gently raised herself up in an attempt to not wake her children. She did not have bad sleep stories that often and tonight's offering was one of the weirdest she had ever had. The last time that she had a dream that horrifying was back when she had feared Ducky was lost after the great earthshake. The return of Ducky, and the arrival of her adopted brother Spike, had put such soul-crushing visions out of her mind. Well, at least until now.

 

She looked at her beautiful children. She supposed that it was in her nature to be protective of her children, and Ducky had by far given her the most frights. It was only natural that she would have worries about what could be from time to time. Speaking of Ducky...

 

She looked over at where Ducky and Spike usually slept and noticed...

 

"They're gone!" Ura exclaimed.

 

The other siblings began to shift in their sleep at their mother's sudden exclamation. All of them were accounted for, but there was no sign of either the young of hadrosaur or her stegosaurus sibling. Where could they have gone?

 

Ura took a deep breath and calmed herself. Ducky and Spike had been known to go on adventures from time to time, despite her warnings to the contrary. Perhaps they had simply decided to do the same on this night? If so, where could they be off to?

 

"The stone." She remarked to herself. _They probably got tired of hearing us adults argue over it and decided to check it out for themselves._ She concluded. _Those two will be in some serious trouble when I find them!_

 

She then rose from her resting place, taking a quick glance back at her children. _It is warm tonight so they won't notice if I am gone for awhile._ She assured herself.

 

She then looked more closely at the sleeping area. There were a number of odd footprints leading away from the area. They had the pattern of a two-footer, like a swimmer, but they were not quite right. There was far too much of an impression to the front of the footprint, as opposed to the shuffling pattern that swimmers would normally make.

 

 _Hmmm..._ She contemplated this observation and decided to follow the footprints. Perhaps the children went this way on their way to the stone?

 

......

 

"Oh no!" Cera hissed. "She's awake!"

 

Littlefoot sprung into action. "Quick behind the bushes! We can't let her find us!"

 

The others began to huddle behind the bushes in the hope that they would not be discovered.

 

......

 

She followed the trail for some distance.

 

The sound of the stream had lessened to a distant hum, in much the same way as a distant rainstorm would only be noticeable to one who paid careful attention. The water plants and occasional tree of the nesting area had given way to the tall grass and plentiful bushes that existed between the swimmers and the threehorns. In any other place but the sanctuary of the valley, it would have been an eerie sight, with many possible areas for sharpteeth to hide and ambush their prey. It spoke to the power of her instincts that Ura still felt some agitation walking through such an area despite the safety of the valley.

 

The footprints continued in the distance, but then she noticed something interesting.

 

_More footprints?_

 

There was a collection of several footprints, but these were heading in the opposite direction. _These are heading towards the nest._ She observed. She then took a closer look at these prints, ignoring the original two pairs of footprints for a moment. They continued for some distance away from her, she noted, but did they do the same in the direction they were heading?

 

She turned back in the direction of her nest and looked at where the footprints appeared to be heading. They kept going for some distance, but then they turned into some of the bushes in the distance. She took a closer look at the bushes and noticed a flash of light green between some of the branches.

 

_I have found you Ducky!_

 

Ura advanced towards the bush at a brisk pace in order to confront her disobedient children.

 

......

 

"Oh no! She found us!" Chomper hissed silently.

 

"We have to get out of here!" Littlefoot confirmed. "Run towards the north pass!"

 

"But we can barely walk Li..." Spike began before being interrupted by Littlefoot.

 

"We have to go!" Littlefoot exclaimed.

 

The seven sharpteeth then ran as fast as they could on their uncertain legs.

 

......

 

Ura was dumbstruck as she saw an entire pack of juvenile sharpteeth escaped from the bush she was advancing towards. She was about to shout an alert to the other residents of the alley when she saw something that made her see red.

 

 

"How could you, Chomper?! We trusted you!" Ura screamed in rage.

 

"It isn't what it look..." Chomper began despite Littlefoot's hissed order to run.

 

"Don't try to argue out of this! You let sharpteeth into the valley!" She raged.

 

Before Chomper could say anything more Ura rushed in the direction of her nest in order to protect her remaining children, shouting an alarm call as loud as she was able. Chomper knew it was over at this point. He would have to escape with his friends or else be killed by the adults. There was no talking his way out of this.

 

Chomper began to run in the same direction as the other members of the gang. He hoped that they had one more lucky escape left in them.

 

......

 

**Caw! Caw! Caw!**

 

Mr. Threehorn awoke with a start.

 

"That is an alarm call!" He affirmed.

 

He then looked at Tria. She appeared just as confused and surprised as he was. He immediately took a look at Tricia and noted with relief that she was safe and sound. He would just leave her with Tria and Cera while he went to investigate...

 

_Cera is missing!_ His panic mind exclaimed.

 

**Roar!**

 

He gave the alarm call of the threehorns in the loudest voice that he could muster. He had to find out what was going on in order to save Cera. Ura would not give an alarm call in the middle of the night unless it was serious. He just hoped that Cera was alright.

 

"Tria, stay with Tricia!" He ordered.

 

"But, Cera..." Tria voiced with some concern.

 

"I will find her. But you need to protect Tricia now." He affirmed, before running off in the direction of the alarm call.

 

As he ran in the direction of the swimmer nests, he heard loud footsteps which echoed across the valley.

 

"What is going on?!" It was Grandpa Longneck, with Grandma Longneck following close behind. "Littlefoot is gone!"

 

Mr. Threehorn had figured as much. "I have no idea! Cera is gone too!"

 

The two then ran as fast as they could in the direction of Ura's panicked calls.

 

......

 

Littlefoot could see the rest of the gang run hurriedly in front of him. Ruby and Cera had been charged at by a few spiketails when Littlefoot decided to intervene. A loud roar and a mock charge later and the spiketails were no longer chasing his friends, but were chasing Littlefoot instead.

 

 _I am glad my distraction worked..._ He reflected. He could then hear the stomping of the raging spiketail get louder and louder. ... _Although I might pay the price!_

 

Littlefoot leapt to his right in order to avoid the tail slap of the attacking spiketail. Dirt and dislodged plants flew in all directions covering Littlefoot's immediate surroundings in a cascade of destruction.

 

_This isn't going well._

 

He bounded off in the direction in which he leapt, hoping to get some distance between him and the raging spiketail.

 

"You made a mistake coming here sharptooth! I won't let you harm my herd!" The spiketail leader shouted.

 

Littlefoot couldn't understand any of the spiketail's pronouncements. All that he knew was that he had a hostile spiketail who was rapidly gaining on him. It was during his panicked run that he heard the flapping of wings and a howl of pain from the spiketail.

 

"Damned flyer! My eyes!" The spiketail bellowed.

 

Littlefoot did not look back, but instead counted his blessings and continued to run. He did not care if he was going in the wrong direction. He had to get away from the spiketails. Fighting with them meant certain death.

 

Littlefoot then heard the sound of flapping wings again.

 

"Me distract spiketail, but me see no way to north pass. Spiketails block it." Petrie reported.

 

Littlefoot was gasping for air at this point, but nodded in gratitude at Petrie. _He probably just saved my life._ He reflected.

 

"Tell the others..." He swallowed. He was still running, not wasting any time for pleasantries. He could barely keep his breath after the amount of running that he had just had to do. "Tell them... waterfall." He muttered breathlessly.

 

Petrie flew off without comment. What more was there to say? The northeast pass out of the valley was their only hope at this point.

 

......

 

Mr. Threehorn and the longnecks were joined by several other residents in their sprint to the alarm call. The adults ran into the clearing of the swimmers. They were surprised to see that the young swimmers had all advanced into the stream, with Ura taking a defensive posture at the shore.

 

 _A swimmer is safest in the water._ Grandma Longneck reflected.

 

They could also hear the sounds of agitation from a distance away. The sounds of pounding feet and shouting from the direction of the spiketail herd were echoing across the entire north side of the valley.

 

"What is going on?! Mr. Threehorn questioned.

 

"Fast biters are in the valley!" Ura affirmed in a horrified voice. "Chomper was with them."

 

"What!?" Grandpa Longneck exclaimed while Grandma Longneck and many of the others let out surprised gasps.

 

"Ahhh!!!" Mr. Threehorn screamed in frustration and rage. "I told you that we couldn't trust him!"

 

"Littlefoot. Oh poor Littlefoot!" Grandma Longneck muttered in her despair. Her lamentation was joined by much agitation and panicked muttering among the assembled group.

 

"We have to stop them!" Grandpa Longneck affirmed, but then he attempted to reassure his mate. "We can't lose hope. Littlefoot is a smart lad. Perhaps he escaped?" He responded in a poor attempt to bolster his own spirits.

 

"They went towards the spiketails." Ura stated. "The spiketails began chasing them when they heard my call."

 

"Let's go!" Mr. Threehorn ordered.

 

The adults advanced in the direction of the spiketails, with the defense of their beautiful home on their minds. They would show no mercy to the invaders, or to the traitor...

 

......

 

Chomper was bringing up the rear of the group, his young body being unable to keep up with his now fast biter friends. _For not being able to walk well, they can run fast!_ He quipped in his mind. He was quickly becoming exhausted at the constant exertion and he was uncertain how much longer he could go on.

 

"Guys..." He gasped. "Go on without..." He couldn't even finish the statement as he began to slow.

 

"Oh no you don't!" He heard from in front of him. "We are almost there. Almost there we are!" Ruby encouraged.

 

With a supportive nudge from Ruby, Chomper continued towards their destination at a slower pace. He could hear some conversation in front of him, where the others had likewise slowed down.

 

"Their smell isn't as strong." _That is Spike._ Chomper noted. "I think that we have some distance on them." Spike finished.

 

"The spiketails are more worried about their own herd than the valley." Cera taunted. "Threehorns would not have stopped, but would have kept on charging." Cera stated with misplaced pride.

 

"Me think you be right!" Petrie exclaimed from above. "Your daddy is here!"

 

Cera turned to see what Petrie was staring at and let out a string of unintelligible words before finally saying something understandable.

 

"Oh crap!"

 

Littlefoot, who was in the front of the group, looked at the scene behind them. The adults had joined in a massive group, with Mr. Threehorn and his grandparents making up the front row. Behind them, Littlefoot could see enumerable domeheads, swimmers, and the insufferable spiketails from earlier. The group had apparently just regained sight of the gang. They were now charging full speed at them, with the look in Mr. Threehorns face conveying imminent destruction.

 

"Quickly! Into the entrance!" Littlefoot called.

 

The gang didn't need to be told twice, as the gang immediately burst into motion.

 

"You will pay Chomper!" Chomper could hear from the advancing Threehorn. "You will die for this!" The threehorn's malicious roar echoed across the valley.

 

Tears welled up in the eyes of the young sharptooth. He wanted to tell them all what had happened. He wanted to let them know that their loved ones were safe and sound. But, in spite of the innocence and nativity that was typical of his age, he knew that such assurances would only get him killed. Their only choice was escape.

 

Chomper could see the others disappear in front of him into the cave that was the northeast pass. He was almost there...

 

**Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!**

 

 _Crap! He is gaining on me!_ Chomper didn't dare look back. He knew that Mr. Threehorn was close on his heels. _I don't think that I am going to make it!_ He thought mournfully, even though the cave was so close that he could feel the cool air from its depths radiating out into the land outside.

 

**Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!**

 

He steadily climbed the path which led into the cave on his now exhausted legs, knowing full well that the threehorn was rapidly gaining on him. _If only I were as fast as my friends._ He thought.

 

**Stomp...**

He could now feel the reverberation as the shockwave from the charging threehorn's feet shook the ground around him.

 

**Stomp...**

 

The displaced air of the falling feet now reached his backside. It almost felt like an ominous wind to the fleeing sharptooth. An omen of death.

 

**Stomp...**

 

 _Almost there!_ Chomper then leapt at the cave opening with all of his might, hoping beyond all hope that he would find safety in its dark depths within which the adults would not fit.

 

**Crash!**

 

Chomper landed awkwardly upon the hard ground of the cave, knocking the air from the poor sharptooth's lungs. He had made it!

 

**CRASH!**

 

A deafening roar echoed throughout the cave as Mr. Threehorn collided headfirst with the cave entrance. A large portion of a splintered horn and chunks of shattered rocks flew from the entryway as the enraged threehorn attempted to burrow his way in and slay the hapless sharptooth, but his efforts were for naught. Chomper had escaped into the safety of the cave.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Chomper blinked. It was Littlefoot!

 

 _I made it?_ Chomper asked within his mind.

 

"Chomper! Are you okay?!" Littlefoot asked again, shaking the sharptooth forcefully with his forelimbs.

 

"Yeah... I'm fine." Chomper replied weakly.

 

Littlefoot gave a small smile, but then looked towards the cave entrance.

 

**CRASH!**

 

Rocks began to fall within the cave as the enraged threehorn continued his assault on the cave entrance. It was as if the threehorn had lost all sense and now thought of nothing but vengeance and blood.

 

 _He probably thinks that Cera is dead._ Littlefoot concluded, before looking down in sadness. _Who can blame him for acting this way?_

 

"Let's go, Chomper." Littlefoot softly spoke, giving Chomper a sad smile.

 

Chomper returned the sad, yet knowing gesture and left with his best friend in the direction of the mysterious beyond.

 

......

 

None of the gang was present moments later to witness Mr. Threehorn stop his assault on the entrance and break down into tears. He had lost his first mate, his first three daughters, and now Cera... Brave Cera. He could see through the haze of his tears that his horn was broken, which was a perfect reflection of his shattered heart. He resolved to let the broken horn be a reminder of all of the loved ones that he had failed to protect. Turning around without a word, and ignoring the concerned questioning of the others, he walked in the direction of his nest. How would he break the terrible news with the only two dinosaurs that he loved who remained in this world?


	11. The lost children

**_“At the temple there is a poem called "Loss" carved into the stone. It has three words, but the poet has scratched them out. You cannot read loss, only feel it.” ― Arthur Golden, Memoirs of a Geisha_ **

 

"Come on, Chomper!" Ruby pleaded mournfully.

 

She and the other fast biters had escaped through the cave and had exited the other side through the waterfall, only to discover that Chomper had not been able to keep up with them. She and the others had begun to head back to the waterfall when Littlefoot stopped the group and told them to keep on moving. He would go into the cave and make sure that Chomper had made it. Thus began the anxious wait of the gang for any news, good or bad.

 

 _I should have followed behind him!_ Ruby berated herself. _Instead I ran without thinking about anything else._

 

Cera looked up at Ruby's pained expression. She was not happy about the situation herself, but she could notice that the waiting was especially hard on the rose-colored fast biter. She decided to offer some words of comfort.

 

"I am sure that Chomper is okay." Cera began. "He is slower than us now, but surely he could outrun our parents."

 

"This is all my fault." Ruby stated. "I should have trailed behind him and made sure that he made it!"

 

Cera frowned. She was blaming herself for this mess. She had to get her away from this line of thinking.

 

"You can't go around blaming yourself, Ruby. We were all trying to get away from our folks."

 

Ruby looked down, but did not say anything. The minutes of waiting dragged on with still no news from the young sharptooth.

 

Suddenly they heard splashing from the waterfall and could see the emergence of a brown fast biter's head.

 

 _Littlefoot is back!_ Ruby thought with some excitement. However, he stopped for a few moments and no purple sharptooth emerged from the watery stream. _Oh no, don't tell me that he didn't make it!_ Ruby thought with extreme concern.

 

**Splash!**

 

The young sharptooth suddenly emerged from the waterfall. He had some difficulty in finding a good platform from which to jump into the stream below, but he had finally found one. He prevented himself from falling face-first into the stream by using his tiny forelimbs to catch himself, and then he looked up at the gang.

 

 _He is alright!_ Ruby thought with delight. Then, without a moment's hesitation, she charged at the tardy sharptooth and embraced him.

 

"Your okay, Chomper! Chomper, your okay!" The fast biter exclaimed happily.

 

Chomper was surprised by the sudden physical contact, but did not struggle as he immediately recognized his assailant. He giggled a bit in relief at the calamity that he had just escaped from.

 

"Yes, Ruby I am fine!" Chomper replied happily. "It was close though. Mr. Threehorn almost got me!"

 

Cera recoiled slightly at Chomper's words and looked down sadly.

 

 _My daddy probably thinks that I am dead right now and the Chomper was the cause._ She reflected sadly. _If only we had been able to leave undetected._ She lamented. _I'm so sorry, daddy. We should have listened to our parents. We should have left the stone alone._

 

Littlefoot did not see Cera's sudden change in demeanor, but instead was focused on the happy reunion of Ruby and Chomper. He was glad that the little biter had made it through all of this safely. He considered him almost like a little brother, and now that he was a fast biter that description seemed even more apt. He still had so many things that he needed to talk to Chomper about, from the horrific dreams that came before, to the ramifications of their change, and many other subjects. But for now, he was simply glad that Chomper was back with them, safe and sound.

 

"I guess that we need to get going now." Littlefoot said with restrained emotion. He was happy that Chomper had made it through their ordeal, but now they had to get going. "The adults might still go after us. We need to get away from the valley quickly." He finished with assertiveness.

 

Ruby ended her embrace of Chomper, but continued to look upon him with a joyous expression for some moments. She eventually turned towards the others when she fully processed what Littlefoot had just said.

 

"I do not want to be chased by my mommy again. Oh, no, no, no!" Ducky said.

 

"She was so angry and so sad." Spike added with obvious emotion. "I never wanted to see her like that."

 

The others looked at the former hadrosaur and stegosaurus with sad expressions. Not only had they all had to deal with potentially leaving the Great Valley for the last time, but they also had to go through the trauma of having their own parents chase after them with murderous intent. It was a horrific situation for everyone involved.

 

"I don't know what my dad will do now." Cera looked up sadly. "He thinks that he has lost me. He only has Tria and Tricia now."

 

"My grandparents lost their daughter to sharpteeth and now they probably think that I am gone too." Littlefoot added.

 

"They all think that I betrayed them." Chomper stated. "But I would never do that! I wish that I could explain that to them. I wish there was a way..." The young sharptooth trailed off. He had tried to convince everyone that he was a nice sharptooth and it had taken seasons for his reputation as a good kid to be established. Now all of that was in ruins. But, to a much greater extent than his self-pity, he felt great sadness for the adults. He couldn't begin to imagine the amount of pain that being betrayed by someone you trusted would cause. Especially if you thought that the children you loved were now gone forever...

 

Petrie finally broke through the melancholy that had descended upon the group.

 

"What do we do now, Littlefoot?" He asked. "We can't go back."

 

The other dinosaurs were brought back into the present with Petrie's question. They couldn't change the past, but they could determine their own futures. Now they had to focus on the reality that faced them.

 

"We need to go to Hanging Rock, just like we decided." Littlefoot stated. "Maybe Ruby's parents could help us?"

 

Ruby looked at Littlefoot with a concerned expression as he gave his answer. There was an important consideration that he was not aware of.

 

"But we took the wrong pass, Littlefoot!" Ruby exclaimed. "It will take us many days to reach Hanging Rock now."

 

Littlefoot looked surprised at this revelation.

 

"Many days? I thought it was only a one day journey. That is how long it took us the last time we went there."

 

Ruby frowned at Littlefoot's incomprehension.

 

"We took the north pass back then, Littlefoot." Ruby explained. "It led straight to Hanging Rock. This path does not."

 

Littlefoot now looked concerned at this new information. How would they be able to survive on a multi-day journey? Before, they could have eaten the various plants that they could find, but now...

 

Chomper finally broke the silence.

 

"We can't go back into the valley and take the right path." He exclaimed in a near panic.

 

Littlefoot agreed with a nod. "No, we can't do that. It is far too dangerous."

 

Silence fell upon the group again.

 

"We will become hungry during that time." Chomper stated matter-of-factly. "And since all of you can't eat plants now..." He trailed off for am moment as he thought about a way to put it tactfully. "You will need to find meat." He finally concluded.

 

Littlefoot had already thought about this possibility moments earlier and as a result he did not recoil at Chomper putting his thoughts out there for the others to hear. Many of the others had not considered the possibility like Littlefoot had and as a result they had a less receptive reaction.

 

"I will not eat others! Oh no, no, no! I do not care. Even if I starve." Ducky stated with assertiveness. Spike nodded in agreement. He did not feel the need to add any words from his new-found ability to speak. Ducky had summed up his opinion on the matter quite nicely.

 

Cera frowned and struck a more hopeful note.

 

"Well, perhaps we will get this reversed later. We do not need to start... doing that." She asserted.

 

Littlefoot frowned in concentration. "I don't think Chomper is suggesting that we... um... hunt." He said uncertainly. "But we will need to eat during our journey. Maybe we can find enough buzzers to keep us fed?" He asked hopefully.

 

Ruby looked at Littlefoot, but then began to shake her head sadly. "I don't think that we will find enough food. Enough food we will find." She cautioned. "This part of the mysterious beyond is barren. There is not much food here."

 

"Well then we will just have to go hungry for awhile, won't we?" Cera stated with some annoyance. Why were they insinuating that they would have to hunt? Surely the gang would not descend to that level of barbarity? They may have had the bodies of sharpteeth, but that did not mean that they had to start acting like it. These were some of the thoughts rushing through the former threehorn's head.

 

"Um... guys?" Chomper asked uncertainly. He didn't quite know how to put what he was able to say into words that wouldn't scare the others. "When sharpteeth become hungry, they can become... unpleasant."

 

"Yeah. Like they are pleasant when they aren't hungry!" Cera interrupted in a mocking manner.

 

Chomper frowned at her response. "This is important!" He replied in annoyance. "When they become hungry they can begin to lose control. They can become violent." He continued. "We will need to eat! We can't let that happen to us!"

 

"I think that we have enough self-control, Chomper." Cera replied. "Not all of us begin to bite other people's tails when we begin to get hungry." She finished, with a dig at the time that he bit her tail when he was still a baby.

 

"It was an accident..." Chomper began to reply at her insinuation.

 

"Guys, calm down." Littlefoot replied in agitation. "We can discuss this more in the morning."

 

Ducky then yawned, which Littlefoot noticed immediately.

 

"Right now we need to get some distance between us and the valley." Littlefoot continued as he looked back to the entrance of his former home. "Then we need to get some rest."

 

"Fine! But if you think I am going to start munching on others, you have another thing coming." Cera spoke in Chomper's direction.

 

Chomper looked in the former threehorn's direction, with a somewhat dejected look upon his face. How was he going to explain to his friends that they had no choice in the manner anymore? They would eventually either have to eat meat or starve.

 

He looked in Ruby's direction, who gave him a knowing look. She was an omnivore and did not share the same level of revulsion at the idea as the others. She knew all too well what hunger could do to people and that frightened her deeply. She was concerned about the food situation as well, although she kept her thoughts to herself for the moment.

 

"Let's get moving." Littlefoot commanded with obvious annoyance in his voice.

 

The gang then continued their journey away from the valley.

 

......

 

_Oh, Petrie! Please tell me that you have made it!_

 

Volant was flying high above the valley in a desperate attempt to find any sign of the younglings. The darkness of the night made her scouting attempts all the more hopeless, despite the light of the night circle.

 

She had awoken earlier that night to the alarm call...

 

......

 

**Earlier that night:**

 

Volant was having the most horrific nightmare. She had just seen Petrie be chased by sharptooth flyers into a cave. He had just encountered Chomper and a bunch of fast biters when an unexpected noise interrupted her slumber.

 

**Caw! Caw! Caw!**

 

She awoke with a start.

 

She immediately looked about her. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary in the nest from her vantage point. Her children were awake at the sudden sound and appeared to be as startled as she was.

 

 _An alarm call at this time of night?_ She thought to herself, _This must be serious!_

 

"Stay calm, children! Stay at the nest." She stated authoritatively. "I need to see what is going on."

 

Before leaving she took a brief headcount to make sure that everyone was accounted for. _One... Two... Three..._ Occasionally flyer children would leave the nest to relive themselves so she wanted to make sure they were at the safety of the nest. _Four... Five... Six..._ Also there was Petrie, who would often go off on adventures with his friends, so she definitely had to make sure that he was accounted for. _Seven... Eight... Nine..._

 

_Only Nine?!_

 

"Petrie!"

 

......

 

**Moments later:**

 

She had arrived at the usual meeting place only to find it empty. She then began a long flight across the valley in order to find anyone who could tell her what was going on. She eventually found the other residents of the valley congregated at the northeastern pass. She flew down cautiously beside Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

 

 _Surely they could tell me what is going on._ She thought to herself.

 

However, it was then that she took a closer look at the two giant longnecks. Grandma longneck was resting her neck upon her mate's and was utterly lost in grief, whereas the male looked on in a state of shock. The two had obviously just suffered a great loss. It did not take a genius to figure out what that meant. Littlefoot had gotten out of hard spots before and consequently the two had never lost hope even when he sought out incredibly dangerous situations. To have them react like this... It appeared that the little longneck's luck had finally run out. What did this mean for Petrie? She was afraid to ask, but she knew that she must.

 

"Mr. Longneck?" Volant asked in a soft voice.

 

At first she was uncertain if the two great dinosaurs had heard her query, but then the massive head of Grandpa Longneck turned ever so slightly in her direction. The two longnecks shared a knowing look. After a few moments, which seemed like an eternity to the concerned flyer, Grandma Longneck removed her neck from her mate's. The look that she gave Volant frightened her more than anything that she had ever seen. It was a look of understanding and compassion. Why would she be giving her that look when she was the one who obviously had just suffered a great loss, unless... No...

 

"Mrs. Flyer... Volant..." The longneck began. "Chomper betrayed us." The words were spit out as if they were bitter leaves. She had never heard hatred in Grandpa Longneck's voice and she hoped never to hear it again. "He let fast biters into the valley..."

 

Volant could feel extreme agitation at his words. If Chomper betrayed them and let other sharpteeth into the valley, then what could this mean for the children?

 

"We chased them out..." He continued, but then he choked back a sob. "But there is no sign of the children." He looked at her with a compassionate look that only partially masked his own pain.

 

Volant collapsed to the ground. How could this happen? She had feared Petrie gone back during the great earthshake, but he had miraculous found the valley with his friends. Ever since then, he had constantly found trouble but had managed to elude death at every turn. Was this the end? What would she tell his siblings? But wait...

 

"So... There have been no signs of their..." She almost couldn't choke out the words. "bodies?"

 

The longnecks looked at her with a taken back expression, but simply shook their heads.

 

"Then, there is a possibility, right?" Volant said as she began to set up again. "There is a chance that they could have escaped? Somehow?"

 

The male longneck looked upon her with sadness. He could not discount the ever so slight possibility, but he knew that it was over at this point. All of the signs, from their betrayal by Chomper, the absence of their children, and the entry and escape of the fast biters all pointed to one outcome. He did not hold out hope for another miraculous rescue. He knew that his grandson was gone.

 

Nonetheless, Volant took off to the skies. She had to try to find the children. She owed it to them. She owed it to Petrie.

 

......

 

**Back to the Present:**

 

But now the truth was dawning on the flyer. There was no sign of the children anywhere in the valley. She would not find Petrie on this night, nor any other night. He had met his doom with his other friends.

 

"At least he didn't die alone!" She sobbed into the night. "At least he was shown that small kindness."

 

She then flew down and landed on her nest with a soft thud.

 

She could hear the soft padding of flyer feet on the rocky ledge she considered home. However, she did not dare look up. She had no idea how she was going to break the news to the other children. How was she supposed to tell them that their brother Petrie was never coming back... and that Chomper was the cause? The situation was almost too horrific to imagine.

 

"Mommy?" It was Pterana, one of Petrie's sisters. "What's wrong?"

 

Volant looked up in sadness at her nine remaining children. She knew that she had to give them an answer, even if that would break their hearts.

 

"Children..." She choked in sadness. "Petrie... Petrie is gone!"

 

From a distance, all that an observer could have heard emerging from the flyer nest was the mournful cries of a family that had just experienced the most painful of losses. They would be haunted for quite some time by the memory of a brother who would never fly back to the nest. The memory of a flyer that flew away and never returned.

 

......

 

As the flyers were mourning their lost brother, Mr. Threehorn was heading back to his nest for one of the most painful conversations he would ever have to make. The entire situation brought back unpleasant memories from many years ago...

_......_

**Six Years Ago in the Mysterious Beyond:**

 

He couldn't believe the imprudence of that longneck. _Join together as one herd? Ha!_ How dare he suggest such a thing? Everyone knew that each herd stuck to its own kind. Each kind had its own ways of dealing with things and each had their own strengths and weaknesses. To place all of them together would only spell trouble. Besides, the threehorns were the best and brightest of them all, and to invite others along would simply slow the threehorns down.

 

 _Additionally, agreeing would threaten my leadership of the herd._ A more pragmatic part of his mind added. _Changes embolden the young to challenge the old. And heavens know I am getting older._ His mind added.

 

But of course he couldn't voice his actual reasons for rejecting the offer from the longnecks, flyers, and swimmers. For one, he wouldn't dare admit that he had done something out of weakness. But more importantly, a leader never voices his personal misgivings in threehorn society. As a leader, he had to be the face of assertiveness and be the dinosaur that always had a plan. That was what his father taught him in the hopes that he would rise above his father's status as a deputy, and that was what eventually allowed him to achieve that dream. He wouldn't dream of abandoning his words of wisdom now.

 

Nonetheless, part of him wished them well. He had to admit that those three herds sticking together was probably their best hope at this point. Although he wondered how they would get along without a single leader...

 

 _Well, whoever said that swimmers or flyers had any sense anyway!_ He thought sarcastically.

 

He looked around him at the gorge that his herd now found itself in. He noted that it was utterly devoid of vegetation, but there was a small stream with water. _Well, it looks like this place has water anyway. I suppose that this would be as good of a place to rest as any._ He thought to himself.

 

"Alright!" He commanded authoritatively. "We stop here for the night. See to it that the children get water first. The others can drink their fill afterwards."

 

He would, of course, drink last. He could very well have had the first sip of water, but that would go against everything that he thought about leadership. He always believed that if he were to ask his subjects to face adversity then he should do the same. He then stepped up in front of the herd and bellowed:

 

"Deputies!"

 

Four sturdy young threehorns stepped in front of their leader. Many of the older members of the herd had died in their three seasons of journeying, including his father. Now it was just him and these four ambitious adolescents in the leadership of the herd. He noted that these four would have been considered emaciated during times of plenty, but in these hard times they were the hardiest of the bunch. _I wonder how I look to the others._ He thought to himself. _I have not eaten any better than the others in this journey._ He then put his thoughts aside for a moment and addressed the four.

 

"Watch the other side of the gorge. Make sure that our children are safe while they drink." He commanded. "You may drink second, after they have had their fill." He quickly added. He needed to placate the most ambitious of the herd in order to keep challenges at bay. He was not in danger of a serious challenge, but the deputies might very well fight amongst themselves at the slightest provocation. The behavioral changes that came with the Time of Great Growing were a formidable thing indeed. A dominance fight in good times was a dangerous proposition as it was, but to have one out here away from food, water, and healing plants... Well, that would be a good way to lose some of his most valuable herd members, and he had to avoid that at all costs.

 

As the deputies fanned out around the stream, he watched the children walk over and begin eagerly drinking the precious water. He was stabbed with sudden pain as he thought back to his daughter, their sister, Cera. She was always so bold, so brave. She was a lot like him when he was her age, he reflected. But now she was gone... Just like many others in the herd. He was only able to claim leadership over twenty herd members after their previous leader fell, but the herd had initially set off with over sixty. He couldn't give in to despair, as he had to lead the others to the Great Valley. He owed it to all of them. He owed it to the memory of Cera.

 

"You are thinking about her, aren't you?" Came a soft voice from beside him.

 

He looked over at the lovely sight of his mate, the mother of his four children. He smiled at her. He may have to put on a tough face for the others, but he knew not to bother when it came to her.

 

"Yeah..." He affirmed.

 

"I am sure that she would be happy that we are still going to the valley." She affirmed. "She loved her sisters very much and would want the best for them."

 

"And they aren't going to find the best in this gorge." He added sardonically.

 

"I am sure that we will find it one day, dear." She added softly. "You have never led us astray."

 

 _She always knows the right thing to say at the right moment._ He reflected. _I wonder what the herd would think if they knew I got most of my confidence from her._

 

The two nuzzled for a moment, each being grateful for the momentary respite.

 

"Sharpteeth!" The panicked yell of a young threehorn echoed across the gorge.

 

He looked over in the direction of the panicked yell, to see a large fast biter advance towards the herd from the direction they had originally came. It seemed to be moving intentionally slow, but he did not waste much time considering why that may be the case.

 

"Quick dear! Watch the kids!" He called to his mate, as he took on a defensive stance.

 

"Defensive positions! Block the gorge! Do not let it near the children!" He yelled at the herd

 

He and most of the other adults formed a defensive line around the entrance into the gorge. If the fast biter wanted to enter into their territory then it would have to scale a wall of horns.

 

"Get lost! You coward!" Mr. Threehorn yelled at the fast biter.

 

But the fast biter did not move. Instead it seemed to simply be looking from side to side, as if it were sizing up the herd. Mr. Threehorn had seen nothing like this and he had seen some rather weird things in the wasteland that was the mysterious beyond. That was when the fast biter did something that was even more unexpected.

 

**Click! Click! Click! Hiss!**

 

The fast biter emitted a series of clicks and hisses. If sharpteeth were capable of communication, he might have thought that it were speaking to someone else, but Mr. Threehorn knew that sharpteeth were too stupid for anything like that. _What is this fast biter up to?_ He thought to himself.

 

He then noticed that three of the deputies that he had commanded to watch the children were now part of the defensive line. Why weren't they with the children?

 

"Why are you three not watching the children?" He demanded.

 

The largest of the three responded. "You called everyone up here!"

 

"I didn't mean you three!" He replied, noting that this situation represented an error on his part. "Go back and watch the kids!"

 

Suddenly, however, the situation took a turn for the worse.

 

"Help!" He paled when he heard the panicked scream of his mate. _I am coming dear! Hang on!_

 

"You!" He yelled at the eldest deputy. "Lead the line!" At his concerned nod, he looked at the other two. "You two, with me!"

 

The three then began to sprint into the gorge in order to help his mate and the children. However, the sight that greeted them when they reached the stream filled them with grief and disgust.

 

They could see the disemboweled form of a young male threehorn. It was the youngest of the four deputies. Apparently staying behind when the others left was a fatal decision for the poor threehorn.

 

As, he continued to look at the scene, however, an even more disturbing sight left him seeing red. He saw a bloody mass in the distance, well behind the slaughtered deputy. He could see a fast biter drag off the bloody torso of a young threehorn into a cave in the rock face of the gorge. _Pounce! No!_ He thought in anguish as it was obvious that his daughter was dead.

 

He looked around in a panicked state. _Where are the other children!_ But there was nothing to be seen in the immediate area besides blood and gore from the massacred child. That was when he heard the sound of groaning coming from behind a bend in the gorge.

 

"Hang on! We're coming!" He yelled at the unknown party. He had never run so fast in his life. Was it coming from his mate? Or one of his children? Either way, he had to help them. He had already failed so many today.

 

He ran around the bend in the gorge in the direction of the sound and found a terrible sight.

 

"Dear!" He roared in concern and grief.

 

She was lying on her side. A large pool of blood had begun to accumulate beside her neck. As he advanced towards her, he could see that she had large lacerations on her throat as blood flowed steadily from her wounds. He looked into her eyes with a mournful expression on his face, as he knew that these wounds were mortal. He was about to lose his mate.

 

She gave him a mournful look and spoke in a barely audible voice.

 

"I... couldn't save the kids..."

 

His view of her was getting hazy. That was when he realized that he was crying, as he couldn't take his eyes off of her face.

 

"At least... We will be with Cera now... She won't be alone."

 

He broke down at these words and nuzzled her gently. He decided to make his final words to her count.

 

"I am sorry... I failed you... I can't go on without you or the girls."

 

She coughed, sending a torrent of blood out of her mouth. She knew she only had moments left. She couldn't save herself, or her kids, but she could ensure that Topps would go on. She wouldn't let him throw his life away due to grief. She resolved to save him from himself with all of her remaining strength.

 

"Promise me... You will not give up." She demanded.

 

"But, without you nothing matters." He spoke in his despair.

 

"Life always matters." She said as her voice began to fail her. "Protect the herd and live a good life, Topps. Promise me that."

 

He looked upon her with sadness and some degree of incomprehension. He knew that he would never be happy again with her out of his life. He had failed to protect his children and now he had failed his mate as well. But he would keep this final promise, he resolved, he at the very least owed his mate that.

 

"I promise." He replied softly.

 

She gave her beloved mate a sad smile as she took a final, shuddering breath.

 

Silence then fell upon the scene. After a few moments the horrifying realization came to the threehorn. She was gone forever.

 

He did not know how long he lay there, crying and nuzzling his dead mate's body. But after quite some time he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Topps slowly turned and looked in the direction of the stranger.

 

It was the eldest of the three deputies. "We killed one of the fest biters, sir." He spoke with some hesitation. "But the others appear to have gotten away. The herd is safe again."

 

Topps looked back at his dead mate for several moments, and he could hear the deputy begin to walk away. He decided that it was time for him to keep his promise to his mate and to be a leader again. He would swallow his pride and do what was necessary for its survival. No matter how distasteful or threatening that may be.

 

"We leave the gorge tomorrow." He stated assertively. His tone of voice even surprised him as he did not think that he had anything left. "We need to catch up with that mixed herd."

 

The deputy looked at him with a perplexed expression, but did not object. Instead he simply asked a question.

 

"Yes, sir. What will we do then?"

 

Topps looked at the deputy with an unreadable expression.

 

"The herd must survive at all costs." He spoke with resolve. "If we go it alone then how many of us will be left in the end? Ten? Five? None?" He questioned. "We need to join with the others because there is safety in large numbers. And large numbers we no longer have." As he said the last sentence he looked back towards his dead mate. The deputy took the hint and decided to give the grieving threehorn some privacy.

 

"I will do as you asked, dear." He spoke softly to her. "No matter the cost, I will keep my promise."

 

He rose from his prone position.

 

"Goodbye, my love."

 

With a heavy heart, he turned around and returned to the herd that he had promised to save.

 

......

 

**Back to the Present:**

 

As he shook those memories from his mind, he reflected on final words of his first mate. He supposed that his first family really was together now in the Great Beyond. At least they wouldn't be alone, like he was.

 

He then looked up at the threehorn sleeping area. It was within sight now, which meant that he would soon have to break the news to his family. _I guess that I am not alone after all._ He reflected. _But this is going to hurt them deeply. It has already destroyed me._

 

Tria ran up to meet Topps as he advanced towards the nest. She had a frightened look on her face.

 

"Goodness, Topsy! Your horn!" She had noticed his broken horn. "Are you alright?"

 

He didn't reply but instead looked up at his mate with a sad expression.

 

"Dear?" She asked. Concerned at his lack of response.

 

"Tria... I have some very bad news."

 

As Littlefoot's grandparents began to head back towards their nesting area, still mourning their incalculable loss, their heard the mournful wail of a threehorn. It seemed that Tria had finally discovered the fate of her beloved step-daughter. The two longnecks nuzzled one another in their grief.

 

The residents of the valley all knew that changes would have to come in the morning in order to confront the new threat that faced the valley. The threat from Chomper and his fast biter minions. But for now they had a moment to take stock of what they had lost. As the waning hours of night began to wind down, the valley was immersed in grief.


	12. An old threat returns

**_“When in danger or in doubt, run in circles, scream and shout.” ― Herman Wouk_ **

 

Littlefoot groaned as the first rays of sunlight fell upon his face.

 

He began to shift from his prone position. _Why do I feel so sore and tired?_ The little fast biter thought with some confusion. _It is almost as if I fell on... Whoa!_

 

He caught himself just as he was about to fall over. He had attempted to get up as a longneck would, placing his weight upon all four limbs at the same time. Of course, such a technique no longer suited his new body. With a sudden realization, he remembered the events of the previous night.

 

 _Right._ He thought morosely. _We are sharpteeth now and we are on the run._

 

He sighed as the refuge of sleep had just evaporated into the harsh reality that they now faced. They didn't have the luxury of sleeping in anymore. They would have to resume their journey in earnest.

 

He then carefully used his forelimbs to bring himself into the appropriate position and placed all of his weight onto his hind limbs. It almost disturbed him that he was getting accustomed to his new walking stance. When they were chased by the adults, the entire gang had run on instinct despite previously having great difficulty walking. It seems that their sudden escape had awakened something within each of the dinosaurs and they had few walking difficulties thereafter. This opened up several concerned thoughts within the former longneck. What other things could be changing within their uncertain minds? How far would these changes go? If they began to lose themselves to the changes then how would they even know?

 

He shook his head. Nothing could be done about any of that at the moment. He needed to wake the others so that they could continue their journey. It was far too dangerous to linger in the open.

 

He went up to Cera first and carefully touched her crest with his forelimb. He was careful to keep his distance because he remembered how she often reacted to sudden awakenings when she was a threehorn.

 

A sudden swipe of yellowish claws went by where Littlefoot was an instant before.

 

 _Yikes! Well, at least that hasn't changed._ Littlefoot thought with a sardonic smile.

 

"What is it?!" She hissed. "I was having a pleasant... Oh."

 

She stopped as she remembered everything. The silence dragged on for several moments, which concerned Littlefoot. He knew that the former threehorn was very prideful and would hide any weakness, but he wanted to make sure she was alright.

 

"Cera. Are you alright?" Littlefoot asked softly.

 

"Are you?" She asked pointedly.

 

Littlefoot closed his eyes for a moment, before again opening them and responding truthfully.

 

"No." He said with a sigh. "I don't guess any of us are." He answered.

 

She still didn't face him, but she did give a slight nod as she slowly rose from her resting position.

 

"I am up. Go get the others." She responded gruffly.

 

Littlefoot was not quite satisfied with her response, but hid his misgivings. She was loath to show any weakness or uncertainty and it was obvious that their transformation had not changed that. He knew better than to pry when she was not open to it, but he nonetheless had to acknowledge his support.

 

"Alright. Just remember that we are all together in this."

 

There was a slight nod from the yellowish fast biter. Normally Littlefoot would expect a sarcastic retort or an annoyed reply, but her subdued response highlighted to him how much of a toll the situation had taken on the former threehorn. She was as shattered by the situation as any of them, but at least she acknowledged that she had the others. Nonetheless, he was troubled by her reaction.

 

Sighing, Littlefoot then went over to wake the others. Ruby had awakened with a yelp of surprise, which woke up Chomper and Petrie. This startled response only lasted a few moments, as they soon remembered their predicament and went into what was now a familiar sense of melancholy. This only left Spike and Ducky.

 

"Don't bother. I am awake." Came a gruff response from Spike. Littlefoot stopped for a moment. Even though Spike had finally gotten the ability to talk during the previous night, it still filled him with surprise when the green fast biter uttered words. He still spoke sparingly, but when he did speak it usually was of some significance.

 

 _Well, that just leaves Ducky._ Littlefoot thought to himself.

 

Littlefoot was about to wake Ducky when Spike waved him off with his forelimb, he would attend to this himself. He was somewhat surprised by Spike's insistence, but decided that it was probably for the best. Of all of the gang, Ducky had taken to the changes the hardest. Not that any of them had particularly adapted to the changes well. She was always the sweet, caring one, who was able to find the good within everyone. For her to become a sharptooth was horrifying on so many levels. _Yes._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _Her brother should handle this._

 

Spike arose and gently tapped on the former swimmer.

  
"Ducky? It is time to get up." He softly spoke to the sleeping fast biter.

 

She stirred in her slumber and mumbled a few incomprehensible mutterings before finally saying something coherent.

 

"Let me sleep some more mommy..."

 

Ducky then stopped and opened her eyes at the realization of what she has just said. The first form that she was able to recognize was the dark green coloration of a fast biter. _Spike._ The former hadrosaur registered in her head. _So it was all real._ She concluded with a resigned expression.

 

She then turned and saw the others. A lean, brown fast biter stared at her with a concerned expression. His posture and bearing communicated both leadership and confusion. This made for a rather disturbing mixture. _There is Littlefoot._ She concluded. She then saw the others. Chomper was a point of continuity, as he was his same old self. Ruby looked almost furtive despite her noticeable rose-colored feathers. Cera was looking at something in the distance, obviously hiding inner agitation despite her cold exterior. Her green eyes couldn't hide the turmoil deep within. Both Petrie and Spike looked at Ducky with apprehensive expressions. They both were obviously worried about her well-being.

 

"I am up, Spike." She replied softly. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears, although she tried to put on a brave face. Spike was not buying her act and placed a comforting forelimb on the green fast biter's back. This was the act which caused the entire façade to fade away as Ducky began to softly cry. Spike did not attempt to speak to her, but rather kept his body close to hers. He knew that words were irrelevant at this point as they could not express what they all felt. He would simply be here to comfort his sister. That was the least that he could do.

 

After a few moments the sobbing died down and the members of the gang were all interrupted by a clearing throat. It was Littlefoot.

 

"Okay, guys. We need to get going now. We have no idea where Red Claw or our folks are, but I don't want to meet up with any of them." He stated bluntly. He then looked in Ruby's direction. "Where are we supposed to go now?"

 

Ruby looked up at Littlefoot and responded after a momentary pause. "We need to follow the gorge and go towards the rising bright circle until we reach the river. Then we follow the river until it forks." She replied stoically. "If we are quick, we might be able to reach the river by nightfall."

 

"Then does the river take us to Hanging Rock?" Cera asked impatiently. She did not like the way in which Ruby was describing the journey. She was already sore, tired, and hungry. She did not need to hear that they had an epic journey ahead of them.

 

Ruby frowned for a moment before responding. "No. If the river led to Hanging Rock then the journey would be much shorter." She replied gravely. "After the river turns away from the rising bright circle then we will need to keep following the gorge until we get there." She added reluctantly. "We will need to travel for about seven days."

 

"Seven days!" Cera and several of the others replied in unison.

 

"Yes." Ruby replied sadly. "There is no other way now. If there was another way then I would tell you the other way."

 

Littlefoot sighed but nodded nonetheless. He realized that Ruby's characterization of the journey was no different than what she mentioned the previous night. Only now they had a far better idea of what faced them.

 

"Well, I guess that we have no choice." Littlefoot affirmed. "Let's head towards the river."

 

The gang then began to get moving, with Littlefoot and Cera taking the lead and the other five falling back in a steady pace. Their journey to Hanging Rock had resumed.

 

......

 

"They killed my daughter!" Came the roaring voice of Mr. Threehorn.

 

The meeting had started only shortly after dawn and the entire valley was present. Well, almost the entire valley. Tria and Ura were too grief-stricken to participate and instead were appointed by the threehorn to watch the children. Despite the horrific memories of the previous night, they welcomed this solemn duty. They had failed to protect Cera and Ducky, respectively, but perhaps they could protect and comfort the remaining children. Neither of them doubted that would be what their daughters would have wanted them to do.

 

Also absent were about half of the valley's threehorns and domeheads. Mr. Threehorn had asked for volunteers to guard the valley's entrances and other weaknesses. The response was overwhelming. It seemed that everyone felt some responsibility for the previous night's attack and wanted to do their part to prevent further outrages.

 

This left the remaining adults of the valley to discuss the situation during that morning's meeting. It was one of the gravest meetings that the valley had ever convened. They had evacuated in the past and had even presiding over banishments and more grave punishments, but never before had so many been slaughtered since their entry into the valley so long ago. It awakened horrible latent memories in many of those who attended. Mr. Threehorn and the longnecks were but a few who were again haunted by the horrific visions of the past.

 

"Littlefoot hasn't been found either." Grandpa longneck noted in extreme sadness. "We can only assume that he met his end with his friends." As he finished this statement, Grandma leaned upon his neck and began to sob heavily. They had not had nearly enough time to come to terms with their loss, but yet here they were deciding upon the valley's defenses.

 

A clubtail was the next to speak. "We told you all that letting that sharptooth into the valley was a foolish idea. Now look! Six children are dead and the traitor knows many of our weaknesses!" As he spoke these words he glared at the longnecks, flyers, and swimmers who were the most amicable to the idea of letting Chomper into the valley.

 

Silence filled the meeting place. The clubtail had broached a subject that had simmered under the surface ever since the meeting began. Many of the parents who lost children, Mr. Threehorn exempted, had eventually approved Chomper's entry into the valley six seasons previously. Mentioning this fact not only implied that these adults had jeopardized the safety of the valley, but also were responsible for the deaths of their children. Such a veiled accusation would not be received well.

 

"Now listen here, Kosh." Grandpa Longneck replied through gritted teeth. "That was a decision made by the entire valley and the entire valley has paid for it." His voice then began to crack. "Do you honestly think that I don't realize that my vote has led my grandson's demise? Do you honestly think that anyone here who voted to let Chomper in isn't torn up over his betrayal?!" His last statement was nearly roared out, which left many of the other adults in shock. Such an outburst would not be unexpected from Mr. Threehorn but was unheard of from Grandpa Longneck.

 

"Dear..." Grandma Longneck replied weakly. She was tired of arguing and simply wanted some time to mourn Littlefoot. She didn't want to see her mate go from despair into rage. That wouldn't be what Littlefoot would have wanted.

 

Surprisingly, Mr. Threehorn was the one who took on the responsibility to be the voice of reason.

 

"We can't change the past." He spoke resignedly. "We have to move on and think about what to do now." He looked away from the other adults for a moment. "That is what Cera would have wanted us to do. That is what all of our children would have wanted." He finished his statement while looking down in grief.

 

Silence permeated through the meeting place again, as no one dared speak after the heartfelt words of the elder threehorn. Finally, Volant spoke on behalf of the flyers.

 

"We need to scout outside the valley and make sure the sharpteeth aren't nearby." She stated softly. "We flyers could take care of that."

 

Mr. Threehorn looked up. Volant had the determined look of a dinosaur who wanted closure. It was the look not of a consciousness flyer, but rather of a vengeful one. She wanted vengeance for Petrie's demise. This was an impulse that he could understand all too well at this point, but it was not one that suited the female flyer.

 

"And I take it that you want to lead the effort?" He added dryly.

 

She simply nodded at his question.

 

"Very well." He spoke gravely, as all of his fatigue and years seemed to exude through his voice. "But remember you have other children, Volant. Petrie wouldn't have wanted you to leave them as orphans."

 

She didn't respond and simply flew off to gather the other volunteers.

 

The threehorn sighed and reflected glumly at her predicament and how it reminded him of his own past. He would have let himself fall in his grief if it wasn't for the promise he made to his first mate as she lay dying. He knew this now and realized that she had known him far better than he had known himself. He simply hoped that Volant realized her worth before the same grief, the loss of a child, destroyed her as well. She didn't have a mate to lean on for support, but she did have her children and the memories of the beloved grammar-challenged flyer. Hopefully, that would be enough.

 

"I guess... We need to discuss the valley's defenses." Came the soft voice of Grandpa Longneck.

 

Mr. Threehorn snapped out of his melancholy and looked at the towering longneck. They couldn't fall into despair, as they had the valley to protect. He cleared his throat as he prepared to make known his views on the matter.

 

"I agree. Here is what we should do..."

 

......

 

Volant had been flying for well over half the day and was getting quite exhausted. Her volunteers had all taken several breaks during the scouting run, but she had abstained from any rest. She had to find that treasonous sharptooth and the other sharpteeth that had killed her son. She had to either make sure that they were well away from the valley, or otherwise dealt with. She owed it to her other children to protect them from this threat and she owed it to Petrie...

 

Suddenly, up ahead she found something. It was another flyer! She couldn't quite make out what kind of flyer it was from that distance, but when she looked down she knew all too well what she was faced with. She noticed a thick streak of blowing dust the partially obscured the runners below, but with the gentle blowing of the northern winds she could see the six figures.

 

It was Chomper and his fast biters!

 

She noted with rising anger that the flyer up ahead must be the same one that was in the valley. The same one that struck at and partially blinded the leader of the spiketail herd. And the one who more than likely killed Petrie. Petrie, being a competent flyer, could have escaped from any of the others, but not from the sharptooth flyer. He looked small enough, she observed. She could attempt to take him down and the sharpteeth below wouldn't be able to do anything about it. If she died in the attempt then at least she would have done so in order to avenge her fallen son. It was a price she would gladly pay.

 

But then the words of Mr. Threehorn echoed in her head.

 

_"But remember you have other children, Volant. Petrie wouldn't have wanted you to leave them as orphans."_

 

She then realized that she was being selfish. She had nine other children who Petrie had loved dearly as brothers and sisters. He would have been disappointed in her if she sacrificed herself out of revenge. No, she resolved, she would fulfill her duties as a parent and protect those who remained under her charge. She could beg for Petrie's forgiveness when it was her time to enter the Great Beyond, but for now she had others to care for. She knew that Petrie would accept that, even if she could not.

 

Finally having resolved to tell the others of her findings, Volant let out a mournful cry towards the retreating sharpteeth and turned back towards the other searchers. The sharpteeth were well away from the valley and were moving at a brisk pace to the east. The valley was safe for now.

 

......

 

Petrie watched from the air as his mother turned and flew back towards the valley. Her call conveyed so much rage and so much pain that it broke the sharptooth flyer's heart. If only he could talk to her and tell her what really happened. If only they could reverse the changes and go back... But all of those possibilities seemed out of reach now. He simply hoped that she was able to recover from his disappearance. He didn't want her to continue to suffer like she was.

 

As the small flyer was alone in his thoughts in the sky above, Spike was contemplating the journey ahead and the changes that they all were still adjusting to with varying degrees of success.

 

The entire gang was now passing through a narrow gorge that supposedly lead to the river that they were now seeking. The river was only the first destination on what promised to be an epic journey if Ruby's recollection was correct. Spike was already finding that he did not enjoy this journey. There was no food in this place, or at least no food that he could now eat... Additionally the arid land and dry air made him desperate with thirst. How were they supposed to survive five days of this?

 

The only good thing about this journey, Spike reflected, was that it gave him some time to think and get his thoughts in order. The mental task that he had avoided the night before could finally be attended to on this day.

 

When using his new faculties, he noticed with some concern that his train of thought was entirely different than what it was before. Previously he had been deliberate in his thoughts and they simply gravitated in a linear fashion. If he smelled a plant that was enticing, for example, then he would simply locate the plant with his sniffer and eat. If his sister was upset, then he would simply go beside her and grunt in a questioning manner. She, without fail, would tell him of her problems and as a result she would feel better or agree to talk to someone else. It wasn't that he was slow, but rather that there was no need to overcomplicate things and argue about irrelevances like the others did. This intellectual distance had made him a unique member of the gang.

 

Now, however, his thoughts were swift and ruthless in their direction. He found that he was constantly examining the path that they were taking and calculating the best ways to move from place to place. Where would be the best place to go if they had to run from a threat? His mind could easily calculate the best route. Where would be the best place to observe the land and scout ahead? His mind could find an answer to that as well. He found this jumble of thoughts confusing in the extreme. He supposed the intellectual straightforwardness that he had become accustomed to would never return. He would have to adjust to his new self, both physically and mentally.

 

 _At least I am getting used to my body now._ Spike thought abruptly. _It seems that running awakened something within me._

 

It was then that he took a hard look at the gang. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, and Ruby were all ahead of him and were walking at a very fast pace. In fact they were doing more of a fast trot than a walk. Beside himself, Spike noticed that Ducky and Chomper were both keeping up from a distance from the front. Ducky was lost in her mournful thoughts which explained her slower pace, whereas Chomper actually looked physically exhausted. Spike reflected on the fact that it would be difficult for a young sharptooth to keep up with a pack of fast biters. He momentarily felt pride at his pack's great speed. _Wait, no!_ He mustn't think as if he was part of a pack! He was still Spike and they would soon get all of this resolved! He did not actually believe those thoughts, but he had to tell himself that nonetheless. He feared the alternative.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by a panicked screech in the skies above. It was Petrie!

 

 _He is giving an alarm call of some sort._ Spike immediately deduced. _Wait!_ Spike thought to himself. _How do I know that?_

 

It was then that the entire gang heard an unmistakable sound.

 

**Roar!**

 

They turned in a panic. It was Thud and Screech! If they were around then Red Claw must be close behind. They had to flee while they still had a chance.

 

"Run!" Came Littlefoot's panicked order as the gang ran headlong through the gorge.

 

Spike burst into action. His large hind limbs sent a river of dust from where he was previously as he barreled forward into the narrow gorge. The introspective thoughts of earlier were completely forgotten as the engrained survival instincts of the fast biter took over. He was not strong enough to fight off the threat; therefore his only option was to flee. The only question was: flee where? How were they supposed to flee from a predator that was much stronger and faster than they were? Their options were very limited.

 

Chomper struggled to keep up with his now much faster friends, but he was beginning to fall behind. Sharpteeth of his kind simply were not made for sprinting. They could stalk prey for long distances and sprint for a short period of time, but this chase was simply too much for him. Something would have to give soon.

 

The dust from the advancing gang was not improving his situation any. He couldn't see what was in front of him through the impermeable blanket of grey, which burned his eyes. All that the little biter could do was follow the dust trail and the sound of thundering footsteps in the hope that he did not lose his way.

 

**Screech!**

 

Chomper took a quick look behind him and immediately wished he hadn't. The two fast biters were rapidly advancing on him and were edging close to the rock walls of the gorge. _They are trying to ambush me!_ The panicked sharptooth realized. However at that moment the sharptooth noticed something that he would later reflect on for quite some time. Thud had slowed his advance somewhat and seemed to be nodding at something further ahead. _What?_ The little biter thought in his confusion.

 

Chomper looked ahead, not breaking the rapid pace of his run, and noticed what Thud was pointing at. It was a crevice in the rock wall! It looked narrow enough that the two large fast biters would not be able to enter it, but perhaps he and his friends could. He knew what he had to do now.

 

"Guys!" He shouted as loud as he could at the massive cloud of dust in front of him. "Run into the crevice now!"

 

As Chomper began to head in the direction of the crevice he could see several forms emerge from the pervasive dust. He nearly collapsed when he was brushed along his side by one of the gang who was obviously thinking of running and little else at this point.

 

"Watch it!" Came the exasperated voice of Cera.

 

Chomper continued his advance as several of the others ran in front of him in their headlong sprint to safety. As he was within several body lengths away from the opening he felt the impact from a fast biter which had leaped over and landed in front of him. He then felt a nudge from behind him.

 

"It's alright, Chomper!" Came Ruby's voice, which was then followed by Littlefoot's. "Keep running!"

 

The fact that Ruby and Littlefoot had his back greatly improved the spirit of the exhausted sharptooth and he speedily entered the safety of the crevice just in time.

 

"You think that will stop us!" Came the mocking voice of Screech. "You have only delayed dinner. Red Claw does not take kindly to those who invade his territory!"

 

At the mocking tone of their adversary, something snapped within Littlefoot. How dare they imply that his pack was weak with their mockery!

 

"If Red Claw wants us for dinner then let the fool try and catch us!" Littlefoot said in defiance, as Chomper and Ruby looked on in horror. "He must be even stupider than you to choose you two as his help!"

 

"Littlefoot!" Chomper said in a muffled hiss. It would not do them any favors to motivate the fast biters to chase them down. What was Littlefoot doing?

 

"You can't even catch a few younglings! What does that say about you?" Littlefoot finished his statement with mockery.

 

"Argh!" Screech screamed at the insolence of the young fast biter. "I will enjoy killing you, runt!"

 

The entire assembled gang then could hear the sound of running feet as the two predators were obviously trying to find another entrance into the crevice.

 

"What are you doing?!" Cera exclaimed at Littlefoot. _He is acting like a threehorn on an ego trip._ The yellow fast biter thought to herself. It wasn't as if she didn't share his sentiments. She most certainly did. But this behavior was very unlike Littlefoot and that concerned her. "This isn't going to help us any."

 

"Littlefoot?" Chomper questioned the former longneck.

 

"Why?!" Littlefoot muttered. "Because he insulted us! How dare he?!" He hissed out that last few words.

 

Littlefoot may not have been openly declared to be the leader of the gang, but he was accepted as such by the others nonetheless. In their many adventures, his opinion or words had swayed the views of the group on several occasions. Now, as a sharptooth, the mantle of leadership entailed a different meaning. He could not let others insult and belittle his pack! A sharptooth not only relied upon his strength and wits to assert dominance, but also his reputation. A good bluff could be just as useful, and much less dangerous, than a frontal charge; and a reputation could be ruined far easier than it could be built. Littlefoot was unaware of these considerations in sharptooth life but his instincts nonetheless cried out their disapproval at being insulted. He simply had to act and he did so.

 

Chomper looked at the brown fast biter with a little more understanding. When his parents had confronted other sharpteeth in the mysterious beyond, his father had often acted with extreme arrogance and vulgarity to everyone but his allies. Well, sometimes even to the allies as well. Chomper figured that was his way of asserting his strength over others. His father had told him on many occasions that Chomper didn't have to care about what anyone else thought about him, so long as they didn't think of him as weak. If you are viewed as weak, his father had told him, then you will be open to challenges. If you were open to challenges, then you probably wouldn't live that long. Eventually some upstart would bring you down. For this reason, a reputation of being powerful was almost as important as being powerful. This made Littlefoot's reaction much more relatable to the young sharptooth.

 

"Well..." Chomper began. "We can't outrun them so we need to get them to lose our trail."

 

"Well that is a nice thought, Chomper, but how do we do that?" Cera asked in an agitated voice.

 

"We leave the cave and run downwind! If we go downwind then they can't smell us. Obviously, if they can't smell us then they would follow us downwind." Ruby proposed.

 

"That would take us back towards the valley though." Spike noted. "Red Claw is probably in that direction."

 

Ruby felt dejected that her plan would not work. They had to think of something! Otherwise, they would soon be eating Littlefoot's words, or rather, someone would soon be eating them.

 

"Water!" Ducky cried. "I smell water. Yep, yep, yep!" The former swimmer called out in happiness. Even though this body was not made for the water like she was in her previous form, she still felt great affinity for the water. The fact that she and the rest of the gang were also incredibly thirsty also played a role in her reaction.

 

Spike sniffed the air. "Yes! I smell it. It is deeper in this cave."

 

"Water, that's it!" Chomper jumped up and down in glee. "Water will help us lose those sharpteeth!"

 

The others looked at Chomper with an unsure expression for a few moments until Cera finally spoke up.

 

"How exactly is water going to help us?" Cera asked. "Are you trying to make sure that they have a drink to go along with their meal?"

 

Chomper rolled his eyes before responding. _My father would find Cera's wit amusing._ He reflected. "Come on, guys! I will show you!"

 

The gang then ran through the small cave that they found themselves in and advanced until they could see light up ahead.

 

"There is the exit!" Littlefoot cried, as the others advanced to the opening.

 

The sight that greeted them surprised them all.

 

They were in another gorge, this one being far wider than the one that they had escaped from, and there was a shallow river flowing between its two rock walls. Was this the river that they were suppose to follow?

 

"That is it!" Ruby exclaimed. "I guess the crevice brought us to the river early. Now we can follow it until it forks."

 

Littlefoot looked at her questioningly. "You didn't know this was here, Ruby?"

 

"No." She responded. "I only knew of the path that we are on. If I knew about this path, then we would have taken this path. This path we would have taken."

 

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I am thirsty." Cera replied, and proceeded to drink from the newly found source of water.

 

"Yuck!" The water tasted rancid. Upon further inspection Cera found that the water had an almost translucent green coloration and was distinctly slimy. _Gah! Even the water is bad here!_

 

"What is wrong with the water?" Littlefoot asked Cera, with concern evident in his voice.

 

"Like I would know!" Cera retorted. "It is just bad water!"

 

"We need to get moving, guys!" Chomper exclaimed.

 

As if on cue, a concerned voice called out from above. It was Petrie!

 

"They have found a way in! They gonna find you!" Petrie warned.

 

"Where are they?" Ruby asked.

 

"Very close. They enter from hole in rock wall!" He answered. "They be that way!" As he said this he signaled with his beak towards the horizon. They were no more than a few minutes run from the gang! Neither group had seen the other, with Petrie being the obvious exception, but they would no doubt do so in the near future.

 

"Chomper, what was your idea?" Ruby asked with extreme concern.

 

"Quick, guys! Run into the river!" Chomper commanded and began to wade into the river.

 

"I hope that you know what you are doing." Cera muttered, before likewise jumping into the water.

 

Seeing that everyone was now in the river, Petrie excluded, Chomper told them the rest of his plan.

 

"Run along the shallow part of the river and follow me." The little biter commanded.

 

The entire gang ran through the shallows, following Chomper's lead. None of them knew what the little biter had in mind, but each hoped that his plan would be successful.

 

......

 

"Where are those runts?!" Screech screamed in annoyance.

 

He knew that Chomper and those fast biters had entered this gorge. Their scent was overpowering. They had to have been here within the last few moments, but now there was no sign of them. Surely they couldn't have run that fast? Hiding was out of the question with his well-trained sniffer. If they were still here then he would find them eventually.

 

He attempted again to capture their scent. His nostrils captured a multitude of smells, but he focused upon the signature of young fast biter. There was no new information there. Just the same smell wavering smell of a recent romp through the sand. _Wait!_ He sniffed the air again. _There they are!_ He could smell a whiff of fast biter odor from several minutes away. He looked in the direction of the odor and smirked at what he saw. There was a flyer circling in the air quite a distance above the ground. It seems that the flyer was not smart enough to hide the whereabouts of his friends. _Lucky for us._ Screech thought to himself.

 

With a sharp nod to Thud, he ran in the direction of the wavering odor. They both would eat well today.

 

......

 

A pair of eyes watched from behind a rock that was embedded in the shallows of the river. The owner of the eyes began to smirk as he saw the two fast biters sprint away in the opposite direction. He was quite glad that his plan had worked.

 

"They bought it!" Chomper whispered to the others.

 

The others arose from behind their hiding places. Cera had a smirk on her face, whereas both Littlefoot and Ruby displayed prideful smiles as they looked in Chomper's direction. Spike and Ducky, however, still did not quite understand what had transpired.

 

"What happened?" Ducky inquired. "How did we trick them?"

 

Chomper turned and smirked at the green fast biter. "We ran into the water which removed our smell trail." He stated matter-of-factly. "And Ruby came up with the other idea."

 

Ruby picked up where he left off. "I rubbed on that water plant." Ruby stated. "That put my smell on it so that they could smell it. Obviously, since my smell was on it they would chase it." Ruby continued with an amused smirk appearing on her face. "And since Petrie is carrying it they are chasing him. Him they are chasing!"

 

Littlefoot added. "He dropped the plant upwind, so he should be back here at any time." He said that sentence while looking at the skies. "Then we will continue to Hanging Rock."

 

"How did you two think of that?" Cera had directed her question at Chomper and Ruby. Although she attempted, poorly, to hide her feelings on the matter, she was quite impressed with what she had just seen. Sure, they had tricked sharpteeth in the past, but this was above and beyond many of their previous tricks they had played on hapless sharpteeth. She was quite curious how these two had come up with the idea.

 

"Well, sharpteeth will follow smell, so you need to make sure they will follow the right smell in the wrong way." Ruby spoke in her usual sing-song manner. "My daddy used a similar trick several times in the mysterious beyond in order to lead sharpteeth away from the nest. If you make them go the wrong way, then you don't need to run away. But if you have to run away, then the sharpteeth aren't going the wrong way!"

 

Chomper then began with his explanation. "Well... My mommy and daddy would hide their smell so that they wouldn't scare the food. They showed it to me when we did a joint hunt one day." Realizing what he had just said, he attempted rephrased his statement. "Uh... I mean..."

 

"We get it." Cera dryly stated.

 

Littlefoot then fixed the small sharptooth with a contemplative look. If he were honest with himself at that moment, then he would admit that he already knew the answer to the question in his head. However, he had to broach the subject.

 

"So..." Littlefoot began uncertainly. "So you have hunted and killed before? Not just eating what your parents have killed and not just eating insects... But you have killed other dinosaurs?"

 

There. The question was finally out in the open. Littlefoot supposed that the answer didn't matter anymore. However, it would explain so much about Chomper's temperament and self-control. He always knew that the little biter had to restrain himself while he was in the valley, but how far did that go? How could one go from killing others to befriending those of the same kind? Even though the answer to this one question was in itself irrelevant to how Littlefoot viewed Chomper, its implications that followed from it would be quite important indeed. Littlefoot reflected that his conversation with Chomper couldn't wait much longer.

 

Chomper sighed. "Yes, Littlefoot. That is how we survived on the island." Chomper reluctantly replied. "I... had to hunt." He finally admitted to his friends.

 

 _There. I admitted it._ Chomper thought to himself. _I can't expect them to understand, but I hope they aren't mad at me. I had no choice!_ The poor sharptooth had kept much hidden from his friends. Answers were sometimes wise to hide, especially if the questions they answer were never explicitly asked. Chomper didn't fully realize the toll this subterfuge had taken until he finally broke his silence on one of those taboo questions. Now he felt mentally exhausted.

 

Even though most of them had already guessed the truth, this knowledge would have frightened or horrified the gang back when they were still herbivores. At the very least, it would have caused many of their number to never look at Chomper the same way again. But, whether it was due to the overwhelming events of the previous day or the changes to their personality, it did not have the same impact now. In fact, as the other members of the gang processed his answer, only Littlefoot responded verbally.

 

"I guess that we already knew that." Littlefoot admitted. He paused for a moment and then continued. "It came in handy today. We would be dinner right now if it wasn't for you and Ruby." He then gave both of them an appreciative smile.

 

Cera gave an affirmative grunt which Spike repeated. Ducky, who was still stunned by their escape and Chomper's admission, remained silent in an unreadable expression. Before anyone else could respond further, they were interrupted by Petrie.

 

"They run off. We must run now!" He called to the others.

 

Littlefoot nodded. "You're right, Petrie. We need to get moving again."

 

He then looked at the path ahead before responding.

 

"Okay, everyone! Run in the shallows of the river to hide our smell. We need to follow the river until it forks."

 

Without further discussion the gang followed Littlefoot's directive and began to speedily continue their journey. They had lost a significant amount of time running and hiding from their pursuers. They needed to get back on track.

 

A few moments into their resumed journey, however, Chomper felt a slight tapping on his back.

 

"Huh?" Chomper muttered. He looked up to see Ruby looking down at him with a prideful smile.

 

"You did good back there, Chomper." The rose colored fast biter affirmed.

 

Chomper smiled and responded back. "So did you."

 

With mutual nods to one another, the two sharpteeth rejoined the others and continued their journey to Hanging Rock. They were not sure what the following days would bring, but they knew that they would face it together.


	13. Hunger

**_“Real hunger is when one man regards another man as something to eat.” ― Tadeusz Borowski, This Way for the Gas, Ladies and Gentlemen_ **

 

_Where is that fork in the river?_

 

To put it mildly, Cera was not pleased with recent events. In the span of one day she had turned into a sharptooth, tried to avoid waking the adults, escaped from being killed by her own father, wandered around in the mysterious beyond, escaped from being killed by Screech and Thud, and then continued to wander around the mysterious beyond. She was more than ready to put this journey to an end and finally get a moment of rest. But that was when another aspect of her change made an appearance.

 

**Growl....**

 

Her stomach growled loudly in protest at its lack of attention during the eventful day. She thought back to the events of the last day and realized that she had not eaten since the evening before they changed. Perhaps it was time for them to eat?

 

_Oh. Right._

 

Eating now would entail something quite different to the gang. They couldn't eat green food anymore. Their appetites now called out for meat. A horrifying thought then entered the former threehorn's mind.

 

_If I am already this hungry then what are we going to do? Ruby claims that we still have six more days of traveling. How are we going to hold up?_

 

She swallowed hard and raised her snout in the air. Well, if they had six more days of travel ahead of them then she would simply have to put up with being hungry then wouldn't she? The alternative was unacceptable. She then attempted to clear her mind and ignore the hunger pains that had begun to make an appearance. She was only moderately successful.

 

Spike was walking a bit behind the yellow fast biter. Ducky and Chomper were to his right, whereas the others were walking just behind Littlefoot at the front of the pack. They were still following the river in a much larger gorge then the one that they had ran for their lives in. They had long since stopped walking in the water and instead moved back to dry land, as Ruby indicated that they probably had enough room between them and the two fast biters. With that simple change their pace of travel had increased greatly.

 

However, the green fast biter had something more pressing on his mind than the speed of their travels or the introspective thoughts from the day before. Much like what his mind was fixated on in his herbivore days, he was again focused upon food.

 

 

That single instinctual drive was one that was quite familiar to the fast biter. He also was well acquainted with the unpleasant sensation of hunger. Not from his time in the valley, of course, but rather from his time traveling with his friends in their numerous incursions into the mysterious beyond. However, this time it was different. Before he would simply feel two sensations: the yearning to eat and the painful absence of sustenance. Now, however, there was another feeling that he couldn't quite place. A feeling that felt alien in his mind. He couldn't quite quantify or even qualify what he was feeling, but he could tell that it was slowly growing in power. The little fast biter began to feel growing dread at this unknown phenomenon that was taking place within his mind.

 

The gang had been silent during the last two hours of their journey, as there was nothing of any significance to say. They simply had to travel until they reached the fork in the river. Then they could continue on the final, and longest, leg of their journey.

 

Due to the unpleasant sensation in his stomach, and the foreign feelings in his mind, he decided to finally break the silence and breach the subject with his friends.

 

"We need to eat soon." He muttered to the group. After the words left his muzzle he reflected that he could have put it in more articulate terms, but he gave a blunt statement for a blunt problem. It was something that had to be addressed.

 

Cera was the first to stop. She looked at Spike with an unreadable expression. The others then proceeded to stop and look in his direction. Even Petrie decided to join in the discussion, taking the opportunity to come to rest on Littlefoot's back.

 

"Well..." Littlefoot began. "There is nothing we can eat here." He then took a quick look around at the landscape and gestured with one of his forelimbs. "Dirt, dirty water, and rocks." He mentioned what all of them could observe in the scene around them. "Even if we wanted to hunt..." Cera and Ducky both cringed at the mention of that possibility. "I don't think there would be anything here."

 

Chomper nodded at Littlefoot's assessment. "I haven't smelled anyone with my sniffer besides us." The little biter stated. "There is no food here." He added without thinking about the implications.

 

Cera snorted. "Been keeping track have you?" She was still not open to the idea of hunting. The fact that Chomper's mind had obviously moved to that possibility did not sit well with her. However, she did not escalate her statement of disapproval beyond the sarcastic rebuke.

 

"If we get out of this gorge then we will be in the land of tall grasses." Ruby stated. "There should be more food there, more food there should be!"

 

"What food would that be?" Cera asked skeptically, placing emphasis on the word 'food'.

 

Ruby looked at her a moment with an uncertain expression. She was sure of the answer, but unsure how the yellow fast biter would accept it.

 

"Fish and eggs, mainly." Ruby answered. She had no problems with the first possibility, although the second one still brought up emotions of shame and disgust. However, she was wise enough to know that mentioning that there could also be other dinosaurs to eat would not sit well with any of the others. In fact, that possibility was unacceptable to Ruby as well. Just because she had accepted that she was a sharptooth at an intellectual level that did not mean that she accepted it emotionally. She was still torn up over her predicament just like the others.

 

"Yuck!" Cera loudly retorted. Ducky recoiled at the idea as well. Only Spike and Petrie seemed to have no visible reaction to the news. Their hunger had already begun to change their perspective on things, although neither one of them were quite aware of that fact yet. Petrie was significantly hungrier than the others due to his smaller size and use of flight, whereas Spike was hungrier simply because he was Spike. The change had not changed everything.

 

Littlefoot paused for a moment. "Guys, I guess we don't have much of a choice." He then looked at Cera, who he knew would be the most stubborn of the gang. "But right now we need to get there. We are not going to find anything here."

 

With nothing more left to be said on the matter, the gang then resumed their trek towards the fork in the river.

 

......

 

The light of the day was beginning to wave as the bright circle began its journey towards the horizon. They only had a few hours of light left before the darkness of night would be upon them. The gang had left the gorge that had been both their trail and prison for the last several hours. They now were following the river through the flatland which abounded in this part of the mysterious beyond. It made for quite a contrast with the geologically active land they had exited not so long ago. The existence of a small hill was a curious sight in this otherwise flat expanse that seemed to stretch in all directions. If Petrie wasn't in their group, Littlefoot would have suggested climbing it to have a closer look at their surroundings.

 

 **Caw! Caw!** Came the call of Petrie from quite a distance away. Littlefoot could deduce that it was not an alarm call, although he couldn't explain how he knew that. Rather, it seemed to convey excitement. Littlefoot decided that they should run to the hill and see what Petrie had observed.

 

"Up the hill!" He called.

 

The others followed immediately. The hill was not particularly steep, but it was large enough to obstruct their view of the path ahead, being about the height of two full-grown longnecks. Petrie had been resting on Littlefoot's back when the flyer decided to take a look for himself, obviously he had found something interesting. Ruby, Cera, and Littlefoot were nearly at the top of the hill, while the others lingered some distance behind. Ruby finally broke ahead of the pack and gawked at what she saw.

 

"There it is!" Ruby called out as the gang walked over the crest of a small hill.

 

The view that greeted them was both majestic and horrifying. The river that they had followed for quite some time could be seen forking into two smaller rivers in the distance. It was hard to estimate the distance with no discernible landmarks, but Ruby estimated it was at least two hours away. That was not what concerned her, however. There was no grass to be seen! This was supposed to be the land of the tall grasses. What had happened? She then took a closer look at the river and noted that it was much shallower and greener than she had remembered. _I guess the water has turned bad here as well._ She though dejectedly. _So much for fish._ The only vegetation that could be seen were a few water plants beside the river and small patches of grass emanating from the shore of the water. This was not a good omen at all.

 

"Is this the land of tall grasses?" Littlefoot asked with great concern.

 

Ruby looked dejectedly at the brown fast biter and confirmed his query. "I am afraid so, Littlefoot. I see no food here. No food do I see."

 

"Well this is just great!" Cera yelled in agitation. "We walk all day and nearly get ourselves killed in the process, and what greets us? More walking!" She continued to fume as she scraped the ground with one of her hind legs. "What shall we do now, oh wise pink one." Cera asked mockingly.

 

"I am leading the right way!" Ruby responded in a defensive manner. "I cannot control the water or plants. If I could control them than I would control them!" Uncharacteristic for Ruby, the last sentence was nearly growled out.

 

Cera continued to fume but said nothing further in response. Littlefoot was concerned by this behavior in the two female fast biters and decided to stop the conflict before it could escalate further.

 

"Stop, guys!" Littlefoot pleaded. "Nothing can be done about it. We have to decide what to do now." He stated somewhat weakly. It was only then that he realized that this journey had already taken more out of him than he originally supposed. In fact, he was exhausted.

 

A yawn from Ducky seemed to confirm that the others were exhausted as well.

 

"I am ready for sleep. I am. I am."

 

Spike grunted in agreement as he would have done in his previous form, but then seemed to remember his new vocal repertoire. "I am tired as well. Should we rest since there is no food to be found anyway?"

 

Littlefoot seemed to ponder this for a few moments before responding.

 

"I guess that would be a good idea." He then yawned as well. "We can continue the journey tomorrow." He looked one last time at the desolate scene in front of him. "Hopefully the land of tall grasses isn't all like this."

 

Ruby then thought about their situation and mentioned something to Chomper. Chomper then put his small forelimb to his muzzle as if he were in thought, before whispering back at Ruby. Littlefoot and Cera were both perplexed by the behavior of those two and were about to ask what they were up to, but then Ruby mentioned something.

 

"The wind is blowing towards the land of tall grasses. But if anything were heading our way then we could see them coming for quite some time from this hill." She began. "Perhaps we should sleep on this hill tonight?" She questioned.

 

Cera thought about that for a moment and she actually found that to be a reasonable idea, although she was still upset about their predicament. The thought of being far up actually seemed rather inviting to her. _It is far better to be on high ground, then down below._ Some voice insider her head seemed to insist. She probably would have questioned why she felt that way if it wasn't for the fact that she was so tired and hungry. She was too exhausted and frustrated to give anything else much thought.

 

"Sounds good to me." Littlefoot stated. "I guess that we can move on tomorrow."

 

As the gang began to dig scrapes upon the dusty hill overlooking the flatland beyond, they were left wondering what would become of them now. They had no shelter, no food, and no water except for the green river which smelled awful. They were truly alone in an unforgiving world. They eagerly awaited the world of dreams, as each knew that the next day would bring more hardship.

 

......

 

Chomper reflected that he now knew why his father had always found fast biters so annoying.

 

Even since they had gotten up in the morning, they had been walking at a brisk pace. But what is a 'brisk pace' to a fast biter is only a few steps down from a run to a small tyrannosaurus. As a result, the poor biter was utterly exhausted.

 

 _How can they do it?_ The young sharptooth asked in his head. _I can barely keep up!_

 

It would have been one thing if they were all full grown, he reflected. At least then he would be much larger than them and his much larger stride could help him keep up. But as it was he was quickly becoming exhausted. He was thinking about asking Littlefoot for a break when Ruby suddenly stopped the gang.

 

"Hang on, everyone!" The rose colored fast biter suddenly interjected and held up a forelimb as if to shush them. She seemed to listen for a moment as a small smile suddenly appeared on her face. "Do you all hear that?"

 

Chomper struggled to listen and nearly signaled that he did not hear anything out of the ordinary, but then he heard it.

 

"Ground fuzzies!" He hissed silently. At this affirmation, Ruby nodded.

 

"Yes, ground fuzzies!" Ruby confirmed. "Perhaps this could take the edge off of our hunger?"

 

"So let me get this straight." Cera began in an interrogative manner. "You want us to hunt down ground fuzzies for food? Do we have any other option?"

 

At this Littlefoot interjected. "Cera..." He began. "We can't eat plants anymore. We have no choice. At least it isn't other dinosaurs."

 

Cera paused for a moment before responding. "Well, maybe we can still eat green food after all. The wish hasn't changed everything has it?"

 

Ruby interjected. "But you have smelled what the green food smells like now. It smells terrible."

 

"And bitter." Spike interrupted. The symphony of smells that he had experienced as a leafeater was much less than what he experienced now, but he could notice a distinct difference. Before the green food called to him with the richest and sweetest smells, but now it was all bitter with little distinction between the plants. His sniffer had a focus for other smells now... and Spike knew it. He wished that Cera would accept this fact sooner rather than later.

 

"Well, I am going to try anyway!" Cera stated stubbornly. "The rest of you can enjoy hunting."

 

Chomper gave an exasperated sigh. Well, at least the others were beginning to think reasonably. He just hoped that they would be able to catch some food. He was hungry.

 

Cera had taken position next to one of the water plants beside the river. She smelled the plant and gave a noticeable retch. It obviously did not smell appetizing to her.

 

"How is it?" Spike called. He was somewhat curious to see if Cera could eat the green food. Even if it wasn't tasty, if they could keep it down then it could sustain them on this journey. Perhaps her stubbornness could pay off after all. Presuming, of course, that she could actually eat the green food.

 

"I haven't eaten any yet." She replied weakly. However, her pride wouldn't allow her to accept failure without trying so she decided to dig in despite her reservations.

 

With a large bite she took a large branch of the plant into her mouth and ripped it off. It took all of her fortitude to avoid spitting it out right there. It tasted rancid, like rotten sweet bubbles. It was easily the most revolting thing that she had ever tasted. With some effort, however, she began to grind the leaves with her sharp teeth and swallowed the unappetizing mass of foul-smelling, bitter-tasting sludge into her throat. She sucked in a shuddering breath. _This stuff is awful!_ She admitted to herself. She was now crying, she noted, as her eyes had watered during the entire attempt to eat green food. Perhaps she should have tried a smaller bite?

 

"How is it, Cera?" Ducky inquired.

 

Cera paused for a moment before turning around and answering.

 

"It is awful, but I think that I can keep it down. It's just that..." Without warning, Cera suddenly had the violent urge to heave. As she felt the warm sledge return from its destination, she knew what was coming. Her attempt had all been for naught.

 

The others looked on in disgust and concern as Cera vomited in front of them for the next several moments. When the former threehorn wouldn't stop retching and shuddering, Littlefoot and Ducky came by to comfort the poor fast biter. She looked worse than she did before, as if the sickness had taken a lot out of her. Her stubbornness from before was forgotten as she turned to despair.

 

Cera sucked in a few shuddering breaths as the retching finally stopped. She had never been so sick in all of her life. It seemed that green food was denied to them forever more. There was only one option now...

 

"Why? Why?!" She cried out in frustration as she tore at the ground with her forelimbs. Littlefoot and Ducky both jumped back in order to avoid the sudden outburst. The emotional impact of their situation had finally dawned on the yellow fast biter and she did not take kindly to the revelation. She finally stopped after several moments and Littlefoot responded with a concerned expression.

 

"Cera? Are you back with us?" He asked simply. He didn't ask if she was alright. Nothing was alright anymore. But he could make sure that she was at least back in control of herself. Her display of violent rage wasn't directed at any one dinosaur, but rather at the situation itself. Nonetheless, Littlefoot had to make sure it was out of her system.

 

"Yeah." She replied weakly.

 

She then looked at Chomper with a saddened expression. It almost looked apologetic, yet mournful at the same time. It was an expression that deeply troubled the little biter.

 

"We have no choice now. Do we?" It wasn't really a question, but Chomper nodded anyway.

 

Cera then closed her eyes and bowed her head for a few moments. After Ducky resumed her position at Cera's side, she waved Littlefoot off. Even though Cera wouldn't admit it, the two girls needed some time to confide. He and the others could begin to attend to their new duties now. He walked away from the two females and stopped several paces away from the others.

 

Littlefoot then called for Chomper's and Ruby's attention with his forelimbs.

 

"Okay... How exactly do we do this?" He whispered.

 

 _Oh boy._ Chomper thought to himself. _Where do I even begin?_

 

......

 

"Alright, guys! The trick with ground fuzzies is to outsmart them." Chomper began. He had a noticeably more chipper tone that he had displayed in the previous day. If he would have thought about the situation at length he might have admitted that it was because this reminded him of when his father had trained him. This mixture of nostalgic happiness and concern for his friends made for a confusing jumble of emotions. "They are fast so you have to trick them and trap them."

 

"Okay..." Spike thought out loud. "How exactly do we do that?"

 

"Well... Uh." Chomper began uncertainly. "You can hear them, can't you?" At Spike's nod, Chomper continued. "Okay, so you know where they are. Now you have to find their holes."

 

"Holes?" Littlefoot asked.

 

"Yes, holes." Chomper confirmed. "They each have a few holes that lead to their nests. If one dinosaur blocks the hole, while another digs then it is an easy meal!"

 

"So let me get this straight." The familiar voice of Cera made an appearance once again, apparently she had recovered enough from her ill-advised meal earlier. "One of us traps them, while the other one digs."

 

"That's right, yeah." Chomper shrugged.

 

"Well then I call digger!" Cera proclaimed. "I am starving!"

 

Chomper rolled his eyes, as Littlefoot interjected.

 

"Alright, Cera. But we all need to share the catch. None of us have eaten for a long time. We are all hungry."

 

With their directions having been laid out to them, the seven friends began their first hunt together. It was obvious that none of the gang were quite prepared for what that entailed, as the somewhat sickened expressions on Ducky's face indicated, but each of them knew that there was no other way. They had begun to accept the reality of their situation.

 

The gang has scattered throughout the immediate area in order to search for the entryways into the nests of the small ground-dwelling mammals. They were completely new at this, of course, so they were having difficulty. But Chomper had some prior experience in this regard.

 

"Found one!" He exclaimed. He then took up a position beside the hole, with his forelimbs at the ready. No prey would be able to get past him, he resolved. He would show the gang how it was done.

 

Eventually the others found a few more entrances as well. After a few moments the entire gang had found entrances with the exception of Ducky and Petrie. They decided to help others watch over their holes. The task of drawing the critters out was in Cera's paws at this point.

 

"Okay, Cera. Try to dig them out!" Chomper encouraged. "Either you will catch one or you will be sending them our way. The ground fuzzies panic easily."

 

Cera would have responded with a biting remark at his acknowledgement of prior hunting experience, but she kept such commentary to herself. She couldn't very well criticize him, now could she? She was hunting just like the others.

 

With a cautious demeanor, she allowed her head to approach the ground, listening for any sign of the elusive ground fuzzies. She listened carefully and nearly brought her head to rest on the ground.

 

**Scrape... Scrape...**

 

 _There you are._ Cera thought to herself. _You won't escape from me!_ She thought the last sentence with extreme pride and an almost giddy sense of anticipation. If it wasn't for her focus on the hunt at hand, she might have questioned why she was thinking in such a manner. She was beginning to think like a sharptooth would and her budding hunting instincts were beginning to take hold. But she was not fixated on her thoughts at that moment, so she was not distracted from her task.

 

With both forelimbs aimed in front of her, the yellow fast biter began to dig into the parched earth. The digging was difficult as the ground had obviously not seen moisture for quite some time. It was a wonder that even the ground fuzzies could live out here. After some time she could begin to feel the hardness of the surface give away and give way to a moister, more malleable layer of soil.

 

She stopped for a moment. The sounds of ground fuzzies were much more prominent now. _They are scared!_ Cera noted. This observation gave her some pause. A diminishing part of her psyche took this observation with great apprehension. She had lived in fear for all of her life at the threat that sharpteeth represented. How could she now become the killer? True, it was just ground fuzzies and not other dinosaurs, but the fact remained that they were about to kill for food. A line was about to be crossed, but did they really have any choice? The other part of her mind, however, was driving her to go for the kill. She was hungry and food was present under the soil. The time for thinking was over and the time for action had arrived. At any other time she might have refrained from acting until she had a better hold over her emotions, but not in her current hungry state. She was out for blood.

 

Suddenly the ground gave way and her clawed paws were in the tunnel. She let out a surprised yelp as the scurrying mass of rodents went in various directions in the ground tunnels. However, one ground fuzzy was caught up in the panic of the moment.

 

**Snap!**

 

The small rodent's neck was snapped in a single swift stroke of Cera's clawed paw. Its small, broken body lay prone on the bottom of the dirt tunnel. Cera was left looking at her victim with a stunned, yet curious expression. She was not sure what to make of her actions emotionally. _What have I done?_

 

Meanwhile, the others were attempting to catch the ground fuzzies as they attempted to escape from their nest.

 

Chomper, having had previous hunting experience, easily caught the first rodent that had the misfortune of crossing his path. A second victim was crushed by one of his hind limbs as he was dispatching the first with his powerful jaws. After a few moment a latecomer tried to escape through the same exit. After a brief chase it too was dispatched. He resisted the urge to immediately devour the tasty morsels, as they needed to share the catch. There may not be enough to go around otherwise.

 

Ruby had also secured a single ground fuzzy that had scurried along her path. She was new at hunting ground fuzzies, but she had eaten snapping shells and fish before. _If I can handle fish then I can handle ground fuzzies._ She thought. She did feel some remorse when she looked at the frozen look of terror in the little mammal's face, however. Fish as a general rule did not give her an impression of any suffering that they could have experienced, which helped to desensitize her to fishing when she was a fast runner. In fact, she had not even given it much thought until she went to a more herbivorous diet in the Great Valley. Nonetheless, she felt a profound sense of apprehension at her recent act. Besides the one egg she had stolen several years ago, she had never killed a land dweller.

 

The other two teams, consisting of Ducky and Spike within one and Littlefoot and Petrie in the other, had only minor success in their hunting efforts. Spike was able to catch a smallish mammal, whereas Ducky was unable to make a successful catch. Littlefoot and Petrie were likewise unable to obtain any ground fuzzies, as none of them had taken the tunnel that those two were guarding. They were unable to catch that which was not there to begin with.

 

"How did we do, guys?" Chomper then asked the members of the gang. "I got three of them!"

 

"I've got one." Ruby confirmed.

 

"Same here." Spike noted.

 

There were several moments of silence. Chomper decided to force the issue and ask the others how they did.

 

"Cera? How about you?"

 

"Huh?" Cera asked. "Oh, I got one." She noted hastily. Discomfort and unease was still present in her voice and that was not lost on Chomper. Nonetheless he did not press the issue.

 

"None headed our way." Littlefoot affirmed. "We didn't catch anything."

 

"That's okay, guys. That is why we are sharing." Chomper stated. "A pack shares the food it catches."

 

The mention of the group as a 'pack' was not lost on Cera and made something in her arise in protest. "Oh, so we are a pack now are we?" She asked warily. "You must be glad that we have all changed."

 

Chomper looked shocked and immediately clarified himself. "What! I didn't mean that. But we are all sharpteeth now and..."

 

Littlefoot interrupted on the little biter's behalf. "We may be able to fix this and change back, but we need to eat, Cera." Littlefoot responded. "Surely sharing isn't that bad?"

 

Cera took a deep breath before responding. "Fine. But don't think I am going to sit back and let us suddenly become a 'pack' all of a sudden." She then couldn't resist taking one final dig at the purple sharptooth. "Unlike some others, I am not enjoying this."

 

Chomper had an indignant look on his face, but did not say anything in response.

 

Spike then readdressed the topic at hand. "So... Um. How do we split this up?"

 

Chomper sighed and then made a suggestion. "Well, we have six ground fuzzies. That is one short to give us all one."

 

Petrie sighed. "Me guess me could take half. Me smaller than rest."

 

Littlefoot looked upon the flyer with a concerned expression. "Are you sure, Petrie?"

 

At Petrie's nod, Chomper began to rip one of the small mammals in half. This gory sight made the other members of the gang recoil in a mixture of disgust and horror. The horror was in equal measure for the sight they were seeing and for the actions they were about to take. Were they really going to eat another living creature?

 

Littlefoot was the next to speak. "I will only take half as well. Let everyone else take one." He was not going to let others take less on his behalf. He and Petrie had not had a successful catch. Thus it would be unfair for them to take more than their fair share.

 

At Littlefoot's request Chomper took the two sides of the small mammal into his jaws and dropped them in front of the duo. The severed head and torso of the mammal was in Littlefoot's corner, while the lower half rolled near Petrie. The sight of such gore made a confusing mixture of emotions rise up in Littlefoot. He felt a pang of horror in what he was about to eat. Not only did he participate in the killing of these innocent creatures, but now he was going to devour them like a sharptooth. _Because I am a sharptooth._ The former longneck admitted morosely. The entire scene made secondary thoughts rise up in the brown fast biter. The most notable of these questioned what his mother would have thought if she had seen this. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind, he had no choice at this point. Therefore, he licked his lips and prepared to take the first bite.

 

With some trepidation he put his snout to the rodent and inhaled deeply. The smell that greeted his nostrils was an amazing combination of sweetness and musk. This conveyed an irresistible desire within Littlefoot. Every part of his mind seemed to cry out at that same moment. _Food!_ Shaken by this sudden response, Littlefoot licked his lips again and noticed that moisture was dripping from his mouth. He was salivating heavily. _Am I really that hungry?_ With his body and instincts both commanding him to eat the disgusting looking clump of flesh, he decided to put aside his doubts and take a bite.

 

It tasted... Good.

 

Very good.

 

This horrified some part of him that actually hoped that it would taste awful. After all, they had just killed other living things! Surely such a foul act did not deserve a tasty meal. But yet some part of him enjoyed every aspect of his small meal. He enjoyed the metallic tasted of blood which permeated across his tongue and gushed towards his throat. He enjoyed the texture of cracking bone as he crushed the body of the small mammal with his sharp teeth. He enjoyed the savory taste of the delicate meat which was now surging down his throat. Emotionally speaking it was one of the best meals that Littlefoot could remember, but it left him unsatisfied. He was still hungry. He wanted more. But he could control that impulse for now. He hoped.

 

"How is it, Littlefoot?" Chomper asked curiously. The others had held off on eating their meals until after Littlefoot had finished. Even though they had all changed into sharpteeth, there was some part of them that told them that meat was unappetizing. In a way, eating meat was yet another step in a direction none of them were particularly wanted to go. Hence their apprehension.

 

"It's great!" Littlefoot said in an almost giddy voice. He looked at Petrie's portion but barely restrained the impulse to take the flyer's meal. _I am still in control._ He told himself, although he was uncertain if he truly was. A small part of him wondered if eating the mammal was a good idea. Something unknown and horrifying was awakened in Littlefoot and he knew it.

 

Littlefoot's exclamation deeply unsettled both Ruby and Chomper. Ruby knew that the sudden change in demeanor indicated that hunger was already having an impact on their temperament. How long could they go with small meals before they finally lost control? She couldn't answer that question, but the possibilities scared her. Chomper also observed his change in demeanor and feared that Littlefoot might be losing more of himself than Littlefoot realized. He decided not to say anything at this time, as there was nothing that could be done about it. But he knew that he would have to speak to his friend soon.

 

As if almost on cue, the hunger felt by the other members of the gang reached a breaking point and the entire gang began to devour their respective meals. It was not much, but it did take the edge off of their hunger. They all hoped it would be enough.

 

They were still five days away from Hanging Rock.

 

......

 

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

 

Littlefoot and the others had been travelling from the moment the sun appeared on the horizon until the beginning of twilight and had found nothing of significance. There was no food to speak of. No predators, besides themselves. No clean water. The grass had become more plentiful, but that was of little use to them in their new forms. The hunger that had been alleviated the night before had come back with a vengeance. The fact that the gang now have had the experience of eating meat seemed to make the situation much worse. They no longer were acting like hungry leaf-eaters. Now they were behaving like the hungry sharpteeth that they were. Littlefoot knew this now, but he had no idea what to do.

 

Suddenly he heard a commotion from behind him.

 

"Watch it!" Cera angrily exclaimed. Spike had accidently crashed into her. She unconsciously raised her head and crest in a show of dominance. She was about to learn that this was an unfortunate choice.

 

Littlefoot turned around to see the commotion begin to turn into a confrontation.

 

"Speed up and you wouldn't have that problem!" Spike growled in defiance. He didn't know why he was suddenly angry, but Cera's outburst and demeanor angered him more than anything that he could remember. He didn't realize the dominance component of the conflict he now found himself in, but he felt its effects nonetheless. He too unconsciously raised his crest in a counter-display of dominance. The confrontation had turned dangerous.

 

"Guys..." Littlefoot began. For some reason that he couldn't quite explain he knew that this disagreement was different.

 

"Oh no!" Chomper exclaimed. He knew all too well what was happening

 

"I'll show you!" Cera roared and lunged at Spike with her clawed forelimbs.

 

Spike deftly dodged Cera's attack and responded by snapping at her retreating forelimbs. His attack missed its target by inches and he fell into a defensive stance.

 

Both fast biters were now circling one another, growling fiercely. Each one was trying to find an opening in order press the attack to the other. Unknown to the two participants, each was fighting the other for dominance. Though each one was not thinking about killing at that moment, each one certainly could have ended the other's life in the process. Friendship and companionship was absent from their minds in the heat of their personal vendetta. The unfortunate combination of hunger and ignorance of their own instincts had led to this dangerous situation.

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

Both fighters stayed in their defensive stances, but each increased their distance from one another. The other four sharptooth meanwhile were looking on in awe at the brown fast biter that had made that order.

 

Littlefoot then stepped in-between the two combatants, giving a steely look to each of them in turn.

 

"Just what do you think that you two are doing?!" He demanded.

 

"He needs to watch where he is going!"

 

"She needs to learn respect!"

 

"I will show respect when you earn it!"

 

"Why you!"

 

"ENOUGH!" Littlefoot exclaimed again. "What has gotten into you two? We can't begin fighting one another! We have to work together!

 

**Caw!**

 

Littlefoot recognized that call. It meant that Petrie had found something!

 

"Can both of you knock it off for now?" Littlefoot asked the two.

 

The two remained facing one another with fierce looks on their faces.

 

"We will finish this later." Spike threatened.

 

"Agreed." Cera affirmed.

 

The two then held their glares at one another, before finally retreating back to opposite sides of the pack. The confrontation was over for now.

 

Littlefoot sighed, but he decided that he couldn't do any more at the moment. All he could do is hope that they would work it out peacefully when they came back to their senses.

 

**Caw!**

 

At Petrie's reprise of his call, he signaled the others to follow his lead. If they hurried then they could meet Petrie halfway in the flood plain that they now found themselves. The others, being exhausted and hungry, ran with only lukewarm enthusiasm. It took several moments for the flyer to meet up with the others.

 

"What is it, Petrie?" Littlefoot asked. They were still four days away from their destination, so he obviously hadn't found Hanging Rock. That left only two possibilities: a threat of some kind or food. Littlefoot really hoped it was the later.

 

"There is a herd of longnecks!" Petrie replied. "They seemed to have stopped by the river."

 

To say that this perked Littlefoot's interest would be an understatement.

 

"How far away are they?" Was Littlefoot's next question.

 

"Petrie not sure." The flyer replied. "Me high up when see them. Probably a day away."

 

"So, who cares?" Cera asked dismissively. "We can't talk to them and even if we could they wouldn't believe us."

 

Chomper looked at Ruby with an inquisitive expression to which she sighed and simply shrugged.

 

"Well..." Chomper began. "We do need to eat." He knew the subject probably wouldn't get a positive response, but they had to begin to accept reality at this point. They were hungry, they still had days to travel, and no other food source had presented itself during the last day. They had to begin listening.

 

"You can't be serious!" Cera exclaimed. "We go a day without food and you already want to start eating other dinosaurs?"

 

"We ate very little yesterday, Cera." Chomper stated matter-of-factly. "Everyone is hungry."

 

Ruby interjected at this point. "We have already started to snap at one another." She stated the obvious fact. "I think that we are beginning to enter the hunger madness."

 

"Hunger madness?" Spike questioned.

 

"It is what I have been trying to tell you guys!" Chomper said excitedly. "When sharpteeth get hungry for too long they can get... unpleasant." He continued. "They can get angry fast... And even attack others." He ended his last sentence by glancing at Cera and Spike, his insinuation clear to all.

 

"We can't let that happen again. Oh no, no, no!" Ducky stated.

 

Cera reacted with an exasperated grunt. "You guys can't be serious!" She then looked at Ducky. "Do you want to hunt other dinosaurs, Ducky? Do you want that on your mind?"

 

Ducky looked away but shook her head nonetheless. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't want to turn on her friends, but she didn't want to kill either. Both options seemed abhorrent to her.

 

She then looked at Littlefoot. "Why don't you tell them that this is insane? We can't sink to this level. Otherwise we are no better than the sharpteeth." She overlooked the fact that she was a sharptooth now. She had accepted the undeniable physical transformation, but had not yet accepted all that entailed. It was the one last bit of her old life that she was holding on to. She feared if that fell by the wayside then she wouldn't be able to recognize herself anymore. But there was another consideration as well.

 

"And what if we change back somehow? How could we go back knowing that we killed other leaf-eaters?" She asked sadly, she had gone beyond anger at this point. "How could we live with ourselves?"

 

Littlefoot looked away from the gang and took a deep breath. _Well, that lays it all out, doesn't it?_ He thought to himself. He was not prepared to consider taking the ultimate step to their hunger problem, but he could not deny Chomper's concerns. He was faced with yet another unwinnable situation. Either he would betray his former life or risk losing his current one. There was also the possibility of them turning on one another because of the hunger madness... He looked down for a moment, deep in thought.

 

Petrie was confused and concern by Littlefoot's lack of response. "Littlefoot? You okay?"

 

"Yeah..." He answered wearily. He then raised his head and turned to look at the gang again.

 

"I am not ready to start hunting, Chomper." As Chomper tried to interrupt, Littlefoot gave him a calming wave of the forelimb. "But you are right. We are getting more angry and unpleasant, and it is because we are hungry." He shook his head slightly. "But I just can't take that step. I can't kill. I just can't."

 

He then looked sadly at the little biter. "If you need to hunt then I won't stop you." He released a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. "And I can't blame you either." He then looked pointedly at Cera. "None of us can." He looked at the rest of the gang with a haggard expression. "If anyone needs to hunt then you may. But I am not ready to..." He trailed off as he couldn't finish the statement, but his meaning was all too clear to everyone present. If one needed to hunt then they may. The group could no longer judge.

 

Silence permeated through the group for several moments as everyone digested what had just happened.

 

"I guess we should get to sleep then, huh?" Spike inquired of the others.

 

"Yeah. We need to get to rest so that we will be rested." Ruby agreed.

 

Cera didn't say anything but her own yawn confirmed that she had the same thoughts as the others.

 

Without much further discussion, the gang prepared scrapes for the night and began to enter the world of dreams. None of them quite knew what the next day would bring, but each felt trepidation at the possibilities.

 

They were still four days from Hanging Rock.

 

......

 

Chomper awoke with a start.

 

The little biter looked about in a confused manner. _It is still dark._ He observed. _What woke me up?_

 

The little biter then looked around him at the assembled gang. Spike and Ducky were sleeping side by side. Each trying to keep the other warm in the somewhat cool night. It was obvious that the hunger madness was beginning to take a toll on the former stegosaurus, as he thrashed in his sleep. _A hunting dream._ Chomper noted in his mind. _And not a happy one._ Chomper then turned his attention to Petrie. He was sleeping beside Ruby and had a rather serine expression on his face. _Ground fuzzies could easily keep him fed._ Chomper noted on account of his size. _If only we were in a better place._

 

Looking at Ruby, Chomper noted that she was twitching in her sleep. "Daddy... run..." She muttered in her sleep. "Egg..." She trailed off. Chomper had no context for what she was dreaming about, but could recognize that she was distressed. As gently as he could, Chomper placed his forelimb on her back. The former fast runner then seemed to calm down and her twitching ceased. He didn't like to see anyone suffer, especially his friends. He hoped that they understood that.

 

Finally, he took a look at Cera. The yellow fast biter had been a thorn in his side ever since they had changed days ago. She constantly resisted his recommendations. She was initially against eating the ground fuzzies and now she was against the gang hunting. However, he didn't feel anger at her, rather he felt pity. He had been there when Mr. Threehorn had chased him down and nearly killed him. He had heard his cries of rage. As a result, he had some appreciation of how deeply engrained his distrust and hatred of sharpteeth must have run. It was no surprise that his daughter would share the same opinions. What misery must it be to be changed into what you fear? He looked upon her with a sad expression. He hoped that she would eventually accept the reality of her situation. She didn't deserve to suffer like that. No one did.

 

He looked at the scrape that Littlefoot had made only to see something that surprised him. _He is gone!_ Being concerned for Littlefoot's well-being, Chomper began to sniff the air around the scrape. He would follow Littlefoot's scent and see what was wrong with his best of friends.

 

He followed the scent trail for a while and noticed that it seemed to be heading towards a nearby hill that was a bit away from the river they were following. Was Littlefoot seeking high ground in order to scout? Chomper was perplexed by the brown fast biter's actions and decided to proceed stealthily. After some time he heard Littlefoot's voice.

 

"Mother, I don't know what to do."

 

Chomper looked up through the grass he was hiding behind. His mother? His mother was here? _But I thought that she died long ago, that was what Littlefoot had told me._ The sharptooth thought confusedly. She then took a closer look at the scene ahead of him.

 

Littlefoot was resting on his haunches at the top of the small hill. His eyes were fixed upon a certain star in the sky. It was the same star that he always looked upon when he was uncertain or sad. It was the star that he first noticed after his mother had died and part of him thought that perhaps it was her in the Great Beyond. As he had learned with the rainbowfaces, there were things that he didn't quite understand. Even if it wasn't her, he really needed her guidance now.

 

"I'm a sharptooth now and I don't know what to do." He shook his head. "I can't eat green food, I can't talk to my grandparents, and I can't go back to the valley." He choked up a bit. "You always told me to listen to my heart, but I am not sure what it is saying." He paused for several moments. "If only I had a sign. I don't want to disappoint you." He cried softly for a few moments. He was no longer in front of the gang so he could afford a moment of weakness. He was a pack leader now and they didn't show weakness in front of their followers, some part of his mind stated. But he was also a child. A child who even as a longneck had seen and experienced far too much in his short life. He figured that he was owed some respite.

 

"Littlefoot?" Came the soft voice of Chomper from the grass behind him. Littlefoot jerked up at the voice, but then bowed his head and spoke softly in a voice of resignation. "Chomper." He then waved his forelimb to signal Chomper to come join him at the peak of the hill.

 

The two sat for a moment just looking at the stars. Chomper had no idea where to begin. What had Littlefoot been doing? Why was he talking to a star? It made no sense to him.

 

Littlefoot looked at the sharptooth and noted his confused expression. Deciding to cut to the chase, he asked Chomper the obvious question.

 

"How much did you hear?"

 

Chomper responded truthfully. "I heard you talk to your mother."

 

Littlefoot closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them, focusing again on the star. "My mother died protecting me. Did I ever tell you that?"

 

Chomper shook his head. Littlefoot had told him that his mother had died, but not the cause.

 

"The great sharptooth, Red Claw's son, killed her." Chomper jerked back at that admission. _No wonder why Littlefoot wanted him killed._ Chomper nodded at Littlefoot to continue. "We traveled for many days to find the Great Valley. Our families were gone, either separated from us or..." Tears welled up in the brown fast biter's eyes once more. "And he followed us the entire time."

 

He looked at Chomper directly with a steely look in his eyes. "We had to be rid of him so we tricked him using Ducky as bait..." Chomper was transfixed as Littlefoot described the plan in detail and how it was carried out. It was chilling. They had killed the terrible sharptooth with the ruthlessness and cunning that only sharpteeth were supposed to have. Chomper had been mocked by some other sharpteeth as being a leaf-eater in disguise because of his gentle temperament, but his friends appeared to be sharpteeth in disguise based upon their story. It seems that fate had simply removed the disguise...

 

"He was the same kind as you." Littlefoot noted. This made Chomper feel something curl in his stomach. With Littlefoot's history with his kind why did he help Chomper as a hatchling? Why didn't he trample him? It made no sense to him. Here was a longneck, er... former longneck, who was obviously capable of making hard choices. Why did he not do the logical choice when Chomper was born and not simply dispose of a future threat? Chomper was confused by this.

 

As if predicting the young sharptooth's question, Littlefoot began again. "But you weren't a threat to us. You were just a baby and I wouldn't hold you responsible for what others of your kind had done." He smiled at Chomper as tears flowed from both of their faces.

 

"Even with the one that killed my mother..." He restrained a growl in his throat. "We only acted because he was a threat."

 

Chomper thought for a moment before responding. "So you never hated sharpteeth?"

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "I hated what they did, but I suppose that I knew they had no choice." He paused for a moment. Understanding the double meaning of the fact that Chomper asked that particular question, Littlefoot quickly added: "Cera... Has a somewhat different view."

 

Chomper looked down.

 

"She lost her mother and all of her sisters to sharpteeth. She doesn't hold you responsible for that, Chomper, you know that." He paused for a moment to see that Chomper was nodding. "But... She was always the most worried of us concerning your instincts."

 

Chomper looked at him with an understanding look. Littlefoot did not need to tell him this as Chomper was quite aware of Cera's concerned (or sarcastic) statements whenever he was hungry.

 

"I thought that she was overcautious when I was still... a leaf-eater." He admitted. "But now that I am on the other side, I see the truth. See was completely right. We are dangerous."

 

Littlefoot continued. "I think that is why she is so scared of the idea of hunting, Chomper. She fears what she is becoming." He paused for a moment. "So do I." He admitted reluctantly. "If we take it... that far... where does it stop?" His voice broke for a moment. "How do we keep from losing ourselves?"

 

Littlefoot paused and looked down with a sad expression. "How can I harm another? How would I live with myself?"

 

Chomper could only nod in response as Littlefoot had obviously understood the situation far better than he had given him credit for.

 

"How did you keep under control in the valley, Chomper?" Littlefoot suddenly asked with an awed expression. "These thoughts... these feelings... They are enough to drive me mad."

 

Chomper gulped. It seemed that things were a bit worse than Littlefoot's outward expression conveyed. "I had plenty of food in the valley, Littlefoot. That makes a difference." He then added. "Plus I have had years to learn control. All of you haven't."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Perhaps it was a good thing we were forced to leave the valley then. I would have hated to be responsible for someone's... end"

 

Silenced enveloped the scene for several moments. Chomper had numerous conversations with Littlefoot in the past about many things, but this was by far the most intimate and enlightening of them. It seemed as if the former longneck had decided that there was nothing left to hide. Chomper then realized that this wasn't just a conversation; this was also a cry for help. His poor friend had no idea what to do. Chomper reflected for a moment. Littlefoot was as helpless as a newborn sharptooth because, in a way, that was exactly what he was. He had helped him after he hatched into the world, so Chomper resolved to help him in his time of need.

 

"What do we do now, Chomper?" Littlefoot asked. "My mother is silent." At the little biter's confused expression, Littlefoot explained. "My mother always told me to let my heart guide me and that I should listen to it because it whispers so softly." He paused for a moment. "But I don't know what it is telling me now."

 

Chomper thought for a moment and recalled Littlefoot's earlier words.

 

"Why did you go back to help Cera during your journey to the valley?" Chomper asked rhetorically, thinking back to the story that Littlefoot had told him earlier.

 

"Because she was my friend, even if she wasn't acting like it." Littlefoot answered.

 

"Why did you stop the great sharptooth, Red Claw's son?" Chomper asked immediately after.

 

"Because he was threatening us." He answered.

 

"Who are us?" Chomper asked rhetorically.

 

"Well... Me and my friends." He answered, not understanding this line of questioning.

 

"So the decisions that lead you to the valley involved helping your friends?" Chomper inquired.

 

Littlefoot nodded as comprehension was dawning on him.

 

"Well then, how do you help your friends now?" Chomper asked Littlefoot while pointing at the brown fast biter's chest.

 

Littlefoot stopped for a moment and sucked in a deep breath. He then answered in an exhausted voice.

 

"We have to... We have to hunt now, don't we?"

 

Chomper nodded and gave Littlefoot a sad smile. “We can’t wait any longer, Littlefoot. Some of us are already losing control.”

 

Littlefoot looked in the direction where Petrie had located the longneck herd earlier and sat silent for several moments. Chomper did not know what to make of the fast biter’s reaction. Surely he understood now? They had no choice.

 

“How can I hunt my own kind, Chomper?” It was asked softly. Not in an accusatory tone or in the manner of a veiled rejection. No, this was Littlefoot trying to wrap his head around something that no being should ever confront. Littlefoot had known all too well in his short life what it was like to be the hunted. What it was like to be chased to the brink of exhaustion and despair. What it was like to lose loved ones. What it was like to fear the dark and the shadows it might bring. Knowing all of these things, how could he visit such horrors onto another longneck? How could he willingly share such pain? Intellectually he knew that he and the gang had only one option at this point, but emotionally it was a different story.

 

“I know that we have to, but...” He paused. “I don’t know if I can bring myself...”

 

He sucked in a shuddering breath and closed his eyes for a moment. It was only after a few moments that he opened them and spoke.

 

“Will you help us, Chomper?” The former longneck asked softly. “I don’t think the others can do this alone... I know that I can’t.”

 

Chomper did not answer but instead embraced Littlefoot in a hug. Both were in tears, but were in noticeably better shape than moments before. Each had the relived expression of a person who had made a major decision in life. The decision was now out of their hands, it was just up to them to make it a reality. Littlefoot reflected that perhaps fate had planned this for a long time, as neither he nor any of the others would be alive right now if it wasn't for their friendship with Chomper. A sharptooth being hatched by, and becoming friends with, leaf-eaters, what were the odds of that? As he had pointed out, all of his good decisions were based upon protecting and nurturing his friends. He would not change that now. Never mind how distasteful the consequences may seem, his course of action was clear. Tomorrow they would begin stalking the longneck herd.

 

"Thank you, Chomper." Littlefoot graciously spoke. "I needed that."

 

"That's what friends are for." Chomper replied.

 

Littlefoot looked to the star once more with a much happier expression. _I guess mother wasn't silent at all. I was just looking for her voice in the wrong place._ He then spoke again to Chomper.

 

"I think my mother would have liked you, Chomper." Littlefoot noted. "You're one of the few dinosaurs that I know who were as caring as her."

 

Chomper didn't know what to say to that so he simply looked at Littlefoot with an overwhelmed expression.

 

Littlefoot smiled at the sharptooth before speaking again. "Well we need to get back to sleep." He then yawned. "I don't know about you, but I will need rest if we are going to convince the others." He paused for a moment. "Especially Cera."

 

Chomper wearily nodded at Littlefoot's observation. The two sharpteeth then headed back towards the sleeping area. A very eventful day was surely ahead of them all.


	14. Memories of blood

**_“When the Fox hears the Rabbit scream he comes a-runnin', but not to help.” ― Thomas Harris, The Silence of the Lambs_ **

 

"Urgh..." Chomper moaned as the bright circle emerged from behind thick mid-morning clouds.

 

The brief respite of sleep was soon removed from the little biter as the new day had begun. With the resumption of consciousness also came the return of the memories from the previous night. Chomper realized that today was going to be a truly eventful one. Littlefoot had accepted the necessity of acquiring food at any cost. They would soon have the difficult duty of convincing the others and preparing for a hunt. Hunting dinosaurs was a far different proposition than hunting ground fuzzies or buzzers. Even besides the danger involved, there was also the emotional component. When Chomper had hunted with his parents on the island he was racked with some guilt despite knowing the necessity of his actions. He could only imagine what the others would go through. How much pain had Littlefoot gone through to even have him consider the possibility of hunting his own kind? It seemed that he had been considering his situation for quite some time. It was something that Chomper resolved he would bring back up with the former longneck. However, right now they had a more important matter to attend to.

 

Chomper slowly rose from his prone position and rubbed his eyes. He needed to wake Littlefoot so that they could get started today. As he looked at the slumbering brown fast biter, and considered what the gang would soon be going through, Chomper thought back to the first time he hunted with his parents. It was only a few moon cycles after he had learned leaf-eater from Ruby...

 

......

 

**Many seasons ago:**

 

"Alright son, it is time that you learned how to do this."

 

Chomper nodded reluctantly, but was uneasy at his father's words. Although his mother was more sympathetic to Chomper's reservations due to Chomper's unique entry into the world, Dein was less than impressed with his son's objections. That way that he saw it Chomper would have to hunt for his food sooner or later, and it would be preferable for him to learn these skills while he was still young. Sentimentality was unbecoming of a sharptooth, in his opinion. His son would simply have to learn the hard facts of life. Chomper simply couldn't live off of buzzers and his parent's kills forever.

 

Dein sighed at his son's half-hearted response. "Don't be like that, son. It is something that every sharptooth has to do." He paused for a moment to sniff the air. "Ah, swimmer." He muttered to both himself and his mate. "It looks like we have found you a target, Chomper. It smells like a small swimmer. Stay close behind and observe what we do."

 

Chomper observed as his mother went into a stalking stance, almost bringing her head and tail parallel to the ground. Shortly thereafter, his father did the same. They then slowly edged through the forest as silently and stealthily as two large rexes could. They obviously had their sniffers fixed on the young swimmer. If such a swimmer was a small enough catch for him, then obviously it wasn't worth the effort of his parents. Such a meal would barely be an appetizer for them. No, his parents were trying to find him suitable prey in order to test out his hunting skills. Chomper had deep misgivings about this.

 

 _How could I kill a leaf-eater?_ The little biter asked himself? _They have feelings just like us. My friends in the valley even raised me despite being a different kind._ He reflected for a moment. _How can I now harm others?_

 

He and his parents had several heated arguments about this. At first, his mother was sympathetic to his plight and suggested that he could go a little longer before hunting, provided that he practiced his stalking skills. Chomper excelled at stalking, but he never did kill his quarry. Most of the time the poor leaf-eaters didn't even know he was there. If they did see him and run away, then Chomper would simply let them flee. He couldn't stomach the idea of killing another dinosaur. Even the thought of it would make him think back to his five friends in the valley or to Ruby, the friendly fast runner who taught him the leaf-eater language. This reluctance to kill was a trait that his parents noticed in him and for some reason that concerned them.

 

Finally, his father had told him in no uncertain terms that he **would** hunt the next day. "You can't survive off of our catches forever, Chomper. You will have to learn how to kill." He had hoped that his mother would grant him another reprieve on this task, but his hopes were for naught. "Your father is right, Chomper. This is something that you are going to have to learn." Terri was a good mother who could even be accused of coddling her son, but she had to draw the line somewhere. It was better for him to deal with this reality now, then later on when he had no choice in the matter. With both of his parents looking at him with looks that brokered no disagreement, Chomper had reluctantly complied. His parents cared for him deeply, even to the point of invading the valley in order to look for him. He did not want to disappoint them.

 

So here he was observing his parents in preparation for his first actual hunt. Despite his deep misgivings, his mind was working overdrive in observing and thinking about what his parents were doing. _They are avoiding the leaves in order to move quietly. I didn't know they could move that quietly._ Thus far he had not seen anything different in their technique than what he had used in his "mock hunts" with leaf-eaters. They were simply using them with far more finesse and skill than he thought possible. He then noticed that his mother was signaling to his father. She made her right forelimb get close to her eye and then bobbed her head once. That was immediately followed by his father signaling to his nose and bobbing twice. She nodded and then made a gesture for Chomper to catch up to them. Chomper walked very carefully as he did not want to ruin his parent's work. After a few moments, however, he had arrived at their location.

 

"Okay Chomper, what did you notice in observing us?" His mother asked.

 

Chomper pondered for a moment before answering. "Well... Both of you were very quiet." At his mother's nod, he continued. "You were able to see one swimmer and daddy was able to smell two."

 

"Very good." His father affirmed from behind the duo. "The mother of this swimmer is in the lake to our left." He laughed softly for a moment. "Quite possibly looking for her lost youngling." He paused for a moment before pointing with his forelimb at an opening in the forest canopy. "The youngling, on the other hand, is right in front of us. Take a look."

 

Chomper allowed himself to be picked up by his father and looked through the forest canopy. A young swimmer was walking slowly in a narrow gorge quite a distance away from the aforementioned lake. The gorge seemed to have a narrow stream in it that traveled from a mountain into the gorge before eventually empting into the lake. It appeared as if there was only one way in or out of the gorge, and it was in plain sight. However, it looked like that the swimmer had trapped herself into a corner, as she was slowly walking back to the gorge's entrance. She obviously would not be able to make it before they could catch her. With a glum passing thought, Chomper noted that the swimmer must have been no older than Ducky.

 

His mother then spoke to him. "So son, how would you proceed?"

 

Chomper thought for a moment. They were testing his mind more than his body, he noted, and he didn't want to disappoint them. After a few moments he gave his answer.

 

"The swimmer is trapped in the gorge, so I would cut off its escape." Chomper began.

 

"Good. Then what?" His mother asked.

 

"Stalk it until I can trap it into a corner. Then attack." He responded quickly.

 

"Good. If you attack headlong, even with the escape route cut off, there is the possibility that it can outmaneuver you. If you attack by surprise, the prey has little chance of escape." His father was the one to speak this time. "It is nice to know that you have been listening to my lessons even though you seem to have refused to use them until now." He looked at his son with an odd mixture of both pride and annoyance. Chomper looked away in embarrassment. "Now is the time, Chomper." At his son's nod, he continued. "We will go after the swimmer's mother, while you go after the youngling." He ordered. "Do not let it escape." The last sentence, although spoken without anger or reproach, brokered no disagreement. Chomper quickly nodded and ran into the grassland that resided between the gorge and the forest, apparently eager set about his task.

 

He did not hear his parents talk to one another after he stalked off.

 

"He will try to warn the swimmer, won't he?" His father asked with a sigh. He didn't buy his son's feigned eagerness.

 

"Undoubtedly." Terri confirmed.

 

Dein sighed for a moment. "I think one kill will break him of this behavior of his." He stated. "I can take out the adult swimmer easily by myself. It smells weak." He affirmed. "Perhaps you can give Chomper a helpful nudge?"

 

Terri nodded in agreement, but then spoke softly to her mate. "You realize that this is going to hurt Chomper?"

 

Dein nodded, before sighing in resignation. "He has to learn sometime."

 

Terri smiled. "I know, but he has feelings for leaf-eaters because he was hatched by them." She paused for a moment. "Then there is that one longneck that Chomper talks about... He apparently was there when he hatched." He looked at her mate with an amused expression. "Chomper seems to think of him like a brother or something."

 

Dein grunted in annoyance. "Being hatched by leaf-eaters would mess up anyone." He then spoke with incredulity. "A longneck for a brother, ha! What is your point, dear?"

 

"My point, oh joyful one." He bristled slightly at her teasing tone. "Is that after I help Chomper make the hard choice, we should help him deal with his feelings." He outright rolled his eyes at this idea. "We may not understand it, but he obviously cares about the food dearly and we should help him with that." She finished with a pleading look at her mate.

 

Although this discussion was annoying him, Dein was not totally oblivious of what his mate was saying. Chomper would need some counsel on this matter. This, however, did not mean that he had to be happy about Chomper's abnormal behavior.

 

"Fine, dear. But I think that you should handle it." She smiled at his acquiescence. "I don't have the patience for it."

 

Terri smiled broadly. Her mate put up a rough exterior, but he had a good heart underneath his well-practiced demeanor. Sometimes he just needed a hand in expressing it. "Alright, dear. I suppose I should supervise Chomper now, and you have dinner to catch. Unless you need help, that is." She added with a slightly teasing voice.

 

"I can take care of it!" He responded with annoyance at her playful teasing. "Just make sure that our son doesn't play with his food, will ya?"

 

With a slight huff, Dein went off to hunt the mother swimmer. Considering how much she had riled him up, Terri actually felt somewhat sorry for the swimmer. It most certainly wouldn't stand a chance now.

 

She then headed off in the direction of the gorge. It was time to see her son in action.

 

......

 

Chomper had quickly run to the opening of the gorge, before stopping. The time for stalking had arrived. He had to sneak up on the young swimmer in order to catch it in ambush. A headlong rush could lead to the swimmer escaping. For the moment he put aside his misgivings from earlier and went into a stalking stance. _You can do this, Chomper._ The young biter told himself. _It is just like what you have done in the past._ Except, of course, he would actually have to catch and kill his prey this time.

 

While walking in his stalking stance, he went from boulder to boulder. He made quick rushes from one to the other, before resting for a time and checking his surroundings. Speed was not the main consideration now. Stealth was the main concern.

 

At one of these stops, he took a deep breath and examined the scents from around him. He could easily pick out the swimmer from the scents blowing in his direction from the interior of the gorge. It was a small female, he could deduce, and it was already injured.

 

 _An easy kill._ Some part of his mind pointed out. He shook his head at this thought. There was something about that line of thinking that felt so natural, but yet it also seemed like a betrayal of those who helped hatch him. The guilt that he had tried to suppress during much of this journey had returned in force.

 

He looked out from behind the boulder he was hiding behind and immediately jumped back. It was the swimmer! She was walking in a slow and unsteady manner, as a large gash on her leg indicated a nasty injury. It was obvious to Chomper that this swimmer would not live for very long in her condition. The only question was whether he would be the cause of her demise or if something else would do the job for him. He figured that he was the most humane option.

 

He walked out from behind the boulder and made no attempt to hide himself.

 

"Ah! Sharptooth!" The little swimmer called out and immediately turned back in order to flee. Unfortunately for her, the injured leg couldn't handle the strain and she tumbled to the gorge floor. She began to thrash as she tried desperately to get up from her prone condition, but it was clear from Chomper's perspective that she was not going anywhere in a hurry. He slowly advanced towards his prey...

 

......

 

Terri watched from the ridge above the gorge as her son advanced towards the young swimmer. _Perhaps I won't have to urge him on after all._ She noted. _He seems to be going in for the kill._

 

She decided to stay back and calmly observe her son's handiwork.

 

......

 

Chomper advanced slowly on the injured swimmer. However, upon looking at the cowering female, an image immediately arose within the little biter's mind. The swimmer reminded him of Ducky, one of the leaf-eater's who had helped him after he hatched. This unwanted thought caused him to question himself. _Maybe I could let her get away._ He thought uncertainly to himself. _I could hide her until her leg got better._

 

"Don't run away!" He called out to the swimmer.

 

The swimmer stumbled a short distance, before falling again. Her leg injury severely hampered her ability to move. However, the sudden voice did not help her concentration either. did the sharptooth actually speak?

 

"You can speak?" The swimmer asked in surprise.

 

"Sure! My name is Chomper. What's yours?" He responded in his usual innocent manner.

 

"Um... I am Arlan." The swimmer spoke, still confused and frightened by her predicament. "Are you going to kill me?"

 

Chomper paused for a moment. Was he? He still wasn't sure what to do at this point. Part of his mind told him that he needed to learn to hunt and that he owed it to his parents to make a kill. However, some other part of him found that this was wrong. He was conflicted in what to do.

 

"I just chased on instinct. It is what we do." Chomper dodged the question. He was uncertain if the swimmer actually had a chance on that injured leg of hers. If she did, then he would try to save her and just tell his parents that she got away. Otherwise, he would make it quick.

 

The swimmer looked at the little biter with a mixture of relief and concern. She knew that she would have little chance if the sharptooth attacked her, so she decided to listen to him. What did she have to lose at this point?

 

"Follow me and I will take us out of the gorge." Chomper suggested. "We have to hurry. My mommy and daddy are here." At the swimmer's gasp, Chomper continued. "I don't think you want to meet them."

 

The little biter then gently grasped the swimmer's forelimb and helped her off of the hard ground. With an appreciative nod the swimmer followed the sharptooth towards the gorge entrance.

 

......

 

Terri sighed. _I figured that this would happen._ She thought to herself. _I guess that Chomper needs some motivation._

 

As she was about to roar and alert her son of her presence, she heard a loud roar followed by an alert call.

 

**Roar!**

 

**Caw... Caw... Urk.**

 

 _Well there goes the mother._ She thought with satisfaction. _Time to help my son with the last loose end._

 

**Roar!**

 

......

 

The swimmer heard the commotion from a distance and recognized the roar of a sharptooth followed by the panicked call of her mother.

 

"Mommy! I am coming!" Arlan yelled in despair, as she attempted to limp faster with limited success.

 

It was not lost on Chomper that the swimmer's call was cut off suddenly. _My parents have done their part._ Chomper thought. _It is up to me now, isn't it?_

 

**Roar!**

 

Chomper looked up and noticed that his mother was looking at him from the ledge of the gorge. He had an audience now. An audience that expected him to succeed. He would not be able to hide Arlan now.

 

He looked in front of him and took a closer look at the swimmer. They had just traveled to within visual range of the entrance into the gorge after a particularly slow trek, which attested to the crippling injury that the swimmer had. He could smell the blood dripping from the wound and now noted that it had a tinge of infection. _How did I not notice that?_ Chomper asked himself. It appeared that his sentimentality and nostalgia for his past friends had blinded him to the realities of the present. If she were to live, the best that this swimmer could now hope for is to suffer from a painful infection as an orphan and to live the remainder of her short life crippled. It was obvious what the humane choice was.

 

"Oh no! There is another one!" Arlan exclaimed before looking at Chomper with fearful eyes. "What do we do now?"

 

Chomper didn't reply, but instead walked up to the young swimmer.

 

"Chomper?" The swimmer asked.

 

Chomper stopped just in front of the swimmer before looking upon her with an apologetic expression.

 

"Arlan. I am so sorry. I really am."

 

With a sudden flurry of movement, Chomper leapt upon the hapless swimmer and struck at her throat with his powerful jaws. After only a few seconds of struggle, it was over. At least he had given her a quick end.

 

As he stepped away from the now dead swimmer, he looked upon his bloody handiwork. Confirming visually what he had just done, he then looked upon his blood-soaked red forelimbs. For the first time in his short life he had killed another dinosaur. A line had been crossed that he could not return from. A part of him mourned the innocence that he had lost.

 

He then embraced the corpse of the fallen swimmer and began to weep.

 

......

 

After an indeterminate amount of time, Chomper heard the thundering footsteps of an approaching sharptooth.

 

"It isn't easy, is it son?" His mother's voice softly asked.

 

The teary-eyed sharptooth looked up at his mother and nodded.

 

"I am sorry, Chomper. But even though leaf-eaters may have hatched you, they are still your food." She continued as she picked up the little biter with her forelimbs. "It would have been easier on you if you didn't know what they were saying." At that moment Terri was inwardly cursing that young fast runner. Knowing what leaf-eaters were saying would be a good advantage in hunts, but it was also mental torture for a kind soul such as Chomper. It would have been infinitely more merciful for him to simply view leaf-eaters as food, as his kind generally did. Instead he was being tortured by a fate that he couldn't change.

 

"Does it get any easier, mommy?" Chomper asked her as she nuzzled him.

 

 _A good question._ She reflected. Most sharpteeth did not feel any remorse at the idea of eating leaf-eaters. Why would they? But when sharpteeth are forced to kill family or allies then they often enough will feel guilt, even when such actions were necessary. It was not something that she could relate to personally, but she did remember the words of her father when he told her of the time he had to eat others of their kind in order to survive. "Time can heal all wounds, so long as you survive long enough."

 

"Yes, Chomper. Yes it does." She answered softly. As she noticed the little biter dry his eyes, she smiled at him. "Don't worry little one, I will tell your father that you meant to kill that swimmer all along." She then continued as the young biter uttered a relieved sigh. "Now dry your eyes and get ready to walk. Your dad will be expecting us. It's dinner time."

 

After she sat Chomper on the ground and picked up Chomper's first kill with her forelimbs, the two began to journey to the site of Dein's kill. A part of Chomper's innocence had died that day, but something else was born.

 

Several seasons later, when Chomper traveled to the valley, he made a vow to keep that newly-awakened killing instinct under tight control. He resolved then that he would not break that promise until it was time for him to finally fully embrace his sharptooth side. There would be no more painful conflict between his tender beginnings and his inevitable future. When it was time for him to accept his fate, he would simply sit aside the part of him that could no longer be. When that day came he would wish his friends goodbye, leave the valley, and accept his fate. It was the only way.

 

......

 

**Back to the Present:**

 

Chomper blinked a few times as his thoughts returned to the present. His friends would soon be going through the same struggle and agony that he had gone through seasons ago. The only thing that he could do is be there when they waivered or broke under the strain of what they were doing. He at the very least could do that.

 

Chomper stepped up to Littlefoot and carefully shook the fast biter with his forelimb.

 

"Littlefoot?"

 

A groan emitted from the fast biter as he slowly rose from his prone position. With a massive stretch and yawn Littlefoot finally rose to his full height. He blinked a few times before responding to Chomper.

 

"It's morning already?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Yeah. The others aren't up yet." The little biter paused for a moment before stating what was on his mind. "Are you ready for this Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot paused for a moment. "No. No, I'm not." He sighed. "But... We are getting worse, Chomper. We have to do something. If we don't hunt something else then we might..."

 

At Littlefoot's pause Chomper finished for him. "...Turn on one another."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "We have no choice." He then looked in the direction where Petrie said the herd was the day before. "We have to do this."

 

Chomper looked at Littlefoot in a state of awe as a hardened look appeared upon Littlefoot's face. It seems that the harsh resolve of the pack leader was beginning to manifest within him. Chomper wondered for a moment whether this change was caused by their current difficulty or was actually a gradual change that he hadn't really noticed until now. Either way, it was a very noticeable change. Chomper would have to bring this to Littlefoot's attention after the hard work of the day was done. He had to make sure that their attempt at keeping themselves under control did not in itself lead Littlefoot to lose himself. They had to hunt now, that was true. But he did not want to see his old friend lose his kind and caring personality in order take hard but necessary actions.

 

Littlefoot then talked to Chomper in a motivated voice. "Let's wake the others. It is time."

 

Chomper nodded as they set out about the work of waking the others. Then they would try to convince them of the necessity of the hunt.

 

......

 

"What?!"

 

 _Well this is going about as well as expected._ Chomper thought to himself. _At least only Cera is reacting violently to the idea._

 

Ruby, Petrie, and Chomper had agreed to the hunting idea, whereas Ducky and Spike were conflicted on the issue. Spike was sure of its merits, but unsure that he could participate. Ducky was horrified by the idea, but was even more horrified at what was happening to the group. They had started to lose control over their emotions and begin to snap at one another. She was in a situation where the right choice was obvious but also abhorrent.

 

“But I do not want to be a killer! Oh, no, no, no!” Ducky exclaimed.

 

“But what choice do we have?” Spike asked. “If we don’t do this then we might turn on one another.” He looked at Cera when he made that statement, the irony of him making that observation having not escaped his notice.

 

He finally relented on his prior objections. “I will do whatever the group decides.”

 

Ducky was overwhelmed by this turn of events. Intellectually, she understood the severity of their situation and the fact that they had limited options. Emotionally, however, she was horrified beyond all reckoning. She was always the gentle soul in the group that was able to find the goodness in everyone. How could she then become a calculating killer? She was unable to make any decisions in her current conflicted mental state, so she decided to let the group decide. Like her brother, she would abide by the group’s consensus.

 

Meanwhile, the debate continued.

 

"We have to do this, we have no choice!" Ruby exclaimed. "If we had any other choice, then that choice I would choose." She wasn't happy with the situation, but she realized its necessity. Just like when she stole the egg when she was young, sometimes you have to do what you have to do. Although she understood her distress, she was quickly tiring of Cera's antics.

 

"So you have decided to join in, huh?" Cera asked mockingly. "Did Chomper tell you nice stories about how tasty longnecks are?"

 

"Cera..." Spike may not have been on good terms with Cera at the moment, on account of their fight the day before, but even he knew that she was pushing this way too far. Ruby looked irate and Littlefoot didn't look much better.

 

Cera was livid and did not hear Spike's cautionary words. In fact, in her current state, she would have brushed them aside anyway. The last aspect of their leaf-eater sides were being pushed aside with Littlefoot's call to hunt. She was not going to let this go. With that in mind, she turned towards Littlefoot and played her last trump card.

 

"What would your mother have thought?"

 

Cera's words descended upon the group like a pile of boulders. Complete silence permeated the scene as the two fast biters simply stared at one another. Cera with an accusing expression and Littlefoot with an unreadable expression.

 

  1. Spike thought morosely to himself. _This is not going to end well._



 

Ducky, who had been quietly listening during the entire debate, took a quick look in Ruby and Spike's direction. With a few quick nods, the trio began to move towards the front of the group. They were convinced that they would soon have a fight to break up.

 

Littlefoot calmly began to walk up to Cera. His demeanor exhibited no malice or aggression. In fact, Cera could not determine anything about Littlefoot's mood from his current actions. She couldn't tell if he was trying to deescalate the situation or to end it. Whether he was full of calm serenity or calm fury. This unknown variable frightened her and as a result she began to move into a defensive position.

 

"Guys..." Chomper cautioned. He could see the trio move up to the front and Littlefoot walking towards Cera. _We can't start fighting! Not now!_ He too began to rush towards the front of the group.

 

Littlefoot continued his approach to Cera, but made no offensive gestures. As the trio of Ducky, Spike, and Ruby walked up to within a few paces of the two, Littlefoot walked up to meet Cera face-to-face.

 

The two stared one another down for a few moments. Each looked at the other with cold, unblinking eyes. It was a battle of wills, Chomper deduced, as neither wanted to be the one who gave the first sign of weakness. He settled near the trio of fast biters in order to break up the confrontation in the event that it turned violent. None of them could deny that the hunger madness was beginning to take hold now. He had never seen any of his friends act like this as leaf-eaters. It was a jarring change.

 

Petrie had settled onto Ducky's back. He was horrified at the sudden change in his two friends. _What is happening?_ The flyer asked himself. _Why they act this way?_

 

"Guys..." Petrie began. "Me no like this! You two act like bad sharpteeth!"

 

 _Oh shut up Petrie!_ Cera thought to herself. _I am showing this stubborn upstart who is boss!_ But then as the seconds rolled by, she actually examined her thoughts in more detail. _Wait. Am I acting like a sharptooth? That can't be!_ She focused all of her attention to what she was seeing once again and the same unblinking, harsh eyes stared back at her. She couldn't recognize the version of Littlefoot that stood in front of her. Did she look like he did right now? If so, then what did that say about her? _Even without hunting I am losing myself._ She concluded. _Is there no hope?_ She thought mournfully.

 

Cera took one step back and looked down, averting her eyes slightly. She didn't realize it, and probably would not have done it if she did realize it, but she had just made a gesture of submission. She was the first to back down.

 

Littlefoot blinked, before nodding once. His expression softened ever so slightly. The others noticed this and visibly relaxed. Although they couldn't say quite why, they knew that the worst had passed.

 

Littlefoot took the opportunity to speak. "That was out of line, Cera." His voice was soft. Disturbingly soft. "Do you honestly think that I haven't asked myself that question?" He began pacing back and forth. "It's bad enough that I have to fight my instincts..." He began while looking away. "But I never thought that I would have to fight... **My own friends**!" The last three words were roared out in suppressed rage. Chomper cringed. How much had Littlefoot been holding back?

 

Cera looked up at Littlefoot with a mixture of anger and fear. She understood his rage at her question, but certainly he should understand her reluctance to hunt.

 

" **It isn't fair**!" She roared. "If we don't hunt then we lose control. But if we do hunt, then what is the point of keeping control?" She began to pace as well, as suppressed tears fell down her face. "I don't want to be a killer." She said sadly as she looked off into the distance. Cera was finally coming to terms with what Littlefoot had just dealt with the night before. Although Littlefoot was still angry at this point, he understood that he couldn't hold her outburst against her. She had just experienced a death. Not the death of a loved one or a friend, but rather the death of a hope. The hope that they could avoid what being a sharptooth entailed. Now only the horrible realization of what they must do remained.

 

Littlefoot's expression softened as he saw his close friend break down in despair. He approached cautiously, with his head bowed down in a gesture of truce. He then looked at her with a soft expression before speaking.

 

"I don't want to kill either, Cera." He shook his head. "And I don't know what it means. All I know is that we will get through it together." The two sat side by side for a moment, each coming to terms with their emotions.

 

Chomper looked sadly at the scene in front of him when suddenly he heard a sob to his right. He looked in that direction to see Spike and Ducky comforting one another, whereas Petrie and Ruby looked on with unreadable expressions. He walked up to Ruby and placed his forelimb onto hers and gave her a sad smile. They were all in this together, as Littlefoot had said. Now they had to come to terms with the fateful decision that they had made.

 

"Petrie." Littlefoot called suddenly.

 

Petrie flew over to the brown fast biter and looked upon him with an inquisitive expression. "We need to find that herd." He stated assertively. "Can you help lead us to it? You're the only one with a flyer's view." He stated the obvious.

 

"Me can look." Petrie affirmed.

 

At this Littlefoot nodded his head at the little flyer and cleared his throat. _Now is the time._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _We need to hurry if we are going to catch up with the herd today._

 

"Well, guys." He began. "We should get going." He then looked at the others. "We have to do this. I wish we had some other choice, but... we don't. Not anymore." He affirmed. He then looked in the direction that the herd was during the previous night before again speaking. "Chomper?"

 

Chomper looked up and responded cautiously. "Yes, Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot sighed. "None of us have ever hunted... others... before." He paused for a moment. "Could you give us lessons while we walk to the herd? We will need any help that we can get."

 

Chomper nodded before responding. "Of course, Littlefoot."

 

With few words being exchanged, the gang began to head off towards the longneck herd. The difficult decision had been made. Now the most difficult part was ahead. Each of the gang walked on in apprehension at the task that awaited them. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	15. A transformation complete

**_He seemed to pass through lifetimes in his dreams. Through the Giant's Drink again, past the wolf-children, reliving the terrible deaths, the constant murders; he heard a voice whispering in the forest, You had to kill the children to get to the End of the World. And he tried to answer, I never wanted to kill anybody. Nobody ever asked me if I wanted to kill anybody. But the forest laughed at him. — Orson Scott Card, Enders Game_ **

 

The gang was no longer following the river, as they adjusted their course in order to follow the wandering longneck herd. Initially, they only had Petrie's occasional directions in order to guide them, but for the previous few hours the still-fresh footprints of large sauropods were clear for all to see. They were slowly approaching a large hill that rose from the river's edge to the high peaks that rose to the south. Petrie told them that the herd had stopped in a valley on the other side of the hill. The gang was quite ready to see their goal with their own eyes. Their hunger had not diminished during their daylong journey.

 

"My daddy also said that good scouting was as important as the chase itself..."

 

Chomper was going through the basics of hunting with the rest of the gang. Besides their recent stint at hunting ground fuzzies, they had no experience in hunting. They certainly had plenty of experience in being hunted when they were leaf-eaters, but they had little from the other side of the equation.

 

"Why is that, Chomper?" Ruby asked.

 

Ruby was apprehensive about the upcoming hunt. True, she had more experience at eating meat than the others, but she had no hunting experience besides her one brief excursion into egg stealing. Considering that this herd was on the move, egg stealing seemed out of the question. They would have to hunt one of the herd members down without being annihilated by the rest of the herd. She was not optimistic about their chances, but she kept her misgivings to herself. Nothing could be done about it.

 

"Well, you need to see if any of the herd is weak or sick. If they are then they can be an easy meal."

 

Cera was an odd mix of horrified and enthralled at the conversation that they were now having. Just a few days ago they were happy leaf-eaters residing in the valley. They hadn't had a care in the world. Now they were a pack of hungry sharpteeth who were calmly planning out their first hunt. What disturbed her out the most, however, was the fact that it felt so right. It was as if some part of her mind found hunting in a pack to be the very definition of family and community. She wanted to fight against this feeling, but she knew that they had no choice at this point. What good would making herself miserable do? As it was, the gang's focus on the upcoming hunt was quite possibly the only thing keeping them off of one another's throats. For these reasons, she decided to focus on her giddy anticipation and ignore her hunger pains. She hoped that her thoughts would calm with the filling of her belly.

 

"Also, you want to stop them from escaping. So you need to know the area."

 

Spike was still angry at Cera's antics from earlier, but he knew that his anger actually originated from his unsatisfied hunger. The hope that his hunger would soon be resolved gave him something to focus his anger upon and allowed him to function. He noted that the realization that his hunger would soon be resolved at the expense of another dinosaur did not disturb him as much as it should have. _We really are in the hunger madness, aren't we?_ He admitted to himself. _I guess it is a good thing that we agreed to do this now. Who knows what would happen otherwise?_ He decided to focus on Chomper's lessons for the duration of the journey. Even if it didn't help in the actual hunt, at least it gave him something to focus on besides his insatiable hunger.

 

"What if they have help?" Littlefoot asked.

 

Littlefoot was amazed by his own callousness. Here he was calmly discussing how to murder another dinosaur, another longneck at that, in order to eat. It was obvious to him that his new instincts were guiding him. _Instincts are those feelings that guide us._ The words from his now distant conversation with his grandparents echoed in his mind. Littlefoot did not know whether to be grateful or spiteful at the new voices that called out in his mind. On one hand, they were driving him away from the kind, gentle longneck that he used to be. On the other hand, however, they were now allowing him to do what he simply had to do. Finding no resolution to his confused thoughts, he turned his attention back to Chomper's reply.

 

"Well... You could try to kill them before help comes."

 

Ducky was walking with the pack, but she was doing so in a confused daze. She had no idea how to reconcile her kindness and caring nature with the reality that she now faced. She had agreed to abide by the group consensus, but she did not know if she could actively take part in the hunt. How could she take the life of another? She always had the ability to see the good within everyone. Now, she was about to snuff the life out of a total stranger. What did that say about her? The only certainty that she had is that she would continue to follow the others. She had followed them into impossible situations before and each of them had risked their lives for the others. She then resolved that if her beloved friends were about to fully embrace their sharptooth natures then she would join them. She may not make the kill, but she would help nonetheless. She would not let them be damned to this existence alone.

 

"That way, even if help comes and you run off, the meat will still be waiting for you later."

 

The gang was now scaling the large hill, which rose at a relatively steep angle. Even the fast biters in the gang had to slow their forward progress as the elevated ground prevented the steady jog that they had maintained for much of the day. Chomper was grateful for the respite, as he had difficulty in keeping up with his now much-faster friends. They were only a few moments away from seeing their quarry for the day.

 

Chomper had been going through the lessons that he learned from his parents for the better part of the afternoon. He was amazed at the duality of his emotions at that moment. Part of him was excited that he was about to participate in a hunt with his friends, as it was a large portion of his heritage that he had to keep secret from the others in the valley. In fact, in many ways he had partitioned this part of his life from that which he shared with his friends. Hunting was something that he always associated with his parents. Thus, in a way, this represented unification between the two halves of his life. True, his descent into fully embracing his sharptooth instincts again had occurred sooner than he had hoped, but if his friends were with him then he didn't care.

 

The other part of him, however, reflected with extreme concern at the changes that his friends had undergone. With their hunger having grown throughout their journey, his friends had grown much more aggressive and callous in their demeanor. Their agreement to finally hunt seemed to have suppressed their darker natures, but Chomper knew that this was a further indication of the changes that they had gone through. They were now planning out a hunt and listening to Chomper's murderous advice without the slightest hint of disgust. In fact, Chomper admitted, the only one who resisted the idea of a hunt in the previous day was Cera and she seemed to have utterly dropped her protests when she agreed to the hunt. No one remained to restrain them from their primal hunger.

 

Chomper looked back at everyone for a few moments. _These are still my friends._ He affirmed to himself. _They are sharpteeth like me now, but they are still there._ The kindness of Ducky, the wisdom of Ruby, the leadership of Littlefoot, the perceptiveness of Spike, the protectiveness of Cera, and the trustworthiness of Petrie, all remained. They were just now endowed with the predatory instincts of fast biters and sharptooth flyers. They had not lost themselves, as Cera had admitted to fearing. Rather, they were simply changing into what they had to be now. Sharpteeth didn't have the luxury of being vegetarians, but they could still be good. His friends would simply need guidance in order to realize that.

 

 _And I will show them how to do that._ Chomper nodded to himself. _They have lost a lot, but they haven't lost everything._

 

At this point the gang was approaching the crest of the hill. The wind which had been blocked by the hill was beginning to collide with their crest feathers, signaling that the hidden land in front of them would soon be revealed. Ruby began to move to the front with Cera and Littlefoot in order to see the quarry for herself. She was filled with an odd sort of excitement that disturbed her at some level. She was looking forward to hunting dinosaurs with the same giddiness that she had hunted snapping shells in the mysterious beyond. She knew that it couldn't be helped, but it still gave her some pause. Finally, she and the others reached the summit of the hill and gawked at what lay in front of them.

 

Immediately in front of them there was grassland, which was being inhabited by an innumerable number of longnecks. Their exact composition and size was impossible to gauge at their distance, which was still several miles away, but it was obviously a massive herd. _I only knew of one herd that was that large._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _Is this the Old One's herd?_ It was bad enough that he had already resolved to hunt his own kind, but he was beside himself with the possibility that he might be going after Ali’s herd. He bit his lip as he tried to suppress his misgivings. They simply had no choice anymore.Regardless of hisopinions on the matter, the hunt was going to happen. He just hoped that he could live with himself afterwards.

Majestic forests stood to the both the left and the right of the herd, which seemed to extend as far as the eye could see in each direction. Their trees were so tall and imposing that nothing could be seen under their canopies. The fact that the longnecks were avoiding the plentiful food of the forest was a curious finding. Were they seeking shelter in the open in order to easily see any predators? Even so, resting in the open was abnormal for a longneck herd and was generally inadvisable. _Perhaps they are looking for something?_ Ruby deduced. _If so, what is it?_

 

“Well, here we are.” Cera said stoically.

 

Cera was feeling a confusing combination of emotions at that moment, which ran the gambit from nervousness to guilt. However, the most pressing emotion was the feeling of anticipation. No matter how much she had railed against it earlier, they simply had to do this. She knew that now. This hunt and the possibility of food was the only thing keeping them from going at one another’s throats. She did not like the possibility of taking another dinosaur’s life, but she hated the possibility of hurting her friends more.

 

“What now?” Cera asked after a pause. Surely launching an outright attack on a full-grown longneck would be suicidal for a small pack such as theirs, let alone an attack on a full herd! They had to wait for Chomper’s advice now. This was his specialty.

 

“Yeah, Chomper.” Littlefoot replied. “You should probably lead this. You’re the only one of us who has... done this before.” His words were true and unquestionably correct, but in a pack dynamic they took on a different meaning. Littlefoot was not simply letting Chomper lead a game or tell a story or do any of those things that they did as leaf-eaters. No, he was offering Chomper temporary command of the pack. Even though Littlefoot did not understand the full implications of his offer, his instincts did. Littlefoot’s appearance changed markedly into a much more contemplative expression.

 

All eyes turned to Chomper then as the gang awaited instruction.

 

Chomper noted this with surprise and went from a bewildered expression to an unreadable one. _I have never led a joint hunt before. Can I do this?_ The sharptooth thought to himself with more than a little trepidation. _Oh well, I guess that it is up to me now._ Chomper would have to become the harsh commander that they needed right now. He could deal with his own misgivings later.

 

Chomper then took on an imperious demeanor and rose to his full height. His chest puffed out in a show of force and readiness as his eyes lost any of their innocent gleam that they had moments ago. To another sharpteeth the scene would have appeared comical, as the very young sharptooth tried to take on the bearing of his kind despite being less than a twentieth of an adult’s size. Nonetheless, in the gang’s naiveté of their own instincts, they were moved by the display. They would have followed his suggestions in any case, but now they would obey them as orders.

 

With a stiff nod to Littlefoot, Chomper gave his first orders.

 

......

 

“Ducky? Spike? You are to scout out the forest that is closest to the herd. See what you can find there.”

 

Ducky was slowly making her way through the forest with Chomper’s instructions from a few hours earlier echoing in her head. They were to scout in the outer regions of the forest to see if any younglings were in the vicinity. After all, they would have little chance of killing any of the adults. Their best chance was to drag off a child when the adults weren’t looking.

 

 _I sound like a bad sharptooth now. I do. I do._ Ducky thought morosely. She didn’t know if she could actually carry out the deed or not. To actually make the kill. However, she knew that she could handle scouting, especially if Spike was here to assist her. _Spike._ She thought to herself. _I don’t know what I would have done without him. I can’t give up and let him carry on alone._ Even though she was often the emotional cement that helped to hold the gang together, she was in more need of being supported than the others right now. The partition between her old life that was now gone, and her new life which has just started was simply too great to bridge together. She didn’t know who she was anymore. However, the gang gave her something to latch onto. It was a very small known variable in a universe of unknowns. They were what kept her going during these trying times. Chomper had known the former swimmer emotional turmoil better than even she did at this moment. That was why he assigned Ducky and Spike into the same group. Chomper knew that it was what she needed right now.

 

“Find anything, Spike?” She inquired at her brother. She had found nothing of any interest in her area.

 

Spike simply made a grunt that signified “no”. Even though he had gained the ability to speak, he often neglected to use it. In Spike’s point of view it was useless to say a bunch of words when a simple shake of the head would accomplish the same thing. Old habits died hard. With both siblings finding nothing of interest in this area, they proceeded a bit deeper into the forest.

 

They had been searching for about an hour now, but had detected nothing. None of the longnecks had entered the forest. She certainly hoped that the others were having more success than they were.

 

......

 

“I smell longneck!” Cera called out excitedly.

 

They had been scouting the forest farthest away from the herd for a few hours now and she was bored out of her mind. Why were they searching for dinosaurs in the forest when there was a herd resting in the grassland? She knew that they stood no chance against the adults, but what were they accomplishing in this forest? Or at least those were her thoughts until she detected a very sweet and enticing smell.

 

“Yes, Cera.” Ruby replied “You smell longneck because longnecks are nearby. It is the nearby longnecks that you smell.” The former fast runner was preoccupied with a small indentation that she saw in a bush. _I wonder what made this?_ She thought to herself.

 

“No, I smell a longneck in this forest!” Cera replied in an annoyed fashion.

 

At this the rose fast biter ran to where Cera was and, upon Cera’s nod, took a deep breath.

 

 _Longneck!_ Ruby exclaimed in her mind. _We might be able to beat the hunger madness after all._

 

“This is wonderful, Cera!” Ruby replied, but then remembering what she was looking at earlier she quickly added, “Take a look at this!”

 

Running to where the former fast runner took her, Cera noted that it was the same area where she was looking before Cera’s announcement. _What is it?_ She thought to herself. _There is nothing here except for some crushed bushes._ She then paused for a moment. _Oh._

 

Not only had longnecks been in this forest, but they had rested here for a while as well. Furthermore, since there was only limited space between the trees in this part of the forest, and the depression in the bushes was quite small, that could mean only one thing.

 

“Ruby! These must be young longnecks!” Cera then smirked. “Let’s tell Littlefoot that we have found dinner!”

 

The two fast biters then ran in the direction of the rendezvous point where Petrie was supposed to be flying. They would tell Petrie and he could recall the others. The hunt would soon begin.

 

......

 

“And Littlefoot? You’re with me. We’re taking a look at the herd.”

 

 _Darn it, Chomper! Remind me to never let you lead again!_ Littlefoot thought angrily to himself. This was the third time that he had to run for his life today and quite frankly he was getting sick of it.

 

“Coward! Stand and fight!” A young adult longneck yelled at Littlefoot. He, of course, could not understand any of it. To him it sounded like a series of incoherent bellows. _No wonder why sharpteeth think leaf-eaters are stupid._ He thought to himself. Finally, he entered the forest and the sanctuary of its darkened depths. No adult longneck could enter here on account of the small spaces between the plentiful trees. He was safe again.

 

As the brown fast biter disappeared from sight, Littlefoot’s pursuer slowed down and stopped at the forest’s edge. He turned his head when he heard a bellow from the herd.

 

“What do you think that you are doing, Brako?!” It was the Old One’s deputy. “How many times must you be told, you must stay with the herd.”

 

Brako bristled at this rebuke. “And do what? Let the sharpteeth go so that they can kill again?” Brako was a prideful longneck and he was tired of the passivity of the herd elders. If they let sharpteeth go each time, then they could come back to attack the herd. Why didn’t they understand?

 

“He got away anyway, didn’t he?” The deputy asked as he caught up to Brako. “You also broke our ranks when you pursued.” Brako then looked back at the herd to see that the defensive circle around the remaining children had a noticeable gap. In his determination to destroy the sharptooth he had forgotten his first duty: to protect the herd’s youngest.

 

The deputy sighed. “What are we going to do with you?”

 

As the longnecks continued to grunt and bellow unintelligibly at the forest’s edge, Littlefoot advanced into the forest. When he finally caught up to that purple menace he would give him a piece of his mind. Suddenly, he saw the bushes in front of him begin to flutter from side to side. As he stopped and gave it a closer look, the face of a purple sharptooth came out of it.

 

“That was great, Littlefoot!” Chomper exclaimed.

 

Littlefoot was taken aback by this comment and sputtered for a moment.

 

“Great? Great?!” He was beyond upset at this point. “I was just chased by a longneck who wanted to trample me! How is that great, Chomper?!” What was wrong with that sharptooth? Had he lost his mind?

 

“You found the herd’s weaknesses, Littlefoot!” Chomper exclaimed excitingly. He then looked at Littlefoot with an amused expression. “And besides you easily outran that longneck. He never even came close to you.”

 

“Well, it looked a lot different to me!” Littlefoot exclaimed. “He was running at me so I didn’t stick around.” He then paused for a moment as he comprehended Chomper’s first statement. “I found their weaknesses? What do you mean?”

 

Chomper took on an excited look again and waved with his arms in a “come this way” gesture. “Come on, I will show you!”

 

Littlefoot noted with some anticipation that they were approaching the edge of the forest again. Were they both going to go into the grassland this time? If so, Littlefoot did not like that idea. It was better for Littlefoot to take a close look at the herd as he had the ability to quickly run away, but poor Chomper didn’t have that kind of speed. Hence, why Chomper observed Littlefoot’s actions from the safety of the forest’s edge.

 

Before too long they were just out of the forest’s canopy and looking at the herd in the grassland ahead. Chomper signaled for Littlefoot to stop and cleared his throat.

 

“What do you see?” Chomper asked.

 

 _Was that a rhetorical question?_ Littlefoot thought to himself. “A bunch of longnecks that are too big to eat and a bunch of grass that is too icky to eat.” He stated dryly.

 

Chomper gave him a pointed look, but the smile hadn’t left his face.

 

“Well, here is what I see.” Chomper began as he started to point at the various herd members.

 

He pointed at the Old One first. “She is the leader, but weak and frail. Much of the herd defends her instead of defending others.” Littlefoot thought back to the first time he was chased when he got too close. The larger longnecks all gathered around her or the five or so youngling longnecks. Everything else was left open to attack.

 

He next pointed at the children. “There are five young longnecks.” He stated. “About your age...” Both of them realized the implication, so Chomper immediately went back to his point. “But there are seven mothers around them.” Littlefoot looked at what Chomper was referring to and gawked when he realized that he was right. How did he miss that detail? There were five females obviously focusing on their respective children and two others with worried, far-away looks.

 

“Those two are missing their kids, aren’t they?” Littlefoot asked.

 

“Yes, Littlefoot. The question is: where are they?” Chomper was impressed with Littlefoot’s progress, as he was already beginning to see the world from a sharptooth’s perspective. His mind was ready to perform the morbid, yet logical calculations of a meat-eater; all that he needed was to train his eyes to see what was in front of him. Part of Chomper was sad that some of Littlefoot’s innocence was beginning to die before his eyes, but he was also glad to see that what really mattered was still intact. This was still Littlefoot. It simply seemed like fate was remaking his figurative brother into a more literal one. He hoped that he wasn’t being selfish in feeling some happiness from the change. Chomper always thought that when he was forced to adopt the ways of his kind, that he would be forever alone. Now, however, fate had ensured that he would have companionship during these days of blood and death. His journey was no longer as dark as he had once feared.

 

“Maybe they are dead... or maybe they are lost!” Littlefoot finally got the implications of Chomper’s line of reasoning.

 

“Exactly!” Chomper exclaimed, while nodding. “They might be our next meal.” Chomper affirmed. “But first we have to find them.”

 

Chomper then looked worried and again took a look at the herd. “If we can’t find them, then...” Chomper paused for a moment. “You could annoy that hotheaded one over there.” Chomper pointed at the longneck that had chased Littlefoot earlier. “If he leaves the children unprotected again to chase you, then one of us could sneak in and kill some of the kids.” Littlefoot looked sick at the mention of what Chomper was planning. “We could run away and get their meat later, after the herd leaves.”

 

“That would be...” _Sick, depraved, evil..._ Littlefoot’s mind raced, but he knew that never mind how it made him feel, none of those labels was applicable to their situation. They had to eat now, no matter the cost.

 

“Dangerous!” He finally finished.

 

“I know, Littlefoot.” Chomper relied sadly. “That’s why I hope we find those two longnecks.”

 

Littlefoot reflected for a moment on the side of Chomper he had just seen. This was not Chomper the friendly sharptooth, this was Chomper the cold, calculating killer. There was nothing malicious about his thoughts, nor anything that would not be expected out of one who had to hunt for his dinner, but it was horrifying to see it out in the open like this. The fact that Chomper was capable of this stunned Littlefoot. Did Chomper think like this when he was in the valley or did he always suppress this side of him? Was this always going on underneath his non-threatening exterior? Littlefoot supposed that it said a lot about their friendship that Chomper never betrayed their trust in the valley. If Chomper was willing and able to hold all of this at bay for his friends, then he must have loved them all very much indeed.

 

**Caw!**

 

The longneck herd went into a defensive posture again at the sudden call. However, after seeing that it was from a distant flyer, the herd relaxed again. For the sharpteeth, on the other hand, the call represented something else entirely.

 

“All right!” Chomper exclaimed as he took a victorious hop. “Dinner is coming!”

 

Littlefoot looked perplexed. “What do you mean?”

 

Chomper smiled as he replied. “I also gave Petrie orders, Littlefoot.” He answered. “He was to tell us if the others found any food!”

 

Despite the morbid nature of their current conversation, Littlefoot couldn’t suppress his smile. It seemed that their insatiable hunger would soon be filled with the only food that mattered anymore.

 

 

......

 

The others had arrived at the agreed upon rendezvous point. They were situated in a clearing just inside the forest which faced the herd. From this vantage point, the longneck herd could not be seen, but it still could be heard and smelt. Now, they were simply waiting on Littlefoot and Chomper.

 

Suddenly there was a rustling of leaves from behind the gang. As they turned to see what had arrived, they were relieved to see the brown crest of Littlefoot and the familiar purple hue of Chomper.

 

“It looks like everyone is here.” Ruby stated the obvious.

 

“What took you two so long?” Cera asked in an annoyed fashion.

 

Littlefoot looked at her with a preoccupied expression. “Time flies when you running for your life, Cera.” Cera was confused by his explanation, but didn’t ask. She figured that she probably didn’t want to know.

 

“What did you guys find?” Chomper asked excitingly.

 

“We smelled longnecks in the forest. Most likely children.” Cera responded.

 

“Were you able to see them?” Littlefoot asked.

 

“No, but we smelled their trail into the forest and we found were they had rested.” Ruby replied.

 

Littlefoot turned and looked at Chomper. “Those must be the two missing kids!”

 

“The what?!” Cera and Ruby almost exclaimed simultaneously.

 

Chomper decided to explain. “There were two mothers in the herd that had missing children. You must have smelled their children in the forest.” Chomper reflected for a moment. “If they are away from the herd then that makes our hunt easier.”

 

Littlefoot added, “Yeah, there will be no adults to save them.”

 

Ducky felt something fall in her stomach when she heard those words from Littlefoot. This was it. They were really going to hunt somebody. At this realization, her lingering doubts began to reappear in her mind. She had to make her objections known.

 

“I don’t think that I can do this. Oh, no, no, no!” Ducky said sadly, while looking down in anguish.

 

Chomper and Littlefoot both looked at her with surprised expressions, as they had not expected her outburst, while Ruby and Petrie conveyed sympathy in their demeanor. Spike was about to speak to her, until Cera interrupted.

 

“Ducky, it is a bit late for that isn’t it?” Her voice did not convey any anger or exasperation, it simply sounded tired. They had all had their moments of weakness and uncertainty leading up to this moment and yet here they were, seven sharpteeth getting ready for their first hunt. Surely Ducky understood that she had no choice now? None of them did. If there was any other choice then they would have certainly taken it.

 

Spike looked in Cera’s direction for a moment with an unreadable expression. Cera simply nodded in his direction. _She wants me to handle this._ He realized. He was quite grateful that she wasn’t going to press the issue or be spiteful. He didn’t have the patience for it, nor would it help his sister. He would have to get his sister to understand.

 

“Sis...” He began, but was immediately cut off.

 

“I know, Spike!” Ducky exclaimed in frustration. “I know we have to do this, but I just can’t! I can’t kill!” The former swimmer had her face in her paws. She was absolutely lost. She had no idea what to do.

 

“Perhaps...” Everyone turned to face Chomper as he began speaking. “Perhaps, you don’t have to kill?” Littlefoot was looking at his with a bewildered expression. What was the sharptooth talking about? Chomper noted his response and clarified his words. “You and the others could help find them or chase them. Then let me make the kill.”

 

Littlefoot nodded in understanding at this. Yes, that could work.

 

Spike pressed the matter. “Ducky? Would that work?”

 

 _Can I do this?_ The former hadrosaur thought to herself. _I would still be helping to kill someone._ She knew beyond all doubt that this simply had to be done, but she was unsure if she would be able to live with her guilt afterwards. Nonetheless, the entire gang was depending on everyone to do their part. She resolved that she would not be the one to let them down. Never mind the personal cost to her, she would bear that burden. She knew what she had to do.

 

She looked up at the rest of the gang and, with a resigned look upon her face, simply nodded. She would participate in the hunt, but she would not make the kill.

 

Now the only question was how to proceed.

 

After a few moments of silence, Chomper cleared his throat. This was still his hunt to lead.

 

“Okay, guys. This is what we are going to do...”

 

......

 

“Are you sure we are going the right way Rhett?”

 

It had started off innocent enough, Ali thought. They would simply go into the forest for a short while and find some tasty sweet bubbles. There were sweet bubbles in the trees in the Great Valley, so perhaps they could find some here? It would be a chance to get a rare delicacy that the herd almost never encountered in the open areas in which they often traveled and it would be a chance to get away from the stifling atmosphere of the herd. The over-protectiveness of the herd was something that both of them had gotten quite sick of during the herd’s endless journeys across the Mysterious Beyond.

 

For Ali the herd’s micromanagement of her life, which controlled everything from when everyone ate to when she could play with the other children, was a jarring departure from the brief respite of freedom she had experienced in the Great Valley. The Old One meant well, but was this life truly living? It seemed that her brief times with Littlefoot and his friends had awakened a bit of a rebellious streak within the young longneck. She was not completely reckless, however, as her personality was cautious by nature. For that reason she had Rhett with her. Despite his admitted fabrication of his heroic deeds, she felt safer with him around. She was confident that they could get out of any situation as long as they stuck together.

 

For Rhett, on the other hand, this journey represented something else. When his decimated herd had finally merged with the Old One’s herd he had no friends or family, besides his mother. In fact, Ali was the first child his age that he had seen in quite a long time, ever since his brothers and sisters... Well, there were some stories that even Rhett did not want to tell. With both of them lacking companionship within their own age group, it was no surprise that the two immediately became inseparable in the herd. However, soon after the two had become friends, Ali had told him of that amazing longneck named Littlefoot and all of the amazing adventures that he had. Feeling challenged by this unknown longneck, and fearing for the loss of this companionship that he had wanted for so very long, Rhett had tried to overcompensate by making up heroic stories about his past deeds. For all of Rhett’s bluster and fabrications, however, that longneck and his friends had apparently experienced the adventures that Rhett could only imagine. Littlefoot had even had made friends with a sharptooth! Compared to them, Rhett’s life seemed boring and uninspired. He was just another lonely child, who wasn’t even strong enough to save his own father or siblings. The fact that a child couldn’t be expected to do those things didn’t matter in Rhett’s mind. His fabricated stories were part of his coping mechanism for his perceived failings.

 

For the several months after they had visited the Great Valley, Rhett had been feeling humbled by his humiliation at that hands of Littlefoot and his friends. They had tricked him into believing that Chomper was an invading sharptooth and, rather than live up to the heroic stories he had told of himself, Rhett had simply ran away and told the herd’s adults of the threat. Worse of all, he had left Ali to fend for herself! When he realized the full implications of what he had done, he felt ashamed. He really liked Ali and he knew that she deserved better than what he had done. With his idealized version of himself striped away, he had to deal with the real Rhett and his current lot in life. He soon realized, upon reflection, that Ali was the source of most of his happiness and that he had wronged her in his selfish desire to keep her from others. He then resolved to protect her no matter the danger to himself. He didn’t protect his family when they needed him, but he could still protect her. Even if she eventually chose that other longneck as a best friend, he figured that he owed it to her. She had given him happiness; the least that he could do is ensure that she was safe and cared for.

 

When Ali had come up with the idea of going into the forest he found his opportunity to prove to her that he was more than a mere braggart. He didn’t mind the fact that they might get in trouble for their antics, as this gave him an opportunity to live up to his personal resolution. He would keep her safe while they searched for sweet bubbles. They would be in and out for a short time, or so the intrepid two sauropods had thought, and no one would notice their absence. If someone did, then they could simply say they were playing elsewhere in the grassland and lost sight of the herd. They would be reprimanded, of course, but not as badly as they would be if their parents knew they were in the forest.

 

But, like many things in Rhett’s short life, their journey did not go according to plan.

 

“I don’t know, Ali.” Rhett answered truthfully. “I think that we are lost.” Rhett wished that he could get her out of this situation, but he knew that fabricating knowledge that he didn’t have would solve nothing. _I learned my lesson about that._ The little sauropod thought to himself.

 

Ali sighed. She briefly thought that she would have liked Littlefoot to be here in order to help them out, but she immediately quashed that thought. _Then he would be lost just like us._ She thought guiltily. _At least he had enough sense to leave the Great Valley only when it was necessary. Here I am getting us lost for sweet bubbles._ She was quite angry at the situation, but mainly she was angry at herself. She had to admit that Rhett’s honesty was not in doubt on this journey. He wasn’t of much help in finding a way of it this maze of a forest, but at least he had been brave enough to share the risk with her. _Rhett would have been better off not going with me and trying to talk me out of this._ Ali noted morosely. _He tries so hard to be Littlefoot, when all I need is for Rhett to be Rhett._ She supposed that she was to blame for that. She resolved that she would tell him about her true feelings whenever they got out of this mess.

 

“Maybe we should try to follow the bright circle?” Ali offered. “We left when it rose and now it’s...” She then noticed that the small view of the sky she could see through the forest canopy was turning a deep color of red. It was obviously twilight and the darkness of night would soon follow. _Crap. We are going to be in so much trouble._ “...setting.” She then cleared her throat. “So if we go in the other direction, maybe we can find our way back.”

 

Rhett seemed to consider this for a moment before smiling at Ali. It was that confident and disarming smile of his that she greatly loved. “That sounds like a good idea, Ali! Let’s go!”

 

The two longnecks then headed in the general direction of the grassland using the setting bright circle as their guide. Unbeknownst to them, however, they had traveled far too deep into the great forest during their misadventure. They would not be able to reach the sanctuary of the herd before the darkness of night enveloped all.

 

......

 

In the darkness of the forest, seven pairs of luminescent eyes could be seen. The twelve pin points of green and two of red made for an ominous sight to any prey that would have seen it. The growls and barks of the assembled hunters silenced all of the buzzers which rested nearby. These seven were in the midst of preparing for a murderous enterprise. They had learned as leaf-eaters that the night was an herbivore’s worst nemesis, but now they were about to learn that it was a hunter’s best friend.

 

“Me don’t think me be much help. Forest too dark to see.” Petrie said to the others. “Me sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, Petrie.” Chomper affirmed. “You have helped us a lot already.”

 

“Yeah! Let us take care of this!” Cera affirmed. Petrie had helped warn them of danger during both the journey out of the valley and the journey to here. Even Cera had to admit that they would have been trampled or eaten well before now if it wasn’t for the well-timed alarm calls of the excitable flyer. He would be of little use during the darkness of the night in a well-covered forest. He should be allowed to take a well-deserved rest.

 

Petrie was a bit taken aback by the gang’s well wishes and answered in a flustered voice. “Uh... Thanks. Me wait here.”

 

Now that left six participants in the hunt. There was Chomper, the temporary leader and designated killer of the group. He would kill whatever the others chased his way. At the very least, he could put their horror and killing another dinosaur at rest for this hunt. Then there was Ducky and Spike. Those two had been selected to be the scouts of the group. They would locate the two tasty morsels and tell the others. This would spare Spike and Ducky both of the guilt in directly taking part of the chase or the kill. Cera and Ruby, on the other hand, were designated by Chomper to be the main chasers. If everything went according to plan, then these two would chase the prey into Chomper’s grasp. Littlefoot, on the other hand, would be the backup chaser. He might have to take over the chase if the prey outmaneuvered the others. Likewise, Chomper told Littlefoot, he might have to make the kill if they get past Chomper. Littlefoot looked glum at this possibility, but nodded nonetheless. Chomper knew that if it came down to it, Littlefoot would take whatever action was necessary to help the gang. He might hate himself afterwards, but he would do it all the same. That was why Chomper placed that great responsibility upon him.

 

“Okay, guys!” Chomper began. “Everyone understand what they are doing?”

 

As the affirmative grunts and nods were made, Chomper continued his speech. “Remember those gestures that I taught you. We can’t let the prey hear us.” He had trained the others in basic sharptooth gestures such as those for “I see two”, “I smell one”, “attack”, and “back off”. They would need those if they were going to be successful tonight.

 

“We should search for their smell right now.” Chomper affirmed. “When the smell is strong enough, it will be up to you two.” He pointed at Ducky and Spike. “To let us know exactly where they are.”

 

He then looked towards Cera and Ruby. “Then you two will chase them towards me.” He actually began to smile at the thought of the hunt. The expression that Chomper gave would have scared them when they were leaf-eaters and would possibly have led them to telling Chomper to leave the valley. But, of course, they weren’t leaf-eaters anymore and they were barely suppressing their own bloodlust as it was. They had long since lost the right to judge.

 

“All right! Let’s get started!” Chomper exclaimed.

 

At his call, the six sharpteeth proceeded to sniff through the underbrush of the forest, trying to pinpoint in which direction the two sauropods had traveled. Finding the smell wasn’t difficult, but finding the direction in which it became stronger was a more challenging task. Finally, however, Ducky found a good scent trail.

 

“They went this way. Yep, yep, yep.” Ducky affirmed. The others then followed stealthily.

 

The hunt was on.

 

......

 

Ali shifted uncomfortably beside Rhett.

 

It soon became apparent to the two longnecks that they would not reach the sanctuary of the grassland before nightfall. Deciding that it would be best to rest for the night and try again in the morning, they had settled down to sleep. They wouldn’t be able to find their way in the darkness of night anyway.

 

However, Ali was having great difficulty sleeping on this night. This wasn’t just because of her inevitable lecture from her mother, she had already made peace with the fact that they would both be in serious trouble for running away. Rather, it was because she was outside of the protection of the herd. Despite her misgivings about herd life, she could always have relied upon the herd for support and defense in even the darkest moments. To suddenly be away from that protective community caused deep anxiety in the small longneck. _I will never complain about the rules again!_ She thought to herself.

 

Ali jumped as a sudden loud snore arose from Rhett. _My goodness! That boy can sleep through anything._ She though sardonically, as she nudged him back onto his side. The snoring became more quiet and bearable, but Rhett did not awaken from his slumber. She sighed to herself. _Well at least he is getting some sleep tonight._

 

Since she was not getting sleep any time soon, she decided to walk around for a bit. Perhaps she could resolve some of her worries as she paced? Then perhaps she could finally get some sleep.

 

Being careful not to stray too far from Rhett, lest she lose sight of him, she took stock of her surroundings.

 

They were situated in a small clearing deep within the forest. How deep she could not discern, as they had gotten lost early the day before. The trees were quite close together from an adult longneck’s perspective, but still relatively far apart from a child’s perspective. The massive trunks of the mighty trees left shadows that seemed to follow her ominously. Part of her mind screamed that there was no telling what horrors hid between those massive trunks. She could not see much farther than several of her lengths in any direction, which further added to her anxiety. _Perhaps this was a bad idea._ She thought to herself. _I feel even worse now._

 

She was not aware that she under surveillance.

 

......

 

 _Found you!_ Spike thought to himself.

 

He and Ducky had led the pack to within a few tree-lengths of the location of their quarry when Chomper gave the signal for the pack to disengage. It was up to them now to pinpoint the exact location of the prey. Only then would they would send word to Ruby and Cera in order to begin the chase. First, however, they had to examine the terrain.

 

Chomper had told them that leaf-eaters often ran in the path of least-resistance when in a panic, so they should look for obvious paths in their surroundings.

 

Taking a quick look around, Spike could see that there were several large bushes on three sides of the small clearing that the two sauropods were located. Spike and Ducky were both peering through one of those bushes, as not to give away their location to the female longneck in front of them. He knew that the longneck was female, on account of her smell, not her looks. Although his eyes could see much better in the dark than they ever could as a leaf-eater, his night vision was short on detail. He could very easily pick up on the movements of the longneck, and her distinct neck rising from a stocky body, but he could not see her face or pick up on her expression. Nonetheless, she wasn’t running or looking his direction, so she obviously had not yet found them.

 

He then felt a tapping on his shoulder. It was Ducky!

 

She pointed at her nose with an exaggerated motion. _She smells..._ She then raised one claw and pointed at her neck. _One longneck._ With a final gesture she pointed with both paws to her left and laid her neck on her paws. _A sleeping longneck?!_ At his expression of surprise, she curtly nodded. It seems that both of their targets had been located.

 

Spike then tapped on Ducky’s shoulder and gave her a nod. He gestured towards the female longneck with both paws in a stalking fashion. It was time to get the chasers of the pack. They would chase them out of the clearing into the only path which wasn’t obstructed by thick bushes. That would be the best place for Chomper to lay in wait...

 

......

 

Ali shivered in anxiety as she considered how alone they were. They had risked everything for a bunch of stupid sweet bubbles. _Sweet bubbles which we never found._ She reminded herself. She had decided to leave out of a desire to seek adventure and she had tried to convince Rhett out of her own fear of going alone. _This is all my fault!_ She raged at herself.

 

With shaky legs and an even more unsteady mind, she returned to their sleeping area and lay beside Rhett.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Rhett’s voice echoed softly. “You’re shaking.” He noted with more than a little concern.

 

Ali was surprised to see Rhett awake and, emotional as she was at the moment, she decided to be honest.

 

“This is all my fault!” She raged at herself. “None of us should be here right now!”

 

Rhett was taken aback by this outburst and immediately shook away any remaining fatigue that he felt. He would not let her bear herself up over this.

 

“Don’t say that, Ali.” He reassured the young longneck. “I decided to come along too. We had no way of knowing that we would get lost.”

 

Ali took a shuddering breath and sighed. “I know. I know. But, I should have known better.”

 

After a few moments of the two laying next to one another, Ali began to calm down. Much to Rhett’s surprise, the female longneck began to chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” Rhett asked in utter confusion.

 

Ali let the laughter subside for a bit before answering. “You know, we are going to be in so much trouble when we get back.” Then, at the shear absurdity of the situation, she began to laugh again.

 

Rhett joined in the light laughter, as they both needed some respite from this crazy situation. They had abandoned their herd for a bunch of fictional sweet bubbles and gotten lost in a pitch-black forest. The entire absurd situation spoke to their youth, naiveté, and inexperience. Sometimes when the darkest times come, you either have to cry at the horror of the situation or laugh at its shear absurdity, and they both had decided to take the healthier option. Regardless of their failings, they both still had their wits about them and retained their determination to get through their current troubles. They both knew that if they stuck together that they could get through anything.

 

Finally feeling relaxed for the first time since the previous morning, Ali began to drift into a restful sleep. Noticing this, Rhett relaxed and attempted to return to sleep as well.

 

......

 

 _Good work, guys._ Cera thought to herself. _This should be easy._

 

Cera could not believe their luck thus far. They were hopelessly inexperienced, with this being their first actual hunt, but yet here they were with their prey literally sleeping in front of them. Well, one of them was asleep anyway. Either way, baring mishaps, the two longnecks simply did not have a chance.

 

However, she could not entirely dispel the misgivings within her mind. This was it. In mere moments she would begin the chase which would either result in failure and the possibility of starvation or madness, or else it would result in success and the knowledge that she helped to kill another dinosaur. It was quite literally kill or be killed and the starkness of her options was quite frightening to her. Was this the conundrum that faced every sharptooth that the gang had encountered? If so, then how could she judge them?

 

She shook her head in order to dispel the thoughts in her mind. She had no real choice now and the decision had been made. It was simply up to her and Ruby to do their part. She could deal with the aftermath later on. Right now she had a hunt to begin.

 

She took a brief glance at Ruby, who was in the bushes beside her. She awaited the signal from the former fast runner.

 

Ruby saw the glance from the former threehorn and gave her a "hold on" signal by placing both of her forelimbs in front of her. It wasn't that she wasn't ready for the hunt. She most certainly was, despite her misgivings. No, it was that they must be careful in their chase. As she found out during her brief stint as an egg stealer, a poorly executed plan could lead to disaster. Thankfully her father was there at that time... But he wasn't here today and she had to do this alone. If the others were ready to do this despite being former leaf-eaters, then she resolved that she would do everything that she could in order to ensure their success. The survival of the pack demanded this and she would not fail.

 

She observed the scene in front of her. The two longnecks were curled up beside one another in a rather adorable scene. She immediately choked down her revulsion in the realization of what she was about to do. After all, they had no choice now. They were sleeping in a small depression in the ground which resided between the various bushes on either side. The bushes existed on three sides of the sleeping pair, whereas the remaining side was open, creating a peninsula which lead inevitably to Chomper and death. It was a good plan, which spoke to Spike's good observation skills, Ruby noted. A less observant sharptooth might have simply chased the two in any other direction, in which case they could run in an unforeseen path. However, under their current plan, the actions of the two longnecks were quite predictable. She found nothing that she could add, so she determined that they were ready for the chase.

 

Looking at Cera with an unreadable expression, she gave her a curt nod.

 

Cera took in the sight of Ruby confirming her readiness with great relief. _Now we can get this over with!_ Despite her feigned thoughts that this hunt was a distasteful necessity, even she had to admit that part of her looked forward to this hunt. Whether it was bloodlust, her hunger, or something else entirely, part of her wanted this.

 

And she was about to get her wish. Wasting no time, she decided to begin the festivities. _Well, here it goes..._

 

With a wave at Ruby, the two slowly began their entrance into the clearing.

 

......

 

Rhett was slowly beginning to return to sleep. He had had quite an eventful day. Between their unsuccessful attempt to find sweet bubbles in the forest and their uncertain journey out of the forest, they both had quite a stressful time. However, despite their precarious position at the moment, he actually felt some relief at how he had behaved himself during their journey. He had refrained from lying to Ali and had actually helped to keep her calm during their misadventure. He was finally beginning to act like the heroic dinosaur that he wished that he was.

 

He then turned in order to look at Ali. She appeared so peaceful during sleep. He wondered what she dreamed about at night. Did she dream of him? Of Littlefoot? Of her father? He remembered the one time that he brought up the question of where her father was and how he was greeted with a grief-filled expression. He immediately assumed that he must have met a violent end, just like most of his family. He hoped that she didn't have dreams about that. He often was haunted by the visions of what he had lost in the months after his herd was decimated and he didn't wish that fate upon anyone. In fact, his brief sleep which was interrupted by Ali was one of the most peaceful rests that he could remember. Perhaps his emotions were beginning to accept that he was not at fault for the deaths of his family members? Either way, he hoped that his second round of sleep of the night would be as peaceful as the first.

 

**Crack!**

 

Rhett rose with a start. _What was that!_ Taking a look in the direction where the sound came from provided no obvious sign of what made it. Perhaps he was simply hearing things? Taking a second look, he still couldn't find anything. There were simply bushes and the greenish light from four bright buzzers (fireflies). _Wait a moment, this isn't the season for bright buzzers!_ That was when he noticed one of the "bright buzzers" blink. _Oh crap!_

 

"Ali! Sharpteeth! Run!" Rhett yelled at the sleeping longneck, as he gave her a forceful push.

 

Ali woke up immediately upon Rhett's forceful warning. Despite his insistence on running, she looked around frantically in order to find the supposed threat. At first she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, but then she saw the four greenish lights which were close and heading right towards her.

 

"Ahhh!" Ali screamed as she bolted in the opposite direction.

 

Seeing that his friend had finally decided to flee, Rhett joined her in sprinting away from the predators.

 

**Snap!**

 

Rhett barely dodged the bite of a yellowish fast biter as he turned away from the bushes and headed straight out of the clearing. He took a quick look behind him. He was gaining distance on the fast biter! _Ha! So much for being fast!_ He thought triumphantly to himself.

 

"Ah! Help!" Rhett heard Ali's panicked cry from in front of him.

 

A purplish fast biter had appeared to sneak past him and was now pursuing Ali. The fast biter was to her right, snapping at her from a location just inside a large line of bushes. Why wasn't he going for the kill? It almost appeared to Rhett as if the fast biters were attempting to lead them somewhere. He immediately dismissed the thought. Why would they do that? He needed to help Ali get away from the predator, but how?

 

He looked from side to side and noted that the bushes cleared to their right. Maybe they could turn here and outmaneuver their pursuers? He figured that it was worth an attempt.

 

"Ali! Turn right!" Rhett yelled.

 

As the two sauropods turned suddenly into the opening, the two fast biters seemed to fall back. Rhett beamed at this. _We're losing them!_ _Thank goodness sharpteeth are stupid!_

 

As the two longnecks continued in their high speed run, Cera and Ruby reduced their speed to a steady jog. They exchanged a brief glance at one another and gave each other a wide grin. It was all in Chomper's paws now...

 

......

 

Ali was running as fast as she could, but she was quickly tiring. She didn't know if she could keep up the pace and escape from her pursuers. They seemed to have slowed from their initial velocity, but nonetheless they were still keeping up the pace with her. She knew that something would soon have to give.

 

She looked to her side and saw that Rhett was keeping pace with her. He had undoubtedly saved her life when he urged her to turn right. Part of her reflected that he was becoming the true hero that he had only pretended to be when they had first met. She would have to thank him whenever they got out of this. _If they got out of this._ Part of her mind added.

 

She noted that they were quickly entering another clearing. She could now see a bit more now that the glow from the night circle could shine through the clearing in the forest canopy. There were large patches of grasses and bushes in this clearing, whose existence were made possible by the absence of trees. The lack of trees led to a lack of discernible shadows in this small space.

 

After the duo had entered the clearing, Ali looked behind her and noted that the two fast biters had stopped. They almost appeared to be waiting for something. _What are they doing?_ Ali thought to herself. She then around her and noted that two more fast biters had taken up positions by the trees on either side of them. They were trapped.

 

"Oh no, Rhett!" Ali screamed. "They've got us!"

 

Rhett appeared to look uncomprehendingly at the scene around him for a moment. Then, after the realization hit him, he noticeably swallowed and turned back towards Ali.

 

"Stay close to me, Ali!" Rhett called. He was absolutely petrified at the moment, but he knew that their best chance was to stick together. He was going through the same conflict that others go through when faced with a life-threatening situation. Should one take flight or fight? Now that flight was no longer an option, Rhett had decided to meet the threat head on. It was not a rational response, but then again, no instinctual responses are rational. His best friend was faced with certain death and he would not let her face that alone. He had made that mistake once. He would not do so again.

 

That was when they saw something enter the clearing that shocked them beyond all belief.

 

"Chomper!"

 

......

 

Chomper looked at the scene before him and nearly froze in his tracks.

 

 _Rhett and Ali? I have to kill Rhett and Ali?_ Chomper repeated in his mind. It was almost as if the entire universe were playing a sick joke at their expense. Of all of the leaf-eaters on the planet for them to hunt, it had to be two of Littlefoot's friends. Taking stock of the situation, he realized that the others probably had not yet identified them. The opening in the forest canopy in this clearing provided limited light, something that was lacking elsewhere as well. However, he could still understand the leaf-eater language and thus knew very well who these two longnecks were. If the gang had identified the duo during the chase then Chomper suspected that the hunt would have been botched, hunger or no hunger. It was up to him now to do what the others were unwilling to do. He would make the kill. But more so than any other kill in his short life, he would deeply regret this.

 

In order to avoid informing the others of who the prey was, he decided to speak in the leaf-eater language. The others could lament their actions after the deed was done, but this simply had to happen.

 

"I'm so sorry." Chomper said in a regretful voice. "I will make this quick."

 

Ali cowered behind Rhett as he looked at the sharptooth with a stunned expression.

 

Chomper then went into a stalking posture and advanced at the duo...

 

......

 

 _This can't be happening!_ Ali thought to herself. It appeared like this was it. She was going to die at the claws of Chomper, the only sharptooth that she had ever considered a friend, and no one would ever know what happened to them. Worst of all, she knew that this was all her fault. If only she hadn't been so foolish to leave the herd... If only she hadn't urged Rhett to go with her... But there was nothing that could change any of that now. So she cowered behind Rhett and awaited the end with her friend.

 

"Ali." Rhett uttered softly.

 

After a split second with no answer he tried again. "Ali!"

 

"Huh?" Ali responded. Her mind was still numb with the panic that comes with impending doom.

 

"The fast biters are everywhere, except in front of us." Rhett stated the obvious. "We could run forward! We just have to get past Chomper!"

 

"But... Rhett..." Ali replied, but she was cut off.

 

"It's our only chance! Let's go!" Rhett commanded. Upon seeing Ali stand still with a perplexed expression, he tried again. "Let's go!"

 

With that Ali regained her bearings and joined Rhett in his run straight at the advancing sharptooth. They both were engaging in one final, risk gambit to escape their pursuers.

 

......

 

"What the..." Chomper uttered as the two longnecks sprinted in his direction.

 

As a sharptooth, he had become accustomed to having his food run from him or attempt to hide, but he was unaccustomed to the food running at him. With each sprinting side-by-side, he realized that he would only have a chance to attack one of them. _Good strategy._ He noted. Most leaf-eaters would either cower or fight futilely. _It is a shame that one of you have to die..._

 

As the two longnecks approached he could hear the footsteps get louder and louder. They were running madly, almost in a daze, towards an unknown destination. The two longnecks were acting in a panic, he noted. _Dangerous._ Some part of his mind deduced. Even an herbivore could become dangerous when it believed that it had nothing to lose. He would need to aim his attack well.

 

**Stomp... Stomp...**

 

 _Get claws ready._ His mind commanded as he prepared to attack.

 

**Stomp... Stomp...**

 

Chomper then placed the weight of his body onto the toes of his feet in preparation for a lunging strike. He would have to make this count. Otherwise, it would be up to Littlefoot...

 

**Stomp... Stomp...**

 

The male was slowing a bit. _Perhaps to make sure the female is okay?_ His mind deduced. He would make a far better target as he was distracted. The time was approaching.

 

**Stomp...**

 

Chomper could feel the rush of air as Ali ran past him. That meant that the male was a mere fleeting moment away. Now was the time to strike.

 

**Shluk!**

 

"Ahhhh!!!!" Rhett screamed in agony as Chomper's clawed paws sliced through his right hind limb. Chomper's claws ripped through muscle and sinew as the leg was ripped from knee to calf. Bright red blood spewed from the wound and splattered upon Chomper's prone body. He had put everything into his attack and it had paid off. The longneck may not have been mortally wounded, but he was certainly crippled at this point.

 

"Rhett!!!" Ali screamed.

 

"Run, Ali!!! Just run!!!" He screamed through the unbearable pain.

 

The two sauropods then ran out of the clearing, with the male lagging noticeably behind. As he slowly rose from his prone position, Chomper noted his handiwork. One of the longnecks was severely injured. The rest was up to Littlefoot at this point.

 

_Your turn, Littlefoot._

 

......

 

Littlefoot couldn't see much from his vantage point, but he could see the blur of the longnecks as they ran past Chomper. _Darn it! Why me!_ He complained inwardly. It was up to him to make the kill now.

 

With a heavy heart, he placed his weight upon the front of his hind legs and burst into a flurry of motion. First, he had to get closer to his quarry in order to assess their condition. As it was, he was unsure if Chomper had injured any of them. He had heard a pained yell, but he could not ascertain the source. _If they have hurt Chomper..._ Littlefoot thought darkly to himself and he quickened his pace in his anger. He would soon deal with these longnecks...

 

As he advanced on the two longnecks, he could smell the beautifully sweet scent of blood. The smell was emanating from both the ground and the retreating longnecks. _Chomper injured one of them. Good._ Littlefoot thought to himself. The fact that one of them was injured meant that Chomper was probably not the one who screamed in pain. This greatly relieved the former longneck as he continued to advance on his former companions.

 

As Littlefoot weaved around the trunks of the plentiful trees in his advance on his quarry, he noted that the trunks were slowly becoming thinner and more plentiful. This was a clear sign that they were reaching the end of the forest and would soon enter the grassland where the herd was located. Littlefoot had to make his move soon or he would lose his chance. _I can't let that happen._ He thought. _The gang is depending on me._

 

He had advanced within five body-lengths of the lagging longneck and could now notice that it was severely injured. He was stumbling and noticeably limping on his right hind limb. Chomper had made a very good strike on this one. Littlefoot reflected that this one would probably die anyway, as it could not survive in a migrating herd with such a crippling injury. This helped calm him about what he had to do. He would now simply be hastening the inevitable.

 

Suddenly the light of the night circle began to shine upon Littlefoot's face, as the trees fell behind him. _Crap! They're out of the forest!_ Seeing that the injured longneck was within one body-length of him, he decided to make his move. Placing his weight firmly on the claws of his hind feet, he leaped at the longneck with all of his might.

 

"Ahhhh!!!!"

 

Littlefoot's attack had met its mark. His sharp sickle claws dug into Rhett's sides, securing Littlefoot onto his back. The weight of the fast biter's body caused his claws to slice through the abdomen and begin to expose its contents on either side. This alone would have constituted a mortal injury. However Littlefoot, acting on this killing instinct, also bit into Rhett's back, greedily ripping at the flesh where his neck intersected with his torso. With a sickening crack, Rhett's vertebrae shattered under the pressure. With a violent lurch, Rhett crumbled to the ground and Littlefoot was sent hurdling off of the paralyzed longneck.

 

As he lay flat on the ground, the fast biter struggled to catch his breath. The sudden fall had knocked the air out of him and for quite some time he was indisposed. After some time, however, he glanced in the direction of the collapsed body of the longneck.

 

He had done it. He had brought the longneck down.

 

......

 

Pain. Unimaginable pain.

 

Then nothing.

 

Rhett was horrified and confused by the sudden turn of events. The fast biter had obviously caught up to him and had attacked him from behind. Now suddenly he couldn't feel much of anything at all.

 

He tried to will his legs to move in order to continue his escape, but nothing happened. _Why... Why can't I move my legs! Why can't I feel my legs!_

 

Rhett tried to scream but his voice only came out in a muffled wet gasp. With a horrific realization, he realized that he had a metallic taste in his mouth. He was bleeding internally.

 

 _I'm dying._ Rhett realized. However, that realization did not strike him with any more terror than what he had already experienced. It seemed that as his body was shutting down, so was his ability to be horrified. The calm that often came before death had descended upon Rhett. For reasons that he could not explain, he knew that he only had moments left.

 

 _Was this what daddy felt?_ He reflected. He supposed that he would soon go to wherever his family went. He mused that perhaps that was why his family did not haunt his dreams during his last sleep story. Perhaps they knew that he would soon be joining him.

 

He could hear footsteps approaching his head as a brown fast biter came into view. He had a grim expression on his face. Rhett fully expected that this was the end.

 

But the fast biter did not advance.

 

Rhett observed that the fast biter suddenly had a horrified expression on his face, as if he had seen a ghost. _I suppose that is what I am at this point._ He noted darkly.

 

His now immovable neck kept his head prone upon the ground, facing the brown fast biter. However, he could now also see the rapidly retreating form of Ali. He could hear her shrieks of grief as she ran to the herd. _At least she made it._ Rhett thought to himself. _At least I did that._ Whatever misgivings that he had about his past evaporated as he noted what he had accomplished. He couldn't save his father or his siblings. He had hidden behind his mother as they were ripped to shreds in the attack on his original herd. For so long he had felt that he was a coward, that he could have done more. Now, in his final moments, he realized that at least Ali would survive. She would live, love, and continue on. Perhaps she would even tell his tale one day... She was his legacy. Secure in this knowledge, for a brief moment in his short life, he was at peace.

 

With his vision dimming and his mind becoming foggy, he had one final coherent thought.

 

_I'm sorry, Ali. Live a good life._

 

And then he knew no more.


	16. Joining of the pack

**_“That's just the first part. What others call you, you become. It's a terrible magic that everyone can do — so do it. Call yourself what you wish to become.” ― Catherynne M. Valente, The Girl Who Soared Over Fairyland and Cut the Moon in Two_ **

 

Littlefoot looked in horror at the dead longneck.

 

His eyes, forever opened with the onset of death, seemed to stare at him in an accusatory manner. As if to say to the former longneck "Why?" The attack that Littlefoot had wrought onto Rhett's body was horrific in its brutality, which further added to Littlefoot's inner turmoil. The little longneck's body lay broken on the blood-soaked ground. His back was shattered; with the gaping teeth marks clearing indicated the cause. His viscera lay exposed onto the ground, his abdomen having been ripped open from both sides. It was a truly sickening sight. Rhett's mutilated body would stir no more.

 

"What have I done?!" Littlefoot wailed into the night.

 

He had done it. He knew going into the hunt that he might be the one who would have to make the kill. He also realized that regardless of how this hunt went that they would all have to kill now. It was unlikely that they would be able to change back anytime soon. If they were able to change back at all... However, it was just too much. He had just butchered another dinosaur. As if that wasn't enough he had just murdered one of his friends... and one the best friends of Ali. Which must have meant...

 

_Were... Were we chasing Ali too?!_

 

That realization hit him like a pile of boulders. Not only had he killed one of his friends, and one of the friends of Ali, but he had nearly killed Ali. If Chomper had decided to attack Ali instead or if Rhett had been able to run a bit faster... He tried to imagine what Ali was going through right now. She had just seen her best friend get annihilated by a fast biter and she was nearly killed herself. He thought back to what she went through when his mother died. Yes, he could imagine what she was going through. Part of his mind accused that he was just like the sharptooth that killed his mom, in that he had killed a beloved dinosaur without mercy.

 

With this final thought he collapsed to the ground and proceeded to weep.

 

_Oh, mother! What have I done?_

 

......

 

Chomper was running at a steady pace towards where the two sauropods had run.

 

 _I hope Littlefoot was able to finish the job._ Chomper thought. _We need the food!_

 

He felt a bit guilty of having his best friend actually make the kill. He realized that they had no choice in what he had done and that any other member of the gang might have lacked the inner fortitude to do what was necessary. But nonetheless, he hated what he had put his friend through. It was bad enough when Chomper had to make his first kill and he was simply hatched by leaf-eaters. He couldn't imagine what a born and raised leaf-eater would feel after making a kill on his former kind. He realized that Littlefoot might very well descend into despair after the act. However, he resolved that he would be there in order to hold Littlefoot together. He knew that once Littlefoot began to eat in his current state that the rest would come naturally... and once the physical needs of the group were met then he could attend to their mental needs.

 

As he approached the edge of the forest, he noticed that the trail of blood became noticeable more prominent. _I really got Rhett good._ Chomper reflected. He felt some guilt at this. True, the arrogant braggart had lied to Ali and reacted cowardly when Chomper had arrived to confront him, but he was still a kid. A kid that still had his whole life in front of him. Now, providing that everything went well, that young life would soon be snuffed out. He hoped that Rhett did not suffer for too long. At the very least, he deserved a quick end.

 

As he left the canopy of the forest he could hear crying some distance ahead of him. The cries of a fast biter. He could also smell the scent of blood. Lots of blood.

 

He immediately quickened his pace. "I am coming, Littlefoot!" The small sharptooth was very concerned. Had Littlefoot been injured? He would never forgive himself if Littlefoot was injured while he was in command. They were all depending on him. How could he let them down?

 

As he approached the sound of the sobbing, however, it soon became apparent what had happened.

 

In the grassland, just outside of the forest, the night circle gave enough reflected light in order to illuminate the scene. Chomper could clearly see the decimated body of a young longneck. The young one's back had been shattered with an obscene amount of force. His intestines and viscera were spilled onto the adjacent ground. Looking up, Chomper could see the source of these grievous wounds. It was Littlefoot. His brown scales were covered with the bright red blood to such an extent that there was little difference between his scales and his naturally red crest feathers. The grotesque scene would have frightened any leaf-eater, and actually gave Chomper some pause, but it was the fact that Littlefoot actually did all of this that surprised him the most. Now, this bloodthirsty killer was doing what no outside observer would have expected.

 

He was weeping openly in a show of unrestrained grief. Littlefoot had not even noticed Chomper on his approach.

 

Chomper's expression went from his harsh, stern expression to a look of understanding and sympathy. It seemed that Littlefoot had discovered the identity of his quarry. He didn't expect Littlefoot to forgive himself in the immediate future, but he did hope that he could regain control over himself. He already knew the necessity of their actions, but he needed time to accept them. In the meantime, Chomper would do what he had to do right now.

 

And that was to simply be there.

 

"Littlefoot?" Chomper called softly.

 

The fast biter looked up from his handiwork and noticed his sharptooth friend looking at him with an understanding expression. His face was not accusing, nor coddling, but rather seemed to convey a simple message.

 

_Now you know what it is like to be a sharptooth._

 

Indeed he did. Littlefoot took a look at his clawed forelimbs and noted that they were drenched in the same still-warm blood which coated everything else in the vicinity. Slowly looking back down at his handiwork, he noted that he could see his own reflection in the pool of blood which had poured from the hapless longneck's body. The reflection which stared back at him was not one that he would have recognized several days ago. It was the reflection of a sharptooth after a hunt. It was the image of a killer.

 

_Because I am a killer now._

 

This realization seemed to make something break in the poor fast biter. He could no longer hang onto his leaf-eater side with the knowledge of what he had just done. If her were to ever go back to his old form, how would he live with himself? He was a sharptooth now, he realized, and there was no going back. Even if they were able to change back, he was unsure if he would take the opportunity. In a way, his mourning was not just for Rhett, but for the death of his own leaf-eater side. The intellectual change had already occurred, now the emotional catharsis had arrived. He cried not in despair, nor in rebellion, but in resignation. He was on the other side of the great circle of life now, and nothing could change that.

 

Littlefoot began to dry his eyes, ignoring the sting as Rhett's blood made contact to the nictitating membranes of his eyes. He then looked at Chomper with an exhausted expression. Chomper was approaching him slowly, Littlefoot noted. It was at this time that Chomper decided to speak.

 

"It gets easier." Chomper stated softly as he placed his forelimb upon Littlefoot's shoulder.

 

Littlefoot thought for a moment before responding. "I'm not sure that I want it to get easier." He admitted truthfully. He looked at the purple sharptooth with a forlorn expression. "What monster will I be when I no longer care?"

 

It was a question that Chomper had asked himself in the past. However, Chomper had the benefit of years to confront that question whereas Littlefoot only had a few days. Chomper decided to tell the former longneck his resolution to the problem.

 

"We always need to remember." Chomper affirmed. "If we do that, then we will always care." He then looked at Littlefoot with a contemplative expression. "We can be good sharpteeth, Littlefoot, but we can't be nice sharpteeth. Not anymore." Chomper shook his head with a resigned expression. "I wish it wasn't so."

 

The two then embraced slightly as Littlefoot began to calm down. He could not change the past so it was useless to despair over it. He recognized that his own instincts were assisting him in pushing his reservations aside, but right now he didn't care. He had no choice at this point, so he might as well make peace with the inevitable.

 

As the two broke the embrace, they both looked at the dead longneck.

 

Littlefoot couldn't deny that, despite his lingering horror, the sight before him was incredibly appetizing. There was more than enough tasty meat in front of him to feed the gang twice over. He could almost taste it already... The sweet, yet metallic, blood... The savory muscle... The squishy texture... Now that his misgivings had been pushed aside for the moment, his primal need for meat was coming to the fore. This change was not lost on Chomper. Remembering his etiquette from his mother, Chomper spoke again.

 

"Go ahead, Littlefoot. It was your kill. You get the first bite."

 

With his insatiable hunger nearly at a breaking point, Littlefoot needed no further prompting to accept Chomper's offer. With a salivating mouth and hunger-crazed eyes, he dug into Rhett's neck with his razor sharp teeth. Finally, the uncontrollable and painful hunger was being fulfilled.

 

Seeing that Littlefoot was occupied with his dinner, Chomper decided to begin his meal as well. He had always enjoyed partaking of the tender meat of longneck tails... That was when he heard the footsteps of the others.

 

Looking at the others he noted that they were about ready to snap as well. Even Petrie had a noticeably vacant look in his eyes as his hunger was obviously overpowering his reason. _They probably won't even realize that they are eating Rhett._ Chomper deduced, noting their apparent mental states. Taking a quick look back at Littlefoot he could hear the crunch as he bit down on a portion of Rhett's skull. _I suppose they won't be able to identify him now anyway._ Deciding that it was time to invite the others for dinner before they violently invited themselves, Chomper called to the gang.

 

"Dig in, guys! There is plenty for everyone!"

 

They needed no further motivation as the entire pack descended upon the longneck corpse like a group of vultures. As the sound of snapping bones, tearing flesh, and chewing jaws echoed into the night, the sounds of everything else were drown out. The pack could not hear the loud cries of Ali as she explained the fate of Rhett to the rest of her herd. However, as they finished their meal quite some time later, they could begin to hear the pained wail of Rhett's mother from a great distance. In the span of one night, the great circle of life had shown its favor upon them and again took from the poor longneck. She was now completely alone.

 

......

 

Having eaten their fill, the seven sharpteeth began to regain their senses. They were covered in sinew and gore after their impromptu feast on the fallen longneck. They looked like something out of their bad sleepstories back when they were leaf-eaters, but their former nightmares had become their current reality. Six of the seven had participated in a hunt, either directly or indirectly, and even Petrie had greedily feasted upon the exploits of their kill. They were all implicated in their murderous deed.

 

Each reacted to this situation in their unique way.

 

Ruby was taken aback by her actions. She knew that they would have to eat a longneck in order to survive, but she was ashamed that she had done so in an uncontrolled fashion. They had behaved like a pack of out of control beasts. They had literally ripped the longneck limb from limb in their ravenous hunger. Now, little more than bones remained. Ruby speculated about what her mommy and daddy would think. _They were right to fear sharpteeth._ She reflected. _They... we... are dangerous._

 

Cera, Spike, Ducky, and Petrie, meanwhile, were beginning to congregate around one another and talk in hushed tones. They were each dismayed by their actions, but for some reason they did not feel the soul-crushing apprehension that they felt earlier. Perhaps it was the mental connection that anything that tasted that good couldn't be that bad? Perhaps it was their instincts telling them to get over their past grievances? Or perhaps they simply had no more tears to shed? For whatever reason they seemed to be holding themselves together this time.

 

Chomper and Littlefoot, meanwhile, were each sitting close to one another.

 

Littlefoot was thinking about what they should do now. They had just killed another living creature, surely that required some kind of acknowledgement or response? _It wouldn't be right to simply say: Great work, guys! Let's try to kill some more tomorrow!_ The former longneck thought to himself in a flourish of dark humor. It was odd though, whereas before such a passing thought would have put him in a dower mood, now it seemed to actually be a source of actual humor to him. This filled him with some concern and disgust. Surely, he was not finding humor in the death of others? If so, then he was turning into quite the monster indeed.

 

Littlefoot then looked back towards what remained of Rhett. He still felt a pang of regret and sadness. _Well, that's good._ He thought. If he still remembered what it was like to be a longneck and still felt regret at the taking of life, then he was not a monster. He was simply a sharptooth trying to get some relief by finding some humor out of a dark and absurd situation. Littlefoot didn't know it, but this was a trait that many sharpteeth had. Having a questionable sense of humor was a far better coping mechanism that lashing out at others. One path led to an unbearable personality like Red Claw. The other led to those like Chomper's dad.

 

Chomper noted the change in tone of his friends with some relief. It seemed that they were beginning to adapt to their new lot in life with remarkable speed. No doubt this was due to their sudden resolution of hunger. Now that they had experienced the hunger madness they would do anything to avoid that again. Chomper had no doubt that they would not need much prompting to kill the next time that the situation warranted it.

 

Nonetheless a curious atmosphere seemed to be settling over the group. They were in a similar situation that an outsider faced when integrating with a totally new herd. Very often they would discard their old ways in favor of the customs of the herd they found themselves in. This was especially noted in those herds that welcomed them with open arms. Many times these new recruits to a herd would become even more dedicated to their new companions than the original members actually were. In the case of the gang, they were slowly becoming ready to accept the new life that had befallen them, but were unsure how to do so.

 

Chomper realized, with some amusement, that he would have to be the one to tell them of the finer points of sharptooth life. This was very ironic to him, as many in the Mysterious Beyond considered him an outlier of sorts. A sharptooth who allied with leaf-eaters, a stranger to his own kind. Now he would have to teach the others how to carry themselves in their new lives. He was uncertain of his suitability as a teacher, but he resolved to do his best nonetheless. He owed it to all of them.

 

With a tap on Littlefoot's shoulder, he whispered into his ear. "I think that it's your pack again. The hunt is over."

 

Littlefoot nodded to the purple sharptooth, before embracing him in a tight hug. He knew full well that they all would have starved or attacked one another if it wasn't for Chomper's assistance. They owed him much.

 

Littlefoot then cleared his throat in order to get the attention of the others.

 

"So... um..." He began. _Man, I am not good at this._ He reflected for a moment. "We are no longer hungry." He looked at all of the others as he said this. "But it came at a high cost." He said as he looked at Rhett's corpse.

 

Nods and affirmative grunts bellowed from the gang. Cera, however, decided to speak.

 

"It... didn't suffer too much did it?" Though she would not admit it, her lingering guilt over her actions were clear for all to see. She wanted to think that the poor thing at least had a quick end.

 

Littlefoot simply gave Cera look that made her expression turn more solemn. It was not clear to the assembled dinosaurs that their first hunt was a rather brutal one.

 

"Chomper got his leg... and I finished Rhett off." Littlefoot confirmed

 

The others immediately rose at that proclamation and responded in shocked tones.

 

"Rhett?" Ruby questioned.

 

"Oh, no, no, no!" Ducky lamented.

 

Cera took a few moments to catch her bearing before she responded. "Is that true?" She then paused for a moment as the full realization set in. "Did we... eat Rhett?"

 

Littlefoot simply nodded.

 

Ducky and Spike took on solemn expressions, while Cera and Ruby were still shocked by the revelation. Petrie, meanwhile, had an unreadable expression. Chomper observed their responses in silence.

 

Littlefoot then continued. "I think the other longneck that we were chasing was Ali."

 

This did not cause as much of a response from the others, as many of them had already deduced that information. Each of them were now trying to wrap their minds around the fact that they had killed a dinosaur that they considered a friend, and had chased another that they considered a very good friend. How could they ever go back now? They were left to confront the same horrible truths that Littlefoot had been processing many moments before.

 

"Are we bad sharpteeth now?" Ducky asked softly. Although the former hadrosaur was not crying, Chomper knew that she was on the cusp of losing control. Regardless of whether she was a leaf-eater or sharptooth, Ducky was still the loving soul that she always was. That was what made this fundamental truth very hard for the green fast biter to take.

 

"No, Ducky." Chomper began. "We are just sharpteeth and sometimes we have to kill."

 

Ducky looked deeply at Chomper for a few moments. With her new fast biter eyes, Chomper noted that it almost appeared as if she were staring straight into his soul. The luminescent green orbs appeared to lay everything bear. After a few moments she averted her eyes slightly and nodded. This was what she was now and she had no choice but to accept the inevitable.

 

Ruby looked at the bloody remains of Rhett with a contemplative expression. Her clawed paw reaching her chin in a ponderous expression. Finally, she spoke.

 

"He didn't deserve that." Ruby observed with a morose expression. She hadn't known the two longnecks well, as she had only met them once, however she knew that they were good dinosaurs. They had killed an innocent on this night.

 

Chomper looked at his former caregiver for a moment, before answering with a sad truth. "They never do. But nothing can be done about it." He then shook his head. "We have to eat."

 

An anxious silence permeated throughout the gang as each tried to reconcile themselves with their actions that night. Each knew that they couldn't have hoped for a better outcome, but that did not make the truth of their actions any easier to take. The silence lasted for several moments as no one wanted to break the quiet.

 

Finally, Littlefoot decided to break the intractable silence.

 

"So um..." Littlefoot began again, seemingly at a loss at what to do. What did a pack do after it killed someone? It wasn't a question that he pondered as a longneck for very obvious reasons. For that reason he directed his next statement at Chomper. "What do sharpteeth do after they... you know... hunt?"

 

Chomper nodded at Littlefoot's question and answered carefully. "Well... We could go to sleep. We still have a long journey ahead of us."

 

Cera interjected at this. "Just like that... we go to sleep?" She was surprised at the callousness of the proposed action. How could they brutally rip someone apart and just go to sleep as if they were tired after an evening meal... _Oh right._ She reflected darkly. _We did just have a meal didn't we?_

 

Chomper nodded, before continuing. "But when new pack members join a pack they are initiated first."

 

Ruby inquired at this. "Initiated? What do you mean, Chomper?" Despite the horrific implications of what they had just gone through, she had to admit that she was curious about how sharpteeth behaved. She was always hungry for new information and this often got her into trouble during her younger days in the Mysterious Beyond. But she just couldn't help herself. She was a curious girl at heart and, much like Littlefoot, would strike off on her own in order to find out about the world around her. With her stint as Chomper's caregiver she had tampered her impulses with the responsibility expected of a young dinosaur of her age, but she still had that adventurous streak in her. She supposed that she always would.

 

Chomper pondered for a moment about how he would explain this.

 

"In... uh... sharptooth life you don't have just one name." He stopped for a moment. How in the heck was he supposed to explain this to former leaf-eaters? He began to pace as he began dictating to the gang

 

"You have the name that you are hatched with." He resumed his speech. "Like Littlefoot." He said as he walked by the former longneck. "Or Cera." He said as he passed the yellowish fast biter. "But then you have your pack name."

 

Ruby was perplexed by this. "Why do we need a pack name, Chomper?" She inquired. "If I am already Ruby then why do I need to be called something else? I would not want to be called something else unless I was something else."

 

Chomper knew that question would arise, so he addressed it the best that he could. "A pack name is like an earned name. It says something about you."

 

As the others gave him blank stares, he decided to explain.

 

"For example, my true name is Path." The others were surprised by this. "Oh come on, guys! You don't think my mommy and daddy actually called me Chomper did you?" As they nodded, he continued. "That would be like calling Littlefoot 'Longneck' or calling Cera 'Tree Rammer' or calling Spike um... never mind. It's just not a good sharptooth name." He decided to get his train of thought back on track.

 

"After my first hunt, my daddy gave me my pack name. We hunted together so we three were a pack on that day." He explained. "I was named Path because I am a land path (bridge) between leaf-eaters and sharpteeth." He then continued. "I was hatched by you guys... But I am a sharptooth, that's why I got my name."

 

"So pack members get a name based on what they are like?" Littlefoot asked.

 

Chomper nodded at his understanding. "Yes, Littlefoot. I guess we could still call one another by our old names, but we also need to have pack names when we see other sharpteeth."

 

Cera interjected. "Hmph! Well I think that this idea is stupid. My name is perfectly fine."

 

Chomper rolled his eyes, but then took on a more serious expression. "Cera, would you have done what you did as a leaf-eater?"

 

"What? Of course not!" She responded as if the idea were absurd.

 

"Then should you still have that name? You are not the same dinosaur are you?" Chomper replied.

 

This realization stunned Cera and the others into silence. They weren't the same dinosaurs anymore were they? Did this mean that they simply had to move on and try to be someone else? It was a horrifying possibility.

 

Chomper continued. "When a kid is ready to hunt they are beginning to grow up. That is what my mommy told me. We can no longer act like babies; instead we have to act older."

 

"Kind of like the Great Longneck Test?" Littlefoot interjected.

 

"Um... Yeah." Chomper replied.

 

Silence fell on the dinosaurs for a second time in the last few moments.

 

Cera sighed. "Fine. Give us new names, but don't expect me to ever use mine." She said in an indignant tone.

 

Chomper nodded "Of course! My mommy and daddy still called me Chomper even after my special naming day." He paused for a moment. "But if another sharptooth called me that then I would probably bite them."

 

The others laughed at Chomper's statement. It seemed that even if you gave him a more dignified name, you couldn't take the chomp out of Chomper. The only question now was what were they going to be named? How would they demand that other sharpteeth refer to them as? Chomper still needed to explain the ritual to them.

 

"How do we do this?" Spike asked inquisitively. He was skeptical of the relevance of this "initiation" but it obviously meant a lot to sharpteeth. Since they were sharpteeth now it only made sense that they should follow along.

 

"Well when my mommy and daddy renamed me, they said that the leader of the hunt did the naming." Chomper thought for a moment. "In my case it was my parents that were the 'leaders', but I think with fast biters it is different..." He paused for a moment. "I guess that I could do the naming. After all, you all named me!" He reminded them.

 

At the unsure shrugs of some of the gang and the reluctant nods of a few others, Chomper gestured with his small forelimbs. "Okay everyone! Get in a circle."

 

As the gang began to form a semicircle around Chomper, each was taking the renaming with varying degrees of acceptance.

 

Littlefoot did not much mind, as he had been told that "Littlefoot" was actually his father's nickname. Ever since he had been told that, he realized that he too would be expected to take a more appropriate name when he got older. Sometimes he even mused that he might be called Mr. Longneck by some of the residents when he grew older, more responsible, and more boring... _But of course that isn't going to happen now._ He thought mournfully.

 

Cera too realized that sometimes adults when by different names when they were older. Her father was a prime example, having been named Topsy by his mother. As he grew older and tried to gain respect he had dropped his old name and demanded to be called Topps. Very few dinosaurs, except Tria, would dare call him Topsy now. However, Cera had always liked her name and had no intention of losing it. Even if it no longer fit her anymore... Nonetheless she would humor Chomper. They would have to have more appropriate names when encountering other sharpteeth anyway. Although she was ignorant of sharptooth society, she was quite sure that the names such as "Ducky" and "Littlefoot" wouldn't exactly make their competitors quake in fear.

 

 _Where did that last thought come from?_ Cera mused.

 

As the gang settled into their places, Chomper stepped into the middle of the circle. He was not an expert at this. Heck, he was just a child himself. However, he had gone through this ritual before which was more than what his friends had encountered. Despite his youth and inexperience, he would try to do this ritual justice. This was the gang's ceremonial entry into sharptooth life, a most solemn occasion. After this they would truly be one pack.

 

He began to walk along the inside of the circle and called out their names one by one.

 

"Littlefoot."

 

At the mention of his name the brown fast biter rose to his full height. His crimson crest and limb feathers gleamed under the light of the night circle. Although he did not quite understand this strange ritual, something in his instincts seemed to tell him that it was time to be at attention. The ritual had begun.

 

"Cera."

 

The yellowish fast biter rose with an unsure expression on her face. Despite her misgivings about getting a new name, she had to admit that she was somewhat excited about what was coming. She wondered where that emotion was coming from...

 

"Ruby."

 

The rose-colored fast biter stood up at the mention of her name. Fast runner society had its fair share of rituals, far more than what the leaf-eaters had. From the ceremonial bath prior to one's star day, to the great test of speed, they had many ways to mark the passage of time and the coming of new life stages. She supposed that this was another one of those stages for her to acknowledge. To her knowledge, no one had ever turned into a sharptooth before, but nonetheless she and her friends had. She resolved to mark the occasion and try to deal with her new lot in life to the best of her abilities. It wasn't like she had much of a choice now.

 

"Petrie."

 

Petrie rose to his full height... Or at least as far as his new body would allow. Although he felt much more maneuverable in the air, he found that he could only walk and stand in a quadruped posture in his new form, using his wings as a second pair of "legs". That was why he spent a lot more time in the air ever since the change. With regards to the ritual, he took a pragmatic view of the proceedings. He was no longer a leaf-eater flyer and he would have to take on a name better suited for his kind. It was unlikely that he would ever see his loved ones again, he reflected, so it was probably best for him to put that part of his life behind him. He had a new life now and he had to accept that. Although his new mind was willing to readily accept this momentous change, his emotions were not ready to throw his old life away. This split in his outlook caused great anxiety in the young flyer. This ritual would not change that.

 

"Spike."

 

The green fast biter stood as the others had done in the previous few moments. As a spiketail he never really understood the importance of rituals. To him such social graces, including the gang's incessant talking, were superficial things that took away from the things that truly mattered. He did not need to talk to his friends in order to know their feelings. All he had to do was observe. The transformation had not changed that second point, he was still very observant. However, he noticed that the things he had once considered "superficial" actually meant a lot more in his mind now that he was a sharptooth. Although he couldn't have known it at the time, Spike was now more focused on the pack dynamics that permeated sharptooth society. Such social graces were now part of his existence and he had to adapt to them. With such mental and physical changes having already beset him, Spike did not mind one additional change. He supposed that a new name could signify his transition into the new sharptooth Spike. However, he resolved that he, and he alone, would determine what being a sharptooth meant to him. But nonetheless, the change had been made. Now it was simply time to acknowledge it.

 

"Ducky."

 

Ducky was the last to rise. She was still in a bit of a daze from her participation in the feast. She was a killer now and she did not know how to reconcile that with her gentle nature. True, she did not actually make the kill, but her help had made the entire enterprise possible. She was certain that even if she could have changed back into her old form, that her mother wouldn't be able to recognize her. The mental anguish was simply too much. She had seen and done too much. In a way she hoped that this renaming would allow them to put some of their misgivings behind them. She had no choice but to live as a sharptooth now, perhaps she should adopt the name of a sharptooth. Despite her hopes, however, she still realized that a huge chasm existed between her old life and her new one. She was unsure if she would ever be able to bridge the two.

 

With all of the gang now called upon by their old name, Chomper decided to proceed with the ritual. _Now let's see... How did my daddy do this?_ Giving his best effort, he tried to repeat the words that his father had spoken several seasons ago.

 

"You were all children with children's names, but today you have put away your childish things..." He began with an imperious voice that surprised the others. Chomper may have been repeating what he had learned long ago, but he sounded like a sharptooth that was years older and wiser. Ruby reflected that perhaps this ritual was more instinct than learned. However, before she had too much time to ponder, Chomper continued.

 

"Today you have killed. You have taken the life of another to maintain your own. Today you have become true sharpteeth."

 

Chomper then took on a softer expression. The ritualistic part of the initiation had been completed, now it was time for the naming part. Thankfully, this was a bit more informal. At least it was in his case...

 

"Okay, guys. Now we have to choose your names." Chomper seemed to ponder for a moment, before walking up to Littlefoot.

 

Littlefoot had an unsure expression on his face. Chomper was immediately reminded of how he found Littlefoot the night before. He had been trying to talk to his long-dead mother in an attempt to find some guidance in what to do. He was also the de facto leader of the group, only relinquishing control when it was obvious that they needed an experienced hunter to lead the first hunt. He was the embodiment of the unsure leader. He knew exactly what to name Littlefoot.

 

"Littlefoot, you are kind of lost without your old self. I will call you 'Seeker'. As you are seeking what it means to be a good sharptooth."

 

Littlefoot seemed to ponder this for a moment, before nodding. Obviously he could not disagree with the logic of Chomper's choice. He was undoubtedly seeking the answers, just like he had done as a leaf-eater, but now with renewed vigor. At least he still had his friends to help him. With them he knew that he would eventually find the answers to his questions.

 

Chomper then walked up to Cera. She couldn't resist the chance to get a word in.

 

"This silly ritual changes nothing. We are sharpteeth either way." Cera observed.

 

Chomper smiled. "You shall be called 'Stern Claw'. You are cold in your outlook, but you are not wrong."

 

Cera seemed to digest this information, but she raised no objections. She was always the pragmatic one who raised unwanted truths despite popular resistance. She nodded. _Yes, the name does fit me, doesn't it?_ She reflected.

 

Chomper then walked up to Ducky. He decided to ask her a question before he named her.

 

"What do you think about your change, Ducky?"

 

Ducky looked upon Chomper with a sad expression and seemed to think for a bit before answering. "I don't know. Oh, no, no, no! I don't want to hurt, I only want to help."

 

Chomper pondered for a moment before making his choice. "You shall be called 'Haven'. You would rather be a refuge for others, rather than their killer."

 

Ducky had no objections to her name, as it matched her perfectly. She gave a slight nod and stepped back from the circle.

 

He then walked up to Petrie. Petrie looked up to him with an unreadable expression. It was obvious that the flyer was uncomfortable on the ground, as the desire for great heights that was found in all sharpteeth was magnified in his case. Thinking about his attributes as a flyer, Chomper wasted no time to pick his name.

 

"You shall be 'Spotter', as you are good at spotting things from the air."

 

Petrie gave a nod, just as the others had done and joined Ducky outside of the circle.

 

Chomper then walked up to Spike. Spike's eyes seemed to stare into Chomper's very soul. It was obvious from his work as a scout during their hunt on that day, that Spike was extremely observant. He was already observant as a leaf-eater, despite his much weaker senses of smell and hearing, but this trait of his was magnified with the transformation. He also could see emotional turmoil in others, such as Ducky, before any of the others took notice. He knew exactly what to call him.

 

"You shall be 'Finder', as you are a good scout. You see what others do not."

 

At Spike's nod, Chomper went up to the last person left in the circle. Ruby had been waiting silently with a contemplative expression on her face. She was obviously observing and thinking about this ritual with the same introspection that she confronted with everything else. Chomper admitted to himself that Ruby was an excellent choice as his caregiver. Her calm, reflective nature was a perfect foil for his excitable, proactive personality.

 

"You look like you are thinking." Chomper noted.

 

Ruby responded after a moment. "I don't know what to think anymore."

 

Chomper nodded. "You shall be called 'Ponder', as you are trying to find your thoughts once more."

 

As Ruby nodded her acceptance of her name, the ritual drew to a close.

 

Chomper looked at everyone for a moment. They all had an appearance of uncertainty intermixed with acceptance, a rather interesting combination. They were obviously still adapting to their changed lot in life. He hoped that their new names helped them to put the past behind them. It was rather clear to the young sharptooth that they were never changing back. The sooner that the others accepted this, the better off they would be. He wished it wasn't so, but with only one exception in his life, wishing didn't change anything.

 

"Well, that's it! You all have your sharptooth names."

 

Littlefoot looked up at the purple sharptooth and decided to tease him now that he knew Chomper's real name.

 

"Alright **Path** , I suppose what I truly **seek** now is sleep."

 

The others laughed at this, whereas Chomper looked taken aback for a moment. But, after seeing the mirth from the other members of the gang, he too joined in the laughter. They had acquired new bodies, new instincts, and new names, but yet they were all still here. Where it truly mattered, his friends had not changed.

 

It was that final thought that followed Chomper into his dreams that night. Tomorrow, they would have to continue their journey to Hanging Rock and deal with whatever unknowns that came their way. But, for this night at least, they were all at peace. They could not know what the morrow would bring, but they all knew that they would face it together.


	17. A danger diverted

**_“It is dangerous to exist in the world. To exist is to be threatened. We must live with threats.” ― Adam Levin, The Instructions_ **

 

Spike awoke early the next morning. This would have been an extraordinary occurrence back when he was a stegosaurus, as he would often sleep until midmorning during his Great Valley days, but he found that it was becoming a more regular phenomenon now that he was a sharptooth. Since his transformation he had only slept in during the previous day, back when he was ravaged by hunger and sought the refuge of sleep. With the events of the previous night, however, that was no longer a problem.

 

Upon opening his eyes he noticed that the sun was just beginning its ascent at the horizon and that much of the land was still under the cloak of darkness. Notwithstanding their late night hunt, he had woken up at the break of dawn.

 

 _Urgh!_ The former spiketail thought to himself. _Why can't I sleep like I did before?_

 

Knowing that yearning for the past would get him nowhere, he decided to get up and face the new day. He groggily blinked his eyes a few times before finally placing weight upon his hind limbs and rising to his full height.

 

"Looks like I am the only one up." The fast biter muttered quietly, not wanting to wake the others. He was almost envious of them at this point. He had gone from the easy-going member of the group to a whirling ball of energy since the transformation. Although he knew it was simply a trait of his new kind, one which he shared with the others, it still irked him that his mind wouldn't rest during his waking hours. He supposed that it was something that he would simply have to get used to.

 

Taking a deep stretch, Spike yawned before taking a look upon their handiwork from the night before.

 

Rhett's body, or what remained of it, resided some distance away from the sleeping gang. In their ravenous hunger, they had nearly stripped his body of its flesh. Only portions of the abdomen and upper torso still retained remnants of meat, whereas the remainder was nearly bare except for blood-stained bones. It would have been a terrifying sight to any leaf-eater, but it did not immediately evoke any emotions in the green fast biter. Absentmindedly, he lamented how little food remained and debated how much to leave for the others. That was when the implications of his thoughts became apparent to him.

 

 _What are you doing, Spike?_ He asked himself rhetorically. _This was your friend!_

 

Upon reflecting upon their situation for a while, he decided that he would eat a small portion of what remained. _Ducky and the others will probably need to eat more than I do._ He affirmed to himself. He had eaten far more than the others had the night before.

 

Walking slowly to his destination, he observed the corpse for a few moments. Just hours before this had been a living dinosaur, capable of thought, love, and everything else that entailed. He had been their friend, albeit a distant one, and they had all done their part to end his life. Despite the necessity of what they had done, Spike was still feeling remorse for his part in the hunt. Would it be like this every time that they killed? As it was, he felt conflicting drives to apologize to the longneck skeleton in front of him and also to devour what remained. It was an unsettling combination of motivations.

 

"It's sad, isn't it?"

 

Spike turned around suddenly to see Ruby behind him. He was surprised to see that she had awakened without his knowledge. The fact that she could do that spoke volumes about her stealthiness.

 

Spike simply nodded. What more was there to say? Ruby continued to speak, however.

 

"I had to steal an egg once when I was younger." Ruby admitted, as if she was confiding a dark secret. Spike looked upon her with a surprised expression, but tilted his head as if to beckon her to continue. Ruby noted his willingness to listen and continued her story.

 

"We couldn't find any food at our old home. My mommy and daddy would feed me with whatever they could catch, but would go hungry. They were very hungry because they would feed me their catch." She continued. "I got tired of seeing them hungry... And I was getting hungry too."

 

Ruby then had a faraway look in her eyes, as if seeing a memory that upset her dearly.

 

"I was tired of the hunger, so I went looking for food. I was too young, but I went anyway." She affirmed. Fast runners were not usually expected to fish or catch snapping shells on their own until about their fifth star day, but she disobeyed out of concern for her parents. "A threehorn was away from the nest... and I took her egg." She then shook her head at the memory. "She almost got me! But my daddy distracted her and I got away!" She looked down in sadness. "He hurt his leg running away. But if he wouldn't have run away then he would have been hurt worse."

 

Spike was quite moved by her story, but didn't know what to say. If any of the adults had known about her exploits then she would certainly have been banished from the Great Valley. But more so than that observation, several other questions opened up in the fast biter's mind. How hard of a life had Ruby lived while in the Mysterious Beyond? How many horrific stories had she been forced to keep to herself? He truly felt for her at this point. He could see some of his guilt and confusion being represented in her story.

 

"You did the right thing."

 

Spike had spoken without even thinking about it. In the instant he said it, however, he realized that he was indeed correct. When faced with a survival situation, anything goes. He certainly could not blame her for doing whatever she thought would save her family. Sometimes horrific problems required horrific solutions.

 

Ruby smiled a sad, knowing smile and nodded at Spike. She then said what was truly on her mind. "So did you. We all did the right thing last night."

 

Spike nodded, but then took a look at the corpse in front of him. Even if they understood the necessity of their actions that did not mean that other dinosaurs would. How could you explain the necessity of the kill to a leaf-eater who was potential prey? How do you explain it to a mother who has just lost a child? You couldn't and Spike knew it. He fully realized that he would not have been able to understand such a thing until he became a sharptooth himself. As it was, he knew that he would have a difficult time getting Ducky accustomed to these changes. Their transformation cut to the very core of her personality. She felt lost in this new reality. Spike resolved to be there for her, but he had no idea if that would be enough.

 

"Yeah." He affirmed. "But... I don't think Ducky sees it that way."

 

Ruby walked up to Spike's side and placed her forelimb on his back. With a flourish she then moved her other forelimb in a grand gesture. "Then we will need to remind her until she understands."

 

The two looked at the broken body of Rhett for a few moments before they heard the sounds of moving feet.

 

"You... Never told us about the egg before, Ruby." It was Littlefoot. He had heard the entire conversation.

 

Ruby was surprised and took a few moments to respond.

 

"No one would have understood, Littlefoot. I didn't understand until I was hungry. Unless one has been hungry then they cannot understand."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I know, I know. I guess... I still don't understand it fully." He admitted. "We have to kill now. It's so horrible, but it feels so..."

 

"Right?" Spike finished for him.

 

"Yeah..." Littlefoot affirmed.

 

The three dinosaurs talked and kept one another company for a few moments as the sun rose and the other members of the gang awoke from their slumber. With their minds full of new knowledge about their rose-colored companion, and their bellies full of longneck, they then resumed their journey to Hanging Rock.

 

There was one problem, however.

 

They had to find their way back to the river first!

 

......

 

In a nearby field, two large fast biters were roaming through the underbrush, looking for their next meal. They had caught the scent of the gang several hours before, but had since lost the trail. Notwithstanding their efforts, they made no attempt at stealth as it would be useless to try to hide in this terrain. Even if they were making the attempt, however, the banter between the two would have warned off any prey.

 

"Two days and no food! At least we had food when we were with Red Claw."

 

The complaint was leveled by a large green fast biter. He had dark green stripes on his back and a pale underbelly. Despite his fierce appearance, he almost had a discontented manner about him. This was obviously due to his unresolved hunger.

 

"Oh, quit your belly aching, Thud!"

 

The retort was given by Screech, a grayish-blue fast biter with dark grey stripes on his back. He was obviously annoyed with both the situation and his brother's antics. However, there was something else on his mind as well...

 

"I will quit my belly aching when my belly stops aching." Thud muttered sarcastically.

 

Screech decided to respond to Thud's complaint with a pointed reminder. "Just in case you don't remember, it was **your** idea to leave Red Claw. We could still be having food courtesy of the nut job if we didn't bail on him."

 

Thus couldn't argue with this logic, but rather again reiterated his point. " **You** agreed with me. Remember? He is mad. His plans will get us all killed!"

 

"True." Screech replied. "But if we don't find food soon, we will be as good as dead anyway. So quit your complaining and help me find some leaf-eaters, won't you?"

 

The two remained silent for some time, with each of them being involved in the fruitless search for meat. Their willful eviction from Red Claw's territory meant that they were now searching for new hunting grounds. Hunting grounds that were well away from Red Claw. Both of them knew that Red Claw would stop at nothing to eliminate his wayward henchmen. He was nothing if not vindictive. That was why they had departed in the night and traveled for as long as possible. They had escaped Red Claw's reach for the moment, but now the critical matter of food was becoming a pressing matter.

 

"We could have eaten Chomper and his insufferable friends if it wasn't for your slowness." Screech continued. He then looked at Thud with an exasperated expression. "Was that intentional?" Thud didn't reply, so Screech continued. "I don't understand your reluctance to kill the wannabe leaf-eater. Why do you want to protect Chomper?"

 

This was a discussion that they had several times in the previous two days, but each time Thud couldn't get his brother to understand. Thud felt that he owed it to the little biter, whereas Screech disagreed with Thud's sentiments.

 

"As I told you, when I was trapped under boulders after that earthshake, he helped get them off of me. I could have eaten him if I wanted and he knew that, but yet he helped me anyway." It had happened several seasons ago when the gang had gotten trapped outside of the Great Valley. Thud, Screech, and Red Claw had all given chase to the seven friends only to be disrupted by the earthshake. Although Thud had never told anyone, after he had escaped from the fallen rocks he kept knowledge about where the children were hiding to himself. With that one action he had quite possibly saved their lives, but nonetheless he still felt that he owed the little biter something.

 

"Yes, and you already paid your honor debt." Screech was quickly tiring of this conversation. He almost wished that Thud would complain about the lack of food again. It was less tiresome than the nonsense he was currently talking about.

 

"I refuse to hunt him."

 

Screech stopped in his tracks at Thud's show of defiance. Screech had always been the dominant one, the pack leader, until Red Claw showed up on the scene. To have Thud show such defiance was a risky move. He would not tolerate a move on his leadership, not even from his brother. He would need to clarify his intentions.

 

"Are you challenging me?" The question was not worded harshly, but it didn't need to be. Its mere utterance indicated its severity.

 

After a pause, Thud decided to respond carefully.

 

"...no."

 

Screech relaxed slightly at that affirmation. Internally, however, he was greatly relieved. He had no desire to fight his brother. They had gone through so much together. He would hate to risk injuring him or worse...

 

"But please don't force me to do this!" Thud pleaded. This was most unlike him. Thud was just as ruthless and brash as Screech was, so this sudden break in his demeanor did not escape unnoticed. Thud was not acting like himself, and Screech thought he knew why.

 

"Chomper reminds you of your son, doesn't he?"

 

At Thud's sudden pained expression, Screech knew that he was right in his suspicions. Thud's son, despite being an Utahraptor, was as innocent and naive as Chomper was. Or at least he was. He had only taken on a sterner exterior after... that incident.

 

"You will need to seek him out one day, brother." Screech shook his head. "Surely he would forgive you. After all, you are his father."

 

Thud shook his head sadly. "No. He would never forgive me for attacking his pack. He thinks of them as his family now." Thud was no longer maintaining eye contact with Screech. His brother had never seen Thud so upset. "If I wouldn't have joined with Red Claw, if I would have disobeyed his order..." Screech wouldn't let him finish.

 

"I joined Red Claw just the same as you, because we needed food. And you know full well that Red Claw would have killed us both if we resisted his orders in the canyon." Screech continued. "Brother, we didn't have a choice."

 

Thud didn't respond, but instead looked up at the sky. His mind was obviously in a very dark place as he revisited sad memories. He had lost a son. Not because of his son's death or disappearance, but because of Thud's own stupid decisions. If he would have only swallowed his pride and not requested to join with the cruelest, most-powerful sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond, then he would still have what was left of his family. But his beloved mate had died when he wasn't strong enough to deter a rampaging herd of domeheads. From that day on, he vowed that he would never be weak again and that he would join with a pack that would make him among the strongest. But in the process he had lost himself and everything that he truly loved. Only now was he beginning to understand the magnitude of his mistake.

 

Screech looked at him sadly. They couldn't afford to not eat a dinosaur because of his brother's sentiments, never mind how heartfelt or understandable they were. However, there was something that he could do...

 

"We can spare Chomper if we encounter him again."

 

Thud's expression picked up noticeably on this news.

 

"However... his companions will not be so lucky." Screech continued. "They insulted us, brother! I do not take kindly to that! We will spare Chomper, but not his fast biter friends."

 

Realizing that his brother's offer was not actually an offer, but rather an order, Thud nodded his approval at Screech's suggestion. He could pay his debt to Chomper once more and, for one day at least, put aside some of the guilt he felt at his failings as a father.

 

"Good. Now let's find those runts! I am starving!"

 

......

 

"Are you sure we are going the right way?" Ducky asked the rose-colored fast biter.

 

Ruby sighed. The gang had gone way off track with their excursion to hunt the longnecks. However, they should still be relatively close to Hanging Rock. If only she could find the river again...

 

"I am sure that we will find the river if we go this way." Ruby replied. "Then we simply follow the river until we get to Hanging Rock."

 

"Yeah, unless the river dried up then we should run into it." That statement was from Cera. Ruby was slightly surprised by her magnanimous response. It seemed that having some meat in her stomach had greatly improved her mood. It was another reminder of how much each of them had changed.

 

The gang continued to follow Ruby as they went through the open field that they found themselves in. The grass was actually quite tall here, which was a marked change from their travels some days ago. If they encountered smaller sharpteeth in their current position then they would have some difficulty in seeing them, but larger predators like Screech and Thud would have no hope of sneaking up on them. Nonetheless, they began to quicken their pace.

 

"Guys! Look!" Petrie suddenly called as he descended from the skies high above. "Water ahead!"

 

The gang began to run in the direction that Petrie indicated. If they had found water then that might mean that the river could be close by. Petrie's scouting had given them advanced notice of their surroundings once again. As they ran through the tall grass, they suddenly encountered a clearing in the foliage. The sight that greeted them surprised them all.

 

A large lake filled the scene in front of them with a glorious swath of azure blue. They had not smelled the moisture on account of the wind blowing steadily in the other direction, but now they could all smell it clearly. It was a glorious sight, as they had not tasted clean water in some days.

 

"Water!" Ducky called out in excitement. She then began to run towards the shore, obviously eager to take a drink. After a brief pause, the others joined her in the sprint to the lake.

 

In their excitement over the water they stopped observing the terrain around them.

 

......

 

"Well... Well... Take a look at that!" Screech whispered to his companion.

 

Chomper and his pack of insufferable fast biters were splashing and playing in the massive lake in front of them. It was a serene sign of innocence. However, preserving that innocence would not fill their bellies. Now that they were distracted, it was the best time to strike! Screech quickly determined a course of action before gesturing to Thud.

 

"I think that it is time for the belly dragger gambit." He replied. As skilled hunters they had memorized many of the more common hunting techniques and tricks. This would not be a haphazard affair like the previous hunt, nor a blunt force chasing strategy like they used when helping out Red Claw. No, this would be more strategic undertaking. The gang wouldn't stand a chance.

 

The fast biters began to quickly rush through the grass. They hoped to catch their prey unaware.

 

......

 

The pack had drunk their fill on the clean, clear water and had begun to play in the water. This surprise respite was a throwback of sorts to their old lives. For the first time since their transformation they had a chance to play games. This was a small slice of innocence that many of them thought that they had lost during the previous night's hunt. Normally, during their leaf-eater days, Swimmer and Splasher would be the logical game for a water setting. But now the gang had settled on a new game.

 

"Gotcha!" Cera yelled as she surfaced from the watery depths and tagged Ruby.

 

"Alright, I am the swimming sharptooth now! Roar!" Ruby exclaimed playfully. The other began to swim away in varying directions, with some sinking in the water temporarily in order to avoid Ruby's "attacks". Even though they had changed so much, they were still the same playful kids they were before. But, of course, as sharptooth kids their games took on a different connotation...

 

Just as play trained leaf-eaters to flee from danger, play trained sharpteeth to be the danger.

 

Ruby looked around her and noticed a green silhouette appear in the water under her. Ducky was trying to escape from her by swimming completely under her. _Impressive._ Ruby thought. _But, not impressive enough!_

 

With a grin on her muzzle, she dived as well.

 

Ducky then surfaced.

 

"Where did she go?" Ducky muttered to herself suddenly.

 

"I don't see her! Nope, nope, nope." Ducky replied to her own question. It was her idea to swim under the former fast biter as she assumed it was a move that she wouldn't expect. She was quite surprised at the gang's improvement in the water. It seemed that fast biters had a bit of the swimming instinct in them. They were moving around far more naturally than they did as leaf-eaters.

 

**Chomp!**

 

"Ahhh!" Ducky screamed in surprise as she felt a light bite on her tail.

 

As Ruby surfaced, she laughed heartedly. "That was a good try, Ducky! But not good enough. If it was good enough then I wouldn't have got you!"

 

Ducky now laughed as well. "I thought it was worth a try. I did, I did!"

 

The others began to congregate around the duo as a lull developed in the game.

 

"Well that was fun!" Littlefoot replied. "But where is the river? We need to get going soon."

 

The others gave fatigued and unhappy sighs, but each knew that their leader was right. They needed to get to Hanging Rock before the hunger madness struck again.

 

Ruby smiled. "I know this lake. My mommy and I would often get fish here when daddy was off getting plants." She then began to smile a bit wider. "That means that we are close to the river and only a few days from Hanging Rock!"

 

"All right!" Littlefoot exclaimed in excitement, as the others joined in. They were back on track after their day-long detour to the longneck herd. Things were beginning to look up for the newly-formed pack.

 

"Well, then let's dry off and get going!" Cera grunted, but not out of exasperation, there was a good-natured bravado to her demeanor.

 

"Yeah. Let's find that river again!" Chomper exclaimed.

 

Suddenly a gruff voice came from the bushes.

 

"Oh, I don't think any of you will be finding the river..."

 

As the pack looked on in horror, Screech and Thud arose from the tall grass. They had been too distracted by their own play that they overlooked the possibility of attack. This was a very bad mistake. A potentially fatal mistake.

 

"Well, we will just swim away." Littlefoot threatened in the hopes that the two predators would decide to go after other prey. Surely, they were not known for their swimming prowess.

 

"Only one of you can swim well, as we saw in your game." Screech taunted. This filled Littlefoot with much dread. How long had they been out there watching, listening, and plotting? It was creepy beyond all measure.

 

"Which means that the rest of you are on the menu!" Thud finished, as he began to rush into the water. Screech then proceeded to enter the water from some distance to his left. They were being ambushed!

 

"Guys! Listen to me!" It was Ducky. "I have an idea. Just swim away from me and then go for the shore."

 

Littlefoot was taken aback by Ducky's sudden bravado. What was she doing? They wouldn't let her face this alone. It was suicide! That was when Littlefoot had a horrifying thought. What if the former swimmer was trying to take a way out of her sharptooth existence? He wouldn't allow that to happen.

 

But before he could intercede, Spike began to speak.

 

"Ducky... Don't risk..." But he never got the chance to finish.

 

"I know what I am doing! I do, I do!" The green fast biter affirmed. "Go!"

 

At the former swimmer's uncharacteristic admonishment, the others began to do as she said. They began to head to Ducky's right, while keeping relatively close to the shore. Ducky, meanwhile, was heading into deeper water.

 

Ruby was frantic in her swimming efforts as she didn't want to meet her end at the claws of Red Claw's two henchmen. She wasn't sure what Ducky had planned but she hoped that it worked. They were out of options at this point.

 

"Ah!"

 

Ruby turned to see the others right behind her in a line as they swam away from their original location. Thud seemed to be pursuing Ducky, who still had some distance on the larger fast biter, whereas Screech was rapidly approaching Spike. _Oh no!_ Ruby thought morosely. _He was always the worst swimmer..._ Now it seemed that he would meet his end in this lake from her childhood. It was an outcome she wouldn't have wished on anyone, especially not her dearest friends.

 

"Ah!! Help!"

 

The others, the two predators included, looked in the direction of the deep water. Taking advantage of this momentary distraction, Spike gained some distance between himself and his pursuer. But where did the scream come from?

 

"Help me... Glug! Glug!"

 

It was Ducky! She appeared to be in some distress in the water.

 

"Ducky!" Spike screamed from his location, ignoring the fast biter that had been pursuing him moments before. His sister was having trouble in the water and there was nothing that he could do. He could not swim as readily as the others and he knew that he would be unable to dive for Ducky even if he could reach her in time. With a mournful heart, Spike realized that he was probably witnessing his sister's last moments. He was beyond despair.

 

Now seeing a more promising victim, Screech and Thud both ignored the others and advanced on Ducky. They would eat well tonight.

 

"Spike!" Littlefoot called to the fast biter. "Spike!" But still he did not respond.

 

**Smack!**

 

"Spike!" Littlefoot had slapped the green fast biter in order to get his attention. "Spike, we have to go now!"

 

"But Ducky!" He called out in despair.

 

"We have to go, Spike! Swim away and let me try something!"

 

At Littlefoot's reassurance, Spike swam in the direction of the others. The rest of the pack was now heading towards the shore in order to begin running from the lake. If they could run away on land then the water-bound fast biters would have no chance in catching the pack. If only Ducky could join them...

 

"Hey you feckless coward! How about you hunt something more your size!" Littlefoot roared out. He had rattled them with insults before. He hoped that he could do so again. He was still at a loss of how to help Ducky after he got their attention, however. He would cross that path when he got to it.

 

Screech made an annoyed grunt, but looked at the brown fast biter with an amused sneer.

 

"You won't distract us that easily, you pathetic weakling!" He then began to resume his swim towards Ducky while calling out insults at Littlefoot. "How do you like this? Your friend is out here all alone and will soon die at our claws... How does it feel to know that it is all because of your stupidity?"

 

"You heartless monster!" Littlefoot raged.

 

"Oh, I am heartless am I? What pitiful sentiment. We all have to eat and you are simply here." Screech continued his exposition, dripping each word with scorn and sarcasm. "I don't appreciate being insulted by worthless ankle-biters as you. Perhaps seeing the fruits of your pathetic leadership will teach you some humility? Either way, now that I will enjoy feasting upon your hapless friend!"

 

Littlefoot roared his rage at the two fast biters, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do. He would be unable to reach them in time and even if he could somehow perform that feat, he wouldn't be able to drag Ducky out of the water and still survive. With tears rolling down his face and a pain deep in his heart, he did what he once resolved never to do.

 

He turned and began to swim away.

 

He still had five other members of the pack to care for and he knew that Ducky would have wanted him to protect them. But he resolved never to forgive himself for his failure. He vowed that he would remember this day for as long as he lived.

 

......

 

As she saw Littlefoot shout insults and then flee, Ducky felt a bit guilty about her actions. She did not want to cause the others pain, but she had to make this look believable in order to dupe the two predators. She would be unable to do that if she showed them that her distress was all an act.

 

"Well... Well..." Screech muttered to the former swimmer. "Looks like this is the end of you."

 

Ducky continued to feign difficulty. Sinking below the water, while flailing about wildly. She noticed that Screech and Thud were approaching quite closely. But they were not yet close enough.

 

What Ducky then saw as she briefly surfaced again surprised her. Screech actually looked at her with a softer expression. It was a look that she had never seen before.

 

"I am sorry dear. I will make this quick."

 

 _It seems that he does have a heart._ Ducky thought to herself. _I knew he had a good side to him. But I can't drop the act._

 

As she continued to flail and struggle, she gasped out a reply.

 

"You... gasp... don't have to do this!"

 

Thud then answered as he approached to her left.

 

"Yes... Yes... We do." Thud then began. He had a grim expression on his face, she noted. These two were not as hard as they looked and acted. However, that wouldn't save her unless she acted soon.

 

With a final, deep breath she closed her eyes.

 

And sank into the depths.

 

......

 

"Grab her!" Screech yelled.

 

As the two fast biters struggled to grasp the sinking fast biter, they lamented their bad luck. She only had to stay afloat a few more moments and they could have dragged her back to land. Now she was falling into the depths of the lake. Their efforts appeared to have all been for naught.

 

As the two fast biters roared in anger at their predicament, they did not see the flurry of motion take place some distance away.

 

......

 

**Gasp!**

 

Ducky surfaced from the depths. As she regained her breath, she took a look from where she had escaped.

 

The two fast biters were still struggling to find the former swimmer. They had lost sight of her as she sank into the lake and had not realized that she was swimming underneath them. She had made a clean getaway.

 

Not wanting to botch her chance, she speedily swam towards the shore. She had to catch up with the others. They must be so worried.

 

......

 

"I can't believe she's gone!" Cera cried as she was still trying to digest the news.

 

Petrie was unable to speak as he was bound up in his grief. Cera uncharacteristically allowed him to hug her leg as he cried for his lost friend. Ducky was his closest friend in the world and now she was gone. In his anguished mind, he hoped that she didn't suffer. That was not how he wanted her to experience her final moments.

 

Chomper and Ruby were both embracing in their grief. They had just been playing with the green fast biter moments before and now she was gone. Ruby reflected that she now must have known what their victims must feel after losing a family member. Here one moment, gone the next. The fragility of life was on display for all of them to see.

 

Chomper meanwhile blamed himself for their recent disaster. He was the only born and raised sharptooth. As such, he should have known better than to not have one dinosaur be on watch. He should have warned them. He should have done more.

 

Spike, however, was having the worst time of it. It seemed that Littlefoot's gambit had failed. If only Littlefoot had not intervened... Spike could have sacrificed himself. He could have let Screech take him and Ducky would still live. However, despite his thoughts about self-sacrifice, he knew that such thoughts were folly. Ducky had been struggling in the water and his sacrifice would have done nothing to save her. She had sacrificed herself in order to save the others. He resolved that he would never be able to wrap his bind around her actions. _Why, Ducky?_ He thought through his tears. _There had to be another way..._

 

"Goodbye, Ducky."

 

Littlefoot looked at Spike with a mournful expression, before closing his eyes in shame. He knew that they were all here mourning because of his failure. It was his poor decisions that led them to play without having someone on watch. It was his arrogance that made him insult his adversaries several days ago. All of this was his fault. He would never forgive himself for as long as he lived.

 

"Spike!"

 

 _I must really be losing it._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _I can almost hear her voice._

 

"Ducky?!" Several voices cried out, as Littlefoot opened his eyes.

 

There before him was the green fast biter. Safe and sound.

 

The entire pack nearly smothered the poor fast biter in their attempt to embrace her. The former swimmer had appeared to come back from the dead. How could this be?

 

"Ducky! How?" Littlefoot sputtered.

 

Ducky laughed at their response. But then, upon seeing Spike's tear drenched face, she stopped to place a calming paw on his back.

 

"I am sorry to make you all sad. I am, I am!" She replied. "But I had to trick them."

 

"But how did you do that?" Chomper asked in genuine curiosity. She must have had a stroke of genius in order to outsmart those two fast biters. The pack had been in an unwinnable scenario. How did she pull victory from the jaws of defeat?

 

Ducky smiled as she began her explanation. "I knew that I could outsmart them if I was in the water. I acting like I had trouble and sank when they tried to get me." She explained to the impressed group. "I swam back to shore after I got away from them, and now I am here! Yep, yep, yep!"

 

"That is amazing, Ducky!" Chomper remarked, overtly showing sentiments that all of the others shared. "You are really beginning to think like a sharptooth now!"

 

Chomper had intended it as a compliment, but it still hit Ducky with mixed emotions. Her brilliant strategy had saved the rest of the pack, but it also represented her transition into the more strategic mind of a sharptooth. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

 

Sensing Chomper's miscalculation, Littlefoot decided to intervene in the conversation.

 

"You did a great job, Ducky! You helped save us!" He affirmed. "But, never scare us like that again. We all thought that you had..." He couldn't finish the sentence. "And it would have been all my fault!"

 

The others were surprised at Littlefoot's show of regret.

 

"Your fault?" Ruby inquired.

 

"I should have had someone keep watch. I should have known better." Littlefoot replied as he shook his head in regret.

 

Ducky walked over to Littlefoot and placed a paw on his shoulder.

 

"It wasn't your fault, Littlefoot. We all should have known better." She began. "We all need to learn from our mistake. We do, we do!" The two then shared an embrace, to which the remainder of the pack also joined in. After some time, the pack broke their embrace and Chomper suddenly had a thought.

 

"Speaking of learning from mistakes, we should get moving!" He exclaimed. "Screech and Thud will be after us soon!"

 

Littlefoot nodded at his affirmation. They indeed needed to redouble their efforts.

 

"Chomper's right. We need to get going." Littlefoot began. He then took a look at the pack, his pack, now complete once more with all of its members. He would do everything possible to ensure their safety and well-being. "Let's head to the river and follow it to Hanging Rock."

 

The pack then quickly picked up their pace as they advanced away from the lake. They were well away from the lake by the time the two predators again found their scent.

 

Much like in their previous encounter, the pack had won this round.


	18. The seven hunters

**_“His old life lay behind in the mists, dark adventure lay in front.” ― J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings_ **

 

After their excitement from earlier in the day, the remainder of the pack's journey to the river was rather uneventful. After running towards and eventually finding the river, they had continued their journey until nightfall. Taking great care to use the water in the river in order to hide their scent trail, they then took refuge in some shallow depressions in the floodplain. For the first time in many days, each member of the gang had a peaceful and restful sleep.

 

The next morning the pack awoke to a bright new day. However, a familiar problem soon presented itself once more.

 

**Growl...**

 

"My belly is talking! It is, it is!" Ducky affirmed.

 

Littlefoot sighed at this. He was beginning to feel the effects of hunger as well, although they were nearly not as pronounced as they were during the hunger madness.

 

"I guess that that means that we need to hunt again." He affirmed in a stoic manner. He did not like the possibility any more than the others, but they had to do whatever it took to prevent their hunger from turning critical.

 

Cera sighed as well at Littlefoot's affirmation. "Yeah..." She reluctantly agreed with the budding consensus in the group.

 

Ducky looked morose at this news. She was still feeling guilt-ridden over their hunt two days ago. In fact, they all were in their own way. Would she now have to kill yet again? Was there no end to the cycle of killing?

 

Spike picked up on her disquiet and decided to speak. "Are there even any dinosaurs around here? I mean, we haven't seen or smelled anyone else since when encountered Screech and Thud."

 

Chomper nodded. "That is true. We haven't seen anybody!"

 

Ruby decided to interject into the conversation. "Perhaps we don't have to hunt anyone today? Maybe we can hunt something else?"

 

Littlefoot looked perplexed at the other fast biter's suggestion. "What do you mean, Ruby?"

 

Ruby then gestured with her forelimbs. "Look around us, guys!" She then spun in a circle for effect. "There is grass everywhere! Everywhere there is grass! Where there is grass there is food for ground fuzzies, and where there are ground fuzzies..."

 

"There is food!" Littlefoot finished for her. Yes, that would be a fine idea. They could hunt for ground fuzzies in the grassy river basin that they now found themselves. They might even be able to find enough to hold off their hunger until after they found Ruby's parents. It was certainly their best option at this point.

 

"Alright, guys! Let's go find some ground fuzzies!" Littlefoot affirmed to the others.

 

Their second hunt for ground fuzzies had begun.

 

......

 

"Alright guys, remember how we did this last time?"

 

After finding a suitable patch of ground, Littlefoot decided to make sure that the pack was ready for the upcoming hunt. They had only hunted ground fuzzies once before, and even then with only limited success. He had to make sure that everyone knew their role.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get this started already!" Cera called out in her impatience. She was more than ready to get this hunt started. The appeal of getting meat without all of the guilt that came with hunting another dinosaur appealed to her greatly. It also helped that she now had a taste for meat... She intentionally decided not to focus on that fact, however.

 

"Me ready!" Petrie called. _Although me not sure what good I do!_ Petrie thought to himself. His wings were ineffective at catching ground fuzzies as far as he could tell. If a ground fuzzy ran out of a hole that he was guarding then he would have to catch it in his sharp beak. He was not skilled in catching things with his beak, which obviously wasn't a skill that he would have learned as a leaf-eater, so he hoped that the others had great success. If it was up to him then he believed that they would surely starve.

 

"I am ready! Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky called from some distance away. She still found what they were doing to be distasteful, but not as distasteful as actually killing another dinosaur. Her days as a sharptooth had taught her to be selective in her battles and there was no use in fighting her hunger. It would be futile for her to fight a battle that she couldn't win.

 

Spike grunted his readiness. He was glad to see that Ducky was accepting the necessity of hunting, even if it was only for small prey. He realized that they all would probably have to adapt to hunting other dinosaurs on a regular basis if they couldn't find a way to change back, but he hoped that Ducky would have enough time for her to adapt to this reality. She had already been pushed to her breaking point by this cruel change of fate and he didn't want to see her pushed beyond that.

 

"Okay, good!" Littlefoot affirmed. "Let's find some ground fuzzy holes!"

 

The pack then scattered in order to find the burrows of the illusive small mammals. In cases where resources were scarce, such as their first hunt, they would form large warrens of interconnected burrows which would open into a few entrances. This allowed many relatives in order to share limited resources and limit their competition to other populations. However, the ground fuzzies were rather versatile creatures and could adapt to changing conditions, and this general pattern did not hold up in more promising environments such as this one.

 

"Here is one!" Littlefoot heard Ruby yell from quite some distance away.

 

Littlefoot wasn't having much luck in finding burrows in his current locations. _Perhaps I should move over to where Ruby is? There is nothing over here._ The brown fast biter thought to himself.

 

"Got one!" Spike yelled from well over in the other direction.

 

Littlefoot turned his head. Spike was nearly two full-grown longneck lengths away from Littlefoot. _There is no way that is from the same group of ground fuzzies!_ He deduced.

 

"Here!"

 

Littlefoot turned his head again to see that Ducky was nearly equidistant from the other two burrows. What was going on here?

 

"I think that I know what is going on." Chomper exclaimed suddenly.

 

 _Well thank goodness! I sure don't!_ Littlefoot thought to himself.

 

"What is that, Chomper?" He inquired.

 

"The ground fuzzies are in different holes!" Chomper began.

 

"Yeah, tell us something that we don't know." Cera spoke sarcastically.

 

Chomper gave her a pointed look, but continued. "Sometimes they live like that. It means that there will only be one hole per ground fuzzy." He shrugged for a moment. "I guess that we need to split up."

 

Littlefoot considered this for a moment. Chomper did have a point, but could they hunt effectively alone? In their previous two hunts, they had hunted as a group. This was not a viable option now, as they would never catch enough food if all seven of them hunted one ground fuzzy at a time. Yes, separate hunts was the best option available right now.

 

Littlefoot nodded. "You're right, Chomper." He then turned towards the others who had gathered around Littlefoot during this discussion. "We need to split up. Two per group, I guess." He thought for a moment, before continuing. "Yes. Two per group. One to dig and one to catch."

 

Everyone seemed to agree to this, but suddenly Ruby had an observation.

 

"But there are seven of us!" It was not just an observation; it was also an implied question. How do you split up seven dinosaurs into groups of two?

 

Everyone seemed to think for a moment. Oddly, Petrie seemed to have the most contemplative expression of them all.

 

"Well I guess that we can have one group of three. Unless someone wants to hunt alone?" Littlefoot offered.

 

"Me will hunt alone."

 

Everyone turned to the little flyer. No one would have expected Petrie to volunteer to hunt alone. Perhaps Chomper or Ruby, as they had some experience, but not Petrie. Petrie seemed to recognize the incredulity on their faces and explained himself.

 

"Me want to try something. If it doesn't work, then me go in group."

 

Littlefoot considered this for a moment, before sighing.

 

"Um... Alright. Has everyone else picked their groups?"

 

Nods and affirmative grunts were uttered as Cera and Chomper gathered in one area, with Ducky and Spike in another. _Not surprising._ Littlefoot concluded. _Cera wants to catch the most and she has the best chance if she partners with Chomper._ He suppressed the urge to make a sardonic smile at her antics. In some ways her pride from her threehorn days hadn't lessened at all. It had just changed as she had changed. He halfway expected her to go on a rant about how fast biters are the best and brightest of the dinosaurs. He turned his focus on Ducky and Spike. _Not a surprise there._ That just left Ruby.

 

"All ready, Ruby?" He asked the fast biter.

 

"I am ready." She affirmed with a smile.

 

"All right! Good luck everyone!" Littlefoot remarked at the group. It was up to each group now.

 

As Petrie flew off and the three groups scattered to various sides of the river bed each was left with an unanswered question.

 

_Can we make this work?_

 

......

 

**Scrape... Scrape...**

 

 _I have found you!_ Ruby thought to herself. It had taken them nearly half an hour to find a ground fuzzy burrow and it took her nearly as long to track down the ground fuzzy itself. Now it was time to get to work.

 

Ruby rose slowly, being careful not to make a sound as she turned to look in Littlefoot's direction. With a slight grin on her muzzle she raised her clawed forelimb and raised one claw. The meaning was clear to Littlefoot. There was one ground fuzzy and he should get ready. Littlefoot nodded his understanding.

 

Seeing that her friend had got the message, Ruby went to work. She tore into the ground with terrible ferocity. Even if she failed to catch the fuzzball herself, she could scare it in Littlefoot's direction. _It shouldn't take long now._ She deduced. _The ground is quite soft here._

 

Almost as soon as she had that thought, the ground gave way under her claws.

 

**Squeal! Crack!**

 

The ground fuzzy was silenced by Ruby's powerful jaws almost as soon as it gave the alarm call. It had waited far too long to attempt an escape and now it was food for the meat eaters. The glorious taste of flesh and blood greeted her mouth after the killing strike, but she was able to retain control. Being careful not to eat more than her fair share, she only consumed the upper half of the small mammal and left the remainder. Even though he did not have to work for this hunt, Littlefoot deserved his share. After all, she might not get so lucky in her next attempt.

 

With a flourish, she waved at Littlefoot. As he rose and began to jog to her location, she thought about their current situation. The hunt had gone well, but had taken far too long. The pack would still be quite hungry if the only caught ground fuzzies as their current rate. She hoped that the others were having better luck...

 

......

 

"Get over here you fuzzball!"

 

The hunt had started out well enough. Chomper had found the first burrow and Cera did the digging. The first attempt ended in success as Cera caught a ground fuzzy in the act of trying to escape from her digging claws and Chomper caught a ground fuzzy when it attempted to rush out of the burrow. They had their first meal after less than ten minutes of work.

 

The second attempt was far more problematic, however.

 

They had decided to switch roles. Cera would take over at watching the burrow entrance for fleeing ground fuzzies, whereas Chomper would do the digging. But before they could even begin the hunt, they had to find a new burrow. After wandering for well over an hour they found a burrow and thought that the second round of dinner would soon start. However, after quite some time they realized that the burrow was long abandoned. Once Chomper figured this out and told Cera she was thrown into a violent rage for several moments. Chomper then began to feel sorry for whatever ground fuzzy they caught next. It was obvious that Cera would not show it any mercy.

 

 _Not that we would show them mercy anyway._ He admitted to himself.

 

This finally brought them to the third, and current, hunt. After quite some time they finally found another burrow that had fresh seeds and droppings by its entrance. Chomper noted that this was a clear sign of recent habitation. Urged on by this finding, the two hunters then set about pursuing their prey. Shortly thereafter Chomper heard the tell-tale sounds of scraping claws. He had found the ground fuzzies! As the ground broke under his claws, he noticed the sounds of the ground fuzzies trail off towards Cera. It was all up to her now.

 

"Go get them, Cera!" He enthusiastically yelled.

 

Cera got into a pouncing position and readied to make the kill

 

**Squeal! Swipe! Thud!**

 

Cera had skewered the ground fuzzy on her claws and then slammed the mammal on the ground with tremendous force. The ground fuzzy was dead. Another success!

 

Taking a moment to admire her victory, she barely noticed when another ground fuzzy peak its head out of the burrow and sprint into the open. _Oh no you don't!_ She thought to herself.

 

This is what brought us to our current scene.

 

Cera was madly chasing the ground fuzzy that had escaped her grasp. Even though the hunt was already partially acceptable, she wouldn't let her own actions prevent the pack from having complete victory. Neither her old threehorn mentality, nor her new fast biter instincts, would permit her to fail.

 

Chomper looked at the scene before him with some amusement. He had seen Cera kill one ground fuzzy and then proceed to chase the other one madly. _I would have simply let it go._ He admitted to himself. _Once they are in the open they are too fast to catch. It is like trying to catch a fast runner._ He immediately felt a bit guilty after thinking that last thought, considering that they were seeking out Ruby's parents at this point. Nonetheless, his point was quite correct. The time to catch a fast mammal was when it was trapped in a tunnel of its own creation, not when it had a full range of motion.

 

Cera was not aware of this fault in her strategy and continued to chase the mammal through the hip-high grass. If she wasn't within a muzzle-length of the prey she surely would have lost its trail, but she was dedicated to her task and did not let up. She was slowly, but surely, catching up to the small rodent. She only needed a bit more time...

 

The small mammal knew that its time was up as it began to tire. As it felt the air of the predator's breath collide with its back, it panic became too great to suppress. Now blinded by fear and not even having the miniscule intellect of its species to call upon, the rodent's actions were entirely overridden by its instincts. Accordingly, it gave the instinctual call to warn others of its kind of imminent danger.

 

**Squeal!**

 

Hearing the death scream of the small rodent made something within Cera feel triumphant. _Now I've got you!_ She told herself as she prepared to bite down on her prey. Unfortunately for her, she did not realize that sometimes prey could do amazing things when they had nothing left to lose.

 

**Crack!**

 

"Ahhh!" Cera screamed. She had been successful in her drive to kill the small mammal as her bite had snapped its small neck. However, the small mammal had struck out at the last moment and bit down upon the lower lip of Cera's muzzle. As a result, she was left with a bleeding wound on her mouth to go along with her dead quarry. The ground fuzzy had gotten posthumous revenge.

 

"That damn fuzzball!" Cera raged as she stomped upon the dead mammal. Her anger boiled over as the small rodent had prevented her from obtaining a clean victory. _Why couldn't the damn fuzzy die like good food should?_ She thought to herself. In her anger she was not aware of the hypocrisy of her thoughts. Would she have simply stopped running and die back when she was a leaf-eater? No. Her experience as a sharptooth had begun to change her perspective from that of her leaf-eater days. In her current state it was almost as if she had never been a leaf-eater to begin with.

 

"What's wrong, Cera? ...Oh!" Chomper interjected as he discovered her injury. It seemed that the small rodent had exacted painful revenge upon its killer.

 

"The damn thing bit me!" She yelled in her anger.

 

Chomper remained calm as he had suffered such an injury before. Obviously the prey doesn't always go calmly into the realm of death. He had been bitten a by ground slider (lizard) before and the injury had hurt greatly. He had learned first-hand from his mother how to react to such an injury and he now realized, with some regret, that he would have to impart that knowledge to Cera. The injury was not the main problem, but infection was.

 

"You need to get to the water, Cera!" Chomper replied.

 

"I am fine! I will get over it." Cera retorted as she tried to put on a strong front despite her injury. The injury hurt, but the damage to her pride was much greater. If you had told her several days ago that she would measure her self-worth on the basis of her skills as a hunter she would have looked upon you with either horror or confusion. Now however, it meant as much to her fast biter self as ramming skills mattered to her when she was a threehorn. The injury was a great embarrassment to her.

 

"Cera, you need to clean the bite." As Cera glared at Chomper, he held his ground. "Otherwise you could get sick! Their teeth carry sickness!"

 

Cera continued to glare for a few moments, but then relented. She was acting petulant and she knew it. If she were to get an infection then it would benefit no one. She needed to clean the injury as Chomper requested. Perhaps she could regain her composure afterwards.

 

"Alright. I will be back!" She then began to rush towards the river.

 

Chomper was relieved that she was accepting the reality of the situation without much fuss. She was nowhere near as cantankerous as she was during the hunger madness. He decided that he should give her an excuse to take her time.

 

"I can hunt a few on my own. Take your time!" Chomper replied.

 

Cera gave a weak hmph, but her heart wasn't into it. With an injured mouth, and an even more injured ego, the young fast biter walked back to the river.

 

Neither of them saw the pair of eyes that was watching them from a nearby hill...

 

......

 

"Oh! What was me thinking!"

 

Petrie was beginning to question his decision to hunt alone. The decision had come suddenly to him and he had spoken without giving it much thought. This was a curious change from how his instincts normally channeled his thoughts in a logical fashion. What had changed? Both his sudden decision and his current predicament filled the young flyer with confusion.

 

"Me will go hungry!"

 

Petrie had been having dreams for the previous two nights, ever since their first true hunt. In those dreams he had been soaring fearlessly far up in the sky. Not even the sky puffies caused his any distress. He was the master of the skies. The sudden bringer of death. The dream always ended the same way. He would see very slight movement in the ground below and he would suddenly fold up his wings and go into a high-speed dive, with his claws extended. He would get closer and closer to the hapless prey until finally...

 

He would wake up.

 

Petrie was confused by these dreams. If he attempted such a hunt, would he catch his prey or would he miss and crash into the ground, surely killing him? The type of hunting that seemed to be recommended to him by his dreams filled him with dread. He had no experience with flying in such a manner and any miscalculation on his part would mean certain death. If he found a ground fuzzy should he even take the chance? Furthermore, if he did take such a chance, should he rely on instinct or his thoughts? He certainly wouldn't have enough time or practice to reconcile the two before any hunt. He had to learn this alone.

 

Putting aside his thoughts for a moment, the flyer took stock of his surroundings.

 

He was high above the floodplain where the pack was hunting their early afternoon meals. His majestic perspective of the area extended for miles in each direction. The transformation had taken his leaf-eater diet, but it had not taken the glorious gift of flight from the flyer. From his vantage point, he could clearly see Littlefoot and Ruby preparing for another hunt. The brown fast biter was searching the ground with his ears towards the surface. _Trying to find ground fuzzies._ Petrie deduced. Ruby on the other hand was watching Littlefoot closely with her claws held firmly on the ground. _And Ruby find hole. They doing well._ Petrie concluded.

 

Looking some distance away, he could see Ducky and Spike each trying to search for ground fuzzy burrows. The ground fuzzies were not quite as common as the pack had originally hoped. _Or maybe they too spread out._ Petrie deduced. Either way, the pack would still be hungry at their current rate of success. Petrie did not like the probable consequences of that.Petrie highly suspected that Ruby's parents would not approve of hungry fast biters suddenly stopping by uninvited.

 

Finally he took a look at the river itself and saw that Cera was cleaning her muzzle. This perplexed Petrie. _Is Cera already full?_ Taking a look over, he could see that Chomper was hunting alone. No, she not full, otherwise Chomper would also be full. Cera was bigger than Chomper and thus if the hunt was successful enough to satisfy her, then it would also be enough to satisfy Chomper. He decided to put that situation out of his mind. He figured if it was something important then he would hear about it eventually.

 

Putting the rest of the pack out of his attention for a moment, he decided to examine the area in more detail. Grass extended for around a mile from the river, which had apparently overflowed recently. That would explain the lack of ground fuzzies, they had just recently relocated after the flood waters had receded. This was an unfortunate stroke of misfortune for the pack. Looking around further, he could see several hills some distance away to the south of the river. Unfortunately, the tall grass prevented him from getting a good look at any ground fuzzies that were in that area. _It be good place to stage ambush._ Some part of Petrie's mind deduced. _But no dinosaurs here to kill._ He thought morosely.

 

Suddenly his glum thoughts were interrupted by sudden movement in the grass below.

 

_Is that ground fuzzy?_

 

Several hundred feet below him, the grass began to shift in the opposite direction of the wind. Any other creature would have missed the miniscule sign, even a fast biter who was very close at hand, but not a sharptooth flyer like Petrie. He lacked the superior smell of his friends, but he did have an excellent sense of visions and right now that was showing him one thing.

 

_Me find dinner!_

 

Hovering briefly in the sky, he considered his options. He could try to guide his flight and catch the small ground fuzzy as had been implied in his dream, or else he could attempt to let his instincts take control. Thinking hard, he decided finally to let both play their role. Just because one had good instincts, that didn't mean that they would work on their own. He always had the instinct to fly, for example, but look how long it took him to actually get around to doing it. _Yes._ He resolved. _Me fly down and listen to instincts along the way!_

 

With grim resolve, Petrie folded his wings to his body and aimed at the ground with his head. He had to be aerodynamic and build up as much speed as possible. He couldn't let the food get away! The only warning it should have is the burning pain of his claws impaling its back. As he did this maneuver, he began to fall like a boulder. The grass and his friends seemed to get much larger very quickly as he built up speed. _Steady... Steady..._ He encouraged himself as he was filled with an odd mixture of fear and excited anticipation. He had to make this count! He couldn't back out now.

 

He now couldn't hear anything over the roar of the air against his body. It sounded like the roar of an earthshake or a rock fall, but this was all of his doing. He was almost there. He could now see the whites of the small mammal's eyes even though Petrie was still over a hundred feet in the air. The prey was unaware of its coming demise. _Get claws ready!_ Petrie obeyed the instinctual drive without question. It just felt right. It was time to prepare for the kill.

 

At about two seconds from impact, Petrie could see the small mammal look up at its killer. It had seen him, but it was far too late. His reflexes as a flyer were far superior to anything mammalian evolution had provided. He would strike the vermin dead before he had time to react. Finally, knowing that this was the time, Petrie felt an undeniable urge to extend his wings and strike out. He obeyed without question.

 

**Shluk!**

 

The ground fuzzy didn't even have a chance to cry out as Petrie impaled it upon his mighty talons. With a flurry of movement, Petrie barely averted the ground and took off slowly with his dead cargo in tow. He had done it! He had successfully hunted alone. Noting the size of his catch in comparison to himself, Petrie concluded he could easily feed himself in this terrain without the need to eat dinosaurs. He could still help his land-bound friends, but he was no longer entirely dependent upon them. Felling exuberant in his success, he gave a triumphant call.

 

**Caw!**

 

......

 

Cera heard the loud call as Petrie slowly rose into the air. For reasons she could not quite determine, she knew it was a victory call.

 

"Gee, good for you." She muttered to herself. Although she had cleaned her wound and the bleeding had long since stopped, she was still embarrassed over her own mishap and didn't want to hear anyone else revel in their glory. It was in this depressed state that she was interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

 

"Hmm... Seems like someone is having a bad day."

 

Cera turned at the sudden exclamation and was surprised by what she saw.

 

In front of her was an orange fast biter with black stripes. His crest and limbs all lacked feathers, as that was a trait of his particular subspecies. _One of Screech's and Thud's kind._ Some part of Cera's mind deduced. He appeared to be about her age, probably a bit older, and he had a noticeable scar on his leg from a previous injury. His demeanor gave no hint of hostility or malice, but nonetheless Cera was very cautious. This was a real born and raised fast biter that had tracked her down. What were his intentions? Did he simply want to drink from the river, or did he want to start trouble? She did not know the finer points of fast biter etiquette so she had to be careful here.

 

"What if I am?" She spoke defiantly. To put it mildly, Cera was not the best diplomat.

 

The male fast biter laughed heartedly at Cera's brashness. She obviously was not one for pointless pleasantries. He actually found that trait somewhat endearing.

 

"Oh... Nothing!" He smirked as he answered in a nonchalant fashion. "It was just kind of obvious, you know. It is never good luck to be bitten by prey like that, especially something as small as a ground fuzzy."

 

"Why, you!" Cera sputtered. Was this fast biter trying to start a fight? She had half a mind to alert her pack to the fact that they had company, but that would show weakness. For reasons unknown to Cera, she knew that she had to hold her own in this conversation.

 

"If you think you can do any better than show me!"

 

The fast biter's grin grew even larger. _This one certainly is full of himself, isn't he?_ Cera thought, not aware of the irony of her making that observation.

 

"Well, I could... but as you see there aren't many ground fuzzies over here." He shrugged in fake disinterest. "As you saw, for every bite of them you took, they took a bite out of you."

 

Cera was livid. "Why you!"

 

"Now... Now..." He began, being careful not to push the cantankerous fast biter too much. "Is that any way to behave to someone who is trying to help you?"

 

"Help me!" Cera responded angrily. "All you have done is insult me since we began talking! Now go away." She then turned her back to the annoying fast biter. Apparently fast biter society was devoid of manners, she thought to herself. _Imagine that! Dinosaurs who kill for a living aren't particularly nice. Who knew?_ She thought sarcastically.

 

"Go away?" He then turned away in faux defeat. "Very well. I guess I will have to keep all of the food to myself."

 

Cera turned around again. She had taken the bait. "Food?"

 

The fast biter turned with the grin still firmly planted on his face. "Oh! Are you interested?"

 

Cera glared at the fast biter. She resolved to play along and follow this insufferable sharptooth to whatever food he had found and then alert the pack. They needed the food. If he was not as benevolent as he looked, Cera believed that she could take him on. "Just take me to the food will ya? I am not talking to you for the company!"

 

The fast biter laughed at that. A genuine laugh of amusement.

 

"I was trying to get a rise out of ya, you know? Most sharpteeth would have charged at me before now." He admitted. "You must have amazing patience."

 

Cera stared at the fast biter as he uttered those words. No one had ever complimented her on her patience before, as it wasn't exactly a threehorn virtue. Perhaps she was expected to be more forceful and quick to violence in sharptooth society? Much as she hated to admit it, she was not prone to actually lashing out violently. The last time she had done that before the ground fuzzy was back when she was firmly in the hunger madness. She apparently had much to learn.

 

"The name is Taunt. What is yours?" He asked courteously. It was the first non-teasing remark he had made to the former threehorn.

 

"Cera." She answered concisely. "Now about that food..."

 

......

 

"Hey, guys! Has anyone seen Cera?"

 

The purple little biter was quite worried. He had offered her some time to wash her injury while he hunted, but after he didn't see her for quite some time he decided to investigate. There was no sign of her! Her smell led to the river, but there it was joined by another fast biter's scent that he couldn't recognize. He couldn't tell if the other fast biter had been their recently or earlier that day as a symphony of smells greeted him at the river's edge. Nonetheless, he was concerned.

 

"No, Chomper. I haven't seen her. Nope nope, nope!" Ducky affirmed. "Have you, Spike?"

 

A grunt in the negative greeted Chomper's ears. They hadn't seen her either! He had to go get the others. They had to make sure that Cera was alright.

 

......

 

"Where are we going exactly?" Cera asked her new acquaintance. "And what food did you actually find?"

 

He paused for a moment. "We are going a ways up the river. You will see the food after we reach the crest of the hill."

 

Cera began to rush up the hill. "Then what are we waiting for? My friends and I are quite hungry."

 

A smile returned to his muzzle once more. "Oh, so those other ankle biters are part of your pack, eh?" He asked in a teasing voice.

 

Cera took on a teasing look of her own. "Well, they are certainly better company than you!"

 

For the second time that day, Taunt laughed in genuine amusement at this fast biter. _She certainly has some bravado._ He thought to himself. "Alright! Let's go."

 

The two fast biters ran up the hill as fast as their mighty legs would carry them. Cera took an early lead only to be surprised when the male ran in front of her without apparently even trying. _I will not permit him to show me up!_ She resolved. She picked up her pace and ran beside him. He looked at her with a boastful smile.

 

"Oh! I was wondering where you were. I thought that you said we were **running** up the hill."

 

Cera growled and put all of her strength into charging up the hill at full speed. The two fast biters were side by side when Cera caught site of what was over the crest of the hill.

 

"Whoa!"

 

The bloated corpse of a threehorn was clearly in view. It had obviously been dead for quite some time as nearly half of the body had been picked clean, leaving only those portions that were difficult to reach. The reminder of the flesh had begun the slow process of decomposition as the flesh had been exposed to the elements for days. The stench was almost overwhelming, but for some reason that did not deter Cera's appetite. She was a sharptooth now, after all, and carrion was a mainstay of the diet.

 

"Yeah... My pack took this down the other day." Taunt remarked as if it wasn't an accomplishment worth mentioning.

 

Cera looked at him for a moment. _His pack must be very strong to take down a full-grown threehorn._ She thought to herself. _Why did I follow him like I did? If his pack wants to get rid of me they certainly can now... and no one would know._ Her expression actually took on a slight overtone of fear. The change was almost imperceptible, but the change in her scent was detected by Taunt immediately.

 

 _Good, she's afraid._ He thought to himself. _We need to get these ankle biters out of our territory._ As Taunt's leader had known for quite some time, a show of strength was sometimes as effective as a feigned or actual attack. The victory without a battle was better than the battle without a victory. He would show this pack a small kindness by giving them food and hope that they took the hint and departed right after. That was the plan anyway.

 

"That is impressive..." She remarked, still stunned by the sight. "Do you... get ones this big often?"

 

Taunt nodded. "Yeah, there are always large leaf-eaters going through **our** territory." He added the emphasis as discretely as possible, but it was still there for all to hear.

 

Cera swallowed. "Ah, that's nice." She paused for a moment, wanting to choose her next words carefully. "My pack was on its way to Hanging Rock."

 

Taunt took on a noticeably relieved expression. He actually rather liked this girl's spirited attitude and he would have hated to engage her pack in a battle for territory. Luckily, it seemed that force would not be necessary.

 

"Cera! Where are you?" Littlefoot's voice echoed through the floodplain.

 

Taunt turned in his tracks. _Damn! The rest of her pack is coming! What if they are not as reasonable?_ He knew full well that a pack leader would not look kindly on another pack member being intimidated like this. If he was outnumbered then they could overwhelm him and use him as a bargaining tool with his pack. That was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. With Cera distracted, he took his chance and ran away.

 

"Over here!" Cera called. "I am with another..." She stopped as she saw that the other fast biter had departed. She could see his retreating form fleeing down the hill below. _I guess he wasn't as fearless as he acted._ She noted.

 

"Cera? What are you doing?" Chomper began as he walked up the crest of the hill. We were worried... Wow!" He had seen the sight that had stopped Cera in her tracks mere moments before.

 

Cera smiled. If that insufferable male wasn't going to stick around then why should she let him share in the credit? "Looks like I found dinner!"

 

The gang reunited joyfully with Cera as they began to partake of a surprise respite to their hunger.

 

......

 

Meanwhile, nearly a mile away from the pack, Taunt was addressing his leader. The pack leader was not much older than Taunt, his entire pack being made up of other juveniles. His greenish-blue coloration set him apart from his orange subordinate.

 

"...and then I told her that we killed the threehorn." Taunt had just finished his report.

 

The leader smiled. "Ah, nice. They will think of us being mightier than we actually are." The threehorn had actually died of sickness several days before, but the rival pack didn't need to be told that. He nodded in appreciation of Taunt's resourceful thinking. "I take it that dissuaded them from staying?"

 

"Yeah, she insists that they are simply walking through. Their destination is Hanging Rock, apparently."

 

The leader laughed. "Hanging Rock? Well, I guess it is a good thing we gave them some food then!" He continued to chuckle as Taunt joined in the merriment. "I hope they don't expect to find any peace there, with Red Claw and all."

 

Taunt stopped laughing as his cheerfulness was ended in an instant. Red Claw and his henchmen was a sore subject for the orange fast biter. He then spoke "Or my father."

 

The leader paused at his subordinate's statement. "You have to let it go, Taunt. You can't blame yourself for Thud's mistakes. You are not your father."

 

Taunt didn't reply.

 

The leader sighed. "We should head back to the rest of the pack. They will be relieved that the invaders are not staying." He then looked back in the direction where Littlefoot's pack resided. "We could have evicted them easy enough, but it is always nice to avoid such pleasantries."

 

Their mission completed, the two fast biters went off to be with the remainder of their pack.

 

......

 

"So... His name was Taunt?"

 

After a large meal of carrion, the pack had rested for a bit before trekking off towards Hanging Rock. Cera decided that she had better tell the others about her situation. One could never know when a rival pack could become a threat. Littlefoot was asking Cera a lot of questions about their new adversaries. He hoped that the information could come in handy later.

 

"Yeah. He was a jerk!" Cera replied.

 

Everyone laughed at that. Cera's remarks on Taunt were extremely negative, but yet she kept on bringing every question back to him. It was obvious that he had struck a nerve in the yellow fast biter.

 

Littlefoot smirked but couldn't restrain himself from making one snarky comment.

 

"Why Cera, I think that he's made quite an impression on you!"

 

Cera stood wide mouthed at Littlefoot's comment at her expense. The others descended in boisterous laughter.

 

"Don't you start, Littlefoot!" Cera retorted. "...Or I will make an impression on you!" She said that as she stomped an impression of her foot on the ground. The words themselves were a threat, but their delivery clearly indicated that they were not to be taken that way. The yellow fast biter had provided the pack with food and redeemed herself, in her mind, from her embarrassment earlier in the day. In her happier mood, her comments had little sting to them.

 

The joking and laughter continued for several moments until everyone settled down. They then left the territory of the rival pack and continued towards their destination.

 

......

 

Several hours later, as the bright circle began to set behind the horizon, the pack went over another hill that seemed to rise out of the expansive grassland like a whale surfacing in the ocean. That was when they saw it.

 

"Hanging Rock!" Ruby exclaimed. "We are almost there!"

 

Looking in the direction of their destination, they were surprised to see that it was now clearly visible. Hanging Rock jutted out of the rockface in the distance. They were still a day away from reaching their goal, but it was finally in sight. In their harsh journey of death and despair they had survived against all of the odds. They had no doubts that they would finally be successful.

 

As the pack embraced one another in joy. Each took stock of the situation in their own way.

 

For Littlefoot this was a vindication of sorts. Despite his flaws as a leader, and he now recognized that he had several, he had successfully led them this far. He knew that with further support from his friends that he could get them through whatever hardships lay ahead. He didn't know what his mother would have thought about this situation, but he hoped that she would have been proud.

 

For Cera this was a moment to reflect. She had changed so much during their week-long journey that she could barely recognize herself. She realized that the only thing that held her together was the support and, at times, forceful prodding of her friends. Regardless of what she was now, she resolved to stand with them until the end. They were together as leaf-eaters, they would remain together as sharpteeth.

 

For Spike this was a moment to acknowledge what he had lost, while also rejoicing in what he had retained. He had lost his appreciation of green food, he had lost his easy-going nature, and he had lost his privilege of being a kind soul. Now he was a killer who had to eat meat in order to survive. But at least he still had Ducky and his friends. He figured that as long as he had them, he wouldn't sink into despair.

 

For Ruby this was a moment of truth. In a mere day, she would face her parents as a changed dinosaur. As a dinosaur who had lost the luxury of being able to eat both plant and meat. Now she only hungered for flesh... She had no idea how her parents would react, or her siblings for that matter. Even if they reacted positively, they probably wouldn't be able to offer much help.

 

She took a look at her friends. Even if they were beyond help now, at least they still had one another. They had survived being chased by the Great Valley's adults in their catastrophic escape from the valley. They had survived being chased by the most terrible predators in the Mysterious Beyond. They had survived hunger and the horror of killing a leaf-eater in the hunt. They had survived much and Ruby knew that they could survive much more as long as they stuck together. Never mind how broken they were individually, she knew that if they stayed together they would never fall apart.

 

They have no idea what the next day may bring, but they knew that they would face it together. They were one gang... One pack. And nothing would ever separate them.

 

**End of Act 1**


	19. Somber valley

**_“It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone.”_ **

**_― John Steinbeck, The Winter of Our Discontent_ **

 

**Two days before the events of Chapter 17:**

 

_Ah, there is the Great Valley. I can't wait to see my son again._

 

With the coming of the wet season, it was again time for Bron to return his herd to the Great Valley. They would not stay, of course, having assumed the migratory lifestyle of most of longneck kind, but it was nice respite from the toil of travelling. Most importantly from Bron's perspective, this would give him a chance to see his son again. Having been believed lost for so long along with his beloved mate, Bron cherished any time that he could spend with Littlefoot. Shorty would cherish the time spent with his adopted brother as well, although he would never admit it.

 

Bron then took the opportunity to take a look at Shorty, who was walking with several other juveniles in the herd. Bron had offered to carry Shorty along this leg of the journey, but the green longneck had declined. It seemed that he was trying to act tough and self-sufficient lately and Bron knew why.

 

Slightly shifting his focus, Bron noted the female longneck that was following the group of juveniles. She was the child of a newcomer to the herd and she was of the same kind as Shorty. Bron smiled at the scene. Shorty's antics reminded him of how he had behaved when he was his age. There were several females that had caught his interest back then, even though he was far too young to appreciate the instincts at work. His "tough guy" attitude had gotten him into his fair share of disputes with others of his age and it wasn't until he grew a bit older, and he supposed a little wiser, that he had mellowed.

 

_Of course, Violet had a lot to do with that._

 

Littlefoot's mother, Violet, captured his attention ever since he first laid eyes upon her. He supposed that he was lucky to meet her after he had matured a bit. Not only would his younger self's attitude had dissuaded her, but she probably would have been tempted to put him in his place. As he had found out during an attack by fast biters, she could hold her own in a fight. He thought after seeing that scene that his father must have been right when he said: "It is the quiet ones that you have to watch." Well, Bron certainly had been watching before, but he definitely watched thereafter.

 

His mood shifted into dark territory as he reflected upon his long-lost mate. Those memories were both joyful and mournful. The joy came from the fact that his time with her was the happiest in his life. Every day was a new adventure and although they were both in the Time of Great Growing during their courtship, her playful behavior and kindness seemed to bring out the inner child in him. That part of him which was suppressed so long ago in order to be tough for the others was pushed aside by her infectious enthusiasm. He didn't have to put up a tough facade in front of her as she would see right through it. It was from her that he learned that strength came from within and that one could be kind and strong.

 

He looked at Shorty again. He was still strutting along in a walking pattern that would be better-suited to a longneck several years older than him. Yes, Shorty still had much to learn. However Bron had no doubts that if Shorty kept his determination and coupled it with his new-found friendships that he would discover these lessons one day. Shorty had a hard life and he had built up a tough exterior in order to survive the harsh realities of the world. It was only in the last two years that he had begun to loosen up and form friendships again. First with his adopted brother Littlefoot, and then with other children in the herd. Bron hoped that this personal growth would continue.

 

Shorty seemed to detect that Bron was staring at him, and turned his head to look at his adopted father.

 

Shorty sighed, before raising his head in an assertive fashion.

 

"I am fine, Bron. I can take care of myself."

 

Bron chuckled. He noted that his laughter made Shorty cringe a little. He supposed that his response did not fit into Shorty's "tough guy" persona that he was trying to establish.

 

"Of course, Shorty. Of course." Bron responded. Trying to keep his amusement out of his voice, but failing miserably. Shorty began to sulk at Bron's tone. _So much for the tough guy act._ Bron thought in amusement.

 

Bron turned his attention to his right and focused upon the blue longneck that was walking slightly behind him. This was his recently-appointed deputy, Stomp. He was a large stocky longneck, who had a rather gentle manner about him. He was the perfect deputy for such a diverse herd as the one that Bron led and, Bron thought seriously for a moment, he would be a fine successor should anything happen to him. In fact, he had led the herd during Bron's brief excursions into the valley without his herd. Bron had always returned after these excursions in order to resume his leadership, but he found that Stomp was becoming more and more competent as the seasons rolled by.

 

 _Perhaps he will be good enough to take over soon._ Bron thought to himself. _Then I could give Littlefoot the proper attention that he needs. His grandparents shouldn't have to raise him alone. After all, he is my son._

 

 _...And Violet's._ Some small voice in his head added. If he didn't have the lives of dozens of longnecks depending on him then he would have left the herd with new leadership long ago. He owed it to his fallen mate to ensure that his son had a safe and nurturing childhood. It was true that Littlefoot was in the safe and diverse Great Valley, but he still felt his paternal drives demanding that he do more. He wasn't there when they needed him during the journey to the valley. He didn't want to fail to be there as he child grew into an adult longneck. He didn't want to add to his already long litany of regrets.

 

"Okay, Stomp, we are almost there. Would you mind watching the rear of the herd for me?" Bron inquired to his young deputy.

 

"Sure thing, Bron!" Came the eager reply.

 

As the herd began to approach the valley, Bron could not foresee the terrible news that he would soon hear.

 

......

 

In the Great Valley the onset of spring had brought with it the blooming of flowers and the bringing forth of new life. The trees and bushes of the valley, which had been somewhat sparse during the transition from the cold time, were now green with new foliage. The winds were fresh with the new smells of rejuvenated life. Everywhere new adults were courting and would undoubtedly become parents in the coming months. It was a scene of happiness and new hope.

 

However, the joyous mood was not felt by everyone.

 

In a clearing between the majestic trees and plentiful ferns stood two elderly longnecks. Their demeanor was one that conveyed lingering grief. The type of grief that hurt like a festering wound, never completely healed and never forgotten. Their heads were drawn down as they ate in silence. None of the other residents daring to interrupt them.

 

"I can't believe that he is gone." The soft voice of grandma longneck called out. Though tears no longer fell like sky water from her shimmering eyes, it was obvious that the grief still remained.

 

Grandpa Longneck sighed at this. His face stared at the ground below as if he lacked the strength to raise it to its full height. He had no words of comfort to give to his mate. His heart was broken. Nothing could bring Littlefoot back. The last living legacy of their daughter was lost forever. They had all died and gone to the Great Beyond, leaving them behind. It wasn't right. A parent isn't supposed to outlive their children, or their grandchildren for that matter. The only thing that they had left was each other. He reflected that if it wasn't for his mate then he probably would have died from despair. He knew that she probably would have done the same. They were all that they had left now.

 

"Neither can I." He said sadly. "He would be running off now... about this time... to play with his friends." He muttered. "They always were so happy in the spring."

 

Grandma nodded. "They were happy all of the time."

 

"True." He added softly. "I guess... at least they are together now, aren't they?" He nearly broke emotionally. "At least he didn't have to go to the Great Beyond alone. He has his friends."

 

"But that damn sharptooth still lives..." Grandma longneck growled.

 

He stopped. Grandma was a forgiving soul, but Chomper's betrayal had awakened deep anger in the longneck. She could have accepted Littlefoot's death if it was due to misadventure or sickness, or even at the claws of any other sharptooth, but to have him be killed by one of his own friends... It was unbearable. She, Topps, and Volant actually argued in favor of pursuing the sharptooth during one of the valley's meetings. He had argued against this, as nothing could bring his beloved Littlefoot back, but she would not forgive. Even though he disagreed with the idea, he agreed to follow her if such a plan was organized. He would not let her fight alone. If the valley sought vengeance, then he would assist them with that endeavor.

 

However, in the end the trail ran cold. Volant was the last to see the sharpteeth flee from the valley and no further scouting runs could find a trace of them. They were long gone, fleeing like the worthless cowards all sharpteeth were. Only then did Volant and his mate put aside the thought of vengeance. With the diversion of revenge out of her mind, she was forced to deal with her own grief. The two longnecks were still in the process of recovering, but they knew that they would never be whole again.

 

"Don't think about him..." He couldn't even speak the hated biter's name. "He will meet a more horrible sharptooth than himself one day..." He asserted.

 

As the two longnecks tried to deal with the memories of what they had lost, two adult threehorns and a small infant were preparing to have their midmorning meal. They had settled into a small clearing, with the female gathering some loose treestars for her young daughter. The peaceful family setting was perverted, however, by a distinct air of melancholy. There was a family member missing from the feast. A family member who would never return.

 

"Eat up now, Tricia." Tria called down to the little threehorn. "You want to grow up big and strong just like..." She stopped herself before she could continue further. In times like this when all was at peace, she could almost imagine Cera still being here. Her cute arrogance...   Her brash demeanor... Her caring nature that she always tried to hide... and always failed miserably. Yes, Cera was a good role model for her younger daughter, but now she was gone. Only Tricia remained.

 

Tricia noticed Tria's sad expression and deduced what was wrong. She still did not understand what had happened to Cera. When would she be back? She missed her dearly.

 

"Wen cew Cewa ba bak?" She asked in her babyish speech.

 

Tria nearly broke down at this and even Topps had to close his eyes to avoid overtly shedding tears. Tricia was too young to understand the true magnitude of death. It was a tough lesson to learn at any age, but especially hard for the young infant. She looked up to Cera and loved her dearly... and now she was gone forever.

 

Tria looked down at Tricia, with tears in her eyes. "Cera... Won't be back, Tricia." She answered softly. "She can't help it... but she's gone." She then broke down, as she couldn't take any more.

 

Both Tria and Tricia then began to cry as the two nuzzled. Topps joined the duo in order to comfort his grieving mate. He could slay sharpteeth with his powerful horns and he could intimidate the most powerful dinosaurs, but he could not fight against death. Death was the great equalizer. When it took his daughter he was powerless to fight back. The only thing that he could do now is provide comfort for what remained of his family. Chomper's betrayal had humbled him and crushed his family. He would never forgive.

 

After some moments, the trio finally calmed down and began to slowly eat their meal. They had not enjoyed a happy meal since their daughter was lost a week prior. Each assumed that it would be months still before they could regain some since of normalcy. Before they could wake up in the morning and not imagine for a moment that Cera was still here.

 

That was when they heard a commotion from some of the other threehorns.

 

Topps politely excused himself from Tria and urged her to continue her meal. He then walked up to the rapidly talking threehorns to see that one of the entrance defenders was walking towards him. This was a worrying development.

 

Ever since Chomper's betrayal, the Great Valley had begun to maintain watchers at each of the main entrances in case the sharpteeth returned. It was true that the valley had been attacked before, but never by an enemy which knew most of their entrances and defenses. Worse yet, these juvenile sharpteeth were quite small and could conceivable sneak in. Topps would die before allowing them to threaten Tricia or any of the other younglings. If that meant turning the valley into a less inviting and more defended place then so be it. After the terror that Chomper unleashed, the vote of the valley on the matter was nearly unanimous.

 

"What is it, Derkin?" Topps asked.

 

"Longnecks, sir! A migrating herd." The subordinate answered.

 

Topps sighed loudly. "More longnecks! That is all that we need!" He looked away for a moment. "If they are just passing through then let them in, otherwise tell them to get lost!"

 

"Yes, sir!" The subordinate answered, before pausing. "Um... Sir! There is something else." The subordinate quickly added.

 

"What?" Topps responded. He was not in the mood for pleasantries. His already limited patience was nearly non-existent after the loss of his daughter. Everyone knew not to bore him with details.

 

"This herd... is led by that longneck's father, sir." He responded.

 

Topps sighed. He was going to have to tell another father the terrible news that his beloved child would never return. His demeanor quickly softened. Longneck or not, he deserved to be told in the most compassionate and caring way possible. Littlefoot had a tendency to annoy him, but he couldn't deny his bravery and close friendship with Cera. He owed it to the fallen longneck to treat his father with as much respect as possible. He resolved to do so.

 

"That longneck, Derkin, was Littlefoot." Topps piercing stare seemed to bore a hole into Derkin's soul. The threehorn noticeably paled at the elder threehorn's stern rebuke. "Littlefoot, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Petrie... and Cera... I haven't forgotten any of them." He continued. "And neither should any of you!" He then looked at the crowd of other threehorns who had congregated at the scene. "Because we failed they are dead. We must never forget that. We must never fail again." He looked down with a steely expression.

 

"Dismissed."

 

The other threehorns quickly dispersed. They knew when it was best to simply let Topps be.

 

With a heavy heart, Topps began to walk towards the advancing longneck herd. For the second time in a week, he was to be the bearer of bad news.

 

......

 

Bron's herd proceeded to enter through one of the main entrances into the valley. Bron was at the front of the herd, as his position as herd leader would demand. He was quite surprised to be greeted by a group of domeheads at the entrance. They were positioned in a line formation, obviously trying to block any longnecks from entering. This was a very unusual situation, to say the least. The Great Valley was usually a very inviting place. What could have changed this situation? Bron decided to greet the domeheads.

 

"Greetings. May we enter?" Bron asked in a cautious, yet friendly, manner. He had no idea what was going on, so caution was the best strategy at this point. A large domehead turned to face Bron and gave a simple, one word reply.

 

"No."

 

 _Well, he is certainly a happy fellow, isn't he?_ Bron thought sardonically. _I wonder how these domeheads think that they can actually keep us out if we wanted to break in?_ Bron sighed. Now was not the time to take a page from the playbook of his younger self. A far more diplomatic path was advisable.

 

"Why is that?" Bron asked stoically. The friendliness was purged from his voice. That subtle change was not lost on the domehead guards.

 

"We are protecting the valley from sharpteeth." The domehead answered.

 

Bron laughed at this, which noticeably annoyed the domeheads. "Well, the last time that I checked I was a longneck and I have never heard of a longneck sharptooth. So, I think that you can safely let us in." As he said those words he began to walk towards the entrance.

 

"Stop!" The leader of the domehead group shouted. "You have to wait for clearance."

 

Bron sighed. He saw that Shorty was also agitated at the insufferable domeheads as well. He was scraping the ground with his forelimbs and giving them an expression of extreme impatience. _You and me both, Shorty, you and me both._ Bron decided that he would give the domeheads a piece of his mind, but that was when they were interrupted.

 

"Let them in!"

 

Bron turned to look at the source of the intrusion. It was Topps! _I never figured that I would be happy to see that face._ He thought sardonically. He decided to ask the threehorn about what was going on. If the valley had taken on a more paranoid footing then he figured that it must be Topps doing.

 

"Thank you." Bron responded, before looking at the dispersing domeheads. "May I ask what all that was about?"

 

Topps seemed to look away from Bron all too eagerly as he too looked at the domehead defenders. "New security." He paused for a moment. "We can't be too careful with sharpteeth."

 

Bron looked at the threehorn, who seemed to be intentionally not looking in his direction. Then he noticed his horn. _He has a broken horn! When did that happen?_ He decided not to broach the subject yet, as threehorns were very prideful, but he began to wonder if the security situation and Topps's injury were related. "Well, sharpteeth were never much of a problem before."

 

Topps sighed. "Yeah..." He sounded utterly defeated, Bron noted. "Things change." He then noticed a distinct slump in the threehorns posture as he looked down at the ground. Was this the same proud threehorn that he knew from his previous trips to the valley? What had happened?

 

Topps then faced Bron and the look that he gave the longneck filled him with dread. Topps had the vacant look of a dinosaur who had suffered from a terrible loss. It was a look that he had seen before. He remembered that same look when he looked at his reflection after he learned that his mate had died. It was a look that he hoped that he would never see again.

 

"Topps... What happened?" Bron asked in genuine concern.

 

"Bron... Would you come with me for a moment?" Topps answered softly.

 

Something fell in Bron's stomach. Obviously something terrible had happened. He looked in the eyes of the threehorn that seemed to plead that he simply agree with the request. Bron swallowed. This was not good.

 

"Stomp?" Bron bellowed softly.

 

"...Sir?" Stomp answered uncertainly. He was unnerved by recent events as well.

 

"Lead the herd into the valley and watch Shorty..." Bron began.

 

"But Bron!" Shorty protested.

 

"Not now, Shorty." Bron answered softly. "I need to get to the bottom of this. Run along now."

 

Shorty looked ready to protest, but acquiesced and went with the rest of the herd.

 

Bron looked at the threehorn who began to walk in the other direction. He followed the seemingly mournful threehorn in order to find out what was going on. Where were they going?

 

After a few moments of walking, the threehorn stopped at the top of a large hill and sat down. His head was bowed in an exhausted demeanor. Bron's patience ran out and he demanded to have answers.

 

"Topps, what the hell is going on?" Bron demanded.

 

Topps sighed and looked at the scene below him. "Bron." He paused for a moment. "There was a sharptooth attack about a week ago..."

 

 _Oh no! Please no! Anyone but him!_ Bron's thoughts raced. He suspected that he knew where this was going, but he was uncertain.

 

"Is Littlefoot...?" Bron began, but he couldn't finish the thought. If he had been harmed then he would never forgive himself.

 

Topps slowly turned to look at Bron and in the instant he could see his face, he knew the answer even before Topps spoke.

 

"I'm so sorry, Bron. Littlefoot is gone."

 

That was when Bron screamed.

 

......

 

After Bron had heard the terrible news, he walked back to his herd in a daze. His beloved son was dead. What was he going to do now? What was he going to tell Shorty?

 

_Shorty..._

 

He knew that this news would crush him, but he knew that he owed it to his adopted son to tell him the truth. He wouldn't place that heavy responsibility upon Littlefoot's grandparents. Littlefoot had encouraged Bron to formally adopt Shorty and he knew that his lost son loved him like a brother. Despite the gaping hole in his heart, Bron resolved that he would continue to be a father to Shorty. He had failed to protect his son, but he would not make the same mistake for his adopted son. He was done running away from what was important.

 

"Shorty?"

 

A small green longneck ran off from two of the other juvenile longnecks in the herd. Apparently his deputy had sequestered the entire herd away from the rest of the valley's residents until their leader returned. _A prudent decision._ He thought morosely. Shorty was apparently playing with friends while waiting on his father to return.

 

"Yeah?" Shorty asked suddenly.

 

Bron looked at Shorty with a sad expression. How was he going to break the news to Littlefoot's beloved brother? Even though Shorty often put on a "tough guy" act, Bron knew that deep inside that he was an innocent and deeply hurt child. He had experienced the pain of losing his parents and helping other small longnecks find a new home. It was only when Shorty was befriended by Littlefoot and then he was adopted by Bron, that Shorty finally began to heal and act like a normal kid again. Now, Bron was about to deliver news that would hurt Shorty again. Bron resolved that he would be there to help Shorty pick up the pieces. It is what Littlefoot would have wanted. He owed it to his fallen son.

 

"Bron?" Shorty asked with some concern. He had never seen his adopted father with that expression on his face.

 

Bron paused. He had become distracted with his own doubts and grief. He swallowed. Now it was time to tell Shorty the truth...

 

"Shorty, my son... We need to talk..."

 

......

 

Volant was flying high over the valley as part of her "watch" duty. The valley had instituted aerial scouting ever since Chomper's treachery. It was hoped that by having regular scouting of potential threats and guards at the most conspicuous entrances, that potential incursions by Chomper and his allies could be avoided. The sharptooth knew the secret caverns, the hidden canyon, and many other entrances into the valley. If he were to use that knowledge... That was why the valley had made its decision.

 

She had to admit, however, that she regretted the loss of innocence that seemed to permeate the valley. The Great Valley was supposed to be a bastion of hope and openness to all those in the Mysterious Beyond, but now it was more on edge and restrictive than she had ever seen it. The defenses that they had brought into being were akin to what one would expect in a threehorn herd, but not in the peaceful valley. Chomper's attack had taken a lot more than their children. It had taken the valley's sense of security as well.

 

As she flew by a clearing in the valley, she saw a sight that filled her with sadness. Bron and Shorty had joined with Littlefoot's two grandparents in a bittersweet reunion. The two elderly longnecks have had time to process their loss at least, but Bron and Shorty were still in the depths of their grief. It was a heartbreaking sight.

 

Volant sighed. There was nothing that she could so to bring Petrie back, but she could ensure that no one else met his fate. She resolved to do what she had been doing for the previous four days and volunteer for watch duty again tomorrow. It was the least she could do.

 

......

 

As the bright circle began to fall in the sky, the four longnecks were still resting in the same clearing. Each was trying to wrap their heads around the tragedy that had occurred.

 

"I can't believe that he is gone!" Shorty cried as he reclined on his side. He was keeping his head on the ground as if his neck no longer obeyed his commands. He was utterly unreachable in his grief.

 

"Neither can I, Shorty, neither can I." Bron responded sadly while nuzzling his adopted son.

 

Bron had left leadership of his herd in the capable command of his deputy for the time being. Stomp had agreed with few words, knowing that they would neither help nor be welcome. He simply told his grief-stricken leader to take his time. The other members of the herd were horrified and saddened by the change in their leader, but were grateful for Stomp stepping up to command. Bron had chosen well in his successor. Several of the assembled herd was thinking the same thing at seeing their leader's display. Would Stomp soon be their new leader? They questioned if Bron still had the desire to lead at this point.

 

The grandparents sat beside Bron and Littlefoot's adopted brother. They couldn't offer much comfort except for their kind words and presence. They had suffered a horrific loss as well and had not recovered themselves. They suspected that neither of them truly ever would.

 

"I wish that I could have said goodbye." Shorty muttered sadly.

 

Bron thought for a moment as tears again appeared on his face. Littlefoot was gone, but perhaps Shorty could get closure of some kind. Bron looked towards the two grandparents and decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for awhile.

 

"After you chased... Chomper..." He nearly spat out the word. "...and the others, where did you...." He choked for a moment. "Dispose of the children's bodies." It was am morbid question, but it had a basis in logic. Longnecks, like many other dinosaurs, were visual and tactile creatures. Sometimes just the ability to see the dead or to feel their bones would be enough to begin the healing process. To begin to allow the mind to process that their loved ones were gone. That was what Shorty needed right now. He needed the chance to say goodbye, even if Littlefoot was no longer here.

 

Grandpa Longneck was taken aback by this question, but understood it all the same. He answered cautiously.

 

"We never did find the bodies..." He answered sadly.

 

Bron shot up suddenly. "You didn't?!"

 

Grandma Longneck shook her head this time. "No, we found no trace of the children."

 

Bron was now on his feet, much to the surprise of the other longnecks.

 

"Then how do you know that they are dead?" He asked with an almost manic expression.

 

Grandpa Longneck sighed. "Bron, we found no trace of them after the attack. Neither in the valley nor outside of it." He paused for a moment. False hope at this juncture would be more damaging than the lack of it. He had to get Bron to understand. "He is gone, Bron. I'm sorry, I wish it wasn't so."

 

Bron looked at him with a disbelieving expression. "I thought Littlefoot was dead before and I gave up any chance that I had to reunite with him or to be a proper father..."

 

Grandpa Longneck tried to interject. "Bron..."

 

Bron shook his head. "I won't fail him again!" His eyes were resolute and instantly the grandparents knew that there would be no reasoning with him. "I will find out what happened. Even if he turns out to be dead, I owe it to him to find out."

 

The grandparents stood stoically as Bron finished his words. They hoped that he wasn't condemning himself to a suicide mission. The Mysterious Beyond was an unforgiving place.

 

"Bron, Littlefoot wouldn't want you to risk everything..." Grandma Longneck began.

 

Bron answered firmly. "Without Littlefoot and Shorty I have nothing." He then looked at the small green longneck that had a sad, yet hopeful expression. Bron's mood turned noticeably softer then.

 

"Shorty, I want you to stay with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck."

 

"But Bron..." Shorty began, but Bron would hear nothing of it.

 

"No buts... I can't lose you too." Bron shed a tear after he made that statement. Shorty hung his head in resigned acceptance. No, he wouldn't put his father through that. He walked over to where the two elderly longnecks resided.

 

Grandpa Longneck sighed. "We can't change your mind, can we?" At Bron's negative shake of the head, he continued. "At least wait until the morning, Bron. You won't find anything in the dark."

 

Bron seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering. "Alright, but I must do this... Even if I find nothing, I have to try. I owe it to my son." He nearly broke down as he finished.

 

"I know, Bron, I know." Grandpa Longneck responded. "But remember that you have another son as well." He said this while looking at Shorty. "Don't leave him an orphan."

 

Bron looked at Shorty as well and noted his pleading eyes. He wasn't putting on the tough guy act now, this was Shorty without any pretense of bravado. This was the orphan who only recently had gained some measure of happiness in his life. No, Bron would not deprive him of this happiness. Littlefoot would not have wanted that.

 

"I won't. I will return, I promise." He said this while nuzzling the small green longneck.

 

As the four longnecks settled into an uneasy sleep, each focused upon the enormous loss that they had experienced. Sooner or later, Bron resolved, he would find the answers that he sought. What happened to Littlefoot? What happened to the sharpteeth? Where was that cowardly traitor, Chomper? Beginning tomorrow he would seek out the answers to those questions.


	20. Journeys and fathers

**_“Is it possible for home to be a person and not a place?”_ **

**_― Stephanie Perkins, Anna and the French Kiss_ **

 

In a small clearing outside of Hanging Rock, seven sharptooth were sleeping peacefully. Well... Most of them were anyway. A small brown fast biter with vibrant red feathers was tossing and turning in his uneasy slumber. What could this small sharptooth be dreaming about?

 

_If an observer was watching the scene in front of him, he would be unable to see much of anything on account of the pervasive darkness. Almost no light permeated into the thick swamp on this night. Not even the light of the moon was on display. However, the steady splashing of advancing feet would indicate a presence in this foreboding environment. These footsteps belonged to one of nature's most feared predators. The predator made no overt sounds, but his mind was working furiously._

_Hmm... The scent is getting stronger this way... We should advance carefully._

_Littlefoot was slowly advancing through the swampy marsh that he suddenly found himself in. He was quite hungry as he hadn't eaten in days. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time that he had eaten. It was like there was a fog in his mind that wouldn't let him explore those memories too deeply. It was no matter, however, as the only thing that mattered was the resolution of his current hunger. This was not the time for introspection; it was time for action._

_He looked to his side and noted his companion. She had been following him since... Well, he couldn't remember. In fact, he couldn't even remember her name. Her only distinguishing characteristic was that she had a distinct yellow hide, with orange feathers on her head and limbs. She had a self-assured and almost arrogant manner about her. She seemed to be following Littlefoot's lead for the time being, but he was unsure if she would continue to do so if he proved to be a lackluster hunter. He needed to show his competence in this hunt. A bit of caution before the chase could ensure victory. What this meant at the moment was that he needed to get as much information as possible. He decided that his sense of smell would be the best source of information, on account of the darkness._

_He stopped for a moment in order to consult his sniffer. Slowly raising his snout, he took a deep breath._

_He smelled a multitude of scents with the intake of his breath. He could smell the excitement and desperation in his own body's scent. He could smell the combined scent of gradual decay and moisture which permeated through the swamp. He could even smell the retreating smell of a belly dragger that must have been in the area several hours ago. However, that was not the smell that caught his attention._

_There, within an indeterminately short distance from him, was the tell-tale scent of a longneck and a threehorn. Both of them were quite young if his sniffer were to be believed. They would be most suitable prey. Too small to effectively fight back, but also large enough to make a satisfying meal._

_Yes... They are close... Very close._

_He took another tentative breath in order to confirm his findings. Yes, he was correct. There were two juveniles very close to himself and his companion. They had to approach cautiously now, lest they give away their location to the food._

_Littlefoot turned to his companion and gave a stern nod. They were close, the gestured said, follow my lead._

_The two then began to walk ever so slowly through the underbrush until they approached a dry patch of land. With uncertain paws, Littlefoot took his clawed forelimbs and gently brushed away the reeds that blocked his view. What he then found surprised him._

_Why... There they are!_

_A green longneck shifted uncertainly as he looked in the opposite direction of Littlefoot, whereas a small pink threehorn sat mumbling to herself beside her protector. It was a juvenile longneck and an infant threehorn. What a combination! The small threehorn wouldn't make for much of a meal, but perhaps they could use her to lure the tasty longneck into the open. The green longneck was obviously trying to protect the other dinosaur, His posture gave him away. The classic strategy of finding your opponent's weakness and then exploiting it would work well here. Now he simply had to communicate this to his companion without ruining the element of surprise._

_Looking back towards his companion, Littlefoot noted that she had an impatient expression on her face. Her most annoying weakness, he thought to himself. Hopefully she could contain her emotions until the hunt was finished. Littlefoot gestured with two claws, indicating two dinosaurs were detected. She nodded with a grin, her impatience being forgotten in the identification of suitable prey. Returning her grin, he placed two claws on his face in an outward direction, indicating a threehorn. As she nodded, he used his forelimbs to indicate a small size. She huffed. Obviously she was not interested in a small appetizer. This made his grin grow wider. This one was so predictable. He then stretched his forelimbs from his face in order to indicate a longneck. With a gestured towards himself, he indicated a significant size for the second dinosaur. She smiled. It looked like they would eat well tonight._

_With a final gesture, he noted that she should attack the threehorn from the opposite direction. There were two possibilities with this strategy: either the longneck would help the infant in which case he could charge him from behind; or he would abandon her and run in the opposite direction, in which case he would catch him head-on. Either way, the two dinosaurs were as good as dead. All that was left was the hunt itself. The strategy, which was always the most important part, had already been attended to._

_As she began to slowly walk around the reeds in order to attack the threehorn from the other direction, he was left with his uncertain thoughts. He was forgetting something, some part of his mind seemed to tell him. He knew his name, but he didn't remember how he had gotten into this situation, nor did he recall who his companion was. Oh well, he thought, it probably wasn't important anyway. He could dedicate more time to that conundrum when his hunger was addressed. It was the only thing that mattered right now._

_A sudden squeal emanated from the clearing and instantly Littlefoot knew that the hunt was on._

_He emerged into the clearing and immediately saw that the small threehorn was being charged at by his yellow fast biter companion. She was rapidly gaining ground on the pink threehorn and he knew that she wouldn't stand a chance._

_Taking a look at the other prey, he noted that the green longneck was trying to distract the yellow fast biter and was running parallel with the threehorn. It was a noble, yet foolish, effort. He wasn't even paying attention to the scene in front of him where Littlefoot was now charging at him full speed._

_"Run Tricia!"_

_The green longneck muttered something that was incomprehensible. If he were a more naive sharptooth then Littlefoot would almost say that it sounded like that the longneck was trying to say something. But that was foolish, sentimental thinking. Everyone knew that flat teeth couldn't speak. They were far too stupid for that._

_His yellow fast biter companion then caught up to the hapless threehorn and bit down upon her neck. They was a sickening glugging sound as the small infant began to aspirate upon her own blood. She never even got the chance to emit one final scream. One dinosaur was down, there was just one more to go._

_"No!"_

_Ignoring the green longneck's scream, Littlefoot leapt at his throat. With a sickening thud he landed heavily upon his back. Placing all of his weight upon his hind claws, he raked downward and slice through the pitiful longneck's abdomen. With a sickening gasp, the longneck collapsed upon the ground. He had dealt a mortal wound, now all that was left was the finishing strike._

_He advanced slowly towards the collapsed longneck and walked around him until he could see the longneck's face. He had a look of absolute terror and despair. A combination that could only be born from knowing what was going to come, but raging against the inevitable all the same. It was kind of an amusing sight, some part of Littlefoot's instincts noted._

_As he slowly advanced towards the longneck, he looked up to gaze into the eyes of his executioner. The green longneck gasped at what he saw and cried out one final statement._

_"Wha...? Littlefoot? Why?"_

_With a merciless demeanor, Littlefoot slashed out with his forelimbs and slit his brother's throat._

 

......

 

Littlefoot awoke with a panicked gasp.

 

 _What in the hell was that?!_ The panicked fast biter thought to himself. He had just had one of the most horrific dreams that he could ever remember. He had dreams before where he had been killed or eaten, as this was a common fear amongst herbivores. However, this was the first dream where he had actually killed a loved one. What did it all mean? Why was he having these bad sleep stories now? The only thing that the brown fast biter was sure about was that it was time to collect his thoughts.

Trying unsuccessfully to calm his nerves by bringing his breathing under control, Littlefoot decided to walk to the river. He could use a drink of water to moisten his dry and spasming throat. Likewise, he could use the calming sound of gently flowing water as well. Right now he was in the midst of a full-blown panic.

 

With unsteady feet, and an even more unsteady mind, he quickly sprinted to the clear water of the river. He did not notice the groan that emanated from Ruby, nor did he see her concerned expression at his sudden retreat.

 

Several moments later, Littlefoot was staring at his own reflection in the clear depths of the small river. Its gentle flow and crystal-clear image was in stark contrast to the turbulent thoughts and chaotic emotions that were running through Littlefoot's head at the moment. It seemed that the events of the previous week had finally taken their toll on him.

 

"Why Shorty? Or Tricia? I would never do that!" He almost yelled at his own reflection. "...Would I?" He was reminded of how he had killed Rhett during the hunger madness, despite the fact that he was a friend and the closest friend of Ali. If he could do that, then what was stopping him from killing his own brother? His own actions seemed to be condemning him within his own self-imposed trial of his motives. All this seemed to make one thought stand out in his mind.

 

"Are we the bad guys now?"

 

It was a thought that had occurred in all of their minds at one time or another. In fact, it had been uttered more than once. However, Littlefoot's vivid dream brought the full context of their situation into clear focus. He didn't want to hurt any of his friends, but if he stuck around then he would be a threat. He didn't want to endanger anyone and that left only one option.

 

"We can never go back."

 

It was something that they had agreed to earlier, much earlier, back when they first left the valley. However, this was the first time that the true emotional cost of that decision entered into his mind. He could never see his family again.

 

"No. No we can't."

 

Littlefoot suddenly turned at the statement that was made behind him. He was surprised to see a familiar rose-colored fast biter stare back at him. Her head was tilted in a contemplative expression, with more than a little touch of sadness. He immediately wondered how much of his break down she had witnessed. However, he found that he couldn't speak in his current emotional state.

 

She walked slowly and deliberately towards the river, taking a small drink when she reached its shore. She looked off into the distance, without looking back at Littlefoot, before again speaking towards him.

 

"So... You had a bad sleep story? She asked.

 

He simply nodded. He had no desire to go into the details. He was still ashamed of his actions during the sleep story. Not because he would never act that way in real life, but rather because he knew that he could snap and act that way if he got hungry enough. His nightmare had, in a way, been his own indictment and conviction. He had convicted himself of crimes that he knew he was capable of. The only question now was what punishment he deserved.

 

"Was it something that happened to you, or something that you make happen to others?" At his sudden look of guilt, Ruby knew that she had his answer. She simply walked up to him and gave him a slight nuzzle.

 

"We are what we are, Littlefoot. If we weren't what we were, then we wouldn't be what we are. We would be something else." She muttered in her usual sing-song fashion. "But we decide what that means."

 

Littlefoot shuddered for a moment, as he suppressed a sob. He would not show weakness here, he resolved. Even though his weakness was on full display for anyone to observe. After a few moments, he felt strong enough to speak.

 

"I killed... Shorty in my sleep story." He admitted glumly. "What does that say about me?"

 

Ruby pondered for a moment. "That says that you love him very much. If you didn't love him very much, then would you cry like you are?" At Ruby's statement, Littlefoot noticed that he was crying. Quickly feeling embarrassed, he tried to dry himself and looked away from the well-meaning fast biter.

 

Ruby smiled a sad smile. Littlefoot was trying to be the strong leader, despite the fact that he was enduring enormous emotional turmoil. He had to let it all out, lest he begin to lash out at others. He didn't have to act strong to show that he was strong, the former fast runner mused, he simply had to be himself. She decided to resume her speech.

 

"Sometimes, sleep stories show us what we fear, Littlefoot, not just what we want." Littlefoot paused at this. Her speech sounded a lot like what his grandparents had told him just over a week ago. "The question is: are you going to answer your fear? Or are you going to let your fear answer for you?"

 

Littlefoot paused for a moment. Ruby had again showed her superior wisdom. It was true that he carried unbridled enthusiasm and curiosity about the world around him, but Ruby, on the other hand, actually had knowledge about the world around her. How could she not have such knowledge? She had been a fast runner living in the Mysterious Beyond. If she lacked wisdom and a well-honed sense of intuition, then she would not have survived for very long. They had often taken her experience for granted in the Great Valley but, Littlefoot now realized, they could not afford to do so in their current predicament. He decided to ask his next question with that lesson firmly in mind.

 

"What if I don't know if my fear is answering for me or not?" He asked morosely. "I just don't want to hurt anyone I love."

 

Ruby nearly broke down at his admission. "None of us do, Littlefoot, none of us do." She then embraced him. "We need to gain more control over ourselves. If we have more control, then maybe we won't lose control." She then looked him directly in the eyes. "Maybe my mommy and daddy can help us! We are almost there."

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Yeah..." He looked away for a moment. "Thanks Ruby, I guess that I just needed to talk to someone." He paused briefly. "I'm kind of scared of myself... You know?"

 

Ruby gave him a knowing smile. "I know, Littlefoot. I know."

 

The two simply rested for several moments as the bright circle continued its rise from the horizon. Finally, after several moments, the two heard footsteps from behind them.

 

"There you two are!" It was Spike. "We were trying to track you down!"

 

Littlefoot smirked. "You would have done it faster if I was there to help you sniff." He retorted smugly. Ruby simply chuckled to herself at Littlefoot's playful teasing.

 

Spike looked indignant for a moment, before a smug grin appeared on his face as well. "Well I thought I smelt something pleasing this way, so I figured it couldn't be you!" Ruby broke out into uncontrolled laughter at this point, as Littlefoot could hear several of the others join in as well. "I didn't know that Ruby was with you." Spike added to finish the teasing insult.

 

Littlefoot turned around with genuine mirth in his demeanor. He decided that he should end this exchange of insults before it got carried away.

 

"Alright! Alright! So you found me!" He yelled, but it was not an angry yell. It was obvious that he had enjoyed the teasing exchange as much as the others. "We need to get going. We are almost there!"

 

The others nodded at this as they were more than ready to arrive at Hanging Rock.

 

Littlefoot turned to Ruby. "Ruby? Would you do the honors?"

 

Ruby smiled. "The honor would be all mine." She then paused. "Alright, everyone! Let's get this journey finished!"

 

At the enthusiastic yells of the others, the pack continued their journey to Hanging Rock. But what would they find when they finally arrived at their destination?

 

......

 

"So... This is it, is it?" The threehorn was somewhat in disbelief at the actions of the longneck. He was going into the Mysterious Beyond? And for what? Just to confirm what the others had already told him, that his beloved son was long-since dead? It was truly a sad sight to see a great dinosaur to be reduced to this. However, taking in mind his feeling on the loss of his daughter, he could relate to his dilemma. Nonetheless, he had to broach the question.

 

Bron sighed. "Yes... Yes it is." Even after his emotions had settled after a night's sleep, he remained steadfast in his decision to seek out his son. He had abandoned him before when he thought that he was lost when his mate had died and he would not abandon him now. He would get to the bottom of this story, never mind how it might turn out. He owed it to his son and to his long-lost mate. He would either find his son alive, or he would find out his final fate. Either way, he would seek justice for him.

 

The threehorn sighed. Topps was too exhausted to try to talk the longneck out of his quest. Even if he wasn't so exhausted, he wouldn't try to dissuade him from a mission that he could very well see himself in if the situations were reversed. He was a father who wanted answers. That was a quandary that he could relate to. That didn't change the folly of it, however.

 

"Good luck, longneck." Topps said stoically. "I hope that you find the answers that you are looking for."

 

Bron nodded. "So do I, Topps, so do I."

 

As Bron slowly walked out of the valley, four onlookers looked upon the scene with deeply concerned expressions.

 

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck watched their son-in-law leave the valley with profound distress. They had already lost their daughter and their grandson, would they now lose their son-in law as well? Then there was Shorty, Littlefoot's adopted brother. If Bron met his doom in his lonely journey outside of the valley, could they raise in the young longneck? He was headstrong and tough, that was true, but he was also a young kid. They were unsure if they could raise another child. This was especially true as they doubted that they could ever look at Shorty without seeing a bit of Littlefoot in his eyes. It was as if they were continuously haunted by the small longneck's ghost. They hoped that he was at peace wherever he may be, as they most certainly were not.

 

Shorty, however, looked upon the scene with a more childish, but no less poignant, perspective. The longneck that was slowly receding into the distance was his father figure. In fact, as his father had died before his first recallable memories, Bron was the closest thing to a father that he had ever had. If Bron met his doom in the Mysterious Beyond, then he had no idea what he would do with himself. He had already lost his adopted brother, whether due to sharpteeth or to another adventure outside of the valley, he could not afford to lose Bron as well. Despite his well-learned tough exterior, he began to cry as one of the last loved ones that he had in this world walked away. He couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever see him again.

 

Stomp was taken aback by recent events. First, he was informed that Bron's son had been presumed killed in a sharptooth attack. Then, he had been informed that his leader would go forth and try to find his son, whether he was found alive or otherwise. Stomp could not relate to the pain Bron was feeling, as he had never found a mate or had children of his own, but he could deduce that it would be a soul-crushing event. As such, he didn't try to talk sense into Bron. He knew full well that Bron would try to find the answers no matter the personal cost to himself. Bron had placed the full command of the herd onto his unsure shoulders, with further orders that he was to lead the herd away from the valley if Bron was not back within a week. He knew that he was ready to lead the herd if it came to that, but he sincerely hoped that Bron would be back. Not only had he thought of the elder longneck as a great teacher, but he greatly respected his leadership and wisdom. He would hate to see Bron be brought down by a tragedy such as this, but he knew that he had little power over such an eventuality. Just like the others, he had little choice but to watch and wait.

 

Seeing the weeping youngling, Grandma Longneck decided to intervene. She knew that it would be foolish to ask how the longneck was doing, as he was obviously doing no better than they were, but she did know how to get his mind off of his despair.

 

"Shorty?"

 

Shorty took a moment to catch his breath. "What?" He asked mournfully.

 

"Bron talked to you for a while before he..." She then looked at the retreating form of the longneck. "...went on his way." She finished her thought. "What did he tell you?"

 

Shorty took in a shuddering breath before answering. "He... He told me to stay strong." He paused for a moment. "But I don't know if I can!"

 

Grandma Longneck looked upon the youngling with a sad expression. "Strong does not mean unafraid, Shorty." Shorty looked a bit apprehensive at her statement. "I don't know what the future holds, but I do know that we will be here for you. If you let us."

 

Shorty sighed before nuzzling Grandma Longneck's bowed neck. The three longnecks then departed the entrance as Bron began his uncertain journey to the Mysterious Beyond.

 

......

 

"Well, here we are!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

 

Against all odds and despite all of the hardships that were working against them, they had finally arrived to the residence of Ruby's family. Somewhere in this rocky outcropping they knew that they could find the fast runners. The only question was where?

 

"Yes, but where are they?" Chomper asked uncertainly. He had been here before when his parents had placed him under Ruby's care and tutorage. However, back then Ruby's parents were ready to greet him and very welcoming, whereas he currently could see no sign of them. What had changed?

 

As if to answer his question, Cera made a sarcastic remark that nonetheless answered the small sharptooth's question.

 

"Gee... I wonder..." Cera remarked sardonically. "Because I know if a bunch of sharptooth showed up at my home, I would be welcoming them with open arms!"

 

Despite the sarcastic and somewhat mean tone of Cera's retort, Chomper couldn't help but snort. _Yes, it was that simple wasn't it._ Chomper thought to himself. _They probably think that sharpteeth have invaded their home. How do we let them know that we mean no harm?_

 

Ruby pondered for a moment, as her sharptooth namesake would indicate. _How can I let my mommy and daddy know that it is me? I am not a mean sharptooth! But why would they believe me?_

 

"Perhaps we can simply talk to him!" Littlefoot called out suddenly. "Your dad speaks sharptooth, right?"

 

Ruby nodded, but still had an unsure expression on her face. "Yes, but why would he believe me, Littlefoot? Who has ever heard of leaf-eaters suddenly turning into sharpteeth?" She paused for a moment to chew on her lip nervously. "He would just as likely believe that I am a crazy sharptooth! Because if I was a crazy sharptooth then I would believe such things!" She added morosely.

 

Ducky sat down beside Ruby for a moment. She could relate to her despair, but she didn't want her to give up hope.

 

"Don't give up, Ruby. Oh, no, no, no! We don't know if it will work until we have tried it!" The former swimmer added in a hopeful manner.

 

At this point Spike walked up to reinforce his sister's point. "Ducky is right and besides... If anyone is going to believe our story it would be your father." He paused for a moment to think about his next words. "He knows both languages, right?" At her confirming nod, he continued. "Well then, all of us can attempt to convince him."

 

Ruby sighed. "I guess you are right... But I am still worried." The fast biter admitted. "I worry that my daddy will look at me like an enemy. And an enemy is not the way I want my daddy to look at me!" She was pained by the memories of how the parents of her friends had chased them out of the valley. She feared that she would break down if her father looked upon her with such hatred. She had never seen that look upon his face, and she never wanted to see it.

 

Littlefoot walked up to Ruby and laid his forelimb on her shoulder. "Come on, Ruby." He called reassuringly. "We won't know until we try. Let's see if we can track your family down."

 

With a few reassuring nods between the dinosaurs, they began their search. Surely Ruby's family was here somewhere. The only question was where?

 

......

 

Meanwhile, in the rocky bluffs to the west of Hanging Rock, a lone fast runner kept vigil. His eyes were wary and conveyed the caution that comes with great wisdom and age. He was obviously troubled by these new entrants into his home.

 

"What is Chomper doing here?" Detras, Ruby's father, asked himself with great suspicion. "And who are these fast biters?"

 

It had been just over six seasons since he had allowed Ruby to leave with Chomper for the Great Valley. At the request of Terri and Dein, Chomper's parents, he and his mate had agreed on their proposal. Both Chomper and Ruby would be safer in the valley, as Red Claw appeared to have a vendetta against Chomper and was a general threat against everyone else. Furthermore, Detras argued, that perhaps an exchange between the Mysterious Beyond and the Great Valley could lay the framework for an alliance. It was only through joint effort that they would be able to end the tyranny of Red Claw and his allies. Such an effort could not be maintained while the Great Valley remained isolationist and satisfied with their solitary haven.

 

But all of that had happened six seasons ago and in that time Ruby and Chomper had only visited them once. Now, Chomper appeared to have traveled to their home all alone, with no Ruby to be seen. What had happened? The possibilities ran wild within the elder fast runner's mind.

 

Perhaps Chomper had decided to become the sharptooth that he always knew that he had to become one day. But if that was the case, then why was he here with a pack of sharpteeth? His parents had left strict instructions on how he was to be reunited with them in the event that the realities of his kind caught up to him earlier than they had expected. Those instructions did not include leaving by himself. Furthermore, who were these six fast biters? Surely Chomper would not have been permitted to make friends with other carnivores while he was in the valley? Finally, and what worried him the most, was the absence of Ruby. Ruby was an incredibly responsible fast runner who had a sense of right and wrong that in some ways even exceeded his own, due to his need to be more pragmatic in the Mysterious Beyond. He knew that she would never betray her responsibility to Chomper. This left two possibilities: either Chomper had left without her permission or else she was...

 

He didn't even want to confront that possibility. He and his mate, Pearl, had always known that Ruby could very well meet her doom during her mission to the valley. She could fall prey to Red Claw and his minions. Her omnivorous nature could lead to a misunderstanding and one of the valley residents could kill her in a panic. She could fall victim to the common sicknesses that rarely afflicted fast runners of her age. Or there was Chomper...

 

One of his greatest fears, and one that he never shared with his mate directly, was that the hunger madness could take hold of Chomper's reason and that he would kill Ruby in the process. Chomper had a good thing going on in the valley. He was with the only friends that he had ever really known. This would make it very hard for him to accept the inevitable and leave when he began to have difficulty finding food. If he waited too long and lost control of himself then Ruby, as his caregiver, would be the most likely victim.

 

He took on a dark expression as his brow held the weight of a multitude of troubles. Either Chomper was here without Ruby's permission or she had met her end. Either way, he couldn't have a pack of sharpteeth take up residence by Hanging Rock and threaten his family. He had to lead this sharpteeth away from Hanging Rock, even if it ended up being the last thing that he ever did.

 

He took one final look towards the bluffs downwind, where he had led his mate and children to safety. She had agreed to watch the children, while he took on reconnaissance duty. She most likely would stop him if she knew what he was about to do, but he knew it was for the best. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever see his family again.

 

With a heavy heart, he began his descent down the bluff.

 

 


	21. Reunion of the fast runners

**_“He promised us that everything would be okay. I was a child, but I knew that everything would not be okay. That did not make my father a liar. It made him my father.”_ **

**_― Jonathan Safran Foer, Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close_ **

 

_How can I stay here? Bron is out there alone, while I am here sitting and worrying!_

 

Shorty was castigating himself as he stared intensely at his own reflection. Bron, his adopted father, had just struck off into the Mysterious Beyond in the slim hope of finding Littlefoot alive again. Although Shorty couldn't deny Bron's logic in having him stay in the valley, it still didn't sit well with the green longneck. Littlefoot was his brother! He should be there as well.

 

His troubled mind thought back to the conversation the two had prior to Bron's departure.

 

......

 

"Do you think that he is still alive?"

 

The elder longneck and his adopted son were sitting on a ridge overlooking the Mysterious Beyond. Some 300 feet down was the deep gorge that formed one of the entrances into the valley. From this vantage point each could see for miles around. Miles of desolate, barren land greeted their eyes. The Great Valley formed an oasis of life in this landscape of death. In much the same way, Bron's optimism on Littlefoot's survival formed a small ray of hope in a world of darkness. He would not part with it until he was convinced otherwise.

 

Bron looked down at the small longneck and sighed. Much as he hated to admit it, he knew that his hope was a long shot at best. It was true that Littlefoot had escaped from impossible situations before. Likewise, based upon the tales that others in the valley had told, Littlefoot and his friends had disappeared many times before only to show up many days later. Because of that, he could not discount the possibility that Littlefoot and his friends had gone willingly with Chomper and his fast biter companions. That was the only possibility that truly gave him hope.

 

"I... Hope so, Shorty." Bron said softly. "He has gotten through tough spots before."

 

Shorty nodded slowly and took a deep breath, which he slowly exhaled. He was trying to calm himself from the emotional breakdown he had when he woke up that morning. He was greeted by a few brief seconds where he did not remember that Littlefoot was missing, before the reality of the situation again entered his mind. He was no longer concerned about putting on the "tough guy" act, he was now simply interested in getting his brother back.

 

"Yeah..." Shorty muttered. "But this is different."

 

Bron couldn't fault Shorty's logic. "Yes. Yes it is." He affirmed.

 

Each sat in silence for a few moments, trying to gain comfort from the other's company. The bright circle has rose nearly an hour before and soon it would be time for Bron to make his lonely journey into the unknown. Although members of his herd had volunteered to help him, Bron had refused all aid. He would not endanger another dinosaur for his personal mission. It was a long shot anyway, but it was one that he had to try.

 

Bron's thoughts were interrupted, however, by a question from Shorty.

 

"Why can't I go with you? He is my brother!"

 

Bron sighed at Shorty's recurring question. He understood the youngling's sentiments, but he could not agree with letting Shorty endanger himself by going with him.

 

"It is too dangerous, Shorty." Bron stated sternly. As he saw Shorty begin to take on a pleading expression, his tone became softer. "Shorty, you are my son." He began. "Not a son by hatching, but I still consider you my son." He then looked the small longneck in the eyes. "I can't lose both of you. Littlefoot wouldn't forgive me if I risked your life. You may not always get along with him, Shorty, but Littlefoot loves you as much as you love him." He saw that Shorty was crying now, even as he listened intently. "Promise me that you will stay here with Grandma and Grandpa Longneck."

 

Shorty looked at his adopted father with pleading eyes, but saw that Bron's expression brokered no disagreement. With a heavy heart, Shorty gave his answer.

 

"I promise."

 

......

 

Shorty sighed as the memories from that morning faded from his mind. He had given Bron his promise that he would not seek him out, but rather stay put in the valley. He was unhappy when he made his promise and he was unhappy now. How could he stay put while his father went off, potentially to his doom?

 

"Are you alright, Shorty?" The booming voice of Grandpa Longneck called out.

 

Shorty turned his neck and answered sadly. "I... Guess. I miss him already."

 

Shorty heard the stomping of large feet and knew that the elder longneck was approaching him.

 

Shorty felt the longneck nuzzle him.

 

"I miss him too, Shorty." The elder paused for a moment and realized that Shorty was probably not just talking about Littlefoot, but was thinking about Bron as well. "I am sure that Bron will be back soon. He just has to... make sure." He couldn't speak more of it, the emotions still cut too deeply.

 

The elder again raised his neck and spoke to the youngling. "It is time to eat, Shorty."

 

Shorty was not hungry, but he knew that no wasn't an acceptable answer.

 

"I will be there in a moment. I just... need some time." He answered sadly.

 

The elder longneck noted the longneck's dejected tone, but decided that nothing could be done about it. "Very well. We will be in the clearing when you're ready."

 

As Grandpa Longneck walked off, Shorty's thoughts again fixated upon Bron's journey. He knew that he couldn't just let Bron leave on his own. He had promised, that was true, but Littlefoot was his brother. He owed it to him to find answers. He had very quickly made up his mind on what he had to do.

 

Taking a glance at the two elder longnecks, he noted that they were facing away from him and were some distance away.

 

 _I can make my escape now._ He realized. They had been watching him continuously since Bron left, as they were concerned for the green longneck, but now they had turned away in order to eat their meal. He knew he may not get a chance like this again. _Please don't worry too much! I have to do this!_

 

The green longneck then quietly snuck into the underbrush. He resolved that he would retrace Bron's steps and find his brother, even if it ended up being the last thing that he ever did.

 

......

 

Detras held his forelimb out and noted the wind speed and direction as it blew against his feathers.

 

 _A steady breeze to the west._ He thought for a moment. _The sharpteeth are to the east. I should be safe for the time being._

 

He couldn't rely upon sharp teeth or pointy claws like the sharpteeth, nor long tails or powerful horns like the leaf-eaters. Rather, all that he had as a fast runner were his wits and intelligence. Those were the only attributes that made the difference between survival and a premature end.

 

He looked at the scene before him. The fast biters had spread out along the bluffs around Hanging Rock. They were looking around with darting eyes and were taking numerous sniffs as they were obviously searching for something. _They smell my family._ He deduced. _But I won't let these killers ever find them!_ He resolved. Detras noted that the presence of Chomper may indicate that this was an innocent meeting and not an attempt at hunting. However, he couldn't take that risk. If Chomper and his new friends were truly here with peaceful intentions then that would become apparent soon enough.

 

He took a closer look at Chomper for a moment. Detras couldn't see much detail from his vantage point as he was still a longneck length higher in altitude compared to the dinosaur, but he could observe his expression and actions. Chomper had a grim look on his face, he noted, as he was listening to something that the brown fast biter was telling him. Detras couldn't see any malice in the sharptooth's face. Actually, he noted, the sharptooth appeared to be kind of... sad. Detras then looked at some of the other fast biters. A dark green fast biter and a lighter green counterpart were on the rocky outcropping that gave Hanging Rock its name, carefully inspecting its crevices for something. Meanwhile, a yellow fast biter was saying something to a rose-colored fast biter. The rose-colored fast biter had a slumped posture and seemed to be muttering something to her yellow counterpart. After a few moments, the brown fast biter walked towards the two fast biters and placed his forelimb upon the rose-colored fast biter's shoulders. What was going on here? These were not the actions of ruthless killers. Perhaps they were searching for something other than food?

 

As he was having these uncertain thoughts, he noticed a small brown sharptooth flyer approach from the south. Detras had an interest in flyer behavior ever since he was a youngling. In fact, he had learned from his mother that flyers could be useful in finding potential prey. A sharptooth flyer would often circle around sickened or injured prey for quite some time in order to be ready to feast upon it when it finally dropped. He had since learned that the presence of such flyers could also indicate the presence of an egg-filled nest or a lake teaming with fish, which was a particularly useful piece of information for a fast runner. He had used the behavior of sharptooth flyers several times in his life in order to get a quick meal. Keeping in mind that information could be gleamed from the actions of sharptooth flyers; he decided to take a closer look at this particular specimen.

 

It seemed to be in the middle of soaring flight, where a flyer would rely upon warm air rising from the rocks in order to gain lift as opposed to the flapping of wings. Detras had learned that flyers would go into this mode of flight whenever they were scouting for something. He figured that it probably saved energy and allowed the flyer to focus all of its attention upon the ground. Was this flyer part of Chomper's group as well? If so, then he knew that he would have to be careful. Hiding from sharpteeth above was an even harder undertaking than hiding from sharpteeth on the ground.

 

With that in mind, he began to creep underneath the bluffs, so that their rocky outcroppings hid him from the air. This would make his journey slower, but he couldn't take the risk of premature discovery. He had to get closer to the newcomers and try to figure out their intentions.

 

......

 

"Where are they? I smell them so they should be here, but they aren't here so how can I smell them!" Ruby asked in sadness and confusion. They had journeyed for a week in the most tragic and demoralizing undertaking the gang had ever made. Her family had to be here. Otherwise, their journey would have been all for naught.

 

Chomper tried to comfort his caregiver. "Maybe they left to get food? I am sure that they will be back. We can still smell them, right?"

 

Ruby simply nodded. Even before she had transformed into a sharptooth, she had become quite homesick. She had gone from being with her family every day of her life to effectively raising a sharptooth in a mysterious land. True, the Great Valley was a wondrous and safe place, and her friends kept her company, but they weren't her parents. She missed them dearly. She especially needed their comfort and counsel now as she had become one of her worst fears.

 

Littlefoot sighed. He had to admit that he too had placed much hope on them reaching Ruby's parents and seeking their advice. The thought that they might not be here, or that they might flee from them, had barely crossed his mind. As it was, he had to admit, even if they found her parents they may not be able to help them. Who had ever heard of leaf-eaters turning into sharpteeth? It was an absurdity, but here they were.

 

Cera decided to interject. "They might be hiding from us." At Ruby's confused expression, she sighed and continued her thought. "Well, we are sharpteeth now, right? If I were a fast runner and I saw a bunch of sharpteeth coming my way I wouldn't exactly invite them over to dinner!" Cera's tone was more sarcastic than what was helpful, but she did have a point. Even if they tracked down her family, they would have to immediately prove their benevolent intentions.

 

Ruby nodded. "You're right. You're all right. It is just so frustrating!" She got up and began to pace. "If I were my daddy where would I go? Maybe if I went there then I would find my daddy?"

 

Chomper nodded excitedly. "That's an idea, Ruby! Where would your family hide when you were in danger?"

 

Ruby placed her clawed forelimb to her chin and pondered, much in line with her sharptooth name. _Where would they hide?_ She then looked up to the bluffs to the west. _Yes, we would hide downwind so that the sharpteeth couldn't smell us! My mommy and daddy would go that way!_

 

With a grin on her face, she waved at the others with her forelimb. "Come on, everyone! I think that we can find them over here!"

 

With that, the pack began to head towards the western bluffs of Hanging Rock.

 

......

 

 _Damn!_ Detras lamented to himself. _They are heading straight for them!_

 

He had hoped that perhaps the sharpteeth would lose interest and head away from Hanging Rock, but now he could see that was not going to happen. His course of action was now clear. He would try to engage Chomper in conversation to assess his intentions and, if that failed, he would lead the pack on a chase away from his family. He had raised three wonderful children, including Ruby, and loved the most amazing mate that he could have hoped for. If this was how it finally ended, then he was at peace with himself. At least they would carry on.

 

Creeping closer to the trail that the pack was following, he hid himself behind a large boulder. He was still downwind, so he would have the element of surprise until they finally were right beside him. Then he would carry out his plans.

 

Keeping in mind his knowledge of the sharptooth language, he decided to listen in. Perhaps he could gleam some information about their intentions from their discussions?

 

**"Ponder, which direction is the pack to follow?"**

 

Detras always had difficulty with the sharptooth language. Oh, he could speak it well enough, but he only had competency in it as a second language. As such, everything uttered in that tongue seemed to have an odd pattern to it. He realized that what would sound weird and overly-formal was often meant to be taken as informal in that language. This was because the sharptooth language was very precise in how intentions and personal names were communicated. This is what one would expect as any miscommunication between sharpteeth could lead to battles and death. Nonetheless, he was quite convinced that he wasn't translating their conversation completely accurately.

 

**"Seeker, the family of mine should reside in the yonder bluffs. In the yonder bluffs should they reside."**

 

He had to stifle a chuckle, it was nice to see that even some sharpteeth had Ruby's sing-song manner of speaking. They had tried to correct Ruby's speech when she was a small youngling, but they only had minor success. They had simply learned to accept it as one of the unique things that made Ruby, well... Ruby. It was odd though... He had never heard any other dinosaur speak in such a way.

 

**"I hope that we find them soon. Yes, yes, yes!"**

 

Detras had a sense of déjà vu. Hadn't one of Ruby's friends from the valley spoken like that? _What was her name...?_ He pondered to himself. _Oh yes, Ducky! The swimmer._

 

**"Talking about finding them is not going to speed up our search, Ducky."**

 

Detras was deeply confused by this sudden turn of events. _What?_

 

 **"I was under the impression that we were using our pack names, Stern Claw."** The brown fast biter had uttered her name with a teasing inflection. The limited knowledge of the language that Detras held, however, did not allow him to discern whether it was a playful tone or insulting tone that was used. There was much detail in sharptooth that was lost to him.

 

 **"I will use the pack names with other sharpteeth, Littlefoot, but not amongst my friends. I may no longer be a leaf-eater, but I would prefer to remember..."** The yellow fast biter trailed off. He had never heard a sharptooth express melancholy before. More interesting, however, was the content of her words.

 

 _I may no longer be a leaf-eater, but I would prefer to remember..._ Detras repeated to himself in his head. _What in the hell was going on here?_

 

He now noticed that the pack was nearly at his location. Deciding to continue his surveillance on their conversation for a bit longer, he decided to begin darting from rock to rock, and follow them from behind.

 

 **"It's okay, Stern... Cera."** Chomper corrected himself as he noted her upset expression. He would go ahead and use their original names in this conversation. **"I am sure that we will find Ruby's parents soon. Maybe they will know what to do next?"**

 

 _So, this is a peaceful encounter._ Detras noted from behind the rock he found himself. _I guess I should have never doubted Chomper, but... If this is a friendly encounter then where is Ruby? Why didn't Chomper bring her?_

 

 **"I know that my father will be able to give us assistance!"** The rose colored fast biter exclaimed. **"He is the wisest fast runner that I know."**

 

 _No, this cannot be..._ Detras's mind raced.

 

 **"I am sure that he will, Ruby."** Littlefoot affirmed.

 

Detras had more than enough of this. He was going to get to the bottom of the situation.

 

Detras stepped out from behind the rock and cleared his throat. The pack turned at this sudden intrusion and Detras was greeted with exclamations of both surprise and elation.

 

 **"Father, there you are!"** The rose colored fast biter exclaimed.

 

"I am no fast biter's father. Now who are you and what do all of you want?!"

 

......

 

Ruby was taken aback by her father's tone. It seemed that her worst nightmare was coming true, her father was looking at her with the same anger that the parents of her friends had shown. Would her own father reject them? She couldn't bear the possibility.

 

"But daddy, it is me!" Ruby affirmed. "The stone of cold fire changed us."

 

"The stone of cold fire is a youngling's tale and fast runners don't turn into sharpteeth." He affirmed bluntly. He noted the sad expression of the fast biter's face and softened his expression a bit. "I am sorry, whoever you are, but I am not your father and you were never a fast runner."

 

Chomper stepped up then. "Mr. Fast Runner, you have got to believe us! The stone fell in the valley and it did this to us!"

 

Littlefoot then piped in as well. "Surely you saw it!"

 

Detras held his forelimbs at his sides in a show of indignation. "I saw a flying rock several days ago. That is nothing out of the ordinary."

 

"Not out of the ordinary!" Cera exclaimed.

 

"Fine, it was an amazing rock. You are not going to convince me that was the legendary stone of cold fire and that you..." He pointed at Ruby. "Are my daughter." He then looked sternly at Chomper. "Now, WHERE IS RUBY?!"

 

Chomper was taken aback by this. _He must think that I betrayed her, just like all of the other parents._ He bowed his head in sadness. _Why does everyone think that I am a monster?_

 

Ruby was getting quite angry at her father. _Daddy or not, no one talks to Chomper like that!_

 

"I am Ruby and I can prove it! Prove it I can!"

 

Detras did not change his expression. "Then prove it!"

 

She decided to try to recount a story that only she and her father would know. "Do you remember the time of the great dryness when no sky water fell for a long time?" At his nod, she continued. "When we got too hungry I went ahead and stole a threehorn egg and barely got away. That is how you got that scar." She then pointed at her father's barely noticeable scar.

 

He paused for a moment. _Only... Only Ruby would know that... But it is impossible._

 

"You heard that from Chomper. Ruby must have told him and he told you." It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was unsure of himself.

 

"Daddy, you've got to believe me! Please!" She was practically begging him. Something fell within his stomach and he was conflicted about what to do. All of his knowledge and expertise was telling him that her story was false. Leaf-eaters simply didn't turn into sharpteeth. However, what motive could they possibly have to lie to him? If they wanted to eat him and his family then they surely could do so without much hassle. After all, Chomper knew the general layout of Hanging Rock. He needed more information.

 

"Tell me the whole story."

 

Ruby took on a hopeful expression. She swallowed in an attempt to calm her nerves before she began her story.

 

"We were in the Great Valley when the stone of cold fire fell from the sky..." As she recounted the events immediately after that impact, the emotions of panic and confusion again washed over her and her companions. They hadn't really had time to simply sit and think about what they had gone through in the previous week. It was almost unbelievable. Within such a short span of time, everything that they knew and loved had been turned upside down.

 

"The parents argued and argued. They didn't know what to do with the stone. That was why they were arguing." She paused for a moment. "We decided to make a wish, in case the parents destroyed the stone." She lamented their rash decision. They could still be in the valley, safe and at peace, if they hadn't touched that cursed stone. Now they were killers. Their sense of innocence and naivety about the world had been crushed. She knew that regardless of what happened, she would never get that back.

 

"We all had a weird sleep story that night and then we found out that we had all changed..." She shook her head at the memory. "The adults thought we were enemies and chased us out..." She then elaborated on how they had to take the long path to Hanging Rock, but she left out the more gruesome details of their journey.

 

"And now here we are." She was nearly in tears at this point. Her retelling of the story had unleashed powerful memories that still haunted her. "We need your help, daddy. We have no idea what to do."

 

Detras paused as he processed everything that she had said. There was no deceit in her voice, as she obviously believed every word of it. He noticed that she seemed to hesitate over something when she elaborated on the journey to Hanging Rock, but that was not what concerned him. He decided to address his concerns.

 

"What about the sleep story?" He asked.

 

"Sleep story?" Ruby was taken aback by his sudden request.

 

"The weird sleep story before all of you turned... What was it like?" He asked softly. He was almost convinced, as her story had been so truthful in its presentation and emotion, but he had to make sure.

 

"Well um... A fast biter was chasing me..." She then elaborated upon the fearful chase and her narrow escape. "After I escaped I was in a narrow cave, so I decided to go forward, as forward was the only way to go..." She then mentioned the six pathways, and the fact that five of them were blocked by boulders. She did not notice that Detras had taken on a sad, yet contemplative, expression at this point. His eyes were closed as tears began to fall like raindrops from his face. "But then Chomper, four fast biters, and a sharptooth flyer... um... all of them..." She pointed at the rest of the pack. "Chased me and I ran... I eventually came across a dead fast runner and a pool of water where..."

 

"You saw your reflection as a sharptooth." Detras finished for her.

 

Ruby simply nodded. "Daddy?" _How does he know how my sleep story ended?_

 

He answered her unspoken question. "I had the same sleep story on the night after the stone fell." He slowly opened his eyes for the first time since Ruby began recounting her dream. He then walked slowly towards Ruby with an unreadable expression on his face. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

 

"Ruby... It's really you, isn't it?" He asked in a mixture of awe and sadness.

 

"Yes, daddy." She answered softly.

                                                                                                                                              

Father and daughter embraced, as each began to weep with unrestrained emotion. He didn't know how it happened or why it happened, but he would help his daughter and her friends find their place in this hostile world. That he vowed.

 


	22. The reunion that wasn't

**_“They say time heals all wounds, but that presumes the source of the grief is finite”_ **

**_― Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince_ **

 

"Shorty!"

 

Grandpa Longneck was beside himself with panic. They had just turned away for a moment to eat breakfast and when they turned their heads, Shorty was gone. At first they suspected that he had simply gone to the river in order to drink some water or reflect, but after some time it became apparent that he was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Shorty! Where are you?!"

 

Grandma joined in the chorus. She was even more concerned than Grandpa was at this point, if that was even possible. Bron had entrusted them with his adopted son, their adopted grandson, and they had managed to let him slip out of their sight. They had grown to expect the occasional adventure from Littlefoot, but they did not suspect the same out of Shorty. Even as they yelled for the small longneck's attention, they knew where he had gone. There was only one real possibility.

 

"Oh dear! He must have tried to find Bron!" Grandma stated what had now become apparent.

 

As much as he didn't want to admit the reality, he couldn't discount what all of the signs were pointing to. Shorty must have decided to break his promise to Bron and seek out Littlefoot as well. It was bad enough that Bron, a full-grown and experienced longneck, had decided to strike off on his foolhardy mission. But to have a youngling do the same... Littlefoot had managed to survive his fair share of adventures, but Shorty was not as cautious as Littlefoot. He was prone to bouts of bravado and, as a consequence, had not been subjected to the Great Longneck Test. The fact that Shorty had left alone did not spell well for his chances, and both of the elder longnecks knew it.

 

Grandpa stopped for a moment and bowed his head in defeat. It would be no use yelling for him if he was outside of the valley. They only had two options now. Either they could seek him out for themselves, leaving the valley behind, or they could wait for the youngling to return on his own. Right now, he didn't know which would be the better option.

 

He looked at his mate with a forlorn expression. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. His expression said it all.

 

_What do we do now?_

 

Grandma shared her mate's expression and pondered for a moment. They were faced with two options, neither of which was particularly enticing. They could leave the valley in order to search for Shorty. However, in the event that Shorty abandoned his search and came back to the valley, then he would more than likely leave again to seek out his caregivers. Likewise, they could simply stay in the valley. But if they did this then what would they tell Bron if Shorty never returned? How could they possibly tell him anything else other than they had done everything that was within their power to find Shorty? With that final thought, she knew what they had to do.

 

"We have to find him."

 

Grandpa sighed. He figured that was what she would say. He couldn't fault her decision, but he was quite concerned with their probability of success. They were not getting any younger and they would make tempting targets for any sharpteeth of significant size. They also didn't know in which direction Shorty had decided to flee. However he could take a guess.

 

"He must have gone out the same exit that Bron took!" He deduced. "We should begin looking there!"

 

......

 

"Seen anything?"

 

Shorty sighed. He tried to go out the same exit that Bron had taken, but he had quickly found that the security was far too heavy. No, he had to try another path. Although now he doubted that his second choice of an exit was going to be any easier.

 

"Nothing. I almost wish we would actually see a sharptooth. This is so boring!"

 

Shorty had been listening to the inane mutterings of these two threehorns for the better part of an hour. He knew that if he didn't escape from the valley soon then he would be discovered and miss his chance. Littlefoot's grandparents would never let him out of sight after he pulled this stunt. He had to make his move soon.

 

"Don't say that, Garnus! Sharpteeth are not something to joke about!" The companion of the battle-happy threehorn chided, before deciding to question his companion's competence. "Besides, knowing you I would have to do most of the fighting!"

 

"Ha! You know that I am the better fighter!" The other threehorn taunted in response to the other's insult.

 

 _Argh! Threehorns are so stubborn. No wonder where Cera got that from!_ Shorty then felt incredible sadness as he reflected that Cera was more than likely dead. _But... But... She might be alive! She and Littlefoot had survived through impossible situations before._ The young longneck reflected. He wouldn't give up. He would have to continue his journey.

 

And it seemed like circumstances were finally beginning to take a promising turn for the longneck.

 

"Oh yeah?! Then prove it!" One of the threehorns challenged the other. The two threehorns then began to circle one another in preparation for a battle of wills. Now that each had placed their pride on the line, Shorty knew that neither would back down until one was injured or brought to the ground. With their fixation on their petty dominance battle, they would be doing little to watch the entrance. Now was his chance!

 

**Crash!**

 

As the two threehorns locked horns, Shorty ran speedily through the open entrance. He had lost quite a bit of time waiting on the security to become distracted. He would have to make up for lost time.

 

......

 

**Stomp! Stomp! Stomp!**

 

The loud lumbering footsteps of the two sauropods echoed across the Great Valley. Grandma and Grandpa Longneck had proceeded at their fastest pace towards the entrance where Bron had vacated the valley. Their loud yelling from earlier and their current journeying had not escaped the noticed of the valley's residents.

 

Topps sighed. One of the flyers had informed him of Shorty's disappearance some time earlier. The panicked yelling of the grandparents had given away the situation without any need of the flyer to inquire further. As soon as he had heard the news, Topps had ordered one of his deputies to see to it that the defenses at the valley's exits were redoubled. Now they not only had to ensure that sharpteeth stayed out, but also that one of the valley's residents stayed in. Topps lamented the fact that Shorty seemed to share Littlefoot's adventurous nature. It was the last thing that the grandparents needed right now.

 

"Mr. Longneck? I have alerted the guards to watch out for Shorty." Topps affirmed. He hoped that they were not thinking about what he suspected that they were.

 

"He has probably already left." Grandma Longneck affirmed. "We have to find him."

 

  1. Topps thought to himself. _I am getting far too old for this._



 

"It isn't safe out there." Topps tried to reason with the longnecks. This was an odd situation for the threehorn, as he was usually the more proactive one. However, he knew that they were not thinking clearly right now. He had to try. "We could send..." But he never got a chance to finish his thought.

 

"Let us pass." Grandpa Longneck demanded. It was spoken softly, but it brokered no disagreement. Topps knew that further obstruction would get him nowhere. Nonetheless, he would try to reach them as he let them pass.

 

"Very well." He consented, as he gave a gesture to the domeheads watching the entrance. The domeheads then broke rank and opened up a path through the entrance. Topps was not finished, however. "But let me say what I have to say."

 

Grandma Longneck's expression did not change, whereas Grandpa sighed. After a brief pause Topps got an answer from Grandpa. "Go ahead." It was spoken without enthusiasm.

 

Topps collected his thoughts for a moment before speaking. "It would be much safer to let a flyer do the search. They can fly away if it gets too dangerous."

 

Grandma Longneck interrupted. "But if Shorty is attacked, then we could protect him. A flyer could not."

 

Topps continued. "Yes, but there is no guarantee that you will find him. Who knows where he went?"

 

Grandpa Longneck retorted. "He obviously wants to find Bron. He probably went out the same way that Bron did."

 

"Perhaps, but none of the guards have seen him." Topps began. As Grandma attempted to interrupt again, he continued his thought. "Just let the flyers do a scouting run around the valley first. That is all that I ask." Taking her hesitation as a positive sign, he continued. "He probably hasn't gotten far. If they find him then they can have him travel back. If not, then you could go on your journey."

 

He sighed again. Though he would never admit it, Grandpa Longneck had become a trusted friend over the years. Despite the insufferable sense of superiority that Topps sensed from all longnecks, the adversarial exchanges between himself and Grandpa Longneck had more often than not led to positive outcomes. A grudging respect had developed between the two and Topps did not want to see the ancient longneck throw his life away in an ill-advised venture. He hoped that he would see reason.

 

The two longnecks looked at one another for a long moment, before Grandpa Longneck responded.

 

"Very well. But if they don't find anything then we will have to do what we must."

 

For the first time in several minutes, Topps noticeably relaxed.

 

"Brakus? Go get Volant..." Topps began.

 

"Already here!" Topps noticeably jerked at the unexpected voice. It seemed that the behavior of the longnecks had also been noted by the elder flyer.

 

"Are you ready to begin a search?" Topps began.

 

Volant nodded. "Of course. If Shorty is near the valley then we will find him."

 

......

 

Shorty was running at a brisk pace from the mountain pass that he had taken. _I have to get away before they start looking for me._ The longneck thought to himself, unaware that a search party was already being assembled. Not even thinking about the possibility of being seen by flyers, he was running in the open.

 

He had never taken this pass out of the valley before. On all of the occasions that he had entered the valley with Bron he had taken the north pass, as the herd usually turned at Hanging Rock and went straight towards the valley. He was unsure if he could easily reach his father from this path, but he figured that he had to try. It was what Littlefoot would have done in his place.

 

He took a quick look around. He was on the edge of a bluff that rose above the Mysterious Beyond and followed the contour of the rock wall surrounding this section of the valley. The bluff was barren of most vegetation, with the exception of a few grasses and shrubs. In terms of possible routes that Shorty could take, he noted several meandering paths all around him. One led downward into a narrow crevice and looked quite dangerous. In fact, he wondered if he would ever be able to escape if he took that route. _I don't like the idea of being trapped in the Mysterious Beyond._ Shorty noted. He immediately determined that path was not an option; he needed to look at the others. The second path was the most obvious. Taking this path would simply involve following the bluff along the curvature of the rock wall. Shorty was left wondering if it actually went anywhere or not. Perhaps it simply followed the bluff that surrounded this section of the valley? Perhaps it led nowhere in particular? Shorty was fast losing confidence in his mission.

 

That simply left the third path that Shorty had noticed. It was a small crevice that led up the rock wall. It was only about as wide as a small longneck. Shorty supposed that he could climb up that path if the need should arise, but what would that accomplish? It led up to the top of the rock wall and Shorty was certain that Bron did not go that way. This path was out of the question. However, when he looked up that crevice he noticed something that he didn't expect. A flash of teal and green feathers.

 

"Hi there! What are you doing?" The bundle of feathers asked.

 

"Ahh!!" Shorty screamed as he darted for the nearest crevice in the bluff. _What is that thing?!_ He thought in his panic.

 

Shorty then heard a thud from the landing of a very light body.

 

"Hey, don't be shy! I don't remember anyone being scared of Guido before." Guido was quite confused by this sudden intruder. What was a small longneck doing out here in the Mysterious Beyond? Perhaps he was looking for the Great Valley? But if so, then where were his parents? There were too many unanswered questions.

 

Shorty, meanwhile, was beside himself with worry. He had just begun his journey out of the valley, but if this weird looking flyer told the others then his journey would come to a sudden end. He couldn't allow that to happen!

 

"It's okay." Guido tried again. "You can come out now."

 

But the more Shorty thought about his situation, the more that he realized that he had no choice. He would have to confront this flyer and convince him not to tell the others. With that in mind he walked out into the open.

 

"Ah! There you are." Guido pondered for a moment as he placed his wing to his beak in a contemplative expression. "But... Why are you here? The Great Valley is that way." He pointed with his wing as he made that observation.

 

Shorty gulped. He might as well tell the truth. This flyer did not look like the flyers that were on watch duty in the valley. Perhaps he was an outsider? Either way, perhaps he would be responsive to his dilemma.

 

"I have to find my dad." Shorty said stoically. "He went to look for my brother and I can't let him do this alone."

 

A spark of recognition went off in Guido's eyes and he seemed to age in front of Shorty's eyes. The burden of repressed emotions and irreconcilable regrets returned to the forefront of the flyer's mind. He knew exactly who this longneck was. He had heard the stories from the other flyers the night before of the despairing longneck and his adopted son.

 

"Shorty?" At Guido's question the small longneck looked down in defeat. Yes, there was now no doubt of the longneck's identity. The flyer could very well understand his motivations, but he could not condone his actions.

 

Guido sighed and decided to begin again.

 

"Shorty, it is dangerous out there." He shivered at the thought of his previous excursions into the Mysterious Beyond. There was legitimate fear there, but he also cherished the memories of his adventures with Petrie and the others. This was especially true considering he had no memories of his life before he entered the valley... But now these cherished memories were tarnished with extreme sadness. His friend was gone. He couldn't shake the feeling that he could have done something... anything... to have saved him from his fate. Now only shame and fear remained. "I can fly away from danger, but you can't. You shouldn't go out there alone."

 

Shorty sighed. This flyer obvious was not an outsider and knew exactly who he was. He would either have to dissuade the flyer from telling the others or he would have to flee and hope the others would not catch up. His options were limited. Shorty decided to try to appeal to the flyer's empathy.

 

"I have lost my brother and now I might lose Bron too!" He bit his lip. _Come on! Don't cry! You're stronger than this!_ He raged at his weakness in his head. "What would you do in my situation?"

 

Guido gave Shorty a small knowing smile that radiated no happiness. He knew all too well what Shorty was going through. He would have to make Shorty see that his actions were foolish.

 

"I would mourn what I lost and try to move on." He said softly.

 

Shorty raged at this. "Well I won't! You don't understand! I have lost something that you can't even begin to understand!"

 

The small longneck was crying now. His emotions, having previously being restrained the thoughts of his planned journey, were on full display. He obviously was not thinking rationally now, he was simply running on emotions. Guido tried very hard not to take the longneck's vitriolic words personally. He would simply show him that he understood Shorty all too well.

 

"I have lost a friend too, Shorty." Guido answered softly. Shorty did not answer, but his expression indicated that Guido had his attention nonetheless. "Petrie... Was like a brother to me. He accepted me as I was, even when the others would not." Guido looked down in regret. "We... had adventures with one another, but I wasn't with them on that night..." He then looked at Shorty, with each of them being a window into the other's grief. "I will never forgive myself for that."

 

Shorty swallowed hard as he searched for the right words.

 

"I... I have to try!" He stated quickly. "Littlefoot would have done the same for me!"

 

Guido nodded and sat down beside the longneck, whereupon Shorty decided to do the same. Shorty's thoughts about a quick exit were forgotten for the moment.

 

"He probably would have, Shorty." Guido stated matter-of-factly. "But... What if you were in his situation?" He paused for a moment to search for the right words. "Dead, more than likely." _Well, so much for being subtle._ The teal flyer chided himself as he noticed Shorty take on a despairing expression. "Would you have wanted him to risk his life on a pointless journey?"

 

Shorty quickly shook his head.

 

Seeing that Shorty was seeing things from his perspective, Guido continued. "What would you want him to do?"

 

Shorty sighed. Seeing from Guido's perspective had shaken his faith in his current mission. He was endangering himself, scaring his grandparents, and breaking his promise to Bron, all for a hopeless dream. The dream of finding Littlefoot alive again. He was truly acting foolish.

 

"I... Would want him to live a good life." The longneck answered softly.

 

Guido simply nodded, as he saw some of Petrie's siblings fly above. _Ah, it seems that Mama Flyer has sent out a search party._ He looked back towards Shorty, who was now crying against Guido's feathers. _Well... I can make this less painful for him._

 

One of Petrie's sisters landed beside Shorty.

 

"There you are! The entire valley is looking for you!"

 

Another sibling then spoke up from the air. "They are going to be so mad when they find out that you left the valley!"

 

Shorty decided that he wouldn't resist his punishment. He had done this to himself. He had no one else to blame. With that in mind, he began to speak.

 

"I'm sorr..." But he was interrupted by Guido before he could finish.

 

"Uh... Yeah... Sorry about that!" Guido began. "Shorty wanted to talk about things, so we went to a quiet place."

 

The sibling that had landed looked surprised. "So you didn't try to go after Bron?"

 

"I..." Shorty began again, only to again be interrupted by the teal flyer.

 

"Oh no! He wouldn't do that." Guido answered for him.

 

The small flyers seemed to consider this as they began to fly back towards the valley.

 

"Tell the others that I will bring Shorty back when we are finished!" Guido called towards them.

 

"We will." The flyer who had landed answered in an understanding voice, before taking off again. She was quite relieved to not have to do another scouting mission outside of the valley and she knew that her siblings felt the same way. She could understand the need of the two dinosaurs for companionship in these dark times. Sometimes one simply needed to talk to someone else who had been through the same thing that you have experienced.   She had her brother and sisters, but who did those two have?

 

As the flyers flew out of hearing range, Shorty looked at Guido with a surprised expression.

 

"Why did you do that? You could have told them the truth."

 

Guido gave him a small smile. "I think that you have been through enough." He then looked around. "Let's go back. I think that I have an idea that might help out Bron."

 

Shorty's expression brightened at Guido's statement and he slowly rose to his full height.

 

The two dinosaurs then began their journey back to the Great Valley. It was up to Bron now.

 

......

 

Miles from the valley, meanwhile, Bron continued his lonely search for his lost son.

 

He had left the north pass and decided to take the direct path to Hanging Rock, which was the same route that his herd usually took but in reverse. He had heard from some of the other adults that the sharpteeth had taken another route that meandered around the valley. He was unsure where the sharpteeth could have gone, but he knew that both routes intersected a day's walk outside of Hanging Rock. What would take him the better part of a day to transverse would instead take the sharpteeth several days. He just might be able to catch up to them by taking the more direct route. Or so he hoped.

 

The bright circle was beginning its descent from the sky and Bron knew that evening was soon approaching. He would have three or four hours of daylight at best. _I need to quicken my pace!_ He thought glumly.

 

Taking a quick look around him, he could see that he had arrived where the two paths intersected. A narrow ravine surrounded by two large rock walls indicated the end of the path that the sharpteeth had supposedly taken. The only question was where to go now? He didn't see any sign of sharpteeth footprints or, for that matter, any sign of Littlefoot. If only he could find some clue...

 

 _There!_ His mind screamed.

 

He looked to his left and noted a footprint embedded into the dirt. It was underneath an outcropping of rock beside the rock wall. It was for that reason that the sky water had not washed it away. It was a rather small footprint. The footprint of a small two-footer sharptooth. He knew who this belonged to.

 

_Now I've got you, Chomper!_

 

With renewed determination he followed the direction of the footprint in the hope of eventually catching up with the sharpteeth. And his son.

 

......

 

"So can you do it?!" Shorty asked excitedly.

 

Guido had just told his plan to Volant and the other adults. Shorty was worried about Bron being out there all alone. Perhaps, if he had aerial surveillance then he could have an advantage if sharpteeth were encountered. Even a few minutes of warning would be good enough to make a hasty retreat. Likewise, since flyers had the gift of flight, they would not be placing themselves under significant danger. Especially if the flyer in question were an experienced adult. This idea had appealed to Shorty immensely. His dad could be safe and he wouldn't have to frighten his adoptive grandparents in the process.

 

"Well... I don't know, Shorty." Grandpa answered cautiously. "Volant has already done a lot since the attack."

 

Before Shorty could respond, however, Volant responded for herself.

 

"I will do it."

 

Both grandparents looked surprised at her response. Grandma then decided to speak.

 

"Are you sure Volant? You have been doing so much already"

 

Volant waved off her comment with a wave of her wing. "It is no problem. Bron is not just looking for Littlefoot, you know. If he somehow does find Littlefoot alive then I have no doubt that my Petrie will be there too." She answered truthfully. "If he is willing to risk his life in the search then the least that I could do is to help."

 

With a few short pleasantries between the adults, the flyer flew off. She left a noticeably relieved family of longnecks behind as she entered into a world full of uncertainties.

 

......

 

_Longneck footprints!_

 

Bron had discovered the footprints left by Ali's herd during their migration. It seemed that the sharpteeth had decided to follow the herd in order to find a suitable meal.

 

 _Cowards!_ Bron thought with fury. Chomper had been cared for in the valley as if he was another one of the children. They had given him their trust. Now he had betrayed that trust by hunting his former friends. Bron would never forgive this outrage.

 

  1. He told himself. _Littlefoot has gotten through tough situations before. Perhaps he and his friends are now on one of their adventures? No one found the bodies..._



 

He repeated those words in his mind as he set off in the direction of the longneck footprints. It was almost a foolish hope at this point, but he had to keep his faith in his son's survival. It was the only thing that was keeping him going at this point.

 

......

 

Volant was flying at full speed towards the intersection of the two paths. She had told Bron about the route that the sharpteeth had taken and she had heard from the others that Bron had taken the northern pass. It was obvious then that he was trying to catch up to the sharpteeth by taking a more direct route.

 

 _I must keep up!_ She chided herself.

 

She hated to admit it, but she was not as athletic as she was in her younger days. The numerous scouting trips she had taken in the previous week had done much to exhaust the flyer. Notwithstanding her exhaustion, however, she was making good time on her journey. A flyer at full speed could travel in a few hours what would take a land-walker a full day. This was a good thing, because evening was fast approaching.

 

_Look at that!_

 

She suddenly noticed the tell-tale prints of a massive longneck. They were freshly made and untouched by wind or sky water. _He must have gone this way._ Volant deduced.

 

She quickly adjusted course and followed Bron's footprints. In order to speed her progress she stopped flapping and allowed her wings to extend as far as they were able. Now that she was over an open expanse of sun-scorched ground, she could feel the warm air rising from the ground below. She could ride this expanse of warm air and quickly accelerate her journey. _And save some energy._ She admitted to herself. She wasn't getting any younger.

 

As the minutes went by, she noticed quite a change in the ground below. It went from scorched ground to green grassland. The thermals were not as strong here, but they were still sufficient to keep her aloft. Unfortunately, however, this change in terrain hid Bron's footprints. She hoped that he hadn't changed direction. If so, then she might never find him.

 

Looking ahead with her powerful sense of vision, she stared out at the horizon. From her vantage point she could see the grassland continuing for miles, with a curious hill blocking her view of what came after... That hill must have been at least several hours away for a land-walker, which means that he surely couldn't have reached it by now. So where was he? All that she could see was the expanse of green, a hill in the distance, and several smaller hills rather close by. Those hills all had vegetation, expect for one that appeared to be barren. _That is odd._ She thought. _A brown hill in a sea of green._

 

If she could have done so and stayed aloft, she would have slapped herself.

 

_That is no hill! That's Bron!_

 

She quickened her pace towards the lumbering giant. He wouldn't have to complete his mission alone.

 

......

 

**The next day:**

 

Bron awoke with an uncomfortably hot feeling radiating over his body.

 

"Urgh!" He exclaimed. _It appears that I overslept._

 

He looked out at the expanse that lay before him. He had decided to call it a day the night before when he saw the bright circle begin to fall behind the horizon. He knew that he would not be able to get any good searching in during nightfall, so it would be best to rest and wait until the next morning. However, he had apparently underestimated his own exhaustion from the traumatic events of the previous two days. It was the baking heat of the bright circle in this shade-less grassland that had finally awakened him.

 

As he rose to his full height, he looked back towards the direction of the Great Valley. Volant had found him the night before and had briefly talked to him. She had promised to come back after the bright circle had risen to its full height. He was surprised by her offer and had politely declined her help, as he did not want to endanger someone else. However, what she had said next opened his eyes to how his journey had affected everyone else.

 

......

 

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need any help." Bron stated politely. He was quite surprised by the flyer's initiative in trying to help him. However, he would not have anyone else risk their lives on his behalf.

 

"Well, Shorty would seem to disagree." Volant retorted.

 

"Shorty?" Bron was surprised by this development. "I'm sure that he knows that I can take care of myself..."

 

Volant took on a serious expression and looked at Bron with an almost impatient expression. "I'm not so sure. We found him just outside of the valley earlier. He claimed that he was just talking to Guido, but I am not stupid. He was trying search for you before Guido talked him out of it."

 

This greatly upset Bron. "He promised me that he would stay in the valley! I will need to have a talk with that boy when I get back." He thought that he had taught Shorty better than that. Littlefoot quite possibly had been killed when his adventurous side got the better of him... He didn't want Shorty to fall into the same trap.

 

"Well, I think that it is you who needs the talking to." Came the unexpected retort from Volant.

 

"Huh?" What did the flyer mean?

 

"Have you even stopped to consider how your departure has affected everyone else? How it had affected your herd? Your family? Your son?"

 

"Of course I have!" How dare this flyer question his good intentions! He continued his answer in a frustrated tone. "I have placed my herd in good hands and Shorty understands why I am doing what I'm doing!"

 

"They may understand, but they are not coping well." Volant answered sternly. "They care about you." She punctuated each word with emphasis. "Especially Shorty." She then flew over to an area closer to Bron. "They don't want to lose you too. Have you thought about that? How would they cope if you died out here?"

 

Bron sighed. His journey, though born out of good intentions, also was selfish in its single-minded determination. He had failed to take the needs of his loved ones into account. He could finally see it now. How had he been so blind?

 

Volant nodded as she could see that he was beginning to accept the reality of the situation.

 

"Okay." Bron said simply. "I accept your help. And..." Bron paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "Tell Shorty that I am doing fine."

 

Volant smiled. "I am sure that he will be glad to hear that. I will see you when the bright circle is at its highest, longneck." She looked around for a moment at the rapidly darkening scene around her. "And good luck."

 

......

 

Bron groaned at the memory. He had been so blinded by his grief and insecurities that he had neglected everything else. He would have to make amends when he returned to the valley. _No._ He stopped himself. _When he and Littlefoot returned to the valley._ He had to maintain that hope. His search was not finished yet and it wouldn't be finished until he found Littlefoot. One way or another.

 

Slowly turning back towards the footprints that he had been following, he decided to resume his journey.

 

......

 

**Several hours later:**

 

"So this is here the longneck herd congregated." Bron observed, seeing the multitude of footprints and the indentations obviously left by resting longnecks. It was odd, though. The multitude of habitation signs seemed to indicate that the herd had stayed here for quite some time. However, this area was not a good place for a herd to congregate. There were two large forests on either side, he noted, but a distinct lack of food in the grassland in-between them. Why didn't the herd stay closer to the forest edge? Where they looking for something? If so, then what was it?

 

"Not a very good area." Volant observed.

 

"No." Bron affirmed. "No, it is not."

 

Bron began to move away from the main site where the herd apparently had congregated and attempted to look for any sign of the sharpteeth in the surrounding area. If Littlefoot and his friends had survived and Chomper's betrayal was not actually a betrayal, then it would be logical to assume that they had gone with Chomper willingly. For the life of Bron, he couldn't understand why they would go with a pack of sharpteeth anywhere... Or for that matter leave the valley for well over a week... But it was the only option that coincided with the possibility of Littlefoot's survival. Therefore, he had to entertain the possibility.

 

Away from the herd site, there wasn't much to see besides a seemingly infinite expanse of grass and two impenetrable forests which established the boundaries of the grassland. If only he could see the footprints of the sharpteeth, or for that matter the footprints of a longneck not associated with the herd, then he could know that he was on the right track. But until then...

 

"I think that I have found something!"

 

At Volant's sudden call, Bron rose and ran a short distance away. Not immediately seeing what had caught her attention, he asked the obvious question.

 

"What? What is it?" Bron asked in confusion.

 

Volant responded immediately. "Footprints by the forest!"

 

Bron ran over to where Volant had directed her gaze and felt a rising sense of hope at what he saw. Footprints. Longneck footprints. These footprints were very small. In fact, they were about the size of Shorty's. _Or Littlefoot's!_ Bron's mind deduced.

 

"Are these longneck prints?" Volant asked, obviously oblivious to Bron's inner turmoil.

 

Bron's mind continued to put the pieces together. The prints did not come from the herd as far as he could tell, but rather originated from the forest itself. _Of course._ Bron thought to himself. Littlefoot tried to follow Chomper and took a different route, through the forest. This would be safer, as large sharpteeth couldn't fit between the plentiful trees. If these were Littlefoot's prints. _No, there were his prints. They had to be!_ His mind affirmed. Then he could find Littlefoot if he simply followed them.

 

Unfortunately for him, he did not notice the prints from Ali which were much less noticeable due to her lighter build. Consequently, he had reached the wrong conclusion on whose prints these were. As far as Bron was concerned, they were Littlefoot's.

 

"Yes! Yes they are!" Bron affirmed. Wasting no time, he ran off in the direction of the footprints. His son had to be this way! He would soon get to the bottom of this situation. He didn't care why his son had run off with Chomper or the pain that he had put his family through; right now he just wanted to welcome him back into the fold. There was still time to make amends. He could spend time with his son like a true father should. He could start again.

 

Volant followed from the air. She observed Bron's excitement and redoubled effort. _If these are Littlefoot's prints._ Her mind deduced. _Then Petrie might be close behind!_ She was elated. Hope was not lost! For the first time in over a week she felt an emotion akin to happiness. _Hang on, Petrie! Mom is coming!_

 

The two quickly sped across the area looking for any sign of their children. However, Volant was the first to see the horrible sight.

 

_No! Please no!_

 

Bron did not see it until a few seconds later and for several moments thereafter he was unable to process what he was seeing.

 

Before both of them was the skeleton of what had once been a longneck. Most of the flesh had been stripped of the remains and nothing remained on the corpse to indicate its identity. The skeleton lay in a prone position with its empty eye sockets staring in Bron's direction. As if it was asking a final question of him. _Where were you dad?_

 

Bron collapsed to his knees as he screamed in anguish. _Oh no! It was true all along._ He thought mournfully. _My son is gone!_ As he began to openly cry he heard the sound of mournful sobbing from behind him. Volant had come to a mournful conclusion as well. If Littlefoot was gone, then Petrie was more likely no more as well. Bron was too far gone in his grief, however, to pay her much heed.

 

He slowly moved his head to Rhett's skeletal head, mistaking its true identity for Littlefoot's. As he nuzzled the remnants of the long-since fallen longneck, he decided to make his peace with his beloved son. He hadn't been there for him enough in life, but he could repay his debt to his son. It was the only thing that he could do for him now.

 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, son!" He said through gasping sobs. "I can't bring you back... I couldn't save you..." He trailed off as his thoughts turned to his regrets. "But I can promise you two things, Littlefoot. I will take care of Shorty. I wasn't much of a father to you, but I won't make the same mistake with him..." He paused for a moment as he sucked down a shuddering breath. "And I promise you one more thing, Littlefoot."

 

Bron's eyes hardened as he focused on the sharpteeth footprints that he saw retreating from the longneck's corpse. With frightening resolve and calm rage he made one vow that he would follow to the death.

 

"Littlefoot, I will avenge you."


	23. A talk between fast runners

**_“To an old father, nothing is more sweet than a daughter. Boys are more spirited, but their ways are not so tender.”_ **

**_― Euripides, Suppliant Women_ **

 

"So where's mommy?" Ruby asked her father as they began to head towards the rock formation that gave Hanging Rock its name. It had taken several moments for the fast runner and the former fast runner to regain their composure.

 

Detras was overwhelmed and amazed by recent events. His own daughter was not a sharptooth. He, as an omnivore, had never reacted to sharpteeth with the same vitriol as the leaf-eaters. He knew better than most that it was improper to judge anyone for doing what was necessary to survive. He had even taken a life once... _No._ He resolved. _Now is not the time to think about that._

 

He looked at his daughter. He knew that she had never taken a life before... at least during her fast runner days. Her reactions during her conversation seemed to indicate that they were hiding something, but he was careful not to read too much into that. _How will she react to the necessities of her new life?_ He thought to himself. He could accept her change of fate, but could she? He would definitely have to talk with her. There were facts that she would need to accept sooner rather than later.

 

"They are in the Hidden Caves." Detras explained. "I saw sharpteeth and... we couldn't be sure of your intentions." He tried to make the admission as gentle as possible.

 

Ruby looked down in shame for a moment. She tried not to let her father's suspicion hurt her, but how else could she react to her parents looking upon her with fear? Intellectually she knew that her parents had no way to know that the pack of sharpteeth was made up of their daughter and her friends. However, she was struck by the change in her relationship with her father. Back when she had visited her parents before, her father had taken the demeanor of a parent when addressing her. Typically a fast runner would greet another with hands at the ready and unbroken eye contact. This showed both respect to the threat that the other posed, but at the same time did not convey hostility. It was only when fast runners joined to form a pack or a family unit that they dropped this usual demeanor and greeted others in an unguarded manner. This more open demeanor was only dropped when a child grew up and went their own way. In that way it marked the end of innocence and the beginning of adulthood.

 

Detras was currently using the standard fast runner demeanor with her. This was an improvement from the aggressive stance that he had taken earlier. Was her father now looking upon her as an adult? Or as an outsider? His conversation thus far expressed his unrestrained acceptance of her, but she still couldn't shake her unease at his now more remote tone. She wasn't sure that she was ready to quite accept what being an adult would entail: being on her own and making her own decisions. _But isn't that what I have already been doing?_ She questioned herself. Even as a fast runner in the valley, she was practically on her own in raising Chomper. So why should she feel alienated by her father's change in demeanor? She supposed that her emotions needed to have time to catch up with her intellect.

 

"Oh." Was the only thing that Ruby could say.

 

Chomper noted the awkwardness that seemed to have developed between Ruby and her father. Chomper had been used to being looked at with suspicion and fear. He didn't like that, of course, but he had pretty much accepted it as part of his lot in life. However, he supposed, Ruby had not. _It must be hard to have your daddy look at you with fear._ He observed.

 

"So... um..." Spike seemed to be searching for the right words as everyone turned to look in his direction. He observed that everyone had turned their attention to him and decided to spit out his words. "You said that you had the same dream that Ruby had?" At Detras's nod, Spike continued. "I wonder... Did any of our parents have the same dream?"

 

It was a serious question that had many implications. If their parents had experienced the same dream, then perhaps they could eventually find a way to confirm their stories. It had worked on Ruby's father, after all.

 

"Yeah..." Littlefoot seemed to ponder the idea.

 

"Maybe we can tell mommy, Spike? Then she would know what happened to us! Yep, yep, yep!"

 

Cera sighed. She had a sarcastic side to her, but not even she wanted to ruin the pack's new-found hope. However, she figured that it was up to her to make the obvious point.

 

"But we can't speak to our parents, Ducky." Cera affirmed. "None of us know leaf-eater."

 

Chomper began to speak, but Cera cut him off.

 

"And they won't believe you, Chomper." She retorted to the unspoken statement. "We would need to learn leaf-eater before we could have any hope of talking to them."

 

Littlefoot spoke up then. "Yeah. And we need to find a way to talk to them so that adults don't kill us." He then looked towards Ducky, who had taken on a morose expression. "But we do have hope, Ducky." He affirmed. "One day... One day we will talk to them again."

 

"Yeah!" Chomper affirmed. "And I will teach you how to talk to them." Chomper found it ironic that he would now have to teach his friends leaf-eater, as they were the ones who had begun to teach him. He supposed that everything had gone full circle.

 

After a few moments of processing what had been said, the group continued their journey towards Ruby's family. A comfortable silence had descended upon them and Ruby noted that her father had taken on a more relaxed expression. Perhaps the innocent banter of the group had reminded him of who he really was dealing with. These were not born and raised sharpteeth, but rather leaf-eaters who had suddenly become sharpteeth.

 

As Ruby confronted these thoughts, her introspection was broken by a sudden call from her father.

 

"It's alright dear! You can come out now!"

 

The pack stopped in their tracks in front of a rocky bluff. There was nothing distinct in these rocks to indicate the presence of any caves in the bluff. Ruby was familiar with these bluffs, but the others were not. As a result, they looked on with incredulity while Ruby waited with great anticipation.

 

Suddenly, the pink head of a fast runner peaked over one of the rocks. _So that's where the Hidden Caves are!_ Chomper thought. He would have never smelled them out if Detras had not led them to the site. Chomper was reminded of a saying that his daddy had always told him. _There is nothing trickier or faster than a fast runner. Unless one is injured, it is better not to even bother._ He supposed that was good advice. _Although, I would never hunt Ruby's family anyway!_ The small sharptooth affirmed in his mind.

 

"Who... are these sharpteeth, dear? Pearl, Ruby's mother, asked in concern.

 

Detras looked at Ruby with an unsure expression. "That... will take some time to explain, dear." _That is putting it mildly._ He thought to himself. "Why don't you come down with the kids?" He invited.

 

Pearl gave him an uncertain expression, before hesitantly leading her children down the bluff. Ruby was elated. All of her siblings were still here. None had met their doom since her last visit several seasons ago. This was a legitimate concern for those living in the Mysterious Beyond. Without thinking about it, however, she had a toothy grin on her face. When she looked at her mother, she was greeted with one of the most hurtful glares that she could have imagined. Realizing what had happened, Ruby removed the grin from her face and looked down in a hurt expression. Ruby was unable to see her mother soften her expression and look at the rose-colored fast biter with a confused expression. Why would a fast biter care about her thoughts? Over the next few moments, the family finished their journey down from the bluff to where the pack was standing.

 

Pearl wore an exasperated expression, as she was obviously uncomfortable with having an entire pack of sharpteeth so near to herself and her children. Her children, meanwhile, were hiding behind her legs. They were quite afraid and each was thinking the same thing. _What is daddy doing with sharpteeth?_

 

"Okay, dear." Pearl asked in an annoyed fashion. "What is going on? And who are these sharpteeth?"

 

Detras smiled a nervous smile before responding.

 

"Well, dear, do you remember that dream about Ruby that we had a few days ago? Uh..."

 

......

 

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"

 

Both Ruby and her father were congregated around the female fast runner. Ruby was pleading with her mom to regain consciousness, while the rest of the pack held back away from Ruby and the fast runners. Each had looks of concern on their faces as they saw the scene play out before them. Ruby's siblings, on the other hand had ran from Ruby when she had embraced her mother mid-fall. They were now cowering from behind Detras's feet. They did not quite comprehend what had happened and were terrified beyond belief.

 

"Ruby?" Her father began. "Ruby!" That finally got Ruby's attention. "Move away from Pearl, will you." He requested firmly.

 

Ruby was taken aback by the request. "But, mommy isn't alright. If she was alright then she wouldn't have fallen!"

 

Detras sighed a bit before responding. "She has just fainted, Ruby, you gave her quite a surprise!" At Ruby's guilt-ridden look, he decided to continue. "Don't be sad, Ruby. I am sure that she will be fine. But right now you are scaring your brother and sister. They don't need to see a sharptooth growling over their mother." As he said this he gestured to the two small youngling who were clinging in fear to his legs. "They can't understand you, you know?" He added softly.

 

Seeing that her presence was making the situation worse, she moved back to rejoin her pack. She was surprised to suddenly feel a light pressure on her right shoulder. As she looked back, she could see that Littlefoot had placed his paw on her in a show of support. With a supportive nod from the pack leader, she returned her focus to her family.

 

After a few moments, movement could be seen from Pearl.

 

"Did... Did that actually happen?" Pearl asked weakly from her prone position.

 

"Yes, dear." Detras answered softly. "Our Ruby has returned to us a changed dinosaur."

 

Before Pearl could speak, however, the two siblings couldn't contain their relief at their mother's recovery.

 

"Mommy! Mommy!"

 

Detras moved back a bit, before gesturing for Ruby to follow. After a moment she was beside her father, whereas the siblings and her mother were a short distance away. Detras looked Ruby in the eyes and gave her a sardonic smile.

 

"Ruby?" Detras called out in sharptooth. "Pearl? Children?" He then called out in leaf-eater. At Detras's call, the others looked at him with attentive expressions. The siblings, meanwhile, hid behind their mother. They still had no idea who this fast biter was, but they knew that she made mommy collapse. Pearl, meanwhile, looked at her daughter with an accepting expression. The initial shock had begun to wear off.

 

"Perhaps we should tell the children what happened in leaf-eater this time." He muttered in the sharptooth language. "Right now I think they are quite confused."

 

As both Pearl's and Ruby's nods of understanding, they attempted to explain this to the children in a way that they would understand.

 

......

 

_I can't believe it! Here is the Great Valley! It is hard to believe that it has already been three years._

 

Chronos and Logos were walking along the northern pass to the Great Valley. They had stopped at Hanging Rock and the Canyon of Lost Winds in order to search for the Stone of Destiny. However, their search had turned up nothing thus far. They knew for certain, however, in which direction the rock had fallen. This left the Great Valley as the next stop that they needed to examine.

 

And if Chronos was honest with himself, he would admit that he was curious about how the children were doing as well. They were surprising intelligent for their respective kinds.

 

"Stop right where you are!"

 

The gruff voice of a threehorn greeted the duo as they were about to pass into the valley. _This is certainly a change from how they greeted us before. Curious._ Logos thought to herself. _Something must have changed._

 

"We are stopped." Chronos responded. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked cautiously. He decided against being overly questioning on this threehorn. He detected a sense of something. _Extreme agitation._ His mind provided. During his original journey to the valley he was not very aware of the minute expressions that permeated dinosaur communication and a as a result he came across as somewhat odd and even confrontational when he came across narrow-mindedness. However, the years that he had spent in the mysterious beyond had changed him somewhat. He now knew, for one, when it was time to keep one's mouth shut.

 

"I will be asking the questions here." The threehorn stated gravely. However, his demeanor did not hint at any aggression. It seemed that Chronos's respectful response did not further antagonized the guard, despite the overt impoliteness that the guard displayed.

 

"What are your intentions?" The threehorn then asked. His bored manner seemed to indicate that this was a question that he had asked on several occasions before.

 

Logos tried to repress a chuckle at this. _Border security. I never thought that I would see this in such a primitive culture._ She thought to herself. _Perhaps they are a bit more advanced than we gave them credit for?_

 

"We simply wish to take refuge in the valley. The Mysterious Beyond is a very harsh place." Logos answered. Sometimes the simplest of lies were more effective than more complex ones. Besides, no one would challenge her answer, which was probably the same answer that any other dinosaur would give.

 

"Hmm... I can't fault you there." The threehorn answered. "Very well, you may enter as soon as I inform Topps."

 

 _Ah, so the paranoid threehorn is behind this. How very unsurprising._ Chronos thought to himself.

 

"You will also need to inform us of what you have seen on your journey." The threehorn continued. "The valley will not be caught off guard again."

 

Chronos and Logos shared a brief knowing glance at one another. This was very interesting indeed.

 

 _And now an interrogation..._ Logos thought to herself. _What happened to this place?_

 

......

 

"Alright children, time for sleep." Pearl called.

 

"Ah, mom!" The siblings answered almost in unison.

 

Ruby had to laugh at the response of her brother and sister. Her siblings certainly had grown, both mentally and physically, since her last journey to Hanging Rock. It had been a great experience to play games with them in the water once more. They had been hesitant at first, with their sister now being a dangerous predator, but they had soon adapted to the situation. In many ways children could adapt more readily to change than adults. It was nice to see that they didn't look at her with anything other than kindness and love. It was a counterpoint to how her parents now looked at her.

 

Ruby noted that her father was still looking at her with the respectful demeanor that a fast runner would show an adult, as opposed to the parental stance she was accustomed to. Her mother seemed to be using something in between a parental and adult stance when addressing her, as if she wasn't sure where Ruby fit anymore. Their expression indicated nothing but love and relief, however, which helped to put her fears and worries behind her.

 

She then looked at her friends, who had stayed off by themselves while Ruby and her family were reacquainting with one another. It seemed that they were just as unsure what to do in this situation as Ruby's parents were. They had made brief conversation with her parents in sharptooth after they had introduced one another, but then they had politely excused themselves at Littlefoot's insistence. He was still concerned about their control over their instincts which, Ruby had to admit, was a valid question at this point. She was still quite satisfied with their meal of carrion from earlier, but she couldn't really speak for the others. In any case it would probably be too much to ask for her parents to be comfortable with seven sharpteeth hanging around their small children.

 

"Come along, little ones. You can see Ruby again tomorrow." She answered them.

 

Ruby's sister was surprised. "She isn't going with us to the nest?"

 

Ruby was carefully observing the exchange as Ruby's mom paused for a moment. "She... Will probably want to rest with her friends, Berry." She answered warily. "Don't worry. I'm sure that she will be back tomorrow. Tell her bye."

 

"Bye, Ruby!" At their enthusiastic waving, she waved back.

 

"See you tomorrow!" She tried to force some enthusiasm into her voice, with only moderate success.

 

Ruby felt an uncertain emotion arise within her upon saying her goodbyes. She was still welcome in her family's territory, but was no longer welcome in the nest. So that was it. She was an independent adult now. The unclear messages that her parents were sending her were now very clear in their meaning. She tried not to feel sad at the premature coming of this necessary life event, but she couldn't help but feel melancholy at its passing. Her childhood days were now done.

 

As her mother and siblings walked back towards the nest, she turned back and walked towards the pack with sunken shoulders. She needed some time to think by herself.

 

Meanwhile, Littlefoot and the others were talking amongst themselves while they waited on Ruby. Sunset had just arrived and they were debating amongst themselves on whether to attempt a hunt nearby or to simply get some sleep.

 

"I say that we go hunt some ground fuzzies." Spike answered assertively. "After all, Ruby's parents won't want a bunch of hungry sharpteeth in their territory."

 

Cera snorted. "Well of course you would say that. You eat more than any of us!"

 

Spike looked at Cera before responding with a sarcastic come-back. "All the more reason to ensure that I am fed, right?"

 

Littlefoot nearly snorted water out of his nose, as he was drinking from the river at the time. Cera had to chuckle at Spike's response as well.

 

"Well, I can't argue with you there." Cera affirmed, still chuckling from the previous exchange.

 

At this point Ruby walked into the clearing where they were congregating. She had a noticeable slump in her posture as she walked by her friends.

 

"Hey, guys." She greeted them.

 

"Oh! Hi Ruby!" Ducky responded. "We were waiting for you. We were! We were!"

 

Littlefoot, however, noted the morose expression on Ruby's face as he was directly facing her. He greeted her with a concerned look.

 

"Ruby, are you okay?"

 

Ruby sighed. She wasn't quite sure.

 

"Um..." She began to answer. "I don't know. If I did know then I would tell you."

 

The others now looked at her with a mixture of confused and concerned expressions.

 

"How you don't know if okay? Either you okay or not okay." Petrie questioned.

 

Ruby decided to simply state her situation. "Mommy and daddy won't allow me in the nest anymore."

 

Littlefoot was surprised by this. "Why would they do that?"

 

"You honestly don't know why they won't they let a sharptooth sleep with their young children?" Cera asked sarcastically, but then backtracked when she saw a pointed expression from Littlefoot. "I'm sure it is nothing personal, Ruby." She added quickly.

 

"But they let you play with them." Chomper replied. "Why won't they let you rest with them?" He did not understand the dichotomy.

 

Ruby sat down as she pondered how to explain this to the former leaf-eaters. She was only a year or so older than them, but she had been informed by her parents about how such things were done. A fast runner's life was punctuated by many rituals to symbolize special life events. She supposed that leaf-eater society had fewer of these rituals.

 

"When a fast runner grows up they are told to leave the nest." She answered matter-of-factly. "When that happens they are expected to find their own way. If they were not old enough then they would not be told to leave the nest."

 

Cera had a moment of understanding. "So you're an adult now?" At Ruby's nod, she continued. "Then why are you sad? You can do what you want now."

 

Ruby sighed. "I don't know. I guess that I'm not ready to think about my parents that way."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I guess that would be hard. I mean they are your parents..."

 

Littlefoot trailed off as he and the others turned towards an advancing figure in the distance. It was Ruby's father.

 

"Ruby?" As she gave her father her undivided attention, he continued. "You and your friends are invited to dinner." He looked up at the sky as he said this. It was now quite dark. It would indeed be a very late dinner. "My apologies for the lateness, but it took a while to get enough fish for all of you." At the talk of fish, all of the pack arose in surprise. They had not expected any sort of dinner to be provided. How long did it take Detras to get so many? As none of the others had fished before, only Ruby had some idea of the answer to that question.

 

"So that's where you have been! You didn't have to do all this, dad." Ruby reflected that he had been absent while she had reacquainted herself with her siblings. In fact, Littlefoot didn't really have a chance to talk to him about their predicament on account of his absence. He must have been gathering fish for the entire evening!

 

"Yes, I did. It is the job of the host to provide dinner for their guests." He answered matter-of-factly. "Will you join us for dinner?"

 

Ruby was taken aback by how formulistic his speech sounded. He was giving the standard offering of food for guests that was given for a respected outsider. She had seen on a few occasions when distant relatives arrived at their territory. It seemed that she was now in the same category. It reinforced what she had already learned.

 

"We would be honored to join you." She gave the standard acceptance back. "Will you give us a moment?"

 

Ruby's father smiled. "Of course. We will see you when you are ready."

 

As he slowly retreated back towards Hanging Rock, the pack began to talk amongst themselves.

 

"I... See what you mean, Ruby." Cera admitted.

 

Ruby sighed. "Yeah..."

 

Littlefoot didn't know what to say. He had no experience in seeing how longneck children were treated after they went through the Time of Great Growing. He supposed that he never really gave it much thought. It would be odd to have your parents suddenly treat you differently. He supposed that Ruby's extended absence from them had prevented a more subtle transition.

 

"Well, come on! I am hungry." Spike affirmed.

 

Ducky laughed. "You are always hungry, Spike. You are! You are!"

 

The others joined in the laughter as they began walking to where the fast runners had situated themselves.

 

......

 

_I can't believe that they're all dead!_

 

Chronos was utterly lost in his thoughts. He and Logos had just found out what had happened to the children. It seemed that their curiosity and outgoingness had finally caught up with them. He willed himself not to display his grief, as nothing could be done about it at this point. Besides, they still had a mission to complete.

 

"We are terribly sorry to hear about the valley's loss." Logos affirmed, and this brought Chronos out of his morose thoughts. "But we have not seen the sharpteeth anywhere."

 

The threehorn simply nodded. "Well it is getting late. I suppose that you can find a resting place for the night." Undoubtedly the threehorn was also ready for his interrogation duty to be over. Even guards had to sleep sometime.

 

"Thanks." Chronos answered, while trying his best to hide his unhappiness at the situation. "It seems that rock has brought nothing but bad luck."

 

The threehorn stopped. "Are you referring to the flying sky rock?"

 

Both Chronos and Logos stopped. "Why, yes. Yes we are." Logos answered quickly. "It seems that we have had nothing but bad luck since that rock fell. I guess it fell someplace close to here." She answered carefully.

 

"You can say that again!" The threehorn roared. "Ever since it crashed into the valley things have changed for the worst!"

 

Logos and Chronos exchanged excited glances. It seemed that they had finally found their stone.

 

......

 

The pack had begun to lounge around as they were now completely full after their massive meal. Ruby's father had seemingly collected fish of every color and kind imaginable. Ruby was amazed that so many kinds of fish existed in the river. Let alone the fact that her father could catch them all in one evening. It seemed that he was far more skilled at such things than she ever had known.

 

"Thank you, Detras!" Littlefoot affirmed. "We haven't eaten like that since..." Upon realizing that they hadn't stuffed themselves like that since they had killed another dinosaur, he decided not to finish that thought fully. "Well, not since a long time ago." He finished.

 

"Yes, we are very grateful. We are! We are!" Ducky affirmed.

 

The others muttered their thanks as well, but Detras took it all in stride.

 

"No need to thank me." He protested. "It is the least I could do for our guests." He then looked at Ruby "...And our daughter."

 

Pearl decided to step in at this point. "It has been nice to see you all." She stopped for a moment before deciding on how to word her next question. "But what are all of you going to do now? Based upon what you told us, you can't go back to the valley anytime soon."

 

Littlefoot nodded at this. "That is true. We were actually wondering if you could help us with that..." He trailed off for a moment as he saw that the two fast runners had taken on uncertain expressions. "We know how to get food, but we still have trouble..." He sighed. "We had a lot of trouble when we were getting here. The lands were bare."

 

Detras stared at Littlefoot for a moment before turning his attention to Ruby. He could read his daughter, regardless of her changed form. He needed a truthful answer to the question that he had in his mind.

 

Ruby shifted uncomfortably as she was subjected to her father's scrutiny.

 

"So... You have killed before?"

 

His question seemed to echo across the pack. Ruby had avoided mentioning their hunt in her explanation to her father. However, it seemed that he had found out her secret. Now it was time to admit her bloody deed.

 

"Yes, daddy." She looked down as she said this. She couldn't bear to see her father's disapproval.

 

"Ruby, look at me." She heard her father's words, but was reluctant to follow his command. After a moment she looked up at her father.

 

Detras looked upon her with a compassionate expression. This perplexed her. Why wasn't daddy angry with her? Why wasn't he disappointed? She could barely bear with her own actions, so why did he have such a muted response.

 

"Tell me what happened." He said softly. "It obviously hurts you still. Don't keep the hurt deep inside."

 

Ruby then began to tell her parents everything. She told them about the unstoppable hunger, the growing rage, and the advancing discontent. She told them of the plan that was developed and how they stalked their quarry. She almost broke down when she admitted her role in chasing the longneck to his eventual doom. After it was all said she fell silent and closed her eyes. She awaited her father's rebuke.

 

She was surprised to feel pressure around her neck.

 

She opened her eyes. Both of her parents were hugging her tightly. Both of her parents were crying as they embraced their fast biter daughter. In her relief at their accepting response, Ruby began to cry as well. The family embraced for several moments.

 

The pack looked at one another uneasily at this display. They were uncertain how to react at this intimate moment between the fast runners and Ruby. They were simply glad that they had reacted with such acceptance.

 

After a few moments, her parents broke away from Ruby. Each took some time to regain their composure. Ruby was the first to speak.

 

"You're not mad at me?" Ruby asked in surprise.

 

Detras responded. "Why would we be, Ruby? You did what you had to do." He shook his head for a moment. "It is never easy to kill and you have punished yourself more than enough." He looked away guiltily. "You experienced true hunger once before, when you stole that egg..." Ruby nodded as he recalled that memory. "And I had to go through something similar when I was younger as well."

 

Ruby looked surprised as Detras seemed to recall a long-forgotten memory.

 

"Dear..." Pearl began, as Detras waved her off.

 

"No, dear. I suppose that I should tell her that tale." He affirmed sadly. "She isn't the only killer in the family."

 

Several gasps emanated from the pack at this affirmation. Ruby's dad was a killer too?

 

Detras sighed. "After I left my parents nest I was poorly prepared for independent life." At Ruby's surprised expression, he decided to explain. "Part of the reason that I tried to teach you all that I know, Ruby, is because my parents didn't educate me well at all." He shook his head. "I nearly starved in the month after I left."

 

Ruby was transfixed by this story. Her father had never told her about his childhood. In fact, anytime the subject came up he would quickly change the subject. She supposed that she now knew why.

 

"I came across a flyer nest during my terrible journey... And I devoured the helpless younglings in order to satisfy my hunger." He looked up sadly. "I still remember the grief-stricken shrieks of the mother after I fled from the scene."

 

He then placed a forelimb on Ruby's shoulder. "Fast runners are half-teeth, Ruby, we eat both meat and plant. And sometimes that means that we have to do things that we are not proud of." At Ruby's nod, he continued. "Now that you are a sharptooth, you know this better than most. I can't blame you for being what you must be. Nobody can."

 

Ruby gave a small smile to her father. "Thanks, daddy."

 

Detras then looked up at Littlefoot once again. "I am sorry but all of you can't stay here." He looked back at Ruby, who simply nodded in resignation. She had already deduced that would have to be the case. "There isn't enough food here to satisfy a pack of sharpteeth. And I have your brother and sister to think about, Ruby. I have to keep them safe."

 

Ruby gave her father a knowing, yet sad, smile. "I understand."

 

"However, I can help you. Have any of you heard about the lowlands?" At the confused expressions of the others, he decided to elaborate on his plan. "There is plenty of food for both sharpteeth and leaf-eaters in the lowlands, but it is far more dangerous for wayward leaf-eaters unless you are in a large herd. Of course, since you are all 'the danger' now."

 

Littlefoot was interested in this possibility. "Can you tell us where the lowlands are? It sounds like a nice place."

 

Detras smiled at the former longneck. "Indeed I can. You see... if you turn north at the black pillars..."

 

......

 

"I can't believe it!"

 

Logos had exclaimed her surprise at seeing the Stone of Destiny with her own eyes. The stone was a perfect sphere, about as wide as a small tree is long and black as the night itself. She had always dreamed of this moment since she was a youngling. To see one of the Stones of Destiny with her very eyes... It was impossible for her to describe her emotions at this point.

 

Chronos, meanwhile, had collapsed to the ground in wonderment. Here was one of the stones that went by many names throughout the galaxy. Some called them the 'Stones of Destiny'. Others called them the 'Scourge of the Ancients'. And others still, the 'gift of the elders'. This stone that had been allocated to this star system, however, was simply referred to as the Stone of Cold Fire by the residents of this planet. If only they knew of its true power. Thankfully, however, its black coloration indicated that it had long since lost its powers. That was a great relief. The danger to the planet had long since past.

 

"I suppose that it is a special rock." The two rainbowfaces had shuddered at the response as they had forgotten the presence of their companion. Mr. Thicknose had led them to the rock upon their expression of interest in the curious relic. "In fact, you seem to be the only two that care about the rock anymore. Ever since the children..."

 

Chronos turned his attention away from the stone and looked at the sad elder. "We are sorry for your loss. I... actually met the children that were lost. They were very intelligent younglings."

 

Mr. Thicknose sighed. "Yes... Yes they were. The days seem lifeless now without children to teach." He shook his head sadly. "I never would have suspected Chomper... He seemed like a nice kid..." He trailed off in his despair, as the two rainbowfaces looked on sadly.

 

"We are sorry to have bothered you." Logos began. "You have something more important to be concerned about than a rock." She didn't believe her own words, however, as she knew the true nature of the stone.

 

"It's alright. I suppose that I needed to focus my mind on other things for awhile." He sighed. "We can't change the past, after all."

 

The large dinosaur then began to walk away from the duo as it was now quite late. He would try to sleep and hope that he was not again haunted by the dreams of those who he could no longer teach. Sometimes a dream that reminds you of what you have lost can be more haunting than the worst nightmare, because the loss will continue to haunt you even after the dream ends.

 

As he walked away, however, Mr. Thicknose said one last thing to the rainbowfaces.

 

"There is one thing I never figured out about that stone, though."

 

Chronos paused for a moment. He had redirected his attention onto the stone. "What is that?"

 

"When it first fell, its bright blue glow lit up this side of the valley. But after the children were killed it turned black." He shook his head sadly. "It's as if the stone itself mourns for the children."

 

As the footsteps from the lumbering dinosaur trailed off, the two rainbowfaces looked at one another in horrified silence. The stone has originally glowed like just the old stories had said, but then changed to black? And this had happened only after the children went missing? They both knew that this could only mean one thing.

 

The children had activated the stone.


	24. Life of the pack

**_“Rather than turning the page, it's much easier to just throw the book away.”_ **

**_― Anthony Liccione_ **

 

**One month after the events of chapter 22:**

 

As the small mammal peaked out of its burrow it cautiously sniffed the air.

 

_Danger no smell! Safe to leave?_

 

The rapid thought process of the small creature was in overdrive. He had just survived a horrifying encounter with the predators outside. It had started with the sound of scraping. Then, in a terrifying blinding sight, the ground above him was ripped away and the rays of the bright circle permeated through the tunnels. He had escaped the grasping claws the feathered beast through sheer luck alone, but the rest of his family had not been so lucky. He had heard the death squeal of his mother and the painful gasps of one of his brothers who had been impaled by the predator's claws, but it was mainly the sounds of panicked footsteps that greeted his ears. After a few moments, however, even those sounds became sparser, being interspersed with the sounds of sudden death.

 

And then silence. The terrible silence. He was all alone. Everyone else had been devoured.

 

Now perhaps it was safe to leave. He had to run off and find a new place that would be defendable. As it was, his old home had been ripped apart, just like his family. With a cautious step forward, he prepared to dart off into the unknown.

 

It was the last thing that he ever did.

 

**Squeak! Schluk!**

 

 _Well that was a successful hunt._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _To think that I used to have difficulty hunting these things!_

 

The pack had separated in order to hunt at the stream's edge. It was a source of plentiful prey, as the ground fuzzies often built their burrows in the soft ground here. It was close to the water, which meant that the ground fuzzies didn't have to go far from safety in order to quench their thirst, but that didn't protect them from Littlefoot's pack. They had become quite proficient at hunting these vermin in the last month.

 

_It is a shame there are less of them now._

 

It had not escaped the notice of the pack that they would soon have to look at other food sources. During the beginning of the wet season there had been more than enough ground fuzzies to feed everyone, but they had dwindled quickly. Between their daily hunts and the sudden flood a few weeks ago, the mammal population had been hit hard. Now even the idea of hunting dinosaurs had been floated during the pack's conversations. It was a step that no one wanted to take again, but it seemed that fate would soon leave them with no choice in the matter.

 

With these heavy thoughts going through his head, Littlefoot thought back to the morning they had left Hanging Rock. He remembered that he had awakened earlier than most of the others. But not everyone...

 

......

 

**One month ago in Hanging Rock:**

 

Littlefoot had awakened after the nicest sleep that he could remember in quite some time. For once he had not been plagued with bad sleep stories or mental anguish. Whether or not that was due to his full belly or the fact they were now in a safe place, he did not know. But he was grateful nonetheless.

 

After blinking his eyes for several moments, he noticed that it was still early morning. The bright circle had just begun to peak over the horizon and it would probably be a while before the others would awake. Perhaps he should take the opportunity to get some more sleep while he still could?

 

He looked at his sleeping companions for a good place to curl up and resume his slumber. Chomper and Ducky appeared to be in a light sleep, so any movement on his part might wake them.

 

 _Best to look towards someone else._ He concluded.

 

Petrie was perched up in the bluffs, so obviously Littlefoot would not join him. Not that a small flyer would provide much heat in the cool morning air anyway. Spike and Cera seemed to be sleeping deeply, however, so perhaps he could sneak in there. As he was preparing to do this, however, a sudden thought occurred to him.

 

_Where is Ruby?_

 

The rose-colored fast biter was nowhere to be seen. He suddenly arose, somewhat concerned at this development. He had become quite protective of his pack after the change. Even if she was simply out exploring or taking a morning drink, he felt that he had to ensure her wellbeing. There were many new instincts of his that he had questioned or attempted to fight, but this was not one of them.

 

He quickly arose and looked towards Hanging Rock. There was no sign of her there. Where could she have gone?

 

As he began to walk towards the stream, he suddenly heard a voice.

 

"Don't worry, little one. She is having a conversation with her dad."

 

Littlefoot turned around. It was Pearl, Ruby's mother. She had a friendly smile on her face, as she was munching on some snapping shells that she must have recently acquired. It seemed that Ruby was not the only early riser.

 

"I'm not little." Littlefoot had not meant to sound so petty, but it seemed that his ego now couldn't handle being put down by a fast runner. _After all, they are food!_ Some distant part of his mind noted. However, his facial expression gave Littlefoot away. As soon as he had made his protest, an almost apologetic expression fell upon his face.

 

Pearl noted this and chuckled softly. "You may have teeth and claws, young one, but you are still little at the moment." She then looked at Littlefoot for a moment as she considered her next words. "Would you like a snapping shell?"

 

Littlefoot blinked. He had never tried one before. In fact, he had never even tried fish before their meal the previous evening. Just a mere week ago, such a invitation to breakfast would have seemed impossible. But now here he was.

 

"Uh... Sure." He accepted gratefully. "I have never had one before." He admitted.

 

Pearl nodded. "I guess that is not unexpected. You were a leaf-eater before, I would hardly think you would consider eating a snapping shell back then." She stated the obvious. "You... were a longneck, right?" Littlefoot nodded. "Yes... Ruby told me what all of you used to be." Littlefoot cringed at her use of "used" as if putting it in verbal form confirmed a horrible reality. "But it is hard for me to remember. You all kind of look alike now."

 

Littlefoot said nothing further as he sat beside Pearl and she presented him with a snapping shell. He looked at it for a few moments, before looking up at Pearl in confusion.

 

She laughed at his perplexed expression. "I was wondering when you would finally admit that you were confused." She took a moment to let her laughter die down. "We fast runners can eat these because of this." She then pointed at her beak. "We can break through its tough shell and eat it whole, but for other dinosaurs it is trickier."

 

She then took the snapping shell and pointed at its front. "Here is where the shell opens, you do not want to do anything here." She then flipped it so that the top of the shell was facing Littlefoot. "And of course you can't do anything with the tough shell." Finally she flipped it again and showed him where the large muscles were at the sides of the bivalve. "You can't see them, but the meat here allows it to close its shell. Slice the meat and you open the shell."

 

She then handed him the snapping shell. "Try it." She insisted.

 

With a curious expression on his face, Littlefoot tried to do what Pearl had insisted. He took his large sickle claw from his foot and pried the shell open ever so slightly. Then with a pronounced **shluck** , he sliced the muscles at each side of the snapping shell's opening. With a sickening gurgling sound the shell opened, exposing the meat inside. He dug in immediately.

 

Pearl laughed again. "Enjoy!"

 

After a few moments of slurping out the meaty contents of the snapping shell, Littlefoot turned back towards the fast runner. "How did you learn how to do that? Because you have a beak and all..."

 

Pearl smiled. "Well, you pick up things here and there. You have to if you are going to survive in this world." She answered softly. "To answer your question, though, I learned that little trick from watching how fast biter's ate snapping shells."

 

Littlefoot's mouth went agape. "You hung out with fast biters! Why?"

 

Pearl laughed again. "No, I didn't hang out with them! But when you are at the watering hole, you see what the other dinosaurs do."

 

Littlefoot looked unbelieving at this answer. "Leaf-eaters and sharpteeth at the same watering hole..."

 

Pearl sighed. She had forgotten that Littlefoot had been a longneck and they typically kept to themselves. Thus, he would have no idea what kind of "truces" developed when resources were scarce, such as watering holes.

 

"Yeah, it is kind of an unspoken rule. A sharptooth could drink without risk of being trampled, provided that the leaf-eaters got the same protection." She spoke matter-of-factly. "But such an arrangement isn't perfect... and they are broken from time to time. My parents would have given me a stern talking to if they knew that I had gotten as close as I did." She smiled at that distant memory.

 

"Sounds like another fast runner that I know." Littlefoot observed, thinking of Ruby before the change.

 

Pearl snorted. "I know." Apparently Ruby's curiosity and adventurism were already well known to her parents. No wonder why she had fit into the gang so nicely. Littlefoot and Pearl both shared a chuckle at the former fast runner that they both knew.

 

After a few moments, and a few more snapping shells, Pearl decided to speak again.

 

"How are you holding up, dear?"

 

Littlefoot was confused for a moment, before the implications of the question became apparent to him. She was asking how he was adapting to becoming a sharptooth. Well, how well could one adapt? He didn't really know how to answer the question.

 

"As... As good as could be expected, I guess." He said without enthusiasm.

 

Pearl frowned. "So not good at all then..." At this, Littlefoot shook his head sadly.

 

Pearl thought for a moment. "You know, Littlefoot, there are stories about you in the Mysterious Beyond."

 

This shook Littlefoot out of his melancholy for a moment. "There are?"

 

She nodded her head. "Yes, there are stories about the fearsome five. The five leaf-eater children who killed the great sharptooth and humbled many others. You all have built up quite a formidable reputation."

 

Littlefoot swallowed as he processed this news. He and his friends had not set out to be sharptooth killers. They simply had gotten themselves into unfortunate situations and had to get out of them. The residents of the Mysterious Beyond must have thought that they were abominations! Well, Littlefoot had to admit, they were abominations now... What else could you call a leaf-eater that turned into a sharptooth?

 

Pearl, meanwhile, continued her monologue. "I never believed those stories. I figured that they must have been exaggerated until they lost all sense of reality to them, but now I see that there was a lot of truth there." She then directly looked at Littlefoot. "You are a good leader, Littlefoot, whether you believe that or not." Littlefoot looked unsure at her sudden affirmation. Undaunted, she continued. "I don't know how much of the stories that I have heard were true, but I know that if you have survived through all that Ruby has described during your journey, then she is in good paws."

 

Littlefoot looked down as he could hear the unspoken command. _Keep my daughter safe._ She had always been a leader of sorts to the gang, and his instincts now bristled at any challenge to his position, but he was still daunted by the responsibility that it entailed. He hoped that he could live up to her expectations.

 

She placed her paw on Littlefoot's shoulder. "I don't know why fate has changed you, Littlefoot. Maybe he who slays a hundred sharpteeth becomes one himself?" Littlefoot looked down as he digested the implications of that. "Perhaps fate made a mistake and put the heart of a sharptooth into a leaf-eater's body? Perhaps it was correcting a mistake." Littlefoot was on the verge of tears now. Why was she bringing him more pain and guilt? Hadn't he suffered enough? "But one thing that I am sure of is that you were changed for a reason. I hope that you, Ruby, and the others can find out what that reason is. You have done great things, Littlefoot. I trust that isn't about to change yet."

 

Littlefoot nodded as he tried to comprehend all that had been said. "But will those great things be good things... We are sharpteeth now."

 

Pearl sighed. She kept on forgetting her audience. Fast runners had to accept the allure of both leaf and meat. Leaf-eaters, on the other hand, often only saw things from one extreme. "Leaf-eaters may hate sharpteeth, Littlefoot, but sharpteeth are not bad. They simply do what they must in order to survive. Now you must as well." Littlefoot seemed to think about that for a moment. She then continued. "Do what you must fast biter, but don't forget where you came from. If you do that then I am sure that you will do good things."

 

Littlefoot nodded. She spoke the truth. "Thanks... I am still trying to get used to things."

 

Pearl nearly snorted at the understatement. "Aren't we all? I am still getting used to the idea of being the mother of a sharptooth."

 

Littlefoot looked at her with an unreadable expression. "You seem to be handling it well."

 

Pearl smiled. "I know that Ruby is still Ruby. As long as that is true, I can handle anything. When you realize that you are still you inside, Littlefoot, then you will handle it as well."

 

Littlefoot smiled an unsure smile. "That is easier said than done."

 

Pearl nodded. "I am sure that you will manage."

 

Silence permeated the scene for a several moments. Littlefoot had just talked to Pearl for the first time today, but it had felt like that he had been talking to her for ages. She seemed to have that effect on people. Feeling secure with this dinosaur, he decided to bring up what was on his mind.

 

"So... The lowlands that Detras told us about... Is it really full of food?"

 

Pearl smiled. It seemed that the 'leader' was now turning his thoughts to the journey ahead and the prospects of his companions. For being an uncertain leader, he certainly showed promising leadership characteristics.

 

"During this time of year, yes. There will be plenty of eggs and fish. She confirmed. "You may even be able to avoid hunting dinosaurs for a while." She knew that she had hit upon a concern of his when he gave a relieved expression. It seemed that he still had reservations about the act of killing. She continued. "But it is less plentiful during the dry season. You will need to move on to more promising hunting grounds when those times arrive."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Well, thanks for the help. Maybe that will give us enough time to... learn what we need to learn."

 

She smiled. "I am sure that you will be fine. Just remember: when the food gets scarce, then it will be time to leave. You don't want to get... in the state you were before." She then looked at him with a sad expression. "That must have been so terrible..." She lamented as she considered what Ruby must have gone through. "Promise me that you won't wait until it is too late. You will leave when the food does."

 

Littlefoot nodded solemnly at the fast runner. "I promise."

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

While Littlefoot was thinking back to the events of last month, Petrie was scouting high above the outskirts of the lowlands.

 

 _It look beautiful!_ Petrie thought to himself. In fact, if he was honest with himself, then he would have to admit that the sight that greeted him was second only to the valley in sheer majesty.

 

The lowlands were, as their name indicated, a series of areas where the rising waters from the wet season congregated in large pools and streams. These large pools slowly drained into two large rivers that left the area to the north and east. The result was miles and miles of tall grasses and reeds, interspersed with large water-tolerant trees. Ever since the pack had arrived, the area had teemed with life. Herds of swimmers, domeheads, and even threehorns had congregated at this great confluence of large rivers. However, the pack had not had to resort to attacking dinosaurs since their migration, as there were also plentiful populations of ground fuzzies and ground sliders by the numerous streams. This was a great relief as the pack was in no hurry to kill a dinosaur for a second time. Even if they were not adverse to the act of killing, any hunt on a dinosaur in a herd would incur serious risk. Ground fuzzies were a far safer option.

 

Petrie had taken to regularly going on scouting runs after his meals. It was always useful for the pack to know when new herds entered into the area. A new herd indicated both new threats and new opportunities. The recent entry of the threehorns, for example, necessitated that the pack move their normal sleeping area. The pack had decided, quite wisely, that resting right next to a threehorn herd would probably not be good for their survival. Petrie's early alert to that herd had given them enough time to make an orderly evacuation and find a more suitable site.

 

_What that?_

 

Petrie looked towards the horizon and noticed what appeared to be leafless trees rising in the distance. After a few moments of looking at the sight in confusion, he noticed that the tress seemed to be curving.

 

_That not tree! That neck!_

 

A longneck herd! It seemed that the pack would soon have a new set of neighbors in the near future. This wouldn't resolve the recent decline in ground fuzzies, but perhaps they could leverage this development to their own advantage? He would have to tell the others.

 

Petrie turned sharply in the air as he redirected himself back towards the lowlands. It was time for him to give his report to Littlefoot.

 

......

 

**Thud!**

 

_Darn! Missed again!_

 

Ruby was not having much luck in today's hunt. She had ripped through seven burrows, but had only had success twice. Three times before, she found the burrows to be empty and during the two other attempts she had missed the target. As she was lamenting her failure in the latest hunt, she heard a loud yell from a familiar source.

 

"Damn it!"

 

Ruby smiled a bit to herself. It seemed that Cera was not having much success either. Ruby reflected that it was somewhat petty to feel better about one's own failure through the prism of another's lack of success. However, it was nice to see Cera be brought down to size for once. She was always bragging that she was the best hunter and it got grating after awhile. Nonetheless, she decided to give her some words of encouragement.

 

"Don't worry, Cera. If you keep on hunting then I am sure you will catch something. So if you keep hunting then you shouldn't worry."

 

Cera groaned at the fast biter's words. "We all are doing horribly today! We will go hungry at this rate!"

 

Ruby and Cera both turned as they heard another dinosaur's footsteps emerge from the top of a nearby hill. It was Littlefoot. Much to Cera's displeasure he seemed to have a smug smile on his face.

 

"Are the fuzzies too fast today?" He asked mockingly. "I thought that our best hunters were on the task?"

 

Cera seethed at his teasing tone. Undoubtedly that was the reaction that he wanted, but she couldn't help himself. "Don't get cocky just because you got lucky! Perhaps you could provide some of the meat we have been lacking!" At this she gave a mock swipe at her leader.

 

Littlefoot dodged the mock attack with ease. He gave Cera a small smile. "Now you know how it felt to be us the last couple of days." He said this in reference to her insufferable bragging over the last week.

 

Cera sighed. She was loath to admit being wrong, but she knew that was beat in this case. "Fine! I guess that I overdid it over the last few days." She admitted. "But we do have a real problem here, Littlefoot."

 

Ruby nodded at this. "We couldn't catch many ground fuzzies. We will go hungry if no ground fuzzies can be caught!"

 

Littlefoot paled at Ruby's comment. It was true, as he had noticed earlier, that the number of ground fuzzies was quickly declining and the specter of hunger was again appearing on the horizon. They would soon have to find a new food source or leave if they were to avoid the hunger madness. They still had several more bad days to go before things got that bad, but he had to plan for the worst all the same.

 

Littlefoot sighed. "I guess that we need to find new food. The ground fuzzies won't last us much longer."

 

Cera grunted in the affirmative. "Yeah, it's not lasting some of us right now!"

 

Ruby frowned. Her daddy had warned her about the possibility of hunger during their visit to Hanging Rock. What would her father have done in this situation? She began to ponder that question as she remembered that conversation from a month ago.

 

......

 

**One month ago in Hanging Rock:**

 

Ruby had awakened early, as she often did, and decided to take a drink of water from the stream. She was surprised mid-drink to feel the tap of her father's paw on her back.

 

"Ah!" She yelped in surprise.

 

Detras smiled a teasing smile. "You seem to be out of practice, Ruby. Just because you're a sharptooth now doesn't mean that you can let your guard down."

 

Ruby gave a small chuckle once she realized who had scared her. "I didn't expect you, daddy! If I had expected you then I wouldn't have been surprised."

 

Detras snorted. It was so nice to hear Ruby's voice again after such a long absence. Even if she was irrevocably changed now...

 

"Well, that was the point wasn't it?" He smiled at Ruby playfully. "It is fun and games now, but it won't be out there." He said this as he gestured towards the land beyond the stream. "Of course, you understand that now. Don't you?"

 

Ruby frowned at being reminded of the dark days from her recent past. "Yes, daddy." She affirmed. "It has been a very scary time."

 

Detras embraced his daughter. "I know, dear. I know. I just want to make sure that you don't let your guard down out there." He paused for a moment, as if he were considering some gave matter. "Would you care to follow me to the 'seeing rock'?" He asked slowly. "There is something that I would like to show you."

 

Ruby paused in surprise for a moment. The seeing rock had always been off-limits to her as a child due to the difficult and dangerous journey up to the summit where it resided. When she was much younger, she had injured her arm falling off of one of the bluffs on the path to the formidable rock. Why did her daddy want her to go there now?

 

"Uh... Sure daddy. But isn't it very dangerous?" Ruby asked uncertainly.

 

Detras smiled a disconcerting smile. "That's the point."

 

Ruby looked on in confusion as Detras began running towards their destination. He wasn't giving her any time to ask further questions.

 

"Wait for me, daddy!"

 

The two dinosaurs soon disappeared amongst the distant bluffs.

 

......

 

"Whoa!"

 

Ruby nearly slipped off of the bluff she was attempting to transverse, but hastily grabbed its edge. She could clearly see the drop off below her. The sheer face of the rock wall was all that could be seen for nearly an entire longneck-length down. If she fell here the best she could hope for would be a severe injury, and at worst...  

 

As she attempted in vain to grasp ahold of the rock, she felt a pressure upon her forelimbs. It was her father!

 

He hastily pulled her back onto the rock.

 

"That was a close call, Ruby!" He spoke in a gasp. "I thought that I had lost you!"

 

Ruby struggled to catch her own breath. "Thanks, daddy!" She gulped for air for a few moments. "I thought that I lost me, too!"

 

Both father and daughter sat on the bluff for several moments as they regained their composure. Finally, after a few moments, Ruby took the chance to ask the question that was on her mind.

 

"Why are we going up here? It is very dangerous!"

 

Detras nodded. "Indeed it is, Ruby. That is the point of the test."

 

Ruby blinked. "A test?" She was totally confused. "But I already passed the great test of speed... What is this test testing for?"

 

Detras smiled. "You will just have to see, Ruby." At her dower expression, he added some explanation. "This isn't a fast runner test, Ruby. This is something far different... Something... I picked up in the Mysterious Beyond long ago."

 

Ruby opened her mouth as if to speak, but Detras cut her off with a wave of the paw.

 

"Are you ready to continue?"

 

Ruby gulped, remembering her close call just moments before. However, with a resolve that seemed to come from someplace deep inside of her, she nodded.

 

"Yes, daddy."

 

......

 

"We are almost there, Ruby! Detras called out to his daughter. "You might just pass this test yet!"

 

Ruby struggled up the rocks. How could her father be such a fast climber at his advanced age? She was having quite a bit of difficulty climbing these sheer cliffs. Hopefully, the journey became easier before she made a critical error.

 

After a few moments of climbing up the latest rock face, she was surprised to see that she and her father were both in a large crevice of some kind. It appeared to be about two fast runners in height and about a fast runner in width. Within the rocky crevice, four opens could be seen. _Are these caves or something else?_ Ruby thought to herself. _Do we get to the seeing rock from those? If not, then where do we go?_ It was up to her father now.

 

Detras looked at Ruby with an odd expression. He seemed almost apologetic, as if he were apologizing for some great crime. _What is daddy up to?_ She asked herself. She had never seen that particular look on either of her parents' faces.

 

He immediately suppressed his feelings and put on a forced expression of uncertainty. "Oh let's see here... I think it is the first cave that leads to the rock..." Ruby followed him from some distance behind as he went into the dark cave.

 

"Daddy?" She asked.

 

Detras didn't seem to hear her. "Yes, yes. I think that it is this wa.... Ahhh!!!"

 

Ruby rushed to where her father was in a panic. What had happened?

 

She ran into the cave entrance, before stopping herself with her powerful forelimbs.

 

"Whoa!" She cried.

 

She had nearly fallen through a large hole in the cave floor. The crevice that it led to was just large enough for a full-sized fast runner to fit through and it seemed to lead down into dark, uncertain depths. The floor of the crevice was smooth and seemed to provide no foothold as it led downward at a steep angle. How could anyone escape from this once they fell through?

 

"Ruby!"

 

She looked around frantically before finding the source of the scream. It was her daddy! He was struggling at the edge of the crevice in an apparent attempt to resist sliding down into its dark depths. She hadn't seen him initially on account of the poor light in the bleak cave.

 

"Daddy!"

 

With a sudden surge of energy, she grasped his right forelimb right before he lost his grip on the edge. She could see rocks tumble from his previous hold and they seemed to fall into a deep, unknowable oblivion. She couldn't allow her father to fall! She just couldn't! She had to find some way to get him out of here.

 

"Ruby..." Detras spoke softly.

 

"Daddy, I will get you out of here!" She struggled to speak as she was putting all of her energy in holding her father, who was an adult fast runner. Even a full grown fast biter would have found the task challenging, but for a young fast biter...

 

"Ruby..." Detras started again. "You can't hold me for long dear... and you might fall too..." As he said this another rock fell from the perch where Ruby lay, but she did not budge. "Just let me go... I want you to be safe."

 

Ruby took on an expression of rage. "Never! If you fall then I fall! I will never leave you behind!"

 

Detras looked at Ruby then with an unreadable expression. "But, I am not of your pack, Ruby."

 

In Ruby's current state, the weirdness of Detras's statement did not register. She simply answered out of instinct. "Yes, you are! And I won't leave you!"

 

As Ruby continued to struggle, she closed her eyes to ignore the pain that her arms were feeling. She was quickly losing her grip on her father. What could she do?

 

"Look at me, Ruby."

 

 _I have to find some way to rescue daddy! I just have to!_ The poor little fast biter thought to herself as she struggled to support his weight. She was going to lose her grip soon and it would all be her fault. Tears began to pool in her eyes.

 

"Ruby, look at me."

 

She finally opened her eyes. "I'm so sorry, daddy. I'm losing it..."

 

Detras smiled, which confused his poor daughter. "Then let go, dear. I am in no danger. There is a way back up from down there."

 

In her confusion, Detras took the opportunity to free himself from her grip and he speedily slid down the crevice. Ruby was stunned in place. What had just happened?

 

After a few moments, footsteps could be heard outside of the cave. They stopped right outside of the entrance.

 

"I'm sorry, Ruby. I am so sorry. I promise to tell you what happened. But you have to promise me to let me finish." He stopped for a moment, as if to wait for an answer that never came. "Alright, dear?"

 

Ruby didn't know what to think at this point. Her father was never in danger. Then why did he scare her like that? Was that part of the test? If so, then what sort of sick test was that?! She felt seething rage at what had just happened, but she also felt betrayal. She decided to give him a chance to explain himself, but she could promise no more than that.

 

"Very well." Was all she gave in response.

 

Detras gulped. _Well here goes nothing..._

 

......

 

"What you have just taken in the sharptooth test of fidelity. It is a test to make sure that a sharptooth can be relied upon to place the pack's wellbeing above his or her own." Detras attempted to explain.

 

Ruby was seething at this point. She was sick to death of tests and challenges. Hadn't she been through enough as it was? However, as she promised, she kept her mouth shut. Only an irritated growl escaped her mouth.

 

"Personally, I think the test is rather cruel..." Detras admitted. "But the vow I made to Chomper's parents doesn't exactly leave me much choice in the matter."

 

Ruby looked up in confusion at her father. Chomper's parents? What did they have to do with this?

 

Detras anticipated her unspoken question and continued. "You see, Ruby... When a sharptooth of Chomper's kind reaches the age of independence they are put through the test." He licked his lips in nervousness. "Each test is slightly different depending on the temperament of the dinosaur, but in one aspect they are all the same." He took a deep breath as he knew she would not take the next statement well. "The sharptooth must face death in some way, either of themselves or of their loved ones, and they must be faced with a choice. Either they allow themselves to escape or they risk themselves for the pack." He then looked directly at Ruby. "Only when they pass the test are they deemed ready to lead a pack."

 

Ruby blinked a few times before her anger got the better of her. "Lead a pack!" She was beside herself with rage. "Lead a pack!" She repeated in thoughtless anger. Detras took a slight step back at his daughter's reaction. "My pack already has a good leader and he isn't me! Why do I need to pass a stupid leadership test?!"

 

She stopped herself before she could lash out, much to Detras's relief, but he decided to quickly explain himself before her anger rose again. "The test isn't really for you, Ruby. Although I am glad that you passed. I never doubted you for a moment." Ruby was even more confused now. "The test is for Chomper, but it can only be given by a dinosaur that has passed the test themselves."

 

Ruby's mouth opened slightly, before she promptly closed it. Now it was beginning to make sense. But there were still unanswered questions.

 

"But why can't his parents give the test? Isn't the test something that parents would give?" She asked.

 

Detras sighed. "Assuming they are still alive, yes." Ruby paled at this admission from her father. Were Chomper's parents truly in that much danger? If so, why weren't Chomper and she told?

 

"Daddy?" She asked in confusion.

 

Detras sighed. "Chomper was sent to the valley for his own protection, Ruby." Upon seeing her nod, he continued. "You already know this, of course. But his parents were in danger as well. Red Claw always settles a grudge." He shook his head at the thought. "They wanted to make sure that Chomper was protected in the event that they... didn't make it."

 

Ruby covered her mouth with her forelimbs. This revelation explained so much. She had never truly understood why sharptooth parents would abandon their child to relatively unknown caregivers. Surely, they would just watch the child more closely if it came to that. However, now it all made sense.

 

Detras continued. "They wanted to make sure, if they didn't make it, that Chomper received all of the training that he could. That includes the test that you have just taken, the most important of sharptooth tests." He looked down as if he were thinking of something. "It is not something that your kind..." He suddenly realized the implication there. "That your current kind, fast biters..." He quickly amended. "...would usually take. But it is extremely important for Chomper's kind. If one day Chomper's parents are gone and I am gone..."

 

"Daddy..." Ruby interrupted.

 

Detras continued undaunted. "If that time comes... then you will need to give Chomper the test. Promise me that you will not fail, Ruby."

 

After a moment's pause, Ruby nodded solemnly. "I promise."

 

Detras sighed in relief. "Good." He responded, as the two embraced again.

 

He paused for several moments as Ruby process what had happened in the last several moments. He had obviously given her much to contemplate. After a few moments, however, he began again.

 

"I didn't like tricking you back there, you know. You have every right to be angry with me."

 

Ruby paused for a moment before responding. "That is good, daddy, because I am still angry at you." Detras looked down in shame at this admission. "But you had a good reason to trick me. So even though I am angry with you, I won't stay angry."

 

Detras simply nodded. What more was there to say?

 

Ruby still had a question though. "So I can give that test now?" Detras simply nodded. "Well... What am I supposed to learn from it that I didn't already know? If I already know the lesson then why take the test?" She asked inquisitively.

 

Detras nodded. He was pleased with his daughter's question. Her line of thinking was right where it needed to be.

 

"It is one thing to know something, Ruby." He said this while pointing at his head. "It is quite another to **know** something. In your heart." Ruby nodded, somewhat unsurely. Detras decided to continue. "In a pack, you may have to make hard choices. Sometimes even preemptive ones... in order to prevent tragedy. The test that you have taken is meant to ensure that you will do whatever it takes to protect your pack from any danger." With that explanation, he continued with a question. "What is the greatest danger that your pack has faced thus far, Ruby?"

 

Ruby spoke without hesitation. "Ourselves. Hunger made us dangerous."

 

Detras nodded. "Then that is the threat that you must always guard against. You may not be the leader, Ruby, but you can help the leader make the right decision." He then smiled at his daughter. "I am sure that you can give Littlefoot a helpful nudge every now and then."

 

Ruby nodded. "Yes and Cera likes giving nudges too!"

 

Detras snorted at this. _That sounds like what I would expect from a threehorn. Former or not..._

 

"That poor kid..." He replied in a sardonic tone.

 

Both father and daughter laughed at Littlefoot's misfortune as they began their descent down the hill, the diversion of the 'seeing rock' having been removed from their itinerary. Soon the daughter would leave the nest and help her pack find a new home. But for now, for that very moment, she was still his little daughter as far as he was concerned. He knew that with her wisdom and the bravery of the others that they would succeed in the harsh life ahead of them. Of that he had no doubts.

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

As the memory faded away, Ruby knew what she had to do.

 

She looked at Littlefoot who seemed to be thinking deeply about the situation. "We need to find other food, Littlefoot." She affirmed. "If we can't find ground fuzzies, then may be need to... you know..."

 

Both Cera and Littlefoot looked somewhat disturbed by that possibility, even though it wasn't something that they hadn't done before. They simply hadn't done it since the first time... The memories of their hunt of Rhett still haunted them in the deep recesses of their minds. It was not a wound that they wanted to reopen anytime soon. However, it seemed that fate had other ideas.

 

"Yeah..." Littlefoot eventually responded. "I guess that you are right. We either have to find other food or find a new home."

 

Cera nodded. "Yeah. But good luck convincing Ducky of that." She reflected on the former swimmer's reluctance to hunt. "She still hasn't forgiven herself over Rhett, you know?"

 

Littlefoot pondered that for a moment. "Have any of us?"

 

There was silence for a while as each participant in the conversation knew the answer to that question. Whether they felt guilty about their actions or not, they still had to hunt. That was simply a reality of their new lives. These three had adapted to that reality better than some of the others. It would be up to them to convince Ducky.

 

Ruby finally broke the silence after some time. "Well, Ducky isn't going to convince herself. So let's get going so that we can do some convincing."

 

With that the trio walked to where the others were hunting. They would soon break the news that a second hunt was at hand. The only question was: who would be on the menu this time?

 

......

 

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Mysterious Beyond:**

 

_I have to run faster!_

 

Thud cursed himself as he ran through the underbrush. He ignored the painful, stinging sensation as the thorns and bristles dug into his hide. He had to get away from his pursuer before he got him.

 

_I'm so sorry brother... I couldn't save you..._

 

He stopped abruptly as he found that his path had run out. In front of him was a shear bluff that seemed to fall into a deep ravine full of raging waters. It seemed that his luck had run out.

 

"Well... Well... It looks like the great Thud will soon meet his brother after all!" A malicious voice called out from behind him. "When you finally meet him wherever cowards go when they die, would you care to give him a message?"

 

Thud turned towards the evil brute that stood before him. A red fast biter with a deep scar above his left eye was what greeted his eyes. This massive fast biter was the one who had pursued him for the better part of an hour now. This dinosaur was the one who had murdered his brother in his sleep. Would he now be the end of Thud as well?

 

Bleeding, fatigued, and enraged, Thud used up the remainder of his energy to put on a brave face during what may be his final moments. He stood his full height and gave a defiant roar.

 

"Perhaps I should ask what your message will be, Long Jaw? You were the one who killed a sleeping dinosaur! I am sure that you will be quite alone when you go to the afterlife of cowards!"

 

Long Jaw grimaced and let out a merciless roar. "I suppose that I will have to silence you forever!"

 

As the fast biter ran full speed at the injured Thud, he knew that he had little chance for survival. Red Claw always made sure that his enemies were dealt with. And he had no greater enemy than an underling who had outlived his usefulness. He supposed that Long Jaw was the underling of the hour, to be used and then discarded at a later time. He figured that he had finally gained enlightenment a bit too late. Now Thud was going to pay for his shortsightedness.

 

**Stomp! Stomp!**

 

 _Or will I?_ He thought to himself.

 

Looking down towards the raging water, he noted that he might have a chance. If only...

 

**Stomp! Stomp!**

 

Looking back towards the massive fast runner, he noted that he was charging at full speed. If he could only time his move just right.

 

**Stomp! Stomp!**

 

_Now!_

 

With a sudden flurry of movement, Thud let go of his foothold on the edge of the ledge and bit into the right leg of the charging dinosaur, allowing the momentum of the charge push them all into the abyss below. The roar of rage from the other dinosaur nearly deafened Thud as he saw the hapless fool careening head-first towards the watery depths. Thud was careful to maintain his hold, as he wanted to make sure that his companion hit the water first. Thud knew that unless he got incredibly lucky, that this would be his final act. Right before he hit the raging water below, he had one final coherent thought.

 

_This is for you brother._

 

And then the waves consumed them both.


	25. A time to kill

**_“You're late."_ **

**_"Sorry. I was busy talking about my feelings and killing people.”_ **

**_― Jennifer Estep, Spider's Bite_ **

 

"So it has come to this?"

 

Spike was not surprised by the decision of the pack, but he wasn't exactly joyful at the prospect either. They had been finding fewer ground fuzzies and ground sliders in the last week or so. For the first time since their departure from Hanging Rock, the specter of hunger was again appearing on the horizon. At least this time everyone knew that they should resolve their hunger on their own terms, as opposed to becoming out-of-control killers. But knowing that intellectually was a far different prospect than emotionally accepting the choice before them. Spike supposed that he was more willing to accept the inevitable than others in the gang, but he still had reservations.

 

He supposed that he always would.

 

Littlefoot looked stoically at Spike and gave a firm nod. He and Cera both knew that the time had come, but they knew that the others may need some convincing. It was one thing to consider hunting in the days after their hunt of Rhett, when the killing instinct was still fresh in their minds. However, it was quite another thing to consider killing after becoming complacent in the lifestyle they had enjoyed over the previous month. The assistance of Detras in finding the lowlands had given them a chance to adapt to being hunters and to begin to develop the skills that they would need one day. Now it seemed that the "one day" had finally arrived.

 

 _It is time to kill._ Littlefoot noted to himself.

 

Ducky, meanwhile, was trying to absorb what the pack had just been discussing. _Why do we have to kill again? I do not want to kill! Oh no, no, no!_ She knew that their options were dwindling and that they would soon have to change food sources to something more stable than ground fuzzies. After all, that was what they had been talking about for the last week. However, that did not make the prospect of killing another dinosaur any less horrifying. For someone as empathic as Ducky the act of killing was not merely painful, it was soul-crushing. As her sharptooth name, Haven, attested to, she would have preferred to be a protector of others rather than their doom. But as they learned from their first hunt, you can only fight fate for so long before fate finally exacts a heavy price.

 

With those thoughts going through her mind, she reached a decision. She would do what was demanded of her in this hunt, but she would blame herself all the same. Yet, she had no desire to participate in the killing so she knew what role she should volunteer for.

 

Ducky sighed sadly. "I guess I will help. I will. I will." She said without enthusiasm.

 

Chomper had been watching the debate without giving much input. He reflected that he had changed much in the intervening month despite having not changed physically at all. When he resided in the Great Valley he was quite excitable and childlike, he noted. This display of innocence was not something that he would have gotten away with in the Mysterious Beyond and he supposed that his time in the Great Valley allowed him to experience childhood as if he were a leaf-eater child. He often wondered if being hatched by the gang had given him a drive to seek out such things, or if it were simply part of his personality. He supposed that he would never know for sure.

 

Now, however, he had been taking on a more pragmatic approach to everything. His conversation was often brief and to the point. His personality a bit more introspective and less extroverted. The friendship and childlike wonder that characterized him were still there, but they were being expressed differently. _Is that because I have sharpteeth friends now?_ He thought to himself. He had always been a child of two worlds. Maybe he had acted more like a leaf-eater in order to fit with the leaf-eaters? Now that they were beginning to put away their leaf-eater ways it seemed that he was no longer suppressing his true instincts and feelings. Surprisingly, they hadn't even seemed to give those changes in him much heed. _I guess they are following my lead._ Chomper deduced. _I hope that I am leading them in the right direction!_

 

He put his thoughts aside for a moment and looked at the pack again. Littlefoot, Ruby, and Cera were discussing the herds in the lowlands and which would make for a better target. This was a very important consideration as not only the success of the hunt, but also their safety, was at stake in this venture. He decided to listen in to the conversation.

 

"I say we go after the longnecks that Petrie mentioned." Cera affirmed. "Besides, we all know how great they taste!"

 

 _How very compassionate, Cera._ Chomper thought sardonically. She obviously wasn't thinking about Littlefoot's feelings at the moment. Hunting your own kind must be a difficult thing indeed. He had already done it once...

 

"Oh yes, Cera!" Spike mocked, interrupting the trio's conversation. "Let's go after the same herd that we terrorized a month ago. I am sure no one will want our blood or anything!"

 

 _Well put, Spike._ Chomper noted. Spike had really begun to think like a sharptooth since the change. He had a good grasp on calculating risks and potential benefits. Cera, on the other hand, was always a bit too outgoing for her own good. It was one of her traits that had been unaffected by the transformation.

 

Seeing that Cera was about to make a biting comment, Ruby decided to interrupt. "Maybe we can have Petrie take a look? If he takes a look then we can see what is there?"

 

Littlefoot pondered this for a moment. "Yes... If we could hunt a weak or solitary dinosaur then we would have a better chance..." He looked about for a moment. "Petrie?"

 

Petrie flew down from his perch on an adjacent tree. "Yes, Littlefoot? Me here."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Take a look at the herds and see if you can find any weaknesses. We can wait here."

 

"Me do it and let you know!" Petrie affirmed before flying off towards the watering hole. Petrie knew that the interactions between the herd members would give away their social status and alliances. And what better place was there to see these displays at work than the watering hole, where everyone congregated?

 

As the small flyer flew away, Chomper decided to bring up a very important topic with the pack.

 

"How well can all you of understand leaf-eater? I have been teaching you for a month now." Chomper spoke in leaf-eater. Unfortunately, what everyone else heard was something like this:

 

**"How good do each speak leaf-eater? I teach all for month."**

 

Chomper had gradually been teaching the others leaf-eater so that one day, they all hoped, they could perhaps let their families know what happened to them. However each of them were having difficulty in learning their old language. Leaf-eater lacked the nuance and nonverbal components of sharptooth and as a consequence this made the language sound simplistic and almost childlike. They also found that ambiguity infuriating as well. Whereas sharptooth had fine distinctions in order to clearly identify the intent and meaning of the speaker, leaf-eater did not. This made miscommunication more likely, as was the case now...

 

"We don't have time to worry about that now, Chomper." Cera chided. "We are preparing to hunt!"

 

Chomper smirked. "Yes, Cera. I kind of noticed." His sarcastic tone was lost on no one. "But if you can understand what the food is saying then you can hunt them better!" He added excitedly.

 

Ruby nodded at this. "Oh, I see. If they say what they are going to do then we know. And if we know what they are going to do, then they may not be able to do it!"

 

Littlefoot smiled "Yes! They can't plan a good defense if they are telling the herd what to do... Because we will hear it also."

 

Chomper smiled. "Exactly!"

 

With that, the pack continued to practice the leaf-eater language while they waited on Petrie to return with his report. Even if they could only pick out directions and names with any accuracy, that would give them a distinct advantage.

 

This made one thought stand out in Chomper's mind.

 

_The poor leaf-eaters won't stand a chance._

 

......

 

From the air, everything looks peaceful. It did not matter if the dinosaurs on the ground were sharpteeth or leaf-eaters, from the air they very much looked the same. From this vantage point Petrie could almost forget that he was now a predator that had to kill in order to survive. He could almost pretend that the events of the previous month were simply a bad sleep story.

 

 

Petrie was flying above the lowlands in search of vulnerable prey, a rather familiar undertaking for him at this point. At times he felt somewhat guilty that the others seemed to have the hard work in actually hunting for ground fuzzies, while he could easily dive upon his prey from above. He had finally made peace with his role, however, as he realized that no one else could do his task. The pack needed an aerial presence to seek out opportunity and avoid danger. He was the only pack member who could fulfill that need.

 

Still, however, he felt as if there was an ever-present gap between himself and the others. He had the glorious ability to fly and could see a view of the world that was lost on his companions. Likewise, he no longer could truly feel the same rush of danger and anticipation that the others felt on a regular basis. In the event of an attack he knew that he could always fly away from the danger, whereas his friends did not have that option. They would have to either fight or flee. He wondered why that option did not come to him more often when he was younger. He would often panic and cower amongst his friends as opposed to taking flight and helping his friends from the air. He had finally begun to lose this habit before his transformation, but his change to a predator had driven the last vestiges of it into the past. The naive innocence was gone.

 

 _Me must be what me must be._ The small flyer thought to himself. _Me flyer, so me help from air._

 

Putting his thoughts aside for a moment, he took a look at the prospects before him. The large watering hole was impossible to miss as it was a mass of blue in the sea of green grass below. It emanated from the adjacent stream, which had flooded and overflowed its banks many weeks before. The resulting pond of water lacked the aquatic vegetation or algae of the adjacent stream and therefore was more appetizing as a source of water for the assembled herds. There were three major leaf-eater herds that had populated this stretch of the lowlands for the last few weeks.

 

Taking a look to his west, Petrie could see the most intimidating of them. The threehorn herd was a truly magnificent sight from the air and a horrifying one from the ground. What it lacked in numbers it more than made up for in composition. It was made up of primarily male adolescents as far as Petrie could tell. They were only 12 in number but they were brimming with aggression. This was more than likely a breakaway group from a larger herd. _Perhaps they be kicked out of herd for being mean?_ Petrie deduced. He had no concept of threehorn power dynamics or how young upstarts were often purged from established herds, so the entire situation seemed odd to him. In any case, the belligerence of the herd members meant that everyone else kept a wide berth from them. Two of its members had gotten into a confrontation with a longneck in the week prior, which had nearly led to a battle between the herds before cooler heads prevailed. The pack would certainly not find their next meal here.

 

Looking some distance to the east of the intimidating threehorns, Petrie could see the longnecks of Ali's herd. The sight of her herd brought many conflicting emotions in Petrie's mind. First and foremost was the feeling of guilt. He had contributed to the destruction of Rhett, his friend and the only friend of Ali's in her herd. Could he now help the others in causing her more grief? What if she was the most promising target? Could he then tell Littlefoot to finish what they had started over a month ago? The implications were horrifying, but Petrie knew that he would do what he must. Pity would not fill the emptiness of their bellies and mercy would not prevent the arrival of bloodlust. They had to be calculating now and pick the best target. Never mind who that might be.

 

Flying some distance above the herd, he could clearly see the Old One who was being flanked by two of her deputies. _They still watch her and not young ones!_ Petrie noted. The young ones, Ali included, were still surrounded by the respective adults, who were spread out throughout the area around the watering hole, but it amazed Petrie that the strongest of the herd were protecting the leader and not the most vulnerable. Perhaps they could exploit this flaw one day? Taking a closer look, however, realization dawned on Petrie.

 

 _"Oh, me know why they spread out!"_ He exclaimed. _"They hatching eggs!"_

 

He could see that pairs of longnecks had congregated around assorted depressions in the grass. He could see the gleaming white coloration of the oblong orbs between the expectant mothers and fathers. This was certainly a possible new food source, but also a very dangerous one. None of them had any hope of going against a full-grown longneck, let alone one endowed with the maternal instinct to protect her young ones... But it was a possible opportunity to monitor, nonetheless. He would have to mention this to the others.

 

This only left the swimmers...

 

The multitude of swimmers that swamped the eastern side of the pond seemed to continue off for an indeterminate distance past the horizon. The lowlands were prime habitat for their teaming numbers as it not only provided them with plentiful food, but shelter as well. A sharptooth would have to be foolish to hunt them so close to a body of water. At the first sign of trouble the swimmers could immediately escape the danger. A swimmer on land was vulnerable, but a swimmer in the water was untouchable.

 

Petrie sighed. There did not appear to be any good prospects by the watering hole, nor any obvious weaknesses that the pack was ready to exploit. Turning back to his west and gradually rising in altitude, Petrie prepared to give the pack the bad news.

 

_Wait! What that?_

 

As he turned back towards the direction of the pack's territory, he noticed an object fluttering in the distance. It was a flyer! He would have to investigate further.

 

......

 

"How do you expect us to catch flyers?! They can fly, you know?"

 

Petrie had to smirk at Cera's commentary on his plan. Of course the idea sounded foolish at first glance, but Petrie had a plan.

 

"Yes, momma flyer can fly, but not babies!" He made a flapping gesture with both wings as if to make his point. "You scare momma and momma attack you, while me knock out nest!"

 

"So let me get this straight..." Cera began, still perplexed by the flyer's plan. "You want us to climb up the tree, get attacked by an angry flyer in the process, while you knock the babies out of the nest." She then stared at Petrie with an unimpressed expression, as she obviously found the idea to be crazy. "Is that your plan?"

 

"Yes!" Petrie affirmed, unaware that Cera was being sarcastic. "Isn't plan great?"

 

Cera could not contain her objections any longer. "Maybe for you! But what about us who get to be pecked by momma up there?" She looked at him in disbelief. "It doesn't sound too good to me."

 

"Petrie." Littlefoot began, eager to avoid a protracted argument. "I think hunting the flyers sounds like a good idea... But I think we need a better plan."

 

Petrie nodded and looked at Littlefoot expectantly. "Okay. What plan that?"

 

Ruby had to chuckle at the exchange between the dinosaurs. "I think that we need to make a plan before we can tell you the plan."

 

"Oh." Petrie now realized they were back to the planning stage.

 

"Well." Spike was now making his voice heard in the discussion. "Let's get moving then. We can plan while we get there, can't we?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Very true, Spike." He then looked at the others. "Alright, gang! Let's go!"

 

The gang then began to walk towards the trees that Petrie had mentioned. The flyer had said that they were well east of the watering hole and south of the stream. The trees would be the only elevated landmark within visual range so they would have absolutely no element of surprise unless they managed to somehow hide in the grass and completely evade detection... an unlikely scenario. However, Petrie's recommendation of an overt attack as a distraction followed by a covert attack on the nest had a significant risk of danger to the group. A full-grown flyer may only be about the size of Littlefoot and a third of his weight, but any fight would not be an even contest. All it would take is one rake to the eyes in order to permanently blind one of the pack... They were about to play a very high stakes game.

 

"So... Anyone else have any ideas?" Littlefoot probed the others.

 

Although he didn't want to air his concerns to the pack, he was quite concerned about the upcoming hunt. Threatening an adult, even an adult flyer, was a far different proposition than attacking a child. They were in a situation now where serious injury or death was a valid concern. They got lucky in their first hunt and were able to avoid that prospect. But now they either had to take their chances or go hungry for the day. If they went hungry then there would be no guarantee of a better outcome tomorrow. He supposed it was better for them to take their chances today.

 

"Well, you all can climb now, right?" Chomper asked. When he saw the others nod, he continued. "I can't with these little arms." He wiggled his arms as if he were disappointed with their size. "Well, at least I can help gather up the babies when Petrie knocks them down!"

 

Chomper was pleased that the rest of the pack was taking the initiative this time and not waiting for hunger to make the choice for them. However, he was quite surprised that Petrie had recommended going after another flyer. Littlefoot had acquiesced about going after the longnecks before their first hunt, the hunt that had killed Rhett, but he was the leader and sacrifices were expected of him. Petrie, on the other hand, did not have the burden of leadership placed upon him. Chomper reflected that a lesser dinosaur might have and say that no suitable prey had been found, as opposed to being honest and recommending an attack on his former kind. But it appeared that Petrie was willing to make sacrifices for the group. He felt a swelling of pride in the flyer.

 

"Will you be okay doing this, Petrie?" Chomper asked the inevitable question. "It must be hard for you."

 

Petrie sighed. "Me guess so... Petrie not want to think about it too much."

 

Chomper could understand that. He decided to spare the flyer any more contemplation of the actions he would soon have to take.

 

"Maybe it would be best if we split up for the attack?" Spike pondered.

 

Littlefoot stopped for a moment to consider what the green fast biter had said. "Oh. Why is that?"

 

Spike thought for a moment. "If the mother has all of us to chase, she will have a harder time catching us."

 

Cera interrupted, as she now understood Spike's line of thinking. "...And that could give Petrie the distraction he needs!"

 

Littlefoot smiled. It seemed that a plan had been formulated after all. "Sounds good, guys!"

 

"Your plan might just work after all!" Cera exclaimed. She had somehow managed to combine both condescension and praise in her tone.

 

"Me told you so!" Petrie stated triumphantly.

 

The pack then continued on in the direction of their destination. _It should only be a few more moments now._ Littlefoot thought. _Then we will see our prey._ They were slowly advancing through the tall grass in the hope of evading detection for as long as possible. It would only be when they say the layout of the land around them, that they would consider their exact plan of attack.

 

"Here they be!" Petrie hissed quietly. Littlefoot gave a gesture telling the others to stop, as he crawled towards Petrie's perch on a nearby bush.

 

Littlefoot rose and saw the sight that had caught Petrie's attention.

 

Nearly two longneck lengths ahead of the pack stood five extremely tall trees. These were the 'water-root trees' that often grew were floods were common. The five towering pillars of treestars dwarfed everything in the immediate vicinity. The flyers had certainly picked the most defensible site for their young ones. All around the trees there was nothing but tall grass, although the grass thinned significantly near the trees.

 

Littlefoot then looked towards the tops of the trees.

 

Nearly two thirds of the way up the middle tree stood a massive bundle of dead vegetation. _There is the nest._ Littlefoot observed. _Petrie is most certainly the only one who can reach it._ He could clearly see the rather large form of the mother flyer on top of the nest.

 

"Um... Petrie?" Littlefoot inquired.

 

"Yeah?" Petrie whispered.

 

"Why don't we simply wait for her to get food? I mean, if you knock them off then we can grab our meal and run!" Littlefoot questioned.

 

"You mean food already on tree?" Littlefoot looked down in embarrassment as Petrie gave the obvious answer. "She not need to leave tree to get food."

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Alright, let's get this started. I think that you should come from the other direction, while we attack from the front and sides."

 

Petrie nodded. "Good plan. Me ready."

 

Littlefoot looked at Petrie for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Good luck!"

 

As the flyer proceeded to fly off in an indirect path to his destination, Littlefoot looked back at his companions. "Everyone else ready?"

 

At the flurry of nods and affirmative grunts, Littlefoot began to give their orders.

 

......

 

**Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!**

 

"Here you go, young ones!"

 

Flutter cooed at her small children as she proceeded to give each one their late evening meal. With a small gurgling noise emanating from her throat she then proceeded to regurgitate the berries into their gaping beaks. This was not a particularly enjoyable aspect of caring for infants, but as it was necessary to make her offspring grow and thrive, she did not complain. After all, the little ones could not yet eat sweet bubbles on their own.

 

Gradually, the little ones began to quiet down as their bellies were filled with mommy's latest offering. She continued cooing until they quite quickly feel into a deep slumber.

 

"Rest well, little ones." She cooed as she flew herself to a higher perch.

 

This was Flutter's first litter of younglings and she was determined to give them the best possible start in life. Her mother had raised her and her siblings in a rocky outcropping by the ocean. As a result, she had known little else but the crowded rocks by the shores of the continent. Her childhood was filled with territorial disputes and squabbling over food, as very nearly every square inch of the rocks was filled with flyer families. When it became her time to court a male, she knew that she would need to seek out a nesting site elsewhere. This patch of tall trees seemed to be godsend to her. They were tall enough to allow her to see any threats. They were full of tasty treestars and were close to berry bushes. In short, they seemed to be the perfect spot to raise her family. She was quite pleased with her handiwork.

 

She decided to begin the evening watch, as her young ones would surely sleep for the remainder of the night. At their young age, being mere hatchlings, they could not fly and pretty much had two settings: sleep and eat. As the males of her species did not take part in the raising of young, she was their only protection until she could teach them the basics of flight. She supposed that her constant vigilance was overly paranoid on her part, as her nest was quite secure, but she would not allow herself to grow complacent.

 

She looked at the view around her. The constant waving of the tall grasses were the only things in motion within the now-darkening lowlands. She could see the watering hole quite a distance away and the lumbering dinosaurs staying within its range. The scene was just like she wanted it: boring and non-threatening.

 

Until something caught her attention.

 

_Another flyer? Here?_

 

She saw a flyer in the distance, although she could not make out its species. It seemed to be flying towards the watering hole. Even though it was flying suspiciously low, she was not too terribly concerned about this development. She had seen flyers stop off in the lowlands before in the process of traveling elsewhere. Surely that was what this flyer was doing as well? Perhaps he was flying low because he was exhausted? The fact that he was here was not as concerning as the fact that she had not noticed him until now.

 

She groaned to herself. _How can I be so blind!_ She had missed a flyer in her observations; perhaps she had also missed other things? _I need to do better for my children!_ She chided herself. Putting the flyer out of her mind for a moment, she examined the scene around her a bit more carefully.

 

The grass was still swaying with the light wind as the bright buzzers (fireflies) began to make themselves known. Evening was fast approaching and the lands towards the horizon were already being covered in the cloak of night. Only about an hour of daylight remained before nightfall. Taking a closer look at the grass she found nothing out of the ordinary, the grass simply blew to the left and to the right in time with the easterly winds. The only disturbance in that pattern was where the red berry bush stood immobile to her west.

 

_Wait a moment. A berry bush? There are no berry bushes that way!_

 

Startled, Flutter looked closely at the 'berry bush' that had caught her attention. All of the leaves were bright red with the remainder of its bulk being covered by the grass. The leaves were only slightly moving, which was strange considering that the grass around it was swaying extensively in the wind. Two bright buzzers had also taken residence in its upper branch, as opposed to the bright buzzers elsewhere who were flying to and fro. She was confused by this development until she saw another one of its 'branches' rise from the grass. A 'branch' that had noticeable claws.

 

_That's no bush! That's a fast biter!_

 

She suppressed a shriek as that would give away the exact location of her nest. Instead she dived off of her perch and proceeded to fly towards the intruder. She had to dissuade him from advancing any further.

 

**Squawk!**

 

She gave the warning call when she was well away from the nest. _If it is smart then it will take the hint!_ She affirmed in her mind.

 

The fast biter looked up and began to run towards the trees where the nest was located.

 

 _Idiot!_ She thought angrily as she proceeded to perform a dive at the intruder.

 

**Squawk!**

 

The brown fast biter dropped and rolled as she struck out her talons.

 

**Thud!**

 

She only hit dirt. The red feathers of the fast biter flashed below her as he rose and proceeded to run to the west, away from the nest.

 

 _Well at least that worked._ She thought to herself, as she struggled to regain altitude. She was about at the height of her home tree when she heard something that disturbed her.

 

**Roar!**

 

She immediately swung her head to see what had made that sound when she saw something that took her breath away. As the brown fast biter retreated a safe distance, several other fast biters and a sharptooth were now steadily advancing towards her tree from the west. It looked like an ambush. _Those malicious beasts!_ She raged. _They won't make a meal out of my children!_ She flapped her wings in order to adjust her direction and then she advanced towards the yellow fast biter who appeared to be the closest to her nest.

 

**Squawk!**

 

At the warning call from Flutter, the yellow fast biter turned and proceeded to retreat back in the direction it came.

 

"Coward!" Flutter huffed, as she turned herself back towards the nest for a second swoop.

 

As she turned, however, she could now see that the brown fast biter with red feathers had reappeared and was advancing into the open with the others. In fact, several of the others were now running around in wide patterns while watching her. _What are they doing?_ She thought to herself. _They aren't trying to go up the tree..._ She then looked back towards the grass where the yellow fast biter had returned and was also advancing towards the others. _And they aren't attacking me..._

 

**Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!**

 

"My babies!" She screamed as she turned towards her nest.

 

There was that flyer! And he was clawing at the base of the nest, where sticks and bits of vegetation could be seen falling to the ground below. It had all been a distraction! They were trying to preoccupy her while this dastardly flyer took the children. A deep, blinding rage overtook Flutter as she saw the scene before her. This flyer would die!

 

**Squawk!**

 

As the tree raced towards her she could see the face of her enemy. Its brown crested head gave no hint of emotion as it stopped its assault on base of the nest. Its red eyes seemed to be watching her in a cold, calculating manner. She had no idea why this flyer didn't simply try and take one of her babies and quite frankly she didn't care. She simply wanted to eliminate him! She had threatened her children and that was a death sentence in her eyes. She did not stop to consider the possibility that a more extensive meal was planned by the flyer.

 

She struck out her talons as she approached the small flyer. At that very moment, however, Petrie dove into the small hole that he had made in the nest's base. The mother flyer's attack struck the base of the nest which was enough to cause the now weakened base of the structure to give way. With a sickening crash, the nest tilted over and sent its contents spilling into the air.

 

**Chirp! Chirp! Chirp!**

 

As she heard the shrieks of her children as they began to plummet to the ground below, she realized the magnitude of her folly. The flyer was trying to knock the nest down, and her hasty attack had helped him in his endeavor. Now all of her children were doomed.

 

"No!!!" She shrieked.

 

The small brown bodies of her flightless children seemed to be suspended in air for an instant in the mother's mind. As their mouths gaped open and called for their mother to save them, she knew there was nothing that she could do now. In a few moments they would all be gone.

 

After a few terrifying seconds the sickening sounds of small thuds and cracks could be heard on the ground below. The chirping promptly stopped as the bodies of her children now lay shattered and lifeless on the ground below. Her beautiful children were all gone. All of her hopes and dreams for them being crushed just like the broken bodies below. Her children and her happiness would never rise again. Now only the bitter pain of loss remained.

 

She took a breath as the reality of the situation took hold. _My children..._

 

Another breath. _It is all my fault... I should have been more careful... I should have picked a better nest... I should..._

 

Another breath. _If only that flyer... That flyer..._

 

Her rage rose again as she realized that the killer of her children still lived. She looked at the spot where her nest used to reside and saw the flyer slowly extricate himself from the ruins of the nest's base. He appeared to be shook up, but otherwise uninjured. That was something that she would soon remedy.

 

"Die sharptooth!!"

 

She dove after the small flyer as she had a new mission on her mind. The flyer had to die! She couldn't save her poor children but she could remove a worthless sharptooth from the world.

 

**Thud!**

 

She struck out again at the fiend, but he deftly dodged the attack and proceeded to fly around the tree. What he lacked in speed he more than made up for in maneuverability. Her attacks were missing their mark as he flew around and down the tree in a tight arc. She knew that she could finish him if he got into the open... But in order to do that she had to remove his protection...

 

She then proceeded to dive faster in her turns around the tree in order to make him steadily go downward towards the ground. _That is right, sharptooth, when you run out of tree then you will find out what death feels like..._ She would exact her horrible revenge that she vowed.

 

**Caw!**

 

The sharptooth made an unintelligible call towards his companions below. _Cry all you want, sharptooth, they can't help you in the air!_ She affirmed to herself.

 

The sharptooth flyer then suddenly broke away from the tree and began to fly just above the ground. She followed his lead and proceeded to gain speed as they flew in a linear fashion towards the west. She was now so close that she could almost feel the breeze from his flapping wings. In only a few more seconds this flyer would meet his end and she would have her revenge...

 

Suddenly, Petrie curled up his wings and dove straight into the ground in a sudden stop. Her attack overshot the flyer and she landed with a thud on the ground below. She shook herself off and took a look at the hapless flyer.

 

"My children... My beautiful children are gone!" She roared at the cowering flyer. "You will die for this sharptooth!"

 

She prepared herself for a final run at the exhausted flyer. Both of them knew that he couldn't get into the air fast enough now. These were his final moments. With a final step forward she prepared herself for the charge that would end it all. Petrie, for his part, seemed to take a put on a oddly stoic expression, even as unrestrained fear shown in his eyes.

 

With no fanfare, she charged. The air rushed against her ears as she let out a shriek and sprinted towards the flyer. She shifted her weight forward so that she could lunge and strike out at the loathsome murderer. As she approached the flyer she opened her beak and prepared for the final strike. This was it...

 

**Crash!**

 

Flutter crumpled to the ground as she felt a massive weight bear down upon her. As she crashed into the ground she could see a flash of green follow a topsy-turvy trajectory and flip over the flyer in an uncontrolled roll. The only thing that greeted her ears was the overpowering crash, her unsteady breath, and the roaring of her heart in her ears. She was still trying to process exactly what happened. That was when it hit her...

 

Pain. Unbearable stinging pain.

 

She clutched at her right wing, only to be greeted with a splash of crimson as her other wing dipped into the damaged appendage. She stared at the damaged body part in horror. The fast biter must have shredded through her wing in the process of tackling her to the ground.

 

"Ahh!!!" She screamed as the pain intensified to unimaginable levels. She retreated her other wing from the injury in order to stop exasperating the already unbearable pain. She clenched her eyes shut and tried to ignore the agony. Only the sound of shuddering breaths and stifled whimpers greeted her ears. She knew that she was doomed as she awaited the end.

 

After a few moments passed since the attack, she opened her eyes and noticed the green fast biter and brown flyer. They both looked back at the injured Flutter, the brown flyer with a look of relief and the green fast biter with a look of absolute horror. The fast biter then looked at her bloody claws and seemed to sigh deeply. If Flutter wasn't distracted by her own plight and the annihilation of her family, she would have found that reaction confusing. Why would a sharptooth be shocked by the act of killing?

 

Flutter closed her eyes again for another moment as a mournful and pained screech left her beak. She let her head lie prone of the ground for a moment as she lost herself in her agony. The sound of her rapid, shuddering breaths again reached her ears once she was again cognizant of her surroundings. With a slow shake of the head, she slowly lifted her upper body and again looked at her tormentors.

 

The fast biter had lowered her head somewhat low to the ground and the flyer appeared to be whispering something into her ear. After a few moments, the fast biter sighed and nodded slowly as the flyer seemed to pat the fast biter's nose in a conciliatory manner. The predator then rose and looked over to her quarry. Flutter knew that this was the end.

 

Predator and prey locked eyes for a brief moment that seemed to drag on for ages.

 

Flutter's eyes only conveyed sorrow and pain to the killer. All of her efforts and the efforts of her family were in vain. She would not be able to continue her lineage. No one would remain who could tell her tale or carry on her legacy. All was lost.

 

The fast biter's eyes betrayed unimaginable sadness without shedding any tears. The image of the ruined flyer reflected in the moisture of the predator's eyes. The reflection of her broken body caused the pain and suffering of the poor flyer increase exponentially. Was the pathetic shattered flyer actually her?

 

As Flutter struggled to breathe and felt her lifeblood rapidly spill out onto the ground below, she asked her soon-to-be killer a final, mournful question.

 

"Why?"

 

Flutter was stunned to see a single tear fall from the fast biter's eyes, as the predator answered her in leaf-eater.

 

"I am sorry. I am so, so sorry."

 

Flutter was shocked at hearing a predator actually speak. She didn't have much time to consider this development, however, as the predator advanced for the final strike. The sound of rushing air and a flash of green greeted Flutter's senses for a split second, which was soon replaced with the terrible sound of ripping flesh and a sea of crimson covering her field of view.

 

Her world filled with unbearable pain as the sharptooth ripped through Flutter's undefended throat in a single bite. Her lungs expanded in an attempt to suck in a breath, only to fail as her lungs filled with torrents of sputtering blood. She had already taken her final breath. She suddenly felt quite lightheaded and incoherent even as she felt a last burst of panic. Mercifully, her vision began to cloud and her pain began to dissipate as her lifeblood poured from her body like a waterfall. Her prone body now faced skyward as her eyes gazed unfocused at the sky above. A sky to which she would never return.

 

One of the last things she was aware of was the sound of rushing blood leaving her body in spurts. A sound that was rapidly getting softer and softer... As that sound began to dissipate, she thought she could head something melodic in the background that almost sounded like cooing chicks. Such a lovely sound. She would have answered if she were still able.

 

_Be right there children..._


	26. A familiar duo

**_“If you are an egg seller, you should never start a fight in the market.”_ **

**_― Vikrant Parsai_ **

 

With a final gurgling sound and a shuddering gasp the flyer's chest rose no more. Ducky looked upon the scene in numb shock. She had just killed another dinosaur, with the tell-tale blood still upon her claws. A testament to her bloody deed.

 

Petrie advanced upon the fast biter with slow, uncertain steps. He was still overwhelmed by the fact that he was still alive after his close call. Ducky had risked serious injury in tackling the charging flyer. When it became obvious that the flyer's wounds were not survivable, she had finished her off upon Petrie's prompting. However, Petrie soon realized, much more than a flyer had died on this evening. A bit of Ducky's innocence also had been slain on this day. She could no longer consider herself a leaf-eater, either in heart or deed. She was now what she had to be.

 

"Ducky..." Petrie started. He observed that Ducky's back was rising rapidly in sudden spasms. _Ducky be crying._ Petrie deduced. He sighed. He supposed that he knew that this moment was coming, but that did not make the situation any easier. He still felt lingering guilt over killing younglings of his own kind. He could very easily relate to how Ducky was feeling. Steeling himself for whatever may come, he started again.

 

"Ducky... You do what you have to." He stated softly. "Me no blame you."

 

Ducky took a shuddering breath. "Why?! Why, do we have to do this?!" Another sob left her. "Why do we have to kill?"

 

Petrie briefly took flight, despite the aching burn from his exhausted wings, and landed on her shoulder. He immediately put a reassuring wing on her head, a gesture which she readily accepted. He spoke softly into her ear.

 

"Me no know... But me know we have no choice."

 

Ducky sighed again. "If I only would have been more careful, maybe she could have been alright. But instead I kill-ed... Now I am a bad sharptooth. I am. I am." The tears resumed, but her breathing took on a more normal rhythm. Although part of her mind lamented what had happened, another was oddly at peace. She dreaded what that dichotomy might indicate.

 

Petrie answered immediately. "If you be more careful then Petrie might die!" Seeing that Ducky nodded at this and mouth an almost intelligible "sorry" at her thought, he continued more softly. "Her wing ripped. No flyer recover from that." He shook his head at the thought. "Better she die quick than die slow."

 

Ducky was silent for some time, before she answered again. "I know. I do. I do." She shook her head. "But it is so hard."

 

The two continued to stare at Ducky's handiwork for several moments, before they finally heard a sound behind them. Ducky turned and saw two very concerned dinosaurs staring at her. It was Spike and Littlefoot.

 

"Ducky?" Spike inquired. "Are you alright?"

 

Ducky simply gave a slight shake of the head. "The... mother flyer is dead." Neither dinosaur appeared to be surprised by this. Apparently they had already seen her handiwork despite her standing between them and the flyer. How long had they been there watching and waiting?

 

Littlefoot and Spike then proceeded to walk towards the morose fast biter. Each of them settled on opposite sides of Ducky as Littlefoot looked in amazement at the dead flyer. He didn't realize that Ducky had that in her. He supposed that necessity was the mother of invention. Ducky was faced with a situation where if she did nothing then Petrie, her dearest friend, would be killed or seriously injured. She had taken the only action which would save her friend.

 

Spike nuzzled his sister for a moment, as she resumed crying softly. Spike sighed. Of all of the members of the gang, he would not have guessed that his sister would be the next to kill a dinosaur. He knew that any further explanation on their part would not really help. She simply needed to process what had happened and to make peace with her new reality. With that in mind, he glanced at Littlefoot and gave a slight nod. Littlefoot blinked, but then gave an understanding nod in return.

 

"Petrie? Let's go." Littlefoot softly called to the flyer. The two siblings needed time alone now in order to come to grips with what had happened. Meanwhile, he would go and ensure that the others secured the food. They would come back later for the fallen flyer.

 

As Petrie flew off slowly and Littlefoot returned to gather the others, Spike began to talk to Ducky.

 

"How do you feel?"

 

The question was equal parts ridiculous and understandable. It was ridiculous in that Ducky was obviously upset and the cause was open for all to see. However, it was understandable in that Ducky would need to let her emotions and concerns out. Spike understood that sometimes just affirming a thing can help someone find acceptance. Ducky was one of the most emotional and caring dinosaurs that he knew. He knew that she needed a moment of catharsis.

 

"Terrible." She stated simply. "She was just trying to fight for her babies... And I killed her."

 

Spike nodded at this simple statement and urged her to continue. "And what would have happened if you hadn't killed her."

 

Ducky looked away for a moment. "Petrie would be dead..."

 

Spike nodded again. "Yes... It was either him or her, and you chose." Ducky sucked in another shuddering breath at that thought. The responsibility was all hers. Spike continued. "We are the choosers now, Ducky. The choosers of life or death. The stone gave us no choice."

 

Ducky looked back at the dead flyer. Her wing and neck were both broken and ripped horribly. Blood stained the ground all around the shattered corpse. Her attack had been horrifying in its severity. Her actions were those of a calculating killer. And, she knew all too well, a killer was what she was now.

 

"I hate making that choice." Ducky affirmed. The tears had slowed, but a few still streamed from her red, predatory eyes. "How do I know that I am making the right one?" She looked at Spike in a confused manner as she gestured with her forelimbs. "I don't even know what is 'right' anymore. Nope, nope, nope!"

 

Spike looked at her for a moment, before too looking at Ducky's kill. "Neither do I, Ducky. Neither do I." He then looked at his sister with a grim expression. "But I know that we will figure it out together."

 

Ducky nodded. "And we can't do that if we are hungry..."

 

"No." Spike confirmed. "We must be what we must be..."

 

The two stayed there for several moments as they continued to process the events of the hunt. Slowly but surely Ducky began to come to terms with her new reality. In much the same way as Littlefoot had adapted after his kill, it seemed that a part of Ducky's new mind was helping her accept her role. She was stunned to note that her thoughts were soon shifting to thoughts of eating the tasty meat that she had liberated from the hapless flyer. Spike's cautionary words about hunger were quite apt Ducky realized. Even if it took her a while to realize what this all means, she resolved to do what she had to do. It couldn't be helped.

 

A few minutes later the pack was surprised to see Spike and Ducky both carrying the remains of the flyer on their backs and walking towards the pack's sleeping area. Littlefoot had told the others what had happened so they all expected Ducky to be utterly inconsolable. As a result, Chomper and Cera both stood wide mouthed at the fast biter's appearance with the broken body of the flyer. Chomper was amazed at Ducky's apparent acceptance of the situation, whereas Cera was stunned at Ducky's brutality in the kill. The damage done to the flyer was truly horrifying. Ducky had obviously not taken kindly to the flyer threatening her friend.

 

"Ducky?" Littlefoot began.

 

Spike did not want the others to bring up an emotional wound that had so recently been mended, albeit slightly. As a result, he gave a gruff response to the unstated question.

 

"Are all of you going to stand around or are you going to help us with this? The flyer is heavy!"

 

After a momentary pause, the rest of the pack rushed to help carry the weight of the evening's main course. There would be more discussion and tears after the meal, but at least Ducky had begun her journey to acceptance. Each of them had participated in the killing and now three of them had personally drawn the blood of another dinosaur. The bonds of the pack which had already been forged in blood had just been retempered in the fires of their previous hunt.

 

The hunger of the pack had been resolved for one day, but each of them realized that the next day would mean a new struggled for survival. Those uneasy thoughts were put away into the distance, however, as the pack entered the restful world of sleep. Such concerns could be left for the morrow.

 

......

 

The next day seemed to come too quickly for the young sharpteeth. They had been up most of the night eating their plentiful prey and discussing the events of the day. The companionship of her friends further helped Ducky deal with her actions. She had helped her friends feed and survive. She had even directly saved Petrie's life. She slowly came to terms with what she was. She was a sharptooth now and nothing could change that.

 

The pack had decided to split up into several groups for a morning scouting run. Littlefoot and Chomper decided to check out the watering hole in order to check on the herds, whereas Spike and Ruby decided to follow the stream in order to check on any stragglers or newcomers to the lowlands. Petrie, as usual, had decided to scout from the air and munch on ground fuzzies wherever he found them.

 

Cera and Ducky, meanwhile, decided to explore in the open grassland itself. This not only would cover the last area not explored by the pack, but it would also allow the girls to discuss recent events. Despite their remarkably different temperaments, each had long ago found a confidant in the other. Ducky had been quite helpful in helping Cera understand her feelings concerning Tricia, as Ducky had plenty of experience dealing with siblings. Whereas Cera had helped Ducky deal with her lingering annoyance at Spike's antics back when during the bad cold time. The fact that they were both on the opposite side of the food chain did not change their relationship. In fact, that made their friendship all the more important.

 

"It still upsets me. It does. It does." Ducky was recounting her actions from the evening before. "She was only doing what a mother would do..."

 

Cera sighed. She bit back at the slight annoyance that was forming in her mind, as she could certainly understand Ducky's inner torment. After all, what if Cera had been forced to kill a young threehorn? How well would she have fared if she had to deal with the consequences of killing her own kind? Yes, she would cut Ducky some slack. She certainly deserved that at least.

 

"Yeah... But like you said: it was either her or Petrie. You had no choice, Ducky. You did what you had to do."

 

Ducky nodded. "I know. But it still hurts... It does. It does."

 

The two were silent for a few moments. The two had discussed Ducky's hunt for several moments, but it soon became clear that Ducky was recovering from her initial torment. The incident still haunted her, but she knew that she little choice in the matter. Even if she was not an innocent hadrosaur anymore, she could still value innocence. Even if she was a killer now, she could still value life. She was a sharptooth, but she could decide what that means to her. That knowledge gave her the foundation that she needed to recover and build a new life. She was glad that her friends were there to bestow upon her that knowledge. The only reason that she had not fallen apart was because of their support and comfort.

 

Ducky put aside her thoughts on the killed flyer family and instead began to focus on another thought that had plagued her mind lately. She turned to Cera and tried to catch her attention.

 

"Cera?" She began.

 

"Hmm..." Cera muttered.

 

Ducky licked her lips, she was uncertain were to begin with her question. "Do you think that we will ever get to see our mommies and daddies again?"

 

Cera looked down at that thought. It was something that had been on their minds ever since the change, but seldom mentioned.

 

"I don't know, Ducky... Even if we talked to them would they believe us?" Cera looked at Ducky with a questioning expression. "My dad probably wouldn't buy the whole dream explanation... He would just think that we are a bunch of crazy fast biters." Cera licked her lips in nervousness. "And even if we do convince them, then what?"

 

Ducky was taken aback by Cera's response. "Then what? Well, we get to see our parents again. Yep, yep, yep!"

 

Cera sighed. "Yeah, but we couldn't stay, Ducky. We have to eat meat now." She then moved her mouth in an awkward way as if she were contemplatively trying to solve a maze as opposed to composing a sentence. After a moment, she let out the next thought that came to mind. "And... Would we just end up hurting them more? It's one thing to think that we are dead, but if my dad knew that I was a killer..."

 

Cera shook her head and looked away for a moment. Even if she had confidence with Ducky, she was not going to show weakness to the former swimmer. She quickly hid her watering eyes from Ducky's gaze.

 

Ducky was not fooled, however, and placed her clawed forelimb on Cera's shoulder. She gave her a sad smile before she spoke. "Then we will decide together, Cera. Either we will tell them or we won't, but either way we still have one another."

 

Cera nodded at this before showing her appreciation by nuzzling Ducky's paw. "You're right, Ducky, but it is just so hard sometimes... I wish we had never found that damn stone!"

 

The two continued their journey through the tall grasses, occasionally seeing something of note and resolving to tell Littlefoot of their findings. They thought that they had found a tempting target when they discovered a small longneck that appeared to be all alone. However, their hopes were dashed when the looming figure of the mother slowly rose from the hill in front of them. There was no way that they could challenge her and so they promptly fled from the scene.

 

They also closely observed the smells which greeted their nostrils. The number, age, and condition of the longnecks and threehorns in the area were carefully scrutinized and memorized for their future report. Cera reflected that it was creepy how readily they had taken to analyzing others by smell. There was an entire realm of existence that they had never truly experience until they had grown sharp teeth and claws. Cera wondered at times if she would ever change back even if she were offered the opportunity. She would not regain her innocence in such a reversion, that died the day she helped devour Rhett, and such a reversion would also take away much of what she now took for granted. Her clearer, more analytical mind. Her glorious sense of smell. And a deep almost indescribable sense of loyalty to her pack, that was now based on instinct in addition to the friendship that had formed long ago. She doubted that she would ever willingly give those up. Those traits were simply part of her now.

 

Speaking of smells, something smelled familiar...

 

Cera suddenly stopped and placed her nose to the ground. Ducky noticed this action and, rather than interrupt the fast biter's concentration, decided to do the same to see what Cera had picked up. Cera began to analyze the smell, recalling her numerous smell memories in order to assist her. The pungent smell was both familiar and slightly rancid. Cera nodded to herself. This was obviously a scent left by urine.

 

Since the change, Chomper had been teaching them about the various smells that sharptooth focus on and what they mean. Of these lessons, Chomper's lessons on smelling the urine and fecal scents of other species was the most disturbing to the new sharptooth. Cera could chuckle at their naiveté back then, but at the time they had no frame of reference for focusing on such things. Relieving oneself in the valley was something to be done in private and away from where others could easily smell the results. The fact that dinosaurs outside of the valley did their business anywhere was one of those facts that formed a budding sense of arrogance in some of the valley residents. However, as Chomper taught, such smells conveyed important information for those who were willing to investigate thoroughly. The age, sex, species, condition, and intention of a dinosaur could all be indicated within their discarded waste. Common latrine sites were like bulletin boards of information for sharpteeth and that was something that they exploited with ruthless efficiency.

 

She followed the urine trail and found the main site of the dinosaur's release. She inhaled deeply and analyzed the smell more thoroughly. _No wonder why it is familiar! This is from a fast biter!_ She thought suddenly. _It is male, but it is not from one of our males... Hmmm..._

 

Ducky sniffed the site as well and went wide eyed, obviously reaching the same conclusion.

 

Cera sniffed again and went through her memories. She had only smelled the scent of a few other fast biters since her transformation: Screech, Thud, and... _Taunt! This is Taunt's scent! What is he doing in our territory?_ The scent was only a few hours old, but that was enough time for him and the rest of his pack to be anywhere in the lowlands. The scent gave away little in terms of personal information. The emotional state and intentions of Taunt were ambiguous with the exception of a small amount of agitation. Cera would have to tell the others of this information. New competition was not a welcome development in their new home. Easily attainable food was already becoming scarcer.

 

"It's Taunt." She stated simply to Ducky, who was in the process of smelling the same site that Cera had inspected. "I can't tell much more than that."

 

Ducky wrinkled her nose for a moment, before taking on a slightly more mischievous expression. Cera's opinion of Taunt was well known amongst the pack, as Cera had ranted about him for many moments after their brief encounter. Undoubtedly, Cera was cross over the fact that she couldn't read much from his scent. Keeping that in mind, Ducky spoke in a joking manner. "So his urine is as annoying as he is, huh?" Ducky attempted to keep her facial expression neutral in order to get as much of a rise out of Cera as possible. However, Ducky couldn't hold back her emotions and quickly began to laugh at her own teasing.

 

Cera sighed in an annoyed fashion, but couldn't hide the humor from her face. "Yes. I wouldn't doubt that every part of him is annoying." She took on a more serious expression. "Now come on. Let's find and tell Petrie so that he can tell the others."

 

The two exchanged nods and then ran in the direction where Petrie told them he would be scouting.

 

......

 

"Don't be so slow Strut! You don't want the leaf-eaters to catch us, do you?"

 

A tan Struthiomimus rose from the grass after berating his brother for his lackluster performance. How were they supposed to catch longneck eggs if they weren't even as fast as those lumbering giants? His brother may have been willing to feast upon leaves as the leaf-eaters did, but he had more dignity. Only eggs would satisfy his appetite.

 

"Oh come on, Ozzy!" His brother whined. "We have been trying to get eggs all day. There is plenty of grass here..."

 

Strut generally went along with his brother's desire to hunt eggs, but he had little patience anymore for his fixation on only eating eggs. After their nearly fatal encounter in the Great Valley so long ago, he had finally stuck up for himself and told Ozzy that he would eat leaves whenever he got hungry. Ozzy was not pleased, but after their misadventure in the valley he could hardly fault his brother's choice. As a consequence, Strut's whining was more of a result of annoyance than hunger. Due to his selective diet, only Ozzy was especially hungry.

 

In fact he was nearly starving.

 

"Fine! Go eat your green food! I will find eggs like a true egg-stealer!" Ozzy yelled, before finally storming off towards the longneck herd. He was in no mood to hear his brother's objections right now. If need be, he would find eggs on his own.

 

Strut observed the retreat of his brother's agitated form from view and sighed. He wouldn't let his brother risk his life out of his foolish pride and unique sense of dignity. He did hope, however, that he realized that his hunger was of his own making. One could not afford to be selective in the Mysterious Beyond.

 

"Fine, Ozzy! I'm coming!" He then proceeded to run in his brother's direction in an attempt to catch up.

 

The two might have been more careful if they realized who else was in the vicinity.

 

......

 

"You know, Littlefoot?" Chomper mentioned to the brown fast biter. "Never mind how many times we do this; I am still amazed that we are hunting together."

 

The two were in the process of scouting around the watering hole for possible prey. As this was a scouting run in an open area, stealth wasn't actually a requirement. They had simply kept their distance from the herds and made observations. This gave them an opportunity to chat as they did their work.

 

Littlefoot was observing two small swimmer children drink from the water as their parents looked on. _If only they would get a bit further away from the water..._ Littlefoot lamented. Swimmer children were very well protected if they stayed near the water, as they had a route of escape, but elsewhere they stood little chance. Herds in the Mysterious Beyond were wise about such things, however, so such a mistake was unlikely. Noted that Chomper had spoken to him, Littlefoot responded after a moment, while not taking his eyes off of his quarry.

 

"I know, Chomper..." Littlefoot muttered. "I know you're glad to have us around, whereas before..." _Whereas before you would have eventually had to leave._ He finished in his head. "And I find this quite fun..." He stopped for a moment as the dark implications of that admission hit him. "But it is still hard on us, you know? We never asked for this." _Or did we?_ A thought in his head mocked. _You did wish for the power to get rid of Red Claw. Now you may have it!_

 

"I know, Littlefoot." Chomper affirmed. "But I am glad that all of you can stay my friends."

 

Littlefoot smiled, finally taking his eyes off of the swimmers who obviously were staying put. "Same here, buddy. Same here."

 

The two looked at the swimmers for a few more moments before realizing that there were no prospects here.

 

"Well, let's check out the longnecks. We're not going to find anything here." Littlefoot instructed.

 

"Yeah. Let's go." Chomper affirmed.

 

Little did they know that their paths would soon intersect with a couple of old acquaintances.

 

......

 

"Run!" Ozzy called out in a panic, as he held the egg in his claws. His stealthy approach into the longneck's nest had not been as masterful as he supposed, and now an angry sauropod was hot on his heels.

 

"Ahh!!!" Strut was right behind his brother in sprinting away from the thundering footsteps of doom. The longneck had five eggs in the nest and they had grabbed one egg each. Unfortunately, a single step on the vegetation comprising the nest was enough to make a loud crunch that alerted the resting mother. Both brother's had been guilty of being sloppy on this excursion. Now they were paying the price.

 

They were running towards the watering hole with all of their might, but each knew that they wouldn't be fast enough. The longneck was simply too fast. They would have to cut their losses before it was too late.

 

"Drop it and run!" Ozzy cried.

 

Strut did not need any more prompting and each egg-stealer dropped their recently acquired booty. The longneck continued to give chase for a moment, but stopped when she realized that her eggs were again planted on firm ground. She gave a final angry roar at the retreating menace, before engaging in the slow, laborious process of nudging her eggs all of the way back to the nest.

 

The egg-stealers, meanwhile, struggled to catch their breath after the panic-filled flight from the longneck. Not only had they nearly been killed in their incompetent attempt, but they lost dinner as well. Now Ozzy was not only hungry, but angry as well. All of his efforts from the previous day had been in vain.

 

Ozzy grunted in anger. "Oh, you numbskull! Because of you we lost the eggs!"

 

"Because of me?!" Strut was surprised by Ozzy's accusation. "You were the one who..." But he never got the chance to finish his thought.

 

"Yes, because of you!" Ozzy's angry confirmation echoed across the grassy fields. "We were so close to dinner... But you had to be clumsy!"

 

Strut looked nonplused for a moment, but then took on an angrier expression. He had put up with Ozzy's temperament for long enough, but since their stint in the Great Valley long ago, even Strut had developed a limit to his patience. And Ozzy had just crossed that limit. "Now look, Ozzy! You made noise too!"

 

The argument continued for some time as the two egg-stealers released their disappointment and anger over the day's events in their brotherly dispute. They may have ignored the outside world in their sibling argument, but other listeners were not so dimwitted.

 

......

 

"Hey, what do you know? Egg-stealers!" Littlefoot hissed in Chomper's direction. "We haven't seen one of these yet."

 

Chomper nodded. "Something seems familiar about these two..."

 

They listen for a bit longer at the squabbled between the siblings. In the process, they snuck closer and closer to the potential prey, using the tall grass as effective cover. It also helped that the two egg-stealers were focused on their disagreement and little else.

 

"Me? Judgmental? Ha!" Ozzy bellowed. "You just can't admit your error."

 

Strut snorted. "Ozzy... Be reasonable!"

 

Littlefoot's eyes went wide and he immediately looked towards his purple companion. The knowing look in Chomper's eyes confirmed that Chomper recognized these two as well. These were the same egg-stealers that had attempted to dispose of the two dinosaurs back when Chomper had first hatched. These were the same dinosaurs that Chomper's mother and father had chased from the valley. These were the same two threats from so long ago.

 

And they were all theirs.

 

Littlefoot smiled a malicious smile and then gestured with his head at the two egg-stealers.

 

Chomper saw Littlefoot's overt gesture and gave an enthusiastic nod. Chomper could finally finish what his mommy and daddy could not. He wasn't particularly hungry, having eaten the day before, but he salivated all the same. Today he hungered for the settling of an old score that had been formed during his infancy. He would not miss the opportunity. Now their old hunters would be the hunted.

 

The two dinosaurs then stealthily advanced on the hapless duo. They were utterly unaware of the advancing danger...


	27. An egg-regious plan

**_“I’ve got a sizeable retirement nest egg. It’s an ostrich egg, and it’s going to make an omelet so big that it’ll produce enough leftovers for decades._ ** **_”_ **

**_― Jarod Kintz, The Days of Yay are Here! Wake Me Up When They're Over._ **

 

"Uh... Ozzy?"

 

Strut attempted to interrupt his brother's tirade as he looked in horror at something behind him. Ozzy, however, was too deep into his argument to pick up on the signs of his brother's distress.

 

"Why you!" Ozzy raged. "You are not getting out of this..."

 

Strut began to step backwards as the figures grew closer to the two egg-stealers. Now realizing that his eyes were not deceiving him, Strut decided to become more forceful in his reaction. He jumped up and pointed at the advancing threat.

 

"Sharpteeth!"

 

Ozzy was stunned for a moment, before finally registering what his brother was talking about. Quickly glancing behind him, he tried to look at what his sibling had seen.

 

Only to see a fast biter and sharptooth rapidly sprinting straight at him.

 

"Run!!!" He yelled in an uncontrolled panic.

 

With the two sharpteeth fast on their heels, both egg-stealers began to run for their lives.

 

The hunt was on.

 

......

 

_I can't believe that we are going to do this!_

 

Taunt was traveling with the rest of his pack through the lowlands. Due to the nature of what they had planned, they did not wander in the open, but rather were sneaking towards their destination. If the other pack knew of their actions then undoubtedly a battle would ensue. They had to be very careful here.

 

"Down!"

 

Every member of the pack then crashed to the ground at their leader's warning. Hopefully the tall grass would hide them from any prying eyes. But what could have spooked the leader?

 

Suddenly a flash of tan went by as two sharpteeth followed close behind. The sounds of panicked yells and thundering feet greeted the pack as the dinosaurs went passed. It was a curious sight, with two juvenile sharpteeth chasing two full-grown egg-stealers across the grassy fields. They must have either found two especially fearful egg-stealers, or else caught them by surprise. Either way, it appeared that two of the members of the rival pack were preoccupied with a hunt.

 

 _That will make our job easier._ Taunt observed.

 

The leader of Taunt's pack, a greenish-blue male, rose as he saw the dinosaurs sprint past. They were too preoccupied with their hunt to pay his pack any notice. Smiling, he gave the order to resume their mission.

 

"Let's go!" He hissed.

 

Taunt arose from his crotched position. His orange hide and black stripes standing out vividly against the tall grass. He noticed the others arise as well. After a few short moments, everyone was again ready to go. Being uncertain about how to proceed, he looked to the pack leader.

 

"Hurry up! We need to find their territory before they come back!" He affirmed to the pack.

 

Without further debate or discussion, the pack advanced through the underbrush. Taunt walked slowly behind his fellow fast biters as he slowly took stock of their situation. Although he understood the necessity of what they were about to do, he was very uneasy about the potential consequences. He was rather fond of the yellow fast biter that he had met of the other pack. Likewise, he had to respect how they had apparently survived despite appearing utterly incompetent a little more than a month prior.

 

 _Perhaps they are a pack of orphans?_ Taunt reflected. _That would explain why they are so young and inexperienced._ Fast biters of their kind often went off to form their own packs as soon as they gained some experience in hunting. This was not due to poor parenting, or a lack of familiar love, but rather due to differences in survival needs between younger and older fast biters. Juveniles obviously had to focus their hunts on smaller prey and young dinosaurs, whereas adult fast biters often went after entire herds in order to bring down the occasional weak or sick dinosaur. Likewise, a juvenile fast biter would be a hindrance to a large pack of adults in their hunts, whereas an adult fast biter would only attract unwanted attention to a relatively vulnerable pack of juveniles. Hence, upon the fulfillment of their third joint hunt a fast biter would traditionally leave their parents and seek out others of their age group. It was simply the way that it was.

 

Taunt had followed that same journey during his childhood, which he supposed was not truly over. He had been raised by his loving mother and by his attentive father during a rather joyous and caring childhood. He had been taught the old sharptooth tales, the sacred songs of the fast biters of his lineage, and the basics of hunting and survival. Although he started out as an especially clumsy and awkward infant, his parents had showered him with love and understanding as the years went by. It was during these formative years that he developed his wit and rather caustic sense of humor. He had first learned to laugh at himself before he turned his wit upon others. It was a trait and coping mechanism that had served him well.

 

But then the time came when he had to depart from his loving parents. It was a day that he remembered well...

 

......

 

**Several seasons ago in the Mysterious Beyond:**

 

He was not named Taunt back then, as he had not yet earned his pack name. He was simply named Firehide.

 

"You've done well, son!" Thud's voice echoed through the narrow canyon.

 

They had just killed an adult threehorn that had been separated from her herd. The threehorn had appeared somewhat fatigued and confused during the fight, which probably indicated why her companions had abandoned her. Threehorns, as Firehide had figured out from his father, despised weakness and would often expel members who could no longer serve the herd. This was usually a death sentence for the threehorn concerned and a guaranteed meal for the lucky sharpteeth who found them.

 

"Thanks dad!" Firehide's voice responded.

 

Firehide was elated to hear his father's praise. Despite the fact that this was now his third successful hunt with his parents, he still was haunted by his unsuccessful attempts during his younger years. As a late hatchling he actually needed help emerging from his egg. Under normal circumstances an infant who was too weak to escape from his egg would be left to die, but his parents were desperate for a child after so many seasons of trying that his mother decided to break with tradition. In the years that followed, he was so awkward and weak that he often couldn't chase down the smallest of prey. He remembered a rather tragic conversation with his parents during a time when food was scarce.

 

_I am sorry, Crimson, but I couldn't find anything today._

_Seriously dear! We will surely starve at this rate. We need food, Thud!_

_I know... I know... How is Firehide holding up?_

_He is still sick as usual... I don't know how much more of this he can take. He was already so weak even before the food went away..._

_It is okay, mommy..._

_Firehide? Go back to the nest, dear. You need time to recover..._

_If you two can't find enough food, then go ahead without me... I am holding you back and I don't want you to starve._

_Don't ever say that, Firehide!_

_Dad...?_

_Don't ever say that. One way or another, we will get through this together. I will never leave you behind!_

 

His father seemed to notice his son's sudden melancholy and suspected that he knew the cause. "You have certainly become a skilled fast biter." He then clasped his clawed paw on his son's shoulder. "Don't reflect too much on the past. What is done is done."

 

Firehide stopped for a moment and took his father's words in for a moment. "Thanks, dad. It is just kind of hard to not think about it, you know?"

 

At this point his mother got into the conversation. A tan fast biter with reddish highlights on her arms and legs, she was a striking presence. "Of course, dear. But you got through those times. We all did."

 

After a few moments of the small fast biter family exchanging nuzzles, they settled down to their hard-earned meal. After many moments of gorging themselves on the fresh kill, Thud looked at Crimson with a sad smile. She paused for a moment before sadly nodding. They were prepared to get to the important task at hand.

 

"Firehide, you have made your third joint hunt with us." He said these words with a sense of formality that really did not fit in with Thud's usual demeanor. He continued with a more heartfelt tone. "You know what that means. Don't you, son?"

 

Firehide gulped at the realization of what his father was getting at. He had passed his three tests of courage, as the fast biter songs had often called them. He was now ready to move on to the next stage of life. A stage apart from his parents.

 

"Yes, father. Yes I do." Firehide nodded gravely at this statement. He was unsure how he was supposed to go about leaving the nest, but he knew that he would be expected to go about it soon.

 

Crimson and Thud both nodded at Firehide 's understanding.

 

"But how am I..." Firehide was unsure how to ask the question that was on his mind. "How do I join a pack of my own?"

 

Thud smiled mischievously at his son for a moment, before giving his a facetious answer. "Well, you could always walk up to a pack and beat up the strongest member." Firehide looked at his father with an annoyed expression. "That way you can lead your own pack from the very beginning!"

 

"Dad..." Firehide protested at his teasing. Crimson, meanwhile, was suppressing a chuckle. Even though Firehide was now certainly strong and agile enough to enter the juvenile stage of life, he was not a particularly strong specimen. Most certainly not strong enough to assume leadership of a pack by force. She decided to interject before Thud could get in another joke.

 

"Typically you can simply ask a pack to let you join. You remember the summoning call, do you not?"

 

Firehide groaned and then nodded. Of course he did. It had taken him and his father hours to get him to make the appropriate calls and gestures as that custom demanded.

 

"Well..." She continued. "If you call them nicely and present food as proof of your competence, then they should give you a chance to join." She then smiled at seeing Firehide's relief. "Many small packs would welcome a good hunter, son. I am sure that you have nothing to worry about."

 

Thud smiled as well and gave his son one last piece of advice. "After tonight, son, you will no longer be part of our pack, but you will still be family." In other words, you are still loved but you cannot stay with us anymore. "If you ever need advice, you are always welcome to find us again. Just remember your place, my son." In other words, you are to enter our territory as a stranger, although you are family. Do not expect to stay or hunt here unless you bring food as an offering to us.

 

"I understand, father." He then looked over to his mother, who was suppressing emotion to the best of her ability. "Mother." Firehide tried to suppress the tears than now threatened to emerge from his eyes. The lessons from his parents on how to control oneself not being forgotten by the small fast biter. "I will never forget you."

 

Thud blinked. Did Firehide see some moisture in his eyes? "Nor will I forget you, son. But I have a feeling that we will see one another again. Remember that we will always be here for you."

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

Taunt shuddered at the memory. About two seasons later, he had heard from an acquaintance in another pack that his mother had died at the feet of a threehorn and that his father and uncle had sworn an alliance with Red Claw. Then his own father had helped to attack his own pack! _So much for always being here for me!_ Taunt observed grimly.

 

"Taunt!" A soft hiss emanated from one of his pack mates, a swift gray female named Breeze.

 

"Huh?" Thud has lost track of what he was doing. He had simply been following the others while allowing his mind to wander to other things.

 

She smiled at his confused expression. "Focus on what we are doing, will ya? I guess we need to rename you Sky Puffy!"

 

Taunt looked at her with an annoyed expression, before making an obscene gesture at her with the claws on his right foot.

 

Breeze chuckled softly at Taunt, as she had gotten a rise out of her counterpart. They had not started on the best of terms, but over the seasons they had gotten used to their peculiarities. Normally a fast biter who raised his foot and then pointed his sickle claw in a downward expression would be inviting a fight. That gesture indicated that the other dinosaur was too stupid to even raise their claws while running and hence was slow both in mind and body. A grave insult to any fast biter. However, coming from Taunt, one simply learned to take that gesture as his way of responding to ridicule. As a consequence, she settled with simply taking a bow as Taunt rolled his eyes at her response.

 

"Knock it off you two!" The leader hissed in the direction of the two friends. "We are almost there!"

 

With that, the pack continued their journey towards the rival pack's territory.

 

......

 

"Me no understand. How can Taunt be here?"

 

Cera nodded at the small flyers difficulty in understanding this new development. She could hardly believe that they had to deal with that pack again, either.

 

"All I can tell you is that we smelled him." She placed emphasis on the "we" as there was little chance of two fast biters coming to the wrong conclusion on the same smell. "...And if Taunt is here then his pack must not be far behind." She let those words come slowly as she wanted to make sure that their implications set in amongst the assembled pack. They might have quite a problem. It all depended on the intentions of the pack.

 

"Oh my!" Ruby was the first to respond. "If Taunt's pack is here then they might not want us here!" Taunt's pack appeared to be diplomatic enough, based upon what they had experienced during Cera’s first encounter with Taunt when they had inadvertently entered into the territory of his herd. But now Taunt’s herd were the invaders... That changed things.

 

Spike too was trying to process the possibilities that now faced them. "What do you think they will do next? They weren't exactly happy to see us when we stumbled into their territory."

 

"I don't know..." Cera admitted. "But I don't think they want competition."

 

"But we were here first! Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky protested.

 

"That may be so, Ducky. But I don't know if they care about fairness or not." Spike cautioned. "What if we end up hunting the same dinosaur?"

 

Cera sighed. "Let's find Littlefoot and Chomper." She suggested. "We need to find out what to do with our new 'guests'."

 

The pack then set off to find the two dinosaurs. Then they would attend to the rival pack.

 

......

 

"Here we are!" The leader beamed at finding the other pack's sleeping area to be unoccupied. Luck was certainly shining upon them today. "Now let's make our presence known!"

 

The rival pack had apparently made their home in a small cave that seemed to arise out of nowhere in the sea of green grass that covered nearly the entirety of the lowlands. The repeated floods and annual dry seasons had caused weathering of the rocky substrate underneath the rich soil. As a result, crevices often appeared in rather unexpected places, which lead to the deep understructure of interlocking caves. Even though flooding would undoubtedly be a concern in such a home, it would provide ample protection against the elements and any herbivores seeking revenge. The leader of the rival pack obviously wasn't a fool.

 

Skytail rose to his full height as his bluish-green hide seemed to shine like a gem in the dark crevice they currently found themselves in. This small cave brought back many old memories for the juvenile fast biter. As the others began to scout out the area, he took advantage of the lull in activity to contemplate the rush of memories that now confronted him.

 

He had been the leader of the pack for four seasons now. It had all started with him and Breeze as a pack of two, when they were both expelled from their family. He had befriended Breeze during his childhood ever since she had saved him from a rockslide that had nearly sent him to an early grave. When her family was killed during a hunting mishap, his family was more than willing to adopt the gray fast biter who had saved their son's life. They had both made a vow to join together as pack mates in a cave much like this. The cave that served as his family's nesting site. As a result of her adoption into the family, they both completed their education under the tutorage of his parents and both fulfilled the tests of courage at the same time.

 

Over time three other members had joined the pack. The third member, Vigilant, had joined upon impressing the duo with her good observational skills. Her offering upon requesting to join them was the promise to give them ten baby flyers without being attacked by the mother. She accomplished this by learning the mother flyer's patterns flawlessly and slaying all of the babies in one swift and brutal attack while the mother was foraging for food. The mother, after mourning the loss of her children bitterly, had left the nest that now only contained a reminder of her failure as a mother. Then Vigilant had simply taken the corpses and offered it to the two fast biters. Upon seeing such a skillful display by the brown fast biter, they had unanimously accepted her request to join the pack.

 

The fourth member was Scarflank. Although his blue coloration and large scar made him stand out, his general demeanor was very reserved and introverted. He had simply offered up a threehorn youngling as proof of his use to the pack and was quietly accepted. He seemed to be very tight-lipped about his childhood and Skytail could only assume that it had not been a happy one. Nonetheless it seemed that Scarflank was slowly beginning to break out of his shell and relate to the others in a normal way. Skytail was glad to see that Scarflank had found a better family in the pack than he apparently had in his biological family.

 

The fifth, and as of yet final, member to join was Taunt. Even if Skytail lived a hundred years, he swore that he would always remember how Taunt had made his request to join the pack. It had started not long after Scarflank joined the pack...

 

......

 

**Several seasons ago outside of the Lowlands:**

 

"Get out of here, you runt!" Breeze shouted at the odd fast biter. "This is our catch now!"

 

The other fast biter looked at her with surprise. His orange coloration and black striped made him look impressive on the surface, but his small size meant that he could easily be pushed around. Breeze used this to the pack's advantage.

 

"I caught it fair and square!"

 

**Roar!**

 

The orange fast biter ran off in a headlong sprint at Breeze's roar. _Pathetic!_ Breeze though to herself. _There is already a pack here, runt! You had better find your own territory!"_

 

......

 

"I am telling you, Skytail, someone stole my catch!"

 

Breeze was absolutely livid. She had severely injured a young fast runner, only to have it sprint away into the forest they currently found themselves. The smell of blood permeated the scene of her attack and followed the trail that the dying dinosaur had traveled in her final mad sprint to get away from her killer. As if that wasn't enough, the footprints of the hapless dinosaur were also easy for everyone to see. Curiously, however, here was a site where the footprints stopped and the blood seemed to pool. As if the dinosaur had died here. However, the trail of blood then resumed into a nearby stream, but no footprints were present. It was almost as if someone had dragged off the fast runner.

 

Skytail sighed. "I don't suppose there is much we can do, Breeze." He shook his head. "The stream has a fast current and will disrupt any scent. I am afraid that we will have to find something else."

 

Breeze roared in frustration before storming off.

 

......

 

"Breeze, wake up!"

 

Skytail's excited exclamation immediately woke the gray fast runner. It was pitch black outside, what could possibly be going on at this late hour?

 

"What is it?" She asked groggily.

 

"Your fast runner!" He said excitedly. She immediately arose at the mention of her lost catch. "Look!"

 

She quickly glanced at the area where he was gesturing and gawked at the sight of a decapitated fast runner. It seemed that something had gotten its head, but had left the rest. Her hunt hadn't been in vain after all.

 

"Wow! Where did you guys find it?" She asked with appreciation.

 

Skytail shook his head. "It wasn't any of us. It was left here by someone else..."

 

Breeze's expression turned dark. Somebody had taken the time to capture one of her catches and then return it to her? What was that suppose to mean? Was this a threat? A reprisal of some kind?

 

With some unease, the pack laid back down to sleep. They would investigate the matter in the morning.

 

......

 

A few days passed without anything out of the ordinary occurring. But then the thief struck again.

 

"Who swiped our food?!"

 

It was a most unusual occurrence to hear Scarflank speak at all. Let alone yell out in anger. Skytail took notice immediately.

 

"What happened, Scarflank?!" He asked with some concern.

 

"Somebody has taken some of our catch!" He then gestured with an agitated claw. "See? That entire leg was untouched last night and now it is mostly gone!" Just as he had reported, the threehorn corpse was now missing most of a hind leg.

 

"It seems we have a thief..." Breeze remarked. "And I think that I know who it could be..."

 

"Oh." Skytail spoke in a flat tone as he suspected that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. "And who would that be?"

 

Breeze paused for a moment. "There was this pathetic fast biter who I found the other day. I had been tracking this longneck youngling for a while when he came out of nowhere and took it from me!"

 

Skytail looked unimpressed. "Did you actually catch the dinosaur first, or did he?"

 

Breeze sighed. She knew that he would not approve of what she had to say next, but she would answer truthfully all the same. "He did." She spoke reluctantly. "But surely he found the dinosaur because of me! I had been searching for so long and..."

 

Skytail cut her off. "What did you do next?"

 

Breeze answered after a pause. "Well I took the food, of course. I was the one who found it first, after all."

 

Skytail sighed at that point and cupped his head into his paws for a moment. He spoke without looking up. "So you stole the food that he caught and you think that he now stealing from us. Is that correct?" The tone of his voice brokered no excuses or diversion. He wanted a straight answer from his pack mate and friend.

 

Breeze looked down in shame. "Yeah..."

 

Skytail nodded before continuing. "The pack may threaten, Breeze, but you know better than to make enemies on your own. When you make enemies you are also making the pack more enemies."

 

"I'm sorry." She breathed out. She knew that she had acted hastily and she had no one to blame but herself.

 

"Very well. But we still have a thief to deal with." Skytail answered.

 

There was a momentary pause as everyone digested the leader's words. How were they going to deal with this new threat?

 

"Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?"

 

Everyone looked up at the new voice. It had come from an orange fast biter with striking stripes. It was their thief.

 

"There he is! Let's show him who is in control here!" Breeze raged.

 

Skytail waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Let's see what he has to say first." He then took a step forward and locked eyes with the culprit. "You certainly have some gall to steal from a pack such as ours. What do you expect to accomplish?"

 

The stranger responded almost immediately. "I expect to make a point."

 

Skytail laughed at this. "Well, you have certainly done that. Now leave us in peace, will you. You wouldn't want to incur our wrath, little one."

 

"No." The stranger answered. "No, I don't think I would want that." Skytail relaxed at that affirmation as it appeared that a violent confrontation was becoming less likely. "I would much prefer to join your pack."

 

This time, the entire pack burst out into laughter. The stranger looked annoyed at this display, but then seemed to take on a cheeky demeanor. This stranger certainly was bold.

 

"Join our pack?!" Skytail answered, trying desperately to regain some semblance of composure. "You have stolen from us twice and you insult us with your words! What offering could you possibly offer us to prove your worth?"

 

The fast biter responded with a flourish of his forelimbs. "Have I not already showed you my worth? I have shown you how quick and quiet I am by stealing from you while you slept."

 

Breeze growled at this, but Skytail seemed thoughtful.

 

"Very well." Skytail began, which made the others look at him with distress. Surely he couldn't be thinking about rewarding him for his misdeeds. "A swift and quick dinosaur could be useful. If he is willing to serve a pack more than he is willing to serve himself." He took another step forward as he again locked eyes with the mysterious stranger. "Give me two flyer eggs and the heart of a threehorn and I will let you join the pack."

 

"You can't be serious!" The stranger protested.

 

Skytail smiled. "Oh but I am. I want you to promise us that you will either complete this challenge and join us, or fail and leave us alone. Do you agree or not?"

 

The stranger looked down. "I give you my vow."

 

  1. Skytail thought to himself. _The fool has agreed to my difficult challenge. After he fails then he will no longer be our problem._ He then had a final passing thought. _And if somehow he succeeds then he would be a good addition, provided that none of us eventually kill the annoying runt._



 

"Good. You have until the bright circle appears tomorrow."

 

......

 

The pack then congregated around the threehorn as Skytail gave some final instructions.

 

"I don't care how good he is. He may be able to find the flyer eggs in time, but he won't be able to get near the threehorn younglings while they are protected by their herds at night." Skytail affirmed. "But we need to be vigilant. He could try to take the heart out of your friend here, for example." He gestured towards the threehorn corpse as he mentioned this.

 

"Well, then why don't we take the heart out?" Vigilant inquired. "Then he would have to catch and kill a threehorn on his own?"

 

"Yes." Breeze began. "And why did you give him a chance to begin with?"

 

Skytail sighed. "He had a legitimate grievance against us and he did make a request to join our pack." He then looked sternly at Breeze. "As you know, Breeze, a request to join a herd requires the offering of a truce and a challenge. If we attacked him then we would be acting like rogues and if I didn't offer him a reasonable challenge in order to prove his worth then I would be showing cowardice." He then looked at the others. "And I am not going to make his challenge be fighting one of you for a place in the pack." That was a standard practice for some packs, but it often led to a brutal and fearful existence for those who were at the bottom of the dominance hierarchy. "I value each of you too much to risk you like that, even though you are a pain sometimes."

 

Breeze nodded sadly. She was being unreasonable, she realized, but that other dinosaur simply made her so mad. She was certain that was a common occurrence when he was involved.

 

"Now come on... We need to organize shifts in order to watch the threehorn and be ready to accept his offering if he gets them." He looked at each of his companions. "I will hold first watch; all of you need to choose when you will take over."

 

......

 

"Hey!"

 

Breeze turned as she could see the annoying stranger come into view. Surely he hadn't achieved the challenge that Skytail had decreed? She approached cautiously.

 

The stranger dropped two small flyer eggs to the ground.

 

"I have done the first part of the challenge." He affirmed. "Now it is time for the next part..."

 

Breeze smiled a sarcastic smile. "Good luck!" She knew that he didn't have a chance.

 

......

 

**Scratch... Scratch... Scratch...**

 

 _What is that?_ Scarflank pondered. He decided to investigate.

 

Looking around at the threehorn, he noticed nothing out of the ordinary. The original wounds all remained on the corpse, with only the small insects incurring further bites into the flesh of the dinosaur. Taking a look at the chest region, he noticed that it was still intact. The heart was safe.

 

 _However, it will soon rot._ He lamented. _Perhaps I should eat a little while I still have a chance._

 

As he began to rip into the flesh, he didn't notice the scratching continue unabated.

 

......

 

"Well, the bright circle is about to rise! It looks like our guest didn't make the cut." Breeze noted happily, she then added with fake disappointment. "What a shame."

 

Skytail gave a sardonic expression to Breeze. It looked like that he had kept his side of the agreement, now it was time for the stranger to keep his.

 

**Scratch... Scratch... Scratch...**

 

"What the heck is that?!" Skytail exclaimed.

 

**Splat!**

 

In an explosion of viscera and gore, the stranger came gushing out of the chest cavity of the threehorn. The severed heart was clutched in his claws. Neither of the pack members could believe what they had just seen. The newcomer had just secured the last part of Skytail's challenge. But how did he escape the notice of the rest of the pack?

 

The newcomer seemed to foresee the question of the amazed sharpteeth and gave a quick explanation. "None of you were watching the top of the threehorn! I climbed to the top and dug down."

 

"You ate your way through the dinosaur?" Skytail could clearly see the bright circle now shining through the gaping hole in the threehorn's chest. Despite what his eyes were seeing, however, he was still having trouble to accept the reality of what was in front of him.

 

The newcomer smiled a cheeky smile. _You shall be Taunt._ Skytail thought to himself. _I don't care who you are or where you came from, but your very nature seems to taunt everyone._

 

"Welcome to the pack, newcomer. Let's go find some prey so that we can give you a proper name." Even though the newcomer's pack name had already been determined, Skytail had to go through the proper tradition. "And stay away from Breeze... I can protect you from most threats, but I am not sure about her..."

 

Breeze snorted as she moved aside to allow the newcomer to join into their circle.

 

Little did he know at the time, but Firehide would be renamed Taunt on that very night. The rest was history.

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

"Skytail?"

 

Skytail shook his head and refocused at the task at hand. _Come on, Skytail, you're not a child anymore! Focus!_ He put aside his reminiscing about the past and realized that they were in the process of scouting the rival pack's shelter. That meant that he needed to make sure that they found what they were looking for.

 

"Did you find their sleeping areas?" Skytail asked suddenly.

 

Vigilant nodded.

 

"Good!" Skytail smiled. "Let's get to work!"

 

......

 

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the lowlands:**

 

The two egg-stealers were running for their lives through the nearly blinding torrent of tall grass that lay in front of them. They were quickly beginning to tire as the fast biters had been chasing them for the better part of an hour from the watering hole towards the large field of grass that made up a majority of the lowlands. The sharpteeth could still track them easily by scent, but the egg-stealers only had their eyes as a guide, which were effectively useless due to the high grass. These soon became apparent when Strut tripped over a root.

 

"Ah!" Strut screamed as he fell to the ground with a loud crash. All of his forward progress was stopped as he heard the sharpteeth rapidly approach. He whimpered. It looked like this was the end of him.

 

"Strut?!" Ozzy cried. He knew that if he left now then he would surely escape, but his brother would not be so lucky. _Never!_ Ozzy thought to himself. _I won't let anything happen to my brother!_ With a fearful cry, he turned around and began to sprint towards his brother. He could already hear the loud crashing as the fast biters were tearing through the grass in order to catch up with the duo. Ozzy fully realized that by taking this action he was probably condemning himself to die. After a few terrifying moments he caught up to his sibling and grabbed his arm.

 

"Come on, Strut! We have to get moving!" He yelled as he pulled.

 

"Ah!" Strut cried. "I... I think it's busted, Ozzy!"

 

Ozzy looked at his brother with a panicked expression. This couldn't be happening! What could he do?

 

Strut looked at his brother with a sad expression. Ozzy wouldn't quit, but Strut knew that this was his brother’s only chance for survival. "Ozzy, run!"

 

Ozzy looked at Strut with an uncomprehending expression. "I am not leaving you, Strut! Now get up!" He pulled again and got Strut to his feet, but Strut soon fell over again... If Strut's leg wasn't broken then it was surely badly sprained. It would take days to heal... and they only had mere moments.

 

"I'm sorry, Ozzy." Was all that Strut could say.

 

Suppressing a sob, Ozzy now realized that there was nothing more that he could do for his brother. He quickly rose and prepared to leave while he still could. As he turned back to the direction in which he had been running, however, he could see the brown fast biter in a crotched position. Quickly turning to the other direction, he noticed the purple sharptooth taking the same stance. It looked like his luck had run out. Surprisingly, some part of Ozzy was comfortable with this. They were together for all of their adult lives; it was only fitting that they would be together in death as well. He was simply sorry to see it end this way.

 

 _Wait a moment!_ He thought to himself. _These are rather young sharpteeth! Maybe I can fight them off?_ It was a long shot, but it was better than waiting here for the sharpteeth to devour them. He then got between himself and the purple sharptooth and got his paws up in a defensive position. The purple sharptooth looked at him with an odd expression. _Why does this sharptooth seem familiar?_ Ozzy questioned himself.

 

"So you can care about someone other than yourself!" The purple sharptooth mocked. "I guess I was unworthy of that, huh?"

 

Realization dawned on Ozzy. _Can this be? Is that the same sharptooth that we hounded in the valley?_ It had been so long ago. He had long forgotten about the incident until reminded of it today. Apparently when you are the one threatened with destruction, you are less prone to forget... Ozzy now realized why this sharptooth had chased him down. It wasn't about hunger. It was about revenge. He now knew for sure that he was going to die.

 

Ozzy spoke with a fearful stutter. "Just let my brother go... It is me that you want, right?" Despite his often hostile demeanor and bitter disagreements with his brother, he always had his best interest at heart. He realized now that it was his mistake from so long ago that had gotten them into this mess. He resolved to get his brother out of it at the very least.

 

Strut protested at this. "Ozzy... Don't!"

 

Ozzy reacted angrily at his interruption, although his heart wasn't really into it. "Oh shut up, Strut!" Upon seeing Strut on the verge of tears he added, most uncharacteristically for him. "...Please." The sadness and desperation in that one word communicated volumes to everyone in the vicinity. Ozzy knew that this was probably the end. In the event that the sharpteeth accepted his offer, he didn't want his brother's last memory of him to be one of anger.

 

This appeared to give the sharptooth some pause. He actually seemed quite uncertain of what to do. He growled at his brown companion, he emitted a series of hisses and screeches back. The purple sharptooth seemed angry for a moment as he gave a rather loud roar back at his pack mate, but after another round of hisses the sharptooth seemed mollified somewhat. The purple sharptooth then gave Ozzy a rather toothy smile.

 

"My leader would like to talk with you... Don't make him angry..."

 

Ozzy gulped, as he turned towards the brown fast biter. He wondered what a fast biter could have done to impress a two-footer enough to call him 'leader'. Ozzy suspected that he didn't want to know the answer to that question.

 

"You wronged us, Ozzy..." Ozzy immediately wondered how the fast biter knew his name. _Duh, he probably heard your brother calling your name._ Some part of his mind deduced. "You tried to kill my enemy..." There was now a flurry of hissing again between the sharpteeth. "Um... sorry... You tried to kill my friend and I don't take kindly to that."

 

Ozzy was now absolutely petrified. _Good._ Littlefoot affirmed. _That will make it easier to get them to do what we want. Assuming that I don't butcher the leaf-eater language again!_ He though while reflected on his misspoken word from a moment before. It still amazed him how unintuitive leaf-eater now seemed to his predatory mind.

 

"You two would feed my pack for maybe two or three days... Assuming Spike limited himself, of course." Ozzy could hear the purple sharptooth chuckle as the brown fast biter continued to speak. Neither of the egg-stealers felt like laughing. "But eggs could keep us fed for quite a long time..."

 

Ozzy decided to inquire about what the fast biter had in mind. "You want us to gather eggs?"

 

Littlefoot smiled. "Exactly. And if you do what you are told you will be alive and full... But if you attempt to cheat us, we know your scent now..."

 

Ozzy nodded as he knew that he had no choice in the matter. "We will do whatever you say!"

 

"Good!" Littlefoot beamed. "As you know, the herd of longnecks has had several eggs laid, but they are well protected. My pack can provide a diversion, if you can gather the eggs for us..."

 

Ozzy nodded. "Ok.. Okay... but my brother is really injured... He..."

 

"We noticed." Littlefoot spoke flatly, which immediately shut Ozzy up. "We will not do this for a few days." He then looked up in the sky for a few moments, as if he were checking something. "The next night where the night circle does not appear, you will meet us here. Then we will make our move."

 

Ozzy and Strut both gulped at Littlefoot's imperious tone. They had been given an offer that they couldn't refuse.

 

 


	28. Taunts and reprisals

**_“If I were a magician, I’d hand out broken compasses. It’s all about misdirection.”_ **

**_― Jarod Kintz, At even one penny, this book would be overpriced. In fact, free is too expensive, because you'd still waste time by reading it._** (Yes, in case you are wondering, that is the actual title of the book.)

 

"Make sure that you mark them all! We want them to know we mean business!"

 

Skytail was encouraging them to fulfill their mission with impunity. They had to let the rival pack have no doubts about the strength and intentions of his pack. By marking their sleeping area with their scent they were sending a very clear message. They were five strong and they were challenging their right to reside in the lowlands. This would leave the rival pack only two options. Either they could acknowledge the strength of his pack and flee from the lowlands, or else they could meet their challenge with a reprisal of their own. If threats failed to yield the desired outcome then they could take the lowlands by tooth and claw. Skytail was certain, however, that it would not come to that. If the leader of this pack was as smart as Skytail figured that he was then he would see that he was beat and go to a more defensible position.

 

"Alright, that's good enough! Let's get out of here!"

 

The other pack members wasted no time in rising from their places and proceeding to vacate the cave. They did not want to be present when the other pack returned to their home. That would most certainly invite a fight.

 

As the others began to sprint through the tall grass, Taunt stopped for a moment and looked back towards the cave that they had just desecrated. To violate a pack's home is one of the most egregious violations that one could do to other sharpteeth. He knew that he had just contributed to putting the rival pack into an unfortunate position. They would either feel the need to retaliate for this insult or else they would evacuate their home. Admittedly, his leader had chosen the most humane and least dangerous option by making a show of force, as the rival pack would probably take the hint and leave. However, he still felt some guilt for their actions. He wouldn't want to be treated like this if he were put into their place.

 

 _Well, I guess it can't be helped._ Taunt thought morosely.

 

Shaking his head, he turned back to where the rest of the pack had fled and resumed his sprint. Now only time would tell how the other pack would respond.

 

......

 

"Where have they have gone? Hopefully, they are home so that they aren't gone." Ruby exclaimed. The remainder of the pack had been searching for Littlefoot and Chomper but had little success in looking for them around the watering hole. Perhaps they chased some prey across a long distance? Or maybe they simply went home? They eventually decided to return home and resolved to resume a more thorough search if they could not be found back in the cave.

 

"I am sure that they probably caught something and are waiting for us to arrive so that they can gloat!" Cera responded sardonically. Littlefoot seemed to be reveling in annoying her over the last few days. Sure, she had been a bit of a braggart in the weeks prior, but surely Littlefoot's commentary was a bit excessive. Of course, the others did not quite see it her way, as their poorly suppressed chuckles at her comment indicated. They had been on the receiving end of her bragging in the same way that Littlefoot had and they were enjoying Cera's comeuppance.

 

Petrie was the next to respond. "Me no know about that. When we get there then we find out!"

 

The band of the sharpteeth continued their journey through the tall grass of the lowlands. After a few moments, however, they heard a sound that made them stop in their tracks.

 

**Roar!**

 

The sound was coming from the direction of their cave and it was clear what the source was. It was Littlefoot! The roar was one of profound, unrestrained anger. Without speaking, the entire group began sprinting in the direction of the cave.

 

"How dare they?!"

 

That was from Chomper. The seething anger that radiated from his words was lost on no one in the vicinity. Even the leaf-eaters in the area cowered at the sudden commotion. They may not be able to understand the words, but they understood one thing: _There are sharpteeth over there and they are angry!_

 

After a few moments of running at break-neck speed, the band arrived at their cave and began speaking at once.

 

"You okay?!" Petrie squawked.

 

"What's going on?!" Cera and Ruby shouted nearly simultaneously.

 

Littlefoot and Chomper both turned to look at their newly-arrived friends and stared for a moment. Each trying to bite back at their anger before they spoke. Chomper was finally the first to respond.

 

"Smell!" It was a command, but the other members of the pack took a moment before they seemed to understand what Chomper meant. Slowly but surely, each raised their nostrils into the air and took in deep breaths. That was when the scent hit them.

 

_Fast biters. Other fast biters._

 

The implications of what they smelled suddenly came upon them. The rival band of fast biters that Cera had smelled earlier had invaded their territory, intentionally marked their home, and then fled the scene. They did not understand the entirety of what this gesture meant but they could deduce one thing that it communicated.

 

_We can find you anytime. You are not safe._

 

The rage built up silently for a few moments before it suddenly came forth in a torrent.

 

"How dare they invade our home?! This isn't their home to invade!" Ruby declared angrily, with a raised fist for emphasis.

 

Cera stomped the ground with both of her hind limbs and her forelimbs, in an almost realistic replication of how she would have responded as a threehorn. She began to pace sideways as if she were contemplating charging an unseen enemy. The other pack was lucky they were not here. Cera was in a murderous rage.

 

"I do not like this! Nope, nope, nope!" Ducky responded angrily. Her classic triple affirmation not showing any of her usual happiness, but rather expressing her agitation. She was not quite aware of why she was so angry at this moment, but something deep within her instincts told her to be angry.

 

Spike grunted in agreement with the others, his teeth were bared in a fuming expression. He then advanced into the sleeping area and sniffed his regular spot. He reared back when he smelled the torrent of scents.

 

_Urine. They had "marked" their home in a very literal sense of the word._

 

"I will kill them all." Spike spoke in a low voice, the lack of shouting actually making the affirmation even more creepy and disconcerting. Spike wanted blood. "Let's track them down and finish this!"

 

Littlefoot was inclined to agree, but he realized that his emotions were getting the better of him at the moment. He understood, of course, that the actions of the rival pack were despicable, but he did not realize the full implications of what had happened. What was the rival pack trying to communicate? How should they respond?

 

Littlefoot looked towards Chomper for a moment and asked a pointed question.

 

"What is the meaning of this, Chomper? What are they trying to do?"

 

Chomper looked at Littlefoot with a look of amazement for a moment, before he seemed to understand something and sighed. He would have berated another sharptooth if they had asked such a stupid question, but he realized that the rest of his pack had not been raised as sharptooth and therefore had no knowledge about the types of challenges and reprisals. This was a very delicate matter. A wrong move could escalate to outright combat and death. Despite their anger they had to respond carefully here.

 

Chomper shook his head as he began his answer. "It is a challenge, Littlefoot. They are putting us on notice."

 

Ruby looked at Chomper darkly. "Well we have gotten the notice! But how do we put them on notice!"

 

"Yeah!" For once Cera agreed with the rose-colored fast biter. "How do we show those morons who is boss?!"

 

Chomper appreciated the spunkiness of his friends, as he shared their sentiments, but as his anger turned to concern he realized that they needed to be careful here.

 

"Uh... What they did was a warning... They could have attacked us instead..." Chomper replied.

 

Littlefoot asked the obvious question. "Why didn't they? We didn't know they were here."

 

"Yeah..." Chomper nodded. "But an attack is dangerous. Most sharpteeth try to avoid them if possible."

 

Ducky sputtered, an odd response coming from her. "Sharpteeth avoiding attacks?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Yes. A sharptooth avoids attacking unless he is certain of winning." He then looked at Cera and Ruby who were on the other side of him. "A sharptooth who fights often will die young. Or at least that is what my mommy always told me."

 

Ruby seemed to understand. "So they are trying to avoid fighting by scaring us? They think that if they scare us away then they don't need to fight?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Exactly!"

 

Cera was enraged. "Well, I am not going away! I say we fight!"

 

As the others pondered for a moment on the proper course of action, Petrie gave a lone voice of dissent. "Well, the food is getting scarce-ier. Maybe we should leave?"

 

Spike answered immediately. "Never!" He then advanced towards the flyer, which caused Petrie to fly towards Littlefoot and land on his back. "They have insulted us and I won't sleep until they submit to us!" Despite being sharpteeth for over a month, the imperious desire for power and dominance was still a relatively new phenomenon for the pack. No sharptooth of any worth would willingly submit to an enemy unless it was necessary for survival. There was no shame in fleeing from an unwinnable battle in order to fight another day. Fleeing from an evenly-matched battle, however...

 

Cera nodded. "Yeah! And besides there are seven of us, but only five of them! There are only five scents here. I say we take em'!

 

Littlefoot tried to play devil's advocate. "Even so, Cera, one of us could get hurt or worse..."

 

"So we should just run off?!" Cera responded angrily.

 

"NO!" Littlefoot yelled. "But we need to be smart and think about what we are doing!" He then punctuated his points. "They were born fast biters. The know how to fight. We do not." He then shook his head. "I don't think a fight would go well for us." He admitted the last point reluctantly. He did not want to dwell on his pack's weaknesses, but if he was going to make the best choices for his friends then he had to accept reality. Right now, the reality supported Petrie's idea of running away. Unless they could find a third option...

 

"Maybe we can mark their home?" Ruby offered.

 

Chomper shook his head. "They will probably be guarding their home. They will be expecting us."

 

"Maybe we can challenge them?" Spike offered. "We are inexperienced, but they don't know that."

 

Ducky was concerned, however. "But what if they called our bluff. That would be bad. It would. It would."

 

Littlefoot continued to think as the others continued to argue about the best course of action. Ruby noted his ponderous expression and asked a question to her leader.

 

"Any ideas, Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot looked at Ruby with a forlorn expression, before shaking his head. "Not yet... We can't let this go unpunished! But I don't want any of us to be hurt!"

 

Ruby nodded and raised a claw to her chin in a ponderous expression. Her sharptooth name, Ponder, seemed quite apt in her current expression. _If only we had a way to mark their home! If we could do that when they are home then it would really make them scared of us!_ She then took on a frustrated expression. _But if they are guarding their home then how can we sneak into their home? They will see anyone who walks by!_

 

In her frustration she looked back towards the remainder of the pack, who were still arguing about the best course of action. Chomper and Spike were both arguing about the merits of directly challenging the rival pack, but little progress was being made. Littlefoot, meanwhile, was looking at Petrie who seemed to be following the discussion from a distance. _It is a shame that Petrie would not be much help in a fight or in marking the rival... Wait! That's it!_

 

Ruby looked at Littlefoot, who seemed to have the same idea based upon the smirk that had formed on his face.

 

"Are you thinking what I am thinking, Littlefoot?" Ruby probed curiously.

 

"I think so..." Littlefoot replied with a huge grin. "Could you go find some branches, Ruby? Petrie will need them if we are going to do this right."

 

Ruby smiled. _This should be interesting..._ She looked forward to seeing how this situation developed. If they were lucky then perhaps they could avoid bloodshed.

 

Shortly thereafter, Littlefoot's lingering stare at Petrie finally gained the notice of the others.

 

"Littlefoot?" Cera inquired.

 

"Let's mark the rival pack's territory." Littlefoot answered absentmindedly. "We won't even have to go there..."

 

The rest of the pack looked at their leader as if he had gone mad. How were they supposed to mark the rival pack's home if they did not actually go there and do so?

 

"Okay, I've got branches. Now we need to rub on them! We need to rub on the branches!" Ruby suddenly affirmed from the threshold of the cave. The others hadn't even notice her leave as they were so focused on their argument.

 

"Rub on branches?" Cera inquired.

 

Littlefoot smiled. "Yes, and then Petrie will do the rest..."

 

Petrie nearly fell off of his perch when he heard Littlefoot call his name. "Me will?" Petrie had no idea what he was supposed to be doing. What did those two have in mind?

 

Littlefoot nodded and then waved his paws to indicate for the others to gather around. When they had all congregated around him, he and Ruby began to discuss their plan.

 

"Alright, guys, this is the plan..."

 

......

 

_Me don't like this! What if they catch Petrie on the ground?_

 

The rest of the pack had done a thorough examination of the lowlands in order to pinpoint where the rival pack was located. They were careful not to actually encounter the rival members, as the entire point of this exercise was to avoid a direct confrontation, and they had given Petrie a general idea of where their shelter was. It was now up to him to do the rest.

 

He looked at the area around him. There was a rather large crevice, perhaps extending for ten full-grown longnecks in length, which extended to the north. The crevice did not quite create a valley worth of the name, as it was maybe only about half a full-gown longneck in depth and the same distance in width. Whatever forces that had created the pack's own cave seemed to have also created this particular geological formation. It was quite defensible, but far from where the herds in the lowlands congregated. It was obvious why the rival pack wanted to move into the pack's territory. When that was added to the consideration that the food sources were becoming scarcer...

 

Ignoring his racing thoughts, Petrie looked at the crevice more closely. On either entrance there were fast biters keeping guard. An orange fast biter with black stripes stood at the north entrance, whereas a gray fast biter stood at the south entryway. It was obvious that their home shelter must be in the crevice itself. He took a look at the crevice below and noted no other dinosaurs, but there were several distinct indentations near the middle of the crevice.

 

_There we are..._

 

Smiling, Petrie gripped the branch in his talons extra tightly and proceeded to dive to the crevice.

 

......

 

Taunt examined the area around the north entrance. There had been absolutely nothing of interest happening since he began his watch several hours ago. Nonetheless, he kept his vigil. He did not want to be the one who had to explain to Skytail why the rival pack was able to retaliate during his watch. No, he would keep up his mission until the others arrived after their hunt.

 

_Hmm... What is that?_

 

A small flyer seemed to fly by the crevice as if he were searching for something. _Must be looking for ground fuzzies. Doesn't sound like a bad idea..._ Ignoring the flyer as unimportant, he returned his focus to the terrain in front of him. If he and Breeze kept their visual then their home was safe. Considering that it had been nearly half a day since their challenge, it was obvious to Taunt that the other pack must be preparing to leave the lowlands. Any self-respecting pack would have responded by now. Undoubtedly they were choosing the smart option and leaving their territory to the superior pack.

 

 _Sorry, Cera._ Taunt thought to himself, remembering the yellow fast biter that he had met nearly a month ago from the rival pack. _But we are in control here._

 

If he had known what was going on in his home, however, then he would not be so cocky.

 

......

 

**Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!**

 

Petrie carefully rubbed the treestar-laden branches against the indentations in the ground. Five unique fast biter scents emanated from them. These were undoubtedly the sleeping areas of the rival pack members. Petrie had found his target.

 

Littlefoot, Ruby, and the others had rubbed their bodies and, in the case of Spike, urinated on the branch in question. By rubbing it against the sleeping areas of the rival pack Petrie was returning the favor to the other pack. Now they would see what it was like to have their security violated. Petrie was careful in his deliberate brushing to make sure that his body never made contact to the ground around him. He could leave no evidence of how the pack had seemingly accomplished the impossible. They had to think that their rivals were mysterious and dangerous. They had to know fear! They had to be shown humility!

 

**Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!**

 

_That last of them! Now me can leave no evidence!_

 

Slowly rising from the crevice, Petrie then flew back towards the watering hole. The rival pack couldn't find the evidence of his trickery if it was at the bottom of the water!

 

The brown flyer smiled a toothy smile. Petrie wished he could be there when the rival pack discovered what had happened.

 

......

 

"How could this happen?!" Skytail roared at the two shamed guards. "You two were supposed to stand watch!"

 

Taunt had seldom seen Skytail this angry and was visibly cowering, a rare expression from him. "We were, sir! I never moved from my spot!"

 

"Then how do you explain this!" He roared. "Our entire home, marked! They have met challenge with challenge. You know as well as I do what that means..."

 

Breeze paled as Taunt looked down in shame. Vigilant spoke after a pause. "Do we escalate... or back down?"

 

Scarflank gave his opinion immediately. "I say that we escalate. If they don't back down then we could still carve out a territory, could we not?" He was not open to attacking the rival pack, especially since they had apparently managed to outsmart their rivals, but he was under no impression that the rival pack was highly superior to theirs. For now he simply assumed that Taunt and Breeze had gotten into one of their usual verbal sparring matches and let them down. They needed to probe their rival's strengths and weaknesses before any fight. Sporadic challenges on a one-on-one basis would be a good way to do that.

 

Skytail responded. "Even a limited engagement might escalate into a full fight. We should meet them in pack on pack. That way if it escalates into a fight we will be at full strength."

 

The rest of the pack then took in the leader's idea. The might have to soon enter into a full engagement with the rival pack. Usually such engagement ended with one side retreating or both sides stalemated in the exchanging of verbal challenges. However, deaths and serious injuries were also possible. Skytail did not phrase his idea as an order, but rather as a suggestion. This indicated that he felt that it was a matter that should be decided by consensus, as each would be risking their lives in such an endeavor. This was something that the pack would have to consider carefully.

 

"Wait, check this out!"

 

Every head turned at Vigilant's exclamation. Skytail, who was rather annoyed that his solemn proclamation of the stakes that they faced was interrupted, responded with a frustrated response.

 

"What, Vigilant?"

 

Vigilant looked at Skytail with a horrified expression. Whatever she had seen had discovered obviously spooked her.

 

"Their scents are all around where we sleep, but nowhere else!" She exclaimed. "They snuck by you two." She gestured at Taunt and Breeze. "Which is disturbing... But how did they hide their smell?" She looked at Skytail with utter fear and repeated herself. "How is a pack scent-less?!" She exclaimed. "What kind of pack did we pick a fight with?!"

 

Skytail jumped up and tried to check Vigilant's findings. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but he was having difficulty as the reality of the situation began to dawn on him. The rival pack, all six of them, had apparently snuck right by their two experienced members without being seen. They had then rubbed their scent all over the sleeping areas. And then they had escaped without leaving any evidence of how they entered their home. No tracks. No scents. Nothing.

 

The others began to sniff around as well and made the same findings. Panicked mutterings began to be uttered amongst them. The pack was quite spooked by this turn of events. Even if Skytail ordered a confrontation now, his pack would be prone to panic and run at the rival pack's threat display. He already knew that this engagement was lost. That did not concern him at the moment, however. What concerned him were the implications of Vigilant's findings.

 

Have they angered a pack of ghosts? Are the Hidden Runners that he was told about as a child true and not simply a child's tale? He had not felt this much fear since he was a small child. This changed everything. A pack that could do this could do anything. What was stopping this rival pack from killing them in their sleep if they so desired? No scent, no tracks, and no visual signs. The original insult was his idea, he noted. This left him with one raging question in his head.

 

_I have endangered my entire pack. What have I done?_

 

He then looked at Taunt and Breeze with an apologetic expression.

 

"We have underestimated our rivals." He then looked back towards the north entrance, where the two longneck younglings that they had killed laid prone and exposed. He knew what he had to do.

 

"We have to make amends..."

 

Taunt and Breeze both gasped. Skytail had never backed down to anyone. Nevertheless, they could not disagree with his reasoning, as they were now facing something that they didn't fully understand. A pack which could be practically invisible and scent-less was a horrifying threat indeed.

 

With great sadness and apprehension the pack began to walk towards the two longneck corpses. There would be a confrontation between the packs today, but not in the way that they had originally foreseen.

 

They simply hoped that the rival pack would be forgiving...

 

......

 

"And if they make this sound: **Rarr! Rarr!** How do you respond?"

 

"We make the same call and then click at them?"

 

"Exactly. And then?"

 

"Then we advance in a line and rear our heads back and forth?"

 

"Yes. That is how your kind responds to a threat from a rival."

 

Chomper was going through the finer points of challenge rituals with Littlefoot and the rest of the pack. It was important that Littlefoot understood what to do, as the rest of the pack would simply follow his lead. They had to use proper form when and if the other pack met them as disorganization could indicate weakness and invite an attack. If, however, they performed well then they might be able to avoid a fight or, at the very least, be able to gauge the strengths and weaknesses of the other pack before engaging in battle. Such battles usually ended when one side fled, but it was still possible that serious injuries could be sustained on both sides.

 

Chomper had never imagined that he would be going through these lessons with the pack, but yet here he was. They had to dissuade the other pack from evicting them; otherwise they risked an uncertain future elsewhere. With no sign of his parents and no allies to call upon they would be in a very desperate situation. They had to fight for their territory if it came to that.

 

"What if they apologize?"

 

That question came from Ducky. Chomper considered it for a moment. If their plan worked then it would certainly spook the other pack and perhaps they would try to rectify their actions. It was a long shot, as Petrie would probably have left some of his scent back at the rival pack's home and thus give away their methods, but it was worth considering.

 

"Then they would do the greeting call, as I have shown you. Then they would act submissive, like this..."

 

Chomper then bowed his head low and walked with a shuffling gait towards Littlefoot.

 

"They would then offer an offering of some sort."

 

Littlefoot blinked. "Then what do I do?"

 

Chomper shrugged. "That would be up to you... You could dictate your terms then. You are the pack leader."

 

Cera grunted lightly at that affirmation, but she did not challenge the statement. Despite her confidence in Littlefoot, she was still uncomfortable with having so much authority in one dinosaur. Where he could effectively dictate the pack's fate with one word. To be fair to Littlefoot, he was not quite comfortable with the idea either.

 

**Rarr! Rarr!**

 

There was the greeting call. This meant that the other pack was approaching, but it did not indicate their intentions. Either way, they had to make a strong showing here.

 

**Rarr! Rarr!**

 

"It sounds like they are by the watering hole!" Ruby offered.

 

Littlefoot nodded and seemed to take on a stern appearance. Upon seeing this change in demeanor, the others took on harsh expressions as well. It was now time.

 

"Let's head out. Remember your displays!"

 

Petrie took to the air and stayed some distance away from the pack. He did not want to give away the secret of how they marked their territory to the other pack, as that would defeat the entire purpose of what they had done, so it was agreed earlier that Petrie would stay out of this particular interaction. Petrie had already done his part. This was simply between the land walkers now.

 

With that the pack went out with all six members in a line. Their steps being synchronized exactly. Their expressions being fixed on the unseen destination in front of them. They then returned the call in kind.

 

**Rarr! Rarr! Click! Click!**

 

Step... Step... Step... Step...

 

**Rarr! Rarr! Click! Click!**

 

They continued walking in the direction of the rival pack for several minutes. All the while, they returned the calls of the rival pack at set intervals and continued walking in step. They had to show uniformity and power here, Chomper had taught them earlier. A show of strength here could deter a battle if they did it right. Likewise, if a battle did occur, then perhaps they could spook the rival pack by their threat display and provoke them into a panicked retreat. Either way, they had to follow their instincts and training now and be the fierce sharpteeth that they now were.

 

Finally the tall grass of the lowlands gave way to the shorter grass by this area of the watering hole. They could now see the rival pack. It consisted of five fast biters, seemingly not much older than they were. Each was arrange along a straight line which was now directly in front of their pack. Their facial expressions gave nothing away in terms of their intentions or motivations. To the side of the group, two longneck corpses lay prone on the ground. That could either indicate a peace offering or a display of fighting prowess, as the intentions of the rival pack was not yet known. Either way, they had to act hard here.

 

**Rarr! Rarr!**

 

Littlefoot's pack immediately stopped at his sudden call. The other five stayed behind, while Littlefoot took a single step forward and rose to his full height. He then stared at the rival pack's leader with unblinking eyes and a fierce expression. The other five fast biters then began to pace back in forth while making aggressive gestures at the opposing pack. The dichotomy between the calm and unblinking Littlefoot and his aggressive companions, added to the fearful, statuesque display. This was something that Chomper had once seen small biters do in a threat display he had witnessed on the island where he and his parents had once lived. He was unsure if it was appropriate for their respective kinds, but since it was the only one that he had seen from beginning to end he had decided to teach it to the pack. He hoped that it would be intimidating enough.

 

The rival pack faltered slightly as the pack performed their display, but otherwise gave no response. It was the other leader's turn now.

 

The opposing leader, a greenish-blue fast biter, then advanced a step and stopped for a moment. The members of the pack held their breath in anticipation of what was about to happen.

 

Then, with a heavy sigh, he lowered his head in a sign of capitulation and stepped forward slightly in a few shuffled steps. He did not fall to his knees as a sign of unconditional surrender, but he did signal an end to the day's exchange of threats and reprisals. He was conceding, in effect, the territory without a fight.

 

Littlefoot did not change his expression, but rather continued to stare at his counterpart. Chomper was quite clear that the display should not be broken until words are exchanged. Accordingly, he hid his satisfaction with the events of the day and retained his outward display of ferocity.

 

The leader then gestured with his right paw and two of the other fast biters grabbed a hold of the two longnecks and meekly dragged them in front of their leader. _So they were peace offerings._ Littlefoot concluded. _This has gone better than I could have hoped._

 

"We offer this as a sign of reconciliation." The rival leader said in a tone of voice that communicated both meekness and shame. It was the tone of voice that one would use if they were unaccustomed to losing. "The day is yours. We will honor your territory."

 

Silence. Not a single word was spoken as everyone was waiting for Littlefoot's response. He could very well expel the other pack now and they would have no choice but to accept his terms. However, no one had asked Littlefoot what he would actually do in this situation. His response was as much a mystery to his own friends as it was to his rivals.

 

"Your offer is accepted." Littlefoot began, choosing his words very carefully. "What is your name?"

 

Skytail was surprised to be addressed directly, but he answered after a moment's hesitation.

 

"Skytail is the name I have earned. Blueclaw is the name I was given."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I am Seeker." He then looked at the rival pack's members for a moment before continuing. "Why did you insult us, Skytail? Is that the usual way you invite yourselves into someone's home?"

 

Skytail winced at Littlefoot's stinging rebuke. He was incensed that this fast biter, who was smaller and undoubtedly younger than he was, had brought him so low. However, he bit back on his anger. These fast biters obviously had talents that he could not even begin to fathom. He would answer the leader's question.

 

"We... needed a new place to live. The food was getting scarce... So we came here."

 

Littlefoot smiled slightly. "And you thought that you could displace us?"

 

Skytail simply nodded.

 

"What will you do now, Skytail?"

 

He paused. He had not actually discussed that matter with his pack mates, but he pretty much knew what he had to do. With some trepidation, he answered.

 

"We will leave the lowlands and try our luck elsewhere. There is nothing left for us here."

 

Skytail then began to retreat and rejoined the rest of his pack. He looked at them apologetically before giving them the signal to retreat. They then turned their backs to the other pack, a sign of defeat in this context, and began to head away from the watering hole.

 

"We will eat the longnecks together."

 

The rival pack stopped where they were as Cera and Spike both looked at Littlefoot as if he had lost his mind. As Skytail looked back towards Littlefoot with a look of confusion, Littlefoot continued.

 

" You have shown that you are reasonable, now we will show the same." Littlefoot began. "I would much rather have close allies than distant enemies. If you are willing to ally with us then you may stay at your home." Littlefoot then offered his paw in a receptive gesture.

 

"Littlefoot!" Cera hissed in an angry manner. _What is he doing?!_ Her thoughts raged. _They don't deserve an alliance after what they did to us!_

 

Chomper, however, could only smile at Littlefoot's surprise move. They were inexperienced and they were going to have to leave this area soon anyway. So if they could gain five permanent allies then it would be worth the extra competition for a few weeks. An alliance that is vowed, as opposed to an alliance that is simply agreed upon, cannot be broken without those involved losing face. Chomper was surprised that Littlefoot remembered his talk about that several weeks ago. It seemed that Littlefoot was listening to his lessons far more than he let on.

 

Skytail slowly approached Littlefoot as both packs looked on in amazement. Littlefoot took on a curious expression, but otherwise did not change his stance or demeanor.

 

Skytail then bit down on his own paw.

 

Littlefoot blinked. Chomper had not told him anything about this!

 

As blood began to trickle from Skytail's paw, he explained. "I have never made alliances, Seeker. Alliances mean obligations. Obligations mean risk." He then shook his head. "If I agree to this then it is to the death. I would expect the same loyalty from you as I expect from my pack... and in turn you can expect the same from us..."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Of course!"

 

Skytail continued. "If we do this then we make a vow. We swear in blood."

 

Littlefoot paled slightly as Chomper looked on. Chomper had never gotten to tell him about exactly how alliances were made. As it was, Chomper was not quite sure how fast biters entered into such arrangements. But now they knew. Littlefoot knew that he had to act fast or else it would be seen as a sign of incompetence or weakness.

 

So he bit down on his own paw.

 

Littlefoot ignored the painful sting as blood began to trickle out of the slight wound. Finally, with a flourish, the two fast biters joined their paws in a show of unity.

 

"We will shed blood for one another as we have shed blood today!" Skytail intoned.

 

"Until death!" Littlefoot affirmed. He was improvising as he did not really know if he was doing the vow correctly or not.

 

Skytail nodded. "Until death!" It seemed that Littlefoot had improvised adequately.

 

As the two leaders then stepped back from one another, the members of each pack silently reflected upon what had just happened. Neither of them would ever be the same again.

 

The former rivals were now allies.

 

 


	29. Raid on the longneck herd

**_“Where the battle rages, there the loyalty of the soldier is proved.”_ **

**_― Martin Luther_ **

 

Nothing else was said for several moments as the members of each pack slowly took in what had happened. Both of their leaders had agreed to a blood vow. The most sacred of alliances. Neither pack could back out of their obligations, barring mutual assent, without losing face in sharptooth society. Their fates were intertwined now.

 

Finally after several moments, Littlefoot turned to his pack and gestured for them to meet him in the clearing between the two packs. As Littlefoot's pack began to converge on his position, Skytail gestured for his pack to do the same. Before long all of the ten fast biters and Chomper were congregating around one another and standing around awkwardly. No one seemed to know how to properly begin to socialize with those who shortly before were their rivals.

 

Finally, however, the bolder members of each pack decided to take action.

 

Cera looked towards the other pack and immediately fixated upon the orange form of Taunt. This was the same insufferable dinosaur that had insulted and provoked her during her first week of being a sharptooth. This was the same dinosaur who had intentionally rubbed his scent upon her sleeping place. His smirk and smug demeanor were imprinted upon her mind. However, none of that smugness was visible now. Only stunned silence and confusion. Cera found it refreshing to finally see him on the defensive and this gave her the confidence to make the first move.

 

"So Taunt." She began. "We meet again..."

 

Taunt was startled at the yellow fast biter calling him by name and his scent conveyed that surprise. Cera couldn't contain her smile at his change in demeanor. He had made her feel fear at his pack's show of strength a month before and she was greatly appreciative of the change in roles. Now they were the ones in a dominant position.

 

"Yes." Taunt answered meekly. "It seems that you beat us at our own game."

 

Spike spoke up at this. "Someone urinated where I slept. I would hardly call that a game!"

 

Littlefoot sighed, before trying to restrain Spike's anger. He was still enraged by the insult from the other pack. "Spike, they have apologized and we did get our revenge..."

 

Spike grunted, but then retreated. "I know. I know. But it still angers me..."

 

"That is understandable." Skytail offered, before continuing. "You have been more than generous with us by offering us an alliance. We will honor your generosity with good deeds of our own..."

 

Breeze and Vigilant did not say anything, and were instead observing the exchange in silence. It appeared that despite the formal agreement to ally that there was still lingering misgivings between the packs. This was understandable, of course, as deeds confirmed good intentions, not words. Each of them hoped that these misgivings would eventually dissipate.

 

Spike paused for a moment, before responding. "Very well... Let's eat... Perhaps that will improve our spirits."

 

Ducky and Chomper both laughed at this.

 

"Eating always improve your spirits, Spike. Yep, yep, yep!" Ducky affirmed.

 

Spike grunted in annoyance, but no venom was in his vocalization. He was very aware that Ducky's words were true.

 

Scarflank then responded to this line of conversation. "Hmm... Sounds like a fast biter close to my heart." He then continued his thoughts on the matter. "I agree. Let's eat!"

 

With laughter and polite conversation resuming between the various members, they all began to migrate towards the dead bodies of the longnecks. In a ceremony that would be recognizable to most other sharptooth packs, their new alliance would again be cemented through the partaking of a joint dinner.

 

......

 

The two packs separated into two mixed groups in the process of dining upon the longnecks. Ducky, Spike, Scarflank, and Vigilant met up to eat the female longneck, whereas the others focused upon the male longneck. However, after nearly half an hour of eating a rather familiar sound greeted Littlefoot's ears.

 

The sound of flapping wings from some distance away.

 

Littlefoot cursed himself under his breath. He had forgotten about Petrie, as he had told him to avoid being seen in order to keep up the ruse with the other pack. If he had not been able to secure an alliance with the other pack then he might consider keeping up the subterfuge a bit longer, but as it was... He decided to break the silence.

 

"Come on down, Petrie... I think that you need to be introduced to the others."

 

Petrie flew down slowly and landed on Littlefoot's right shoulder. Skytail and Vigilant looked somewhat surprised by the newcomer as they had thought that the entire pack had already assembled. Taunt, however, recognized this flyer from his failed attempt to protect their shelter.

 

"I remember you! You flew around our home before the others came..." Taunt thought aloud.

 

Petrie said nothing for a moment, but then replied simply. "Yes. That me."

 

Taunt then placed a single claw under his chin and thought for a moment. There was no scent trail to indicate where the other sharptooth had traveled in order to find their sleeping areas. The others were also not seen in transit. Perhaps that was because the others weren't responsible..."

 

"You! You were the one who marked our home!" At Taunt's accusation, the other members of the packs looked over to listen to the conversation. All of the members of Littlefoot's pack knew that their trick had now ran its course. They listened with trepidation as the waited to see how that would affect relations between the packs. "But how?"

 

Petrie looked towards Littlefoot, being unsure if he should say, but upon Littlefoot's nod he decided to answer. "Me grab stick that all of the others marked. Then me mark your home." As Taunt shook his head in disbelief and Skytail stood wide-mouthed at the simplicity of the plan that had tricked him, Petrie added. "Me scare you good."

 

All of the assembled sharpteeth stood in complete silence. The only sounds which permeated the scene were the croaking of various amphibians and the buzzing of flying buzzers. Everyone was waiting for something to happen.

 

That was when Skytail laughed.

 

Taunt was flabbergasted for a moment. How could the leader of his pack be so flippant and jolly about being showed up by such a simple trick? They had made a solemn vow to a pack that they had believed to be superior to them, whereas the pack in question had simply outsmarted them! However, the more that he thought it about the more sense that it made. This pack may be lacking in experience, but they certainly had some intelligence to them. They had tricked a superior foe in order to avoid a battle and their leader had allied his pack with their foe in order to gain an ally. It was brilliant really... Had they had not been tricked then they would have never made such a diplomatic decision. Now that Taunt thought about the situation, it actually was quite humorous.

 

As Taunt also began to laugh, the others joined in as well. Finally, after several moments Skytail began to speak again. "So you aren't some amazing scent-less rouges that can strike in the middle of the day... You are just a bit too smart for your own good!"

 

Littlefoot blinked. He was still unsure whether to take the laughter as a sign of levity or mockery. For that reason, he gave a safe answer that betrayed neither smugness nor fear. "We have been told that, yes."

 

Skytail continued to smile. "Well, a little wisdom is more important than a lot of strength, or so the old songs say... I still think that we have done well to have you as allies."

 

Littlefoot looked relieved at Skytail's declaration. Skytail then turned towards the flyer.

 

"We haven't had many dealings with flyers... They tend to keep with their own." Skytail admitted. "How did you meet up with the others, Petrie?"

 

Petrie paused for a moment before answering. "Um... Well, it be long story..." He cleared his throat and decided to give a description of how he actually met the gang, minus the details that would be hard to explain. "Mommy and siblings fly away and Petrie couldn't fly. That when Littlefoot and Ducky find Petrie!" Skytail looked surprised. Probably because Skytail was wondering why the other two dinosaurs didn't eat the helpless flyer. He didn't realize that they all were herbivores back then... "We find new home together and find others later!" He answered quickly.

 

Skytail nodded. "Well, it is nice to meet you, Petrie. Having a flyer should prove quite useful to both packs!" Littlefoot nodded at this as Petrie's worth had been proven many times over since their change. "You can see things that we land-walkers cannot."

 

Littlefoot affirmed this. "Yes, Petrie has done a lot for all of us." But then, realizing that Petrie was probably quite hungry since he had been absent from the feast, he offered a clawed paw and pointed it at the longneck closest to him. "Go ahead and eat, Petrie! After all, you are the main reason that we are all here together. You must be hungry!"

 

Petrie gave a grateful nod, before digging into the exposed torso of the dismembered longneck. He was more accustomed to eating ground fuzzies, but he had to admit that land-walkers tasted much better. As he head was now covered in viscera, he realized that he was perhaps a bit hungrier than he had originally suspected. He had skipped two of his meals in order to trick the other pack...

 

As Petrie began to tear into the longneck, Chomper reflected for a moment. They had accomplished quite a lot in one short day. They had responded intelligently to a challenge by a rival pack, they had turned their rivals into allies, and they had even struck fear into the two egg-stealers that had harassed him during his infancy... Wait! The egg-stealers! In the confusion over the challenge and its aftermath, they had totally forgotten to tell the others about that incident. Now that their new allies were also here this would be an opportune time to bring up the issue.

 

"Um..." Chomper began. "The food has been getting scarcer around here lately. But we did catch up with some interesting acquaintances today..." With those sentences out of his mouth, Chomper looked at Littlefoot. He was going to let Littlefoot try to explain this one to the others. After all, if it had been up to Chomper then they would be eating egg-stealer right now...

 

Littlefoot looked a bit apprehensive. "Ah... Yeah..." He then looked towards his pack members and began with his explanation. He figured that they would be harder to convince than the other pack. "We met up with those egg-stealers from when Chomper was born..." He didn't even have a chance to finish the sentence.

 

"You killed them and you didn't tell us?!" Cera inquired.

 

 _Oh crap._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _This is not going to end well..._ He looked over to Chomper for a moment, who simply shrugged in response with a slight smirk on his face. Littlefoot had proposed a more diplomatic solution to the egg-stealers, whereas Chomper was still inclined to finish the hunt, albeit with some reservations. As a consequence, Chomper seemed quite content to watch the others berate Littlefoot on his idea. _Damn you, Chomper!_

 

Cera noticed the pause and asked. "You let them get away?!"

 

Littlefoot sighed. "We decided..." Chomper crossed his forelimbs and shook his head. "I decided..." Littlefoot corrected. "That we could get more food if we worked together with them."

 

"What?!" Cera asked. She was almost too surprised to be enraged. What had that crazy dinosaur gotten them into now? "Who do you plan on allying with next, Littlefoot? Screech and Thud?" She retorted sarcastically. She did not notice Skytail look away uncomfortable or Taunt taking ona morose expression for a moment.

 

"If we had killed them then they would only feed us for a few days, but if we help them get the longneck eggs then they could feed us for much longer." Littlefoot explained. "One of them is injured and I have their scent. They know that trying to flee will be a fatal mistake."

 

Cera just stood there stunned and stared at Littlefoot. She didn't even know where to begin. First, their leader had decided to ally the pack with the same dinosaurs that had marked their home. Then, he decides to ally with the egg-stealers who had terrorized them many seasons ago. She then looked in Chomper's direction. He had been the most wronged by those two egg-stealers. Surely he had an opinion about all of this.

 

"Chomper?" She began. "They tried to eat you as an egg. Why would you agree to this?"

 

Chomper looked at Cera for a moment. "We will get more food out of this and..." He pondered for a moment, thinking back to the incident itself. "Back then they were just trying to find food. Can we really blame them for that? We have to kill for a living as well."

 

Cera took a deep breath. She supposed that she couldn't argue with Chomper's logic and if he were willing to put the past aside then she had little argument to not do the same. "Fine! But, don't expect me to be happy about this!"

 

The other pack was watching this scene play out with a mix of curiosity and amusement. The opposing leader was obeyed, but it seemed that he did permit dissent in the group. This was a rather odd combination, but since he was obeyed it did not convey any weakness to the other pack. Skytail supposed that in order to lead a diverse pack such as Littlefoot's a unique leadership style was probably necessary. _Makes me glad that I only have to manage fast biters!_ He thought. _We are hard enough to manage!_

 

"Cera, I don't suspect they expect you to ever be happy."

 

Speaking of hard to manage, there was Taunt giving a sarcastic remark to Cera. As Cera took on an aggressive stance and the members of the two packs began to laugh, Skytail knew that Taunt had gotten the desired response.

 

Cera pointed at the orange fast biter. "Don't you start, Taunt!"

 

Deciding to head off a possible retort from Taunt, Skytail then asked. "So... What exactly is the plan?"

 

Littlefoot smiled, as he gestured for the others to gather around him.

 

"This is what I had in mind..."

 

......

 

**Seven days later - during the New Moon**

 

Strut was walking towards the meeting place where Chomper and the brown fast biter had instructed them to meet when the moon was no longer visible in the sky. He had been walking slowly in the previous few days, but was now back to full speed. It seemed that his leg was only severely sprained, but no bones were broken. A very fortunate outcome for Strut, as a broken bone in the Mysterious Beyond almost certainly meant death as the injured could not escape from predators.

 

Ozzy was walking behind his brother as they made their way towards the assigned spot. Normally he would be out ahead of Strut and ranting on and on about what they were about to do. However he was in a much more contemplative mood today. After nearly losing his life the week before, he had begun to reflect upon their situation. They had been wandering for years now after they had been evicted from their herd of egg-stealers. Their parents were on the wrong side of a dominance dispute for the leadership of the herd. In the aftermath of the dispute, Strut and Ozzy had found themselves orphans and abandoned by the herd that had severed as their family for the first ten years of their lives. Ever since that dark day, he had been leading his younger brother through the wilds of the Mysterious Beyond in search of eggs. However, his fixation on that glorious food was another story entirely...

 

"Do you think that we are close, Ozzy?" Strut asked suddenly, cutting off Ozzy's thoughts. "I don't remember exactly where we were."

 

Ozzy blinked a few times before responding. "You don't remember?" He asked in incredulity. There was no venom in his voice, just surprise at his brother's lack of remembrance.

 

"Well, I was kind of more worried about running at the time..." Strut answered flatly.

 

Ozzy had to chuckle at this. "Yeah... I suppose that is as good reason as any..." He then looked around him for a few moments in order to ascertain his location. "Actually, I think that we are almost there..." He ran ahead for several feet, before stopping. "Yes! Up there is where we met... them..." He spoke the last word in a whisper. He was still uncomfortable about running errands for sharpteeth, but that was preferable to the alternative.

 

The two brothers then began to sit and wait for the sharpteeth to arrive with their instructions.

 

Ozzy still couldn't believe it, however. The purple sharptooth from his past had come back to haunt them in a very literal sense. Had he known that that much trouble would ensue from one egg, then he would have left it alone. It seemed that their adversary... and now boss... did have a certain kindness to him, however. He had agreed to let him and Strut live after Ozzy offered his life in exchange for his brother's. The sharptooth had risked himself as an infant to save his longneck friend... Perhaps that deep-seated empathy was there from the beginning?

 

Ozzy shook his head to clear away that tangled web of thoughts that assaulted his mind. In either case, they were here now. They would have to do their job for the purple sharptooth and his frightening boss, the brown fast biter. Ozzy had no doubt that he would kill them both if they failed. Ozzy had no idea that Littlefoot was actually the one who was their salvation, whereas Chomper had quite the opposite opinion.

 

Silence permeated the scene for several moments until they were both greeted by an unseen voice.

 

"It is time, egg-stealers."

 

The imperious voice roared in a commanding fashion and both egg-stealers jumped up in response. They could not see the source of the voice, as its owner was obviously in the darkness, but they could hear him well enough. The brown fast biter had returned.

 

"Al... Alright. How do you want us to do this?" Ozzy asked in fear.

 

The voice chuckled slightly. A horrifying and improper sound coming from a sharptooth. The brothers began to tremble. "We will make a diversion. You will know when it happens. That is when you will begin taking the eggs." He paused for a moment. "Our flyer will point out to you where to drop off the eggs. Do you understand?"

 

Ozzy gave a timid nod in response, whereas Strut offered a muffled "yes."

 

"Good." The voice stated simply. "We will begin soon..."

 

And then as suddenly as he had arrived, he was gone. Both brothers looked at one another in dismay. This was it. They had no choice but to do as they were told. The brothers then began to run towards the outskirts of the longneck sleeping areas. The tall grass would give them cover as they waited for the sharpteeth to make their move. It was up to them now...

 

......

 

Petrie examined the scene as he flew over the egg-stashing site. They had found a crevice in the ground that was relatively close by the longneck herd in order to hide the eggs. The idea of hiding the eggs at a relatively close site was the invention of Ruby. Petrie remembered her words quite well.

 

_My dad was hurt when I stole the threehorn egg. But he wouldn't have been injured if he had somewhere to hide it. We need to hide the eggs if we don't want to be hurt!_

 

It was getting quite dark, however, and very soon he would be unable to effectively fly or, more importantly, safely land. This was especially true since the night circle was not out to provide illumination. When that happened it would be up to the others to manage the egg-napping expedition. He hoped that the two egg-stealers would appear soon so that he could give them the sign...

 

 _Wait! There they are!_ Petrie could just begin to see the two tan-colored dinosaurs come into view. He gave a slight squawk and dived towards the ground in a precise manner, before again rising into the sky. He repeated this several times so that the egg-stealers would get the point. Finally, after the third dive, he looked back towards the duo.

 

He could clearly see the lead egg-stealer nodding in his direction.

 

 _Good! They finally get point._ Petrie dryly thought.

 

The flyer then flew back in the direction of the pack's home. His part in the day's activity was finished.

 

......

 

Littlefoot peeked above the tall grass and could see that Petrie was flying back towards the pack's hideout. That meant that the egg-stealers were now aware of the egg-stashing site and that they were ready to begin. With a slight smile on his face, he decided that it was time to give the order.

 

"All right, guys! Let's do this!"

 

The others wasted no time in complying with Littlefoot's order. The planning of the diversion had involved every member of the pack and each had contributed their own ideas and suggestions. They had even done a surveillance mission as a group, a first for them as they usually split into smaller groups, and investigated the habits of the herd. That was an oddly communal and relaxing experience for them all. Almost like how they felt as leaf-eaters when they played the sky puffy game... except with far more gruesome consequences. During their surveillance mission they had identified a narrow crevice that would serve quite well as a hiding spot for the stolen eggs, as it was only a few moments away from where the herd slept. They had covered it with twigs and dried grass in preparation for its use by the egg-stealers. After several hours they had also clearly identified the weak points of the herd and the optimal places to strike. They had determined everything except for...

 

"Attack the leader or the children?"

 

That question was from Cera. They had not really formalized a specific target in the attack, but rather had only narrowed it down to two possibilities: the Old One or the children. Either one would be sure to rouse the herd and distract attention away from the eggs for a few moments. It all depended on where each target was in the herd. They needed to strike away from the nesting sites, so that the herd members would congregate away from the eggs.

 

Littlefoot rose again. The large form of the Old One was clearly visible very near where the egg-stealers were supposed to be congregated. That would not do. They would need to strike at the children, who would be closer to the center of the herd.

 

"The children."

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, Littlefoot paled at the implications of what he had said. Just a month ago, he had been forced to kill Rhett in order to feed himself and his pack. At that time the decision to kill had nearly broken him and the others, and the reality of eating the flesh of another dinosaur had changed them beyond recognition. Now he was effortlessly giving orders to the rest of the pack to attack children, including his friend Ali, in order to secure eggs for the pack and their allies. True, he did not plan on completing the attack as it was a diversion, but the implications were eerily similar. He and the rest of the pack had become the sort of thing that they had feared as leaf-eaters. Brutal killers who would even kill children in order to meet their needs.

 

He shook his head. Lamenting what could not be changed would not fill their bellies, nor would it keep them safe. They had to kill now in order to survive. If the leaf-eaters were stupid enough to let their guard down when the attack came then they deserved what they got... With a hardened resolve, he commenced the attack in an overt and loud fashion. They had to attract as much attention as possible.

 

**Roar!**

 

Screams emanated from the children who were congregated in the center of the herd. Ali was not anywhere to be seen, Littlefoot noted. Perhaps she was sleeping by her mother instead of with the other children of the herd? In either case, their attack had evoked the desired response. The adults rose up in a flurry of activity and the children proceeded to run towards them. The pack was well away from the children who were congregated in the center of the herd, but rather close to the adults who were congregated in the periphery. They had to get out of here before they got trampled.

 

"Run around the herd! Keep your distance from the adults!" Littlefoot yelled.

 

The pack did as they were told, as several of the adults gave chase. With many of the adults forming a circle around the children and several others chasing the pack around the periphery of the herd, the egg-stealers had a prime chance to make their move.

 

It was up to them now...

 

......

 

"Twelve... Thirteen..." Ozzy intoned as he and his brother dropped their cargo into the crevice set aside for that purpose. The pack's diversion was working wonderfully. They had stolen all seven eggs from one nest and six from another. Their mothers had apparently left to protect their other children in the communal crèche. In protecting their firstborns they had unknowingly sacrificed their unborn.

 

"Let's get some more, Strut! We are doing well today!" Ozzy bragged in a triumphant fashion. They had never had this much luck when they searched for eggs as a pair. Perhaps working with sharpteeth wasn't that bad...

 

"But what if they see us, Ozzy? Surely we have enough?" Strut meekly asked. He was glad to see his brother so happy. However, he feared that their luck could come to an end. The hiding spot for the eggs was large enough to secure eggs and hide them from prying eyes, but they would not be effective at hiding dinosaurs. If they were caught in the open then they wouldn't stand much of a chance.

 

"Two more, Strut!" His brother encouraged. "Then we can call it a day!"

 

Strut sighed, but deferred to his brother's wishes. "Ah... Okay, Ozzy."

 

Strut supposed that his brother may have a point with his fanatical drive to catch eggs this time. They simply had to get enough to feed the pack, however large that may be. Strut gulped at that thought. Hopefully their catch would be enough. Otherwise they might be on the menu in the place of the missing eggs...

 

"Hurry up, Strut!" Ozzy hissed silently. "We need to hurry before the longneck's notice us!"

 

Strut snapped out of his thoughts. He had to focus on what he was doing.

 

"Right, Ozzy!" He answered.

 

Ozzy nodded. "Let's go!"

 

......

 

The pack was running as fast as they could away from the longneck who was trailing them. He was not nearly as fast as the sharpteeth, but he was quickly tiring them out. Fast biters were made for speed, but not endurance. And when the situation of Chomper was factored into the equation. Well...

 

"Littlefoot..." Chomper sucked in a breath. He was clearly exhausted. "I think it's time..."

 

Littlefoot looked back quickly and saw that Chomper was exhausted. It was time to bring the mission to a close.

 

"Right." Littlefoot affirmed. "We will lead him away, Chomper. You run back home."

 

With that Littlefoot gave a downward gesture with his forelimbs and the pack slowed somewhat. This gave Chomper the opportunity to outrun the pack in his trek home. The longneck then refocused his attention on the remaining members of the pack who, were from his perspective, threatening the children of the herd. The fast biters could easily outrun him, however.

 

"Now we finish!" Littlefoot declared. This meant that they all had set instructions to follow now that they had planned during the days before this hunt. "Ruby? Cera?" Littlefoot checked to make sure that they were ready.

 

"Right!" They both declared nearly simultaneously.

 

With a sudden flurry of speed, both fast biters broke away from the pack at great velocity. They were running in the fastest sprint they could muster. Their mission was to recall the egg-stealers while the rest of the pack ran at a slower speed so as not to alert the longneck following them to the existence of the egg-stealers. If the egg-stealers were discovered then the entire plan could backfire.

 

Suddenly a panicked scream emanated from up ahead.

 

"Egg-stealers! They are stealing the eggs!"

 

"Oh crap!" Littlefoot yelled. He could see Cera and Ruby make exasperated head gestures in front of him. No doubt they were having the same thought that he was. He now had two choices. He could abandon the egg-stealers to their fate and simply reclaim the eggs from the hiding spot later... Or he could help out his minions. A momentary battle raged in the mind of the former longneck. He knew full well that he owed the egg-stealers nothing because the demands that he had placed upon them were simply reparations for the wrongs that they had committed against him and Chomper so long ago, but despite that he couldn't shake his sense of personal responsibility. He had made an agreement with them and they had honored their side of the bargain. It did not matter to Littlefoot that they were coerced into honoring the arrangement, the fact that an agreement was made was sufficient to make him feel ethically responsible. He would help the egg-stealers, but he would not endanger the rest of his pack in the process.

 

"Everyone go home!" He gave the evacuation order. At his call all of the members of the pack, including Cera and Ruby, turned towards home and sprinted.

 

He would do this alone.

 

......

 

"Run!" Strut yelled, as the two egg-stealers fled from the advancing herd.

 

It had all started with a misstep from Ozzy. He had grabbed another egg, but then tripped over a twig in his haste. The sound of the falling orb cracking on the rocky soil was enough to alert the nearby longnecks. It seemed that they had pushed their luck too far and now they were about to pay for their mistake.

 

"Get them!" A large male longneck yelled. That was Brako, the same hot-headed longneck that had chased Littlefoot during his scouting run on the herd over a month before. Now, however, his forceful attack was entirely justified. He had identified the true threat to the herd while many of the others were still fixated upon the diversion. Many of the other herd members, including the mothers with eggs, were now sprinting towards the hapless duo. They were quickly gaining on them.

 

"They're too fast!" Ozzy screamed. "Where can we hide?!"

 

That was when they heard the sound of crashing grass immediately beside them. It was the brown fast biter!

 

"Follow me and hurry!" Littlefoot screamed.

 

The two egg-stealers wasted no time in following their would-be savior into the unknown depths of the tall grass. This provided them with some cover, but not much, as the tall longnecks could still see the trail that they made in the vegetation. The longnecks were still gaining on them. It would be over very soon...

 

**Roar!**

 

Suddenly the sound of growls and roars rose from some distance away.

 

"Sharpteeth! Guard the children!" Littlefoot heard the Old One bellow from far away. Brako, who was leading the group chasing the trio, stopped giving chase for a moment as he was uncertain what to do. Should he continue to chase these egg-stealers or help confront the sharpteeth?

 

The angry mothers were not so conflicted, however. They were still in a rage at losing their precious unborn children. Children who would more than likely never even have a chance to hatch now. "Keep after the egg-stealers!" One of them yelled. "My babies!" Another lamented at her lost eggs. At their prompting, he resumed his chase...

 

**Roar!**

 

Littlefoot recognized those roars. It was from Skytail's pack! They were not supposed to be part of tonight's mission, although Littlefoot had alerted them of it in advance. They must have honored their alliance when they discovered that their counterparts were in trouble. Littlefoot smiled. Skytail was as good as his word. It seemed that he had chosen well in making this pack allied with his.

 

"Way to go, guys!" Littlefoot whispered under his breath. They may have just given them the chance that they needed in order to escape. The longnecks were still hot on their tails, but the distance between them had widened. Perhaps just enough to reach the safety of the pack's cave. That was if the two egg-stealers could keep up...

 

"Hurry up!" Littlefoot yelled. "We're almost there!"

 

......

 

"Perhaps we should go get him! Otherwise something else might get him!"

 

Ruby and the others were huddled in their cave as Littlefoot had directed. They had run all the way to the cave itself before realizing that their leader was not with them. They had begun to suspect that he may have returned for the egg-stealers, although they were split on whether they should violate his orders and search for him or not. This resulted in the argument that they were having right now.

 

"But he told us to go home. He did. He did." Ducky replied.

 

"We know that he is faster than the egg-stealers." Spike mentioned. "Even if they get crushed, Littlefoot can escape."

 

"But we have to help him!" Chomper yelled. With the possibility of Littlefoot being injured, his mannerisms returned to that of an over-excitable child. He couldn't bear the possibility of something happening to Littlefoot.

 

"I am sure that he will be fine, Chomper." Cera replied. "But perhaps Petrie should fly? Maybe you could see something?"

 

Petrie shook his head. "It too dark. Me will not see anything."

 

Ruby placed her paw on her chin in a ponderous expression. "Well maybe we could..."

 

She then paused as she and the others could hear the sounds of... something... outside. As they were in a cave, the sound lacked the clarity that it would have in an open environment. Only the low-pitched sounds from the outside reverberated through the ground into the cave. It made a very distinct sound.

 

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

 

"Oh, I don't like-ed the sound of that!" Ducky lamented. She didn't know what that was but she knew that it probably wasn't good.

 

**Thump! Thump! Thump!**

 

"I agree. It doesn't sound... OOF!!!"

 

Ruby's words were cut off as suddenly a brown fast biter landed right on top of her. It was Littlefoot! Perhaps she shouldn't have sat so close to the cave's narrow entrance?

 

"Where did he go? Ahhh!!!"

 

The two egg-stealers then fell through the opening and landed on the two dinosaurs. Rolling off of them, they eventually came to rest beside a rather familiar purple sharptooth. There was silence for a moment until the entire earth seemed to shake.

 

**Crash!**

 

The entire cave began to lurch violently as some of the loose rocks on its low ceiling began to crumble and fall. The small rocks and dust on the ground of the cave also began to rise and fall with the sudden movement. Initially the dinosaurs thought it was an earthshake, something that they had experienced little of since they had left the valley, but a new sound made it very clear that it was not an earthshake causing the violent movement.

 

**Crash!**

 

"Damn egg-stealers!"

 

**Crash!**

"Why!"

 

It was the anguished mothers of the captured eggs. They could not enter the cave where the pack had taken refuge, nor could they probably see its exact entrance. But nonetheless, they were taking out their grief and anger on the ground where they saw their tormentors fall. Their children were gone and there was nothing that they could do about it. After a few moments, they could hear some more commotion outside of the cave.

 

"If you wouldn't have stopped, we could have got them!"

 

"I am terribly sorry... But the children..."

 

**Smack!**

 

It seemed that the mothers had turned their aggression onto something else. The pack then heard the sounds of loud footsteps running, which seemed to get weaker and weaker as their creators fled from the scene.

 

After a few moments of silence, Littlefoot looked up at the members of the pack. Spike, Ducky, and Cera looked surprised, whereas Ruby looked outright angry, with both of her forelimbs clinched against her sides. Chomper, meanwhile, had an expression of poorly restrained irritation. Littlefoot could almost predict Chomper's thoughts at this very moment. _First you save them even though I told you we should eat them... and now you risk your life to save them?_ He would definitely have to talk to Chomper a bit more later.

 

Ozzy then spoke, looking up at the irritated purple sharptooth. "I never thought I would be happy to see your face!" He then laid his head down, obviously trying to regain his bearings after his desperate flight from danger and violent crash. It was probably for the best that he did not see Chomper's facial expression after Ozzy spoke those words...

 

Littlefoot then smiled, deciding that he should probably be the one to break the silence. After all, he was going to hear the pack's complaints and disagreements anyway...

 

"So... That could have gone better!" Littlefoot affirmed.

 

Most of the others groaned in response. They had achieved their objectives, but at great risk to themselves. It went without saying that if they had many more incidents like the one of that night, then their lifespans would be rather short. They needed to make adjustments in their strategy if they were to survive.

 

There was also the matter of Littlefoot's actions as of late...

 

With the leader's response providing tacit approval for discussion amongst the pack, a yellow fast biter came forward to speak her peace on the subject.

 

"Let me tell you what I think..."

 


	30. Conversations

**_You can throw a novel into focus with one overheard line._ **

**_― Joan Didion_ **

 

"Is everyone alright?!" The Old One asked after the fast biters fled from the herd. It seemed that their tried and tested defensive strategy had worked once again. Keep the herd in a group and keep the children protected by a circle of adults. At least from her vantage point, she couldn't see any injuries. Although, a few members of the herd seemed to be missing...

 

Ali, meanwhile, remained cowering behind her mother's protective bulk. She was not with the other children when the fast biter's attacked as she was sleeping beside her mother at the time. Usually all of the children congregated in one group in order to make them easier to protect, but the Old One had granted Ali a special exception on account of her situation. She had experienced having a friend be slaughtered right in front of her, so it made sense that she would seek out the security of her only remaining family. Ironically, it seemed that this exception allowed her to be spared another frightening attack. Nonetheless, the traumatized screams of the other children and the fearful yells of the adults made unpleasant memories return to the young longneck.

 

"Left flank is fine!" One deputy called out upon seeing that his section of the herd was safe.

 

Ali shuddered as the memories returned to her. The screams of the children and the adults, it reminded her of when she came back to the herd... alone...

 

"Right flank is clear!" Another deputy affirmed.

 

Her mother was ecstatic to see her daughter safe and sound, but immediately grew concerned when she saw the look of fear on her face. "They got Rhett! They got Rhett!" She had shouted as she collapsed against her mother's leg. As her mother tried to console the distraught longneck, Ali could hear the anguished wail of Rhett's mother. The last of her progeny had died. She was now left with nothing.

 

"We are missing some of the front group. Brako went after them."

 

The Old One grew concerned by this. "Some of the herd left?" This was not the plan. They were supposed to stay together and protect the children.

 

"I think they wanted to check on their eggs..." He muttered in an unsure fashion.

 

It had been a hard month since then for the young longneck. She was repeatedly haunted by horrible sleep stories of that horrible night. Sometimes she would be the one dying in her nocturnal visions, but in others Rhett met his fate as he did in reality. The worst ones were where she and Rhett both survived. Eventually she would have to wake up and realize, with crushing despair, that her friend was still gone. The true nightmare was her reality. She had talked to her mother about what happened and she, to her credit, had done her best to comfort her daughter, but she could only do so much. It didn't help that the other children were reluctant to play with her. The other parents were worried that she would lead them off on another adventure and that their children might meet the same fate as Rhett.

 

The Old One cursed herself. The eggs! They had left them unprotected in their zeal to protect the children and the rest of the herd.

 

Without meaningful companionship, Ali spent most of her time with her mother and the other adults. Her life had reverted to how it was before she had met Rhett and Littlefoot. Littlefoot... She was curious what he was up to. No doubt he was on one of his adventures with his friends...

 

......

 

"I think that you have been far too bossy!" Cera accused. The brown fast biter looked at his counterpart with surprise, while the others did not look shocked at all. The complaints about Littlefoot decisions as of late were about to come into the open.

 

"Bossy?" Littlefoot inquired.

 

"Yes!" Cera affirmed. "Did you even stop to think about us in your decision?"

 

"Of course!" Littlefoot confirmed in an annoyed tone. He began to pace in order to calm his raging nerves. _Why am I so agitated?_ He asked himself. _I wasn't like this before._ Even he noticed his change of demeanor since his transformation. "That is why I left alone. I didn't want to risk any of you!"

 

Cera huffed. "How is that your choice, Littlefoot? We are a pack, remember? We do things together!"

 

At this point Ruby stepped up as well. "We can't be together unless we stick together!"

 

Ducky rose as well. "I do not want you to risk-ed yourself again. Oh no, no, no!"

 

Littlefoot then sat down and collected his thoughts for a moment. "Then what would all of you have done in my place? Risk the entire pack for two egg-stealers?"

 

Spike then spoke. "Oh to the dung pit with the egg-stealers!" He said this as waving at the still-incapacitated duo with a dismissive gesture. "Why did you have to rescue them anyway?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Yes, Littlefoot. Why?"

 

"They made a deal with us!" Littlefoot answered in a surprised yelp. Why couldn't his friends understand their responsibilities? The egg-stealers had helped them, so they had to help them back. "I had to help them!"

 

"Me no see why." Petrie answered. "They get eggs. They hide eggs. Why we need them when we have eggs?"

 

Littlefoot stopped for a moment to look in disbelief at his companions. Perhaps it was the frustration and anger in the cave, but they seemed to be acting unlike their old selves. They were acting very much like their sharptooth forms would seem to imply. Very little of the innocence remained. He had tried to fight that side of him for so long. For the sake of his friends and for the sake of himself. Had he angered them so much that their own control was beginning to fray?

 

"Guys... Listen to yourselves!" He began. "If we go around breaking promises than what will that make us?"

 

"We?" Cera accused. "You were the one who made that agreement, Littlefoot. Only you." She said this while pointing an accusatory finger at his chest. "We followed along, but I am getting tired of following."

 

The threat was not lost on Littlefoot, but for now he focused on the subject at hand. "I have done what I felt was best for the pack!" He caught his breath for a moment. "Do you think that you could do better?"

 

Cera took a few steps forward. "With the way you are acting right now? Yes."

 

Littlefoot took the bait. "The way that I am acting right now?!"

 

"Yes!" Cera affirmed. "You may be doing what you think is right, but are you even listening to us? No." She then began to pace herself. "You made an alliance with that other pack and two egg-stealers without even asking us!"

 

Littlefoot sputtered. "I had to make a decision, Cera! I couldn't tell them to hang on a moment that we had to vote on the matter!"

 

"No, you couldn't." She agreed in a flat tone. "But you could have run the idea by us before the ritual!"

 

The two stared down for a few moments, before Littlefoot looked back at the rest of the pack with a somewhat resigned expression.

 

"Do... All of you agree with Cera?" Littlefoot asked suddenly.

 

Four nods and one affirmative grunt greeted Littlefoot. It seemed that Cera had correctly read the sentiments of the pack. _Have I really been that overbearing?_ Littlefoot questioned himself. _I was only doing what I thought was right..._ He then began to realize that the other six were not the only ones who were beginning to lose themselves to their new instincts.

 

Littlefoot looked away and pondered his situation for a few moments. Some instinctual part of his mind told him that this was a sign of weakness, but he didn't care. He needed to do the right thing here, but that wasn't quite clear to him. He supposed that he would let the pack decide. _That is what I should've done from the beginning._ He acknowledged.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

The rest of the pack was in total silence. Cera has a somewhat mollified expression, while most of the others had expressions of concern or sadness. None of them enjoyed calling out their leader like this, but they had enough of the unilateral decisions.

 

Littlefoot then looked at the egg-stealers. Both of them had looks of profound fright on their faces. They were trapped in a cave with seven sharpteeth who were all speaking their unintelligible language. Littlefoot figured that the same thoughts were probably moving through their minds right now. _Are they going to eat us? Why did we ever make an agreement with sharpteeth anyway?_ Littlefoot knew that his strategy was correct and that his intentions were good, but it seemed that was not enough sometimes. In listening to his instinctual drives he had lost the conciliatory aspect of his leadership style. That part of him that listened to everyone before making a decision. With some regret, he realized that he needed to start again here.

 

"I made a promise to them... and so did you, Chomper." Chomper blinked, but then nodded affirmatively at Littlefoot's words. "Even if you don't want me to be leader anymore... I ask that you let them go." Littlefoot hung his head, still not looking back at the group.

 

Cera's mouth went agape as the others also took on various expressions of shock. Ruby covered her mouth with her paws, while Spike made a surprised gulp. Chomper, meanwhile, had a very concerned expression on his face. He knew that whatever happened next would be up to Cera...

 

"Littlefoot..." Cera began. "We don't want you to quit! We just want you to listen!" As much as the egotistical part of her wanted the leadership, she knew after knowing them all for years that Littlefoot was far better suited to the role. Besides, she couldn't bear to see him like this. Not that she would admit any of that openly...

 

"I agree! Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Ducky affirmed, quickly followed by the others.

 

Chomper then slowly walked up to where Littlefoot was situated. Chomper was pleased to observe that Littlefoot was not crying, but rather simply looked despondent. He supposed that Littlefoot was probably more confused than anything else. He had experienced the conflicting drives between dominance and friendship. Now he simply had to try to reconcile the two. The fact that he had admitted that he had made a mistake was a good start.

 

Littlefoot noticed that Chomper was beside him and asked the little biter a question. "I guess that I am still learning, huh?" He asked with equal parts melancholy and sadness.

 

Chomper simply nodded in response.

 

Littlefoot continued. "I am surprised that you don't want to take over, Chomper." At his look of surprise, Littlefoot continued. "I mean... You did great during our first hunt and you are better at all of this sharptooth stuff..." He shook his head. "Ever since we became sharpteeth because of the Stone of Cold Fire, we seem to be losing ourselves."

 

Chomper shook his head. "But you're better with others, Littlefoot. And you are still you..." He said that while pointing at Littlefoot. He then took on a more humorous expression and tried to loosen up the mood. "Besides, I will be the leader one day anyway!"

 

Cera took the bait. "What is that supposed to mean?"

 

Chomper smiled. "Your kind gets kind of big, but not as big as mine! Eventually you will all be my helpers!"

 

"Oh great!" Cera snorted. "A giant purple Red Claw. That is all that we need!"

 

"I would never be like Red Claw!" Chomper protested.   But it was obvious that Cera meant her taunt in jest.

 

Littlefoot laughed at the hijinks of his companions. He really needed some relief after his breakdown earlier and now he had it. He was now ready to refocus and get the pack back on track.

 

"Alright, gang!" He began. "Where do we want to go from here?"

 

The others paused for a few moments as they considered the question. Spike's growling stomach interrupted the silence, however, and that decided the next item on the agenda.

 

Littlefoot laughed. "Alright, let's grab those stashed eggs first!" He then looked back at the egg-stealers, who were still petrified in fear as they couldn't understand what had been said previously. He then looked inquisitively at Cera and the others. At the affirmative nod of Chomper and the reluctant affirmative grunt of Cera, Littlefoot finally spoke in leaf-eater.

 

**"Come along Ozzy and Strut! You were the ones that got the eggs, after all."**

 

The two egg-stealers nearly fainted at suddenly being talked to by the frightening sharpteeth. The pack laughed at their response, as they began to leave the cave.

 

They didn't know that their conversation had been listened to by others...

 

......

 

Taunt and Skytail looked at one another with stunned expressions. Had they actually heard what they heard?

 

They had decided to enter their ally's territory in order to confirm that they were alright after the egg-stealing attempt. This was obviously not a mission that required the entire pack, so Skytail only had Taunt follow him into the land of their allies. Besides, to enter with an entire pack might be considered a threat...

 

When they had arrived at the outskirts of the cave, they heard Littlefoot's voice and they were immediately relieved. He had survived the assault of the longneck herd. But when they heard what sounded like the beginnings of a leadership battle, they both had hid behind some tall grass and listened intently. Allies or not, a shake-up in the leadership would need to be noted by the allies. If a leader was deposed unwillingly, then the alliance would be forfeit. If the leader resigned willingly, on the other hand... They needed to find out what the outcome was. And if that meant they had to do some incidental spying, well...

 

_"I am surprised that you don't want to take over, Chomper."_

 

This surprised the duo. Chomper seemed to be competent enough for a youngling, but he was still a child. In fact, he seemed to be too young to actually be apart from his parents... What was going on here?

 

_"I mean... You did great during our first hunt and you are better at all of this sharptooth stuff..."_

 

 _Sharptooth stuff?_ Skytail thought to himself. _What other kind of stuff is there?_ He had absolutely no idea what Littlefoot was getting at. The expression on Taunt's face showed that he was just as confused as his leader.

 

_"Ever since we became sharpteeth because of the Stone of Cold Fire, we seem to be losing ourselves."_

 

Alarm bells went off in Skytail's mind. _The Stone of Cold Fire?_ He remembered that there was a massive impact by the Forbidden Valley about a cycle of the moon ago. The entire pack was concerned because of the azure color of the stone. Could it have been the stone of legend? Were their allies simply insane or did they speak the truth?

 

Skytail whispered to Taunt, who seemed to be staring off into space. "We need to tell the others..."

 

Taunt did not respond. He was still processing what they had just heard.

 

"Taunt!" Skytail hissed.

 

"Huh?" Taunt responded. "Uh... right." He finally seemed to catch his bearings.

 

The duo then stealthily snuck off towards their own territory.

 

......

 

The pack speedily exited the cave, with the egg-stealers in tow. The egg-stealers were noticeably uncomfortable with being surrounded by the pack of juvenile sharpteeth, but they had little choice in the matter. _At least they're allowing us to eat some of what we caught!_ Ozzy mused. _Unless they are bringing us as the appetizer!_

 

Ignoring the egg-stealers obvious discomfort, the pack continued on their journey to the site where the eggs were hidden. A conversation was already in progress between the sharpteeth.

 

"Skytail's pack helped us out back there." Littlefoot mentioned. "Perhaps we should give them part of our catch?"

 

Cera snorted. "That depends on how big the catch is!"

 

Littlefoot shrugged, but decided that Cera probably had a point. Looking back towards the two egg-stealers, he called out in leaf-eater again.

 

**"How many eggs did you gather?"**

 

Both jerked at being called by the brown sharptooth, but each settled down when they realized what was being asked of them. Strut was the one to anser.

 

"Uh... Fourteen I think."

 

 **"Fourteen!"** Littlefoot yelled in surprise.

 

Both egg-stealers stopped and began to shake. Had that not been enough? Were the sharpteeth angry? They had no idea if Littlefoot was happy or disappointed with their efforts.

 

 **"That's more than enough to feed both packs!"** Littlefoot exclaimed with joy. The other sharpteeth began muttering in sharptooth as well, although the egg-stealers couldn't understand their commentary. Nonetheless, based upon their leader's comments, it seemed that they had caught enough eggs to satisfy their employer. Both egg-stealers sighed in relief.

 

"So we invite the other pack to eat with us? Ruby inquired.

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Unless there are any objections..." He was being cautious after being called out by the pack on his imperious attitude just moments before. He wanted to make sure that he was acting like his old conciliatory self. "I mean... They have helped us out..."

 

Spike nodded. "Seems fair to me..."

 

"It would be a nice gesture. It would. It would." Ducky affirmed.

 

Cera huffed, but there was no real venom in her response. "Fine. I guess we can share."

 

The pack continued their walk towards the site of the egg stash. Littlefoot and Chomper took the lead, with Cera, Spike, and Ducky following close behind the egg-stealers. Ruby walked a bit to the side of the egg-stealers, she appeared to be focusing on something by Strut's leg.

 

"Oh! That is a nasty gash!" She exclaimed. "Does it still hurt when you move it?" She inquired.

 

Strut gave her a blank stare. Ruby could've smacked herself. _Silly Ruby._ She thought. _Just because I speak sharptooth doesn't mean that they can speak sharptooth. If they could speak sharptooth then we would be speaking right now!_ She tried again in the leaf-eater language. A language she had only recently relearned with the assistance of Chomper.

 

**"That injury looks bad. Does it still hurt when you move it?"**

 

Strut nodded. "It... doesn't hurt as bad as it used to... I can still run on it."

 

Ruby nodded, before looking pointedly at the two dinosaurs leading the group. They were the ones who chased them and led to Strut's injury. But then her expression softened. _How can I judge? We are the killers, aren't we?_ She supposed that she felt some affinity for the egg-stealers, as they did on a regular basis what she had only had to do once during her time as a fast runner - steal eggs. Her kind... Her old kind were egg-stealers as well, or at least they could be. Now she and the rest of the group were using the egg-stealers as free labor. Could she justify this? How would she have felt if she were commanded by Chomper's parents to steal eggs upon pain of death? Perhaps it would be more kind to simply kill instead of using fear to compel others?

 

She shook her head. _So that's what Littlefoot was talking about earlier back when he was talking. We had gotten on to him about being a tyrant, but we are being tyrants to the egg-stealers._ It seemed that all of the pack had changed significantly. Now Ruby was beginning to ponder what it meant to be a just sharptooth. In her ponderous state, Ruby lost track of the conversations going on in the pack.

 

"Hey Ruby!" Chomper called.

 

The rose-colored fast runner paused. "Huh?"

 

"We're here!" He affirmed.

 

Spike and Littlefoot had already begun to peer into the small crevice where the eggs were stashed.

 

"They weren't exaggerating!" Spike exclaimed. "There are a lot here!"

 

Ruby smiled at the two egg-stealers, which was a rather unnerving sight from the vantage point of the omnivorous duo. She then slowly removed two eggs from the hiding place and gave one to each of them. She then looked towards Littlefoot. "We can let them go now, right? They seem ready to be let go."

 

Littlefoot nodded and then addressed the two directly. **"You did a good job here. You may take your two eggs and go."**

 

The two egg-stealers were in no mood to delay their departure, so they began moving in haste. However, before they left Strut said one last thing to Littlefoot.

 

"You saved me back there but I never said... uh... Thanks."

 

Littlefoot smiled. **"You're welcome. We may call upon your help again someday..."**

 

Ozzy groaned at that response, but Strut was less reproachful and instead gave an appreciative nod. After a few moments the two egg-stealers speedily sprinted away, leaving the pack alone with the remaining twelve eggs. The pack was ready to dive into the bountiful meal, when Littlefoot remembered the help that the other pack provided.

 

"Well then let's go get our allies!" Littlefoot affirmed. "They should get part of the meal."

 

Petrie called from his perch on Spike's shoulder. "Me get them!"

 

However, the pack could hear the sound of rustling grass from nearby and they immediately got into a defensive posture. Perhaps they were too loud in their exclamations? Had they been discovered? Were the egg-stealers coming back for some reason? In either case, they all prepared to either fight or run at the unknown intruders.

 

"No need. We are already here." The familiar voice of Skytail called from the grass.

 

"Skytail!" Littlefoot greeted heartedly. "We were just about to invite you! You saved us back there!"

 

Skytail suddenly appeared from the grass and shrugged. "We just did what we are supposed to do. Besides, I think the only ones that I saved were those two egg-stealers of yours... You could have run away."

 

Littlefoot paused for a moment, but then nodded. "Yeah... I guess." He seemed to think about something for a moment. "But I am glad that you helped! I would have hated to go back on my word to them."

 

The rest of Skytail's pack appeared from the grass as well. They all seemed to have preoccupied and wary expressions on their faces. If Littlefoot was not so involved in his conversation with his counterpart, he would have noticed the odd demeanor of the allied pack. As it was, however, the rest of Littlefoot's pack was beginning to notice. Spike and Ruby exchanged concerned glances, before moving beside Littlefoot in a protective stance.

 

"Your word means a lot to you, doesn't it?" Skytail asked rhetorically.

 

Littlefoot simply nodded.

 

"It means a lot to me too." Skytail continued. "I guess that is why I always liked you. Even when we were marking your den..."

 

Spike repressed a growl. He still was angry at the insult from over a week ago.

 

Skytail's monologue continued. "... I thought that an intelligent leader resided here. You made your den in a good location. Your pack members all seemed loyal. And now I realize that you keep your word, an admirable trait in the cutthroat land that is the Mysterious Beyond."

 

Littlefoot didn't say anything. He was flattered by the praise, but he was unsure where his counterpart was going with this conversation. Spike and Ruby had similar expressions of uncertainty, while the rest of the pack was now fixated on the conversation as well.

 

"There is one thing that I didn't understand, however." Skytail paused. "How could a group of sharpteeth be so intelligent, so loyal, and so sure of themselves... and yet be so inexperienced at life."

 

Littlefoot took on a more grim expression. He was not sure where this was going, but he was quite certain that he was not going to like it.

 

"You improvised when you responded to our challenge... You improvised when you made the blood vow..." Skytail then moved closer to Littlefoot and whispered. "The proper ending is 'give blood to blood' and not 'until death'".

 

Littlefoot paled at this, but then Skytail continued. "I will honor it anyway. The intent was there even if the words were not."

 

Littlefoot nodded at this, but had to interrupt. "I am glad to hear that Skytail, but what are you getting at..."

 

Skytail continued unabated. "We didn't mean to eavesdrop; we simply wanted to make sure that you were all okay after the longnecks chased you... And we overheard your discussion."

 

Littlefoot paled. How much had he heard?

 

Skytail smiled. "I was hoping that you would tell us a bit more about yourself, **Littlefoot.** "

 

His name... His actual leaf-eater name... He had heard the entire conversation... Silence permeated the scene as each member of Littlefoot's pack took on a surprised expression. The silence was broken after a few moments by a familiar voice from above. It was Petrie's and his sentiments were shared by the others.

 

"Well... crap."

 

......

 

"...and that's when we went for the lowlands."

 

Littlefoot had finally finished telling his tale to the assembled pack. This was a conversation that he would have expected to give to his grandparents assuming they ever returned to the Great Valley, or to Chomper's parents, but not to another pack. A pack that had so recently been rivals... He had no idea how they would take this information.

 

"You're insane."

 

 _More than likely._ Littlefoot thought with dark humor. _Who would be sane after what we have been through?_ The accusation against Littlefoot's sanity had been made by Scarflank, the most silent member of the other pack.

 

"You're all insane." Scarflank looked at them with uncomprehending eyes. "How can you believe this stuff? Leaf-eaters do not turn into sharpteeth! Food stays food! No stone can change that!"

 

Cera, who had been silent through all of this, replied to her counterpart from the other pack. "Why would we make something like this up?"

 

Breeze then spoke for the first time, having been stunned into silence during the entire story. "The stone... Did you ask it to change you back?"

 

Scarflank looked back at Breeze with a disapproving expression. "Don't tell me that you believe this nonsense!"

 

Breeze shrugged. "A blue sky rock crashed in the direction where they said that they lived. And a blue sky rock is just how the legends described it..."

 

As Scarflank groaned, Ruby answered. "We tried to wish our wish away, but our wish wasn't granted. The stone was black."

 

"So you're all stuck then..." Taunt spoke up. He was utterly amazed by their story, but he had always been told of the Stone of Cold Fire during the stories his father would tell him. Even if the story wasn't true, he could smell no deceit on any of the pack. They believed their story. Even if it wasn't correct, it was true to them and his pack would have to try to understand their story in order to understand them.

 

"Yep, yep, yep." Ducky answered morosely.

 

Vigilant then spoke up. "I smell no lies in them." She answered flatly, confirming Taunt's unstated findings.

 

"I know." Skytail answered. "That is why I am inclined to believe them."

 

"You can't be serious!" Scarflank exclaimed.

 

"I am." Skytail responded forcefully. "They aren't lying otherwise their scent would give them away. Their story explains their great intelligence but lack of experience. It also explains something else as well..." Skytail stepped closer to Littlefoot. Spike and Chomper began to intercede, but Littlefoot waived him off. Littlefoot would not show fear in front of the other leader. Skytail then touched one of Littlefoot's arm feathers in an inquisitive fashion.

 

"You are of our kind. You have the scent..." Skytail then paused. "But you have these..." He pointed at the feather he just touched a moment before. "None of our kind has these. None that I have met, anyway..." He seemed to ponder this for a moment, before reciting something from memory. "You will not understand the work of the stone..."

 

"...But you will know when you see one of its works." Taunt finished.

 

Skytail looked back in surprise at the orange, striped fast biter. "So you have heard the stories as well?"

 

Taunt shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

 

Littlefoot cleared his throat for a moment, not wanting to interrupt the other pack's discourse on the situation, but wanting to make sure that everything was okay nonetheless.

 

"Are we good?" Littlefoot asked. The question had nothing to do with morality and everything to do with the alliance. Were the packs still on good terms or not?

 

Skytail nodded. "Of course." He then looked at Scarflank with a pointed expression. "Aren't we Scarflank?"

 

Scarflank sighed, his blue form rising and falling with his deep exhale. "Yeah... You all might be insane, but at least you are trustworthy..."

 

Cera snorted at this and even Littlefoot had to crack a slight smile.

 

Breeze then spoke again. "But what are you going to do now?"

 

Littlefoot blinked. "Well, that is the question, isn't it?" He then paused for a moment. "We can't exactly see our parents while we are like this... They would try to trample us... And would they even believe us even if they listened?" Skytail nodded in understanding as these words left Littlefoot's mouth. "We should go find Chomper's parents when food gets too scarce here..."

 

Skytail pondered this for a moment. "What are their names?"

 

"Huh?" Littlefoot was not sure what Skytail meant with that line of questioning.

 

"...Of his parents." Skytail clarified. Dinosaurs of Chomper's kind generally amassed large territories if they survived long enough to become adults. As a consequence, the smaller sharpteeth would quickly learn of these territories, usually by having the sharpteeth in question threaten their lives. The smaller sharpteeth would try to be mindful of the temperaments of the 'large ones' who resided within each of these territories and be particularly careful while traveling in them. If Chomper's parents were in the area then they would be quite well known.

 

Chomper answered. "Dein and Terri. That's my mommy and daddy!"

 

Taunt gasped in surprise at the mention of those two names. This reaction was not lost on the other dinosaurs.

 

"You've heard of them?!" Chomper asked excitedly.

 

"Yeah." Taunt said flatly. "They tried to eat me!"

 

Chomper wasn't really listening to Taunt's story. He simply heard the affirmation and knew that his parents were found.

 

"That's great!" Chomper responded.

 

Taunt had a contemptuous expression on his face, as Cera began to laugh hysterically at Chomper's response. He may not have intended it to sound like that he wanted Taunt dead, but Cera appreciated the sentiment anyway. As Taunt turned his glare towards Cera, he could hear Breeze begin to chuckle as well.

 

"Oh don't you start!" He responded, as Breeze gave him a reprise of his usual obscene gesture and proceeded to laugh hysterically as well. Skytail could only shake his head at the antics of his fellow pack members.

 

"Um..." Chomper now realized that his statement could be taken the wrong way. "I mean... It's great that you've heard of them! Not that they tried to eat you... Where were they?"

 

Taunt sighed, but then answered after a few moments. "I was in a place called the Land of the Shallow Waters. Have you heard of it?"

 

Littlefoot and Chomper both shook their heads as they listened to Taunt's recollections of the place. It seemed that when the food finally began to run out that they now knew where to go next...

 

......

 

"My babies! They are all gone!"

 

Ali lay prone on her mother's back trying to drown out the mournful cries of the expecting mothers who would now never see their children. While the herd was chasing off the sharpteeth, egg-stealers had ransacked some of the nests. Now only a few eggs remained of the original clutches. The herd's hopes for the coming year were dashed. There would be few, if any, new herd members.

 

As she thought back to the last time she had heard such a mournful sound, she was again inundated with the memories of Rhett's final moments and her terrifying escape. The memories of guilt and despair returned. She only had one friend left in this world. And she had no idea when she would see him again...

 

_I hope you are alright, Littlefoot..._

 

Ali, like many of the mothers in the herd, cried herself to sleep. After the remaining eggs hatched in a few days, the herd would travel on from this place of grief. But for now, they had no choice but to remain where so many others had met their end.

 

The mournful cries, however, were heard by others outside of the lowlands...

 

......

 

"What was that?" Chronos muttered to his resting companion. They had been on this journey for quite some time and had found no trace of the children. Based upon that fact that the adults had chased away fast biters, which had mysteriously appeared on the day that the children 'died', they had some idea what they were trying to find, but that was easier said than done. Generally fast biters didn't stop to hang out and chat...

 

Logos responded after a moment's pause. "Sounds like someone is wailing..." She had a sad, yet steely expression on her face. An expression which communicated deeply constrained emotion. She was absentmindedly cleaning two smooth black rocks that appeared to gleam in the starlight. Those two 'rocks' were the only technology that they were permitted to take with them when they journeyed to this planet. Suitably disguised technology that would leave little trace of their tampering with this world. Now that they finally had reason to reclaim them where they had stashed them so long ago, she seemed oddly protective of them. Of course, one of them was their only way to communicate off-world and the other was their only actual weapon...

 

Chronos then responded to her deduction. "Oh..." He had noticed her change in demeanor over the past week, but had not yet decided to call her out on it. _She has been on edge ever since we reported our findings back to the high command via the talking rock... Urgh!_ It disturbed Chronos that even his thoughts were being inundated by the 'leaf-eater' talk. _Via the communicator... I wonder what has her so upset? Probably out beloved commissar..._ His thoughts quickly turned malicious when he thought about their commanding officer. He was the one who had turned this mission of theirs into an excuse to maroon them, so that their influence on the consortium would be weakened. Chronos thought with some trepidation about what the isolationists would do if they assumed complete dominance on the council... Logos, meanwhile, remained lost in her own little world, ignoring the grimace on her companion's face.

 

The sounds continued then for some time. It was clear that many voices were in the mournful ensemble. Something terrible must have happened. This made Chronos have a passing thought on their current preoccupation. He was still hesitant, however, to interrupt the dour mood that she appeared to be in.

 

"Do you think... That could have been them?" He asked timidly.

 

Logos looked at Chronos as if he had grown a second head. "I highly doubt that sharptooth children could make an entire herd mourn, Chronos..." She shook her head in a dismissive gesture. "Assuming that the children are even still alive..."

 

Chronos looked down with a morose expression. He didn't want to even consider that possibility. He couldn't imagine the horror of suddenly becoming something that you feared, and then being chased by your own parents, and then meeting your end out there... alone. No one deserved that.

 

Logos saw Chronos change in demeanor and felt guilty about her bluntness. _I shouldn't take out my frustrations on him..._ She quickly spoke again. "We will keep searching. If they... adapted... well then they probably would have gone towards the swamp. What did the residents call it?"

 

Chronos brightened. "The Land of Shallow Waters!"

 

Logos rolled her eyes. She still was not used to how simplistic the leaf-eater names were. "Well then, after we finish up here then that is where we should go next..." Logos pondered the predicament of the children. She hoped that if they had met their end that it was as quick as possible. And if they were still alive, that they were close by.

 

Logos was the commander of this mission. At least, officially. As a commander she knew about the secret orders that were in place with the artifacts from the ancients. Orders that were specifically reiterated to her during their last communication with home. The artifact was a potentially destabilizing force that could cause changes that may be threatening to the consortium. After that first incident so long ago... it was decided that the artifacts, and anything that they contaminated, must be quarantined and possibly destroyed. She didn't have the heart to tell her colleague about their final sad duty on this mission. It would break his heart in the same way that it was already breaking hers. But she knew that she would either have to tell him eventually or carry them out herself...

 

She steeled herself. Lamenting her orders would not change them. She would soon have to perform one of the most difficult actions of her life or betray her oath to the consortium. Their drive to look for the Stone on this planet had already vindicated their original mission. A fact that no doubt was causing headaches with the isolationists in the consortium. Their findings were a victory for the supports of intervening in outside affairs. If she would complete her mission and 'neutralize' the 'contaminated' specimens then they would undoubtedly be hailed as heroes and their adversaries would be further discredited.

 

If, however, she violated this final order then it would be a sign of insubordination. A sign that the native culture of this planet had contaminated the researchers and a confirmation of the isolationists claim that outside influences could be dangerous. That would doom the cause of the interventionists for years to come. All that they would have worked for would be lost. It would all be in vain, as well. If the 'contamination' remained then the consortium would probably opt for the only option that would ensure the complete elimination of the Stone's influence. An option that had not been used since The War, over a hundred years ago...

 

The extermination of all life on the planet.

 

She sighed. They really had little choice now... If they were to finish this mission then they needed to find the children. The only question was, when they found them, would she have the heart to do what was now required?


	31. A risky plan

**_“Fortune sides with him who dares.”_ **

**_― Virgil_ **

 

**Several weeks after the events of the previous chapter:**

 

"Me no like this. Green food getting smaller means red food getting smaller!"

 

Petrie was flying back to the lowlands from Hanging Rock in one of his scouting runs. This was merely a journey of a few hours for him, whereas it would have taken the pack several days to make the journey. _One of the advantages of being flyer._ Petrie noted in his mind.

 

It had been decided soon after they arrived in the lowlands that Petrie would make periodic trips to see Ruby's parents. Not only would this reduce the homesickness of Ruby and allow the pack to have some contact with the only adults who knew of their fate, but it would also allow them to get advanced information on what was going on elsewhere in the Mysterious Beyond. Fast runners could speak both languages and as a result were quite knowledgeable on current affairs. A necessary advantage if one were to survive in the Mysterious Beyond.

 

They had filled him in on what they knew about the Land of Shallow Waters. The food there was not as plentiful as the lowlands in spring, but it had the advantage of being consistent. It would make sense for an adult sharptooth to stay in such a location, as the modest amount of food would easily be theirs. Ruby's father, however, had cautioned that the children should eat and drink well prior to the journey. It was a two day journey by walking through desolate barren land, but only a few hours by air. In the hot season, which was now arriving, there would be the danger of getting lost and possibly dying of thirst. But with Petrie as an aerial guide, they were confident that he could keep the pack on track. After the usual exchange of 'farewells' and 'good lucks' Petrie had departed back towards his new home, the lowlands.

 

Petrie had noticed on this particular scouting run that the vegetation was getting scarcer between the lowlands and Hanging Rock. A sign of the impending dry season. With its arrival, the lowlands will lose its plentiful moisture and vegetation. With that, the herbivores will migrate to more suitable lands. The signs were all there for him to see. They would have to begin their journey to the Land of Shallow Waters very soon. It was a treacherous journey, if what Taunt told them was accurate, but they had little choice now.

 

"What that?!" Petrie had his thought interrupted by a loud roar below him.

 

He glanced down at the ground and could see a threehorn in a defense posture, his horns facing his advancing adversary. Three children hid behind his leg, cowering in fear. The male triceratops gave another threatening roar and stomped on the ground, obviously trying to intimidate the adversary.

 

Petrie looked at the hulking form that was advancing on the hapless family. It was a tan creature, but the details were hard to see from the air. _Wait a moment..._ Petrie told himself as he took a closer look. The dinosaur was bipedal, Petrie could tell based upon how it walked, and he had a noticeable red scar around...

 

"It Red Claw!" Petrie exclaimed. It seemed that he was also trying to follow the food. That did not bode well for the pack or their allies. Even if the food situation was not dire, and it was, the existence of Red Claw in the lowlands would be dangerous beyond words. There was no question now: they had to leave.

 

Petrie tried to ignore the sounds of painful screams, ripping flesh, and gurgling blood as the threehorn family was ripped apart. He silently redirected his wings and continued his flight back to the lowlands. The pack had to make a very important decision.

 

......

 

"Oh crap! Well we have to leave now!"

 

There were reluctant nods and affirmative grunts at Littlefoot's exclamation. There was still enough food to sustain them for several more weeks in the lowlands, but with the departure of the longneck herd, food was beginning to dwindle. But now with Red Claw approaching from Hanging Rock...

 

"My family!" Ruby exclaimed suddenly. "If Red Claw is coming from Hanging Rock then he must have been at Hanging Rock!"

 

Petrie waved his wing in a calming gesture. "Me talk to them. Them safe."

 

Ruby calmed down after a few moments. Petrie hadn't yet talked to the pack about what Ruby's parents had said. He started with the most pertinent information, that concerning Red Claw, and waited for the pack's reaction before continuing.

 

Seeing that Ruby was now assured of her family's safety from Red Claw, Cera looked at Littlefoot in a questioning manner.

 

"We need to tell Skytail and the others, don't we?" They are our allies after all."

 

Littlefoot nodded at this. "They knew that we were going eventually, but they probably aren't expecting us to leave yet!" He then pondered for a moment. "I wonder if they will want to go as well..."

 

Spike spoke up at this in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah... He isn't exactly a good neighbor!"

 

The rest of the pack laughed at Spike's antics. His sarcastic response provided some much needed humor to a rather dark report from their aerial scout. After a few moments, however, Ducky aired some of her thoughts to the group.

 

"But if we go see Chomper's mommy and daddy then we won't be seeing our mommies and daddies. Nope, nope, nope!" She paused for a moment as that truism set in. "Should we talk with them first?"

 

All eyes turned to Littlefoot as he reflected on the question for a while. They had relearned the leaf-eater language and were much better on their feet than they were when they first changed... But would their parents even believe them at this point? Or, for that matter, would they even give them a chance to speak? _No._ Littlefoot thought morosely. _No, we can't risk it..._ He had made his decision.

 

"Guys... I don't think we can do that..." He paused for a moment to let those words sink in. "How would we make it to the valley if it is as bad out there as Petrie says it is?" The others pondered this, as Ducky looked down in sadness and Spike looked on. Ruby and Cera did not look surprised, however, each having accepted their fates in their own ways. Littlefoot continued. "We need to get out of here before Red Claw and his fast biters decide that we are food!"

 

The others seemed to agree with this, when Petrie suddenly cleared his throat.

 

"Uh... Me not see Screech and Thud... Maybe they sick?"

 

Cera snorted at this. "If so, then maybe Red Claw ate them! He isn't exactly the friendliest dinosaur..."

 

Little did Cera know that she was right about one of them...

 

......

 

_Damn it!_

 

Red Claw was raging at the injury that he obtained at the horns of the threehorn. A large gash appeared at the side of his leg, a testament of the father's futile efforts to save the lives of his sons and daughters. Although the injury stung, he knew that it would heal in time. In either event, he had obtained enough food to sustain himself for several days until the injury mended itself. This would give some time to think about his current predicament.

 

As if he relished that opportunity...

 

"Those treasonous fast biters! I should have never have trusted them!" He ripped into the father threehorn's flesh with his other clawed foot in his rage. "They only care for themselves!" Another stomp landed on the father's skull, crushing it and spewing its contents over the adjacent ground. "I was the leader! How dare those numbskulls think that they can leave me?! Who do they think I am?!" With a few final stomps, his anger was calmed for a few moments.

 

He looked at the retreating sun. Its steady departure behind the horizon caused a crimson sky to greet the world. Its blood red hue matched Red Claw's vengeful mood.

 

It had all started when he mentioned to his two minions that he would soon put a new plan in action in order to avenge his son.

 

It was a lingering ambition for him, as the death of Wrath still plagued his memories. He had been the sole remembrance of his lost mate, as the other children failed to survive to adulthood. They were too weak to survive the cold winters or the long periods of starvation that the desolate lands imposed upon their inhabitants. But Wrath... Wrath was different. He alone shared the cold sentiments of his parents. He alone could do whatever was necessary in order to survive or thrive. He was so alike Red Claw in many ways...

 

And now he was gone.

 

For many season he had tried to get his revenge on the valley that had robbed him of his progeny, but to no avail. The high walls and vigilant residents of the valley would repeal any attack. The most that he could muster was the occasional death of the valley resident who left the valley for one reason or another... A petty act of reciprocity. How could the death of one leaf-eater atone for the death of his son? Not even the death of the entire valley would assuage his guilt over his failure to be there... But it would be a start.

 

When he had told his two hapless minions that he was enlisting additional help from other packs, they had been displeased. They obviously knew that if they failed to perform then this 'additional help' would simply turn into the 'help'. Failures had no place in his pack. He had hoped that this would embolden the fast biters into redoubling their efforts against the valley, but it had backfired spectacularly. After he discovered their departure, he enlisted one of the most promising upstarts that he could find in order to recover his lost minions. This was his chance. If he could prove his worth then he would be offered a place at Red Claw's side, a proposition that provided nothing in the way of respect, but everything in the way of power. This was a strong temptation for any sharptooth and he hoped that he would prove up to the task.

 

After several days he found the dead body of Screech and figured that his young protégée was proving to be a suitable replacement for his untrustworthy lackeys. However, after following the scent of the fast biter for some time, he came across a scene which disappointed him to no end. He looked over a massive cliff that overlooked a large body of water. There he saw the bloated body of the fast biter laying at its edge. It seemed that Thud had taken a final act of vengeance upon his old master before being consumed by the depths... Surely Thud could not have survived such a fall?

 

Red Claw grunted in anger. His rage at his current situation returning to him. He was not getting any younger and if he were going to secure the vengeance that he sought against the valley then he would need to act. There were plenty of young, upstart sharpteeth around who knew nothing about honor or discipline. Orphans and the children of neglect. The Mysterious Beyond created many of those. He could use them for a time for his dark purposes. If given a choice between death at his claws or rewards by serving his needs... most would choose the obvious right choice.

 

Yes... He would begin again. He would build up his forces with the promises of untold amounts of food if they could take the valley... He would get his vengeance against those who had deprived him of his son.

 

_Soon Wrath... Soon the Mysterious Beyond will fear your name again..._

 

......

 

"So... This is it, isn't it?"

 

Skytail was quite sad to see this day come. Yes, the packs had started out as rivals, but their alliance had lead to the formation of friendships between Skytail's pack and the former leaf-eaters. He had no doubt that fate had great things in store for them and he was quite happy to provide them with assistance. Now it seemed that his part in this saga was over.

 

"Don't say it like that!" Littlefoot laughed. "I am sure that we will see one another again... We both will be following the food, no doubt."

 

Skytail smiled and agreed. "No doubt... But I think we will be staying here for the time being. We can leave when Red Claw finally does show himself."

 

Taunt nodded at this. "Yeah... And I am not in a hurry to be eaten by your folks, Chomper!"

 

Chomper laughed. "I am sure that they won't eat our allies... I think."

 

Breeze snorted and then responded sarcastically. "Yep. That sounds reassuring."

 

Littlefoot decided to get involved in the conversation again. "Well anyway... Regardless of Chomper's dad's desire to eat Taunt... I do hope that we meet again." He then smiled. "We may be apart but we are still allies, are we not?"

 

Skytail nodded. "Always."

 

A poignant moment passed as the fast biters said their goodbyes to one another, not being sure if they would meet again. The two packs had their ups and downs over the last several weeks, but despite the short span of time that they had actually known one another they seemed as close as old friends. Being comrades in life-or-death situations will do that to dinosaurs. Finally, however, Taunt decided to ruin the moment.

 

"Well, it looks like I will finally get Cera's sleeping spot after all!"

 

Both Skytail and Littlefoot sighed and rubbed their heads. Knowing Taunt's and Cera's personalities, they both knew where this conversation was going.

 

"You toothless sap-sucker!" She raged. "That is my sleeping spot! It took me four days to get your scent off of it!"

 

Taunt retorted. "Aww! You counted the days... I knew you cared about me!"

 

Cera growled at the orange fast biter. This confrontation was on its way to escalating like most of Cera's and Taunt's interactions did. Usually one would provoke the other to the point of rage, one would chase the other, and then the process would begin anew with the roles reversed. It seemed that everyone saw the implications of their interactions, except for those two. Spike finally decided to call them out on the obvious.

 

"Why were you marking her sleeping spot anyway, Taunt?" Spike accused. "Everyone else seemed to mark the spots equally, but Cera's spot only had your scent..."

 

Taunt paled. Was he accusing him of what he thought he was? Cera, meanwhile, was now upset with Spike for his insinuation. She would not be interested in Taunt even if he were the last male on the planet.

 

"Why? Is she your girl?" Taunt retorted to Spike.

 

Spike did not take the bait, but instead dodged Taunt's insinuation with one of his own. "Most certainly not. She is yours for the taking."

 

Cera sputtered and seemed to be getting ready to charge at them both, when Littlefoot decided to intervene with a smile.

 

"Well you two can flirt later..." He said this while looking at Cera and Taunt, causing both to grunt in protest. "But we do need to get going... And I would prefer our parting to be a peaceful one."

 

Both of the dinosaurs huffed and looked away from the other, while the other dinosaurs laughed hysterically. It was nice to see the instigators of the two packs be put into their place for once.

 

Skytail smiled. Taunt and Cera were both acting displeased, but he knew that their anger wouldn't last. Although each would undoubtedly try to get even with the others in their own way... _Oh well._ He thought to himself. _That's what I get for bringing a thief into my pack and that is what he gets for letting a former threehorn into his. Neither of them have the most agreeable personality!_

 

Littlefoot then spoke.

 

"Well, guys... I think it is time for us to say our goodbyes. We will need to head out in the morning. We have a long journey ahead of us."

 

With that the members of the two packs, even the embarrassed duo of Cera and Taunt, said their goodbyes amicably to one another. The destiny of each pack would be in their own paws for a while, but all of the dinosaurs somehow felt that they would meet again someday. Neighbors may be temporary, but alliances were forever.

 

......

 

"Well it is certainly hot..." Chronos lamented. They had been traveling all day in the desolate barren landscape that existed between the Land of Shallow Waters and the outside world. The high wind drove blistering sand into their eyes and skin, while the sweltering heat only added to their misery.

 

Logos didn't answer for a time, instead focusing on her breathing. She had to maintain a steady pace if they were going to arrive in their destination in one piece. It was a two day journey for a land-walker and they needed to arrive before the heat and lack of water began to make them hallucinate or lose their sense of direction. Either of those outcomes would be fatal... Finally she answered her companion.

 

"Follow the setting bright circle. It will lead us to where we need to go..." She panted for several moments before responding again. "There will be plenty of water there... I hope."

 

The two rainbowfaces continued on their way, with only one of them truly knowing the real mission. Chronos still believed that they were seeking out the children to see their fate and to help them in their new lives. Logos, however, knew the true ramifications of what she had to do. She knew that he would interfere if he knew so she had kept the secret to herself. She only hoped that he would understand in time. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the desolate hellscape, seven hunters were also beginning their journey.

 

......

 

"Urgh! I can barely see my sniffer in front of my face!" Chomper yelled as he strode into the blistering sand. None of the members of the pack could see much of the world around them as they were stuck in a blinding sandstorm. The entire world around them was covered in a brown haze. Only the light from the bright circle was somewhat discernible, which gave them something to aim towards.

 

Petrie had tried to lead the pack earlier, but he was effectively grounded as the torrent of sand rained down upon the pack. Now he took the only refuge he could find, behind Littlefoot's neck, and closed his eyes from the raging sand. Many of the others were likewise closing their eyes and simply aiming their heads towards the glow of the bright circle, which could still be discerned through their closed eyelids. It was a miserable journey.

 

Suddenly, however, Littlefoot yelled at the group.

 

"Look! A rock!" The others reluctantly opened their eyes and could see the shadow of the large rock pillar in the distance. Perhaps this could provide them with some badly needed shelter. "Follow me!" He called excitedly.

 

The others hurried on as they struggled to keep up with their leader. They feared that if they lost track of one another they would never find their way back again. After several moments the roaring crash of the violent wind against their faces became less and less severe. The echo of the noise, however, lingered in their ears as that was what they had heard for the previous several hours. As each of them passed safely into the wind break and shade provided by the pillar, they began to collapse one by one. It was a welcome relief from the misery of the last several hours.

 

"Whew!" Ruby exclaimed. "I couldn't see anything because of the sand!"

 

"It was bad. It was! It was!" Ducky affirmed.

 

Littlefoot looked at the group for a few moments, before mentioning his plan. "I guess we can wait here for a while... See if the storm blows by..." He then looked at Petrie. "Petrie?"

 

Petrie was shaking some of the sand that had accumulated on him during his journey. "Huh?" The flyer replied when he realized that Littlefoot was talking to him. The sound of roaring wind was still echoing in his ears.

 

"The night circle is full tonight, so there will be plenty of light. Do you think that you could lead us?"

 

Petrie considered this for a moment. "Yes. Me can lead. But why at night? Petrie sleep at night."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah... But I think we need to do something different. Traveling by day is hard."

 

The others grunted their agreement at their leader's assessment. It would be a lot easier to travel at night when the bright circle was down and the ground and sand wasn't so hot. Not to mention, Petrie could see the landmarks from the air and thus could lead the group even if they couldn't see those landmarks very well themselves. It was a good plan.

 

"Me think that good idea." Petrie agreed. "So we sleep now?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah... That sounds good. When the night circle rises we travel to the ragged bluffs... Taunt said that was the halfway point."

 

Cera yawned, but looked inquisitively at Littlefoot for a moment. "Do you think that we can make it that far in one night?"

 

Littlefoot shrugged. "We won't know if we don't try... Let's just hope that no one notices us while we are here. We would make a very tempting target."

 

Chomper chuckled at Littlefoot's concerns. "Look at the sand, Littlefoot." As he mentioned this, Littlefoot looked at the brown cloud covering everything outside of the windbreak provided by the rock. "I don't think anyone will find us here."

 

Littlefoot chuckled as well. "Heh... I guess you're right... Have a good rest, everyone." Each of the pack then began to dig scrapes into the cool, shaded sand and laid down to sleep.

 

Neither of them saw the flyer staring at them from high on the rocky pillar...

 

 _That is them!_ Vokal thought with surprise. _They match the description perfectly!_ She scowled to herself. After hearing what these fiends had done to her cousin's son, she wanted to kill them right here. But she knew that she was unequal to the task.

 

_As soon as the sandstorm clears, I will have to tell Volant about this!_

 

Thus, as the children slept, the cause of their future torment waited for the chance to take flight. The anger of the Great Valley would soon be felt outside of its confines...

 

......

 

**Several hours later:**

 

 _Why would the Consortium Council order the entire planet's biosphere to be destroyed?_ Logos asked herself. _Surely a more modest assault would be more than sufficient? The species hasn't even reached beyond the stone age yet, a modest boost from the Stone isn't going to turn them into new Others!_ Logos was lost in thought, as the events of the previous several days still haunted her. She lamented the orders she had received from Galek, but orders from the Council must be obeyed. _There must be something that I am missing!_

 

"So these are the Ragged Bluffs?" Chronos asked his silent companion. He didn't expect a response, nor did he receive one. Logos was mysteriously silent for much of the journey to the Land of Shallow Waters. A journey which was only halfway over. It was quite obvious that something was preoccupying her and he felt that he knew part of the answer.

 

 _It had to be something that the Commissar said during the mission briefing._ He noted darkly to himself. _That bastard is always looking for ways to complicate our lives._ From their 'mission' on this planet which had become more of an exile than anything else, to all of the fallout from their first mission, he had been a thorn in their side. Chronos supposed that he couldn't really blame him, however, as he was a product of an older time. A time when the memories of the War were still fresh in the minds of all members of the Consortium. Ever since the allied races had united under one banner, the possibility of war had become an outlandish possibility. That was until they came...

 

The Others. That was what the Consortium had called them, as they had made no attempt to communicate or identify their intentions to any other race. And they were 'other' in every sense of the word. All of the other races of the Consortium had either come into existence independently by processes of evolution on their own planets, or were uplifted by other races. Each of them had risen above their petty drives of dominance and aggression in order to establish peaceful, stable societies on their home planets. The other possibility was annihilation, as any race capable of high technology would destroy themselves with that technology if they were incapable of abolishing war amongst themselves. This peaceful state of affairs was the main requirement for joining the Consortium, as well as being in a sector of the galaxy worth exploiting...

 

The Others, however, survived in a manner that the other races had not foreseen. They had apparently a stable one world government not through peace, but through war. Their hive-like minds suited them well in that once a ruler had achieved dominance it allowed them to avoid fracturing. The desire to expand and conquer remained, but no new fertile lands remained on their planet. Other worlds would have to be sought out. A possibility that had been discounted so long ago, the expansionist space empire, actually flourished in this species. The hopes of high technology requiring high social ideals were dashed when The Others launched their campaign. The Consortium lost its naiveté in the maelstrom of death that followed.

 

Finally, after the Consortium had finally launched the final assault on the homeworld of The Others, they found the answer to the question that had plagued them for so long. How could such a violent race rise to prominence fast enough to discover spaceflight but yet not destroy themselves due to their violent nature? After the planet was blanketed with projectiles and its surface left an inhospitable wreck, the soldiers had to flush out the remnants of the race from their subterranean hives. That's when they found it. In one of the catacombs they found what almost appeared to be a temple. A curious sight from a race that glorified practicality to the detriment of all artistic pursuits. In the 'temple' they had found the first of the Stones of Destiny.

 

The rest, as they say, is history.

 

More of the Stones of Destiny were found around other planets. Additionally, it was discovered that one of the sacred artifacts of a younger Consortium race was actually one of these stones. That species, the Vetre, had always claimed that the stone had given them enlightenment so long ago... And now the Consortium knew why.

 

The Stones of Destiny were artifacts from the Ancient Ones, a race that had existed and then mysteriously departed before the oldest homeworld of the Consortium had even evolved terrestrial life. Their artifacts could be found throughout the galaxy, but little else was known of them. The Stones, however, did give a hint about the nature of their creators. The Stones appeared to guide the evolution of the species that they encountered. They used the organic material on the planet in question and the needs of the discover of the Stone in order to uplift a few members of that species into a new form. A more advanced form. As the new members bred into their host species, the new genes would enter the gene pool and the entire species would benefit as a result. The Stones did not seem to discriminate. Whether it was a vile, violent race like The Outsiders or a peaceful race like the Vetre, the Stones seemed to only take into account the perceived needs of the species concerned. The revered matriarch of the Vetre sought harmony from the stone and thus it gave them more harmonious instincts to go along with the increase in intelligence. One of the hive queens of The Outsiders wanted success in war... and the stone delivered.

 

Artifacts with such power were thus deemed a major threat to the Consortium. As a result a general order went out that all of the Stones must be catalogued for destruction. They were simply too dangerous for any race to obtain. Even one of the races of the Consortium could not be trusted with such things. If the person who activated it had impure intentions...

 

The Consortium had gotten all of the Stones from this region of the galaxy, or so it believed. They couldn't tolerate the risk of another species suddenly being uplifted intellectually without being sufficiently advanced socially. However, upon hearing the stories that the locals told, Chronos became convinced that one of the remaining stones must be in this very system. The Commissar and his allies, favoring isolation from other species due to their unhappy experiences during the war, thought that the ideas of the young idealist were foolish. However, if they could send him away where he could no longer influence the others with interventionalist tendencies...

 

Chronos shook his head. He was getting so absorbed into worrying about Logos's inner thoughts that he was losing track of things himself. _Time to quit beating around the bush!_ He affirmed. _It is time to get to the bottom of this!_

 

Uncharacteristically for him, he responded in a gruff, annoyed fashion.

 

"What is going on, Logos?!" He didn't even flinch when she looked up in surprise at his outburst. "You have been depressed and snappy since you talked to the old fossil on the communicator. Was it something that he said?"

 

Logos stared at Chronos with a pointed glare, as if she could shout hurt him with her gaze. After a few moments, however, she finally broke eye contact and sighed.

 

"Yeah... I guess that you have a right to know..." She began, but then paused. She pondered for a moment as if she were trying to articulate the words to describe their situation. "I am the commander... As if our titles mean anything anymore... They will never let us return, will they? We have been contaminated by this world, after all."

 

Chronos nodded sadly. She was probably correct. He had no doubt that the Commissar would use his authority to make their temporary exile on this planet a permanent one. The Commissar viewed their desire to explore for exploration sake to be a direct threat to the Consortium and its future. He would willingly remove such a threat, of that Chronos had no doubt.

 

"There is a special order that all of us commanders are instructed on... One that we are not to inform our subordinates about unless it is absolutely necessary..." She then looked at Chronos and smiled. "But then again we have never been one for following our orders, have we?"

 

Chronos nodded at this. He had been a rather bad influence on his commander or, from his perspective, a good influence.

 

Logos's face suddenly fell into a sad expression. This sudden change in demeanor stunned Chronos, but Logos began again before he could react. "Chronos... Here is what we are supposed to do if we encounter beings that have been 'contaminated' by the stone..."

 

......

 

As the first rays of sunlight rose across the horizon, Chronos yawned. His turn at keeping watch was about to end and soon it would be time for both of them to continue their journey to the Land of Shallow Waters. However, their mission to find the children certainly had a far different connotation now. The fate of this planet was at stake. He would do what he needed to do, but he resolved to regret his decision for the rest of his life.

 

That was when he saw it.

 

Nearing the Ragged Bluffs were seven distinct forms. A purple sharptooth which matched the description of Chomper from Mr. Thicknose, a sharptooth flyer, and five fast biters. There was only one possible identity for this group. It had to be the children. Only the children could form a sharptooth pack that diverse. With a pang of regret, Chronos realized that his final mission as a Consortium member would end here. He realized that he should have awakened Logos, but he decided that he would not burden Logos with the hard action which was now needed. He was the one that had gotten them into this mess and he would end it. What harm was one more act of insubordination in a career that involved bending rules at every opportunity?

 

With as much speed as he could muster, he ran from boulder to boulder in order to get closer to where the children were nearing. They were obviously tiring and were probably preparing to rest for the day. A wise strategy in order to avoid the inhospitable conditions of the desert, but despite the wise strategy it had led them here.

 

Hiding behind a final boulder within a stone's throw away from the children, he could hear each of them wish one another a goodnight's sleep. Peeking about the stone, he could see them all curled into a massive pile of resting bodies. If he were going to complete his mission the now would be the most opportune time. It would only take a few seconds to carry out, but a lifetime to rationalize to himself.

 

With slow, purposeful steps, Chronos walked out from behind the boulder. His paw was gripped around what appeared to be a small, smooth stone. This was not any mere stone, however, as stones lacked the ability to level hills or incinerate forests. This was their only weapon. He had never used one in the line of duty and now he was about to use it on unarmed children...

 

He twisted his arm in a jerk-like fashion.

 

**Reactor Active**

 

There was no going back now, he realized. As the rock stated its status, the children began to stir from their sleep.

 

**Beep! Beep!**

 

The weapon was now armed, as the two beeps confirmed. All that he had to do was fire and it would all be over... To his trepidation and horror, however, the children began to rise from their slumber. The brown fast biter, who he would have to deduce was Littlefoot, rose and looked straight at him. His eyes seemed to stare deep into his soul. The eyes communicated a conflicting set of emotions.

 

Loss. Hope. Recognition.

 

Chronos almost wanted to weep. It was obvious that the children must have suffered through a lot during their transformation and everything that followed. And now here he was about to... about to...

 

Taking a shuddering breath, he realized that he had no choice. He had to do this otherwise the entire planet would be forfeit. With a heavy heart, he raised the weapon in the direction of the children and softly said.

 

"I am sorry, children."

 

And then he fired.

 


	32. A matter of character

**_Character is a journey, not a destination. ― William J. Clinton_ **

 

**Communicator Active. Specify Recipient.**

 

As the bright circle began to rise over the horizon, its radiant glow illuminated the desolate landscape of the Ragged Bluffs. Its lack of vegetation and discernible features gave it a foreboding look. Its very appearance gave rise to a feeling of impending doom.

 

The robotic-sounding statement had arisen from a smooth rock that was lying on the rocky substrate at the bottom of the bluffs. The rock in question had little visible indication of its technological nature. Its black surface was impossibly smooth, forming an elliptical orb that appeared to be of finely-polished obsidian. From the rock, however, a mysterious symbol appeared several feet above its surface. The symbol was static, but it occasionally flickered. A hint at the source of its creation.

 

Standing beside the communications device stood a female rainbowface. She wore a grim appearance, obviously not looking forward to what was going to happen next. She glared at the rock with an almost contemptuous expression. Her fingers were twitching in a rhythmic pattern that even she did not consciously register. A nervous tick that she had developed back in her academy days when dealing with unpleasant necessities. With a final sigh, she looked up at the symbol and spoke.

 

"Commissar Galek." She replied grimly.

 

**Secured Account. Level Six. Authorization?**

 

She then stared intently at the stone. Suddenly, a light appeared from the stone and illuminated her right eye. As she was still in her rainbowface form, and not her original state, a normal communicator would not have recognized her identity. However, this communicator had been calibrated specifically for her new form and this current mission. All she had to do was wait for the retina scan to complete its work.

 

**Confirm. Logos to Galek link pending. All non-authorized personnel must leave.**

 

Logos didn't even look back before responding. "Chronos..."

 

A voice called out from some distance away. "I understand. I will just... wait outside." The last words were choked out with a morose tone. His departing footsteps could be heard against the rocks of the bluffs.

 

As Chronos left the area, the proximity sensor of the communicator registered that Logos was now alone. Two beeps emanated from the stone, indicating that the call was pending. After a few moments the symbol disappeared and the form of Galek appeared.

 

Above the desolate rock that the communicator rested upon, the visage of Galek appeared. His form would have been incomprehensibly alien to any dinosaurs that would have seen the image. The nearest description that they could have given would be to describe him as some sort of strange insect. Neither the atmosphere, nor the gravity of their current home would be hospitable to their previous species, of which Galek was a member. With a totally different biosphere came a different evolutionary path. With a different evolutionary path came a very different result.

 

Overall, it was an appearance that was alien to anything that appeared on the planet in which Logos and Chronos now found themselves. Which was curious, considering that they were the same species as the Commissar until a few years ago, when they were appropriately 'modified' for their first mission on this planet. They had been so overwhelmed after their initial transformation, that they almost had to be changed back in order to allow them to keep their sanity. They had persevered, however, where many others had not and thus they were given the mission to explore this planet. It spoke volumes about their change in perspective that they now no longer looked upon the Commissar as one of 'them' but instead as 'other'. Logos supposed that she was now as mentally alien to her kind as the beings of this world was to her homeworld. She knew that the Commissar had already made that deduction long ago.

 

A series of warbles and clicks emanated from Galek's stalks as he began 'talking'. As her ears in this form could not discern the distinct vocalizations of their kind any more, the warbles meant nothing to her. Thankfully, the communicator began to translate after a pause.

 

"Ah... Commander Logos. It is [happy time] to see you again!"

 

Logos cringed. She really needed to recalibrate the communicator. It was rather poor at translating certain things into the lexicon of her kind. Well... her former kind. She responded to the fake show of being glad to see her with a fake expression of respect. She knew that the translation program would confirm her untruthfulness, but she didn't particularly care.

 

"It is nice to see you again as well, Commissar." She then took a bow. "Forgive me, but my current form will not allow me to do the customary salute..." The customary salute involved a twirling of the tail-like extension of their kind. "So I will do the equivalent gesture from people of this world."

 

Galek paused for a moment as this was translated back to him. He could not understand Logos's vocalizations with his ears any better than she could understand his. After the translation was finished, he responded.

 

"Of course... Of course... I suppose that it is the gesture that counts..." Even before the translation program informed her of his duplicity, Logos could almost hear the sneer in his voice. He mocked her with kindness, because he thought that he still had the upper hand. "But I take it that is not why you have contacted me? We are quite busy preparing for the 'clean-up' mission... You should be preparing to disembark, should you not?"

 

Logos blinked. _What a monster... I knew he was power-hungry, but not like this... So the Council was correct in their suspicions..._ Galek was obviously preparing to exterminate all life on this planet, as the euphemism for "clean-up" in the common tongue had only come into use since the destruction of the planet of The Outsiders. He wasn't even waiting for them to have a chance to complete their mission, to eliminate the contaminated dinosaurs, he wanted to cut their moment of glory short. They had already showed up him and his allies by proving them wrong about the stone. If they could also remedy his mistake by removing the threat then the perception of their wisdom in the Consortium would be further increased and that of the isolationists would be further diminished.   Galek was obviously trying to stop the political damage before his faction would be out of power. It was the desperate power play of a person who was about to lose everything.

 

 _And..._ Her mind finished for her. _Since he didn't actually relay our findings to the Council, the destruction of this world would eliminate all evidence of his mistake!_ The deduction was now very clear. _Not telling the Council, trying to destroy the evidence, keeping us out of the loop... He is trying to eliminate us. Permanently._ She ruminated on this for a moment. _Thank goodness we had enough sense to talk to the Council directly this time... We nearly made a fatal error._

 

"We don't really have much equipment to get ready, sir." The 'sir' was muttered with disdain, which she was almost sure that he would have picked up even if the translation program did not catch it. "You made sure about that." She was still irate that he had only allowed them a communicator and a single weapon on their journey. The pretext was that he was ensuring that the potential for contamination was low, but she knew the real reason - it made it more likely that they would not survive the mission. If they died in their mission, then two troublemakers would be disposed of and his position would be secure. They had already damaged his position with their findings on the stone, which they had relayed directly to the Council, but now they were going to deliver the killer blow.

 

Before Galek could make the 'killer blow' on this hapless planet.

 

"Besides... The clean-up mission will not be necessary. We took care of it."

 

Galek slumped slightly and his eyes jiggled from side to side. He had heard the translation correctly, but his mind refused to consider the implications. He asked for clarification.

 

"What do you mean, Commander?" He asked softly. It took the translation program a few moments to process his words.

 

Logos smiled. The facial expression would not mean anything to Galek, but it perfectly represented the fact that she knew that she had him. He was about to realize that his career and the influence of the isolationists on the Council were over.

 

"Well, despite your attempt to move up the schedule... We found the children and eradicated them. The proof has been recorded and sent via narrow-beam to the Council." Her smile now turned into a wide grin as she saw the expression that Galek made when she mentioned the Council. She waited for the inevitable question.

 

"The Council! The Council!" Galek raged. "I should have both of you court-martialed for such insubordination! What gave you authorization to bypass the chain of command and contact the Council?!" The livid alien began to pace in his office. The image above the communicator followed him as he moved.

 

"Insubordination? Ah... That is rich, isn't it?" Logos mocked. "The Council was rather surprised about your 'recent activities' when Chronos and I reported our findings to them... I did not inquire about what those 'recent activities' were, but I can only assume that your 'clean-up' mission has been noted." Galek slumped backwards; he knew that he was beaten. "Likewise... I was surprised to learn that our findings were not reported to the Council at all. Instead you seem to have reported us missing in action after finding suspected Outsider activity..." Galek looked down at that revelation. The Council was not stupid, his intentions were now clear for all to see. He had tried to cover up evidence, murder active Consortium officers, and conspire to destroy a planet's biosphere in the process. "I can only imagine what the Council will do with you during your appointment with them..."

 

"My... appointment?" Galek muttered.

 

Logos frowned in false surprise. "Oh, right... That was the other reason that I contacted you. The council requests an audience with you after we are finished here." Galek closed his three bulbous eyes. The implication was clear. The Council usually gave its summons directly when a meeting was friendly or neutral, but gave the summons to a proxy when the meeting was disciplinary. Such were the customs of her species. A blow should be given by an enemy, even if the punishment is ordered by a friend. The fact that the Council had entrusted her, quite possibly Galek's second-worst enemy behind Chronos, to relay that information spoke volumes. He was going to be terminated for his unconscionable crimes. He had played a high-stakes game and lost.

 

 _That explained the security incident._ He deduced. _The guards are not guarding my office to protect me; they are here to keep me secure until my summons..._ His assistants were probably already captured themselves, he realized. They would most likely share his same fate. No wonder why he couldn't contact them for the last few hours...

 

Had he simply relayed their findings to the Council then his side would be discredited to a great extent, but at least they would still exist. They could still regroup and argue for moderation within the new political paradigm. But since he and his colleagues had decided to pursue a cover-up through such extreme means, a modest loss of influence was no longer a possibility. As he was set in the old ways of thinking, he had decided that any opening of the Consortium to open exploration would inevitably lead to a similar disaster as The War. As a consequence he decided that any action, even violating the principals of the Consortium, was justifiable in avoiding the possible of another cataclysm which could claim the lives of billions. Now, however, he could clearly see that his decisions had left the isolationist movement in ruins. He had given his enemies the perfect weapon to destroy his ideology: proof that extremism from within was a bigger threat to the Consortium that the unknown from outside. The true enemy was not from the stars, but rather was within themselves. In fighting the monsters that he perceived in the unknown reaches of space, he had become the monster himself.

 

Logos stopped for a moment before continuing her speech. Even though such tactics were supposedly purged from the 'enlightened' Consortium, she realized that he was probably already pondering how to seek revenge upon his foes. The isolationists still were a force to be reckoned with on her homeworld and would seek to persecute her and Chronos through other means. She wanted to dash his hopes of a proper revenge right now. The two rainbowfaces would never return to Consortium space where they could be directly threatened. The Council had made sure of that. Their quarantine, which was to be ensured through strict monitoring of all entries and exits through this sector, was in a way both a blessing and a curse. It was an extraordinary precaution on account of their extraordinary situation. The Council was extending direct protection onto both this planet and the two explorers. A simultaneous gift and apology to the two mavericks who had prevented a great atrocity that was about to be committed in the Consortium's name.

 

"If it is any consolation, Galek, the Council has decided that Chronos and I are to be quarantined." She said this as a sad smile appeared on her face. She knew that the order was coming, the Council had little choice under the Consortium's rules, but it still stung to be told that they could never return. "Since we have changed too much to be reintegrated back into Consortium society, we are to be kept on this planet on a continuous basis for 'continued research'." She then looked at Galek with a knowing expression. "I won't lie to you, Commissar, I am greatly saddened by this order. I will never see my friends and colleagues again except through a communicator's projection. But I do take comfort in one thing, Galek..." She paused for a moment to restrain her emotion and collect her thoughts. After recollecting herself, she resumed. "When I look at the stars tonight, Galek, I will now that I have made the Consortium a better place even though I may no longer be a part of it. I will take great comfort from that." Galek looked at Logos now with a defeated look. "When you look up at the same, will anything comfort you?"

 

Galek and his allies were fearful of change and outside influences because of their bad experiences in the war. A war that they blamed on the overexuberance of the Consortium to seek out new life and cultures, which had led them to the fringes of where The Outsiders resided. But because of their protectiveness they had forgotten about what made the Consortium great. The exploration of the unknown entailed finding new things and being willing to change and evolve as both physical and mental horizons were expanded. They had become fixated on increased power and security for the Consortium and, by extension, themselves. Their insularness had left a hollow legacy. Now that the power was about to dissipate nothing would be left. Just like how the smallest pebbles would eventually be eroded by the waves of an ocean, their petty achievements were being eroded by an idea whose time had finally come again.

 

Galek answered solemnly. "I... doubt I will ever see the stars again, Commander. You have made sure of that."

 

Logos responded with an equally grim retort. "It is customary to execute traitors outdoors, Galek. I am sure that you will see the stars one more time." He recoiled from the communicator, but held back from raging at the commander. If any of his legacy was to carry on then he had to make a brave showing here, as this communication was certainly being recorded for posterity. He had done what he thought was in the best interests of the Consortium. He would face his end with dignity.

 

"Goodbye, Commander." Came the depressed parting.

 

Logos simply uttered. "Farewell."

 

And then the communications link was broken.

 

......

 

Logos stared for quite some time at the communicator that now looked like the rock that it was designed to mimic. They had done it. They had really done it. The planet that they had grown attached to over the years was safe from a threat that so many had labeled as a fantasy. The isolationists were effectively powerless as their highest-ranked official was now a dead man walking and his reputation rightfully tarnished. And her partner, Chronos, was finally proven right. He believed that it was their mission to explore new worlds and possibilities. He believed that the Stone of Cold Fire could actually be the Stone of Destiny. And he had believed in their ability to complete the hopeless task that lay before them. He was right on all counts. That only left one more critical task.

 

Living out the rest of their lives.

 

Logos had lived a life of duty ever since she enrolled in the academy. She sat aside no time for herself or for relationships, which always seemed to fail her in any case, but rather fixated on her job at which shall was highly proficient. It was during her first mission to this planet that she was assigned Chronos as an assistant. He was her opposite in many ways. He had a tendency to intervene when expedient and would even question orders when they seemed outlandish. She had considered filing a disciplinary report on him when they returned, but by the end of their mission she realized that his arguments had some merit. What was the point of being part of the universe if one could not interact with it? What was the point of having knowledge and power if it couldn't be used? She was the only one who volunteered to go with him on their mission, their final mission, to this planet. Not even other members who were sympathetic to their cause were willing to risk what they had risked. But now because of their sacrifice, they had won. Now she simply had to find out what to do with her life, now that her duties to the Consortium no longer really existed. It was an interesting conundrum. It was both liberating and frightening.

 

"Logos..." Came an uncertain voice from some distance away.

 

  1. She thought to herself.   _I guess that it is time to tell him the news._



 

"Galek is gone." She affirmed. "It is over."

 

Chronos did not move or give any response to indicate that he had heard her. After a moment, however, he simply gave a slight nod. "We figured as much, didn't we? The Council's response to us was... interesting." At her confirming nod, he continued. "The stone proved the folly of his mindset and now we have fixed the problem on this planet..." She bowed her head in shame. _Those poor children... They didn't deserve that._ She could still remember the smell of burning and the charred bones...

 

"I'm sorry." She spoke before she even realized the words came out of her mouth. "You shouldn't have had to that... I shouldn't have ordered you..." She looked away. She was never one to break down in front of anyone, but now that her mission was effectively over she no longer had to keep up the appearance of a commanding officer. To carry out the extermination order was an unimaginable burden. She deeply regretted that Chronos was left with that sad duty. She was still quite surprised that he didn't wake her and let her take care of it... He was the closest to the children and she knew that their loss would hurt him the most.

 

He seemed to consider this for a moment, before walking over to Logos. He placed his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring manner, neither of them being used to comforting the other so directly. He sighed before responding.

 

"I'm sorry too. But the communicator would detect any lie. So I had to trick you."

 

Logos pulled away and looked back in shock. "What?"

 

Chronos smiled. "None of us wanted to carry out this order and both of us thought it was stupid, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Well... It only takes one good blast of this thing." He lifted up the weapon in an illustrative manner. "..To form a large crater... And the children were very helpful in providing a few bones that they found lying around..." Logos was shaking her head in disbelief. _Surely he didn't... That couldn't work, would it?_ She thought frantically. "Then one more blast to char the bones and make it look really nasty..." He waved his hands in a flourish. "And..." She interrupted him at this point.

 

"Since I believed it all... The Council thinks that we completed the mission..." She finished for him. She didn't realized that she had tears beginning to run down her cheeks. The guilt of having 'killed' the children had touched her more deeply than she had expected. Now that guilt was being washed away.

 

He nodded, the smile on his face stretching from ear to ear. "Exactly."

 

She looked away for a moment, hiding her weakness from her companion. After swallowing deeply, she finally spoke again. "Well, Chronos. You have just committed perjury before the Council, misrepresented an official report, disobeyed a direct order, misused Consortium equipment, and probably violated more regulations than I can count... Do you know what I think?"

 

Chronos shrugged. "That the Consortium can stuff it?"

 

Logos turned with a wide smile on her face. "For once, Chronos, I approve of your insubordination." She then looked about after a pause. "So... Where are the children?"

 

"Me here!" Came a reply from nearby. Both rainbowfaces suddenly looked up to see a small flyer affixed to the top of the rock face. "Can we come out now? Cera mad and Littlefoot want answers."

 

Chronos smiled. "How am I not surprised? Tell Littlefoot that I will tell him everything and remind your friend that I still have the 'pain rock'."

 

Logos looked at Chronos. _'Pain rock' I guess that is one way to put it..._

 

The flyer then answered back. "Me tell him! But me not remind Cera about pain rock... She still really mad about that."

 

As Petrie flew back to where the children were hiding, Logos looked at Chronos in such a way as to demand an explanation.

 

Chronos sighed. "The Repressor takes a reading of every time it is used." She nodded. Obviously she knew this as every cadet learned the basics of Repressors in basic training. "The 'evidence' that you provided to the Council included the reading right before I fired at the children."

 

Logos paled. "So... You actually did fire at the children?"

 

Chronos nodded with a look of regret. "Yeah... It was on heavy stun..." He then swallowed. "While the children were out of it... I disabled the recorder program, as we already had our 'evidence' and then I made the crater that you saw..."

 

Logos shook her head. "And after being stunned they helped you?! Heavy stun is not exactly a soft setting!" She looked at him with incredulity. "I'm surprised that they didn't attack you!"

 

Chronos shrugged. "Well, the yellow one did. That is why I had to stun her twice."

 

Logos gave him a mischievous grin. "Oh... So that one has it in for you then?" He gave her a pointed look; obviously he did not find this amusing at all. She, however, still had to have the last word. "Great... You can lead the way then."

 

With a final indignant groan from Chronos, the two rainbowfaces walked to where the children were hiding. They certainly had an interesting conversation ahead of them.

 

......

 

"How can any of you believe any of this crap?!"

 

To the surprise of absolutely no one who was present, Cera did not believe the narrative told by the rainbowfaces. She had been hit twice by the 'pain rock' and she was still enraged. Nonetheless, Littlefoot decided to try and speak reason.

 

"Cera... They have a rock that can spit pain and fire!" He said this sentence as if that fact alone made their story believable. "...And besides, I still remember what happened when you two left for the first time..."

 

Chronos and Logos both looked as if Littlefoot had grown a second head. What was the brown fast biter talking about?

 

Littlefoot noticed their confused stares and the unsure glances of his friends. He would have to tell them the story. "When you two left after the first Stone of Cold Fire... The fake one..." He added quickly. "I saw both of you leave in a pillar of light." Chronos looked down, while Logos slapped her head as he said this. They were not careful enough to avoid cultural contamination it seemed.

 

Ruby looked at Littlefoot and then focused her gaze on the two rainbowfaces. "If you left on a pillar of light, then where did the pillar go?"

 

Chronos looked knowingly at Logos, who shared his glance before answering. "That... led us back to our ship... um..." She tried to remember the way she described it in leaf-eater. "Our sky-log... Then we went back to the stars..."

 

Spike seemed to ponder this for a moment. "It is said that when we die we go up there... To be the stars... Did you see any of our folks there?"

 

Logos licked her lips. This was a very delicate question. It seemed that the dinosaurs had the beginnings of a belief in the afterlife, a notion that many in her world had not entirely parted with. She had to make sure that she didn't destroy the hopes of the young ones. "We did not... although there are many, many stars... Far too many to see in even a thousand lifetimes!" She then looked at Spike, who seemed to be taking on a contemplative expression. "Who knows what wonders await up there?"

 

Littlefoot smiled slightly at this. "So... Now that you have faked our 'deaths' down here... You're going back home aren't you?" The small dinosaur looked sad to see them go, a very different expression from the one that Cera was sporting. He obviously relished the idea of having someone who was as curious of the deeper questions as he was. Additionally, as Chronos deduced, he was probably just glad to have someone who understood what they had been through. Littlefoot was fearful that would soon be gone.

 

Ducky, having concluded that the rainbowfaces would be going soon, actually wished them good luck in her own innocent way. "Be careful up there! Don't fall off of your sky-log it must be a long way down. Yep, yep, yep!"

 

Chronos had to smile at her naiveté. "Well... We actually can't go back... The Consortium won't accept us anymore." He now had a more serene expression on his face. "This... this is our home now." The children were surprised by this revelation. It seemed that they had more in common with the rainbowfaces than they suspected. "We can only look at the stars... But never return to them."

 

Littlefoot looked at them both with a sad expression. "I'm sorry. That must be terrible!"

 

Logos waved him off. "It is alright, little one... We have made peace with it." She then smiled slightly. "We are just glad that this planet is safe. It is truly a wonderful place."

 

Chomper was pacing. "But why did your people want to kill us?!" The little sharptooth was quite upset. "Everyone wants to kill us! Their parents..." He said this while gesturing towards the rest of the gang. "Star people, Red Claw, Screech, Thud... I'm sick of it!"

 

Cera huffed, as she was still angry at her situation, but agreed with Chomper. "Yeah... Why did your people want to kill us? It isn't like we can go up and hunt them in the stars..."

 

Chronos sighed. "That would take some explaining... But let's just say that the Stone that you touched changes people..."

 

"No kidding." Petrie noted sarcastically.

 

Chronos ignored the interruption and continued. "It changes their heads..." He pointed at his head as he said this. "To make them smarter and it well..." He seemed to be struggling for the right words. "...Just make them better. Long ago another stone like the one you touched made the wrong kind of people better and they attacked our people..."

 

Ruby nodded. "They were worried that we could turn bad too..."

 

Chronos nodded. "It doesn't really make sense. I mean, you haven't even developed spac... um... made sky-logs yet... So you wouldn't be a threat to my people. But sometimes people get set in their ways..." He wisely decided to leave out the entire political side of things, as the children would neither understand nor care.

 

Even Cera nodded at this. As a former threehorn she realized just how stubborn some people could be. It was still disheartening to hear that even the 'star people' wanted you dead though... Mr. Thicknose would have had a field day with that one...

 

Littlefoot pondered for a moment. "But why did the Stone change us? What is the Stone meant to do anyway?"

 

Logos nodded. "That is a good question. We think that those Stones were made long, long ago... Before there were any dinosaurs..."

 

Cera muttered in disbelief. "Before dinosaurs? Ha! There were always dinosaurs."

 

Logos gave her a wry smile. "Well... There had to be a first dinosaur didn't there? Anyway..." She returned to the topic at hand. "The people who made them wanted to make more life like them. More intelligent life. So they made these stones 'help' the kinds they encountered to become smarter and better adapted to their lives."

 

Ducky interrupted at this point. "Better adapted-ed? But we were fine with green food. Yep, yep, yep!"

 

Chronos then reentered the conversation. "Well it listened to what the matriarch of the Vetre wanted..." Logos looked at him with a pointed look and he went back to the more simple-talk that he had used earlier. "Um... I mean..."

 

"In plain leaf-eater or sharptooth, please." Cera demanded impatiently. She was not pleased about being talked over by these arrogant dinosaurs from the sky. But she was even more displeased about not understanding what they were talking about.

 

He started again. "We think that it listens to what the finder of the Stone wants... That is how it determines how to make them adapt to their situation." He then looked straight at Littlefoot, figuring that he would have probably been the one to lead them to the Stone in the first place. "What did all of you ask the stone?"

 

Littlefoot swallowed hard. "We uh... We wanted to be powerful enough to get rid of Red Claw." He then looked down. This was all his fault. If only they had wished for something else... Or ignored the Stone altogether.

 

Cera noted Littlefoot's sad expression and slowly walked towards the brown fast biter. "We couldn't have known Littlefoot..."

 

The two rainbowfaces then looked at one another. They now realized what had happened. The Stone crashed in the valley and the children touched it. They then requested enough power to fight off a great foe. Somebody named Red Claw. The Stone then granted their request, not only greatly boosting their intelligence, but also modifying their bodies to become more powerful. It was curious though that the Stone modified them into sharpteeth instead of simply making them more powerful leaf-eaters, but this was something that had been seen in the case of the Vetre. The Vetre went from being mostly herbivorous to becoming completely omnivorous. As the progeny of the first matriarch who touched the stone became more numerous, the omnivorous condition and heightened intelligence became more and more common. It seemed that the creators of the Stones did not believe that herbivores were best suited to sapience. Perhaps that indicated a bias on the part of the Ancient Ones? In any case, the stone seemed to have taken a genetic template from other carnivores on this planet, as all but two of the children were obligate herbivores, and simply modified those templates to a more advanced form. The Stone, no doubt, expecting the children to eventually breed into their new respective species, making their new traits more numerous, and eventually uplifting each species into sapience.

 

They then nodded to one another, understanding shining in both of their eyes. They were witnessing something incredible. They were seeing the birth of new sapient races right before their eyes and like most births it was a painful and messy process. But they both knew that the children would pull through and persevere through the trials and tribulations that now faced them.

 

And the two rainbowfaces would each do their part to help them.

 

......

 

**Several moments later:**

 

"So we're off to the Land of Shallow Waters. I guess that it sounds like a nice place to make a home..."

 

Chronos was playing with the idea of actually settling down. He had always been restless and adventurous through his academy days and throughout his career, but watching the children adapt to their new lives would be adventurous enough. To see the birth of new sapient races that may one day join the Consortium or a future alliance... It was truly amazing.

 

"Who says that we're bringing you?!" Cera protested.

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Cera... They saved us!"

 

Cera stomped. "Yeah, by blasting us with the pain rock a few times!"

 

Ruby and Chomper both looked indignantly at Cera. They were not pleased about being blasted either, but it was far better than being killed or worse yet... having everyone they knew and loved being killed. Cera's pride was getting in the way of her reason.

 

Chronos knew what he had to do. He had seen situations like this before when he was in a negotiating party with the Asthu, one of the more warrior-like species in the Consortium. They did not engage in war anymore, but they still had strict honor codes and engaged in limited combat to assert dominance and protect their sense of honor. One day his commander had inadvertently insulted one of the other parties by using the wrong greeting gesture. He diffused the situation by admitting his fault and accepting an insult of equal severity. His actions proved his honor to the Asthu negotiating party and the remainder of the negotiations had gone smoothly. Now Chronos needed to partake in a show of reciprocity.

 

"You're still mad at me aren't you?" He asked rhetorically.

 

Cera snorted. "Glad you noticed."

 

Chronos smiled. "What if I got hit with the same pain rock that you got hit with? Would that make you happy?"

 

Cera looked surprised. The pain rock hurt like hell. Why would anyone willingly subject themselves to that?

 

Chronos continued. "I did what I had to do to protect you all... and then also to protect myself..." He was referring to his second stunning of Cera. "But I will do this just to be fair."

 

"Fine!" Cera affirmed gruffly, although she actually felt some respect for this rainbowface. He was willing to take his blows and not shy away like a coward. The threehorn upbringing of hers respected this. He was acting like a self-respecting threehorn should.

 

Logos looked uncertainly at Chronos. "Are you sure?"

 

Chronos nodded. "Make it quick, will you? I'm not exactly looking forward to this... I remember what it was like at the academy when we had to test these on one another..."

 

Logos smiled. "It's a shame we were in different years... I never had the chance to test this on you..."

 

Chronos frowned in an annoyed expression. "Oh laugh it up! I'm not doing this to amuse you."

 

She smiled, but then took on a more compassionate expression. "Lean forward, with your hands on your face. I don't want you to hurt yourself when you fall."

 

He nodded, some fear evident on his face. He was grateful for the compassion from his friend. However, he was actually holding up better when he was lost in their playful banter back and forth. Now that he had to actually reflect on what was about to happen... He placed his hands on his face and leaned forward...

 

**Zap!**

 

All of a sudden everything seemed to go out of focus... And then pain... Unbearable pain... He didn't feel it when his legs went out from under him and he fell face-first into the soft sand. Every muscle in his body seemed to tense and jerk in spasms as his entire body seized uncontrollably. He couldn't scream. He couldn't breathe. It felt like an eternity to Chronos even though the entire episode only lasted for about five seconds. Then finally he could breathe again, although the echoes of pain that was so recent but now absent still permeated through his body.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

That voice. _Logos..._ His confused mind deduced. She was wondering if he was okay. He sucked in a few breaths before finally feeling well enough to respond.

 

"Yeah..." His voice was labored, but still intelligible. He knew that he would be alright in a few minutes. The Repressor's heavy stun setting was meant to only incapacitate for a few minutes. The higher settings, on the other hand...

 

Suddenly he saw something yellow appear over him. _Oh no!_ He thought to himself. _She has come to finish the job!_ He was now defenseless on the ground and too close to her in order for Logos to risk firing at them. Why had he agreed to this anyway? As his pupils then trained back and forth, he could see both Logos and Cera standing side by side. What was Logos doing? Didn't she know that the yellow one was dangerous?

 

Suddenly Cera spoke.

 

"Hmmm... I guess that we are even now." She then turned away from him, as if she were about to walk away. "Make sure that you two keep up with us, because I don't feel like slowing down. I'm hungry and since our leader..." She used Littlefoot's title in an annoyed fashion. No doubt Littlefoot was rolling his eyes somewhere. "Says that we can't eat you, we need to get some food in the Land of Shallow Waters."

 

Chronos spoke softly. "Understood."

 

Cera did not look back, but did give a firm nod. By giving him a simply response, not tinged with any hint of sarcasm, she was showing him respect in her own way. He had shown that he was willing to take pain in order to prove his good intentions to her. Even though she refused to admit it verbally, she respected that deeply. The two rainbowfaces had nothing to fear from her.

 

As Chronos rose from the sand with assistance from Logos, the pack resumed their journey towards their destination. Even though they now knew why they were transformed, that did not really change the reality of their situation. They simply were what they now had to be. Both them and the rainbowfaces had left their homes for good in order to travel the unknown in bodies that were not their own. Even though they were born on planets orbiting different stars, they felt affinity towards one another in the way that only victims of similar circumstances could. They didn't know what the future would bring, but they knew that they would face it together.

 


	33. A destination reached

**_“Finally... I'm here...” ― K. Hari Kumar_ **

 

The nine dinosaurs advanced across the barren wasteland. Due to their “delay” on account of their “deaths” at the hands of Chronos, they had to again travel during the daytime. The heat and blindingly bright light of the bright circle assaulted them, but luckily the high winds were nowhere to be found. This made the remaining leg of their journey a far more tolerable experience than their initial day of travel. Although each member was feeling parched due to the lack of moisture, the occasional conversation still occurred to stave off the boredom of their monotonous journey.

 

“So… uh… We never did get to ask you about what happened after your change.” Chronos mentioned. They had simply deduced what had happened to the children on the basis of the adults’ testimony and what happened to the stone. He still remembered how traumatic it was when he and Logos were transformed for the sake of their previous mission, which was originally supposed to be a temporary change. It was a confusing and distressing experience.

 

Littlefoot continued to walk at the front of the pack, with Ruby and Chomper at his sides. Cera and the others were just behind the front, with the rainbowfaces following immediately behind them. He considered for a few moments how to begin answer his question, but then Spike decided to speak up.

 

“Well, we ran.” Spike said simply. “We ran from our parents. We ran from Red Claw. We ran to Hanging Rock.” He then looked back at the rainbowfaces, without stopping his forward progress. “We had no rest anywhere.”

 

Littlefoot joined in the conversation. “We began to get so hungry and our moods began to change.” He paused for a moment as both rainbowfaces nodded at his admission, he then looked back at the duo and noted rhetorically. “I am sure that you noticed.”

 

“But we took the wrong way to Hanging Rock!” Ruby noted. “It took us seven days to reach my mommy and daddy, but seven days were too long... We had to eat.”

 

Both rainbowfaces took on morose expressions at Ruby’s admission. Being forced to kill must have been a horrific experience for the children. It was a shame they were not spared that indignity.

 

“We killed a longneck.” Littlefoot affirmed. “His name was Rhett... he was a friend.” He then looked down, even after a month the shame still lingered.

 

Logos then spoke. “I... I am so sorry children.” What more was there to say?

 

Littlefoot shook his head. “Not much can be done about it, I suppose. After we... resolved... our hunger, we then went to Hanging Rock and talked to Ruby’s parents. They lead us to the lowlands, which is where we were earlier.”

 

Chronos and Logos both shivered at this. So the children were in the lowlands after all, which meant that the mournful wailing from the longnecks probably was related to the seven dinosaurs they were now traveling with. Yes, the children had adapted quite readily to a sharptooth lifestyle. It was simultaneously heartening and horrifying to see.

 

“So...” Cera now spoke, although her voice was lacking any venom or skepticism. “Your people are from the stars, right?”

 

Chronos and Logos both nodded, while Chronos gave a simple affirmation. “Yes... That is one way of putting it...” He figured that lecturing her on planets, moons, and space stations would be counterproductive at best.

 

Cera continued. “Well then, are their other rainbowfaces where you came from? Or were you changed like us?”

 

Chronos gasped slightly. He had not expected such a wise deduction from the former threehorn. However, she had indeed connected the clues and realized that they must have been through a similar experience as them. He then looked at Logos with an inquisitive gesture. Even though they were not currently active members of the Consortium, and any cultural contamination that they would do would more than likely be lost to the sands of time, he still had the habit of looking for permission before “bending” the rules on cultural contamination. Telling the children of their change would certainly be a huge violation.

 

Logos saw his gesture and sighed. Reluctantly she nodded and proceeded to tell a simplified version of their ordeal.

 

“Yes, child, we were different back home. We were changed in order to come here.” The other dinosaurs stopped their journey in order to listen to her affirmation. She suddenly had all of their attention. “The rainbowface kind was simply the form that was chosen for us. We were quite different back home.”

 

“If you were different and then changed, then you must have felt like us when we changed and became different!” Ruby exclaimed after Logos’s affirmation. “Was it hard like our change?”

 

Logos nodded. “Yes, child. But it wasn’t quite like yours.” She thought for a moment about how to explain. “We did not change diet, but everything else changed. We had fewer eyes...” The rest of the gang took on disgusted looks at this, as they had a hard time imagining creatures with more than two eyes. “We heard things in a different way. We smelled like a dinosaur does, with a sniffer, instead of how a buzzer does... And many, many other things.” She shook her head. “The change nearly drove us insane.”

 

None of the children knew what to say. From any other source the story would have sounded crazy, but this was the rainbowfaces talking so anything was possible. Finally, Chomper decided to speak.

 

“So... You’re like my friends after all. You all have changed.”

 

Chronos answered. “I suppose so. I suppose so. I guess that time is the great teacher when it comes to these things.”

 

Cera nodded. Her change was getting easier to deal with as time went on. She hoped that the trend continued as she was sick of the moral dissonance she felt every time she had to kill. “I hope so.”

 

The conversation having ended, the pack and the two rainbowfaces began to move again. They turned towards a wide ridge that seemed to rise out of the endless sea of sand. The pack continued to travel for several more minutes until they began to walk over the ridge in the inhospitable landscape. That was when Petrie made an exclamation.

 

“Green! Petrie see green!” The small flyer shouted happily. “No more spitting sand!”

 

The pack redoubled their efforts in climbing the ridge. It seemed that their days of wandering in the desert were coming to an end.

 

......

 

**Outside of the Great Valley:**

 

Vokal continued to flap as hard as her wings would allow. Ever since her brief encounter with the sharpteeth, she knew that she had to tell Volant as soon as possible. With them traveling into the Barren Wastes it was obvious that the Land of Shallow Waters were their probable destination. The sharpteeth were simply following their food. Now it was time for her distraught cousin and the other grieving parents in the valley to obtain their revenge. A journey to the Land of Shallow Waters would be a massive undertaking, which meant that she had to relay the news as fast as possible.

 

“There it is...” Vokal gasped for breath as she continued her break-neck speed. “Just a few more minutes...”

 

Soon the valley would have word on their hated enemies.

 

......

 

**Back at the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

“Water! Finally!”

 

Cera’s exclamation matched the sentiments of the other dinosaurs. After two days of walking through an inhospitably dry landscape, they were now finally in sight of water. The sight of lush grass, leafy ferns, and other swamp vegetation also greeted their eyes. Their insatiable thirst could now be fulfilled.

 

Cheers erupted from the seven dinosaurs as each scrambled towards the small pool of water that was closest to them. As it was on the outskirts of a swampy oasis, and not part of the larger swampland further in the distance, it was simply surrounded by tall grass and not the lush vegetation that was visible in the far distance. But none of that mattered. Relief was in sight and their journey would soon be at an end.

 

Ruby was the first to jump into the blue water, its cool moisture a pleasant relief after the relentless, scorching hot exodus that they had been on. Shortly thereafter the others jumped in. Each proceeded to suck down the water as if it was their first drink in days, which it was. The rainbowfaces were only slightly more dignified in their response, guzzling water from the pool’s edge. They were just as thirsty as the rest of the gang and just as pleased to see their journey come to an end.

 

But of course where one journey ends, another begins.

 

“This is so nice. It is! It is!” Ducky affirmed.

 

“Indeed! It is so nice to be able to drink again.” Chronos agreed. “I am quite tired of the sand.”

 

Logos snorted in a humorous way. “I don’t think that you will find any disagreement on that point.”

 

Chomper then surfaced, having dipped under the water in order to clear the dried sand from his sniffer. He sucked in a deep breath, exhaled, and then spoke. “Finally, my sniffer is clean again!” He then shook some the water off of him, which would have soaked the nearby dinosaurs if they weren’t already in the water themselves. “It is nice to finally be able to smell!”

 

Littlefoot nodded at this. “Yeah... I almost forgot how good my sniffer is now, until the sand got in the way.”

 

Logos spoke without thinking. “Yes... Sometimes we don’t know what we have until we lose it.”

 

The conversations suddenly ended, as Logos’s comment reopened unpleasant memories. Each of the children, of course, had lost their families and their innocence to their transformation, whereas the rainbowfaces had lost their original forms and their chance to go home to a mission that had gone on for far too long. Yes, each had lost so much. However, they had also gained as well. They had their new instincts, new allies, new senses, and, most importantly, they still had one another. All was not lost.

 

“Well...” Littlefoot then spoke after the abrupt mood change. “I guess that we are here. Now we need to see if we can find Chomper’s parents. But first I think that we need to...”

 

“Hunt!” Chomper interrupted. “I am starving!” He noted with some of his usual good-natured excitement.

 

Littlefoot laughed. “That’s right, Chomper. I am hungry too.”

 

Chronos and Logos both looked at one another with unreadable expressions, a scene that was not lost on Cera.

 

“Don’t worry you two! We are not hungry enough to eat you.” Cera said with jocular humor. Even though she still felt some remorse over how they had to live, she seemed to rather enjoy toying with those who could be on the menu. She did not stop to consider the ramifications of this. “But...” She then looked at Littlefoot. “What should we look for? Are there any ground fuzzies here?”

 

Littlefoot thought for a split second, before shrugging. “I don’t know... None of us have been here before. Did Ruby’s parents say anything about this place, Petrie?”

 

Petrie nodded. “Not much. Just plenty of food. Plants... Meats... Eggs...”

 

Ruby frowned and placed a claw on her chin in a ponderous expression. “So my folks didn’t give us any details. They left the details for us.” She then looked at Littlefoot with an inquisitive expression. “Scout?”

 

Littlefoot paused for a moment to consider the situation. Then he nodded. “Yeah... I think that we need to scout here.” He then looked up at Petrie who was perched on Ruby’s head. “Do you think that you could look around Petrie? The rest of us could look for ground fuzzies while we are waiting.” Based upon their previous experiences, small mammals seemed to like tall grass with plentiful water, so perhaps their current location would be the best place to look?

 

Petrie nodded. “Sound good. Petrie take look around.”

 

As the rest of the pack began to separate into groups of two for the upcoming hunt, the two rainbowfaces backed away discreetly.

 

“Don’t mind us...” Chronos mentioned. “We will just be... uh... looking for green food.” He quickened his pace when Logos gave him a little nudge for talking unnecessarily. The rainbowfaces began their walk towards the main body of the Land of Shallow Waters, while the rest of the pack began searching around their current watering hole.

 

As the two groups diverged for their two very different diets, however, significant events were occurring back in the Great Valley.

 

......

**Near the Great Valley:**

Vokal proceeded to fly into the valley, carefully positioning herself above the high bluffs which separated the valley from the outside world. Despite her exhaustion, however, she was able to use the warm thermal updrafts from the barren rock to power her upward momentum. It made for a slower flight, but also for a far less exhausting excursion. The only disadvantage of this was that it could allow others to catch up to her.

 

Such as what happened in this case.

 

“Halt!”

 

Vokal looked above her to see another flyer approaching. _How does this idiot expect me to halt in midair?_ She thought to herself. _I suppose that I will need to land._ She then proceeded to slow her speed by spreading her wings out wide and puffing out her chest to the front. As her drag increased and lift decreased, she proceeded to slow and drop from the sky. After a few moments, she landed on the nearby rocks with a soft plop. She then waited on the rude flyer with impatience.

 

“Identify yourself. All unknown visitors must...” The flyer then seemed to recognize something within Vokal’s appearance. “Vokal... Is that you?”

 

Vokal took a closer look at the adolescent flyer and her demeanor suddenly improved. “Flip? Is that you?”

 

Flip smiled broadly. “Yep! I have grown a bit since the last time you were here... Hard to believe it has been eight cold times...”

 

Vokal nodded. “Yeah... you were a small flyer the last time that I saw you. I was never one to settle down.”

 

Flip nodded in understanding at this. “I understand. I went wandering around for a few cold times myself, but I eventually found the valley to be far safer...” He seemed to become disturbed by something. “Well, until recently... You see...”

 

Vokal nodded softly. “I have already heard about Petrie and the other children, nephew.” Flip looked surprised at this revelation, so Vokal continued. “Volant told several of the far-walkers and the news has traveled far. Everyone has family or friends of some kind who travel to the valley for refuge, when an attack happens on one of us it is an attack on all.”

 

Flip nodded sadly and then sighed. “Yeah... The new security is because of that too. All new visitors have to be stopped and questioned. That was the decision of the valley.”

 

Vokal suspected this but still had a question. “Why would questioning other leaf-eaters stop sharpteeth?”

 

Flip shrugged before answering. “Chomper knew many of the valley’s secrets. If a leaf-eater enters through a new entrance then it could provide him a new way in.” He then shook his head for a moment. “Also, if anyone has seen those sharpteeth then we want to know.”

 

Vokal frowned grimly. “Well, Flip, that is why I am here. I saw them.” Her voice was still ragged from her non-stop flying. Despite this, her voice seemed to echo in Flip's head. Her pronouncement changed this from a long-delayed reunion to a matter of grave importance.

 

Flip took on a cold expression, before responding with grim solemnity. “Where were they?”

 

“They were in the barren lands between the lowland and the Land of Shallow Waters. I think they were heading for the Land of Shallow Waters.”

 

Flip nodded and seemed to think to himself for a moment. “Follow me to the watering hole, aunt Vokal. It seems that you need a drink. Then you will need to tell the others what you have seen. I think the entire valley will need to hear this.”

 

......

 

**Back at the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

As the pack of seven, minus Petrie, began to hunt for ground fuzzies, the two rainbowfaces were well on their way to the main body of the Land of the Shallow Waters. As they walked through the steadily thickening blanket of grass, they could feel the humidity steadily increase. The Land of Shallow Waters existed between the confluence of the western mountains and the barren flat lands that extended for hundreds of miles to the south. As the rainbowfaces had long deduced during their initial explorations of this continent over two years ago, the tall mountains would squeeze the moisture out of the prevailing winds, drenching the land that they now were travelled within. The prevailing wind patterns, which then would lack moisture, would continue to blow across the barren lands, which gave rise to the predominantly dry and miserable conditions that they had travelled through for the previous two days. If it wasn't for the rivers and tributaries that nourished the Great Valley and the surrounding areas then the entire western part of the continent would have been as inhospitable as the barren lands.

 

Where they were now going had much more to offer in the way of wildlife, which also meant there were many more predators as well. Keeping that in mind, Logos kept the Repressor weapon in hand.

 

After several minutes of walking, Chronos decided to break the silence.

 

"So here we are... I mean...." He tried to put his thoughts into words, but it wasn't going well. "Where do we go from here?"

 

Logos smirked, but mentally she shared in his befuddlement. She was having just as much trouble adapting to not having her old purpose as he was. "I guess that is up to us." She then placed her hand up to her chin in a ponderous gesture. "Although if they do find the purple sharptooth's parents, I would rather not stick around."

 

Chronos nodded, now wearing a smirk of his own. "Yes... I am not sure that they would be as... well-mannered as their child." He then looked at Logos a moment before gesturing in an expressive manner. "And I would rather not test the Repressor on them... Would you?"

 

"Most certainly not. Stun would not work on them. A higher setting would be necessary if it came to that..." Logos agreed. "We should probably make our own arrangements for shelter."

 

The two rainbowfaces continued to steadily move through the tall grass as the trees and ferns began to become more prominent in their vision. They were now moving from the outskirts of the swamp and were now entering the swamp proper. They still had a sufficient range of vision in this vegetation to still see around them and ascertain that there were no immediate threats. If they continued into the swamp, however, then they could not be so sure of their surroundings. All it would take is a split second for a belly dragger to put an end to them...

 

"Perhaps it would be better if we stayed in the outskirts." Chronos deduced. "If we have enough warning then we can outrun or hide from any threat."

 

Logos nodded. "Yes, that would probably be best." She then looked around for a moment. There were plenty of pools of water all around, with large assemblages of tall grass, ferns, and water-tolerant trees surrounding them. It was quite a beautiful sight. Maybe they should search around here? "We have survived so long by watching and waiting. I fail to see why we should change now."

 

Chronos then pondered for a moment, it was obvious that something else was on his mind.

 

"What?" Logos inquired. It was not an annoyed tone, but rather more neutral in its delivery. She had long learned that it was better to get their thoughts in the open rather than wait until it was too late.

 

"What about the children?" Chronos began. "I mean... Their parents have no idea what happened to them."

 

"We can't tell the parents, Chronos." Logos chided softly. "We did more than enough when we told the children our identity. We may no longer be Consortium members, but we still need to live by those standards. They..."

 

"...Need to develop on their own terms. I know, I know." Chronos finished. Logos had a slight smirk on her face despite her annoyance at being interrupted. This was more familiar ground for the rainbowfaces. Logos being the voice of duty and regulations, with Chronos being the voice of dissent. "But surely we could help somehow..."

 

Logos nodded. "I have been thinking about that. We can't do anything now. It would be too dangerous to travel during the dry season, so we would have do it in the fall..."

 

Chronos was enticed by Logos's suggestion. "Go on..."

 

Logos smiled. "We can't tell the parents that their children aren't dead, they would think that we were mad, but perhaps we could begin to plant the seeds of doubt..."

 

Chronos finished the thought for her. "So that when the children eventually do try to reunite with them..."

 

Logos interrupted. "Exactly."

 

As the two rainbowfaces were conspiring on what to do when they eventually revisit the valley, a certain brown flyer continued his scouting run in this mysterious new place.

 

......

 

**Shluck!**

 

_Gotcha!_

 

Petrie had just caught his second ground fuzzy during his scouting run on the massive swamp that was now his home. He may have been ordered to perform surveillance on this new land, but that didn't mean that he couldn't catch the occasional meal. Undoubtedly the others were catching their fill in the outskirts, so he needed to do the same.

 

As he hastily consumed the last portion of the impaled mammal, the flyer briefly went over his findings in his head. He found that his memory seemed to have improved with his transformation, which was a good thing. In order to relay all of the observations that he would see in a scouting run, a very good memory was required. Nonetheless, he still needed to go over what he had seen on periodic intervals in order to refresh his memory. Now was as good of a time as any.

 

 _Let me see... Swimmers by the long windy water... Belly draggers all over the water... Longnecks in the forest. Am me missing anything?_ He pondered for a moment. _Nope. That what me see._ He still had yet to follow one of the tributaries of the major river that flowed through the swampy marshes. He hastily decided that would be where he would finish his current scouting run. He doubted that he would see anything of particular interest, however. For the most part, the Land of Shallow Waters seemed to have a modest amount of food, which was spread throughout the region. This ready supply of "red food" also meant that numerous sharpteeth were in the area, mainly in the form of belly draggers hiding in the waters. They would have to be very careful here. Even though belly draggers would seldom compete with land-dwelling sharpteeth due to their slow speed on land, they could be a very real threat in the water. Hunts around the water would be a danger to both predator and prey.

 

Eating the last piece of the mammal whole, Petrie pushed off of his powerful leg muscles and immediately took off into the warm, muggy air. As he slowly gained altitude, he opened up his wings in order to let the warm updrafts of air push him higher and higher into the evening sky. Finally reaching a sufficiently strong thermal updraft, he stopped flapping his wings and simply steered himself in the direction of the final tributary. He would observe the final unobserved area of this portion of the swamp and then he would report back to the others.

 

What initially greeted his vision wasn't anything out of the ordinary from what he had already seen from this place. Around this rather small tributary of the main river, the shoreline was covered with thick vegetation that made any sort of examination of the inhabitants difficult at best. The heads of belly draggers periodically appeared in the water. This was a sight that was obvious to the small flyer, but would be nearly impossible to see for any land-walkers in the stream. Well, impossible to see until the jaws suddenly appeared in their vision, that is...

 

Looking forward, Petrie could see a row of very tall trees outside of the bodies of water. These trees must have been survivors from before the waters reclaimed the land when the climate changed. Those trees were not often seen in swampy areas, so it was a very curious sight. Deciding that he would investigate further, Petrie shifted his wings and allowed the thermals to carry him where he needed to go.

 

As he approached the curious trees, he began to notice small details that he had missed when he was further away. There were distinct tufts of brown and blue on the tops of the trees. _Flyers..._ Petrie's mind deduced. _Make sense. See a lot from up high. Be able to fly from bad flyers._ Petrie then thought about his statement for a moment. _Like me._ It was still odd for Petrie to think of himself as the predator, even after having lived as one for well over six weeks. Even so, a small sharptooth flyer like him would do little to scare full-grown flyers such as these. The blue and red crests, varying depending on the species, clearly indicated these flyers as males. This was more than likely a herd of traveling bachelors who either were unpaired with a female or, in the case of some species, didn't contribute to raising the children in any case. Such a band of pterosaurs would stay together out of protection from flying threats and would stay away from the better sheltering sites around the Big Water. Obviously mothers with children would have already secured those sites and would fight off any unrelated flyers that entered their territory. Petrie was far too young when he changed to understand these nuances of flyer life. However, he could deduce that these flyers were of his former kind and several related kinds.

 

Petrie began to shift his position in order to turn back towards the others. However, before he could do so, something familiar caught his eye. He decided to do one finally flyby of the trees. As he flew parallel to the flyer-filled trees, he could see the imposing form of a large adult brown male. A male that looked like the pterosaur that Petrie might have grown into if he had stayed a Pteranodon... It was a flyer that Petrie had not expected to see again after his transformation.

 

_Uncle..._

 


	34. Reunion of the flyers

**_I know how men in exile feed on dreams. ― Aeschylus_ **

 

The flyer absentmindedly examined the scene around him. A few blue-crested adolescents were arguing about something unimportant on the branch beside him, each of them obviously being of a cousin species of sorts. A few other juveniles and young adults were on the branches above him in varying levels of conversation or contemplation. Kelran, the unofficial leader, if there was a 'leader' in this group, was seating on the limb below him dosing in the evening breeze. In past days he would have rather been the leader, using his charisma and charm to lead the others according to his vision. But now, he was reluctant to seek out such power. He remembered what happened last time he attempted to seek out its enticing but vengeful embrace. His exploits had nearly cost the life of a small swimmer and he knew all too well that he had more than enough blood on his wings without another to tax his conscience.

 

He had been following this band of flyers for the better part of a month now. It was the fifth such grouping that he had been a part of since his exile over two Cold Times prior. Even though a full-grown flyer such as him was usually quite safe from most predators, it was still generally safer to stay in a larger group. A group offered many more eyes to see advancing danger and a much more powerful threat to any sharptooth flyer that may be looking for a larger meal. The main threat in these groups was competitive battles for dominance and mates. Battles for mates were no longer a particular concern as the mating season had since come and gone. The mothers would all have younglings at this point. Likewise, dominance battles were often tied into battling for mates and territories, as none of the members of this band had either, there wasn't much to fight over.

 

"Sharpbeak!"

 

At the call of one of the juveniles, Pterano looked out towards the marshes where the juvenile was gesturing. Pterano had to stifle a laugh. It was just a small sharptooth flyer; far too small to be a significant threat to any of the assembled flyers, let alone a large group. Nonetheless, it was good that the flyers were being vigilant. He could not fault them for that.

 

"Oh come on! Are you afraid he's going to bite your ankles of something?!" Kerlan chided at the overly watchful juvenile. At his joke at the small flyer's expense, the other flyers erupted in jocular laughter. Pterano did not join in the laughter, however, as he saw the value in being watchful of his surroundings. The small sharptooth flyer could very well have been a scout who was helping out another sharptooth flyer. By being mindful of such small things one could avoid many dangers. His own life had been saved on a number of occasions during his exile by catching such small details. Perhaps he should give the other flyer some words of encouragement later? Although he overreacted, his razor-sharp perception could come in handy later.

 

Lost in his own thoughts once again, Pterano caught a closer look of the flyer as he was flying parallel with the group. The small flyer's eyes were fixed upon Pterano as if he had seen a ghost. It was a most unnerving expression. Although he was imposing, Pterano was certainly not the most threatening of his kind, nor did he have any dealings with sharptooth flyers since his exile from the valley. He could not determine any reason for why the young predator stared at him in such a manner. Something in his expression seemed to remind him of his young nephew who he left behind in the valley. It was a look of confused befuddlement combined with a sense of innocence. It was a very unique combination that he hadn't seen in over two Cold Times...

 

Shaking his head at the futility of his thoughts, Pterano turned his attention back to the makeshift herd of flyers that he now found himself. The others had turned their attention to other matters. Now would be the perfect time to discuss things with the chided juvenile.

 

"Don't feel ashamed, young one. You can never overlook such things. Even a small detail can indicate trouble." As the juvenile listened, pleased to have someone praise his efforts as opposed to mocking him, Pterano continued. "That reminds me of a time when I was in a similar situation..."

 

......

 

"So Pterano is still alive." Littlefoot said without much enthusiasm. He did, however, keep the venom out of his voice for Petrie's sake. He realized that Petrie still cared for his uncle, even if the blatant hero worship had long since ended.

 

Cera was not so tactful, however.

 

"Oh great. So instead of finding Chomper's parents we've found your uncle." Petrie's demeanor turned cold as Cera walked forward and continued her verbal assault on the flyer. "I guess that you can tell him that Ducky's a bit too heavy to kidnap now."

 

"He no do that! The other flyers do that!" Petrie protested.

 

"Flyers that he led!" Cera retorted.

 

"Guys..." Littlefoot cautioned. "This will get us nowhere..."

 

As Petrie paced on his perch in his anger, Cera strutted off in agitation as well. Cera knew that she did not help the situation, but she knew that her objections matched the views of the others. Pterano had repented for his actions in the end, and he had tried to stop his minions from doing them actual harm, but the flaws of his character were obvious in her opinion. She failed to see how any good could come from interacting with him.

 

Ruby and Chomper looked at one another awkwardly. When Littlefoot and the others had first talked to them about the Stone of Cold Fire and the rainbowfaces they had heard about Pterano and his exploits. Even though they knew the story, they still felt oddly left out as they were not in the valley during those events. As a result, they abstained from the discussion but instead listened intently.

 

"He doesn't know about what happened to us..." Spike offered.

 

"Who does?" Cera retorted in annoyance. With the exception of Ruby's parents and the rainbowfaces, no one else knew of their plight.

 

"No." Spike corrected. "That was not what I meant." He then walked in front of the pack in order to look at them directly. "All of our families think that we are dead... Except yours Ruby. Maybe we could actually talk to him? That is more than what we could do with our folks."

 

Cera grunted. "What good could he do? It isn't like our folks would believe him."

 

Ducky then spoke. "No, but he is a flyer. He is. He is. Maybe he could help us?"

 

Petrie jumped back into the discussion. "Yeah. He survive out here. Maybe he could help?"

 

Littlefoot pondered this for a moment. "I don't know, but I guess there is no harm in talking to him." He bit his lip in concentration for another moment. "But how would we convince him?"

 

Chomper then joined in. "Maybe he had that dream that Ruby's parents had?"

 

Petrie nodded at this. "Maybe..."

 

Littlefoot was skeptical of this. Ruby's folks had the same dream, but who knows about the rest of the parents. Furthermore, Pterano wasn't a parent. They needed to rely on something else.

 

Perhaps seeing Littlefoot's skeptical look, Spike spoke again. "Well, we know about what happened after we found the first 'Stone of Cold Fire'. Petrie could mention that to him."

 

Ducky nodded and looked Petrie in the eyes. "And you know the stories he told. Yep, yep, yep!"

 

Littlefoot smiled. Maybe they could talk to Pterano after all. He was doubtful of what good it would actually do them, but at least it would allow Petrie to reconnect with one of his family members before Pterano heard a darker story about their fate. Littlefoot knew that if he were in Petrie's situation, he would jump at the chance. He would not deny him this chance.

 

"I guess that could work." Littlefoot finally said with a kind nod. "But it will all be up to you, Petrie. I doubt that he will want to talk with a bunch of fast biters."

 

Cera grunted again. "Fine. I guess you can try." She then looked at Petrie with an annoyed expression. "But I still think that no good will come from this."

 

Petrie cynically muttered under his breath. "Me not surprised."

 

Littlefoot hurriedly spoke again to head off any retort by Cera. "Alright then! I guess that is settled. Petrie will attempt to talk to his uncle and let him know about us. If he has been here awhile then maybe he could help us." He then cleared his throat for a moment as he was trying to change the subject. "But before you head off, Petrie." Petrie was already beginning to take flight upon Littlefoot's affirmation. Littlefoot's sudden recall caused him to nearly crash into the ground, much to Cera's amusement.

 

Petrie landed with a thud. "Huh?"

 

Littlefoot chuckled lightly. "I was saying, before you head off: what else did you see during your flight."

 

"Oh, Petrie nearly forgot." Petrie was embarrassed. In his excitement over his uncle, he had forgotten the original reason for his scouting run: to actually tell the pack what was around them.

 

As the small flyer gave a detailed report to the pack, significant events were occurring in the Great Valley.

 

......

 

**Meanwhile in the Great Valley...**

 

"Okay so everyone is here." Grandpa Longneck began. Although the death of his grandson still haunted him and his mate, he had begun to resume his duties as an elder in the Great Valley. One of these duties included presiding over the meetings and ensuring that the interactions remained constructive and cordial. Needless to say, many of the valley's residents were grateful to see him retake these duties from the threehorn.

 

"Yes." Topps replied. "But why are we here?" Although he would not admit it, he was glad to see the longneck begin to act like himself again. Despite his best efforts, he simply did not have the temperament to guide the herd discussions in a way that didn't border on imperious. It was nice to have someone else do the more 'diplomatic' tasks.

 

"I'm not sure." Grandpa Longneck began. "The flyers have called this meeting."

 

There were hushed murmurings from amongst the assembled dinosaurs. They were all having the same thoughts at the moment. _Did they find Chomper? Is he back? Who will protect our children from him?_ Despite the best efforts of the dinosaurs, paranoia still reigned in the valley. The security at the borders had become a habit at this point, but despite that all of the residents still had lingering worries.

 

As if on cue at Grandpa Longneck's statement, several of the flyers flew into the center of the circle of dinosaurs. Flip had briefed the other flyers on what had been discovered and now they were going to share their information with the whole valley. Volant, who had become an unofficial leader of sorts for the regular scouting runs outside of the valley, stepped forward.

 

"Vokal has found Chomper."

 

The mutterings in the crowd suddenly rose to agitated conversation. Their deductions had proven to be correct: the flyers had found the hated sharptooth and his minions. But where were they?

 

"Quiet everyone! Quiet please!" Grandpa Longneck tried to regain control over the agitated adults. After a few moments the agitated mutterings became barely audible and the meeting could resume. "Vokal? Where were they?"

 

Vokal stepped forward and gave the best account of her findings that she could muster. "I was traveling away from Hanging Rock to avoid the dreaded dry season, when I got trapped by a sand storm in the barren lands."

 

"The barren lands?" Topps asked inquisitively. Although he had heard of the location from land-walkers, he had never been there himself. It was in the opposite direction from the path that the herds had taken to reach the valley.

 

Grandma Longneck had been there in her youth, however. "I remember that place." At seeing Grandpa Longneck's surprise, she continued. "It was before we met, dear. Back when I was in my mother's herd... It wasn't the barren lands back then, though, the climate changed..." She tried to get her thoughts back on track. She had several distinct childhood memories in that place and in its vicinity. "It is by the lowlands."

 

The swimmers nodded in understanding. The lowlands were well-known to the travelling swimmer herds, as it was accessible via the rivers and tributaries that went through its interior.

 

Flip then resumed her speech. "Yes... Based upon the direction that they were traveling, I think that they left the lowlands and were heading towards the Land of Shallow Waters."

 

"Good! They're away from us then!" A domehead muttered. Several in the crowd echoed his sentiments. If they were that far away from the valley, then the immediate danger had passed. But that was a sentiment that was not entirely shared by the parents who had lost children. Some wanted revenge or, at the very least, closure. They wanted to know why Chomper had done his outrageous deed and they wanted to ensure that his treachery would not be felt again.

 

Topps responded to the domehead's exclamation with annoyance. "There will be no security while that sharptooth lives. He knows our secrets." He looked at the assembled crowd with a grim expression. "We have to get rid of him."

 

"Are you serious?!" A swimmer called out. "We can't all go over there! What about the children? At least in the valley it is safe."

 

Another domehead critiqued her last statement. "Yeah... For now."

 

The crowd was overtaken by agitated mutterings from the adults. The silent rift that had opened up in the previous month was showing itself. Many of the residents were tired of the entrance guarding and constant scouting that went on in the valley. It made the peaceful confines of their home feel more like a stronghold than a refuge. They doubted the small sharptooth would stick around after his dastardly deed, and Flip's findings seemed to confirm their suspicions. Other residents, however, still thought it was a good idea to keep the new security arrangements. There was no telling how much the small sharptooth would tell others. Likewise, the sharptooth could come back later when they were least expecting it... Finally, only the parents of the lost children seemed to want to seek out revenge, whereas most of the other adults simply wanted to move on. Even Tria and Grandpa Longneck were of the opinion that they should move on with their lives... Topps and Grandma Longneck on the other hand...

 

"Silence!" Topps commanded. "One at a time!"

 

The crowd hushed for a few moments, but the angry mutterings continued. Most of them were based upon the security arrangements and not on the actual issue at hand. Topps then realized that the new security was probably not long for this world. The result of the adults had turned against the measures for the most part now that they knew the sharpteeth were well away from the valley. He could give on that front, provided that Chomper and his ilk were dealt with. That was non-negotiable as far as he was concerned.

 

"Perhaps..." Volant began to speak; at her words everyone became quiet. "Perhaps we could send a group out in order to find Chomper and his friends? There is no reason to risk everyone."

 

"That is true... I will volunteer." Topps offered. Tria sputtered at this and proceeded to walk towards Topps.

 

"And so will I." Grandma Longneck declared, causing her mate to look at her with concern. Undoubtedly, he would go wherever she may go. Even if it meant their end.

 

Tria then spoke up. "Topps you can't!" She protested his brashness. "What about Tricia? What about the other threehorns that depend on you? What about me?"

 

Topps sighed. "Tria... Something needs to be done. Chomper will be an even bigger threat when he grows up. He has to be stopped now while we still have a chance."

 

"Wait a moment." Another voice called out from amongst the crowd. It was Bron. "I can take care of it. I have been there before."

 

Everyone turned to look at the brown longneck. He had finally allowed his herd to leave without him several weeks prior, having felt that his deputy was more than ready for the task. About three-quarters of his herd had decided to resume their roaming ways, while the remainder decided to stay in the valley. Many of them had actually begun to help with the valley's defenses, becoming even more fanatical about security than the original residents of the valley. They knew of the dangers of the outside world all too well. Bron had never spoken at an assembly, nor interacted much with the others except to help keep watch over the valley's entrances. His only other actions over the previous month were to help the Grandparents and to be a father for his son. He was still an unknown as far as many of the valley's residents were concerned.

 

"Bron, you can't be serious!" Grandpa Longneck chided. "It is dangerous out there and you have Shorty..." Volant also looked at the brown longneck. She had a conversation with the longneck during his first journey... back when they had found the longneck corpse... had he forgotten everything?

 

"I don't have to go alone." He offered. "It is safer to travel in a herd." He then looked at Volant. "Volant, you mentioned the other day that there was a spiketail herd a few days away from the valley..."

 

"Yes." Volant confirmed. It was Tippy's herd, the loving friend of Spike... But what did this have to do with searching for Chomper? She had no idea what the longneck was going on about.

 

"They usually come around this time of year and then head to the Land of Shallow Waters, do they not?" He continued.

 

Bron gave a determined look. "Well then I could tag along with them until I find Chomper and his 'friends'." He nearly sneered at the word "friends". "I can simply follow the herd back during their return journey in the next Cold Time."

 

"But Bron... Take us with you." Grandpa Longneck offered. "You could use the help..." However, Bron shook his head at his offer.

 

"No, Grandpa Longneck. Littlefoot wouldn't have wanted me to do that to you. The sharpteeth are small and cowardly; I can take care of them."

 

Topps gave an appreciative nod to the longneck. He now realized where Littlefoot had gotten his adventurous spirit from. He still had a few questions though. "How do you expect to get the spiketails to accept you into their herd?"

 

Bron gave a slight smirk. "Well, they want to enter the valley in order to fill up before their long journey, right?" At Topps nod, he continued. "Just make including me part of the arrangement."

 

"And what about Shorty?" Grandma Longneck asked.

 

Bron pondered for a moment. "Let me talk to him."

 

......

 

**Back in the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

Pterano was getting prepared to call it a night. The bright circle was beginning to fall behind the distant horizon and the brightness of the summer day was giving way to the darkness of night. As flyers relied upon their superior sense of vision in order to function, he would be of little use scouting or doing anything else come nightfall. It would be better to get a good night's sleep and greet the new day tomorrow.

 

That being said, however, he could not get the events of the previous day out of his mind. The juvenile flyer who had been mocked by the group when he called an alert on the small sharptooth flyer had reminded him of his beloved nephew in a way. Petrie was always trying to be a brave, adventurous flyer even though it was against his nature. What Petrie needed to learn, as did the juvenile he counseled, was to accept his nature for what it is. They needed to use their own personal gifts in order to become the flyers they wanted to be, as opposed to simply trying to imitate someone else. He noted, morosely, that it had taken him two years of exile to finally accept the flaws of his character and to attempt to address them. He didn't want anyone else to repeat his mistakes.

 

 _Ah, enough self-loathing for today._ Pterano thought to himself. _I can't do anything to change the past now..._ Had he have been thinking that same thought several years ago it would have been tinged with rationalization for his failings, but now it was simply an acknowledgement of reality. He found that as he finally accepting his responsibility that the haunting dreams of the herd he led astray began to become less frequent, but he knew that they would never go away. They were the price he paid for his own failings.

 

Looking in front of his perch, he noticed that he was by himself. This suited him just fine. The adolescents tended to keep to their own as did the blue-crested flyers. Pteranodons males, on the other hand, tended to keep to themselves. He supposed that such traits even persisted in a mixed-flyer herd. In front of him he could see the slowly flowing river and the multitude of trees and vegetation that made up the Land of Shallow Waters. It was this lush vegetation that made it a welcome destination for both leaf-eaters and sharpteeth. Leaf-eaters appreciated the foliage as food, whereas the sharpteeth appreciated it as cover. Pterano was quite glad that he, as a flyer, could avoid such dangers. Only the occasional sharptooth flyer served as a threat.

 

 _Not like the one in front of me._ Pterano thought to himself. _Wait, what?_ His eyes were not deceiving him. In front of the brown flyer, perhaps twenty feet away on a nearby branch, was the same small sharptooth flyer that he had seen earlier in the day. It was still looking at him with a curious expression. What a strange flyer. Knowing that the sharptooth flyer wouldn't understand a word that he said, he mused to himself.

 

"I'm afraid I am too big for you to eat, young one." He chuckled to himself. "You might have better luck with the smaller ones over there." He jocularly pointed with his wing at the juveniles in the adjacent tree. They were obviously also too big for a small sharptooth flyer to eat, so his follow-up comment was likewise made in jest. As Pterano began to turn away from the predatory flyer, he heard something that made his blood run cold.

 

"Uh... Me think those are probably too big also."

 

Pterano turned back in stunned silence. _Did... It just talk?_ He had known about some omnivorous flyers that were somewhat bilingual, but usually to the point of understanding a few basic words in leaf-eater, not a complete sentence. Sierra and Rinkus were rare exceptions in that regard. Pterano was at a loss of what to say. What did this predator want with him?

 

"What do you want?" Came Pterano's blunt response.

 

The small predator seemed to look around in confusion for a few moments, before finally responding. "Me want to talk to you! Petrie hasn't seen you in a long time."

 

Pterano paled. What did this flyer know about Petrie? Surely Petrie hasn't been making friends with sharptooth flyers! Such a thing was ludicrous!

 

"How do you know Petrie?" Pterano asked cautiously. He flexed his muscles in preparation for possibly chasing down this sharptooth flyer if he ran away. If he did anything with Petrie...

 

The predator jumped from his perch and took a short flight to the same branch that Pterano was on. _This flyer sure is a bold one._ Pterano thought to himself. The small predator then began to speak.

 

"You don't understand uncle. Me Petrie." Petrie said this while gesturing at himself with his wings.

 

Pterano stepped back for a few steps. _This flyer is clearly insane._ He made a quick inspection of the flyer's head from a distance to make sure that the blood-sucking buzzers were not around his ears. Pterano had always heard that some flyers went mad when the infestation got too bad.

 

Petrie saw his uncle back away and realized that he had probably taken the wrong approach. Deciding that it was too late to stop now, however, he continued on with his point. "Me Petrie and me can prove it!"

 

Pterano looked at the small predator with a curious expression and laughed. "Fine, meat-eater, prove to me that you are my nephew! If you can do that then perhaps you should try convincing me that I am actually a threehorn!"

 

Petrie ignored his uncle's mockery, as it was understandable in this impossible situation, and decided to tell his tale.

 

"It all started with the Stone of Cold Fire..."

 

......

 

"Now look! I have no idea who you actually are, but I don't believe your story for a moment!"

 

Pterano was livid. He had no idea what was going on, but there was no way that this flyer's story could be true. He had been taken in with the story of the Stone of Cold Fire over two years ago only to be led astray by his own expectations. He was not now going to believe that this small predator was his nephew. It was insane!

 

"How do you explain what me know then?!" Petrie was livid as well. His uncle was being unreasonable. How else would a predator like him make up such a story?

 

"Who knows?" Pterano mocked. "Maybe you saw my nephew and decided to play a trick on me. Maybe you honestly think that you are Petrie because of a head sickness. Either way, I have heard enough of it!"

 

Petrie took in a deep breath. Perhaps it was time to mention things that only he and Pterano would know.

 

"Me remember when you told me to find out where the Stone of Cold Fire fell." He began. "Me remember when your helpers took Ducky..."

 

Pterano was beside himself. This flyer knew details that only a choice few would know. There was no way some random predator from the Mysterious Beyond would pick up on these details. But the story was too out there. It was like some horrifying tale that adults would tell their children in order to make them behave. How could it be real?

 

"Me remember when you save Ducky when she about to fall..."

 

But yet here was a flyer, who identified himself as Petrie, who knew details that only he could know. He had believed the stories about the Stone of Cold Fire prior to his exile to such an extent that he betrayed the trust of the valley yet again and earned their reprisal. After his faith in the stories of the original stone were proven false, he had felt betrayed. Not only by the stories but by himself as well. His own arrogance had made his believe that he alone could secure a glorious destiny for the flyers. He had wanted to believe so that he could have a chance to redeem himself after his botched leadership in the original journey to the valley. Maybe if he could succeed in that then the dreams would stop... The haunting memories of those he doomed to die...

 

"Me remember when you told me and siblings about..."

 

"Stop." Pterano asked in a strained voice. "Please stop... I." He then looked at the sharptooth flyer a bit closer. His chest was puffed out in a powerful gesture and his body language communicated indomitable confidence. It was very unlike the mannerisms that his nephew would have. But those eyes... His brown eyes seemed to have innocence in them. They also displayed a curious mixture of concern and confidence. Just as one would expect from someone who had gained strength after a long struggle, but still retained the mental scars of what came before. Pterano now realized the truth of the flyer's words. The sharptooth obviously believed every word that he said. Words could be faked, but the eyes could not lie. "I believe you." Pterano finished, before bringing Petrie into an embrace.

 

The moment was interrupted, however, by a sudden cough from the adjacent tree.

 

Both Petrie and Pterano quickly looked in that direction to see a flyer shift slightly in his sleep. It did not appear that any of the rest of the herd had seen their display, but they needed to avoid detection. If Pterano was seen talking with a sharptooth flyer then the others would suspect that he was up to no good. They needed to cut this short.

 

"Petrie..." Pterano began. "I think that we need to talk later. If we wake the others..."

 

Petrie nodded. It would be very unfortunate if they awakened the others. It was also possible that Pterano's sudden departure might wake the others as well, as he was a much larger flyer than Petrie and the branch would surely make noise upon him taking flight. So moving to another area was not really an option. Besides, Petrie needed to give Pterano some time to process what he had learned. Even though he had come to accept the story, signs of shock and concern were fresh on the flyer's mind. "Me be with my friends. One is a sharptooth and the others fast biters." He waited a moment to make sure that Pterano had made note of his description of his herd. Then with tenderness in his voice, Petrie spoke one more time. "Me be waiting for you uncle."

 

Without another word, Petrie jumped from the branch and took flight. He was certain that he had made his point to the flyer, but it was obvious that he still needed time to overcome his shock. He wondered if it would be this difficult to convince their parents. If so, then it was highly possible that such a reunion would not be possible. The only reason that Petrie was able to approach Pterano was on account that he was not perceived as a threat to his uncle. If Pterano had known that the adults in the valley think that Petrie was killed... This reunion would not have been possible.

 

With great turmoil in his mind, Petrie flew off in the direction of his friends. He would assure them of his safety and then proceed to sleep. Whether his uncle could help them or not, they had work that needed to be done. The food wasn't going to catch itself, nor was the shelter going to find itself. With those thoughts in his mind, Petrie flew home in silence.


	35. Search for the parents

**_"There is no friendship, no love, like that of the parent for the child." ― Henry Ward Beecher_ **

 

_"Sharpteeth!"_

_"Run!"_

_"Stay together, everyone! We have to guard the..."_

_"Fast biters!"_

_"Ahhhhh!!!"_

_"Run dear!"_

_"Fiona! No!"_

_"Someone help!"_

 

Pterano awoke in a panic. He breathed heavily in shallow gasps until the bitter, metallic taste of adrenaline left his mouth. It was that dream. That same dream. Ever since his failure to safely lead the dinosaurs that had trusted in him so long ago, he had been haunted with their likeness nearly every time that he slept. At times he could sleep and the bad sleep stories would be held at bay, or at the very least would be short in duration. However, there were times when events would remind him of his failure and the horrific sounds and images would return to him. This was one of those times.

 

He sat up with his wings curled around him in an almost infantile manner as he attempted to catch his bearings again. As he finally began to regain control over his emotions, and the shaking of his wings and limbs subsided, he could finally focus on what had caused his worst sleep story in recent memory.

 

 

Had he really heard what he remembered from the night before? His intellect and memories both told him that he had indeed heard the small sharpbeak identify himself as Petrie and say things that only his nephew would have known. However, his emotions were rebelling at the possibility. _It's ludicrous._ Pterano mused to himself. _Perhaps my exile has finally begun to turn me mad?_

 

Pterano had suffered mentally from his isolation in the Mysterious Beyond. When he had first left the united herd after his failure during the great journey, he had filled his time trying to fulfill his ambitious plans. As long as he could tell himself that he was not at fault, that he was the great leader that he thought he was, then he could keep the guilt at bay. Finally he had found two useful minions, Rinkus and Sierra, who were willing followers in his plan to capture the recently fallen Stone of Cold Fire. He was so blinded by his own sense of grandeur that he did not notice that the two flyers were playing him for a fool. Pterano had an amazing ability to sway other people with his words and mannerisms, but his own arrogance was his downfall. When one played him with flattery he was just as gullible as those who followed him. After the first 'Stone of Cold Fire' turned out to be a useless rock and he was exiled, he was again faced with his inner demons, but now he could no longer distract himself with illusions of greatness. He had to accept his faults and live with the aftermath. As a result, the bad sleep stories were his constant companion in his lonely existence.

 

Pterano shook himself. _I need to find that flyer... Petrie._ He allowed himself for a moment to believe that the visitation last night was true and not simply some hallucination produced by his haunted mind. _Then I can get to the bottom of this._ The flyer then jumped off of the branch with both wings outstretched. He was airborne within seconds.

 

As he flew past the tall trees which his new herd had called home for some weeks, he allowed his mind to continue to wander. What if his vision from the night before actually happened? What then? His nephew would have been changed beyond all reckoning and be unable to return to this old life. In a way Petrie would be existing in an exile just like Pterano was, albeit one based upon biology as opposed to punishment. _It is just a flight of fancy, anyway._ Pterano tried to convince himself. _It had happened in your own head, Pterano you fool! Leaf-eaters do not change into sharpteeth!_ Nonetheless, his intellect was telling him something different despite his internal pleading to the contrary.

 

It was still relatively dark out. The bright circle was just beginning to rise above the horizon and conditions were only now becoming suitable for flight. Nonetheless, Pterano could see well enough to spot the various slumbering dinosaurs on the ground below. He would be able to see the seven sharpteeth if the vision from the night before truly occurred. The only question was: where would a pack of sharpteeth hide in a place like this? It would obviously have to be someplace with a good vantage point over the rest of the area. Sharpteeth were quite keen, Pterano found, at maintaining an elevated position. Likewise, if it was a pack of children then they probably wanted a somewhat camouflaged position in order to avoid larger predators. Such place would be like...

 

_Like that._

 

Pterano could see a large area of very dense foliage atop a small hill. Such an area would provide cover for the children while they slept and would also provide a spot for Petrie to perch. Lowering his altitude, Pterano decided to fly by the curious formation in order to get a closer look.

 

The thicket of trees which covered the hill made any sort of detailed observation next to impossible. What the interlocking branches and limbs partially obstructed from view was completely blotted from observation by the green leaves. _If only there was something that stood out._ Pterano thought morosely. The flyer then began to criticize himself. Perhaps he had only dreamed about the weird sharptooth flyer. _You're wasting your time Pterano. You're really beginning to lose it._ He considered turning back, but that was when he saw it. A small patch of brown.

 

It was the flyer. The same flyer from last night.

 

He was perched, still asleep, on one of the numerous limbs that extended from the confusing tangle of trees. From that perch he could obviously see the land around the 'pack' and alert them to any approaching danger. _Or food._ He reminded himself. As his friends were predators. Pterano considered waking the small predator, but immediately thought better of it. What if he was simply imagining the conversation from last night? Or what if it were a sleep story? A product of a guilty mind that had finally begun to snap under the relentless pressure. No, he would creep into the thicket, being careful to be above the ground, and investigate the flyer and his companions from the cover of the foliage. The actions of the flyer would confirm his identity. He knew Petrie and he knew how the flyer acted. Only if he were satisfied of his identity would he venture forth and make himself known.

 

Finding an appropriate spot where he could spy on the sleeping flyer, he waited for him to awake.

 

......

 

"Hey beak-face wake up!" Cera's jocular shout emanated from the ground.

 

"Huh?" Petrie awoke suddenly and immediately propelled himself into the air, causing him to slam into the branch immediately above him with a resounding thud. Groaning slightly at his mishap, he shook his head before responding to his summons. "Me up! Me up!" He wasn't going to let Cera get the better of him, by letting her know that she had spooked the flyer. Luckily for him, Cera could not see his actions from her vantage point. Otherwise she would have undoubtedly had a laugh at his expense.

 

Cera looked up at where the flyer's voice emanated and smirked. "Sleeping all of the way up there? Surely you don't think that lowly of us." Back when they were herbivores this type of banter would seem mean and petty, but since their change each member of the gang had taken on more vitriol in their responses to one another. This was not hateful. It was as if the amount of insults they could hurl at one another was a testament to their friendship, as the same words from others would result in immediate attack. Being hateful in order to show one's love, it was another sign of the inherent contradictions of a carnivore's existence.

 

"Me not think that!" Petrie protested. "Me like being high up! Me see more up here."

 

Cera had to smile at the flyer's innocence in a way. He had misinterpreted her jocular statement as a serious criticism. It was meant to elicit a joking response back. Such was the usual interchange between the fast biters during their down time.

 

"Also..." Petrie continued. "If something big and nasty eat you all, then Petrie still safe!"

 

Cera humphed at the flyer's response. It seemed that he did get the purpose of her taunt and had made a good retort back. She disliked losing at their word games as she was quite adept at dishing out playful remarks, having been a threehorn prior to her sharptooth days, a species not exactly known for social niceties. It seemed that the others were catching up in verbal sparring skills, however. She grumbled as she walked back towards the others.

 

After a few moments to catch his bearings, Petrie finally began to fly down to where the others were sitting.

 

Littlefoot's brown form was sitting next to Ruby, who were in the middle of a conversation about the rainbowfaces. It seemed that they were both somewhat concerned about their wellbeing in this place. It provided many areas for predators to hide... Such as themselves. The others were listening to the conversation in relative silence. Ducky and Spike were whispering to one another about something that Petrie could not discern from his location, whereas Chomper was munching on a leftover ground fuzzy a few paces away from Cera. Upon the flyer's approach Littlefoot directed his attention to him.

 

"Morning, Petrie. Any sign of your uncle?" The brown fast biter asked.

 

Petrie frowned. "No. Me no see him. Maybe he wake up late?" The small flyer did not even consider the possibility that his uncle would not show. After all, he had acknowledged his nephew's identity last night. This was what he had reported back to the entire pack, who had all stayed awake awaiting the flyer to make sure that he was alright. Even Cera had given him encouragement when she saw his overwhelmed expression. She obviously didn't care about Pterano, but she cared for Petrie. That was true regardless of how much she may have hidden it on other occasions.

 

"Maybe he thought it was a sleep story?" Ducky offered. "Our story must sound really strange!" Spike nodded at his sister deduction. He had to agree that if he had heard such a story immediately prior to sleep, he would think that the entire thing was a sleep story as well.

 

Cera grumbled, but decided to offer some constructive advice to the flyer. She realized that he was still in emotional turmoil over the recent discovery of his uncle. "Well, maybe if he doesn't show up then you could talk to him again?" Her voice was gruff and annoyed, but the intent was not malicious. "That was he wouldn't think you were a sleep story."

 

Ruby nodded. "That sounds like a great idea, Cera! If Petrie tells Pterano that he is not a sleep story, then Pterano would know that he was not a sleep story."

 

While this conversation was going on in the sharptooth language, Pterano was crouched within a tangled web of branches watching the exchange between the sharpteeth.

 

 _They match the description exactly._ Pterano observed with a mixture of relief and horror. His nephew was really here, but he had been changed beyond all reckoning. He continued to watch the scene in stunned silence.

 

He watched as the flyer, which he now knew was Petrie, gave a few high-pitched screeches at the fast biters and sharptooth below. In response the brown fast biter nodded. _So sharpteeth can talk..._ He was aware that the sharptooth flyers had their own language of sorts, but he was unaware of that ability in sharptooth land-walkers. In fact, it was an ability that he would have laughed at as ludicrous if he weren't seeing evidence of it before his very eyes. His mind raced. _The brown one must be the leader then?_ _Littlefoot was his name..._ Pterano tried to remember Petrie's friends from his journey to the valley over two years prior.

 

Then the yellow one seemed to strut into the center of the pack and gave a few spaced out grunts and growls. The brown one that Pterano had deduced was Littlefoot then rolled his eyes overtly, while the pink one and purple sharptooth seemed to chuckle. A horrible, haunting sound coming from carnivores. _That one must be Cera._ Pterano deduced. _She never liked me very much._ He stated the obvious. Many of the other children may have been skeptical of him or distrustful, but the yellow threehorn had always been the most vindictive about his character. It was haunting to now see her as a sharptooth.

 

Pterano sighed. He supposed that it was time to make his presence known, as he was now sure that the flyer in this pack was certainly his nephew. He was the same flyer that he had seen the night before. He was most certainly not a hallucination or a sleep story. Taking two steps on the branch he was on, he jumped and began to glide down towards the assembled sharpteeth. The sharpteeth then looked up, with Petrie making an excited screeching sound at his uncle's discovery. Pterano then steered himself to a nearby branch around ten feet above the dinosaurs and landed. He wasn't taking any chances with Petrie's friends.

 

"Petrie, my boy!" Pterano welcomed his nephew. "I thought it was all a sleep story until I saw you here!"

 

Petrie flew up to meet Pterano and emitted a few high-pitched squeals and grunts until he heard a call from below.

 

"You might want to talk in leaf-eater, beak brain!" Much to Pterano's surprise Cera was talking in fluent leaf-eater, although she had an obvious accent. Petrie looked embarrassed at her chiding, as he obviously had forgotten what language he was speaking in the excitement of having his uncle keep his promise. It was nice to see an element of Petrie's personality remain intact despite the horrific changes that he had gone through.

 

"Me... Me glad to see you uncle." Petrie spoke slowly, obviously in an attempt to calm himself.

 

"I am glad to see you too, nephew." Pterano embraced the small flyer. "Although I wish it were under better terms."

 

The two flyers embraced for several moments as the emotions of the instant overwhelmed them. During the previous night, Pterano wasn't sure about what he was actually seeing. He wasn't sure if it was a dream or reality. He was also shocked by the shear amount of information and how outlandish it sounded. Now, however, he knew the truth and was confronted with the full implications of the horrible reality that faced his nephew and his loved ones. It was a truly overpowering situation.

 

Littlefoot finally spoke. "Well... It's been a long time hasn't it, Pterano?"

 

Pterano broke his embrace of his nephew and looked down at the brown fast biter. The dinosaur had an unreadable expression on his face, but Pterano could hear the hint of annoyance in him. Littlefoot still harbored resentment at the dinosaur that had misled them all so long ago. Pterano supposed that he couldn't blame him.

 

"Yes." Pterano answered simply. He usually was not at a loss for words, as his reputation for fast-talking preceded this meeting, but he found himself speechless in light of their current situation. Finally, however, he found the will to speak again. "How are you children doing?"

 

"Oh just fine!" Cera spoke in a sarcastic tone. Her sharptooth accent making her retort sound threatening. "We had to kill a few dinosaurs to fill our bellies, be chased by our own families who want us dead, and left alone out here. Nothing that would cause too much trouble."

 

Pterano looked down, as Littlefoot was muttering something in sharptooth at his companion. He knew that his actions had hurt them all in the past and he knew that their current situation was damaging to them to a far worse degree. He couldn't fault Cera for her vindictiveness at him, but he didn't know how to help her or anyone else.

 

"I know..." He tried to speak again, which made the others stare at him. "I know what you have been through, based upon what Petrie told me last night." He then looked away for a moment as he didn't want them to see the sadness in his eyes. He had to be strong. "I don't know how I would have handled your situation... I don't know if I could handle it..." He shook his head. "It is too horrible to contemplate. I just wish there was some way that I could help."

 

Cera remained silent this time, as a purple sharptooth rose to the front. "Well... You can help us find my mommy and daddy."

 

Pterano looked at the small sharptooth with a curious expression. "Forgive me, little one, but which of Petrie's friends are you?"

 

"I'm Chomper!" The purple sharptooth spoke in a friendly way. It was almost creepy. Pterano almost wished that he had a gruffer, more frightening accent. At least that wouldn't sound so incongruent with the fact he was a sharptooth. "I didn't change like the others, but their mommies and daddies blamed me for their..." The sharptooth paused for a moment. "...deaths."

 

Pterano was taken aback by this. "You were friends with a sharptooth in the valley!"

 

Petrie spoke up at this point. "Yes! Chomper friendly sharptooth. He never hurt anyone!" Petrie then paused for a moment. "Um... Except for when we had to... But he never hurt anyone in valley!"

 

Pterano couldn't believe this. The adults of the valley had actually allowed a sharptooth to live amongst them. How could they have done that after all of the pain that sharpteeth had caused them? He was still haunted by the actions of sharpteeth to this very day...

 

"Well, we are all sharpteeth now so it isn't important." A dark green fast biter spoke. It was Spike.

 

Pterano pondered for a moment. "I guess that I could try to talk to your parents, but..."

 

"No one will believe you and they will kill you if you enter the valley before your exile is up?" That retort came from Cera, who made quick work of his overture. She was not prepared to trust Pterano in the slightest.

 

Pterano sighed. "Yeah, that pretty much covers it."

 

"But..." The pink fast biter spoke up after looking at Littlefoot for a moment. "If you could help us find Chomper's parents, then they would be found! They could help teach us what we need to know."

 

"Yeah!" Chomper excitedly affirmed.

 

Pterano cleared his throat. He was not exactly thrilled with the task of tracking down sharpteeth, but he would do it for his nephew and his friends. "I guess that I could try to find them... um..." He tried to recall the purple sharptooth's name. "Chomper... Can you tell me what your parents look like?"

 

Chomper was enthusiastic at the flyer's acceptance. "Sure! Mommy is kind of light green and daddy is darker. Both are big!"

 

Pterano looked uneasy at this. "Yes... I am sure that they are..." He then considered his options. "I have only seen a darker green sharptooth of your kind, Chomper. He is quite a distance from here. I don't know if it is one of your parents or not..." How could he, after all? He had better things to do than catalogue the sharpteeth of the area, like flying away from them, for instance. "But I guess that Petrie and I can go looking for them." Petrie nodded approvingly at his uncle's plan.

 

"Alright then!" Littlefoot affirmed. "I guess that will work. We all will try to catch some lunch..." Pterano visibly recoiled at that reminder of what kind of dinosaurs he was now dealing with. Something would have to die in order to satisfy the children's hunger. "While you two try to find Chomper's folks. We will catch some food for you, Petrie!"

 

"Yeah. If I don't eat it all first!" Spike threatened, his reputation for overeating preceding him. He wouldn't do that and deprive Petrie of sustenance, of course, but he had to make the mock threat as a matter of course. His unstoppable hunger had become a running gag in the pack.

 

"Thanks!" Petrie affirmed. "But also save some for Pt..." He stopped himself when he realized his mistake. As Chomper had often offered his friends buzzers when he forgot that they were not sharpteeth back in the valley, Petrie had momentarily forgotten that his uncle was obviously not a meat-eater. "Uh... Never mind."

 

Cera and several of the others laughed at this, while Littlefoot still had a somewhat anxious expression. He gave one final statement of encouragement before letting them attend to their task.

 

"Good luck out there, Petrie."

 

Petrie nodded, as both he and his uncle took flight away from the pack's shelter. They had a search to attend to. But before they could begin to search for Chomper's parents, Petrie decided that he should check on some old acquaintances first to make sure that they are alright. After all, he hadn't seen the rainbowfaces since his scouting run from the day before.

 

......

 

"Just what are you doing, Chronos?"

 

Logos was staring with surprise at her companion. He had gone missing for a few hours, while she was finishing preparing a makeshift shelter by laying limbs in an interlocking fashion in order to make a lean-to on some large trees. He had now returned with several makeshift spears, literally little more than sharpened sticks, clutched in each hand.

 

"Well..." He said with a tone that indicated that he was pleased with himself. "I remembered our survival training from the academy..."

 

Logos interrupted at this point. "Well I should hope so... We have only been using it since we were stranded here." Her words were dripping with sarcasm.

 

Chronos smiled. "Of course! But this is the first time we have been in a place like this..." He looked around at all of the thick foliage around him. "Running from predators might be rather difficult in this terrain and the Repressor probably only has a few more charges left."

 

Logos finished his thought. "So you thought it would be a good idea to make some spears." She seemed to ponder this for a few moments. "That actually is a good idea..." She admitted. "However, we need to make sure that the children don't see your handiwork. If we inadvertently show them how to make tools..."

 

Chronos sighed in amusement at Logos's steadfast dedication to non-interference. Surely she realized that they had already broken that rule beyond all recognition by their previous actions. "Of course..." He simply said and handed Logos one of the large spears.

 

Logos looked at the spear that was now in her hands. It was about her height from foot to head and roughly one fifth of a hand in width. She turned the weapon over in her hand. She could notice that it was definitely made of swamp wood, as the bark was still present in a most places, but it seemed that the majority at both ends had been scraped away. The point of the spear was razor sharp and the hilt had noticeable grooves carved into it, obviously to aid in providing grip for the spear holder. Considering the number of spears in Chronos's hands, this was quite a bit of work to conduct in a mere two hours. If Logos could access Chronos's records on this planet then she would have sought out his academic assessment from the academy. He must have been quite proficient in his survival training.

 

"This is quite nice, Chronos." She admitted with a praising tone. "What did you use to sharpen the spear?"

 

Chronos shrugged. "There was a skeleton of some sharptooth by the stream that we passed, as you may remember." At Logos's nod, he continued. "I scraped these sticks on its teeth in order to sharpen them. I think that it worked quite well."

 

Logos nodded. "We should probably make more of these... We could make a palisade out of these sticks! That would keep up safe from the smaller sharpteeth."

 

Chronos seemed to consider this for a moment. "I guess those sticks wouldn't need as much work... We would just have to sharpen the ends is all..." He then thought to himself for a moment. "And what do we do about the larger sharpteeth?"

 

She considered this for a moment. "Well, we have areas of dense thickets around here. We could use those as emergency shelter if it came down to it... Our main threat will be from sharpteeth that may suddenly sneak up on us. That is when we would need to use our spears." She raised her spear for emphasis.

 

Just then a rustling could be heard from the trees above. Each rainbowface tightly gripped their spears in preparation for a sudden attack. They had underestimated how much paranoia their change in scenery was causing them. They were used to being in areas where they could easily run or seek refuge in larger numbers, but here they were in a thick swamp with little in the way of escape routes. As a result, the instinctual drives of their current species began to override the rationality of their previous forms. After all, in threatening times sometimes it is logical to be the bigger threat.

 

The rainbowfaces moved side-by-side with their arms reared back, spears in hand, ready to throw at any threat. The effects of adrenaline could be felt in each of them as their minds were racing with the possibility of combat or retreat. It was an unpleasant experience to the two dinosaurs who thought of themselves as being more advanced than their counterparts on this planet. In the heat of the moment, they were subject to the same passions and fears that affected 'real' rainbowfaces. It was humbling in a way.

 

The rustling continued and got louder as whatever was up there was trying to find a way down through the thick cover. Chronos began to breathe heavily as the unknown threat still refused to show itself. Feeling protective of Logos, he moved slightly in front of her, but on the opposite side of the spear-holding hand, not wanting to be in the way of an attack from his companion. That was when something fell from the canopy.

 

"Ahh!!!" Screamed Petrie as he misjudged the strength of the branch he was on and it gave way. The fact that vines had tangled around his wings made any maneuvering by the flyer very difficult.

 

Not clearly seeing what was under the tangle of vines, the two rainbowfaces threw their spears at the intruder and then backed away suddenly in order to grab more spears and continue the assault.

 

Petrie saw the sharpened sticks flying towards him and immediately took evasive action. He clutched his wings to his chest, which caused him to fall at a faster rate. This was barely enough to evade the two spears, as they sailed past and became impaled in the foliage behind where the flyer had been moments before. Finally extending his wings again, Petrie was able to half-glide, half-fall to the ground below.

 

"Why you attack Petrie?!" The flyer protested at the two dinosaurs, understandably being upset at being fought against when he was simply checking on their wellbeing.

 

The two rainbowfaces stood in surprise, the 'threat' that they had panicked over was simply Petrie. How could they have let their fears get the better of them? It seemed that their new home had spooked them more than they had realized. Finally, Logos decided to apologize and explain herself.

 

"Sorry, child. We only heard noise from above us and we thought something was going to attack us. We didn't mean to threaten you!"

 

Chronos immediately agreed. "Yeah! Sorry about that."

 

Petrie shook himself off and took flight again, taking a closer look at the spear from the air. He then settled onto the spear, which he used as a perch for the remainder of the conversation.

 

"Alright, me guess. Me can't blame you for being scared. You are food." Petrie responded. He was unaware that his comment about them being food did not exactly place the rainbowfaces nerves at ease. It was a sign of how much the flyer had changed since his transformation. "Me making sure that you okay. You all safe?"

 

Chronos thought for a moment in order to think about how to answer coherently. "Yes, we are safe. More or less." He then looked at his companion who was mouthing and gesturing at him not to mention the spears. "This place has spooked us a bit. There are many places for sharpteeth to hide."

 

Petrie seemed satisfied by this answer. "Yes, Petrie notice that. My friends like it here! Prey don't have chance!" Despite the fact that the gang had only caught ground fuzzies since their arrival here, Petrie and the others were sure that the extensive cover would come in handy when they went after bigger prey. It would give them a distinct advantage.

 

Logos sighed. "Yes, I'm sure the prey doesn't." She spoke without enthusiasm, as she was in the category of 'prey'.

 

Petrie then looked at the spear he was sitting on for a few moments. "Well, me glad you all doing well. Me will tell others." As the rainbowfaces said their thanks to the small flyer, he said one final thing before he flew off. "Pointy stick good idea!" Petrie had an expression as if a brilliant thought had just crossed his mind. "Pointy sticks could help us get bigger food! Thanks rainbowfaces!"

 

As the flyer flew off to where Pterano was waiting to resume the search, Chronos nudged his companion.

 

"So much for avoiding cultural contamination, huh?"

 

Logos looked at Chronos with a cross expression. "Oh! Just help me gather these spears, will you?!"

 

Chronos smirked slightly and said with a jocular tone and a crisp salute: "Aye, Commander!" which caused Logos to simply shake her head and fume to herself.

 

Despite their embarrassing faux pas with the flyer and potentially pushing the pack on the road to tool use, Chronos couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with himself. It had been a long time since he finally gotten the last word in.

 

......

 

"I take it that your friends are okay?" Pterano asked as soon as his nephew appeared from the canopy of leaves. He was still finding it difficult to accept that the relatively confident sharptooth flyer in front of him was the same flyer who listened to his stories in wondrous attention.

 

"Me check. They okay." Petrie replied.

 

Pterano flexed his wings as he prepared to disembark from the branch he was resting upon. _Well at least he still has his unique speech pattern._ Pterano thought to himself. _It definitively is him._

 

"Who are they anyway?" Pterano asked inquisitively. He had simply heard of these dinosaurs referred to as 'the rainbowfaces' as if there wasn't an entire kind of dinosaur with that designation. Why made these dinosaurs so special? Why did they believe the children's story while others would not?

 

Petrie landed on the branch beside Pterano and sighed heavily. "It long story..." He was obviously reluctant to go into detail.

 

Pterano shrugged at this. "Well then, perhaps you can tell me the story as we fly to where I last saw the sharptooth? It will take us awhile to get there anyway."

 

"Sounds good uncle!"

 

With a few flaps of their wings, the flyers were once again airborne in search of Chomper's father.

 

......

 

"I just don't trust the creep! Sure he loves Petrie, but that didn't stop him from using him, now did it?"

 

The pack had finished a pretty successful hunt. Every member of the pack had caught at least one ground fuzzy, with Ruby being the 'winner' of the day, catching a grand total of eight. She had not so subtlety pointed out her hunting prowess to both Littlefoot and Cera. The bragging had simply made Littlefoot roll his eyes, but in Cera's case it caused her to go into a foul mood. Pterano was simply the most inviting target on which to vent her anger.

 

Chomper shrugged. He couldn't get too upset about the topic as he didn't know the flyer. Likewise having a full belly tended to resolve any agitation that the small sharptooth would have felt in any case. As a result, the question was given with a certain laziness and lack of concern.

 

"What harm could he do?" Chomper really couldn't see the problem. The flyer was exiled and the pack knew full well about his past failings. Likewise, Pterano would never do anything to harm his nephew.

 

Cera sighed. "I just don't trust him. What good could he do?"

 

Littlefoot decided to interject at this point. "Well, Cera, he is helping us find Chomper's parents."

 

Cera then replied in an exasperated tone. "Well what about after that?"

 

"What about it?" Littlefoot replied. "Even if he can't help us after that, he is still Petrie's uncle." He then looked at the rest of the pack, as if scrutinizing each of them. "If one of our parents knew our story and believed us wouldn't we want to keep them around? Wouldn't it be nice just to have that?" Littlefoot sighed in sadness. "Except for you, Ruby, all of our parents think that we're gone forever. It would be nice just to talk to them again."

 

Ruby nodded sadly at this. She was thankful that she could still communicate with her parents via Petrie's periodic flights in that direction. It was a luxury that the others did not have anymore.

 

Cera nodded sadly. "I guess I get that. But I don't have to like the guy."

 

Littlefoot looked at Cera with an understanding expression. "Don't worry, Cera, I don't like him either. But he is our best hope for finding Chomper's folks." He then looked up at the sky for a moment, as if searching for something. "I just hope that we find them. We have been able to find ground fuzzies and eggs, but we are still new at this." He looked down as if considering his situation.

 

Spike gestured towards Littlefoot. "We have hunted well enough until now. I am sure that we could get by even if we don't get trained..." His words were confident, but his tone was not.

 

Littlefoot looked at the green fast biter for a moment before responding. "What about the next Cold Time, Spike? There will be no eggs, few ground fuzzies, and as for younglings..." He thought for a moment. "If we went more than a few days without a youngling then we would be in bad shape... You all remember how we got before Rhett..."

 

Ducky shuddered at the memory. "That was terrible. It was. It was."

 

The others gave affirmative grunts at their leader. No one wanted to revisit those dark times.

 

Littlefoot sighed. "We have some time to find Chomper's parents, but if we don't..." He then turned his attention to Chomper, who was not relishing considering the possibility that his parents wouldn't be found. "Then we may need to consider our options. We could join up again with Skytail's pack."

 

Ruby considered this for a moment before responding. "But what if there wasn't enough food to be found? What if we couldn't find enough food?"

 

Littlefoot nodded at this. Ruby realized why that option would not be a panacea for their problem. "Exactly, Ruby. Skytail would help his pack before helping ours." Then he added absentmindedly. "Just like what we do in their place. We need to become better at hunting larger dinosaurs, because that is what we will need to do one day."

 

The other ruminated on this idea with uneasy mutterings. Each knew that the words were true and that they would soon have to make the periodic takedown of a youngling into a regular occurrence. Likewise, if not enough younglings could be found, then they may even have to take down juveniles or adults. They had never hunted prey such as that before. Any mishap in such an enterprise could result in death. They had survived up until now, but their continued survival was by no means certain.

 

Littlefoot continued to look towards the sky. Much rested on the wings of the two flyers. He hoped that they would give them good news soon.

 

......

 

"Well... That is certainly some story, Petrie."

 

Petrie had just finished giving his uncle a truncated version of what the rainbowfaces did. He had remembered his promise to not openly share some of their explanations, however, and as a consequence he left out their explanations of 'sky logs' and 'pain rocks'. He could tell that Pterano was overwhelmed with enough details as it was.

 

"Yeah. Me think so too." Petrie affirmed. "It even weirder living it."

 

The two flyers were talking as they flew above the canopy of the swamp below. They had traveled for about half an hour since Petrie's check up on the rainbowfaces, which translated about three hours of walking for a land walker. They were following a long and winding river that Pterano mentioned led to the territory of the green sharptooth. The flyer had seen him chasing a longneck during Pterano's initial entry into the Land of Shallow Waters. Following his herd, however, he continued into the heart of the swamp. As a result his first sighting of the sharptooth was also his last. He never imagined that he would intentionally seek him out.

 

Pterano looked away from the direction he was flying and instead took a good look at Petrie for a moment. The eyes were the same, but everything else was different. His fuzzy plumage was a much darker brown and he had large talons on each of his two feet. His eyes also had a sterner look to them. The look of a killer. Pterano sighed. He supposed that it was time to ask some pressing questions to the young flyer. He was not comfortable asking them due to his horrific memories of what sharpteeth had done to those he had led, but he knew that he needed to ask them. He had a sinking suspicion that the answers to those questions probably haunted his nephew to a tremendous extent. Pterano knew that they would haunt him if he were in Petrie's place.

 

"Petrie..." Pterano's voice was soft and apologetic. This was very unlike the confidence that his voice usually projected. The change in tone was noticeable to Petrie, who turned towards his uncle. "You told me that you had to kill before..." Pterano noticed that Petrie filched noticeably at the mention of killing. This was obvious a point of great pain for the flyer. "Do you want to talk about it?" To be honest, Pterano had no idea what to say to his nephew, but he figured that at the very least he could listen to him. He couldn't imagine being forced to kill in order to survive. As prone to self-preservation as he was, Pterano highly suspected that he would starve himself if he were ever forced to make that choice.

 

Petrie swallowed hard. "Me don't know what to say, uncle." The small flyer then sighed heavily. "Me only kill ground fuzzies until now, but..." He looked away for a moment, averting his eyes from his uncle's. He didn't want to see his disapproval. "Me had to help kill a mama flyer."

 

Despite his best efforts, Pterano let out an audible gasp that could be heard over the rushing air. _My poor, poor nephew..._

 

"Me had to... The pack was starving." Petrie swallowed again, still averting his eyes.

 

Pterano decided to intervene at this point. "Look at me, Petrie." His voice was soft, but firm.

 

Petrie reluctantly looked towards his uncle. He knew that he would see disapproval in those eyes. How could he ever be forgiven for taking the life of another flyer? However, when he actually looked at Pterano, he only saw sad eyes meeting his.

 

"Take your time, Petrie. We still have plenty of time." Pterano was depressed to see that Petrie looked surprised. _The poor kid thought that I was going to yell at him._ Pterano thought morosely. "You can't leave these things inside, otherwise they can ruin you."

 

Petrie then looked forward for a moment as they continued their flight. He took a few moments in order to compose himself, then he resumed his retelling of that fateful day. "Me lead pack to flyer and babies. They confuse mama, while I break nest." Pterano's heart was breaking, not only for Petrie, but also for the flyer family. "Babies fell and my friends got them, but mama chase after me." He then looked at Pterano. "Me nearly die, but Ducky saved me."

 

Pterano blinked. "Ducky? As in the one that I..."

 

Petrie nodded. "Yeah... She kill mama before mama could kill me."

 

The flyers were silent for several moments. The only sound was that of rushing air and flapping wings. Each was lost in their own thoughts on account of what had been said. Finally, Pterano broke the silence.

 

"You're not the only one who has killed, Petrie."

 

Petrie was taken aback by this. His uncle had killed? Not noting the flyer's reaction, Pterano resumed his confession.

 

"I may not have been the one to kill them, but I was the one who led them to their deaths." Even as he said this, the images and sounds of that fateful day repeated within his mind. Those dinosaurs had depended on him, but he led them to death. He was the only survivor. The only one who had the ability to fly away. "I let my arrogance... my pride... get the better of me." He then bowed his head and visibly shuddered. "Their voices haunt me to this very day."

 

Petrie interrupted at this point. "But that not all your fault! You did what you thought right!"

 

Pterano interjected abruptly. "Yes it is my fault!" Petrie was startled at his uncle's outburst. Pterano noticed this and answered in a softer voice. "Yes it is my fault. I should have never put my pride over the lives of others." He then looked at Petrie. "You did what you had to do in order to save your friends. It was either that or starvation, right?" At Pterano's question, Petrie simply nodded. "You didn't want to kill that flyer. I can see it in your posture. It still haunts you doesn't it?" Petrie gave another sad nod at his uncle's query. "You put your own feelings aside to help others." Pterano shook his head. "You're a far better flyer than me, Petrie, I put my own feelings over the wellbeing of others."

 

Petrie sputtered at this. "How can you say that, uncle?" After all, he was the sharptooth. Pterano was still a good leaf-eater. "Me monster!"

 

"No you are not, Petrie!" Pterano affirmed. "I am! What I did was monstrous and inexcusable." It was now his turn to look away in shame. "My exile has taught me that. I can't hide from my faults anymore."

 

Petrie looked at his uncle sadly for a few moments. Finally, he decided to speak. "Even if you monster then, you not monster now. A monster never admit they wrong."

 

Pterano sighed before looking at Petrie again. "I guess you are right, Petrie." He then turned his head in a forward position in order to again monitor his path through the air. "I guess as long as we learn from our mistakes then we won't be defined by them."

 

The two flyers were still in mid-flight so an embrace was impossible. Knowing this, they simply gave a low nod to the other. Each may have done harsh things in the past, but if they continued to value others then their faults would not overtake them. It had taken Pterano several years to learn that lesson. Petrie had already learned it during the hunt of the flyers.

 

The tender moment was interrupted, however, by a loud roar to the left of the two flyers.

 

"There he is!" Pterano called to his nephew.

 

Petrie looked in the direction that the sound came from and noticed a large tyrannosaurus approaching a group of longnecks. His hide was a dark shade of green. They had found their candidate for Chomper's father. Now the only question was how to ascertain his identity?

 

"Me have idea, uncle. Me talk to him and ask his name." Petrie thought that this was the most straight-forward idea, as Chomper had mentioned his father's name and exploits on several occasions. If the sharptooth is named Dein and knows about Chomper, then it is his dad. Otherwise, he would be something to avoid.

 

"Do you think that is a good idea, Petrie?!" Pterano asked in a panic.

 

Petrie nodded. "Me can fly away, but others can't. Safer for me to ask than them." He thought for a moment, as he saw the sharptooth prepare to charge at the longnecks. "Me wait though. It rude to interrupt hunt."

 

Pterano shook his head. He hoped that his nephew knew what he was doing.

 

......

 

Dein looked in the distance at the expansive longneck herd. There were numerous adults in the mass of dinosaurs, so many that their necks almost looked like an endless thicket of trees within the greenery of the swamp. The area where the dinosaurs were situated appeared to be relatively dry, as the streams were further to the west, and relatively sparsely populated with trees. Undoubtedly this allowed the longnecks to have a better view of the area around them and of any approaching predators. _Longnecks may be stupid, but at least they know that much._ Dein thought glumly to himself. _Surprise won't work for me here._

 

As if to confirm his thoughts, several of the longnecks turned their gazes in his direction and emitted several warning calls. They weren't panicking, as the paths of carnivores and herbivores often intersected here, but they were putting both him and their cousins on notice. It alerted the other members of the herd that they needed to be mindful of the massive sharptooth approaching from the east and it alerted the sharptooth to the fact that the longnecks were well aware of his arrival. It was a warning for him to not start any attacks, because the herd would be ready.

 

 _I won't be dissuaded that easily._ He derisively thought. He immediately began to assess the specimens in front of him. _Too healthy..._ He immediately decided that five of them were not suitable for a solo hunt. These were the group of large, young adult males who had made the warning call. They obviously were trying to impress the female longnecks and were among the strongest of the herd. If he could catch one of them during their courtship rituals then that would be an easy kill, but prior to that... _Not a good idea unless you are desperate for food._

 

He then turned his attention to the several groups that permeated throughout the open space. Each was made up of an adult male, one or more females, and several younglings. _The adults._ He noted. _Those are a possibility._ However they were not an enticing possibility as the family unit would fight as a team against any threat to their younglings. He may have been far more powerful and cunning than the stupid leaf-eaters, but he was not foolish enough to pick a battle that might turn out to be his last. He would only have a few seconds to make a kill before the rest of the herd would mount a defense. He would have to make those seconds count.

 

He looked to the periphery of the herd. This is where stragglers and the injured would be found. These longnecks would not have the support of the herd, necessarily, and they might not be part of the herd itself. A weakened longneck without allies would be a very tempting target indeed. But he would have to investigate further.

 

He began to approach the stream in a haphazard fashion, as if he were simply getting a drink. The herd reacted to this by continuing their defensive postures, but otherwise allowing the sharptooth to pass around the outskirts of the herd. Meanwhile, Dein was examining those very outskirts for a suitable victim.

 

_There!_

 

Dein's attention was suddenly fixated on a large elderly longneck that was situated by the stream. He was well away from the rest of the herd. As such, he was probably a straggler who hung out at the outskirts of the herd for protection in numbers, but who wasn't welcome in the herd itself. The signs were all there. Not only was he on the outskirts of the herd's grazing area, but he also lacked a mate or any younglings in his vicinity.

 

He took a closer look at his future victim in order to ascertain his faults. He needed to know the adversary's strengths and weaknesses if he was going to ensure victory and prevent serious injury to himself.

 

 _He is placing more weight on the right front leg. Obvious injury to rear leg._ His mind deduced quickly. This meant that a rear attack would be most suitable. As the elder grazed upon the low hanging leaves of a nearby tree, another thought came to his mind. _He isn't going for the tall leaves. Neck injury._ He quickly incorporated this new information in order to revise his strategy. He would feign an attack to the dinosaur's front and then...

 

 _It will be flawless._ Dein smiled to himself as he began his assault.

 

**Roar!**

 

The longneck immediately stopped his meal and raised his neck halfway at the sharptooth's advance. Dein had been correct in his deduction about a neck injury. This would seriously affect the longneck's mobility. As Dein roared again he went into a stalking posture and took deliberate steps at the dinosaur. The longneck was far too large to fit through the thicket of trees behind him, so he would either have to flee to either side or stand in fight. Fighting the sharptooth would play right into Dein's plan, whereas running to either side would invite an attack of opportunity. Either way the elderly longneck was at a serious disadvantage. Finally, when Dein was within a longneck's length away from the prey, the longneck prepared to whip at the threat with his tail. The longneck had chosen to fight.

 

  1. Dein thought to himself as the tail began to approach him. What the longneck had not anticipated was that Dein was planning on that sort of defense. The longneck's neck injury and bad leg caused him to focus on the sharptooth's lower extremities and not see the bigger picture. This caused him to misjudge the sharptooth's strategy and as a result the tail was squarely aimed for the sharptooth's legs. Dein then put his plan into action.



 

Pushing off with his massive legs, Dein leaped and went airborne over the advancing tail of the longneck. The longneck would have raised his neck in surprise if he had retained the ability to do so. The longneck's tail thwack had exposed his hindquarters to the veteran sharptooth. A fatal mistake. Dein then landed upon the longneck's exposed backside with a sickening sound. The sound of ripping flesh and gushing blood could be heard as several tons of pure carnivore tore through the backside of the longneck. The longneck screamed in agony as Dein allowed his own body weight to do the work for him, and he raked his feet down his unfortunate victim's hind quarters. Within a few seconds the tendons, muscle, and sinew that made up the longneck's hind legs were torn asunder and rendered useless. In one superb move the longneck was now helpless. All that was needed was the final blow.

 

Without wasting any time, Dein quickly advanced to the longneck's front and bit down upon his unprotected neck. With a quick shake of his head, Dein put the longneck out of its misery. Only seconds after it had started, the hunt was over.

 

Not taking anything for granted, Dein immediately turned towards the rest of the herd. He could see that some of the young adults had begun to move towards the battle, but had now stopped as they saw that it was already over. Knowing that any bravado would accomplish nothing here, the longnecks began to return to their original positions. They would simply have to accept that they had lost another herd member today.

 

Dein gave a triumphant roar at the retreating longnecks, before beginning to rip into the flesh of his kill. He would eat his fill first and then he would drag the rest for...

 

"Good hunt! Longneck not have chance!"

 

Dein looked up in surprise. He had not seen any other sharpteeth in the area. How could a competitor sneak by him?

 

"Show yourself!" Dein demanded. He was not going to tolerate another sharptooth violating his territory. Perhaps he would have to make two kills today...

 

"Me up here!"

 

Dein looked up at where the sound came from and noticed a small sharptooth flyer hovering over Dein's meal. _Oh, it is just a sharpbeak!_ He thought to himself. _For a moment I thought I was going senile._ Despite his momentary relief, however, Dein would not let any of that show in his interactions with the annoying pest.

 

"What do you want, flyer?! Planning on taking any pickings for yourself?" It was a common strategy of flyers to take the 'leftovers' of a large kill before other scavengers got to them. It was a winning strategy for sharptooth flyers in that they got the rewards of the hunt without risking anything, but it earned them the disgust of most of the larger sharpteeth. As a result, sharptooth flyers were seen as pests or, at best, useful tools to find leaf-eater herds.

 

"Uh... Well maybe..." Petrie admitted. He was not against getting free food. "But that not why me here!"

 

Dein grunted as he took another bite from the longneck's hindquarters. The soothing taste of flesh and blood calmed his nerves and alleviated his hunger, but even so, the flyer was quickly annoying him. In annoyance, he spoke. "Then why are you here meat-stealer? Do you need help hunting that big flyer up there?" Dein was referring to Pterano, who was hovering some distance away. He would obviously not know that Petrie and the Pterano were family. "If so, get lost! You can catch him yourself!"

 

Petrie was quite flustered. _This sharptooth rude!_ He thought in annoyance. _Oh! Me better get to point._

 

"Me have message for Dein and Terri! Do you know them?"

 

Dein looked up at the flyer, his expression suddenly serious and cold. The flyer had called them by name so this was an official summons. His annoyance was replaced with concern.

 

"I am Dein. What is your message, flyer?"

 

 _It be Chomper's daddy!_ Petrie thought in excitement. _We finally find them!_ Petrie cleared his throat, as he thought about how to relay his message. "Me have message from Path." Petrie used Chomper's actual sharptooth name, which caused Dein to open his mouth in shock, dropping the flesh that he had been in the process of chewing. "He be in this swamp and look for you!"

 

Dein sputtered at this. "My son is here! I told him to stay in the valley where it is safe!" He roared in frustration. Why would his son travel all of this way from the valley? For that matter, how could he make it all of the way over here? There are many full-grown sharpteeth who wouldn't risk the journey.

 

Petrie reacted to this even though Dein wasn't expecting a response. "Uh... Valley didn't stay safe." _That be understatement._ Petrie noted internally. "He and Ruby had to leave."

 

Dein gritted his teeth. _Damn it! I wanted him to be safe! I already almost lost Terri... I can't risk losing him._ He regained control over himself momentarily. He had to bring this food to his mate. They couldn't afford to have another sharptooth lay claim on their catch while he went searching for Chomper. With only one of the two being well enough to hunt, they were already becoming far too thin... He knew what he had to do.

 

"Flyer! You will lead him here!" He commanded in an imperious voice. "I will hold you responsible if anything happens!"

 

Petrie gulped at the sharptooth's command. Dein was obviously very protective of his son. Petrie had no doubt that if he failed in his mission that Dein would make good on his threat.

 

"Me will!" Petrie thought for a moment. "Me will bring Path and his friends."

 

Dein looked befuddled by this. "Friends?"

 

Petrie nodded while hovering. "Yes! His friends help him get here!"

 

Dein thought about this for a moment. _Anyone who could safely bring Chomper all the way over here would be a worthwhile ally for Chomper..._ He then decided on what to say. "Very well! We will be waiting!"

 

Without another word, Petrie again entered soaring flight and rode the thermal updrafts in order to gain lift. His wings were exhausted from making him hover for several moments, but he had to communicate effectively with Chomper's dad. After a few moments he reached his uncle.

 

Pterano had a rather disturbed look on his face. Petrie realized that his uncle couldn't understand any part of the recent conversation and was probably concerned for his nephew's life. Being roared at by a giant sharptooth was often one of the last things that happened to a flyer after all. Petrie decided to brief his uncle on what happened.

 

"It Chomper's dad! He wants us to bring Chomper!"

 

Pterano looked somewhat relieved, although the look of concern was still the prominent expression on his face. He was hopeful that Chomper's parents could help out Petrie in his new life, but the reality of what that life now entailed still horrified him. He could almost forget about that detail even when looking at Petrie's new form, but when Petrie was talking with the same kind of sharpteeth that killed his followers so long ago...   It was much harder to ignore.

 

"That's good, Petrie." Pterano began. "But it will nearly take your friends the entire day to get here. Should we wait until..."

 

"No!" Petrie protested loudly. "Me no want Chomper's dad mad at me! Me no want to be eaten! That no be good!"

 

Pterano sighed. He supposed that he wouldn't want to upset a sharptooth either.

 

With no further delay, the two flyers began their journey back to the pack.

 

......

 

It was much later in the day when Dein finally was able to finish dragging his quarry to the heart of his territory. It was much harder to do this with only dinosaur doing the carrying, but it was up to him now. Ever since Terri had gotten sick again he had to be the breadwinner. Her survival depended upon it. He would simply drop off the corpse and then look for his mate, who was probably either sleeping or drinking water or...

 

_Terri! No!_

 

In the clearing where he had left her was the static form of Terri, lying motionless on the ground. He had left for a few hours in order to catch some food, surely she couldn't be gone! It couldn't end like this! In a panic and full of rising grief, he sprinted towards his fallen mate.

 

"Terri!"

 

The body stirred. _Oh thank goodness!_ Dein was nearly to the point of breaking down. For several moments he had thought that she was gone. The love of his life extinguished for good. It was unbearable.

 

"Huh?" The weak reply came from the prone sharptooth. She was still lying on her side and her head rested upon the ground. Her breathing was shallow but steady. "Is it time to get up, dear?"

 

Dein looked sadly upon his mate's face. Back when she was in better health the two would often exchange playful insults and taunts to one another. Their vitriol and dark humor was a show of how much they loved one another. If anyone else had talked to him the way that his mate did, then he would rip out their throat. But when she did it... He felt at home. Now, however, neither was unwilling to make such verbal jabs at one another. Neither had the strength for it anymore and, although neither said it, none of them wanted their final words to one another to be anything vitriolic. Now was not the time for that. Dein suspected that that time would never arrive again.

 

"Yes." He replied in a soft grumble. "The bright circle is about to fall."

 

Terri looked surprised before slowly using her minuscule forelimbs to right herself and rise upon her two massive hind legs. "I slept through the entire day?" She asked in confusion. At Dein's nod, she continued. "I... do feel a little better."

 

Dein had to repress an angry roar. He was not angry at her, far from it, but he was furious at their situation. He was angry at the lingering sickness that threatened to take her in the land of the parted. He was angry at his inability to provide enough food for both of them. Finally, he was angry at the one dinosaur that started this entire mess...

 

However he knew that would not solve anything, so he restrained himself. Softly he growled a response to her.

 

"That is good." He paused for a moment. "Do you feel well enough to eat?"

 

Terri laughed at that. It was a jocular laugh that suddenly turned into a ragged cough. It was a lingering symptom of the breathing sickness that had afflicted her ever since the attack. She finally recovered enough from her momentary fit to respond. "Of course I am well enough to eat! The day that I am not will be the day I die!" It was meant to be a bravado-filled statement, but each secretly feared that it may prove to be accurate soon enough. Terri was looking dangerously thin, with both the difficulty of hunting alone and the stress of the illness taking its toll on her body. Dein quickly redirected the conversation, before his emotions overwhelmed him.

 

"It is longneck, dear... and... I need to talk to you when you have had your fill."

 

Terri looked up at this. "You didn't do something stupid, did you?" Her expression was one of supreme coldness that would have scared anyone else, but her eyes gave away that she was simply having some fun with him. Dein had to smile at this. If she was feeling well enough to joke than that was a good sign.

 

"Not anything more than I usually do... But it can wait until after you eat." He knew full well that if he told her about Chomper than the meal would be forgotten about and she would insist on finding him personally. He didn't want her to threaten her recovery and he knew that Chomper wouldn't want that either. _Chomper... What are we going to tell Chomper?_ He thought morosely.

 

Terri noticed the change in expression, but decided not to press the matter. She began to dig into the back of the longneck as she tried to eat her fill. It was the most substantial meal they had in several days. She soon forgot about the delayed conversation as her hunger was being resolved by the badly needed meal. Dein knew that the fact that Chomper was here would greatly concern her. He wanted to make sure that her spirits were lifted and her hunger resolved before he delivered the news.

 

......

 

"Chomper is here?!" Terri shouted. She was just as surprised by this development as Dein. "What happened?!"

 

Dein sighed. A thunderous sound coming from a sharptooth of his size. "I do not know. A flyer stopped me after the hunt and said that he had a message for me." He paused for a moment in order to allow for one of Terri's coughing fits to pass before continuing. "He said that he was going to bring Chomper and his friends."

 

"Why didn't you follow him to Chomper, Dein? It is dangerous out there!" Terri demanded.

 

Dein took on a grim expression. He knew that this was coming. "If his friends have led him this far from the valley, then he is in good shape. We haven't smelled or seen Red Claw since..." He paused for a moment. "And if I would have left then you would have gone another day without food!"

 

Terri interjected. "I know. But you should have helped Chomper..." She coughed again, a bit more violently than the last bout. "I think... I think we both know how this is going to end."

 

Dein paled upon realizing what Terri was getting at. "No! Don't say that dear!" He then moved closer in order to allow her body to rest upon his. "You will pull through this! We have pulled through worse..."

 

Terri gave a toothless smile at Dein. It was an expression of sadness and recognition, not happiness. "You're a terrible liar, you know?" Dein took on a morose expression in response to her retort. "I have only gotten worse... And you have had to hunt in my place..."

 

Dein gulped as he took on a pleading look. "I'm sorry... I should do better... I will hunt more..."

 

"Hush, dear." Came the growled interruption. It was given in kindness, despite the fact that it would have sounded menacing to any leaf-eater. "It isn't you. One sharptooth can only do so much." She then paused for a moment, as she noticed that her mate was making an odd noise. He was sobbing! But he was trying very hard to hide his emotional outburst. She leaned against him to show support. This was a gesture that was reciprocated by her mate. "At least Chomper will be here." Terri noted. "I can talk to him again before it's too late..."

 

"Dear..." Dein responded sadly. He couldn't think of anything else to say in order to cheer up, or for that matter, save his mate. For one of the first times in his life, he felt just as helpless and alone as the leaf-eaters that he killed on a regular basis. It was a humbling experience.

 

Their moment of intimacy was soon interrupted, however.

 

"Me find them!" Came an excited response from the air. It was the flyer!

 

Dein looked at his mate, who was attempting to rise to her full height. "Are you sure that you're up to this, dear?" She was still shaky on her feet, a testament to what the sickness had done to her.

 

Terri looked at her mate and gave a toothy smile. Her lungs burned and it hurt to breathe, but she repressed any expression of discomfort. "I'm not dead yet! Let's go see our son."

 

As the two sharpteeth rose from their positions and began to walk towards the sound of the flyer's voice, they could see a band of sharpteeth approaching in the distance. Five young fast biters were joined in a broken line, each staring at the two massive sharpteeth, whereas a single purple sharptooth walked in front of them. It was a face that they had thought they may never see again, but yet here he was after over a year in a strange land. They had no idea what their son had been through in the intervening year, nor did he have any idea of their trials and tribulations, but each knew that none of that mattered now.

 

The family was soon to be reunited.

 

 


	36. A parent's love

**_"Health is not valued till sickness comes." ― Thomas Fuller_ **

 

"Mommy!! Daddy!!"

 

Upon seeing the hulking forms of his parents, Chomper sprinted towards them with unrestrained emotion. It had been well over six seasons since he had last seen his parents and he didn't realize the full emotional impact of their absence until he finally saw them again. The rest of the pack stayed behind, walking slowly towards the family.

 

For their part, Dein and Terri immediately noticed the form of their son advancing rapidly from the pack. They gave roars of welcome as they prepared to meet their son. The rest of the pack stopped and simply looked on as they witnessed the three sharpteeth tearfully meeting for the first time in many seasons. They realized that this was a special time for the family. They could wait to explain themselves until after the sharptooth family was finished.

 

Finally catching up with his father, Chomper allowed himself to be lovingly nuzzled. It had been so long since he had felt his parents' touch. After a few moments, Chomper's mother then gave him the same gesture. In his happiness and exuberance, Chomper did not notice his mother's terribly emaciated state.

 

Chomper's father then rose back to his full height and stared at his son with a curious expression. "It is nice to have you back, Path. But why are you here? We told you to stay in the valley where it was safe." Chomper's mother then rose as well, much more slowly than her mate had done, and awaited the answer from her only child.

 

Chomper paused for a moment, still a bit overwhelmed by the homecoming that was so long in the making. He knew that his parents would have a difficult time understanding, or for that matter believing, the events that had taken place over the last few months. However, he knew that even the most amazing story began with a humble beginning. For that reason, he addressed the easiest to understand problem first.

 

He answered his father in childlike grunts. "There was a misunderstanding and the adults chased me out." That was technically the truth. But sometimes the truth without context was as bad as a lie. Knowing this, Chomper continued. "I didn't do anything, but... I understand why the adults didn't believe me..."

 

Chomper's father growled in anger, not at his son, but at the leaf-eaters. "We entrusted you with Ruby. She wasn't able to persuade them?" It was a question, not a statement.

 

Chomper sighed. "No... They suspected her too..."

 

Chomper's mother then looked around at the pack that had stopped some distance away from the family. It was, with the exception of a sharptooth flyer, made up entirely of fast biters. That opened up a disturbing possibility. "Son? Where is Ruby?"

 

Chomper gulped. He wasn't quite ready to go into explaining the transformation just yet. His hesitation was noted by his parents.

 

"Son? What happened to Ruby?" The question was from Chomper's father. He and Ruby's father had an agreement that Ruby would look over his son. If Ruby had died in the attempt, then Dein would be honor-bound to give him the sad news. That was not a possibility that he relished. "Did the adults get her?"

 

"No!" Came Chomper's panicked reply. _But they nearly got me!_ He thought to himself. He then looked back towards his friends who were waiting somewhat nervously some distance away from his family. Perhaps it was time for the pack to relay their unbelievable story one more time. He gave them a wave, a gesture telling them to join him beside his parents.

 

"My friends..." Chomper began and then paused. He was still unsure how to relay this information to his parents. "My friends were with me when all of this happened. Let us tell you the story..."

 

......

 

"I smell no deceit in them, Dein." Terri affirmed. "They believe their story."

 

Chomper, with the help of Littlefoot and Ruby, had finished telling his parents the story of how they had gotten to where they were today. It was an unbelievable story to be sure, but the pack had one thing on their side.

 

A sharptooth's sense of smell.

 

In much the same way that the fast biters of Skytail's pack had come to accept their story of events, Chomper's parents were also aware of the lack of dishonesty in the pack. Their sense of smell was even more refined and powerful than that of fast biters, having an entire nasal apparatus dedicated to the detection and interpretation of smell. On a day with strong winds they could detect the smell of carrion from miles around. In the case of the pack, one strong sniff of the dinosaurs told them all that they needed to know. They were covered with the tell-tale scent of apprehension and fear, a logical emotional state considering their proximity to far larger sharpteeth. However, all of the other signs pointed away from any sort of dishonesty. Regardless of whether their story was true or not, each dinosaur now before them believed it with all of their being.

 

"But how can that be!?" Dein roared in confusion. This caused the pack to retreat somewhat. The scent of fear increased greatly in the vicinity of the sharpteeth. "I have never heard of such a thing!"

 

Chomper interjected at this point. "I hadn't either, dad, until I saw it!" Chomper looked down for a moment before pointing at the rose colored fast biter, who he had identified earlier as Ruby to his parents. "I nearly killed her when I thought that she was a pink fast biter who had killed Ruby." Chomper's voice cracked at the unpleasant memory.

 

Chomper's mom lowered her head again to nuzzle her son. "I'm sorry, son. That must be horrible... But you have to understand that this is hard to accept..." Her speech was interrupted by a violent coughing fit, which caused her to back away from her son.

 

"Mom?!" Chomper yelled in confusion. The small sharptooth was deeply concerned about seeing his mom in severe distress.

 

The coughing fit continued, as Dein tried to use his body in order to stabilize his faltering mate. His actions were wise, as she nearly immediately fell against his body with a thud and collapsed to the ground. Only then did her coughing stop and gasping breaths begin to take their place.

 

Chomper was horrified by this turn of events. However, while Dein was busy trying to tend to his mate, Chomper took a closer look at his two parents. Dein had an emaciated look to him, with a very noticeable decline in his muscle tone. Previously, his father looked nearly as menacing and strong as Red Claw, but now he looked like a much reduced figure. With an expression of horror at that realization, Chomper then turned his gaze back towards his mother. The details that he saw there made him even more concerned than before. His mother looked deathly ill. There was little plumpness to her figure and her ribs could be clearly seen under her skin. Her eyes also had a haunting look to them, as if the sparkle of life was about to leave them. Some part of his mind cried out what the signs all indicated.

 

 

"Daddy... What is going on?" Chomper was now on the verge of tears, as his voice carried extreme sadness and fear. He looked at his mother with pleading eyes, to which his mother shared in his gaze for a moment. However, after a few moments, she turned again to her mate and gave a slow nod. Dein closed his eyes and gave an affirmative grunt. It was time to tell Chomper a difficult truth.

 

"Son... Your mother is very, very sick." Dein looked at the small sharptooth with the kindest expression that his form could muster. He did not relish this conversation at all. In fact, it was one of the most difficult conversations that he could recall in his life. He was now going to tell his son a truth that even Dein was hesitant to speak about openly. Some part of his mind feared that if he said these things in the open then they would become reality. "She hasn't been able to hunt for the last several days..."

 

Chomper gasped at this. The ability of a sharptooth to hunt was the most basic of tasks for any sharptooth. If she was unable to hunt then that did not bode well for the future. _That explains why daddy is so thin._ Chomper deduced. _He has been trying to hunt for both him and mommy..._

 

Dein saw the change in Chomper's eyes when he heard these words. Chomper's eyes went from tearful pleading to recognition then, finally, to profound sadness. His son obviously had gotten the implications of his words. "She has a breathing sickness and we..." He was hesitant to speak the next words, but he forced himself to do so. "Son, we don't know how much longer she has."

 

"No!" Chomper protested. He knew what he had heard and what his instincts were now telling him, but he refused to accept this horrible reality. His mother couldn't be dying! It was too horrible to contemplate.

 

"Son..." Came a soft voice. It was from Terri, his mother. This surprised the now distraught sharptooth and he ran to nuzzle the massive bulk of his mother's snout. "I am glad to see you again..."

 

"But mommy, you can't go!" Chomper pleaded pitifully. "It isn't your time!"

 

Terri laughed softly, a sound that was sadder than the most distraught sob. "I'm afraid that my body may have other ideas..." Upon hearing Chomper's cries, however, she added in a weak voice. "But I will try..."

 

Meanwhile, the rest of the pack was looking upon the scene with distraught expressions. Ducky cried at seeing the tearful scene, as did Spike upon hearing Chomper's pleas. Both of them had 'lost' their parents when they were chased from the valley and now it seemed that Chomper was going to experience a far more permanent loss. Petrie watched the scene unfold while resting upon Ruby's back. Both of them had grim expression on their faces. For Ruby it was an especially hard scene to witness, as she had cared for Chomper for over a year in the Great Valley. To see him be put through such a terrible ordeal was unbearable to her.

 

For Cera and Littlefoot, however, the scene was reminiscent of something else. Something much more direct and personal. Cera had lost her mother during the great journey to the Great Valley. She had only learned about the fate of her siblings and her mother after she rejoined her father in the valley. It made the homecoming bittersweet for both threehorns. For Littlefoot, of course, it brought back horrific memories from his past. He was actually there when his mother was attacked by the great sharptooth and he witnessed her final moments in the land of the living. Seeing this scene, with Terri saying heartfelt words to her only son, spoke to something deep inside the former longneck. He had lost a mother and now Chomper was about to lose his. In the list of similarities between the two dinosaurs, it seemed that one final black entry was about to be made. Despite the control that he usually had over his expressions, Littlefoot began to cry as well. He grieved for the small sharptooth that he considered a brother.

 

Terri slowly rose from her prone position. Her breathing was still fast and shallow, but it was enough to sustain her. She could see that Chomper's expression turned slightly more hopeful at her change in posture. It broke her heart to know that there was nothing more that she could do for her son except to try to survive the unknown malady that was affecting her. She knew that it was an unwinnable task, but she hoped that she could prepare her son before the inevitable happened. Death was a fact of life that he would have to accept sooner or later.

 

She slowly looked back towards the fast biters. These were supposedly the same dinosaurs that had helped her son back when they were on the island, several years prior. She remembered their individual likenesses: the brown longneck, the yellow threehorn, the green stegosaurus, the swimmer, and the brown flyer. They were again here, but they were not the same. Regardless, they had helped her son on their undoubtedly difficult journey through the unforgiving Mysterious Beyond. She owed them a grant of gratitude.

 

"You are all Chomper's friends..." She began. The six other dinosaurs all seemed to focus their attention upon her when she started to speak. "I can't thank you enough..." A cough emanated from her mouth but, to the relief of all present, she was limited to only a brief moment of respiratory distress. She then looked upon them again when she recovered enough to speak. "Please continue to watch over my son. If he remains with you, then I know that he is in good claws."

 

Littlefoot gulped at the direct address. She was putting a lot of responsibility into his hands, albeit a responsibility that he had shouldered for several months now. He nodded with determination.

 

"We will, Mrs. Sharptooth." Littlefoot addressed her with as much respect that he could bestow. "Please don't worry about us... Just try to get better."

 

As the sharptooth family continued to talk and comfort one another, Littlefoot gestured for the rest of the pack to let the family have its privacy. He considered the pack to be family, but there were certain matters that Chomper and his folks simply needed to discuss amongst themselves. In the meantime the rest of the pack now had an important matter to discuss.

 

......

 

"I can't believe this! We get all of the way out here, just to find more death!" Cera was livid. Not at any particular dinosaur, but rather at their situation. Their journey had been beset by one tragedy after another and she was getting quite sick of it. "Chomper doesn't need to be put through this!" She had experienced the loss of a mother and she didn't wish that experience on anyone. She knew that Littlefoot was of like mind on that issue.

 

"I know, Cera. I know. We all feel the same way." Littlefoot was also distraught by recent events. It seemed that fate was unwilling to let them have a moment of happiness. Even Chomper's much delayed reunion with his parents had to be marred by the impending death of one of them. It was extremely cruel.

 

"But surely there is something we can do!" Ducky protested. She was ever the optimist and this often shown through even when the reality of the situation showed otherwise.

 

"I don't know what we could do, Ducky. If I did know then I would suggest that we do it." Ruby interjected.

 

Spike considered the situation for a moment. If there was anything that he had learned since the group had transformed into the pack that they were today, it was that they had to consider all of their options carefully before deciding on a course of action. This was a throwback to his more deliberate and slow thinking style that he had as a leaf-eater, except that it was specialized for quick action after a decision had been reached. Usually, however, Littlefoot was the one who kept everyone on task. He was far more extroverted and outgoing, making him more able and well-suited to the role of leader. However, it now seemed that the possibility of Chomper losing his mother had made the brown fast biter freeze up and become indecisive. _He remembers his mother._ Spike thought to himself. He had not been with him when that particular tragedy had occurred, as Spike hadn't even been hatched yet. However, he had remembered very well the times that Littlefoot had mentioned her passing. It wasn't something that Littlefoot brought up often, but Spike knew that it still resonated with him deeply. _Perhaps it is time for me to help Littlefoot out._ With that in mind, he decided to try to get everyone on track.

 

"Well..." Spike began. He still was not accustomed to long monologues, even though the transformation had given him the gift of speech. However, he knew that he would have to break out of his habit of silence here. "I don't know if we could do anything to help... but we could think about it..." He noticed that Littlefoot had turned his glance towards him, whereas before he was looking towards the ground with a downcast expression. "We need to think about if we have anything that can help."

 

Cera grunted at this. "Have what that can help? If we had something that could cure her sickness then we would have given it to her, you know?" Cera did not raise her voice while raising this objection, as she didn't disagree with Spike's line of reasoning. She simply had no idea how it could lead to anything productive.

 

"Well we have allies..." Spike began. "Skytail's pack, Pterano..." Cera huffed at the mention of Pterano's name, but Spike continued. "...and the rainbowfaces."

 

"The rainbowfaces!" Littlefoot exclaimed for a moment. "They know a lot of stuff! Maybe they could help?"

 

Ruby pondered that for a moment. "Maybe... But they told us that they came down here with a 'pain rock' and a 'talk rock'... I don't know if either of those would help us..."

 

Petrie sighed at this affirmation. He had been silent during the entire conversation, but he had been listening intently all the same. "Me no know if it help, but me could get them."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Thanks, Petrie. But let's think about this a little more..." Littlefoot's mind was now looking at possibilities again, instead of lumbering in a state of despair. Spike's interjection had helped steer the group in the right direction.

 

Cera was also carefully pondering the possibilities. She had always been the practical one of the group. She could even be considered cynical or pessimistic at times, but her heart was always in the right place. Misguided hope could often lead to even greater disaster and she had grown quite adept in her leaf-eater days in steering Littlefoot back to reason when his plans became too idealistic. The interchange between the longneck and the threehorn had become a kind of self-regulating system. Their friendship was often beset by angry disagreements and tensions, but each played a critical role in counteracting the excesses of the other. Even though they were both fast biters now, she still fulfilled this role to the pack's leader. The second-in-command often needed to correct the leader when he made an error and without knowing it, she had settled into this role by instinct. Of course, second-in-commands would usually air their grievances in private in order to not discredit the leader, and Cera was anything but discrete. But like the rest of them, she was adapting into her new role in her own way. _Well... If our allies are no help then what else do we have?_ The yellow fast biter thought to herself. _We haven't exactly had this problem before... Or have we?_

 

Cera jumped up. She knew what they had to find. She looked right into Littlefoot's face and exclaimed loudly.

 

"The night flower!"

 

Littlefoot blinked twice before the implication of what Cera just said dawned on him. _Of course, the night flower! It helped my grandfather when he was ill, maybe it can help Chomper's mom!_ Smiling for the first time in a long while, he grasped Cera's shoulders and exclaimed. "That's brilliant, Cera! That is exactly what we need to do!"

 

Without stopping to see Cera's slight smile at being praised, Littlefoot looked directly at Petrie. He was firmly back into his role as leader. They may not be able to save Chomper's mother, but they were sure going to try as hard as they could.

 

"Petrie, go get Pterano if he is available..."

 

Petrie shook his head. "Pterano with his herd... If they see Petrie..."

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "Okay, never mind that... Go find the rainbowfaces and ask them if they have seen the night flower. They know a lot so they may know where it is found around here..." Littlefoot remembered that they had found the night flower in another swamp, The Land of Mists, back when they were trying to save his grandfather. It was a reasonable deduction that the curative plant would also be found in a swamp such as this one. "If not, then you can help us search from the air."

 

Ducky interjected at this point. "It will be night soon. It will. It will. Should we wait until morning?"

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "No, we only found the night flower the first time because they opened at night, remember?" At Ducky's affirmative nod, he continued. "We need to look tonight if we are going to find them... Also if we wait then Chomper's mother..."

 

The others looked down as Littlefoot reminded them of the stakes that were involved here. They needed to act quickly if they were going to succeed in their mission of healing. If they had to forego sleep on this night then so be it.

 

"We should go get Chomper. He will want to help..." Spike wasn't able to finish his thought.

 

"No, Spike." Littlefoot simply said, before sighing. "He is spending some time with her and we shouldn't take that away from him." He remembered how very precious his final moments with his mother were to him and he would not deprive Chomper of that. "We also might not be able to find the night flower and... I don't want to get his hopes up if that happens...."

 

Spike nodded at Littlefoot's words. He couldn't fault his reasoning.

 

"Petrie, tell Chomper that we will be nearby if he needs us." Littlefoot ordered his flyer friend. "Then return for the rainbowfaces. We need to get started."

 

......

 

Chomper nodded mutely, as Petrie softly told the sharptooth that the pack was there for him if he needed them. The flyer looked back at that small sharptooth for a moment, with a sad expression on his face, before flying off.

 

"Son..." Dein called down to his son. "Son, are you alright?"

 

Chomper looked up at his father before shaking his head. No, he most certainly was not alright. His mother was now asleep, with short shaky breaths emanating from her body. However, for how long could that body last? For all Chomper knew, this could be his mother's last night on Earth. The sharptooth was distraught beyond all reason.

 

Dein sighed. "I know that this is a hard lesson, son... but what the night circle gives it will eventually take away." He looked at his sleeping mate with sad eyes. "We sharpteeth must take from the living in order to survive, but eventually the day comes when it is our turn to die... then we become food for the grass and the leaf-eaters in turn eat us..." Dein was not an especially articulate sharptooth, but even he knew the basic lessons of life and death. These were lessons that Chomper was sheltered from in the valley, but it seemed that his time of innocence was about to end. "It is a cycle we must all complete one day."

 

Chomper sobbed softly at his father's words. He didn't protest them because he knew them to be true, never mind how unpleasant they may be. However, the suddenness of his mother's illness was jarring to him. Just under two years ago when he had last saw her, she had looked vibrant and energetic as ever. What had happened to cause this change?

 

"Why is mommy so sick?" The question was innocent enough. However, Chomper did not know that by asking it he was inviting a story which would only hurt him further. In most cases sickness simply came like a thief in the night and took the life of a dinosaur, with the elderly and the weak being more likely to suffer that fate. But in Terri's case there was a distinct cause of her troubles...

 

Dein cleared his throat. He needed to tell his son the full truth, but he did not relish the fact that this would be difficult on both of them. It would undoubtedly make Chomper even more upset and it would make those feelings of rage again rise within Dein's chest. He motioned for Chomper to follow him away from Terri, so that their conversation would not disturb her sleep. Finally, as they moved some distance away, Dein began his story.

 

"It began just like any other day..."

 

_Terri gestured at Dein with two clinches of her forelimb and a downward tilt of her head. This meant that there were two dinosaurs in view and one of them was noticeably ill. A suitable victim._

_Dein nodded at Terri's findings, as he prepared to make the initial charge. He then gestured at her to take her position. They would attempt to kill their prey in a pincer movement._

 

"But then something went horribly wrong..."

 

_Dein began his charge. His legs burned with energy as he could see the sickly looking threehorn falter in front of him. It was moving so slowly that Dein felt that he might be able to catch up to it all by himself. However, his assault was cut short by a pained scream from some distance in front of the threehorn._

_It was Terri!_

_Dein ignored the threehorn and advanced towards his mate with all of the speed that he could muster in his hulking form. He was horrified to find that his made was on the ground, clutching her side. There was significant blood loss. What could have caused this?_

_That was when he heard the roar._

_It was Red Claw!_

 

"The damn bastard ran off! He wouldn't stand and fight. He probably saw his chance to hurt one of us and simply decided to take the chance." Dein took a few deep breaths, as Chomper looked at him in horror. Retelling this story made it feel as if Dein were reliving those horrible days. He continued after a few moments. "We... had to leave the island. I could protect myself from Red Claw, but if he were to find your mother in an unprotected moment..." He paused for a moment. "Your mother seemed alright at first, except for a sore side. But... her wounds caused more problems than we originally thought..."

 

_Terri coughed violently as she struggled to catch her breath._

_"Dear!"_

_Terri recovered for a few moments. Finally she spoke. "This is the breathing sickness..." Her voice cracked with the horrific memories that those words brought back. "I remember this... this is what killed my father after he got hurt."_

_Dein was distraught. He could protect her from violent threats and he could provide for her in the event that she couldn't hunt for a few days, but he couldn't slay the enemy from within. Sickness was the great equalizer and it seemed that it was ready to humble the poor sharptooth._

 

"She got better, eventually. Then we finally arrived here about a year ago... But she kept on getting the same sickness." He then looked into his son's eyes. "She keeps on getting worse every time... and son... I think this might be the last time."

 

Chomper screamed in rage. "I will kill him!" He began to claw and stomp at the ground in a fury. Red Claw had attempted to kill him on numerous occasions. At first it was simply because of Red Claw's feud with his family, but it then became due to his association with the residents of the valley. But to finally hear that his mother might die because of Red Claw's actions was simply too much for the little sharptooth. He was blinded by unspeakable rage.

 

Dein knew not to interfere with such a reaction, as it was simply something that had to run its course. That was part of the reason why he gestured for Chomper to go some distance away from his mother.

 

Finally, however, Chomper exhausted himself with his rage-filled tantrum and simply broke down into tears. Dein was there to nuzzle the distraught sharptooth. It was about the only comfort that he could offer his son from the cruel hand of fate.

 

......

 

Chronos was intrigued by Littlefoot's words.

 

"A flower that shines, but it only opens at night? Fascinating..."

 

The pack was informing the rainbowfaces of their plan. The two dinosaurs were not too pleased with being awakened in the middle of the night, nor were they impressed that the pack bypassed their palisade wall that they had spent all day building by simply lifting the pikes out of the ground, but they were always interested in a new discovery.

 

And this discovery was proving to be quite fascinating indeed.

 

Littlefoot continued. "Yeah... And this flower helped save my grandfather when he was sick."

 

Chronos pondered for a moment. "It almost sounds like an antibiotic...

 

Logos cut him off before he said much more. "Curing plant." She then looked sternly at Chronos, who gave a weak smile. "It sounds like a curing plant. A plant that helps cure sickness."

 

Cera decided to interject at this point. "Yeah... if a curing plant is what you call plants that heal people then this flower is definitely one of them. But we need to find it first!"

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah! We know that it grows in moist fields. That is where we found it the first time back in the Land of Mists... But we don't know where those fields might be around here... We were wondering if you knew of any."

 

Chronos and Logos looked at one another for a moment while whispering at one another. It seemed that they were having an argument of their own. Finally, after a few moments, it seemed that the duo had reached a consensus. Logos spoke for them both.

 

"I don't know if it has the flowers you need, children, but I think that we know of a field nearby that matches your description..."

 

Littlefoot smiled. "Great! Show us the way!"

 

......

 

It had been several hours since Dein had told his son about how Terri had been injured by Red Claw. He had finally settled into a shallow sleep when he heard some commotion near him. Waking from his fitful sleep, he could see that Chomper had apparently woken up. He was sitting down with his small forelimbs crossed. A morose expression was upon his face.

 

Dein looked beside him to see that Terri was still sleeping peacefully. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, as it had been for many days, but she was still alive. _She is a fighter._ He affirmed mentally. _In some ways she is stronger than me._ He always figured that if he had become sick like that he might have simply wandered off like many sharpteeth do in their final days, in order to meet his end on their own terms. However, Terri had decided to fight her sickness until the end. There would be no willing starvation or self-induced mortal wound. There was no shame in sharptooth society for choosing either option, but Dein always assumed that she had chosen to continue fighting for his benefit. They loved each other very much and neither would depart from one another until fate gave them no choice in the matter.

 

Dein then turned his attention to his son again. "Did you have a bad sleep story, son?"

 

Chomper turned slowly to meet his father's gaze. "Yeah..."

 

Dein smiled sadly. "Was it about your mother?"

 

Chomper slowly nodded his head before looking down in sadness. His worries about his mother's health had followed him into his sleep stories. Not even there could he find any comfort.

 

Dein thought for a moment. If his son was being haunted by memories of the present, then perhaps memories of a happier past could bring his mind some relief. But which memory should he call upon?

 

After a few moments, he had an idea.

 

"Son, have I ever told you how I met your mother?"

 

Chomper shook his head slowly. He had never heard of that particular story. He could only deduce portions of his parents' history from their playful banter and periodic bickering. Both of which his greatly missed now. His father's offering of that story interested the little sharptooth deeply.

 

Dein smiled. "Well then... I think that it is time that you heard the tale. It all began when I was hunting a longneck one day..."

 

......

 

**Many years ago:**

 

Dein looked upon the scene with a predator's attention to detail. He was approaching the deepest reaches of the Great Swamp as the sharpteeth called it. Here there was lush vegetation and large pools of sticky mud. Both of these greatly reduced the mobility of both prey and predator, but the pools were the biggest threat. If a dinosaur was not careful and waded into them then he could sink into the muddy depths. He had to be careful here.

 

He could see several longnecks congregating around the scattered trees. Many of the females were eating hungrily from the treetops, while their mates helped them protect their younglings. However, many of the adolescent males were in the process of fighting for dominance. This was a frenzied activity as the number of unpaired females was much smaller than the number of males. Dein could clearly see this and decided to use this knowledge to his advantage.

 

_There!_

 

In the distance he could see two male longnecks approach one another with lowered necks. This was a sign of aggression as Dein had learned from years of watching prey in action. He knew that the two males would soon slap their necks together until one of them either collapsed or backed off. _Stupid leaf-eaters!_ Dein thought to himself. _But this will be useful..._

 

As the two males began to square up their bodies to one another, Dein sprinted at an oblique angle from the combatants in order to have a clear shot of the action. He would wait until they were both engaged in battle before commencing his attack. Then, while both of the foolish longnecks were otherwise occupied, he would make his move. He licked his lips in anticipation.

 

He didn't have to wait long.

 

**Smack!**

 

The two longnecks began their assault, brutally attacking each other with their powerful, muscular necks.

 

**Smack!**

 

Dein decided to keep waiting to see which one would tire or become injured first. That would be the most promising target.

 

**Smack!**

 

One of the longnecks faltered, but then quickly righted himself and resumed his attack. But Dein could see that the other longneck's posture was now all wrong. He was leaning towards his left. _Possible neck damage... Perfect!_ Deciding that now was the proper time to strike; he decided to make his move.

 

He sprinted as hard as his two massive legs would carry him. He could feel his heartbeat thump in his chest as he exerted himself to the limit. He could feel the burning in his legs as they were being called upon to work more strenuously than they had been in quite some time. He could feel the tension in his lungs as they struggled to supply him with enough oxygen. However, none of that mattered because he knew that his prey didn't stand a chance. His plan was flawless.

 

The other longnecks, upon seeing the massive behemoth approach, cowered into their respective family units. Those were not his concern, however. The two longnecks were still engaged in their battle for dominance and mates. As a consequence, their minds could focus on little else. They both knew that only one of them would have the honor of mating this year. They did not know, however, that Dein would be the one who determined the winner.

 

And more directly, the loser...

 

**Crash!**

 

With little warning, Dein sunk his teeth into the right hind limb of his desired target, shattering bone and rendering the entire limb useless. The longneck was now doomed to death, even if its mind didn't register that fact yet. The blood which entered Dein's mouth only made him hunger for more. The predator was now completely in his element.

 

The longneck screamed in agony as he abruptly gave up on the dominance battle. His counterpart immediately broke away and sprinted towards the remainder of the herd. It appeared he would win by default. The injured longneck, however, would meet a far different fate.

 

Dein was somewhat amazed to see the injured longneck run unsteadily away from the sharptooth. However, he knew that the panicked flight of his wounded prey would not save him. Dein simply went back into a stalking stance and resumed his chase of the longneck at a leisurely pace. There was no way his prey could escape.

 

The longneck seemed to have no idea where to go. He couldn't return to the herd because the sharptooth would catch up to him first and he couldn't leave the area, because the sharptooth was right behind him. As a result he simply continued to run in the direction that he found himself traveling. He didn't even slow down as he ran straight into the mud pool.

 

**Splash!**

 

Dein was not happy with this development. The longneck had managed to run nearly two longneck lengths into the mud before he finally became stuck. This left Dein with two rather unpalatable options: he could write off the prey as lost, in which case his entire hunt would have been pointless; or he could wade in after the prey in order to dispatch it and drag it back to land. The elder Dein that had a son and a mate would have chosen the safer option of leaving the prey to its fate.

 

However, Dein was significantly more courageous in his younger days. Or stupider, depending on your viewpoint. As a result, he began to wade into the mud pool.

 

......

 

"Son?"

 

"Yes, dad?"

 

"Never. Ever. Wade into a mud pool.

 

......

 

Dein had made it and with a swift bite to the longneck's neck, the beast was dispatched. He was quite pleased with himself. He had secured enough meat for several days after only a few hours of effort. His previous misgivings about wading into the mud seemed to have been premature on his part. Now all he had to do was go back...

 

That was when he discovered that his feet were stuck.

 

"Crap."

 

......

 

"Finally, however, an even more stubborn sharptooth discovered my plight."

 

"Was that mommy?"

 

"Yes. Why yes it was."

 

"Did she help you escape?"

 

"Well... Not exactly..."

 

......

 

"Help me, female! I will offer you part of my catch if you do."

 

Dein was not going to admit that he was out of his league. He was a sharptooth and he wasn't about to admit that he needed a female's help in order for him to survive. After all, this was just a temporary setback... He would get out of this unfortunate situation. Right?

 

Dein was anticipating the female's acceptance of his offer when he heard something that he neither expected nor wanted.

 

 

The female was laughing at him!

 

"How dare you!" He raged. His attempts to walk out of the mud, however, only caused his feet to become more entangled in the stick mixture. "I am not so lowly to be mocked by the lacks of you!"

 

The female's laughter actually grew louder as she knocked down a tree, which fell into the mud. Then she felled another. And another. Dein was perplexed by her actions. What was the female trying to accomplish?

 

......

 

"You didn't know how to make a bridge, daddy?"

 

"A bridge?"

 

"The path that mommy was making in the mud. Littlefoot always called those things bridges. They're easy to make..."

 

"Oh, don't start, son. Your mother spent the next hour mocking me on that very subject..."

 

......

 

"You know youngling..." Terri mocked.

 

"I am no youngling!" Dein raged.

 

"Well, you must be... Even a youngling would know not to walk into a mud pit..." Terri chided in a jocular tone. "But if you're a big boy then I suppose that you don't need any help..."

 

Dein raged. "That's right!" He was still sinking in the mud, and he could barely even move his legs anymore, but he was damned if he was going to allow a female to talk down to him like this. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

 

Terri stopped eating for a moment to look at the hapless sharptooth. "Who me? I am just enjoying some of your catch." She then smiled mockingly. "But then again, if you are a big boy then I suppose that you can protect your own food..."

 

Dein raged, which caused him to become even more lodged into the mud. With every turn and flex of the leg the mud became more impenetrable. Meanwhile Terri continued to eat her fill of Dein's catch. Dein continued to yell insults and demands at the female as she greedily ate to her stomach's content.

 

Finally, after several hours, Terri was finally full. She took a final look at the rude male and began to travel back to dry land using the trees that she had felled as a kind of makeshift bridge. It didn't keep her clean, nor did it prevent her from sinking in the mud, but it gave her something to use as leverage in order to avoid sinking as Dein had. Dein was humbled by this experience and he didn't want to meet his end out here. For that reason, he finally swallowed his pride.

 

"Please help me."

 

Terri looked back at the male with a curious expression. "Why should I help you?"

 

Dein swallowed. Why was she making this so difficult? "Because I am asking it. I am a fellow sharptooth in distress."

 

Terri looked unimpressed. "Well another sharptooth is simply more competition for me. Wouldn't it be better to simply let you die out here?" Dein looked at the female with a horrified expression. "I could always eat you later. You would be far less annoying as an appetizer."

 

Dein struggled more furiously in the mud, but he continued to sink. The mud was now to his hips and he knew that if he sunk any further then he would never be able to escape again.

 

"What do you want from me? An apology? You can have it. I'm sorry." Dein asked in desperation.

 

Terri smiled. "An apology?" She mockingly seemed to consider that for a moment. "I don't know, that offer seems a little light to me."

 

Dein was at wits end at this point. "I, Dein, will give you food. I will help you defend territory. I will do whatever you want, woman, just get me the hell out of here!" His roar echoed throughout the swamp.

 

Terri smiled. "That sounds nice, Dein." She put emphasis on his name in a mockingly sweet way, as one would do to a pet. "But the apology was enough."

 

Dein gritted his teeth. _Damnit woman! You just had to bring me low, didn't you?_

 

Terri pondered for a moment. "Just place your forelimbs on the tree limb next to you." Dein slowly reoriented himself and placed his forelimbs on one of the trees that Terri had knocked into the mud. "Put all of your weight on that and then push your legs up..."

 

Dein tried to do as the female said. Nothing happened at first as a distinct slurping noise could be heard from his legs. Then...

 

**Plop!**

 

His legs were finally out of their muddy prison! He was free! He looked back in the direction where the female was previously, but found no sign of her. He was curious why part of him actually found this development to be sad. She had insulted him and forced him to offer up everything before she would let him escape. Why then did he care? That was when he heard the roar.

 

"I am Terri, ruler of Great Swamp!"

 

Dein was amazed by this. _What in the hell is she doing? There are three other sharpteeth here! If she wants the territory then they will come to her and she will have to fight them. She looks strong, but not that strong..._

 

"I challenge all challengers! I will show mercy to none!"

 

Dein blinked. _That woman is insane!_

 

"And my consort will fight with me!"

 

Dein then recalled his final offer to the female: _"I, Dein, will give you food. I will help you defend territory. I will do whatever you want, woman, just get me the hell out of here!"_ As he recalled those words, he realized what was coming next.

 

"Either best Terri and Dein, or flee for your lives!"

 

Dein cringed at those final words. _Oh crap. What have I gotten myself into?_

 

......

 

"I can't believe mommy did that!" Chomper exclaimed. "She is so nice."

 

Dein laughed. "She may seem nice, Path, but your mother is a master tactician." Dein shook his head. "She knew that with two sharpteeth we could take control over the Great Swamp and then I would be honor-bound to leave whenever she demanded it. She was under no obligation to keep me as a mate." Dein closed his eyes. "She knew that I was prideful and that I would defend my promise to her until my final breath. She had played me magnificently." He sighed. "Finally, after all of the challengers had fled or been otherwise dealt with, only the two of us remained..."

 

......

 

"So..." Dein began. His body was covered with the scars of battle. Two of the other challengers had left without a fight. The might of a coupled pair being too much of a threat to justify the risk. The other sharptooth had been less tactical, however, and the two had been forced to kill him. The gutted body of the defeated sharptooth lay prone before them. The fact that he was a sharptooth of their kind did not dissuade the two in the slightest. Each had partaken of a hard-earned meal.

 

"So?" Terri mirrored.

 

"So..." Dein began again. "I guess that you have had your use of me... I will depart."

 

Terri looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "You are correct that I do not want you as a mate." Dein did not change his expression as his suspicions had been confirmed. "But you may stay..." She then sighed. "You have earned this territory as much as I."

 

Dein looked at her oddly. "Two sharptooth claiming the same territory without being mated?" He asked with incredulity. "How would we settle disputes?"

 

Terri smiled. It was the same smile that she had given him earlier. It was a smile that said that she had him right where she wanted him. "Well, I would win the disputes, of course..." Dein groaned. "Just stay out of the way when I am hunting. And stay out of the mud pools..."

 

......

 

"This continued for several seasons. Food was plentiful in the Great Swamp and the arrangement worked out well for both of us. But I was curious why Terri never sought after a mate. She was obviously of age, intelligent, and devious. A perfect catch for any male. So why did she live an unmated life?" Dein paused for a moment. "That was a question that lingered in my head for quite a while, but I never asked her. It was obvious that she had no interest in me. That was until one day..."

 

......

 

Dein had not seen Terri for several days. This was an odd occurrence, as the two usually would at least see one another during their attempts at scouting or hunting. Initially, he tried to convince himself that he thought little of the development. After all, he hated the woman's arrogance, didn't he?

 

But he had to admit to himself that that was a lie. He had grown to accept this female as an essential, if eccentric, part of his life and he respected her as both a confidant and a friend. They had indeed helped one another in discouraging challengers from encroaching on their territory and they had participated in a few joint hunts when it proved to be convenient. However, not even Dein could convince himself that she shared the same sentiments as him. He may have viewed her as a friend, but it was obvious that she wanted nothing to do with him as a potential mate. _Perhaps I am not good enough for her._ Dein morosely thought to himself.

 

However, by the third day without seeing Terri, he decided to seek her out. He carefully walked throughout the swamp and sniffed the air at every step. Finally, he caught the slightest whiff of her scent and he began to track her with as much precision as he could muster.

 

......

 

"I eventually found Terri behind a nearby mud pool, but I was surprised to find her crying."

 

......

 

"Terri, what's wrong?"

 

Terri was startled by the sudden presence and retreated back towards the trees behind her. She did not want to be found in this condition. She reacted angrily.

 

"Nothing is wrong!" She roared.

 

Dein stopped and hesitated for a brief moment. Her face was covered in moisture from her tears and her figure showed signs of emaciation. She must not have eaten since the last time he had seen her, during the hunt three days ago. He answered sternly. "Something is wrong. I know that you don't like me in that way, but... but I am rather fond of you."

 

Terri paused at this admission. Something that looked like guilt appeared in her eyes. Something that Dein couldn't quite piece together. Undaunted, Dein tried again.

 

"Please tell me what is going on."

 

Terri looked down. This was a secret that she had held from him for the last several seasons, she supposed that it was time for him to know the full truth.

 

"Dein... I feel the same way." She laughed for a moment, a sad laugh. "You maybe an arrogant braggart, but I consider you 'my' arrogant braggart." She then looked away. "But it will never work..."

 

Dein was confused by this entire conversation. "Huh?"

 

Terri sighed. "I guess you can't tell, but it is my time." Upon seeing Dein's confused expression, she continued. "My time... I am fertile... or at least I would be..."

 

Dein now comprehended what she was talking about. She was now in a condition to lay eggs if a suitable male could be found. No wonder she was staying away from him. She must really find him to be unsuitable as a mate. With his tail dragging behind him, he began to walk away slowly. "I... am sure you will find someone one day..." He muttered as he retreated slowly.

 

Terri saw his reaction and protested. "No! You don't understand!" Dein turned around in confusion at her affirmation. "I would be with you, Dein. I would like that very much... But even though I am in the fertile time, I will never lay eggs... Because I'm..." She paused as she prepared to tell the shameful truth. "I'm barren."

 

Dein blinked for a few moments. He realized that being incapable of laying eggs was seen as a shameful trait in some sharptooth families, but he didn't see the reason for that. Even if a dinosaur could not have children, that did not detract from their value as friends or family. Perhaps it was that same dullness that didn't allow Dein to see how to escape from the mud pool, but he simply didn't see the problem.

 

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Terri." He soothed. "You don't have to hide away."

 

Terri looked at him in disbelief. "How can you say that?"

 

Dein shrugged. "Because it is the truth."

 

"My..." Terri began as her tears continued to flow. "My previous mate left me when I couldn't bear him children... That is why I went here..." She paused for a moment. "The reason why I hid away is because I didn't want to hurt you anymore."

 

Dein looked at Terri in confusion. "Hurt me?"

 

Terri nodded. "It is obvious by the way that you look at me, that you desire me for a mate."

 

Dein blinked at this, was he that transparent?

 

Terri continued. "I have been pushing you away ever since you helped me fight off the challengers... I didn't want to have to push you away during my fertile time." She choked up at this admission. "We would end up mating and then I would betray you the same way I betrayed my first love..."

 

Dein stomped the ground in frustration. "Quit saying that! You betrayed no one!"

 

Terri looked at Dein in confusion, but then Dein continued.

 

"Your mate was an idiot for leaving you! Eggs or no eggs, you're a female worth dying over."

 

Terri couldn't believe her ears; surely Dein would not be foolish enough to waste his time on a barren female like herself. He was a vibrant male; he could find good companionship elsewhere.

 

"I want you to be my mate."

 

Terri sat in shocked silence at Dein's offer. My making his offer at the expense of his possibility of children, he had proven himself to be an excellent would-be mate. However, she could not force that upon him. "You should not sacrifice your happiness on account of me." She answered tearfully.

 

Dein persisted. "If being with you is what you call unhappiness, then I would rather be unhappy with you than happy somewhere else."

 

Terri did not reject his offer a second time.

 

......

 

"We never thought that a child was possible, until you finally came along two years later." Dein smiled at his son. "I have been mated to your mother ever since, and I never regretted that decision."

 

"Wow." Chomper was amazed by the story of his parents. They were truly extraordinary sharpteeth who had been united together against all odds. "I never knew..."

 

Dein smiled. "Well now you do. You can ask your mother about it tomorrow." Both sharpteeth then looked at the female sharptooth with somewhat subdued expressions. "We both need to get some sleep, Path. If you are well-rested then you could help me find some food tomorrow. Your mother needs all of the help that we can get."

 

Chomper yawned. The story had finally done the trick; his mind was now prepared to enter the world of dreams. "Sure thing, daddy. I will help..." Chomper blinked. "What are my friends doing?"

 

Dein was confused by the sudden question and looked in the direction where Chomper was looking. A curious sight greeted him. Several sharpteeth appeared to be approaching with daylight coming from their backs. Squinting his eyes, Dein could see that these glowing things were plants of some kind. What was going on?

 

Suddenly a flyer landed near Chomper's head. Chomper greeted him groggily. "Petrie?"

 

Petrie answered apologetically. "Sorry, but we find healing plants for your momma. Me no know if they help, but they worth try."

 

Both Chomper and his father looked at one another with surprised expressions. Neither of them knew if the plants would help or not, but they were willing to try anything to help the sharptooth that they both loved. Each of them began to rise in order to wake Terri and allow her to take the strange plants. Now only time would tell if their efforts would be successful or if the night circle would finally claim the dinosaur after a year of sickness.

 


	37. An education in death

**_“I am indebted to my father for living, but to my teacher for living well." ― Alexander the Great_ **

 

Chomper awoke seeing red.

 

After opening his eyes and rising, he could see that the bright circle had begun its journey across the horizon. Its refracted light gave the entire sky an eerie, crimson glow. It was the very beginning of morning. Despite staying up most of the night talking to his father and then watching him try to feed the healing plants to his mother, he had awakened early. It seemed that his preoccupation with his mother's condition had kept him from getting a restful sleep.

 

_Mother..._

 

Chomper turned towards his stricken parent. She still looked very weak and emaciated. The outline of her ribs was visible under her skin and her breathing still had a distressed quality about it. As if all of her efforts were being spent trying to take the next breath. It sounded exhausting and frightening. It almost sounded like any breath could be her last.

 

"Son?"

 

Chomper jumped at his father's sudden query. He had been so transfixed by his mother's form that he had neglected to check his surroundings. That was a lesson that his parents had always cautioned him about and, were he in different circumstances, he had no doubt that his father would lecture him on the issue. But now there were more pressing matters. Without saying a word, Chomper turned and gave an affirmative grunt to his father.

 

Dein considered his son for a moment. He had a somewhat disheveled appearance for a sharptooth, with dry eyes and an expression that conveyed a lack of energy. Chomper was obviously taking his mother's condition hard. He couldn't blame his son for his melancholy, as Dein had several months to come to terms with his mate's condition. Poor Chomper, on the other hand, was only informed of the dire news the previous evening. He knew that he needed to broach the subject again now that Chomper had had time to consider the implications.

 

"You seem to be deep in thought, son. May I ask what is on your mind?"

 

Chomper seemed to consider his father's words for a moment. Dein knew that in the little sharptooth's mind he was probably trying to determine whether to be truthful or to put on a brave face and pretend that he was alright. Dein was always of the kind to pretend that everything was alright and to never project weakness, but his son was obviously on a different path. He hoped for his son's sake that he would be honest here, so that the two could directly address the issue that each knew was plaguing the other.

 

"Mother..." Chomper paused for a moment to think of how to word the next sentence. He knew what he was going to say, but he was almost afraid to say it, lest the words become reality. "What if mother..."

 

Dein didn't want to force Chomper to say the words, so he interrupted his child. "What if she goes to the Land of the Parted?" He asked gently.

 

Chomper took on a grim expression and gave a simple nod.

 

"Son, my own father told me something right before he died..." Chomper was now transfixed by his father's words. He had never heard anything about his grandparents before. "He was much more of a talker than I was... but I understood the wisdom in his words... Well most of the time..." Dein paused. "He told me that it is only through first understanding what we have lost that we can begin to understand what we have not."

 

Chomper seemed to know where this conversation was going. "But I have lost too much... I can't lose her too!" Chomper shook his head. "She doesn't deserve this!"

 

Dein gave a weak nod. "Indeed, Chomper. She does not deserve this, but sometimes life is unfair. We all must go in the end, but our memories, stories, and lessons carry on after we are gone. If... the worst happens... your mother will still be with you as long as you remember her."

 

Chomper nodded sadly. "But I don't want her to be just a memory."

 

Dein nuzzled his son. "I know, son. We will just have to wait and see if your friends' treatment works."

 

......

 

**Several days later:**

 

"An interesting strategy." Chronos muttered.

 

Now that the children had apparently found their goal, the rainbowfaces were curious about how they were holding up. It had been nearly a week since they had been abruptly awakened by the pack in order to help search for the night flowers. It seemed that although Chomper had found his long lost parents, his mother was in a dire situation. In order to help Chomper's father get enough food to feed both himself and his mate, the pack had begun to assist him during his hunts.

 

Logos nodded. "Yes... I wonder what they are planning."

 

As the rainbowfaces looked upon the scene from behind the trees they were sheltering behind, they could see the pack begin to put their strategy in motion. A large herd of hadrosaurs were eating from the lush vegetation near the small stream. The land here was moist, but sturdy, and there was a distinct lack of trees except for the area closest to the stream itself. The vegetation closer to the main river was more prominent, but the river was also full of belly draggers. Hence, many of the swimmers had decided to take their chances further away from the larger body of water. This reduced their chances of being threatened by water-dwelling sharpteeth, but it also made them vulnerable to land-walkers.

 

Ruby and Cera appeared about eight longneck lengths in front of the herd. They seemed to be sizing them up. The eyes of the two fast biters were fixed on various members of the herd as the two predators slowly began to pace around the mass of dinosaurs. The concentration of the two rainbowfaces, however, was interrupted by the flapping of wings behind them.

 

"What are they doing?" Came a confused and somewhat horrified voice.

 

Chronos looked behind him. _Ah... Pterano._ They had known of his exploits during their first visit to the Great Valley several years ago, but this was only the second time that he had addressed them. Despite risking detection by the other members of his herd of flyers, he had ventured out at Petrie's urging and assisted them all in finding the night flowers. Neither the rainbowfaces, nor the rest of the pack, seemed to trust the elder flyer. However, Chronos had to admit, he had done his job admirably even though he risked social ostracization by his own herd if he was found missing and suspected of wrongdoing. Now, however, it seemed that Petrie's uncle wanted to know what his nephew and his friends were doing.

 

Chronos smiled. He supposed that he could be direct and to the point.

 

"Well, I'm only guessing at this point. But I suspect that they are trying to spot the herd's weak points."

 

Pterano tilted his head in confusion, his mind not wanting to make the obvious connection. "Why would they do that?"

 

Logos shrugged. "Probably because slower food is easier to catch than faster food."

 

Pterano looked back at the female rainbowface and then made a horrified expression when the implications of what the children were doing came to him. It was obvious what was going on, but he was slow to grasp the truth. Despite what he had heard, he simply didn't think of Petrie in the others that way... as predators... as killers. It was one thing to hear the truth, but it was quite another to see it in action. With a somewhat sickened expression, he flew off without another word.

 

Chronos tilted his head at Logos. "What was that all about?"

 

Logos shrugged. "Who knows?" She then pointed back in the direction of the two fast biters. "Look! It is beginning!"

 

Chronos looked back in order to see what was transpiring in the adjacent field. Ruby and Cera both sprinted full speed at a juvenile swimmer. Five longneck lengths... four longneck lengths... three longneck lengths... Surely they weren't going for an outright attack on an adult?

 

Suddenly Ruby and Cera both turned in opposite directions, with Cera going left and Ruby going right. Their timing was impeccable, as several swimmers left the main body of the herd at that same moment and attempted to give chase to the fast biters. The speed and agility of the two fast biters, however, was more than enough to safely escape from the two bold swimmers. After a few seconds of running, the fast biters were again where they had begun their sprint, but the swimmers were more scattered.

 

Chronos placed his hand on his chin. "I wonder..."

 

Without warning, two additional fast biters came out of the vegetation. It was Ducky and Spike! They too began to sprint at the swimmers, but this time they were running at the herd from parallel to the stream. Again, the swimmers scattered somewhat and the two predators turned back before any dinosaur could mount a defense against them.

 

"Scattering the forces." Logos noted, thinking back to her classes at the academy. "Not good if you are trying to eliminate an entire fleet... but effective if you are attempting to take out a single vessel."

 

Chronos nodded. "And now that they know which of them are the slowest and the weakest..."

 

Littlefoot then appeared with Chomper at the other side of the swimmer herd. The swimmers were now surrounded on each of the three sides, which only left the small stream as a possible avenue of escape. It was unlikely that any of the pack could take down one of the adults even if they ganged up on one specimen. There were simply too many to potential come to the aid of the others. This made the tactics of the children rather confusing for the rainbowfaces. What was the end game?

 

"I wonder..." Logos began, but she was suddenly went silent when she saw that the three groups were in motion.

 

Ruby and Cera again sprinted into the herd, but this time they actually began to circle one of the herd members in a large arc, snarling and roaring at the hapless victim. This caused some of the nearby members to begin to flee, whereas others began to run towards the swimmer in her defense. A similar scene played out with the other two groups. Each was antagonizing a particular herd member causing disruption in the herd's ranks.

 

That was when everyone heard the mighty roar.

 

The roar appeared to come from behind the stream, which was obstructed by foliage and trees. This development seemed to not only confuse the swimmers, but the predators as well. The bulk of the swimmers began to back away from the stream and towards the center of the field, while the fast biters began to head towards Littlefoot in an apparent attempt to regroup. Something had not gone according to plan. When the swimmers were scattered almost evenly in the field, with some bolting, that was when another sound echoed through the area.

 

**Roar!**

 

Dein rushed into the field through a nearby forest, knocking down two small trees in his wake. He began to charge into the maelstrom of panicking swimmers. In the resulting confusion, his job was simple. A male swimmer, having been panicked by both the first sharptooth's roar and now the second from Dein, had gotten a poor start to his retreat and began to run towards the center of the open field. He was gaining distance on the sharptooth when he suddenly saw the six fast biters in front of him. They were running to the other side of the field in order to regroup. The poor swimmer, misjudging the fast biters actions as an attempt at encirclement, tried to shift to his left in order to escape the perceived threat.

 

That proved to be a fatal mistake.

 

As the swimmer continued his headlong flight, he suddenly felt a searing pain in his left flank. Dein had bitten down upon the hapless swimmer and dealt a crippling blow. With a final bite to the herbivore's neck, it knew no more.

 

The rainbowfaces looked at one another with knowing expressions. No words were exchanged, but each knew the meaning from the other. The children were obviously doing alright in their new lives and neither of the rainbowfaces really wanted to see the aftermath of their hunt. They were not herbivores in their previous forms, but even so, the rainbowfaces were in no hurry to dwell upon what the children's lives now mandated. In silence they walked back towards their home.

 

......

 

"Good work, dad!"

 

Chomper and the rest of the pack ran up to the elder sharptooth as he proceeded to take the first bite out of his freshly killed meal. He had done his part in bringing down the hadrosaur, and the pack had done their assigned task in spooking and breaking up the herd. For the swimmers, on the other hand, recent events meant something else. Upon realizing that one of their own was killed, the remainder of the swimmers resumed eating, knowing that the sharpteeth would not perform any further hunts today. They had already obtained what they desired. It was one of those contradictions that came with living in the Mysterious Beyond that the killing of a herd member could actually bring about a truce of sorts. But that was simply how it was. Now that the swimmers knew that they were off the menu for a few hours, and the sharpteeth knew that the hadrosaurs would avoid them, each could resume their activities in relative peace. Only the distressed cries of the fallen swimmer's family broke the resulting silence from the herd.

 

Dein looked over at his son. "You as well, son!" He roared in a friendly fashion. "You and your friends led the swimmers right into my grasp... Your mother will appreciate this."

 

Chomper nodded and forced himself from shedding any tears. With the help of the pack, Chomper's father had been able to catch prey in each of the last several days. This meant that Terri could finally get a regular supply of food and as a result, each of his parents was beginning to look a little better. Despite the progress, Chomper was still preoccupied about the terrible possibilities of what could soon transpire. His mother was still ill with the breathing sickness and he was not certain that the night flowers they gathered from day to day were having the desired effect. She was not appearing to become any sicker, but they had not seen much improvement in her breathing. Something would have to give soon.

 

Littlefoot approached with the rest of the pack. He noticed the awkwardness between father and son and decided to interject. "We helped... but it seems that someone else helped too..." At Dein's confused expression, Littlefoot continued. "There was a roar from behind the stream... we thought it was you at first, until you roared."

 

Dein's expression turned from confusion to horror. "Another sharptooth?! But Terri's out there!" He began to move in a headlong sprint towards the stream. If there was another sharptooth in the area then Terri was in danger. She was in no condition to defend herself if that was required. The pack then began to sprint behind the massive sharptooth as the realization began to dawn on them as well. Panic permeated throughout the hunters as the hadrosaurs began to scatter at their approach. They would need to cross the stream in order to reach where Terri was resting. Dein hoped that they would not be too late.

 

That was when they heard an unexpected sound.

 

"I didn't spook you that bad, did I?"

 

Dein and the pack turned around at the sudden question and gawked at what they saw. Slowly appearing through the trees was the figure of a female Tyrannosaurus. It was Terri! Dein paused for a moment before he could find the right words.

 

"Terri! You're up!" He nearly sputtered at the sight of her. She was in no condition to be walking around, she needed to rest and regain her strength. "You need to rest... you're still sick." He finished meekly.

 

Terri laughed. "If I can roar loud enough to scare a herd of swimmers then I am strong enough to walk around again." She could see the stunned expressions on her mate and her son's friends. She smiled at their reaction. "It seems that your plants are beginning to work, little ones."

 

Dein stood with his mouth agape at his wife's exclamation, whereas Chomper immediately began to run towards his mother while emitting happy grunts. A sense of relief had descended upon the assorted dinosaurs. If she was now recovering from her sickness, then perhaps the worst of the ordeal had passed her by.

 

Chomper finally reached his mother and hugged her foot, which earned him a nuzzle. Dein approached as well and nuzzled his recovering mate. The rest of the pack was unsure what to do during this touching family moment. After a few moments, however, Littlefoot gave the signal to depart for the time being in order to give Chomper's family some privacy. That was when they heard Terri's voice boom in their direction.

 

"Just where do you think that all of you are going?"

 

The pack stopped their departure and looked at one another for a moment. Then, beginning with Ruby and Ducky, each of them slowly turned back to face the female sharptooth in the distance. After a pause, Littlefoot decided to answer.

 

"Uh... We figured that we would give you all some family time..." He answered meekly.

 

Terri snorted. "You have helped Dein hunt for me for the last week, asking for nothing in return." She shook her head. "You went on a journey in an attempt to save my life and you protected my son through all of the trials you have been through." She stopped herself for a moment, as she was getting too emotional. Finally, she spoke again with a solemn voice. "There is a saying: a family hunts together." She then looked at Dein with a pleading expression. Dein seemed to look confused for a moment before suddenly taking on a far more serious expression. After a moment he gave a curt nod at his mate. Meanwhile, Chomper observed his parents in confusion from his position at his mother's feet. The rest of the pack looked on in uncertainty and anticipation as well. Finally, after the nonverbal conversation between the two adult sharpteeth had concluded, Dein spoke to the pack.

 

"A family hunts together, Seeker." Dein was addressing the leader of the pack by his sharptooth name. As Littlefoot had told him of his herbivore name during a previous hunt, the use of his formal name was quite consequential. He and the rest of the pack listened attentively. "You are all family now. Come to dinner."

 

As Chomper cheered on happily, the pack slowly began to walk towards the towering sharpteeth. It was one thing to be accepted by Chomper's family, but it was quite another to be effectively adopted into the clan. With happiness in their hearts and surprise showing in their faces, the pack of seven began to consume their hard-caught meal with the massive Tyrannosauruses. For the first time in many months they finally had parents to watch over them.

 

Now their training could truly begin.

 

......

 

**A week later, outside of Hanging Rock:**

 

"Do you think something happened to them?!" Pearl was beginning to panic. She had not heard from the brown flyer in nearly a month and he was due for one of his regular visits. It was their only way to communicate with their daughter and the delay was almost too much for her to take.

 

Detras sighed. "I sure that he will be here soon, dear." He placed his arm around her in a soothing gesture, which was a gesture that she reciprocated. "The evening is early and he probably got delayed."

 

The fast runners had to carry the same burden that Ruby had to endure. By the nature of her dietary needs, Ruby had to be apart from her family physically. By their good fortune, however, there was a flyer in her pack that could allow them to talk to Ruby in a way and to relay their wisdom and well wishes. They were together in spirit, but physically apart. Such was the consequences of Ruby's role in life.

 

**Caw!**

 

The two fast runners jumped up and faced the direction of the sudden call. They could just barely see a figure appearing at the distant horizon. It was Petrie. Pearl sighed in relief and Detras smiled. "See, I knew the flyer would be here on time. Now let's go see what our daughter had been doing."

 

Both of the fast runners then began to climb down from their perch on the high rocks and went in the direction of their cave. This would provide them greater privacy and protection for the inevitable conversation. In the half hour that it took them to climb down and reach their home, Petrie was able to meet them at their destination.

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Fast Runner! Ruby sends greetings!"

 

Pearl smiled, whereas Detras had to give a good natured chuckle. At first he had found Petrie's odd speech pattern to be weird and hard to follow, but now it was a welcome trait. The flyer was placing himself under some risk and using a lot of energy in order to do his periodic messenger flights. Both of them were deeply appreciative of his efforts.

 

"Tell her that we send her greetings as well." Pearl began, while Detras presented a fish to Petrie. "We have already eaten, little one, so go ahead and eat... You must be hungry."

 

Petrie gave a nod of thanks as he hurriedly swallowed the fish in a few bites. As he was finishing his last bite, Detras asked the most pressing question that was on his mind.

 

"How is our daughter?"

 

Petrie stretched his wings for a moment. In his multi-hour flight he had barely had any time to stop and take a break. Therefore, he took advantage of the rest period that he had at his destination. "She well." He answered simply. "We find Chomper's mommy and daddy!"

 

Detras's smile widened at that news. "How did that go?" He was hopeful that things had gone well, but there was always the possibility that Chomper's parents did not believe the story. Thus, his hope was tempered until confirmation arrived.

 

Petrie answered after a pause. "It long story but... Daddy believe us but mommy was sick..." Petrie then began to elaborate upon the events that led up to Chomper's mom recovering and the formal adoption of the pack into Chomper's family. It took nearly half an hour before he was finished, but the parents were full of questions afterwards.

 

"Well... That is good! They can give you the training you need now that you're... what you are." Pearl began. She had to acknowledge the irony that Chomper was entrusted to Ruby's care and now Ruby was entrusted to the care of Chomper's parents. It seemed that there was now symmetry in the order of things. But now that brought up the issue of training. The main reason the pack was heading towards Chomper's parents was to get trained in how to do what they had to do during the next Cold Time. Each of them would undoubtedly have to hunt larger prey. With that in mind, she asked a question. "But what about that training? Is it going well?"

 

Petrie seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Uh... yes... kind of..."

 

Detras tilted his head at Petrie's statement. "Kind of?"

 

Petrie nodded. "We try hard and Chomper's parents good teachers... But training very hard... Me have to train again in morning."

 

Pearl's eyes when wide. "You're not even going to get a break?!"

 

Petrie nodded. "Me training is to fly faster and longer. Me fly to you and back tonight, then fly to you and back again tomorrow." He then yawned. "Petrie going to be tired."

 

Detras looked at Pearl with a concerned expression. "Surely that isn't necessary..."

 

Petrie shook his head. "Me no argue with Dein. Dein big. Me must fly faster and stronger. Me the scout." Petrie paused for a moment. "He tell us that a pack only strong as weakest member. All of us too weak! All of us must get stronger!"

 

Pearl and Detras looked at one another again. Finally Pearl spoke. "Well... I am sure that he has your best interests at heart." She then thought for a moment, with her hand at her chin. "We could gather some food for you again tomorrow, Petrie. Since you will be seeing us again."

 

Petrie smiled a bit at the offer. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Fast Runner. Anything you want me to tell Ruby?"

 

Pearl smiled and seemed to look at something far away. "Yes, now that you mention it there is." Her voice was distant, as if she was considering something deeply. "...but it will have to wait until you get here tomorrow."

 

......

 

Littlefoot was utterly exhausted. After being told that the pack would have to get their morning meal prior to the rise of the bright circle, each member had hurriedly tried to catch some fish before the fall of the bright circle the previous night. Although each was successful, by the time that they had caught their food for next day the bright circle had long since fallen below the horizon. As a result, each was severely sleep deprived by the time the bright circle finally rose. That was when they all heard the sound that they were dreading.

 

**Roar!**

 

"Urgh!" Littlefoot groaned at the interruption of his dreamless sleep. The roar of Dein meant that another day of training was about to commence. Another day of having their flaws pointed out and corrected. Another day of running drills. Another day of seemingly pointless activity.

 

Another day of misery.

 

The others began to arise as well, none of them looking forward to the day that lay ahead of them. Cera let out a rage-filled growl, but continued to rise anyway, whereas Ducky had to physically shake Spike despite the loud roar that had succeeded in awakening everyone else. Ruby and Chomper both sighed as the wakeup call was given.

 

"Time to rise and shine, slow biters!" Dein called in a teasing manner.

 

Chomper cringed at his father's rude manner. He would have questioned the harshness, but he remembered his father's lesson from when the training regime began.

 

_"I must warn you that this will not be pleasant for any of you. The Time of Training is meant to be hard and cruel."_

_"Why is that Mr. Sharptooth?"_

_"The Time of Training is when a sharptooth of my kind sheds his childhood weaknesses. It is the time when a sharptooth must push himself harder and faster than he has ever gone before. A juvenile two-footer will eventually need to join a pack, just like your kind does, Seeker."_

_"Really? I though your kind was..."_

_"A bunch of loners?"_

_"Well, yeah..."_

_"We may become that way as adults, little one, but as young ones we have to improvise. We have to learn to put up with one another without killing each other. That is why the Time of Training is meant to be harsh, both physically and mentally."_

_"Daddy? What do you mean?"_

_"It means that I will treat you all like dirt. It means that you will have to find your food outside of training. It means that you will have to rely upon one another for support, because you will obtain none from me."_

_"What if we can't find enough food?!"_

_"Then you will go hungry, Stern Claw."_

_"Dad... Do you have to?"_

_"Yes, son. If you want your friends to be trained then this is the way in which our kind goes about it. You are overdue for this yourself, Path. You have been a child too long."_

_"But I thought that you said I had already past being a child when I killed for the first time..."_

_"Ha! I said you were no longer a hatchling. There is much more that has to be done before you are an adult, Path. But... If you want to remain a child then..._

_"No! I will pass this test!"_

_"Good, that's the spirit! Now as for the others, if you don't want..."_

_"No, Mr. Sharptooth! We will pass your test! Show us how to take down large prey!"_

_"That's the spirit! Now let's see if you still as enthusiastic when you are actually in the training..."_

Chomper shook his head. He almost wished that he had cowered out of the training despite the stigma that would have followed him, but he knew that this was for his own good. Even if he already had experience in interacting and working with others that did not mean that he had the other skills that the Time of Training demanded. He was far more sociable than other sharpteeth of his kind, but his speed, dexterity, and strength was stunted by his time in the Great Valley. Skills that should have been well honed were instead atrophied from disuse. He had to get better.

 

"Little ones..."

 

Chomper turned and saw that his mother was speaking. She had recently begun to feel well enough to participate in regular hunts again. As a result her figure, which had been emaciated to the point of almost being skeletal, had now began to regain its plumpness and tone. Her strength and feistiness had returned. He was heartened to see that his beloved mother was now back into the shape that he remembered. However, that also meant that her firmness had returned as well. Terri resumed addressed the children.

 

"I wouldn't keep Dein waiting. Remember what happened the last time that you slept in..."

 

Ruby shook her head at that memory. "I don't want to be forced to run like that again!"

 

Ducky shared her sentiments and called out at nearly the same time. "That was terrible! It was! It was!" Spike, meanwhile, groaned in agreement, before forcing himself off of the ground.

 

Terri smiled. "Then up you go, kids! Good luck out there!"

 

......

 

"How is everyone feeling?" Dein called out loudly.

 

"Urgh..." Came the response from Cera or Stern Claw as she was named in sharptooth. They had been made to run all morning and she was driven to the point of exhaustion. She literally couldn't go any further. It was a situation shared by the others.

 

"Can't... catch... breath..." Chomper gasped out. He couldn't run as fast as his companions, but he had insisted on running the same distance. He had only finished moments before, whereas the others had finished several moments prior. Therefore, his shortness of breath was more pronounced than the others.

 

Ducky and Spike both didn't say anything, but lay prone on the ground in a struggle to regain normal breathing.

 

Ruby and Littlefoot were in slightly better shape, but only slightly. Each knew that they couldn't take much more of this abuse. They had been pushed to far beyond what they are capable of achieving. Finally, Littlefoot spoke.

 

"I don't think we are doing well, sir." He answered truthfully. He then looked back at the pack and noted the condition of their feet and lower extremities. Spike and Cera both had signs of swelling from various incidental injuries that they had obtained and re-irritated during the several days of training. He knew that any further training like this would cause more permanent injury. With that in mind he continued. "I think that some of us might get hurt if we go on, sir." Something galled the brown fast biter about addressing anyone as 'sir', but he knew it was part of the training. "Please let them rest."

 

"You would fail the training if we did that, Littlefoot." Dein called Littlefoot by his herbivore name, a not so subtle reference to him being as weak as a youngling longneck as opposed to a fast biter. For reasons unknown to Littlefoot, this angered him. "Are you willing to do that just because some of your pack is too weak to go on..."

 

Littlefoot growled in annoyance and answered vehemently. "YES!" He began to pace as he took on a wild and crazed look. "They are my friends and they are my responsibility and I will not let anyone harm them!" His teeth were bared and drool was emanating from his mouth uncontrollably. He was so livid that the foolishness of his actions didn't register in his mind.

 

The other members of the pack got up slowly and looked upon the scene in horror. Was Littlefoot actually trying to challenge Chomper's father? Chomper struggled to get up and tried to reason with Littlefoot. "Littlefoot..."

 

Littlefoot looked back at the sharptooth with eyes that brokered no disagreement. Chomper cowered back in an apologetic gesture and awaited his father's response, as did everyone else. They did not know what to expect. Anger? Further punishment? The retraction of their adoption by the sharpteeth? However when they finally did her Dein's response it was not what they expected. It was...

 

 

Uncontrollable laughter.

 

Littlefoot was livid and seemed to go in front of his pack in an almost protective, if futile, gesture. The others went behind Littlefoot while thinking that both their leader and Dein had probably gone insane. What was going on?

 

"Finally!" Dein exclaimed while still chuckling. "You all finally passed the first test."

 

Littlefoot blinked in a stupefied fashion. "What?"

 

Dein smiled an approving smile. "The pack to be or, in your case, the pack is to be worked until they are at the point of injury..." He began to explain. "The test is over when either the leader demands a stop to the training or a member suffers an injury..."

 

Littlefoot shook his head in a dumbfounded way. "Why?"

 

The sharptooth smiled and continued explaining. "If the leader cares about his pack, then he will see to their wellbeing. If, however, the leader does not then he shouldn't be the leader. Had you not stepped in to save your packmates then I would have named the first one to suffer an injury as leader..."

 

Ruby stepped up at this point to interject. "Why would you do that? Why would that be done?"

 

Dein nodded at the rose-colored fast biter's question. "Because a leader will be willing to risk injury or worse in order to help his pack..." Dein then turned towards Chomper. "Remember that Path..." Ruby had to smile at Dein's lesson, knowing that the sharptooth test of fidelity would one day force Chomper to make the same sacrifice that she had made in her test in order to prove his worth as a leader. Chomper's father was seeing to it that Chomper got the lesson even if he didn't give away the test itself. Dein, however, had again turned his attention to Littlefoot. "By risking my anger, you have shown yourself to be a decent leader, Seeker, and your followers have shown themselves to be loyal packmates. You are all ready to move on to the second stage of training."

 

"The second stage?" Cera asked inquisitively.

 

"Yes." Dein affirmed. "Now it is time to see your tracking skills."

 

......

 

**Meanwhile in the lowlands:**

 

"You bastards!" Skytail raged. "How can you work for that fiend!?"

 

A tan colored Utahraptor walked out from amongst the pack of fast biters. The pack seemed to include a wide variety of kinds from the small Velociraptor to the large Utahraptor. It seemed that this tan-colored character was the ringleader.

 

"Fiend? Friend? What is the difference?" The fast biter asked nonchalantly. "He is the bigger sharptooth so it seems like a good idea to listen when he makes an offer..."

 

Skytail growled at the insufferable upstart. "A good idea until he betrays you!"

 

The tan colored Utahraptor shrugged and looked at his minions to make sure that all of them were still in place. A few had bailed from the makeshift pack earlier, so he had offered positions of authority to those who killed the deserters. It seemed that his actions worked, as there was now no faltering in the ranks. _Fear and rewards. The only way to ensure power..._ The fast biter absentmindedly thought to himself.

 

"Red Claw won't betray those who are useful to him and I plan to remain useful. Unlike... What is your name again?" The tan-colored fast biter asked mockingly.

 

"I am Skytail you toothless fiend!"

 

"Ah, Skytail!" The fast biter exclaimed in mock remembrance. "I knew it was an uninspired name of some kind..." He smiled as he could see Skytail and his pack begin to growl at his minions. _Time to have a proper introduction._ He thought to himself. "Well, my name is Calin. Hello!" He said in an almost cordial voice. "I will be taking this area now and if you and your bunch of fools wish to challenge us then you will be annihilated like the rest... Red Claw has no need for competitors..."

 

Skytail spat. "Only slaves!"

 

"Slaves? Ha!" Calin mocked. "Red Claw has a grand vision that you are obviously too stupid to see. For too long the strongest of us sharpteeth have been hindered by the weak... Taking food that could benefit the strongest... And worse yet the Valley of Herbivores that mocks the natural order from their impenetrable rock walls!" Calin was now worked into a frenzy as if he were possessed. "All of the weaklings must be purged to restore the natural order... and all who oppose must be destroyed." Calin then began to walk towards Skytail's pack, which caused them to snarl at him. He stopped with a shrug and spoke in a conversational way, which was disturbing in the context of their situation. "You don't have to die right here." He then looked towards all of them as if he were making his case before a judge. "You could join with those supporting the natural order. All you have to do is prove your strength... We have all joined by being the strongest converts in each of our packs..."

 

Skytail yelled in rage. "After you all killed the rest, you honorless fiend!"

 

Calin shrugged. "Such is the way of things... The strong live and the weak die. Honor is simply a lie meant to protect those who are afraid of the strong. I was proven to be the strongest in my pack when Red Claw and the others came for us and I was the only one who lived to be taken!" He seemed to be looking up in the sky with a prideful smile at the memory, before looking back towards Skytail's pack. "Are any of you strong enough to prove your worth?"

 

"Die in a dung heap, you monster!" Taunt proclaimed loudly. Skytail looked back at his fellow packmate. "We are with you, sir! Don't worry!" All of the other members of the pack nodded at Taunt's affirmation of loyalty.

 

Skytail could only smile at the loyalty of his friends in this hopeless situation. "I never doubted it for a moment." He then turned towards Calin one more time. "None of us are joining you monsters!"

 

Calin smiled a lazy smile. "Call us what you will, but let's see if you can outrun my band of 'monsters'... We are rather hungry and we haven't had a meal in days..." He then simply pointed at Skytail's pack and gave a yelp. His band of assorted sharpteeth then advanced en masse like an unstoppable force of nature.

 

Knowing that the pack had no chance against the massive assemblage of sharpteeth, Skytail and the others ran as fast as they could from the advancing horde. Their very lives hung in the balance.

 

......

 

**Back in the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

Ruby looked at the shiny rock in her hand that Petrie had given her that evening. It seemed to shine like blood in the moonlight. It was a blood stone.

 

The words that Petrie had relayed to her from her parents still echoed in her mind. She found herself overwhelmed by the revelations that they contained. Her distant mindset and fixation on the stone did not go by unnoticed.

 

"What is that, Ruby?" Littlefoot asked suddenly. The pack was getting ready for sleep as their tracking test had been completed hours before. However, for the first time in several days, the pack actually had a few moments to socialize with one another. The time of endless running, personal insults, and little food was ending and now the last day of the Time of Training was approaching. None of the pack knew what that entailed, but each felt that it would more than likely be something unpleasant. As a result, each relished this short amount of time before the final day of training.

 

Ruby looked at Littlefoot, before again looking at the jewel in her hand. "My parents gave this to me." She answered simply. "They gave it to Petrie and he gave it to me. Petrie gave it to me after they gave it to Petrie." She then looked deeply into it as if she were trying to find something hidden within its crimson depths. "This is the rock they named me after."

 

Littlefoot stared at the stone for a few moments. It was most certainly a unique stone from Littlefoot's perspective, as he had never seen one before in his life. "So... it's called a Ruby?" He deduced based upon Ruby's words.

 

Ruby nodded. "Yeah... The sharpteeth call it a blood stone." She seemed to go deep into thought. "My mommy named me after this stone because she found it when looking for nest building materials before my egg was laid... She took it as an omen." She sighed. "My daddy said that he didn't believe in such things, although my mommy always did..."

 

Littlefoot was curious now. "An omen of what?"

 

Ruby smiled and looked directly at Littlefoot. "The sharpteeth called it a blood stone for a reason. If they didn't have a reason then they wouldn't call it a blood stone." She continued after her momentary lapse into repetition. "It is an omen of bloodshed."

 

Littlefoot frowned. "That doesn't sound like a good omen! How did your mother feel?"

 

Ruby shrugged. "She said that she was fearful of my future. But after I found and taught Chomper the leaf-eater language, she suspected that the omen had something to do with sharpteeth... Perhaps it was a sign that Chomper and I were connected..."

 

Chomper had been listening to the conversation from some distance away. Hearing Ruby's words, he finally decided to get involved. "Is that why they sent you to the valley?

 

Ruby smiled. "I think so, Chomper. Since me and you were connected, they thought that it was fate for us to go into the valley when your parents requested my help." She sighed. "I guess the stone was correct about us being connected... but not in the way that my mommy had in mind..."

 

Littlefoot took on a sympathetic look. "It doesn't matter, Ruby. We are here for you. Even though we are what we are now." He then hugged the rose-colored fast biter, a gesture that was replicated by Chomper.

 

Without breaking the hug, Ruby spoke. "Thanks, guys. But that was why my mommy and daddy gave me the stone."

 

Chomper and Littlefoot both broke away from the hug and looked at the fast biter with confused expressions.

 

Ruby smiled. "They wanted me to know that it was my fate to be what I am and that I shouldn't be ashamed. I guess when they heard that we were training that they knew that I needed a reminder that I wasn't alone."

 

Suddenly a voice called out from across the sleeping area.

 

"None of us are as long as we are together."

 

The others looked over to see Cera, who was getting lying down but watching the conversation. Ducky, Spike, and Petrie were nearby listening attentively, having apparently heard the entire conversation as well. Each then nuzzled the other in solidarity before huddling together in preparation for sleep. Each knew that they had a big day tomorrow, so each wanted as much sleep as possible.

 

Before finally lying down to sleep, Ruby took one final look at her crimson stone. It was as red as the richest blood, but it also had a distinct sparkle to it in the bright moonlight. A symbol of doom, with hints of life from within its dark depths. A perfect symbol of what they now were. They may have to stalk, chase, and slay, but they still had that which gave life its meaning: love and companionship. As long as they retained that, they were not lost.

 

Feeling a bit better after learning the lesson that her parents had undoubtedly wanted to teach them through the stone, the rose colored fast biter fell into the most restful sleep she had in many days.


	38. A graduation in blood

**_"We are all ready to be savage in some cause. The difference between a good man and a bad one is the choice of the cause."_ **

**_― William James_ **

 

Dein had surprised the pack in the morning with two special announcements. First, he had informed them that he had provided them with breakfast, leftovers of an adult threehorn. This was a pleasant change from the requirement of catching all of their own meals over the last several days. Second, he had told them to relax until the sun was at its highest in the sky. He informed them that their task on this day would be the hardest thing that they had ever done and that each of them needed to be well rested and prepared. He would tell them their mission at high noon, and they should be prepared to form three groups. It sounded like a hunt was coming.

 

Understandably, the second announcement filled the pack with foreboding and dread. After quickly eating their meal in silence, each member of the pack broke off to relax in their own way. Petrie decided to fly in order to calm his nerves, whereas the others discussed amongst themselves and decided to break up into their respective groups. After all, each group member needed to be acquainted with what the other was thinking prior to conducting any hunt. The failure of any one member could doom the hunt or lead to serious injury. If only they knew what their mission actually was...

 

"Hmph! This is so frustrating!" Cera muttered. "How are we supposed to plan anything if we don't know what we are doing?"

 

Ducky looked at the yellow fast biter and shrugged. She knew that this was simply Cera's way of blowing off steam. It was infuriating that they had to basically plan their actions with absolutely no idea what they were going to be asked to do. But Ducky supposed that was probably part of the test. Perhaps they were supposed to learn to think on the fly? They couldn't learn how to do that if they obeyed orders all of the time.

 

"I do not know, Cera. Nope, nope, nope!" Ducky answered. "But maybe they are training us to think fast? If we do not know what to do, then we have to learn what to do!"

 

Cera snorted. The situation must have Ducky flustered as well if she was repeating herself. "Don't start talking like Ruby, Ducky. That gets old fast." Seeing that Ducky actually took on an annoyed expression at her accusation, Cera quickly continued. "I guess you might be right. But it's just so annoying."

 

Ducky sighed, temporarily putting aside her annoyance at having her way of talking mocked and nodded. However, a thought suddenly came to mind. If they were going to hunt today then only she, Littlefoot, and Chomper would have any experience killing other dinosaurs. The others had only killed insects, eggs, and ground fuzzies. A far different proposition than killing another being that was capable of talking and thinking like yourself. This filled Ducky with misgivings. "Uh... Cera?"

 

"Hmmm?" Cera was only halfway paying attention. She was still fuming about their situation.

 

Ducky continued after a pause. She supposed that there was no delicate way of asking the question. "Are you ready to kill?"

 

Cera looked at Ducky as if she had claimed to be a longneck. "Kill? Ha! Who has the record for killing the most ground fuzzies?" Cera bragged.

 

Ducky frowned. _Well, Chomper does actually with fourteen..._ But she knew better than to get sidetracked correcting Cera, especially when Cera's ego was involved. Besides, she had a more important subject to discuss. "Not ground fuzzies, Cera. Dinosaurs."

 

Cera blinked. Yes, that was a bit different. "Um... Of course I am! I mean..." She trailed off for a moment as Ducky gave her a stern look. Ducky's look communicated one thing: _be honest with me right now! You not fooling me!_ Cera finally looked down for a moment and answered truthfully. "I don't know..."

 

Ducky didn't speak for a few moments. She was waiting for her friend to get ready to speak again. She had been friends with Cera long enough to know not to rush such things.

 

"I mean..." Cera continued. "We used to be... we used to be leaf-eaters..." She then looked at Ducky with a horrified expression. "How did you handle it?"

 

Ducky looked at Cera with an unreadable expression. "Well, you talked to me the next day. I did not handle it well, did I?"

 

Cera looked down. "It... it will be different..." She paused. "Ground fuzzies don't talk..."

 

Ducky shrugged. "Well, they squeak..."

 

Cera roared. "That's not what I meant!" She then stopped herself when she saw Ducky's concerned expression. _Did I just do that?_ She questioned herself. "I'm sorry Ducky... I... uh..."

 

Ducky nodded. "I know. I do. I do." She consoled her upset friend. "I went through this before. Are you ready to... do what we have to do?"

 

Cera gulped and looked at the ground for a moment, before again looking at Ducky. "It will be hard but... Yeah... Yeah I will be ready."

 

While the two friends were comforting one another over the possibility of hunting dinosaurs, Littlefoot and Ruby were having a conversation of their own.

 

"You seem quiet today."

 

Ruby looked over to Littlefoot. _Yes, I suppose that I have been quiet._ She agreed internally. She had been preoccupied by the blood stone that her parents had given her. She had placed it by the pack's resting area for safe keeping, but what it represented still haunted her. Was her current predicament caused by random chance or was it meant to be? The fact that the question was unanswerable did nothing to calm her nerves. The possibility that had given her comfort the night before had caused reservations this morning.

 

"Yes, I guess that I am." She admitted reluctantly. "Its... what we talked about yesterday..."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah... I can see how it would confuse you..." He thought for a moment. "Just remember that we are all in this together, alright."

 

Ruby nodded, but then sighed. "I know, but I am not sure that knowing is enough." She then closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm not sure that I am ready for what we have to do."

 

Littlefoot blinked for a moment. "Well, we have killed before..."

 

Ruby shook her head. "You have killed before. I have only killed eggs, snapping shells, fish, and ground fuzzies. Killing dinosaurs would be..." She paused for a moment. "...horrible."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I know and when I did it... I was upset." He had to admit that was quite the understatement, as it took Chomper's careful attention to calm the former longneck down after he had killed Rhett. "But we have to do this now. When the Cold Time comes we have to hunt whatever we can find." He then absentmindedly opened his arms in a welcoming gesture. "And if you break down we will be here for you."

 

Ruby took Littlefoot's gesture as an invitation and, without thinking about it, embraced Littlefoot in a loose hug. "Thanks, Littlefoot. We need to stick together if we are going to live together."

 

Littlefoot was taken aback by Ruby's embrace, but did not push her away. He figured that she needed some time to regroup after the emotional rollercoaster that was the Time of Training. It was during these times of hardships that they were reminded of what they missed the most. The safety of the valley, the comforts of their previous lives, and most of all, their beloved parents. He would be more than willing to comfort Ruby in her time of need.

 

Neither of them questioned why they continued to hold claws even after the embrace was over. For each of them it simply felt like the right thing to do at that moment.

 

Their tender moment, however, was soon interrupted by a familiar voice.

 

"Okay, kissing time is over, you two."

 

Littlefoot turned around with a sour expression as Ruby looked embarrassed at the sudden intrusion. Spike had a satisfied grin on his muzzle, while Chomper appeared to be holding back a laugh. Chomper's eyes appeared apologetic, but his mirth indicated that he appreciated the humor. His feelings were not shared by Littlefoot.

 

"What do you two want?" Littlefoot asked with thinly hidden annoyance.

 

Spike shrugged. "Dein is getting ready to give us our orders... I figured that I would let you two know."

 

Littlefoot responded gruffly. "We're coming."

 

Spike tried to hold his snicker and tapped on Chomper to follow him back to the nest, while Chomper gave an apologetic nod to Littlefoot. As Ruby and Littlefoot followed the purple sharptooth and the dark green prankster, Littlefoot whispered in Ruby's ear. "Let's hope that he doesn't tell Cera. Then we will never hear the end of it!"

 

Ruby nodded and whispered back. "Yeah, Cera never lets things drop..."

 

"What are you two whispering about over there?"

 

Littlefoot and Ruby both sighed. It seemed that Cera had now caught up to the duo without them knowing. _If our attention is this frayed during hunting then we are doomed._ He thought to himself. _What has me so distracted all of a sudden?_

 

"Nothing!" They responded in unison, much to their mutual embarrassment. This caused Spike and Chomper to both burst into laughter, while Cera gave the two dinosaurs an odd look. _Hopefully they will drop the matter right here._ Littlefoot thought to himself. However, Ducky soon quashed those hopes.

 

"But you must have been whispering about something. Yep, yep, yep." She replied in her usual innocent way. "Otherwise you would not be whispering."

 

Ruby interjected at this point. "Littlefoot was just comforting me..."

 

Spike interrupted from the front. "Oh... Is that what it's called?"

 

Ruby's face fell as she was not in the mood for their usual exchange of teasing. She was seriously concerned about what she would soon have to do and she did not want to play a part in the usual exchange of playful insults. Littlefoot was also to the point of erupting in rage as well, until an unexpected voice interrupted the exchange.

 

"That's enough!" It was Cera! "We have a lot to do today, let's... just try to play nice, okay?"

 

This surprised everyone into silence and the pack resumed their forward motion towards the sleeping area. Littlefoot was glad for the truce offered by Cera. _I guess that she is trying to put her sarcastic ways behind her. I thought that I would never see the day. Maybe this is the last we will hear of Spike's accusations?_ As they approached, however, Cera whispered one more thing to the duo.

 

"We can talk about you two love flyers later..."

 

Littlefoot scowled. _Damn it!_

 

......

 

**Meanwhile, in the Lowlands:**

 

"Run!"

 

Skytail's pack had evaded their pursuers from the previous night by using the river to their advantage. They had managed to use the river in order to hide their scent and had taken refuge in their old home. However, in the process of trying to leave the lowlands at dawn, Calin's pack had again discovered them. Calin had anticipated their strategy.

 

"To the river! Run!"

 

Skytail's voice was hoarse and ragged from several minutes of sprinting. With the enemy pack hot on their heels, they had no time to rest or regroup. They simply had to flee or die. And at the moment Skytail had to admit that the latter seemed like the more likely option.

 

To the astonishment of Skytail and the others, the enemy pack seemed to be keeping pace with the pack of Utahraptors. This was unexpected, as the Velociraptors and smaller fast biters in the group should have been unable to keep up with larger strides of Skytail's pack. _They are afraid of falling behind._ Skytail deduced. _They all got into the pack through treachery or being force to fight their packmates to the death... No one wants to be seen as weak..._ What Red Claw had created was an abomination that may be unstoppable. A pack built from traitors on the basis of fear meant that the fast biters were not bound by any sense of honor or reason. Their only duty was to themselves and Red Claw. Their only way of surviving was to serve the pack and Red Claw. A member of a pack such as that would fight to the death in order not to be seen as the weakest link. How could anyone reason with such madness?

 

Skytail spared a glance to his sides. To his right, Taunt and Breeze were keeping up, but were quickly tiring. He knew that they would be spent by the time that they reached the river. What would they do then? To his left, he could see that Vigilant and Scarflank were beginning to fall behind. They were about half way between the front of the pack and their enemies, nearly a longneck length behind. If anything happened...

 

"Ahhhh!"

 

With dawning horror, Skytail looked back to his left to Scarflank tumbling uncontrollably. His headlong sprint did not allow for much time to maneuver and as a consequence, he must have not seen the obstruction until it was too late. His massive bulk began to careen toward Vigilant, until she too was crumpled under his large body. Within moments, both of the packmates lay prone upon the ground. Scarflank appeared to be stunned, but Vigilant was clearly clawing at her packmate as she desperately tried to regain her footing. She knew what their lives were at stake.

 

Only slowing slightly, Skytail stared in horror at his fallen companions. His trusted friends. He knew that he could do nothing to save them without losing himself and the remainder of the pack in the process. The enemy horde was simply too great. He called out in anguish to his friends. "Get up!" His voice began to break as he pleaded to his fallen comrades. "Please! You have to get up!"

 

But it was too late.

 

In horror, Skytail and the others saw the pack rapidly overtake their two companions. An orange juvenile Utahraptor leapt at Scarflank and landed squarely on his back, causing him to let out a bloodcurdling scream. The Utahraptor's claws ripped through his fellow raptor's back exposing the delicate muscle underneath. Now in a panicked frenzy, Scarflank rolled off of Vigilant, which caused the Utahraptor to tumble off of his target. Now finally able to regain his footing, Scarflank knew what he had to do.

 

"Run!" He commanded to Vigilant. With the resolve of a dinosaur that no longer had anything to lose, he turned towards his pursuers. He couldn't save himself, but perhaps he could save the ones that he loved. The only ones who had ever accepted him during his troubled life. He knew that this would be his final stand.

 

Immediately two Velociraptors lunged at the brave raptor. With a swift maneuver, he deflected the blow of one of the Velociraptors and tried to roll to the side. However, the second Velociraptor hit its target.

 

"Ahhhh--ack!"

 

Scarflank flicked the Velociraptor off of himself, but it was too late. His neck had been sliced open. Grimacing, he tried to ignore the grievous injury and searing pain. He again rose and again confronted his attackers.

 

A small raptor approached the injured dinosaur with overconfidence and attempted to strike at Scarflank's neck. With a swift pivot to his left, Scarflank evaded the clumsy attack and swiped the feed of his attacker with his tail. As the raptor fell to the ground, Scarflank leapt upon its exposed underbelly with his sharp talons. A sickening roar emanated from the raptor as his torso was simultaneously ripped and crushed by the heavier adversary. Scarflank had struck down one attacker.

 

Almost immediately, however, another challenger approached from Scarflank's side. A Velociraptor lunged towards his throat, but Scarflank deftly dodged this maneuver. Curiously, the other fast biters seemed to be ignoring him and instead ran past his position, as if they were after other targets. Scarflank ignored this detail as irrelevant and continued to defend himself.

 

The Velociraptor seemed to be undaunted by his comrades' actions and made another attack, which Scarflank dodged albeit much more slowly. For some reason unknown to him, his vision seemed to be getting cloudy and his feet were no longer obeying his commands. He also couldn't seem to catch his breath.

 

That was when he noticed the blood gushing from his neck.

 

 _So this is how it ends..._ He thought morosely. The first attacker had wounded him mortally after all. He could feel a blow to his left leg that he couldn't seem to deflect and another to his back that he barely noticed. The Velicoraptors were finishing him off with small strikes throughout his body. A body that he could no longer defend. Slumping to the ground, his vision began to fade as his body failed him. The final sensation that he felt was a sudden blow to the back of his neck.

 

Scarflank's tragic life was over.

 

Vigilant cried out in anguish at seeing the fate of her friend as she continued her frantic run. She knew that she had no hope in fighting the pack, so she did not dare stop her desperate sprint. Her legs burned with exertion as she struggled to catch up with the rest of the pack. She had always been a swift fast biter and there was no stronger test of her abilities than this. She would not let Scarflank's sacrifice be in vain. She had to persevere. She had to survive.

 

She was slowly getting closer to her remaining three friends, but so was the enemy pack. She could feel their hot breath against her heels. She could feel the vibrations from their trampling feet. She knew that any misstep now would mean a quick end. With her heart beating like it would hop out of her chest, she continued her frantic pace.

 

Taunt was beside himself with grief and terror. Scarflank was a mostly silent, but loyal protector in the pack. He had helped him on a number of occasions and had often talked the others down from throttling him for the occasional ill-advised prank. Taunt had considered him amongst one of the best friends he had ever had.

 

And now he was gone.

 

There had been no time for goodbyes and condolences. No time to say things that had been unsaid for far too long. No time to even reaffirm their friendship. As suddenly as the pack would kill a leafeater, Scarflank had been taken from them. Would this be the sad fate that awaited them all? A life snuffed out without anyone left to tell the tale?

 

Taunt bared his teeth and steeled himself. They had to survive. The memories of their pack had to live on in story and song like their ancestors before them. He would not allow his friend to fade from memory.

 

"There's the river!" Skytail cried. His voice between a hoarse yell and a sob.

 

Their destination was in sight, but their enemies were at their heels. The same haunting question echoed through their minds: would they meet the same fate as their fallen comrade?

 

......

 

Dein looked at the children with an unreadable expression. They had passed the test of endurance and proven that they were physically strong enough to join a pack. Their leader had passed the test of leadership to confirm that he was willing to risk everything to support his comrades. And they had passed the tracking test, of which Dein had no doubts that they would. That only left one final task for the children and there was no way to ease them into it.

 

They had to get over the act of killing.

 

He knew that only four of the children had actually killed before. Chomper, who obviously had to kill during his time on the island, had many victims to his name prior to his time in the valley. Littlefoot, who had killed his friend Rhett during the pack's time of hunger, was the first of the former leaf-eaters to shed the blood of a dinosaur. Petrie, who had killed the babies of the mother flyer, and nearly lost his life in the resulting attempt at retribution against him. And Ducky, who struck down the mother flyer in order to prevent the death of her close friend. That left the others: Cera, Ruby, and Spike. Before they could even entertain the idea of taking down larger prey, the remaining children needed to cross that line. To help in a hunt was one thing, but to actually kill another dinosaur was quite another. This was true to sharpteeth, but especially true for the former leaf-eaters that stood before him.

 

"Today, children, you are going to become the sharpteeth that you need to be." Dein began, as the seven children stared at him in anticipation. He could smell the concern and excitement radiating off of them. They thought that they were ready for what was coming. _We will see about that._ Dein thought ominously. "Those of you who have never killed a dinosaur... Step forward."

 

With some trepidation, Cera, Ruby, and Spike walked in front of the pack. He could clearly see Spike's unease and a slight shake to Cera's hind legs. Only Ruby appeared somewhat calm at being called out. Dein continued.

 

"You all will kill today." At that proclamation, Cera closed her eyes while Spike let out a barely audible sigh. Their time of innocence was soon about to pass. "Before I can train you in how to take down larger prey, all of you must know what it is to be the chooser of the dead." He stared at the three gravely. "You will become that today."

 

The remaining four dinosaurs began to look amongst themselves in nervousness. The same thought was undoubtedly going through their minds: _What does he have in store for us?_

 

Dein turned towards the others now. "Today we are going to engage in a joint hunt. I have found the target that I want and Petrie..." The flyer suddenly looked at the massive sharptooth in trepidation. What did he want?

 

"Yes...?" Petrie muttered in nervousness.

 

Dein continued. "I already know who we are going to kill, but it will be up to you to find him. You must prove your flying and tracking abilities, Petrie. You are the flyer... that is your role."   Technically, this was not part of test, but he had to improvise with the small flyer. Petrie obviously couldn't take part in the direct assault on the dinosaur, but he could do his part. _What do sharpteeth flyers do for a test anyway?_ Dein thought to himself. _Do they even have tests?_ Shaking his head, he continued. "Your target is brown threehorn." Cera looked up with some trepidation at that statement, as he continued. "He has an injury to his back leg and a scar by his eye. He seems to be a loner, except for his family, you will not find him by the rest of the herd." He then looked at all of the children in turn. "He will be the dinosaur we will kill tonight." Looking back towards the three dinosaurs immediately in front of him, and making his gaze linger at Cera, he finished. "He had three children, how convenient." He had selected him for that purpose. "You three will harass and kill the children, whereas the rest of us will kill the father. Once this is done, then I know that all of you are ready for whatever lies ahead."

 

Littlefoot thought for a moment as the orders echoed in his mind. "Mr. Sharptooth?"

 

Dein nodded. "Yes, Seeker. Any questions about today's hunt?"

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "Uh... no... not really. But... what happened to the mother?" If they had another threehorn to deal with then that would have complicated the hunt significantly.

 

Dein smiled. "Don't worry. I already took care of that. How did you enjoy breakfast?"

 

Littlefoot nodded at this while Cera took an audible gulp. They had eaten leftover threehorn for breakfast.

 

Dein took a deep breath. "I know this won't be easy on you kids, but you have to toughen up. You have fed on ground fuzzies and eggs, but the time comes when you have to be what you have to be." He stared at Littlefoot in such a way that it was as if he were staring into his soul. "Regardless of why you are sharpteeth, that is what you are now. You have no choice but to accept that fact." He looked to his right and could see that Terri was looking approvingly at his speech. He had to admit that he had taken some liberties with the children upon her urging. His father had simply told his to 'suck it up' during his Time of Training. But he supposed that special circumstances were in play here. "Good luck, children."

 

With several muffled instances of "thank you, sir" being uttered by the pack, the speech came to an end. Now they simply had a difficult task ahead of them. This brief lull in the activity gave Terri an idea, however.

 

"Chomper?"

 

Chomper turned at having heard his nickname called. He only allowed his friends to call him anything but Path. "Yes, mommy?"

 

Terri smiled. "This might be a good time to teach your friends some of our culture, son. Littlefoot told me about you performing the naming ceremony on them."

 

Chomper looked away somewhat embarrassed, while Cera made a sarcastic remark. "Are you using our leaf-eater names now? I thought they were considered silly or something..."

 

Terri smiled. "I suppose it won't hurt around family, but don't spread those names around. Otherwise, they will think that I was a horrible parent. Who would name a child 'Chomper'?"

 

Littlefoot sighed and looked somewhat glumly. After all, he had named Chomper. "Well, I thought it was a good name."

 

Dein snorted. "Oh, come on! That would be like... I don't know... A longneck naming a kid 'Tree Star'!"

 

Ducky blinked a few times at this. "Huh? My aunt is named Tree Star!"

 

Terri sighed. "Alright! Alright! Enough with the names." She chuckled to herself. Part of the reason she was doing this was to calm the agitated children. They obviously had a lot to think about before tonight. She then turned her attention back to Chomper. "Before you and your friends hunt today, perhaps you could tell them a story, Chomper. Do you remember the parable of the serpent and the ground fuzzy?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Yeah... It was the one you told me after my first hunt, wasn't it? The one about why we shouldn't take too much?"

 

Dein interrupted. "Yes, although it is also about revenge... depending on why the story is being told..."

 

Terri nodded. "Perhaps you could tell it to your friends before they get started. They should learn how not to kill, before learning how to kill."

 

Chomper smiled. "That sounds great!" He then looked at his friends. "Gather around, everyone! Here is the parable of the serpent and the ground fuzzy..."

 

......

 

**Back to the Lowlands:**

 

_Damn it!_

 

The pack had arrived at the river with little time to spare, only to see that it had overflowed its banks. A torrential amount of water was flowing down its treacherous rapids. There was no way that any dinosaur, even a swimmer, could fight its unstoppable current. It looked like this was the end of the line for the pack. Skytail was heavy with grief. Scarflank had sacrificed himself to save the pack and this was what happened? He didn't want to believe this cruel turn of fate.

 

"Oh, isn't that tragic..."

 

The mocking tone of Calin again reached Skytail's ears. Calin spoke with a conversational manner, as if he were passively mentioning what he had for breakfast the previous day. It was obvious that the death of Scarflank and the injuries to those under Calin's charge did not trouble him in the slightest. To him it was just another day.

 

"It rained up north, you know." Calin mentioned in passing, as he absentmindedly cleaned his sickle claws on the grass below him. He seemed more concerned about the buildup of dirt on his feet than the accumulation of blood on his claws. "That is why the river is flooded." He then turned his attention to Skytail again. "I guess you should have paid more attention to the weather. tssk... tssk... tssk..." He smiled a toothy smile. "So... What is it going to be then? Are you going to fight us?" He then lazily raised his claws in a mockery of defensive gesture. "Are you going to beg us?" He then got down on his knees in a pleading gesture.

 

Skytail's rage was at a breaking point. He could not take any more of this psychopath. It was bad enough facing their deaths in such an inauspicious way, but he refused to die at this fiend's claws. He griped the ground below his feet with his sickle claws in preparation to charge at Calin.

 

"Or maybe you will take your chances swimming?" Calin mocked finally. "That would be a shame though... All of your meat gone to waste... I suppose only the fishes would have a meal. Won't you share it with us instead?"

 

Skytail looked at the plants around them, as they were plants that he recognized from his childhood, and began to absentmindedly clean his sickle claws against them. To everyone else around him it simply looked like a nervous gesture, but Skytail was formulating a plan. A plan that might just save his friends.

 

Skytail then looked at his three remaining packmates. Vigilant looked to be on her last legs. He doubted that she would survive a swim, but that would be her best option for survival. She certainly wouldn't survive a fight with the pack which surrounded them. Breeze looked at Skytail with sad eyes. She had been his friend and companion for as long as he could remember. She knew that they would be parting now. Their chances for survival were remote. Taunt also looked at his leader with compassionate eyes. Skytail had no doubt that if he ordered Taunt to sacrifice himself for the pack that he would do so willingly. Their pack was how the natural order was supposed to be, not Calin and Red Claw's perversion of the system. The pack came first even if that meant the end of the individual.

 

_Even if that meant the end of the individual._

 

Skytail took a long look at the orange sap that was accumulating on his sickle claws and then took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do. With a slow turn towards his companions, he whispered as firmly as he possibly could.

 

"When I charge, jump into the water and let it carry you. I will jump in after you." He hated lying, but he knew that she would understand in time.

 

Breeze protested softly, as tears began to appear at the corners of her eyes. "Skytail..."

 

Skytail shook his head and whispered back. "Just do it please. And remember our stories..."

 

"Some final words being exchanged? Or perhaps you are preparing for battle?" Calin mocked. "Oh this should be interesting! I can't wait!"

 

Skytail slowly turned towards Calin and returned his smile. This gesture caused Calin to frown somewhat as he was obviously trying to read his adversary. He was smart enough to know that an enemy with nothing left is the most dangerous enemy of them all. Such an enemy would hold nothing back. Calin kept his position, however, as he was loathe showing any weakness or doubt. Finally Skytail decided to answer his adversary's taunts.

 

"Oh, a bit of both actually." Skytail muttered. "It is quite nice to have friends to actually talk to when times are dark. Of course, you would know nothing about that..." Skytail then took on a ponderous expression as he approached slightly closer to Calin's pack, who were waiting for the order to finish the pack off. "Did your parents ever tell you about the parable about the serpent and the ground fuzzy?"

 

Calin looked bemused for a moment, but then laughed. "No, they did not. They were too busy trying to keep us fed to worry about children's stories."

 

Skytail took on a fake look of sadness at that. "Aw... That's a shame. It's such a good story..."

 

Taunt and Breeze both approached the edge of the bank as quietly as possible. Vigilant, after regaining her bearings after a few moments, edged closer as well. All three were waiting for the order to jump and wondering what their leader was up to. Meanwhile, Skytail continued.

 

"Well, I am afraid that I am not as good of a storyteller as my parents, but I will give it my all. In the days before sickle claws, belly draggers, and spiketails; in the times before longnecks and threehorns; in the ages before dinosaurs and flyers, there were simply the ground fuzzies and those who hunted them. The hunters in those ages, like the hunters of this age, were governed by a code of conduct dictated by their instincts. Most hunters of ground fuzzies were careful not to kill too many of them, as they were their food, but there were always brutes..."

 

Skytail glared at Calin with the intensity of a thousand bright circles. There was no doubt who he represented in the story.

 

"The serpent was one such brute. He killed indiscriminately. He killed those of his own kind. He ate the eggs of rivals. He killed ground fuzzies even when he wasn't hungry." Skytail stepped a bit closer and looked at the ground as if he were considering something. "He took more than he gave. The ultimate crime of a hunter."

 

Calin snorted "Bah! Hunters take! Such is the way of things."

 

Skytail ignored Calin's rebuttal. "One day the serpent attacked the burrow of one such ground fuzzy and killed a mother, leaving her children motherless. Then the next day the serpent came back and killed two of the children. Finally, the father ground fuzzy couldn't take anymore of the injustice and he called upon the Night Circle to grant him revenge."

 

Calin stared at his adversary with an amused expression. What was this? Story time? He figured that he would let the fast biter amuse himself for a bit more. After all, chasing his pack had been the most amusing thing they had done that week. He would hate to spoil the fun prematurely.

 

Skytail continued. "The Night Circle answered the ground fuzzy's plea and told him thus: 'Eat this plant and die. In your death you shall have your revenge!' He ate the plant as directed and promptly passed away."

 

Calin then spoke up, as some of his other packmates commenced laughing at the story. "Is that it?! The Night Circle told the ground fuzzy that he would have his revenge if he offed himself and he committed suicide!" He looked at his packmates with an amused expression. "It's almost a shame we have to kill you, Skytail. Are you sure that you don't want to join us and discard the slow weaklings you call friends? You're the best source of humor we have had in weeks!" Due to his conversational tone, Skytail couldn't tell if he was serious or not. There was no telling what was going on in that twisted mind.

 

Skytail smiled slightly and finished. "Then when the serpent came the next day, the children were nowhere to be found and only the body of the father was visible. Not wasting any time, the serpent ate the father in one gulp and slithered away. Suddenly, however, the mighty serpent began to fill ill and slowed to a crawl. He couldn't move and his vision began to flicker. Finally he saw a small ground fuzzy approach him. The serpent called out to the small fuzzy: 'Have you come to mock me, ground fuzzy? When I recover I shall eat you as I have eaten the others!' The ground fuzzy twitched its nose and responded: 'I am my father's avenger, dread serpent. I am here to finish what my father started.' With great precision and determination, the ground fuzzy burrowed into the serpents throat, killing him."

 

Skytail then took a look at his three comrades. "If I don't make it, avenge me! Now, jump!"

 

Taunt, Breeze, and Vigilant both dove into the raging river as their beloved leader charged at Calin. Calin brought his claws up to defend against Skytail's assault, as Calin's packmates prepared to dive onto the advancing threat. With as much speed as he could muster, Skytail leaped at Calin and extended his sickle claws at his defending arms. He was going for a hit. Any hit upon the killer of his friends. As his body descended upon the contemptuous fast biter, Calin dodged to his right in order to avoid the attack. As a result only the back of Calin's tail took a hit from Skytail's sickle claws. As Skytail collided with the ground below, he could feel the claws and teeth of Calin's minions rip into his flesh.

 

 _It is done._ Skytail thought with some satisfaction through the pain. _Goodbye my friends._

 

"No!!!" Taunt cried as the currents swept him away. The last view he could see of his beloved leader was the other pack diving upon him and a sea of red gushing out of the onslaught. His cherished friend was being ripped to pieces and there was nothing he or the rest of the pack could do about it. Finally, after a few moments, the currents carried him and the other two raptors away from their leader's last stand. They would not meet their fate in battle, but rather in the rapidly flowing waters of the treacherous river. Their survival was in their own hands now.

 

After the remaining raptors were out of sight, Calin called to his forces. "Eat your fill of the fallen... they are of no further use to us." He then clutched the small wound on his tail while giving a hiss of pain. This caught the attention of some of his packmates.

 

"Are you alright, sir?'

 

Calin grimaced. He was usually far better at handling pain than this. Undoubtedly his 'concerned' packmate was simply looking for any sign of weakness in order to challenge Calin's position. Hiding his discomfort, Calin answered resolutely. "I am fine! Tend to you bellies! We need to be ready to move out when the boss says so!"

 

Calin wondered why he was suddenly reminded of the serpent in the story Skytail told. Oh well, he had better things to think about then the mad ramblings of a dead raptor.

 

He tried to ignore the searing heat that was beginning to course up his tail.

 

......

 

Darkness began to descend upon the swamp as the Bright Circle proceeded on its journey to the horizon. It was now twilight and nightfall would soon be upon the residents of the Land of Shallow Waters. The sounds of buzzers and gently flowing water could be heard throughout the expanse. A scene of peace and tranquility.

 

But looks could be deceiving.

 

High above the green trees, blue waters, and opaque mists, a pair of yellow eyes were examining the land. The flyer that they belonged to was facing downward in his observation of the land below, while his powerful wings continued to keep him aloft in the moist air. The flyer did not have the same capacity for smell that other sharpteeth possessed, but even he could smell the tell-tale smell of water and algae. It was everywhere in this land of moisture. It was both a smell of new life and decaying death. As both intermingled in this land of unseen mysteries.

 

The flyer seemed to scowl, if his beak could be said to have the ability to make such a gesture, as he obviously was not seeing whatever he was looking for. His eyes darted from side to side even as his head stayed completely still. His agitation was becoming clearer and clearer by the moment, as his wings began to beat faster in agitation. He would have let out a scream of annoyance if that wouldn't have betrayed his purpose.

 

Then the flyer seemed to suddenly do a double take at something on the ground below. Making a careful maneuver with his powerful wings he began to hover in place. A technique which required much more power to maintain, but which gave him a far greater ability to focus on the target he was assessing. The flyer gazed intently on whatever he saw below as a smile appeared on his face. Without breaking eye contact, he began to fly backwards a few meters and allowed his wings to take broader flaps in the moist air. Yes, the flyer certainly had his target in sight.

 

His triumphant call radiated out into the approaching night.

 

......

 

"Sounds like Petrie has found him..." The massive sharptooth muttered to his assembled pack. "He has passed his test. Let's see if the rest of you have what it takes."

 

Littlefoot grunted at the not so subtle taunt. "We are ready, sir."

 

The six members of the pack present were lined up two abreast. Littlefoot and Chomper were at the front, with Cera and Ruby behind them, and Spike and Ducky taking up the rear. Both Cera and Littlefoot had pointed sticks in their hands, an idea given to them by Petrie from something the 'brilliant' rainbowfaces had shown him. Dein has no idea what to make of that development, but he would not dissuade the children from trying their own strategies. He remembered how his mate's construction of a 'bridge', as Chomper had called it, had saved him from a muddy grave in the mud pools so long ago. He had learned from that experience that some ideas sounded crazy until they actually succeeded. Although he was still doubtful that sticks would help them in what was about to come.

 

Turning his thoughts away from past exploits, Dein again focused on the hunt at hand. He had decided to get the hunt started. "Well then... This is your hunt...." The emphasis was on the word 'your', the pack would have to plan and carry out the hunt. Dein would simply be the muscle in the operation. "What is your plan?"

 

Littlefoot paused for a moment. "Chomper and I will get near the threehorn and distract him, while Cera and Ruby will go after the kids. Ducky and Spike will cut the kids off after the chase begins..."

 

Dein nodded. "So an initial distraction, an attack on the weakest, and then the final assault when the father is distraught." His voice gave no indication of if he thought it was a good plan or not. Littlefoot supposed that this was part of the test. They had to succeed or fail on their own merits. But surely Dein would stop them if the plan was suicidal, wouldn't he? Dein continued. "Well then, you had better get started..."

 

With a curt nod, Littlefoot looked back at his companions. They had already assembled themselves into their respective pairs, with the exception of Chomper who was slightly behind Littlefoot. Pointing at Spike and Ducky, he motioned for them to go in first and then motioned towards his eyes. The message was clear: they would scout first and then report back. Then the bloody task would begin.

 

......

 

Roh sighed at the coming of the night. It had only been a day since his beloved mate had been struck down by the wicked beast of the swamp. That night had started like any other.

 

_"Dad.. We're thirsty..."_

_"It's late, Ann. It can wait until morning..."_

_"It's okay, dear. I can go get some water. Fetch some large tree stars, will you?"_

_But it might not be safe!_

_Don't be silly... The river is only a short distance away. You watch the other two young ones. I will be right back._

 

_Moments went by as he watched his two youngest sleeping peacefully in the crisp night air. They were so innocent and unaware of the life their family had to lead. They were shunned by the nearby herd because of his father's misdeeds. He had committed the crime of challenging the leader and losing. The successor to the leadership, the previous leader's son, had kept the punishment in place. The grudges that permeated threehorn society often were passed down for generations._

_That was when he heard the screams..._

 

Now he was truly alone in this treacherous place. He had gone from having a mate and three loving children to being an only father with no margin for error. If anything happened to him then the entire family would be wiped out.

 

The massive threehorn yawned. He had to admit that he was utterly exhausted. He had spent the previous day comforting his young children and explaining to them that mommy wouldn't come back. The day was especially hard on his daughter who had seen the attack on her mother. She would carry those emotional scars for the rest of her life. None of the family could eat on account of their grief and the horror of the night before.

 

Finally lying down, he took a final look at his three children. They looked so calm and happy in their sleep stories, but the next day would surely bring the reminder of what they had lost. They would need to again be comforted. Roh closed his eyes and prepared for sleep. He couldn't be there for his fallen mate, but he could protect her living legacy. The three younglings were all that he had left.

 

He didn't see the two pairs of eyes examining him from the bushes...

 

......

 

"The threehorn is asleep, Littlefoot."

 

"Hmmm... A change of plans might be in order then."

 

......

 

"Daddy!"

 

Roh awoke with a jolt and immediately went to his feet.

 

_The children!_

 

He looked to where his children were supposed to be and noted that four fast biters had surrounded them, growling threateningly. _No! Not again!_ He thought morosely. He would save them! He wouldn't let these cowardly brutes take those that he loved. Never again!

 

Without thinking, he went into a full charge at the yapping fast biters and let out a roar of his own. A torrent of emotions went through the father in his headlong assault. Anger. Grief. Sadness. Disbelief. Would his children meet their end here? _No._ He resolved to himself. Not if he had anything to do with it. Operating on pure instinct the rampaging threehorn could only see red. Blood would be shed tonight.

 

As he approached the fast biters, they broke ranks and ran. _Yes, run cowards!_ But that was when he felt a terrible pain in his right front foot.

 

"Ahhhh!!!" He roared.

 

He looked towards the site of the injury and could see a stick embedded in his right foot. He must have stepped on it during his wild charge. It had impaled the side of the foot and half of it remained outside of the wound. It was only when he stopped his charge and looked at the wound that he saw another fast biter, a yellow one, rush back into the bushes. _It had been a trap!_

 

That was when he could feel the vibration of heavy footsteps. The beast was back.

 

......

 

The collision of the two dinosaurs caused the swamp to shake. The threehorn had just enough time to reorient himself towards the advancing sharptooth in order to deflect his bite and push him away with his massive horned head. The two were now circling each other and exchanging growls. The trap had not quite worked as expected. The threehorn had not been taken out in the initial assault. Now they were evenly matched: a full-grown Tyrannosaurus and a grief-mad Triceratops. None of the fast biters witnessing the onslaught doubted that this would be a fight to the death. Had their failure cost Dein his life?

 

"Go, daddy!" Chomper called out, as he, Ducky, and Littlefoot approached the scene. They knew that there was little they could do in this battle in order to turn the tide. But they had to think of something!

 

Elsewhere in the swamp, three threehorn children were fleeing for their lives. They were running in an erratic pattern away from the clearing where their father was fighting Dein. Close behind them, three fast biters were in pursuit. A rose colored fast biter was bringing up the front, taking long strides that seemed to be effortless. She obvious had prior experience running. Close behind, a dark green fast biter with blue feathers was approaching. He was a bit larger than his two companions. Finally, bringing up the rear was a yellow fast biter who seemed to be having second thoughts. She was obviously not exhausted by her run, but her pace was rapidly slowing. Each of them was unaware of the close battle taking place in the clearing, having fled upon the threehorn's charge. Their only concern was to kill the threehorn children and pass the test.

 

Or in the case of Cera, questioning her resolve.

 

Cera was unsure of herself. The three threehorn children were so like Tricia that she was nearly too distraught to continue. Was this what they had become? The murderers of children? It was one thing to help kill other prey, but to kill her own kind... her former kind... It was horrific! It was simply too much for the former threehorn. With each scream, she could hear Tricia in her head.

 

"We.. Runun... Runun!"

 

 _Damn it!_ Cera thought to herself. Now she was close enough to actually hear their yells and screams. With the ground fuzzies she could pretend that they were unthinking meat sacs, same with eggs, but this was not the case with these younglings... The pack was about to kill living dinosaurs tonight and she knew that she couldn't stomach it. It was just too much.

 

"Nono! Treree.."

 

She looked in front of her. The three younglings had ran straight towards a fallen tree. Their avenue of escape was blocked. They were now doomed.

 

With quick thinking, Ruby ran towards the right side of the children, whereas Spike did the same thing on the other side after a momentary pause. Cera, for her part, stooped in front of the three children. They were now trapped. It was simply up to them to make the killing blow. But would any of them have that in them?

 

......

 

Both dinosaurs were now bleeding from their continued battle. The threehorn had massive gashes to his head and neck, whereas Dein had injuries to his massive legs. The battle thus far was a draw, but any misstep by their combatant could result in a quick death. There was no margin for error.

 

**Crash!**

 

**Roar!**

 

Seeing a gap in the sharptooth's defenses, the threehorn impacted the Tyrannosaurus's hind leg with his massive horned head, causing Dein to lose his footing for a few terrifying moments.

 

"Daddy, no!" Chomper cried. Was he going to lose his dad, just like he had nearly lost his mom? The poor sharptooth was beside himself with worry. The test had quickly turned into a battle of life and death.

 

Chomper's two fast biter friends, however, had an idea almost simultaneously. Thinking quickly, both Ducky and Littlefoot ran towards the lumbering threehorn and let out a series of snarls. The threehorn briefly turned their way, before concluding they were not a threat and turning his attention back towards the sharptooth. That was all of the time that Dein needed.

 

Now with both combatants back on their feet and circling one another, the terrible battle resumed.

 

......

 

"Well, I guess this is it then?" Ruby called uncertainly at her comrades. "We have to..."

 

Spike simply nodded. He was sick at the realization of what they were about to do. How did his sister manage to kill the mother flyer when Petrie was threatened? The cowering threehorns reminded him of Ducky's siblings in a way. So innocent and playful. To imagine actually killing them...

 

Cera was now nauseated at the task ahead of them. _I can't do this!_ She raged at herself. _It would be like eating Tricia! It's sick... It's wrong..._ Making up her mind, she realized that she would rather not do this despite that fact that they would either have to or starve in the Cold Time. She would rather be called a coward. She was unwilling to take this final step.

 

"Guys, I can't do this! It's just so wrong!"

 

At Cera's explanation, Spike and Ruby both looked at her with uncertain eyes. They were conflicted as well and were hesitating at delivering the killer blows to the children. Their mental anguish, however, was cut off by a horrific sound.

 

**Crash!**

**"Get up Dein! Get up!"**

 

......

 

Dein had fallen for a second time when Roh crashed into his legs. This time he was prone on the ground, apparently being knocked unconscious.

 

"You have to get up!"

 

Littlefoot and Chomper were both trying to rouse the incapacitated sharptooth, but it was to no avail. They knew that a momentary distraction wouldn't work here and that the pack couldn't take out the threehorn on their own. It seemed that this was the end of Dein, their gracious benefactor.

 

"No!!!"

 

Littlefoot turned in surprise, to see that Chomper had latched himself onto the threehorn's tail. The threehorn, in his surprise in anger, was attempting to shake the little predator off. It was a brave but foolish thing to do. Whenever Chomper was knocked off of the tail he would certainly be crushed. With his father knocked unconscious, his son's sacrifice would be in vain.

 

"We have to help him!" Littlefoot yelled to Ducky. With little regard to their own safety, both Littlefoot and Ducky began to attack the threehorn's feet in an attempt to distract him from both Dein and his son. It was a valiant effort, but each knew that they were in desperate straits. With that in mind, for the first time in his life, Littlefoot yelled out a distress call.

 

**Caw!**

 

......

 

"Oh no! They're in trouble!" Ruby called out in a panic. "We need to help!"

 

Spike's eyes darted from to and fro in the resulting confusion. "Help how? It's a threehorn!"

 

Cera mind was in turmoil. Not only was she faced with the act of killing younglings, but now it appeared that the others were in distress from the adult threehorn. How could she or anyone else stop such an onslaught? Threehorns were the most powerful leaf-eaters on the planet, what weak points could they possibly use to... _No. Oh no._

 

Cera looked back at the three small threehorns, who were still huddling and crying together. She knew what she could used to distract the threehorn, but she was unsure if she would ever forgive herself.

 

Ruby looked back at Cera. "What are you doing?! We have to help!"

 

Cera yelled back. "We are helping! Now do what I do..."

 

With unsure paws and a growing feeling of nausea, Cera approached the small threehorn in the middle and bit down on her hind leg.

 

"Ahhhh!!! Da... da... Ahhhh!!!" The small child cried, as her two siblings screamed in terror.

 

Cera carefully ripped down the sibling's leg in order to cause maximum suffering. She had to make her screams and cries as loud as possible. She tried to ignore the sweetness of the blood in her mouth, the screams echoing in her ears, the mournful cries of the traumatized siblings, or the quivering of the child she was now ripping apart. A symphony of sensations that made her simultaneously hungry and disgusted. Excited and disturbed. The important thing now was to distract the father and give them a chance of victory.

 

She could hate herself when it was all over.

 

Through her own mental anguish and the deafening screams of the child she was hurting, she could barely tell when the others joined her in slowly disemboweling the other children.

 

......

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

The screams of the massacred children cried out into the night. A horrible, mournful cry that struck foreboding in all who heard them.

 

"Children! No!" Roh completely disregarded the fast biters and the battle at hand and turned towards the muffled screams. He broke into a full run as he struggled to find them in time. Completely unnoticed, Chomper slumped off of his tail and landed on the safety of the firm ground. His gamble to buy his father time had worked.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

The screams changed from a high pitched scream of pain into several screams. The fast biters had gotten them all. As he ran in horrified silence, the screams began to take on a hoarse, gurgling sound. And then the voices were silent.

 

He stopped. This couldn't be! This simply couldn't be! But the screams did not return. Only the silence in the dark swamp greeted him. His family was gone. Only he remained.

 

In rage, he turned back and charged towards the massive Tyrannosaurus. His family was gone, but they still could be avenged. He would see to it that the monster who killed his mate would meet his end. His rage-filled thoughts contained little else.

 

That was when he felt it.

 

A slight stinging pain came to the edges of his perception. A pain that wasn't there moments before. Not stopping his run, he looked down at his thigh by his right hind leg where the pain had started and saw that a massive torrent of blood was now gushing from the wound. A pointed stick fell to the ground as well, having been ripped from the wound by the massive blood flow. A single brown fast biter backed slowly away from the threehorn. He had hit his target. The deed was done.

 

Roh struggled to resume his charge, despite the steady loss of energy, but he began to feel incredibly dizzy. The brown fast biter had dealt a mortal wound... but he could still get his revenge before he rejoined his family in the land of death. The sharptooth was still down... still defenseless... He just had to go a few more seconds... just a few more...

 

That was when a massive weight fell upon him and knocked him to the ground.

 

Groggy and losing consciousness fast, he saw the tell-tale shape of a Tyrannosaurus looking down upon him. _Another... No..._ He thought to himself morosely. His entire family gone and he couldn't even avenge them. _Pointless... Pointless..._ His mind sadly concluded, as the large sharptooth ended his life with one stomp of her foot.

 

"Mom!" Chomper cried.

 

"Terri..." A groggy Dein called out nearly simultaneously. He was still struggling to get up after his ordeal.

 

Terri looked over at her mate. "It sounded like you were having some trouble. Bite off a bit more than you can chew?"

 

Dein rolled his eyes. "Damn you woman! Can't I get any sympathy?" His words were unkind, but his tone was playful. He was just happy to still be alive.

 

Using her body as a support, Terri helped Dein off of the ground. "I seem to be back to my old self again." She affirmed to her mate. "But it looks like you need to rest for awhile." He snorted at this as he steadied himself on his feet. He was still woozy from the threehorns powerful blows.

 

Chomper wasted no time and hugged his father's toe claws. A gesture that earned him a nuzzle from both parents. Taking a look at Ducky and Littlefoot, Terri decided to speak.

 

"You dealt a mortal blow to the threehorn, Littlefoot. I have never seen a young fast biter do that to a healthy threehorn. He would have died even without my attack." She then paused for a moment. "But I am sure that Dein didn't want me to wait..." Dein nudged her at rubbing in the fact that she had saved his life, but then the two leaned on one another in the sharptooth equivalent of an embrace. Despite their faux vitriol, they both knew that they had a close call today. She had nearly lost her mate. "No more solo hunts, Dein." She demanded. "I am well enough to hunt again. We will do it together." She then looked at the three children. "All of us."

 

After a few moments, the embrace ended and the two sharpteeth were able to take stock of the situation. Finally, Terri asked the pertinent question.

 

"So, did they pass the test?"

 

Dein looked at the two fast biters before him and his own son. Looking back towards the bushes, he could also see the other three arrive. Each was coated from head to toe in blood. Each wore dour, contemplative expressions on their faces. They had slaughtered the threehorn children in order to save him, despite the turmoil that it had caused them personally. All of them had risked their lives and their sanity in order to do what had to be done. They were ready to confront the realities of their new lives. In light of this, there was only one answer that he could possibly give.

 

"Yes. Yes they did."

 

......

 

**Location unknown:**

 

"Gasp... cough... cough..."

 

Air. Wonderful air. Taunt had little recollection of what had happened after his dive into the raging river. There was blue water and white mist. The rolling green of the land around him as he tumbled in the cacophony of water. And...

 

 

His mind rebelled at that memory. The recollection of his dear friend being ripped to shreds, while he could do nothing to save him. He raged at fate for placing him in such a situation. He would have rather joined his leader in death than flee like a coward, but that was what Skytail had made them all do. He had obviously planned this in order to ensure a possibility of their survival. In his honor and commitment to duty, Skytail had willingly sacrificed himself and now both he and Scarflank were gone. It was just him and...

 

_The others. Did any of the others make it?_

 

Still gasping for breath, Taunt attempted to rise from his position, only to fall again. His legs were failing him, it seemed. The struggle with the river having weakened him beyond exhaustion. he looked to his sides. There was only jagged rocks and the river in the distance. _This doesn't look like the lowlands at all..._ He noted to himself. _How far did we go?_

 

Coughing again, he resumed his search for his friends. But a terrible thought came to him: what if he was all that was left? What if the others had not survived the hopeless swim? What would he do then? The pack's existence couldn't end like this! He had to find someone... anyone... who survived this tragedy. And then they would deal with Calin and his pack of mongrels.

 

Looking to his right, he could see a rock that was a bit different than the others. It was gray, whereas most of the other rocks had a brown color. _That's no rock, that's a raptor!_ He thought suddenly. _That's Breeze!_

 

"Hang on! I am coming!" He croaked, as he stumbled towards his fellow companion. _Please be alive, Breeze! Don't leave me here alone!_ As he struggled to keep his footing, he came crashing down again. This knocked the air out of the poor raptor as he rolled on the rocks. Taking a few raspy breaths, he began to claw his way towards his friend. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he reached his destination.

 

What greeted his was a soaked Utahraptor, with no obvious sign of life.

 

_Please... Breeze! Don't be..._

 

"She is alright, Taunt. She is just resting."

 

Taunt froze. He recognized that voice.

 

"The other... I am sorry... I'm afraid that she didn't make it."

 

Taunt choked back a sob. So Vigilant wasn't able to survive the journey down the river. He had feared as much. That only left him and Breeze as the last legacy of the pack. What would they do now? And how did they survive the swim? Who carried them to shore? A sudden realization reached Taunt. It had to be the dinosaur who was talking to him right now.

 

"I wish that I could have done more..."

 

With his arms wrapped around his legs for warmth, Taunt slowly turned his head towards the soft-speaking dinosaur. He knew the voice, but seeing the face was something else entirely. He was face-to-face with a raptor he thought that he would never see again. With a hesitant voice, Taunt spoke to the dinosaur who had saved them.

 

"Dad?"

 

......

 

**The lowlands:**

 

"Thanks for your help back there! I have never seen that many fast biters!"

 

Bron heartedly thanked the other longneck. He and the spiketails were holding the fast biters at bay, but Tippy and Shorty were nearly picked off by a clever fast biter. That was when the mysterious longneck made his presence known. A few flicks of his massive tail sent the forward group of the fast biters running, the rest began to flee shortly thereafter. The mysterious longneck, however, was not one to brag.

 

"Just did what needed to be done."

 

Bron took a closer look at the longneck and noticed a tell-tale scar on his right eye and large gash on his right flank. The gash appeared to be far more recent than the scar on his eye. He must have seen much in the way of battle.

 

"Dad..da..."

 

Suddenly the mysterious longneck turned and his expression softened. A small infant longneck, born no later than the last Cold Time was looking at the mysterious longneck with a happy expression. The mysterious longneck smiled slightly. Without a word he picked up the small longneck with his mouth and placed him on his back. His voice called out with much more emotion and compassion than his previous gruff statement had indicated he was capable of.

 

"You be careful there, young one. Remember what your mother taught ya."

 

Shorty had rejoined Bron and was by the massive longneck's front feet. He had demanded to go with his father on his journey to avenge Littlefoot. Bron had initially resisted, but Shorty noted that the spiketail herd would provide protection just like Bron's old herd had provided. Finally, Shorty's perseverance had paid off and he was allowed to come along. He had been bored on the long journey, with no longnecks to converse with besides Bron, but he had played a few games with the spiketail named Tippy. It seemed that both dinosaurs had lost friends in Chomper's betrayal and they had struck up companionship on that basis. Right now, however, a question raged in the little longneck's mind.

 

"Where is his mother?"

 

As soon as he had said it, Shorty regretted his decision as the mysterious longneck again turned distant and frowned.

 

"I and Stomper are all that remains."

 

Bron's face fell, a gesture that Shorty repeated. He didn't intend to bring back sad memories to the hero of the hour. Bron answered after a pause. "I am sorry for your loss..."

 

The longneck sighed. "It is what it is... I should get going..."

 

Bron looked at the longneck with concern. "Wait! You could have protection here. I am sure after what you have done that the herd will allow you to tag along..."

 

The spiketail leader spoke up at this. "Yes..." Although his tone of voice was a bit more reluctant. "We have been forced to have two longnecks come along on our journey, I fail to see why one more would be much worse."

 

The mysterious longneck seemed to want to initially decline the offer, but the playful chattering of his son on his back seemed to cause something in the longneck's expression to change. "Alright. Thank you for the hospitality... Where you all going?"

 

The spiketail leader turned and began to head out with the rest of his herd in tow. "The Land of the Shallow Waters... Try to keep up..."

 

The mysterious longneck gave a slight snort at the spiketail's obvious lack of enthusiasm, but joined with Bron at the rear of the herd. After a few moments, Bron asked a question that was on his mind.

 

"So, what's your name, friend?"

 

The mysterious longneck looked at Bron for a moment. Bron's expression was welcoming, but had a hint of melancholy in it. A sign of deep distress over a recent loss. He also couldn't help but notice that Bron's 'son' was of a different kind that he was. It seemed that Bron was a bit of a mystery himself. _Well, no reason for my name to be a mystery._ The dinosaur thought to himself.

 

"The name's Doc."

 

**END OF ACT 2**


	39. Comings and goings

**_“Some people come and go and are forgotten. But there are other people who share a part in our destinies. They come, they go, but they are never forgotten. They come, they go, but even after they go... they're still here. They never really went anywhere.”_ **

**_― C. JoyBell C._ **

 

_Hmmm.... This seems promising._

_The fast biter smelled the air for what seemed like several minutes. Smells did not travel as well in this rain-soaked valley that she found herself in. The smells of a variety of dinosaurs was overpowered by the scent of moisture. However, with vegetation like what was found in this valley, she knew that there had to be prey somewhere._

_It would simply be up to her to find it._

_She proceeded to walk through the thick vegetation of the field that she found herself in. It was overgrown with tall grass and curious bushes. It seemed almost familiar... in some way._

_She shook her head. She never remembered herself hunting here before so she ignored the sense of déjà vu. She had to refocus herself onto the matter at hand: hunting. Everything else could wait._

_Then she heard it..._

_She stood upon her hind limbs and peeked above the tall grass. There in a nearby open field was a small infant threehorn, which couldn’t have been older than one Cold Time. Better yet, the pink dinosaur didn’t appear to be with any adults or playmates. She was all alone and defenseless. The fast biter smiled._

_With slow, deliberate steps she advanced through the tall grass until she could just begin to see the outline of the small dinosaur through the vegetation. She then took another sniff of the moist air._

_Only the smell of the small threehorn was present. The coast was clear for an attack._

_But yet... There was something holding her back... something stopping her from beginning the assault. The threehorn seemed familiar in some way._

_Nonsense. She thought to herself. I know of no threehorns, they are simply food to me!_

_She shook her head. It was time to stop thinking and get to work. With little warning, she sprung out of the grass._

_“Ahhh!!!!”_

_The threehorn screamed as the fast biter suddenly appeared to her right. She ran in a headlong sprint back towards the center of the valley. But, she was too far away... There was no way that she was going to make it in time. She had traveled too far away from the nest._

_The sound of running footsteps began louder and louder until finally the threehorn felt a terrible pain in her hind legs. She shreaked in pain and began to tumble end over end in the open field. Her hind legs had been ripped asunder. She was now a sitting target for the merciless predator._

_The fast biter advanced more slowly now. She was quite satisfied with her hunt. The threehorn was incapacitated and would soon be dispatched. Not bad at all for a first hunt in an unknown location. As she advanced towards the small threehorn, it turned to look at the approaching danger. The small threehorn’s eyes opened as wide as a snapping shell and she began to mutter something through the pain._

_“Cew... Cewa... Cera?”_

 

......

 

Cera awoke in a panic.

 

She struggled to catch her breath for a few moments as the horrifying scene slowly dissipated from her mind. _That is the third time that week._ She thought to herself. _Why can't my sleep stories leave me alone?_

 

As Cera pondered her predicament in her sleep-deprived state, another fast biter looked at his friend with some concern. This was the second time that he had been awakened by her nighttime ordeals. He initially didn't want to draw attention to her as he was fully aware of how much Cera's pride meant to her, but after a repeat of this situation he decided that it was time to risk her wrath.

 

"Are you alright, Stern Claw?" The brown fast biter whispered at his companion. He had used the sharptooth version of her name, a trend that all of the others had been following since the hunting test they had fulfilled several weeks ago.

 

Cera turned towards Littlefoot. She was embarrassed to have her bad sleep stories be noticed by her friend, but she knew that lying about it would not make the situation any better. They had been getting worse as of late. With a sigh, she decided to tell the truth.

 

"I don't know, Seeker." She affirmed, using Littlefoot's new name. "It's the same sleep story every night..."

 

Littlefoot noted that she had a faraway look to her eyes and a morose expression on her face. _This is unlike Stern Claw!_ Littlefoot thought to himself. _If she is feeling upset and is willing to admit it then it must be really bad!_ With a grim expression on his face, he gestured to have Cera follow him away from the sleeping area. He figured that Cera needed some time to confide in privacy. Cera, for her part, nodded and followed wordlessly, her tail dragging behind her. Littlefoot could not tell if that was from fatigue, sadness, or both. He resolved to find out.

 

The two walked away in silence from the small depression that served as their sleeping area. Upon passing Dein's test and killing the threehorn family, the pack had exceeded the number of hunts that Skytail had once told them meant that a fast biter was skilled enough to be on their own. There was no similar cutoff in the case of Chomper's kind, but nonetheless both of Chomper's parents had affirmed that Chomper could stay with his pack and sleep just outside of his parent's nest. It seemed that Chomper and the pack were now being considered sharpteeth and not just young biters.

 

However, the freedom of being on their own also came with a price in the form of the burdens that placed upon them. Cera was now beginning to strain under those burdens. Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, and Chomper had all killed dinosaurs prior to that unforgettable hunt, but the others had not yet taken that step. The strain was especially hard on Cera, as she had to kill another dinosaur of her former kind. A small dinosaur that Littlefoot suspected reminded her of someone she hadn't seen in several months.

 

Finally after a few moments of walking, the duo was by a nearby stream. With a deep breath, Littlefoot invited Cera to share her thoughts.

 

"I know you don't like talking about this stuff, but um..." He began uncertainly.

 

Cera sighed deeply in annoyance. "Yeah... yeah... I know. Just give me a moment, will ya?"

 

Littlefoot waited for several moments as the silence continued. Only the sound of buzzers and gently flowing waves could be heard in the darkness. Finally, Cera spoke again.

 

"How um... how are you adjusting to this?" She blurted out rather inarticulately.

 

Littlefoot blinked a few times. "What?"

 

Cera sighed softly. "To being... you know... what we are now."

 

Littlefoot nodded slowly at her statement. "Well, about as good as everyone else, Stern Claw. I mean... we all can hunt now and we all do sharptooth things..." He wasn't sure where Cera was going with this conversation. They had all put their misgivings about what they were aside months ago, or so he thought. But then again...

 

"Well, Littlefoot..." Cera began. The change to referring to him by his leaf-eater name was not lost on Littlefoot. "You were the first of us to kill... well... besides Chomper, of course..." She seemed to contort her mouth oddly as if she were searching for the right words, but they refused to be found. "That hunt... that hunt... was my first time killing another dinosaur, you know?"

 

Her voice sounded exhausted, Littlefoot observed. However, there was something more to this. He just wasn't quite sure what it was, but he was beginning to have his suspicions. "Is the little threehorn what you dreamed about?"

 

Cera looked down and turned away from Littlefoot to hide her face. Littlefoot instantly knew that he had gotten to the heart of the matter.

 

Cera took a breath. "I dreamt that I killed Tricia."

 

Littlefoot nodded as his suspicions were confirmed. However, he remained silent in order for her to tell him what she wanted to tell. He knew that she needed a listener right now more than she needed explanations. When she wanted him to answer her then she would let him know.

 

"I know that I would never..." She started. "But then again I never thought I would kill another one of... what I used to be." She had avoided saying 'what she is', Littlefoot noted. She continued after a brief pause. "I'm afraid of losing myself... Am I already gone?"

 

Littlefoot stood mouth agape as he saw Cera suddenly begin to sob. After his brief surprise at her sudden distress, he speedily ran over to her and quickly offered a nuzzle to his oldest friend. It seemed that Cera had held the internal crisis for far longer than all of the others and as a consequence she had the hardest fall. Littlefoot had simply assumed that her practical nature had allowed her to endure when the others struggled, but now he knew that she was putting on an act for the most part. Deep inside, she still thought of herself in some deep way as a threehorn. The act of killing a threehorn child had finally dealt the killing blow to the last vestiges of her old identity. Now she was in the identity crisis that they all were struggling with in their own way.

 

Littlefoot spoke to her gently. "You are still you, Cera." He was careful to use her leaf-eater name. "We have been this way for months now. We have had to kill and eat flesh. We have had to do... terrible things. But we are still ourselves."

 

Cera broke away and looked at the brown fast biter with uncertainty. "Are we?" She then shook her head. "The stuff that I have done... I would have done as a leaf-eater. Most of my thoughts are about food and hunting. I even enjoy hunting..." She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "I enjoyed it when I was hunting ground fuzzies... but with the threehorn..."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "That was different." It was an observation, not a question.

 

Cera nodded. "I hesitated and I felt bad afterwards, but I didn't feel bad because of killing her..." Littlefoot waited for Cera to finish her statement and he noticed with some concern the haunted look that came over her face. "I felt bad because part of me felt nothing at all. The screams... The begging... Part of me was indifferent to it all."

 

Littlefoot was beginning to understand now. He was absolutely distraught with Rhett's killing at his claws, but subsequent acts of stealing eggs and planning hunts had not fazed him much at all. The first kill was the hardest and then...

 

"We use sharptooth names now and play sharptooth games and I wonder where 'Cera' died and 'Stern Claw' was born." Cera continued. "I don't know whether I want to remember my old life or... or to just forget."

 

Littlefoot took a deep breath. He had made peace with his change, but he had not had the same reaction that Cera was having. He had despised the sharptooth that had killed his mother and feared them all of his life, but part of him knew that they had little choice in their diet. As a result, he was more willing to view himself as still being Littlefoot deep inside. _Or am I lying to myself?_ Littlefoot thought suddenly. _I have gone from an adventurous kid to a killer. Maybe 'Seeker' is all that remains anymore._

 

Littlefoot then shook his head. No, that was not correct. He still remembered his mother, he still remembered what is was like to be a leaf-eater, and he was never more cruel than necessary. He would have to set Cera straight.

 

"If you were truly gone, Cera..." Littlefoot was careful to use her leaf-eater name again. "...then why would eating Tricia in your sleep story make you upset?" Cera seemed to be taken aback by this. "You still remember what you were, right?" At Cera's nod he continued. "You still love your parents, right?" She nodded again. "Then you are still you where it matters." Littlefoot finished.

 

Cera took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I guess that you're right, Seeker." She had fallen back into her habit of using his sharptooth name. "It's just so hard... It would be so much easier to just..."

 

"Forget?" Littlefoot offered.

 

Cera nodded. "Yeah."

 

Littlefoot sighed. "I guess that is why we use our sharptooth names now... If we think of ourselves that way then it is easier to do what we have to do... I guess that as long as 'Seeker' remembers what it's like being the food then 'Littlefoot' will still be here, somewhere."

 

Cera looked up at the stars while he was speaking and simply gave an affirmative grunt at his statement. The two continued to keep one another company for several more moments, before both of them returned to the sleeping area and attempted to go back to sleep.

 

There were no more interruptions that night.

 

......

 

The small flyer groaned as his rest came to an end. As the first rays of sunlight reached his perch above the slumbering pack, his eyelids began to open at the unwanted intrusion of light. Morning had arrived and with it a new day. However, with a jolt, he remembered the events of the previous day.

 

 _Pterano gone._ Petrie recollected. _Uncle gone with the herd._

 

Petrie had remembered his discussion with his uncle from several days ago. It was the first time that Pterano indicated that his herd was leaving. It was a most difficult conversation for the flyers.

 

_Petrie, my nephew, it seems that my herd will be heading out soon._

_Petrie nodded at this. He suspected that this time had been coming for a while. That did not mean that he was looking forward to it, however. "So you have to go, uncle?" His voice was soft, but controlled. The leaf-eater Petrie would be very upset, but the sharptooth 'Spotter' knew better than to cry at the inevitable. There were simply some things that could not be changed._

_Pterano looked circumspect and hesitated before answering. "Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I am thinking about not following the rest of the herd."_

_Petrie blinked at this. "What? Why?" He wasn't upset that his uncle wanted to keep him company, but leaving the herd was foolishness. What if he were attacked by a sharptooth flyer? It was far safer in a large herd._

_Pterano looked at Petrie with surprise. He obviously had not expected his nephew's response. "Well... um..." He hesitated with uncertainty, an unusual act on his part. "I figured that I could spend more time with you. The Land of Shallow Waters seems safe enough. I am sure that I can manage without the herd."_

_Petrie shook his head immediately. "That not good, uncle! Me not big enough to stop large sharptooth flyer! You should fly with herd; be safe."_

_Pterano looked at his nephew with surprise and tilted his head in confusion. He seemed to analyze his nephew for some time before responding. "You have changed, Petrie."_

_Petrie took on an unreadable expression at that affirmation._

_Pterano quickly continued. "I don't mean that as an insult, but the old you would have not thought about things like that. You would have brushed them aside." Pterano then gave his nephew a small smile. "I supposed that my loneliness overrode my reason." He then nodded. "I guess that I should follow the herd... but will you be alright?"_

_Petrie returned Pterano's sad smile. "Me will be okay, uncle. Petrie will be sad to see you go, but me understand." He then bowed his head slightly. "Me just want you to stay safe."_

_Pterano offered his wing to Petrie and he readily accepted the offered embrace. Pterano then spoke again. "You stay safe as well, Petrie. I... I can't even to begin to understand how you must live now, but as long as your stay with your friends I am sure that you will be okay."_

_Petrie nodded at this, before noticing that he had wetness in his eyes. It seemed that he was not quite as hardened as he had originally assumed. He spoke softly. "Me can still try to visit you when you near here. We flyers can fly faster than others walk."_

_Pterano nodded. "That is true... The herd will be at the Red Coasts for the winter... Now that the mothers have vacated their nests..."_

_The mentioning of mother flyers and their children caused Petrie some discomfort on account of his hunt of a flyer family, but he hid his discomfort from his uncle. It couldn't be helped in any case._

_"That is where we will be going, Petrie. Feel free to fly by if you should ever need anything."_

_Petrie broke the embrace and smiled at his uncle. "Me will, uncle. Me will."_

Petrie shook his head at the memory. With the rainbowfaces having already departed for the Great Valley, the pack was truly alone within their own territory. The only leaf-eater adults that knew of their plight where far away from them and only reachable in a timely manner through the efforts of the small flyer. He was now not just their most important scout, but also their outlet in order to talk with their scattered allies.

 

It was a task that he would continue to perform admirably, he resolved.

 

"Hey, beak-face!"

 

Petrie groaned. That was Stern Claw's voice. It undoubtedly was time for their morning games. He just hoped that someone would defeat her today, lest she become even more insufferable than she already was. But her tendency to throw out taunts did not mean that he shouldn't join in the fun. After all, he was a sharptooth as well.

 

Smiling, he decided to trade an insulting greeting of his own. "Me coming, slow-walker!"

 

An irritated "Hmph!" emanated from the ground as he heard Stern Claw storm off.

 

 _Me finally getting better at this!_ Petrie thought to himself. _It easy being jerk when others can't catch you!_ Shaking his head, he flew down to join the others in their impromptu gathering.

 

_Me wonder what game we play today?_

 

......

 

The pack still had plenty of food from their catch the previous night. In the process of chasing an adult, Dein had scared a young hadrosaur who then ran straight into the path of the pack. He had skillfully evaded the attacks from the pack, but after a spear thrown by Ruby struck him in the hip, the swimmer immediately crumpled to the ground. The prey was then quickly dispatched by Cera and Littlefoot.

 

Each of them quickly devoured some of the remains from the slain hadrosaur, as each was eager to begin playing. Purposeless play was a somewhat uncommon luxury in the Land of Shallow Waters, as the pack often spent most of their time hunting and preparing for hunts. They regularly would go for a day or more without having the time to even play 'Hunter and Prey'. Their instincts made the hunts feel like play to some extent, as the excitement and exhilaration of a hunt could not be matched despite whatever internal conflicts they still had about killing, but each of them desired the simpler pleasures that they enjoyed before their transformation from time to time. The act of play was one of the few remembrances of that time that they could still enjoy. Accordingly, the discussion around the swimmer carcass revolved around the upcoming game.

 

"How about Hunter and Prey? We have not played that in a while. Nope, nope, nope!"

 

Cera had to shrug at this. "True, Haven. But we haven't really done anything fun in a while. Unless, you count getting Spike out of the mud pool as being fun..."

 

Spike grunted indignantly. "I had to try to catch that swimmer! I never let good food go to waste!"

 

Petrie took on a sarcastic expression. "Well that obvious..."

 

Spike looked at the flyer with a deadly glare, while the others laughed heartedly. Despite being a swift and deadly fast biter, Spike was still the heaviest of the group. He loved his meat, although with his physically active lifestyle much of it turned into thick muscle on his athletic build. However, after a few moments, even Spike had to give a slight chuckle at Petrie's comment. He knew the flyer meant no malice by his insulting statement, as fast biters often used sarcasm, insults, and false vitriol to show their affinity for one another. As the only sharptooth statement went: _If a dinosaur insults you and you want to kill them, then they are your enemy. But, if a dinosaur insults and you don't want to kill them, then they are your friend_.

 

Seeker then spoke up. "How about 'Tracker and Hider'? We haven't played that game in a while."

 

Ruby nodded at this. "Yes, that sounds like a good game to play. Hopefully, I will play the game good!"

 

The others nodded and grunted their agreement as well. The game had been decided.

 

......

 

The rose colored fast biter slowly walked through the underbrush. She had been caught twice and now was tied with Cera. If she could just catch her one more time then she would be the winner of today's match, as all of the others had been caught multiple times. However, it seemed that the pack was getting much smarter in avoiding being tracked. Between the trick that Chomper had taught them of walking through water in order to hide your scent and her own idea of walking multiple times in different intersecting paths, the job of tracker had become much more difficult as time went on.

 

 _Maybe if we had known these tricks as leaf-eaters then we could not have been chased as much!_ Ruby thought to herself. _Of course, maybe if I didn't ponder so much then I could find someone!_

 

She stopped in a clearing and took another deep breath.

 

She winced slightly at the torrent of smells that reached her nose. Spike had apparently used some of the foul-smelling fruit that sickens sharpteeth and smeared it nearby. She shook her head. _How was he able to use that stuff? It is making me sick smelling it! How was he able to smell it and not get sick?_ Pushing that unsavorily scent aside in her mind, she could smell a few other things of note. There was moisture and the tell-tale smell of ferns in the air, a constant presence in this swamp that they now called home. Other than that, there was simply the smell of ground fuzzy urine and pheromones from the various herbivores. Normally those pheromones would have been a promising sign for a potential hunt, but right now they were only a distraction. She was hunting for Cera, not for food!

 

She sat down on her haunches for a moment in order to catch her bearings again. _I guess that I could try to retrace my steps._ She pondered to herself. _Or I could go to the stream and smell for them there. They might have left a scent when they crossed over the water._ While she was thinking to herself, however, she heard a small rustling in the grass behind her.

 

She turned and immediately took on an alert posture.

 

She stared as the tall grass that stood behind her. The grass was gently swaying in the breeze, but there did not appear to be anything amiss in the vegetation. _But I was sure that I heard something..._ Ruby thought to herself. She took another tentative step...

 

 _There!_ She thought to herself.

 

Between some of the blades of grass she could just see a flash of tan. The tan was far too pale to be the coloration of Cera's, but perhaps it was simply the swaying grass playing games with her eyes? The only pack member that had a color even close to tan was Cera's... It had to be her!

 

With a smile erupting on her face, Ruby went into a stalking posture and leaned forward. She had to sprint and tackle Cera before she could sprint away. She would only have one shot at this. Ruby took one final breath and slowly exhaled. Her heart beat accelerated in anticipation of the upcoming chase and her feet twitched in excitement. She was ready for this! Without any warning, she sprinted into the grass and dived upon the hiding figure.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

Ruby dove back from her catch when she heard the scream of a male voice. This wasn't Cera! This was someone else! With extreme trepidation, she took several steps back and took on a defensive posture. The stranger that she had pounced on did the same. As both fast biters circle one another, Ruby screeched a series of three warbles. This was a clear sign to her packmates that an intruder had been found. They would be running to her position shortly. After performing her duty in the matter, Ruby decided to break the awkward silence between herself and the mysterious stranger.

 

"Who are you, stranger? Why are you in our territory?" The response was blunt and unkind, but such was the appropriate response to competitors who dared enter their territory. Was the stranger hostile or simply lost? She could take no chances here. It would be better to be harsh and powerful as opposed to being soft and kind. Weakness could get you killed far more quickly than rudeness.

 

The tan fast biter smiled slightly and gave Ruby a cordial wave, which caused her to tilt her head at the mysterious stranger in confusion.

 

"The name's Calin."

 

......

 

"There it is!"

 

Doc turned in the direction of where Bron was looking. A land of seemingly lush vegetation and plentiful waters stood in front of them, a sudden departure from the barren lands that they had just crossed. It would be a welcome change of scenery for the spiketail herd and the four longnecks.

 

"Yes. So it is." Doc answered gruffly.

 

Looking to his side, Bron could see that Stomper was continuing to follow and imitate Shorty's mannerisms, much to the green longneck's annoyance. It seemed that Stomper had no one near his age in order to play with or look up to... until now. Now the infant longneck was acting like Shorty's shadow. He barely stifled a laugh, knowing that would make Shorty even more embarrassed at his current predicament. It was as if Shorty now had a little brother of his own...

 

The last thought sent a shiver of pain and remorse through the tall Bron longneck. _He had a brother... and now he is gone._

 

Doc saw the sudden change in the brown longneck and knew that the demons from his past were again haunting him. He recognized the signs, as he had experienced them in the past. The loss of a mate and the loss of a son could do terrible things to a parent. Doc could see the anger rise and the determination follow. He shook his head. _Just don't leave your child an orphan, Bron. No need to leave another child without a parent._

 

Despite his misgivings, however, Doc knew that he would help the stranger when he decided it was time to strike. Those sharpteeth had killed far more than Bron's son. They had killed the brave and mischievous youngling that he looked forward to seeing on his visits, Littlefoot. It saddened him that he would no longer be part of future of his kind and that allowed him to feel the same rage that Bron now felt. _I was right about sharpteeth all along._ Doc thought with some remorse. _I should have never backed down. I should have told Littlefoot to disown the purple fiend._ Yes, Chomper would pay for his betrayal.

 

Both of them would make sure of that.

 

 


	40. A pearl in the rough

**_The trust of the innocent is the liar's most useful tool._ **

**_― Stephen King_ **

 

"The name's Calin."

 

The newcomer's statement hung in the air for several moments as Ruby stared him down. He seemed to be a young adult, probably a few years older than her, and his larger size attested to that fact. He had a pale tan coloration to his skin and he lacked feathers, being of the same subspecies as Skytail and the others. He seemed quite alert and healthy, with his defensive posture matching her own. The only noticeable deficit in his overall demeanor was that his tail slumped behind him. She was unsure, however, if that was indicative or injury or something else. The possible injury and the stranger's smug demeanor put Ruby on edge, something about it all simply made her feel uncomfortable. An instinct deep inside of her seemed to be screaming that he was untrustworthy. In any case, it would be something that Littlefoot and the others would have to decide. Since Skytail's pack was introduced, they had never had to deal with intruders into their territory.

 

Suddenly she could hear the crashing of feet upon grass some distance behind her and she knew that the rest of the pack would soon be backing her up. With that knowledge in her mind, she pressed the matter.

 

"Why are you here?!"

 

The newcomer seemed to be considering his options at this point, as his ears twitched at the sound of approaching fast biters, but he held his ground. He was apparently wise enough to know that a retreat would leave his flank vulnerable to attack. Instead, he took a few tentative steps backwards and placed his claws in a placative posture.

 

"I was passing through..." The newcomer, Calin, replied. "I was following the herds that were heading this direction."

 

Ruby was about to respond when the others arrived en masse. A torrent of growls left the assembled pack, as Littlefoot charged forward and bared his teeth. Ruby had given the signal to indicate an intruder and based upon her body language he suspected the worst.

 

He whispered in leaf-eater quietly. **"Are you alright, Ruby? Who is this?"**

 

Ruby whispered back in a low voice. **"I am fine. He calls himself Calin. He says that he was following the herds."** Her tone of voice indicated something else as well, something unsaid. Suspicion. She did not trust this character. Littlefoot gave a curt nod as he considered all of this.

 

"So the name is Calin, is it?"

 

The newcomer seemed surprised to be addressed by the leader by his name. _Does this mean that he has heard of me?_ He thought with some concern. The two fast biters had exchanged some whispered gibberish between them that made no sense to him; was that some kind of coded language? If so then that did not bode well for him, he deduced. A pack suspicious enough to have made its own language would be a paranoid pack indeed. Maybe I should take my leave and report back... He didn't get a chance to finish that thought, however, as Littlefoot continued.

 

"This territory is taken. We are the sworn allies of Dein and Terri, the dreaded two footers. All who oppose us shall be dealt with harshly." Littlefoot had used the style of voice and address that Dein had recommended for such an occasion. In many cases a boastful threat could stave off even the most dreaded challengers. You may be bluffing, but your adversary had no way of knowing that. Not to mention, with Dein and Terri on their side, Littlefoot knew that they had the upper hand if any challenger decided to press his luck. Not even Red Claw himself would attempt an attack here with two healthy two-footers and a pack of fast biters on his side. The benefits simply did not outweigh the risks.

 

Littlefoot's statement, however, made something click in Calin's mind. _Terri and Dein?_ He thought to himself with some amazement. _Those are the two that Red Claw despised... That must mean..._ He looked over at the assembled pack, which was still fixing him with deadly glares. They all appeared to be fast biters with two exceptions. There was a flyer, of all things. _Why is the name of sanity is a flyer with the pack? Did they hatch it out as an egg? Is this a humorous case of imprinting gone horribly wrong?_ Normally, Calin's irreverent frame of mind would allow him to imagine that image, of a hatched sharptooth flyer calling the brown fast biter "momma!", however he currently had seven carnivores looking at him with deadly intent, so his mind didn't linger on the thought. The other thing that caught his attention was the purple two-footer. _That must be the one that Red Claw hates!_ Calin thought with some amazement. _Red Claw never forgives being disrespected! Maybe if I..._ Calin suppressed a smile as a thought came to his mind. He would have to spend more time in the pack's territory in order to put his plan into action, but the rewards would be worth it. His mind made up, Calin knew what he had to do.

 

"I wish to join your pack." Calin exclaimed.

 

Littlefoot tilted his head at this. _Well this is an unexpected development._

 

......

 

_"Show us an offering, Calin, and maybe we will let you have a chance. No one enters a pack without passing a challenge."_

 

Littlefoot's affirmation of the fast biter tradition still echoed in the minds of those present. Calin had been charged with finding them a suitable offering of food and then the pack would present him with a challenge. If he could pass their unique test of wits then he would enter the pack as one of their own, otherwise he would be forced to depart. Such was the way of things. However, this unexpected situation left the pack with much to discuss.

 

The pack had assembled in their usual sleeping area in order to discuss the situation. It was high noon, but they needed to meet and discuss the issue of Calin nonetheless, and their sleeping area seemed to be the wisest meeting place. It was deep in Dein's and Terri's territory, which overlapped the fast biter pack's, and therefore was safe from prying eyes and inquisitive ears. This was well and good, as one of the participants was not quiet about her grievances.

 

"I don't know if we need another member. Maybe we should set an unreasonable challenge for him to pass?" Littlefoot opened. "We are all friends and... I know that we would do anything for each other. But we know nothing about Calin." Littlefoot briefly reflected on the trials and tribulations that the pack had persevered through since their transformation. Even the challenges they faced from before their change was more than enough to make them fire-forged friends, but recent events simply amplified that point. Would they really be willing to allow another into their inner circle? It was a great risk.

 

"I do not know. I do not." Ducky admitted.

 

Spike gave a nod at his sister's uncertainty, before offering his own thoughts on the matter. "Was it just me or did Calin seem... a bit off?" Spike had to rely upon his powers of observation in order to read people back when he was a spiketail, due to his lack of speech and somewhat limited understanding of the intricacies of language. As a result, he was able to have a very good read on the mannerisms of others. This was a skill that he retained as a sharptooth and it was telling him that Calin was hiding something.

 

Cera pondered Spike's observations and Ducky's hesitation for a few moments. She normally would have voiced her dissent on the newcomer immediately, but the words of caution from among the two most accepting of the pack members gave her pause. _We definitely need to be cautious here._ She thought to herself. She was about to say something when she was suddenly interrupted by an angry outburst.

 

"We should have chased him away from us! Nothing good will come from him!"

 

Littlefoot and the others turned towards the source of the outburst. Littlefoot tried to remain composed but could not suppress a look of surprise. Cera and Ducky both stopped their conversation on the matter and slowly turned to confirm that the dinosaur speaking those words was who they thought it was. Chomper, meanwhile, stared at his former caregiver with amazement, mouth agape. He would have expected this lack of trust from Cera, but not from her.

 

Ruby was in the center of the circle with her claws clinched at her sides in agitation. The others had been engaged in a somewhat orderly discussion on the newcomer, but Ruby's outburst quickly silenced everyone. It was very uncharacteristic for Ruby and that filled the rest of the pack with some concern. What did she see that the others did not?

 

Cera spoke after a brief period of silence. "Um... Not that I disagree, Ponder... but what makes you think that?" This was unexplored territory for Cera as she was usually the outspoken one in questioning new situations, whereas Ruby was usually a voice of calm acceptance. Cera suspected that she was missing something important.

 

Littlefoot had to nod at this. "Yes, Ponder. Why do you not trust him?" He had to admit that he had his misgivings as well, as he had mentioned them to the pack already, but Ruby had apparently already made up her mind on the newcomer.

 

Ruby sighed deeply and looked downward for a few moments, as if she were collecting her thoughts. "He just doesn't seem true. He almost acts like a fake-face..." At the look of confusion from the others, she continued. "A fake-face... a dinosaur that doesn't feel, but pretends like he does..."

 

The others still seemed confused, but Cera offered a tentative question. "Like Pterano?"

 

Petrie immediately grew angry at Cera's accusation. "Hey! He not fake-face! He..."

 

Ruby interjected suddenly. "No!"

 

Everyone grew suddenly silent. That was the second time that Ruby had reacted harshly to something that was said in the pack discussion. It was now obvious to everyone assembled that something about the situation had Ruby spooked.

 

Ruby noted the stunned reactions of the others and quickly spoke more softly. "No. Pterano is not a fake-face. He cares about Petrie and he helped us. He wouldn't help us and care about Petrie if he were a fake-face." She sighed for a moment. "My... daddy had an encounter with a fake-face when he was younger... and he nearly died."

 

The others barely suppressed gasps at Ruby's admission. No wonder why she was acting so agitated. Her family must have had a history with these mysterious fake-faces.

 

Littlefoot moved closer to Ruby and asked his next question softly. "What makes you think that Calin is a fake-face, Ruby?"

 

Ruby shook her head. "The smile seemed forced... His request to join us seemed to be an afterthought..." Both Cera and Littlefoot nodded at this. That was part of the reason they were acting so suspicious at Calin's overtures. But Ruby was not done. "...And he waved at me after I raised my claws! After I raised my claws, he waved at me! It... It was like he didn't get the difference between greeting someone and preparing to kill them." She shook her head again. "Fake-faces are dangerous..."

 

Chomper joined Littlefoot in approaching Ruby and looked at the rose-colored fast biter with inquisitive eyes. "Maybe you could tell us your story, Ruby? Then we could know more about these fake-faces."

 

Ruby paused for a moment before finally nodding. "Alright... Well I only remember what my father told me... This happened long before I was even an egg..."

 

"My daddy was an adult and had been away from his parent's nest for six cycles of the night circle. They had not taught him much in the way of survival. Not much in the way of survival had they taught him. His life was hard and a shortage of vegetation and fish were about to make his life much harder...

 

......

 

"Damn this blasted wind!" Detras muttered to himself. "I asked the night circle to protect me from starvation. Perhaps this is its answer?" He gestured with both arms out in a show of mock piety. "I can't starve to death if I have already frozen to death! Ha!"

 

Detras struggled on in the barren wasteland as the winds assaulted his purple body. He had kept his wits about him by relying upon his unique blend of dark humor, but the humor was fast being overtaken by the darkness in his one-sided banter with himself. He had not eaten for several days and there was no sign that the situation was soon going to improve. If only there were some fish or eggs around!

 

He was left alone with his downtrodden thoughts when suddenly he heard a welcoming voice on the wind.

 

"Greetings stranger! It seems like you are having a hard time!"

 

Detras looked towards the mysterious figure. It was a purple fast runner, probably not much younger than himself. He had a rather stocky build for a fast runner, but nothing out of the ordinary for another of his kind. His mouth was forming a curt smile and his open clawed gesture indicated potential hospitality. Detras smiled and decided to answer the strange fast runner.

 

"I am!" He affirmed. "Food is scarce!"

 

The mysterious stranger laughed a bit at that. A fake-sounding laugh to those familiar with socialization, but one that was still welcomed by Detras. He had not seen another fast runner since he left the nest of his parent's and he was starved for any socialization or kindness. The stranger then began to respond to Detras's affirmation.

 

"Indeed it is! Come along!" The stranger then motioned with his arm for Detras to follow him. "I know where there is a stream teaming with fish! It will be quicker if there are two of us to do the catching!"

 

Detras followed in the other fast biter's steps immediately. The promise of fish and companionship being too much for him to simply pass up in his condition. Perhaps if he were wiser to the dangers of the world then he would have noticed the predatory glint in the stranger's eyes...

 

......

 

"My daddy followed the stranger into a dried out stream bed for a rather long time until they finally came across the river that the stranger was talking about. That was when he saw something that caught his attention..."

 

......

 

Detras was about to ask the stranger where this supposed river actually was when suddenly he could smell the tell-tale scent of moisture in the air. _There it is!_ Detras thought to himself. He could not see the water of the river, but the sound of flowing waves and the smell of moisture indicated its location nonetheless. It seemed that the stranger wasn’t lying about the possibility of fish. Detras began to salivate at the possibility of food after so many days of starvation. His mind would focus on little else.

 

As he began to step over the hill, however, he could finally see the river before him. It was not as impressive as his nose had originally indicated, only being about half the size of the empty stream bed that they had walked through. This did not make the possibly of catching fish impossible, but it greatly dampened the fast runner’s spirits. Detras couldn’t help but think that if this river was ‘teaming’ with fish then it had room for little else. The river itself did not look promising at all.

 

Detras was about to say something to his otherwise silent companion, when he heard the other fast runner give a sigh of annoyance at something.

 

Detras turned his head in the direction that the other fast runner was looking and noticed a female fast runner coming from the other side of the hill. She seemed quite thin, as if she hadn’t eaten in quite a while as well. She had an angry glare fixed on the other fast runner and seemed to ignore Detras completely. When she was within a few feet of the duo, she finally spoke.

 

“Varen! Just what it the name of sanity are you doing now! We have little food as it is...”

 

Detras took careful notice of her words. _They have little food? But what about the fish?_ As he was considering the female’s words in his mind, the male fast runner spoke.

 

“Come on now, sister... Things aren’t that bad. Are they?” Varen took a very brief glance in the direction of Detras and then stared back at his sister. It appeared that a nonverbal conversation was being conducted before Detras’s eyes. He was quickly growing suspicious of Varen... The ‘river’ was more of a stream than anything else and his sister appeared to be far too thin for this river to be teaming with fish. Perhaps Varen was prone to telling tall tales. In any case, he decided to see how this situation played out. He had traveled too far to simply leave now empty-handed.

 

Varen’s sister gave an exasperated grunt. Finally after fixing her brother with a deadly glare, she decided to speak. “I don’t know what you are planning, Varen, but knowing you it isn’t anything good...” She then began to storm off in the direction of the river. Undoubtedly in an attempt to secure some food for herself.

 

Detras had heard enough in order to determine that something fishy was going on. The signs all pointed in that direction and even his companion seemed to have an unguarded look on his face, just like a hatchling you got caught doing something bad. Detras decided that now was the time to make his concerns known.

 

“Look, Varen...” He turned the name over in his mind. It was odd that the other fast runner had spent the entire trip telling him stories about his adventures in the Mysterious Beyond, but did not even bother to mention his name or his sister. “You promised a river teaming with fish, but your sister is quite thin...” He let the question drop. It was obvious what he was accusing Varen of doing.

 

Varen looked at his with an uncertain expression, before it quickly changed into an apologetic one. “I’m sorry Detras... I suppose that I often tell things a bit more impressively than they actually are...” Varen seemed to be searching for the right words. “But there are some fish in that river... and when I saw you shivering in the cold, I figured that I could help you. I didn’t mean to mislead...” He fixed Detras a sad expression to indicate his apology, but Detras couldn’t help but notice a certain fakeness to it all. However, Detras had come too far in order to just leave, so he decided to see this river for himself.

 

“I suppose that is forgivable, Varen. Let’s just try to catch some fish.”

 

......

 

“Daddy waded into the river with Varen in order to begin searching for fish. Varen had the idea that Detras could swim for the fish and drive them towards Varen so that he could catch them. They began to have a conversation as they prepared.”

 

......

 

"So... You live here with your sister?"

 

Detras was trying to make Varen open up a little. He had seemed quite open and accessible prior to when they arrived at the river, but when confronted by the reality of the situation he had close off. It was almost as if he were trying to avoid finding himself caught in another lie. Detras did not say this, of course, but his doubts about his companion were growing by the minute.

 

"Yeah..." Varen offered. "We have been in this area since our parents were lost in a sharptooth attack." He then sighed, but it came across as a sigh of annoyance as opposed to an expression of grief. "My sister was always the excitable one. Don't pay too much attention on her comments about the fish. The situation isn't that grim." Varen then offered a slight smile.

 

Detras offered his condolences. "I am sorry about your parents." However, his heart wasn't really into his statement. Varen had just swerved from discussing the deaths of his parents, what would normally be a devastating loss to most dinosaurs, to suddenly trying to make his case about the fish again. Worse yet, he could tell from Varen's demeanor that he didn't actually care about the loss of his parents at all. It seemed to just be an inconvenience to him based upon his facial expressions.

 

The entire situation was beginning to feel Detras with unease. An older Detras would have listened to his instincts and departed from the mysterious fast runner, but Detras was not as skilled in listening to his inner voice as a juvenile. As a result, he stayed with Varen and prepared to fish.

 

Varen simply nodded at Detras's show of concern. "Thanks, but it happened a while ago." He then seemed to look at Detras for a long moment as if considering something, before suddenly looking away again. "Alright, I guess that we are ready to begin fishing."

 

Detras placed his hand into the water and seemed to look at how it splashed when he moved his hand around. The water was quite turbid, a sign of algae growth. Some part of him doubted that Varen would even be able to see the fish when Detras flushed them out from his position. Nonetheless, he decided to proceed.

 

"Good luck, Varen." Detras offered.

 

Varen smiled an odd sort of smile as Detras began to sink into the water. "No, Detras. Good luck to you..."

 

Detras didn't think anything of Varen's odd parting, but instead decided to focus on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and dived into the murky water.

 

The water was only about as deep as he was tall, Detras deduced, now that he was completely submerged. He could only see about a foot in any direction due to the algal bloom and the mud that he had drudged up when he walked into the river. These conditions were not good for fishing he could see almost immediately. He suspected that he was wasting his time in this enterprise. Nonetheless, he surfaced briefly and took in another deep breath before diving again. He would give this effort his best shot.

 

He quickly began to swim in the murky depths and soon passed the area where he had disturbed all of the mud. He was relieved to find that the water was much clearer in this area and he could see for quite some distance.

 

 _No fish._ He observed as he proceeded on his swim. There were no signs of movement or even fish corpses in the water. The water seemed quite still and dead. He was about to surface and suggest to Varen that they seek out a new area, when something caught his attention some distance away. It was a large lump on the bottom of the water that seemed to have a rock atop it. Thinking this to be curious, he surfaced one more time and then quickly resumed his swim. He needed to find out what that was.

 

He did not notice that Varen was keeping pace with Detras by walking behind the fast runner...

 

As he approached the large lump on the bottom, he noticed that it was covered not only by a boulder, but also by dust as well. He couldn't quite make of what he was looking at. Taking some time, he slowly began to wipe away some of the accumulated dirt and took a closer look. It was quite slow going and he was about to surface again in order to have a fresh breath while he worked, but then suddenly a large clump of dirt fell from the object in order to reveal its idenity.

 

It was a skull. A fast runner skull. This was the body of a fast runner.

 

Detras nearly screamed when he saw the empty eye sockets of the skeleton in front of him. What was a fast runner doing down here and why was it weighed down by a rock? The placing of a rock like that required time and intent. His mind racing in a near panic, Detras began to swim upwards in order to surface. He was nearly out of air and he was scared out of his mind. _Who could have done such a thing?_ He thought to himself.

 

Suddenly, as he was nearing the surface, he could see a purple face staring at him from the surface of the water. It was the face of Varen.

 

 _Oh no!_ Detras thought as his mind finally put the pieces of the puzzle together. He now realized that the murderer was right in front of him.

 

As he felt Varen's large body crash into his, Detras noted with horror that he had the air knocked out of him. Now it would only be a matter of moments before he drowned. How could he meet his end like this?

 

In the moments that followed, Detras was only aware of flashes of light and bursts of sound. He could hear the suppressed growls of his opponent when he apparently succeeded in gouging his eyes, he could hear the dampened sloshing of their struggles in the water, and he could see flashes of light as he turned head over heels in his attempt to right himself and find the surface. Finally, however, he began to become less aware of his surroundings as he became oxygen starved. It was almost over.

 

As his vision and hearing began to fade, he almost thought that he heard a massive 'thunk' as if something had hit the water. Then he could feel himself begin to rise. Was this what happened when dinosaurs died? Did their essences rise into the stars as the stories told? He didn't have much time to ponder his predicament as his consciousness began to leave him. The final thing that he saw before blacking out was the concerned face of a female fast runner.

 

......

 

Detras came to very slowly. One of the first things that he noted was that he felt horrible. His head felt as if it had been bashed by a rock and his legs felt heavier than the heaviest rocks. However, there was air. Glorious air! He could breathe again... but how? He was certain that he was a goner once Varen had him in his grasp. What had saved him?

 

Gradually, as his wits returned to him, he could hear a soft sound in the distance. It was softer than the crashing waves of the river, but far more mournful. Someone was crying. Detras, despite his weakness and misgivings, slowly rose to his feet and half walked, half crawled in order to see who was crying.

 

It was Varen's sister. She was sitting beside some object in the distance and was crying into her hands. He could tell by her shuddering and sobs that she was utterly unaware of Detras's recovery. For a moment he was unsure of what to do. Should he interrupt her private moment and inquire as to what happened? Or should he quietly depart the area before Varen returned. After a few moments of hearing the female's grief, he clinched his hands into fists. He knew what he had to do. With slow, unsteady steps, he decided to approach the female.

As he approached the female, he could see that she was in front of some purple and red object. It seemed familiar in some way, but he didn't have much time to consider that thought. He suddenly felt very dizzy and barely caught himself before he crashed headfirst into the ground below. Before he could continue his journey to the female, he heard her speak.

 

"I didn't mean to kill him, mother! But I had no choice... He... He..."

 

The voice was interrupted by sobs once again as the female fast runner again descended into her grief. Detras, meanwhile, slowly righted himself again and walked slowly towards the female. He stopped when he realized what the object in front of the female was.

 

It was Varen.

 

His body lay prone on the ground, with obvious track marks from where she had apparently dragged him out of the water. Now cognizant of his surroundings, Detras could also see where he was dragged out of the water. Had she saved him? He then took another look at her fallen brother. His eyes were wide with what seemed like a permanent look of surprise, which was probably the final emotion he felt. His head had a large gash right above the left eye where the head seemed to have obvious signs of deformation from blunt trauma. He had met a quick end.

 

Detras decided to break the silence.

 

"Did you... save me?" His voice sounded very weak. Perhaps the struggle had taken more out of him than he anticipated.

 

The stranger turned around and looked at Detras with a mixture of surprise and grief. "I... Yes." She continued to shed tears as she continued speaking. "Do you feel alright... my brother was... my brother..." She trailed off.

 

Detras wanted to embrace the female, but was uncertain if that would help her in this situation. She had apparently saved him at the cost of killing her own flesh and blood. He had no idea how to respond.

 

"I... am alive. Thanks to you." He finally offered. He was grateful, but uncertain how to approach the situation. If he mentioned what she did to her own brother then that would probably make her feel even worse. "Why did he do it?" He finally inquired. Murder was not unheard of with omnivores, but usually there was a good reason. Whether that be to stop a threat, get food, or win a mate, but Varen's actions seemed arbitrary. Why did Varen want him killed?

 

The female was silent for a few moments before responding. "My father gave me the duty of watching Varen when he died... He is my youngest brother." She stopped for a moment in order to collect herself. For his part, Detras did not rush her. "My other brother, Trafir, disappeared some time ago and I didn't know why..."

 

Detras deduced where this story was going. "Was he... the fast runner that I found in the water?"

 

The female nodded sadly. "I think so... I knew that Varen was cold, but how could he do that? To kill his own..." She took in a shuddering breathe in order to compose herself. That was when Detras had a disturbing thought. She was very thin, but Varen looked stock and well fed. _What if... No..._

 

The female then completed his thought with her own deduction. "...To result to cannibalism..."

 

Detras was stunned. The fiend had killed his own brother to use as an alternate food source and obviously left his own sister out of the secret. Doing nothing while she began to starve in this inhospitable land. Then he had lured Detras himself here in order to have him meet the same fate. _What kind of monster does that to their own kin?_

 

"Was I going to be next?" The female asked softly. "Was he simply keeping me around so that one day I could..." She shook her head. "I cared for Varen! I CARED for him!" She raged. "And this... this is what he actually was... He didn't care about any of us at all."

 

Detras swallowed and embraced the female. To his surprise, she did not break the embrace but rather continued to sob into Detras's arms. They were now the only ones left in the land by the river.

 

After a few moments, almost as an afterthought, Detras asked an awkward question. "I... I haven't been introduced to you properly, have I? Uh... I am Detras." He offered.

 

The female blinked away a few tears and look at the male before her. She offered a slight smile. She was still distraught over her killing of her own brother, but she knew that it was the right course of action. She couldn't let him kill an innocent in cold blood. With a slight pause, she answered. "My name is Pearl."

 

......

 

"That was how my mommy and daddy met. They had a hard few days after... what my mommy had done, but daddy helped her to accept the situation. They became mates later that year."

 

Ruby then looked at the stunned listeners around her. "My daddy never forgot the lesson that he learned that day and he never wanted me to forget either. Some dinosaurs may pretend to feel, but they don't feel. If they could feel then they wouldn't need to pretend. We have to be careful in avoiding those dinosaurs. Fake-faces are dangerous."

 

There was silence for many moments as the pack absorbed Ruby's story. None of them could have guessed that their parents had a life story that was steeped in so much death and betrayal. The guilt over killing your own brother, even if he deserved it, was more than many of them could comprehend. However, her lesson about fake-faces was noted by all who were present. They needed to be careful with the Calin situation.

 

"That... was a sad story, Ponder. It was, it was." Ducky offered.

 

Ruby nodded. "I cried when I first heard it... I knew that I never knew my uncles, but my daddy's story made me know why."

 

Chomper had a dour expression on his face. "We sharpteeth can... result to cannibalism if we are starving." As the heads of the others turned to him, he quickly added. "But usually only to those already dead. The dead don't need their meat, after all."

 

The others would have looked horrified at Chomper's tale, but they had now been sharpteeth for many months. The realities of survival no longer horrified them as they once did. They were much changed from the seven young biters that had originally fled from the valley.

 

Littlefoot then finally spoke, as he had had time to consider Ruby's story. "Thanks, Ponder. I am sure that story was not easy to tell." At her confirming shake of the head, he continued. "I agree with all of you about not trust Calin too easily. He is a stranger. But we shouldn't be too quick to make an enemy either..." He seemed to ponder the situation for a few moments. "Maybe we can offer a long challenge to Calin?"

 

Cera stared at Littlefoot for a moment. She was unsure what the leader was getting at. "What do you mean, Seeker?"

 

Littlefoot continued, as he realized that he had been thinking aloud. "Maybe we could make a long challenge like... I don't know... He has to help us in all of our hunts for one moon cycle." The others seemed to ponder that idea as he continued. "That way we could see if he continued to act... odd."

 

Spike nodded at this. "That seems like a good idea. It would give us more time to watch him."

 

Ducky and several of the others also voiced their agreement. Littlefoot noted that it seemed that a cautious attitude prevailed in the meeting. They would need to collect more information before reaching a conclusion. _Speaking of more information..._

 

"Spotter?"

 

Petrie flew down from his perch and landed beside Littlefoot. "Yes, Seeker?"

 

"I have an idea..." Littlefoot began. "Maybe our allies have heard about Calin? If so, then we could learn more about his reputation in the community. Also... we haven't had a chance to talk with them in a while. It would be nice to check in with our allies."

 

Petrie nodded. "Sounds good, Seeker. Me already eat this morning. Me can fly soon."

 

Littlefoot nodded in approval at the flyer. "That would be great."

 

At the other end of the meeting place, Cera looked deep in thought. _Taunt... I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder what he has been up to?_

 

......

 

**Several weeks ago:**

 

"Dad?"

 

Taunt's voice was tired and disbelieving in its tone. He was now face to face with a dinosaur that he never thought that he would actually be able to see again. There was so much pain and hurt in his history with his father, but yet something about having him here made him feel more secure. It was an odd conflict of emotions. Comforting memories from his childhood were clashing with the memories of hurt and betrayal from his independent years. Right now, however, the grief from losing his beloved comrades was still the prevailing emotion on his mind.

 

Thud looked upon his son with an apologetic expression. After his experiences, Thud felt as broken as his son currently looked. He had betrayed his son when Red Claw demanded that he and Screech chase away his son's pack. He had little choice as failure to comply would have certainly meant death, but he knew that his betrayal still placed a chasm between himself and his son. His son had struggled and apparently succeeded in making a name for himself in a pack of his own, while Thud had served as the lackey of the most hated sharptooth in the Mysterious Beyond. Thud's attempt to become strong enough to face any threat had instead made him a reviled figure. He had ended up becoming what he had originally taught his son to avoid. He knew that his son was more of a fast biter than he was and that made witnessing Taunt's heartbreak all the more tragic.

 

Thud took a deep breath. "Yes, son." He had no idea how to respond to his son. What exactly could he say? Sorry for betraying you? Sorry for allying with the enemy? Sorry for not being there when you actually needed me? He knew that he was undeserving of such forgiveness, so he wouldn't even bother asking for what his son obviously would not give. "You need... you need to rest. I was worried that you may never wake up..."

 

Taunt seemed to fix his father with a surprised and sad expression. "Why... why do you even care? You tried to kill us."

 

His son's words made something in Thud break and he lost his composure. He sat down and looked down, blinking away the moisture in his eyes. His son simply knew him as the dinosaur who tried to kill his friends. Thud could fight against bloodthirsty packs, rage-filled longnecks, and other dangers of the wild, but he was helpless to his son's blunt assessment of him. He figured that he would simply tell his son the truth.

 

"I remember your last conversation with me, son. You were right then and I was so wrong."

_"What in the name of sanity are you doing, dad? This won't bring mom back!"_

_Thud raged at his son's insolence. "I was too weak to save her and I will never let myself fail the ones that I love again! Red Claw is the strongest of us..."_

_"He doesn't care about you or anyone else! If you fail to perform..."_

_Thud grew tired of this debate. "You are too young to understand, son. The only thing that matters in the Mysterious Beyond is strength. I plan to ally with the strongest."_

_Taunt looked at his father with moist eyes. "This doesn't sound like the raptor that I used to know..."_

_Thud looked away from his son. "That raptor died when your mother died. I was a fool back then."_

_Taunt looked heartbroken at his father's statement, but decided to make his case. "I cannot support your decision father. I have found a pack of my own. An honorable pack. If push comes to shove then I will support them over you."_

_Thud began to shake as both grief and distress overtook him. He was unable to process the confusion torrent of emotions, so he simply reacted in the one way that he knew how. He had to push away the source of his torment. The only remaining thing that reminded him of what he had lost - his son._

_"Then leave!" Thud raged. He then began to charge at his son, which caused him to flee from the area. "Keep yourself and your fellow runts out of my territory!"_

_As his son left without another word, Thud finally had time to calm down and reflect upon what he had said. He had turned away his son due to his rage and grief. He had also just referred to him as a runt - a grave insult to his son who had persevered despite being hatched weak and sickly. He had gone way too far. He had to make amends._

_"Son?"_

_Thud called out to the empty field, but no answer came. He was now truly alone._

 

Thud continued. "After I said those things... I was ashamed."

 

Taunt retorted his father's apology. "That didn't stop you from still joining Red Claw, now did it?"

 

Thud looked away and shook his head. "No." He then paused for several moments as his son was shaking due to both being grief-stricken and cold. Thud reflected that he probably was not helping matters at all. "I still joined. I let my pride and ego get in the way of doing what was right. I was a fool."

 

Thud then took a shuddering breathe. He noticed that his son was now looking his direction again. At least he was listening, that was a good sign. With some hesitation, Thud continued.

 

"Your uncle and I allied ourselves with Red Claw and we had some successes. We captured the Lowlands for an entire wet season and expanded our reach into the nearby lands. We were unstoppable. And then Red Claw gave us those terrible orders..."

 

_Thud was chasing away the offending fast biters with great speed. He had to make an example for Red Claw so that any other upstarts would think twice about staying in the area. This was their land now and everyone needed to fear their wrath._

_He was slowly advancing on the juvenile fast biter and preparing to strike at its back when something grabbed ahold of his leg and knocked him down._

_"Ah!" He screamed as he tumbled. Looking to his rear, he could see the culprit._

_"Taunt!" He screamed in a mix of surprise and fear. Surely his son realized what he would have to do now? Red Claw was watching. Any insubordination on his part would lead to his death and that of his brother, Screech, as well._

_He heard a roar from behind him. Red Claw was approaching. He would have to chase his son and make it believable. It was the only way to ensure that no other members of his family would die._

 

"I pretended not to notice when you and the rest of the pack hid in the cave."

 

Taunt looked at his father in surprise. "You knew that we were there? I was certain that..." A sob escaped him. "...that..."

 

Thud looked horrified at his son's unspoken accusation. "You thought that I was still trying to kill you?!" He couldn't believe that he had left that impression. Surely his son would realize that he would never do that to his son.

 

Taunt simply nodded his head and began to sob.

 

 _Night Circle! He thought that I actually wanted him dead! Not just that I was obeying orders... He actually thought... Taunt..._ Thud shook his head in disbelief. He didn't realize that his son thought that he hated him that much. Thud didn't hate his son at all, not even when Thud was a loyal minion of Red Claw. He may have had to make the chase believable, but he only pursued Taunt due to the consequences if he failed. Not only him but Screech would have been killed. _But my son thought..._

 

"Son... Son..." Thud consoled, as he approached his son slowly. Taunt did not move away as he was still overwhelmed by the revelations of the day. "I chased after your packmates and that is unforgiveable, but I would never kill you. Even if I would have caught you... I would have let you go... I would never..." He embraced his son as he too began to sob. Taunt did not repel his father's embrace as the two both shared a tender family moment for the first time in years.

 

When Breeze finally woke up several hours later, she was surprised to see Thud curled up with his father by the river bank, both of them being in a restful slumber. Still in shock from the loss of her packmates and her unexpected rescue, she likewise lay beside Taunt's warm body and returned to sleep.

 

Another long day would be in store for them tomorrow.

 

 


	41. Rage

**_“Anger is useful only to a certain point. After that, it becomes rage, and rage will make you careless.”_ **

**_― Lauren Oliver, Pandemonium_ **

 

**Several weeks ago:**

 

"This doesn't look like the Lowlands." Breeze offered warily.

 

Thud looked at her with a confused expression. "I should hope not! You are in the Bay of Rocks. We are about a three days trek from the Lowlands."

 

"How?" Taunt offered. "How did we travel that far down the river?"

 

Thud looked at the two raptors with a confused expression, before finally realizing what they were implying. Then he looked outright startled. "You followed the river from the Lowlands?"

 

Breeze nodded. "Yeah... That is where Skytail..." She took a shuddering breath. "That is where we fled."

 

Thud shook his head slowly while having a look of awe on his face. "It is a miracle that any of you are still alive."

 

Taunt shook his head. "If there were miracles then our friends would still be here. But we are all that remains. Red Claw and Calin took them from us!"

 

Thud looked at his son sadly, but spoke softly at his exclamation. "They may be gone, son, but as long as you remember their deeds then they are never really gone. Both of you remain despite the odds against you. It seems that fate doesn't want your pack to fade away so easily." At their contemplative expressions, he offered a question. "Did your pack have any allies that you could join with?"

 

Taunt nodded. "Yes, there was that pack led by Seeker. They were going to the Land of Shallow Waters the last time that we saw them."

 

Thud placed his claws to his mouth and pondered for a moment. "I guess that we can head that direction after the two of you are well enough to travel."

 

Breeze puffed out her chest at his comment. "We are well enough, we just..." Her statement was broken up by a coughing fit on her part.

 

Thud gave her a slight smile. "Like I was saying, we will rest here for a few days and then we can get moving. It will be a hard journey to the Land of Shallow Waters. After all, I am not exactly the best guide when it comes to traveling that direction... If only Screech was still here..."

 

Taunt observed his father's sudden melancholy and decided to ask the obvious question. "Dad, where is uncle Screech?"

 

Thud gave his son a look that communicated Screech's fate. Taunt nodded sadly. It seemed as if he and his father were all that remained of the once large extended family.

 

Thud sighed. "So much has happened... I guess that we should each tell our respective tales." As Breeze and Taunt both settled down to listen, Thud decided to tell his side of the story. "It all started when we got tired of Red Claw's crazy fixation on the valley...

 

......

 

"And then we woke up here."

 

Taunt had just finished his retelling of their final battle as a pack and its aftermath. Now that both Thud and the two young fast biters were acquainted with the events leading up to their reunion, silence dominated the scene. Neither of them was fully aware of the despair and heartache the other had been through until it had been laid bare for all to hear.

 

Taunt now realized that Thud was a victim of his own alliance and that his father still harbored regret and guilt over his brother's death, whereas Thud now realized the full depth of his son's loss. After Thud and his son had left on not so good terms, Skytail and the rest of the pack had acting like an adopted family to the small fast biter. Now that most of them were gone, it was reminiscent of the loss of his mother and the betrayal of his father all over again. Must everyone that he loves be taken from him?

 

Thud, for his part, had no words to placate his grief over his son's loss and hardship. He realized that if he wouldn't have joined with Red Claw then everything would have been different. He could have spared his son the loss of losing his remaining parent to a foolish alliance with the enemy, and he could have been there for when his son needed counsel. For now, however, all that he could communicate was his grief and regret. To that end his nuzzled his son, who reluctantly accepted the gesture.

 

"You're still a bastard." His son offered as his father pulled away from the gesture.

 

"I know." Thud responded sadly. "But I can try to be a father again... if you let me."

 

Taunt looked at his father for a long moment, his eyes giving nothing away. After a few moments, however, he averted them somewhat. "Part of me wants to hate you..." He shook his head at the thought and looked away. "But I can't do that... I don't have it in me. You were just like me after I left the nest... A screw-up screwing-up in a screwed-up world."

 

Thud averted his eyes somewhat at his son's admission. "I guess that we both need to get our act together then." He offered with a slight smile.

 

Taunt nodded. "Yeah..."

 

Silence again took hold over the group for several moments, until Breeze interrupted the two by clearing her throat.

 

"Uh... It's not that I am not grateful for you saving our lives and all, but is family time over now? We need to decide what we are going to do."

 

Thud and Taunt both looked at one another and began to laugh. After so many moments of tension between the two, Breeze's untactful statement was enough to elicit some humor from the two fast biters. After a few moments Thud spoke.

 

"She obviously has been around you too much, son."

 

Taunt could only smirk and give a slight nod as Breeze gave an annoyed "Hmph" in response. After a few moments, however, the three fast biters moved on to the more pressing matters that faced them.

 

"Well, we need to get food. A swimmer herd is quite close by, so that will last us a while. The journey to the Land of Shallow Waters will be a bit tricky though." Thud stopped speaking for a moment and placed a claw by his chin as if he were pondering a difficult problem. "We need to avoid the sandstorms."

 

Breeze nodded at that. "Yeah... It was unpleasant when Skytail and I went through the barren lands..." She trailed off as she continued to remember the close friend that she had lost. She had known Skytail since his family had taken her in as an adopted sister. The loss affected her especially hard.

 

Taunt unconsciously leaned against Breeze, a gesture which she reciprocated. Thud noticed this and decided to change the topic, lest the two fast biters again be lost to their grief.

 

"So um..." Thud began, as the two fast biters again focused on the adult. "The pack that you were allies with... what were they like? Who were they?"

 

Taunt and Breeze took a long look at one another. Thud could not quite see their facial expressions, but it look as if they were having an entire nonverbal conversation as he waited. Finally, Breeze nodded and Taunt again looked at his father.

 

"Our allies are a mixed pack, believe it or not. One two-footer, one flyer, and five fast biters with feathers. Quite the combination."

 

Thud looked horrified at his son's words, as there were only five fast biters with feathers that he knew of and he had chased them in the Mysterious Beyond. The inclusion of a flyer and a two-footer only confirmed the identity of that pack.

 

Thud answered with a wary voice. "You are allies with Path's pack?" Obviously Thud's previous history with his son's allies would be quite a complicating factor. What would Thud have to say when they finally met? Sorry about trying to kill you? And these were his son's allies... _I really screwed things up..._

 

Taunt looked somewhat surprised, but nodded. "Yeah... Though Seeker is their leader. You knew Path in the Mysterious Beyond?"

 

Thud gave a noncommittal grunt. "We met."

 

Taunt didn't know what to say about that, so he decided to let the matter drop. Breeze, however, knew that there was part of the story that would be the hardest for Thud to accept. Nonetheless, she knew that depending on how Thud knew Path it would make a big difference in how their allies reacted. She began to whisper at Taunt in hushed tones. After a few moments, Taunt looked up again and gave his father a slight smile. The smile communicated no humor, but rather seemed to almost be apologetic. Surely his father would think that his son had gone insane after he relayed this tale.

 

"Well, dad, that's not the complicated part..." Taunt began. "You see... Seeker and the rest originally came from the Great Valley..."

 

"They let sharpteeth into their valley?!" Thud asked in surprise.

 

Taunt looked a bit uncertain at his father's exclamation. "Uh... no... not exactly..."

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

 _This should be enough for the little biters._ Calin thought to himself. _I can't believe their leader was so naive._ _Idiot._

 

Calin was half-carrying, half-dragging the corpse of a young spiketail towards the clearing that Seeker had directed him to bring his offering of food. This was the first step in the process of being accepted into a pack. First an offering had to be made and, if the pack required further proof of worth, then a challenge would be given. Calin had no doubt that he would pass any challenge that the pack placed upon him. And once he finally gained their trust...

 

That was going to be the tricky part, Calin realized.

 

Calin realized that he was different from a rather young age. He would notice his siblings acting concerned for others and feeling exuberant at the family's successes. At first he thought that these reactions were a fiction that everyone followed in much the same way that a storyteller would get worked up over a story that he knew that he made up. However, it soon became apparent to the young biter that was not what was going on. There was a certain something that he lacked that the others seemed to have. He did not take this as a disadvantage, however. Far from it. Everyone else allowed their emotions to govern themselves, but he was delightfully free of that burden. He could do the deeds that others would shy away from. He had the courage to pursue his own interests over those of his "loved ones". He had no time for weaklings or those who cared for them. There were only "useful" dinosaurs and "useless" ones and he felt no need to bestow sympathy onto the useless ones. Accordingly, when he finally left his parents to find a pack with his older siblings, he only had his own benefit at heart. That made it so easy to turn on them years later when Red Claw and his recruits made them an offer that they couldn't refuse.

 

_"How can you do this, Calin! We're family!"_

_"You're a competitor, brother. I plan on living."_

_"Brother... We... We could take them on! Some of us could escape! What would father do? What would...urk."_

_While his brother attempted to talk to the uncaring sibling, Calin kicked at his brother's throat, sending a spray of blood onto his other siblings who were huddling behind the bulk of the mortally wounded fast biter. Calin smiled at his superb handiwork. The fool had let his guard down around his opponent. The idiot deserved to die._

_With a small smile he advanced towards the remaining siblings who had foolish struggled against their 'recruiters' earlier. They were all huddled together in a whimpering mass, still shocked by their older brother's death and Calin's willing betrayal. They would be easy pickings for Calin._

_"I am not my father."_

 

Calin was so distracted by the prideful memory that he nearly bolted upright when he heard Littlefoot's call.

 

"I see that you brought an offering. I think that the rest of the pack will be satisfied."

 

Calin looked towards Littlefoot for a moment, before taking on a more pleasant facial expression. "I am glad that you approve, Seeker." His eyes locked with Seeker's, who seemed to be analyzing the tan fast biter with a noncommittal expression.

 

Littlefoot stared into Calin's eyes for a moment, as if he were staring into his very soul. He noted Calin's smile, but something about it seemed fake and disingenuous. As a result, Littlefoot's smile soon turned into a slight frown. Littlefoot noted with some interest the look of confusion that transpired over Calin's face over the sudden change of expression. He couldn't help but present Calin with the same fake mannerisms that Calin exhibited in droves.

 

"I have determined a challenge for you, Calin. If you succeed then we might let you into the pack, but if you fail then you must leave our territory."

 

Calin frowned at this. "You might let me in if I succeed."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Might. Your challenge is to successfully help us in our hunts for the next cycle of the night circle. If the pack is impressed with your efforts then you may stay. Otherwise you will go." Littlefoot returned to the fake smile that he had presented Calin with earlier. Calin seemed to be giving little away of his true feelings and neither would he.

 

Calin noted Littlefoot's smile and took on a dark expression in response. This fast biter was toying with him. He did not like to be toyed with.

 

Littlefoot continued. "Now don't be angry... You will be allowed to have your fill on the pack's catches during this time. We won't starve you. But we have to make sure that you are... the right fit... for our pack." He concluded his remarks with a beaming smile at the smug fast biter.

 

Calin did not respond for some time. He was struggling to get his anger under control before making a diplomatic response to the rival fast biter's challenge. It would not be wise to start a battle in his own territory. No... He would simply revert back to his previous plan of action. As he debated his next course of action, he fixed Littlefoot with an off-putting expression of thinly-veiled contempt. At this expression, Seeker seemed to nod. As if Calin had confirmed something for the other fast biter.

 

Littlefoot had been uncertain of whether Calin was trustworthy, but his odd reactions to Littlefoot's challenge confirmed his worst suspicions about the strange fast biter. He obviously was putting on a fake face for the pack. Ruby's story from a few moments before about fake-faces now seemed to be prescient in its accuracy. Littlefoot knew that he could not retract the challenge that was offered without losing face, but he already knew how he would end Calin's efforts. He would simply use Calin for free labor for a few hunts and then evict him from the territory on the grounds that the rest of the pack found him to "not be the right fit". Littlefoot would not allow such an obvious threat into their midst as a fellow pack member. His internal monologue was soon interrupted, however, by Calin's careful response to the challenge.

 

"I see." Calin offered. He tried to bring his anger under control. He had no plans on actually joining the pack for any significant amount of time, but only for long enough to do his work. Now, however, this cheeky fast biter had prevented him from joining in a timely manner. Worse yet, he had insulted Calin with his lackluster challenge. He would enjoy watching Littlefoot die when the time came. "In that case I decline my request for membership... My offering is offered to keep the peace." Calin's voice was seething.

 

Littlefoot noted the tone of Calin's voice and wasted no time in proclaiming his response. He immediately removed the smile from his face and gave a curt nod. "The pack accepts your peace offering. Now leave." Calin's offering meant that he would not be chased out, but he nonetheless would be taking his leave of the pack. The abruptness of Calin's actions, however, made something sink in Littlefoot's stomach. Something wasn't right here. Something wasn't right at all.

 

As Calin rapidly departed from the clearing, Littlefoot raised his right paw and gestured in a forward motion. Suddenly, the remaining pack members emerged from the tall grass upwind, where they had been hiding. If Calin had attempted anything dangerous they were prepared to mount an ambush. Now, however, they had much to discuss.

 

"What a creep!" Cera exclaimed.

 

Ducky nodded at Cera's statement. "I do not think that he was telling the truth. Oh, no, no, no!"

 

Chomper walked to the front, where Littlefoot was standing, and whispered into his leader's ear. "Should we kill him?"

 

Littlefoot was taken aback by Chomper's sudden question, but he couldn't fault the logic of that option. They were dealing with a competitor who would now more than likely consider them an enemy. Furthermore, the fast biter in question was obviously untrustworthy and probably malignant. Chomper had been a sharptooth for far longer than any of them and for Chomper to suggest killing another sharptooth meant that his instincts were telling him that trouble was imminent. However, Littlefoot knew that he had offered Calin safe passage out of their territory, so he gave Chomper a shake of the head.

 

As Chomper nodded and retreated back to where the others were, Spike advanced towards the offering. The spiketail was laying face down on the ground with its back towards the pack. However, Spike noticed something disturbing familiar about the scent of this spiketail. Something that he couldn't immediately identify.

 

Shaking his head at this momentary distraction, he proceeded to grip the spiketail's tail in his mouth and pull the body towards the rest of the pack. As he proceeded on his task, Cera and Ruby approached from the side in order to help Spike's efforts.

 

That was when an audible gasp caused everyone to stop what they were doing.

 

Spike let go of his quarry and looked in the direction of the sudden outburst. It was Cera. She looked wide-eyed at something near the front of the spiketail. Tilting his head in an inquisitive fashion, he walked in Cera's direction.

 

"What is it, Cera?" He asked as he walked to her position.

 

Cera seemed to trip over her words for a few moments, before responding intelligibly. "Spike... I don't know how to tell you this..."

 

Spike didn't wait for Cera to spit out the words and instead looked at where the terrified fast biter's eyes were fixed. Spike looked at the face of the dead spiketail in front of him and froze. He knew this spiketail. He would recognize that face anywhere.

 

It was Tippy.

 

......

 

"Tippy!! Tippy!!"

 

Doc awoke with a start at the sudden exclamation from one of the spiketails. He had decided to take a midday nap before searching for the sharpteeth that had killed Bron's son. The sudden alarm calls and frantic yelling, however, put a quick end to that.

 

"What's going on, ma'am?" Doc offered to the panicking female.

 

"Oh!! It's my son, Tippy! I can't find him anywhere!"

 

Doc could then hear some of the other spiketails join in the chorus yelling the missing spiketail's name. The possibility of a young one leaving the herd in a place like this was a dangerous one. There were many places for a child to get trapped, injured, or hunted by sharpteeth.   Sharpteeth...

 

Doc frowned. He hated sharpteeth.

 

"Ma'am, I can search for your son... But can you watch my little one?" He offered the female.

 

The mother spiketail seemed to be taken aback by this. "Thank you... but it is dangerous out there!"

 

Doc shrugged. "All the more reason for me to find your kid."

 

Doc then picked up Stomper from his back and placed him beside the spiketail. "Now you be careful, young one. Stay with the spiketail." The grateful mother then immediately nuzzled the somewhat shy infant, while he emitted a worried coo at his father. Doc smiled at his son. "I'll be careful... now be a good boy for dad, will ya?" The child gave another coo, more subdued this time, as Doc gave his son a light nuzzle.

 

His son attended to, Doc immediately began stomping off in the direction that the spiketail said Tippy was last seen. For some time, only the rhythmic drumming of his feet could be heard over the panicked calls of the spiketail's.

 

That was until another set of stomping feet could be heard approaching. He stopped for a moment.

 

"Bron." Doc called.

 

"Doc." Bron answered.

 

Doc paused for a moment. He knew that telling Bron to go back to safety would be a futile gesture, as he was now driven by the same drives that drove himself. Doc never wanted to see another son left without a mother in the same way that Bron never wanted to see another parent lose a son. Knowing that Bron would be helping his search whether he wanted it or not, he simply decided to urge him on.

 

"Let's get a move on then. The spiketail couldn't have gone far."

 

The two longnecks then resumed their journey into the swamp.

 

......

 

Silence dominated the pack as Spike stared at his dead friend in mournful silence. His beloved friend was now gone forever. Although they were not the ones who killed the small spiketail, they were the ones who commissioned the act. They were the ones who requested an offering to humor the upstart, Calin. They were the ones that set out the events that led to Tippy's untimely demise.

 

Gradually, as the thought of what had happened began to plow through the fog of memories in his mind, Spike began to shake. He was overwhelmed by grief and anger. It was bad enough that he was considered dead by his family and would forever be doomed to feed upon the flesh of others, but now even his beloved friend was deprived of life before his time. The inherent unfairness of life caused something to break within the mournful fast biter. In his limitless grief he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

 

......

 

"What was that?!" Bron asked as a sudden roar permeated through the entire swamp.

 

Doc stared in the direction of the scream, which was near where they were originally heading. Thinking for a moment, he answered the other longneck. "Sounds like a sharptooth... Tippy might be in trouble."

 

Looking at one another briefly, both longnecks began to run in the direction of the scream. Each was in a hurry in order to protect whoever might be threatened by the unknown predator.

 

......

 

"Finder!" Cera hissed Spike's sharptooth name in exasperation. She was well aware of the massive shock that Spike had just been put through. He hadn't even known that Tippy's herd was in their territory, let alone that Tippy was the victim of a hunt they requested. However, she was also very aware of the danger of giving their location away with the spiketail herd so close by. They weren't exactly in the center of their territory anymore. They were open to attack if anyone discovered them.

 

Littlefoot jumped into action and ran beside his overwhelmed friend. Ducky followed close behind as she was concerned about her adopted brother. She knew that he and Tippy were close despite only having the opportunity to meet with one another on two occasions, the loss had understandably shattered the former spiketail's heart. As Ducky pressed herself close to Spike in an attempt to comfort the grieving fast biter, Littlefoot stood behind and tried to speak words of comfort.

 

"I'm so sorry, Finder... We had no way of knowing that he was in the area... or that Calin would go after him..."

 

Spike shook his head and lightly pushed his sister away. "We requested the hunt! We wanted Calin to prove himself and now look what we have in return!" Spike was livid. His body was shaking in a mixture of grief and anger that was soon turning into rage. "A dead friend for a meal and a new enemy in Calin!"

 

Littlefoot gulped. He couldn't exactly disagree with Spike's assessment. Calin had not left the pack on good terms as he had rejected their challenge and Tippy was dead. They all had hoped that after they killed the threehorn family so many weeks ago that they could put aside the memories of their leaf-eater lives. They had begun to almost always use their sharptooth names and all of their games were sharptooth games. An outsider could have been forgiven for thinking that they had been sharpteeth for all of their lives, but the recollection of who they used to be still remained. The sudden death of Tippy only reinforced the turmoil between their beloved past and harsh present. It seemed that the echoes of the past wouldn't allow them to forget what they used to be.

 

Spike broke down again into sobs. His anger had dissipated almost as soon as it had arisen, being replaced with the numb emptiness of a friendship that would never be returned. Both his instincts and his pragmatic nature wouldn't allow him to deny the reality in front of his face, but that didn't make accepting the reality any easier. Tippy was gone and there was nothing that he could do about it.

 

With slow steps, Littlefoot walked towards Cera and Ducky who were attempting to support Spike from a distance. With a few brief looks exchanged between the three fast biters, he spoke authoritatively. "You should get Spike out of here. Bring him back to the den. Seeing Tippy like this... isn't going to help."

 

With a few slow nods, the two fast biters tried to get Spike to follow them back to the den. The poor fast biter obviously needed time to rest and think about his loss. This was something that only time would heal. As the three fast biters began to walk away, Ruby whispered into Littlefoot's ear.

 

"What... um." There really wasn't any tactful way of asking the question. "What should we do with Tippy?"

 

Littlefoot looked back at Ruby with a slightly angry expression, but when he saw Ruby quickly look away in fear and regret, he quickly sighed and recollected himself. He couldn't get mad at Ruby for considering the subject of food. Nothing would be gained by having Tippy go to waste. _Go to waste. Ha. I guess that I am a sharptooth now, to have a thought like that._ He thought without humor. He quickly shook his head and answered the rose colored fast biter in a soft voice.

 

"I guess we can drag him back towards the den, but... not too close to it. We don't want Finder to find him, you know."

 

Ruby nodded. "I guess that would be best..." She trailed off and placed a comforting hand on Littlefoot's back. "Let's move him before somebody finds us."

 

Littlefoot heard footsteps approaching and saw that Chomper had joined them and was giving Littlefoot a sympathetic look. They were all in this together. He had no doubt that as long as they stuck together that they could get through anything. Even something as senseless as the loss of Tippy.

 

In silence, each of them bit down on Tippy's body and proceeded to drag it towards the den.

 

......

 

Bron and Doc had quickened their pace when they heard the loud roar earlier. They were now in the fastest trot that a full-grown longneck could manage. As the sound of stomping echoed across the swamp, they couldn't tell if they were getting close to their destination. The grass and other vegetation made finding dinosaurs and following tracks nearly impossible. They were operating blind in the search for their latest lead.

 

To speed up their search, Bron suggested that they split up while remaining within visual range of one another. That way each could call the other for backup if they found Tippy, while they could still double their coverage area. Accordingly, Doc was now by the river bank in his search, whereas Bron was fast approaching a clearing in the lush vegetation.

 

That was when he saw it.

 

 

There was blood all over the clearing and a depression where a body must have laid. Bron's heart quickened its pace as the possible implications of that finding began to dawn on him. Following the trail of blood with his eyes, he could see that it led out into the tall grass that was adjacent to the clearing. He couldn't see much through the grass, there was only the vegetation waving in the wind and...

 

Something purple.

 

He looked closer and could see the tell-tale shape of a tail peek out of the grass, followed by a familiar face. He knew that face. With rage building deep inside the longneck, he didn't even think to call for Doc's help. The only motivation of the longneck's brain was the destruction of the sharptooth that killed his son.

 

"Chomper!"

 

For a brief moment the eyes of the two dinosaurs locked despite the distance between them. Bron's eyes communicated nothing but malice and contempt, whereas Chomper's showed surprise and palpable fear. Chomper's two companions also observed the newcomer with looks of dawning horror and dropped what they were dragging behind them. The body of a young spiketail. That was when Bron's rage-filled brain made another deduction.

 

Tippy. They had killed Tippy.

 

With a rage-filled roar, Bron charged at the three sharpteeth as they began to bolt away from their pursuer. Littlefoot and Tippy were going to be avenged if it was the last thing that he ever did. He would make sure of that.

 

The chase was on.


	42. Complications

**_“To save all we must risk all.”_ **

**_― Friedrich Schiller, Fiesco; or, the Genoese Conspiracy_ **

 

_No... Not like this._

 

Littlefoot stared at the charging longneck in horror. Of all of the ways he could have reunited with his father, this was the one that he hoped would never come to pass. His father was now charging at him and his friends in a murderous rage. Tippy's corpse lay between the three dinosaurs, having been dropped when Bron started his chase. Undoubtedly Bron now thought that they had killed Tippy... He was outed as a killer even before he could talk to his father. If he even would get that chance.

 

Littlefoot was so distracted by his own thoughts that he froze in place. In a panic, his two friends tried to get him out of his stupor.

 

"Seeker! Seeker!"

 

"We need to get moving!"

 

"Oh no!"

 

**Smack!**

 

Littlefoot turned his head in astonishment at the sudden assault. It was Ruby! She had slapped him across the face in order to get him out of his melancholy. Rather than be upset at this development, he immediately came to and realized that he had to be a leader.

 

"Let's go! Head for the forest!" He shouted in sudden imperiousness.

 

The three dinosaurs launched into a headlong sprint towards the nearest forest, some half mile away. However, Littlefoot's distraction had cost them a lot of time. Bron was steadily gaining on them.

 

......

 

_Run all you want, you bastard! My son will be avenged!_

 

Bron ran with undaunted resolve towards the three fleeing sharpteeth. However, his focus was on one of them in particular.

 

 

He didn't know which sharptooth had dealt the killing blow on his son, but he did know that if it wasn't for Chomper then Littlefoot would still be alive. Instead, the purple sharptooth had allowed sharpteeth into the valley and betrayed his longneck friend and his beloved companions. Bron owed it to himself and the valley to complete his mission. Not only did Bron's guilt-ridden heart demand vengeance, but the valley itself needed Chomper's pack eliminated. If the sharpteeth outside of the valley learned of its secret entrances and weaknesses... The consequences were too dire to imagine.

 

"Bron!"

 

The longneck heard Doc call his name in confusion, but Bron paid him little heed. He was fixated on his sworn mission. For Littlefoot, Tippy, and all of the others that these fiends had killed, he would end Chomper's reign of terror.

 

Nothing would stop him now.

 

......

 

Ruby spared a quick look at her companions as they continued their hasty retreat.

 

Littlefoot was sprinting slightly ahead of Chomper, having recovered from his momentary shock at seeing his father again. He still had an almost glazed-over expression on his face, as if he were running in a trance. She feared that the sudden confrontation by his father had broken something in her close friend. She and Chomper at least had access to their parents and they knew of their children's fate, but Littlefoot and the others lacked that luxury. It seemed that they were doomed to simply being seen as part of the enemy. As the sharpteeth who had "killed" their beloved children. She hoped that the sense of loneliness and betrayal would eventually fade from Littlefoot's eyes, but it seemed that fate was not letting their past stay behind them.

 

In fact, Bron was keeping up with them.

 

Taking a look behind her, she could see that Bron was now only about ten longneck lengths behind them and not losing any distance. They had faster movements, but Bron could take wider strides. It was odd, however. They had easily outrun longnecks and threehorns before, but yet they couldn't seem to shake Bron from their trail. It seemed that he was pushing his body to its limit in his single-minded desire to catch them. It was both heart-breaking and frightening.

 

She turned back to the direction they were traveling. They were only about ten longneck lengths away from the safety of the dense forest. They only had to maintain their run for a few more moments and they would be free.

 

**Thud!**

 

Ruby turned suddenly in order to ascertain the source of the noise. It was Chomper! He had tripped and fallen in the grass! Bron would be upon them in mere moments. She had to do something!

 

With little regard for herself, she sprung into action. Despite the increasing volume of the longneck's thundering footsteps, She immediately ran to the side of her friend. Her sudden action was caught by Littlefoot after a moment's confusion and he too ran towards his friends.

 

"Path, we have to go!" Ruby screamed as she lifted him off of the ground. To the relief of both fast biters, he seemed to still be aware of their dire situation and immediately resumed his sprint in the direction of the forest. But it was too late...

 

**Crash!**

 

Ruby barely caught sight of Littlefoot tackling Chomper and pushing him out of the way when the ground around them seemed to explode in a torrent of mud and debris. The fast biters careened end over end as the surge of dirt and mud covered everything that they could see. After what seemed like ages, but was only a split second, each came to rest in a prone position. Ruby was too stunned by the sudden percussion to quite realize what had happened. But then the realization hit Ruby: the explosion of the ground, the sudden percussion... Bron must have struck out with his tail!

 

That was when they heard Bron's rage-filled voice.

 

"Chomper, you evil brute! This is for my son!"

 

Turning her head in fear, she could see that Bron was preparing his tail for another strike.

 

......

 

Chomper could see the massive appendage rise into the air and he knew that he and his friends only had a few seconds left. With that in mind he tried to buy some time.

 

 **"I didn't hurt Littlefoot!"** Chomper protested loudly in leaf-eater. He knew that Bron wouldn't believe him based upon how the other residents of the valley had acted after their discovery on the fateful night, but he figured that he would at least try. While he waited for the massive longneck's response, he began to jab Littlefoot in the ribs. The fast biter was slowly beginning to stir, as the near miss of Bron's tail had discombobulated the poor dinosaur. Littlefoot had to be alert for them to have any chance of escape.

 

"Don't lie to me you worthless dung pile! I heard the stories from the valley! I saw Littlefoot's bones by the forest!" Bron stomped the ground in rage, which caused all of the dinosaurs in the vicinity to vibrate with the ground. Littlefoot began to stir from his position and joined his friends in looking up at the massive sauropod. Distantly, Chomper could also hear much more muffled footsteps in the background. Doc was approaching. They were fast running out of time.

 

"Do you have anything to say, sharptooth?!" Bron roared at Chomper. His tail was cocked in preparation to strike. Bron was entirely fixated on the purple sharptooth. Even if they were to scatter, Chomper knew who Bron would aim towards.

 

Chomper closed his eyes for a moment, before taking a deep breath. He quickly gestured with his two small arms, telling his two companions to run in opposite directions of him. He knew that he would be unable to avoid Bron's strike, but he would make sure that his friends were alright. Bron's single-minded fixation on him gave both Ruby and Littlefoot a chance. With tears beginning to well up in his closed eyes, he made one final request of his friends.

 

"If this goes badly, tell mommy and daddy I was brave."

 

Both Ruby and Littlefoot looked horrified at Chomper's sudden resolve and Littlefoot began to protest. "Path..."

 

That was when Chomper opened his eyes.

 

An odd, serene expression was set in those eyes. It was as if they contained wariness beyond Chomper's years. Whereas Bron's eyes only communicated rage and determination, Chomper's conveyed an odd mix of determination and regret. A determination to save his friends even if he couldn't save himself and regret that he would never be able to say those words that he needed to say. Although he knew that his friends knew them anyway. With a sad expression, he spoke what he thought would be his last words.

 

 **"You're making a terrible mistake."** Without pausing he hissed in sharptooth. "Now, guys!"

 

Following Chomper's plan, both Ruby and Littlefoot ran in opposite directions away from the purple sharptooth as Chomper began to run away from Bron in the direction of the forest. He heard a final taunt from the enraged longneck.

 

"Not as bad as yours!"

 

Chomper ran with all of his might, but he knew that his situation was hopeless. Even though his body continued its retreat, he internally awaited the final blow that would put an end to his short life.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

At Bron's sudden scream, Chomper knew that it was all over. He would never see his friends again. He would never be able to tell his parents how much he loved them. He would never be able to grow up and perhaps start a family of his own. His lineage would end with his inauspicious death by the actions of a rogue longneck. At that was left was the final blow by the massive tail of his best friend's father. Which would be ending his short life at any moment.

 

Any moment now.

 

Any moment...

 

_Wait, I am still alive?_

 

Without breaking his stride, Chomper took a glance back at the massive longneck and could see that he was struggling to remove a splinter of some kind from his rear leg.

 

 _Wait, a splinter?_ Chomper glanced back at the figure for a moment. It wasn't a splinter, it was a spear! But who had speared Bron? Whoever it was saved his life. As the feeling of relief washed over him, he felt a presence to his left. He immediately turned and saw two green fast biters catching up to him.

 

"Keep running, Chomper!" Spike called.

 

The lighter green fast biter then spoke encouragingly. "We're almost there. Yep! Yep! Yep!"

 

As Chomper looked towards his destination, he could see that Ruby and Littlefoot had both made it and they were being joined by Cera, who was clutching a spear in hand. The rest of the pack had come to their rescue.

 

As Chomper ran into the safety of the thick forest, he could hear Doc's footsteps stop, presumably at Bron's location. That was when he heard something that made his blood run cold.

 

"I swear on my son's honor, Chomper, I will kill you! I will kill you if it is the last thing that I ever do!"

 

Chomper looked towards Littlefoot, who was now on the verge of collapse he noticed. His eyes were tearless, but his expression still conveyed shock and horror. Ruby and Cera were both at his side whispering some words of comfort, but they didn't seem to be having much of an effect. Ducky and Spike both simply looked on. The pack had stuck together and came to one another's aid, but their leader seemed to be directionless now that his father had made an appearance. Each of them now seemed concerned that he would be unable to function at all.

 

After a few moments, however, Littlefoot seemed to regain some of his composure and he mutely gestured towards home.

 

In solemn silence, the pack quietly resumed their journey to their home. None of them were looking forward to the inevitable conversation that awaited them.

 

......

 

Terri quite enjoyed the warmth of the afternoon. She, like most other large biters, conserved her energy during times of plenty and there was no more enjoyable way of doing that then taking a mid-afternoon nap.

 

**Snort!**

 

She opened her eyes. _Well, the nap was good while it lasted._ Terri thought to herself, as she gave Dein a slight nudge with her forelimbs. He didn't even stir, as nearly nothing could awaken Dein when he was peacefully asleep. She didn't really want to wake him up anyway. She simply wanted him to roll over so his snoring would cease.

 

As the snoring did not abate, she rolled her eyes and proceeded to get up. That was when she saw the children enter the clearing. _I wonder what they have been up to today?_ She thought to herself. That was when she caught sight of Chomper and Littlefoot both limping at the front of the group.

 

"What happened, Path?!" She exclaimed loudly, as Dein immediately woke from his slumber. Both sharpteeth looked towards Chomper with concerned eyes. Not only was he and Littlefoot injured, but the others seemed quite shaken up as well. Was it a hunt gone bad? A dominance battle in the pack? The possibilities ran through her head like raindrops.

 

Path looked reticent, Terri observed, as he seemed to try to process what to say. However, Littlefoot soon answered for him.

 

"My father happened."

 

Terri looked at the brown fast biter with some confusion, before the situation began to dawn to her. Littlefoot, or "Seeker" as her son had renamed him, used to be a longneck. Therefore, his father... _Oh dear!_

 

Terri took a quick look over at Dein, who had now risen to his full height, and the two shared a brief glance. It seemed that her mate's mind had made the same deductions that she had. He went from a look of some confusion to a look of grim resolve. His face communicated one thought to her: this was far more than a simple skirmish. If Littlefoot's father truly believed that Chomper killed his son then this would not be the last they would see of him. She returned a halting gesture with her forelimbs as she turned around to face the children once again. She knew that Dein would be hell-bent on removing the threat, but she realized that she had to be delicate here. This was Littlefoot's father, after all.

 

"Gather around, children. Let us take a look at your injuries and then we will talk about this..."

 

......

 

"Then we stabbed Bron with the pointed sticks. We did, we did." Ducky finished.

 

Dein nodded. It seemed that the pack's strategy of using pointed sticks had proven useful yet again. They could not take down a full-grown longneck, of course, but they could cause enough damage to distract the beast. It had proven to be enough to save his son. For that he was eternally grateful.

 

"You two saved my son..." He then gave the two fast biters a nuzzle. Ducky freely accepted the gesture, whereas Spike gave little reaction.

 

 _That is an odd reaction._ Dein mused. In response he took a closer look at the green fast biter.

 

Spike looked utterly exhausted. Not only did his body show signs of physical fatigue, a sign that was shared by all of the others, but he also had dreariness in his eyes. A sign of mental exhaustion. Upon reflecting for a split second, Dein figured that Spike was still distraught over the loss of his friend, Tippy. The fact that Spike's friend had died was mentioned in passing during Ducky's story, but Dein could tell that it was not a mere afterthought to the green fast biter. No, this was something far more hurtful.

 

Although Dein could not relate to having a leaf-eater friend, he could understand the agony of losing someone due to a situation that is out of your control. It was a fact of life for sharpteeth that even though you may consider another sharptooth to be a friend, they may die in dominance battles or fights over mates. In such circumstances, no reprisals could be launched, nor condemnations made. If a dinosaur called another out in single combat or a were to enter into another's territory, then the dinosaur in question was responsible for their own demise as far as tradition was concerned. Dein had lost more than a few acquaintances under such circumstances and he could do nothing to avenge them without being in the wrong. It was a fact of life that he eventually learned to accept, but not without regret for those he lost.

 

He looked at Spike again. _I need to make him understand that he did help one of his friends today. He couldn't help Tippy, but he did save my son._ Dein sighed softly. _I hope he gets the message._

 

Dein continued. "Had Chomper died... I don't know what I would have done. Thank you both." He then gave them a second nuzzle. He was pleased to see that Spike returned the gesture this time. Although Dein knew that Spike's pain would not heal overnight, he was relieved that Spike was again showing signs of responsiveness. He knew that as long as Spike was responsive then the rest of the pack would attend to his emotional needs. They were far better at emotional support than he was.

 

As Dein raised his head after nuzzling the two fast biters, he noticed the expressions of the rest of the pack. Path was still consoling his mother over the ordeal, while Terri was still teary-eyed at the thought of potentially losing Chomper. Both he and Terri had their run-ins with death in the previous month; the last thing that they wanted was for Chomper to have his own brush with mortality. Thankfully his friends were there to save him.

 

Looking at the remainder of the pack, Dein could see that both Cera and Ruby were staring at Littlefoot with more than a little concern. _Littlefoot._ Dein thought of the former longneck in his original leaf-eater name, as it was an echo of that life which had confronted him on this day. The poor leader of the pack had come face-to-face with his father and had been nearly killed by the same. _What would Chomper have done if he faced me and I..._ Dein couldn't even finish that thought. To be threatened by your own flesh and blood, even if they were now a different kind, was too horrible to contemplate. Dein knew that what he would have to talk to Littlefoot about would haunt the poor fast biter, but he had no choice. Bron was a threat to his son and to all of Littlefoot's other friends. He would have to be dealt with, father or not.

 

"Littlefoot?"

 

The use of Littlefoot's leaf-eater name, or rather the equivalent in the sharptooth language, was not lost on the others as they all turned and looked towards the massive sharptooth. Dein was not concerned with all of them, however, he was only fixated on the dinosaur that he had called.

 

Littlefoot was hunched over in a pose that communicated exhaustion. It almost seemed as if it was only the leaning of Ruby's and Cera's bodies against his that kept him upright. His eyes, which were now fixed upon Dein's, were free of tears but still had a haunted look to them. Yes, the day's events had taken their toll on Littlefoot. Dein decided that he would not rush the poor fast biter. He would wait until he was ready to respond.

 

"Yes..." Littlefoot muttered softly.

 

Dein sighed. He was not the most diplomatic sharptooth. In fact, that was quite an understatement. However, he was still reasonable enough to recognize that he would have to be gentle in how he broached this subject. With that in mind, he began his statement.

 

"I know it must be hard for you, Littlefoot. But... You are the leader of your pack." The tone was firm, but understanding. Dein was trying to appeal to Littlefoot's leadership qualities so that he would recall his first duty. His duty to the rest of the pack. "What do you think needs to be done here? How can you keep them safe?" Dein knew that he was being manipulative, but Littlefoot needed to confront the reality of this situation sooner rather than later. The longer that he reflected on his previous life and his previous relationships, the harder it would be for him to do what needed to be done.

 

Littlefoot gulped. The former longneck took on a grim expression, as he proceeded to look down at the ground. He seemed to be deep in thought, but after a few moments he responded to Dein's questions.

 

"He... he won't stop chasing us, will he?" It wasn't really a question as Littlefoot and the others already knew the answer. "And we can't talk to him... He won't give us a chance..."

 

Dein nodded. "And none of us would allow you to risk yourself like that. You nearly died today, Seeker." He returned to using Littlefoot's sharptooth name, as he had succeeded in shifting the former longneck's focus to his leadership duties.

 

Littlefoot took in a shaky breath. "I can't kill him..." There it was. The obvious end result of Bron's quest for vengeance. If he was truly hell-bent on the destruction of the pack, then either he would succeed in killing them or they would have to strike first. "I can't kill my own dad! I'm not a monster!"

 

Littlefoot immediately collapsed in broke into tears. The emotional dam had broken under the combined weight of his obligations and memories. As Dein watched both Ruby and Cera come to the fast biter's aid, he felt some guilt about driving Littlefoot into this state, but he knew that is was necessary. Littlefoot would be unable to function in the emotionally-numb state that he had been in previously. At least now he could confront his emotional turmoil and reflect upon what had to happen. Depending on when Bron wanted to strike next, they may not have much time. All of the sharpteeth needed to agree on a strategy in order to remove the threat to their survival. In order to do that, Littlefoot had to be a leader again.

 

Dein gave an apologetic look to Terri, but she did not give him the angry expression that he had expected. Instead, she returned his apologetic gaze with a sad, knowing expression. It seemed that she understood what he was doing quite clearly. For that, he was quite relieved. It appeared that they would have to take out Bron and Doc sooner or later, whether or not Littlefoot actually helped in the battle or not. In order to take that step, Littlefoot needed to be prepared for the harsh reality that faced them.

 

Dein slowly kneeled down and lowered his head towards the grieving brown fast biter. It was as if Littlefoot already mourned for his father. Dein mused that Littlefoot probably felt as if his father were already dead even though he was currently among the living. His father simply viewed Littlefoot as another sharptooth. With that in mind, Dein decided to speak directly with Littlefoot.

 

"I know that this is hard on you, Seeker. No one should ever be placed in this situation." The brown fast biter again focused his attention on the massive sharptooth, as the other two fast biters continued to comfort their leader. Seeing that Littlefoot was again focused on him, he continued. "No one is going to ask you to help... take your father down." Littlefoot was beginning to shake in grief, but he kept his gaze on Dein. "But you have to realize Seeker that we can't let him hunt all of you down. We have to do what we must in order to defend the pack. You understand?"

 

Without waiting for Littlefoot to respond, Ruby whispered at him. "We're sorry, Littlefoot... But if your dad attacks us then we have to do what we have to do." Her voice conveyed sadness mixed with concern, but there also was firmness there. A firm resolution to do whatever was required to protect the pack. It was a firmness that Littlefoot's voice usually contained and that verbal echo seemed to awaken something within Littlefoot's psyche. Both fast biters locked eyes for a moment as each seemed to convey their thoughts through a nonverbal language of their own. Each pair of eyes staring deeply into the yellow depths of the others.

 

Littlefoot slowly broke eye contact and gave a light nod at Ruby's comments. Taking a moment, he briefly looked at the rest of the pack. Cera continued to look at him with a concerned expression, which was a mannerism that she shared with Ruby at the moment. His emotional breakdown had caught her by surprise and she had reacted in an almost sisterly way. There were no biting comments, no sarcasm, and no appeals to strength. She appeared to simply want him to get back to his old self. He then looked over at Ducky and Spike, the two who had saved Chomper and quite possibly Ruby and himself. They looked back with concerned expressions. Ducky's eyes were red with the evidence of crying, whereas Spike's gaze simply conveyed sympathy. Finally, Littlefoot looked back towards Chomper, who was looking back towards his best friend from his current location, by his mother's massive foot. It seemed that entire pack was stopped in anticipation of their leader's next move.

 

An internal battle had been waged within Littlefoot's mind. A battle between memories of the days past and his current obligations to the pack. A battle between family and his friends. A battle between a hopeless dream and a harsh reality. Littlefoot had always been the idealist of the group in many ways. But now he was being faced with another unwinnable situation. The first time that he had been faced with one of these, he had finally resorted to hunting - leading to Rhett's death at his claws. Would he now have to do the same to his father? Had it come to this? With dawning horror, Littlefoot realized that he had already made up his mind. He would do anything to protect his friends, as he now considered the pack his family. In fact, they were the only family he had left. He would kill for them and, if necessary, he would be killed for them. He would never forgive himself if it came down to killing Bron, but he knew that he would do it all the same if there were no other alternative.

 

Again looking at Dein, Littlefoot simply nodded his head. "I will do whatever it takes... But I don't think that I could..." This was harder than Littlefoot ever anticipated.

 

Dein lightly nuzzled the brown fast biter. "Don't worry... We will take care of the kill if it comes to that... But we need to know that you will help keep everyone else safe."

 

Ignoring the sense that his world was collapsing around him, Littlefoot took a deep, shuddering breath. He then gave the only answer that his sense of duty would allow him to give. "I will."

 

......

 

As the sun sank below the horizon, Chomper stared at the figure by the forest. Everyone else had settled down to go to sleep, but Littlefoot remained at the threshold of the trees, seemingly looking at the night sky. Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the lone fast biter, but was suddenly stopped by a familiar set of claws that had grasped ahold of his shoulder.

 

Chomper turned his gaze to the dinosaur that had stopped him and noted that Ruby was shaking her head slowly. "Littlefoot needs to be alone for a while, Chomper. He needs to think by himself so that he can be himself."

 

Chomper blinked. He didn't quite understand. "But he is sad! We were all trying to cheer him up earlier. Why shouldn't we try to help him now?"

 

Ruby smiled a sad smile at the purple sharptooth. "Trust me, Path; I would help him if I could. But right now he needs to think alone. Do you remember when I would go to my thinking place back in the valley?" At Chomper's nod, she continued. "There are some truths that you have to find for yourself, Path. There are some paths that you have to walk alone."

 

Chomper pondered this for a moment, but he still didn't understand. "I don't get it, Ruby."

 

Ruby smiled with a small amount of amusement. "I know, Chomper. But you will one day." She then spared another look at Littlefoot's long shadow that seemed to grow out of the night circle's light. She decided that she could provide some encouragement to the small dinosaur. "If he doesn't come back to us soon then I will check on him. Okay, Chomper?"

 

At Chomper's reluctant nod, both dinosaurs turned and walked back to the sleeping area. Littlefoot was being left alone in order to consider his troubled thoughts.

 

......

 

Littlefoot was totally unaware of the others watching him from a distance, as he stared at the full night circle. Its brilliant light seemed to mock the darkness that permeated the rest of the sky. It was a perfect metaphor for the small hope that bubbled inside of him despite the grave darkness of his inner thoughts.

 

He knew that it would be hopeless to have the pack confront Bron and try to explain their situation. For one thing, Bron wouldn't believe them and the pack wouldn't have enough time to provide proof until his father and Doc would crush them underfoot. An open conversation was therefore impossible. That only left the possibilities of waiting until Bron attacked and responding... or attacking first and gaining the initiative. Both of the possibilities would put his own father's blood on his claws. He may not be directly responsible for the killing blow, but he would have contributed to his death nonetheless. It was a horrifying possibility that seemed to become more real as time went on. If only there was some way for him to explain himself without risking the entire pack...

 

That was it!

 

With a sudden determined expression on his face, Littlefoot began to advance into the forest. He knew exactly what he had to do.

 

He had to confront Bron alone.

 

......

 

**Meanwhile, outside of Haven Valley:**

 

"So here it is." Chronos intoned as the small valley came into sight.

 

It was hard to believe that they had traveled so far to get to the Great Valley, only to be forced to leave it nearly as soon as they had arrived. But that was what a voracious swarm of swarming buzzers could do. Now here they were at what the residents called The Haven Valley, a place that they first encountered the last time that the valley had been beset by the ravenous insects. It would have to sustain them until the valley became lush again.

 

"It appears so." Logos muttered. She frowned at the scene before her.

 

It would have been much easier to put their plans into operation within the Great Valley, but they would simply have to settle with what fate had given them. As soon as the residents got settled down, they would impart their manufactured story to some of the other residents. They had to plant the seeds of doubt on the matter of the children's "deaths". Only if they did this would they have a chance to be reunited with their parents. Despite their claimed dispassionate interest in this world, each had developed a sense of duty when it came to these children. Not only where they intelligent and brave, but they were also the next step of evolution for their respective species. They would try to give them every chance to succeed.

 

Without any further conversation, the two rainbowfaces followed the others into the valley. Hopefully they would be safe until the vegetation returned to the valley.

 

......

 

None of the dinosaurs present noticed the pair of yellow eyes watching them from above. The sharptooth flyer seemed to examine the herd for a few moments, as if he were making a head count, and then fixed the herd with a wide smile.

 

_Red Claw will be very interested in this!_

 

Without making a sound, he slowly turned towards the south.

 


	43. Enemy mine: A new perspective

**_“Appear at points which the enemy must hasten to defend; march swiftly to places where you are not expected.”_ **

**_― Sun Tzu, The Art of War_ **

 

As Chomper's breathing slowed down to a steady rhythm, Ruby knew that the small sharptooth was finally asleep.

 

The poor little biter was deeply concerned about Littlefoot. This was a sentiment that the rose colored fast biter and, for that matter, everyone else in the pack shared. She had the luxury of still being able to contact her parents, albeit from a distance. But Littlefoot was now left with no one. The only parent which he now had contact with wanted the fast biter dead. None of his family knew of his fate. This was a fate that was shared by Spike, Ducky, and Cera of course, but it was far more prominent in Littlefoot's case. It was far more tragic when the unreachable goal was right in front of your face, as opposed to a distant memory. Bron's arrival meant that no one could simply let go of their old lives and move on with being sharpteeth. No... Now they had to confront their pasts. It was not an undertaking that appealed to any of them.

 

Being careful not to wake the others who were resting right beside her, Ruby rose from her prone position and stretched. She had promised to check up on Littlefoot and she supposed that she had better make good on her promise to Chomper. With hesitant eyes, she looked towards the edge of the forest where Littlefoot was sitting previously.

 

But no one was there.

 

She blinked. Had Littlefoot gone deeper in the forest in order to get more privacy? Had he decided to sleep away from the pack for the night? Knowing that she wouldn't get her answers simply staring at empty space, she advanced towards his last known resting spot. Perhaps it was time to put her tracking skills to the test...

 

......

 

Littlefoot creeped through the tall grass in a slow, methodical fashion. Despite his resolution to confront his father alone, his mind was screaming its objections to this course of action. The possibilities of what could happen were plain for him to see. He could be killed. He could be chased. At the very least, he could leave disappointed at his father's response. However, he knew that he had to try. He would not write off his only chance to speak with his father one last time, nor would he willingly condemn the longneck to death. He had to take this chance, no matter how small, in order to explain his side of the story to his wayward parent. Of that he was unwavering.

 

However, there was still the question of how to approach him.

 

This was something that Littlefoot had thought about for several moments. He couldn't just wake Bron up and tell him that he was Bron's son. No... That would be a good way to get killed. He needed to gain the longneck's trust (or at least cooperation) through other means and then he could slowly reveal the truth. Although the former longneck was hesitant to be dishonest with his father, he knew that the consequences of inaction would only lead to Bron's death in self-defense or, worse yet, the death of Littlefoot and his friends. If avoiding that outcome meant lying to his father then that was something that he would do.

 

He knew exactly the story he would use as well.

 

It was obvious from the threat that Bron screamed upon their escape and his single-minded focus during the chase that Bron wanted Chomper dead. Apparently he blamed Chomper for Littlefoot’s "death" and the "deaths" of his friends as well. So that was the angle that he would use. If Bron thought that he was willing to betray Chomper and lead Bron to the wayward sharptooth then perhaps that would give Littlefoot enough time to try to convince his father of his story. If not...

 

If not, then Littlefoot would try to escape and do what he had to do. He had to give his father the best possible chance of avoiding a date with death, but if his sole remaining parent insisted on bringing harm to his friends then Littlefoot knew that he would do whatever it took to protect the pack. He could hate himself later. It would simply be one more unforgivable transgression built upon nearly a half year of unsavory deeds. Littlefoot almost couldn't recognize himself anymore.

 

Littlefoot leaned himself closer to the ground. He could tell that he was getting closer to the spiketail herd as he could hear the distinct rumbling from the sleeping multitudes. The stench of the robust herbivores was also becoming overpowering. He had heard others joke about Spike's odor back when they were herbivores in the valley, but with his improved sniffer he had to admit that spiketails diffidently had a distinct stench. Shaking his head at his momentary burst of wistfulness, he decided to peek over the grass and take a look at what lay before him.

 

Spiketails. Dozens upon dozens of spiketails lay before him. Each lay prone on the bare ground in a scene of restful slumber. Only one of the herd members seemed different than the others. A large... Female... Littlefoot could deduce from the scent radiating from her direction, was shifting uneasy in her sleep. There was no male accompanying her as soft moans and sighs could be heard emanating from her mouth.

 

 _That must be Tippy's mother._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _Poor Tippy..._

 

Littlefoot only spared a few moments, however, before resuming his visual search. The nearly full night circle gave him enough light to examine the land around him. His enhanced sharptooth eyes were able to pick out details that his old herbivorous body would have overlooked. He needed to find Bron. But curiously he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary in his range of vision. Maybe he should try another area or...

 

_There they are!_

 

To his far left he could see two much larger forms. These dinosaurs were obviously not spiketails. These were the sleeping forms of Bron and Doc. The pack's potential downfall. He would have to approach them carefully. But he would have to be mindful of unforeseen dangers. It wasn't typically the known dangers that got you, it was the unknown...

 

**Crack!**

 

Littlefoot crashed to the ground in a defensive maneuver as he swiveled and raised his claws in a protective pose. Someone had snuck up on him! But how could that be? He was the best at sneaking on prey in the pack. In fact only one of the pack was better than him at that feat and that was...

 

"You are here, Littlefoot. But why are you here?"

 

 

Littlefoot sighed. He had wanted to go alone as he knew that the rest of the pack would try to stop him. However, it seemed that his hopes of a clean getaway were now dashed. He supposed that he had to salvage the situation. With a hesitant gesture, he raised his clawed hand and gestured for Ruby to move in closer. As she did so, Littlefoot whispered into her ear.

 

"I can't let Bron end it like this... I have to stop him."

 

Ruby stared at Littlefoot for a few moments in disbelief. Then she placed her forelimbs at her sides in a show of indignation. Ruby was furious. Her whispered response was very nearly a hiss.

 

"I won't let you, Seeker! I am a friend and friends don't allow friends to kill themselves." As Littlefoot took on a dark expression, Ruby stared right back and pointed a single claw at Littlefoot's face. "I care for you, Seeker. Everyone does. Even if you don't think that you deserve it."

 

Littlefoot was taken aback by Ruby's impassioned retort and took a moment to compose himself. Finally after a brief moment he responded.

 

"I am not going to kill myself, Ruby. That is not why I am here."

 

Ruby shook her head. "That may be so, Seeker, but Bron will kill you all the same. It is too risky!" She sighed in exasperation. "What would you tell your daddy in order to make him believe you anyway? Because I don't think he would believe you regardless of what you tell him."

 

Littlefoot sighed. Ruby was at least getting to a point where he could tell her his plan. He supposed that it was time to let her know what he had in mind.

 

"Well... You see... I am thinking about tricking him..." Littlefoot then elaborated on his exact plan. It took several moments and Ruby seemed ready to interject at several times, but she allowed him to finish. "So that is what I plan to do."

 

Ruby stared at Littlefoot for several moments. It was an expression that made Littlefoot want to crawl under a rock. He knew that this was not going to go his way.

 

"That is crazy, Seeker. He could crush you before you have a chance to speak... he could think you're crazy and then crush you... There is too much that could go wrong!" She then placed her clawed hand on his should and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Seeker. But you have to go back to the den..."

 

Littlefoot shook in agitation. "I won't go until I try to stop my dad!"

 

Ruby sighed. "Then I will get the rest of the pack, Seeker. As your friend, I can't let you do this. I can't let you do this because you are my friend."

 

Littlefoot collapsed to the ground and began to look despondently at the fast biter. His emotional state was not lost on Ruby.

 

"It will get better, Littlefoot." She apparently figured it was time to use his leaf-eater name as he was reflecting on that part of his life. "I don't know how... But it will get better."

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "Not for my dad! And not for me!" He then rose to his full height in a manic frenzy. Some of the spiketail's in the adjacent herd began to stir. Littlefoot noticed this and immediately lowered his voice, but not his emotions. "If I kill my dad or sit aside and watch him die then I will never forgive myself. Do you understand?" His tone brokered no disagreement. "I don't care who you are. This is something that I have to do. If it doesn't work..." His voice broke for a moment, but he recomposed himself. "If it doesn't work then we will do what we must... But right now, I must do this."

 

Littlefoot awaited the rose colored fast biter's rebuttal, but none came. With some trepidation, he looked back in her direction. He immediately observed his pink counterpart shake her head in an exasperated expression.

 

"Fine, Seeker. But I am going with you."

 

Littlefoot shook his head at this. "No... Ponder, I can't have you risk..."

 

He didn't get to finish that statement, as Ruby grasped both of his shoulders with her clawed hands. Her counterpart brokered no disagreement. "Shut up." Littlefoot blinked at that most un-Ruby-like statement. "You just told me that it was worth risking your life to stop your daddy. That stopping your daddy was worth risking your life. If that is so, Seeker, then you have to accept that it is worth having me tag along. Because I would never forgive myself if I allowed something to happen to you."

 

Littlefoot was taken aback at his friend's expression of loyalty and love. He was so shocked that he almost didn't know what to say. Words would not do his emotions justice. Instead, he only said one thing.

 

"You're... You're a true friend, Ruby."

 

Ruby's expression softened. Littlefoot's grateful expression and use of her leaf-eater name communicated volumes that words simply couldn't express. Knowing that any further words would be inadequate, she gave an equally understated response.

 

"As are you, Littlefoot."

 

With no further words being exchanged between the two fast biters, both of them emerged from the tall grass. They had a meeting with Bron to attend to. The consequences would be anyone's guess.

 

......

 

**Meanwhile, high above the lowlands:**

 

Despite the coming of the night, Petrie continued his flight over the darkened expanse that was the lowlands. The former home of the pack seemed so peaceful in the black void of the night, but the darkness was broken by the magnificent light of the night circle. It was because of the night circle that Petrie decided to fly on, despite the pervasive darkness. He still remembered where Skytail's pack used to reside and he felt that he could still find it. There was just enough light.

 

 _There it is!_ Petrie thought to himself. _Old home._

 

Petrie could see the former residence of the pack. He knew that Skytail's pack had planned on moving into to the small cave after Littlefoot's pack left, so it only made sense for Petrie to begin his search there. Having not been present for the recent developments involving Calin, the flyer still hoped that when he found them he could get more information on the mysterious fast biter. It would also be a good chance to catch up with their old allies. They hadn't had a chance to speak with Skytail's pack since their departure several months ago. It would be good to catch up with old friends.

 

Feeling determined, Petrie silently descended from his height and directed himself towards the welcoming cave.

 

......

 

**The barren land, just outside the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

Night had also fallen on the barren lands outside of the Land of Shallow Waters. In the dust covered expanse only the reflected light of the night circle gave any illumination. Yet, that was enough to make the arid land visible to those with keen night vision.

 

And Calin, being a predator, was one of those.

 

Stopping for a moment in his monotonous jog, he looked up at the night circle. Superficially there was nothing special about the brilliant orb. In fact, Calin never bothered to pay careful attention to celestial features anyway. Staring at stars and reading omens into their movements was a vapid superstition that he left to the weak-minded. He couldn't care less about how they moved, why the existed, or even what they actually were. They didn't seem to help him in any discernible way except to bring light to his night hunts. However, something different was going on tonight. Calin could feel it. A feeling that he couldn't quite explain. Something instinctual that seemed to scream in his subconscious. But for all of his peering at the night circle, he could see nothing out of the ordinary.

 

"Heh... It's just the same grey ball." Calin muttered to himself.

 

Feeling a bit useless staring at the orb, he promptly resumed his journey across the sand. It was time to begin to put his plots into motion. Ever since the incident with the other fast biter pack his life had taken a turn for the worse.

 

"Argh! Damn tail!" Calin hissed as he clutched the suddenly pain-stricken appendage. He was indisposed with pain for several moments to such an extent that tears actually threatened to appear in his eyes. But after a few moments the pain eased. That had been the worst attack in several days.

 

Sucking down a deep breath, Calin recomposed himself after a moment. Normally, he would feel a slight throbbing pain and know that a major attack was on the way. He had used this knowledge to his advantage and hid the true extent of his disability to the others in his pack. Any sign of weakness would have meant a challenge for leadership and a prompt death for the tan fast biter. It was a system that he quite approved of when he was the dominant fast biter.

 

When, that was. He was certainly not the leader anymore.

 

He soon learned that the orange substance that he found on his tail after Skytail's attack was from a poisonous sap. He deduced that Skytail must have poisoned him, hence why he had attempted a seemingly fruitless final attack. Skytail wanted Calin dead even from the grave. Calin suspected that a weaker dinosaur would have granted Skytail his final wish, but Calin resolved to spite the fool. Calin refused to die until he was good and ready.

 

After three days of worsening pain, Calin finally decided to leave the pack one night when everyone else was asleep and to find the plant that had been used against him. After many hours of crushing plants that look similar to the ones around Skytail's final stand, Calin finally found the culprit. A robust looking green plant with small green bulbs. Pleased with himself, he grabbed the plant and went back to the pack. He was not so pleased the next day, however, when he asked if anyone in the pack knew what the plant was. Calin made up the story that he had once seen a fast biter use it on a rival and that he was simply curious, but he suspected that his second-in-command, Goron, knew the truth. As Goron smiled a predatory smile, one of the pack members informed him that it was called the agony bush. If the sap were to get into an injury it would cause no real damage, but it would result in permanent pain that would radiate from the sight of the injury. Many dinosaurs would throw themselves off of cliffs in order to stop the unending agony that the plant inflicted. Needless to say, Calin was not too pleased to learn about the instrument of his troubles.

 

 _The bastard wanted to push me to suicide, but I am stronger than that!_ Calin thought through the pain. _I won't grant him the satisfaction._

 

The next few days were among the most challenging in Calin's life. He now knew that he had a permanent disability that, although he could hide it for hours at a time, would eventually force him to show weakness to the other members of the pack. That would be a death sentence for Calin. He needed time to regroup and ensure his own survival. For a few moments he actually considered leaving Red Claw's alliance, but he soon dropped the idea as that would certainly get him killed. He also couldn't simply resign and let Goron get the position. In another pack that would be acceptable, but in his pack that would be seen as weakness. No, he had to find a way to be stripped of his leadership without being killed in the process. That way he could learn to hide the searing pain and retake his position of power. After a few days of pondering, and a few close calls as far as pain attacks were concerned, Calin finally had an idea.

 

_"You wanted to see me, Calin? I trust you have not failed in your mission?"_

_Calin cringed at the insinuation. Failure would mean death for those responsible for failure. Thankfully, that was not what he was going to report to the massive sharptooth._

_"No, Red Claw. We have killed two adult swimmers."_

_Red Claw nodded. "Good. I would hate to have to lose you, Calin. Your foolish decision to attack the spiketail herd without my reinforcement made me question your worth. It is nice to see that you are finally doing something right."_

_Calin was careful to keep his expression neutral. He hated to be talked down to like this. He knew full well that Red Claw didn't care about his pack anymore than Calin did. Red Claw's interest, like Calin's own, was simply for the accumulation of power. Red Claw was angry at Calin because many useful fast biters had died in the battle. The put down had also given Red Claw another chance to make Calin suitably humbled. Or, at least, it would if Calin's were capable of humility._

_Calin cleared his throat. "Um... sir... There is one thing I wanted to talk to you about."_

_Red Claw looked at the fast biter oddly. Few talked to Red Claw more than what was necessary. The fact that Calin was risking more time around the sharptooth was an exceptional occurrence. Red Claw simply gestured for Calin to continue._

_"The pack is very large and strong, sir, but it could be stronger." This was the hard part, Calin mused, faking compassion, an emotion that he never really felt. "And I am responsible for the weakness of the pack. My orders cost many lives." He did his best solemn expression. "I... I think there is a way that I can undo the damage."_

_Red Claw tilted his head at this. "Continue..."_

_Calin nodded. So far so good. "I could acquire some new members from other lands. The Land of Shallow Waters and the Land of Blue Lakes have both been overlooked so far. I could lead a few expeditions to see if any suitable candidates are available in those lands."_

_Red Claw's face was impassive. "That may be a good idea, but surely a lower ranked dinosaur would be better suited for the job. Perhaps Goron or..."_

_"No, sir." Calin interrupted. When he saw Red Claw's surprised face, he immediately continued. "My apologies, sir. But I need to make amends and... Goron needs to gain first-hand leadership experience in case I am killed."_

_And assuming that he isn't the one to do it. Calin mused._

_Red Claw stared at him for a few moments and Calin feared that he would refuse, but then the massive beast answered. "Very well. You will go to the Land of Shallow Waters, as it is closer. You will scout out for other suitable recruits. If you find any then the pack will join you in claiming the new recruits."_

_Calin was extremely pleased. But that was until he heard what Red Claw said next._

_"And Calin..."_

_Calin looked at the large tyrannosaurus. "Yes, sir."_

_"Make sure to bring Goron with you... That way you can personally supervise him as he gets leadership experience." Red Claw seemed to have a gleam in his eye. With an obvious show of malice, he added: "Be safe."_

 

Calin shook the memories from his head. So now here he was, with a contingent of six other fast biters including his hated rival and second-in-command, Goron. He suspected that Red Claw intentionally picked adversarial deputies so that the fast biter leader would always feel threatened from below. If that was the plan, then it was incredibly successful. No one could plot against Red Claw when they were too busy avoiding plots from within their own pack.

 

Knowing that Goron was untrustworthy and would challenge him as soon as he knew that he could get away with it, Calin had acquired a new ally. One that could be a bit more malleable than the insufferable Goron.

 

"Zarc!" Calin called happily. "I see that you are still here. I figured that you might have gone to sleep."

 

The blue fast biter, who was only slightly shorter than Calin, seemed to scoff at that. "I do as I'm ordered. I know what happens to those who don't."

 

Calin smile grew slightly. _Yep, there is the reason I like Zarc. He is loyal and honest to those who he trusts. A_ nd for some reason he trusted Calin. This made him the perfect tool. "Well, that is true. I do have news on the packs in these lands."

 

Zarc looked at Calin with an inquisitive expression. "Good news or bad news."

 

Calin gave a slight nod. "Interesting news."

 

The other fast biter's mouth fell slightly in stunned silence, but he then immediately composed himself. Calin had just dropped quite the revelation on the other fast biter.

 

'Interesting news' was the code that they would use in the event that the leadership plan would be put into action. Calin knew that he could not survive for long as the leader, but he could survive at a lower rank with the backing of a stronger fast biter. Thus he found Zarc, a useful fool who trusted Calin for some odd reason. It seemed that Zarc had felt personally grateful when Calin had appointed him as a tracking leader and he had never forgotten that kind gesture. Calin had not done it out of sympathy, of course, but nonetheless the misconception had apparently gained Calin an ally. An ally he desperately needed now.

 

Calin had explained to Zarc how Goron was certain to take the reins of leadership soon. Zarc had asked him why Calin suspected this and he, uncharacteristically for him, decided to tell the truth. He knew Zarc's character and knew that the reveal of Calin's disability would further solidify the other fast biter's trust and appeal to his empathy. True enough, it worked. Zarc was concerned that Calin would not last long without a challenge to the leadership. Calin also shrewdly mentioned that Goron would probably kill all of Calin's allies as well in order to remove threats. This was hyperbole, of course, but it worked to concern Zarc about his own safety should Goron come to power. He soon was quite open to Calin's planned conspiracy. Calin would lead Goron into a situation during their expedition where one of two things would happen: either they would succeed in their mission and ensure that Goron died in the process; or they would fail in their mission and both Zarc and Calin blame for the failure on Goron, who was leading the mission. In either case, Calin would be free from Goron. He would either be dead from their treachery or from the justice of the remainder of the pack, who would fear Red Claw's reprisal. After the fun of killing Goron was out of the way, then there would be the simple matter of Calin recommending Zarc for the leadership of the pack for which Zarc would promise Calin protection as Zarc's second-in-command.

 

It was a brilliant plan, Calin reflected. Now all he had to do was put it into action.

 

Zarc tilted his head to the left and raised two claws. This was obvious code for Calin: Goron had two of his goons within hearing distance of the conversation. Calin would have to be careful here in how he described the situation.

 

"There is a pack of fast biters and a flyer. But they also have a two-footer with them." Calin answered truthfully.

 

Zarc nodded his understanding. "Did the two-footer have parents? That would be quite a mess."

 

Calin smiled. "I did not **see** his parents." The implication was clear: but they are there. "It might be best for us to take **two** routes in order to surround the fast biters. This would be the **perfect** opportunity for my deputy." Another clear message: have Goron take a path that I recommend, straight into danger.

 

Zarc nodded one last time. "Excellent. I am sure Deputy Goron will be pleased with your findings. Come back and rest, Calin. I am sure that we will need it for the morning."

 

Calin smiled. _Yes, I am sure that we will._

 

With no further conversation, both fast biters slowly walked towards their temporary encampment. Come the morning, they would travel to the main encampment and alert Goron. Then the real fun would begin.

 

Whether the members of Littlefoot's pack came back as unwilling recruits or corpses, Calin didn't particularly care. His formal mission was not his true objective anymore. All that mattered is that soon Goron would be dead and hopefully that cheeky bastard Littlefoot would join him. He looked forward to slaughtering them both.

 

......

 

_Where are they?! They not there!_

 

Petrie was beside himself with worry. The den of Skytail's pack was empty. Entirely empty. Worse yet, it showed no signs of being inhabited within the last several days. It was not beyond the realm of possibility that the pack could have departed for another home, but Petrie still feared for the worse. Whether it was some throwback to his panicky nature as a leaf-eater, or something instinctual that he couldn't quite define, he felt great trepidation at this development.

 

Deciding that he couldn't sleep in his current emotional state, Petrie decided to continue his search in the lowlands. Which is what he was doing now. The bright light of the moon provided just enough illumination to make his efforts useful. He doubted that he could see much detail, but he could certainly spot a fast biter if it were in the open. With a flurry of head movement, he scanned the scene below him.

 

The tall grasses of the lowlands seemed to flow like ripples in a stream. Their brilliant green color was muted to a dull grey in the darkness of the night, which only added to water-like appearance. The dark silhouette of trees dotted the landscape from time to time, but the only constant was the swaying fields of grass and the river.

 

 _River seem bigger._ Petrie thought to himself. _Lowlands get wetter?_

 

Petrie was beginning to piece together how the lowlands had changed since the pack left. Right before they had left, the lowlands seemed to be running dry and prey was becoming more scarce. But now it seemed like a second wet season had graced the lowlands with its presence. Perhaps the pack could have stayed here a bit longer... Though Petrie was glad that they moved on. Chomper had been reunited with his parents and they had helped the pack immensely in their adoption of the sharptooth life. They now had the skills necessary to survive in an inhospitable world. _Me could not get education like that in the lowlands._ Petrie thought introspectively. _Dein say learning is pain. Me have to feel pain to... Wait! What that!?_

 

Petrie stopped his forward motion and hovered in stunned silence. The outer edge of the night circle had begun to take on a reddish crimson color. The color of fresh blood. A full lunar eclipse was beginning as the shadow of the Earth passed over the visage of the moon, but neither Petrie nor any of the dinosaurs could have known this. For them it was either seen as a strange celestial event or as an omen of things to come. The effect on the poor flyer was to be left with a feeling of dread and foreboding.

 

Petrie sighed. Now deciding that spending any more time on his fruitless search would only worsen things, he decided that he needed to perch somewhere for the night. He could resume his mission in the morning. With a cursory eye, he looked at the dark silhouettes of the trees in search of a suitable place to rest. Looking up the river he could see a large tree that seemed to reside right next to the overflowing water. Its dark form stood in stark contrast to the grass, which was now turning from grey to red as the night circle's color changed with the coming of the eclipse. It was as if the entire lowland was bleeding from some unseen injury.

 

Petrie's unease grew.

 

As he proceeded to slow his speed and descend upon the massive tree, his eyes caught something in the night circle's light. It was almost invisible due to the tree's shadow in the moonlight, but a bright burst of reflected light was emanating off of some object in the distance. With some curiosity, Petrie steered clear of the tree and tried to take a closer look at the mysterious object. With a slight plop, Petrie landed and took a closer look. He immediately knew what these were.

 

 _Bones._ Petrie thought to himself. _Me getting scared over bones. Silly Petrie._ He was internally berating himself for being so scared of his situation. The moon was probably just going through one of its phases and Skytail's pack had probably just moved on. He assured himself that he was freaking out over nothing. But yet...

 

That feeling of unease remained.

 

Petrie looked back at the bones with a look of annoyance. With a sigh, he proceeded to fly over and get a better look. As soon as he resolved this mystery that his brain was fixated on, then he could calm down and go to sleep. As he flew over the tree's shadow and allowed his eyes to adjust to the lower light, he mused that he was beginning to act like his old leaf-eater self. Being scared at everything that was unknown or different. _Me supposed to be a big sharptooth now._ He berated himself. _Not scaredy egg! This just bones. They nothing..._

 

As he looked up from the ground at the bones, he could see that his eyes had adjusted. Though at that very moment, he wished that they hadn't. He could recognize the bones in front of him.

 

These were the bones of a fast biter. A young one.

 

Petrie couldn't know for sure if these were from one of Skytail's friends, but when taken together with the abandoned den, it painted a grim picture. The bones were rather fresh. In fact, there were still bits of flesh hanging on the skull. Despite his misgivings, Petrie knew what he had to do. He had to make sure. What the eyes could not see, the sniffer could reveal.

 

Paralyzed with horror and fear, Petrie forced himself to walk to the skull of the hapless fast biter. With great trepidation, he secured his wing on what remained of its snout, and he sniffed into the vacant eye socket.

 

Petrie's eyes went wide in shock as he fell backwards from the skull. It was as if something had broken within the flyer. After several moments, however, Petrie braced himself on the ground with his wings. His eyes clinched closed, with his face facing the ground. His body began to shake with repressed emotion as his breathing became labored in his grief. Only a barely choked out whisper identified the source of his grief. The identity of the friend he would never speak to again.

 

"Goodbye, Skytail...”

 

......

 

_The skeleton of his son continued to question him. Tears were somehow flowing down his son's empty eye sockets as worms continued to eat the remaining flesh on his otherwise skeletal back._

 

_"Dad? Why weren't you there?"_

_"I'm... I'm sorry, son. I was with the herd. If only I would have known... I could have stopped Chomper... I could have..."_

_Bron stared at his front feet. They were caked in blood. His son's blood. Because he was responsible for allowing Littlefoot to continue his friendship with Chomper. He could have forbade it, but he did nothing. He was just as guilty of his son's murder just as much as Chomper was._

_"Why? First you let mother die and now me..."_

_"Son... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."_

Bron woke up with a start.

 

That was the second time that he had that same sleep story since he arrived at the Land of Shallow Waters. As he arrived at the apparent home of the traitor Chomper, it seemed that his own subconscious was reminding Bron that he was also guilty in his own way. He wasn't there for his mate when she died and he wasn't there for Littlefoot either. He had truly let down everyone that he loved.

 

As he blinked back the tears that had started, he looked towards the small green longneck that was still resting peacefully beside him.

 

_Well, not quite everybody. Shorty is still here._

 

Bron was quite certain that caring for Littlefoot's adopted brother was the only thing that kept him going anymore. Well, that and trying to avenge his son. He may have been a terrible father in his own eyes, but he could still protect that one small part of Littlefoot's legacy.

 

Unsteadily, Bron rose to his feet, being careful to avoid putting much weight on his injured foot. The fast biter had done quite a number on him. Whoever Chomper had selected for his allies were definitely dangerous. This motivated Bron even more to bring Chomper's reign of terror to an end. First the children, then Tippy... It had to end here! Of that, Bron was resolute.

 

The journey to the watering hole was slow, but steady. He needed to wash the taste of adrenaline in his mouth from the terrible sleep story. Perhaps a long cool drink would also help him get his thoughts together. His feelings of guilt and revenge were becoming mixed in recent days. He was almost wondering if he wasn't going mad. With Chomper haunting his waking hours and his son haunting his dreams, Bron's life had become a nonstop spiral of despair.

 

Finally arriving at his destination, he looked down at his reflection in the water. The night circle, now blood red, gave him an almost horrific appearance in the water. As if he was staring at himself drowning in blood. Suddenly, the thought of taking a drink no longer sounded too appetizing to him. With a sigh, he debated whether to turn back. That was when he heard an unexpected greeting.

 

**"Hello, Bron."**

 

Bron turned, but he could see no one. The voice had come from behind some nearby bushes. The weirdly accented voice had not identified itself, but yet it sounded familiar somehow. Bron couldn't quite figure out why. His response was gruff.

 

"Who goes there?"

 

Bron fixed his eyes at the bushes where he thought that he had heard the voice. That was when he heard a second voice. A feminine one this time.

 

**"Sharpteeth who will lead you to Chomper."**

 

Bron stood in silence for a few moments. But then he laughed. A cruel, humorless laugh.   How could this be happening? Were they offering to turn on their leader? Why in the hell should he believe them?

 

"Oh! Did he teach you all leaf-eater? How very courteous of him. I guess he wanted you to know what the food was saying!" Bron was working himself into a frenzy. He never thought he would be having a conversation with a sharptooth, let alone the ones that killed his son. That was when the other part of her statement registered in his brain. They would lead him to Chomper. He already knew his answer to that.

 

"Why would you do that? Did he treat you as well as he treated his friends!?" He responded cruelly. "You all killed my son! You killed many of the valley's sons and daughters! There will be no deals! No mercy!"

 

The male answered. **"I did not kill your son and neither did my partner here... But if you are willing to follow us then we will lead you to the others."**

 

Bron gritted his teeth. He could deduce where this was going. "I spare you in exchange for the others?"

 

There was silence for a few moments. Then there was a monotone answer. **"Yes."**

 

Bron's appearance darkened as he considered the offer. This would be his best chance to find Chomper and to eliminate his allies. If that meant temporarily using a few sharpteeth then so be it. Furthermore, it would be nice for Chomper to taste betrayal just like he had betrayed his son. It would be poetic justice for the purple sharptooth. Bron smiled at the thought.

 

"I accept." Bron called out imperiously. "Show yourselves and lead the way. But if you try to betray me then I will put an end to you and find the others myself..."

 

As Bron stood in silence, two fast biters appeared out of the foliage. One was brown and the other was pink. The pink one seemed unreadable, whereas the brown one appeared to be frightened. That was one emotion that Bron was glad to induce in the enemy. If he had his way, it would be the only emotion that they would ever feel. After a few moments, the pink fast biter nudged the brown one and they both began to walk forward slowly. Bron studied them for a moment.

 

And then he began to follow.

 

 

 

 


	44. Despair

**_“There is an ancient tribal proverb I once heard in India. It says that before we can see properly we must first shed our tears to clear the way.”_ **

**_― Libba Bray_ **

 

This was easily the most surreal event in Ruby's life.

 

Here they were walking with Littlefoot's father, a dinosaur who wanted them all dead, under the false pretense of leading him to their friends. However, despite Littlefoot's sorrow, Bron's rage, and Ruby's fear, they were walking peacefully towards the mud pits in the center of the swamp. It was the calm before the storm. The blood red light of the eclipsed moon seemed to herald the turmoil that lay ahead. As their walk led them to an unknown outcome, Ruby took a brief moment to reflect upon what had brought them to this place.

 

Only a few moments ago they had introduced themselves to Littlefoot's father. His immediate reaction nearly made her resort to their fallback option of evading Bron in the forest, but Littlefoot was able to dissuade Bron from attacking the duo. He told his estranged father that they were not the ones who killed his son, but rather the rest of the pack was the culprits. A simple offer of the lives of the others in place of their own was enough to make Bron agree to the arrangement. It was almost creepy how quickly his suggestion had worked.

 

 _Probably because he plans on killing us after he is done with the others._ Ruby deduced.

 

She had not really known Bron all that well, having only met him a few times while she resided in the valley. In fact, she knew Shorty a lot better than she knew Littlefoot's father. She had been introduced by Littlefoot back when Bron had first entered the valley after her and Chomper took up residency. Her introduction to the longneck had seemed to have gone well enough. However, an overheard argument later in the day told a different story. It seemed that Bron had strong disagreements with the residents allowing Chomper and Ruby into the valley.

 

_"What are you thinking?! He is a sharptooth and she is a fast runner! Have you not learned anything?!"_

_Ruby tensed up at that as she listened from her hiding spot in the bushes. She had been trying to find some snapping shells, only to hear the signs of disagreement from the longnecks. Despite her usual cautiousness, she couldn't fight her curiosity. She had to find out what was going on._

_And right now it seemed that they were arguing about her and Chomper._

_"Now, Bron... Both Ruby and Chomper have proven themselves to be trustworthy guests of the valley. In fact, Littlefoot helped to raise Chomper when he hatched." Grandpa responded._

_"What." Bron was stunned into a flat monotone. What sort of insanity were the grandparents talking about?_

_"Littlefoot told us the entire tale after he rejoined us in Haven Valley after the swarming leaf gobblers ate the valley's food. Apparently, back when the swimmers were having their last batch of eggs, Ducky saw eggstealers taking an egg from the valley..."_

_Ruby could only listen to the grandparents' explanation of the events that led to Chomper being hatched and eventually reunited with his parents. It was a story that she had heard before and that she relayed to the valley in the process of getting the residents to agree to let them stay. For poor Bron, however, it was a first._

_"Littlefoot... helped to raise a sharptooth?" Bron shook his head. "It doesn't matter how nice he is now... He will grow up one day and be a threat to everyone." He grunted in frustration. "I would expect this idealism from Littlefoot, but both of you should know better..."_

_"Now listen here, Bron..."_

_The argument continued, as Ruby could only shake her head in frustration and sadness._

Eventually Bron had agreed to accept Chomper and Ruby. He made it very clear that he would only accept the decision of the valley if the "egg-stealer" and the "baby killer" were forced to leave after a few Cold Times. Otherwise, he threatened, that he would insist on taking Littlefoot out of the valley and joining with his herd. As it was already the plan of the valley to only let them stay for a few Cold Times, both grandparents simply nodded at his proposal. Ruby, however, never really forgave Bron for his harshness concerning her and Chomper, nor his imperious ideas on how to manage Littlefoot's living arrangements. Surely Bron realized that he couldn't simply order Littlefoot to join his herd? He would simply go on an "adventure" and end up back into the valley again. That was because Littlefoot shared his father's stubbornness, but not his closed-mindedness.

 

It was that closed-mindedness in Bron that she couldn't stand. She knew that it was formed when he had lost his mate to a sharptooth attack, but that was no excuse in Ruby's mind. After all, Littlefoot had befriended Chomper despite losing his mother to a sharptooth of the same kind. That was a story that he had once confided to her in detail after she had caught him looking thoughtful in a secluded spot in the valley. The fact that he could relay that story to her in a calm demeanor meant that he had confronted the reality of his mother's death for quite some time. If Littlefoot could make peace with what had happened, why couldn't Bron? Ruby suspected that she was missing something. Perhaps Bron still felt guilt of some kind? But why would he feel guilty? Based upon Littlefoot's story, Bron wasn't even there when the sharptooth...

 

  1. Ruby finally made the logical deduction. _He acts like he is guilty, because he thinks he is guilty._ Well, that was another more piece of the puzzle for Ruby to consider.



 

Now, of course, there was also the matter of their "deaths" to contend with.

 

The closed-mindedness, guilt, and imperious attitude that Bron had exhibited during her time in the valley had apparently manifested itself into a quest for revenge. His guilt over the death of his mate was now intermingled with the "deaths" of his son and his friends. She remembered something that Chomper's father had once told them during their training.

 

_The most dangerous prey is the one who knows it is doomed. Beware the one who fights without hope._

 

She did not quite understand what Dein was getting at when he first said that to them, but now she realized the full implications of his lesson. Bron was fully capable and willing to avenge his son and he didn't care if he died in the process. He was now a danger to them all. Either they would have to dissuade him from his mission with the truth, or else they would have to kill him.

 

There was no other alternative left open to them now.

 

With some trepidation, she looked towards the brown fast biter that was walking beside her. Littlefoot was now in a stalking posture as he walked briskly in the direction they had agreed to earlier. His eyes were focused on the path ahead, but they seemed to be preoccupied with much more than their direction. No, she deduced, he was contemplating the conversation ahead and their contingency plan. If they couldn't convince Bron of their identity then they would make sure that he couldn't harm anyone else. That was exactly why they were heading towards the mud pits right now and not to the den. That was where Littlefoot had decided that the conversation... or murder... should take place.

 

Ruby frowned. She couldn't imagine how Littlefoot must have felt planning out not only his conversation with his father, but also the killing of his own father. And he had wanted to do this completely alone. He wanted all of the risk and responsibility to fall upon his shoulders. _Maybe he inherited that from his father too._ Ruby deduced. _Taking all of the blame for himself. Himself taking all of the blame. Maybe they are more alike than they realize?_

 

As the two fast biters exchanged a glance, Ruby realized that was exactly what she was afraid of.

 

......

 

Littlefoot could see the fear in Ruby's eyes.

 

He couldn't quite pinpoint whether she was fearful of this situation, Bron's reaction, or Littlefoot's own. He had to admit that he was feeling great trepidation at the prospect of the conversation he would soon have to start. Even if he were to somehow convince his father of his identity, how would Bron react? It was obvious from the amount of time that had gone by, that Littlefoot and the others had not simply been living off of insects for their survival. Not only that, but Bron had seen them try to drag Tippy's body away. No, his father knew that he was a killer. Even in the most optimistic scenario his father would be distraught over that revelation. It was not something that Littlefoot had considered very much in rushing off to his hastily concocted plan, as he had mainly worried about telling Bron his true identity, but now the full implications of what that would entail was finally crashing down upon the former longneck's head.

 

 _If only my dad had stayed away..._ Littlefoot sadly thought to himself. If that would have happened then he and his friends could have continued being sharpteeth away from the notice of their parents. They could continue on without their children, thinking that they had died as innocent leaf-eaters. Likewise, the pack could have gone on being what they had no other choice in being. But that was not to be. Littlefoot's past had made its visitation upon the pack. Now he had to deal with the consequences.

 

No matter how distasteful they may be.

 

Littlefoot looked once more at his father. Bron was keeping pace with them and remained about one longneck length apart from them. Bron's expression communicated little more than distaste at the two specimens that lay before him. His expression and that lack of space between them, meant that if this situation went bad then they would have little room for error in escaping from the massive herbivore. Injury to his leg or not, Bron was still a grave threat. He had to make sure that Ruby was ready for what may lay ahead.

 

Littlefoot turned his head back towards Ruby and gave a slight nod. At Ruby's curious expression, he softly hissed a question in a high-pitched tone that leaf-eaters could not hear.

 

"Are you ready for this, Ponder?"

 

The rose colored fast biter paused for a moment, but then gave a slight nod. She then hissed back at her partner.

 

"Yes. Are you?"

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "No, but it has to be now or never. We are close to the mud pits."

 

With a slight gesture, he directed Ruby to move behind him, as he turned in order to better face Bron. As the two fast biters changed configuration, Bron seemed to advance towards them, perhaps suspecting an escape was imminent. But his pace slowed to match theirs again when he was within half a longneck length. They were now in the planned configuration for what would happen next. All that had to happen in order for Littlefoot's plan to begin was for him to start the conversation.

 

Littlefoot swallowed in a loud gulp. It was time. Looking back towards his father, he began with a seemingly odd question.

 

**"Have you been having any odd sleep stories, Bron?"**

 

......

 

Bron frowned at the brown fast biter. He had no idea what the sharptooth was up to, but he did not like it one bit. He was not here to make conversation; he was here to avenge his son. The only reason he was even allowing these vile creatures to escort him was because of their offer to lead them to Chomper and the rest of his minions. He had his doubts as to their sincerity, but he knew that he could easily crush any of them that got in his way. It wasn't like they were full-grown sharpteeth.

 

_Like Chomper's parents._

 

That last thought made Bron hesitate for a moment. In his rush to avenge his son, he had overlooked a rather obvious complication: what if Chomper's parents were nearby? True, the grandparents both thought that it was likely that Chomper's parents had long since died, hence why they never retrieved their son, but he still had some doubts. However, they had not come to Chomper's aid when he was being chased... So maybe they were out of the way. But the possibility of a fatal complication to his plans did give him pause. Still, he had gone too far to retreat now. He had made his choice and he was determined to follow it to its conclusion.

 

Putting his confusing jumble of thoughts away for a moment, Bron decided to shut down the inquisitive sharptooth.

 

"My sleep stories are none of your business, sharptooth." He answered in barely restrained anger. "Just shut up and take me to your leader. That is my only use for you."

 

The brown fast biter seemed to hesitate for a moment, as they continued their journey to who knows where. But, after a few moments, the sharptooth decided to speak again.

 

**"I have had some weird sleep stories. Especially about five months ago, in the spring."**

 

Bron sighed. It seemed that this fast biter couldn't take a hint. Maybe the other pack members were bullying him for being so stupid. Maybe that was why the brown fast biter wanted them all dead? In any case, Bron did not want to converse with this disgusting creature so he simply tried to ignore his story. Perhaps he would take the silence as a hint.

 

 **"In the sleep story, I was a brown longneck."** The brown fast biter began. **"A child."** He added almost as if it were an afterthought. **"I was running away from a fast biter. He nearly caught up to me, but I survived. I found a cave that seemed to be promising shelter from the brute."**

 

Bron tried to ignore the words of the fast biter, but they were causing deeply repressed memories to flood back into Bron's consciousness. He had had an odd dream about a week before he entered the valley and found out that Littlefoot had been killed. In fact, now that he thought about it, he had the sleep story around the same time that the other residents said that the children were killed by the sharpteeth. The odd dream seemed to replay in his mind.

 

_Littlefoot ran as fast as his legs would carry him. In this desolate hellscape it appeared that there was no shelter, no hope. As the fast biter speedily advanced towards the longneck, Bron panicked._

_"Run Littlefoot! I will save you!"_

_Bron placed himself in front of the longneck, but neither Littlefoot nor the fast biter seemed to notice. Without paying much heed to this development, Bron struck out at the carnivore with his mighty tail._

_Only to see the fast biter run right through his tail. It was as if Bron were a ghost._

_Now suitably freaked out, Bron lunged in order to pick up Littlefoot by the scruff of his neck. This too failed as Littlefoot went right through Bron's face. Bron was a spectator in this sleep story, not a participant._

**"In the cave I found seven different paths. I knew my friends had gone in the other six, but they were all blocked. That was when the other sharpteeth appeared."**

 

_Bron was terrified for his son. Chomper, a sharptooth flyer, and four fast biters appeared from the other paths. Littlefoot now had only one avenue of escape available to him and he ran with all of his might._

_"Run, Littlefoot!" Bron encouraged. He had no idea why his son was being confronted with this situation, but he deeply regretted not being able to help. He simply hoped Littlefoot's amazing luck would hold out and that he would escape from this situation as he had escaped from many others._

_He watched as his son ran into a somewhat well-lit chamber. Light shined through the ceiling, as there was a hole in the canopy of the cave. There were no other openings which were visible, only a pool of water existed as a distinct feature in this place. In horror, Bron watched as the sharpteeth approached Littlefoot. He could only scream in frustration and fear as Littlefoot crotched down in acceptance of the end that awaited him. It seemed that his luck had finally run out._

**"But they didn't hurt me. In fact, they wanted me to look into the pool of water."**

 

_Bron watched in curiosity as Littlefoot slowly approached the pool of water. It almost seemed to shine a deep blue. Like a blue star in the pitch black darkness of the cave. Nonetheless, Littlefoot did as the sharpteeth directed and stared at his reflection. Bron was horrified to see what happened next._

_Littlefoot's appearance in the reflection was not that of a young longneck, but that of a fast biter! He had distinct claws on his forelimbs and two piercing yellow eyes. What madness was this?!_

_Bron then looked up at Littlefoot, only to see that the brown fast biter that had been chasing his son earlier had now taken his place. His son had become his own worst enemy - a sharptooth._

**"That was certainly a weird sleep story."** The brown fast biter finished.

 

Bron stared at the fast biters that were in front of him. All of their forward progress was now halted, as he directed his full attention on what the fast biter had stated. This was too perfect to be coincidence. The sleep story that the brown fast biter had mentioned was the exact same sleep story that Bron remembered from that night so long ago. Likewise, Bron now realized something else.

 

The two fast biters that were now in front of him were two of the sharpteeth in the dream. In fact, the fast biter that had chased his son and replaced him now stood right in front of Bron. The implications were too unsettling and horrifying for Bron's mind to process them right away. He reacted with a distraught question.

 

"Who are you?"

 

The rose colored fast biter seemed to nod at Bron's question, as if something had just been confirmed to her. She then placed a clawed hand on the brown fast biter's back in an apparent show of support. With some hesitation, the brown fast biter continued.

 

**"You once told me, Bron. That the most important test in the Big Longneck Test was the test of judgment. I passed it when I decided not to cross the lava-filled crevice. You remember that, do you not?"**

 

Bron took a step back. "No... No..."

 

**"I wish... that we could have told the valley residents what happened to us, but the stone made us forget leaf-eater. Chomper had to re-teach us the language... But even if we could explain would anyone even listen?"**

 

Bron stared at the brown fast biter in horrified silence. He couldn't acknowledge the obvious conclusion out of fear that saying it would make it come true. With some trepidation, he gave the brown fast biter an order.

 

"Tell me your name, sharptooth."

 

The brown fast biter looked into the longneck's eyes. The yellow eyes of the carnivore joined the gaze of their counterparts in the mighty longneck. Despite not knowing sharptooth body language, he could tell that the fast biter was looking at him with a distinct longing. A longing for recognition and approval. He now knew who stood before him. The stranger's words a few moments later confirmed the reality beyond all doubt.

 

**"It's me, dad."**

 

......

 

Ruby looked on in anticipation at the massive longneck. Littlefoot had just confirmed his identity for his father, who now had a stunned expression on his face. What Bron would do now would have massive implications for how the entire situation developed. Either he would accept Littlefoot's declaration, or they would have to move into the mud pits and spring their trap upon the longneck.

 

It all depended on what happened next.

 

Almost imperceptivity at first, Ruby could see Bron beginning to shake. The shaking soon became much more apparent, almost a cross between a nervous jitter and a seizure. It was obvious that the longneck was holding something back and it would have to give sooner or later.

 

That was when Bron let out an ear-piercing screech into the night sky.

 

Both Ruby and Littlefoot then bolted into the forest

 

......

 

After running for several seconds, Littlefoot heard something that made him pause.

 

"Littlefoot!"

 

It was the grief-stricken cry of his father. Littlefoot then realized that Bron had not screamed as a prelude to an attack, but rather in grief over his son's fate. Felling a bit guilty over his knee-jerk reaction, Littlefoot stopped his forward momentum.

 

He and Ruby were now in a secluded area full of mud pits, which existed in the swamp. This was where, had Bron decided to charge at them they had planned to lure him into charging into a mud pit. They already had their path planned out which would allow them to avoid sinking in the mud, but the path was far too small for the massive longneck. They would have been successful at trapping his father in the mud had it come to that... and then Chomper's parents could attend to the rest.

 

Feeling great relief that his initial interpretation of Bron's actions were wrong, Littlefoot took a deep breath. As he heard Bron bellow out his name again, Littlefoot decided to answer his father.

 

**"I am here, dad."**

 

Littlefoot could hear the rumbling get closer, until finally his father appeared from the trees. His father's face was masked by tears and his expression was one of disbelief and grief. The longneck's body was hunched over in an expression of utter exhaustion and his neck seemed to hang lower than usual. Gone was the self-assured leader of a herd. Gone was the revenge-seeking herbivore. Now all that remained was a dinosaur who seemed to have been destroyed by what fate had sent his way. The events of the last several months had taken their toll. Now that the anger had departed from Bron's features, Littlefoot could see that.

 

Littlefoot could relate to his emotional state. He was a grief-stricken emotional wreck at the moment as well. He could only carry his normal posture with extreme difficulty. Every fiber of his body wanted to collapse on the ground in exhaustion, but his current situation would not permit that. No, it was time to have a badly needed conversation.

 

"How could this happen?" Bron moaned as he approached Littlefoot slowly.

 

Littlefoot could feel Ruby place a hand on his shoulder, but he grasped it and shook his head. No, he was not afraid of his father. Not anymore. He did not know how this would end, but he knew that murder was out of question for either side. Now Bron simply wanted to know why and how this happened. Littlefoot feared that he could not provide a satisfactory answer.

 

Bron then raised his large foot slightly, which caused Ruby to retreat back. Littlefoot simply touched Bron's massive foot with his much smaller clawed appendage. Littlefoot could hear Bron's breathing become much more rapid and unsteady. He decided to answer his question before Bron became any more distressed than he already was.

**"We decided to make a wish on the stone. And it did this to us."**

 

......

 

Shorty stared at the scene before him in mute horror. He had decided to follow Bron in order to see what his father figure was doing when he suddenly left the herd. He was surprised to see the sharpteeth make a deal with the massive longneck, but nothing could prepare him for the revelations that came next.

 

_Littlefoot's a sharptooth... A sharptooth... A sharptooth..._

 

The thoughts bounced around in the little longneck's head, but they didn't seem to really sink in. How could he accept such an impossible thing? His brother had been killed... or so he had believed... and now he was a sharptooth. Despite his amazement at the situation, he couldn't bring himself to speak or make his presence known. His mouth refused to vocalize and his feet refused to move. He was forced by his own body to watch the scene before him.

 

"But how... This sort of thing just doesn't happen!"

 

Shorty could see Littlefoot look down for a moment, before answering.

 

" **We... uh... We made a wish on the stone... We wished to be strong enough to defeat Red Claw."** Shorty could see Littlefoot look almost apologetic, as Bron's expression darkened. Littlefoot quickly continued. **"I guess that it took us literally."**

 

Bron's reaction was almost immediate.

 

"So... All of this happened... BECAUSE OF A STUPID WISH!"

 

Shorty cringed. It was understandable that Bron would be angry and frustrated over the foolishness of Littlefoot and his friends, but surely now was not the time for such a reaction? However, the entire valley had been worried and grief-stricken for months, Bron had given up his herd to his second-in-command, and Littlefoot's life as a longneck was over. In a way it was perfectly understandable for Bron to be filled with rage. All of that pain and loss... all because Littlefoot and his friends couldn't do as they were told.

 

Shorty could see Littlefoot look down to the ground. He looked chastised, but more than that he looked as if he held all of the guilt upon his shoulders. His answer was nearly inaudible.

 

**"Yes."**

 

Bron shuddered as he took in a deep breath. Shorty dreaded what may be coming.

 

But his reaction was calmer than the green longneck expected. Far calmer.

 

"Do you have any idea, Littlefoot? Do you have any idea..." Bron shook his head, as Littlefoot looked up at the massive longneck. Shorty could not see his expression from this angle. "Do you know how long we all searched for you... and for the others? How many tears we have shed? How much pain..." Bron began to break down again. "Son... why couldn't you have listened to your grandparents?"

 

Littlefoot looked down, but he said nothing.

 

Bron then bowed his head to where the fast biter was and gave him a light nudge. "I went searching for you when I came to the valley... The others warned me against doing it, but I went anyway... I crossed barren lands and rivers... And in a field between two forests I found longneck bones... I thought that they were yours, Littlefoot." Bron's voice broke. "I have been hunting for your ‘killers’ ever since."

 

Littlefoot looked at his father with a horrified expression. His mouth hung agape as he processed that information. Elsewhere, Shorty could hear the pink fast biter begin to weep about a longneck's length from the father and son. She was obviously moved by the display and shamed by the pain that they have caused.

 

 **"And you didn't know that we were the 'killers'... Dad..."** Littlefoot began. **"I'm sorry."**

 

Bron nodded. "So am I...."

 

Shorty stared at the two dinosaurs from his hiding spot behind a bush and began to debate making his presence known. He knew that he would be in trouble, but he hardly cared about that. Not anymore. That was his brother out there.

 

However, as he was placing his foot on the other side of the bush, he heard a question that made him stop cold.

 

"Littlefoot, you are a sharptooth now... You have not just been feeding on buzzers..." Littlefoot noticeably closed his eyes at that deduction. It appeared that Littlefoot knew what was coming. "Son, you have killed."

 

This was something that Shorty had not considered, but obviously Littlefoot would have had to survive somehow out here. If plants were no longer available to him...

 

**"Yes, dad. I have killed."**

 

Bron immediately looked away and turned his back from his son. It was as if Littlefoot's face suddenly filled the longneck with shame and regret. Littlefoot quickly noted this change in demeanor and hunched over in an exhausted posture. Ruby quickly came to his side and placed a comforting hand on his back, but it seemed to have no effect. The truth was out and now the both of them would have to deal with Bron's response.

 

As Shorty looked over at the brown longneck, he realized that the response was forthcoming.

 

"Tippy... How could you do that to Tippy?!"

 

Shorty felt the tears roll down his eyes. That was a question that he had as well. How could Littlefoot do that? To betray one of Spike's old friends... It was horrific in the extreme.

 

Littlefoot blinked. **"We didn't hurt Tippy..."**

 

Bron gave a bitter laugh. "Don't lie to me son! I saw you all drag his body away!"

 

Littlefoot gave a grunt of annoyance. **"We found his body. Somebody else killed him first. We decided to eat what was left."** Bron looked sick at that revelation. **"If we can eat without killing, dad, then we do so. But sometimes we don't have a choice."**

 

Shorty felt some relief at Littlefoot's words. At least they had not been the ones to kill Tippy. The death of the little spiketail had made Shorty mourn greatly as he had few friends in the herd. At least now he could rest assured that the instrument of his death wasn't his own adopted brother. However, with dawning horror, Shorty realized that Bron was not having the same relieved reaction.

 

Bron began to shake at his son's words. Shorty could see his face take on a flushed appearance. Bron was more upset than he could ever remember his adopted father being. Looking back at Littlefoot, he could see much the same expression. Both of them were angry and tired. Shorty knew something was about to give.

 

He was tragically correct.

 

"You know how your mother died, Littlefoot. Have you forgotten her? How can you..." His voice became shaky. "Of all people do that?!" Bron then worked himself up into a frenzy as he continued to look away. "Your mother and I raised you better than that!"

 

Littlefoot quaked in anger. It seemed that the mention of his mother made something snap in the former longneck. Shorty began to feel fearful when he saw the expression in Littlefoot's eyes. Bron had gone too far.

 

**"You didn't raise me at all!"**

 

Everything seemed to stop in the clearing once that affirmation was made. No insects could be heard, nor could a breeze or the waves of the river. Silence descended upon the scene. Only the echo of the brown fast biter's accusation could be heard.

 

 **"You have no idea what I have been through! No bloody idea!"** Littlefoot began pacing now and Shorty could see the concerned look on the pink fast biter's face. It looked as if she feared that he was about to push Bron too far.

 

 _She might be right._ Shorty sadly thought.

 

 **"We were chased by our own families... We couldn't find any shelter, no food, no allies, nothing! Then... After we had been chased by Screech and Thud... We began to go hungry..."** Littlefoot's eyes took on a glazed look as he began to recount the memory. The look of horror was clearly visible from Shorty's perspective. **"It was horrible, dad. The most horrible thing you can imagine... We began to snap at one another... I began to dream horrific dreams... We could only think of food... of meat."** He sucked in a breath. **"It was like my mind was being ripped from me... If I didn't hunt then I would eventually snap and kill someone..."** He looked towards his father with mournful eyes, but the longneck was still looking in the opposing direction. **"I had no choice. We had to do it."**

 

......

 

Bron quaked. He still looked away as Littlefoot's words greeted his ears, but he couldn't really perceive them. For far too long, Bron had hated sharpteeth. All sharpteeth. He had lost his uncle, several siblings, and his mate to their insatiable need for flesh. He considered them nothing but threats. The only good sharptooth was a dead one. After facing so much pain at their claws, so much loss, he couldn't process having his own son join their ranks. To willingly kill and eat flesh. To exact the same pain on other dinosaurs that he had felt earlier in life. It was the antithesis of everything that he stood for. He couldn't imagine making peace with such a monstrous outcome, but he also couldn't imagine harming his son. He was now faced with having two unshakable propositions that he had held in life being challenged: that sharpteeth were evil and that his family was everything. This, coupled with his grief over the change and guilt over not being there for his son, was simply too much for the longneck. He had never run away from an adversary before in his life. It was antithetical to everything that he believed in. But when faced with the horrific implications of what lay before him, he did something that he had never done before.

 

He fled.

 

He had to get away and sort this out in his mind. Only then could he confront his son. Only then...

 

......

 

**"Dad! Dad..."**

 

Littlefoot began to weep again as the massive longneck fled without another word. It seemed that Littlefoot had succeeded in preventing the destruction of the pack, but he had lost a battle as well. His father did not appear to accept Littlefoot for what he now was. It seemed that he would now be fatherless once more. He did not truly realize how much he had missed his father until he found him once more, but now the emotional wounds were again fresh and raw. His grief could not be contained.

 

He could feel the arms of another fast biter wrap around him. _Ruby._ He couldn't really process the words of comfort and encouragement that she was saying, but her mere presence seemed to help ground him. After a few minutes that seemed like hours, he could finally begin to become aware of what she was saying.

 

"He'll be back, Seeker. He needs to think. Thinking is what he needs."

 

Littlefoot tried to dry his eyes. "He hates me."

 

Ruby gave the brown fast biter a concerned expression. "No, Seeker. You're dad doesn't hate you. If he hated you then he wouldn't be your dad. He didn't try to attack you, did he?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. That was true, his father did not react violently. He had simply ran away. In much the same way that Littlefoot had ran away from Bron when he was first confronted with the truth that he had a father. A father that had been absent for most of his life. Perhaps Bron was simply trying to understand a hard truth as well. If so, then he couldn't get discouraged. Perhaps he should give Bron some time and then confront him again? That was what Bron did after Littlefoot had...

 

**Crack!**

 

Littlefoot's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud crack from the bushes behind him. Both him and Ruby turned to the sudden sound and were transfixed at the dinosaur that stood in front of them. This was a face that Littlefoot thought he would never see again. Looking terrified, yet hopeful, the small green longneck hesitantly greeted his adopted brother.

 

"Littlefoot?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	45. Acceptance

**_“Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery.”_ **

**_― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ **

 

Bron lay prone at the shore of the watering hole, which was within visual range of the herd. His entire body ached at the constant shaking that it had endured for the last hour. His emotional turmoil was being replicated as physical turmoil as the signs of grief and pain ran its course. Now that he had openly wept for longer than any other period of his life he felt only one remaining thing.

 

He felt empty.

 

He had focused on his son's actions as a sharptooth instead of comforting him with an undoubtedly horrific transformation. He had used his own mate, Littlefoot's mother, as a tool to strike out at his son's deeds. In the heat of the moment Bron thought what he was doing was right. That sharpteeth were evil, vile creatures and that his son should not have adopted that lifestyle. But, Bron now realized, he was lying to himself. Littlefoot now had no choice. He had to either eat or die of starvation. And his words had been so full of pain and anguish...

 

_"You have no idea what I have been through! No bloody idea!"_

_"We were chased by our own families... We couldn't find any shelter, no food, no allies, nothing! Then... After we had been chased by Screech and Thud... We began to go hungry..."_

_"It was horrible, dad. The most horrible thing you can imagine... We began to snap at one another... I began to dream horrific dreams... We could only think of food... of meat."_

_"It was like my mind was being ripped from me... If I didn't hunt then I would eventually snap and kill someone..."_

_"I had no choice. We had to do it."_

 

And what had he done? He had run away. He could face off with sharpteeth and stand tall against the biggest dangers, but he could not be courageous around his son.

 

And he knew why.

 

"I betrayed him..." Bron weakly condemned himself. "I should have stuck around when he was laid." Instead he had tried to find a more fruitful home, only to find that his mate had been forced to leave weeks before he arrived.

 

"I should have been there when I found him again." Somewhere deep in his mind he knew that this wasn't true. The herd depended on him and no suitable leader had arisen yet. So when he rediscovered his son, he couldn't really stay in the valley. Not without risking the lives of dozens of other longnecks. Nonetheless, in his emotional state, he blamed himself.

 

Despite all of the rationalizations that he made up after Littlefoot's "death" and despite the ideals of duty and obligation that he erected as his mantra, he could no longer hide the true reasons for his actions over the last several months. The hatred of Chomper, the need to strike out after his son's killers, the single-minded focus, they were all proxies for his feelings of guilt. He knew that he had failed to be there when Littlefoot needed him, so he had to project another being as the enemy. Chomper, because of the actions that he was accused of, made the perfect scapegoat. Yes, there was a legitimate need to protect the valley from sharpteeth that knew too much, but he knew that was not the real reason why he hunted Chomper down.

 

He wanted absolution for his failures. But deep inside he knew that would not come. His son was dead, or so he thought, and so were his chances at earning forgiveness. Such was his fate.

 

When his son finally did prove his identity, he was awestruck and horrified. His entire world had been turned on its head. Not having time to confront his confusing jumble of emotions, he projected his own inadequacies upon his son. His son had not betrayed his mother's legacy, Bron had. What would she think of his reactions now?

 

Now, Bron had to try to pick up the pieces. He had left without even saying goodbye to his son. He would have to make amends and, for that matter, explain the situation to Shorty.

 

_How in the name of sanity am I going to do that?_

 

He looked over at the herd. From this distance he couldn't see much detail, but he could still see the outlines of the various dinosaurs. The arrogant leader, the mournful mother, the massive longneck that was Doc... He could see them all. He could even see his and Shorty's resting spots. His was empty for the time being, but he knew that he would soon need to fill it. He would need to be well-rested for when he confronted his son again, but he would need to be careful not to wake Shorty when he went back to the herd, his adopted son was a notoriously light sleeper. If he waked up...

 

_Wait... Where is Shorty?_

 

At Shorty's usual resting place there was nothing to be seen, just a depression in the grass where Shorty usually rested. That could only mean that Shorty had decided to leave the safety of the herd at night...

 

_Oh no! Did he follow me?_

 

Ignoring his previous plan of letting the morning come before confronting Littlefoot, Bron began to run in the direction of the clearing where he had last seen him and the pink fast biter. If Shorty had followed him then that was the most likely place that he would have been. And if he was not then he needed their help if he was going to find Shorty before another sharptooth did.

 

He just hoped that he wasn't too late and that Littlefoot was still there.

 

......

 

Littlefoot couldn't believe his eyes. Just moments after his father had departed from their meeting his adopted brother had decided to make an appearance. Had he been thinking more clearly, he would have realized that Shorty was acting skittish at the sight of his brother. Understandably, as his Littlefoot was now a fast biter, a killer of leaf-eaters. But in that moment he was riding on a sudden emotional high after the abysmal low of moments past. As a result, he made what was possibly the most ill-advised action that he could have taken. With sudden swiftness, Littlefoot leapt to his feet and lunged at his adopted brother.

 

And embraced him.

 

Shorty was frozen in place at Littlefoot's sudden action. A frightened scream never made it out of his mouth, as he soon realized that his brother's actions were not an attack, but an emotional greeting. As if he needed any more indication, his brother's happy sobs were all the confirmation that he needed. He returned Littlefoot's embrace with a light nuzzle to the fast biter's neck. The two brother's were finally together again.

 

 **"I've missed you, Shorty."** Came the muffled affirmation from the longneck's shoulder. The accent was strange, but yet there was something in that voice that was clearly Littlefoot's. Littlefoot the fast biter. Shorty was still trying to wrap his mind around that.

 

"I've missed you too." The green longneck affirmed. "So has dad." He added.

 

At that affirmation, Shorty could feel Littlefoot's embrace weaken as he finally resumed an upright position. His eyes were still wet with moisture, Shorty could see, but his expression was suddenly far more controlled. Littlefoot took in a few steadying breaths before he finally spoke.

 

 **"Yeah... But he doesn't seem to miss me now."** He gave a light, bitter laugh. **"Why should he? I'm... I'm what he hates the most."**

 

Shorty looked at the brown fast biter with a look of both disbelief and pity. Some part of his subconscious also noted that the pink fast biter was also looking sympathetic at Littlefoot's affirmation. Bron's actions and words had obviously impacted the fast biter deeply.

 

"But he doesn't hate you, Littlefoot." Shorty responded quickly. Surely Littlefoot knew this?

 

Littlefoot sighed. **"I know... I guess... But..."**

 

Shorty didn't let him get out another word. "I know Bron, Littlefoot. Heck... I have known him longer than you have..."

 

Shorty cringed when he saw that his words made Littlefoot look even more distraught. He hadn't meant to make the implication that Bron and Littlefoot had not had much time together, but that truth was out there anyway. For better or worse, Littlefoot had lost his mother and been raised by his grandparents. Bron gave Littlefoot lessons from time to time when he was in the valley, sure, but that was far from a full-time parental relationship. Nonetheless, the relationship between Littlefoot and his long-absent father still deeply touched the sharptooth, and Shorty knew it. He immediately tried to finish his statement.

 

"What I mean..." Shorty resumed. "Is that I know that he never runs away from an enemy. If he thought you were an enemy then he would have stood and faced you."

 

Littlefoot blinked. Shorty's words made a lot of sense. But that opened up another question in the brown fast biter.

 

**"Then why did he run away from me?"**

 

Shorty sighed. He figured that he should be honest here. "I don't know. But I think... I think... That he doesn't know what to do. He has no one that he can fight... No one he can get help from..." Shorty shook his head. "He's afraid, Littlefoot. Our dad is afraid."

 

Littlefoot looked down. **"Of me?"**

 

Shorty shook his head. "Of what you have become... and... I don't know." The green longneck looked away, as if the sight of the two fast biters horrified him.

 

This drastic change in demeanor that was not lost on the two sharpteeth who were present. Both Littlefoot and Ruby shared a glance. Ruby gave him a slight nod. Much was communicated in that simple gesture. This was his family, so she would not interfere. But he did have her support.

 

For that he was grateful.

 

Littlefoot carefully studied his brother for a brief moment. His face was focused away from the two sharpteeth and his neck was bowed in a position of shame. _Is he ashamed of me... No..._ No, that wasn't it. The body posture was all wrong. The shame he was facing was not from the two sharpteeth, but within himself. Now, Littlefoot understood Shorty's unspoken words.

 

 **"He... He's afraid of himself? But... Why? Is he afraid he will snap and kill me..."** Shorty immediately interrupted Littlefoot.

 

"No!" Both fast biters actually stepped back as the green longneck suddenly returned to a lively state and faced them with an agitated stare. Then, looking stunned at himself, he calmed down again. His focus towards the ground, he clarified the situation for the two dinosaurs. "He's ashamed of himself."

 

Littlefoot looked utterly confused at this. Ruby, despite her aim of non-interfering, couldn't help but to mouth the obvious question.

 

"Why?"

 

Shorty sighed as he pawed the ground, still keeping his face averted. "He... He changed after you left, Littlefoot. We all did." Shorty looked at the sky for a moment, as if he were trying to recollect something. "He wanted nothing but revenge. He wanted Chomper and all of you... or who he thought you were... killed. He was willing to sacrifice everything to do that."

 

Littlefoot nodded, but still did not understand. **"That sounds heroic, Shorty. Why does he feel ashamed over that?"**

 

Shorty shook his head. "After he found your body... um... what he thought was your body, he made some changes."

 

Shorty finally refocused his gaze on Littlefoot. His eyes communicated fatigue and dread. The sort of dread that a person feels when they are about to share unpleasant news. Even with that revelation, however, Littlefoot did not expect what he heard next.

 

"He assigned a new herd leader and left the herd."

 

Littlefoot was agape. **"What?!"**

 

Shorty nodded. "He felt that he betrayed you... That he let you down... He was... Well, he wasn't quite Bron anymore." Shorty looked down again. "When we got word that you were all here... He volunteered to avenge you and your friends." Shorty licked his lips. "I wanted to go to. I wanted nothing more than to see the sharpteeth die horribly..." Shorty finally sat down, as if a massive weight stood on his shoulders. "I guess that makes me no better than them."

 

Littlefoot now had a far different expression on his face, one of pity. The roles seemed to have been reversed. **"Shorty... Dad..."** Littlefoot was so floored by these revelations that he wished he could address them both, even though one of them wasn't present. **"I wouldn't want you to live in anger or to die avenging me..."** Littlefoot shook his head. **"I would want you to live on. To live happily..."** Now it was Littlefoot's turn to sigh. **"Part of the reason that we didn't come back and let everyone know what happened was that we thought everyone would be better off if they thought we were dead..."**

 

Shorty looked appalled as Littlefoot continued.

 

**"We thought... I thought that it would be better that you all thought that I died as a brave leaf-eater, rather than know that I am a killer now. I thought that would break your hearts..."**

 

Littlefoot then looked at Shorty. It seemed that both the pack and the adults had made horrible decisions. And, as Littlefoot knew, the first step in fixing a mistake was admitting a mistake.

 

Littlefoot gave a weak laugh. **"I guess... I guess we all kind of messed up, huh?"**

 

Shorty couldn't help but laugh slightly as well. Now that the truth was out there, never mind how horrible it was, it felt like the weight of the world was off of their shoulders. As a result, both brothers expressed some humor at their plight now that the full scope of their folly was exposed. Shorty offered his own analysis.

 

"I guess stupidity kind of runs in the family, huh?"

 

As both brothers laughed at the absurdity of the situation, Ruby could only look on. She had yet to find anything humorous in their depressing situation, but at least Littlefoot appeared to be in better spirits. She decided that she would wait for them to finish and then she would address a question of her own.

 

That was until she heard a commotion downwind of her.

 

"So that's where you two were. Decided to have some kissing time to yourselves?" It was Cera. "You had us all worried, you know. We thought that Littlefoot might try something stupid like talk to..."

 

Cera then saw Shorty. Comprehension then dawned on the yellow fast biter. Littlefoot must have tried to talk to Bron alone.

 

She sniffed the air. There were the clear smells of Ruby and Littlefoot, which were as distinct and unique to her as a dinosaur's face. There were also the scents of two longnecks. A juvenile, obviously coming from Shorty, and the scent of an adult male longneck that had left a few moments prior. It was confirmed then. Littlefoot had talked to Bron and he did not consult her or anyone else... Except Ruby.

 

An odd mixture of relief and rage began to flash on the fast biter's face. If he had been successful then the pack was safe, but the risk that Littlefoot had taken was unwise in the extreme. Likewise, she was disappointed with Ruby. She should have known better than to allow him to pull this stunt. Before converting her language to leaf-eater, Cera said one final thing to Littlefoot in sharptooth.

 

"Littlefoot, your father may not have killed you, but I might. What were you thinking?" As Littlefoot began to speak, she waved him off. "Later... We will discuss this later." She then glared at Ruby. "All three of us." Her tone conveyed no leniency. She had ranted at him when he risked himself for the egg-stealers back in the lowlands and she would do so again here. He was not a pack of one; he was the leader of the pack. They did things together. She would remind her leader of this fact even if she had to beat it into him.

 

A moment later, screeches and hisses of delight emanated from the bushes, as the remainder of the fast biters arrived on the scene. Cera and Littlefoot both waved at the others to approach slowly, as Shorty nearly bolted at their merriment. They had to be reminded that merriment coming from a sharptooth was not considered a pleasant sound by herbivores, and for good reason. After they quieted down and slowed their forward progress, Shorty quickly calmed. Realizing who these dinosaurs must be, he fixed them with a warm smile. Littlefoot began the introductions.

 

 **"That's Spike. That's Ducky. That's..."** He was then interrupted by Shorty.

 

"Cera." He then looked at Littlefoot. "Right? You all have similar colors."

 

Littlefoot smiled and nodded. But then the remaining land walker in the group appeared from the bushes.

 

 

Shorty sucked down a breath as the purple sharptooth fixed him with an amazed expression. This was the very sharptooth that he had hated for months. This was the sharptooth that he thought was a monster, a traitor, and a fiend. This was the sharptooth that he thought had killed his brother and close friends. But now he could see him for what he really was... A child. Just a child like himself who was trying to do the best that he could in a cruel world. In their rage, both Shorty and Bron wanted the sharpteeth dead for their actions, but were they any better? Sharpteeth killed because they were hungry, but the longnecks were prepared to kill for the sake of vendetta. In that moment, Shorty wondered if that made him more monstrous than any sharptooth. Shaking his head at that thought, he addressed the purple sharptooth.

 

"Hey, Chomper." His voice was soft and apologetic. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

 

At that affirmation it seemed that the lid on conversation lifted and everyone began to converse with the visibly overwhelmed green longneck. There was so much to discuss and catch up on. With the exceptions of their sharpteeth and claws, it was as if nothing had changed in the group of old friends. Shorty's heart leapt at the return of a world that he had feared was lost forever. But yet his friends remained, albeit changed.

 

On that night Shorty did something that he nearly hadn't done since Littlefoot's "death".

 

He smiled.

 

......

 

It took several moments for the conversations to settle down, as everyone wanted to speak to the green longneck. Finally another dinosaur that they had known them in their old lives had returned and they could reminisce about the old times and see how their old friend was doing.

 

Eventually, though, one of them asked a question that had to be asked.

 

 **"So, uh..."** It was Spike. **"How are our parents?"**

 

The conversations ended in a hushed silence. Everyone knew the probable answer to that question, but no one looked forward to having the answer confirmed.

 

Shorty sighed. He had just had this conversation with Littlefoot, he was not looking forward to a repeat. "Well... They are about as well as you expect..." The silence remained as Shorty looked up at Spike and the others. "Everyone was upset and several wanted revenge, but Bron eventually volunteered for the job. We left with the spiketail herd as soon as we heard you all were in the Land of Shallow Waters."

 

The jubilant reunion had now taken on a much more somber tone as everyone was reminded of how their departure must have affected their families. Shorty was not finished, however.

 

"Mr. Threehorn improved defenses. Everyone was scared that the sharpteeth... that you guys... would invade the valley."

 

Ducky looked perplexed by that insinuation and asked an obvious question. **"Why would we do that? We are kids. We are, we are."**

 

Spike didn't look up as he seemed to have immediately deduced the answer. **"We know the ways in."** The heads of everyone present turned towards the dark green fast biter. **"We could lead... bigger sharpteeth in."**

 

Shorty nodded. "Yeah... They were really scared of that. Especially Petrie's mom. She flew patrols everyday just to make sure that you all weren't sneaking up on the valley..." He then looked around. "Um... Where is Petrie?" When no one answered him immediately, he continued. "Surely, he didn't..."

 

Cera didn't let him finish. **"No, he's okay. That flyer is too annoying for anything to eat him."** Upon seeing that she had earned Littlefoot's annoyed scowl, she gave him a slight satisfied smile continued. **"He is scouting for us right now. We had a rather unpleasant guest and he is trying to learn more about him from our allies."**

 

Shorty's eyes went wide. "Your allies?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yeah... There were some fast biters in the lowlands that are our friends."**

 

Shorty's eyes darkened for a moment. "Those were your allies! They tried killing us!" His eyes bored directly into Littlefoot's.

 

As he stared into the depths of Shorty's eyes, he could see horror and sadness there. He had to admit that this was a perfectly understandable reaction on the part of his brother. It was true that Skytail and the others would kill for food and Shorty certainly constituted suitable food for a sharptooth. However, he couldn't blame his brother for reacting angry to the revelation. He was now on the other end of the circle of life. They each had different roles to play and it was hard to be sympathetic to the predators when you were on the menu. Littlefoot was about to speak, when Ruby interjected.

 

 **"Well, it may have been somebody else. Somebody else it may have been."** At Shorty's disbelieving scowl, she continued. **"There are other fast biters. What did they look like?"**

 

Littlefoot nodded slightly. Ruby was using a good strategy. Make Shorty consider other possibilities in order to lessen his feelings of betrayal and anger. At the same time, maybe they could learn more about Skytail's situation as Shorty recounted their appearance.

 

Shorty shifted his gaze downward for a moment, as if he were recalling a horrific memory. Which, Littlefoot deduced, he most certainly was. "There were so many of them... so many... At least two dozen."

 

Littlefoot, Ruby, and Cera shared glances. That was far more than a normal pack. What was going on in the lowlands?

 

"Several of them went after me and Tippy..." Shorty tried to control his face in order to hide his fear, but he failed miserably. "My dad couldn't hold them off... Then finally Doc came and crushed the a few of them. They ran off after that." Shorty nodded. "Thank goodness sharpteeth are cowards."

 

Shorty immediately thought about what he had said and looked back up at the sharpteeth who were listening to his tale. "Um... what I mean is..."

 

Littlefoot cut him off. **"It's alright."**

 

Some prejudices, like hatred of sharpteeth, seemed to almost be embedded into the instincts of herbivores. Littlefoot decided that it was probably for the best. It was only natural to feel contempt for those who wished you harm and sharpteeth were, for better or worse, the biggest threat that longnecks faced. More importantly, however, Shorty's words had confirmed something to the brown fast biter. The pack that Shorty described was most certainly not Skytail's pack. Something must have happened.

 

 **"That... doesn't sound like our allies, Shorty."** Littlefoot then looked back to the others. **"I hope that they are alright."**

 

Ducky swallowed hard. **"And Petrie too! We sent him out there all alone!"**

 

Littlefoot swallowed. **"I think Petrie will be okay, Ducky. He can fly, after all."** Although in truth he was somewhat concerned. They had often taken him for granted. He was a valuable scout and friend, but he was somewhat vulnerable if he was forced to the ground. He hoped that his latest orders weren't the ones that would doom his close friend. Despite his misgivings, however, he kept his face neutral. He needed to keep Ducky calm. Becoming agitated at what they couldn't change would not help anyone.

 

Shorty looked down. "I am sorry about earlier, but... You guys eat dinosaurs now. You can't expect me to forget that."

 

Cera nodded. **"We know, Shorty. That is why... I guess we never tried to tell our folks... Maybe it's better that way."**

 

Littlefoot looked over at the yellow fast biter. **"That's what Shorty and I were talking about earlier. I think that was a mistake. We need to let them know."** Littlefoot sighed and looked at the rest of the pack. He then spoke in sharptooth. "We have a lot to talk about, guys. We will need to have a meeting tomorrow."

 

Cera grunted. **"Yeah... plus we need to talk about you being an idiot and going out here on your own!"** She then paused for a moment. **"How did that conversation go anyway?"**

 

Littlefoot sighed. **"Not well... He ran off and he didn't seem too happy about..."** He cut himself off when he heard a distant rumbling.

 

The rumbling of footsteps.

 

The footsteps of a running sauropod.

 

Littlefoot looked at Shorty. **"It sounds like dad knows that you are gone."**

 

Shorty sighed. "Ah crap!"

 

The six sharpteeth and green longneck all gathered into a tight formation, with Shorty at the front. No one seemed to know what to expect in the second encounter with Bron. Littlefoot waited in anticipation for several moments with the others. Finally, however, the footsteps got louder and the rumbling got stronger until the trees and bushes were pushed aside. The long neck of a brown sauropod emerged from the foliage and immediately focused on the two brothers. The brown fast biter and the green longneck, now separated in their kinds but united in family. The reaction of the longneck was not what Littlefoot had expected however.

 

Bron gave a relieved sigh.

 

"You had me worried sick, Shorty... did you follow me?"

 

Shorty gave a curt nod. "I heard everything."

 

Bron's face softened. Littlefoot was expecting a strong rebuke for Shorty sneaking off like he did, but yet no rebuke was forthcoming. Instead, Bron seemed to actually look apologetic at his adopted son for hearing what he had heard. Then Bron turned his head and looked in Littlefoot's direction. What he then saw was not what he expected.

 

Sadness and regret.

 

Littlefoot shifted uncomfortably under Bron's gaze. He had no idea how to approach his father, considering how their previous meeting had gone. He was pleased that there was no anger or hatred on his parent's face, but he didn't know what Bron was expressing regret over. Was it over how he reacted? Or was it over Littlefoot's existence? Bron had made it quite clear to the former longneck that he was a disgrace to his mother's memory and Littlefoot was not going to let that go anytime soon. There was just too much raw emotion there; too much anguish. He would let Bron make the first move.

 

Bron closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them and gazing at the sky. Littlefoot watched as his father looked at the night circle, which had now returned to its original hue; the eclipse having ended some time before. He almost jumped when he heard his father speak.

 

"I guess that we all are under the same sky, aren't we? It doesn't change even if we do." Bron sighed deeply in an expression of regret. "Son, I wronged you..."

 

Littlefoot was taken aback by his father's words. Why was he suddenly changing his opinion? Was Littlefoot not still the carnivore that he was an hour ago? He continued to listen in stunned silence.

 

"I was madder at myself than I was at you... You have no choice, do you?"

 

At Littlefoot's slight shake of the head, Bron continued.

 

"I was so angry... so vengeful... I thought of nothing else... So when I finally found you... I... I didn't know what to do." Tears were flowing again from the massive longneck's eyes. "I still don't, really... My son is a sharptooth! It isn't something that I can accept but I have no choice."

 

Littlefoot then broke from the formation that he and the others had made and began to approach his father. He stepped forward with uncertain steps towards an uncertain resolution, but wasn't that what they had been doing this entire time? They were simply hapless kids who had been forced into an astonishing situation and had no choice but to accept their new circumstances. Likewise, his father now had been forced into accepting the fact that his very own son had been converted into the thing he most hated, a sharptooth. His father screwed up in his initial meeting with his changed son. But didn't Littlefoot and his friends screw up for most of their initial week as sharpteeth? Had they not resisted their new natures until they were forced to accept the inevitable? Yes, Littlefoot decided, he would be willing to forgive his father. But getting Bron to forgive himself would be a far harder proposition.

 

Unaware of the mental resolution in Littlefoot's head, Bron continued. "I'm sorry, son. I don't know what to do."

 

Littlefoot stopped and look at his father with an unreadable expression. Calmly, he gestured for the longneck to get near him, which Bron very slowly did. As the massive longneck lowered his head towards Littlefoot, the fast biter said two little sentences.

 

**"I don't know either, dad. But let's figure it out together."**

 

As father and son then nuzzled tearfully, the others looked on. None of them had dry eyes at the emotional display that they now were witnessing. It was a sight that most of them never thought that they would see. Visible relief could be seen on all of their faces as they took in the sight. Their uncertainties about the future remained, but there was now at least one thing that they could be certain about.

 

Bron would be part of it.

 

......

 

**The next morning in the Barren Lands:**

 

The tan fast biter seemed to loiter for a moment, as if he suspected that someone was watching him. He looked over to the rocky outcroppings to his left and stared at them for a while. He sniffed the air, but did not appear to smell anything out of the ordinary. He then took two steps towards the outcropping when a voice caused him to stop.

 

"Ah, Calin! I take it you are ready for this?" The voice had a tinge of mockery to it, despite the superficial friendliness.

 

Calin turned and smiled back. "Why, of course! I do hope **you** are ready for this, Goron." Calin's smiled with a toothy grin. His teeth seemed to look like little knives, as his expression conveyed only thinly-veiled contempt.

 

With no other words being exchanged between the rivals, they began a slow journey with the rest of the raiding party towards their destination. They did not see the eyes peeking over the rocky outcropping.

 

......

 

They had caught Calin's scent several days ago as they were heading towards the Land of Shallow Waters and they had been following the fiend's stench ever since. Now, finally, they had caught sight of the fast biter and could see the size of the raiding party that he had acquired. It seemed that an assault on Littlefoot's pack was imminent.

 

"It's Calin, alright. He seems to be heading towards our friends." Taunt's voice was controlled, but deep emotions were right underneath the surface. A mixture of hatred for Calin and fear for his friends. He may have fled at his leader's urging during his pack's last stand, but he resolved not to run this time. He would fight or die. He would not let his friends and allies fight alone.

 

Thud nodded at his son's affirmation. "Then we will need to catch up with them first. Are you ready to run, son? Breeze?"

 

Breeze grunted. "I am always ready!"

 

Taunt gave a cocky smile. "We are fast biters, are we not?"

 

Thud smiled at his son and his friend. "Well then... Let us leave the wind in our wake!"

 

At the age-old affirmation of fast biter speed, all three fast biters sprinted into the clearing and took a straight course towards the Land of Shallow Waters. When their friends faced the oncoming threat, they would have reinforcements.

 

They just hoped that it would prove to be enough.

 


	46. Betrayal

**_“For there to be betrayal, there would have to have been trust first.”_ **

**_― Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games_ **

 

**The Haven Valley:**

 

Chronos stared intently at the blackened rock that he held in his hand. A rather rough piece of obsidian was gleaming in the mid-afternoon sunlight. This formed an odd combination as the darkest of rocks was now surrounded by the radiance of the bright circle. Chronos reflected that there was probably a deeper meaning there if he could be bothered to think about it. However, that time was not now. He had a mission to complete.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Chronos looked up mutely at the dinosaur who had roused him. _Mr. Threehorn... Hmm... Well, better than nothing I suppose._ The gruff voice of the elder threehorn did nothing to boost Chronos’s confidence. Mr. Threehorn, or Topps as his family called him, was not the most open-minded of dinosaurs. However, he reminded himself, their goal here was not to convince anyone. Their goal was to plant the seeds of doubt. That was the entire reason that Chronos had been staring at the black rock for the better part of a day. He knew a way in which to broach the subject when the time came and the time for action had finally arrived.

 

He wasted no time in answering the threehorn.

 

“Hmm...” Chronos looked at the threehorn in confusion, as if he had just lost his concentration. However, he soon resumed his inspection of the rock as he prepared to speak. “Oh... Yes, I am alright. I was just thinking about a story we heard in the Mysterious Beyond... A story about the Stone of Cold Fire.” He could see the threehorn’s eyes bore into him out of the corner of his vision.

 

As he stared at the mysterious rainbowface, the threehorn’s expression turned dark at the mention of the stone. That cursed rock was the harbinger of the death of his beloved Cera and the rest of the children. It had even turned black after their deaths! He had heard more than enough of the damn rock.

 

However... He couldn’t help but wonder what role that stone played in the deaths of the children, if any. It was a curious mystery for all of one day, then a source of discontent and sorrow thereafter. He had actually tried to ram the stone after Cera’s ‘death’, but all he received as a reward was a headache from the unbreakable stone. So, as much as he hated the rock, he was also curious about its purpose and origin. With that in mind he did something uncharacteristic of him.

 

He showed curiosity.

 

“What story did you hear?” His voice was gruff, but surprisingly inviting. Topps again stared at the rainbowface, but this time with a slightly tilted head. A sign of invitation.

 

Chronos blinked at this surprising change of demeanor from the threehorn. He had not been expected an opening that was this welcoming. In fact, he had expected Topps to tell him that he was acting weird and to get out of everyone’s way. Now, however, it seemed that he could actually put his plan into action.

 

“We were talking to the parents of that fast runner... Ruby. We figured that it was best to tell them what happened to their daughter... They were understandably upset.” A blatant lie, Chronos acknowledged internally, but a useful one. They had heard from Ruby that her parents were alive and accepting of her change, so he didn’t have to worry about being contradicted. As for the guilt that this statement would cause...

 

Chronos noted with some satisfaction that the threehorn began to look away with an ashamed expression. It was obvious by the change in posture that he felt guilt for not having the valley inform Ruby’s parents about the death of her daughter. The male rainbowface could only deduce that the valley must have been entirely fixated on avenging their children and the fate of Ruby, a newcomer, was overlooked in the process. Not exactly a fair way to treat a guest of the valley.

 

However, upon reflecting upon his emotions, Chronos felt more than a hint of shame at his actions. Yes, he was doing what he had to do in order to manipulate the dinosaur into accepting a new reality, but he was still reopening a deep psychological wound that no parent should have to suffer in the first place. He didn't have much time to reflect before Topps interrupted.

 

“We never told them...” Topps affirmed in a weak voice.

 

Chronos nodded. “We... uh... mentioned that the valley was having a rough time. I am sure that they will understand in time.” Despite his misgivings, Chronos was pleased thus far with how the conversation was going. By having Mr. Threehorn fall into a cycle of guilt, he could better manipulate him into yearning for the possibility that Chronos was going to show him. The possibility that his daughter was alive.

 

Not wanting the conversation to end on that note, however, Chronos continued. “Her parents told us this story. It seems that it is older than even the tales of the Lone Dinosaur. If they are to be believed, it was originally taught to the fast runners by the first two-footer that ever walked the Earth.”

 

Topps blinked, having momentarily lost focus of the story. “The first two-footer?”

 

Chronos nodded. “Yes... Of course you know how these stories can be twisted over time _.” Sometimes if you acknowledge a shortcoming, people will think less of it._ Chronos noted to himself. _And if they think less of it, then it is easier to bring them to your way of thinking!_

 

Topps simply nodded. “True.”

 

The rainbowface continued, satisfied where this was going. “Please forgive me elder threehorn, but my memory is not perfect." This was not quite true, but he had completely made this story up for this purpose. As a result, he was unsure of his ability to convey it in the same style of a dinosaur storyteller. "However, to the best of my recollection their story went as follows...”

 

_Before our grandfather’s grandfather was laid as an egg... Before the great rock walls rose in the barrens... Before the great schism of the fast runner herds... In the epoch that once was, but is no more... The following tale begins._

_Areguin was the first of the fast runners to take a name for himself as all of the intelligent dinosaurs now do. He eventually took seven mates for himself, as it was the custom at the time. His line flourished and prospered until the barrens were eventually filled with his enumerable descendants. They formed numerous herds and this tale begins in one of them._

_In the outskirts of the barrens was a small herd of fast runners. All of these unfortunate souls were siblings who had joined together after the deaths of their parents. Of the family of eight, now only four remained. The others having been lost to starvation and fights with the other fast runner herds. There simply wasn’t enough food to go around._

_The eldest male of the litter was the leader of the herd, being the strongest of the siblings. The next eldest were two sisters who were protective of the herd, having been mournful of the loss of their other siblings. Teseron was the remaining brother, by far the runt of the litter. It was only by his quick thinking as a thief that he was able to eat enough to survive. Much to his shame, however, two of his siblings had been killed as a result of one of his raids on another herd. He had done his part, but his siblings had been too slow. As a result, he was shunned by the others even though he was permitted to stay. His life was a miserable one._

_As summer wore on the vegetation in the barrens became even scarcer and some of the fast runners turned to attack other herds and eating their own kind. Even before sharpteeth, some of the fast runners were becoming like them. Living in this time of misery and death, Teseron couldn’t take much more. In anguish one night, he wandered away from the herd in order to collect his mournful thoughts. He then stared out at the brightest star in the night sky and cried out to the heavens: “Help me Areguin! Have you forsaken us?”_

_As if to answer the runt’s prayer, a massive blue light appeared in the sky. In luminance was unsurpassed as it hurdled headlong out of the sky. It collided with the ground in front of Teseron. He tumbled end-over-end before regaining his bearings and walking up to the stone. It was a curious thing, smooth and shining blue. It was also cold to the touch. As if a cold fire burned within its core. It was obviously a gift from his departed ancestors. They were taking pity on their languishing descendants. It was then that he heard a small voice call to him from somewhere inside of his own head._

_“The living fix their own problems. Speak the problem and the solution, and it shall be done.”_

_Teseron thought for a moment at the curious words. He knew the problem surely? However, what was the solution? Deciding that he should give it his best attempt, he spoke thus:_

_“The food is scarce and your people are many, oh great ancestor! More food is needed, great one! Please hear my plea!”_

_In a sudden lurch, everything seemed to spin. Teseron blacked out and fell to his face._

_When he came to, he was amazed to see that the Stone of Cold Fire had taken on a black hue. Its radiance was now gone. Its powers having been used. But something was wrong, he noted. His arms no longer reached his feet, but rather were stubby and his legs were now massive like the trunks of trees. It was then that he heard his ancestor’s voice._

_“You now have as much food as you could want. What you catch you shall kill and what you kill shall you eat. The green leaves will taste bitter upon your tongue and your brothers and sisters shall taste sweet. They will not know your language and you shall not know theirs. For the rest of your days you shall chase and slay. They shall curse you with insults, but you shall assault them with ferocity and rampage. From the days you take of theirs, you shall gain days in return. Their deaths shall maintain your life. Such is your fate.”_

_As Teseron broke down at the horrible fate that had befallen him, the voice finished._

_“Life is only sustained through death, young one. That is a hard lesson to learn. Through bringing death to my people you will also strengthen and sustain them. Their numbers shall not get too large and their survivors will create faster and faster runners. As I have founded my people, you will now found your people. Ensure that they know their place in the world as sustainers of life and do not let them forget as my people have done. Farewell, Teseron.”_

_Such is how the two-footers came to walk the Earth._

 

Topps stood in wide-mouthed silence as the rainbowface finished his tale. There was too much coincidence in what he had just spoken. What if the children had made a wish on the stone as Teseron had done? What if they had been changed? They hadn't found their bodies, although Bron found some longneck bones that he thought was Littlefoot...

 

_Then the sharpteeth that we chased... There was Chomper... A brown one that was colored like Littlefoot... Two green ones colored like Spike and Ducky... A flyer just like how Petrie was a flyer... And one yellow one like... No..._

_No! It can't be!_

 

"That is a crazy story! It couldn't have happened that way!" Topps protested, not really criticizing the story but rather the possibility that was now floating in his head.

 

The male rainbowface shrugged. "It is just a story... I am sure that the fast runners have changed it throughout the years."

 

Topps opened his mouth as if to say something to the rainbowface, but he stopped before he could get a word out. _I need to get out of here... I need to think..._

 

Without another word he stormed off.

 

......

 

Logos carefully walked over to her male counterpart. It seemed that the seed of doubt had been planted, although she had no idea if it would be enough or not.

 

"That went well." She stated simply.

 

Chronos nodded. "He stormed off. You consider that going well?"

 

His counterpart nodded. "He is the hardheaded one. If he is so upset that he had run off, then he has been touched by the story. The question is: will he mention this to the others?"

 

Chronos sighed. "I suppose that we will have to see... I am not the best storyteller."

 

Logos seemed to think for a moment. After a short pause she continued. "Teseron... You named the first sharptooth in your story after our physics instructor at the academy?"

 

He nodded with a morose expression. "He was the one who told me that I was not cut out to be a physicist. He recommended the officer corps for me. I hated him at the time for it, but he was right."

 

Logos stared at her counterpart for several moments. She had no idea that he had originally wanted to be a physicist. She had always assumed that exploration was in his blood. But this revelation might explain his maverick-like nature. How much else did she not know about her partner?

 

"Sometimes we have to lose our way in order to find out where to go." Logos intoned.

 

Chronos snapped out of his thoughts for a moment. "Who said that?"

 

She smiled. "The same instructor... I originally wanted to be an engineer..."

 

......

 

**Outside the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

To say that Petrie was distraught would be a gross understatement.

 

The small flyer was focused on the sky in front of him for most of the flight, not allowing for any other sights or sounds to distract him. He ignored the slight stinging in his eyes and instead allowed himself to moan in anguish at the pack's loss. Skytail was dead. He almost couldn't believe it himself. The young fast biter who had challenged the pack and then capitulated. The rival that had turned into a great ally and friend. He was now no more. Worse yet, Petrie knew that meant that the others were also probably gone. The swift and prideful Breeze, the loyal but silent Scarflank, the attentive and watchful Vigilant... and Taunt.

 

Yes, Petrie realized, Taunt would be the hardest for the pack to accept. Cera had a unique connection to that fast biter as he was one of the only dinosaurs she had known who could match wits with her. He was prideful and maddening in his use of wit. He was the sort of dinosaur that Cera would probably consider killing if he wasn't their ally. Actually, now that Petrie thought about it, she probably considered strangling him a few times anyway.

 

But now they were all gone. Or, at least as far as Petrie could tell, they were all dead. He had only found one body, but that was of their leader. If he had fallen in combat then that must have meant the others were no more as well. Petrie knew that he and the others would not let that happen to Littlefoot without a fight. Consequently, knowing the honor of Skytail's pack, they must have met the same fate as well.

 

It was with these unhappy thoughts that he flew towards the home of the pack. How was he going to break the news?

 

It was with that thought that he finally looked down in anguish. The emotions were too raw. In fact, they were so fresh that he found himself seeing hallucinations of some of those that were lost. It almost looked like Breeze and Taunt were running towards the swamp. But why would his hallucination have Thud in it?

 

Petrie suddenly snapped out of his stupor. _It Taunt and Breeze! They alive!_

 

With an almost impossible amount of effort, he flapped his wings as fast as they would move and directed himself straight towards the trio of dinosaurs. His mind was ignoring Thud at the moment as all of his thoughts were on the return of those friends that had he feared were no more. Involuntarily, he gave a joyful screech at his allies.

 

They seemed to hear him as they slowed their motion for a moment and Taunt looked up with a relieved expression. He quickly gestured for Petrie to follow them as they continued their headlong sprint towards the swamp. _Why they in such a hurry?_ Petrie thought to himself. He redoubled his efforts and was flying just above the fast biters within a matter of seconds.

 

"You alive! Me thought you all dead!" Petrie chirped at the trio of dinosaurs. "Me see Skytail..."

 

Taunt seemed to look sad at that affirmation, but he did not slow, nor did any of his companions. He seemed to be trying to catch his breath, Petrie noted. _But why he in hurry?_ The flyer asked himself. He was about to ask that question when he heard a shout from Thud. Petrie had nearly forgotten about him.

 

"If you don't want your friends to end up like that then you need to get help! NOW!"

 

Petrie had a confusing jumble of thoughts going through his mind right then. Why was Thud helping them? Why were they running towards the pack? Wasn't Thud and Taunt not on good terms? But his mind only allowed him to ask the most pertinent question.

 

"What wrong?!"

 

Thud was now gasping for air as well, so Breeze answered. "Other fast biters... Want to attack you... They got us... We help... But too many..."

 

Realization began to dawn on Petrie. The pack was soon going to be under attack. He was the fastest of the group and as such he was the only one who could give them a fighting chance. He may not be able to alert the pack in time, but he could get help.

 

"Me get help! Fight well!"

 

Taunt and Thud both gave a slight bob of the head in acknowledgement as they continued to run towards what Petrie assumed was the advancing threat. With a shift of his wings and a redirection of his momentum into a band of warm air, Petrie shifted immediately towards the west. He knew exactly who he would get for help. After all, he remembered where they usually hunted.

 

_Me not know who we fight, but Chomper's parents will crush them!_

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters, by the spiketail herd:**

 

"That is insane, Bron! Have you gone mad?!"

 

Doc's statement was uncharacteristic for the longneck of few words, but he could not believe the drivel that Bron was now spewing as his great revelation. His son as a sharptooth? It was ludicrous! Doc had seen amazing things on his journeys. He had seen places that seemed to have defied the laws of nature. He had seen dinosaurs that were impossibly tall. He had seen sharpteeth that seemed impossible to defeat. He had seen all manner of joy and despair. But he had never heard of an herbivore changing into a sharptooth.

 

The brown longneck was undeterred. "It may be insane... but it is the way it is. My son is the only person who could have known those things... Not to mention the sleep story."

 

Bron seemed more certain and calm than Doc had ever seen him. It was a curious change from the previous day. Something had surely happened, but he was not buying Bron's story. Regaining his composure, he decided to try to reason with the other longneck.

 

"It would take more than a sleep story to convince me."

 

The brown longneck nodded. "I don't doubt that, but they know things that only they could know. They know things that even Chomper was never told and that none of them would tell... Littlefoot mentioned the Big Longneck Test." Bron then swallowed. "Shorty even snuck out and greeted Littlefoot on his own while I was... indisposed... If they had wanted to kill him then that would have been the perfect opportunity, but they did nothing of the sort. Littlefoot treated Shorty like family... which is more than I could say about myself." The longneck looked away in shame.

 

Doc was amazed by this turn of events. He didn't believe the sharptooth story for a moment, but they undoubtedly had poor Bron convinced. The longneck had signs of mental instability before, as his troubled moaning during his sleep stories often indicated, but this latest episode had Doc convinced that Bron had finally snapped. Were he still the 'Lone Dinosaur' he would have probably went on his way and left Bron to his fate... but now he was a father and he saw things differently. He owed it to Bron and his adopted son to get the brown longneck back to reality. He resolved to try once more to do just that.

 

"This is madness."

 

Bron frowned slightly at the large longneck's intransience. "My friend... I know when you see them that..." Bron suddenly stopped. "What the..."

 

Suddenly a massive group of fast biters emerged from the foliage of the swamp and sprinted across the open field where the spiketails were grazing. The spiketail herd then erupted into a chorus of panicked screams, rumbling feet, and alert calls. Curiously, however, none of the fast biters seemed to attack. They simply seemed to run past the other dinosaurs, as if they were in their way. As the last one departed towards their unknown destination, Doc spoke in an accusatory tone.

 

"Were those your 'children'?"

 

Bron hurriedly shook his head. "No. But they are heading straight for... Oh no! Littlefoot!" Bron then began to sprint in the direction of the departed fast biters.

 

Doc interrupted, beginning to sprint himself. "Where are you going?"

 

Bron shouted back. "I can't let them hurt my son! They're obviously on the hunt. You heard their calls."

 

Doc nodded. Yes he had lived long enough to recognize the fast biter hunting calls. The clicks and screeches were enough to make adrenaline surge into his system. Those sounds only meant danger. Even if the story Bron was saying was complete madness, he wouldn't let him fight alone. If nothing else the death of the fast biters would increase the security of his son and the herd that he now found himself in. Resolved to do what he had to do, he spoke with great determination.

 

"Let me help you." Doc was now running as well.

 

Bron looked back in his run and quipped. "I thought that you didn't believe me?"

 

Doc snorted. "I don't. But I am not going to let you fight alone."

 

Bron gave a simple reply back. "Don't harm my son."

 

Doc didn't answer back.

 

......

 

"Hmm... Petrie should be returning soon..." Littlefoot noted. The flyer had left the previous day in order to search for Skytail's pack and relay his findings on Calin. Now, of course, with the departure of Calin that mission was less important, but Littlefoot was still curious about the whereabouts of their old allies. _Perhaps they invited Petrie for a meal?_ Littlefoot mused. _It is the customary way to treat guests..._

 

Cera seemed to note Littlefoot's preoccupation and broke the silence. "What's wrong, Seeker?"

 

Littlefoot looked up at his old friend. "Huh? Oh, I am just thinking about Petrie. He is taking a while."

 

Cera nodded. "I am sure Spotter's alright. He is probably eating a large meal with the pack as we speak... Damn lucky flyer..."

 

Littlefoot snorted. "We don't exactly eat poorly here, you know?" He then smiled. "Is it the other pack's food that you long for... or the company of your little friend?" His voice was teasing, but in a gentle way.

 

Cera grunted in annoyance. "Don't you even start! Need I remind you of how you have been acting around Ponder?"

 

Littlefoot glared at Cera. "She was upset and I was comforting her..."

 

Cera smiled as she knew that she had him. "Oh? So is that what you call it?"

 

Littlefoot sighed. It seemed that he was getting his just desserts after accusing Cera of being romantic with Taunt. The teasing could go both ways and being a leader did not protect him from the teasing of his packmates. After all, he only liked Ruby as a friend. There was nothing more there... was there?

 

Seeing Littlefoot lost in thought again, Cera decided to change the subject. There was a difference between playful teasing and being cruel. Even Cera knew that line. She decided to concede a point about Taunt.

 

"I do miss him though. He was an insufferable ankle-biter, but he was my friend." She acknowledged.

 

Littlefoot nodded at Cera's admission. "Yeah... I am sure that they are doing fine. But I wish Petrie would report back soon."

 

Cera nodded. "Me too."

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Spike. "This is sweet and all, but what do we need to talk about, Seeker?"

 

Both Littlefoot and Cera shared a brief look of amusement at the green fast biter's acerbic wit and laughed at his antics. Spike was always fixated on the needs of the present. Even as a leaf-eater he was fixated on food as opposed to social concerns. It was actually somewhat refreshing to see that part of his personality remain. Although as a leaf-eater he couldn't share his caustic observations due to his lack of speech. Littlefoot had to wonder if he was like that all along or if that was something new that came with his transformation. He figured in any case that Spike's mind must have been an interesting place.

 

"Well, guys, I wanted to talk about what has been happening." Littlefoot offered.

 

Cera tilted her head. "You mean, besides you trying to get yourself killed by talking to your dad alone?"

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Yeah..."

 

Cera then glared at Ruby. "I am still angry with you, Ponder. You should've stopped him."

 

Ruby blinked. "I did try to stop him, but it didn't stop him."

 

Cera shook her head. "That is no excuse, were I there I..." She was interrupted by an irate Littlefoot.

 

"I told her that if she got help then I would go to Bron alone." Littlefoot affirmed. "She figured that I was safer with her help than going alone. How would you have reacted if she had abandoned me, Stern Claw?"

 

Cera looked stunned at Littlefoot's revelation. "So this was all you then, Seeker?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yes. It was all my idea."

 

Ducky then intervened at this point in the conversation. "That was very dangerous, Seeker. It was, it was. You could have been hurt-ed!"

 

Spike nodded. "Yes, that was very risky. Did we not have a chat before about taking risks? We are a pack, are we not?"

 

"We help one another, but we can't do that if you go alone!" Chomper affirmed.

 

Littlefoot cringed at that memory. The rest of the pack had erupted at him and criticized his saving of the egg-stealers back in the lowlands. True he had taken that action to fulfill what he considered to be his obligations to Ozzy and Strut, considering that the pack was effectively using them, but he had taken an unnecessary risk. He had been so exhausted and the pack was so upset that he had actually offered to give up leadership. They had made a strong point about him going alone when he had an entire pack to back him up. Now here he was making the same mistake. In trying to protect the rest of the pack by going alone, he had instead insulted the pack. Now that his mind was no longer clouded with the confused emotions revolving around his father, he could clearly see the error that he had made. Now he had to atone for that.

 

"I screwed up, guys." Littlefoot began.

 

Cera interrupted. "You can say that again!"

 

"I was so upset about my father and I didn't want to have to kill him... He didn't deserve that... And... And..." Littlefoot attempted to start again.

 

"We know, Seeker." It was now Ruby's turn to interrupt.

 

"Huh?" Littlefoot was now confused.

 

Cera looked at Ruby for a moment, before giving her a nod of encouragement. It seemed that the two fast biters were now on the same page. Cera seemed to be deferring to her pink counterpart in order to make the point more diplomatically than she could.

 

"We know." Ruby repeated. "I think any of us would do the same if it were our parents. If it were our parents then we would do the same. But we care for you, Seeker! You need to rely on us!"

 

Chomper nodded at his former caregiver's affirmation. "Yeah! We're your friends and friends stick together!"

 

Ducky and Spike grunted in acknowledgement as well. It seemed that everyone was in agreement.

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Alright, guys. Thanks... I guess that I just needed a reminder."

 

Cera nodded. "The reminder better hold this time, because next time I'm getting out the claws."

 

Ruby looked at Cera with a faux accusatory glare. "Are you threatening the leader, Cera?"

 

Cera glared back, not realizing the mirth in Ruby's expression. "What if I am?"

 

Ruby smiled. "Then you can count me in. If he screws up again then we all can beat some sense into him."

 

Now realizing that Ruby was just trying to take some humor at Littlefoot's expense, Cera had to laugh. As she did so the remainder of the pack began to chuckle as well. Well, everyone but Littlefoot, who was now lost in thought.

 

_After all of this time I finally get them to agree on something... and it's on the fact that I'm an idiot. Well at least this day couldn't get any worse._

 

"My stupidity... um... wasn't exactly what I called this meeting about though."

 

At Littlefoot's interruption, the five heads of his companions turned around. He now had their attention despite the fact that were still stifling chuckles at his expense. Finally, Ducky took the bait.

 

"Then why are we here?"

 

Littlefoot sighed. "We need to decide what to do now. My dad knows about us... Pterano knows about us... Ruby's parents know about us..." He looked at the others as he could see realization dawn upon them. "We can't hide what we are now, can we?"

 

Spike frowned at Littlefoot's words. "I have been thinking about this since... well... since last night." He paused for a moment as if he were collecting his thoughts. "I thought that it would have been easier to just... be what we are, you know? But after my friend... After Tippy..." He looked away for a moment and Ducky rushed over to comfort him, but he soon recovered and continued his thoughts. "But after him... I don't know. I just don't know anymore."

 

Looking sadly as Spike's near-breakdown, Cera said her piece. "I know what you are saying, Seeker. I guess we stopped thinking about telling our parents after we killed. Maybe it was best for them to think that we were dead? But now... But now..." She sighed. "You told us Littlefoot that your dad knew of your sleep story... just like Ruby's parents and Pterano. That means our parents must have had the same sleep story. But why would they?"

 

Ruby stared at Cera and completed her thought. "Maybe the Stone of Cold Fire wanted our parents to know what happened."

 

Spike gave a disgusted snort. "It sure could have been more direct about it!"

 

Littlefoot nodded. "It seems like it didn't do anything directly." Now seeing that the rest of the pack was sharing his thoughts, he continued. "I guess that the time might have come then... Time to let the valley know what has happened."

 

Ruby nodded at this. "Yes, but how are we..." She then focused on something behind Littlefoot. "Uh oh."

 

Littlefoot and the remainder of the pack immediately turned to look at what had alerted Ruby when they came across the obvious source of her distress. Littlefoot's voice barely contained his rage.

 

"Calin?!"

 

......

 

Dein roared in approval at the successful expedition. He and his mate had found a hadrosaur that appeared to have been taken down by fast biters based upon the wounds. Curiously, however, they seemed to have left most of the corpse. Neither of the sharpteeth was hesitant about taking advantage of a free meal. In fact, for sharpteeth of their size, much of their food intake came from carrion. Whether it came from abandoned catches or from intimidating the smaller predators, it was always easier and safer to get dead meat as opposed to a fresh kill.

 

Dein gestured to his mate to take the first bite as she was the one to find the dead hadrosaur. Both of them seemed to linger on the sight in front of them however. It was extremely odd for a very fresh such as this to simply be left behind. Especially by a fast biter pack. If they had been chased by a larger sharptooth then that carnivore would have taken the meat, but it was still here. So the fast biters must have been in a hurry. _Curious..._ Dein pondered.

 

"Dein! Terri!" Came a frantic voice from above. Terri looked away from the corpse and immediately took note of Petrie's form. _He must have been back from Seeker's errand._ Terri deduced. _But why is he panicked?_

 

"What is wrong, Spotter?" She asked in a booming voice.

 

Petrie took a shaky breath and collapsed on the ground. Terri could see that he had obviously been flying at full speed for some time. Something serious must have happened.

 

Petrie then shouted despite his exhaustion. "Invasion! Fast biters! They after pack..."

 

Terri didn't let Petrie finish but instead gave a quick glance at Dein who shared her look of distress. "Chomper!" She breathed.

 

Without any further word, the two sharpteeth bounded back towards home with all of the speed that their massive bodies could muster. Terri resolved in her mind that no matter who the intruders were, she would teach them a lesson that they would never forget.

 

_Nobody invades my territory! Hang on, son!_

 

......

 

"So there you have it! Either you agree to join us... and the strongest of you dispose the rest." Calin gestured with a dismissive gesture towards Chomper and Ducky. It was obvious who he thought would die in his 'tryouts' for the pack. "...or we will reluctantly have to eliminate you." Calin smiled a beaming smile as he stared at Littlefoot.   Littlefoot, for his part, glared at Calin with utter hatred. It was obvious that the extent of Calin's depravity horrified him. "How do you like 'my' challenge, Seeker?"

 

Littlefoot seethed as he considered his current situation. They had been ambushed and were now surrounded by at least eight fast biters, meaning that they were hopelessly outnumbered. They had no backup as Chomper's parents were hunting in the southern swamps and they couldn't have Petrie get help as he still hadn't returned from his mission. It looked like that their luck may had finally run out. He knew that he had to come up with some kind of plan and quickly. That might make the difference between a few deaths and the end of the entire pack.

 

Because he knew that they were not going to get out of this unscathed.

 

He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the sharpteeth who were now standing back to back at his sides. These were his packmates. His friends. His only companions throughout enumerable adventures. They now formed a circle facing outward at the enemies who had surrounded them, with their tails facing the center. He had to acknowledge that some of the fast biters at his sides would soon no longer be in the land of the living. It was a horrifying thought. He swallowed hard while not changing his expression of rage. He had to act now. Being careful to speak in leaf-eater so as not to alert the enemy, he whispered to the others.

 

 **"We are surrounded. Let's charge at the blue one."** Littlefoot stared at what looked like the weakest of the adversaries. **"If we can break out of the circle, then we can have a chance."** He couldn't look back at his companions without taking his focus off of the enemy horde surrounding him, but he could still acknowledge his dear friends one last time. He then took a shuddering breath and intentionally brushed his tail against the other five dinosaurs. This was a gesture that the others reciprocated, so that the tails of the pack were touching in a gesture of unity.

 

**"See you all on the other side."**

 

Littlefoot's words gave no clarification as to if he meant when they broke through the enemy line or when they passed into the world of the parted. Truth be told, he didn't know which he meant either. All that he knew was that he and his intrepid band of friends were about to fight against impossible odds. He steeled himself for what was about to occur.

 

Calin took that moment to gloat one final time. "What? Don't have anything to say?"

 

Seeker sneered. **"Charge!"**


	47. An unexpected arrival

**_A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down._ **

**_― Arnold H. Glasow_ **

****

"What? Don't have anything to say?"

 

Calin was quite enjoying this moment. Not only was he going to put an end to Goron's ambitions and secure his own security as a second-in-command under Zarc, but he was also going to rid the world of the upstart who had insulted him. Even though Calin's attempt to join Littlefoot's pack was entirely for the purpose of assessing its weaknesses for the eventual "recruiting drive" he still couldn't stand being considered unworthy by those he considered his inferiors. He now knew that when he finally accepted into his pack whoever was wise enough to switch sides, and there was almost always a few that did so, that he would still see to it that Littlefoot died a horrible death. Only Skytail's antics had infuriated him more. A dinosaur who not only insisted that high-minded ideals like honor had any meaning, but who also was willing to fight and die for it, was antithetical for Calin. He would see to it that Littlefoot knew in his final moments just how worthless those ideals were.

 

He heard some kind of unintelligible grunt come from Littlefoot as he looked up at Calin with a snarl and then proceeded to charge to his left. To his surprise and annoyance, the other sharpteeth in Littlefoot’s pack made a similar sprint in the same direction. Meanwhile, the rest of Calin's forces, being fixated on a pincer attack, simply charged into the circle according to their original plan of attacking them on all sides. They were unaware, Calin realized, of the strategy that the opposing pack was now using.

 

To attack a superior enemy at its weakest point.

 

"No you fools!   Charge behind! Charge behind! Don't let them escape!"

 

However his other packmates were too fixated on the original plan to consider how the situation had just changed. They were not charging around the circle in order to intercept the pack when they inevitably broke through the circle of fast biters, which meant that Littlefoot's pack would be in a position to run away and regroup when they finally broke through. Calin's fury rose to its breaking point at the shear ineptitude on display from his forces.

 

With a growl deep in his throat, Calin smacked the fast biter to his side and forcefully nudged him towards the outside of the circle. Even if the rest of the mongrels that were his packmates were unable to grasp the situation, he was going to be sure to not let Littlefoot outsmart him. He and his partner would intercept them before they escaped too far, or so he hoped.

 

Despite his thoughts of victory, Calin couldn't help but cringe when he heard Littlefoot crash into his target.

 

......

 

Littlefoot felt as if he were in a daze. He had never been in a fight before except for when it involved prey. But now here he was, fighting against his own kind in what was certainly a fight to the death. As the adrenaline powered through his system, he could feel the thundering of his heart and the burning of his lungs. All that was real now was the target in front of his eyes. He had to break through the blue fast biter if he and the others were going to break through the enemy blockade. As the blue fast biter looked upon the advancing threat with a look of surprise, Littlefoot placed all of his weight on the back of his hind limbs and launched himself into the air. With great precision as he sailed the intervening distance, Littlefoot directed his massive claws at his target.

 

**Thud!**

 

A sickening thud emanated from below Littlefoot as his razor sharp talons impacted the blue fast biter's skull. He could feel the weight of the other carnivore dissipate as his body crumbled to the ground in a motionless heap. With much of his momentum being dissipated by the crushing blow, Littlefoot quickly landed upon the ground in a loud crash. Acting on instinct, he extended his forelimbs and raised his tail in order to balance his falling body, before again bounding forward in an impromptu leap.

 

As he regained his footing and continued to sprint, Littlefoot could hear the welcome sound of the others running beside him. They had escaped from the pincer attack! But now they had to run and evade their pursuers until they could find help.

 

And he knew just the place to seek shelter.

 

" **To the mud pits!** " He cried out in leaf-eater, as not to alert the enemy to his plan. **"Ruby and Chomper, go get Bron! Everyone else, follow me!"**

 

......

 

Seething with hatred and determination, Calin charged ahead of the fallen fast biter and kept pace with the retreating pack. They had tricked his packmates masterfully. His own forces were now confused, with some trying to charge at the retreating dinosaurs and others waiting for further orders. He decided to not keep them waiting.

 

"Chase after them you incompetent bastards! Are you not fast biters?! Run!"

 

As he shouted off his enraged order, he continued to run after his quarry. He was now pleased to hear the sounds of running feet matching his own as he began to advance on the slowest member of Littlefoot's pack, the purple two-footer.

 

Calin smiled. If he could hurt or kill that specimen then it would enrage his parents, which would prove useful when Goron came onto the scene from the east. Calin fully planned on having the sharptooth's parents do the dirty business for him. Killing one of Littlefoot's friends would just make the act all that much sweeter.

 

That was when their quarry decided to split into two groups.

 

To Calin's dismay, he could see four of his minions break off and chase after the rose colored fast biter and the two-footer. Littlefoot was pulling another trick on his pack and Calin would have none of it.

 

"Follow me, you dimwits!" He snarled in frustration. "Ignore those two!"

 

As Chomper and Ruby sped off in an attempt to get help, the two packs remained locked in a race for survival. The remaining four fast biters in Littlefoot's pack were now up against a force that was twice their size. Their only hope rested in their speed and their ability to get help.

 

......

 

Dein ran as fast as his massive legs could carry him. His son was in danger! From other fast biters no less. His fear was only overshadowed by his insatiable anger.

 

_How dare they invade our territory! Do they not know who we are?! Do they wish to die!_

 

He briefly took note of the flyer that was now flying in front of him. Spotter was obviously struggling to catch up after having flown a great distance to tell them the news of the attack. Dein had no right to ask more of him, but he decided that it was time to do so nonetheless.

 

"Spotter? Fly high and see if you can find them! We need to know where they are!"

 

The flyer seemed to not respond for a few moments, before finally letting out a weak call. Dein watched as the flyer opened both wings in an expansive gesture and let the warm air carry him aloft. Dein felt a momentary feeling of compassion for the flyer. He lacked the ability to help in the fight, but he was still determined to help his friends anyway he could. It was heartening to see that his son had such friends.

 

He only hoped that they could hold out long enough for them to arrive.

 

......

 

The four fast biters were keeping pace with one another, running side by side in their headlong sprint towards the mud pits.

 

"We are outpacing them!" Littlefoot proclaimed loudly to the pack. "Now we do what we planned!"

 

Cera wanted to ask for clarification, but then she remembered what Littlefoot was referring to. Way back when they had first taken residence with Dein and Terri, they were tasked with the mission of planning for defense. It was one of the numerous little exercises and tests that Dein had put them through during The Time of Training, but now it seemed that it was finally time to put their plans into action. They had no experience fighting their own kind, let alone fast biters who were probably stronger and certainly more skilled than they were at the act of killing. Their only hope was to use their own cunning to their advantage.

 

She hoped that would be enough.

 

With some trepidation, but with pride, she spoke out to the rest of the pack.

 

"I will help Seeker cover the front." She wasn't going to wait for an objection. "Spike and Ducky? You're backup!"

 

Littlefoot then spoke up between gasps. "Remember... We have to hold out... until they get help..."

 

Both Ducky and Spike grunted their understanding as they bounded into the undergrowth in front of Littlefoot and Cera. As Cera advanced into the foliage immediately after them she could clearly see the outline of the mud pools come into view. The thick, viscous mud which gave the mud pool its name was completely obscured from this angle by the tall wall of grass which grew around its outline. This ensured that any entrants into the area would be unaware of the danger until it was too late. The pack, of course, was planning on using this to their advantage.

 

Spike and Ducky immediately bounded to the left and parted the grass at a particular place in the grass wall, revealing a submerged tree that had been knocked over into the mud pool. Terri had been the one to knock down the tree and she had told them of how to use it to their advantage. From the area where they had entered the mud pits, the tree was at an angle, thus any dinosaur bounding after them without looking would fall directly into the suffocating mud. As for the others, it would be up to them to fight until backup arrived to relieve them. Cera hoped that they could hold out that long.

 

With anxious yet steady steps, three of the four fast biters sprinted across the tree until they were nearly half an adult longneck length into the mud pool. It was at this point that Cera looked back and could see that the other pack was emerging from the foliage. She could also see that Littlefoot was quite a ways back and was directly facing the adversaries across the mud pool. They could not see that Littlefoot was on a tree from their vantage point, Cera realized, so they had no idea that a direct charge was out of the question.

 

Cera gulped. This was it.

 

Taking a look behind at Spike and Ducky, she gave an encouraging smile. "You guys got our back?" She asked at the two other fast biters. At their grunts of affirmation, Cera looked back towards her adversaries and snarled. "Good! Then let's show these upstarts who is the boss!"

 

With a confident stride that did not match her inner turmoil, Cera sprinted to Littlefoot's side. She resolved that she would be with him from when the battle commenced to when it finally concluded.

 

She just hoped that they all would live to see its conclusion.

 

......

 

Chomper was quickly tiring, but both he and Ruby continued to run towards the spiketail herd. They absolutely had to warn Bron so that the pack could have some assistance. Everyone else was counting on them. So despite his exhaustion, Chomper struggled on to perform his duty for his brave friends.

 

That is, until he heard a surprised yelp from Ruby.

 

Chomper immediately looked up. It was Taunt! And Breeze! And...

 

"Thud!" Ruby screamed in agitation as she backed away towards Chomper. The absolute last thing that they needed was to have another ill-meaning fast biter to be after the pack. _But..._ Chomper wondered to himself. _Why did Taunt bring him here?_

 

"It's okay!" Taunt quickly affirmed to his friends. "Me and my father have... reunited. But your pack is in danger!"

 

 _Thud was Taunt's father!_ Chomper thought as the realization began to dawn on him. Chomper barely had any time to process that bombshell, however, when his mission called to him.

 

"We know we're in danger!" Chomper affirmed.

 

"They sent us for help! We need to get Seeker's dad!" Ruby added.

 

Just then they could hear the rumbling of distance footsteps. In the distance Chomper could see what looked like a massive pack of fast biters advancing through the underbrush... But they weren't alone.

 

There were two longnecks chasing after them.

 

"What the... What is this?!" Thud called out in surprise.

 

Ruby smiled. "It looks like we didn't need to get Seeker's dad after all."

 

......

 

"So there you are, you bastard!" Calin had lost his usual faux joviality. Littlefoot was very quickly disrupting his plans. "I'm afraid that you have only delayed the inevitable. Are you sure you don't want to take our generous offer?"

 

Calin sneered at the brown fast biter and the yellow companion that was situated at his side. He didn't have to wait long to hear Littlefoot's infuriating response.

 

"You're generosity?! Ha!" Littlefoot mocked. "Why would we want to join with a pack of idiots such as yourself?" As Littlefoot paced in place, Calin could see two of the more intrepid members of his pack begin to prepare themselves for a charge. They were all too eager to silence the dinosaur that had outsmarted them and continued to insult them. Calin had to admit that he was looking forward for Littlefoot's violent end as well. "Your ultimatum was to either join or die. We choose death. So come on, you cowards! Either stand and fight or run away like the hatchlings that you are!"

 

There are some moments that seem to stand still in time, Calin reflected, and this was one of those times. As soon as Littlefoot had made his final taunt at his pack, Calin realized that there was no way that he could restrain them. There would be no strategy to this battle. There would be no respite for either side. His own followers were enraged and fixated on killing. There was nothing that he could say to impede them from an immediate attack.

 

As he and five of his other fast biters prepared for a charge of their own, the other two members of his particular troop charged headlong at the brown fast biter. Their teeth were bared. Their claws were primed. Their eyes were fixated on the one that they wished to slay. There was no doubt that they would be on their target in but a few seconds.

 

But yet, Littlefoot and his yellow companion stood stoically in the face of the unstoppable onslaught. _Are they mad?_ Calin thought to himself. _Or is there something that I am missing?_ Looking around in that split moment, he saw something that made his blood run cold. Around the tall grass that seemed to envelope the scene, he could see dried mud. Recently dried mud. Likewise, he could smell the tell-tale smell of moisture in the air. _Littlefoot and his friends aren't standing in a field of grass!_ Calin suddenly realized. _They are standing in the middle of a mud pool!_ He began to shout his warning...

 

But it was too late.

 

The two most adventurous members of his troop bounded through the tall grass at the same exact moment. Their massive velocity carrying them forward into the unknown beyond the thick foliage. That was when he could hear the horrifying sound of splashing mud in the unseen depths and the panicked screams.

 

"Mud!"

 

"Damn It!"

 

"Help... Me..."

 

Calin rushed to the front as his horrified companions stood behind. As he parted the grass he could see the fate that had befallen his packmates. One of them had fallen head first into the mud and only his tail and hind quarters could be seen. The sounds of gurgling and the rising bubbles of air indicated that he was drowning in the brown prison of mud. The other was desperately gasping for air and trashing in the thick mud, but it was obvious that he was slowly sinking into the depths. They were both several fast biter lengths into the mud pool due to their momentum when they charged forward. As such, neither he nor his companions could advance into the mud to retrieve them in time. If they attempted that feat, they would only end up as victims of the mud pool themselves.

 

"Calin!"

 

"Please..."

 

"Gurgle..."

 

For any other dinosaur this turn of events would have caused heartbreak and a feeling of profound failure, but not for Calin. Right now all Calin felt was unspeakable rage. In one small act of trickery, the opposing pack had wiped out half of his forces. As they lay drowning in their muddy grave, Calin vowed that he would not wait for backup to arrive. He would not wait to kill.

 

He wanted Littlefoot for himself.

 

......

 

There was something quite different about seeing your own kind die.

 

Ducky had seen it all. The insults that Littlefoot had so craftily shouted at their adversaries. The resulting charge of the enraged fast biters towards the mud pool. The massive splashes as the dinosaurs fell into the thick, suffocating muck. But the sounds of death were something else entirely.

 

"Please... I don't want to die... please."

 

"Ardu... I am sorry... I am so sorry... It wasn't worth it..."

 

"Why..."

 

They had made a point about being quick on most of their kills when they hunted. As a result, the true loneliness and sadness of the act of dying seemed distant to her. Even when she had dealt the killing blow onto the mother flyer, the distraught mother had seemed to take on a calm recognition in the end that it was all over. But these poor souls did not have that luxury. They were being forced into suffering a slow death from which there was no escape. In their final moments, with their other packmates being unable to inflict anything upon them, they were bearing their final mournful thoughts and regrets into the open.

 

And it was horrifying.

 

"I'm sorry mother... I just wanted to live..."

 

"Help..."

 

Ducky had been there, just like the others, when Calin had made his recruitment pitch. He stated that Red Claw was building a pack in order to challenge all who stood in their way and that the only way to join this pack was to be able to prove that you were stronger than your packmates. To prove this, you would have to kill your companions. Calin said that his pack was currently understaffed so that he would accept three from Littlefoot's pack and that the weaker members would have to die. That was the only way in which any of them would be permitted to live. They would have to commit the ultimate act of betrayal and become persona non grata to the rest of sharptooth society so that Red Claw knew that they were loyal to only his mission.   None of them accepted that offer, of course. They had chosen to die together as opposed to dying apart. None of them would willingly betray the others.

 

But these poor things... They had made that other choice. They had chosen to kill their families or packs in order to have a chance at survival. The depravity of being forced into such a sick situation made something in Ducky snap. Her sharptooth name may have been Haven, but she knew that she would provide no sympathy to Calin or Red Claw. They had willingly and gleefully made these dinosaurs betray their own innocence. Now, she and her pack had been forced to kill them.

 

"Mother... Mother..."

 

"Please help..."

 

Their enemies were little other than children themselves and like children they were calling in anguish to their own parents for assistance. But they had no parents, not anymore. Ducky supposed that she should feel some contempt for these dinosaurs who betrayed their own families, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. In a way, they were victims just as much as the ones that they killed were.

 

"Gasp! Can't bre..."

 

"Gurgle..."

 

As the final screams of struggle and sobs of despair began to go silent, Ducky could see Calin beginning to rouse the remainder of his cowering forces. The battle was about to recommence.

 

And for once in her life, Ducky was prepared to kill.

 

......

 

Zarc was concerned about this change in plans.

 

"What are you doing, Calin? We should wait for backup. Especially if we want Goron..."

 

Calin interrupted immediately. "He killed my people!" Calin couldn't care less about that, of course, but his affirmation would only confirm his good intentions with the naively idealistic Zarc. "I have to fight him!"

 

Calin then moved his head closer to Zarc's and whispered in his ear. "Besides... There will be enough left to keep Goron occupied and then we can complete our mission."

 

Zarc sighed and whispered back. "How should we do that? If the sharpteeth don't intercept Goron then..."

 

Calin interrupted. "Then we attack him on the log as he is trying to cut down the rest of Littlefoot's pack. No questions are asked during dominance battles."

 

Zarc protested. "Red Claw will not like that."

 

Calin offered a curt reply. "Red Claw only talks to the leader of the fast biters. If you don't tell him how Goron dies, then there won't be a problem."

 

Without a further word, Calin looked back at the remaining four fast biters. "Come on you sap suckers! Get to attention!" As the fast biters reluctantly rose to their full height, Calin continued. "The loss of our friends is unfortunate, but we still have a mission to complete! They gave their lives for this mission. Are you going to sit around and do nothing while their killers laugh at us?!"

 

Both of the fast biters gave grunts in the negative, as Calin elaborated on his plan. "Zarc and I will charge down the tree first, that is when I want the rest of you to..."

 

......

 

**Crash!**

 

Another fast biter disappeared under the massive tail of Doc. The pack troop of twelve fast biters had now been reduced to ten. Both of the rampaging longnecks had taken one life in their unexpected strike on the pack.

 

"What in the name of sanity is this?!" Goron cried. The longnecks were almost acting like sharpteeth in their ruthless pursuit of the fast biters. They had not attacked the spiketail herd, nor harmed any of the longneck younglings, but it seemed that the longnecks still wanted to strike a blow against the racing predators. It was a most unusual sight.

 

"Sir!" Came the panicked words of one of the fast biters who were keeping pace with Goron. "I caught his scent, sir... Calin's."

 

Goron had to suppress a groan. For once he was glad to hear that Calin was nearby.

 

"Lead the way, tracker! Because the opposing pack sure as blazes isn't here!"

 

What Goron didn't see was the purple sharptooth and the four fast biters following close behind the massive brown longneck. If any of Littlefoot's fellow packmates were here then this would have communicated one thing:

 

Help was on its way.

 

......

 

Every part of Littlefoot's body was full of trepidation. He could feel the racing of his heart and the rapidness of his breath. The bitter taste of adrenaline filled his mouth. Despite his best efforts to appear stoic in front of his enemies and allies alike, his limbs shook slightly in anticipation of what could come next. Some part of him had hoped that the loss of the two fast biters would dissuade Calin from continuing his assault on the pack, but it seemed that his hopes were misplaced. Now only the imminent battle awaited him and his close friends. He fully realized that it might be the last thing that ever awaited them.

 

He looked to his side. Cera was in a fighting posture, with her forelimbs extended in anticipation of what was to come. Her eyes seemed fixed on the entrance onto the fallen tree they were currently standing on. However, possibly sensing his eyes upon her, she turned to look into Littlefoot's eyes. He couldn't help but give her a slight smile and an encouraging nod.

 

She blinked at his response, before reciprocating the gesture and extending her forelimb to his. He returned the gesture and grasped his hand onto hers. The message was simple:

 

_We are in this together._

 

However, as soon as it had started, the moment was over. Each fast biter quickly resumed their vigilant posture in preparation of the attack that was certain to come. They didn't have to wait for long.

 

Littlefoot's ears went on alert as he heard the sound of clicking claws on the massive fallen tree. Two forms the appeared through the tall grass. The tan form of Calin was the most noticeable, with his expressionless face conveying little to the brown fast biter. It seemed that Calin was done making taunts and threats. He was going to let his claws do the talking.

 

The second fast biter which appeared was one that Littlefoot recognized from Calin's initial threat to the pack. He was blue and nearly as large as Calin, with his head coming up to the height of Calin's eyes. He had a somewhat wary appearance, Littlefoot noted. This was quite a departure from Calin's unreadable expression. In a way it was both encouraging and disheartening to see that this dinosaur had legitimate feelings. It was encouraging as this meant that he was just as susceptible to his emotions as Littlefoot, but discouraging in that it meant that Littlefoot was about to potentially kill another dinosaur such as himself. He did not feel that same way about Calin, whose previous actions had pretty much made him a monster in Littlefoot's eyes.

 

The clicking stopped for a moment, as it appeared that both of the opponents were sizing up Littlefoot and Cera. Littlefoot tried to put on as neutral of an expression as he could. He didn't want to give either of them anything to work with. He and Cera were slightly smaller than their two adversaries and he didn't want to expand their opponent's advantage any more than it already was.

 

For a moment Littlefoot wondered if the two dinosaurs were going to exchange insults or threats with their counterparts. However, the moment of silent examination soon ended with no words being exchanged.

 

That was when Littlefoot noted that both fast biters were crouching in preparation for a charge.

 

 _Here we go._ Littlefoot thought grimly. Oddly, the realization that the battle was imminent made something change in the brown fast biter. His anticipation and fear seemed to fade away into an odd kind of numbness. This was a sensation that Littlefoot had only felt a few times in his life: right before he killed Rhett and during their battle with the raging threehorn. His emotions and deeper reflections seemed to be covered up under an eclipse of concentration. The time for thinking had ended and the time for fighting had begun.

 

The sound of clicking feet suddenly rose to a loud roar as the two fast biters began their charge. They were nearly ten fast biter lengths away from their quarry when they began their headlong rush and they were rapidly approaching the two defenders.

 

Nine lengths... Eight lengths...

 

Both Cera and Littlefoot crouched into a leaping posture. They would meet their adversaries with an attack of their own.

 

Seven lengths... Six...

 

Littlefoot had to take an educated guess on how best to handle this situation. His gamble was that Calin would attack with his talons in a leaping assault. He would respond with a leaping attack of his own.

 

Five lengths... Four...

 

Almost time... Littlefoot prepared for what was to come.

 

Three lengths... Two...

 

Littlefoot leapt in a near vertical leap as Calin continued to barrel straight ahead. With dawning horror, Littlefoot realized that he had miscalculated horribly. As his attempted claw strike at Calin's back glazed off of its target, Calin responded by dodging to his left and ramming into Littlefoot's side pushing him directly into Cera. As both fast biters struggled to avoid tumbling off of their own platform, he could hear shouts and screams coming from behind. He then realized what had transpired.

 

The rest of Calin's pack was entering the fallen tree from the other side of the mud pool.

 

They were now fighting a battle on two fronts.

 

......

 

Spike heard commotion from behind him, but he couldn’t be bothered to assist Littlefoot and Cera.

 

Because he and Ducky had their own problems to deal with at this point.

 

He quickly reared his head back as the fast biter lunged at his throat with his razor sharp teeth. He aimed a swift raking of his clawed forelimbs to the attacker’s face, but he too reared back before the attack could reach its target. Both Spike and the lanky orange fast biter in front of him seemed to be sizing one another up. A battle of wits was commencing even before the first attack could reach its target.

 

“Ah!”

 

**Roar!**

 

Beside him, Spike could hear Ducky are her opponent do the same. It sounded as if Ducky had been hit, but that Ducky had gotten a retaliatory strike in on her adversary. Sparing her a brief glance out of the corner of his eye, he could see a noticeable scratch on her chin, but nothing too severe. These opponents seemed to be much more cautious than their counterparts who were fighting Cera and Littlefoot. That was when Spike had a sudden idea.

 

_They don’t want this battle. Calin is forcing them into it!_

 

That realization hit Spike like a thunderbolt. Although, he reflected, that it should have been obvious. All of the opposing pack members had been recruited through violence. Additionally, if the dying screams of the fast biters who drowned were any indication, they were just as vulnerable and capable of regret as he was. They were simply being forced into a horrible situation and they had chosen a different path than what Littlefoot’s pack was currently choosing. Under such circumstances, it was obvious that their morale would be perpetually low and that they would have lingering reservations about “recruiting” more dinosaurs, as it brought back horrible memories of when they were “recruited”. This revelation in mind, Spike quickly spoke to Ducky in leaf-eater.

 

**“Haven? We will charge at them at the same time! Let’s try to drive them back! Don’t defend, just claw at the body and bite at the neck!”**

 

At her affirmative grunt, Spike let out an imperious growl and both packmates charged at the opposition. It was time for Spike’s strategy to be put to the test.

 

......

 

Littlefoot sprung to his feet just in time to dodge a lunge from Calin's jaws. It was all Littlefoot could do to regain his balance and avoid tumbling off of the fallen tree that he was standing on. As Calin sprung forward with another lunge, Littlefoot knew that he had to act or else begin to cede his defensive position to Calin. With a swift movement of his torso towards Cera's position on the other side of the tree, Littlefoot nearly went into Cera's line of defense. He then used his change in position to make a strike of his own.

 

A sudden growl left Calin's muzzle as Littlefoot struck out with both of his clawed hands at Calin's exposed side. The wounds were superficial but they were enough to make the tan fast biter retreat back some distance. Littlefoot did not have any time to admire his handiwork, however, when Calin's partner took that opportunity to strike at a new target.

 

Pain. Searing pain. Littlefoot couldn't see the other fast biter, but he could feel his shoulder being dug into. In attacking Calin, he had left his own back exposed to the other combatant. Now he was bearing the consequences of his initiative.

 

Then as suddenly as the pressure on his shoulder began, it suddenly ended.

 

Littlefoot took a brief glance beside him and noted that the other fast biter had just gotten a face-full of fast biter talons. Cera had used her opening masterfully and had dealt a strong blow to her adversary. With the other fast biter now bleeding from above his eyes, he and Cera were now locked in desperate combat.

 

**Swoosh!**

 

Littlefoot dodged another lunge from Calin. However, Calin did not seem to be trying to drive home the attack like his partner. Rather it seemed that he was holding back. _What could he be up to?_

 

**Swoosh!**

 

Another dodge this time to his right. Littlefoot examined the eyes of the fast biter in front of him. His eyes seemed fixed upon Littlefoot's in a state of almost fanatical concentration. That was when Littlefoot pieced it all together. The sporadic lunges... the focused eyes... the cautious response... Calin was testing him for weaknesses.

 

**Swoosh!**

 

A sidestep to his left. Littlefoot now knew that he would have to drive home the attack lest Calin figure out his strategy better than Littlefoot knew it himself. Calin may not have been capable of empathy, but he surely had a high intellect. Littlefoot did not want him to use that to his advantage. As Calin went to make another lunge, Littlefoot decided to go on the attack. He met Calin's lunge with another of his own...

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

Both dinosaurs leapt backwards as their respective attacks met one another. Calin had succeeded at ripping away a few of Littlefoot's crest feathers, whereas Littlefoot's assault had opened up the skin above Calin's snout. Calin was now shaking his head furiously as undoubtedly he was overwhelmed with the sudden smell of his own blood.

 

Littlefoot then took the momentary lapse in order to examine his partner. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 

Cera was down!

 

......

 

Cera was struggling furiously against the grip of the other fast biter. His blue jaws were now enveloped around her right shoulder, as her jaws were likewise wrapped around his. An epic battle was now taking place for control. Whoever lost their grip first would leave their necks open for attack. A fatal mistake. As a result, both she and her adversary were locked wrestling on the ground while their teeth ripped the other's shoulder to shreds. She could feel immense pain from her battered shoulder and she could taste his blood on her lips, but the only thing that she could see from her prone position was his blue hide. As her teeth began to slip from that same hide, however, she knew that she was slowly losing her grip... It would only be a matter of moments before his shoulder was free and her neck was exposed. Then it would be all over for her...

 

**Shluck!**

 

"Ahhh!"

 

As she felt the predator suddenly release her from his grip, she lunged at his retreating throat. Missing this target, she instead succeeded in biting into his delicate snout. The beautiful taste of gushing blood and muffled screams reached her ears. She may not have dealt a fatal blow, but she knew that this fight was over.

 

Finally releasing her foe before he could mount a defense with his clawed hands, he retreated with great speed from the yellow fast biter. She had won the day! Now for the other fast biter...

 

She turned her gaze to the scene beside her and froze. Littlefoot stood facing her retreating opponent with bits of blue hide hanging from his mouth. Littlefoot had obviously come to her aid in her time of greatest need. However, his gaze was averted from the threat which was right next to him. In a split second that seemed to last for an eternity, Cera opened her mouth to warn her beloved friend.

 

But she knew that she was too late.

 

......

 

Calin knew that everyone had their weakness. Some dinosaurs even had several. If you could find another weakness and exploit it then you could destroy even the mightiest of foes. Littlefoot had dodged all of his attacks skillfully. He had even used an excellent strategy in fighting in the middle of a mud pit in order to force a battle on equal terms. However, his weakness became apparent soon enough.

 

His caring for others.

 

Calin smiled as he steeled himself for the final attack. Littlefoot was busy biting into Zarc's back in order to help his friend. _How utterly pathetic!_ Empathy was certainly not a weakness that Calin suffered from.

 

The brown fast biter then rose from his crotched position as Zarc hastily retreated from the aggressive yellow fast biter. Now Littlefoot was right where he wanted him. Placing all of his weight on the back of his hind limbs, Calin prepared for his charge. The last thing that he saw before his jump was the yellow fast biter take a look in his direction. She began to open her mouth when the realization of what was about to happen finally dawned upon her.

 

_Too late, youngling. Seeker is mine!_

 

......

 

Littlefoot could see that Cera was finally safe from her near-fatal encounter. The other fast biter was in full retreat down the fallen tree and she was slowly rising from her prone position. He gave a concerned expression at his dear friend, but the look that she gave back was not what he expected.

 

 

What could she possibly be afraid of? The other fast biter was gone and that only left... Quickly raising his forelimbs in preparation for an imminent attack, he didn't realize that he was already too late.

 

**Thud!**

 

A terrible blow struck Littlefoot's skull as his body suddenly buckled under the force of a massive weight pressing down upon his back. Somehow he maintained consciousness although everything that happened next seemed to occur in a daze. In a response that seemed to come from his instincts, he placed more weight on the back of his hind limbs and reared back in an attempt to buck his opponent. He tried to ignore the pain from his head injury and from Calin's massive hind claws on his back as he clumsily rolled over to his side. This finally succeeded in sending the tan fast biter off of his exposed back, but it also exposed his neck and underbelly to his opponent.

 

**Shluck!**

 

Littlefoot step backwards away from his adversary, who was now lying upon his haunches. Calin's eyes seemed to go wide for a moment before taking on a satisfied grin. Without a word, he then turned his back on the brown fast biter and ran from the log.

 

Everything seemed to have stopped as far as Littlefoot was concerned. The sounds of battle from behind him had died down, the two fast biters that he and Cera had been fighting had retreated, and now only the pain from his head and neck seemed to break the stillness of his perceptions. With unsteady claws he grasped his neck with firmness and then pulled them away.

 

Blood. His own blood.

 

With an almost delirious expression, he noted the drops of blood that seemed to be falling onto the log below. The brown hue of the tree was now taking on a crimson appearance as his lifeblood slowly fell in unsteady drops.

 

_So this is how it ends..._

 

He turned slowly to look at his companion whom he had saved mere moments before.

 

Cera was looking at him with an expression of stunned horror. It was as if a possibility that she had never considered was finally coming to pass. Her mouth was open in an expression of shock. As if any words that she had prepared to say had been sucked away by this turn of events. He could also see Ducky and Spike returning from their end of the log. They all had numerous scratches and abrasions but they seemed unharmed, some part of his mind processed. Only their wide eyes and shaking forelimbs indicated that anything was amiss. The rest of his friends were alright... Only he would be facing the end.

 

Knowing that these could very well be his final moments, Littlefoot gave an apologetic smile to the ones that he loved. He was sorry that he wouldn't be there when they were reunited with their parents. That he wouldn't be there when Chomper inevitably took command of the pack. That he wouldn't have a chance to say goodbye to his absent friends.

 

_At least they are safe..._

 

Finally feeling too delirious to stand anymore, Littlefoot stumbled to his knees. He could see the brown log filling his field of vision as he slowly slumped to its surface. For some reason the ground seemed especially welcoming at the moment.

 

Before he lost consciousness, he thought that he heard someone calling his name...

 

......

 

Calin ran across the log with a bounce in his step. He had finally dealt a fatal blow to the cheeky bastard who had insulted him. Even if he couldn't have the other members of his pack as new recruits, the imminent death of Goron and the slaying of his adversary had put Calin in a rather good mood.

 

That was until he saw Zarc.

 

"Zarc?" He asked with some concern. The blue fast runner was lying prone on the ground clutching at his shoulder. Taking a closer look, Calin could also see that he had deep gashes on his back as well. The two fast biters had certainly done a number on him. "Are you alright, Zarc?" He finally asked. He may not have cared about Zarc as a personal matter, but as he was his only chance at long-term survival, he was relying on Zarc's continued good health.

 

Zarc looked at him with an expression of grim determination. "I will be... Let's just get out of here! If Goron is as tough as he says he is then he can deal with this!" It was an insult that was simultaneously a challenge. If Goron failed to live up to it then it would reflect poorly upon him and Red Claw would reward his poor performance with death. Likewise, if Goron lived up to it, then they could kill him while he was weakened and claim that the success was their idea. Calin could easily read the subtext in Zarc's words and he was pleased that he was still on the same page despite his significant injuries.

 

Calin was about to respond when he heard the sound of thundering footsteps. _Ah, that must be the rest of the raiding party... Time to throw Goron to the..._ As he could see fast biters suddenly appear through the foliage of the trees and into his line of sight, he could also see two massive forms in the background. One was green and the other brown. _Longnecks? What are longnecks doing here?_ Seeing Goron's speeding form, he asked the obvious question.

 

"What is going on?!"

 

Goron gasped in exhaustion. "Longnecks, two-footers, fast biters... Everything is attacking us! We have to get out of here now!"

 

Both Calin and Zarc looked back towards where the fast biters had arrived from to see an unbelievable sight. Two full-grown sharpteeth, two adult longnecks, several fast biters, and that damn purple sharptooth were all emerging from the foliage. Calin was having difficulty in believing what he was seeing.

 

_How many allies do they have? How is this possible?!_

 

The desperate situation did not leave much time for reflection, however, as Calin and Zarc both followed Goron in a hasty retreat from the advancing forces. Calin could hear the thundering footsteps get louder and louder as they went around the mud pool. He and Zarc, despite his injuries, could easily outpace the advancing threat, but the others were having more difficulty. In fact, Calin observed, Goron and the other fast biters from his force were badly lagging behind himself and Zarc. This gave Calin an idea.

 

He coughed in Zarc's direction, which elicited a curious look from the obviously pain-stricken fast biter. With a curt head tilt backwards, he told Zarc to slow down. As they did so, the other members of the pack began to overtake them. Each was too exhausted and afraid to pay attention to what was going on around them. They did this until they finally were running beside Goron, with each of them being at his sides. Calin looked again in Zarc's direction.

 

He simply gave him a toothy smile and a roll of the head.

 

As if in unison, both fast biters slashed at Goron's ankles. As the crisp sound of ripping flesh and snapping tendons reached their ears, they watched the massive juvenile crumple unceremoniously onto the ground below. Screams of anguish and pain emanated from the fallen predator as his great speed had finally failed him for the last time. As he attempted to rise from his prone position, both of the conspirators sprinted away at breakneck speed. Goron was now left abandoned to fend for himself.

 

As Calin sprinted off, he could hear shouts of protest from the fallen fast biter as the sounds of thundering feet came closer and closer.

 

"Calin, you bastard! Damn you! You only care for yourself! You will pay for... Urk!"

 

As the sounds of crunching bones resonated across the mud pits, Calin knew that their actual mission was completed. Goron was dead, Zarc could be elevated to pack leader, and Calin was safe for the time being. The loss of several fast biters and the failure of the 'recruiting drive' were of no consequence really. After all, Calin had gotten what he had come for.

 

And that was all that mattered.

 

......

 

Bron stopped his charge when he saw the two massive sharpteeth make quick work of the fallen fast biter. The other enemies appeared to be in full retreat. For whatever reason they had decided to attack Littlefoot's pack, they were surely regretting their decision now. They were victorious.

 

He spared a look at the massive longneck to his side. To say that Doc was in a state of confusion would be quite the understatement. In the span of a few moments Doc had be informed by Bron that Littlefoot and the other children were sharpteeth, he had heard Chomper yell that Littlefoot was in trouble and needed help, and he had seen what Bron assumed were Chomper's parents appear out of nowhere and charge ahead of them as if they weren't there. Even if Doc doubted the stories of the sharpteeth around him, he knew that there were too many for him to fight. For once in his life, Doc appeared quite concerned.

 

"I think... those are Chomper's parents." Bron offered. Doc simply gave a mute nod. He did not appear to be enjoying this situation at all.

 

Suddenly the two sharpteeth turned around and seemed to study the two longnecks. The dark green one appeared to take particular notice of Bron. As the two sharpteeth began to stalk forward towards the two longnecks, Doc took a defensive stance. Bron was about to tell him that wasn't necessary, but truth be told Bron wasn't sure that was correct. _Do they think that I am a threat?_ Bron asked himself. _Gee... You only attacked their son. Why would they be upset?_ Some other part of his mind mocked back.

 

As Bron began to take a defensive posture himself, Chomper appeared between the two longnecks and emitted a series of warbles and grunts.

 

**Roar!**

 

In response to the two sharpteeth's roar, the little biter again emitted a series of grunts, which was returned with another roar. This happened several times before Bron worked up the nerve to ask Chomper what was going on.

 

 **"I am telling them not to kill you. Do you want me to stop?"** Chomper asked bluntly.

 

After a simple shake of the head from Bron, the exchange of roars and grunts continued. Finally, they appeared to take on a less aggressive stance and the dark green one emitted one more roar.

 

**"They say that you are safe for now. But they are not pleased with you, Bron."**

 

Bron suspected that the actual words were something much more ominous, but Bron nodded his appreciation anyway. He had nearly killed Chomper in his initial attack, before he realized what really happened to Littlefoot. Had someone had nearly killed his son he would have reacted with similar hostility. For once he couldn't blame a sharptooth for threatening to kill him.

 

"This is madness, Bron." Doc spoke in a toneless voice.

 

Bron looked at his otherwise silent companion. "I know. But somehow I have to make sense of it. Surely you believe me now?"

 

Doc simply nodded. It seemed that Bron had gotten the only words that he was going to get out of the massive longneck. He simply wondered what was going to happen when Doc’s mind finally processed what had transpired. Would he be accepting of the new reality that they now faced or would he ratchet down on his anti-sharptooth mentality. Doc was obviously in shock at having many of his certainties in life be utterly destroyed in the span of a few moments. When that shock wore off, however, Bron feared for the outcome.

 

Sighing, Bron looked towards where the other fast biters had congregated.

 

From his vantage point he could see the obvious figures of Cera, Ducky, and Spike. Their yellow and green colorations stood out in the sea of brown mud that surrounded their defensive site. However, he could not easily identify some of the others that were rushing onto the scene. A flyer was approaching from the air. _Was that Petrie? Well that would make sense..._ There was also a trio of fast biters who seemed to be slowly heading towards the area as well. One was grey, whereas the other was orange with noticeable black stripes. There also was an adult green fast biter that Bron recognized immediately.

 

 _Thud? What the blazes is Thud doing here?_ None of the others seemed to be threatening him or paying him much heed, so Bron guessed that he must have been an ally or a guest of the pack. Bron's expression grew grim. _I will have to discuss this with Littlefoot. Does he know how many valley residents died because of Red Claw and his minions? How could he ally with one of them?_ His thoughts were quickly interrupted however when Ruby suddenly burst onto the scene and ran up the long log. The sounds that followed would haunt him for days to come.

 

Mournful shrieks arose from the gathered crowd. It was a most horrifying sound to hear a predator mourn. The high pitched screams seemed to convey sadness and rage in equal measure. It was a sound that Bron had never heard before and that he hoped he would never hear again. Upon hearing the unnatural sound he took stock of his surroundings and realized something that had escaped his notice until then.

 

_Littlefoot. Where is Littlefoot? Is he... No..._

 

With all of the speed that he could muster, Bron waded into the mud pool. His massive build and strong legs was more than a match for the relative shallow mud pool as he powered his way to where the predators were gathered. As he approached he could see that all of the assembled fast biters were assembled around something. Something that was being embraced by Cera and Ruby.

 

As he got closer to the assembled crowd his struggles in the mud became more and more vocal until finally Cera looked up and saw the approaching longneck. She placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder, a gesture which was rebuffed as she kept her embrace on whatever she was protecting. After a few low grunts, however, Ruby looked up and could see the massive dinosaur that had traveled to their location. She seemed to hesitate for a moment and gave him an expression that almost looked apologetic. In a movement that seemed to take ages in Bron's mind she carefully put down the object that she had been holding. It was only now that he realized that there was a crimson liquid all over Ruby, Cera, and the log.

 

 

They had been forced to fight a battle after all. They had been too late to spare them that.

 

Now quaking in fear himself, Bron looked up at what lay upon the log. As both Ruby and Cera backed away he could see what they had been embracing.

 

His son. His beloved son.

 

With shaking legs and a broken heart, he dropped his massive head down to his fallen son. His brave, brave son. His mind couldn't process the cruelty of it. The shear barbarity of it. To have reconciled with his beloved son only to have him snuffed out. His son had died protecting those he loved and now all Bron could do was watch the aftermath. Why did life have to be so cruel? Why...

 

That was when he felt it. It was barely noticeable, but it was there all the same.

 

A heartbeat.

 

Littlefoot was still alive.

 

 


	48. Recovery

**_“Come what come may, time and the hour run through the roughest day.”_ **

**_― William Shakespeare, Macbeth_ **

 

"He's still alive!"

 

Bron's affirmation seemed to reverberate through the growing crowd as Ruby and Cera both stood and reexamined their fallen leader with apprehensive eyes. He certainly appeared to be dead, with his lack of discernible movement and the noticeable bleeding from his neck. But... But Bron was right! Littlefoot's chest was still rising ever so slowly and the blood was still seeping from the wound at a very slow pace. Littlefoot was still alive, barely.

 

At that moment something seemed to change in Ruby's eyes. She had ran onto the scene hearing the mournful cries of her companions and saw the fallen body of her dear friend. As a result she had thought that Littlefoot must have sacrificed his life in the heat of battle. But this new revelation made her mournful state of mind immediately take on a more calculating tone. If there was any chance whatsoever for Littlefoot to survive then someone had to take charge. With that thought in mind, she looked at Littlefoot's injuries with a new focus on detail.

 

Ruby started by looking at his slashed neck.

 

This was obviously the most grievous injury, the one that every sharptooth tried to avoid. Any attack on the neck could, and often did, result in a prompt death. However, taking a look at Littlefoot's slashed throat, she noted something that filled her with hope. There was no gushing blood from the injury. Instead, a steady stream of blood was seeping out in the same way as a face injury would cause rapid blood loss. This must have meant that the large blood vessels in his neck had been missed by Calin's attack! That meant that the injury was not mortal! Littlefoot could live!

 

Ruby's eyes took on a hard expression. If Littlefoot could live then she would make sure that he did live. Failure was not an option.

 

Quickly moving her eyes to his head, she noted the matted blood on his crest feathers. Blood on red feathers... It was no wonder why they had missed that detail. Littlefoot had a head injury. _Maybe that is why he fell?_ The rose-colored fast biter quickly deduced. _I can't fix that, but I can help his neck!_ Ruby rose quickly and immediately turned her piercing gaze towards Cera and the others. She spoke in leaf-eater so that all present could understand her.

 

" **He is alive, but if we don't hurry then he might not stay alive!** " That got everyone's attention. " **My daddy told me about the types of wounds I might face and this was one of them... We need some wet treestars to put on his neck! That way we can slow the bleeding!** "

 

Spike immediately sprung into action. " **We will get them! Come on, Ducky!** "

 

As both green fast biters sprinted away from the gathering, Cera posed a question. " **What can I do?** "

 

Ruby thought for a moment. " **I don't know... My daddy didn't tell me about head injuries...** "

 

It was at this time that Chomper appeared on the scene. "Is he..." His voice was on the edge of panic.

 

Ruby looked at the purple sharptooth with kind eyes. " **No... We are trying to save him... Ducky and Spike are getting something for his throat, but I don't know what to do about his head...** " She responded in leaf-eater, although Chomper's question was spoken in sharptooth. As a result she got a response from an unexpected source.

 

"Keep the head still. If you move him then you might make it worse."

 

All eyes turned towards the new voice. Several expressions of shock greeted the newcomer as he trekked through the mud, eventually settling near Bron's form.

 

It was Doc.

 

Cera finally spoke. " **Thanks, uh... Doc. We didn't know you were here.** "

 

Doc nodded. "If Littlefoot was willing to risk himself for others then the old Littlefoot that I knew is still in there..." His expression took on an almost mournful quality to it, as if he were remembering someone long gone. He quickly turned back to the subject at hand, however. "The injury to his head will need to be cleaned." He then looked at Ruby and Cera with an unreadable expression. "Keep him safe. You trusted him with your lives now show that he can trust you with his."

 

At their stunned nods, he turned towards Bron. Bron still was fixated on his fallen son and only seemed to be dimly paying attention to the conversations going on around him. That was probably just as well, Doc reasoned, as Bron had been through more than enough in the last few days. Best that he ignore the details of the current crisis. With that in mind, he gave Bron only a few words.

 

"You stay with your son, Bron. I will check on our boys..." He then stopped. "Should I tell the spiketails that we are staying here?" The spiketails were ready to move onto the remainder of their migratory route. Doc knew full well that they would not be heartbroken at all if the longnecks decided to stay behind. In fact, the spiketail leader would welcome it.

 

Upon seeing Bron's weak nod, Doc began to wade through the mud. It was time to gather Stomper and Shorty.

 

Bron, meanwhile, continued to look at his son. He could focus on little else.

 

_Come on, son! You can pull through this! Wake up!_

 

......

 

_Littlefoot seemed to be in a peaceful slumber when a feminine voice interrupted his rest._

_"Littlefoot...."_

_"Urgh... Not now..." He protested_

_"Littlefoot..."_

_"Who... are you?" His confused mind inquired as he opened his eyes. "I can't see you."_

_"Some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart."_

_Littlefoot blinked. "I don't understand."_

_A laugh seemed to echo in his mind. "You did once and you will again. Now open your eyes."_

_Shaking his head, Littlefoot groggily lifted his head and arose from his prone position. The voice was gone, but his questions remained. For one thing, where was he? He could see grass in front of him and a warm breeze in the air, but something told him that he wasn't really supposed to be here._

_What had happened? He didn't remember much. He seemed to recall flashes of claws and teeth... Was he in a fight?_

_He took a look at his body. He was somewhat horrified to see that he was covered in blood. His blood. He had lacerations over much of his body and, if the wetness that he felt from his throat was any indication, he also had an injury to his neck as well. But yet... All of this seemed far away for some reason. As if it didn't really matter. His mind felt like it was in fog and his feet felt very light as if he were floating off the ground. Nothing seemed real. It was a most odd sensation._

_Littlefoot decided to look around him to see if he could see anything that would reignite his memory._

_He appeared to be beside a river of some sort. The water was flowing at a steady pace and it almost seemed to be on the verge of overflowing its banks. The land around the river looked relatively lush, with tall grass and numerous bushes growing in the immediate vicinity. The bright circle was high in the blue sky and few clouds were to be seen. It seemed like a perfect day in a beautiful land._

_The lowlands? I am back in the lowlands? I thought that we left here..._

_Littlefoot frowned. His memory still wasn't coming back to him. Why was he back here? Where were his friends? He did not feel any pain, but he clearly had signs of being injured. The entire situation was making him more confused by the moment. If only he could remember what happened..._

_Shaking his head, he absentmindedly looked towards his side and found a rather odd sight._

_Bones. Fast biter bones._

_Littlefoot blinked. This was an odd find. However, since he couldn't remember much, he had no idea what to make of this finding. Was it someone that he knew? Was it from a former resident of this place? There were so many questions on his mind but this place wasn't providing any answers. Looking away from the morbid find, he rose to his feet and began to pace away. He wasn't going to find his answers here._

_"Looks like you are having a bad day."_

_Littlefoot stopped and turned back towards the way that he came. The pile of bones that he had been examining were now nowhere to be seen, but a bluish-green fast biter stood in their place. The newcomer must have walked in front of them... Though it was odd that Littlefoot did not hear him approach._

_"Skytail..." Littlefoot acknowledged. His memory was still inconsistent, but he could recognize this dinosaur. He didn't quite remember the last time that he had seen Skytail, but some part of his mind told him that it was quite a while ago._

_Skytail smiled. "It seems that you took quite a bump on the head! But you can recognize me. That is a good sign."_

_Littlefoot frowned in confusion. "What happened though? I don't remember much... I think I was in a fight..."_

_Skytail nodded. "Don't worry about it, Seeker. I am sure that your memories will return in time. Right now they are not important."_

_Littlefoot frowned. Seeker? Was that his name? Yes... Yes, he remembered now. He wasn't always a sharptooth was he... A long time ago he was... Something else..._

_"What do you mean?" Littlefoot inquired. Skytail was simply adding to his confusion._

_A laugh escaped the other fast biter mouth. "You were always so curious! I always liked that about you. You always wanted to learn more even when the answers scared you..." He then smiled at Littlefoot. "Never lose that drive, Seeker. It has saved you countless times and I am sure that it will save you again."_

_Littlefoot shook his head. He didn't understand what Skytail was going on about. His head still felt fuzzy and he suspected that he was missing something._

_Shaking his head, Littlefoot walked slowly towards the bluish-green fast biter until he sat to his side. For his part, Skytail placed a clawed hand on Littlefoot's shoulder and gestured towards the scenery with his other hand._

_"It's beautiful isn't it? But beauty has its costs. Sometimes we have to pay the price for what we value most."_

_Littlefoot blinked. Skytail was talking in riddles again._

_"What is it that you value most, Littlefoot?"_

_Littlefoot looked towards Skytail at that question, but he answered immediately. "My friends."_

_"You would do anything for them?"_

_The answer wasn't even worth thinking over. "Yes."_

_"Even die for them?"_

_Again Littlefoot nodded. "Yes."_

_Silence filled the scene for several moments as neither dinosaur spoke. For his part, Skytail seemed to be deep in thought._

_"I am glad that we talked, Littlefoot." Littlefoot looked at Skytail with an odd expression, as the other sharptooth had now began to use his leaf-eater name again. "I was worried that there were some things that still needed to be said, but she was right after all."_

_Littlefoot tilted his head in confusion. "She?"_

_However, Skytail seemed to ignore his query. "I will always be your friend, Littlefoot. Even if you can't see me. I will be there."_

_Littlefoot was concerned now. "Skytail?"_

_"Because there are some things you see with your eyes, others you see with your heart."_

_Now Littlefoot was deeply terrified. Skytail was nowhere to be seen. Had he run away? If so, then he had traveled far faster than Littlefoot could track him. Now only the tall grass and the again visible skeleton greeted his eyes. It was odd. He hadn't noticed the skeleton at all when Skytail was talking to him, but now it had returned._

_"I just have one last thing to ask of you, Littlefoot."_

_Littlefoot couldn't see Skytail anywhere, but he answered nonetheless. "Sure thing, Skytail. Anything you want."_

_The voice that answered Littlefoot seemed to come from the very bones themselves. Their bleached white form seemed to glisten in the sunlight as if possessed by some ethereal force._

_"Take good care of my pack."_

 

......

 

Littlefoot jerked awake.

 

_What... What a strange sleep story. What did all of that mean?_

 

That was when the pain from his head and neck finally registered in his brain. His thoughts of curiosity were instantly interrupted by spasms of pain as he called out in anguish.

 

"Urgh!"

 

His vision blacked out again for a moment as he slowly regained equilibrium. It was as if a boulder had slammed into his head and his entire body had been snapped at by snapping shells. Every single nerve ending cried out in pain and he had to adapt to the sudden reality of agony. After a few moments, however, his vision began to clear.

 

A moan reached his lips as he slowly opened his eyes to their full width. He didn't see much at first. There was just the hard log below him which seemed redder than he could remember and a pair of yellow lights immediately in front of him. Slowly, however, the realization reached him that those weren't lights, those were eyes. And they were staring right at him.

 

"Ponder! Stern Claw! Come quick! He awake!"

 

Littlefoot cringed. The flyer's voice echoed in his head like a thunderbolt. Now the enormous pain in his head rose to unbearable levels. However, things only got worse a few second later.

 

"Seeker!"

 

"Seeker! You're awake!"

 

"Oh, thank goodness!"

 

A deep groan now bellowed from the brown fast biter as he sincerely wishes he was unconscious again. The real world was far too loud and much too painful. What had happened anyway? He seemed to disoriented and fatigued.

 

"I think that we're hurting him. Maybe we should talk softer so that we don't hurt him?"

 

 _Thanks, Ponder._ Littlefoot thought sarcastically. _That would have been a nice insight to have a few moments ago._

 

When he heard the thundering footsteps, however, he knew that his momentary peace and tranquility would be over. His father was approaching. Struggling to rise, Littlefoot could feel the clawed hands of his many friends preventing him from falling. Since when was he so weak? What had happened?

 

Hearing a few soft bellows from a distance, he could tell that Ruby and his father were talking, but he couldn't quite make out the words. Everything still seemed a bit fuzzy. Whatever had happened to him still was affecting his ability to think. However, after a few moments the thundering footsteps resumed. The first sign of his father's presence was an exhale of air that blew his feathers to and fro. The next was a soft question.

 

"How are you feeling, son?"

 

Littlefoot was finding it difficult to move, so he decided to sit back on his haunches. He could attempt standing on his own later. He then turned towards his father. Despite Littlefoot's vision fading in and out, as if his eyes weren't focusing well, he could still make out his father well enough. His eyes communicated concern, but his soft smile indicated compassion. With an unsure voice, Littlefoot tried to speak.

 

"I've... felt... better."

 

Bron's eyes seemed to take on a more concerned look, but Ruby soon interrupted the obvious panic on Bron's face.

 

"You can still speak. That is good." Ruby's face seemed to make an unpleasant gesture. The same gesture that you would make if you ate something bitter. "I was worried that you would end up how Spike was. That how Spike was you would end up."

 

Littlefoot did not turn to face Spike, but he made an affirmative grunt.   Ruby then continued. "Just don't try to speak too much, Seeker. Your neck got slashed badly. But... but it could've been worse." Littlefoot noted that Ruby's voice had deep sorrow to it as if she had time to contemplate the worse outcomes.

 

The next voice was Cera's. "We thought that you were dead." Her dour voice communicated much to the former longneck. There was deep pain there, although the yellow fast biter refused to show it. But for several moments at least, she and the others had contemplated that their close friend was no more. Her voice still showed the signs of her former despair.

 

He then felt a sudden pressure on his uninjured shoulder as Ruby nuzzled him deeply. He could hear the sounds of heavy breathing that were turning husky. She was crying against his shoulder. She had held back the emotional tide as long as she could. With no hesitation, he returned the gesture as best as he could.

 

Seeing her two friends have their moment, Cera offered only a few words. "Ruby knew how to treat your injury. Otherwise..." She couldn't even finish the sentence. She then turned away so that no one could see her tears.

 

Finally after a few moments, Littlefoot rose to his full height and steadied himself. With an apologetic nod, he allowed the others to help him walk off of the log and towards the grass outside of the mud pool. It was only when he again needed a rest and they stopped passed the mud pool's edge that Bron again spoke.

 

"You took a mighty blow to the head, son. What exactly do you remember?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. That was the ultimate question, wasn't it? Trying with all of his might, he attempted to recall as many details as he could.

 

 **"There was... a battle... right?"** His voice was slowly getting better. Now he could say two words before stopping. At Bron's nod, he continued. **"I only... remember... a few things."** He sucked in a breath and continued. **"I remember sharpteeth drowning... in the mud pool..."** Those images still haunted him, but not nearly as much as the sounds that went with them. **"Then Calin attacked us..."** He thought for a moment. **"He did this to me, right?"**

 

Cera nodded. **"Good you're remembering... Yeah, that bastard slashed you. We nearly thought that he..."** She trailed off as her voice became hoarse. Ignoring the concerned grunts of his friends, he took a few quick steps despite his unsteady feet. He embraced Cera much to her surprise. She continued her response at his kind gesture. **"My stupidity nearly got you killed!"**

 

Littlefoot's eyes went wide. She blamed herself for all this? He was just doing what any friend would do for another. It had been his oversight to ignore Calin while he bit down upon Zarc. But if that was what it took to save Cera then he would willingly do it all again.

 

 **"You didn't do anything wrong... Cera... You were overwhelmed.... We all were."** He could feel the other members of the pack begin to join in the impromptu group embrace. At their grunts of agreement, he finished. **"We are all in this together... even if that means... that some of us will have to pay the price."** Littlefoot was surprised to feel Bron's massive head touch his and that of the other sharpteeth, as he too joined in the embrace. For a few moments, at least, their different species didn't matter. What mattered was that they were all in this together.

 

After a few moments, the pack broke away for a moment. It was then that Littlefoot could feel just how dizzy and tired that he actually was. It was obvious that his head injury would take some time to heal.

 

"You should get some rest, son." Bron spoke with some concern. "You're still a bit wobbly."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah..." He then yawned as he sat back down. At least this area was relatively secure and he could afford to rest for a while. As he laid his head down to rest, however, he observed what was going on in the clearing in front of him.

 

The massive form of Doc was slowly walking into the clearing, with Shorty and another longneck on his back. On the other side of the clearing, he could see both of Chomper's parents pacing around nervously as they glared at the green longneck. Following the gaze of Chomper's father, however, he noticed exactly what he was glaring at.

 

 

Thud was standing in the open. Right in the middle of their territory. And no one was reacting to it. His mind nearly shut down at the absurdity of having Doc, Thud, Chomper's parents, and his dad in the same area without bloodshed. It was as if the laws of nature had been turned on their head in a mockery of the natural order. His thoughts were understandably chaotic as a result of this situation.

 

_What is Thud doing here? Why is he not attacking us? What... What is going on!?_

 

That was when a voice suddenly broke Littlefoot out of his moment of introspection.

 

"My dad and I have had a reconciliation of sorts."

 

Littlefoot's eyes went wide as he turned towards the voice. It was Taunt and Breeze! How long had they been standing there trying to avoid the rest of the pack? What were they doing here? The questions began to pour into Littlefoot's brain like a river into the ocean. It was not surprise that his initial response was not the most articulate.

 

"Taunt! Breeze!" Even though he was whispering, the excitement carried in his voice. "It has been so long!"

 

Both fast biters smiled as they approached.

 

"I am glad that you are alright, Seeker." Breeze offered. She seemed to have a deeply apprehensive look on her face, as if she were remembering something unpleasant. "I'm... glad that you're alright." She repeated herself. Littlefoot noted that she was obviously upset if she were losing track of her thoughts like that. That was when he heard Taunt speak.

 

"It is glad to see you again, Seeker. We brought some more treestars for your neck. It looks like they need to be replaced."

 

Littlefoot nodded and then allowed the orange fast biter to remove his dried bandage of treestars and replace it with a new set of wet leaves. He noted that the old treestars did not have much blood on them, so the injury must have already mended quite nicely. Taunt's methodical work showed some odd characteristics though. He seemed to pause and go pale when he saw Littlefoot's exposed injury and Breeze had to nudge him to continue. Littlefoot also could observe the moisture in Taunt's eyes as he replaced the leaves. He looked downright mournful.

 

Littlefoot's mind was now working in overdrive as the worst of the mental fog from his concussion was beginning to dissipate. Breeze and Taunt were both acting mournful and apprehensive around Littlefoot. Furthermore it wasn't the type of reaction that one would expect from being afraid of a friend's death. No... This was more of a reaction to a memory. A reaction to something that they had seen before. Something that still haunted them.

 

He took another look at these two friends from the other pack. There were only two of them. Where were the rest of the group? Where was Skytail? Surely he wouldn't send out his packmates alone through the barren lands? That was when Littlefoot remembered the words from his sleep story.

 

_Take good care of my pack._

 

Littlefoot's expression grew grim. _But that was just a sleep story! It wasn't real! Was it?_ With trepidation, Littlefoot knew that there was only one way to answer the question. And that was to ask it.

 

"Taunt? Where is the rest of the pack?"

 

Taunt's face fell as Breeze looked away to hide her tears. With a shaky voice, Taunt confirmed Littlefoot's worst fears.

 

"We are all that remains."

 

As gasps arose from the assembled sharpteeth, Littlefoot immediately sat back on his haunches and gestured for Taunt to sit down beside him. The poor fast biter appeared to be on the verge of collapse himself. Despite his grief over the loss of his three friends from the other pack, Littlefoot's first concern was the wellbeing of the two friends that remained. With compassionate eyes he looked at Taunt and motioned for him to continue. He seemed to pause, but he resumed when he had some encouragement from a familiar source. Cera had sat down on the other side of Taunt and placed her hand on his shoulder. She also was allowing Breeze to lean against her for support. Cera was not known for being the most compassionate of dinosaurs but this was different and everyone knew it. Three of their friends were dead and everyone wanted to know why.

 

"It all started when Calin ambushed us..."

 

......

 

**Outside of the lowlands:**

 

"Well... That is an interesting piece of information."   Red Claw roared at the sharptooth flyer. "The sap-suckers are out of their shelter and right where we can take them!"

 

The pink flyer seemed hesitant to say anything more, lest he antagonize the massive sharptooth. His ability to speak both sharptooth and leaf-eater was not special among flyers of his type, which ate fish. But usually his kind did not openly associate with the land-walking sharpteeth. However, if there was one thing that he was good it, it was surviving. He had found a prime opportunity and he had taken it. If that opportunity included destroying what that bastard Pterano loved then that was all the better...

 

"Is there anything else that you would like me to do, sir?" The flyer asked softly. Red Claw did not like weakness, but he did appreciate usefulness and the flyer knew that he was safe as long as he remained useful to his new employer.

 

Red Claw paused for a moment. "Nothing can happen until the fast biters return." He answered simply. "But when they do we will make our move on the valley dinosaurs."

 

The flyer paled for a moment. "Our move?" For a moment he forgot who he was talking to. "Do you think that we can take them all on?"

 

Red Claw glared at the flyer as if it was a petty annoyance, but then he answered. "We are not strong enough to take the valley, but we can raid it. A weakened valley will be easier to take once we are ready." He growled in annoyance. "In any case, flyer, that is not your concern." As the flyer raised his wings in an apologetic gesture and backed away Red Claw continued. "There is one thing that you can do in the meantime."

 

The flyer nodded, happy to no longer be fixed with the carnivore's glare. "Anything, sir."

 

Red Claw did not look up. "Get your friend from up north. The one that was burned. We will need all of the flyers we can get for the upcoming raid." He paused for a moment before looking up at the flyer. "And Rinkus?"

 

"Yes, sir?' The pink flyer answered hesitantly.

 

Red Claw fixed him with a toothy grin. "I expect you to be here when it comes time for the raid. Otherwise our other flyer allies will have a new target instead of the valley."

 

Rinkus gulped. "Understood, sir!"

 

As the flyer flew off without another word, Red Claw laughed into the open air. Things were certainly beginning to look up. Very soon now the residents of the valley would have a small taste of his wrath. If he were to get a successful raid on the valley, then new recruits would fall into his lap. Success breeds success. The upcoming raid would be very important for his eventual plans of taking the valley and securing his revenge.

 

And the more residents the raid killed, the better.

 

......

 

**Back to the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"And then we ran here as fast as we could. We didn't want Calin to do to you what he did to us... But we were too late..." Taunt broke down into tears as he again glanced at Littlefoot's injuries. There was not a single dry eye from amongst the assembled sharpteeth and even Bron, despite not understanding the conversation, seemed to be mournful as well. The entire pack was ensnared in a catharsis of grief.

 

"But you weren't too late, guys!" Chomper protested. "Seeker is still alive!"

 

"But he could have died!" Taunt roared. "And if he had then it would have been my fault!"

 

"No Taunt." Cera's voice protested. "It's not your fault. None of it is your fault. You're as much of a victim as the rest of us."

 

As both Taunt and Breeze wept, Ruby walked over and placed a comforting hand on Breeze's shoulder and Littlefoot decided to speak again.

 

"Look at me, Taunt." Taunt reluctantly looked towards the brown fast biter as he spoke is a raspy whisper. His mournful gaze was a far cry from the humorous prankster they were used to. "I am only alive right now because of my friends. If you wouldn't have helped get treestars to clean my wound... If Ruby didn't tell them what to do... If they didn't help me fight... Then I would be gone right now." He paused for a moment as his throat was hurting. "You are not responsible for my injuries, Taunt, and you are not responsible for Skytail's death." Taunt was now inconsolable again at the mention of his dear friend. "He died so that you and Breeze might live. I know that it is hard, but you have to find a way to do that."

 

Taunt nodded. "I know... I'm being selfish right now."

 

Ducky shook her head and joined the conversation. "No, no, no! You are being sad. We all are being sad. That is not selfish."

 

Spike grunted his agreement. "I can't imagine what I would have done if Seeker had died and I can't imagine what you are going through right now. I am sad for the loss of our friends, but you knew them far longer than us." He paused as he was beginning to choke up as well. "I am so sorry."

 

Breeze spoke through her sobs. "I just don't know what to do. Our pack is gone."

 

Littlefoot responded immediately. "You still have us."

 

Taunt looked up in shock. "We couldn't ask that of you, Seeker. We were just hoping that you..."

 

Littlefoot finished. "Would offer you protection for a while?" At Taunt's nod, Littlefoot continued. "You are family. Our pack is your pack. We have fought the same enemy and have loved the same people. We couldn't ask for better packmates."

 

Breeze rose unsteadily. "Th... Thank you."

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "There is no need to thank me or anyone else. The decision is unanimous, is it not?" There was silence as no objections were raised. "I may not be..." Littlefoot paused as his voice nearly gave out. He would have to make this quick as he was quickly overtaxing his injured body. "I am not Skytail and I never will be. But I can tell you this: as long as I am around there will always be a place for you in this pack."

 

As the group of nine dinosaurs joined in a group embrace, Thud looked on with hopeful eyes. At least his son's fate was joined with his beloved friends. Now the only question was what would happen to Thud?

 


	49. Decisions

**_“Crying is all right in its way while it lasts. But you have to stop sooner or later, and then you still have to decide what to do.”_ **

**_― C.S. Lewis, The Silver Chair_ **

 

**The present, five days later after the events of Chapter 47:**

 

"It's time, Taunt."

 

The orange fast biter looked up with a slight smile. Cera was standing with a somewhat excided expression on her face. It was obvious that she was impatient to finally decide how to proceed. He had to admit that he agreed. However, he thought to himself, simply agreeing with Cera wouldn't be much fun. With that in mind, he spoke.

 

"Oh... I don't know, Stern Claw... Don't you think that we should wait and think about it a while?

 

Cera's face darkened into an expression of pure annoyance, a growl left her throat as she responded to the insufferable carnivore.

 

"Thinking? We all know that isn't your strong suit, Taunt." Taunt's expression switched to surprise at the well-directed insult that had been sent his way. Her wit must have improved in his absence. "Now follow me or I will make sure that you can't walk at all."

 

Taunt began to follow the angry fast biter, but he couldn't suppress his desire to get the last word. "In a bit of a hurry, aren't you?"

 

Cera snapped back. "Who isn't!?" She stared him down as she continued to walk towards the pack's meeting place. "Seeker is back in action..."

 

Taunt took this opportunity to interrupt. "Which means that Ponder is back in action..." His implication that Littlefoot and Ruby were rather close was not really a revelation to anyone capable of seeing.

 

"Yes..." Cera continued while rolling her eyes. "And we need to get moving. Our parents aren't getting any closer. We have to go to them."

 

Taunt's expression went from a mischievous tint to a softer look. "So you think that it needs to be done, huh?"

 

Cera didn't even look back. "Yeah..."

 

The two walked side by side for several moments. The exchange of taunts and counter-taunts had long since been concluded. In this peaceful pause in their usual banter, Taunt softly spoke.

 

"You know that I was just playing with you, right? I would never keep you from your parents."

 

Cera looked into Taunt's eyes and sighed. "I know."

 

Taunt went silent again for several moments. Cera appeared to find this worrying as Taunt was not one to fall into melancholy. After a moment her expression took on an insightful expression. Shortly thereafter, she shared her insight with her friend.

 

"You're thinking about your dad, aren't you?"

 

Taunt bowed his head in a morose expression, but he eventually nodded. Upon seeing this Cera continued.

 

"I guess you aren't the only one who lost a parent only to have him back. Seeker now has his dad... Spotter has Pterano... Ruby has her parents... I just hope that I get to see him again..." She took on one of the saddest expressions that Taunt had ever seen on her face. "I miss him."

 

Taunt took the opportunity to comfort his friend. "I'm sure that you will." As the two comforted one another for several moments, Cera posed a question for the fast biter.

 

"If we do go, you know that we can't let your father come with us."

 

Taunt nodded. Obviously sending his father, Thud, to go with them to the valley would not go well at all. Despite that knowledge, however, his thoughts turned towards his father. He could still remember when Chomper's parents had determined his fate...

 

......

 

**Five days earlier:**

 

From a distance, Taunt absentmindedly watched the brown fast biter sleep.

 

He was slumbering in a curled up ball, with his neck facing towards his tail. The bandage of leaves was still holding and there was no sign of distress from the stricken predator. However, there were still large gashes on the fast biter's back and neck. These were not trivial injuries and had they not have been as prompt as they were the situation would have been far more dire.

 

Beside Littlefoot, Ruby stood watch. Her body was slumped over in an expression of utter exhaustion. Her weary eyes seemed to follow every breath that the small dinosaur took. Taunt immediately felt sorry for the rose colored fast biter. She had obviously developed feelings for the injured leader and Taunt could sympathize with her plight. The agony of not knowing what would happen to the person that you love. Of them not knowing your true feelings... Of...

 

Taunt shook his head to clear his own personal thoughts. After a few moments, he resumed his observation.

 

Overhead, Bron stood like a sentinel in his watch over his son. His massive neck and formidable tail hovered over the scene with well-honed vigilance. A child longneck, Littlefoot's brother as indicated by Cera, was playing with another smaller longneck in the background. The other massive longneck was watching over those younglings, he apparently not wanting to associate with the sharpteeth any more than he was required. Considering how formidable the dinosaur looked with his scar, Taunt could only be thankful at that decision. Chomper's parents were making him nervous enough as it was.

 

He had been so focused on helping tend to Littlefoot that he was elated when he finally regained consciousness, having forgotten momentarily about the hardships that had brought them here. He had already lost his leader, a dinosaur that he considered a brother; he couldn't stand the thought of losing Littlefoot as well. However, now that the joyful reunion had taken place and the tragic news about the rest of his pack had been shared, the reality began to set in again. Littlefoot was still badly injured and it would take him some time to heal. Now it was up to the rest of the pack. _Their pack._ He reiterated in his mind. To make the necessary decisions on what happened while Littlefoot slowly recovered. Based upon the looks that the two massive sharpteeth were giving them the first issue on the agenda was...

 

"Thud."

 

At the roar of Dein, Taunt cringed. Yes, now that Calin's horde and Littlefoot health were attended to, Taunt's father would be the next thing on the agenda. He had made many enemies during his tenure as Red Claw's lackey and Chomper's folks did not seem like the forgiving type.

 

 _In fact..._ Taunt noted to himself as he turned towards the others. _It doesn't look like the others want to forgive either._

 

Cera had a dour expression on her face, which was shared by Spike. They both were staring at Thud with great intensity, as only those who had been personally wronged by another could. Ducky meanwhile seemed to have a more contemplative expression, with Petrie's face being unreadable. As he considered the expressions of the rest of the pack, however, Breeze nudged him and hissed.

 

"Come on, Taunt! Let's make sure they don't eat your dad!"

 

Breeze was being tactful as always. However, Taunt was not in the mood to make a witty retort. With some trepidation, Taunt rejoined the circle of dinosaurs as they watched the confrontation unfold.

 

Dein's voice again echoed in the clearing. "In the past you have chased our son, attacked our allies, and disrespected our territory. Give us one good reason not to kill you where you stand." The voice was not roared, but rather was growled with an odd lack of emotion. For some reason, this horrified Taunt far more than an angry roar would.

 

A few moments passed. Taunt could see his father look down with an expression of humility. This was an odd expression to see coming from his father who, even when he was an adversary, Taunt thought of as a strong dinosaur. It was unthinkable for him to show submission to anyone, or so Taunt thought. But now, Thud was doing just that.

 

Silence ensued in the clearing as both of Chomper's parents and the large fast biter seemed to stare each other down. For a while Taunt feared that his father simply wouldn't respond or would simply flee, but what Thud did when he finally acted surprised the young fast biter. Thud very slowly sat back on his haunches and laid his head down on the ground. Thud was showing submission to the two massive sharpteeth. He was showing that he had no intention of leaving, or of engaging in violence, but rather was exposing himself for attack. If Chomper's parents wanted him dead then they could very easily kill him. Thud wasn't even putting on a defense.

 

_Dad... What are you doing?!_

 

Terri seemed to consider this development and was the next to speak.

 

"You offer your life to us, usurper?"

 

Taunt watched the scene in horror, as his father did not look up before he responded.

 

"I come with no malice. I only ask that you hear my words. Then I will leave you in peace."

 

Dein's expression darkened. "Then speak."

 

Thud now looked up at the two massive sharpteeth as he seemed to consider his words. After a few moments, he softly spoke. "I allied with the wrong dinosaur for the wrong reasons." He licked his lips as deep emotion seemed to swim in his eyes, but otherwise his stoic expression remained unchanged. "My arrogance cost me my brother, my pride, and for a time, my son... Red Claw betrayed me in the same way that I have betrayed the ones that I loved." He took on a morose expression, as his composure broke slightly. "I have no one to blame but myself."

 

Terri barked a response back. "Indeed you don't. Perhaps you should join your brother? Do you expect mercy from us?"

 

As both of the sharpteeth began to edge forward with a stalking posture, Taunt broke through the pack and ran to his father. The others did not have time to stop him.

 

"Run, dad!"

 

Thud seemed to freeze at his son's sudden entrance, but both dinosaurs stopped and turned when they heard a small voice come from behind the two sharpteeth.

 

"Come on, daddy!   I think Thud learned his lesson!"

 

Dein stopped and gave an audible sigh, but Terri gave a noticeable smile. She then spoke after a pause.

 

"Path has already told us of your change in loyalties, Thud. For that reason we will spare your life."

 

Taunt backed away as Cera and Spike hastily pulled him back towards the pack despite his stubborn resistance. As he retreated back, his father gave a grateful reply to the two two-footers.

 

"Thank you for your mercy." He then bowed lowly in an expression of gratitude. He barely had enough time to rise to his original position when Dein gave him a less than polite parting.

 

"Now leave, Thud. If you enter our territory again, we will not hesitate to kill you."

 

As the two sharpteeth retreated some distance from the pack, Taunt was left in confusion. What the heck had happened? Why did his father offer his life to the sharpteeth? Why did Chomper seem to know what his parents were planning? His confusion threatening to overwhelm him, Taunt prepared to voice his questions, but then his father spoke.

 

"You don't understand how two-footers work, do you son?" At his son's perplexed look, Thud gave a slight smile and continued. "If you have a two-footer as a benefactor then you learn a few things. For one thing, son, show humility."

 

Taunt hesitated. "And the other thing?"

 

Thud smiled. "Make sure that the two-footer has a reason to keep you around."

 

Almost on cue, Chomper reappeared from where his parents were congregating and gestured for the Taunt and Thud to join him. After they arrived, he spoke.

 

"I guess you want to know where my mommy and daddy don't have territory." It was now Chomper's turn to smile. "I hope that you enjoy walking."

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

"How is your father?"

 

Upon hearing Cera's voice, Taunt snapped out of his thoughts. It was hard to believe that the events of that day were already nearly a week old. So much had happened in such a short time. Knowing that his friend would not appreciate being ignored, Taunt hurriedly answered Cera's query.

 

"He was okay the last time I saw him... He has seen no sign of Calin."

 

Cera snorted. "I should hope not! We gave him quite a beating!" Her pride was on full display. Not just for herself, but also for her brave friends. They all had sacrificed so much during the battle and its aftermath. "If he ever comes back it will be his throat that will be ripped... And I will NOT miss."

 

Taunt didn't dare tease her on that point. Even he knew that certain subjects were off-limits. With that in mind, he decided to approach the topic from a much safer angle.

 

"Assuming that Bron doesn't beat you in making the kill. I imagine he wants Calin's blood as much as you do."

 

Cera nodded. "You have no idea."

 

Taunt responded without thinking. "Actually, I do."

 

Both of them stopped as the implications of Taunt's words echoed in the minds of them both. Indeed, Taunt and Breeze both wanted Calin dead as well. He had hurt them all gravely. At least Cera still had her friend. That was more than Taunt could claim. He would never see his three fallen comrades again.

 

Cera realized her mistake and quickly responded. "I'm sorry... That's not what I meant." She then sighed. "So much has happened in the last few days... I almost don't even know what I am doing anymore. Heck, we have two longnecks in our territory and Chomper's folks aren't eating them." She shook her head. "If you had told me that a few days ago then I would have called you insane."

 

Taunt smirked. "You would have called me that anyway." Upon hearing Cera chuckle, he continued. "But, how did you convince them not to eat the longnecks anyway?"

 

Cera rolled her eyes. "That is a long story..."

 

......

 

**Five days earlier:**

 

Cera watched Thud, Taunt, and Chomper leave for the outskirts of their territory. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what was going on. If they didn't like Thud then why didn't they exile him far outside of their territory? Why simply lead him to the outskirts of their land? And why use Chomper for the task? She was about to walk over to the two sharpteeth and ask her questions, when Spike answered the unanswered questions for her.

 

"A buffer."

 

Both Cera and Ducky turned to look at the green fast biter, but he said nothing more. Feeling impatient, Cera finally demanded an explanation.

 

"What?" She growled in annoyance.

 

Spike blinked, but his face remained unreadable. "They want Thud to be a buffer. That way if anyone attacks, they will have some warning."

 

Cera seemed to nod at this, but Ducky still looked confused. "But why not make him an ally? That is what we did for both of you before..." She looked at Breeze, who was still staring in the direction that Taunt had left. "Before... We had to leave." She finished. Ducky apparently did not want to reopen the recent wounds of the passing of the rest of Breeze's packmates.

 

Much to the surprise of everyone present, however, Breeze spoke.

 

"Too much bad blood there, I suppose." Came the feminine voice. "But if they give him a place... Well it is better than he deserves really."

 

Petrie now spoke up. "But he save you!"

 

Breeze smiled and gave a slight nod. "Yes, he did. But he hurt a lot of people, Petrie. Some things aren't so easily forgiven."

 

Ducky nodded. "Or forgotten..."

 

Everyone then turned towards the green fast biter at her sudden addition to the conversation. Seeing this, she continued.

 

"I am glad that you and Taunt are alive. I am, I am! But what do we do now?" The former swimmer shook her head. "Seeker is hurt, his daddy is here, and we have mean fast biters after us. We do, we do!"

 

The others seemed to ponder their predicament as silence descended upon the group. After a few moments, however, Cera had an idea.

 

"I don't know for Seeker, but I do know what we can do for the longnecks." She looked towards Ducky and gave a slight smirk. "Or do you all want to tell Seeker that we lounged around while he slept."

 

Spike gave a smirk of his own. "Lounging around sounds good to me." The reputation that he had gained when he was a spiketail still had not faded from memory.

 

Cera gave a slightly annoyed expression at the cheeky fast biter, but she was undaunted. If she could put up with Taunt's antics then she could handle Spike. "Come along... I have a feeling that we need to talk to Chomper's folks before they decide to have a little snack."

 

......

 

"So you explained the situation to them?"

 

Cera laughed at Taunt's question. "Uh... Not exactly."

 

......

 

"You want to make sure that we won't kill the longnecks."

 

The four dinosaurs stopped in their tracks. They had planned on explaining the situation to the two sharpteeth and appealing to their sense of compassion for Littlefoot's plight, but it seemed that they had already guessed at the group's intentions.

 

"Yes, Mr. Sharptooth." Spike answered plainly.

 

"How you know?" Petrie couldn't stop himself from asking.

 

Terri laughed. "It is obvious, children. Stern Claw was looking at the longnecks for half of the journey over here. I'm amazed you didn't fall over your own feet!" An amused snort left her mouth as Cera looked away in embarrassment. Terri wasted no time in continuing. "The green longneck... He is a comrade of Seeker's father, is he not?"

 

Cera nodded. "Yes, he is called Doc."

 

"The sharpteeth call him Whiptail." Dein responded plainly. "And for good reason... Many have felt the blunt end of his tail... and only a few have lived to talk about it."

 

Spike muttered. "The Lone Dinosaur has quite a reputation..."

 

"Indeed." Terri interrupted.

 

Cera seemed to think for a moment. "Will you..."

 

"We will not harm him, Stern Claw." Dein answered. "As long as he does not harm any of you and he leaves after Seeker has recovered then we will leave him in peace." As he turned to Terri, he whispered. "Besides, his meat wouldn't be worth the effort involved."

 

At Dein's characteristic snarky comment, the rest of the gang laughed. Although the situation was nearly as awkward as it was unthinkable, it seemed that everything would work out in the end.

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

"That is the Whip Tail?!" Taunt nearly yelled. "And Seeker's dad is friends with him?"

 

Cera nodded. "Yep. We also knew Doc back when we were leaf-eaters."

 

Taunt shook his head. "You never cease to horrify me, Stern Claw."

 

Cera could only smirk in response. "Ah, that's the nicest thing you told me all day."

 

Taunt appeared ready to get in another word, when they could hear a rustling of leaves near their location. Only a few seconds later, as the smell of the intruder reached Cera's nose, she could only cringe. _Please tell me he didn't hear..._

 

"Why hello, you two." Seeker chirped out. His voice was much stronger than it had been, but it now had a noticeable hint of mockery in its tone. He had obviously heard the playful banter between the two fast biters. "It is nice to see you two getting along so nicely." Littlefoot took on a wide smile as Cera looked away in a huff. He had won this round and he didn't have to make any direct insinuations at all.

 

Not that that would stop Taunt...

 

"And where is your girl... I mean Ponder." Taunt corrected himself poorly in an attempt to get a rise out of the other fast biter, but Littlefoot was not taking the bait.

 

"I am not sure actually." Littlefoot admitted, as if he had not heard the insinuation at all. "I think that she may be talking to Path." As Taunt looked somewhat deflated at having his attempt at mocking Littlefoot fall flat, the brown fast biter began to think back at the events of the previous few days. In fact, today was the first day that he hadn't seen Ruby since the injury...

 

......

 

**Four days ago:**

 

"Urgh..."

 

Littlefoot jerked awake as his dreamless sleep suddenly came to an end. His head felt lighter and the pain in his neck had diminished, but why did everything appear so dark? And what was with the weight on his stomach?

 

"Oh, you're finally awake!" Ruby's voice answered his question without him having to ask it. "But no one else is awake. It is night, Seeker. You slept through the day."

 

Littlefoot blinked. He had slept through an entire day!? He must have been more injured than he thought if he required that much rest. But as he attempted to speak, a problem presented itself.

 

"I sl..." His voice immediately gave out. All that left his mouth was an inarticulate growl. This caused Ruby to look at him with some concern.

 

"You're voice is still recovering, Seeker. You spoke too much, too quickly yesterday. Too quickly and too much you spoke." She placed both of her forelimbs onto her sides and fixed him with a look that communicated that she would tolerate no excuses. She was determined to protect her dear friend.

 

Littlefoot was about to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth he realized that would be pointless. His voice had already given out and it needed time to recover. As Ruby looked at his with a determined look, all he could do was simply nod. Leader or not, Ruby was not putting up with any of his bravado. When it came to his care, she was leader as far as she was concerned.

 

"Drink this."

 

Littlefoot was brought back to reality, by Ruby's sudden words. In front of him was a large treestar that seemed to have water in it. Without thinking, he hurriedly guzzled the badly needed liquid. It was only then that he realized how thirsty he truly was. It was like he hadn't drunk anything in ages. As he finished the water, Ruby gave a soft chuckle.

 

"I guess that I will need to get you more water." She said with some mirth. As Littlefoot struggled to get up and follow her to the stream, she placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Oh, no you don't! You rest. I can get the water."

 

Now feeling thoroughly useless, Littlefoot settled down back into his resting position. He had to admit that he was still very tired and his head still ached. Perhaps he would simply rest for a while until Ruby came back...

 

He was back into the land of dreams as soon as he rested his head on the ground.

 

......

 

**Three days ago:**

 

"Time to get up, Snoozer!"

 

Littlefoot stirred. The voice that greeted him on this day was not the soothing, caring voice that had greeted him the night before. In fact it sounded a lot like...

 

"Cera?" Littlefoot asked groggily.

 

The yellow fast biter nodded. "Yep. Your special friend is out helping the others look for ground fuzzies." Littlefoot bristled a bit as the obvious insinuation on Cera's part. "She wanted to stay, but I insisted."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "She cares a lot." After a pause, Littlefoot continued. "I mean... you all do, but..."

 

Cera laughed. "We know, Seeker." She then examined him a bit more. "Your voice is sounding better. Ponder said that you couldn't talk last night." She then pawed at the leaves at his neck. "I am going to take a look at your neck, okay?"

 

Cera's tone was obviously careful. To expose one's neck to another sharptooth, even a friend, was an extreme act of trust. The throat was one of the most vulnerable regions and it could be torn asunder by a single strike. Therefore, Cera was being cautious to make sure that she had Littlefoot's consent before she continued.

 

Littlefoot paused for a moment, before nodding. He could then feel a slight sting as the leaves were removed from his neck wound. Cera's breath made a curious sensation against his exposed neck as she examined it thoroughly. After a few moments, Cera spoke.

 

"I think that we can leave the treestars off now, Seeker. The swelling is down and I smell no infection." Cera had noticeable relief in her voice as she said those words. She was obviously more concerned than she let on.

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I guess that is why it is easier for me to talk now." Upon saying it, however, Littlefoot realized that is was a stupidly obvious comment to make. Cera picked up on this as well.

 

"Are you sure that blow to your head didn't cause some damage?" The curl to the side of her mouth indicated that she was joking. From anyone else that insult would be considered downright mean, but coming from Cera it was just a playful jest. Littlefoot responded in kind.

 

"If that is the case, then let's hope I don't get hit in the head a few more times. Because then I would only be as smart as Taunt."

 

Cera laughed wildly at Littlefoot's excellent jab at the orange fast biter. Most couples, and Littlefoot did think of Cera and Taunt as a couple at this point, would recoil at having another insult their partner. Cera and Taunt, on the other hand, seemed to take those events as an opportunity to learn new insults to throw at one another. It was the sort of behavior that would only make sense for Cera and Taunt.

 

Finally finishing laughing, Cera spoke again. "Okay... You're not that bad yet. But surely you're smart enough to know you haven't eaten in two days." As if on cue, Littlefoot's belly growled in anticipation of food. Cera laughed and gave Littlefoot a smirk. "Come along then, let's see what the others have come up with."

 

Littlefoot spoke softly with gratitude. "I can't thank you all enough for hunting in my place."

 

Cera snorted. "We are just doing what you would do in our place." Littlefoot looked down at this. That may have been true, but he still felt wrong for relying on the charity of others. "Now come along, the food isn't getting any fresher."

 

As the two fast biters walked slowly towards the heart of Dein and Terri's territory, they did not see the eyes of Bron follow them. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes communicated one thing.

 

He would need to talk to his son soon.

 

......

 

"Oh, Seeker! You are back! You are, you are!"

 

At Ducky's excited affirmation, the other members of the pack also congregated around the brown fast biter. They all knew that he had been quite out of it for the last several days and they were pleased to see him walking around unassisted and talking freely. There questions, however, threatened to overwhelm the fast biter.

 

"Your neck looks better! How does it feel?"

 

"You talk better now? Petrie was worried."

 

"Do you feel well enough to eat?"

 

"Back off, everyone!" Ruby finally came to his aid. "He may be able to talk, but he can't talk to everyone at once." The rose colored fast biter affirmed. After everyone gave the brown fast biter some space, Ruby whispered in his ear. "I am glad to see that you are doing better. Seeing you doing better makes me glad."

 

Littlefoot smiled. "Thanks, Ponder." He then looked at the others. "I still feel a little weak, but I think that I can manage. But I wanted to thank you all for, well, everything. I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for all of you." Everyone took on happy expressions at that affirmation. Littlefoot was beginning to sound like his old self. However, wishing to prevent an overly emotional outpouring from his friends, he decided to preempt such an occurrence. "Stern Claw told me that all of you were hunting in my place. Did you guys catch anything?"

 

Taunt was the first to respond. "Did we? Ha! Breeze and I had to school you hatchlings on how to hunt!"

 

Cera rolled her eyes, as Spike retorted. "We would have caught her eventually. You just wanted to show off."

 

Taunt gave an innocent shrug. "Who? Me?"

 

No one else was buying the act, let alone Littlefoot. "Alright, Taunt. What did you all catch for us?"

 

With a flourish, Breeze and Taunt stepped aside and a corpse became visible. The corpse of a small swimmer. Littlefoot didn't quite realize how hungry he was until the prey became visible to him. Now he was salivating uncontrollably.

 

Littlefoot's change in demeanor was not lost on anyone. With a slight chuckle, Ruby offered a suggestion. "Perhaps we can break from tradition a bit. Seeker? Would you like the first bite?"

 

She didn't have to ask.

 

As Littlefoot and the rest of the pack tore into the succulent hadrosaur, they didn't notice the small green longneck cowering in the distance. With quaking feet he emerged from the tree that was serving as his cover and he ran off.

 

......

 

**"Shorty? What's wrong?"**

 

Littlefoot had finally emerged from his meal in order to greet his father and brother. However, the sight that greeted him was not quite what he expected.

 

Shorty was looking at him with an expression of fear as he noticeably kept close to Bron's legs. It was not the fear of moral danger, Littlefoot noted, he knew what that smelt like. No, rather it smelt like a confused kind of fear. A fear of the unknown. It was not something that he had ever smelt on Shorty before. Without thinking, he approached Shorty with a concerned expression.

 

"Stop, son."

 

Littlefoot stopped suddenly as his father voice rang out. The words were not hostile or angry, but they were spoken firmly.

 

 **"What is going on, dad?"** Littlefoot asked in his confusion. **"Are you all okay?"**

 

Bron seemed to stare his son down for a few moments before sighing. He obviously was not looking forward to the conversation ahead, but for what reason Littlefoot could not ascertain. That was until Bron spoke.

 

"Son, I was hoping to talk to you before something like this happened." Bron seemed to ruminate for a few moments before he finally spoke again. "The swimmer that your friends killed... Shorty saw it."

 

Littlefoot's face took on a stunned expression at this news. He couldn't expect Shorty to understand what he was doing on an emotional level, as that was something that only another sharptooth would understand. But he would have to communicate to his poor brother. Shorty must have thought that he was a monster right now.

 

 **"I'm sorry that you had to see that, brother."** Littlefoot softly spoke. **"I'm sure that it was not a pleasant thing to see."**

 

Shorty nearly broke down. "I heard her scream, Littlefoot! I heard her cry!" He then stormed forward a short distance and screamed at his brother. "How can you do that?! How can you eat knowing that you killed someone just like you?"

 

Littlefoot looked down. **"We do it because we have no choice, Shorty. You were accepting of this earlier, but it is harder to see it, isn't it?"** At Shorty's sad nod, Littlefoot continued. **"It is even harder to live it. It took us a long time to accept our fate and I'm still not sure that I'm still fully there."** Littlefoot took a tentative step forward, to which Shorty did not respond. **"I don't ask you to accept it, Shorty. I only ask that you understand. I am sorry that you had to see that."**

 

As soon as he had said those words, Shorty turned and began to walk away from Littlefoot. This deeply concerned the brown fast biter and he protested. **"Shorty, wait!"**

 

Bron took this moment to speak again. "Give him time, Littlefoot. He has been through a lot."

 

Littlefoot looked up at his father and responded with a quivering voice. **"I never wanted him to see that side of me! Now he will never look at me the same way."**

 

"No, no he won't." Bron agreed. "He saw you as simply his brother with claws before... Now he sees you as you are. Now he sees you as a sharptooth."

 

Littlefoot slashed at the ground in anger. **"It's not fair!"** He was now breathing heavily as his emotions were now getting uncontrolled. **"Why did this have to happen? Why does misery follow me anywhere I go?"**

 

A new voice entered the conversation. "Because you are a sharptooth." Doc's voice echoed in between the two dinosaurs. "You can spread little else but misery."

 

Bron paled and responded immediately. "Doc, that's unfair!"

 

Doc shrugged and continued without interruption. "You are a killer, Littlefoot, and killers kill. It is what you are."

 

 **"But I don't want them to see that!"** Littlefoot protested. **"I want them to think of me as I was... as..."**

 

Bron nodded and extended his neck to his son. "It's too late for that now, son. We know what you are." As the two nuzzled, he continued. "The question is: what do you do now?"

 

Littlefoot kept his eyes closed as he answered. **"We need to tell the valley what happened to us. They deserve to know. And then... And then we will need to stay far away. I don't want to risk hurting somebody that I love or having them think of me as a..."**

 

Doc offered. "A killer?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yeah."**

 

Bron rose to his full height again and look behind him at Shorty's sullen form. He was sitting by the stream and looking in the opposite direction. Obviously he wanted to hide his tears from everyone.

 

"I will talk to Shorty, son. But you will have to do the hard part." Bron sighed. "Some part of me will always see you as my son, but some of the others may not be so accepting. I know Shorty will recover in time. But I fear for your safety if you decide to head to the valley."

 

Littlefoot looked up. **"I think that I might have a plan for that."**

 

Bron looked down at his son. "Oh?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yeah... I will talk to the pack tomorrow. Then we should have a meeting the next day. We have waited long enough."**

 

The brown fast biter then turned and looked at his adopted brother, who was still sitting by the stream in a despondent state. Bron noticed this and comforted his son.

 

"I will take care of it, Littlefoot. You just need to worry about your pack now."

 

Hearing this, Littlefoot nodded and began to walk out of the clearing, his reunion not going as well as he had hoped. Before he reentered the forest, however, he looked towards Doc. The massive longneck simply fixed him with an unreadable expression as Stomper slept some distance away. Considering Doc's mannerisms during the entire conversation, Littlefoot decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for some time.

 

**"After we reunite with our folks and then leave the valley, we will be enemies won't we, Doc?"**

 

The longneck shook his head. "We will be adversaries. Being enemies implies hate."

 

Littlefoot sighed. **"We would never do anything intentionally... But I guess it would be best for us to stay apart."**

 

Doc simply nodded.

 

 **"Best of luck to you, Doc."** Littlefoot said softly.

 

"Same to you, Littlefoot." Doc answered back, as the brown fast biter retreated out of sight.

 

No acrimonious thoughts existed between the two dinosaurs, but each accepted that there would be a permanent chasm between them. Bron may always look at Littlefoot as a son, but Doc had no such sentiments. He knew that Littlefoot was still himself, but yet he also knew that he was also a sharptooth. Eventually this saga would have to end with the changed children keeping their distance from the leaf-eaters that they loved. Nature would allow no other resolution.

 

He simply hoped that the eventual reunion would go well for everyone involved.

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

As Littlefoot approached the clearing where the others were gathering, he snapped back into reality. The day had finally arrived.

 

Everyone had agreed that they should try to reunite with their families, so at least they would know of their fate. However many questions remained. How were they going to tell their parents without getting killed in the process? How were they going to convince the valley not to kill them once their identities were known? What would be the best path to take?

 

As these thoughts were circling in the fast biter's head, he looked at those who had gathered.

 

His pack, now totaling seven, stood in a semi-orderly line. _Wait. Where are Ruby and Chomper?_

 

As if on cue, the two tardy dinosaurs appeared from behind the pack and took their usual place. Ruby had a contemplative expression on her face, whereas Chomper looked somewhat troubled. The others seemed concerned about their appearance, but not dared to pry into their business. _So I was correct about those two being in a conversation. I will need to talk to them later._

 

Turning his attention to the background, he could see Bron and Doc both take positions behind the pack. They were obviously trying to keep their distance from Chomper's parents, who were also present for the meeting. With a somewhat sad thought, Littlefoot realized that Shorty was on Bron's back and was still looking at the pack with cautious eyes. For some reason, Littlefoot suspected that Shorty's new outlook on his brother would not change. They had reconciled and explained their feelings, but the sight of Littlefoot being a predator was a turning point. Perhaps it was for the best that Shorty came to the realization of what the pack now was, but Littlefoot still wished that it could have come about a different way.

 

Finally, Littlefoot looked to his side and could see the massive forms of Chomper's parents. Considering their son was going to be involved in this venture, they wanted to be fully informed. Obviously any decision would need to obtain their approval.

 

Taking a deep breath, Littlefoot walked into the middle of the clearing. It was now time to make some hard decisions.

 

"Alright, everyone!" He began. "We have all agreed that it is time to reunite with our folks. The only question is this: how are we going to do that?"


	50. Calling in favors

**_“Watson. Come at once if convenient. If inconvenient, come all the same.”_ **

**_― Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes: Adventure of the Creeping Man_ **

 

_"We need to have someone tell our parents that we are coming."_

_Bron stepped up to the challenge. "I can do that."_

_"I don't think so, dad. They could think that you snapped and well... Doc you're..."_

_Doc snorted, somewhat amused. "Not trusted?"_

_Littlefoot nodded. "Exactly."_

_"A flyer could do it!"_

_Everyone else seemed to state at the brown flyer. After a moment, Littlefoot asked for clarification._

_"What do you have in mind, Spotter?"_

The words from the meeting echoed in the flyer's mind as he continued to fly towards his destination.   However, this journey was noticeably different. Now he was going to a place that he had never been before.

 

The Red Coasts.

 

This was the place where Pterano had told him that he would be present. Even though Petrie knew that the adults wouldn't believe Pterano, he figured that his uncle could still be of some use. Although it took the pack some time to accept that conclusion.

 

_Littlefoot was aghast at the idea. "You can't be serious, Spotter! No one would believe him."_

_"Yeah! They would probably believe Thud before they would believe him!" Cera joined in Littlefoot's rebuttal._

_"That isn't helpful, Stern Claw." Littlefoot cautioned, hoping to get the meeting back on track. "We need to stay focused..."_

_"Well, I found it humorous..."_

_"Of course you do, Taunt..." Littlefoot sighed._

_Petrie protested at their dismissal. "Me know they not trust uncle! You know that if you listen!"_

_At Petrie's admonishment, Chomper interrupted the rest of the pack. "What do you have in mind, Spotter?"_

_"Me tell uncle things only we know. Uncle tell other flyer and other flyer tell valley." Petrie answered in a somewhat irritated voice._

_"So let me get this straight." Cera spoke after a pause. "You want to tell Pterano enough stuff so that he could convince our folks that we are still alive."_

_Petrie nodded._

_Cera then continued. "And you want him to tell someone else. Someone who we do not know..." She stressed the last sentence. "...to tell our folks."_

_"Yes. That the idea." Petrie affirmed._

_Cera shook her head. "I don't trust your uncle, Spotter. I don't think any of us do." Littlefoot and Ducky seemed ready to protest, but Cera continued uninterrupted. "But the valley isn't going to trust just some random flyer..."_

_"But he say stuff only we know!" Petrie interrupted angrily. Cera's distrust of his uncle was making her ignore critical details in Petrie's plan. He was quickly going from irritation to anger._

_"There is a precedent for that."_

_Every head turned at the words which had come from Littlefoot's father. Littlefoot in particular looked perplexed by this latest piece of information._

_"You were..." Bron paused for a moment. "...and I suppose still are kids... so you weren't aware of how we adults got information from time to time. Flyers can be useful at sending messages." He took on a slight smile. "In fact, Petrie's mom used to be a messenger flyer back when she was younger."_

_Petrie's mouth was agape. "My mommy was what?"_

_Bron chuckled. "A messenger flyer. She told me that little detail back when were looking for all of you. Before I found the bones and thought..." He stopped himself before he reopened an unhappy memory. "So the valley would be aware of messengers."_

_Dein now used this opportunity to speak, as Chomper finished his translation for his father. "So the flyer lets the valley now you all are alive. But how will you let them know that you are what you are?"_

_Littlefoot nodded. That was a good question. He was about to speak when another voice spoke up first._

_"You could hide and remind them of your secrets from a distance. Then reveal yourselves once they realize that you are you."_

_At the sudden offering from Breeze, Taunt also added some wisdom of his own. "If your dad is nearby then you could have some protection as well..." For once he was not mocking anyone or having fun teasing others. He seemed to realize that this was a serious topic, as he had only recently regained his father. He was not stopping anyone else from having a similar reconciliation._

_Ruby smiled at the offerings from the pack's two newest members. "That sounds like a good idea to me! If we let our parents know we are alive before we meet them, then we might stay alive when we meet them."_

_Littlefoot smiled at this. "Yes... This sounds like a good idea. But it all relies upon Pterano getting the message out..." He then turned towards the other pack members. Cera still had a deeply untrusting expression on her face, but the others seemed more receptive to the idea. He knew that it was time to resolve the issue._

_"We can try to use Pterano, then use Bron to relay the message if he fails... How does that sound, Stern Claw."_

_At Littlefoot's vocalization of his idea, Cera sighed. She really did not trust that flyer, but she knew that she was outvoted on this matter. Furthermore, though she would not admit it, she had to admit that this was their best shot at reuniting with their parents. With some reluctance, she nodded her head._

_Every head then turned in Petrie's direction, as Littlefoot affirmed the decision of the pack._

_"Alright, Spotter. It is in your claws now. You let Pterano know what we have planned and then come back here. We will head to the valley as a group."_

_Petrie took a bow at the mission that he was given, but he very quickly stopped the gesture when he realized that he was forgetting something._

_"But me need to know things only we know."_

_Littlefoot chuckled as some of the excitable Petrie of the past rose to the surface. With a soft smile, he answered Petrie._

_"Of course, Spotter. Of course..." The brown fast biter seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "Here is something than only me and my grandparents would know..."_

 

Petrie still had the various secrets echoing in his head. The small tidbits of information that would confirm that they were alive and on the way back to the valley. He didn't know how their parents would take the news. _Not well._ He suspected. However, he was determined to fulfill his part of the equation. He had to find Pterano and hopefully his uncle would do the rest.

 

With the memories of the meeting now out of his mind, Petrie carefully observed his surroundings. He had travelled for the better part of two days, taking breaks every couple of hours and snatching ground fuzzies that he happened to find with his superior sense of vision. The swampy wetlands of the Land of Shallow waters had given way to the barren wastes that gave the Mysterious Beyond its fearsome reputation. He hadn't seen a forest or body of water for several hours now and he knew that he was on the right track.

 

_"Where the sands blow and the waters flee that is where the Red Coasts be."_

 

Petrie had remembered that saying since he was a hatchling. It was one of those little songs that she would often sing to calm her children when it was time to sleep. He had never known of the significance of the Red Coasts, but he figured that it must have some importance for it to be mentioned in almost reverent tones. Whenever he asked his mother about it he would simply get a non-answer.

 

_"You'll find out when you are older, dear."_

 

Petrie was no fool. He could deduce from both his uncle's words when he said he was going and his mother's non-responses early on in life that whatever happened in the Red Coasts involved many flyers. Thus, Petrie knew that he would probably have his work cut out for him in finding his uncle. For that matter, he might have quite the difficulty in avoiding danger. He highly doubted that many of the other flyer kinds would appreciate a sharptooth flyer interrupting the gathering.

 

 _Oh, well. Me cross that path when me get to it._ Petrie thought somewhat dejectedly. The desolate scene around him didn't exactly improve his mood. There wasn't much to see except for gorges and valleys with little to no vegetation, the occasional migrating herd, and...

 

Petrie took a double take. _Flyers?_

 

Two flyers appeared to be heading his direction at a rapid pace. Had Petrie found the Red Coasts? Perhaps these two were just leaving the area or perhaps... A horrifying thought then entered Petrie's mind. _What if me be in their territory?_ Realizing that he might be in trouble, Petrie hurriedly shifted his path towards the south in order to evade the newcomers while still heading for his destination.

 

After a few moments, however, it became apparent that this strategy was not working. His two pursuers shifted their flight paths to match his own. Worse yet, they were exceeding his speed since their larger wings were picking up more of the thermal lift from the ground. He would soon be overtaken if he continued his current strategy. It was with this in mind, that Petrie glanced to his side and took a hard look at the two flyers.

 

One of them had a grayish-brown coloration with very noticeable burns on one of his wings, whereas the other had a distinctive pink coloration with a small, stout beak. _Oh no!_ Petrie thought to himself. _Me know these two!_ He hastily tried to think of a way to evade his pursuers when one of them spoke up.

 

"In a hurry are we?"

 

Petrie cringed at the comment from Rinkus. Now knowing that escape wasn't an option, Petrie decided to go into a glide and land on the rocky cliffs below. It seemed that the only way to get out of this situation would be to talk his way out. After carefully landing on the cliff, he noticed that the other two also landed nearby. Sierra landed with a much less controlled thud, while Rinkus landed much more gracefully. Petrie decided to answer the pink flyer.

 

"Yes. Going to Red Coast." Petrie spoke in sharptooth, oddly surprised that these two would also know sharptooth. However, he soon realized that since they were fish-eaters that they would undoubtedly know the sharptooth language as well. Considering his options for a moment, he realized that he would have to be careful and not say 'me' in place of 'I' lest they may suspect his origins. If Petrie knew anything about Sierra and Rinkus, it was that they seemed to care about no one but themselves. So if he were to remind him of Pterano in any way... He shuddered. They might rip him to shreds just for the unpleasant memory.

 

"The Red Coasts?! Ha!" Sierra commented. "You're a bit small to be looking at tail, aren't ya?"

 

As Rinkus barely suppressed a chuckle and Sierra laughed in amusement, Petrie's mind was in overdrive. _Why would me look at tail what does that..._ Then he remembered a talk that his mother gave him and the other siblings about where babies came from. When one of the older kids mentioned looking at tail, he had asked his mother what that meant and she responded with a basic discussion on the topic. So that was what all of the flyers were up to. _Ohhhhhh... Petrie not interested in that!_ But Petrie was not a dull flyer and he knew that he had to come up with a reason for his journey. A reason that did not mention Pterano or hint at Petrie's identity. _Maybe me better off acting like bad flyer? Better that than weak..._ His mind made up, he responded to Sierra's comment.

 

"Looking for food, not tail." Petrie muttered, being careful to avoid the use of 'me'. He was of the same kind as Sierra, but he was unsure how vicious they actually were. Would they openly attack other flyers when they weren't starving? Did they regularly hunt eggs and youngling flyers? What if they were of their same kind? Did they practice cannibalism? He considered Sierra's personality and decided that it would be better to appear too vicious as opposed to not vicious enough. With that in mind, he said his next words in a cold monotone.

 

"Babies food. Are they not?"

 

The laughter stopped as Rinkus backed away slightly and looked at the flyer with a disbelieving expression. The words from Petrie obviously unnerved him. It was as if Petrie had crossed a line that even Rinkus would not consider. Despite this reaction, Petrie kept his eyes unblinking and his face in a stern expression. He was not letting his mannerisms give anything away. In that moment he was grateful for his new instincts. Here he was letting them run uncontrolled.

 

The reaction from Sierra, however, was not quite what he had expected.

 

"Heh... I think that I like this one." He chuckled slightly. "You think that Red Claw would find this one useful?"

 

Rinkus seemed to consider this for a moment, before looking at his partner and nodding. Something changed in his eyes as he looked at Petrie again. The constrained malice was gone and no replaced with a somewhat fearful expression. _Me scare Rinkus?_ The thought almost seemed absurd, but Petrie's words had seemed to strike a chord in the pink flyer. It seemed that Rinkus feared that Petrie was another Sierra in the making. He was of the same kind and spoke the same callous words. Petrie was unsure what to make of his performance. Should he be proud of his act of subterfuge or be ashamed that he could be mistaken for a monster? In any case, his thoughts were cut off by Rinkus.

 

"I think that we have a proposition for you flyer. If you follow us then you will be rewarded, but if you don't..."

 

Petrie deadpanned. "You kill me."

 

Rinkus snorted. "Yes! Yes... you understand quite well, don't you?"

 

As Rinkus began to pace, obviously preparing for his sales pitch, Petrie realized how much he hated this flyer. Everything about him was insincere from the faux affability to his relationship with others. In that moment, Petrie wondered how his uncle could have been so blind to have this duo as his followers for so long. He had just talked with them for a few moments and the danger that they represented was already very clear to him.

 

"Red Claw has old scores to settle and he is offering a reward to everyone who helps him. As we are not like those leaf-munchers in the valley, their fate is not of much concern to us, is it?"

 

At this point, however, Sierra's impatience took hold and he interrupted his companion.

 

"Give it a rest, will ya?!" He then looked at Petrie with a slightly amused expression. It seemed that Sierra was quite pleased to have a flyer in his midst that shared his disdain for restraint and mercy. "Here's the short story: Red Claw wants people dead. If we help kill them then we get some of the meat that's left over. If we don't help then the flyers that do will kill us. Got it?"

 

Petrie nodded. Sierra obviously thought that Petrie only had motivations for power, just like him. He suspected that it would be wise to further confirm this suspicion in order to protect himself.

 

"Sounds good, but what next?"

 

Rinkus seemed perplexed by this question. "What do you mean?"

 

Petrie snorted. "Why only meat? Me want power." He cringed when he realized that he had let his vocal tick show up in his conversation with the two fiends, but thankfully it seemed that neither noticed this. In fact, Sierra was too busy laughing.

 

"That's what I like to hear, kid!" He then looked at Rinkus. "See? This kid knows what is important!" He then turned back towards Petrie with an almost crazed expression in his eyes. "Kid, after the valley falls then Red Claw's packs will be feared by all. We can take whatever we want! You want meat? The pack can grab it! You want tail? I'm sure the pack will take a lot of that as well..." Petrie shuddered at the shear lack of empathy in Sierra's words. "If you want power then this is the place..."

 

The shear horror of Sierra's vision of the future haunted Petrie, although he kept the terror off of his face. It was a world with only one large pack taking what it wanted. Where only the strongest and most ruthless survived. Where the Great Valley was but a memory. Where everyone he loved was dead and where the survivors faced a fate worse than death. Despite, the chilling vision that was laid out for him, Petrie knew that he had to keep them going. He had to find out as much as possible before he attempted an escape. With that in mind, he feigned his agreement and asked another question.

 

"Sounds good. Who we kill?"

 

Sierra nodded with a slight smirk on his face, whereas Rinkus spoke again from behind the sociopathic flyer. "The Great Valley. Although they seemed to have moved as of late. Something about leaf gobblers."

 

Petrie remained expressionless as his mind raced. So the residents of the valley weren't actually in the valley? This certainly changed things! They would have to journey to wherever the residents had travelled. Petrie's next question was obvious.

 

"Where they go?"

 

Rinkus answered noncommittally. "Haven Valley. Unfortunately for them it's not a very secure place."

 

Sierra laughed at this. "Yeah! I can't wait to see the look on that worthless bastard's face when we tell him that we killed everyone that he loved. I want him to suffer before..."

 

Rinkus interrupted Sierra's tirade, before he went too far. "All right then. I guess that we are ready to go then. We need to find Calin and then meet up with Red Claw..."

 

Petrie shook his head slightly. "Can't do. On mission."

 

Both Rinkus and Sierra seemed to pause at this. Sierra was the first to respond. "Well you have a new boss now, so you can forget about whatever mission you're on. What are you doing? Carrying a love message for some lonely flyer."

 

Petrie smiled inwardly. The two fools had just given him enough information to make them let him go. Better yet, this gave him a perfect opportunity to get more information on what was coming.

 

"Not for flyer. For Calin."

 

This caused both of the flyers to stop where they were. The implications of this seemed to dawn on both of them. If Calin were sending out messages that neither they nor Red Claw were privy to then that meant that a conspiracy was afoot. This could mean that their position would be under threat. As those possibilities were spreading worry and discontent in the flyer's heads, Petrie continued.

 

"But me serve bigger boss. Me tell you what Calin tell me."

 

Rinkus smiled. "You are a smart one. Did Calin even tell you of his mission?"

 

Petrie shook his head. It was creepy to him how easily he was lying. "No. He make me messenger flyer. But me have new mission now." As Rinkus gave a pleased smile, Petrie continued. "Calin says that everything go well. Wait to attack until he says. Red Claw doesn't know."

 

Rinkus looked stunned. This was understandable in that it made it sound like that Calin was trying to take control of Red Claw's army. A most impossible feat for a fast biter who was just an adolescent. As Rinkus's expression turned dark, Petrie could only assume that the flyer was considering the possibilities. An obvious one would be that Calin might be working for someone else. Someone on the outside. In any case, this spelled trouble. Pleased that his little lie was spreading discontent, Petrie continued.

 

"If message not relayed then Calin know. Should..."

 

Rinkus interrupted with a wave of his wing. "No... You complete your mission. Otherwise Calin will know that something is amiss. We will tell Red Claw."

 

Petrie tried to hide his satisfaction at this development. His gambit had paid off well. Whether these flyers really wanted to tell Red Claw or if they wanted in on Calin's plot, they knew that their upcoming task would depend on having the message reach its destination unobstructed. If they killed or forced Petrie to go with them then Calin's plan would be ruined, or so they would think, and an alliance with him would be out of the question. Likewise, if they chose to tell Red Claw, then he would be displeased that they intercepted his messenger and effectively let Calin know that his plot was discovered. Petrie had made a plan with only one outcome and the two flyers had played into it perfectly.

 

Rinkus then looked up at the flyer. "I think that he will be pleased with your loyalties, young one. After you complete your mission join us by the Haven Valley. I am sure the pack will have a place for you."

 

Petrie couldn't believe his luck. It was working! He had not only averted potentially being killed off by the two flyers, but he had also gathered important information and saw to it that Calin's life was made a living hell in the process. Now they were even letting him go in order to complete his mission. This would have been a feat that he could not have imagined back when he was a leaf-eater, but his change in species had changed everything. He had now posed as a monster in order to stop a monster.

 

With a slight flourish, Petrie took a deep bow as a show of subservience to Red Claw's pack. This gesture was acknowledged with a slight nod from Rinkus and a indifferent snort from Sierra. As Petrie tried to take off, however, Rinkus asked one last question.

 

"Before you go, flyer... what is your name?"

 

With a slight smile on his face, Petrie lied one last time.

 

"Sandstorm."

                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

......

 

**Back in the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"Ponder, can I talk to you a moment?"

 

The rose colored fast biter rose to her feet when she heard Littlefoot's words. She was quite startled. She was in her new 'thinking place' and was not expecting to be bothered. However, Littlefoot's presence was not unwelcome under these circumstances, so Ruby waved him over. She had moped around for long enough.

 

"Sure, Seeker. What do you want to talk about?" Her voice was not full of much enthusiasm.

 

"I was wondering if you might want to tell me that." Littlefoot responded plainly. "You seemed quite out of it during the meeting."

 

Ruby sighed. This was not something that she particularly wanted to talk about, but she knew that she couldn't keep her feelings bound up inside. The issue would have to be raised at some point.

 

"It was something that Chomper and I were talking about..." She trailed off for a moment as she collected her thoughts. "Seeker... Path feels guilty."

 

This blind sighted Littlefoot as he obviously had no idea why Chomper would feel that way. "Path feels guilty? Why?"

 

Ruby sighed. This was not going to be an easy thing to talk about for either of them. Truth be told, this was something that Littlefoot should talk to Chomper about directly. But Chomper had spoken to her for a reason. With that in mind, she continued.

 

"He feels guilty because he thinks that he hasn't done enough to keep us... well... us."

 

Littlefoot looked at Ruby with a perplexed expression. "I don't get it."

 

Ruby nodded. "He thinks that he helped us forget our old lives and become full sharpteeth. That we became full sharpteeth when we forgot our old lives." She shook her head. "I told him that was not how it was, but he still thinks that is the way it is."

 

Littlefoot opened his mouth as if he was going to speak, but then he closed it. Finally after a few moments, he responded. "How can he blame himself for that? We all kind of put the past behind us and tried to be what we are." He looked at Ruby with a somewhat concerned expression. "Why does he blame himself?"

 

Ruby shook her head. "He thinks that since he was the only one of us that was always a sharptooth, that he should have helped us keep the leaf-eater side of us." She pressed her mouth together at an angle that indicated frustration. "He thinks that he was selfish in accepting our change so easily."

 

Littlefoot began to pace. "Why does he think that?!" He then laughed slightly in a humorless laugh. "I mean... we have been sharpteeth for several night circle cycles! Why is he suddenly feeling guilty now?"

 

Ruby looked up at Littlefoot with a grim expression. "How is Shorty doing?"

 

Littlefoot looked at Ruby with a confused expression, before finally getting what she was indicating. "Oh... So when Shorty saw all of us eat the swimmer..."

 

Ruby nodded. "Exactly."

 

Littlefoot took a deep breath. "Why didn't he talk to me?"

 

Ruby looked down. "I think that Path thought that I could make his confused thoughts make sense. If I could do that then he wouldn't be so confused." She shook her head. "But I think that you should talk to him, Seeker."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I agree. He needs to realize that Shorty wasn't his fault. We all made the choice to become what we had to become and if he was glad to have sharptooth friends then..." He then shrugged. "Then at least something good came from all of this."

 

Littlefoot then approached Ruby and placed his clawed hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

 

Ruby looked up at Littlefoot and gave him a slight smile. "I think so. I am just so tired. We have a lot to do in the next few days. In the next few days we have a lot to do."

 

Littlefoot smiled at this. "Yeah... Yeah we do." He then looked outside of the small crevice in the ground and could see his father and Doc in the distance. It seemed that they were training Shorty in some kind of tail technique. Much to his amusement, Stomper seemed to be following along as well and crashing to the ground most of the time. It reminded him of himself to some extent. Back when he was a longneck. Before...

 

He was brought out of his thoughts by a nuzzle from Ruby. "You go talk to Path. Waiting here isn't going to make Spotter get back any quicker."

 

Littlefoot couldn't argue with that logic. With each of them walking out side by side, they began their journey to track down the purple sharptooth. It seemed that Shorty wasn't the only dinosaur due for a heart-to-heart conversation.

 

......

 

**The Red Coast:**

 

_Here me am. The Red Coast._

 

The sight of the coast was not something that Petrie could describe in a few words. As he flew out of a gorge he suddenly found himself flying out into the Big Water. To his side, he could then see the massive cliffs teaming with flyers of every kind and description. The sand on the beach below seemed to glow with an almost blood-colored ambiance. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the Red Coasts that Pterano had described to him. But the terrain was only half of what stunned the young flyer.

 

Flyers were everywhere.

 

There were flyers of Petrie's old kind, of his new kind, of Rinkus's kind, and of kinds he had never seen before. Each seemed to congregate in large groups near the red sands, whereas a few flyers appeared to be fighting near the cliffs. This struck Petrie as strange so he carefully flew closer to where his old kind was congregating in order to see what was going on.

 

As he approached, Petrie could immediately deduce that these were females near the red sands and that males were squabbling over the cliffs. His eyes immediately focused on one male in an attempt to make sense out of what was happening.

 

The male in question has a large brown body which was bristling with muscle. It was obvious that he was a formidable flyer that could easily fight even the strongest of competitors, but yet he didn't seem to be engaging the other males in combat. Instead, he simply puffed out his chest and present his head crest in a flamboyant gesture. As he did this a series of screeches was sent in the direction of the other male. After a few moments the display stopped and another male did the same at the first male. It would have looked comical in the eyes of Petrie if the two males weren't obviously deadly serious about the matter.

 

Soon growing bored of the antics of the testosterone-laden males, he turned his eyes on some of the other cliffs and immediately wished that he hadn't.

 

_Me didn't need to see that!_

 

Petrie was now quite aware of why the flyers had congregated at this site. This was the time for breeding for his old kind and the males of sufficient age had come here in order to compete for the cliffs where the females would eventually congregate. Based upon how the flyers were acting, Petrie noted, it seemed that a few males were getting most of the females. _Is that why me never see daddy?_ Petrie asked himself. He knew that some flyers in the valley had males which helped protect the nest, but most of the others did not. Was this why that was? Petrie had the feeling of unwanted enlightenment where the sights he was now seeing both informed him of a fact of life, but also repulsed him in some way. Was that because his new kind didn't do things in this way? Or was it because he couldn't imagine picking a mate on the basis of crest color and then letting them leave you to care for a child yourself? His confused thoughts were interrupted by a voice from behind him.

 

"It is an odd sight, isn't it?"

 

Petrie turned his head to stare at his uncle. Pterano was not showing any of the aggression that the other males were, nor was he competing for the cliffs. It was an interesting difference between himself and some of the other males.

 

"Why they pick daddies like that?" Petrie asked in an innocent way that only a youngling could. It was an interesting dichotomy that he could be ruthless in some aspects of life, but so helpless in others.

 

Pterano shrugged with his wings. "I don't know, Petrie. That is the way that instincts make most of us. Either we show strength and fitness through the ritual or we show it someway else. Many of us males never court a female."

 

Petrie nodded. "Not even you?"

 

Pterano laughed slightly. "No... There was a female once... but I am sure that she paired off with someone else by now." Pterano's expression was neutral, but his eyes seemed somewhat sad. Petrie decided not to press the issue.

 

Very quickly, Petrie looked around and embraced his uncle. "Me glad to see you, uncle! Me have lots to tell you!"

 

Pterano laughed at his nephew's exuberance, but quickly pushed away. "I'm sure that you do, Petrie. But we can't talk where others might see us." He then looked around for a moment. "You act like I am chasing you off and we will talk in that crevice over there once we are out of sight from everyone." He pointed with his wing at a nearby crevice in an abandoned cliff face.

 

With a curt nod, Petrie flew off and immediately heard his uncle's angry screeches right behind him. Once their show fight was over they would get straight to business.

 

......

 

**Back in the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"Path?"

 

Chomper nearly jumped at the voice of his friend. He had been here looking at the stream for the better part of the evening. He was still haunted by the questions that roamed in his mind. Could he have done things differently? Was it wrong that part of him was glad that his friends were now sharpteeth? What happened now? He was so lost in his thoughts, that Littlefoot took his lack of a response as Chomper not hearing him and he repeated himself.

 

"Path? Are you okay?"

 

Chomper shook his head and turned to face Littlefoot. "I don't know. I have been thinking about things..."

 

Littlefoot nodded and gave his friend a smile, before settling in and sitting next to Chomper. They were now both facing the stream and watching its steady flow towards the nearby lake.

 

Littlefoot broke the silence after a few moments. "Ponder told me about some of that, Path, and I will tell you what I told her. None of this is your fault."

 

Chomper sighed. "You say that... But you are different now. You're not the same Littlefoot who was there when I hatched." He shook his head in exasperation. "Everyone is different and I did nothing to stop it."

 

Littlefoot nearly sputtered as he responded to Chomper. "What could you have possibly done, Chomper?!" He was so stunned by this that he reverted to using Chomper's leaf-eater name. "We are what we are now. We eat meat. We kill things. We growl, hiss, and have claws. Why should you feel guilty about it?"

 

Chomper shook his head. "It's not that! It's how you think!"

 

Littlefoot blinked at this and demanded an explanation. "What do you mean, Path?"

 

Chomper licked his lips. "We used to feel so guilty about what we did. When Haven killed her first dinosaur she cried for a long time. Even Stern Claw was pretty messed up..."

 

Littlefoot nodded. Yes, he remembered the aftermath of that hunt quite well.

 

Chomper continued. "Now we kill things all of the time! We have ripped out the throats of baby longnecks, tricked threehorn younglings into ambushes, chased down swimmers..." He then looked at Littlefoot. "Do you still feel the way that you did when you started killing?"

 

Littlefoot looked stunned by this question, but after some contemplation he gave a truthful answer.

 

"No."

 

Chomper fixed his gaze on Littlefoot. "You see! You're no longer who you were and I let you change... I should have done something more. I should have..."

 

"Stop." Littlefoot's voice brokered no disagreement as Chomper listened intently to his friend's words. "We changed because we had to change. Do you think that we can live by constantly feeling for the things that we kill? No. That won't work. Something had to give, Path, and we had to become what we are..." Littlefoot then looked down in defeat. "We are sharpteeth now and we think like sharpteeth."

 

Chomper seemed to almost be in tears now as Littlefoot continued his discussion.

 

"I am still me though." Littlefoot affirmed. "When I think about it, I remember what it's like to be chased by predators. I remember the terror. I remember the fear. That is what prevents me from making our hunts worse than they have to be. We kill when we need to and we make it as quick as possible." Littlefoot looked down at the purple sharptooth and gave him a slight nuzzle. "And if I have changed then so have you."

 

Chomper didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

 

Littlefoot laughed. "Before we changed, Chomper, you were the friendly sharptooth that we all knew. Yes, you had hunted before, but you had no desire to do so again. But now look at you!" Littlefoot pointed at Chomper as he gave that command. "You have successfully trained an entire pack how to hunt. You have earned the respect of another pack and helped to fight off an enemy pack. And you have become a very competent hunter and packmate." Littlefoot then stated directly into Chomper's eyes. "Are you still the same dinosaur that you were, Path?"

 

Chomper could only shake his head.

 

"We have all changed, Path. Some of us more than others. But as long as we remember what we were and who we love then we are still here."

 

Chomper wiped his eyes. "Thanks, Seeker."

 

"No problem, buddy." Littlefoot affirmed. "What brought this on anyway?"

 

Chomper gave a slight sigh. "I guess it's the longnecks. They see how much we have changed, but yet they are the same. I just kind of wonder, you know? And then there is Shorty..."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I will talk to Shorty again. Don't worry about that." He then sighed. "He will need some time to accept what we are now. It is one thing to know we are hunters, but it is something else to see it."

 

The two sharpteeth watched the sunset as the swift stream flowed in front of them. They couldn't stop the flow of time or the changes that it caused, but they could remember where it had taken them. The only question now was: where was it going to take them next?

 

......

 

**The Red Coast:**

 

"They're planning what?!"

 

Pterano's voice echoed through the crevice as his nephew conveyed the unwelcome information. His minions were back and they were going after the valley. They may not have been able to hurt him directly, but they would see to it that he suffered nonetheless.

 

Petrie nodded at his uncle's anger. "And adults not in valley. They in Haven Valley. Leaf gobblers eat all food!"

 

Pterano began to pace as Petrie relayed the rest of the information. The pack was planning on reuniting with their parents. They had secrets to let them know that it was truly them. And of course the most important part.

 

"They won't believe you, uncle. So me need someone else to be messenger."

 

Pterano nodded at this last detail. He was disgraced in the valley and they wouldn't believe a word that he said. He would have to relay the information to someone that he could trust. Someone for whom the valley wouldn't be distrustful.

 

He knew just the flyer for the job.

 

"I will see to it that the message is delivered, Petrie. Do you know how messengers relay messages?" At Petrie's confused shake of his head, Pterano smiled. "They repeat the words three times and then the other messenger will do the same to make sure that the message is still accurate. Can you do that for me?"

 

After the message was repeated three times by each flyer, Pterano rose to his full height and put a wing over Petrie's shoulder.

 

"Even though you are not fully grown, Petrie, you have grown into a fine flyer. Very few flyers could have done what you have done today. Very few would have even considered it. The fact that you were able to survive and tell me your tale gives the Great Valley a chance. Regardless of how this goes, always remember that, Petrie."

 

As the two flyers embraced, Pterano spoke softly into Petrie's ear. "I have to go now, Petrie. You have to get back to your pack and I need to relay the message, but there is one message that I want you to relay to Littlefoot. It is something that needs to be said..."

 

As Pterano whispered into Petrie's ear, his eyes closed and he nodded. "I'm sure that he knows, uncle."

 

Pterano smiled. "I know, but it needed to be said." He then placed all of his weight on his limbs in preparation for flight. "We have to go now, Petrie. But I hope to see you soon." With a pause he gave the customary parting from one adult flyer to another. "May the winds keep you aloft."

 

Petrie nodded. "Same to you, uncle."

 

As Petrie took flight once more, he realized that the day was nearly over, but he resolved to not rest until he arrived at the pack's location. Much was resting on his shoulders in addition to the burden on Pterano. Despite all of the unknowns, however, there was one thing for which he was absolutely certain.

 

He would not fail.

 

 


	51. Informing the herd

**_Not only must the message be correctly delivered, but the messenger himself must be such as to recommend it to acceptance._ **

**_― Joseph Barber Lightfoot_ **

 

The fast biter watched as the bright circle rose across the horizon. The dark shades of night disappeared under the radiant gleam of the sunrise. A symphony of colors: reds, oranges, and yellows; emanated from the rising orb. However the brightening sky did not match the mood of the morose fast biter at all. To her a cloud still hung in the air. An absence, a loss, which would not be lifted. It was as if she were going through life while missing one of her senses. It all seemed unreal somehow. Shallow. Fake.

 

"Breeze?"

 

Spike's voice seemed far away to Breeze, for she was still lost in her thoughts. She still longed for the close friend who would never return. The fast biter that she had considered a brother. She had restrained these feelings while they were fleeing to the protection of Littlefoot's pack, but she could not restrain them anymore. The absence had now festered into a chasm. A chasm that she felt was insurmountable. It was only when Spike placed a comforting hand on her shoulder that she broke out of her trance.

 

"Hey. Are you alright?"

 

She sighed. She supposed that there was no reason to lie. With a slow shake of the head she indicated her answer in the negative. She was not alright. She was absolutely mournful. With trembling claws she awaited the onslaught of questions. The concerned looks. The needlessly in-depth interrogation. She awaited the inevitable.

 

But it never came. Instead, Spike simply sat beside her and watched the bright circle rise. No words were exchanged. No intrusive glances were made. He simply sat beside her while she watched the radiant orb rise into the sky. She found this demeanor odd, but she did not resist his company. It felt good to have another warm body beside hers. A presence which was not imposing like Taunt, nor controlling like Littlefoot, nor ponderous like Ruby. But rather a presence that simply was there for whenever she wanted to open up. She hadn't had that since... since...

 

Since Skytail.

 

She barely noticed the comforting embrace while she wept. Her emotions, which had been restrained for so long, were now pouring out like a flood. All of the anger. All of the sadness. All of the regret. It all came out like a confusing symphony of misery and torment. It was a purge of deepest feelings in her soul and like a flood, it was uncontrollable and feral. It was only when her whimpers died down and she was shaking like a leaf that she noticed that Spike had supported her the whole time. Not judging. Not interpreting. Just being there when she needed. For that she was eternally grateful.

 

"Sorry..." She choked out. "I was... I was..."

 

Spike calmed her with a few soft words. "It's okay. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

 

Breeze shook her head. "No... I think I want to. I've kept it inside for too long." She took in a sucking breath. "I miss him so much... He was like a brother to me."

 

Spike nodded, while not breaking the embrace. "Skytail?"

 

Breeze nodded against his shoulder. But Spike did not say anything further, he was waiting for her to talk when she was ready. After a few moments, she spoke again.

 

"He... was like a brother to me, you know? His parents took me in when I was orphaned... When I had no one..." She took a few moments to catch her bearings. Spike did not interrupt but simply gave her the time that she needed. "I thought of him like a brother... but I guess I also thought of him as something more." She choked back a sob. "I wanted to spend my life with him. And now he's gone!"

 

The crying was more violent this time now that the truth was out. Spike, for his part, leaned back in order to accept more of the mournful fast biter's weight. Several minutes went by before Spike decided to speak again.

 

"He isn't truly gone, you know?"

 

As the grey fast biter looked at him with a confused expression, he continued.

 

"You remember him. You remember his songs, his deeds, his love..." He then pointed at her chest. "As long as you have that then he will always be in your heart."

 

She shook violently at this statement. "But that won't bring him back!"

 

Spike didn't react to her outburst, but instead continued. "No. We won't see him until it is our time to move on... Until then we can only live in a way that would make him proud of us." He then smiled at her. "That is the way that we honor his memory."

 

Breeze was silent for several moments as she leaned against the green fast biter. For his part, Spike was silent as well. His existence as a mute leaf-eater having taught him the value of silence. After a few moments, however, Breeze spoke again.

 

"Thank you, Finder." She sighed mournfully. "I just need some time to sort out things."

 

Spike nodded. "If you need any help you know where I am."

 

Breeze broke away then. She rose to her feet and tried to stand alone for a few minutes. Spike did not budge, but rather stayed put in a show of continued support and concern. After a few moments, Breeze regained her composure and addressed the green fast biter once more.

 

"Taunt means well... but he would have overwhelmed me with concern. How did you..." She trailed off. Not sure of her question.

 

Spike fortunately understood what she was getting at.

 

"I was mute as a leaf-eater." This caught Breeze off-guard. Her facial expression indicated surprise mixed in with pity. "I learned the value of silence and when it was best to listen." Spike answered plainly. "Sometimes those who speak too much miss what it is truly important."

 

Breeze now smiled for the first time that day. "Well thank you, Spike. I think that I am okay now." Her next actions, however, caught the former spiketail by surprise.

 

She licked him on the cheek.

 

As he looked at her in surprise, she gave an embarrassed smile and quickly sprinted away. He was pleased that she had obtained her emotional catharsis, but was confused by her gesture. What did all of that mean? He was frozen in that position for several moments until the sound of flapping wings caught his attention.

 

"Oh no! They looking at tail here too!" Came the mocking response from the flyer.

 

Spike growled in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "Oh, shut it, beak-face!" Then, realizing the implications of Petrie's return, he turned towards the flyer and asked. "Wait! How did it go? Did your uncle get the job done?"

 

Petrie shrugged. "Me tell uncle, but it up to him to do the rest." The flyer then took on a more contemplative expression. "But a lot going on! Bad stuff!"

 

Spike sighed. "Well, knowing our luck it couldn't be good news now could it? Let's go get the others..."

 

As Spike and Petrie headed to where the others were sleeping, the bright circle continued to rise in the sky. It began to rise into the clouds, as the clouds' shadows began to cover the ground. But was this an omen of light conquering the darkness or an allusion to darker days to come?

 

......

 

**The Red Coast:**

 

Nunti stared at the display in front of him with a mixture of amusement, interest, and disgust.

 

Despite being rather young, he was not entirely ignorant of the facts of life. He knew how to care for himself, how to collect food, and how to get along with the other flyers in his herd. However, he was still extremely young and as a result he often found himself making mistakes which led to ridicule by others in his current herd. In fact, the only member of the traveling herd that seemed to give him the time of day was Pterano. When he panicked at the approach of the small sharptooth flyer, the others ridiculed him but Pterano had sat him down and explained to him the importance of keeping your eyes open.

 

_"So you see, young one, it is important to keep your eyes open. You never know when even a small detail could be what saves you."_

_Nunti pondered this for a moment, before responding to the elder. He was the first adult that had spent any time talking to him since he left his mother's nest. The first year of his independence was quite a lonely one..._

_"But shouldn't we be afraid of all sharpbeaks? Even if he was just a small one..."_

_Pterano nodded. "It depends. You are now at the Time of Great Growing, so you are probably safe from a single sharpbeak, but if there are many of them and they are hungry... then that could be quite a different situation." He then seemed to think for a moment. "Most sharpbeaks eat fish, so usually they are only a threat to our young."_

_Nunti nodded. "So that's why my mother would be so afraid of them..."_

_Pterano beamed at the young flyer. "Exactly."_

_Nunti still had a question, however. "It is odd that they can't speak. They must be stupider than us."_

_Pterano shook his head at this. "Not quite, they can be quite intelligent." His eyes seemed to take on a darker expression, as if he were remembering an unpleasant memory. ...dangerously intelligent. Some can even speak out language."_

_"They can!?" Nunti had never heard of that possibility._

_Pterano nodded. "Indeed. Though I would be cautious of believing what they have to say. Many of the other leaf-eaters ignore them since they usually eat fish and they can't be chased off by the ground-walkers... But they can be devious when it suits them."_

_Nunti took a hard look at Pterano. "It sounds like that you know this first-hand."_

_Pterano didn't answer but simply resumed eating his meal. He obviously did not want to speak further on the matter._

 

As the memory of his first conversation with Pterano faded from his recollection, his attention again turned to the scene in front of him. He almost wished that Pterano were here to tell him what all of this meant.

 

He was sitting near the coast with some of the adolescent males and disinterested females. Some of the older mothers would not breed, but they would still congregate to wish their newly adult daughters luck in the courtship rituals. Likewise, many of the weaker or less successful males would stand apart from the display and simply watch for an opportunity. Most females would only mate with the strongest males, which had the most impressive crests. However, there was always the occasional female with odd tastes in a mate. These were the females for which all of the other males would be on the lookout. It was their only chance really.

 

Nunti only knew the basics of courtship and as a result, most of the particulars confused him greatly. Why were the males squawking at one another while waving their head crests at one another? Why did most of the females find this alluring? When would he be expected to participate in this ritual? Would he even stand a chance once he reached full size?

 

He then turned his head back to the females which were waiting by the shore. The older females were holding back and occasionally whispering to their daughters. They were undoubtedly assisting them pick the better 'champions' in order to ensure that their bloodlines remained strong. The non-participating males, however, had no such whispers of encouragement or guidance. Only the females were aware of their extended bloodlines, with many generations of females keeping track of one another, whereas the fathers did not participate in the raising of children. As a result, an odd paradox developed. The males were in many ways the most unbound in flyer society, being free to mate with as many females as they wishes provided that they were the most impressive of a highly competitive field. However, at the same time, they were forced upon the end of their childhoods to enter this competitive world with no guidance, no support, and no easy prospects. Whether Nunti became a dominant male in the future or a lifelong bachelor, he knew that his fate was truly in his hands. It was both liberating and terrifying.

 

It was these haunting thoughts which burdened his mind on this day. He was truly on his own. It was with these morose thoughts that Nunti realized that he needed to create a new support network. He needed to find like-minded friends. If he couldn't find that in his current flyer herd, then perhaps he could join with one of the countless others that were currently here? It was that final thought that was interrupted by a sudden voice from behind him.

 

"Ah, Nunti! How goes your first gathering?"

 

Nunti jumped at the sudden incursion. However, upon registering who was talking to him, he immediately turned around and responded.

 

"Pterano! I figured that you were... well... you know..."

 

Pterano froze for a moment, before laughing. "Afraid not, young one. I long settled on the solitary life..." Pterano then looked at the females which were congregated all over the coast. "What about you? See any that strike your fancy?"

 

Nunti snorted. "Until I am older and stronger it might be better for me to not look too closely..."

 

Pterano nodded. "True. Very true." He then turned his attention back to the cliffs and the ongoing dominance displays which were still going on full force. "It seems that neither of us has any work left for us here, except to wait for the herds to separate again." The elder flyer then looked at Nunti with an odd expression. "I seem to have a problem, Nunti."

 

Nunti was taken aback by this. Pterano had just used his actual name, instead of calling him 'young one'. Obviously something serious was going on. With that in mind, he listened carefully. "What problem is that, Pterano?"

 

Pterano sighed. "I have just been given a messenger mission from some close friends of mine... Some friends that I owe some favors to..." His beak shook a bit on that statement, but he continued. "I need to do this, but I cannot be the one to do this."

 

Nunti was perplexed, but he did not interrupt. "They want me to give a message to the Great Valley. I trust that you know of the place?" At Nunti's nod, he continued. "I got into... some trouble there... so I cannot be the one to give the message." He sighed again. "They can't even know that I was the one who was given the message... Someone else needs to be the one the spread the news."

 

Nunti interrupted at this point. "I will do it." At Pterano's surprised expression, he continued. "There is nothing for me here. At least nothing this season... You have been a great help to me, sir. Let me help you now."

 

Pterano opened his beak slightly, before closing it again. It seemed that Pterano was stunned by his sudden acceptance. His beak may have communicated surprise, but his eyes conveyed pride. He was pleased with the younger flyer.

 

"Such eagerness and kind-heartedness. You remind me of someone that I used to know, Nunti. I trust that you will grow up to be just as courageous as he is." Pterano praised.

 

Nunti took a slight bow. "You honor me, sir."

 

Pterano retorted. "I am endangering you."

 

"Sometimes they are the same thing." Nunti countered.

 

Pterano nodded. "True..." With a slight pause, he sighed and continued. "This will be a rather long message. I trust that your mother told you of how messengers do their work?"

 

Nunti smiled and gave an enthusiastic boast. "I was the best in my nest! You can count on me!"

 

Pterano laughed. "Good... Good..." He then cleared his throat and took on a more serious expression. "All right... This is what you need to tell the valley..."

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"Is everyone here?"

 

The entire pack was assembled. Like a sentinel, Chomper stood at Littlefoot's right side, while Ruby and Cera were assembled to Littlefoot's left. Spike, Ducky, Breeze, and Petrie were some distance away and were talking amongst themselves. There was obviously a sense of excitement amongst the pack as they were about to carry out a journey that many of them thought that they would never undertake. A journey to the Great Valley. A journey to their old home. Their reaction was completely understandable.

 

However, at this point it was also counterproductive.

 

"Hey everyone!" Chomper yelled. "Listen up!"

 

At the sudden outburst, everyone started to calm down and look towards the four at the front of the group. They were now ready to get to work.

 

"We have all heard what Petrie has to say." Littlefoot affirmed. "Now we need to make sure that we are ready for this." At this point he turned towards Taunt and Breeze. "Have you two decided on what you want to do?"

 

After a pause, Breeze stepped forward. She had a neutral expression on her face. "I guess that we have worked out a deal with your parents, Path." She turned her expression towards Chomper. "They need help to defend our territory, so Thud will help guard the place."

 

Cera sputtered at this news. "What!?"

 

Taunt shrugged and stepped forward himself. "We were able to talk them into it. My father will help guard the place and if he fails..."

 

Littlefoot did not hide his surprise in his expression. "I am sure that your dad will do fine. But how did you convince Dein and Terri? They aren't exactly the most..."

 

Cera offered the missing word. "...diplomatic?"

 

Littlefoot snorted. "Yeah."

 

Breeze then responded to their query. "They know what this trip means to all of you and they didn't want to split the pack... Plus Thud did prove himself by saving me and Breeze. Dein did make us promise one thing, however."

 

Ruby was curious. "What was that?"

 

Breeze's mouth quivered for a moment. "Guess we're going to be on run-down duty for a cycle of the night circle."

 

Run-down duty was euphemism for being the ones charged with chasing prey into the range of the larger sharpteeth. Although they had started out hunting in such a manner, it was now seen as somewhat demeaning as both two-footers were capable of hunting on their own and the pack was well-trained to hunt as a unit. This duty did not really trouble them in terms of inconvenience, but it did hurt their pride. Which was more pressing to some members of the pack than others...

 

"What?! What does he think that we are? His lackeys?!"

 

With some humor, Chomper answered truthfully. "Yep." At Cera's enraged look, he continued. "My mommy and daddy are the bigger sharpteeth. We have to do what they say."

 

With some annoyance, Cera grunted and dug at the ground with her talons. But she refrained from giving a retort. Dein and Terri had done so much for them, so this additional chore was not too much to ask. Especially if they were going to guard their territory in their absence and even tolerate Thud's presence. However, Cera was not one to admit she was wrong, so she simply gave a huff and walked backwards some distance. She would not rage against the decision, but she would not embrace with open arms either.

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Well, looks like we have some work ahead of us then. But I am glad that you two will be able to join us. It wouldn't be right for you two to be left behind after... after all that has happened." The death of Skytail was still fresh in everyone's mind. It seemed that the Taunt and Breeze were recovering nicely after finally meeting up with their surviving friends. They knew that they couldn't replace Skytail, Vigilant, or Scarflank, but they could still be there for the two fast biters. Their reality was not what it once was, but they knew that they would be united for whatever may come. All of this was left unsaid, but some of the most profound truths did not need to be acknowledged, they simply needed to be lived.

 

At that point, Taunt said another truth that had not yet spoken. "You're going to warn the Great Valley about Red Claw, but what if he attacks while we are there?" His words came down on the others like an avalanche of boulders. Each had simply assumed that they had time to warn the adults and for them to seek shelter elsewhere. But what if... "Do you think that Breeze and I would simply let you fight alone? If you fight then we fight. We are a pack after all!"

 

Littlefoot was about to acknowledge Taunt's affirmation of friendship when the tender moment was interrupted by a sudden roar.

 

"Son!"

 

At the sudden roar of Terri, everyone turned and saw that Chomper's two parents were approaching. Chomper took the opportunity to sprint after them and after a few moments he embraced his mother's massive foot. His efforts in turn earned him a nuzzle from Terri's snout. This was a gesture that was repeated by Dein as well. It was obvious that the three sharpteeth were getting their goodbyes out of the way before their epic journey. They had trust in Chomper's friends, but they still were concerned for his well-being. The well wishes were both unnecessary and certain. By giving their consent to this venture, they were putting a massive responsibility on Littlefoot's shoulders.

 

Seeing that his friend was saying his goodbyes to his parents, Littlefoot looked at the other members. Despite being eager to get the journey started, his voice conveyed noticeable fatigue. "Well guys, let's go get my dad and Doc. It is time for us to get started."

 

At that point, Cera asked the obvious question. "How do you think your dad and Doc are going to take the news about Red Claw?"

 

Littlefoot simply turned towards his yellow companion with a somewhat menacing expression.

 

"I feel sorry for any other sharpteeth we happen to meet on the way to the valley."

 

Cera nodded at this and gave a slight smile. They all knew that the longnecks would be on board for the defense or evacuation of Haven Valley. Now all that awaited them was the journey there and the long overdue reunion. Uncertain days lay ahead for the band of unlikely packmates, but they all knew that they were in this together.

 

......

 

**The Haven Valley:**

 

"So that's why fire rocks can form such sharp points."

 

Mr. Thicknose nodded at the male rainbowface's words. Chronos, was his name if he remembered correctly. He had always wondered why the black stones from smoking mountains, or fire rocks as they were called, could be so brittle and form such fine points when broken. But the other dinosaur's explanation was quite interesting. He never realized that the rock had bubbles in its...

 

Mr. Thicknose frowned as he could see that the female rainbowface, Logos, was now whispering in agitation at Chronos. For his part, Chronos had the expression of a child caught stealing from a sweet bubble tree. He couldn't make out what the female was saying, but he couldn't escape the thought that him being told of this little piece of knowledge might have caused a domestic dispute of some kind. It was odd that Chronos only shared his little bits of wisdom with him when the female wasn't around. This was odd behavior for a male to hide details from his mate. _Logos is his mate, isn't she? I have only seen mates argue like this._ In either case, Mr. Thicknose knew nothing of such romantic matters besides what he picked up from others. His knowledge on all subjects was mainly limited to what he heard from farwalkers on their journeys across the world. But he had never gained as much knowledge on the mundane and celestial, rocks and stars, as what he had picked up from these rainbowfaces. It made him wonder where those two had come from.

 

"What have I told you about discussing..."

 

"It caused absolutely no harm, I assure you..."

 

"Blah... Blah... Blah... Are you even listening to yourself?"

 

Mr. Thicknose sighed. He knew better than to intervene in such domestic squabbles, but he really felt sorry for Chronos and he most certainly did not relish the possibility that their little chats could be coming to an end. It was odd anyway, the female had told him a few things as well when the male wasn't present. _Then why would she... Ah..._ Mr. Thicknose smiled slightly as he came up with an idea to save Chronos from the verbal onslaught. His words interrupted the argument with all the subtlety of a rock crashing into a stream.

 

"Oh, Logos! There you are. Nice of you to join us." He then cleared his throat slightly as she tersely looked his way. "I wanted to thank you for telling me about those healing treestars. Those will come in handy the next time someone gets stung by a flying buzzer."

 

In an instant the Logos's facial expression fell into a personification of defeat, whereas Chronos looked at her with a mix of disbelief and amusement.   He looked like a threehorn does right after he obtains his horns. The tables had turned quite suddenly.

 

"Oh... So you exchanged some information, did you?" Chronos responded with a smirk.

 

Logos made a placative gesture. "It was for the health of the younglings. They could get hurt and if I could help..." She then looked down in an expression of uncertainty. She then responded in a whisper that Mr. Thicknose could barely hear. "I don't know where to draw the line anymore."

 

Chronos's expression softened somewhat, but he still had one biting remark left. "What happened to being the 'Commander'? What happened to avoiding contamination?"

 

Logos walked over to Chronos and, placing a hand on his shoulder, began to whisper into his ear.

 

Mr. Thicknose shifted uncomfortably as the two had an extended exchange via whispers and gestures. He couldn't make out a word that they were saying, nor could he deduce on whether he should leave or not. He was never the best at reading the body language and intentions of other dinosaurs, which was why he often kept to himself even in his younger days. However, he did not want to interfere with their private resolution, so he quietly began to move away from the duo. He simply hoped that he would be able to talk to them again. The rainbowfaces were good company and he would miss their discussions if they ever left.

 

_A good conversation is hard to come by..._

 

The rainbowfaces intervened before he could even finish that final thought.

 

"Mr. Thicknose?"

 

At the sound of his name being called, he turned towards the source. He noted with some trepidation that it was Logos.

 

"We... uh... We will talk to you tomorrow. There is plenty more that we can tell you about rocks and healing plants, but first me and my friend need to talk about some things..."

 

Mr. Thicknose's mind somewhat doubted that the designation of 'friend' was sufficient after the display that he had just seen, but he wisely kept that deduction from reaching his mouth. Instead, he simply wished them well.

 

"I look forward to it. See you two tomorrow then."

 

Seeing the two rainbowfaces leave, he chuckled to himself. _Oh, to be young and in love..._ He mused. _I never bothered with it. It seemed like too much trouble._ With the thoughts of the rainbowfaces out of his mind for a moment, he turned to eating the vegetation from a nearby tree. His hunger was ignored while he engaged with his marathon conversation with the rainbowface, but now that the distraction had departed his hunger returned in full force. As a result, he engorged himself on the plentiful leaves as if he hadn't eaten in days. His furious eating was eventually interrupted however, by an angry scream from nearby.

 

"Who do you think you are?! Our children are dead!"

 

Mr. Thicknose stopped for a moment. Some unfortunate fool had upset Topps and was now paying the price. However, the event of Topps going unhinged was not a rare occurrence, so Mr. Thicknose resumed his slow eating. It was only when he heard another voice join in the chorus of condemnation that he took serious notice.

 

"Who put you up to tricking us? Have you no shame?!"

 

The sound of Grandma Longneck yell in a rage was a different circumstance all together. With a mixture of curiosity and concern, he rushed in the direction where the voices were.

 

......

 

"The message that I give is true."

 

Mr. Thicknose could now see the agitated scene in front of him. Volant had just struck the poor flyer and was shouting almost incompressible threats in his direction. Whatever he was saying had upset them beyond the point of no return.

 

"Your children are alive."

 

His mouth went agape. Mr. Thicknose had heard some unbelievable tales in his life, but this was absolutely beyond the pale. The children were most certainly dead. They had seen the sharpteeth leave the valley. They had seen the Stone of Cold Fire turn dark in the alley's grief. Bron had discovered his son's bones. There was no doubt that the children were dead. To have someone send the valley a messenger that was obviously trying to trick them. To give them false hope. It was unconscionable.

 

"I can prove it!" The flyer spoke in a panic as the other flyers were now circling around him with murderous intent. "I was told five things that only the children's parents would know!" As Volant continued to advance on him, he screamed. "Please! I am just the messenger! Do you have no shame?!"

 

"Stop." Volant spoke in a frightening monotone as she continued to advance right into the flyer's face. "Give us your 'proof' flyer. After it fails to convince us then you can tell us who sent you..." Her next words were spoken in a silent rage that even made Mr. Thicknose feel disturbed. "Either they will pay the price... or you will. I lost my son... my son... and I will not have his memory mocked." The flyer was now quaking at the mother's threat. "Now speak!"

 

The male flyer sucked in a breath. He obviously knew that his life... or the life of his sender... was hanging in the balance. Wasting no time, he began to speak.

 

"Mr. Threehorn? Your daughter's proof is the story of what she did when she was hatched." He cleared his throat in fear. "When she was only half hatched she rammed into your mate's nose and her egg broke."

 

Topps interjected at this point. "Many threehorns hatch by ramming into things! It is part of who we are!"

 

The flyer resumed, now visibly shaking and closing his eyes. "She continues, by saying that she then attacked a stinking buzzer, which sprayed her in the face. Or at least that was the story that you told her when she asked."

 

To the shock of everyone present, Topps collapsed to the ground as Tria rushed to his side. The longnecks ran to his side as well and silence descended upon the rest of the gathered adults. Mr. Thicknose found himself wondering what caused this sudden reaction, when Topps's mournful cry answered the question for everyone in the valley.

 

"Only I told her that!" He sucked in a breath as a painful sob emanated from the threehorn. "She made me promise to tell no one else. She didn't want anyone to know that the buzzer defeated her."

 

Silence descended upon the valley. No one dared speak a word as the threehorns try to comfort one another. After a few moments, however, a soft voice broke through the cloak of quiet.

 

"Mama Flyer?" It was the male flyer. At her name being called, Volant turned in slow trepidation. "Your son's proof is the story of what happened when you flew away and left him in the nest..."

 

As the secrets were told to the assembled adults, a chorus of disbelieving cries echoed across the valley. The amazing truth was shattering everything that they thought they knew. But it opened up more questions than answer. Where were they and why had they not returned? Why did they not come and tell the adults themselves? Why did they leave Chomper and thus subject him to the wrath of the parents? Where did those sharpteeth come from? But none of those were as important as one question.

 

"Are they okay?!" That question came from Ura, Ducky's mother. "Are my babies alright?!"

 

The male flyer answered slowly. "They are fine or so my sender tells me." He paused for a moment, struggling to remember the rest of his message. Between being threatened with death and being constantly interrupted, the adults weren't making his job easy. In fact, after this experience he resolved to never be a messenger flyer again. "They are coming here to reunite with all of you." At this news, all of the parents rejoiced until the flyer continued.

 

"But... they want you to meet them just outside the valley. Their parents only."

 

Volant did not understand this request. "Why?"

 

The flyer then finished his statement. "The very last thing that they told me is that they had changed and they wanted to explain it to their parents first."

 

Confused muttering broke out amongst the crowd as this cryptic statement was processed by everyone present. What did they mean by change? What changes could they not tell their parents about while they were in the valley?

 

For his part, the male flyer edged backwards in preparation for fleeing from the valley. He was quite finished with this place and their residents. Right now, he simply wanted to escape with his life and sanity intact. _No wonder why Pterano got into some trouble here!_ He thought to himself. _They're all crazy! Pterano must have been the only sane person here before he left!_ As the meeting continued around him, he flapped his wings and took flight. No one stopped him.

 

......

 

As the confused questions continued to circulate around the impromptu meeting, one voice arose out of the crowd. It was Topps.

 

"I... I think that I may know what happened..."

 

Several of the adults now began to move in Topps's direction in order to hear his explanation. Mr. Thicknose was one of them. The revelations of this day had shattered his view of life and death. It also threw everything that he thought he knew about what happened to the children. It was great that they were still alive, but it was also created a great many unanswered questions. He was eager to begin finding out the answers. That was when Topps spoke again.

 

"I think that it may have to do with the Stone of Cold Fire. It reminds me of a tale that I heard once..."

 

As Topps went into his amazing tale, Mr. Thicknose was only tangentially aware of the two rainbowfaces who were watching the scene from beside him. As a result, he did not hear the comment from Logos.

 

"So it begins..."

 

 

 


	52. Journey to the valley

**_“You can't go home again”_ **

**_― Thomas Wolfe_ **

 

Dein was not an introspective sharptooth by nature, but as he chewed on the recently killed swimmer, he had time to think about their current situation. His son and his friends had just departed for the Haven Valley, or so the leaf-eaters had named it. As with so many other things in sharptooth society, the sharptooth name of the place referred to a story of a sharptooth who had lived there once. It was called Brekan's Gulch, so named after the legendary sharptooth who had fought his first battle there. With the news about Red Claw planning something, Dein had been hesitant to let Chomper go. The meeting was quite contentious.

 

_"But I have to go with my friends! They need me!"_

_Terri roared in disagreement. "We have nearly lost you too many times! I will not allow you to go into a death trap!"_

_Chomper shook his head. "It is not a death trap! My friends will be there and the longnecks..."_

_"...who tried to kill you?" Dein interrupted._

_Chomper protested this. "But that was before they knew that I didn't kill my friends! They are helping us now!"_

_Terri took a deep breath and answered sternly. "No. I will not permit it."_

Dein sighed at the memory. He had never seen his son argue about something so passionately in his life. Chomper desperately wanted to be there for his friends and to confront those who had tried to kill him months before. It was clear that this was a matter of honor to Chomper. This was simply something that he had to resolve.

 

_"I am a member of a pack! I go where the pack goes!" Chomper roared. It was unlike Chomper to openly contradict his parents besides an occasional whine when he was younger. Now, however, he was engaging in open defiance. Such actions, if taken by an adult sharptooth, would lead to the dinosaur in question being chased from the larger sharptooth's territory. ...if not worse. This change in tone was not lost on his parents._

_"Watch yourself, Path." Dein spoke in a cold monotone._

_Chomper seethed. "They all have fought with me and Seeker nearly died... What kind of coward would I be if I didn't face this danger with them?! Would I even be worthy of a pack name?" The insinuation was obvious; he was accusing his parents of forcing him to betray his vow of packhood. He was also accusing them of forcing him to be a coward. There was no shame in running away from a fight where you would surely lose, but there was shame in not standing with your allies in their time of need. With that in mind, he continued._

_"You can't ask that of me. You don't have the right."_

_Silence prevailed for the next few moments, as neither Dein nor Terri could believe Chomper's challenge. They were his parents. They could demand anything they wanted of their own flesh and blood. However, Chomper's claim of right was not entirely unjustified. Chomper was effectively being forced to serve two masters in their current arrangement: his parents and the pack. Up until now there had been little disagreement between the two, and even when there was the pack would acquiesce to their two benefactors. Now, however, Chomper had clearly indicated which of the two sides he would favor. He was choosing the pack over his parents. He was choosing emancipation over security. Technically they could make a further demand of him. They could force him on threat of death or dismemberment to stay in the Land of Shallow Waters. But each of the sharpteeth present knew that would not happen. Chomper had chosen his path and now each would have to learn to accept the consequences._

_"You do realize what you are getting yourself into?" Terri asked softly. Her agitation had now turned to sadness. Each two-footer sharptooth eventually grew tired of living under their parent's rule and would strike off on their own, but not while they were as young as Chomper. But he was already a member of a pack at this point, so that changed things._

_Chomper nodded. "I do."_

_Dein stood expressionless. His mouth twitched for a few fleeting moments as if he were about to snap or break down. But nothing came. With a deep shuddering breath, he gave a simple response._

_"Then depart from the nest, Path. Go to your pack."_

_It was only when Chomper had departed from their sight that Dein allowed himself to cry._

Dein shook his head at the memory. He was glad that he had swallowed enough of his pride to wish his son well prior to the pack's journey. Chomper may no longer be welcome at the nest, but he was still his son. Even if he had to be considered a 'guest' along with the other members of the pack. His demand of having the pack perform run-down duty for a month was also a kind of reconciliation in disguise. To allow another sharptooth to stay in your territory without asking for anything in return either indicated that you did not feel that they were a threat or it was an act of mercy on a weaker rival. Neither situation often applied, which is why that arrangement was seldom used. However, to allow a rival to stay while demanding tribute in return was a sign of respect. It showed that the stronger sharptooth acknowledged the usefulness of the other party. It was a show of respect. The former leaf-eaters may not have understood the full significance of the gesture, but he knew that Chomper, Taunt, and Breeze did.

 

Dein's thoughts were interrupted by heavy breathing to his right. Glancing back at his mate, he could see that she was still troubled by the events of the day. Not only had her son left the nest, but he was now on a journey which could be treacherous despite the number of his packmates and the size of their allies. Like any mother, she was worried for his wellbeing.

 

"We should have gone with him." Terri chastised herself. "He shouldn't have to go alone."

 

Dein sighed. "He isn't alone. He is with the best and only friends that he has known. He couldn't have better allies." He then looked at her with a bemused eye. "Plus you know that we cannot leave the territory. It is far harder to reclaim lost territory than it is to keep what you have. Not to mention, I don't think the residents of the valley would like us to pay a visit." He then added under his breath. "And unless they are offering a free meal, I am not inclined to visit them either."

 

Terri snorted in exasperation at her mate. "Oh, you are horrible!"

 

Dein gave a toothy smile. He was pleased that his usual snarkiness had helped bring her out of her funk. "Hey, you knew what you were getting into when you decided to become my mate."

 

With a sigh, she nodded and the two nuzzled for a moment. Each stood silently watching the bright circle descend where the pack had departed. It was a beautiful sight, but it seemed somewhat lacking without a youngling in the nest. After a few moments, however, Dein thought about the practicalities of their situation and gave a suggestion.

 

"I guess that we should check up on Thud." He snorted. It was hard to believe that Red Claw's former ally was now serving their will, but he was not displeased with this arrangement. After all, Thud had shown his good intentions by saving the pack's allies. "Let's make sure Calin hasn't decided to show up again."

 

Little did he know that Calin was far, far away.

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"And only two came back..."

 

Red Claw's cold roar could be heard across the bluffs. The fast biters had returned, but Goron was noticeably absent. In fact, several were missing now that Red claw took a rough head count. There also were no new faces to be seen. Thus, even before Calin spoke, Red Claw could tell that their mission had not gone well.

 

"Yes, sir." Zarc answered with obvious trepidation.

 

Red Claw blinked. Why was Calin's underling answering him?

 

Zarc continued his response. "The mission did not go well."

 

"Is Calin not capable of speaking for himself, biter?" Came Red Claw's reply. Normally such a break in decorum would result in the upstart being struck down, but Red Claw suspected something else was at work here so he resisted his impulse. Besides, the fact that Calin was not subduing Zarc for answering in his place meant something as well.

 

"I have replaced him as leader." Zarc answered him plainly. To say that this caught Red Claw by surprise would be an understatement. After all, Calin was still standing. Why would Zarc leave a potential rival in a position to challenge him again? It made no sense. With that in mind, Red Claw ignored his displeasure about the mission going badly for a moment and briefly addressed the matter of leadership of the fast biters.

 

"You have taken leadership without killing Calin? This is most irregular."

 

Zarc swallowed and decided to follow the alibi that the two had come up with. "I bested him in fair combat, but he is too useful to simply kill. I spared him on the condition that he swore fidelity to me."

 

For his part, Calin was situated at Zarc's side, but a full step behind where the new leader was situated. It was a show of subservience, but also support. It indicated to the other fast biter's that Calin was under Zarc's protection. Obviously this was the only thing keeping the tan fast biter alive at this point. None of the pack members were stupid enough to attack the pack leader's second-in-command. An attack on him would be the same as an attack on the leader himself.

 

Red Claw gave a toothy grin. "And to me of course."

 

Zarc nodded. "Of course."

 

Red Claw pondered this for a moment. If what Rinkus had told him was true, Calin was planning on some kind of usurpation, either against Red Claw or Calin's rivals in the pack. He could have Calin killed right now for such plotting, but this event seemed to confirm something in Red Claw's mind. Calin was simply thinking about his position in the pack and trying to ensure his survival. _No fast biter can take me down._ Red Claw affirmed in his mind. _This is an internal fast biter matter. As long as they fight amongst themselves, they will not dare go after me._ With that, he decided to keep this new development under wraps for the time being. Zarc had replaced Calin and soon Calin would replace Zarc. Either way, the infighting between the fast biters would keep them his pawns until his mission was over. That was all that mattered.

 

Zarc then turned back to the matter of the mission, which interrupted Red Claw's thoughts.

 

"I apologize for the failure, sir. It was Goron's fault, but I am leader now and I must take responsibility."

 

Red Claw snorted. "Then you are ready to die?"

 

"Uh... No." Zarc paled at Red Claw's sudden turn to savagery.

 

Red Claw laughed at this. _Zarc has more honor than brains... He will not last long._

 

Zarc had been one of the few members recruited into the pack that didn't have to kill a loved one. He simply killed two of Calin's packmates who had attacked him and he was promptly allowed to 'join' the pack. As a result, he had not had the soul-crushing weight of familicide break his sense of honor and duty. This made him quite different than the other members of the pack. Less manipulable. Less corruptible. That being said, Red Claw knew that he could count on Zarc's obedience as any disloyalty on his part would lead to someone else taking his place. With that firmly in mind, Red Claw resumed speaking.

 

"There has been a change in plans. The residents of the valley have moved to Brekan's Gulch. This is fortunate for us and most unfortunate for them." He gave a toothy grin. "We are not strong enough to kill them all and to make our presence known to the herds, but we can weaken them for the final assault. Tonight we begin our journey!"

 

Red Claw pretended to ignore the muffled moans of the fast biter's who had just gone done with a grueling journey of their own and instead focused on the task at hand. His fast biter minions were not large in number, but they were brutal in their methods. However, he knew that he had exhausted the potential of using fear and force alone. He knew that he would not be able to annihilate the residents of the valley with his current forces, but he could still arrange a significant raid. If he can show the nearby packs the rewards of following him in the fading autumn, then they will surely follow him in the coming spring with even greater treasure being promised! One way or another he would have his revenge! On this night, just as on any other night, one thought sustained him.

 

_The valley will fall._

 

......

 

**Elsewhere in the Mysterious Beyond:**

 

As the bright circle departed behind the distant horizon, a single longneck watched the light fade from the desolate expanse that he found himself in. The Mysterious Beyond, as barren and depressing as it always was, seemed to match his gloomy mood. There was nothing certain, nothing tangible here. Only darkness, shadows, and the unknown awaited them. But despite how foreboding the land seemed, nothing was as desolate as his current mental state. He didn't know what to think anymore. He had been the most accepting of his brother's change into a carnivore, but seeing him eat another dinosaur made something snap in his mind. Gone was the view of gently Littlefoot being trapped in the body of a sharptooth. Now only the image of Littlefoot the sharptooth remained. A killer. A threat. A danger. It was something that his mind simply couldn't reconcile with the adopted brother that he used to know.

 

**"Shorty? May I talk to you for a moment?"**

 

Shorty shuddered at the sudden intrusion by Littlefoot's voice. He had assumed that he was alone out here. He had made sure to leave his adopted father, Doc, and the pack behind. However, it seemed that Littlefoot had easily tracked him by scent. _Danger!_ Some instinctual part of his mind yelled. _Run away!_ Came another primal voice.

 

However, despite ever fiber of Shorty's being calling for him to flee, he did not. He stayed put in absolute silence. No indication was apparent that he had heard Littlefoot at all.

 

The silence dragged on for several moments and Shorty thought that Littlefoot may have moved on. However, the sound of clicking claws and the sudden appearance of a brown mass in the periphery of his vision soon indicated that he was mistaken. Littlefoot had decided to sit beside his brother. Shorty cringed at the conversation that he imagined was about to come.

 

But the silence dragged on. Neither of them said anything, but instead continued to watch the falling of the bright circle. After several moments its light had finally departed and the Mysterious Beyond descended into profound darkness. Shorty could hardly see anything, not even the figure of Littlefoot that he knew was only a few feet away. He was effectively blind and helpless to whatever predators may come.

 

 **"It isn't wise to walk off in the Mysterious Beyond like that."** Littlefoot noted, ignoring the silence that had been maintained between them until now. **"I can see well in the dark, but you cannot."**

 

Shorty snapped. "That's because I don't eat people for a living! You do!"

 

Shorty couldn't see Littlefoot's face, but he could hear the nod in his voice. **"Yes I do. That is all that I can eat now."**

 

Shorty took a deep breath and stared disbelieving at the space where he believed Littlefoot was still sitting. "How can you accept it so easy? It's disgusting... It's horrible... It's... It's..."

 

Littlefoot answered from the other side of Shorty, startling him. **"...frightening. I know. I know."** It was now Littlefoot's turn to explain himself. **"I was scared, upset, and disgusted when I started, Shorty. We all were... Even Cera cried when she had to do what she had to do. It was like a little death for all of us."** Shorty could then hear a sigh emanate from the unseen fast biter. **"You heard our story, Shorty. I mentioned how horrible it was. But when you saw me... do what I had to do... it reminded you of something didn't it?"**

 

Shorty couldn't stand it anymore and simply broke down. Was he that transparent? It was something that he had kept hidden from everyone including Bron. It was the secret about how he became an orphan. Between his tears, he spoke five simple words.

 

"Your kind killed my mom."

 

Besides a hard swallow from Littlefoot and the continued sobbing, silence descended upon the scene. What could anyone say to mitigate that? What explanations could possibly be given? Even if the reality could be acknowledged by reason, the raw emotions could not simply be washed away. Some memories were simply too dark to overcome.

 

 **"My mother was killed by one of Chomper's kind."** Littlefoot offered. This revelation stunned the green longneck. **"We and the others... we fought so hard to stay one step ahead of the sharptooth... But we eventually had to take matters into our own hands... I came up with a plan and we used Ducky as bait. Then we dropped a boulder on his head. He drowned in a water hole, but Petrie nearly died in the process."** There was a pause for a moment. **"But now when I reflect back on my actions I have to wonder: was the sharptooth all bad? He was just trying to keep himself fed. He was just trying to survive. In the end, we all have to do what we must in order to make it in this world."**

 

A deep shuddering breath interrupted the fast biter, the first indication that he was finding this conversation to be difficult. **"That is why I cannot stay around the valley, Shorty. None of us can. I am a sharptooth now and I must kill in order to live. I don't want to be faced with the choice of either watching my friends starve to death or killing family, because I know what choice I would make."** Littlefoot's voice took on a cold monotone. **"I also know that if you were faced with saving your friends or killing me that you would choose to strike me down."**

 

That acknowledgement made Shorty shiver, but he did not disagree with the brown fast biter's words. **"We are brothers but we are now worlds apart. We will have to... be separate... for the good of us all. But can we not simply be friends while we have the chance?"** That was the question wasn't it? **"I knew back when I was a longneck that I knew that Chomper would eventually have to leave and be what he had to be, but I still remained his friend. We can't abandon people just because we fear leaving them. If we did that then we would have no one at all."**

 

It was now, after Littlefoot had poured out his feelings to Shorty, that the green longneck finally spoke. "I can try..." He offered in a tired voice. "I still think of..." No that wasn't right. "...you still are my brother. But I can't help but think of you as a threat now. That won't change." Shorty stated honestly.

 

Shorty could then feel Littlefoot place a hand on his shoulder, but Shorty did not recoil despite his lack of vision in the darkness. **"That might be for the best, Shorty. I am a threat so you should think of me that way. But for the time being we are together... and we will always be brothers."**

 

The two then sat in silence for several more moments. They were both grateful for getting this difficult matter behind them. Both of them couldn't help their own feelings, but each could try to understand the other. But in the end, can any of us do anything more than that? The beautiful moment was interrupted by the sound of a belly growling.

 

"Oh, that's reassuring!" Shorty snapped. "I am not an appetizer thank you very much!"

 

Littlefoot laughed. **"Don't worry, Shorty! You are not in danger."** There was a momentary pause. **"Well... From me anyway. Can you see anything?"**

 

Shorty simply gave a shake of the head. He couldn't see anything, but apparently his brother could.

 

**"Alright. Then let's head back towards the others. We need to get you back to safety before something eats you."**

 

With the emotional matters now behind him, Shorty's pride took control over his words. A trait that he shared with a certain yellow fast biter. "I can defend myself!"

 

Littlefoot snorted and then grinned playfully. **"Oh yeah! Then try to get me with your tail!"**

 

Shorty took on a determined grin, faced where Littlefoot's voice had come from and struck with his tail at full force.

 

"Ow!" Shorty cried out in pain. "What the..."

 

 **"You just hit a prickly plant, Shorty!"** Littlefoot chided with some humor. **"You really need to work on your aim."** He teased.

 

......

 

After sleeping for an indeterminate period of time, Bron could hear a commotion from nearby. Squinting his eyes, he could barely see that Shorty and Littlefoot seemed to be in the middle of a play fight of some kind. Or rather, Shorty was trying to play fight and Littlefoot was playing keep away in the nearly complete darkness. Shorty was missing horribly and Littlefoot was playfully mocking his longneck brother. Normally, he would interrupt such behavior before it woke anyone else up, but in that moment he decided to let the two brothers simply be. It seemed that whatever needed to be said between them had been said. The family may not be able to stay together forever, but on this night the two dinosaurs could simply be brothers. A small glimmer of happiness and joy in a world that was often full of despair. Despite the great uncertainty that the other parents entailed, Bron allowed himself to think that perhaps this journey would have a good conclusion after all.

 

When he finally lost consciousness a few moments later, Bron went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

......

 

**The next day:**

 

"Don't look, Shorty!" Bron quickly cautioned as he could see what lay ahead.

 

The large bloated corpse of an adult longneck lay on the barren ground. He had obviously died a few days prior, as the decomposition had only started to set in. It would have been faster, but the dry conditions of the area they now found themselves decreased the rate at which insects could find and feast upon the corpse. The resulting stench was nearly overpowering to the four longnecks, but to the fast biters it elicited a different response.

 

"Awesome! The longneck was courteous enough to die before we got here." That comment came from Taunt, of course. "Should we invite your folks over for dinner, Seeker?" Taunt ended his comment with a taunt at his new leader.

 

Seeker simply gave Taunt an unimpressed look a responded in an equally snarky tone. "Did your father ever tell you that you were an ass, Taunt?"

 

Taunt shrugged in a flamboyant manner. "Why no... But Stern Claw has on a couple of occasions."

 

Seeker snorted as Chomper chuckled a little behind him. "Well for once, Stern Claw is right about something..." Seeker muttered under his breath.

 

Stern Claw responded before she could fully analyze his words. "Why thank you..." Then she finally got the full context. "Hey!"

 

As the sharpteeth chuckled at Stern Claw's antics, it filled the longnecks with a sense of dread. Another creature had died and yet they were laughing as if nothing had happened. As if being surrounded by death was a regular occurrence for them. It was another reminder of the chasm that now existed between the longnecks and the sharpteeth that followed them.

 

Sensing his father's discomfort, Littlefoot gave an exaggerated cough at the others indicating that they needed to cut it out. They were disturbing those who were gracious enough to help them when they needed it the most. His father and brother did not need to see this side of him. As it was, Shorty had already seen enough of Littlefoot's callousness. Sensing that they should use their talents to fetch some information, Littlefoot rushed to the body and gestured for his two best sniffers, Spike and Ducky, to join him.

 

 **"Dad?"** Littlefoot began, alerting his father to his plans. **"We should take a look at the longneck. We need to make sure whatever killed him is not a threat to us."**

 

Bron seemed to consider this for a moment, before nodding at his son. He couldn't argue with his logic. If there was a hungry sharptooth in the area then they needed to be aware of it. Likewise, if the longneck were sick with a longneck illness then it would be best for the fast biters to inspect it. There was no reason to risk sickening himself or his adopted son when the species barrier could serve as an effective guard against many diseases.

 

Upon seeing his father's approval, Littlefoot climbed on top of the longneck's prone neck and began to sniff furiously. _Male longneck smell. Rotting smell. Blood smell. Nothing interesting here._ He then proceeded to inspect the neck visually trying to see if he could spot the cause of death. There was no sign of an obvious injury, like a bite wound or claw marks. So this effectively ruled out a sharptooth from being the culprit. Likewise, there was no sign of illness or smell of disease. In fact, the only odd smell was a strange fragrant scent... It seemed familiar for some reason....

 

"He was killed by another longneck. He was! He was!" Ducky affirmed. "Look! His back is broken!"

 

Littlefoot and Spike both rushed to what Ducky was looking at and gawked at what they discovered. There was a small wound indicating where a whip-like tail had collided with the sauropod's upper back. Some dried blood caked the small wound and the smell of bone marrow, a very distinct scent, could be smelled. This longneck had been murdered by another of his own kind. The only question was why?

 

Littlefoot quickly relayed the information to his father, who looked at his son's surprised reaction with some bemusement, before finally nodding his head. It seemed that his father was not particularly confused by this finding. For his part, Littlefoot demanded an explanation.

 

"It was probably a courtship fight, Littlefoot. It happens with some longneck kinds." Upon Littlefoot's disgusted expression, Bron continued. "Son... You weren't old enough for me or your grandparents to give you 'the talk' but..."

 

Littlefoot snorted. **"I know enough about that, dad. We don't need to have that conversation here!"** Littlefoot groaned as he could hear Cera gleefully translating this awkward conversation to Taunt and Breeze. The laugher from the remainder of his pack soon followed.

 

Bron nodded. "I know your grandparents told you the basics, but they didn't tell you about courtship displays." At Littlefoot's confused expression, Bron sighed and continued. "In our kind, Littlefoot..." He then quickly corrected himself in light of Littlefoot's change. "In my kind... the female usually pairs off with the male of her choice and that is that. But sometimes multiple males may want the same female and then the males fight over her."

 

Shorty paled. "You mean that I will have to fight or die! We are no better than sharpteeth then!"

 

Bron shook his head. "It usually doesn't go this far, Shorty. The female chooses who she favors after the display and the matter is settled, but if the male tries to force himself..."

 

At Bron's cautionary tale, Littlefoot carefully sniffed the corpse again. There was a slight smell of female longneck as well. Taking a look at where the smell originated, he could see slight wounds to the inner part of the male's legs. These would be the exact same injuries that he would expect if the male were on the female and trying to...

 

Suddenly Littlefoot felt no sympathy whatsoever to the fallen male. He had gotten what was coming to him. With a grim expression, Littlefoot turned to his father and gave a knowing nod, a gesture which Bron reciprocated. They both knew what had happened here and why another longneck had defended the female. It was a reminder that evil existed in leaf-eaters and sharpteeth alike and that sometimes death was the logical outcome of evil decisions. Nature often killed indiscriminately, but sometimes it did seem to render justice onto those fighting against the natural order. This was one of those times.

 

Littlefoot also noticed that the pack was no longer laughing. Turning their direction, he could see that they were all equally stern-faced and disgusted. Fast biters of their kind were pair bonders, who often retained the protection of a pack even when pairing off with their desired mates. To them the act of betrayal implied with taking another by force was abhorrent to their most basic instincts. For some other species this would not be the case, but for them it was an unquestioning fact. It was at this time that Littlefoot broke the silence.

 

 **"How about you four..."** He was addressing the longnecks. **"...go ahead for a little bit and see if you can find some food for yourselves. We will take care of things over here."**

 

Bron stared at his son for a moment, before finally nodding. There was no doubt what his son meant by 'take care of things' but obviously he had to eat as well. Even though he was repulsed by the thought of even considering eating a partially rotting corpse, he knew that it was simply part of his son and his friend's lives now. He didn't need to think about or try to understand it, but he could simply accept it and move on. And that was the decision that he made.

 

"Come along, Shorty. Let's get some food. We can meet back up with your brother later..."

 

......

 

**The Haven Valley:**

 

The female longneck was deeply annoyed with how insular the valley residents behaved. Ever since she had arrived at the Haven Valley with her daughter, it was as if everyone kept her at a distance. She understood that the betrayal of Chomper and the death of the children made them paranoid about outsiders and cautious about information, but it still enraged her. Was she not related to the two elder longnecks? Did they not know her from several visits before? Was Littlefoot not one of her daughter's friends? How could they treat them like this? They may not have been doing it intentionally, but it was still infuriating.

 

She and her daughter had struggled enough after leaving to Old One's herd. The Old One had not been in the best of health in recent years and she finally passed on during one particularly hard journey across the barren lands. In the vacancy left by her death, many of the stronger longnecks fought for dominance over the herd. As a result many of the more ambitious males and females fought for rank and even some of the deputies fell in these battles. It was horrific and greatly destabilizing for the herd, especially after the loss of the eggs. It was as if the social fabric of the herd was coming apart at the seams. They put up with the intolerable situation until one day...

 

During one of the battles, she had seen two males fight one another not only for rank, but also for a female. Normally in such battles, the losing male would depart with only the loss of the female, provided that she wanted to court the male. However, in this case the losing male made a fake retreat and attacked the 'winner' of the battle, nearly crippling him. As he attempted to mount the female as his prize, Ali's mother took matter into her own hands...

 

_"Thank you! Oh thank you!" The female cried between sobs. "I didn't want him to be my... I didn't..."_

_Utu shushed the poor female. "It's okay... He's gone and he can't try to hurt you anymore."_

_The other nearby females then congregated around the stricken female in a show of solidarity. The injured male, who was of the lower caste in the herd, also edged closer to the female he fancied. It seemed that he had won the battle by default, now the only question was would she accept? In either case, the male seemed wise enough not to immediately press the issue. After several minutes of rage and terror the scene took on a surreal mixture of tranquility and foreboding._

_It was at that very moment that one of the deputies came on the scene._

_"What is going on?!"_

_Utu answered plainly. "He tried to force himself onto Claney. Now he is dead."_

_The deputy looked sternly at her. "Females are not supposed to interfere with courtship fights! You know the tradition!"_

_She seethed. "To the dung heap with your tradition!"_

_Utu was furious and had more than enough of the herds rules and traditions. The deputies were arrogant and jockeying for leadership at the expense of the wellbeing of the herd. Worse yet, she had already had a taste of the lack of compassion that the herd could bestow upon outsiders. After Rhett’s death her daughter, Ali, was made an outcast by the other parents who deemed her a bad influence on their children. To an extent, she was given similar treatment. This final act of brutality was the final straw. She would not step aside and let her daughter see a male be destroyed and a female be violated just because they were of a lower caste. The madness had to stop._

_The other longnecks, who had just now gathered to the scene of the killing, backed away from the deputy and the agitated female. For her part, Claney retreated with the others. Several of the females helped support her as she made a speedy retreat._

_"What did you say?!" The deputy roared._

_"You heard me." She answered plainly. "He tried to force himself on her. That is also not permitted by tradition. What would you have me do, complain about it afterwards?! After she has been forced to carry that bastard's eggs?!" She raged in a righteous fury._

_The male deputy responded in anger. "That bastard was a deputy, you obstinate wench! I trained him!"_

_"Then you obviously didn't train him well!" She deadpanned._

_The male longneck seethed. He obviously did not care about her reasons, the lower-ranked male longneck who was nearly crippled, or the wellbeing of the female who was nearly violated. His only concern was of his rank and others of his privileged group. "It is not your place to impose punishment! Only deputies have that right!"_

_She was more than tired of this sad excuse of a longneck. Without thinking, she responded entirely on instinct._

_And spit in his face._

_At that moment time seemed to stop. He looked at the female in surprise, while the other longnecks recoiled in horror. Somewhere in the distance, she thought that she could hear Ali screaming her name in terror, but none of that mattered now. She had a battle of her own to fight._

**_Crash!_ **

_Neck collided against neck as she struggled against the stronger male._

**_Crash!_ **

_She could feel her neck muscles burn as they were abused again and again by his violent strikes._

**_Crash!_ **

_She didn't know how long she could keep this up. In that moment her mind began to wander. Who would take care of Ali in her absence? Would she be left with these same idiots who valued tradition more than reason? The competence of the Old One had blinded her to the faults in the herd, but now they were on full display. It seemed that this epiphany came too late for her, however. She was going to die here and there was nothing she..._

**_Crack!_ **

_She stared as the male suddenly fell to his knees. In an act of utter desperation, she had struck out with her tail at his front legs. Now he lay prone on the ground, with his right from leg bending at an impossible angle. She had broken his leg. In the Mysterious Beyond that was a death sentence. The howls of anger and pain emanated from the male as he shouted threats._

_"The other deputies will slay you! You will pay for this! You will..."_

_She ignored him. Taking notice of the rest of the herd, she could see that the other deputies were approaching from the south, but they were still a few minutes away. Undoubtedly, they had cut their scouting mission short when they heard the panicked screams and painful yells come from the bulk of the herd. Also beyond doubt was the fact that they would kill her to make sure that the herd knew that the killing of deputies was unacceptable. The deputy she had just crippled, and doomed to die, may have overreacted to her act of defending another female, but the other deputies could not let her actions go unpunished. If they did so then the entire leadership of the herd would be under threat from insurrection. The maintenance of power meant more than justice. She had only one hope now._

_She had to run._

_In a daze, she picked up Ali with her teeth and placed the small sauropod on her back. Ali looked more traumatized than she could remember, but that really didn't register at that point. Her mind was fixated on survival. Wasting no time, she then ran as fast as her massive legs could carry her._

_She never looked back._

 

"What is going on?!"

 

At her yell, Mr. Thicknose turned around and stared at her with a distracted expression. It was as if his mind was miles away. However, after a few moments he answered the confused female.

 

"You weren't at the meeting, Utu?"

 

The longneck snorted. "If I did would I be asking you what happened? Everyone is acting crazy!"

 

Mr. Thicknose blinked twice and then nodded cautiously. The female longneck had entered the Haven Valley nearly a week prior, but was tightlipped on why she left her herd. The other residents demanded answers, but the elder longnecks insisted that she should not be forced to explain herself. They simply gave the warning that it was a ‘personal matter’ and that she obviously was not a threat to the valley. This had satisfied the others, but he still suspected that there was something more to the story. There was the hint of betrayal and anger in her eyes, which he had only seen in some of the parents after Chomper ‘betrayed’ them. He knew better than to force an answer from the female, however. Whatever it was would remain a matter for her and the other longnecks to resolve.

 

After looking down for a few moments, he was finally ready to answer. But that was when an unexpected intruder came to the scene.

 

"Mommy... what's going on?"

 

Mr. Thicknose paled at the sight of the youngling. She was one of Littlefoot's best friends and she had no idea what had just transpired in the meeting place. It had broken his heart to see her excitedly ask about Littlefoot and the others and to hear about their ‘deaths’ at the claws of Chomper. He and some of the other adults had actually taken to watching her just to make sure that she didn’t do anything foolish. She had lost all of her friends to death. It was logical that the adults were afraid that she might want to try and rejoin her friends...

 

"I don't know, Ali. That is what I am trying to figure out."

 

At that moment, Mr. Thicknose knew that there was nothing he could say that would lessen the shock of the revelation. Littlefoot and the others were alive, but they had apparently changed... somehow... He had no idea if Topps's idea about them turning into the fast biters that they chased away was true or not, but it would explain so much. The stone turning black... The sharpteeth suddenly appearing... Chomper's sudden 'betrayal'... The children not returning...

 

But he had no way of confirming any of this until the children came back. For the part of the other parents, most of them doubted the story and simply figured that their children were changed by their journey. A mental change and not a physical one... They were hesitant to think of themselves as nearly killing their children and driving them from the valley. There are levels of guilt that even the sturdiest dinosaur could not bear. In any case, he had to tell the two longnecks something, lest they hear one of the more fantastic rumors that were floating around the valley. Deciding to simply tell them that the children were still alive, he began his speech.

 

"Well... what I am about to tell you is a little hard to believe..."

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"Another longneck! Wow, we should keep your dad around, Seeker. He is apparently good luck!"

 

"Taunt?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Shut up."

 

Littlefoot stared at the corpse in front of him. The longneck had the distinct smell of infection about him. This, coupled with the obviously broken leg, clearly indicated what had happened to him. His leg had been shattered in a fight and he stumbled as far as he could go, but he eventually could go no farther. After that, starvation set in and the longneck died slowly and painfully from a lingering infection. The smell of excrement completed the disgusting picture. In the end, the longneck couldn't even move away from his position to relieve himself. Were he not in a hot and dry environment, he would have long since decomposed. Compared to how this dinosaur had met his end, being slain by a sharptooth would have been an infinitely more humane death.

 

**"Well, dad... I hope that this isn't an omen. Whatever herd these longnecks came from obviously had problems."**

 

Bron nodded. "I agree, son. This is very irregular."

 

"This is horrible!" Shorty protested.

 

"Death always is." Doc affirmed. "In the end it humbles us all."

 

The pack was already full from eating the longneck from earlier, so they had no need to feast upon the latest finding. However, it could provide a useful meal for the next day. With that in mind, Littlefoot asked a question of Petrie. He made a point to ask him in leaf-eater, so the longnecks could understand.

 

**"How much longer do we have to go, Spotter?"**

 

Petrie shrugged with one wing. **"Not long if me fly, but longer for you. Me think we get there tomorrow night."**

 

Littlefoot then looked at the rest of the pack. Ruby and Cera both gave him a slight nod. This would obviously be a good place to stop for the night. After a rather nice breakfast of longneck, they could move on the next day. Seeker then voiced his decision.

 

 **"It's agreed then. We wait here tonight. Then tomorrow..."** At his gesture in the direction of the valley, Bron finished.

 

"Tomorrow we go home."


	53. Revelations

**_“What good is a secret if it remains a secret ... Secrets are meant to be discovered...”_ **

**_― Jocelyn Murray, The Gilded Mirror: Constantinople_ **

 

Littlefoot groggily opened his eyes.

 

The bright circle had begun its ascent into the sky and the desolate scene in front of him began to come into focus. An endless expanse of dust and barren land lay in front, with the walls of the Haven Valley barely visible at the horizon. They were a full day out from their destination, but Littlefoot was nearly bursting with anticipation. He knew that one way or another there would be closure after their journey. But would that closure bring peace or torment?

 

Shaking his head, Littlefoot rose and walked over to the dead longneck. His father, Shorty, Doc, and Stomper were situated nearly a five minute's walk ahead of the sharpteeth, so he knew that he could get a bite to eat without traumatizing anyone further. Besides, there was nothing like a satisfying breakfast to begin the day.

 

That was when he realized that he was not the only one awake at this hour. Chomper's unmistakable form was hunched over and staring at nothing in particular. He was facing away from the brown fast biter, so Chomper did not see his best friend arise. Sighing deeply, Littlefoot decided to talk to his friend. Something was obviously troubling him.

 

"How are you feeling, Path?" Came Littlefoot's unimposing question.

 

Chomper did not move, but instead sighed at the sudden intrusion. "Well... I've been better."

 

Taking this as an invitation to continue, Littlefoot walked over to the purple sharptooth and sat upon his haunches. He then took a closer look at Chomper and observed a noticeably downcast appearance. _Odd._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _He seemed in good spirits yesterday. I wonder what happened._ With obvious concern, Littlefoot asked the obvious question.

 

"What's wrong, Path?"

 

The purple sharptooth did not look at Littlefoot, but instead closed his eyes. "I'm a member of the pack now, Seeker."

 

Littlefoot blinked at this. "Yes. Of course you are." The confusion was obvious on his face. "You have been part of the pack since we became a pack."

 

Chomper shook his head and looked at Littlefoot. "No, Seeker. I was part of two packs. Yours and my parents'. Now I am only a member of yours."

 

Littlefoot still was at a loss as to what the sharptooth was talking about. "Well, Chomper... You are still welcome at your parents' nest. Being a member of the pack hasn't changed that."

 

Chomper stared at Littlefoot. "Not any more. Now I only belong to the pack."

 

Littlefoot opened his mouth before closing it again as the full implications of Chomper's words came to him. _Now I only belong to the pack._ With dawning realization, Littlefoot spoke one more time.

 

"Path... What exactly happened between you and your parents?"

 

......

 

_Path... What exactly happened between you and your parents?_

 

It was a simple question, but it did not have a simple answer, Chomper decided. His actions on that day were both rash and logical, sudden yet long time in coming. The confusing jumble of emotions that he felt still hadn't dissipated despite him and his parents coming to terms with his sudden emancipation. The feelings were still too raw.

 

"Well... It started when they didn't want me to go with you guys..."

 

_"But I have to go with my friends! They need me!" Chomper couldn't understand why his parents were being so obstinate about this. He was a member of a pack. He had to support his packmates! It was his solemn obligation. They couldn't simply ask him to be a coward._

_Terri roared in disagreement. "We have nearly lost you too many times! I will not allow you to go into a death trap!"_

_Chomper shook his head. His parents were being so unreasonable. "It is not a death trap! My friends will be there and the longnecks..."_

_"...who tried to kill you?" Dein interrupted._

_Chomper protested this. "But that was before they knew that I didn't kill my friends! They are helping us now!" Surely they were not so blinded by their fear for him that they couldn't see how much Littlefoot's dad had helped them. He had done so much. Bron wasn't simply going to betray them on a moment's notice._

_Terri took a deep breath and answered sternly. "No. I will not permit it."_

 

"I was in a tough spot, Seeker. They didn't want me to go, but yet I had to go."

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "I didn't know, Path. If it was that much trouble then we could have had you stay..."

 

"NO!" Chomper yelled, much to Littlefoot's surprise. Both sharpteeth turned to the sleeping pack and were relieved to see that they were still slumbering away. At that point, Chomper continued.

 

"No, Littlefoot. This is something that I had to do."

 

_"I am a member of a pack! I go where the pack goes!" Chomper was livid. If he did not defend his honor here, then when would he? Any sharptooth that was worth their weight would defend those who he loved. Despite his love for his parents and his knowledge of what they had done for him, he knew that he had to make a stand here. No one was perfect and his parents were no exception. He had to stand by his friends and pack._

_"Watch yourself, Path." his father spoke in a cold monotone._

_This made Chomper pause for a moment. His father knew where he was going with this. He knew what could be done when honor was claimed. The only justifiable way to break an honor bond was to claim another honor bond. Only honor could bury honor. Chomper had been unsure if he would take it that far, but at that very moment he knew that he would do no less. He would follow his friends to the ends of the Earth if need be. No one, not even his parents, would stand in his way._

_"They all have fought with me and Seeker nearly died... What kind of coward would I be if I didn't face this danger with them?! Would I even be worthy of a pack name?" The insinuation was obvious; he was accusing his parents of forcing him to betray his vow of packhood. He was also accusing them of forcing him to be a coward. There was no shame in running away from a fight where you would surely lose, but there was shame in not standing with your allies in their time of need. With that in mind, he finished the claim of right._

_"You can't ask that of me. You don't have the right."_

_From that moment on, Chomper knew that he and his parents would be apart. Even though he would always be family and they would come to his aid, he would no longer be welcome at the nest. He had asserted his independence. Now he would have to bear the consequences of his choice._

As Chomper finished his tale, Littlefoot could only look on in silence. He had been ignorant of the struggle that had happened on the day of their parting, but now he knew. His parents had made him choose between them and his friends, and Chomper had chosen his friends. It was enough to make Littlefoot begin to shake.

 

"My mommy and daddy made up with me, kind of." Chomper added. "That is why we are all on run-down duty... It is their way of letting us know... um... of telling us..."

 

Littlefoot finished. "That we're useful? That we are welcome?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Yeah..."

 

Littlefoot stared at the purple sharptooth. He had put his relationship with his parents on the line just so that he could follow his friends, potentially into battle. Even though the situation had remedied itself in a satisfactory manner, he was still touched by Chomper's dedication and sacrifice. Littlefoot felt as if he did not deserve such good friends as these. With that in mind, Littlefoot embraced his friend and then spoke.

 

"You're a good friend, Path." He stared intently into the sharptooth's eyes without removing his hands from his shoulders. "A good friend... but you didn't need to risk your family because of us! We would never ask that of you."

 

Chomper smiled. "I know, Seeker. That is why I did it by myself."

 

Littlefoot could only fix his friend with a sad smile. "Well... You still have both families, Path. You have us and your parents have not deserted you, even though they may have let you go..." Littlefoot suddenly wiped his eyes as it seemed that he had teared up without noticing until now. Chomper's struggles with his parents had reminded him of his own uncertain reunion that was in the near future. Would it have a happy ending like Chomper's painful emancipation? Or would his moments with his grandparents be one of rejection and dismissal? He knew that in either case he would still have his pack and that he would survive, but like Chomper he wanted to have the peace of mind from not losing his grandparents. He had suffered from enough heartbreak as it was.

 

"Well come on, Chomper... Let's go eat some breakfast. We have a long day today and we will need our strength." He then took on a cheeky smile. "Besides, this will be one of the few days that we don't have to do run-down duty because of somebody's parents..."

 

Chomper smiled at Littlefoot's teasing. His friend's attempt to lift his spirits had succeeded. "Don't be mad, Seeker. It would be a good way for you to lose some weight... the longneck corpses has spoiled you."

 

Littlefoot gave a toothy smile "Why you?!"

 

When the others woke up several minutes later, they noticed the upbeat mood of Littlefoot and Chomper. As far as they could tell they were ready for the long-awaited reunion to take place.

 

They all hoped that it would have a happy conclusion.

 

......

 

**Late evening, outside of the Haven Valley:**

 

Spike stared in awe of the scene in front of him.

 

In the fading light of the setting bright circle, he could see the high cliff face of the north entrance to the Haven Valley. On its high peaks the gently swaying stalks of plants could be seen gently moving with the wind. Down below, at his level, he could see the soil slowly change from a dry accumulation of sand to a rich collection of top soil in the distance. In a view that would have looked enticing to him as a leaf-eater, the rich greens of trees and bushes could be seen through the entrance. It was as if the narrow crevice were a secret passageway into a totally different world. Somewhere in that other world were their parents... and an uncertain reunion.

 

**“So here we are.”**

 

Littlefoot’s voice echoed from the front as he stopped and took in the view. The other members of the pack soon followed. It seemed that each of them was taking in the moment. Even Taunt, who usually would make a sarcastic remark whenever possible, was curiously silent. He no doubt understood the importance of this meeting for the former leaf-eaters. Each needed a brief moment to prepare themselves emotionally before they decided on how to react. It had been a long journey over the last eight months and it was finally about to reach its conclusion. Here they would be reunited with their parents and try to reconcile their pasts with the current reality. Finally, however, Breeze spoke up.

 

“I wish you all the best.” She said simply. “I wish that I could see my parents again.” Spike looked down as he could remember her telling him about how her parents died when she was young and Skytail’s parents had taken her in. Although Spike did not know his biological parents, he still had Ducky’s mother... hopefully. That was a luxury that Breeze no longer had. “Don’t take the opportunity for granted.” She finished softly.

 

Spike took this opportunity to lean slightly against her in a show of support. “We won’t, Breeze. And remember that you still have us.” For his efforts, she returned the gesture as the others looked on. It was time to get started.

 

......

 

Littlefoot noted Spike and Breeze’s behavior with some surprise. _Those two have gotten rather close... how did I miss that?_ Now it seemed than another friend had found a potential future companion. Unlike the interactions between Taunt and Cera, which were as volatile and overt as their personalities, Spike and Breeze seemed subdued and calm in their behavior.

 

Littlefoot smiled slightly. It seemed that Spike had found his complement.

 

Taking a brief look at Ruby for a moment, Littlefoot further reflected on his inability to see what was right in front of his face. In retrospect, his and Ruby’s behavior had been bordering on the romantic for quite some time, but he hadn’t put the pieces together until Ruby helped care for him during his recovery.

 

Upon seeing his glance, Ruby gave him a slight smile and looked away slightly. She was almost as bad at hiding the deep friendship between them as he was. Not that they were fooling any of the pack anyway.

 

The others were like brothers and sisters to him, a very close bond, but Ruby was something else entirely he realized. _When did that change take place?_ He was left wondering. But for whatever reason, it seemed that their change in species had allowed friendships to blossom into something more. Another small blessing in what the leaf-eaters would consider a horrific curse.

 

_The leaf-eaters..._

 

His mind then returned to the matter at hand. It was now time to reunite with their folks. However, they had no idea if the flyer had relayed their message or not. For that matter, they didn’t know how the valley received the news. Were they accepting or disbelieving? The best way in which to proceed would depend on what had transpired in the last few days. But that would require...

 

**“Dad?”**

 

Bron looked over at his son. “Yes, Littlefoot?”

 

**“I think it might be a good idea for you and Doc to enter the valley and to let them know that we are here. You can send Shorty out of the valley to warn us how the adults took the news.”**

 

Bron nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” He then looked at Shorty. “Shorty?”

 

Shorty nodded. “Sounds good to me! I can let them know.”

 

Doc then interrupted. “I will stay out of the way, I suppose. Don’t think my word would help convince anybody.”

 

Littlefoot then gave a word of praise to the massive longneck. **“You have helped us out a lot, Doc. Don’t let the adults distrust upset you.”**

 

Doc chuckled a little at Littlefoot’s kind words. “You just worry about not getting stomped on by your folks.” At that reminder that the parents may not believe their story, Littlefoot paled. “Good luck to all of you.” Doc finished.

 

A chorus of thanks echoed from the pack. With that the longnecks turned towards the entranceway.

 

 **“Dad?”** Littlefoot called.

 

“Yes, son?” He answered back.

 

 **“We will talk later.”** Littlefoot affirmed.

 

Bron smiled back. “Of course, son. Don’t worry. I am sure that this will all be fine in the end.”

 

Littlefoot nodded. _I hope so..._

 

As the longnecks disappeared into the entranceway, Littlefoot knew that the time of waiting had come to an end. One way or another, they were going to be face-to-face with their parents and grandparents in the near future. It was all in the hands of fate now.

 

......

 

Grandpa Longneck felt as if he were in a trance.

 

He had been as ready as the others to give the flyer a piece of his mind, but the reactions of the other parents to his supposed stories from the children changed the mood of the meeting entirely. It was after Ducky's mother had been convinced of her children's survival that he spoke to him and Grandma.

 

_"Uh..." The flyer seemed to look around. "Which of you are the grandparents of..."_

_"We are." Grandma responded immediately. Her quest for vengeance and anger over the flyer's fantastic tale had now turned into a resurgence of hope. It was clear from the sound of her voice._

_The flyer nodded for a moment. He was obviously nervous and upset after nearly being pummeled by the other flyers. He was trying to say his message in a hurry._

_"Littlefoot says that before the two sharpteeth entered the valley, he asked you two about babies."_

_Grandma gasped, while Grandpa thought back. Yes... Yes he could recall such a conversation. Littlefoot was just asking an innocent question about how to take care of babies, but they had initially thought that he was asking about something else._

_"The reason that he was asking about that was because of Chomper. He was unsure how to raise him and he thought that he would have to act as a parent. That was until his parents came to the valley."_

_There was murmuring across the valley. Neither of the grandparents had told anyone else about that incident, besides the other parents of the gang of five. In fact, Littlefoot had only provided the full facts to them after they escaped from the island where Chomper's parents had been staying. After he had told them about Chomper's origin and him saving the gang, they were tempted to be upset with their grandson, but the joy of a reunion that they thought would never come overrode their anger. They simply told Littlefoot that the gang could have gotten a lot of people killed had Chomper's parents succeeded in their attacks and they weren't simply looking for their son. They were lucky that Chomper had managed to find his parents and the valley was left in peace._

_Now, however, the full truth was out. The eyes of the other adults were fixed on the parents of the missing children. This was a deciding moment, Grandpa knew, because a confirmation of the story from him would settle two things. First, it would establish without a doubt to the valley that the children were alive. But it would also confirm that the parents of the five children had hidden a secret from the other adults. A secret that they had kept in order to protect their children from distrust and possible punishment from the valley. To care for a sharptooth and to entice adult sharptooth into the valley as a consequence... For any other dinosaur such actions would likely lead to exile, but they had covered it up. If he now confirmed the story then the days of him and Topps holding sway over the valley would be over. However, his grandson meant far more than any of that. His status. His reputation. Family meant so much more. With tears beginning to seep from his eyes, he spoke to the valley._

_"Only Littlefoot would have known that."_

_Gasps of surprise and a few grunts of anger arose from the other adults as it had now been confirmed that the parents had hidden the endangerment of the valley from them. Undoubtedly, they all would lose their positions of authority in the furor that was coming, but none of that mattered to him. With an almost inaudible voice over the shouts, cries, and general confusion, he spoke three simple words._

_"My grandson lives."_

 

Even two days after the message, he was still flabbergasted over what had transpired. In his mind he simply repeated the same idea in his head. _Littlefoot is alive... Littlefoot is alive..._ But no matter how many times he thought of the words, it seemed unreal. For far too long he had accepted his grandson's death. It was just another failure in his life to add to the death of his daughter. The loss of Littlefoot had affected Grandma especially hard, but she now seemed better acclimated to the possibility that he was still alive. He, however, seemed to be operating in a daze. How could the situation get any more surreal?

 

"Dear!"

 

Grandpa looked up to see his mate yelling in an excited fashion. He had not seen such a reaction from her since she was much younger, but she was practically bouncing with excitement. Well, as much bouncing that could be expected from a massive sauropod... It was a sight that snapped him out of his trance.

 

"Yes, dear?" He asked warily. He noted that Ducky's mother, Ura, was with her along with Volant. Topps was heading towards the entrance to the valley in the background and two large forms could be seen approaching him.

 

Grandma ran up to him, noticeably out of breath. "Bron is back!"

 

Grandpa looked stunned. "He is?! Why... he isn't expected until the next Cold Time."

 

Volant called to them at this time. "I was going to greet him, but I wanted to tell you first. I wonder if he heard the news?"

 

Ura now spoke up. "I'm sure he did! Otherwise why would he be returning? After all he went down there to..." She couldn't finish the sentence. "I still don't believe Threehorn's story. That couldn't happen to my babies!"

 

Grandpa took this opportunity to be the voice of calm. "Now... now... We will find out soon enough." He didn't want to admit that he was as terrified of the possibility as she was. "Now let's go greet Bron."

 

......

 

Ali's life had seemed to be a never-ending parade of tragedy and sorrow over the last year. It had taken a terrible toll on the female longneck as her eyes now had the far away stare of one who had seen too much in life. First, she had lost Rhett to a horrible attack by a dinosaur that she thought she could trust.

 

 

She still had not recovered from the feeling of betrayal and utter hopelessness that caused. In a way, she had not only lost one friend, but two. Rhett had been taken from her by the veil of death, whereas the Chomper that she had grown to know from the valley was no more. Only a killing machine remained. Perhaps that was all there ever was...

 

Then came the catastrophic attack on the herd's eggs. The future of the herd lay in its ability to produce new younglings. However, in one darkened night Chomper and his evil band of fast biters had struck again. Distracting the adults while egg stealers raided the nests. There would be no new dotting mothers in the herd, or protective fathers. All of the herd's joys and hopes seemed to evaporate in one night. It was no wonder that the Old One died soon thereafter. She probably died of a broken heart. Her mother's killing of another herd member and mortal wounding of another was simply a symptom of what the sharpteeth had done. They had destroyed the fabric of the herd and now it was all coming apart. She had felt no particular loss in leaving the herd. For Ali, there was nothing of value left in the herd anymore. Her only remaining friends were found in the Great Valley.

 

Or so she had thought.

 

Upon entering the Haven Valley, both she and her mother were surprised to see the Great Valley dinosaurs. Ali had burst with excitement. Perhaps Littlefoot was here! That was, however, when she had heard the terrible news.

 

_"Thank you for the warm welcome and for telling the others to let me be... It was terrible in the herd and I had no choice... I..."_

_"It's alright, Utu." Grandma Longneck affirmed. "You have been through so much..."_

_Utu nodded. "Still, you have my thanks. It is nice to finally go somewhere where Ali can finally have a safe upbringing. She has lost so much..." Upon seeing her face, Utu smiled a little. She could already tell what Ali was waiting for as she was shifting around excitedly. Her happy but impatient state was something she had not seen since Rhett died. She decided to not keep Ali waiting._

_"It seems that Ali wants to play..." It was then Utu noticed that Littlefoot was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was with friends. "Can she go play with Littlefoot for a while?"_

_Grandpa Longneck took in a deep, shuddering breath, as Grandma Longneck froze. Neither of them said a word for a moment, but Utu realized what must have happened. It was with a heavy heart, that she realized that Ali was about to be heartbroken again._

_"Littlefoot... Littlefoot was killed by sharpteeth."_

_That was when Ali screamed._

Ali couldn't remember much after that. She raged and attacked the ground in her disgust and sorrow. Upon hearing that Chomper had been responsible, she fell into uncontrollable sobs. Everyone that she loved was gone. Everyone except her mother. And Chomper was the fiend responsible. Her feelings which had for so long associated Chomper with anger over the death of Rhett now turned towards outright hatred. He had taken everything from her! If she lived to adulthood she would see to it that she would take everything from him. An odd numbness had set in on the longneck. The thoughts of revenge and hatred left her feeling empty and dead inside, but that was preferable to the despair. At least the emptiness didn't hurt.

 

But then Mr. Thicknose had shattered her newfound equilibrium.

 

_"A flyer came by and gave us news that only they would know. I didn't want to believe it at first... but..." Mr. Thicknose was speaking in a hurried fashion. This was most unlike the scholarly dinosaur. This was not lost on Utu, who wanted him to get back on track._

_"What?" She demanded._

_Mr. Thicknose seemed to shift for a moment and licked his lips, as if her were searching for a gentle way to say what he was going to say._

_"The children are alive."_

Ali was still trying to process this news. They were all alive! That meant that Chomper had not killed his friends... but that also meant something else as well. The parents had chase Chomper from the valley. Was that what forced him to start hunting? To start stealing eggs? With a sickening sense of realization, she realized that her former herd's problems all stemmed from a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that led to Chomper's exile. This did not in any way alleviate her hatred of the purple sharptooth, nor did it bring Rhett or the unborn younglings back, but it did give her some context for what had happened.

 

However, it also opened up as many questions as it answered.

 

Why had Littlefoot and the others left the valley when Chomper fled? Did they go with the other sharpteeth as part of an adventure? If so, why? Did they know anything about what Chomper and his friends had done? Why had they not told their parents where they were or that they were safe? The question went on and on. Poor Ali was feeling as if her despair were being replaced with uncertainty. She had no idea what to believe anymore.

 

It was the burden of having to deal with these thoughts that brought her to the watering hole. She had to try to regain her bearings and return to some sense of normalcy. In the cool water she hoped that she could do just that, but a sudden commotion from behind her caught her attention.

 

"Bron! Have you heard the news?!" Ura spoke excitedly. Ali could barely see her, but her voice boomed across the valley.

 

Realizing that the appearance of Bron might mean that Littlefoot and the others would follow, Ali sprung out of the water and sprinted towards the clearing. She had to hear the news for herself.

 

"I have." Came Bron's satisfied voice from some distance away. As she ran towards the clearing she could see more and more of the adults. The forms of the Grandparents, Bron, and Ura were clearly visible. In the background, both Topps and Tria could be seen advancing on the scene. A flyer that Ali couldn't immediately identify was also circling overhead. When she spoke, however, Ali recognized Volant immediately.

 

"Did the same flyer come and talk to you?"

 

Now that she was within a longneck length from the gathering, she could clearly see Bron shake his head.

 

"No. I talked to the children myself." Gasps escaped from this listening, as Ura let out a happy screech. "The flyer was sent to help you all prepare." Bron licked his lips in nervousness, an odd expression coming from him. "They are outside."

 

Ali couldn't hear anything that she could understand in the sudden uproar of voices. All of the parents gathered seemed to want to ask their own questions of the longneck. Tria seemed almost beside herself with emotion, as Mr. Threehorn tried to comfort her and calm a confused Tricia as well. However, after a moment, Ali could hear Bron say something that made everyone go silent.

 

"Littlefoot... and the others... have changed."

 

Ali looked perplexed by this announcement as she eavesdropped on the parents behind a bush. In what way had they changed? What exactly was Bron getting at?

 

Topps looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "Was it the stone?"

 

All of the parents seemed to understand what the threehorn was getting at but Ali had no clue. _What stone? What are they all talking about?_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a nod of Bron's head.

 

"Yes." He took another deep breath. "Littlefoot told me that they all made a wish on the stone."

 

Ali was now utterly perplexed by this. They had made a wish and it had changed them somehow... But what did that exactly mean? And why did the parents seem to know what Bron was going to say?

 

"They wished... to become powerful enough to defeat Red Claw."

 

 _Well in order to beat Red Claw they would have to be a lot stronger, faster, or smarter..._ Ali pondered.

 

"And it granted their wish after they had a sleep story and sleepwalked... I had a similar sleep story... did all of you?"

 

As the other adults nodded at Bron's question. He continued.

 

"Well... As you know... Our children were running from sharpteeth and eventually became trapped. Then they saw their own bodies and when they looked into the water... they saw their new bodies."

 

Ura began to sob, while Volant looked up in a look of disbelief. Only Grandma Longneck had the fortitude to ask the inevitable question. "So the sharpteeth that we chased from the valley... The sharpteeth that we thought killed them... Those were actually them?"

 

From Ali's perspective everything seemed to stop. The sounds of the flyers and buzzers, the gentle flowing of the streams, the rustling of the leaves all were pushed to the background in light of what the parents were suggesting. If that were true then everything she thought she knew... Everything that she had valued... would be called into question. The very idea seemed against the laws of nature and reason. The shear cruelty of this. The shear madness.   It was impossible.

 

With Bron's next words, Ali's world came crashing down.

 

"Yes. Our children are sharpteeth now."

 

......

 

With wary eyes Mr. Clubtail watched the dinosaurs depart through the valley entrance.

 

He had always respected Grandpa Longneck and Topps ever since they had worked together to lead the residents to the Great Valley so long ago. The residents officially voted on all of the major decisions, but in truth these three dinosaurs helped to calm and guide the herds to their destination. Even though the threehorn and the longnecks often disagreed, often viciously, they had never failed to eventually lead them through any hardships that they may have encountered. From sharptooth attacks, fires, water shortages, and even leaf gobblers, their leadership was vital to their survival.

 

Now, however, the news of their cover up had caught the other residents by surprise and the old order had been left in disarray. He could understand the impulse to not discuss how the children had raised a sharptooth in the valley so long before Chomper and Ruby had been officially allowed in. The acknowledgement of the children's actions may have lead to their banishment despite the calming words of the parents. However, the fact that they had kept the entire incident a secret enraged most of the residents. Even as the parents were undoubtedly leaving to see their children, hushed discussions were already taking place. Discussions that would have been unthinkable days ago.

 

No official decisions had been made, but he knew as well as the others that the two dinosaurs would no longer wield the same influence that they had before. Even if the talk of nominating new herd leaders came to naught, he knew that things had changed forever.

 

Then there was the matter of the children.

 

The entire valley had mourned the loss of the children and had participated in the efforts to bring their 'killers' to justice. But the revelation that the children were alive shook the other adults to the core. Why would the children leave suddenly and then never come back? What if Topps' story was true? What if the children had turned into the sharpteeth that they had chased out of the valley? Mr. Clubtail had no doubt that a prompt expulsion from the valley would be the response from the other adults if that story were true and the children returned. Regardless of good intentions, the residents were unwilling to make any further concessions to any sharptooth. Not after everything that had happened. In fact, many of the adults were already musing that if the children had been changed then it was probably punishment for allowing a sharptooth into the valley in the first place. If the children were cursed for their deeds, then let them be cursed somewhere else. None of them had dared say this to the faces of the parents, but he knew that it would only be a matter of time before a reckoning occurred.

 

Sighing, Mr. Clubtail turned away from the entrance and slowly walked back towards his sleeping area. Night had already begun to fall upon the Haven Valley and shadows began to grow across the rich landscape. The growing darkness seemed to suit the mood of many in the valley. There was indeed joy in the fact that the children were alive, but trepidation at the possible implications. He decided that he would keep his thoughts to himself. As far as he knew, he was the only one who had seen the parents sneak out. He would not ruin the privacy of their reunion for the sake of his own curiosity or the sake of sharing gossip with the other residents. He would let them have this moment that had been so long in coming.

 

As Mr. Clubtail quickly fell into a peaceful slumber, two rainbowfaces watched the entrance with great concentration.   Each was leaning against the other slightly, as their eyes glowed in the darkness. Silence permeated the scene as each seemed to soak in the importance of the moment. After a few moments, however, the soft snoring of his female companion told Chronos that she had finally fallen asleep. Before he too fell into a slumber, Chronos spoke into the night.

 

"Good luck, children."

 

......

 

The green longneck sprinted through the underbrush in the unrelenting darkness, heading to a destination that was unseen by him. His heavy breathing and the thundering of his feet could be heard for some distance around. He was obviously so fixated on his mission that he was paying attention to little else. As a consequence, he did not seem to notice the pair of eyes following his movements.

 

......

 

Ali watched Shorty sprint through the underbrush with some trepidation. She had never met Shorty, but she knew who he was through Littlefoot’s stories. He had mentioned that Shorty was his adopted brother and that although the two had their difficulties in the past, they had reconciled and Bron formally adopted Shorty. Of course, that was before everything... Before the children leaving... Before their ‘change’...

 

Ali still couldn’t believe her ears. Was Bron insane? Where the other parents mad as well? Leaf-eaters simply didn’t change into sharpteeth. _Such a thing doesn’t happen!_ But Ali couldn’t deny that all of the signs pointed in that direction. The sharpteeth had convinced Bron of their legitimacy and they obviously knew things that only the children would know. But if it were true...

 

_It can’t be true! It didn’t happen!_

 

Ali sprinted off behind Shorty, being careful not to be noticed. This was not difficult as he seemed to be entirely fixated on running to an as yet unknown destination. _Maybe he is going to meet the sharpteeth?_ She had thought earlier. _I want to see these imposters for myself!_ So now here she was running away from the valley in order to chase a longneck she didn’t really know; and all of this was to obtain closure that she feared she would never obtain. Because never mind how much she struggled against the idea, the thought still remained.

 

_What if they are those sharpteeth?_

 

If the words of Bron were true then her world would be turned upside down. It would mean that Littlefoot and the others would have to eat meat... would have to kill. They would have become no better than Chomper. Chomper... The very name now filled Ali with rage. He had taken everything from her. Her friend... Her herd’s security... Her childhood... She would never forgive him. He and his companions were the embodiment of evil to her. Seven sharpteeth that spread nothing but misery.

 

_Seven sharpteeth..._

_Seven friends..._

_Seven..._

_No..._

 

_No!_

 

Ali’s mind was in a daze now that the full implications of that association came to her. What if those sharpteeth that attacked her... that killed Rhett... that attacked the herd... what if they were them? What if they were the killers? It was a possibility that she didn’t want to confront. If that were true...

 

If that were true then she would be truly alone.

 

In front of her, she could see Shorty begin to slow and look around. She took this as a cue to quickly hide behind some bushes. She had to get to the bottom of this and see the fiends for themselves. Were they really the gang? Were they the same seven sharpteeth that attacked her and Rhett? There were so many questions and only one way that she was going to find an answer.

 

“Littlefoot?”

 

Shorty’s voice rang out across the empty clearing causing Ali to flinch. It seemed that Shorty was indeed trying to find Littlefoot. But why would he attempt to do so before the parents got here? She didn’t quite understand his reasoning. However, that was when a haunting voice shattered her contemplation.

 

**“I’m here, Shorty.”**

 

The voice was deep and raspy, but it had a distinct quality to it. A cadence that she had only heard in one other voice. It was as if Littlefoot’s voice were being forced through a sharptooth’s throat. It was a horrifying sound and it caused Ali to shake in apprehension. _It can’t be!_

 

Shorty seemed to bounce up and down despite his fatigue. It was a curious sight from Ali’s perspective. Who in their right mind would act joyful when being addressed by a sharptooth?

 

“Well then show yourself, will ya?” Shorty teased. “The sneaking around thing gives me the creeps!”

 

The sound of laughter echoed from the bushes, as Ali could hear rustling as the sharpteeth broke through them. As they all came into the open, Ali’s heart sank. The rose and yellow fast biters that had chased them into the clearing... the brown fast biter that had killed Rhett... Then two of the fast biters that attacked her herd during the egg theft...   It was them. It was the killers.

 

They were the killers all along.

 

 **“How did it go?”** Littlefoot spoke with obvious concern.

 

Ali’s mind went numb. The very sharptooth that had struck Rhett down was speaking in Littlefoot’s voice. _The monster!_ _How could he?! How could he betray us like that!_

 

Shorty smiled. “They already know what you are and that you’re alive. I guess that you have the rainbowfaces to thank about that.”

 

At this the sharpteeth took on looks of noticeable surprise. Cera in particular took on a contemplative expression as Taunt muttered a questions of some kind, which Ali could not understand of course. There was general growling and muttering amongst the seven as they digested this news. Finally, however, Ducky spoke.

 

 **“I am glad that they came through for us. I am, I am!”** The tell-tale pattern of Ducky’s speech caused something in the longneck to break. It was definitely them. There was no doubt now.

 

 **“They saved us a lot of trouble.”** Littlefoot agreed.

 

Shorty was still full of activity, however, as he had not finished what he had to say. “Your parents are coming.” He paused for a moment. “Are you guys ready for this?”

 

The pack was silent for several moments as if they were contemplating the question. However, when the answer came, it was unanimous.

 

 **“I am more than ready to see mom.”** Spike intoned.

 

**“I am too. Yep, yep, yep!”**

 

 **“I’m ready, but I hope that dad is alright.”** Cera admitted.

 

Petrie sighed **. “Me hope mama not too mad. Me what me is now.”**

 

Littlefoot was the last to answer. **“We have put this off for too long. They at least deserve to know what happened to us.”**

 

Shorty smiled. “Well, that is good. Because I think that I hear them now.”

 

Sure enough, Ali could hear the sound of heavy footsteps echo from the valley entrance. The adults were obviously several minutes away, but they would be there soon enough. To be reunited with their children. The murderers... The egg-stealers... The sharpteeth...

 

Ali had enough of it all. Her dear friends from so long ago had betrayed her and her family. They had taken her feeling of security and innocence. Worst of all, they had taken her best friend in a flurry of violence and rage. The damage that they had done could never be repaired. Their crimes would never be forgiven. If the adults were willing to forgive them... to accept them... then they were just as depraved in her eyes. She would not allow this miscarriage of justice to take place. She would not allow the unforgivable to be forgiven. With a thundering heart and shuddering breath, she knew what she had to do.

 

In a head-long sprint, she hurled herself back in the direction of the Haven Valley. She would warn her mother about what was taking place. She would tell the other adults about what these savages had done to her and everyone she loved. She would see to it that the valley knew exactly how dangerous and untrustworthy they were.

 

If they decided to enter the valley then she would see to it that they got the homecoming they deserved.

 

......

 

“What was that?” Shorty questioned.

 

Littlefoot shook his head. **“I’m not sure. Did we spook someone?”**

 

“If we did then they must have not been too bright! We have been talking for a while in the open.”

 

Breeze nodded at this. “Should we chase whatever it was?”

 

“No. I’m sure it’s not a threat. Whatever it is.” Cera affirmed. She seemed quite preoccupied with the upcoming reunion.

 

“Yeah, but it might be tasty!” Taunt replied, clearly not getting Cera’s mood.

 

Cera grunted. “If you don’t want me to take a bite out of you...”

 

Taunt backed away with a placative gesture, but still smiling at the yellow fast biter. He seemed to know when to stop before he got over his head. As it was, everyone could hear the approaching footsteps and knew that their time was short. It was time to focus on the emotional ordeal that would soon await them.

 

Littlefoot sighed. **“I guess that it’s time. Thanks, Shorty.”**

 

Shorty smiled. “No problem, bro. I will tell them where you all are.”

 

As Shorty left they were all left with their thoughts. All they could do now was wait.

 

......

 

Grandma Longneck felt as if she were carrying the weight of the world upon her shoulders. For so long she had raged at Chomper and hated those sharpteeth that had taken Littlefoot from her. But now that the true cause of their disappearance had been discovered, a gaping emptiness was left in her heart. What terrors had her grandson had to endure? What suffering?

 

And she had been an instrument of his suffering.

 

Despite the fact that they couldn’t have known better, the guilt was almost too much to bear. They had threatened their own children with death. They had sent out others to find and destroy them. They had even dishonored their memory by effectively turning the old valley into a well-protected camp. And for what? Out of misguided fear and a desire for vengeance. In a way she could not feel any ill will towards the children, even if they had killed. They had simply done what they had to do to survive. By her reckoning, the actions of her and the other adults were far worse.

 

She felt a pressure on her neck and looked towards her right. Her mate had detected her agitation and tried to give her support in his own way. Now their necks were touching in a gesture of affection.

 

She had to smile despite her downcast mood. She reciprocated the gesture and then turned her neck forward again.

 

Glancing to her left, she could see the others. They were all in equal states of shock and mental exhaustion. Ura looked overwhelmed and was being helped along by Tria, who seemed to use the act of assistance to distract her from her own thoughts. Topps, for his part, was looking like an aged elder. In the past year he had seen more tragedy and surprises than a dinosaur should see in a lifetime. His eyes had a stare to them that only the traumatized would know. Then there was Volant, who was situated on her back. Her expression was completely blank and unreadable. The longneck had no idea what the flyer was thinking. Bron was to the extreme left of the group and he seemed to be looking at something in the distance.

 

“They’re over here!” Called Shorty.

 

Bron’s response was immediate. “Thanks, son!”

 

She picked up the pace. She would finally be able to see her grandson after all this time. There was so much that she wanted to say. So many emotions she wanted to express. It was overwhelming. With a crash, all of the parents entered into the clearing and stopped in their tracks.

 

In front of them were eight pairs of yellow eyes. Their silhouettes could not be seen clearly from this distance, but their appearance still made everyone pause in trepidation. Silence reigned in the area for several moments as each group seemed unsure how to handle the situation. It was the most surreal experience Grandma Longneck could remember in her long life. It was then that she heard a voice that she thought she would never hear again.

 

**“It’s so nice to see you again, Grandma and Grandpa!”**

 

Grandma Longneck sucked in a breath that she hadn’t known that she was holding. The voice had changed, but it still had something... something that was uniquely Littlefoot’s. The sharptooth accent instantly confirmed everything. This was her grandson now. Littlefoot the fast biter. She knew what she had to do.

 

She entered into a fast trot, which took the others by surprise. Grandpa yelled a panicked “Dear!” and some of the other sharpteeth scattered as they saw her charge at Littlefoot. She could also feel a weight depart from her back as Volant flew off. None of that mattered now because Littlefoot was in her sights.

 

......

 

For his part, Taunt was paralyzed by fear. Was this it? Was this how it ended? Had Littlefoot’s grandmother decided that she didn’t want a sharptooth for a grandson? He could hear some of the others scatter into the underbrush as the other parents began to shout at the grandmother, but yet she continued to advance.

 

Closer...

 

_Come on, Littlefoot! Run! What aren’t you running?!_

 

Closer...

 

He closed his eyes as he could see the massive sauropod close in on his leader. This was it...

 

**“Grandma, that tickles!”**

 

Taunt rose from his position in utter confusion at the nonsensical turn of events. _What?!_

 

The brown fast biter who had challenged Calin and lived to talk about it was now being nuzzled by a massive sauropod and squealing like a lost child. His only respite was when the elder male grunted something at her and then promptly nuzzled Littlefoot for himself.

 

Taking a look around, he could see the others coming out of the foliage and being welcomed with equal pandemonium. What Taunt assumed was Ducky’s mother had just picked her up to nuzzle her and accidently gotten scratched in the process. This only delayed her a moment, as she picked her up more carefully the next time and promptly resumed where she left off. Then it was Spike’s turn...

 

He looked towards the leaf-eater flyer and wondered why she was keeping to herself, but quickly realized his mistake. Petrie was nearly completely enveloped in her massive wings and was being carried to and fro as she rocked back in forth in utter rapture. He debated for a moment rescuing the poor flyer before he suffocated in her grasp, but he soon thought the better of it.

 

Then there was Cera, his good friend. _More than friends._ He corrected in his mind. Cera was being enthusiastically nuzzled by the female threehorn, while her father kept back. _That was what she was afraid of._ Taunt noted. They had talked for many hours about her hopes and fears about the upcoming reunion. She had been afraid of her father not accepting her new role. Her new fate. She had told him that her father had seen far too much death and suffering at the claws of sharpteeth to ever forgive them. _Well, at least she still has her stepmother..._

 

That was when he saw something that made him freeze.

 

Her father nudged Tria away from Cera for a moment and looked the yellow fast biter straight in the eye. Neither of them moved as each stood ramrod straight with expressionless faces. Neither blinked. Neither moved. Despite all of the joy and ecstasy around them, they seemed to be stuck in a challenge of some kind. Tria seemed deeply concerned, but did not interfere. Despite the risk to himself, Taunt considered seeing if Cera needed aid...

 

But that was when the threehorn grunted something unintelligible at the yellow fast biter.

 

To Taunt’s surprise, Cera smiled and grunted something equally indecipherable back.

 

As parent and child suddenly broke into tears and nuzzled one another, Taunt was left in utter confusion. _What just happened?_

 

“He said...” Taunt nearly jumped at Chomper’s unexpected appearance. “...that only my daughter could be that stubborn.” Chomper then smiled and gave a little laugh. “Then she said: 'only my father could be that much of an ass.'”

 

As Chomper laughed in a mixture of joy and relief, Taunt could not help but do the same. His beloved friends had finally acquired the reunion that they had desired for so long. They had lost their old bodies and innocence, but they had not lost themselves. For this one night at least, they could still be the same children that they were before the change.

 

Taunt’s happy thoughts were soon interrupted, however, by a sudden sigh from Chomper.

 

“I guess that we need to mention Red Claw.”

 

Taunt looked at the sharptooth in disbelief for a moment, not wanting to ruin the happy reunion. But, he had to admit, Chomper was correct. They had to warn the valley before Red Claw could make his attack. Giving Chomper a quick nod, he watched as the small sharptooth left his side and slowly approached Littlefoot and his grandparents. At that moment, Taunt thought back to the remark that Cera’s dad had made earlier:

 

_“Only my daughter could be that stubborn.”_

 

Taunt smiled. _Indeed she is. As long as we are as stubborn as she is then I know we are in good shape._ He speared himself one final look at the longnecks who had now just noticed Chomper’s slow approach.

 

_We are too stubborn to die._

 


	54. Storm clouds

**_“When you come out of the storm, you won’t be the same person who walked in. That’s what this storm’s all about.”_ **

**_― Haruki Murakami, Kafka on the Shore_ **

 

The parents all seemed to break away from their loved ones as Chomper's form emerged from the bushes. Here was the purple sharptooth that they had hated with the intensity of the bright circle. The one who they had all assumed to be the instrument of their children's doom. A figure of betrayal and hatred in the valley. The only dinosaur that the valley had ever taken the extraordinary step of voting to track down and assassinate.   His name had become a curse, not to be said in polite company.

 

But now they all knew the truth.

 

As Topps saw the purple sharptooth slowly walk towards the longnecks, he felt more than a pang of guilt. He had very nearly killed the sharptooth during his panicked exit from the valley. He had even gone so far as to break his horn in the process. Now here he was with the children that he thought had been lost months before. It had felt like that several lifetimes had passed since those momentous events, but now he could see how little things had truly changed. His child and her friends were still obviously friends in their new lives and Chomper was part of that. Topps was not ignorant of the harsh realities of the world; he knew that the very fact of the children's survival surely depended on the purple sharptooth. After all, only he could have taught them the skills that would necessary to exist in the Mysterious Beyond.

 

To kill... To hunt...

 

With a heavy sigh, he looked back at his daughter who still had tears of joy in her eyes. He gave her a knowing look, to which she simply nodded. He knew what he needed to do.

 

"Chomper?" He called out hesitantly.

 

The small sharptooth stopped suddenly and seemed to pause for a moment. Then, in a very hesitant fashion, he turned towards the source of the call. It was only then that Chomper responded.

 

**"Yes?"**

 

Topps wasted no time in getting to the point. "You... You helped them, didn't you?" On its face, it was a stupid question with an obvious answer, but it still needed to be said.

 

 **"Yes, daddy!"** Cera responded immediately. **"He helped us learn how to use our sniffers, how to track, how to hunt..."** She cut herself off suddenly once she realized what she had just said.

 

Topps noticeably winced when Cera made her statement about learning 'how to hunt', but he was not really surprised. Ever since Chronos had told him the story about the stone, he had several weeks to contemplate the idea of his child becoming a sharptooth and everything that entailed. This did not mean that he freely accepted this twist of fate. Far from it. But he was passed the point of being shocked by the revelation. He suspected, however, that the others would have a harder time coming to terms with that reality.

 

At this point, Tria swallowed and spoke to the sharptooth. "Thank you, Chomper. Our children are still alive because of you."

 

Topps looked back at his mate, who had a slight smile on her face. She simply gave him a knowing nod. He realized that she knew that he would have a hard time admitting he was wrong about Chomper, so she made the difficult move for him. To ensure that Chomper knew the feeling was mutual, he quickly nodded in Chomper's direction. After all, he knew that if he failed to do so then Tria would compel the matter.

 

Chomper seemed to calm a bit at the kind response that he received from the threehorns. With some curiosity, Topps watched as he began to growl at Littlefoot in a conversational manner. After a few moments of listening, Littlefoot began to growl back. It seemed that the two were having a conversation of sorts, much to the bemusement of Littlefoot's grandparents and the other parents. When Cera and Ducky began to growl as well, Topps decided to intervene.

 

"Would any of you like to say something in a way that we can understand?" He said in a deadpan manner. He had no idea what the children had been talking about. It could have been anything from the weather to how longnecks tasted as far as he knew. Luckily for him, Cera spoke and gave him some context to their conversation.

 

**"Daddy, we didn't just come here to visit... there is something else that we need to talk about..."**

 

At that moment, Topps decided that he didn't like the wary sound of Cera's voice.

 

"Alright." The sound came from Grandpa Longneck's direction. "Maybe we should gather around and listen to what our children have to say."

 

......

 

"Well, if he wants a fight then let's give him a fight!"

 

Littlefoot had to smile a bit at the bravado of Cera's father, but the issue was more complicated than that.

 

 **"Well, it's not just Red Claw..."** Littlefoot offered. **"He also has a pack of fast biters that does his bidding."** He then looked at his grandparents and pushed some of his feathers aside to show the massive scar on his neck. **"We have met them before."**

 

"Oh, Littlefoot!" Grandma Longneck exclaimed while looking at the massive injury. His grandfather also stared at his grandson's wound in disbelief. A wound such as that was usually lethal.

 

Chomper nodded at Littlefoot's words. **"Yeah. And Red Claw has some flyers too..."** He then gestured at Petrie. **"Petrie talked to some of them."**

 

Volant looked at Petrie with surprise, to which Petrie responded with a look of discomfort. However, after clearing his throat, he soon elaborated on the tale.

 

 **"When me was flying to Pterano..."** Petrie began.

 

"What does he have to do with all of this?!" Topps demanded, before Tria tried to gently shush him.

 

 **"Me getting to that!** " Petrie responded in some agitation. **"Me tell him to tell all of you about us. But he tell someone else to tell you. Because you not believe him."**

 

Topps snorted at Petrie's words. "You are correct there. We almost didn't believe the flyer he did send."

 

Petrie nodded at the threehorn's words. He felt sorry for whoever his uncle did send to convince the parents. It must have been a thankless task. **"But before me get to uncle, other flyers find me! Rinkus and Sierra!"**

 

Volant reacted with concern at this. "Oh dear! They didn't hurt you did they?"

 

Petrie shook his head firmly. **"Me convince them that me bad flyer too. They told me what Red Claw planning. It not good."** At the expectant looks of the adults, he continued. **"Red Claw want to kill valley, be he too weak to kill valley now. He want to hurt valley now that adults in Haven Valley. Haven Valley not as strong."**

 

Grandma longneck turned to Grandpa in a concerned gesture. "My goodness, he is right! It would be harder to defend Haven Valley. The entrances are large!"

 

Ura now offered her own concerns. "You're right! You mainly relied on the fact that sharpteeth wouldn't find the place. But if Red Claw has fliers..."

 

......

 

There was nervous chatter and discussion for several moments as the adults deliberated on what this meant for the adults in the near future. Should they evacuate? Should they prepare a defense? However, after a few moments Topps made a suggestion that seemed to resonate with everyone.

 

"We will need to call a meeting tomorrow. All of the herds will have to discuss this." He then looked at the Grandpa Longneck. "I don't think that they will listen to us anymore."

 

At this revealing admission, Grandpa Longneck could only nod. This led to the obvious question by Littlefoot.

 

**"What does he mean, Grandpa?"**

 

Grandma Longneck shook her head and tried to calm her grandson's concerns. "Don't worry about it, Littlefoot. We can talk about it tomorrow during the meeting." However, as soon as she had said it, she realized the folly of her idea. The children were sharpteeth. How were they supposed to simply waltz into the valley meeting? The parent already weren't on the best terms with some of the other adults now that the truth about the children was out in the open. However, they valley should hear the story from the source...

 

"I guess... that we need to bring the children to the meeting as well." She offered weakly to the others, unsure how they would take the idea.

 

Tria was accepting of the idea, but with reservations. "I'm not sure how the valley will take the idea of sharpteeth in the valley. Maybe we can have them see their siblings first at the entranceway before going to the meeting?"

 

Ura nodded. "That would be good. I am sure Spike and Ducky would love to see their brothers and sisters again."

 

 **"Oh I would! Yep, yep, yep!"** Ducky affirmed.

 

Spike then spoke. **"I can't wait to finally talk to them!"**

 

Ura and the other parents look at Spike with surprise. "You can talk now, Spike?!" Ura muttered.

 

Spike seemed to realize how much of a shock this would be to the adults and quickly explained himself. **"Yes... I could only speak sharptooth before, but Chomper taught me leaf-eater again."** He was cut off from speaking more when Ura hugged him tightly, a gesture which Ducky also joined in.

 

It was at this time that Ruby made her presence known from the bushes. **"So we wait out here until morning and then in the morning we go in?"** She asked in her usual manner of speaking.

 

Topps smiled at the sound of her voice. He had felt great guilt when Chronos pointed out that he had been forced to tell Ruby's parents of her death. They had not been told of Chomper and Ruby's survival by the flyer so they were unsure of their fate until the two dinosaurs had showed themselves.

 

"You're alive!" Topps exclaimed, but then he quickly regained his composure. "Um... Yes. Yes that sounds like a good idea." He then looked at Cera. "That way, Cera, you can see Tricia again before the other adults can complain about sharpteeth being in the valley."

 

Cera was happy at this news. "How has Tricia been?!"

 

Topps smiled. "She was sad about your 'death', but she has been growing. She can say many more words now and she even crushed her first rock a few days ago."

 

Grandma Longneck smiled at the scene of father and daughter catching up on lost time. They were in an extremely difficult situation with the intentions of Red Claw and the fate of the children was still to remain apart from them, as they simply couldn't settle back into the valley. However, the mere fact that their children lived and were well placed her heart at peace. Much of the guilt and regret that had built up over the last nine months was dissipating with the sight of their children's love. Her moment of peace and tranquility were soon interrupted, however, by a comment from Cera.

 

**"Don't even joke about that, Taunt! Or I will rip out your spleen!"**

 

Cera seemed to immediately look embarrassed about the fact that she said that aloud. _Or perhaps that she said it in leaf-eater._ Grandma deduced. However, Littlefoot soon came to the yellow fast biter's aid.

 

 **"Well, Cera..."** Littlefoot said with obvious coyness. **"Before we go to sleep and prepare for our big day tomorrow, perhaps we should introduce our other friends."** He then gestured towards the bushes and gave a few odd hand signals. As if on cue, an orange fast biter with black stripes and a grey fast biter emerged from the foliage.

 

The adults considered these two sharpteeth warily. These were not their children, but rather sharpteeth that had been born and raised that way. This gave them all some pause.

 

Spike was the first to speak up. **"This one right here is Breeze."** He then gestured for her to come towards him and she did so, earning a quick appraisal from Ura.

 

The orange one seemed to stare at Cera for a while with an almost bewildered look. Finally, she decided to introduce her friend.

 

 **"This insufferable, foulmouthed, fiend is Taunt."** Her introduction made the members of the gang all laugh out loud. However, Cera then gestured for Taunt to go towards her.

 

Taunt moved towards Cera with the utmost caution, obviously being frightened by the stern-faced threehorn that was staring at him with unknown intent. He carefully positioned himself behind Cera and took on an unassuming posture. However, Taunt's noticeable fear seemed to please Topps and he did nothing more to escalate the situation. That was when Ducky decided to have the last word.

 

**"So when we all visit our brothers and sisters tomorrow, are all of you bringing your boyfriends and girlfriends along too?"**

 

This made Topps sputter and take on a stunned expression. He may have prepared himself for the revelation that the children were now sharpteeth, but he was not ready for that revelation.

 

As Grandma Longneck struggled not to laugh at the threehorn's stunned expression and the sheer insanity of the situation, she heard Bron mutter something to her side.

 

"Topps stunned into silence. I thought that I would never see the day."

 

Sleep did not come easily to the sharpteeth. Their parents and grandparents had reentered the valley in order to watch over their other children and to get them ready for the reunion the next morning. Likewise, the lingering questions about Red Claw's threat to the valley still resonated in the minds of the sharpteeth and their parents alike. Would the valley listen to them? Would they even be permitted to speak at the meeting? It was obvious that something had changed in the leadership of the herds, but none of the sharpteeth was quite sure what that was. It was only the next morning when they reunited with their families at the outskirts of the valley that they began to have their questions answered.

 

......

 

**The next morning:**

 

Cera awoke with a start.

 

The sun was just beginning to peek above the horizon as the lingering darkness began to be overtaken by the signs and sounds of a new morning. Today was the big day when they all would be reunited with their siblings. They would have that brief moment of welcome respite before the uncertain meeting would begin. She had no idea how the other adults would take the news of their transformation, or how they would respond to the news that they were about to bring. To be honest, she wasn't looking forward to it. She remembered how the adults would argue back when she was still a threehorn and it was very chaotic then. She hated to think what it would be like now after so much had happened.

 

Smiling, she slowly rose from her resting place. She was eager to wake the others so that they could get this started. She was not about to let her lack of sleep get in the way from meeting Tricia after such a long absence. With this in mind, she turned around to wake the others...

 

Only to find that they were nowhere to be seen!

 

Cera quickly sprinted from her sleeping place, tripping over Taunt in the process, and began sniffing at where the others had been sleeping the night before. She could tell by the freshness of their scents that they had left a few moments ago. Cera was enraged. How come they had left to see their parents without waking her first?!

 

"We told them to let you sleep for awhile; it seems that you needed it."

 

Cera jumped at the sudden intrusion of Tria's voice. Tria spoke with some humor, but Cera did not feel anything humorous at the moment. Who knew how long they would be permitted to visit with family before the valley would tell them to leave? For that matter, they might actually be chased out again for all she knew. She didn't want to waste any more time that could be spent catching up with her family. With that in mind, she jabbed Taunt with her claws, waking him up again.

 

"Ouch! What did you do that for!?" Taunt exclaimed.

 

Cera took on a toothy smile. "Come on, Taunt! It is time for you to meet my family."

 

Taunt paled at this. "I think that I met them enough already... Your dad looked at me like I was a buzzer to be stomped on."

 

"Well... that certainly is an idea." Cera deadpanned.

 

"Hey!" Taunt protested.

 

Cera laughed at his antics. "Come on... It is time for you to have a proper introduction. Besides... if you don't show up then I will tell my daddy what you said back at the meeting last night."

 

Taunt sprung to his feet. "You wouldn't dare!"

 

Cera smiled. "Would I?" She then gestured for Taunt to follow. "Come along, Taunt..." Taunt gave an exasperated sigh as he reluctantly followed behind the former threehorn.

 

Tria watched the scene in front of her with obvious amusement. It was obvious that Cera and Taunt where quite a pair, although she knew that Topps would not be very welcoming of any male courting his daughter. Let alone another fast biter. Tria could only shake her head at the absurdity of the situation. Despite still being a youth, her stepdaughter was growing up fast.

 

......

 

Meanwhile, near the northern entrance of the valley, Littlefoot was catching up with his grandparents. All of the longnecks in the family were there: the grandparents; Bron; and Shorty. For his part, Littlefoot was joined by Ruby and Chomper, who were telling the grandparents about their fight with Calin.

 

 **"And then we had the idea of going to the mud pits. If we went to an area where there were only two entrances, than that would force them to attack us 2 at a time."** Littlefoot was explaining. **"It evened up the odds."**

 

 **"But we were too late!"** Ruby protested. **"Calin had already ripped you throat open and I wasn't there! I wasn't there when he ripped open your throat!"**

 

Chomper sighed. **"You can't blame yourself, Ruby! We had to find some help!"**

 

Littlefoot nodded at Chomper's words. **"Chomper is right, Ruby. You also helped to nurse me back to health. I may not have lived if it wasn't for you."** He finished his gentle chiding by giving her a light nuzzle, a gesture that she reciprocated.

 

Grandma Longneck looked at the scene with a slight smile. Despite the change in species that her grandson had undergone, the undertone of love and affection was still clear for anyone to see. Littlefoot was obviously too young to even contemplate mating or raising a family, but the obvious affection between Ruby and him were leading to an obvious conclusion. However, not wanting to ruin the moment, she remained silent.

 

Sparing a look at Grandpa, however, she could see the same knowing expression in his eyes. It was obvious that Littlefoot had found his companion. They had hoped for so long that perhaps Ali would be that special someone for their grandson, but it seemed that fate had other ideas. Either way, they were happy that Littlefoot had someone to call his own.

 

It was at this time, however, that Grandpa decided to ask a question that had been on his mind ever since he learned of Littlefoot's fate.

 

"Littlefoot, you have killed..." He quickly modified his statement. "You all have killed. How..." He sighed. There was no diplomatic way to ask this question and even though this truly was his grandson, he couldn't shake away the uneasiness of knowing that Littlefoot killed other leaf-eaters for a living. It was abhorrent in so many ways. Thankfully, however, Littlefoot finished the question for him.

 

 **"How can I eat others when a sharptooth killed my mother? How can I be the same thing as what I feared for so long?"** He asked simply, which earned him a nod from his grandfather. Even though he had implied the question in a more far more diplomatic manner than Bron, the question still irked Littlefoot. It was a simple matter of biology now, he had no choice. Did the bright circle have to justify why it rose each morning? Did the breezes have to justify why they blew across the seas? Did the streams have to justify why it flowed downhill? It was simply the natural order of things and he was on the other side now. He knew that his grandparents knew this as well, but accepting the harsh reality was a far different matter than understanding it. With that in mind, even though Bron and Shorty had already heard the tale, Littlefoot decided to give his grandparents the full story.

 

**"It all started when we couldn't find enough ground fuzzies to keep us from going hungry..."**

 

......

 

"Why are we going outside the valley, momma?"

 

Ura smiled at her children. She had tried to protect her children from the rumors that had been floating around the valley about the missing children out of fear that they may turn out to be wrong. She was only partially successful in that endeavor. This morning, however, she knew the truth and it was time for her children to do the same. It was time for them to be reunited with their sister and adopted brother, even if it was only for one day.

 

"Children, you have heard the rumors about your sister Ducky and brother Spike being alive... haven't you?" Upon hearing their somewhat subdued affirmations, she continued. "Well last night your sister came home."

 

The collective shout of happiness from the enumerable children was immediate and deafening. They had been shackled with the burden of Spike and Ducky's 'deaths' for so very long. Death was not an uncommon occurrence for swimmers in the Mysterious Beyond, but the children had been spared that harsh reality in the Great Valley. That was, until Ducky and Spike disappeared. Now that the truth was out, the children were utterly ecstatic. The questions began immediately.

 

"Where are they, momma?"

 

"Are they okay?"

 

"Where were they?"

 

"Are they in trouble?"

 

Ura chuckled a little at her children, as tears began to flow from her eyes. "No, children. They are not in trouble. But they have changed... They are... different."

 

"How are they different, mommy?"

 

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

 

"No, children I'm not hurt." Ura affirmed. "I'm just happy... As for why they are different..."

 

"Sharptooth!"

 

"Ahhhh!!!"

 

The children began to hide behind their mother as two familiar sights greeted Ura's eyes. Ducky and Spike were both advancing towards the family, but had stopped in their tracks at their siblings panicked screams. It seemed that they had expected Ura to have explained everything to the children before they got there. _That probably would have been wise._ Ura chided herself. However, now that the reunion was now in progress, she decided to finally explain the new reality to their children.

 

"Don't worry, children! These two sharpteeth won't hurt you."

 

One of the brothers didn't understand. "But mama! They're sharpteeth!"

 

Ura nodded. "Yes, dear. But these aren't just any sharpteeth... Do you all remember the Stone of Cold Fire? Well..." As she began to explain the whole situation to her children, Ura couldn't help but hope that the others were having an easier time then she was.

 

......

 

"Ahhh!!! Flying sharptooth!"

 

The scream emanated from the nest as Petrie flew in without preamble. The outburst caused Petrie to turn towards his mother.

 

 **"Me thought you tell them?"** He asked with some concern.

 

Volant nodded. "I did, but they still seem to be afraid."

 

"Mama, fly away! There is a sharptooth here!"

 

Petrie sighed. **"Me may be sharptooth, but me also Petrie!"**

 

At Petrie's telltale manner of speaking, the shouts and panic died down. Petrie's voice was unmistakable. They may not have believed their mother's words when she first mentioned the change, but now they had no choice but to believe. Nonetheless, they looked upon Petrie with expressions of shock that had become all too common as far as Petrie was concerned.

 

"So... So it's true!" One of his more intrepid brothers spoke out. "You... You're a sharptooth now?" The fear was still present as some instincts were hard to override.

 

Petrie nodded. **"Yep. Me sharptooth flyer now."** Upon seeing his siblings begin to become more concerned at that affirmation he decided to temper it somewhat. **"But me not bad sharptooth! Me only kill when me need to. Me usually eat ground fuzzies and fish!"**

 

A nearly unanimous chorus of "Ewww!" echoed across the nest as his brothers and sisters gave their frank assessment of his diet. It seems even turning into a sharptooth did not prevent Petrie from being a subject of criticism for his siblings. In the past this would have filled him with sadness, but right now it actually seemed quite welcoming. It reminded him of simpler times. When his biggest problems were avoiding ridicule and hanging out with his friends. Now he had much more to worry about.

 

"So you have eaten other things?" One of his sisters asked.

 

This question disturbed Petrie somewhat. It had an obvious answer, but he was unsure how his siblings would take the answer. Regardless, he decided that the truth would be the best policy.

 

**"Yes. Me eat other things."**

 

"Other flyers?" One of his brother's questioned.

 

**"When Petrie was starving? Yes."**

 

At this affirmation, several of Petrie's brothers and sisters backed away towards the very back of the nest. Even Volant took a somewhat unreadable expression as she stared at her son. It was at that moment that Petrie realized that she may have suspected how far he had gone to get food, but this was her first confirmation of her suspicions.

 

Silence reigned in the nest for a few moments as the siblings seemed stunned by Petrie's admission and was trying to come to terms with it. Volant was also somewhat taken aback by the bluntness of Petrie's confirmation. He had certainly changed from the innocent flyer that he had been. After a few moments, however, she asked a probing question that only an empathetic mother could ask.

 

"How did that make you feel?"

 

On the surface, the question seemed innocent enough. However, Petrie could now tell what his mother was up to. She was trying to get him to open up. To express what it was like for him to be what he now had to be. Some part of his mind recoiled at the idea of letting himself go and admitting his faults and insecurities to anyone, even his family. But he ignored that side of himself. He owed it to his family and to himself to give a proper account of his feelings. Even if he often pretended to be untouchable in order to avoid the emotional pain of his life, he knew that his 'mask' was an illusion. The Petrie of old still remained. With a somewhat shaky voice, he answered his mother's query truthfully.

 

 **"Me feel bad afterwards."** He admitted in a soft voice, which made his brother and sisters look at him in a somewhat more sympathetic way. **"She just trying to protect her nest..."** This caused many of his sisters to cringe and gasp at what was implied by those words. Volant, for her part, now had tears beginning to pool in her eyes. **"But pack starving. If me not kill then we die. Me have no choice."** The tears were now running down Volant's eyes. **"She attack me afterwards... Me would die if not for Ducky. Ducky slashed her wing and then finish her..."** Silence reigned in the nest at those words. **"Ducky cry about it for a long time."**

 

The stillness of the nest was only broken by Volant's soft crying and Petrie's own sobbing. This was the first time that he had truly opened up about his experiences and how they made him feel. Even when he talked to Pterano about it there was an element of secrecy in order to not admit weakness on his part. However, in front of the knowing eyes of his mother, Petrie could tell no lies. After a few moments, Petrie spoke again.

 

**"Me sorry me be here. This be a mistake. Me leave..."**

 

That was when a large wing blocked his path. It was his mother! Soon thereafter, several other small bodies congregated around him as well.

 

"No, Petrie. You don't have to face this alone. You have done a lot of terrible things, but you had no choice." Volant was openly crying now. "The valley won't allow you to stay, but you don't have to face this alone." She then placed her wing on his chest. "You will always be my son, Petrie. Never forget that."

 

As the entire family embraced in a scene of mass weeping and hysterics, Petrie was surprised by his own emotions. This was actually one of the happiest moments of his life. Yes, he had admitted his faults to his family and yes they did not truly understand his pain. Yes, they were all crying right now. And, yes, he was still confused and bewildered by the entire experience. But despite all this they were still willing to listen to him and accept him as one of their own. In that moment three welcome words were echoing in his mind.

 

_Me not alone._

 

It was at that moment the sound of heavy breathing and a sudden crash could be heard. Immediately being distracted from the familiar embrace, Petrie and the others turned towards the entrance of the nest. Petrie gasped when he saw what was before him.

 

......

 

The teal flyer stood in shock at the sight in front of him. Could he have heard correctly? Could that sharptooth possibly be Petrie?

 

He had rushed back from his latest scouting run when he had heard the rumors about what had happened to the children. He had hoped that Volant could tell him more about the possibility of them being alive. Of Petrie being safe. That was when he had heard shouts from the nest. Amongst the shouts were "Petrie!" and "sharptooth!" In a panic he had hurled himself at the nest and glided to the best of his ability, which in the current wind conditions wasn't very well. But despite his disorientation from crashing into the nest, the sight in front of him caused him to stop in his tracks and take notice.

 

 **"Guido..."** The sharptooth said as if he had seen a ghost. The voice sounded foreign and deeper, but it still had a very noticeable pattern to it. A pattern that he had heard from only one other flyer. The next sentence from the flyer, however, confirmed his suspicions. **"Me glad to see you."**

 

Guido could barely notice that his beak hung agape as the fantastic stories that he had heard were suddenly confirmed. If this was Petrie then... then... He hurriedly looked up at Volant, who simply gave him a sympathetic nod. With unsure feet, Guido stumbled up to Petrie.

 

**"Me was going to find you next Guido, but me talk to family firs..."**

 

Petrie's words were cut off by Guido's tearful embrace.

 

......

 

"You're not alone, Cera... I can't understand what you have gone through, but... you are not alone."

 

Cera nearly teared up at her stepmother's kind words. She had already made peace with her new reality, or so she had told herself, but the calm understanding of her stepmother seemed to touch something deep inside. Perhaps she was not quite as at peace with herself as she had been led to believe.

 

"Cera... still love you." Tricia spoke with much better enunciation that Cera thought possible. Her sister had grown so much in the last nine months. In response to this Cera nuzzled her sister, eliciting a giggle from the pink threehorn. It felt so good to finally see her family again. But she forgot about one little detail...

 

"Now what about the strange fast biter that you brought with you?" Topps demanded.

 

As the eyes of the threehorns were now fixed on the orange fast biter, Cera allowed herself one anxious thought.

 

_Well, this should be interesting..._

 

......

 

"Well, I guess that we need to get the meeting started soon. The bright circle is rising and the threat from Red Claw is real." Grandpa affirmed. His speech very quickly changed the focus of the three sharpteeth.

 

Littlefoot sighed. **"I guess that you are right."**

 

Chomper looked concerned. **"Do you think that they will even let us get to the meeting? Will they chase us out again?!"** A small hint of the young sharptooth's excitability was on display with that question. Although his question did have a legitimate point.

 

"Don't worry, children. We will keep you safe." Grandma Longneck affirmed. "Although, I don't know how the meeting will react to be honest." She sighed. "They will probably tell you to leave afterwards..."

 

Ruby then spoke up. **"It is alright, Grandma Longneck. If we have to leave, then we leave. We have left before."**

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yeah... We could always keep in touch through Petrie!"** He affirmed happily. **"But this is not our home anymore. Sharpteeth do not belong in the valley."**

 

As Ruby and Littlefoot both absentmindedly held hands, Chomper noticeably rolled his eyes at the antics of the two. It didn't even look like that the two were aware of their actions. However, it had not escaped the notice of Grandpa.

 

"I wonder how Ali will react when she sees you two acting like that!" Grandpa Longneck stated with some humor, before taking on a more serious tone. "I'm sure that she will be glad to see all of you. She seemed depressed when I saw her."

 

 **"She is here!?"** All of the sharpteeth said in near unison. Bron and Shorty looked shocked at this news as well.

 

"Yes. She had been here for nearly a week now. It seems that she has lost much in the last year." Grandma Longneck affirmed. "Poor girl."

 

Littlefoot was nearly in a panic. This was an expression that was shared by Bron, Shorty, Ruby, and Chomper as well. Only his grandparents seemed confused by the lack of joy at the mention of Ali's presence in the valley. Littlefoot had neglected to tell his grandparents about Rhett or the attack on the herd's eggs. He had simply mentioned killing a dinosaur and stealing some eggs. In this case the details were very important. In this case they were damning. Taking a deep swallow, Littlefoot spoke.

 

**"Grandma? Grandpa? There is something really important that you should know..."**

 

......

 

Taunt stared at the threehorn as he emitted a series of grunts and growls at the fast biter.

 

"Uh... Cera?"

 

At Taunt's question, Cera immediately cut him off. "Shut up, scales-for-brains! My daddy isn't done talking!"

 

The grunts and growls continued for several moments as Cera seemed to nod and take mental notes of her father's 'words'. For his part, Taunt couldn't make any sense of it. It was just a bunch of sap-sucker nonsense as far as he was concerned. However, he knew that whatever the threehorn was saying was dead serious, so he refrained from making any sudden moves or mocking statements. Even though Cera was the sole translator here, he didn't want to risk that her father would correctly guess that he was mocking his words or mannerisms. He had a strong aversion to being crushed or gored. Thankfully for Taunt, however, Cera soon gave him a translation of sorts.

 

"Well, daddy said quite a lot but here is a summary: he doesn't trust you, he doesn't want anyone to hurt or mistreat his daughter, and if you do then he will personally rip you limb from limb..."

 

Taunt opened his mouth, but then promptly closed it. He quickly decided against making a mocking gesture at the massive threehorn and instead settled on stating his thoughts to Cera.

 

"Is your dad always this scary?"

 

Cera laughed. "Only when he sees sharpteeth."

 

Taunt retorted with a snort. "You are a sharptooth too, unless you have forgotten."

 

Cera laughed, but then began to emit a series of grunts and growls again at her father. Another long conversation in leaf-eater then occurred to which Taunt had no way of following. After a few moments, the large pink female began to join in as well. _Well this is certainly nice._ Taunt thought to himself. _I am stuck between two threehorns who are debating my fate in a language that I don't understand. It seems the joke is on me this time. Ha. Ha._ He noted without humor. Instead, he felt a mixture of anxiety and concern. He had absolutely no idea how this was going to turn out.

 

He nearly jumped when Cera called his name.

 

"Taunt?"

 

"Huh?" He muttered in confusion.

 

Cera smiled. "Say yes."

 

Taunt tilted his head in confusion. "To what?"

 

Cera sighed in exasperation. "Just say yes before my father crushes you."

 

"Gee, how can I argue with that logic?" Taunt deadpanned. "Yes." He finally relented.

 

After another brief exchange of words in leaf-eater, Cera turned back to Taunt and whispered into his ear. "You will be glad to know that my daddy is willing to tolerate you."

 

Taunt blinked. "Um... Thanks I guess?"

 

A series of bellows then emanated from the massive threehorn. He didn't need that translated for him. That was a herd call, which was meant to either call out a warning or a meeting of some kind. So this was it... The meeting was finally happening.

 

"Well, here we go." Cera affirmed. "Are you ready for this?"

 

Taunt shrugged. "Are you?"

 

Cera shook her head. "Not really, but we can't delay any longer. We have to do this."

 

Taunt nodded at Cera's words, before placing a hand on her shoulder in a loving gesture. He looked up to see that Topps had fixed him with a suspicious glare, but nonetheless the threehorn continued to move ahead at his mate's prompting. It was certainly a good thing that they were not going to move into the valley, because Taunt doubted that he would survive more than a few days under the threehorns scrutiny. However, as they moved forward towards the entrance, he asked the one question that was on his mind.

 

"What did I say 'yes' to anyway?"

 

Cera laughed. "Daddy didn't want me to submit to any boy. So he wanted to make sure that you acknowledged that I was the boss in the relationship."

 

Taunt paled "What!?"

 

Cera continued laughing. "Too late now! Unless you want me to tell my daddy..." She cautioned with some mirth.

 

Taunt fumed and decided to resort to an appeal to tradition. "But only females submit to males..."

 

Cera snorted. "Yeah... Tell that to Terri." She then smiled a predatory smile at Taunt. "And even if that were true then you could simply be the 'female' in this relationship. You already nag like one..." Cera countered with some sexism of her own.

 

"Why you little!" Taunt protested. However, his usual banter with Cera was cut short by a commotion from in front of them. He could see Volant and Petrie speed towards them, with the rest of the pack and their parents following close behind. It seemed that the meeting call of Topps had spooked them all for some reason. _But why would that be the case?_ Taunt asked himself. _We agreed to call the meeting after the reunions..._ As soon as Petrie got within earshot, Taunt asked the obvious question.

 

"What is wrong, Spotter?"

 

Petrie landed with a thud and struggled to catch his breath. "We have problem! Big problem!"

 

Taunt blinked a few times as he could hear the others beginning to shout in leaf-eater. "What kind of problem is that, Spot..." He never even finished his question, as a sight caught his eye from a distance. In front of a massive herd of leaf-eaters of all types stood a large longneck with a smaller one to its side. Both of them had looks of outright contempt fixed upon the sharpteeth and their parents. It looked wrong. It looked very wrong. There was something very disturbing afoot and he had no idea what it was. That was until Cera answered the unspoken question for him.

 

"That is Ali! We were the ones that took her herd's eggs... and we killed her best friend!"

 

Taunt closed his eyes at this news. Of course it couldn't be as simple as informing the valley in a meeting or meeting Cera's authoritative father. No... They had to encounter the one dinosaur in the world who hated them more than anything else. He couldn't imagine a more problematic or dangerous complication. The next few words from Breeze matched his thoughts exactly.

 

"Oh crap!"

 

......

 

A confusing and unintelligible chorus of voices emanated around the assembled adults as they took notice of Chomper and the other children. Now the truth of the matter was confirmed for them all. The children had been changed into sharpteeth and forced to flee from the valley. This was a happy occasion for many of the adults, but not for them all.

 

Not for those that Ali and her mother had already spoken with.

 

Clearing his throat, Topps attempted to bring the mass of adults under some semblance of control. "Alright, everyone!" As several of the adults began to lower their voices, Grandpa Longneck tried to get the meeting started.

 

"Let us tell you about the glorious news." He began. "Our children are alive... although fate has changed them." He looked at the assembled adults with a look that communicated both mournfulness for the change and joy at their reunion. In many ways he was just as conflicted as the children. "Despite that... they are still the children that we knew and loved... and they have brought us a very important message."

 

There was murmuring at this news, as the adults were obviously nervous about any message coming from sharpteeth. However, their confused mutterings was interrupted by an angry interjection by Utu, Ali's mother.

 

"Those... monsters attacked my herd and killed Ali's best friend! Why should be trust any of their messages! I say that we crush the fiends and be done with it!"

 

The mutterings of the herds now became agitated and uncontrolled. The claims of the longneck had now caused immediate discord in the ranks of the adults. Nearly all of them had experienced loss at the claws of sharpteeth, so to hear that the children were capable of such butchery caused a visceral reaction. Seeing this, Ura tried to appeal for order.

 

"Now come on, everyone... These are our children..."

 

Ali's mother interjected angrily. "Your children or not, they cannot be trusted!"

 

Volant angrily shrieked. "Let them have a chance to say their case!"

 

"To the dung heap with their case! They're sharpteeth!" She retorted back.

 

The adults were now uncontrollable. Several of the threehorns were noticeably taking on defensive positions around some of the others and other dinosaurs were becoming obviously belligerent. Utu was trying to rouse the herds to anger and she was succeeding quite well. If this kept up then the herds might try to attack the children or even expel the adults in their way... The situation was becoming dangerous for everyone involved.

 

Grandma Longneck seethed. Upon hearing Littlefoot's story, she could understand why Ali and her mother would be enraged at the sharpteeth and even why they sought revenge, but they were doing this at the expense of not only the children, but also of her friendship with the grandparents. She had encouraged the valley to take them in despite the prevailing paranoia. She had even quashed the questions about her reasons for leaving her herd and joining the valley. Was this the way that Utu repaid her kindness? By trying to instigate a mob to attack her own grandson and perhaps even threaten them as well? She knew that the influence of the old elders was greatly reduced after the revelations of covering-up Chomper's previous stay in the valley, but this sudden turn against those who had led them with honor for so long... It was maddening!

 

"Now, I think that is enough!" Topps angrily interjected. "They carry very important news that we need to hear!"

 

At this one of the threehorns stepped from the assembled adults and challenged the elder male. "I think that we are tired of hearing you tell us what is important!"

 

Grandma Longneck looked on in horror as it seemed that the two threehorns would come to blows, but then another sight caught her attention. Other threehorns were joining the challenger, walking behind him in a show of support. Now no less than half of the threehorns seemed to be rallying against their former elder. Not even Topps could stand up to a challenge like that. With unblinking eyes, he addressed those who had joined with the upstart.

 

"Well, Whitehorn, it seems that the herd follows you now. Do you plan on killing what lays in front of you?" Tria tried to intervene between the two males, screaming hysterically in the process, but several other threehorns blocked her path. This simply had to run its course.

 

Whitehorn seemed to size up Topps for a few moments. His brown complexion and snow-white horns stood in contrast the elder with a broken horn. It was a picture of youth and ambition versus maturity and wisdom. Despite this, the younger threehorn sighed at his predicament. With a wary voice, he spoke.

 

"I hope that you don't force me into that." Whitehorn admitted. "You deserve better than that, elder. You have led us through many rough days... but if you do not step aside then I will do what I must." The next words were spoken in a cold monotone. "I must do what is in the best interests of the herd."

 

All of the other dinosaurs stood in shock at the turn of events in front of them. The revelations of the cover-up by the parents had weakened their standing amongst the herds and now one of the elders was being challenged. Such an event would have been expected in the Mysterious Beyond, but the drive for dynamic leadership was lessened in the lush circumstances of the valley. But now the further revelations about the children's misdeeds had pushed the potential challengers into action. One way or another, the threehorns were seeing the end of a dynasty. Nearly everyone expected Topps to fight until the bitter end and to die in a position of leadership. He did not seem the type to retire into a position of respected elder, but his next actions surprised everyone.

 

"I will step aside on one condition that you listen to the children. I gave Cera my vow that I would let them speak here. Surely you would not ask me to violate my promise to my own daughter?"

 

Whitehorn seemed to consider the words of the elder threehorn with careful consideration. Topps seemed to know that he was beaten, but he would use what little leverage that he had left in order to ensure his daughter's safety. The opportunity for Whitehorn to take the mantle of leadership without a fight would be a tempting one for any threehorn. If one was injured in battle then he could be challenged in turn by any opportunist, but to become leader without sustaining any injuries in the process...

 

No one else in the herd dared to move as the two threehorns were locked in a battle of wills. Finally, however, Whitehorn spoke.

 

"Consider this your last victory as leader, elder threehorn." Whitehorn said in a haughty, but honorable tone. "I will allow your daughter and the other children to speak. Now assume your place."

 

In a movement that was both unbearably slow and nearly impossible to believe for the dinosaurs present, Whitehorn assumed a place of implied leadership towards the front of the adults, whereas Topps and Tria moved to the mass of assembled threehorns with Tricia in tow. Cera could only look on in disbelief. Grandma Longneck could not imagine the confusing combination of emotions she must have been feeling at that moment.

 

For his part, Topps had the slightest of smiles on his face. From the jaws of defeat, he had pulled a victory. He had saved his daughter. He had saved the children. There was no way that Whitehorn could permit any threat to the children now. He would ensure that the rest of the threehorns were in check, and with them, the rest of the valley.

 

After a few moments, Whitehorn spoke.

 

"Well, then... Get on with it. What do you sharpteeth have to tell us?" He did not acknowledge that they were the children of the parents, he simply referred to them as their current kind. This was not an unexpected opinion from a threehorn.

 

"Who cares what they have to..." Utu began.

 

Grandma Longneck had enough, with her rage at the breaking point she erupted at the other longneck. "You ungrateful fiend! Is this how you treat our kindness!"

 

Utu sputtered. "Your kindness? Is that what you call having a grandson that kills your daughter's best friend?" The two longnecks were now on the verge of squaring off. Their eyes were locked and necks at level with one another. It seemed to the onlookers as if another battle was soon to take place.

 

"Dear!"

**"Grandma, stop!"**

 

Grandma Longneck ignored those familiar voices as she continued her walk to the subject of her anger. "You rave about my grandson being a killer? Why, Utu... are you not the same? Worse yet, you are a killer of your own kind."

 

Utu seethed. " What would you have me do? Let her be raped? I had no choice!"

 

Grandma Longneck was now within striking distance of the other longneck. In her anger she retorted back. "And neither did my grandson!"

 

Utu screamed. "You lie!"

 

Utu immediately bound forward with every intention to attack. Her tail was raised to counterbalance her forward motion as her feet galloped in a full-fledged trot. With all of her neck muscles tensing up she rolled her neck back and struck at her foe with all of the strength that she had.

 

Grandma Longneck could only prepare to do the same as she braced for impact...

 

**Slam!**

 

Grandma Longneck fell to the ground, her momentum stopped in its tracks. It was as if she had struck a stone wall! She quickly shook her head. She had to get up. She had to respond. She couldn't let the other longneck land an undefended strike upon her! She had to fight back! She had to rise! With uncertain feet she slowly rose from the ground and stopped. For what was in front of her was not Utu.

 

It was Doc.

 

"Sorry, ladies. But I am afraid you two will have to fight some other time..." Doc muttered.

 

"How dare you! She was asking for it... She..." Utu could be heard protesting from somewhere behind Doc's massive body. She sounded even more discombobulated than Grandma felt at the moment. Doc's only response was a shrug-like motion with his shoulders. It was then that she felt her mate's presence.

 

"Dear! Are you alright?"

 

She smiled weakly. "Well... I could be better. Doc isn't very comfortable to run into!"

 

As the two nuzzled and she was helped to her feet, she could hear Ali mutter concerned questions to her mother on the other side of Doc. It was heartbreaking for her to realize that all of this hatred for Littlefoot and the others had sprung from real tragedy in the longneck's life. She had lost everything that she valued because of the actions of her grandson. Even though the hatred was misplaced, as Littlefoot intended no malice, the damage was still done. Now the love that had blossomed between Ali and Littlefoot had turned into a raging torrent of loathing. The line between love and hate could be impossibly thin and now they had crossed that threshold. In that moment, realizing the pain being felt by everyone concerned, Grandma could only feel empty.

 

That was when she heard the threehorn speak again.

 

"Alright, sharpteeth, say your piece and begone! Tempers have flared enough!"

 

She slowly turned and faced the circle where the sharpteeth were now situated. Littlefoot and Chomper both seemed to look at her with some concern, whereas Cera was noticeably looking towards her father in the crowd. He was only a spectator now... The mantle of leadership had since passed on. Finally, however, Littlefoot seemed to clear his throat and took a long look at the crowd. Then he began his speech.

 

**"We have some very bad news about Red Claw..."**

 

 

 


	55. A hasty raid

**_“There is no shame in strategic retreat if it lets you remain strong enough to go after the enemy later.”_ **

**_― Jane Lindskold, The Buried Pyramid_ **

 

 **"When we heard what Red Claw was planning, we knew that we had to warn you all."** Ruby affirmed to the assembled adults. **"If we didn't warn you all, then all of you wouldn't be warned!"**

 

As Ruby finished her explanation, the assembled adults began to murmur amongst themselves in a mixture of fear and confusion. They all knew that Red Claw was capable of butchery, but they were unaware of his personal vendetta against the valley. The announcement that he had a pack of fast biters at his disposal did little to improve the mood of the residents as well. However, as was often the case, a dissenting voice emerged from the crowd.

 

"How do we know that this isn't one of Red Claw's tricks? Perhaps you are working for him?"

 

Before any of the pack could respond, another voice emerged. "Yeah! You're all sharpteeth now. Perhaps you are working for the bigger sharptooth!"

 

Littlefoot protested this. **"We would never do that! You know us! You know we aren't that way!"**

 

Another voice called out, this time from a swimmer. "We know that you were all troublemakers! Perhaps you haven't changed at all."

 

 **"We may have gotten into trouble when we were leaf-eaters... but we never intentionally harmed anyone..."** Cera began to protest, but the yelling and arguing from the adults drowned out the rest of her words. With dawning horror, the pack began to realize that some of the adults were becoming unruly and preparing to charge in their direction. Even with Whitehorn's assurance of security, there was only so much that the threehorn could do if the adults began to submit to mass hysteria. With that in mind, Littlefoot took the initiative to defuse the situation.

 

 **"We will leave you now."** At his words the adults began to grow quiet. **"It is obvious that we are not wanted here."** He then looked at his grandparents with sympathetic eyes. It seemed that both them and his father were on the verge of an emotional breakdown at the antics of the herds against their own flesh and blood. With that realization made, Littlefoot made one final request.

 

**"Let us say goodbye to our parents and then we will leave you in peace."**

 

......

 

"I can't believe that they acted like that! Urgh!"

 

Cera raged and stomped the ground in frustration. She and the other sharpteeth were now walking away from the south entrance into the Haven Valley. Their mission was complete, for better or worse. Their goodbyes had been given and the message had been relayed. Now all that remained was their journey home. Not the home that they left so many months before, but rather the home that they had made for themselves. It was time to end this chapter of their lives and to move on to fate as predators. It was obvious that nothing remained for them here. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when Taunt laid his hand on her shoulder. She glared at him for intruding upon her personal space without her consent, but she did not pull away. That was when she heard Littlefoot's comment.

 

"At least... at least we got to say goodbye to our parents properly." He gave a weak, sad smile. "That is what matters... as for the rest of the valley..."

 

Taunt muttered at this. "After the way that they treated you who cares about the rest of the valley?" It was a sentiment that earned an affirmative snort from Cera. She was still furious with the valley and their lack of trust. However, not everyone was so quick to wash their hands of the valley.

 

"I think that they are just scared. I do, I do." Ducky made a broad gesture with her arms. "We all have killed before. Why would they believe us?"

 

Spike nodded at this. "We are what they fear now."

 

Breeze gave Spike a light nuzzle as he made his remark. She then spoke for herself. "At least it seems like your parents are doing okay. As long as they know that you are well then I think that they can move on."

 

Cera muttered at this. "You don't know our parents."

 

Breeze shrugged. "That maybe so, but I know what it means to be part of a family. Even if you have to be apart, just the knowledge that you are loved and remembered... sometimes that is enough." Upon realizing that Breeze was talking about Skytail, Spike reciprocated Breeze's earlier gesture by nuzzling her. It seemed that despite having an entirely different life, Breeze still understood their insecurities and emotions quite well.

 

Ruby now joined in. "Well, I guess that Spotter can still send messages back and forth between your parents and us. After all he gives me messages from my parents. From my parents he gives me messages."

 

"Me can do that. After all me want to talk to my mama too." Petrie affirmed.

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Yeah... That sounds like a plan. I just wish that we had more time to say our goodbyes... We had to leave in a hurry. I needed to talk to Shorty and my dad one more time."

 

Chomper smiled at that. "I am sure that they already know, Littlefoot."

 

Littlefoot looked at the purple sharptooth in confusion. Seeing this, Chomper continued.

 

"Oh come on!" Chomper gave an exasperated, yet somewhat amused sigh. "Between the way that you kept on stressing your brotherhood with Shorty and the way that Bron began calling him 'son', I think that they got the hint."

 

Ruby looked confused by this. "What hint is that?"

 

Chomper smiled. "Littlefoot?" He was allowing the former longneck to tell the story from his perspective.

 

"Well..." Littlefoot began. "I can't be the longneck that my father wanted me to be. Not anymore. So it is up to Shorty now. He will have to learn how to lead herds, how to court girl longnecks, how to avoid sharpteeth... us." He swallowed. "He will have to be the son that I cannot be anymore."

 

Ruby's mouth hung agape upon hearing Littlefoot's explanation. "You are still his son, Littlefoot. You should remember that even though I will remind you. You can't do longneck things anymore, but he will also think of you as his son."

 

Cera then spoke. "Yeah! If he didn't think of you that way then you would have gotten stomped long ago! You dad is as stubborn as you are!"

 

Littlefoot took the bait. "So says the former threehorn..."

 

In response Cera simply took a little bow in a mocking manner, as Taunt began to cackle in laughter at her sarcastic display. After a rather somber and expedited parting, it was nice to see the pack began to act like themselves again. After a few moments however, Cera began to realize that Spotter had disappeared. She looked around for a few moments, before seeing the brown sharptooth flyer perched on a nearby rock, his superior eyes staring at something in the distance.

 

"What's going on, Spotter?" She asked with some concern. "What do you see?" The other began to take notice of the flyer's antics as well and turned towards their friend. That was when he said three simple words that stopped them cold.

 

"Me see trouble!"

 

......

 

The teal flyer looked out at the departing sharpteeth with an expression of loss. After so many months of thinking that Petrie and his friends were dead, he had discovered that they were alive and well, just to be forced to lose them again. He knew that it would have to come to pass eventually, as they were now sharpteeth, but the manner of their eviction made something burn inside of him. _They deserved better than that!_ He raged. _They simply did what they had to do... They had to survive so they..._ He shook his head as he knew that his mind was going into dangerous territory. He could understand the rage of Ali and her mother's hatred at those who had hunted her daughter and harassed her herd, but urging the others to kill them off would achieve nothing. What was done was done.

 

As his disjointed thoughts raced in his head, he looked back towards the departing pack. From his vantage point on the top of the rock wall he could see them all clearly. Cera looked angry and frustrated, as he would expect based upon her personality. Both Spike and Ducky looked contemplative as they both appeared to be saying something to one another, whereas Littlefoot and Ruby both were shouting at something in the sky. What were they screaming at? That was when he saw him.

 

 

He was hovering in the air and seemed to be staring at something in the distance. Guido followed his gaze and couldn't see anything. _Petrie must have better eyes than me..._ He thought to himself. _Maybe I should fly out there and ask him what...._ That was when he saw something that made him pause. Entering into his field of view was a very noticeable mass of light brown. It was still a half hour away at least, but it was clearly approaching at a brisk pace.

 

"Red Claw!" Guido screamed.

 

The pack's words were confirmed. Red Claw was fast approaching their location and that could only mean that an attack was imminent. He had to get the word out. Much of the herds wouldn't believe the pack, but maybe they would believe him? If nothing else, he could call upon the other flyers and get further evidence. As he was about to dive into a flight over the valley, however, a sudden call interrupted his thoughts.

 

He turned around to see that Petrie was flying full speed directly at his location. Guido immediately waved with his wing to indicate that he saw the flyer and briefly waited until he landed with a loud thud beside him.

 

"I saw him! Red Claw! We need to get..." But Guido was cut off by Petrie.

 

**"Yes, you warn them! But me must tell you something. Something important..."**

 

Guido listened intently to what the other flyer had to say, but then paled when he realized the full implications. "Petrie, you can't do that! The other sharptooth flyers may not believe you and the valley would attack you... They would think that you are a bad sharptooth..." Petrie soon interrupted him again.

 

 **"Me know! Me know! Littlefoot say same thing! Me ignore him too!"** Guido could only shake his head at this, as Petrie continued. **"You tell momma me not bad flyer but me have to act like one. If bad flyers think me one of them, then me get information from them. Then me act like me attack you and give you information."**

 

"It will be dangerous, Petrie..." Guido protested even though he could tell that Petrie had made up his mind. His experiences had obviously change Petrie, he was not the same over-excitable flyer that he had once known. He was now a far more courageous and calculating figure. Guido was simultaneously impressed and concerned at this change.

 

Petrie smiled. **"Me know. But it be dangerous for all of us now anyway. Let mom know."**

 

Guido nodded. "I will, Petrie."

 

Petrie seemed to look up at that moment and apparently saw something that made him pause. With a grimace he spoke again.

 

 **"You know how me tell you that me attack to convince bad flyers?"** Guido nodded at this with great trepidation. **"Me have to do that now, act like you scared."**

 

As Petrie lunged at the teal flyer and Guido reared back and desperately tried to dodge Petrie's faux attacks, Guido slowly approached the ledge in preparation for flying back into the valley. As he did so, he said one final thing to his dear friend.

 

"Take care, Petrie. You will never be a bad flyer to me."

 

As Guido flew off, Petrie could only look on. At that moment he realized just how much he missed his close friend and his family. Would he ever see them again? That was when another voice caught his attention.

 

"Sandstorm! I knew that you would be here!" Petrie looked up to see the form of Sierra flying over him. "Couldn't wait to start the action, huh?"

 

Petrie smiled a deranged smile. "Me start panic. Panic causes mistakes. Mistakes leads to dinner."

 

Sierra laughed a hysterical laugh. "Let's go one then! The pink one is supposedly leading the flyers." Sierra was obviously referring to Rinkus there, albeit with a mocking tone. "But when the blood starts flying we will do what we want anyway."

 

Joining in Sierra's laugh in order to fake enthusiasm, he took one quick look back at the valley, which was now in a full mobilization for the threat that was approaching them. He uttered one final sentence as he flew to an uncertain destination.

 

"Take care, Guido. Me hope me see you again."

 

......

 

"Hold the line! No sharpteeth can get passed us! It is our duty to stop them at all costs!" Whitehorn was roaring at the other threehorns, as they took their positions in a makeshift line at the south entrance to the valley. A familiar voice then called from the front.

 

"What about the children... sir." Topps added the 'sir' when he remembered his new social status. He was merely a deputy now. Whitehorn was now leading the threehorns.

 

Whitehorn glanced at Topps for a passing moment before responding. "The spiketails have formed a defensive parameter around the children." He began speaking in a soft tone, before remembering that he was the boss now and modified his voice appropriately. "We must make sure that it doesn't come to that!" He added more forcefully, hoping that no one noticed his momentary lapse.

 

"Yes, sir!" Topps responded forcefully. It was spoken in such a over-the-top manner that Whitehorn had no idea if he was saying the words in order to honor or mock him. With a grimace, Whitehorn moved on to the other members of the line and made sure that they were secure in their positions. A flyer soon interrupted his work, however.

 

"The south entrance is covered. Argo reports that his threehorns are ready." Volant reported with a messenger flyer's commitment to accuracy.

 

"Good, good." He then studied his line for a moment. "This is biggest entrance into the valley; we should have most of our reinforcements here. Gather the longnecks."

 

Volant nodded once, indicating that she got the message but was unsure if it should be sent or not. Under such circumstances, the messenger request confirmation.

 

"The longnecks should leave the south entrance then?"

 

Whitehorn grunted in frustration. "Yes! Only Argo and his forces should be there. We will hold the line here."

 

Volant nodded twice, indicating that the full message was received. "Understood." With that she flew off with great speed towards the other entrance.

 

The battle lines were now drawn.

 

......

 

"Red Claw wants us to make a distraction for the valley's flyers. If we do that then they won't see what is coming and he can divide and conquer." Rinkus intoned to the other flyers: Sierra; Ranklin; Glinch; and a newcomer called Sandstorm.

 

Or as his friends called him: Petrie.

 

"So attack the other flyers. Is that what you are telling us to do?" Sierra asked in an impatient manner.

 

Rinkus slowly responded. "Well... yes, you could put it that way."

 

Sierra gave an exasperated snort. "Then why didn't you put it that way!"

 

As Petrie rolled his eyes at the antics of the two sharptooth flyers, he noted that one of the others had taken on a predatory smile. That was when Glinch spoke.

 

"Would you two knock it off! Rinkus may look nice, but I think you are looking for tail in the wrong place." He then ended his insinuation with a boisterous laugh. That did not last long, however.

 

Ranklin gave Sierra a cheeky smile. "Do you think that it is time to take care of unfinished business?"

 

Sierra gave him a toothy smile. "Oh yes..."

 

The flurry of movement occurred before Petrie could even determine what he was seeing. With a sudden crash, Glinch was slammed against the adjacent wall as Sierra embraced his neck with his razor sharp teeth. As he thrashed about, Petrie could only hear bits and pieces of words.

 

"Come on... joking... can't breathe..."

 

In the tumbling of wings and teeth, blood could be seen splattering on the adjacent walls as Sierra's teeth had hit their mark. The actions of the stricken flyer now seemed to become more frantic and pitiful as it tried to escape from Sierra's rage-filled assault. Only snarling and gurgling could be heard from the two combatants.

 

Petrie opened his mouth slightly, only to have another flyer place a wing on his beak to shush him. As Petrie looked up at who had intervened he could see that Ranklin was shaking his head. With a low voice, he whispered at Petrie.

 

"Do not intervene here, this has been coming for some time..."

 

As Petrie took his advice to heart, he watched as the two flyers tumbled for a few more moments, but it was obvious that Sierra had the upper hand. As Glinch began to flail uncontrollably, Petrie could see spurts of blood begin to gush from the flyer's neck. It was only then that Rinkus spoke with noticeable boredom.

 

"You got his throat, Sierra. You can drop him now."

 

After a few moments of hesitation, Sierra threw the gravely injured flyer to the ground as if he were disgusted with him. Then, with deliberate slowness, he spat in the flyer's face. As Sierra stepped back, however, Petrie could stare into the dying flyer's eyes. In their black depths was a deep, primal longing for another breath. The last true desire that any dying person has. Intermingled in that, however, was a hopeless despair that Petrie had seen only a few times in his life. The look that a dying dinosaur gave when they knew that there was no hope, no chance of survival, and that they would spend their final moments alone. It was that look that he now saw in the flyer's eyes and it was horrifying.

 

Finally though, after a few moments, the eyes began to glaze over and the flailing of the body simply turned into the uncontrolled muscles twitches that often followed death. Glinch was no more.

 

"I have been looking to do that for quite a long time." Sierra muttered.

 

Petrie now spoke. "Dominance battle? Or you just want to kill something?"

 

Sierra looked at the flyer with an odd expression as Ranklin looked uncertain about the small flyer's question, but when Sierra laughed Petrie knew that he was safe.

 

"A bit of both, kid! He was trying to take over for a while, but Red Claw can't promote him if Glinch is dead, now can he?" As the laughter echoed across the rock wall, Petrie feigned mirth at Sierra's words, although he only felt disgust. _This flyer insane!_

 

Thankfully, Rinkus was there to get the meeting resumed.

 

"Well... Now that that is attended to. Let's go over the rest of Red Claw's plan..."

 

Petrie listened intently. Regardless of how dangerous, power-hungry, or insane these flyers were, he knew that it was up to him to alert the valley to their plans. Despite the logistics involved, Petrie knew that he could not afford to fail here. It was up to him.

 

......

 

"Quickly everyone! Into the stream!"

 

After Chomper's yelled instructions, the rest of the pack obeyed. After a few moments, there were eight sharpteeth shoulder deep in green, algae-covered water.

 

"Well this is disgusting!" Taunt muttered. "What is the plan, Path? Are we supposed to look pitiful and have the other sharpteeth take pity on us."

 

Chomper snorted. "Of course not, Taunt! That wouldn't work because the only one that they would take pity on is you." At this playful retort, both Breeze and Cera laughed out loud. Before Taunt could respond, however, Chomper spoke again.

 

"If the stream hides our scent then the other fast biters can't smell us. If they can't smell us then we can sneak up on them."

 

Breeze then shrugged. "Then what?! There were at least twenty fast biters in Calin's pack when he attacked us in the lowlands. How are we going to face off against all of them and live."

 

Chomper nodded. "If we do what I am thinking than we can delay them."

 

Taunt was exasperated at this point. "Yes, Path! But you see, I would like to live..." As Chomper rolled his eyes, Taunt continued. "You know, survive? Suck down breath? Not be eaten? I don't know, that whole living thing is rather important to me."

 

"Well... If you would like to keep on living, Taunt, then you should shut up and let Path finish his thought." As Taunt rolled his eyes, but went silent, Cera continued. "Now get on with it, Path."

 

Chomper soon continued his idea. "If we delay them long enough then we can buy the valley some time. Because if Red Claw is going for the south entrance then obviously the place for the fast biter's to attack would be the..."

 

"North entrance." Taunt finished as he began to understand. "Divide and conquer."

 

Chomper nodded. "Yeah! So we need to buy time so that the attack fails. An ambush doesn't work if the defenders see it coming."

 

Littlefoot nodded and now intervened in the conversation. "And if we draw them into the stream..."

 

Ruby finished the thought. "Then they will be slowed down a lot." But then she took on a perplexed expression. "But Taunt is right, we want to live and we can't live if we are killed. So how are we supposed to not be killed?"

 

There was silence for a moment as each pondered that question. Obviously they would lose in a straightforward fight. They would have to have an advantage of some kind. They couldn't defend from the valley entrance because the residents didn't trust them and would most likely attack them as enemies. They couldn't fight from the stream for very long because they would sitting ducks for a pincer attack. They had to have some way to make an attack from the stream and retreat backwards without being overran by their enemies. It was with that in mind that Ducky spoke.

 

"Brother, do you still have all of the pointed sticks that we all made?" At Spike's affirmative nod and gesture towards the pile of sticks that he left on the shore of the stream, Ducky took on a predatory smile and continued. "I think that I have an idea. Yep, yep, yep."

 

......

 

Ali paced impatiently as she and the other children were congregated on the inner side of the rock wall, with the spiketail herd keeping watch over the entrances to the top of the wall. She understood why she had to be here, but that did not change the fact that she was now a mixture of bored and terrified.

 

 _So Littlefoot and the others..._ She quickly corrected herself. _The sharpteeth were correct. They probably were just here to spread panic before the battle anyway, the monsters..._

 

But even she did not believe her own thoughts. The pack had taken her best friend from her and harassed her herd. They had even threatened her life in their initial hunt, but they had not lied about the threat that now faced them. She had pushed even the possibility that they were capable of good deeds out of her mind when she realized what they were and what they had done, but now that their good intentions had been confirmed she was left alone and adrift. She had no one to confide in. Neither Shorty, nor even Tricia for that matter, would speak to her or look her in the eye. It seemed that her quest for vengeance had made her enemies on both sides.

 

She was alone.

 

As she could hear the sound of approaching footsteps in the distance and a sudden roar, she knew that Red Claw was near. The valley would soon be under attack. Feeling that she had nothing to lose, she decided to walk up to the top of the rock wall in order to think by herself and to attain some peace of mind. The spiketails were distracted by their guard duty and none of the other children cared about her fate. She knew no one would stop her.

 

In her departure, she didn't notice Shorty's piercing gaze following her.

 

......

 

**Roar!**

 

"Alright, everyone! This is it! Hold the line and guard your partners. Strong or not, he isn't getting passed us!" Whitehorn called out to his forces, as they made a defensive line with their horns facing out. Right now they were maintaining a defensive line as a show of force to the dreaded sharptooth, but they would not hesitate to fight back if it came to that.

 

Threehorns did not retreat.

 

Glancing at Topps, he could see that he was entirely fixated on the sharptooth in front of him. It was amazing to Whitehorn that the elder had willingly stepped aside in favor of him. Usually such a willful transfer of power only happened between fathers and sons or when an elder was utterly incapable of performing the duties anymore. Topps, however, had simply requested that his daughter be permitted to speak and then leave peacefully. It seemed that this threehorn, who Whitehorn had replaced due to thinking that his judgment was faulty, actually was showing fine judgment. Was he wrong in assuming the leadership during Topps moment of weakness?

 

**Roar!**

 

In this moment, however, there was no time for him to lose his train of thought. He berated himself inwardly. _I am leader and I need to start acting like it!_ With a loud booming voice, he resumed giving commands.

 

"Lean forward a bit, Cator! We can't let him think that he has an opening!" He then paused. Now it was time to intimidate the fearsome sharptooth. "Alright, everyone! Stomp and present!"

 

As the threehorns stomped with their forelimbs and bobbed their heads in an aggressive gesture, the sounds of their show of force could be heard across the valley. Now everyone could tell that the battle had begun.

 

......

 

"We need to hurry along! It sounds like the battle has begun!" Bron shouted out from in front of the group.

 

Grandpa spoke between gasps. "I am sure the threehorns can keep it under control until we get there!"

 

"It doesn't seem right for the other entrance to only have a few guards." Grandma cautioned. "What if this is a distraction?"

 

Doc sucked down a breath as he galloped beside the longnecks. "Either way, I suppose that we have our orders."

 

Bron's voice could barely heard over the thundering footsteps. "I hope they are good ones."

 

From some distance behind, Ali's mother followed in silence.

 

......

 

Zarc stared at the scene in front of him. To his left was a stream that flowed into Brekan's Gulch, or Haven Valley as the leaf-eaters called it. It was a rather shallow and narrow stream that had over the span of millions of years, carved the opening into the valley's wall. Now only a remnant of the original roaring river remained. To his right was a field of short grasses and a few bushes. Besides the stream, there was little else in the outskirts of the valley to maintain any sort of plant life and it showed. This all meant that when they entered the valley they would have no cover to hide their advance. They would have to rely upon speed and speed alone in order to complete their mission, all while Red Claw feigned an attack on the other entrance.

 

_What a bastard._

 

His feelings about his leader aside, Zarc knew that he had little choice but to complete the mission in front of him and to kill as many valley residents as possible. The killing of even a few children and elderly dinosaurs would greatly lessen their morale of the remaining residents, making the eventual assault on the Great Valley a more promising endeavor. If they were to induce a panic and drive the residents out where they would be vulnerable then that would be even better. But right now they needed to advance into the valley entrance...

 

**Crack!**

 

Both Zarc and Calin turned their heads at the sudden sound and gawked at what they saw. A small green fast biter had emerged from the stream and stepped on a stick, alerting them all to her presence. But this wasn't a member of their pack, nor was it a total stranger.

 

No. Zarc knew this fast biter. He knew her all too well.

 

"You're going to wish that you never left the Land of Shallow Waters, runt!" Calin called out in a rage. A sneer clearly visible on his face. Zarc could only agree with his sentiments.

 

"Pack! Kill the intruder! But make this quick, we have our orders to complete!"

 

Zarc sprinted ahead in a full-blown run at the rapidly retreating fast biter. She seemed to be running back into the stream. _How unwise._ Zarc affirmed, as a fast biter's greatest defense was their speed. If they entered into water then they were sitting ducks until they dried off as the water would weigh them down. That was when he realized what she was doing.

 

"Wait! Don't go into the..."

 

The sound of splashes could be heard as six of his followers leaped into the stream and continued to advance on the intruder.

 

"...water." He finished helplessly.

 

Zarc sighed. This would undoubtedly slow them down. Although it was odd for this fast biter to simply try to delay her pursuers by going into the water. It did not really alleviate the mortal threat to herself and it would slow her movement as well. She obviously did not think this all of the way through, assuming that this was some kind of plan on her part.

 

That was when he noticed seven water plants bobbing in the water. Each one seemed to be bobbing out of time with the gentle waves. As the six fast biters approached the green fast biter, shades of brown, pink, and yellow could be seen emerging from the water plants. He barely had time to register what was happening.

 

He was being tricked again.

 

"Oh crap!" Calin yelled from right behind Zarc. It sounded so distant, even though he was close by. That was when the bloodshed began.

 

**Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!**

 

Sticks flew through the sky as fast biters were impaled before they could react to the threat that now faced them. As the stream began to turn a shad of crimson, the screams of his comrades could be heard. He knew all of the victims by name.

 

**Shluck!**

 

"My leg! My bloody leg!"

 

That was Arven, the tracker. He had been part of Zarc's entourage since he joined the pack. He had even been his deputy tracker when he was made prime tracker under Calin. But now he was seeing his final moments play out like a bad sleep story. A yellow fast biter grabbed the pointed stick with her teeth and brutally twisted it. The shrieks of pain and agony drowned out all other sounds in the vicinity. As the blood gushed in massive stream, Arven's thrashing and moans began less and less noticeable. Until finally he struggled no more.

 

**Shluck!**

 

There was Davron, the scout. A single pointed stick embedded in his throat. He never even had time to utter a scream. The sound of futile gurgling and the thrashing of legs was all that he could produce. After a few seconds he was gone.

 

**Shluck!**

 

Breven, the swift then fell. A pointed stick had grazed his shoulder, which caused him to pause and begin to turn back. But that opened himself up for an attack. A dark green fast biter emerged from his hiding place and slashed with his talons at Breven's stomach, disemboweling him. A series of sickening gurgles and high-pitched scream emanated from the mortally-wounded sharptooth as he struggled in a pain-induces daze to try to gather his intestines back into his body. When the other fast biter finally slashed his neck open it was a mercy killing more than a murder.

 

**Shluck!**

 

Zarc's mind became numb as he could hear the death screams of the other fast biters. But the sights haunted him. Pointed sticks impaling torsos and gouging out eyes. Fast biters being distracted by injuries to their legs or thighs, only to be disemboweled or to have their throats slashed. It was a depiction of hell on earth and his foolish orders had led six members of his pack to their ends.

 

At that moment something broke within the sharptooth. He was not like Calin. He had truly cared for his packmates. He had helped train them, listen to them, and even befriend them to the extent that the pack's dynamics permitted it. He had watched them mature and become well honed killing machines, but he never lost sight of the other aspects of their nature. Now their sudden loss made a primal instinct rise up in the fast biter.

 

His mind cried out for vengeance.

 

As a pointed stick landed beside him, he grabbed it with murderous intent and began to approach the water. He did not respond to the screams of his remaining packmates to turn back. He had something personal to attend to.

 

......

 

Ali's body was resting against the rock wall, but her mind was anything but restive.

 

 _I... I guess that I can't blame them for trying to survive. But why Rhett? He didn't deserve to die! If only I hadn't gone after those treesweets. Then that would have never happened._ That was when another thought entered her mind. A most unwanted thought at that moment. _Then they would have starved. Would you have sacrificed seven for the sake of one?_

 

Ali was in turmoil. She certainly realized now why sharpteeth and leaf-eaters lived separate lives. It was a sad fact of existence that most longnecks ended up as a sharptooth's dinner before they reached adulthood. Such was the place of longnecks in the great circle of life. But it was quite another thing to directly speak with the instruments of death and desolation. It was one thing to understand the harsh facts of life, but it was quite another to go out and live them.

 

And Ali had experienced far too many of those harsh facts in the last year.

 

It was then, however, that she began to realize that perhaps she had been looking at it from the wrong perspective. How did all of this look from Littlefoot's view? What would it be like to be starved to the point of madness? To be forced to either kill or starve to death? To realize that you had killed one friend and nearly slaughtered another? To yearn for meat and eggs every day of your life, with the realization that each meal was only a brief respite from the insatiable hunger that drives your life? To never see your parents or grandparents again?

 

To be chased out of the valley at the behest of your former longneck friend...

 

 _Damn it! What am I going to do? I really screwed this up!_ Ali lamented as she continued to contemplate the situation that the cruel hand of fate had dealt them all. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, by the sounds of a commotion down below. Hearing screams of pain and anguish, she raced to the top of the rock wall and gaped at what she saw.

 

A scene of utter bloodshed lay before her on the ground below. Fast biters were screaming as they were impaled in place upon pointed sticks. Another seemed to be operating in a stupor as he struggled to find his missing organs that had fallen from his sliced-opened abdomen, only to be dispatched by Spike's agile claws. Still others were thrashing in the water as the stream turned red with the blood of the fallen. It was like something out of her worst nightmares, but it was as real as the bright circle. Littlefoot's pack was engaging the enemy in battle. They were risking their lives in order to defend a valley that had shunned them and shamed their parents. The act of selflessness that she saw before her made her tear up in shame. The valley was not worthy of such a sacrifice and neither was she. Everything that she thought about sharpteeth had been shattered in an instant.

 

But that was when she saw it.

 

A blue fast biter was approaching the water with a spear in hand. His eyes seemed focused on the leader of the pack. On Littlefoot. It seemed that his other packmates were yelling for his attention, but he ignored them as he approached the edge of the water. As he placed the spear in the talons of his left foot, she knew what was coming.

 

"Littlefoot! Look out!" She cried out before she realized what she had done.

 

Littlefoot looked up from the fast biter he had just dispatched and saw the advancing spear just in time. As he dived forward into the water, the spear careened above him and fell harmlessly into the water he had been sitting in just a few moments ago.

 

Ducky's spear did not miss her target, however. The scream of Zarc could be heard for miles around as his leg was impaled just above the ankle. He fell into a heap on the ground as the other packmates backed away and began to retreat from the stream. This engagement of the battle had ended.

 

Relieved by his escape from death, Littlefoot looked up at the rock face where the warning had come from.

 

That was when his eyes met Ali's.

 

......

 

"Seeker!"

 

Littlefoot was then promptly shaken by his rose-colored counterpart.

 

"Huh?" He answered in a daze.

 

"What is it, Seeker! What are you... Oh." Ruby muttered in disbelief.

 

"Yeah..." Was all that Littlefoot could mutter in response. The very longneck who had saw to it that he and his friends were expelled from the valley had now saved him from a grisly end. They would need to speak later.

 

 _But for that to happen there has to be a 'later'._ At that realization, Littlefoot took stock of his surroundings. The rest of the enemy pack seemed to be advancing towards the valley entrance without their leader, leaving Zarc to bleed alone on the sandy edge of the stream. Quickly analyzing the situation, he called out to the others.

 

"They are heading towards the entrance. We need to pursue."

 

Taunt was unsure of the wisdom of that. "But the valley doesn't trust us. They will attack us on sight!"

 

Littlefoot shook his head. "You know as well as I do, Taunt, that some of the fast biters will get through. Spiketails aren't agile enough to defend against a coordinated attack. We need to help."

 

Cera nodded. "What about him?"

 

Littlefoot looked up at what Cera was gesturing at. Up at the shore of the stream lay Zarc, his blue scales being colored red by the significant blood loss from his leg. He was dragging himself away from the shore in an attempt to escape from his enemies, but it was too late for that. With grim determination, Littlefoot gestured for the others to follow him as he grabbed the spear that had nearly impaled him earlier. It only took him a few seconds to reach Zarc.

 

"It seems that this is the end for you, Zarc." Littlefoot spoke in a cold monotone.

 

Zarc grunted in rage as he realized that he was not getting away from his pursuers. "My pack will avenge me!"

 

Littlefoot made a point to look around with a distinct sense of disinterest. "Will they? I don't see any of them here."

 

Zarc looked panicked. In a flurry of movement he looked all around him, but none of his 'friends' remained. Even Calin, the fast biter that he had trusted like no other, had left him to his fate. A sinking feeling of betrayal filled him as he screamed in anguish.

 

"Time to die."

 

Zarc screamed at Littlefoot's declaration, but only for a moment. A spear to his chest quickly dispatched the former leader of the enemy pack.

 

Now they had a valley to help defend.

 

......

 

"I considered knocking you off of the cliff."

 

Ali jumped up and backed away at the sound of the voice. It was Shorty! He was looking down at the scene below from nearly half a threehorn-length away. He only looked up at her after a deliberately slow movement.

 

"But now I am glad that I didn't."

 

Ali sputtered. "How long were you here?!"

 

Shorty shrugged. "Long enough."

 

The two stared for a few short moments that seemed to stretch into eternity. It was as if an entire nonverbal conversation was being conveyed in their eyes. After the moment, however, Ali spoke.

 

"He is still him, isn't he?" There was no need to clarify who 'him' was. "Deep inside, I mean."

 

Shorty nodded. "It took me a while to realize that too, but it is still him." He then sighed. "You were right about one thing though."

 

Ali fixed him with a bemused glance, which caused Shorty to answer the unspoken question.

 

"They have to leave. They are sharpteeth after all." He paused as if to collect his thoughts. "But they deserved a better parting than that." His voice was harsher than he had intended.

 

Ali nodded. "I really screwed things up... but..." That was when she realized something. Rising, she looked down below to see that Littlefoot and his pack were quickly advancing towards the entrance. In the distance, several other fast biters could be seen as well.

 

_Oh no!_

 

"They're heading for the entrance!" She screamed, which caused Shorty to look as well. "We have to warn the spiketails and the other kids!"

 

The two longnecks then climbed down the rock face with as much haste as they could muster.

 

Now the danger was heading for them.

 

......

 

Volant flew with great velocity as she swerved wildly to and fro in the sky.

 

The sounds of stomping echoed across the valley as the threehorns faced off with Red Claw, but it was up to her and the other messengers to relay information from the two defensive positions. As a result, they flew in parallel to one another, with one flyer going one way whereas another went the other. It wasn't real-time information, but it was as close as the flyers could muster.

 

That was until the sharptooth flyers showed up.

 

Now she was dodging and weaving through the air to avoid the massive flyer's attacks. She couldn't risk a potentially debilitating injury at this time. All of the other flyers were relaying messages and the ground-dwellers obviously couldn't help her. Her best option was obviously to avoid a confrontation, but that was greatly delaying her ability to relay her message. It was not lost on her that that was probably their plan.

 

The worst part about all of this was that she recognized this flyer.

 

Sierra's form was just as she had remembered it from the last time Pterano had entered the valley, except that Sierra bore the tell-tale scars from being scorched from the smoking mountain. His sociopathy was on clear display as his words reached her.

 

"Come on sweetheart... I promise that I won't hurt Pterano's sister..."

 

 _Oh Pterano._ She thought to herself. _You were always a poor judge of character._ Any other person could have told Pterano that Rinkus and Sierra were up to no good, with Sierra being outright malicious at times, but Pterano couldn't see passed his pride. If someone validated his worth by praising him then they could get away with much in Pterano's eyes. Volant still wondered from time to time if her brother lived, but she often doubted that possibility. With few friends, the Mysterious Beyond could be a dangerous place. She certainly hoped that the last legacy of Pterano was something better than Sierra. But right now that was all that she was faced with.

 

She then heard a series of screeches. Sharptooth talk, she deduced. But she didn't look back as she continued her headlong flight. That made the voice behind her all the more surprising.

 

**"Don't hurt me! But act like you hurt me!"**

 

Volant turned in surprise. "What?! Petrie?!"

 

**"Me attack you now. Roll!"**

 

Petrie grasped ahold of his mother talons with his own and began to roll in an uncontrolled way. Despite his larger size than his siblings, he was still dwarfed by her, so she rolled in the air and took Petrie along with no difficulties. If it hadn’t been for Guido’s warning then she would have been at an utter loss as to what was going on.

 

 **"Me not bad flyer, but me have to pretend or be killed by bad flyer!"** Hearing this, Volant rolled in the other direction and began to thrash about in order to make it more believable. She then spoke quickly.

 

"Guido told me, but why are you..." She was then interrupted by her son.

 

 **"No! Listen!"** She went silent. **"Red Claw's attack is a fake. Real attack is fast biters."**

 

As the two careened towards the ground, Volant knew that they had little time to finish this conversation. If they both rose then the other sharptooth flyer would know that their battle was a fake. They would either have to break apart from their headlong roll or one would have to make a controlled crash soon.

 

"A few threehorns are guarding the..." She was interrupted again.

 

**"Not enough! Thirty fast biters! They go after children and the weak! Warn others! Drop me!"**

 

It took her a while to process that Petrie told her to drop him, but as soon as she did she let go and allowed the flyer to disembark. Taking a look behind, she could see that Petrie had crashed into the water below. She felt a pang of despair, until she noticed a slight wave of the wing and a wink from one of his eyes.

 

 _He is faking it..._ Volant felt a sudden rush of relief. No doubt this was part of Petrie's plan. Now the rest was up to her.

 

Steeling herself and taking a calming breath, she propelled herself full speed towards the south entrance. She had to warn the longnecks. They had to have reinforcements before the fast biters arrived.

 

The lives of the valley residents depended on it.

 

......

 

High above the scene of Petrie's 'crash', and unseen by Volant, Sierra hovered with a noticeable frown on his face. The small flyer that he had seen as a budding example of himself was on the water and not moving. Not even a rising torso could be seen. It was obvious that Sandstorm was dead. His attempt to distract Pterano's sister had ended in failure.

 

"Damn it!" He roared to himself.

 

With a noticeable lack of control in his movements, he retraced his path and began to fly back towards where the other sharptooth flyers were staying outside of the valley. They had made their distraction, now it was up to the fast biters to make their move.

 

......

 

Chomper couldn't hear much over the sound of their thundering footsteps. Only the sounds of their stomping feet and the whoosh of the air against his body made any sound. This made him feel as if he were in a world all to himself. A small bubble of calm in a sea of chaos. But he knew that the bubble of sanity would pop soon enough.

 

The enemy pack awaited them.

 

Despite his exhaustion, he struggled to keep up with his friends. He knew that he might not be the first to join in the battle, but he would participate all the same. He would not let his friends fight alone. He would not linger behind.

 

Looking up, he could see the north entrance of the Haven Valley, tall and majestic. Surrounded on either end by a tall rock wall, with only the narrow entrance providing entry into the valley's depths. It was through that entrance that he saw the first hints of trouble.

 

An adult threehorn lowered his horned head and threw a fast biter against the rock wall, causing the carnivore to fall to the ground with a distinct thud. The predator would never rise again. However, between his feet and the feet of his two companions, the remaining multitude of predators could be seen gaining entry. The enemy pack had crossed the threshold. Now none of the innocents in the valley would be safe.

 

As they advanced closer to the trio of threehorns, a loud growl emanated from the entryway and the threehorns rejoined the line, blocking the path.

 

 **"We have to protect the children!"** Littlefoot yelled at the enraged defenders. **"The enemies are in the valley!"**

 

One of the threehorns yelled in a mocking tone. **"How do we know that you aren't one of them!?"**

 

At that moment something snapped within Chomper. He had emancipated himself from his parents, crossed a desolate desert, and looked a hostile crowd in the face just to have the chance to help a valley that despised him. He was under no obligation to do these things, but he did it nonetheless out of the caring nature of his heart. But even that had limits.

 

 **"We don't have time for this crap!"** He barely noticed Cera and the others look at him with concern. "I don't need to hear anymore spiketail crap from an arrogant horn-face! Lives are on the line!" Later on, when reflecting on his words, Chomper would conclude that it was a probably good thing that he said that last sentence in sharptooth.

 

He saw red. He was angrier than he could ever remember being. He had sacrificed so much for so little. Why did they not listen?

 

Thankfully, however, Cera said just the right words to the threehorns.

 

 **"If we were their allies, would we be caked in their blood?"** This gave the threehorns pause. **"Let us protect our families. Would you deny us that duty?"**

 

The appeal to sacrifice and duty seemed to make something change in the threehorn guard's eyes, as he moved aside and yelled at the others under his command.

 

"Fantus, watch the entryway! Don't let any more of them enter! Vivus? Your with me! We have fast biters to kill!"

 

With that the two threehorns and the eight sharpteeth entered the valley in order to drive out the invaders.

 

......

 

"Quickly! Up the path!" Shorty screamed, as the other children sprinted up the rocky ledge. The spiketails may be willing to defend the entrance to the best of their ability, but the best way to protect themselves was to not be seen. Let the fast biters go after harder targets. With that in mind, and while the other residents were scrambling to fight the intruders, he and Ali were rounding up the other children and sending them up the path to the top of the rock wall. However, in his single-minded determination, he neglected to see where Ali was.

 

"Ali?!" He called.

 

He didn't immediately heard anything over the shouting and the trampling of feet, but after a few moments he barely heard Ali's voice in the distance.

 

"Quickly, Tricia! Come along!"

 

He could see the small longneck try to corral the pink threehorn. Tricia obviously did not understand the full implications of what was going on and was having trouble following the instructions of a longneck. _I guess she has a bit of Cera in her, after all._ Shorty noted. But the instructions could come from no one else at the moment. The spiketails, like Tricia's mother, were in the middle of defending the valley. It was up to them now. Only the children and juveniles could fit up the entryway onto the top of the rock wall.

 

 _And fast biters._ His mind added.

 

Shorty was anxious. They had to hurry if they were going to get everyone out of sight in time. If they failed to do so then the predators would know where they were. Then they would all be under threat. With his patience waning, he quickly nudged Tricia towards the entryway and called to Ali.

 

"Alright, come up here! We have to leave now!"

 

Ali didn't seem to hear him, however. "Where is Dinah and Dana?"

 

Shorty sighed. "I'm sure that they are already up here somewhere! Now come on!" With some relief, he noted that Ali was sprinting towards the entrance and towards safety. But that was when everything changed.

 

A sudden shout and a scream from a spiketail could be heard in the distance as both Ali and Shorty looked towards its source.

 

"Fast biters! Hide children!"

 

Shorty quickly sprinted up the entrance, as he was confident that Ali was right behind. But a sudden scream caused his blood to run cold. Being cautious as not to give away the location of the other children, he peered over the rock that he was behind. The sight before him filled him with dread.

 

Ali was surrounded by three fast biters in a rapidly closing circle. Her screams only seemed to make the fast biters more frenzied in their task as they began to lunge and snap at their quarry. It was only a matter of seconds now.

 

In those heartbreaking moments, Shorty knew that there was nothing that he could do for the juvenile longneck. He also realized that any attempt to help her would give away the location of where the children were being sheltered. Dooming them all to the ravages of the sharpteeth. Had he never found out about Littlefoot's condition then he might have charged ahead in a foolish defense of Ali or shouted, giving away his location for the sharpteeth to hear. But the stories of his brother's trials and tribulations had taught him many hard truths and one of those was that the good of the herd took priority over the life of any individual. This was just as true for leaf-eaters as it was for sharpteeth. With that in mind, Shorty swallowed and tried to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes. Breathing a whispered “I’m sorry” to his companion, he turned towards where the other children were hiding.

 

And left Ali to her fate.

 

......

 

Ali's ears burned from the insistent screaming. Only part of her mind was even aware that the ear-piercing screams were coming from herself. The only thing going through her mind at the moment was the struggle to avoid being killed by her pursuers. But even she knew that this was a struggle that she was going to lose.

 

**Schluck!**

 

Ali's scream became a high-pitched shriek as one of the lunging fast biters had succeeded in slicing into her back. As she barely struggled out of his grasp, she could feel herself begin to be overtaken by the spasms of pain that now overwhelmed her senses. She knew that the end had come. As the three other fast biters began to advance towards her, she didn't move but instead closed her eyes.

 

_I guess that I will see you soon, Rhett..._

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

Ali's eyes jerked open at the sudden scream from in front of her. The fast biter that had been advancing towards her from the left was now limping away from the scene with a pointed stick sticking out of his side, whereas the three other fast biters were now focused on something else.

 

"Littlefoot? Cera?"

 

The voice that greeted her sounded angelic, even if Cera's words were not.

 

**"Get out of here, you stupid flathead! Run while you still can!"**

 

Ali struggled to her feet and made an attempt towards where Shorty and the others had fled. With a deliberate pace, she placed one foot in front of the other in order to scale the heights that the others had climbed. However, her battered body was not equal to the task. As her shoulder shook in an uncontrolled fashion, she realized what was coming before it finally hit. With a final shudder, her feet gave way and she collapsed to the ground. She knew that she would be unable to rise now.

 

The fate of this battle would decide her fate as well.

 

......

 

_You bastard!_

 

Cera had often felt angry in her life. She was well acquainted with that emotion. She knew the tell-tale loss of control that came with the first rush of adrenaline. She knew the subtle shakes that came with the emotion. And she knew the hollow feeling that came with the inevitable cool down. But this... This was different.

 

She felt numb. It was as if a cold darkness had possessed her. Now only intention and will remained.

 

The green fast biter in front of her had a particular scent on him. The scent of young threehorn. She could smell their body odor, that she still knew from her threehorn days. She could smell their fear. She could smell their sadness.

 

She could smell their blood.

 

Despite the fact that she had killed her own kind before and had even slaughtered young threehorns in order to distract an elder threehorn from Dein, something about this fast biter's actions filled her with rage. Something that she couldn't quite determine. Maybe it was the fact that she felt obligated to protect the valley. Maybe it was the recent reunion that she had with her family. But whatever it was, it filled her with a feeling of rage. Despite the orgy of violence that was taking place around her, she focused entirely on the hapless fast biter. She would make him pay.

 

Cera approached the stricken fast biter with the grace and tranquil fury of a predator. She gently bobbed to and fro, while her eyes conveyed no discernible emotion. It was a sight that would invoke fear in whoever was the recipient of their gaze. The fast biter in front of her was no exception. As the sounds of battle raged on around her, she was singularly focused on this specimen. She would kill him, but first she would make him suffer.

 

She suddenly moved to her left, which he countered with a slow parry to his left. But due to his grave injuries from the stick sticking out of his side, he was far too slow. With a swift movement she slashed at his left leg with both of her razor-sharp talons.

 

A howl of unfathomable pain arose from the fast biter as he fell to the ground. He would have no hope of moving now. No hope of escape. He would now know that regardless of whatever happened here, he would die today. His pack would not accept a cripple and her pack would not permit him to live. He was a dead fast biter. Either way, the fallen threehorns would be avenged.

 

Hearing a shout to her left, she reluctantly turned away from her handiwork and saw that the rest of the pack was forming a makeshift defensive perimeter around Ali. Ducky had a noticeable gash to her shoulder and was barely maintaining a defensive posture. For his part, Spike stood in front of her in order to protect his sister. Of the others, Ruby and Chomper seemed to have a few lacerations, but they seemed to be minor. Despite her desire to avenge her former kind, she knew that she would have to back up the others before the situation got any worse. They were quickly being outnumbered by members of the enemy pack. With a frightening roar, she said one final taunt to the stricken fast biter before assisting her friends.

 

"I will finish with you later."

 

......

 

"Flee while you still can! We will not hesitate to kill you!"

 

Littlefoot knew that his taunt would have little effect, but it might delay their enemies for a while. After all, that was all that they needed now. Time.

 

The two fast biters that stood in front of him did not answer, but instead lunged at Littlefoot with murderous intent. Being careful not to collide with his other packmates, he dodged to his left and parried an attack from the shortest of the two threats. However, he was horrified to note that this left Ali open to attack.

 

"Ali!"

 

**Slam!**

 

The fast biter who was advancing to the center of the circle was suddenly tackled by a blur of yellow. With a swift bite to the offender's rump, the fast biter retreated from his assault. While not taking his eyes off of the threat in front of him, Littlefoot called out to Cera.

 

"Thanks!"

 

Cera for her part growled at the retreating fast biter and launched a faux lunge at another, causing it to retreat from the immediate vicinity. After this was done, Cera yelled at her leader.

 

"We're in a bad area, aren't we?! We should move out!"

 

Littlefoot dodged another attack from the fast biter he parried earlier, taking a glancing cut to his left forearm. With a swift strike of his talons, he caused the attacking fast biter to back off and retrench at his new position, nearly two fast biter lengths behind his original position. Littlefoot then addressed the yellow fast biter.

 

"We need to protect Ali and defend the kids until reinforcements get here!" He looked around. There were several more fast biters emerging from the trees and underbrush, many of them with fresh blood on their bodies and faces. How many innocents have they already killed or injured? The children were all gathered up, but there were still many small adults in the valley who would be easy pickings for fast biters. It was almost too horrifying to contemplate. However, despite his feelings of obligation to those in the valley, he knew that they were being outmatched. With that in mind, he called upon a new strategy.

 

 **"Spike and Ducky? Help drag Ali to the entrance where the children are. We will cover you."** Littlefoot spoke in leaf-eater, seeing to it that the enemy fast biters could not understand his instructions. **"Everyone else, cover them and retreat towards the entrance. Move! Move! Move!"**

 

In a flurry of movement, and with noticeable pained moans from Ali, the pack sprung into motion. Ducky and Spike each placed themselves upon one of Ali's sides and proceeded to assist her in moving through the thick grass. Ali's blood covered the ground along the way. Meanwhile, the rest of the pack went into their well-practiced retreat strategy of having the two fast biters in front retreat back and then charge forward slightly, whereas the two in back did the exact opposite. The result was a small group of fast biters moving through a scene of carnage.

 

There were now eight fast biters around the pack, but others were approaching from all around as they seemed to be heading into their area of the valley. The situation was fast becoming critical.

 

Fast biters struck at Littlefoot and Cera as they tried to clear a path for the pack. As they moved forward they were besieged on all sides by the fast biters that had decided to focus on them. Teeth and claw met flesh as the battle was engaged again and again. Finally, however, the pack approached the quasi-hidden entrance to the top of the rock wall. A narrow opening in the wall that went at a 45 degree angle towards the peak of the wall. It was well hidden by the foliage and the color of the rock, but it was not hidden in terms of scent. The odor of leaf-eater children could be smelled very well by the predators and they knew that they needed to block the passage before the enemy found it. As Littlefoot and Cera led the way for the advancing pack, they could see the fast biters moving and focusing on Ruby and Chomper who were covering the pack's rear. With a slight upsurge of hope, Littlefoot thought that success must be at hand. That was when the fast biters in front of Littlefoot parted, to reveal another fast biter who was already situated at the entrance.

 

"Why hello, Seeker. Remember me."

 

They were too late. Calin was already at the entrance.

 

......

 

"Thank you for showing me the entrance, though I would have found it anyway."

 

Cera seethed. "Haven't you done enough!? How many have you killed today?!"

 

Calin gave a little laugh. "Oh, not enough for Red Claw's tastes. He wants a massacre, you know." He then smiled at the pack of fast biters who now had enemy fast biters surrounding them on all sides. "It is a shame that you didn't join us earlier... we could have been a great team..."

 

Spike spat at the tan fast biter. "Die in a dung heap!"

 

Calin smiled even wider. "Charming... Why don't..." He was suddenly cut off by a frenzied ball of talons and teeth.

 

Spike and Taunt both tried to intervene. "Breeze! No!"

 

An orgy of violence commenced as both Spike and Taunt lunged at the tan fast biter in order to assist their dear friend. For their part, the other pack's forces attacked as well, forcing the other members of the pack to defend their own positions.

 

Meanwhile, in the pile of bodies there was no telling who was friend or foe, not even the enemy pack members dared to intervene in the orgy of violence. Finally, however, Calin's tail and rump came clearly into view and two pack members grabbed the tail and pulled him from the savage melee. Taunt and Spike, for their part, to the opportunity and pulled Breeze off of Calin. Both Calin and Breeze looked brutalized as each had clawed at the other's torso with their forelimbs. Large blood gashes covered them from head to toe as their normal colors were replaced with crimson. It looked as if each of them had been dragged through a field of boulders and forced to stand. It was a horrifying sight. One blood-stained body stared at another. The eyes of each conveying nothing but rage and fury.

 

Calin raged at Breeze and her counterparts. "I swear upon my honor that I will skin you alive, you vile piece of filth!"

 

Breeze raged back. "You have to get me first, you bastard!" Her growl filled both her packmates and the enemy with a sense of dread. Breeze was acting with the fury of someone who had nothing left to lose.

 

At this point Taunt had an idea. "So... Who else wants to take us?" He then gestured at some of the other fast biters. "You?" He gestured towards another. "Or how about you?" He then smiled. "You may kill us, but we will kill a lot of you first." He said the last sentence in a cold monotone. The taunt had turned into a threat.

 

Littlefoot then joined in the act. "Are you ready to die for nothing?" He bared his teeth. "We are not afraid to die for our honor, but you have no honor to defend!"

 

"You have already made your kills for your leader... Now begone!" Cera screamed. She had already incapacitated the murderer of the threehorn younglings, but others were still being slaughtered as they spoke. The sounds of screams could be heard echoing across the valley as fast biters attacked anything that moved. The spiketails could be seen battling and chasing fast biters in the distance, but the enemy pack had successfully distracted them from their true destination. They wanted to cause as much trauma to the valley as possible and that entailed one type of target.

 

The children.

 

......

 

Calin smiled, despite his injuries. He wanted more than anything else to strike down these insufferable fast biters, but he knew that his mission was far more important than that. He could kill Littlefoot another day, but if he failed Red Claw then he would not survive to see the next morning. Of that he had no doubts.

 

"How do you like the show, Seeker?" He mockingly asked the other fast biter. "Utter chaos! The leaf-eaters are running scared. Just imagine how it is going to be when we finally finish them off..." He then gave the pack a smirk. "I must applaud your efforts to grab a meal at our expense and to take a few lucky shots at our forces. Really. Bravo." The sarcasm was being laid on thick and despite the lack of time, Calin couldn't help himself. "But now that you have helped bring me back into the leadership.. I must complete my mission. I wish you the best of luck in escaping from the leaf-eaters..."

 

Littlefoot responded with a question. "And just what would that mission be?!"

 

Calin sneered. "Why... scaring these leaf-eaters out of their home so that Red Claw and we can bite them down to size." He gave a small chuckle. "That way there will be fewer for us to deal with next year... Now as much as I have appreciated this little chat..." He gave a dismissive gesture as three fast biters guarded his retreat towards the entrance to the top of the rock wall. The children were now trapped.

 

"We won't let you harm the children!" Chomper protested. "They are under our protection!"

 

Calin and several of the other fast biters laughed at the small sharptooth's proclamation. _Why would they want to protect leaf-eaters?_ Calin pondered to himself. _Food is food. Even if they despise me, surely they wouldn't risk everything just to deny me a meal._

 

"Why would you protect sapsuckers, runt?" One of his colleagues asked, to which Calin could only nod. He was wondering about that as well.

 

"Because they are in our territory." Littlefoot replied simply.

 

These caused more laughter in Calin's ranks, which he joined in with. These sharpteeth sure were an arrogant bunch.

 

"So you claim everything from the Land of Shallow Waters to this dung pit? Well... claiming and defending are two different things, runts. Now watch as we 'catch' your prey."

 

Calin sneered. He had taken far too long in dealing with these rivals. They were on a mission that required speed and ruthlessness. Their sharptooth flyers had broken the leaf-eaters' communication lines, they had distracted most of the adults by using Red Claw at the main entrance, and now they needed to kill as many as possible. As soon as they saw the cataclysm that had befallen their loved ones then they would panic and flee. Leaf-eaters were so predictable. Now there was the simply manner of spreading the destruction.

 

"Alright, packmates! Go get the children! We will take care of things here." Calin affirmed. He then gestured at the fast biters to his left and they sprinted towards Littlefoot's pack. Littlefoot would now have the choice between losing his entire pack in a futile battle or abandoning the valley to its fate. He smiled.

_This is going to be delicious!_

 

That was when a scream could be heard in the distance.

 

......

 

**"Duck now!"**

 

Upon that explanation, Littlefoot and the others crashed to the ground and pushed Ali down as well. A move which was incredibly painful for the longneck.

 

"Ow! What is..."

 

Suddenly a flash of blue light illuminated the entire valley. A growing heat could be felt in the air as everything seemed to tingle and feel out of place. The static electricity was followed by a unique scent. The smell of ozone, like just after a lightning strike. This moment of surrealism was soon interrupted however by an impossibly loud bang.

 

Ali could not see much from her vantage point under the fast biters, but she could hear the tell-tale sounds of falling boulders and screaming dinosaurs. The ground shook for several moments as a portion of the rock wall gave way. It was only when the sound stopped that she had enough courage to look up.

 

The entrance to the top of the rock wall was now blocked by rocks. The children were safe.

 

......

 

Littlefoot slowly rose to his feet as the enemy fast biters looked dazed by the sudden onslaught. It seemed that Petrie's message to Guido had gone through and the rainbowfaces had put their 'pain rock' to good use. Now it was time to finish the job.

 

**"Alright, guys! Wipe them out!"**

 

He and the rest of the pack stood for several moments as they waited for the next attack, but none came. The enemy fast biters were up and reorienting themselves now. So where were the rainbowfaces?

 

**"Uh... Guys? Anytime now!"**

 

Just then Littlefoot heard a crashing of small rocks at the top of the rock wall. Turning his head upward in order to see them, he could see Chronos looking on, while Logos was yelling something incomprehensible at the rock. This couldn't be good.

 

"Damn! It's a technical fault! Well calibrated my ass!" Littlefoot had no idea what any of that meant, but he did understand the next sentence. "You're on your own, kids!"

 

_Crap!_

 

Littlefoot gestured for the others to resume their defensive positions. Their opportunity for escape had passed. Now they had no choice but to hold out until reinforcements arrived.

 

"Damn it!" Calin raged. "Now the other sapsuckers will know that we are here! So much for the blasted mission!"

 

One of his packmates asked the obvious question. "What in the name of sanity was that?!"

 

Another called out. "Was it a sky stone?"

 

"A fire rock?" Another offered.

 

As the murmuring and questions began in his pack, Calin shushed them with one exclamation. "Who cares what the damn thing was?! It has ruined us! Red Claw will have our hides!" He then looked straight towards Littlefoot's pack. "But before we have to leave, I say that we ruin them!" He gestured at Littlefoot with one claw. "Let us at least make this worth our while..."

 

Littlefoot and the others closed in and made a defensive circle around Ali. This was it. Thirty-some fast biters against eight sharpteeth with literally nowhere to go. There could be no victory in such a battle, only death and defeat. Nonetheless, none of the pack lost their composure or their will to fight. They would not shame their comrades by showing weakness to the enemy. They would fight to the end. Only poor Petrie would remain to tell their tales and to sing their songs. The last legacy of the pack.

 

But that was when they suddenly heard the flyer speak.

 

......

 

"Hold on! Longnecks coming!"

 

The assembled members of both packs looked at the unexpected visitor from the air and noted his words. Longnecks were coming this way? Was it a trap? A distraction?

 

Regardless of the accuracy of the report, Calin gestured for his packmates to resume their pincer attack on Littlefoot and his friends. If nothing else they were going to finish this once and for all.

 

That's when he heard it.

 

**Thud! Thud! Thud!**

 

_No..._

 

**Thud! Thud! Thud!**

 

_I was so close!_

 

**Thud! Thud! Thud!**

 

"Pack, retreat!" Calin reluctantly gave the order. They had little to be grateful for in this mission, but at least they would survive. He knew that they were not strong enough to face the wrath of the entire valley. Not yet. With a final look at his hated enemies he spat a vitriol-filled growl and then turned and ran.

 

He never looked back.

 


	56. Rise of the fallen

**_“Rise and rise again until lambs become lions”_ **

**_― Robin Hood_ **

 

As the enemy retreated towards the valley entrance, Breeze allowed herself to breathe a sigh of relief. She had allowed her anger to get the better of her and the others had to pull her off of Calin. As a result, she was now covered with lacerations from her head down towards her toes, but the stinging pain of those injuries were tempered somewhat by the knowledge that she had inflicted equal damage on her nemesis. She resolved to kill him one day even if it was the last thing that she ever did.

 

"How are you holding up?"

 

Somehow, the voice of Spike cut through the thundering sound of racing feet. In response she turned towards her companion and allowed herself to sigh.

 

"I am fine." She answered plainly, even though she was aware that this wouldn't satisfy Spike. Taking a look at his sister, however, she soon realized that she was not the only injured party. "How is Haven?" She asked with genuine concern.

 

As Spike turned to tend to Ducky, the former hadrosaur answered. "I have been better. I have, I have! But I think that I will get better."

 

Hearing this line of conversation, Littlefoot turned to Ducky as well. "Don't move your shoulder, Haven. That looks like a pretty bad bite. We should probably have Mr. Thicknose take a look at it."

 

"Yeah. Provided that they don't kick us out!" Cera noted, while looking in the direction of the approaching adults. She had a look of grave concern on her face, which caused Breeze to look as well. The sight that greeted her filled her with fear. She began her sprint even before Littlefoot gave the order.

 

"Everyone! Run!"

 

......

 

Utu broke away from the other longnecks and sprinted after the departing fast biters.

 

_I knew that they were tricking us! They will pay for this!_

 

She couldn't believe that the other longnecks could side with Littlefoot and his friends. Even if he were a good lad during his longneck days, his actions as a sharptooth proved that he was the embodiment of evil. From attacking Rhett to stealing the herd's eggs, they had showed their true colors. Now they were running away after obviously taking part in the assault on the valley, such an action demanded only one punishment and she would not hesitate to carry out the sentence.

 

"Utu, stop!"

 

She ignored the screams from Grandma Longneck. As far as Utu was concerned, she had placed her misplaced trust in her grandson to the detriment of the entire valley. She owed the other longneck much, but she was going to right an unforgivable wrong. She was going to see to it that the sharpteeth were expelled permanently. They had slaughtered many innocents in the valley. Several spiketails lay dead or dying and numerous smaller dinosaurs were walking around with grievous injuries. There even appeared to be a small child laying on the ground... _I thought all of the children were evacuated..._ Utu thought to herself. _Then what is..._ That was when she saw it. A most horrible sight.

 

"Ali!"

 

Utu ran with all of her might to the stricken longneck, her legs burning with exertion. Her thoughts were now on the wellbeing of her daughter and not on the despicable sharpteeth. If she lost Ali... Her mind couldn't even process it. With her parental instincts driving out all reason, she ran the distance between her and Ali in no time at all. In a panic she nuzzled her daughter and cried for any answer.

 

"Ali! Ali! Can you hear me?!"

 

No answer came from the bloodied longneck. A terrible gash was clearly visible on her back, although blood was only seeping from the wound at a slow rate. Utu began to sob. Was her daughter to meet the same fate as Rhett?

 

"Momma?"

 

Utu sucked in a breath as her daughter called for her ever so softly. She wasted no time in answering.

 

"Yes, dear! I am here!" She was only tangentially aware of the other longnecks arriving at her location. "Don't worry. You are safe from those vile fast biters now."

 

Ali groaned as she attempted to stand up, but she quickly fell down again. She seemed to look around for a few moments before speaking again.

 

"Where are Littlefoot and the others?"

 

Utu answered immediately. "They left when they saw me coming. Don't worry dear, I will make sure that they pay for this!" She could almost feel the other longnecks staring at her from behind, but she did not care. She would see to it that those fast biters paid for what they did to her Ali. But that was when Ali shattered her view of what happened.

 

"No, mamma!" Ali's voice was weak, but clear. "Littlefoot saved me! He saved me from the other fast biters..." She trailed off as her strength was fast declining.

 

"Ali! Ali!" Her daughter's sudden loss of consciousness filled her with dread. She couldn't lose her daughter! She just couldn't. She was all that she had left in this world. That was when she heard Grandpa Longneck begin shouting orders behind her.

 

"Bron! Grab some of the healing plants from the watering hole!" She looked his direction just in time for him to speak to her. "Utu? Bring Ali to the watering hole. We have some plants that might help."

 

Utu was still sobbing, but spoke before she dared to pick up her unconscious daughter. "I'm terribly sorry... I thought..."

 

Grandma Longneck quickly interrupted her with a soft voice. "Don't worry about that now. Let my mate and son-in-law tend to Ali. I will get my grandson and his friends back..." Utu noted that Grandma neglected to point out that Utu was the one who chased them off. "They may have ideas on how to help her as well."

 

With a nod of gratitude, Utu picked up her stricken daughter and placed her ever so gently on her back. Then with both speed and caution, she advanced towards the watering hole. The last thing that she heard before she left the area was the booming voice of Grandma Longneck calling for her grandson. Utu knew that she would have to apologize to the sharpteeth one day. She just hoped that Ali would live to see that happen.

 

......

 

"I think that we are far enough away now!" Chomper yelled at his companions.

 

Ruby stopped her headlong sprint and soon heard the sounds of her friends' speeding feet cease as well. It was only then that she decided to answer her purple friend.

 

"I hope that we are far enough now. But how far is far enough when a longneck is after you?"

 

Littlefoot could only nod at that statement. Taunt was a bit more vocal however.

 

"Yeah Seeker... Your family reunions are a bit dangerous!" It was meant to be humorous, but at that moment Littlefoot could only agree with Taunt's sentiments.

 

"I hope that Ali will talk some sense into her... After all we did help her out." He then looked again at Ducky. "Ducky, you really need to lie down. That injury looks pretty bad."

 

Ducky opened her mouth for a moment as if to protest, but upon Spike's urging look she acquiesced to Littlefoot's request. As Ducky lay belly-first on the ground, Littlefoot could see how deep the wound was. The fast biter's bite had cut through the meat of her back right behind her shoulder. The injury continued with a laceration through the skin of the shoulder itself. Such a wound was not untreatable, and the rate of bleeding was not particularly worrisome, but the risk of infection would be extremely high. Littlefoot grimaced. They would definitely need the help of not only Mr. Thicknose, but also the rainbowfaces on this one. Ducky would need all of the help that they could get.

 

"Breeze? Ruby?" Both of the fast biter's raised their heads at this. "I need you to get some healing plants. I don't care if you have to run around Utu... you need to ask Mr. Thicknose where they are so that we can get them." Seeing those two nod, he then turned to Spike. "Spike? You stay with your sister. Try to keep her still." He turned still to Cera. "And Cera?" But she was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Cera?"

 

At his concerned looks, Chomper answered. "I will go look for her, Seeker!" But Littlefoot shook his head at this.

 

"No, Path. If she gets herself into trouble then I might need to run fast and I can run faster than you. Go ahead and..." But he was then interrupted by an unexpected source.

 

"Littlefoot!"

 

His grandmother.

 

 _Hmmm... Seems that Ali called her mother off the attack..._ Littlefoot noted to himself. This changed the situation somewhat.

 

"Okay, Chomper. You go after Cera, but be careful. I will talk to my parents. Stay safe." He barely took the time to hear Chomper's quick "you too" before he sprung towards the familiar voice in the distance.

 

As Littlefoot sprinted off to the yells of his grandmother, he did not realize the full implications of what was going on a mere half mile away. Cera was taking care of unfinished business and was about to get far more than she bargained for.

 

......

 

Cera had finally tracked down the fast biter she had crippled earlier. Even though it was hypocritical of her to be angry with a sharptooth for killing a threehorn when she had done the same in the past, she still felt that she had unfinished business to attend to with this dinosaur. His blood trail had led her straight to his makeshift hiding place in the bushes by the valley entrance. The tell-tale smell of fast biter blood and fear greeted her nostrils. She was careful and approach her quarry cautiously, as she knew that a dinosaur with nothing left to lose was a dire threat. A quick strike at the vegetation in front of her exposed the sharptooth to the light. She was again face-to-face with her soon-to-be victim.

 

But there was something wrong. There was no movement in this fast biter. No breathing and no stench of fresh fear.

 

He was already dead.

 

Cera hated to admit that she felt somewhat disappointed by this, which testified to her transformed mind. However, she realized that her mission here was done nonetheless. The enemy fast biter was dead. A suitable ending for the sharptooth that had hurt Ducky and threatened the rest of the pack. As she turned away, however, she smelled something that gave her pause.

 

It was a scent that she had smelled before. It was vaguely familiar. It was like her and Tricia's scent but different.

 

That was when the realization hit her.

 

The green fast biter in front of her had their scent on him. Their scent. Dana and Dinah. Her niece and nephew. She could smell their body odor, that she still knew from her threehorn days. She could smell their fear. She could smell their sadness.

 

She could smell their blood.

 

He had killed them. Two lives with so much promise and hope quashed in an instant of terror and pain. Cera had not even had time to reunite with them during her brief initial stay in the valley and now she never would. They had gone to wherever the victims of sharpteeth go. She could only hope that it was a nice place.

 

Much nicer than where she had sent their killer.

 

When Chomper discovered Cera a few minutes later, he found her sobbing beside two badly mutilated threehorn corpses. Knowing that his words would solve nothing, he simply placed a comforting claw on her shoulder. It seemed that the valley's losses on this day went very deep.

 

......

 

Chomper had stayed with her until Petrie had arrived with word that Ducky was being cared for and the valley had reconsidered their eviction after their service in the battle. In her despair, however, none of that mattered to her. A part of her family had been taken from her forever. It was only when Chomper pointed out that they should be there when the children's father arrived that she became vocal again.

 

"Why should I bloody leave?! They are my family too!"

 

Chomper looked at her sympathetically, but retorted nonetheless. "Cera... They were killed by a fast biter..."

 

Cera didn't get it. "So?!"

 

Chomper gave her a sad frown. "Argo will be upset when he sees this... He might attack you too."

 

Cera looked down. Chomper's words were true. Even with her daddy coming along as well, that was no guarantee of her safety. In the madness that comes with grief, Argo might attack her, family or not. All that he would see at that moment would be another fast biter. Another killer. It was best to let the threehorn mourn and for her to move along. Her father and Tria would undoubtedly want to talk to her about what happened once the wounded were tended to and the defensive situation dealt with. With that in mind, she slowly walked to her father's nest, barely registering the comforting words of her packmates. She simply took in the smells of the family she had been away from for so long and tried to remember a happier time when they were all together. Before she changed. Before this terrible battle.

 

It was with those sad thoughts that Cera fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

......

 

"This is pretty bad, Ducky." The female rainbowface gently rubbed the gash with a bluish-green leaf, which made the green fast biter grimace in pain. Spike grasped her claws in support. "But if we clean it then I think you will be alright."

 

 **"What about infection?"** Came Littlefoot's concerned voice.

 

At this Chronos turned away from the special leaves he was mashing and looked at the brown fast biter. "I'm afraid that with an injury like this, there will be infection."

 

This filled both Spike and Littlefoot with alarm, whereas Ducky closed her eyes tight due to the pain of having her injury cleaned by Logos. Seeing that he was causing them distress, Chronos continued.

 

"But we can give her something for that." He then gestured at the mixture that he was preparing on the rock slab. "I won't lie to you, this will taste awful. But it should fight the infection."

 

At this Logos spoke again. "Yes. You took a bite to the back, Ducky. You will need what Chronos has prepared for you."

 

Ruby now spoke. **"Has this healing..."** She was unsure what to call the mashed-up plants. **"mash... has it worked before?"**

 

Chronos gave the fast biter an expressionless look, before responding. "It helped me when I was sick nearly a season ago. If it saved me from dying then I am sure that it will keep your friend safe."

 

"Ducky!!!"

 

The sharpteeth turned towards the sudden scream. The panicked form of Ura could be seen rushing to the scene. It seemed that Ducky's mother had just been informed of her grievous injury.

 

**"I'm okay, momma."**

 

Ura stopped when she saw the numerous blood-soaked leaves. She then looked at Ducky's back and could see the massive gash.

 

"Oh, Ducky!" Ura was nearly inconsolable now.

 

Spike decided to speak next. He realized that a fear-stricken mother would do no one any good. **"It looks a bit worse than it is. The rainbowfaces are cleaning the wound... Ducky should be alright."**

 

Ura questioned this. "Should be?"

 

Logos then responded, as she took a bit of the mash that Chronos had made and placed it in Ducky's mouth. "Nothing is certain in this world..." She placed a comforting hand on Ducky's side as she convulsed at the horrific taste of the medicine. "But she is getting the best treatment that we can give her."

 

Chomper then spoke. "The valley is lucky to have you as healers."

 

"The valley is lucky to have you as defenders." Logos responded in kind.

 

As Ura began to check up on her injured daughter, Littlefoot gestured for everyone but Spike and Ducky to follow him. "I think that we should give the swimmer family some time alone." No one disputed his logic there. "At least Stern Claw took care of the bastard who did this..." He then looked at Chomper with a concerned expression. "How is Stern Claw holding up?"

 

Chomper sighed. "As well as can be expected, I guess."

 

"That bad?" Despite how his words may have sounded sarcastic, he had no sarcasm in his voice. If it wasn't for Cera's insistence to be alone, he would be there right now comforting her. As it was he was at a loss of what to do.

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Stern Claw will need to talk to her family about this. She won't open up until she is good and ready. All we can do is be there for when she is ready to talk to us." He then looked at the others. "I think that we should go to our families for now to see how they are holding up. Breeze and Taunt..."

 

Breeze interrupted her leader. "I guess that we should stay near the rainbowfaces in case they need help getting healing plants. Ducky was not the only injury, you know."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "That sounds good." He then looked at the flyer. "Petrie? Let us know if the rainbowfaces need anything else."

 

"Sure thing, Seeker!" Petrie affirmed.

 

As the pack then scattered to their respective destinations, Littlefoot spared one final look in the direction of the threehorn nest. He could only hope that Cera would open up soon. They had been through enough pain and tragedy in their short time in the valley. There was no reason to keep those emotions bottled up inside.

 

Sighing, Littlefoot walked towards the distant form of Bron, which stood out in the distance. It was time to see how the family was holding up.

 

......

 

"Cera."

 

The yellow fast biter woke up suddenly at the call of the familiar voice. She opened her eyes and noted that the brightness of the day had been replaced with the coming of night. The bright circle was about to set across the horizon. She must have dozed off for longer than she had expected.

 

 **"Yes, daddy?"** She answered softly.

 

She heard a deep sigh from behind her as Topps took a deep breath. Then, unexpectedly, the massive threehorn laid down beside her, facing the setting bright circle.

 

"I just got done talking to Argo..." His face contorted into a look of discomfort. "I had hoped that I would not be the bearer of bad news again, but here I am telling family that their son and daughter will rise no more..." He looked down. "Cera, you risked your life out there for the valley and you helped to save many, many children. I know that you blame yourself for your niece and nephew, but you can't think of it that way."

 

Cera closed her eyes as Topps continued his conversation.

 

"After your mother and sisters died, I blamed myself. Oh goodness did I blame myself..." Cera could hear the tears in his voice, even if she had her eyes closed. She did not want to see her father cry, so she kept them shut. "But it was the herd that kept me going. I couldn't let the rest of them down. I resolved to lead them to safety never mind the cost. I promised your mother as much."

 

Cera finally was brave enough to open her eyes again and look at her father.

 

"Eventually, I got you back. But many others weren't so lucky. Only the smart, strong, and hard survive in the world, the rest are often crushed by the ravages of time." He then turned towards Cera. His eyes were piercing in their gaze. Cera felt in that moment as if her father were staring into her soul. "That is the problem, isn't it? Not just that we have lost family today... you see that you are one of the choosers of the dead."

 

Cera swallowed. Her father knew her all too well. She finally worked up the courage to speak.

 

 **"I have killed, daddy. Not just the fast biters today. Not just longnecks, swimmers, and spiketails. But I have killed other threehorns before..."** Topps closed his eyes at her admission. **"I am no better than the fast biter that I killed."**

 

Her father was silent for a moment. Neither dinosaur said a word and Cera was left to her morose thoughts. Finally though, Topps spoke again.

 

"Did you kill for your own survival?" At this Cera simply nodded. "Did the fast biter who killed Dinah and Dana do it for survival?" Cera simply shook her head at that. "Then there is a difference, Cera."

 

Cera sighed. **"That doesn't make a difference to the victims."**

 

Topps nodded. "No. No, it doesn't. But it should make a difference to the killer." He looked straight ahead, his features rigid and tense. "Cera, you have only thought of me as your father, but until earlier today I was a leader too. How do you think the others saw me?"

 

Cera could only give a slight shrug at this. She hadn't really given it much thought.

 

Topps continued. "You may think that you are a bunch of savages now, but many of us leaf-eaters are no better. Longnecks of Doc's kind will bash one another for mates and if the rival dies, then the winner will kill the remaining children. Spiketails will fight rivals even after they have been taken care of. And we threehorns... We are the worst in many ways."

 

Cera stared at her father with a stunned expression. What was her father talking about? He always said that threehorns were the best at everything... so where did this discussion came from?

 

"I have killed other threehorns before, Cera." She stared in silence at that admission. "In order to become herd leader, you will face many challengers and many of them will fight to the end. I was the end of many." He then looked at Cera with sympathetic eyes. "You have killed for survival, Cera. You have killed for food, family, and your friends. But I have killed for power. What does that say about me?" He sighed. "Regardless of if it is the threehorn way or not, I have more to answer for than you do."

 

Cera was absolutely flabbergasted. What could she say? The dinosaur that she had idolized for much of her life was now bearing his heart and soul to her. All of his insecurities, faults, and perceived failings as a dinosaur. It was both an enlightening and disturbing experience. It was like witnessing the death of a living god.

 

"You know that you did what you had to do, Topps."

 

Both heads turned to see the pink form of Tria approach them, with Tricia following behind.

 

"If you hadn't gone for the leadership then who would? Braston? You know that he would have led the herd to its destruction. You may have always wanted power, but you wanted it for the right reasons."

 

Cera was speechless. Her father wanted power for the right reasons in the same way that the gang had wished for power to defeat Red Claw. The intentions in each case were pure, but the consequences were dire to all involved. How much blood had she shed and would continue to shed throughout her life? How many nights did her daddy have to hide his true feelings over the hard actions that he had to take? She and her father were more alike than she realized. The change of species had made that far more clear to her. With that revelation in mind, Cera spoke again.

 

**"I guess that we aren't so different, daddy. We each have done what we had to do. Now we have to live with it."**

 

Topps sighed as his mate nuzzled him and Tricia began to jump around his massive feet. "I guess not..." He then closed his eyes and bowed his head a little. "But unfortunately for all of us, Whitehorn isn't so different from me either. He wants to have a meeting in a few days to discuss where to go from here. He wants all of your friends to be there as well."

 

Tria looked at her mate. "Do you think that he plans on evacuating?"

 

Topps snorted. "No. I think that he plans on fighting and the Great Valley would be the best place to have such a battle. But I fear that many will plan on fleeing to somewhere that Red Claw doesn't care about."

 

 **"So it is up to us to keep the herds together?"** Cera asked, which earned her a nod from her father. **"Well then! We have just the dinosaurs for the job, don't we?"**

 

Topps retorted. "They don't really listen to me or the longneck anymore..."

 

Cera smiled. **"No, but they will listen to those who sacrificed for the valley."**

 

Topps could only nod in response. He hoped that she was correct.

 

......

 

 **"What's wrong, Shorty?"** Littlefoot noted that the longneck looked utterly devastated as he rested at the top of the hill. Following Shorty's gaze, it was obvious why. Ali was resting on a makeshift nest some distance away from the hill, while her mother and Mr. Thicknose kept watch. Her injuries were far more severe than Ducky's and this deeply concerned all involved.

 

"I left her." Was all Shorty said in response.

 

Littlefoot looked at Shorty in surprise. **"You did what you had to do, Shorty. You couldn't lead the sharpteeth to the other children. That would have been terrible!"**

 

Shorty closed his eyes and seemed to ignore Littlefoot's words, though this did not discourage the brown fast biter.

 

**"Sometimes you have to make sacrifices..."**

 

At this Shorty retorted weakly. "Sacrifices! My entire life has been sacrifices! I am tired of being the one who has to watch my loved ones die! I am tired of being the one who chooses."

 

Littlefoot could only nod. **"Now you know how I feel."**

 

Shorty did not speak further, so Littlefoot remained silent for a few moments as he watched Ali sleep from a distance. She had been through so much and despite the fact that she had made their time in the valley a difficult one, he could not find it in himself to blame her. They had taken a lot from her, even if they had saved her this time.

 

 _Possibly saved her._ Littlefoot thought morosely. _She seems to be in pretty bad shape._

 

The sound of loud footsteps could then be heard. Littlefoot did not need to turn his head to tell that Bron was approaching. The pattern of his footsteps and his smell were unmistakable. Littlefoot could also hear two other longnecks approaching, who were undoubtedly his grandparents. It seemed that the conversation between the brothers was soon going to be interrupted.

 

"You did what you had to do, Shorty." Bron's voice called out from the rapidly closing distance.

 

"You could hear me from way over there!?" Shorty asked with surprise.

 

A laugh bellowed from the massive longneck. "No, but I can tell what has you upset, Shorty. But you can't blame yourself."

 

Shorty began to pace at Bron's words. A look of confusion and disgust was on his face. "If I did the right thing... then why does it feel so wrong?"

 

Littlefoot could only give a sad smile to his brother. Despite Shorty's claims to the contrary, he was still an innocent kid at heart. He had been required to do something that no child should ever be asked to do and he was paying the price emotionally.

 

 **"Sometimes you have to make hard choices, Shorty. It is part of growing up. It is part of being a leader."** Littlefoot offered. He had been through the same horror that his brother had: the choice of who had to die. The choice to do a harder right over an easier wrong.

 

"Well then, to the dung heap with being a leader!" Shorty growled.

 

Bron's words then surprised both brothers. "Not wanting leadership is one of the signs that you are fit to be leader."

 

"Huh?" Both Littlefoot and Shorty asked in unison.

 

Bron sighed as he sat on his haunches beside the two brothers. But the first question that he asked seemed to catch Littlefoot off guard. "Do you remember the last part of the Big Longneck Test, Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yes, dad... but aren't we supposed to not talk about it until Shorty passes it?"**

 

Bron chuckled. "He already has."

 

"Um..." Shorty seemed perplexed by this. "No... No, I haven't."

 

Bron nodded. "Yes. Yes, you have. You passed it today." He paused for a moment as the two grandparents sat on the opposite side of the two brothers. "When Littlefoot passed the test he had to prove three things. By climbing up a sheer cliff in order to catch a red treestar, he showed perseverance. By finding the hidden treestar by solving a riddle, he showed intelligence. And by choosing not to go across the lava pool even though he thought that would make him fail the test, he showed judgment." He then looked at Shorty. "You showed all three of those qualities today, Shorty. You showed perseverance by convincing the other children to fell to the upper rock wall, you showed intelligence by realizing that they would be safer there, and you showed judgment by sacrificing one member of the herd for the sake of the others. You showed good leadership today."

 

Littlefoot agreed with his father's assessment. **"Yeah, Shorty. As the leader of my pack I have had to make hard choices as well. It is part of what comes with being a leader..."**

 

Shorty looked down for several moments as he tried to process this. "Does it ever get easier?"

 

Both Bron and Littlefoot gave him a sad, knowing smile. Bron answered after a moment. "It will always be hard, Shorty. If it ever became easy to make those sacrifices then it would be time to step down as leader. But it does get easier."

 

Shorty sighed as he looked in Littlefoot's direction. "I guess that we are quite alike aren't we?"

 

Littlefoot chuckled a little. **"Yeah. We both are leaders in a way. Although I am on the enemy side."**

 

Shorty smiled. "Nah. You will never be the enemy to me."

 

As the longnecks bonded above Ali's nest, two other dinosaurs were having their own conversation about leadership.

 

......

 

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

 

Topps was a bit surprised when he got the summons from another Deputy, at the beginning of nightfall no less, to come and talk with the leader of the herd. Now the former leader was standing behind the new leader, Whitehorn. For Topps it was one of the more awkward situations of his life.

 

"Yes." Whitehorn answered plainly. "We lost several in the battle.

 

Topps nodded. "Yes... We lost several spiketails, we have a young longneck injured, and..." His voice broke for a split second. "Dinah and Dana were lost."

 

Silence prevailed for several moments as Whitehorn continued to look towards the night sky. When he did speak, a rough voice emerged from the brown threehorn.

 

"I failed them."

 

It was a simple statement, but one that communicated much to Topps. He remembered his great failures. Letting his pride get in the way of uniting the herds when the initial offer was made... Misinterpreting the attack on his herd as a frontal assault... Losing his first mate and three of his daughters in the process... Yes, he knew what Whitehorn was feeling. Breathing deeply, Topps decided to speak.

 

"You did the best that you could do with the information that you had. When Volant warned us what was happening, you did not hesitate to send reinforcements..." He tried to placate the other threehorn, but his attempt was cut off.

 

"You wouldn't have made that same mistake."

 

Topps pondered this for a moment. "No. But that is only because I have made that mistake before."

 

Whitehorn did not speak for several moments. Topps realized what was happening here and though it would have pleased him earlier in the day, it alarmed him now. There was only one time when an adult threehorn would show weakness like this to another adult and that was when one was preparing to allow another overtake them in rank. It was done very rarely, as a fight would be seen as a more honorable way to be overtaken, but in cases of illness or incompetence this other method was acceptable. But Topps was not going to have any of it. This young male had the support of the herd and had done a commendable job in leading the defense efforts at a time when the valley was divided. He would not allow his talent to be lost because he blamed himself for something that he could not foresee. Without waiting for him to make the offer of submission, Topps spoke.

 

"You are in the time of loneliness. The time of despair. I have been there. All leaders have been there. It is a battle that we must face and triumph over. It is a battle with ourselves." Whitehorn did not speak, but turned his head towards the elder threehorn. Seeing that he had his undivided attention, he spoke again.

 

"Leadership is a lonely task. Only your family will accept you as you are and even then you must not show weakness. You must put on an act in order to motivate the herd and in turn you must rely upon them to motivate you. Your life is no longer your own. Despite your power, you will feel powerless."

 

Whitehorn took that moment to ask the obvious question. "How did you deal with the deaths?"

 

Topps sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "When you are as old as me, tragedies pile upon tragedies. From the time that I hatched, I saw three leaders rise and fall, two of them violently. I suspect you will be the last leader that I will see." This seemed to make a flash of sadness appear in Whitehorn's features, before they were subsumed into his impassive stare. "Even more of the herd suffered a tragic end. Many of them in order to maintain order. Or to put down challengers." He then looked at Whitehorn with a far-away stare. "As leader, threehorns will come and go... You will promote some for a time and then you will be forced to let them go when they prove unequal to the task or their task is finished. You will find challengers will come and will have to be dealt with. Some will be killed by you. Others by your deputies. All of them will be killed in your name." He swallowed a bit as his eyes focused on Whitehorn. "To be a leader is to be lonely. It is a lonely journey that will only end with your death or overthrow. It is a journey that you have only begun."

 

At this Topps walked closer to Whitehorn. To the point where Topps was violating his personal space. It was a threat, but not in the way that a threat would normally be conveyed.

 

"You are the best of the new generation, Whitehorn. You are the only one that has the judgment for the task and the support of the herd. If you are challenged, then I will stand by you until the bitter end. But if you sacrifice the wellbeing of the herd, just because you're too weak to handle the job, then I will kill you where you stand." Topps focused on Whitehorn with a fierce glare. "So what is it going to be?"

 

Whitehorn did not move, nor did his expression change. "I am not took weak for the job."

 

At this Topps noticeably relaxed and stepped back to a more respectful distance from the young adult. He was soon surprised, however, by Whitehorn's reaction.

 

He laughed.

 

"You really have to teach me how to do that, Topps. I think that you could make a sharptooth cry."

 

Despite the absurdity of the sudden change in the conversation, Topps could only join in the laughter. It seemed that Whitehorn's crisis of confidence had been resolved. Now they could begin to prepare for the difficult days to come.

 

......

 

At that same moment two pairs of yellow eyes were staring at a pitch-black rock. The eyes were the only thing that shined in the pitch dark cave. The night circle outside only gave the barest hint of light.

 

"So there is no way to discharge it without overloading it?" Logos asked with a concerned expression.

 

Chronos nodded, though only the bobbing of his eyes could be seen. "That is the case, I am afraid. At least the containment field didn't fail." His eyes then stared at his counterpart's with a haunted expression. "A milligram of antimatter suddenly contacting matter... The results would be too horrible to contemplate."

 

Logos closed her eyes for a moment as she contemplated what Chronos had just said. "Perhaps we should leave the Repressor here so that when it finally does fail the blast will be contained."

 

Chronos sighed, as he too closed his eyes. "Without overloading it I suspect it still has two more years of charge in it."

 

Logos deadpanned. "You suspect?"

 

"Yeah." Chronos answered. "We might have to overload it if what Red Claw has planned comes to pass. It would be better to lose some of us than to lose all."

 

Logos stared intently at the male rainbowface. She ignored the fact that he had considered them part of the valley, as she had already begun to do the same. However, his optimism about the Repressor stone neglected one important detail. "Your assuming that it would overload if we activate it." Her face noticeably contorted with a look of discomfort. "It might have to be detonated manually." Chronos closed his eyes when she made that connection. "You would be willing to sacrifice yourself for the valley?"

 

Chronos nodded. "I would..."

 

Logos closed her eyes. "So would I." She sucked in a breath. But let's hope that it doesn't come to that."

 

The two then sat in silence for several moments as the black rock stood between them like a harbinger of doom. Until the crisis was resolved one way or another it would haunt their thoughts. Of that both of them were certain.

 

Logos finally broke the silence. "I guess that we should tell Littlefoot about this."

 

Chronos's eyes stared into Logos's for several moments before he responded. "I agree. Though I am surprised to hear you make that suggestion."

 

Logos nodded. "He already knows about the stone, so no knew damage would be done... and besides..."

 

"The stone isn't going to last much longer anyway?" Chronos finished for her.

 

She nodded.

 

He did not turn his gaze away from her, but instead retained an inquisitive look in his eyes. "What exactly are we now, Logos?"

 

Her eyes seemed to take on a mischievous glint. "Well... two arms... two legs... a head... yep, it looks like we are still rainbowfaces!"

 

Chronos's eyes closed as an audible groan emanated from the rainbowface. "No, that isn't what I meant." Although he suspected that she knew that already. His next words were said with absolute sincerity. "You are no longer a Commander and I am no longer an officer... what do we do now?

 

Logos seemed to consider that for a moment before responding. "Mr. Thicknose seems to appreciate our insights." Chronos nodded at this as Logos continued. "It seems the valley looks to us as their healers."

 

Chronos affirmed that conclusion with another observation. "And Thicknose seems to think of us as his successors."

 

Logos agreed with the male's conclusion. "Yes... though I suspect that he will be the valley's resident know-it-all for quite some time." Her eyes then became a bit more distant as she seemed to consider something from far away. "I do wonder what **'we'** are now though." Her eyes seemed to stare at something behind the male rainbowface, as if he were transparent.

 

Despite Chronos's tendency to overlook the obvious, the glint in Logos's eye conveyed her meaning quite well. A confusing cascade of emotions from recognition, to fear, to hope seemed to play in his eyes for a split second before a calmer gaze was restored to his eyes. His response was noticeably cautious, yet hopeful.

 

"I am willing to be whatever you want me to be."

 

Silence prevailed for several moments as the two rainbowfaces stared at one another with intense expressions. Neither one seemed willing to break the impasse. Then, with deliberate movement, Logos approached Chronos. He could feel her breath against the side of his face when she finally answered.

 

"I will consider it, Chronos. But not today... I need more time."

 

Chronos could barely breath when he gave his response. "As much time as you need... I will be here."

 

Logos seemed to linger beside Chronos for a few tense moments, before she wordlessly stepped to her usual sleeping place and laid down. With great resolve, Chronos did the same and tried to ignore the odd flurry of emotions in his chest. She had feelings for him as well, but she just wasn't ready. Even though they were several feet apart and intentionally facing away from one another, some part of him felt as close to her as ever. With a determined look in his eyes he made a declaration to himself.

 

_And I will get closer to her still!_

 

......

 

**Two days later:**

 

Littlefoot walked over to the nest with a feeling of deep trepidation. Here he was about to speak to the one longneck who had gone from loving him to becoming his worst adversary. The longneck from who he had taken the most. Her best friend, her innocence, her sense of security... She was entirely justified in her feelings of disdain. But yet, she had requested an audience with him. No one was more surprised than him when Utu came by and requested that he speak to her daughter. In fact, he had to talk the others into not following as they feared an ambush. No, he would honor the request in the manner it was given. Utu came to them alone, so he would go to Ali alone. Upon seeing the small longneck shift from her prone position, Littlefoot decided to announce himself.

 

**"You wanted to see me?"**

 

With a slowness that seemed deliberate, she rose from her prone position. _Good, she can move a little now._ Littlefoot noted. Ever so slowly, she placed all of her weight upon the left side of her body and gingerly moved her neck to look at him. Her face seemed serene but her eyes had a haunted look to them as she finally spoke.

 

"Hello, Littlefoot." She sighed softly. "I don't know where to begin."

 

Littlefoot could relate to that. Nodding, he sat down in order to be eye-level with Ali in her sitting position. Upon realizing that she was waiting for a response from him, he spoke.

 

**"Perhaps we should start from the beginning?"**

 

Ali nodded. "Yeah..." She took another sigh now. A far deeper one. But she did finally work up the strength to speak. "We used to be such good friends back when we were both longnecks. Even when Rhett drove us apart and you showed me his lies, you were willing to let him play games with us... You were incapable of holding a grudge." A slight smile appeared on her face as she said these words, but her eyes were still far away in their gaze. "Rhett changed, Littlefoot... Before you killed him he had stopped telling his tales and had tried to help around the herd. He even followed me on my damn foolish mission to get tree sweets from the forest... " A tear could then be seen flowing down her cheek. "When you came for us, he slowed down to check up on me... that is why he was injured instead of me..." Her eyes then fixed upon Littlefoot would a soul-piercing stare. "His final words were to tell me to run. Not to ask for help... not to scream in panic... but to tell me to get to safety... He was selfless."

 

Littlefoot could only look down at Ali's admission. It helped to not think about the lives that you took, lest you be unable to hunt again in the future. But Ali was uncovering the true cost of Littlefoot's kill that day. She made no doubt about what she lost and what Littlefoot took.

 

Ali continued. "The taking of the herd's eggs... the grief of the mothers... it affected us deeply. I believe that is what caused the Old One to die when she did." Littlefoot couldn't help but to tear up at that revelation. He hadn't meant to kill the Old One. He simply needed to feed the pack. But Ali continued before he could think much on that.

 

"The deputies competed for control. Deputy would fight against deputy. The old order was broken and the deputies began to think of the rest of us as their property instead of their duty... My mom and I had to flee when she killed a deputy who tried to violate another herd member."

 

Littlefoot's mouth opened in shock. _Could that have been the longneck corpse that we ate on the way to the valley?_

 

"When we got here I was so looking forward to seeing you. You were the only thing that gave me hope during all of those dark times and when I finally heard that you died..." She couldn't finish her thought. She simply took another breath and moved onto the obvious conclusion. "When I found out just what you were I was enraged. I could only see a killer. A betrayer of my trust and destroyer of my dreams. A sharptooth who could feel no remorse. I decided that you were really dead and that only the sharptooth remained."

 

In a motion that was slow and deliberate, she slowly walked towards the brown fast biter and placed one of her legs by his jaw. In a cautious movement, she slowly moved his head so that it was no longer facing the ground. This action confused Littlefoot, but not as much as her next reaction.

 

She gave him a sad smile.

 

"But a remorseless sharptooth wouldn't cry."

 

Littlefoot placed one of his clawed hands to his face and observed that she was telling the truth. He had been crying. His hand was moist.

 

"And... remorseless sharpteeth wouldn't risk their lives to save me."

 

Littlefoot couldn't say anything. Despite himself trying to will his mouth to work, nothing would come out. What could he possibly say to this longneck from whom he had both taken so much and saved?

 

"You had no choice, did you? You were hungry and we were there."

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yeah. I didn't even see who I killed until after I made the final strike."** He grimaced at the memory. **"Chomper had to comfort me afterwards."**

 

Ali simply nodded as Littlefoot told his tale.

 

 **"I guess that it was after that when most of us decided, whether we admitted it or not, that we were stuck this way. After that... most of us tried to think of ourselves as sharpteeth and tried to forget our old lives."** Littlefoot sighed. **"At least sharpteeth don't have to know what it is like to be a leaf-eater. They don't have to think about what they are taking. They can just imagine that leaf-eaters are stupid and only good for food."**

 

Ali gave a sad smile. "Kind of like what leaf-eaters think about sharpteeth, only in reverse."

 

Littlefoot nodded.

 

There was silence for several moments as the two dinosaurs came to terms with what had been said. Ali's worldview had been destroyed and Littlefoot had been forced to face the full consequences of his pack's actions. Both had much to consider and although they now had understanding, each knew that there was no going back to what had come before. Finally, Ali broke the silence.

 

"My mother will never forgive you, but I do."

 

Littlefoot released a shuddering breath that he had no idea that he was holding.

 

Ali continued. "I forgive you for all of the things that you have done and all of the pain that you have put me through. You are a sharptooth now and that is what sharpteeth do." She then looked at him with sad eyes. "Do you forgive me?"

 

Littlefoot spoke through his tears. **"Yes, Ali. Of course."**

 

Ali nodded and then turned away, facing her back towards him. The moment had ended. The necessary words had been exchanged. But yet the chasm remained between them. It now always would.

 

"My mother and I are leaving the valley. Doc has agreed to help lead us to another herd." She gave a slight sigh. "Doc seems as protective over his kid as my mother is over me. They both know that the valley is not safe as long as Red Claw lives." She then sighed. "This herd is made up of farwalkers. I doubt that we will see one another ever again."

 

Littlefoot suppressed a shiver as he realized that this both saddened him and filled him with relief. He spoke very softly. **"Perhaps that is for the best, Ali."** He then looked down. **"I want you to be happy and safe. You will be neither around sharpteeth."**

 

Ali nodded and then looked down as well. "Will you tell the others what I have said? I don't think that I can do this again..." She cut herself off as sobs emanated from the longneck. She obviously didn't want to have this conversation again. The emotions were too raw and she still had much healing to do.

 

 **"I will."** Littlefoot affirmed. **"And they forgive you as well, Ali. They wouldn't have risked themselves for you otherwise."**

 

Ali nodded, before slowly regaining her composure. Then, with a grace that Littlefoot was not aware that Ali was capable of in her condition, she turned towards the fast biter one last time.

 

"Best of luck to you and your pack, Littlefoot."

 

Littlefoot gave a sad smile as he returned the good wishes. **"Same to you, Ali. Live a good life."**

 

......

 

Later on, Littlefoot watched from the hill as Ali's mother placed her daughter on her back. Having already said his goodbyes to Doc, he did not stir as he watched the three longnecks leave the valley for destinations unknown. He doubted that he would ever see any of them again.

 

_Best of luck to you all._

 

After a few moments, however, the stomping feet of Topps could be heard. This was followed by several other feet, as Littlefoot realized that his pack and their parents had all made the trek to track him down. However, it was the tell-tale voice of Cera that greeted him first.

 

"The meeting is about to start, Littlefoot."

 

Littlefoot rose and stretched in a lazy fashion. Now it was time for some very important decisions.

 

 **"Do you think that they will listen to us? The last time we asked them to listen, they didn't listen!"** Came the welcome voice of his companion, Ruby.

 

Littlefoot smiled. "Oh, I think that they will." He switched to leaf-eater, so that Topps could understand him. **"They are willing to listen to us, aren't they?**

 

Topps snorted. "There were a few holdouts but Whitehorn knocked some sense into them." Littlefoot had to wonder how literally that Topps meant that. "The fact that you kids risked your butts for the valley helped convince them." He then sighed. "Now this plan of yours that Ruby was telling me about, that may take some convincing. Other sharpteeth helping the valley? Chomper's parents? Fast runners? They will call you insane!"

 

Littlefoot smirked and then took a look at Taunt, who couldn't understand any of this leaf-eater talk. **"I get called that on a daily basis, so I should be fine. The other sharpteeth want Red Claw out of the way as much as the valley. We have a common enemy."**

 

Grandpa then spoke. "I think that you are right, Littlefoot. But when do you think that he will try to strike? The valley is unpopulated now and..." That was when Littlefoot cut him off.

 

 **"Spring."** Littlefoot affirmed. **"That is when the Cold Time will have passed and the valley will be easier to reach."**

 

Ducky, whose shoulder was now looking much better, then asked the obvious question. **"Then we will need to be at the Great Valley in the spring!"**

 

Littlefoot could only nod. That was when the fate of the valley would be settled.

 

......

 

"Calin. You are promoted to leader of the pack."

 

Calin stood impassive while Red Claw declared his promotion. It was a foregone conclusion in light of Zarc's passing. However, he would soon have to find some other way to ensure his security. His old injury from Skytail was still causing him trouble and any sign of weakness could invite a challenge. If only his tail...

 

It was at that exact moment that a blistering hot pain rose from the tip of his tail to the base. Despite his self-control, Calin curled into a fetal ball as waves of agony descended upon him. After several moments had passed, he was horrified to hear Red Claw speak.

 

"Please note fast biters, Calin has been suffering from a tail injury for quite some time. But you are not to harm him or challenge him. He is my choice."

 

Calin could only look up at Red Claw and gasp his question. "You knew?!"

 

Red Claw laughed. A horrible laugh that shook the entire bluff. "I knew from the beginning. Did you honestly think that your tail ailment escaped the notice of my flyers? I know all Calin. The only reason that I kept you around is because you're the only fast biter ruthless enough for the job to come." He then moved his head close to Calin's body, causing him to twitch in fear. "If you fail me then I will make you wish that I had killed you earlier."

 

Calin slowly rose and gave a bow to Red Claw as a show of submission. He was too terrified and in too much pain to even harbor thoughts of mutiny or discord. He was at Red Claw's mercy now. With the rest of the pack watching, they also knew his predicament as well. With Red Claw exposing Calin's situation bare, he could no longer attempt to rule with affability or patronage. Now he could only rule by fear, as Red Claw's support of his leadership was all that he had left. Red Claw had effectively neutralized any thought of mutiny in a single move. There was no doubt who the true boss was now.

 

"There is one other thing, Calin." Red Claw's voice echoed in Calin's head. "I will not tolerate any further attempts of mutiny from you."

 

Calin blinked. _What is Red Claw talking about?_

 

"Don't act like you don't know. Your conspirator, the flyer Sandstorm, told us everything before his tragic demise in the valley."

 

Calin was utterly confused. _Who in the heck is Sandstorm?_

 

"Your plan was so simple..."

 

Calin shook his head. _It must be because I seem to have forgotten about it!_

 

"The flyer thought that he was going to tell fast biters about your conspiracy, but there are no major packs around where Sandstorm was going, so the fast biter he was trying to find must have been an intermediary."

 

Calin stared at Red Claw. _Whatever you say, Big Guy._

 

"The only major pack of any kind up there is the hidden runners." Red Claw then studied Calin for a moment. "I must admit that is an ingenious choice. Use stealth to go after your enemies in the pack... But now that the pack is firmly under my grasp." He then looked straight into Calin's eyes. "Since its leader is only going to live for as long as it is." Calin gulped at that affirmation. "I think that it is time for you to reaffirm your loyalty to me, Calin."

 

Calin stood up in order to bow again, but that was when Red Claw told Calin how he was going to reaffirm his loyalty.

 

"Your punishment, Calin, is to go to the land of the hidden runners and to slaughter them. You must ruin your alliance with them so that neither they, nor anyone else, will trust you." Calin could only stare back at the behemoth as he spoke. "I am the only reason you are alive right now and I will remain your only leader. Is that understood?"

 

Calin had no idea where Red Claw got the idea of a conspiracy involving hidden runners, but he knew that denying it would only invite death. He would have to agree to kill the hidden runners in order to prove his loyalty and to show that he had no security except that which was provided by Red Claw's word. With all of that being known, Calin's choice was obvious.

 

"When do you want me to kill them, Sir?"

 

"Immediately." Came Red Claw's reply. "You will leave at once and I will follow." It was obvious that Red Claw wanted the mission completed without any betrayal. He was going to supervise the handiwork itself.

 

With a final bow, Calin turned towards his packmates. They had hidden runners to kill, but this would only be a momentary diversion from their main goal.

 

The Great Valley would be next.

 

**END OF ACT 3**

 


	57. Play fights and murder

**_“A little nonsense now and then, is cherished by the wisest men.”_ **

**_― Roald Dahl, Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator_ **

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters, three weeks after the battle of Haven Valley:**

 

“Sometimes I don’t understand him, you know?”

 

Ruby nodded at the other fast biter’s comment. It was understandable that Breeze would have some difficulty in understanding Spike as he, like the rest of the original seven, used to be leaf-eaters. Despite their adaptation to a new way of life, there was still a history there that Breeze and Taunt would never truly understand.

 

“I mean... He listens to me and understands me, but when I try to understand him... it's like there's a wall there, you know?”

 

Ruby paused for a moment from her stroll with Breeze, which caused the other to stop as well. With a ponderous expression that suited her sharptooth name, Ruby asked the obvious question.

 

“Have you tried talking to him about it. Maybe if you talk to him about it then he will talk about it to you?”

 

Breeze sighed. “Yeah... I’ve asked him what it was like in the valley back when he was a spiketail, but he doesn’t tell me much. Just that he used to play games with Haven and would hang out with you guys.” She paused for a moment. “Well, that and he liked food.”

 

Ruby nodded. “The change did not change everything.” Spike was still quite the eater.

 

Breeze continued. “But... He hasn’t told me anything of substance. What did he fear? What did he aspire to? I know who he is now, but I am curious who he was before...” She paused again. “I mean... I told him about my past and he was there to comfort me... I want to be there to help him. It must be hard to change from the food to the hunter.”

 

Ruby closed her eyes for a moment and placed her clawed hand to her head. _Odd. In trying to understand Spike she confuses herself more._ Opening her eyes again she looked at the other fast biter and tried to explain the situation.

 

“Breeze... Growing up as a leaf-eater is different from how you or me grew up...”

 

Breeze looked at Ruby curiously. “But you were also a leaf-eater, weren't you?”

 

Ruby shook her head. “I was a fast runner. I could eat both meat and leaf. A life where you have to take life is different... very different from what my friends went through.” She then looked intently at the other fast biter’s eyes. “Being hunted is very different from being the hunter. As a fast runner I experienced both and it was easier for me... but they only had one side of the story.” With that part of her past contrasted from that of her friends, she posed a question to her counterpart.

 

“Finder, or Spike as he was called then, was named by his sister. Did you know that?”

 

Breeze shook her head and Ruby continued.

 

Ruby smiled. “Yeah... Seeker told me that Finder hatched out in an abandoned nest when the others found him. They were half-starved and scared, but they took him in when Haven insisted. He is about five winters younger than the rest of them.”

 

Breeze looked perplexed. “But he looks the same age! I mean...” Even though their relationship was entirely unconsummated at this point, they were too young for it to be otherwise, she was still creeped out about being in a relationship with a male who was that much younger than her. She was a young adolescent, but he was still a child!

 

“I think that the stone changed that.” Ruby affirmed. “Not only did it make him older, but it allowed him to talk.”

 

Breeze considered this overload of information for a few moments. For her part, Ruby allowed her time to think. What she had said must have been quite the revelation for the other fast biter. Finally, however, Breeze spoke again.

 

“So he... So he never had a family besides Haven’s?” Ruby nodded as Breeze continued. “He never spoke to anyone... and he had no one his age to talk to anyway?”

 

Ruby nodded. “From what my friends told me, that is what they told me about Spike.”

 

Breeze looked away for a moment. “He is very lucky to have you all as friends! I lost my family, but at least I knew them. I can’t imagine being lost in your own world like that...” She looked in the distance for a moment. “Is that why... you and him were the most at ease when I first met you? The others seemed tense and unsure, like they were new at life, but you two seemed...”

 

Ruby gave a soft smile. “..accepting?”

 

Breeze nodded. “Yeah.”

 

Ruby continued. “Finder lived a happy life in the valley, but also a lonely one I think...” Ruby offered. “He could understand us and Ducky could understand him, but he couldn’t express himself like us. He kept to himself a lot. Even though he had to kill, I think that he felt...” Ruby nearly hesitated at the word. “free... after he changed.” It was at that moment that she had a sudden realization. “Maybe that is why he doesn’t want to talk about it? Maybe he feels guilty for feeling that way?”

 

Breeze blinked once before responding. “I will need to talk to him... There is no shame in enjoying being a sharptooth. In any case, he has no choice now.”

 

Ruby sighed. “I wish that he would have talked to us about that...”

 

Breeze smiled. “Don’t worry. I’m sure that he is still not used to talking much...” She chuckled a little. “He can be snarky with me, but when the conversation gets serious he tends to listen... I guess that is what he is used to.” She then gave a resolute nod. “I will need to teach him to open up a little.”

 

Ruby could only smile at Breeze’s resolution. Spike and her were lucky to have one another as close friends. Their personalities seemed to complement one another quite well. It was after that realization that Breeze spoke again.

 

“Oh? Sorry, Ponder. We got talking about Spike and I nearly forgot... What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

Ruby smiled. “Well... It’s going to be Path’s star day in a few days and I wanted to give him a gift, but no gift I can find!” She placed her clawed hand to her chin in a ponderous gesture. “He has food. He has a good sleeping spot. What else can a sharptooth need?”

 

Breeze paused for a moment. “Hmmm... Let’s think about this for a moment.”

 

......

 

**Elsewhere in the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"So let me get this straight... you want to give Path a gift of some kind just because a star is at the right part of the sky?"

 

Littlefoot sighed. He figured that Taunt was probably intentionally being obtuse, but he figured that he had better explain himself just in case Taunt was really confused and not just being an ass.

 

"Taunt..." Littlefoot's use of his name clearly indicate his annoyance. "It's how we celebrate his hatching. He hatched several winters ago on this day." Littlefoot had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes. Surely even Taunt could understand this explanation.

 

Taunt chuckled. "I understand what a star day is, Littlefoot." The use of Littlefoot's leaf-eater name was intentional as Taunt still found it to be amusing. He was being led by a leader who had the sort of name no self-respecting sharptooth parent would give their children. Despite that he still respected the former longneck's leadership. In some ways he reminded him of Skytail... "But why would you want to celebrate his star day?"

 

Littlefoot seemed utterly confused by this question. "Huh?"

 

Taunt stared at Littlefoot for a moment and sighed. Now it seemed that they had a breakdown in understanding. Perhaps star days were important to leaf-eaters for some reason. "I mean... Chomper's parents mated, his mother laid an egg, Chomper came out of it, and now Chomper is here. Do we really need to acknowledge the obvious." Littlefoot stared at Taunt with a slightly open mouth as if Taunt's words stunned him. Undaunted, Taunt decided to speak again. "I mean... If he had magically came out of a threehorns behind one day then that might be an event worth commemorating, but Chomper hatched out just like anyone else."

 

Littlefoot closed his eyes for a moment as if he were trying to get the image of Chomper emerging into the world from a threehorn's fortuitous bowel movement out of his mind. He sighed in exasperation as he answered the orange fast biter.

 

"We don't celebrate the fact that he came out of an egg. It's a way for us to acknowledge how much we appreciate him."

 

Taunt seemed to ponder this for a moment as he looked slightly passed Littlefoot. "Oh. Well that makes sense I guess..." He went silent again as he resumed a ponderous expression, which looked rather odd on Taunt's face. "But why on a star day?"

 

Littlefoot shrugged. "I don't really know, Taunt. That is how leaf-eaters do it."

 

Taunt nodded at this. "I know the back when... back when Skytail was my leader..." Littlefoot immediately picked up on Taunt's nostalgic tone. "We would sing songs to show our appreciation."

 

Littlefoot perked up with interest at this. "Songs? You mean like what Chomper's dad sings?"

 

Taunt laughed. "By the stars, no! Fast biters are capable of better songs than that!" He then smiled at Littlefoot. "I mean we did teach you some of our songs back when you were with us in the Lowlands."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yeah... But weren't those children's songs? We have sung them a few times over here."

 

Taunt nodded. "For younglings, yeah. But you are used to being sharpteeth now and you have known battle, Seeker. I think that you are ready for actual songs. The kind that packs sing." He looked at Littlefoot with a sincere expression. "It is the leader who starts such things and it is improper for the other pack members to begin a pack song." He lowered his head a bit. "I guess that I am being a bit improper right now."

 

The brown fast biter had to suppress the urge to say: _when are you not improper, Taunt?_ However, he knew that Taunt was truly concerned about etiquette here, so he decided to let him off the hook.

 

"You're fine, Taunt. It's just we don't know any good sharptooth songs..."

 

Taunt smiled and nodded at his leader. "Songs are made by a pack for the pack. As packs grow and their children leave, the songs follow them. It is how we fast biters keep our heritage and remember our past." He paused for a moment as the importance of the pack songs began to resonate with Littlefoot. "All that would be needed for us to start is for you to give the word."

 

Littlefoot looked perplexed. "Like during one of our meetings?"

 

Taunt laughed again. "No, at night! We sing when the night circle lights up the night and the stars shine bright. That way we can sing to our ancestors who are in the sky watching us." His smile took on a sadder tone. "I... think that my pack mates would like that. I haven't sung with Skytail, Scarflank, or Vigilant in a long time and... although I will be the only one singing down here... at least they could hear me... you know?"

 

Littlefoot quickly put a comforting claw on Taunt's shoulder. "Easy there, Taunt. I had no idea that it meant that much to you. We will sing tonight then."

 

Taunt's expression turned much more joyous. "Thanks, Seeker! You're a good friend." He paused momentarily as if he were thinking of something. "It is customary for the pack leader to select the singer for the night. You could invite Path to sing first."

 

Littlefoot blinked, not getting the importance of this. "Uh... I guess that I could."

 

Taunt nodded enthusiastically. "Fast biter's show appreciation by letting one of their own tell their story and having the pack share in the song. Tonight we can give Path the recognition he deserves, then tomorrow I can train you all in proper singing!" Taunt was beaming at the idea. "That's is, of course..."

 

Littlefoot interrupted with a good-natured chuckle. "I will give the order tonight, Taunt. Don't worry." He was about to speak further when a rather irritated voice arose from behind them.

 

"There are you two! Have you forgotten about the game?"

 

Both of them turned towards Cera. Taunt was the first to speak. "Oh... uh... I kind of forgot to tell Seeker that was what you had planned... we started talking, you see..." Littlefoot would have laughed at Taunt's sudden apologetic tone, but Cera's expression did not bode well for the orange fast biter and Littlefoot decided not to make it worse for him.

 

"Urgh!" Cera grunted. "Spotter has gotten everything ready for Capture The Head. It is Path's favorite game, remember?"

 

Littlefoot smiled. It seems that everyone in the pack was trying to honor Path's special day in their own way. "Alright, let's not keep Path waiting!" He then smirked at Cera. "The ladies are going down this time!"

 

For her part, Cera stuck out her tongue at the leader. "The boys lost last time and they will lose again today! Girls rule!"

 

With that the three fast biters descended down the hill to where the game was being held. If the last time they played this game was any indication, then there would be more than a few bruised egos by the time the day was through.

 

......

 

Chomper bristled with anticipation. The game was about to begin.

 

Ever since they had turned into sharpteeth, it seemed that they had fundamentally changed. Yes this still played games as they had done in the valley, but the games had taken on a far more aggressive and purposeful angle. Swimmer and Splasher had been replaced with Hunter and Prey. The Pinecone Game had been replaced with Hider and Tracker. This combined with the obvious necessity of hunting for prey or carrion each morning had fundamentally changed how he and the others worked and played. They were sharpteeth now and every aspect of their life confirmed this.

 

However, this game was an excellent reminder of his time in the valley, but still in keeping with their new reality. They had gotten the idea when Taunt decided to play one of his tricks on Cera.

 

_“Alright, you made the kill so I guess you get the first bite. But I get the second!”_

_Taunt smiled at Cera’s impatience. Ducky had just beaten her headlong rush at the spiketail and managed to make the killing blow. Now, as they say, Ducky was enjoying the spoils of success. Cera, being her prideful self, was not pleased with being shown up by the green fast biter. Unfortunately for Taunt, Cera noticed his smirk._

_“You think this is funny? Perhaps I will leave you the spiketail’s ass. You are what you eat!”_

_Taunt suppressed a chuckle at his companion’s snarky comment. “Oh, Stern Claw, you slay me!”_

_Cera grunted and spoke under her breath. “I wish...”_

_The two of them waited for Ducky to finish her portion of the meal. She always favored the neck and chest of the spiketails, which meant that Cera’s favorite portion, the head, would be removed soon enough for her enjoyment. Finally after a few moments, Ducky’s blood drenched head emerged from the spiketail’s neck and the spiketail’s head began to roll towards Cera. Ducky spoke in her usual cheerful way._

_“I got the head off for you, Stern Claw. That way you don’t have to wait for me to finish. Oh, no, no, no!”_

_Cera gave her friend a slight nod. “Thanks, Haven! Heads are my favorite. Now come here my delicious...”_

**_Chomp!_ **

_Cera stared in stunned silence as Taunt grabbed the spiketail head in his mouth and turned his back towards Cera. In a swift moment, he waved his tail at her and sprinted off towards the swamp. It was an obvious attempt to anger Cera._

_And it worked perfectly._

_The others watched in amusement some time later, when Taunt returned with Cera well behind and gave the head to an unsuspecting Path. As Cera ran full force at him, Path handed the head to Seeker who continued the journey around the marshes. The game of Capture The Head had been created._

 

Taunt eventually returned the head to an incredibly irate Cera, but she couldn’t stay angry at him for long.

 

She got even.

 

_“You insolent sap-sucker! That is mine! Mine!”_

_Ruby watched as Cera ran off with the tail of a juvenile longneck, with Taunt in close pursuit. If he would steal Cera’s favorite food, then she would return the favor. Ruby had to smile at the scene. Those two seemed made for each other, for better or worse._

_Littlefoot watched the scene play out as well. He didn’t even try to suppress his laughter when Cera passed the tail to Spike who then became Taunt’s target. Breeze quickly moved to the nearby trees, obviously hoping to join in the fun when Spike decided to pass the tail to her. It was at that time that he decided to speak._

_“Well, this looks incredibly stupid.” He paused for a beat. “Shall we join in the fun?”_

_With a smirk, Ruby nodded and the two ran into the fray. This game was fun._

 

Shortly thereafter, Taunt finally got his longneck tail and the rest of the pack emerged with only light scrapes from the experience. From that point on, Capture The Head became one of their most common games, although they began to modify it into something resembling an orderly game. As Spotter couldn’t directly participate and since he enjoyed watching the antics of the rest of the pack more than anything, it was decided that he would be the goal setter. He would give each team a head of a recent kill for them to put at their designated spot. It would be the objective of the other team to grab their opponents head and to put it in their spot. Whoever managed to grab their opponents head while keeping or recapturing their own would be the winner.

 

Had Path been thinking about it deeply, he might have realized that even in play they were working on their strategies. Even in play they were practicing to become better and more fearsome killers. However, right now he had more pressing matters on his mind.

 

_Alright... I need to find the enemy’s spot. Then I can take the goal._

 

The rules were that no more than one person could guard the spot at one time and that if someone was bitten they had to play dead until the count of 30. Actual injuries were to be avoided if at all possible. This was a game of speed and strategy, not bloodshed.

 

Creeping carefully through the grass, the sharptooth gently peeked through an opening in the vegetation.

 

An old, half rotten tree stood as a testament to futility. It had grown too fast in the soft soil and had long since fallen over and died. Now only the smell of rotten wood greeted his nostrils. There was nothing of any interest here.

 

_Or is there?_

 

Chomper decided to sneak around the opening in the grass, but to remain under the cover of the vegetation. It could be possible for someone to use the pungent smell of rotting wood in order to hide their own scent. It was the sort of thing that they had done in the past and would most likely do again. Chomper was nearly ready to move onto more promising sites when he saw it.

 

A flash of pink in a small hole in the tree.

 

_Gotcha Ponder!_

 

......

 

Ruby peeked out of her hiding place in the tree. Her and Breeze had come up with the idea of using the rotting tree to hide their hiding spot. If they could secure their head long enough then they would surely have enough time to secure the other team’s head and claim victory. As both Cera and Breeze seemed hell-bent on play fighting with their companions, Ruby agreed to stay behind. She was still hesitant to play fight with Littlefoot after his injury at the claws of Calin many months ago. The memories of those unhappy days still haunted her and even the thought of striking her friend in jest made her cringe. No, she would stay here and watch her team’s head.

 

 _I am sure that we will get the boys’ head and then we will win!_ Ruby thought to herself. _I am surprised I haven’t seen anyone by now. Usually by now I have seen someone._

 

**Chomp!**

 

“Eep!” Ruby squealed as Chomper lightly bit down on her tail. She knew that she was forbidden from screaming to alert the others, so she simply laid down and gave a slightly annoyed smirk at Chomper.

 

_You have won this round, Chomper. But you will not win!_

 

For his part Chomper grabbed the head in his mouth and gave a mocking wave at Ruby. Then, as swiftly as he had snuck into the tree, he sprinted out of it.

 

......

 

**Nip!**

 

“Damn it!” Taunt hissed.

 

Cera could only smile as Taunt began to play dead for the obligatory 30 seconds. However, being who she was, she couldn’t resist one final taunt at her companion.

 

“I can’t help it if your orange ass stands out in the open! I hope that you enjoy losing!”

At that moment the bushes beside Cera began to rustle and she promptly bolted. No sooner had she done so, Spike emerged from the foliage sprinting straight at Cera. He had a determined scowl on his face. It was obvious that he was not intent on losing to the girls again.

 

The chase was on.

 

......

 

_Damn it! I wish that I was as fast as the others!_

 

Despite his best efforts Ducky had found Chomper and given pursuit. Even though he was still about ten body-lengths ahead of the fast biter, he knew that she was gaining fast. He only had a few moments in order to reach the goal; otherwise the girls will have regained their head. Then the boys would have to reclaim it as well.

 

“You can only run so fast, Path! Yep, yep, yep!”

 

The cheerfulness of Ducky filled him with anything but joy at that moment. There was something distinctly creepy about Ducky’s usual enthusiasm and cheerfulness during a hunt. Especially when you were on the ‘hunted’ side of the equation. The predator who had once broken down after killing the mama flyer in her first kill had now grown to enjoy the act. She still regretted that she had to chase down and kill others, but she still enjoyed the hunt nonetheless.

 

And she seemed to be enjoying this chase in particular...

 

Looking back for a moment, Chomper could see that Ducky had advanced to a mere five body-lengths behind him. She was rapidly gaining and there was nothing that he could do.

 

That was when he saw him.

 

A blur of brown was rapidly advancing on him. With a sudden realization, he deduced that Littlefoot must be coming to his aid! With as much speed as he could muster he redoubled his efforts and hurled himself towards his backup. Then, as soon as Littlefoot was within a few body-lengths of him, he threw himself to the ground.

 

“Ahhh!”

 

“Grrr...”

 

A momentary scuffle ensued as both nipped at one another.

 

“Ouch!”

 

Looking back, Chomper could see that both of the fast biters were down. They had both nipped one another, so now they had to wait the obligatory 30 seconds. Considering that they both were right next to one another, Chomper assumed that they would begin nipping again as soon as that time elapsed. Suddenly, Littlefoot spoke to his friend.

 

“You see, Haven. Even though you got our head, we also got yours. You’re not going to win this time.”

 

Ducky smirked back. “We will see. Yep, yep, yep!”

 

Chomper knew that he had no time to waste. Resuming his quick pace, he sprinted towards his team’s designated spot. He would guard the spot and its new acquisition until he was relieved. It was up to the others now to recapture their own head. The girls couldn’t win this time!

 

......

 

_Oh crap!_

 

Spike was rapidly gaining on her as she struggled to keep her footing in the wet vegetation. She had opted to take a shortcut back to the girls’ spot, but this was proving to be a big mistake.

 

“Looks like I’ve got you now!” Came Spike’s triumphant taunt.

 

Cera cringed. Up ahead was a long row of thick vines hanging from the trees above. She would have to go through the impenetrable wall of green if she were going to swim the small stream and make it to the spot in the time. Her only other option at this point would be to drop the head and try to nip Spike before he could nip her. And considering how experienced that Spike was at eating... No, getting into a biting contest with Spike was out of the question. She would have to break through here.

 

Cera’s face took on a determined frown as she ran full speed at the vines. She knew that she would have to cut through the vines with one swift and powerful attack and then immediately go into a brief swim. With that in mind, she shifted her body to a forward position and placed all of her weight upon her hind limbs.

 

Then she pounced.

 

**Thud!**

 

In a confused daze, Cera realized that she was not in the water, but was on the ground. _Huh?_ Her confused mind questioned. That was when she noticed them.

 

_The vines! I didn’t break through the vines!_

 

Still groggy from her tumble, she looked out of the corner of her eye as Spike took the head into his mouth and, with a wink, sprinted off in the direction of the boys’ spot. She had lost the head. If her team still retained theirs then they still had hope to regroup and try again, but if Ruby had lost it... She sat there in silent contemplation as the seconds counted down for her. _12, 11, 10..._ In some ways this was the most annoying part of the game for her. _9, 8, 7..._ The idea that you had to wait once you were bitten. _6, 5, 4..._ When in reality the better fighter would win even if they were nipped... _3, 2, 1..._

 

_All right, everyone! Cera’s back in the game now! I am not going to be bested by vines this time!_

 

That was when a sudden boisterous cheer arose from the direction of the boys’ spot. The distinct sounds of Chomper’s victorious roar and Taunt’s laugh filled her ears. The girls could not manage back-to-back wins. They had lost and deep inside Cera blamed herself. But more than that, she blamed something else. Something that shouldn’t have stopped her from success.

 

Cera was overtaken by her annoyance at the vines. _I am a fast biter! Vines should be no match for me!_

 

She slowly approached one of the closer vines as the celebration began to die down from behind her. _Let’s see how you like this!_ With a sudden burst of fury she struck out at the vine.

 

**Thud!**

 

The vine showed little sign of damage despite her attack with her sickle claws.

 

**Thud!**

 

Only a small sliver of the vine was removed from her monstrous strike. Undaunted, she reared back and charged at the vine with all of her speed and strength.

 

**Thud!**

 

Finally the vine was showing some signs of major wear and tear. With a smirk she reared back and charged one more time.

 

**Snap!**

 

The vine fell from the tree with a slight rustling. Despite the anticlimactic ending, she felt considerably better. She had never liked losing games when she was a threehorn and she supposed that dislike followed her into being a fast biter. However, just like how ramming things would make her feel better back in her leaf-eater days, slicing at prey or carrion would make her feel better in her predatory present. She always would retreat during her times of anger in order to work it out on inanimate objects or very animate prey in order to avoid the risk of her blowing up at her friends. For the most part, they seemed to know and recognize this part of her personality and would leave her be during these times of weakness.

 

“Are you alright, Stern Claw? You seem pretty mad. You do, you do!”

 

Despite herself, Cera had to smile a bit at Ducky’s cautious intrusion. She noted that Ducky was staying a very safe distance behind her. Perhaps it would be best for her to put Ducky’s concerns at ease.

 

“I am alright now, Haven. I just wanted to attack something...”

 

After that admission, she could hear three pairs of feet entering the area. As she turned to face the trio of Breeze, Ducky, and Ruby, she could see that Ruby was about to speak.

 

“We tried to win, but we didn’t win. Chomper stole my head.”

 

Cera snorted. “Well, the star day boy won the game for his teammates, so I suppose that is nice.” She paused for a brief moment. “But the boys won’t be so lucky next time, will they?!”

 

A chorus of enthusiastic cheers emanated from the assembled females. Their hopes for back-to-back victories may have been dashed, but they would certainly prevent the boys from winning for a second time.

 

Absentmindedly, Cera picked up the vine that she had to sliced down from earlier. As she rolled the relatively rough surface in her hands, she noted how sturdy and robust the vine seemed. It would take a lot of force to cut through them in one blow. This thing could even withstand outright attacks!

 

She barely noticed that the others had arrived and begun to gather around her until Petrie spoke up.

 

“Me not meaning to interrupt. But what so interesting about vine? It not meat.”

 

Before she had time to respond, Taunt spoke.

 

“Are you planning on strangling one of us with that?” He asked in his usual joking manner.

 

Cera smirked as she turned around. “Only you, dear!”

 

She had to suppress a chuckle as Taunt carefully stepped back. It was then that she approached Littlefoot with the vine. He spoke as she came within a body-length of him.

 

“I was okay with the idea of strangling Taunt, but if you strangle me then I might have to object!”

 

Taunt made an obscene gesture with his hind claw at Littlefoot’s joke. In response, Littlefoot simply stuck out his tongue at the orange fast biter.

 

Cera decided to intervene before the pattern of joke and counter-joke could continue. “I am not going to strangle you, Seeker, but I do need to see your throat.” She paused for a moment. “That is, if I have your consent.”

 

......

 

Littlefoot stared at her for a moment as if he were trying to deduce what she had planned. Eventually, however, he acquiesced to her request. To bare one’s throat to another predator could either be a show of supreme submission or complete trust. Cera’s asking for consent first made this a trust issue only and he trusted her completely. With a firm nod, he confirmed his consent.

 

He was somewhat disturbed by the sensation of the vine going around his neck from his chin to the top of his chest. The vines were not itchy, as his feathers prevented direct contact between his skin and the rough vines. However, they did place an almost uncomfortable amount of pressure on his neck when Cera wrapped the ends of the vine underneath the wrap that she had made.

 

He gave Cera a curious look, as the others examined the vines on his neck with perplexed expressions. Deciding to see what he looked like for himself, he walked over to the water’s edge and examined his reflection. A brown fast biter’s face... his face... greeted him as he stared down at the reflection. The only thing that seemed out of place was a distinct ring of green covering his entire neck. It made him look odd, to put it mildly. He looked like a fast biter who had tried to camouflage himself but decided to give up the effort as soon as he started on his neck. What exactly was Cera planning?

 

“That is brilliant, Stern Claw!”

 

Littlefoot turned at the sudden exclamation from Ruby. As he had not yet deduced the purpose of his neck wrapping, he made an inquisitive expression at his yellow-feathered friend.

 

“Don’t you see?” Cera began. “It took me many slashes with my claws to break through this vine. Can you imagine how many strikes that could protect us from in a battle?!”

 

Littlefoot stared in shock at Cera as the other members of the pack digested this information. If they had these vines wrapped around their most vital regions, then they would be nearly unstoppable in battle with other fast biters of their size. Neither neck strikes, groan slashes, or ankle bites would deter them. They would have an unimaginable advantage.

 

With a stunned expression, he turned his head to Ruby. He had felt first-hand what a near-mortal wound could do to a dinosaur and Ruby had dealt with the aftermath. Her eyes stared back at him with a mixture of happiness and determination. Both of them knew exactly what this meant for the future.

 

This changed everything.

 

......

 

**Hidden runner territory:**

 

“Mother!! No!!!”

 

Calin winced at the scream of the youngling as he ripped out his mother’s throat. Hidden Runners were easy to kill when they were no longer camouflaged and he was quickly tiring of this boring operation. Where was the challenge in killing younglings and mothers? It was all too easy.

 

With an unflinching expression he turned his attention to the youngling that had cried out. _Hmmm... Maybe I can make this a bit more fun?_

 

He slowly walked closer to the youngling as the sounds of blood-curdling screams and anguished cries erupted from around him. The rest of his pack was making quick work of this pack’s communal nests. However, Calin was simply focused on the task in front of him. A single youngling was attempting to defend his hatchling brothers and sisters. _How pathetic!_ Calin thought to himself. _I think that I will give the little one a lesson before I leave!_

 

Calin approached with slow deliberate steps as the youngling hunkered down and placed his claws in a defensive position. This proved to be an impotent gesture to Calin, as hidden runners had small claws. They were specialized for eating small mammals and some plants, not for taking down larger prey. To have a youngling fast runner act defensive was like having a small longneck try to defend himself against a sharptooth. Too easy.

 

**Shluck!**

 

“Ahhh!!!”

 

The youngling cried out in pain as Calin slashed his abdomen open in one swift motion of his sickle claw. The youngling collapsed to the ground as his intestines splashed onto the damp ground like a freshly caught fish. His breathing took on a frantic pace as his body went into shock at the catastrophic wound. This was already enough to ensure a painful death, but Calin wasn’t done.

 

**Shluck!**

 

The screams of the youngling now took on a higher-pitch as Calin ripped into the small hidden runner’s back. With a swift motion, he threw the youngling away from the nest and proceeded to the hatchlings who were still screaming for the mother who was no more.

 

“Shall I teach you a lesson, youngling? It seems the least that I can do considering that I have killed you.” Calin asked the fallen youngling with mock compassion. The fearful expression of the dying youngling’s eyes told Calin that he was still aware of him, so he continued with his perverse monologue. “The world is quite easy to understand. In this world there are givers and there are takers.” As he said this Calin bit into one of the screaming hatchlings, drenching the nest and the other hatchlings in blood. He then swallowed the hatchling whole. “It is always better to be a taker.” He then smirked as he noticed tears falling from the fallen hidden runner’s eyes. _This is quite fun! Perhaps I should do it this way for some of the other nests!_ “The givers are only there to serve as food for the takers.” He then ripped the arms off of two of the hatchlings and threw the severed arms at the now mournful youngling. As the hatchlings convulsed upon the blood-soaked floor of the nest, he broke the neck of the last hatchling and placed in front of the youngling’s face.

 

“You see? You were born a giver... you were born to die.”

 

With a final exaggerated gesture, he forced the hidden runner’s mouth open with his claws and shoved his now dead hatchling brother inside. He held the hidden runners mouth closed as he convulsed and kicked to no avail.

 

“I am being generous, you see? I will let you feel what it is like to be a taker before you die. Aren’t I generous?”

 

He watched as the little hidden runner tried to cry out despite the body in his mouth. The little one’s suffering and torment must have been enormous at this moment, Calin deduced. He found this curious as he did not experience emotions in that way. For him the youngling was just an object to be used for his own amusement. His emotions simply being weaknesses for Calin to exploit as he saw fit. Despite the fun he was having, Calin realized that if he were going to try this with some of the other hidden runner nests then he needed to find another nest soon. Based upon the screams around him, his pack was making quick work of this hidden runner pack.

 

 _Time to finish up here._ He affirmed.

 

With a final sadistic smile, he slashed open the youngling’s throat. The final spasms of the dying youngling seemed rather unsatisfying after the fun he had just had with the youngling. It had all gone too quickly. _Oh well, there are other nests to destroy. I have to convince Red Claw of my good intentions. I see no reason why I shouldn’t have some fun in the process._

 

As the blood-soaked predator left the nest, he did not see a pair of eyes staring at the scene from the bushes. Tears clouded their vision and silent sobs were stuck in their owner’s throat. The little hidden runner had seen everything.

 

And she would make sure that the other hidden runners knew of this atrocity.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	58. Rallying of the packs

**_When you become part of something, in some way you count. It could be a march; it could be a rally, even a brief one. You're part of something, and you suddenly realize you count. To count is very important._ **

**_― Studs Terkel_ **

 

"Well thank goodness that is over!" Came Cera's annoyed explanation.

 

Littlefoot had to roll his eyes at the yellow fast biter's antics as Chomper couldn't help but to laugh at her annoyance. They were getting close to finishing out their stint on "run-down duty" for Chomper's parents. On this day they had chased a domehead into the clutches of the two sharpteeth. It was a success overall, although they left second-rate pickings for the fast biters. Hence, Cera's annoyance.

 

Taunt shrugged. "Oh, it wasn't that bad. We got to chase something and then we ate it. That is a good day to me!" He was in good spirits despite the situation, an opinion that Cera did not share.

 

"They left us the flank, Taunt! The flank!" She stared at him as if she did not understand his lack of distress over this fact. Seeing that he was unmoved, she continued. "I prefer to eat something that doesn't smell like a domehead's backside."

 

Breeze didn't get the reference. "But we did eat the domehead's backside."

 

Cera stomped her feet. "That is the point!"

 

At this point most of the others could not contain themselves anymore and erupted in laughter. Cera, for her part, looked at everyone else as if they were insane. What was so funny about this situation?

 

"You should see the look on your face, Stern Claw!" Ruby exclaimed. "The look on your face you should see! You didn't know that we were messing with you?"

 

Cera's eyes narrowed. "So all of you agree with me then? About the run-down?"

 

Ducky nodded. "Yes, silly. We didn't get good meat today, but you are much angrier about it than us. You are, you are."

 

Chomper's laughter had died down by now as well. "But look on the bright side, Stern Claw. It will be over in a few days. Then we can hunt for ourselves again."

 

Cera grunted. Had she still been a threehorn then this little prank by her friends would have enraged her to the point of storming off, but she was no longer that dinosaur. Vitriol and taunts were their way of acknowledging one another now. She would simply mark this down as a loss and get back at each of them later. That was the fast biter way. Nonetheless, she wanted to get the conversation onto other topics.

 

"So what do we do now? Should we sleep early tonight and go on an early hunt?" Her eyes were directed at Littlefoot as he would give the relevant orders if that were the case.

 

Littlefoot's eyes met hers as he considered this for a moment. Normally that would be a pretty good idea. They could get some food for themselves rather than only get the leftovers from Chomper's folks. However on this night he had already made plans.

 

"Actually I think that we should have a pack meeting tonight."

 

The others looked at him with inquisitive eyes.

 

"About what, Seeker?" Spike asked with some concern. "Has there been word about Red Claw?"

 

Seeker shook his head. "Oh no, nothing like that. No, actually I was thinking about doing something that Taunt recommended."

 

Cera put her face into her clawed hands. "Well this isn't going to end well..."

 

Taunt made an exaggerated gesture as he pretended to be offended by Cera's snarky remark. "I would have you know that not all of my ideas are crap."

 

"Yes, Taunt. But most of the time they are crap. They are, they are." Ducky retorted, much to both Taunt and Cera's surprise. After a round of laughter passed at Taunt's expense, Littlefoot decided to continue before the taunting interrupted the meeting further.

 

"Well, I don't think this idea is crap." Littlefoot affirmed. "We are all sharpteeth now. We have faced battles and hardship. We have experienced loss and sorrow. I think that it is time for us to act as other fast biters do." He then looked at the pack intently. "I think that it is time that we begun to sing our songs."

 

Before Cera could make a dismissive remark, Breeze spoke. "That is a great idea!" A happy smile erupted on her face, which was still a relatively uncommon event even the far removed from her first pack's demise. "It has been so long since I have sung a proper song. I am sure Skytail and the others will enjoy this!"

 

Taunt nodded, as the others processed that. "Yes, we may not be able to hear them, but they can hear us. Let us make the night hear our words!"

 

Seeing that the two born-and-raised sharpteeth were enthusiastic about the idea, the others began to look at Littlefoot. They had sung basic songs in the valley and Skytail had taught them songs that youngling fast biters would sing, but they had no introduction into the ballads that adult fast biters would sing. It would be a new experience for them.

 

Seeing their uncertain faces, Littlefoot tried to reassure them. "Don't worry, guys! I am sure that if we sing out of tone then at worst the ancestors would laugh at us." Truth be told, Littlefoot wasn't sure about the idea of his mother and the others watching over him from the stars, but he had seen too many unexplained things in his life to completely disregard the idea. "I am sure that they need to laugh every now and then. Besides... how else are we going to learn without trying?"

 

Chomper nodded his head at this. "Yeah! But.. um.. what songs are we going to sing?"

 

Chomper was somewhat taken aback when both Littlefoot and Taunt looked at him with toothy smiles. Littlefoot then spoke.

 

"I think that you should do the honors tonight, Path."

 

Chomper sputtered. "Me?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yes, it will be your star day soon. I think it would be nice if we gave you this honor. You know some two-footer songs, don't you?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Yeah! My daddy taught me a few." His facial expression turned to a somewhat concerned one. "Uh... you don't want me to sing the ones about how fast biters are annoying ankle biters, do you?"

 

Taunt stood up. "What?!"

 

Littlefoot had to suppress a laugh before responding. "No, Path... Perhaps something a bit more inviting."

 

Chomper smiled. He knew just the song.

 

"Okay, everyone! Gather around!" As everyone gathered into a circle with the canopy of stars surrounding them, Chomper continued. "This is a story that I heard from my daddy when I was little. It was one of my favorites."

 

Cera interrupted. "But we need a song, Path. Not a story."

 

Chomper shook his head. "That is a distinction leaf-eaters make, not sharpteeth. A story is a song and a song is a story. Both must be said with reverence and power."

 

Ruby was taken aback by Chomper's words. "Is that so, Path?"

 

Chomper nodded. "Yeah, that was what my mommy and daddy told me. When one sings for the ancestors, only the best will do." He then stopped to think for a moment. "This song is about Brekan the Cruel. Legend has it that he was the two-footer who claimed the Haven Valley so long ago."

 

Ducky had a realization. "That was why sharpteeth called it Brekan's Gulch!"

 

Chomper nodded. "Exactly! The story goes that after the two-footers of the gulch killed his parents over a territorial dispute, he went up to avenge them. During the times that followed only the memory of his parents sustained him." He then closed his eyes and his face took on a solemn expression. His next words were said with a dignity that seemed unreal coming from a juvenile sharptooth such as himself. "I will now recite to you the Song of Brekan. My ancestor."

 

Silence descended upon them all as they eagerly awaited the ballad from the purple sharptooth. No one knew quite what to expect, but when the singing began it surprised them all.

 

♪♪ **The days are long and nights are dark, the herds run**

**I follow them away down distant trails, my journey goes on**

**From the Black Pillar to the gulch of my enemies**

**Where my rivals wait in valley deep** ♪♪

 

♪♪ **The brilliant stars shine far and wide**

**The dark sea of the sky, the unknown afar**

**In the dark of the unknown is a star so precious**

**My hatching star that shines from beyond** ♪♪

 

The mysterious and ominous tone of the song was not lost on Littlefoot as he listened carefully to his friend's words. The song obviously communicated that Brekan was journeying to the gulch that would one day carry his name in order to avenge his slain parents, but it communicated so much more as well. The entire song evoked a longing for something that would forever remain out of reach, but yet still drove the sharptooth onward towards his destiny. It was a longing that Littlefoot could understand very well. He supposed that all sharpteeth could.

 

♪♪ **When family is long gone and I have no one to befriend**

**I keep them in my thoughts, one day they will be avenged**

**For so far I have traveled and so long I have journeyed**

**My hatching star has guided me thus far** ♪♪

 

♪♪ **Herds fleeing, paths wide, just south of there**

**How I wish that I were home again and not here**

**There the sun was warm and the wind was gentle**

**But yet my destiny awaits, blood on the sand** ♪♪

 

Spike couldn't help but shiver at the song's words. The longing for a home that no longer existed for him was something that Spike could relate to very well. However, the deep introspection of the verses called to him more than anything else. It was as if Brekan was speaking through the ages and imprinting his struggle and emotion onto Spike's very soul. This was a type of immortality that leaf-eaters could never have. Oh yes, they could have stories told about them, but in a few generations they would be twisted beyond recognition. This song though... It was obvious that this song had lasted for generations. It simply felt too real for it to be otherwise.

 

♪♪ **When family is long gone and I have no one to befriend**

**I keep them in my thoughts, one day they will be avenged**

**For so far I have traveled and so long I have journeyed**

**My hatching star has guided me thus far** ♪♪

 

♪♪ **When family is long gone and I have no one to befriend**

**I keep them in my thoughts, one day they will be avenged**

**For so far I have traveled and so long I have journeyed**

**My hatching star to me you are** ♪♪

 

The entire pack sat in silence as Chomper finished his song. Only the sounds of insects and the gentle breeze could be heard as Chomper left the center of the circle and took his usual place. The words were too raw and fresh for any of them to speak. However, after a few moments Ruby finally spoke.

 

"That was beautiful, Path. I never thought that I would feel for someone named Brekan the Cruel."

 

Chomper nodded. He spoke in a subdued tone, which was an aftereffect of the role he had just had to fulfill as singer.

 

"Thanks, Ponder. Yeah, the songs I know come from my ancestors both good and bad. But most of the time they weren't either. They were just trying to do the best that they could."

 

Taunt nodded at this. "I suppose that is all that any of us can do really."

 

Silence descended upon them again as they digested that information. They had already begun to see the world as being made up of shades of grey as opposed to being black and white, but how far could they take that logic? Could they try to understand Red Claw using that standard? Would sharpteeth be singing songs about him in the future? What about the monster that was Calin? What about the other fast biters of his pack who had to make a sadistic choice: death or kill or a loved one? None of them had an answer to that question, but Ducky offered up her thoughts.

 

"I guess that all we can do is learn from them and try not to repeat their mistakes. Oh, no, no, no!"

 

Chomper smiled at this. "Yeah, Ducky. I guess that you are right."

 

Spike then had a question for the purple sharptooth. "The last verse of the song, where he is referring to the his hatching star as if it were a person.. what does that refer to?"

 

Chomper shrugged. "No one really knows. Some think that Brekan was referring to his dead parents, but others think that he may have been referring to a long-lost love. I don't suppose that we will ever know for sure."

 

Ruby looked down with a distraught expression. "He seems so sad in that song."

 

Chomper nodded. "Sometimes those who do the most damage, like Brekan the Cruel, have their origins in pain."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "He wasn't born a monster, other monsters turned him into a monster." He then thought for a moment. "Maybe that is the lesson of the song. Don't let your battles turn you into something worse than your enemies."

 

Chomper shrugged. "I don't know, Seeker. But it is a good lesson anyway." He then looked at the other former leaf-eaters, as he realized that they probably didn't understand the intricacies of sharptooth songs. "My daddy always says that a good song tells many stories. Each person who hears it will hear it differently."

 

Littlefoot smiled. "Well, we are glad that you sung it, Path!"

 

He then turned to face the rest of the pack. "Thanks, guys! This has been a great star day celebration, even though my star day is a few days away."

 

Taunt asked an obvious question at this point. "So two-footers do celebrate star days? I mean, even Brekan the Cruel was referring to his hatching star, for crying out loud!"

 

Chomper shrugged. "Don't fast biters have star days?"

 

Breeze shook her head in the negative. "No. We acknowledge our packmates in other ways."

 

Cera took this time to make a biting comment. "I guess that you are more alike the sap-suckers than you realize, Path!" Her tone of voice indicated that she was just joking with the sharptooth. Chomper had an excellent retort, however.

 

"That may be." He then put up his stubby arms in an exaggerated shrug. "But I am not as much of a sap-sucker as those who used to be sap-suckers."

 

Littlefoot laughed at this but decided that he should stop the exchanged before it went any further. They still had more time to sing and there was no reason to waste the opportunity.

 

"Taunt?" The orange fast biter turned towards Littlefoot. "Wasn't there a song that you wanted to sing?"

 

"Oh, you're singing a song? This I have to hear!"

 

The entire pack turned their heads to look at the dinosaur who had made the sudden interjection.

 

"Thud?" Littlefoot questioned.

 

"Dad?" Taunt queried. "What are you doing here?"

 

Thud laughed. "As you know, Terri and Dein have decided to let me stick around in your territory since I helped them to watch it in your absence." Taunt seemed to suppress an urge to seem joyful at his dad's sudden arrival. This was the first time that he had intruded on the pack's territory since Chomper's parents removed the restriction from him. However, he was still technically entering another pack's territory without providing an offering. That was taboo. Taunt seemed ready to say something when a fish suddenly came flying at his head.

 

**Splat!**

 

"What the hell was that for?!" Taunt choked out as the other members of the pack began to laugh hysterically. Littlefoot was first to answer, however.

 

"The pack thanks you for your peace offering, Thud. Though you did not have to throw it at one of my packmates." Littlefoot's chiding, however, was half-hearted. Thud's response was also made in half-jest.

 

"My apologies, Seeker. I saw that my son was about to speak and I just couldn't bear to hear my son lecture me on etiquette." This caused Cera to laugh hysterically as Taunt looked somewhat disgruntled. "I am sure that you understand."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Of course!" He was still trying to suppress his laughter and failing miserably. "Take your place in the circle, Thud. We are in the process of singing songs to the ancestors."

 

As Thud sat down at the rim of the circle, Taunt gave him a good natured half bow to indicate that no hard feelings actually existed. He may have enjoyed taunting others, but he would still show his father due respect. He had helped to guard their territory after all when they were in the valley. Not to mention the assistance that he gave him and Breeze after their escape from Calin... There was still awkwardness between them, but that was now the usual distance that appeared between fathers and sons when they chose their own path in life, not the animosity that existed before.

 

With all eyes focused upon him, Taunt went into the circle and looked at his packmates. It was time for him to show them how fast biters sang their songs.

 

"Alright guys, the following song is about Skytail the Wise."

 

......

 

"Stay close to me! We have no idea if the sharpteeth are still around here or not!"

 

Viscond hissed the orders at his packmates as he slowly snuck into what used to be his brother's lands. The events of the evening were still playing in his mind. Haunting his mind as darkness had begun to fall on the land.

 

_"Dead! Mommy's dead! Daddy's dead! Everyone's dead!"_

_He ran as fast as he could to the screaming youngling as he pushed his packmates out of the way. He recognized the voice of that youngling. It was one of his brother's children! If something had happened to him..._

_He ran beside the distraught child and quickly waved towards two of the females in his pack to come close. The child would certainly need some comfort in her time of despair. With the calmest voice he could manage, he asked the child a question._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_The child shook her head. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf. She must have ran for miles to get here and who knows the horrors that she had seen? He then decided to ask a second question before he would allow the females to tend to the child._

_"What happened?"_

_The child wept. "Fast.... biters... Red... Claw....Brother.. they kill brother and babies..." The rest of her words were unintelligible as she began to cry uncontrollably. With a grim face, he gestured the females over and they began to try to calm the poor child. He, meanwhile, was just beginning to contemplate the significance of her words._

_Viscond paled. If this was truly the work of Red Claw then this meant one thing._

_His brother was already dead._

 

Ever since he had gotten the horrible news he had tried to keep his distress hidden from his packmates, lest they become panic-stricken as well. He had to be a beacon of strength here. He had to figure out exactly what happened. He had to find out if his pack was next.

 

After he sent the children and the child-caring parents to hide in the forest, he took the remainder of his packmates on a journey to the territory of his brother's pack. Despite the fact that the journey only took two hours, it seemed to take ages for Viscond and his pack. Many of them had relations in his brother's pack. The very idea that they could all be dead was too horrible to contemplate.

 

"Oh no! No!"

 

Viscond resisted the urge to tell his packmate to be silent in the event that the fast biters were still here, but the sight that greeted him silenced even that urge.

 

Before him was a half eaten hidden runner. Only the half of the face of the hidden runner was still intact as much of its head, torso, and groin were devoured. Blood covered the entire scene. It was at that moment that Viscond realized that the dead hidden runner looked familiar.

 

"Br.. Brother?"

 

He ran to the side of his fallen brother and covered his face with his clawed hands. This was the worst possible outcome. If his brother lay slain without any of his attendants nearby then that meant that the pack was either destroyed or its survivors had fled. His worst fears had been confirmed. Despite his previous struggle to maintain his composure, he began to sob with wild abandon. It was only when one of his packmates placed a hand on his shoulder that he returned to his senses.

 

"I am very sorry, sir. But..." His counterpart seemed ready to vomit. "You need to see this, sir." As Viscond arose and began to follow his packmate, he noticed that they were heading for his brother's nest. In his grief-induced stupor he could barely register the screams and sobs coming from around the nesting sites. It seemed that he was not the only person to lose family on this horrible day.

 

Then he smelled it.

 

 

Viscond quickened his pace as he approached his brother's nest. The scent of blood was overwhelming. That was when his packmate grabbed him by the shoulder again and spoke to through grief-stricken sobs.

 

"I am so, so sorry, sir! No one should... should... have to see this..."

 

Viscond walked on as his counterpart broke down apparently at that sight he was about to see. He was soon at the threshold of the nest, which was hidden by thick vegetation on all sides. He noticed that his feet were suddenly wet, which caused him to look down.

 

Blood. His feet were covered in blood.

 

Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed the vegetation aside and looked in horror at the scene before him.

 

The entire nesting site was drenched in blood. The vegetation was coated red with the splatter and the ground was drenched in the crimson fluid. There were bodies everywhere. That was when he saw her.

 

 

Crena was his first love, who had eventually chosen his brother over him. That wound still stung but he had long since made peace with her decision. Now she lay dead at the threshold of the nest. Her neck sliced open and her eyes focused forever at the sky. A permanent look of terror and pain on her face.

 

_Oh Crena! You didn't deserve this!_

 

Walking forward through the hellish scene in front of him, he could begin to see other details. Pieces of bodies lay everywhere. Some part of him registered that those were pieces of his brother's latest clutch, but the emotional part of his mind refused to acknowledge that reality. They had been ripped to pieces. Then he saw a small body that looked eerily familiar.

 

 

His beloved nephew lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. His intestines were splattered all around him and they showed signs of having been moved after the fact. With a shudder, he realized that he must have been disemboweled and survived for some time afterwards. How much had the poor thing suffered? That realization broke something in him as he became violently ill.

 

The sounds of retching, sobs, and a muffled scream emanated from his throat for the next several moments as his body reacted to the horror all around him. This was terrible beyond belief. The fast biters had not just killed the entire pack, an act of excess that even a sharptooth would not resort to. They had obviously killed many of them in intentionally cruel ways. A line had been crossed.

 

With a shuddering breath, he rose back to his upright position. He no longer cared that he was covered in his family's own blood. He just needed to make sure that this would never happen again. Red Claw and his allies had gone far too far. They were a threat now to hidden runners everywhere. They could not remain neutral in light of this barbarism.

 

He was about to turn and leave this nightmarish scene, when he saw something that caught his attention. Tulane had something in his mouth. Despite some part of his mind telling him to not look, he walked over to his fallen nephew and opened his mouth anyway.

 

Only to see a hatchling hidden runner fall to the ground.

 

 _They forced him to eat his own brother..._ His mind refused to process this new information. _They... They..._ The despair that he had felt at his loss changed. It changed into an unstoppable rage. A maelstrom of grief and anger welled up in the distraught hidden runner as he contemplated what his nephew's final moments must have been like. They had all been killed in the most brutal ways... not for food... not for needs... but out of a desire to torture and kill. This was an outrage that he would avenge. He didn't care if he or his packmates died in the conflict.   This atrocity would not go unpunished.

 

His enraged screams echoed through the night.

 

......                                                                                                                 

 

"Alright guys, the following song is about Skytail the Wise."

 

The entire pack sat in silence at that affirmation. The loss of Skytail was still fresh in the minds of Breeze and Taunt. The psychological scars still remained. However, each of them knew his song. It was something that he had always added to when he had come across a new challenge or adventure. Now it seemed that it would remain unfinished.

 

For the rest of the pack, however, this was an occasion both solemn and mysterious. What had Skytail said about himself? How did one go about composing a song? That was when Skytail elaborated on the matter.

 

“I know that you guys don’t have much experience with fast biter songs. But in our tradition, the packmates make up the verses to their songs and they grows longer with each time that they are sung. My own song and Breeze’s are quite long, but not as long as Skytail’s. He lived an adventurous life.” Taunt’s eyes filled with sadness at that affirmation. He lived. Now he lived no more. Not wishing to dwell further on what could not be changed, he continued. “Please listen while I sing the song of Skytail.”

 

**♪ Father we are leaving, we are receiving**

**Our right to stand on our own**

**We cannot stay here, we have learned what we must know**

**Now it is time to roam ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

Chomper listened with great intensity at Taunt’s words. In most cases Taunt was extremely jovial and jocular in his interactions with others, but none of that was on display here. He was bearing his heart in order to sing Skytail’s song with utter devotion. It was a side of the fast biter that he had seldom seen.

 

The words of the first verse also seemed to speak to him in a very personal way. Just like Chomper had done some weeks ago, Skytail and Breeze had left their parents’ nest as well. Despite the overly formal words, Chomper knew that event must have hurt the two dinosaurs deeply. The difficult parting from the parents was a common feature of sharptooth life. It did not need to be elaborated in the song for that reality to be expressed. It was already implied.

 

Not wishing to miss out on any of Skytail’s song, Chomper quickly stopped his introspective monologue. He could contemplate all of this later. Right now he had a song to learn.

 

**♪ I hunt longnecks fleeing, I am succeeding**

**In my attempt to live free**

**Breeze at my side, I am content**

**Our pack is her and me ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

Breeze had to smile at that verse. She and Skytail had lived for many months as a pack of two until Vigilant arrived and successfully completed her challenge. It was a liberating time. But as happy as those times were, they were nothing compared to after the rest of the pack finally came together.

 

She was unaware that she was crying until Spike placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The song brought back a confusing array of emotions from joy to sadness, but she would not trade those memories in no matter what sorrow they brought. The fallen pack members were her dearest friends. She would acknowledge their memory until the day that she died.

 

**♪ A silent intruder sees us, but she will not flee us**

**A challenge is made**

**Two at my side, Vigilant joins us**

**A trio that shall not fade ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

As Taunt sang this verse, he was left with a sense of profound loss. Vigilant was a very bright and friendly fast biter, but he had not gotten to know her as well as some of the others. Worse yet, her song had only just started when she died. There were only two verses to her name, not enough for a proper song. But at least she would live on in Skytail’s song. It was the only kind of immortality that could be offered for the fallen. They were gone, but their memory would carry on.

 

**♪ The troubled one seeks us, and beseeches us**

**No family has he**

**A challenge made, a challenge sustained.**

**Scarflank joins us three ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

Spike had always saw some part of himself in the troubled fast biter, he reflected. Although it was true that Spike had a loving adopted family, he still could relate to the deep loneliness that Scarflank endured. Spike had to endure it due to his muteness and odd mental perspective, whereas Scarflank endured it due to a lack of a loving family.

 

 _At least he died with his true family._ Spike sadly reflected. _He died with the ones who took him in._

 

**♪ The thief stands afield, refuses to yield**

**Breeze wants his blood**

**But I decline, a test I gave he**

**The courageous son of Thud ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

Cera had to smirk at this. _So Taunt is forever immortalized as the thief? Fitting._ However, despite her snarky thought, she was deeply touched by the song. Skytail’s song was not simply focused on him, as Brekan’s was, but rather it was focused on those he knew and loved. He wanted his friends to be immortalized along with him. He wanted his song to be their song.

 

Cera looked down. _Skytail was a lot like Littlefoot in many ways. I can only hope that we don’t meet a premature end like he did. He deserved better than that._

 

As she dwelled on those thoughts, the song concluded.

 

**♪ Now we are five strong, we carry on**

**Through uncertain days**

**But we do not fear, we are together**

**Come what may ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

At the end of that verse, Taunt looked up with a curious expression. It was an odd mixture of askance and pleading. Littlefoot and the others did not know the meaning behind that gesture, but luckily Thud did.

 

“Skytail is no more and he cannot complete his song. Would anyone like to finish it on his behalf.”

 

There were uncertain looks exchanged between the packmates as each of them considered this. It was up to those who lived on to finish Skytail’s song and to see to it that it was communicated to future generations. It was both a heavy burden and an honor. Their words would be the final say for Skytail’s saga. No one wanted to do the great fast biter a disservice by giving the song anything less than their absolute best.

 

Finally, after several moments, Littlefoot walked forward towards the center of the circle with deliberate slowness.

 

With a deep bow, Taunt retreated to his place at the periphery of the circle and watched Littlefoot intently. It seemed that the new leader of the pack would be eulogizing Skytail by providing an ending to his song. The new beginning would honor the end of the old order.

 

With an uncertain expression and trembling claws, a nervous Littlefoot sang with far more strength and certainty than he was feeling at that moment.

 

**♪ In battle my end was met, my friends wept**

**But my friends will live on**

**Because of my sacrifice, they remain**

**Into destiny they journey on ♪**

 

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

Silence descended upon the pack as the song was finally given a proper ending. From this day on Skytail would be remembered as a pack leader who sacrificed himself in order to save his friends. In order to save those who he had dedicated so much of his life to supporting and defending. His honorable deed would long be remembered.

 

“Thank you, Seeker.” Taunt spoke through his emotion. “Skytail would have been honored by that.”

 

Littlefoot forced himself to smile. “I hope so. I only wish that I had the chance to speak with him again.”

 

Breeze put a clawed hand on his shoulder. “We all do, Seeker. We all do.”

 

It was at this point that Thud stomped on the ground in a rhythmic pattern, capturing the attention of all who were present. Just before Littlefoot was about to ask what he was doing, he noticed that Taunt and Breeze were now doing the same. Shrugging at Chomper and the former leaf-eaters, he went ahead and joined in the display. He was completely unaware of what they were doing.

 

“What... exactly are we doing?” Chomper finally asked.

 

Thud smiled at the purple sharptooth. “This is a fast biter ritual, Path, but since you are in their pack I am sure that you can join in as well. We are going to thank the night circle for giving us light on this night.” _And show our strength to any other fast biter packs in the area..._ He added in his mind. Most fast biter rituals had a practical purpose underneath the pretext.

 

Littlefoot looked up at that explanation. _Oh. This must be the roaring at the night circle. I always wondered why Skytail’s pack would do that in the lowlands. I never had a chance to ask._

 

Chomper had a far different connotation to the ritual, despite the fact that he was joining in the rhythmic stomping himself. “My daddy hates it that fast biters roar at the night circle. He says that they do it just to annoy two-footers.”

 

Thud laughed. “Does it annoy two-footers?”

 

Chomper nodded.

 

“Then all the more reason to do it!” Thud smiled at Chomper’s somewhat annoyed expression, but the purple sharptooth continued the stomping anyway. As Littlefoot’s friends had never done this ritual before, Thud decided to explain. “We stomp in rhythm to put our thoughts aside then once we let go we can roar our emotions into the sky. We sing to think, but we roar to feel.” He smiled as he saw that Littlefoot and the others were closing their eyes and giving into the primal impulse deep inside. Determined not to be left out even though he was technically a ‘guest’ of the pack, he closed his eyes and gave into the instinct as well.

 

......

 

**Roar!**

 

Dein woke up with a start.

_Oh damn it! Don’t tell me that the other fast biters taught Chomper’s friends about that!_

 

Terri woke up as well, but smiled at the sound.

 

“Isn’t it great dear? Chomper and his friends are bonding.”

 

Dein growled. “I was sleeping perfectly fine before they began to ‘bond’.”

 

**Roar!**

 

Another chorus of roars erupted at the night circle. Dein’s distress made her chuckle. He always did find fast biters to be annoying. “Don’t worry dear, I am sure that they will be done before the night is over.”

 

In response Dein rolled over and gave a muffled response before he went to sleep again. “Oh, that’s bloody reassuring!”

 

As the pack continued to roar at the night circle, Terri allowed herself to fall asleep. Despite the fact that Chomper was no longer at the nest, she was glad that he had found a pack that accepted him.

 

The rest of her night was filled with peaceful sleep stories.

 

......

 

**Just outside of hidden runner territory:**

 

_What have I done?_

 

Verok stared at his reflection in the stream with a forlorn expression. The striped green fast biter’s face was still drenched with the blood of the hidden runners. The blood confirmed his guilt, whereas his eyes confirmed his guilty conscience. He had done many questionable things since he was forced into the pack, but none as bad as this.

 

He felt dirty.

 

When he and his siblings had heard that Calin was approaching they decided to split up in the hopes that if they were found separately then they would simply be enrolled in the pack and not have to fight their kin.

 

They had been right.

 

Due to the loss of many fast biters in the Battle of Haven Valley and the Battle of the Land of Shallow Waters, Red Claw had become more lax in allowing fast biters to join. They no longer killed solitary fast biters, they would allow them to join provided that they seemed hard enough for the task to be asked of them.

 

But this was too much. This wasn’t a battle, this was cold-blooded murder.

 

He knew that he could tell no one else except his brother and sister, but they had to get out of this pack before it was too late. Before they became lost in the barbarity that permeated everything that Red Claw and Calin touched. They would have to work on their plans of escape to somehow avoid Red Claw’s retribution. Running was not a permanent option, they would have to eventually fight back against their pursuers. And he knew of only one pack that might be strong enough to stand up against Red Claw’s horde.

 

_Seeker, you’re our only hope now._

 


	59. Discussions and plots

**_“Schemes are like fruit, they require a certain ripening.”_ **

**_― George R.R. Martin, A Clash of Kings_ **

 

"Did you invite your father?"

 

Taunt looked up at the brown fast biter for a moment. The question was not made in an accusatory manner, but rather an inquisitive one. Littlefoot's eyes looked up from their recent kill and focused on him in a conversational manner.

 

Taunt sighed inwardly. The relationship between himself and his father was a complex one, even if it was effectively healed. He had spent so much time as part of a pack that to see his father on a regular basis would be an odd feeling. He was used to 'Thud the father' as a child and to 'Thud the enemy' as an adult. It was kind of quaint to think of him as 'Thud the regular sharptooth' at this point. However, if the other packmates could accept a former enemy as a welcomed guest then so could he. He spoke after a pause.

 

"I did. I think that he is reporting the security situation to Chomper's folks."

 

Littlefoot nodded as he considered this. But then he suddenly spoke.

 

"I guess that we should give our security report to your parent's as well, Path." As Chomper sighed and proceeded to get ready to journey to his parent's nest, Littlefoot smirked and finished the joke. "We can report that the dangerous spiketail youngling has been dealt with."

 

Taunt rolled his eyes at Littlefoot's joke. It was a bad one, but he couldn't fault him for that considering some of the stinkers that he had told during his time in the pack. The response from the rest of the pack was somewhat varied, with Ruby and Ducky snorting in amusement while most of the others simply shook their heads while chuckling in response. Taking on a smile, Taunt decided that he needed to show his leader how these things were done.

 

"But we couldn't have done it without brave Stern Claw. Without her face planting after missing the spiketail, the entire hunt might have proved to be a bore."

 

With some amusement, Taunt noticed that Littlefoot and Ruby both had to suppress laughter after his 'epic' retelling of Cera's exploits during the morning's hunt. Chomper and the others, however, were not being so modest and were laughing hysterically at Taunt's mention of Cera's misadventure. As for Cera, however...

 

"Trust me, Taunt. When I pounce after you I won't miss."

 

Taunt smiled. _Now this is more like it!_

 

Cera sized up Taunt and began to rear back in preparation for a strike on the orange fast biter. In response, Taunt prepared to launch himself out of the way as soon as she pounced. This was a reaction that he had done several times before and it had become a sort of game for the two sharpteeth. However, he did not plan on a sudden complication.

 

"Oh this should be rich!" Came his father's voice from behind him.

 

Taunt looked back in surprise. "Huh?" He did not notice his father sneak up on him. Unfortunately for him, however, Cera was not so easily distracted.

 

"Gotcha!"

 

Taunt tried to escape from Cera's grasp as she latched herself against his back. He finally got his wish to be free, but not after Cera got her revenge with a slight nip at his backside.

 

"Ow! My ass!" Taunt cried.

 

Cera strutted away in triumph. "That was for being an ass! Hmph!" Though she walked away in fake agitation, Taunt could tell that she was pleased with herself. He was about to attempt to charge at her and attempt to repay the favor when another bite caught his attention.

 

"Ow! What the hell!" Taunt reared back as he looked up at who had bitten his rump a second time. It was his father.

 

Thud smiled at his son. "Why, son... I was just defending that lady's honor." He answered in a mocking tone.

 

Taunt scoffed. "Honor?! Lady?! I think that you overestimate..."

 

A sudden cough from Cera caused Taunt to look up and observe her glare. Taunt was about to go into dangerous territory here. With a sigh, he decided to let her have the last word in this time. Noting that he had now stepped back from his comments, Cera gave him a toothy smile. She was simultaneously being pleased with herself and urging Taunt on. Taunt was about to continue their verbal sparring when Littlefoot interrupted them.

 

"Thud! It is great for you to join us." He then gestured at the spiketail corpse in front of him. "You brought us food last night so we are returning the favor. Ruby caught this one, so you can have the second bite as our guest."

 

Thud bowed. "I am honored."

 

As the rest of the pack gathered around the spiketail in preparation for dinner, Taunt gestured at his rear and gave a biting gesture into the air, clearly indicating to her that he would avenge her besting of him. For her part, Cera simply stuck out her tongue. There was no doubt that their little vendetta was nowhere near done for the day.

 

......

 

"So the Great Valley agreed to let me join in its defense?"

 

Littlefoot quickly chewed on his piece of the spiketail as he processed Thud's question. He had to admit that the idea of Thud joining in the defense of a valley populated by leaf-eaters sounded utterly mad. But yet, the trust of the valley won out over their concerns on that day. The pack's good intentions had been proven by the great risks that they took on the valley's behalf. The difference between how they were treated in their initial meeting and the final meeting were like night and day.

 

"Yeah... Though it took a while to get them to agree."

 

_"Don't get me wrong, Littlefoot. But are you sure that Thud can be trusted?"_

_Littlefoot nodded at Grandpa Longneck's question. "He saved Taunt and Breeze and he is helping to defend our territory in our absence. So yes, he is worthy of our trust."_

_"Says the sharpteeth!"_

_Littlefoot looked up at the threehorn who had spoken. It was a brown threehorn who he didn't recognize. However, the sneer on his face was impossible to miss. A sudden glare from Whitehorn, however, caused the threehorn to back away._

_"Says the sharpteeth who risked their lives to defend this place." Littlefoot answered plainly. "We can't change what we are now, but we can help those whom we love."_

_There was much chattering as the adults seemed to absorb this information. Thud as a potential defender? Adult fast runners to help evacuate the kids if necessary? What sounded ludicrous just a few days ago was now being debated amongst them all. They knew that whatever choices they made would have a great impact on them all._

 

"A threehorn defended my honor?" Thud asked in a deadpan manner as his son erupted into laughter.

 

Littlefoot placed his hands up in a placative gesture. "I didn't say that. But Whitehorn did cause most of the opposition to shut up."

 

Seeing that his son was still laughing at his expense, Thud made a move to nip him in the rear again, but Taunt quickly sprinted away much to the amusement of Cera. It seemed that they both were willing to have a bit of fun at the orange fast biter's expense.

 

Deciding to speak before the story could get interrupted again, Littlefoot continued his story..

 

_"So it is agreed then. The sharpteeth will return in the spring. Then we will prepare the defense of the valley."_

_Whitehorn's pronouncement effectively concluded that part of the discussion. All of the major herds had decided to return to the valley and that only left the matter of defense. Now everyone was agreed that the help of the sharpteeth and, if willing, Ruby's family would be used. It seemed that the dream of Ruby's father to unite the Mysterious Beyond and the Great Valley against Red Claw had finally been obtained. Now it was up to them to see to it that they were successful._

_At that moment Littlefoot looked at Ruby who seemed to be deep in thought._

_"Ponder? Are you alright?"_

_Ruby looked up at Littlefoot's question. "My daddy wanted to stop Red Claw, but I don't know if he wanted Red Claw to be stopped in this way." A sad look appeared on her face. "I don't want to risk my family, Seeker."_

_Littlefoot closed his eyes and sighed. "We already are, Ponder. Every day that Red Claw is allowed to run free is a day that his pack is allowed to grow stronger. If the valley falls then no one will be able to stop him." He then stared deeply into her eyes. "We can either risk your family through action or through inaction. Which would your dad choose?"_

_Ruby nodded. There was no doubt in her mind about the answer to that question._

"We haven't sent Spotter out to relay that news to Ponder's family yet." Littlefoot stated somewhat hesitantly. "There has been so much going on."

 

Thud nodded at this. The story had taken both his and his son's mind off of their playful little game. They were now focused on other things. Thud was the first to speak.

 

"I obviously will join in the defense of the valley." Taunt looked at him with surprise, but Thud simply responded with a smile before speaking again. "You don't think that I would let my son fight alone, would you?" Taunt looked touched by this as Thud continued. "I will fight with my son's friends, even if I prefer to remain in a pack of my own. A pack of one."

 

Littlefoot nodded respectfully. "Thank you for your support, Thud. It is greatly appreciated."

 

The others nodded in appreciation as well, to which Thud nodded in turn. However, a conspiratorial look suddenly came across his face as he seemed to consider something deeply for a few moments.

 

"What are you thinking about, Thud?" Chomper asked curiously.

 

Thud was silent for a moment. "Your parents."

 

Chomper was taken aback by this as were the other members of the pack. "My parents?" He asked in turn.

 

Thud nodded. "Yes, your parents." He paused for a moment before finally addressing the sharptooth's confused look. "I think that we will stand more of a chance if we had the support of your parents. Don't you, Path?"

 

An uneasy silence descended over the pack as they considered that possibility. Would Chomper's parents be willing to join in the defense of the valley? Moreover, would the valley even welcome their support?

 

......

 

**Outside of Hidden Runner territory:**

 

"Very good, Calin. It seems that your former allies have been dealt with."

 

Calin bristled at Red Claws condescension. _I have no idea what spiketail dung Sandstorm was feeding you, but I had no allies!_ He obviously did not say his thoughts, however.

 

"Now we can move on with my plans."

 

 _Yes, finally._ Calin noted with some sarcasm. In a way he had all that he could want at this point. He had power in that none of the other fast biters would dare challenge him due to Red Claw's threat. He also effectively had a free hand to be as brutal and ruthless as he saw fit now that he no longer had to operate under the pretense of being charitable with his 'allies' in the pack. Red Claw had in effect made him a de facto deputy dictator and he was impatient to get started. Now that he finally had a taste of unbridled power he wanted to use it to the fullest possible extent. He would not be denied.

 

"We will go after the valley in the winter. The leaf-eaters won’t expect an attack so soon.”

 

 _An attack in the cold?_ Calin thought to himself. _What sense does that make?_ However, Red Claw was about to answer his unspoken question.

 

“The Cold Time will bring starvation as it always does and the stragglers will want to join up with the strongest." Red Claw then looked at him with a fierce expression. "You will determine who is worthy of us."

 

Calin nodded. Red Claw didn't say what to do with those who were found to be unworthy. There was no need to state the obvious.

 

Red Claw continued. “The lack of food will make us stronger at the same time it makes the valley weaker!” He gave a triumphant roar. “They won’t see us coming! He who insists on fighting fair, fights to die.”

 

Calin was cautious not to interrupt Red Claw in the middle of one of his monologues, but the pack still needed some direction in the meantime. With that in mind, he asked a question as soon as he could get a word in edgewise.

 

"What are we to do in the meantime, sir?" Calin offered.

 

Red Claw pondered this for a moment. "We will do as we have been doing. We will terrorize the herds and kill the weaker packs. If we show that we are the strongest then they will join with us when the Cold Time comes." He then worked himself up into a frenzy. "Now is the time to act like proper sharpteeth. Consuming flesh... Tasting blood... Kill all who stand in our way. Only then will we be strong enough to do what must be done!"

 

As Calin gave a yelp of affirmation at his leader's call to violence, neither of them noticed the three fast biters watching them intently with a look of disdain from the assembled pack.

 

Nor did they notice the hidden runner watching them all from the bluffs...

 

......

 

**Hidden Runner territory:**

 

"The scout reports that they are now outside of the bluffs. They are moving out of our territory."

 

Viscond did not react at all at his deputy's message. Instead he continued to stare intently at the sky, as if no one has spoken to him at all. This quite worried his deputy, Westron, who quickly gestured for the others to leave. He would speak to his friend alone.

 

Seeing that they were now alone, he sat beside his old friend and looked at his haggard face. Frowning, he finally broke the silence.

 

"What are you thinking, my friend?"

 

Viscond sighed at his friend's question. He could lie convincingly to the others and could act brave even when he was as fearful as a lost youngling, but he couldn't lie to him. He could not hide the fact that he was deeply troubled.

 

"I'm thinking that we have to strike back."

 

Westron considered this for a moment and shook his head. To attack Red Claw and his ilk would be suicide. There was no way that they could successfully take them all on at once. Nor could they afford to risk the pack's children during such a dangerous enterprise. It was a risky gamble.

 

"Sir, we can't risk the children! We can risk our hatchlings!"

 

Viscond react angrily to his deputy's response. "Can't risk them! What do you call this?!" He gestured wildly at the land around them. "Red Claw is attacking our people and we do nothing! What is more risky than that!?"

 

Westron looked at his friend with grave concern. "But we can hide ourselves. We can stay out of his way..." He never got a chance to finish.

 

"Look what good that did to my kin!" Viscond nearly roared. "My brother is dead. His mate slaughtered in front of her children and my nephew..." His voice cracked with raw emotion. "My nephew was forced to eat his own newly hatched brother before he died."

 

Westron's mouth hung agape. No one had told him what his friend had seen in his brother's nest. But this was too much. This was an atrocity beyond comprehension. Only the sickest mind would think of doing such a thing. His friend's reaction made a lot more sense now.

 

"We can't do nothing here, Westron. We just can't." He shook his head with resignation. "We can't leave our children and we can't abandon the pack's mothers. But... But I know that we have some fighters in the pack. They will be willing to take the fight to our enemies."

 

Westron looked at his friend with sadness. "And you are to be the one to lead them?" He didn't really have to ask that question. They both knew the answer.

 

"Yes." Viscond answered firmly. "And you will watch the pack in my absence."

 

Westron paled. His friend was going to go on a suicide mission and he simply expected him to stand back and care for the pack? That was unacceptable to him. "Viscond..."

 

"Westron, don't." Westron nearly broke down in tears at his friend's words. "I have to do this. If Red Claw is distracted by me then it will buy our pack some time. Enough time to flee this place before he strikes again.”

 

Viscond has no idea that Red Claw’s attack had been a standalone battle. A test of Calin’s loyalty. For all that he knew this was just the beginning of further massacres. He wasn’t going to let that happen without a fight.

 

Viscond then smiled at his friend. “I know that you are the best that the pack has. You will lead them well in my absence." He took on a grim expression. "Even if that absence turns permanent."

 

Westron was in tears now. It felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. If his friend went on with this idea of his then he doubted that he would ever see him again. With great difficulty, he spoke.

 

"What should I tell the mothers of the packmates who are going to fight? How should I tell them that their sons and daughters are about to die?"

 

Viscond closed his eyes. "We won't fight them head-on. We will use hit and run tactics at night. We will use trickery and deceit. We will use our minds since we can't face them claw to claw." He then opened his eyes. “We will do what we hidden runners are known for. It should give the rest of you enough time.”

 

Westron screamed. "You will all still be in danger!"

 

Viscond went silent for a moment as his dear friend wept. With a heavy sigh, he placed a comforting hand on Westron's shoulder and spoke into his ear.

 

"Life is about danger, my friend. We are hatched, we live for awhile, and then we die." He gave a sad smile. "I never mated. The responsibilities of being a pack leader prevented it. I always looked to my brother to carry on the family line. Now it seems that I am the last. It is up to me to defend what both of us hold dear." He closed his eyes and he laid his head against his friend's. "I will do what I can to delay this threat, Westron. But Red Claw threatens us all. Hiding from him will not change that. We thought we could hide when we saw his savagery in the lowlands, but the threat has come to find us anyway. The rest of the hidden runner packs will be threatened soon enough."

 

Westron nodded at this, but he was still too upset to speak. Meanwhile, Viscond continued.

 

"I will do what I can in the field, but I need you to rally support with the other packs. I think that it is time that this pack pay a visit to Harthron."

 

Westron looked at his friend with great intensity. "Do you think that he will join the fight?"

 

Viscond shook his head. "I don't know. But he is the highest ranked of us all, Westron. All of the other hidden runner packs in the region yield to his dictates. We have to try to make him see reason." He then looked down at his friend. "My friend, will you do this for me? Will you protect the pack and try to convince the greatest of us of what needs to be done?"

 

With a grim expression and tears still fresh in his eyes, Westron nodded.

 

"Yes, my friend. I will not fail you."

 

Viscond nodded and patted his friend on the shoulder, before walking back towards the pack’s nests. Westron watched him with a downcast expression as he feared that he would never see his friend again. However that was when a thought suddenly came to him.

 

“What about that sharptooth pack that we have heard about? The one that bested Calin in the gulch?”

 

Viscond stopped his forward progress for a moment, but then he answered with a sardonic tone.

 

“My friend, do you honestly think I am crazy enough to ally with the biters of the night?”

 

Westron gave a wry smile despite his dejected emotions. “My friend, I know you are crazy enough to do that.”

 

Viscond’s laugh echoed across the field as he acknowledged the truthfulness of his friend’s words. Finally though, he responded with a nod.

 

“After I take the fight to Red Claw, I will not hesitate to take any allies I can get.” He looked directly at his friend. “We will deal with that when I return to the pack.”

 

Westron protested. “If you return...”

 

Viscond shrugged. “Fate will be whatever it may. I can only do my part.” With a heavy sigh, he looked down at his claws. _I suppose my fate is in my claws now._ He thought to himself. _And the fate of my pack is in Westron’s._ Knowing that the conversation had run its course, Viscond decided to finally part. If fate was merciful then he would return from his mission to meet the pack in Harthron’s land. The combined hidden runner packs could then face their enemy together.

 

“May the shadows hide you, Westron.”

 

With a deep bow, Westron’s words were less formal but no less from the heart.

 

“Bloody some snouts, Viscond! We will be meet again after you return!”

 

......

 

**Back to the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"Wake up, you lazy behemoth!"

 

Terri not so gently nudged her mate with her foot as he awoke with a start.

 

"Oh, you horrid female! Can't you let me sleep?" He complained through his grogginess.

 

Terri laughed at her mate's antics. They were both endearing and annoying in equal measure, but she had gotten used to them over the seasons. "I have let you sleep, dear. The bright circle is at the top of the sky already."

 

With a groan Dein slowly rose from the ground. His stubby forelimbs helping him to orient himself so his hind limbs could bring him upright. Finally, with a yawn, he was back at his full height.

 

"Let me guess..." He spoke coyly. "You want to hunt now, right?"

 

Terri gave him a toothy smile. "You know me well, dear." She then nuzzled him. "Otherwise I would have let you sleep, so I wouldn't have to listen to your complaining..."

 

Dein grunted. "Oh, please! I do not complain that much!"

 

Terri shook her head. "See you're complaining right now!"

 

Dein protested. "I am not complaining, I am simply correcting..."

 

Terri smiled as she made a waving gesture with her stubby arms, the sharptooth two-footer equivalent of going 'blah, blah, blah'.

 

Dein stared at her for a moment with a disgruntled expression before he smiled ever so slightly through his eyes. "You're just trying to get a rise out of me, aren't you?"

 

Terri beamed. "Now would I do that?"

 

Dein snorted. "Yes."

 

The shared a brief fit of laughter at their respective antics. They had grown used to their excesses and annoyances over the years. At this point in their relationship the annoyances were almost as welcome and sought after as the more romantic moments. They each had grown to love one another, faults and all. Her recent near-death experience from the season before only strengthened their already-strong bond. They had even considered trying for an egg again now that Chomper was out of the nest. Though they would not attempt such a thing with the Cold Time approaching. That would have to wait until the spring.

 

**Roar!**

 

Both of them turned as the form of Chomper and his pack appeared across the horizon. Being guests in their territory, Terri could see that they had brought some kind of corpse with them. Though this would not assuage either of their hunger, it was still nice to see that they were keeping with the traditions of the sharpteeth. Guests bring peace offerings. Smiling slightly, she proceeded to give a low roar back to indicate their welcome into their presence.

 

**Roar!**

 

It was only now that the pack proceeded towards them. She wondered what they needed to discuss today.

 

......

 

The bright circle had long since fallen behind the horizon, but yet Dein and Terri both continued to stare reflectively at the stream in front of their nest. After the discussions that they had on this day, neither of them really knew what to say to the other. Much had been debated, but not much had been settled.

 

_"Son, I can't order you not to do this. It isn't my place. Not anymore." Dein stared at his son with a solemn expression. "But I must ask you and your pack to reconsider defending the valley in the spring. They have already been warned of the danger and you already risked everything to help them during Red Claw's surprise attack. You owe them nothing."_

_Silence fell upon the pack as they digested Dein's words. He not only had his mate to think about, but also the possibility of children yet to come. If they left to defend the valley then they would be risking everything. Their territory... Themselves... Their chances of future children... And of course, Chomper. But Chomper made it clear that he was going to be risked anyway. Part of him longed to help his son and his friends, but it would be unwise for a sharptooth to risk himself over leaf-eaters. In either case, Chomper's defense of the valley even after his rough treatment by the herd members fulfilled Dein and Terri's obligations to the valley for allowing his son to stay as a guest for a year and a half._

_"I understand, sir. And you must do what you think is best for your family." Littlefoot said this with near-subservience, as was proper for a pack leader who was serving under another leader. Littlefoot's use of the word 'family' was not lost on either Dein or Terri. Their son, despite always being family, was no longer under their responsibility. Under sharptooth tradition, he was an adult now and had to fend for himself. Littlefoot was simply acknowledging that reality. As Littlefoot paused, Chomper began again._

_"I understand, daddy. I have to fight my own battles. I have fought them in the past." Dein noticed that Terri noticeably tensed up at Chomper's mention of that. Their near-loss of their son during his numerous run-ins with Calin and his pack of fast biters chilled them to the bone. "I just hope that you will consider the offer."_

_Dein nodded at this. Indeed he was considering the offer, but although his heart was telling him to fight alongside his son and his friends, his brain was telling him something else. He had his and Terri's entire family lines to consider and if they were all wiped out in a battle then his ancestors would weep as their descendents were no more. He owed it to them and to Chomper as well to ensure that the family line would continue. For two-footers the persistence of the family was the paramount duty and all other things had to yield to that obligation. Chomper knew this even if the pack did not._

_Terri then spoke. "I won't lie to you, son. Our answer will probably be 'no'. The family line must carry on even when I, your father, or you pass into the world of the parted." Chomper bowed his head in a show of respect, not disappointment. From the look on his face, Chomper had expected this reaction even if the other packmates looked surprised. Fast biter standards were a bit different in that the 'pack' was the highest obligation over even one's biological family._

_"But perhaps you can still find some help." Dein offered immediately, which caught the pack's attention. "There are allies that you may call upon, thought I don't know how helpful they will be."_

_Chomper blinked before asking the obvious question. "Who are they?"_

_Dein smiled. "Son, do you remember the carrion flyers?"_

_The rest of the pack looked at one another with confused expressions, but Chomper's was anything but unsure. With a slight smile, he slowly turned towards his friends._

_"Petrie? I think that we may have some allies for you to track down."_

****

Dein frowned slightly at that memory. The carrion flyers were sharptooth flyers that would often feed upon the sharptooth family's kills when they resided in the lowlands several years prior. They had formed an almost symbiotic relationship with the sharpteeth and would even make a call and fly in a wide circle around promising targets. Due to their harmless nature and the fact that they helped lead the sharpteeth to food, they had tolerated them eating the leftovers. It was an alliance of convenience, but an alliance nonetheless. If they could convince their old allies that there would be food after the battle then they would have a few eyes in the sky at their disposal. It was a long shot perhaps, as they had no idea where those sharptooth flyers were now, but it would still increase their son's chances.

 

"Do you think that we made the right choice?"

 

Dein sighed at Terri's question. "I have no idea. I... am conflicted." That was about as much uncertainty or weakness that Dein would allow himself to show. The admission was not lost on Terri.

 

"So am I. I know that it is his life now, but... It is hard to let go."

 

Dein nodded. Even when it was time for a child to strike off on their own and face their own challenges, it was not easy to stand back and watch them suffer through the inequities of life.   A parent's role is to protect and nurture, but to protect beyond a point was to actually harm the child more. Chomper had decided his path in life. Now he had to live with his choice.

 

**Roar!**

 

The sounds of the fast biter pack roaring at the night circle could be heard from several miles away. It seemed that the pack had gone through their songs on this night and were again performing the 'Night Circle Thanking' ritual as Chomper had described it. Dein had dismissed it as another stupid fast biter superstition, but it was still comforting to hear his son participate in the sacred rites of sharptooth kind. He had once feared that his son would always be soft at heart due to imprinting on Littlefoot after Chomper had hatched, but his son had since grown up into a formidable preadolescent sharptooth. Dein had no regrets that Chomper's adopted father of sorts, Littlefoot, and adopted mother of sorts, Ruby, were still watching over him in the pack. Despite Chomper's odd upbringing he had turned out alright.

 

 _Glad we didn't mess that one up._ Dein admitted to himself upon thinking back to his son's upbringing.

 

**Roar!**

 

The ritual was in full swing now as the roars of Taunt, Ruby, and even Chomper could be heard in the crescendo of vocalizations. It was at that moment that Dein remembered something else that Chomper said about the ritual. It was a way for enemy packs to show strength and hurl insults at one another, but it was also a way for allied packs to show solidarity and to also hurl insults at one another.

 

Dein laughed for a moment. It seemed that the principal of having vitriolic friends was not unique to two-footers after all. But there was nothing to say that non-fast biters couldn't participate in the ritual as well.

 

**"Roar!"**

**"Two-footers are slow!"**

**"Roar!"**

 

 _Ah, it seems that Taunt has decided to begin the insult phase of the ritual._ Dein smirked as he thought to himself. _I suppose that it is time to return the favor to the intolerable bastard._ His earlier comments about the ritual being stupid and superstitious were now forgotten as he felt a sense of play that he hadn't felt since he played with other sharpteeth on a few rare occasions when he was much younger. At least his son had been spared a lonely childhood. Now Dein was prepared to join in with the ritual. He was about to express the inner child that he hadn't allowed to play in many ages.

 

"Dear, shall we show the fast biters how this is really done?"

 

Terri was taken aback slightly by Dein's offer, but then quickly put a smirk on her face. She didn't dare ruin the moment by telling Dein how hypocritical or unlike himself he was being by engaging in a ‘lowly’ fast biter ritual. Instead, she simply gave him a firm nod. It was time to compete with their 'guests' on their lands.

 

**"Roar!"**

**"Fast biters are fools!"**

 

The pack went silent for a moment in apparent surprise at having Chomper's folks actually participate in the ritual. However, after a few moments the ritual resumed with a frenzy.

 

**"Roar!"**

**"Roar!"**

**"Fast biters know how to make bridges!"**

**"Roar!"**

 

Terri erupted into laughter as one of the pack members, obviously Chomper, retold an aspect of the story about how Dein and Terri met. She had been smart enough to make a bridge out of fallen trees to pursue the prey, while he had not. As a result, he had gotten stuck in the mud pit. _I know that I shouldn't have told him that story. Now I will be known as Dein the Clueless if the fast biters decide to make a song about that!_

 

He then turned his attention to his mate. "Some help here, dear? You're supposed to help me defend our honor against our fiend of a son and his band of disrespectful asses, not agree with them!"

 

Her laughter slowly died down. "Whatever you say, dear." She was still amused by Chomper's excellent insult, but was also glad for Dein's sudden move to accept Chomper's new cultural heritage. She would not stand in the way of her mate's embrace of this moment.

 

The roars echoed across the night as the sharpteeth and the pack exchanged roars and insults under the brilliant stars. Despite the fact that Chomper had never met his grandparents, both sharpteeth were convinced that they would have been amused by this humorous, yet touching display.

 

It wasn't until the ritual was finally over and he was heading to sleep, that Dein allowed himself to look at the stars in silent contemplation. He was never a superstitious dinosaur, but he did allow himself to speak to the ancestors who were watching him from the canopy of stars.

 

_I don't know what is coming, ancestors. But please watch over Chomper. He needs all of the help that he can get._

 

......

 

**Back to Calin's pack:**

 

Verok opened his eyes.

 

Waiting for his vision to adjust, he listened to the steady breathing of the adjacent fast biters. Slow and steady. It seemed that he had waited long enough to put his plan into motion. The rest of the pack was asleep and the flyers would be unable to see well in the pitch black night. If they were going to make their escape then this would have to be it.

 

With very careful movement, Verok slowly rose from his prone position. He froze when the fast biter that he had been leaning on snorted and shifted in his sleep. But he visibly relaxed when he shifted and curled up next to another fast biter.

 

_That was too close._

 

Shifting to his side, he could see that his brother and sister were beginning to rise from their respective resting places as well. Each was looking at him and waiting for the signal to get started. It was now or never,

 

Rising to his feet, he turned and faced the other members of the pack. They were sleeping soundly, with the occasional violent snort coming from Red Claw in the distance. In the back of the pack he could also see the form of Calin kicking in his sleep. It seemed that even during his rest he was still attacking. Part of Verok wanted to slay that monster while he couldn't defend himself, but that would spell doom for himself and his siblings. No, he would have to do the best that he could to escape from these fiends. Then he and his siblings could look for the mysterious pack. The only ones who had ever beaten Calin and lived to tell the tale.

 

Seeker's pack.

 

With a shuddering breath, he slowly walked between the sleeping sharpteeth and approached his two siblings. He took the moment to look at them.

 

His sister, Swift, was a long slender fast biter that still shined blue in the light of the night circle. Her features appeared kindly and gentle, but they now also had a haunted look to them. She had seen too much and, in order to survive, done too much to come out of the experience unscathed. He knew that she would regret her actions for the rest of her life.

 

Turning his head, he could see his brother, Leap. He still bore the scars that he obtained during one of the numerous dominance fights in the pack. He had gotten roughed up several times at Calin's prompting in order to test his worthiness to be in the pack. He had survived the ordeal, but his eyes still glared with a deep-seated hate. It was unclear whether he hated himself or his tormentors more. In either case, Verok knew that he had to get his brother out of here. His gentle brother would not live long in this environment of domination and cruelty.

 

Taking a quick look at each of them, he placed his clawed hands into each of theirs. The message was clear. This was it. There would be no going back from this. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh, he gave them a curt nod.

 

The three fast biters sprinted into the night.

 

 

 


	60. Love and war

**_“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,_ **

**_And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.”_ **

**_― William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_ **

 

_There they are._

 

Viscond scanned the desolate scene in front of him. From the high bluffs he could see for miles around. Being the Mysterious Beyond, the land was barren and without significant vegetation, which further extended his range of sight. The scene was bleak and dreary, which suited his mood at the moment.

 

Down below, the lumbering form of Red Claw could be seen with the pack of fast biters following his lead. The fast biters were obviously looking for something with great intensity. They would dart about and sniff the wind before retracing their steps and resume following the massive sharptooth.

 

_What are they looking for?_

 

They were obviously far too strong, both in terms of numbers and strength, for the small band of hidden runners to be any threat to them. However, Viscond was not planning for a full-frontal assault or even a nighttime skirmish. No... He was planning on something else entirely.

 

With a swift gesture, he grasped the hidden runner behind him and gestured towards the bluffs several miles away. He then moved his mouth about as if he were eating something and grasped his chest. Seeing that his companion was not understanding what his leader was saying, Viscond leaned over to his ear and whispered very quietly.

 

"It's time that they eat some orange death. Don't you agree?"

 

Now comprehending the leader's message clearly, the other hidden runner gave him a smirk. With a quick bow, he departed and gathered the other five hidden runners as well. Viscond allowed himself a moment to stare at his enemies below before he joined his comrades in preparing for the task ahead.

 

_Aright you monsters! Let's see if all of you are as dumb as you look!_

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

The partially devoured foliage of the Great Valley stood out brightly in the mid-morning sun. After the terrible battle, the valley residents had reluctantly decided to return to their original home. Food would still be an issue, but at least the valley was more defensible in the event that Red Claw came back than the Haven Valley. The decision of the spiketail herds to stay in the Haven Valley until the coming of spring made the food situation even more bearable. Besides, they had to prepare the defenses for the expected battle in the spring and that would take time and planning.

 

In the recovering valley, however, there was one small dinosaur with something else on his mind entirely.

 

_What am I doing? Come on Chronos! Think!_

 

The male rainbowface paced with agitation. He had been so certain about himself when he had woke up that morning. He was convinced that it was time for him and Logos to take their relationship to the next level. But now he was filled with doubt.

 

Before they had begun their final mission on this planet, they had been comrades for many years. He was the Lieutenant and she was the Commander. They had explored this planet and many others; paving their own path and, in the process, disregarding the pervasive conservatism of the Consortium. She would always protest when he interfered with other cultures and planets, but she never took the obvious step of censuring him. In some cases she would even participate in his 'inadvertent' interferences. She would not admit it, but she was as much of a troublemaker as he was. As their reputation became more and more prominent, the leadership would continue to place them together on missions in order to keep the trouble contained. They couldn't remove them due to their political friends, but they also weren't about to let them spread their ideals to other impressionable officers.

 

Then had come the final mission. The mission that had sent them to this planet for good...

 

They had been sent to this planet with practically nothing. They only had a standard Communicator and a Repressor in their possession. Officially this was to prevent contamination, but in reality their enemies in the Consortium hoped that they would get themselves killed on this planet. They had no medicine. No second chances. While they waited on the Stone of Cold Fire to supposedly arrive they were all alone. Just him and her.

 

As could be expected, they grew closer together as they worked and lived together over the first year. By the time the second year of their mission came around, they were still Commander and Lieutenant. They had a good professional relationship and each considered the other their best friend, but that was all that they were. But then came the sickness...

 

_"I seem to be... quite cold... Commander."_

_Logos looked at Chronos as if he had lost his mind._

_"Cold? It is very warm today, Chronos..." She then place a hand on his head. "...but not as warm as you." Her voice suddenly became very concerned. "How do you feel, Lieutenant?" Her change to formality hinted at the danger of this situation. She always became more formal when she was under fire. Disassociating herself from the situation made it easier to confront what needed to be done. That was a lesson she had learned well from officer training._

_"Uh... I seem to be shaking..." He then attempted to move and nearly fell over in the process. Logos placed a stabilizing hand under his shoulder. Despite her formal tone, the concern in her voice was obvious._

_"Go back to the sleeping area, Chronos. I fear that you have what the locals call a fever."_

_Chronos looked at her with a dazed expression. "I'm sick?" This was not like on Consortium worlds where a sickness could be treated swift and effectively by the best in modern medicine; they were on a primitive world. His original body did not have anything like a 'fever'. This was a new concept that they learned about when they first appeared on this planet. The only thing that they really knew was that getting a fever was usually one of the last things a dinosaur ever did._

_"Yes, Chronos." Her voice was mournful now. "You are very ill."_

He had gotten sicker as the days dragged on. Logos attempted everything that she had heard recommended from others. Sweet bubbles that supposedly had healing properties... tree stars that were claimed to lower fevers... bark that was declared to bring back the worst cases... everything was tried. In the end, it seemed that Chronos had run out of time.

 

_"Chronos?"_

_"Hmmm..." He was half delirious. But her voice seemed to bring him back to awareness._

_"Here, try to eat these. These are night flowers." She would tell him later that a female youngling longneck from a passing herd had recommended it to her. It had apparently saved a family member of a longneck she had met once before. By this point of time, she had given up hope, but she tried it anyway._

_He slowly consumed the bitter flowers. He was just ready for this to be over. He had struggled for many days with no relief. He just wanted to close his eyes and go asleep. He was not sure if he would wake up again. He wasn't sure if he cared anymore._

_"Can you hear me, Chronos?"_

_Chronos did not stir. It appeared that he was completely unconscious._

_Logos sighed deeply. "I never told you..." She paused as if she were composing herself. "You're my best friend. I trust you with my life. You're insufferable... insubordinate... unprofessional..." Her voice broke. "But I wouldn't change any part of you."_

_A soft hand touched his shoulder._

_"Don't die on me!" She whispered with unrestrained emotion. "You don't get to die until I do!"_

_Logos always assumed that Chronos was unaware of the events of that night. The night when the night flowers did their magic and saved his life from certain death. She believed that her words and emotions were lost in the silence of the night._

_But he had heard every word._

After he recovered, Logos was warm and supportive but yet there was a certain distance in her. Despite the words that he had heard during his crisis, they were back to simply being Commander and Lieutenant again. Perhaps he had dreamed up the one-sided conversation during his fever-induced delirium.

 

Now, however, he was tired of ignoring the bond that obvious existed between them. They had witnessed the fall of the Stone of Destiny, a legend that had suddenly become real. They had survived Galek's plot to destroy them and the planet. They had secured the ascendance of their interventionist faction in the Consortium. They had helped the children adapt to their changes by planting the seeds of acceptance in their parents. And, most recently, they had helped fight a battle from which their adopted home still bore the scars. They had nowhere else to go. They had no one else who could understand who they were and what they had been through.

 

They only had one another.

 

But that was where his difficulties began. He only had a passing knowledge about how rainbowfaces bonded with others and, for that matter, how they chose a mate. What he did know, however, was utterly foreign to him. In his old kind, mating was the final thing an individual did as it concluded their lifecycle. For obvious reasons, it was something that was put off until old age. The eggs would live on to be raised by the community, the parents would not.

 

The urges of his body were easy enough to understand and control. If he were incapable of it then he would not have been selected to take a new body in the first place. However, his thoughts were much more confused. How far did he want to take this? Did he simply want her to admit her feelings to him? Or did he want to raise a family with her? How much of these feelings were from 'him' and how much were from his 'new' body? Were they one and the same now? He had no idea and it was infuriating.

 

He sighed deeply. _These feelings probably have a biological element, so I need to know how my kind attracts mates. Once that is attended to then we can talk freely._ This decision, however, only solved one part of the problem.

 

"But how can I find out how to do this? I can't just go up to Mr. Threehorn and ask him 'Excuse me, sir. But I am clueless about my species and I have no idea how this thing called 'romance' works. Can you help me seduce my love?' He stomped on the ground. The entire situation disheartened him. But that was when an unexpected voice broke him out of his introspection.

 

"Well for one thing I wouldn't ask Mr. Threehorn about romance."

 

Chronos turned in stunned horror. He had said all of that out loud!

 

"My observations have confirmed that threehorns are the least romantic of the leaf-eaters. Unless you find smashing into rocks and belligerent screaming to be attractive attributes."

 

Chronos sucked in a deep breath. How much had Mr. Thicknose heard?

 

"You... heard all that?" He asked with some amount of fear.

 

Mr. Thicknose nodded. "I did. Don't feel too bad about not knowing much about romance. Trust me, knowing the facts about love won't necessarily help you find it." He then gave a slight laugh. "You don't see a lot of miniature versions of me running around do you?"

 

Chronos shook his head. _Well, at least he thinks that I am just a clueless love struck dinosaur and not the actual truth. But that still doesn't solve my problem. I need to learn how my species does this. Maybe if I can woo Logos instinctually, then she will listen to me intellectually. But who would be willing to teach me..._

 

With a firm stare at Mr. Thicknose, Chronos asked one simple question.

 

"My friend, what can you tell me about attracting a female?"

 

......

 

"So these carrion flyers may work for food... but we don't know where they are..." Ruby placed a claw on her chin in a contemplative expression. "If we can't find them then how does that help us?"

 

Cera nodded at this. "Why didn't your parents just recommend that we grab a snuggling stick or something, that would be about as effective!" As soon as she had said it, however, she regretted it. She had no right to take out her frustration on Chomper. As it was she had no right to expect Chomper's parents to help them defend the valley anyway.

 

Chomper growled in anger. "They weren't recommending a certain group of flyers, Stern Face..." His intentional butchering of her name got an immediate reaction from the yellow fast biter.

 

"What did you call me!"

 

Chomper was about to respond when another voice intervened.

 

"ENOUGH!"

 

The two sharpteeth went silent and glared at one another at the sudden exclamation of their leader. It was a rare occurrence for Littlefoot to lose his cool, but this entire discussion has frustrated him to no end.

 

"Path? What were you going to say?"

 

Chomper looked down and sighed. He then licked his lips before answering. "My mommy and daddy were telling us to seek out carrion flyers in general. If they know that food is available... like after a battle..." He tried to avoid the thought that some of the 'food' after such a battle may be himself or his friends. "...then they might join on our side against the sharptooth flyers."

 

Cera now had enough time to calm down slightly. As a result, her response was less caustic than before. "But that still doesn't tell us where to find them. Or how to convince them. Or why your parents refused to help."

 

Chomper sucked in a deep breath. How was he going to explain this to his friends? They had experience as leaf-eaters and fast biters, but they were not brought up in the two-footer way. As a result they were unaware of their views on packs and families.

 

"Mommy and daddy need to protect the family line. If we all go into the valley then all of us could be lost." He looked at Cera sadly. "The needs of the family are more important than the needs of any member. My mommy always told me to save myself if something happened to them." He stared directly into her eyes. "I would want them to do the same. The family must go on, even if I don't."

 

Silence permeated the scene for a brief moment as the pack digested that information. It seemed that two-footers were more alike than they first appeared. They simply placed family on the same pedestal as the pack in fast biter life. Chomper's parents leaving him to his fate was not an act of selfishness, but an act of self-sacrifice. They had to protect the future of the family, and any future offspring, from destruction. Even if that meant the loss of their beloved son. It made them all feel a bit ashamed of their surprise at Dein and Terri's decision. No one felt worse than Cera at that moment. A deep melancholy seemed to fall upon the pack.

 

After several moments passed, an unexpected voice finally interrupted the quiet.

 

"Me have idea."

 

Eight heads turned to stare at the small flyer, who was resting on a tree branch. Littlefoot then encouraged him on.

 

"Go ahead, Spotter. What do you have in mind."

 

Petrie cleared his throat. "Well, when me at the gathering of the flyers there were many flyers there. Even sharpbeaks."

 

Taunt butted in at that point. "Let me get this straight... The sap-sucker flyers allowed meat-eaters to get close to their communal orgy?"

 

Littlefoot and Ruby both covered their faces in their clawed hands and groaned. They realized where Taunt's comment was going to send this already horribly derailed conversation.

 

"It not orgy! ...whatever that is... It where flyers make babies!"

 

Despite himself, Littlefoot knew that Petrie's comment was the last straw. With a heaving chest and shaking limbs, he erupted into laughter. The others soon joined in. Petrie's innocent remark was the catharsis that they all needed after a rather trying discussion. Perhaps now they could finally get somewhere.

 

"Spotter not trying to be funny..." Petrie lamented.

 

Littlefoot sucked in a breath as he brought himself under control. "Of course not, Spotter. We won't interrupt this time." He gave a half-hearted glare at Taunt to make his point. For his part, Taunt responded with a toothy grin and a firm nod.

 

"Well, me need to talk to Ponder's family anyway. Maybe me can find uncle Pterano afterwards and ask where carrion flyers go?"

 

Ruby continued for Petrie. "Then you could ask for their help... Their help you can ask for..."

 

Littlefoot tilted his head slightly. _Yes... That might just work..._ With a nod to himself, he proposed his plan to the group.

 

"Spotter? How about you talk to Ponder's parents first? Then you can rest here for a while before flying off again."

 

No objections were raised. Petrie's mission was set.

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

"You wanted to talk to me, Logos?"

 

The massive longneck looked down upon the much smaller dinosaur. An adult longneck spent much of his or her time eating in order to survive and on this day she had been eating her mid-afternoon meal with her mate. She was quite surprised when Logos had walked up to her and requested a private audience. The fact that she wanted to talk to her and not Chronos or Mr. Thicknose made her suspect that this was a ladies' only conversation. Her mate sensed this too and simply gave her a knowing nod. Now her and Logos were in a secluded area of the valley. With some hesitation, Logos finally spoke.

 

"Yes..." She paused for a moment as if she were considering how to word her concerns. Despite her pause, her next few words were blurted out as if she had not considered them at all. "It's about Chronos."

 

Grandma Longneck nodded as she ate another mouthful of leaves. Slowly swallowing them, she spoke. "I suspected as much. Did you two have a disagreement?"

 

Logos looked up at her in confusion. "Huh? Oh no, nothing like that." She paused for a moment and sighed. "He just... We are close friends and I care for him deeply... but I know that he wants more." She twisted her mouth in a sign of agitation. "It just scares me... you know? I've never considered taking it to that level... Sorry, I'm babbling."

 

Grandma Longneck looked down at the rainbowface with a mix of sympathy and surprise. _They weren't mates already?! My goodness... They have been acting like mates since I've met them._ Their arguments and banter back and forth were well known across the valley. They were universally seen as being odd and mysterious, but the valley had grown to accept them due to their knowledge on healing plants and other matters. You could find them talking with Mr. Thicknose or assisting another dinosaur with some difficulty on any given day. Even the perpetual curmudgeon Topps had reluctantly mentioned that they were 'not as useless as they looked'. To hear that the two close friends weren't already together was quite the shock. With that in mind, Grandma spoke.

 

"Well if he likes you and you like him then there shouldn't be any difficulty. Have you told him about your feelings?"

 

The rainbowface shook her head. "I have been trying to discourage his interest..." She answered softly.

 

Grandma was flabbergasted. "Why?"

 

The female rainbowface sighed and sat on her haunches. A dejected look rested on her face. "I never thought about being... a mother." Grandma Longneck noted the pause before mother. It was almost as if Logos thought that motherhood would have been the death of her. "I... uh... never knew my parents... I don't know how these things work."

 

Grandma blinked in understanding. It was obvious that Logos was not speaking about the 'facts' of life here, she was speaking about how to care for children, how to live with a mate, how to resolve the trials and tribulations of parenthood. Yes, that was quite a different situation altogether. Each kind of dinosaur had its own way of dealing with childcare and domestic relations. The rainbowface way of life was unknown to Grandma but she did know one thing: regardless of everything else it all came down to love and trust. If the two had that then everything else would be manageable.

 

"Do you love him?" Grandma asked suddenly.

 

Logos looked surprised at the sudden question. "Yes. Yes, of course!"

 

Grandma nodded. "Do you trust him?"

 

Logos looked unsure where this was going, but she answered anyway. "Yes."

 

Grandma stared directly into her eyes. "Do you trust him with your life?"

 

Logos did not hesitate. "Unquestionably. He has earned that trust many times over."

 

Grandma looked a bit surprised by that response. How many times had they found themselves in such a life-threatening situation? It was yet another mystery to add to the cryptic enigma of those two. Nonetheless, she did not allow herself to get sidetracked in her discussion with the rainbowface. Her next statement was resolute.

 

"Then that is all you need. I won't lie to you Logos, being mated with another is not all happiness and bliss. There will be arguments and disputes. There may be challengers. The addition of children will only make those hardships grow. But if you truly love and trust one another then you can survive whatever the world throws your way." She smiled at the rainbowface. "You should tell him how you really feel."

 

Logos sighed, but nodded nonetheless. "I guess you are right. I am letting my own fears and insecurities get in the way. I mean.. I am supposed to be beyond that. After all I am the Comm..." She cleared her throat. "Uh... I mean thank you Mrs. Longneck! You have given me a lot to think about."

 

Grandma smiled. "Yes, I guess that I have. But the hard part is over, you already know who you want. And he already wants you. All you have to do is say..." As Grandma turned to look at the field in front of her, she could see that Chronos seemed to be attempting some kind of dance. In time with Mr. Thicknose's instructions, he was twirling and ducking to and fro. "What in the blazes is Chronos doing?"

 

Logos mouthed out without thinking. "I already say that all of the time."   But then she actually took a look at the scene in the distance. "What is Mr. Thicknose trying to teach him now?"

 

......

 

"Alright, now you twirl to the left and pivot."

 

Chronos attempted to do as Mr. Thicknose instructed, but instead landed flat on his back. They had been at this for several minutes, but he had no signs of noticeable improvement. It was quite disheartening. With a sigh, he asked the obvious question.

 

"Are you sure that this is what my kind does to woo a mate?"

 

Mr. Thicknose shrugged with his shoulders. "I am not completely sure. The farwalkers say that the colorful ones often dance when they find love." He seemed to consider something for a moment. "But again... the farwalkers also say that they put their heads in the ground when danger comes... and I haven't seen you do that." He then grunted. "Maybe you are what they call a colorful runner?"

 

Chronos sighed. "You're not sure what kind I am!?"

 

Mr. Thicknose again shrugged. "Until you two came to the valley I barely saw any of your kind. The only rainbowfaces that we had migrated before I could learn anything from them. When it comes to mating displays, all that I know is what the farwalkers tell me."

 

Chronos looked down. This day just kept on getting worse and worse.

 

Mr. Thicknose broke the silence. "Should we try the 'colorful runner' technique then?"

 

Chronos slowly rose from the ground. "Fine! What do I have to lose?"

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"Their stench is stronger over here, sir!"

 

Calin groaned as he looked back towards the source of that voice. _My own packmates are as stupid as spiketails in a stampede._ He lamented. _How can they not understand this simple concept?_

 

"That is because they looped back towards the stream, you ignorant numbskull! It is an old tactic. Run into the stream going one direction, then deviate and go the other direction." He growled in agitation. "They are trying to lead us astray!"

 

The other fast biters quickly scattered in order to follow the stream in both possible directions. If the deserters had tried to trick them then the pack would have to search for where their scent emerged from the stream. Only then could their actual direction of movement be determined. More pertinent, however, none of them wanted to stick around Calin in his current mood.

 

Calin's eyes were glazed over in a crazed expression as his face communicated a mix of paranoia and rage. If he failed to catch the deserters then Red Claw may begin to doubt his decision to support him. Without Red Claw's support he had nothing. He had no doubt that his fellow packmates would revel in the chance to remove their despotic ruler. Worse yet, however, three of his own packmates had the gall to flee from him! The insolence! Did they not know who they were running from?

 

_I will find you cowards! And when I do I will make you wish you were already dead!_

 

From a distance Red Claw looked at the scene with a grim expression. Inside, however, he was quite pleased with the results of the search thus far. True, they were no closer to finding the deserters, but that was not what he was looking at right now.

 

He was looking at Calin.

 

It had been his plan all along to recruit the young and ambitious. By forcing them to kill or be killed he had weeded out the weak and timid. Now all that remained were the ambitious and strong. These fast biters had no other prospects. No families. No honor. No hope for the future. They were the perfect army. He had ensured that they killed their pasts so that only Red Claw's glorious future would beckon to them. Better yet, the most ambitious and depraved of them all had finally risen to the top. He had no doubt that this was the fast biter that he could rely on to lead the expendable spearhead of his assault on the valley. Calin's only hope for survival was to serve Red Claw and that now showed in his actions. He was scared and angry. Calin was snapping at his packmates and ready to kill anyone who got in the way of the mission at hand. He was like a lightning storm. Full of fury and without restraint.

 

 _How beautiful._ Red Claw observed. _What gives him his strength also makes him vulnerable to me._

 

Growling softly to himself, Red Claw resumed his trek towards the stream. He did not need to see any more of this display. Either Calin would return with a report of success or failure. Thereafter, Red Claw would either give slight praise or pointed censure. In either case, Calin's fears would be preyed upon and the fast biter's paranoia would grow further still. Making him easier to control and more determined to complete their ultimate mission.

 

Red Claw gave a slight smile. Yes, this was turning out to be a great day after all.

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

**♪ Chirp! De—Chirp! Chirp! ♪**

 

As Chronos attempted to replicate the song that Mr. Thicknose was describing from memory, three pairs of eyes were staring at the distant scene from a nearby hill.

 

"Don't you think that you should let him know? He seems to be embarrassing himself." Grandpa Longneck spoke with a mixture of empathy and amusement. It seemed that the ladies had finished with their conversation. He had rejoined them when he heard laughter emerge from the trees. Despite how impolite it was, he had to admit that some of the laughter at the male rainbowface's antics was now coming from himself.

 

Grandma then spoke. "He is right, Logos. You should probably just tell him now and spare him..."

 

**♪ Chirp! De—Chirp! Chirp! ♪**

 

She was then rocked by a fit of laughter at his latest attempt. "...from this!"

 

Logos nodded. She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard at seeing her friend's attempts at singing. "I will talk to him about it tonight, don't worry." She dried her eyes. It was amazing that he had not heard them despite their laughter. "But I think that I want to see if he can get this song right..." A smile was plastered on her face.

 

"Tormenting the male." Grandpa intoned, with more than a hint of humor. "I should have known that letting you two girls talk alone would only lead to mischief. Am I next?"

 

Grandma looked at him with mirth in her eyes. "Well that depends, dear... Are you going to alert the poor soul?"

 

Grandpa smiled back. "No... No... I am afraid that Chronos definitely needs more time to work on his tune. I would hate to interrupt that."

 

The two longnecks and the rainbowface shared another laugh at Chronos's plight.

 

**♪ Chirp! De—Chirp! De—Chirp! ♪**

 

As the song continued, however, Logos was thinking to herself and considering her decision. She had reached one conclusion.

 

_Good things come to those who wait, Chronos. I won't leave you waiting much longer._

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"Help me!!!"

 

The fast biter's desperate scream was cut off as she suddenly began convulsing on the ground. The seizures were so violent that the packmates unlucky enough to be congregating around her were slashed by her uncontrolled, flailing claws. It was the shrieks of the panicked packmates that finally alerted Calin.

 

"What is going on!" He demanded in a rage. Both the onlookers and those who had been injured stared at him with fearful expressions. It seemed that none of them wanted to give him the bad news. Finally, however, one of them spoke.

 

"Two of us have fallen ill! We have to get out of here before the sickness spreads!" The mistake of presuming to give Calin demands was met with a deep slash to the speaker's face.

 

"Ahhh!!"

 

Calin stared down at the fast biter as he clutched his face with his now bloodied claws. He had made the terrible error of speaking to Calin with anything but calm respect and now he had paid the price. He would have a scar to remind him of that lesson for the rest of his life.

 

"I am the only one who gives orders." Calin spoke in a cold monotone, as the offending fast biter shook in fear. Pleased by this response, Calin returned to the matter at hand and walked over to the fast biter who had convulsed.

 

"What was she doing before she collapsed?"

 

None of those present spoke. They had all seen what happened to their comrade. They were all fearful of Calin's continued wrath so they remained silent. This caused Calin to erupt at the nearest fast biter.

 

"WHAT HAPPENED!?"

 

A choked scream emanated from the male, but then he spoke, more out of self-preservation than anything else.

 

"We were searching, sir... really... but we were hungry... and uh... we ate some dead fish that we found on the shore..."

 

Calin glared at the fast biter. It wasn't until he finally began to urinate in fear, that Calin turned towards the others. He had made his dominance known and that was more important than a few dead packmates. Now he could move on to other matters.

 

"Show me the fish."

 

The two packmates who he addressed looked at one another in agitation, before one of them spoke.

 

"The others already ate them, sir. We.. uh.. were too late to get any. But there was one left that no one wanted... uh..."

 

Calin quickly grew tired of his fear-induced rambling. With a scream he demanded that he get back on track.

 

"Then show me!"

 

......

 

The tan fast biter sniffed the fish for quite some time. An odd expression crossed his face. A mixture of recognition and anger. Confusion and rage. Then, as soon as it had graced his face, it was gone. The same blank, calculating stare appeared on his face as had graced it moments before. It was as if the dark-hearted fast biter had allowed emotion to cross his features in order to feel some novelty for a brief moment. And now the moment was gone.

 

"The fish was poisoned. This is the same vile crap that the bastard Skytail used on me. It seems the deserters are smarter than our two fallen comrades."

 

Even if it wasn't the deserters that pulled this stunt, it was best for both morale and motivation that he claimed that they were. An unknown assailant would spread fear amongst the pack, whereas having the deserters be the culprits would motivate the others to seek their annihilation. Most importantly from Calin's perspective, however, it was best to claim to know the truth even when ignorant of it. To show one's ignorance communicated weakness, whereas to make a claim was to present strength. With three deserters already in flight from the pack, the last thing that he wanted to do was to show weakness.

 

Calin didn't look back. He didn't need to see them to know that the other members of the pack were awaiting his orders. He decided not to keep them waiting.

 

"Tempting as it is, don't eat your fallen comrades. We don't have the time and we can't risk further poisonings." His expression took on an annoyed expression as he barked out one final order. "Resume your search!"

 

The pack scattered. The search had to go on.

 

Calin arose to follow his packmates, but then he stopped. With a slow panning motion, he looked at the stream around him and the bushes beyond. His face gave away no emotion as he did this. The same expressionless stare greeted the scene as he had a few moments before. It was only when he had looked at the entire panorama around him that he finally allowed himself to depart.

 

He had not seen the hidden runner watching him from downwind. He had a grim smile planted on his beak.

 

_I have only just begun!_

 

......

 

**The rainbowfaces’ cave:**

 

Chronos stepped into the cave with a downcast expression. This was one of the most depressing and disheartening days that he could ever remember. He had spent hours practicing dances and songs from dinosaur species that probably were not even related to his current kind; a byproduct of having Mr. Thicknose assist him on the basis of rumor. But all of his attempts ended in embarrassment. In his despair, he decided that he would put off talking to Logos about his feelings. Regardless of whatever acts that the instincts of his kind demanded be done in order to win her affections, he obviously was not the rainbowface for the job.

 

He collapsed into his normal sleeping area with a distinct thud. He was in no mood for small talk or contemplation. He simply wanted the memories of this day to fade as he entered into the world of dreams.

 

"I see that you decided not to try the song."

 

Chronos opened his eyes at Logos's comment. _She saw that!?_

 

"In fairness though, it was better than the dance."

 

He now rose in order to face her. But he was still at a loss of what to say. What could he say.

 

"Why did you feel the need to woo me, Chronos?"

 

Chronos sputtered. "Uh... I thought that maybe... that maybe there was some biological component that I was missing... that uh..."

 

......

 

Logos smiled. _He is so cute when he is flustered. Although that makes him make less sense than usual._ Not wishing to prolong his torment any longer, she finally spoke.

 

"I was not being held back by instincts, dear." She shook her head. "And even if I were then dancing a yellowbelly dance or singing a fast runner song wouldn't really do anything for me."

 

Now Chronos was angry. "You let us practice all that even though you knew they were from the wrong species?! How did you even know all of that anyway?"

 

Logos laughed. "Because I read the briefing document before I went planet-side, Chronos. Some of us actually read those before going on missions, you know?" She ended her statement with a wink.

 

Chronos was speechless. The fact that she was being so open about this... did that mean...

 

Logos continued. "I didn't need my instincts attended to, dear. I just needed time. You will be glad to know that Grandma Longneck helped me to realize something." She walked a bit closer to him. "I was afraid because of how our old kind did things... I was still thinking of this as an end, but for dinosaurs finding a significant other is just the beginning."

 

With a swift movement Logos grabbed a few tree sweets and placed them into her mouth and slowly began to chew. Chronos paid no heed to that change, however, as he was still fixated on her recent words.

 

Chronos found his voice again. "Does that mean that..."

 

He was immediately cut off as Logos joined her mouth to his and forced the tree sweets down his throat. He gasped and attempted to recover his breath at the sudden intrusion. His then choked out a response made in surprise more than fear.

 

"What... What was that?"

 

Logos laughed. "That, my friend, is how rainbowfaces propose. Supposedly."

 

Chronos coughed a bit as he was still recovering. "Gah... And I thought that singing was bad!"

 

Logos rolled her eyes. "Oh trust me Chronos - it was! But at least it..."

 

Taking the initiative now that her mouth was open, he grabbed a few more tree sweets and forcibly shoved them into her mouth from his. If the act of communal feeding was how his species selected a mate, then he was going to do the deed. He had spent all day achieving nothing but failure in his attempts; it was time for his initiative to finally pay off.

 

Logos gasped when she recovered. "What in the hell was that?! I already proposed!"

 

Chronos gave a coy smirk. "No, you demonstrated. I was the one who proposed."

 

Logos glared at him. "Well thank goodness we only have to do that once."

 

Chronos smiled broadly. "So do you accept, Mrs. Rainbowface?"

 

Logos whispered in his ear. "What do you think, Mr. Rainbowface?"

 

On that night they were no longer the Commander and the Lieutenant. Much like how their former kind would die upon the creation of new life, those titles and responsibilities were now dead and committed to the realm of memory. Now only the couple remained. Despite the fact that they had been rainbowfaces for years, it was only now that the life that they had begun in the Consortium was truly over. A new life now awaited them.

 

And they never looked back.

 

 

 


	61. Rumors and blood

**_“Rumors spread faster than news and news spreads faster than the happenings”_ **

**_― Amit Abraham_ **

 

"My leg!!!"

 

The fast biters all scattered as they saw their comrade crumple to the ground in pain. His ankle was bent at an abnormal angle as a result of his traumatic injury. He obviously was not going anywhere for quite some time.

 

Calin rushed to the front of the onlookers and then cautiously moved forward. He had no need to ask the others what had happened for this was the second time today that a similar thing had occurred. It seemed that the deserters had struck again.

 

With careful steps, he slowly put weight on each leg in order to avoid injuring himself if his leg fell through another trap. To have a leg fall through a covered hole would simply be an unpleasant surprise. To have a leg fall through a hole at a brisk sprint on the other hand... that could be a very serious injury. He did not want to be the next victim of the three deserters. After a few moments of careful walking he finally reached the injured fast biter.

 

"Let me take a look at your leg."

 

The other fast biter stopped clutching his ankle and allowed Calin to inspect the damage. He was still spasming in pain at the crippling injury, but he didn't dare contradict Calin. After a cursory inspection, Calin gave his verdict.

 

"It's broken."

 

The injured fast biter began to quickly crawl away from Calin at this pronouncement. He knew what was next. The pack could not afford to have any stragglers slow them down, nor could it have the possibility of former members who knew of the pack's methods and secrets. Calin's statement was a death sentence and everyone knew it.

 

Ignoring the other fast biter for now, Calin stared at the hole that the hapless fool had gotten his foot stuck in. It had very clear claw marks and a broken mesh of small sticks, which had obviously supported the leaves which covered the chasm. The hole was about as deep as a fast biter's leg. More than deep enough to allow for a serious injury if the predator was going at a full run.

 

"No! Please! No!"

 

Calin ignored the screams of the fast biter as the other packmates were obviously making quick work of him. His meat would feed the pack for the journey ahead, which would now progress much quicker as they could avoid a mid-morning hunt. Instead, his focus was on the confusing jumble of scents that were emanating from the hole. There was blood and bone marrow from the fast biter's open break, obviously, but there was something else also. Something familiar yet alien.

 

"Ahhhh!!!"

 

It seemed that a rival of the fallen fast biter was having a bit of fun at his expense, but Calin could not be concerned with that at the moment as the smell still confused him. It smelled kind of like a predator's, but it also smelled of herbivore. An odd combination.

 

"Whimper..."

 

The tell-tale smell of fast biter blood which was now gushing from the nearby fast biter did not distract him from the smell that he had focused on. If anything it made it all the more prominent. All of the fast biter smells could now be pushed aside in his mind as a distinct category; leaving only the odd smell that still eluded his interpretation. But that was when it came to him. A sudden chill ran down his back and his still ailing tail as he had a realization of who had attacked them.

 

_Hidden runners!_

 

With a jolt, he looked up and stared at the rest of the pack.

 

They were now eating the other fast biter who was finally going through the throes of death. They had started eating him before he had even lost consciousness. He was now pleased that they were all distracted with the unexpected feast as his findings were most unexpected and concerning. If he reported to the pack that hidden runners were the culprits for their recent misfortune, then they would become difficult to control even with Red Claw's blessing. They all would want to chase the new targets despite Red Claw's clear objectives. However, if he continued to lie to them then he would have hell to pay if Red Claw found out and Calin did not tell him. It would cast his competence as a leader into question.

 

"Not so big now! Are you? You bastard!"

 

As Calin watched the rival of the fallen fast biter begin to eat his face in a perverse act of postmortem domination, he realized that he had his answer. He would tell Red Claw everything so that he would not doubt his chosen adjunct, but he would convince Red Claw to let him lie to the rest of the pack. To have the pack hate the deserters would keep them focused on their immediate mission and it would compel them to quickly run out of this place. The faster that they could get away from the hidden runners and get into the bluffs, the better off they would be. Then they could prepare for the coming winter and their final drive to find hungry recruits.

 

Calin frowned with determination. This situation was horrible, but he could still turn it into his favor.

 

"Come here, flyer!"

 

The pink flyer who had been circling around the carcass slowly began to descend towards the fast biter. He was well acquainted with this arrangement. Calin or Red Claw would give messages to the flyers and they would relay it to the other. This kept the flyers appraised of the situation so they could know what to look for when they did aerial surveillance. It also allowed the two predators to communicate in such a way that the rest of the pack was not involved. It was hard to have a 'secret' conversation with a massive behemoth. Finally, Rinkus landed with a thud.

 

"Flyer, tell Red Claw exactly what I am about to tell you." At the flyer's nod, he continued. "The traps have been set by hidden runners, not the deserters. However, here is my plan to deal with the situation..."

 

......

 

"Alright, I think that it is time for us to head back. We have done our duty."

 

Cheers erupted from the other hidden runners as Viscond gave those words. They had been traveling and harassing the fast biter pack for several days straight and they were all hungry and tired. However, they had done their duty and no one had died or even had to directly engage the enemy. They had weakened the pack through their acts of nocturnal trickery and they had reduced the enemy's morale. Or so they hoped.

 

With a final look at the retreating fast biters in the distance, Viscond sighed deeply. Though he had done his part to avenge his family and deter a potential threat, he still felt the loss of his brother and uncle as deeply as when he had first learned of their fates. He only hoped that they were pleased with what he had accomplished and that they were in a better place.

 

The journey to meet his pack in Harthron's land was still to come. An uncertain fate awaited his initiatives there as Harthron's commitment to the protection of the packs was only matched by his extreme cautiousness. He only hoped that the decisions of the leader would keep his people safe from the danger that Red Claw represented.

 

The future of the hidden runners depended on it.

 

......

 

**Elsewhere in the Mysterious Beyond:**

 

Pterano watched as the three fast biters sprinted away from Red Claw's massive pack. Were the rumors true?

 

"I heard from some of the carrion eaters that many fast biters have been found dead. Most of them were not from disputes in the pack."

 

Pterano considered Nunti's words. Nunti had become a trusted companion of his as he began to take it upon himself to gather information on behalf of the pack.

 

When Pterano had heard of the Battle of Haven Valley from others, he felt downcast that Petrie and the others had risked themselves without even asking for his assistance. His own nephew shouldn't have been asked to do such a thing. It filled him with shame that while they were risking their lives he served the remainder of his sentence being of absolutely no use to anyone else. So from that day on, he made a resolution to himself.

 

_I can't fight for them and I can't speak for them. The valley obviously won't listen to me. But I can spy for them!_

 

And spy Pterano did. Without even telling the pack what he had planned, he took it upon himself to gather as much information as he could possibly receive from his fellow flyers. With his charisma and talkative manner, he could easily convince others to share their gossip with him. Most of what he heard was, as he expected, of no consequence to his mission. Who was mating with who... who had claimed or lost territory... where the best food was in the area... none of these things concerned him.

 

Not anymore.

 

Now all that mattered was giving Petrie and his friends the best information that he could get. Information on Red Claw and developments in the Mysterious Beyond. And he had heard quite a lot of information in the last few days that concerned him.

 

_The valley residents had returned to the Great Valley and were preparing defenses._

 

_Red Claw had launched an incursion of some kind north of here... many hidden runners were found dead there..._

_Hidden runners had since moved from their normal territories..._

_Hidden runners were seen digging holes and doing other weird things ahead of Red Claw's pack..._

_And now what Red Claw's pack was chasing came into focus... three deserters..._

 

Pterano hummed to himself. If the pack could enlist the help of the hidden runners then they would make very good allies for the protection of the valley. Likewise, if the deserters lived, then they might be good allies as well. At the very least they could have valuable information for the pack. But only if they weren't killed by the pack first... He knew that they would be seen as enemies by the pack until proven otherwise.

 

"Nunti, I think that it is time that we had a talk with my nephew."

 

Nunti nodded. "He is the one that you said changed, right? What exactly did you mean by that?"

 

Pterano gave a slight smile. "Well, that would be easier to show you than to tell... It is a long story and you would consider me quite insane."

 

Nunti gave a small smirk. "But most people already consider you insane."

 

Pterano did not miss a beat. "All too true. Hence, why I need you to believe otherwise." He gave a slight chuckle. "Come, we have much to tell Petrie and his friends."

 

The two flyers took off with fluttering wing beats into the azure blue sky. Whether the pack knew it or not, they were about to get information that would change everything.

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"Hey! Watch where you are putting those vines!"

 

Cera smiled at Taunt's concerned yell. They were finally testing out her idea for using the tough vines as a kind of body armor for all of them. This would greatly decrease their risk of serious injury in battle if they used them to protect their sensitive areas. However, it was because of one of those 'sensitive areas' that Taunt was now concerned. Cera responded in jest.

 

"Oh dear! Did I put the vine on too tight?" She said this as she roped the vine around the intersection of his hip and hind leg, where the femoral artery would be. "Let's see if this helps." With a smirk she then pulled the vine tight.

 

"Yelp!" Taunt cried at Cera's little stunt. Luckily for him, she immediately loosened the vine and wrapped it around itself, holding the vine in place. His thighs were now protected by Cera's invention. Taunt did not exactly feel grateful at the moment, however.

 

"Was that really necessary?!" He protested in a noticeably higher pitch.

 

Cera walked away with a prideful strut. "No, but it was funny!"

 

Taunt began to rear back as he prepared to chase his friend and tormenter. However, Ruby intervened before he could engage in the usual frivolities between the two.

 

"Come on, Taunt! You are supposed to attack me. Me you are supposed to attack."

 

Taunt stared at the pink fast biter. It seemed that Littlefoot had placed the vines on her in a similar pattern to the protection that now surrounded him. Thick vines were wrapped around her hips and thighs, which went down and also surrounded the backside of her leg and calf. Additional vines covered her ankles, neck, shoulders, and elbows. The prime areas that would be prone to injury in any battle. Finally, the chest was covered by one of Ruby's own ideas. Leaves were stuffed inside of a loose mesh of vines which covered her entire front in a shield of green. It was hoped that would protect her chest from any clawed strikes. The vines would prevent a connecting blow from slashing through too far before being stopped and the leaves would blunt any blow. Taunt realized that he probably now looked just like Ruby did. If so, then he must look very alien indeed.

 

"As you wish!" Taunt gave a small bow as he dipped his torso in a manner indicating play. Even when the context was understood, it was still proper to very clearly indicate when a fight was a play fight and not the real thing. Any miscommunication there could prove to be fatal.

 

Ruby returned the gesture, as she looked momentarily at Littlefoot. Seeing this, Taunt did the same. They both knew that Littlefoot was concerned about any injuries during this test, so they wanted to give him one last inspection. With a grim expression, he asked one final question.

 

"Have you two put on the mud?" They had agreed to blunt their claws by caking on thick mud from the mud pool. This would further dull any blows. As the both nodded and showed their claws, Littlefoot reluctantly nodded. "Okay, you two. Be very careful! Let's see how well this works!" He then stared at them with an intense expression.

 

"Begin!"

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

Rinkus flew with some trepidation to Sierra's last known whereabouts. It had been up to Rinkus to deliver the news to Red Claw as it had been his turn to watch over the pack. The meeting had gone about as well as expected. Red Claw loudly interjected that Calin should have been able to tell from the beginning that this was the work of hidden runners and not the deserters. Despite his harsh words, however, Red Claw had agreed with Calin's idea.

 

_"You inform Calin that despite his incompetence, he is correct about the pack. They should be told that the deserters have done this and not the hidden runners. The hidden runners can wait, but our current mission cannot. We have to prepare for the battle ahead and the deserters must be made examples of!"_

 

Upon his return to the pack, he had whispered Red Claw's reply to the fast biter, but he received no reply besides a simply nod. However, his angry interjections with other packmates over the next few hours clearly indicated his agitation with Red Claw's words. It seemed as if Calin was not feeling too confident about his position. It was quite sad actually. Calin, for being as manipulative as he was, could not seem to realize that he was being manipulated as well. In either case, it was not Rinkus's problem. Never mind the rise and fall of the ground-dwellers, he knew that as long as he accomplished his assigned tasks then he would be rewarded.

 

It was odd though, Rinkus had to admit upon reflection. Calin was still steadfast in insisting that he had never had an alliance with the hidden runners. He was still furious that Sandstorm had brought up the possibility, which he called a filthy lie. He even still claimed to have never seen or talked to a flyer named Sandstorm. Why would Calin continue to lie about something that Red Claw had already dealt with? Calin no longer had any need to hide his brutality or underhandedness, so why the insistence about the hidden runners? Had Red Claw simply misconstrued Sandstorm's claims? Had Rinkus and Sierra been incorrect in their retelling of his claims? Had Sandstorm given the flyers a different alias than the one that he used for Calin? It was an odd enigma that still deeply troubled his mind.

 

Now, however, it was time for him to leave the pack and find Sierra again. He would no doubt be looking for fish at the lake they had found the previous day. However, Rinkus could never tell just how his old acquaintance would react from day to day. The burns and injuries he obtained from the Stone of Cold Fire incident had caused something to snap in the already unstable flyer. The loss of Sandstorm had made the situation all the more worse. Despite his friend's seeming lack of empathy, he did seem to like the flyer who reminded him of himself. Sandstorm's death in the valley had made Sierra a difficult flyer to be around.

 

The pink flyer sighed as he carefully rode the warm thermal updrafts in the Mysterious Beyond. Things were so much simpler when he and Sierra were partners in crime. But Pterano had ruined everything. After Sierra's injuries, he had to band with whoever had the power in order to survive in the cutthroat world that was the Mysterious Beyond. This had eventually led to them being forcefully incorporated into Red Claw's pack of flyers. The recruitment of fast biters had then followed. He now knew that his life was intertwined with that of the pack. Despite his lack of concern with his fellow henchmen, it was either this or death. He simply had no choice in the matter anymore.

 

Rinkus shook his head. The past could not be changed, only the future could be planned for. With that in mind he focused on what was ahead of him. A deep ravine which would eventually lead him to the lake teaming with fish. Deep green forests which surrounded the ravine. An azure blue sky. And a small brown flyer...

 

_Wait! Who is that?_

 

Rinkus followed the flyer with his eyes for several moments. It was heading away from him in the direction of the lowlands and Hanging Rock. The flyer seemed utterly unaware of Rinkus's presence, as he was flying at a lower altitude, and with much greater speed, than the other flyer. With the superior eyesight of a flyer he examined the smaller flyer in detail and gawked at what he saw.

 

_Sandstorm?!_

 

The flyer continued his journey to destinations unknown, but Rinkus was too stunned to shift his position. It was as if he had seen a ghost. Had he seen a ghost? It took him several moments to regain his wits.

 

_If Sandstorm is alive then that means that he didn't die in the valley. If he didn't die then that meant that he..._

 

Rinkus's eyes went wide. Red Claw had always suspected that the valley had inside knowledge of the attack on the valley. The defensive arrangements were too well made. It was as if they knew where they were going to attack before they ever struck... but they had always suspected that Seeker's pack had exchanged that information somehow. But how could sharpteeth exchange information to leaf-eaters? A fast biter couldn't do it, but Chomper could...

 

And so could Sandstorm.

 

It was well-known that most sharpteeth flyers would know both languages for convenience and would use them to gather information about food and shelter. If Sandstorm had played dead and had informed the leaf-eaters about them... But then who could have warned the leaf-eaters not to attack Seeker's pack...

 

_Oh... Oh that bastard!_

 

Rage. Hot and uncontrollable filled Rinkus's vision. Suddenly the pieces fit together. Sandstorm had played dead; that was obvious enough. But he also must have been the go-between that had alerted Seeker's pack and the valley about the upcoming attack. He must have been the flyer ally of Seeker's pack that Calin had heard about but never actually seen. Which meant that Sandstorm's claim about Calin plotting with other sharpteeth...

 

_Meant to sow discontent within our ranks... Imply that Calin had an ulterior motive..._

 

The rage was now replaced with a stunned resignation. He had been played. They had all been played. It was doubtful that he could catch Sandstorm now due to the distance that he had already covered during Rinkus's stunned reaction. Even if Rinkus could somehow cover the gap it was entirely possible that Sandstorm might have backup of some kind. A flyer allied to Seeker's pack was probably just as cunning as they were, which would make him a formidable foe. Sandstorm had confirmed that with his masterful manipulation of the flyers and pathological lack of fear. No, a direct attack would not work here.

 

Likewise, he could not simply go back and report his findings to Red Claw or Calin. If he were to find out that the entire hidden runner fiasco was because of Red Claw's misinterpretation of a bold-faced lie. Rinkus shivered. No, that would mean death for him and Sierra as they were the ones who reported the lie to Red Claw in the first place. If they wanted revenge for the bastard's betrayal then they would have to seek it out for themselves.

 

With grim determination, Rinkus flew off towards the lake. He had to tell Sierra about this turn of events. They had to plan their next move. Where would Sandstorm go next and how could they stop him?

 

......

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

Ruby landed with a resounding thud.

 

_That was close!_

 

She had barely dodged Taunt's swift combination of attacks. He had led off with a furious leaping kick at her chest which she had dodged by shifting to her left. However, she took a few glancing blows to her chest covering with the follow-up strikes with his forelimbs. It was obvious that Taunt was a fighter who favored aggressive tactics. This was confounding Ruby somewhat.

 

"Try not to ponder so much, Ponder!"

 

Ruby seethed at Taunt's obvious attempt to upset her. Taunt's name was most fitting under these circumstances. However, she had to admit that his strategy was sound. First, distract your opponent with taunts and feigned attacks. Then attack with a merciless assault without giving you opponent a chance to respond. Ruby, for her part, was trying to challenge his strategy by defending and using the entire area at her disposal.

 

_Taunt is too focused on me to focus on anything else!_

 

She sprinted to her left, which caused Taunt to follow like a predator chasing his prey. Taunt obviously expected to overtake his opponent and strike her from behind. However, Ruby had focused on the terrain around her while Taunt had simply focused single-mindedly on his opponent. She knew how to take advantage of the inherent myopia of his strategy.

 

Seeing that she was now two fast biter lengths ahead of Taunt, she suddenly shifted to her right. This caused her to loop around a large tree. Taunt struggled to turn around the tree in pursuit of his target. However his own momentum worked against him and he fell into the trap that Ruby was looking forward to.

 

**Crash!**

 

Tripping over the massive roots that emanated on the far side of the tree, Taunt toppled end over end. He seemed to roll uncontrollably for several moments as he rolled into the muddy banks of the stream. Finally, however, he came to rest with his head in the mud.

 

With a grunt and noticeable slowness, he rose from his prone position. However, that was more than enough time for Ruby to turn around and make her planned assault.

 

**Thud!**

 

Taunt was thrown into the mud as Ruby's leaping kick hit him squarely in the chest. Both of her large talons struck him, but thankfully the packed mud on her feet and his makeshift armor of leaves and vines prevented serious damage. Nonetheless, the attack was savage in its effectiveness. Taunt had been utterly incapacitated.

 

But Ruby was not done.

 

**Slash! Slash!**

 

Blinded in the heat of the moment, Ruby struck out at Taunt with both of her forelimbs. Mud-matted claws struck at his neck covering, while the other limb missed the target. The sudden screams from her packmates fell on deaf ears as she continued her assault. She was nearly completely lost in her actions as she prepared to strike at the prone fast biter with her hind feet once again.

 

**Splash!**

 

Ruby's taloned foot struck right next to Taunt's head as mud covered both of the fast biters. Taunt, for his part, struggled to pick himself up from the muddy pit he now found himself in. His collision with the ground and Ruby's kick had created quite a mess in the immediate area. With both clawed arms, he somewhat pathetically attempted to protect his face from attack. But her next move surprised him.

 

She grasped his arm.

 

"I'm terribly sorry, Taunt! Taunt, I'm sorry!" Ruby exclaimed. "I got a little carried away!"

 

Taunt struggled to catch his breath as Ruby's words finally registered. "A little?!" He could hear the running feet of the other packmates as they began to advance on their location. It seems that their little battle had concerned the others as well. He could tell by the rhythm of one of the runners, that Cera was on her way. He decided to spare Ruby from a potential angry interaction with Cera and waved as an indication that he was okay.

 

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Cera exclaimed in a rather out of character way. However, she immediately amended her statement to protect her reputation and sharptooth name. "If Ponder had beat you up too much then I wouldn't be able to fight you next!" Despite her callous words, her facial expression gave away her true feelings of relief.

 

For his part, Taunt rolled his eyes. "Your concern in overwhelming, Stern Claw."

 

Littlefoot quickly rushed over and inspected the two fighters. His eyes looked up at Ruby and gave a brief look of disbelief to which she gave an apologetic expression. To this, he grasped her shoulder and gave an accepting nod. The message was clear. He was not pleased about what she had done, but he was not angry with her. That nonverbal conversation out of the way, he then walked over to Taunt and inspected his body.

 

Taunt steeled himself as Littlefoot carefully looked at his neck and chest.

 

"Your neck vines are still intact, Taunt. How does your neck feel?"

 

Taunt frowned. He understood what Littlefoot was doing, but he still found this line of questioning to be annoying. In order to be helpful and acerbic at the same time, he gave a sarcastic answer.

 

"Intact."

 

Despite Littlefoot's obvious attempt to be serious and clinical, he heard Littlefoot chuckle at that. As Littlefoot began to touch and inspect his chest armor, Littlefoot responded.

 

"That is good, Taunt. I was actually quite concerned that Ruby had lost control there."

 

Taunt shook his head. "She did lose control."

 

Littlefoot nodded, but did not speak for a few moments. After a few more moments of probing at his arm and leg coverings, however, Littlefoot addressed him a more direct way as he placed both of his clawed hands on Taunt's shoulders. It was at that moment that Taunt realized that Littlefoot had become impersonal because he had been focused on his health and the task at hand.

 

"Well, Taunt... Both of you lost control during that fight..." Littlefoot seemed to concentrate for a moment. "Stern Claw considered stopping you after your last attack on Ponder. Even with the coverings, your attacks could have caused some damage."

 

Taunt thought about Littlefoot's words for a moment. Yes, even if a kick did not draw blood it could still leave a large bruise and significant pain. Even if that pain was hidden in the adrenaline-fueled heat of battle, it would eventually become known in the aftermath. He had found that out after being rescued by his father after the first battle with Calin's pack. Despite his ability to fight and run during that battle, he was nearly completely incapacitated for days afterwards.

 

Littlefoot continued as he broke away and looked at the pack as a whole. "I guess we will have to watch out for that if we spar anymore. I don't want any of us seriously hurting one another!"

 

Taunt looked over at Ruby who was now bowing her head in shame. For his part, Taunt gave her a small smile and spoke.

 

"Hey, Ponder."

 

Ruby looked up at her former sparring partner. She was obviously blaming herself for her actions. Taunt decided that now was not the time for his usual jokes and taunts. He had to be honest here.

 

"I kind of lost control too. Don't feel too bad."

 

Ruby shook her head. "But I could have hurt you!"

 

Taunt nodded. "Yes, and Stern Claw would probably thank you for that!" Ruby gave him a dour look at his joke. But he soon continued. "But I'm alright! Don't beat yourself up over this!" He added after a pause. "That is what I'm for!"

 

For her part Ruby nodded and gave a slight laugh. Taunt's words seemed to have helped, but she still seemed contemplative over her actions. He supposed that this would simply have to work itself out.

 

With sudden awareness, he noticed that Cera and Chomper were both inspecting his vines, while Spike and Ducky were examining Ruby's coverings. After a few moments, Cera made an exclamation.

 

"Taunt, your chest covering is only a little slashed! That is amazing!"

 

Taunt gave a wry smile. "And fortunate!"

 

Cera seemed to not be paying attention to him. "Huh? Oh yeah, that too." She did not seem to see him stick his tongue out at her at that little snub. She soon continued. "I guess this plan might work after all, huh?"

 

Littlefoot answered from near Ruby. It seemed that he was inspecting her coverings now. "Yeah. I think that these will work quite well. But..."

 

Breeze suddenly came onto the scene. "But?"

 

Littlefoot smiled. "But... I think that we need to rethink our training strategy. We need to consult a fast biter who knows how to fight well and who has survived many battles. Better yet... We need someone who knows Red Claw's traits better than we do..."

 

Taunt paled. "No... Seeker... You have no idea what it's like training under him..."

 

Littlefoot turned with a soft smile. Taunt knew that smile. Every time his leader had the smile it meant that he had already made up his mind and would not be dissuaded from his course of action.

 

 

Taunt knew what was going to happen next. That was when Littlefoot spoke.

 

"Taunt, would you mind getting your father? I think he would be great at teaching us what we need to know. We trained with Path's folks but they are two-footers and are different at fighting than we are. But Thud... Thud is a source of knowledge that we cannot ignore."

 

Taunt spoke in a monotone. "Can't we try to ignore him?"

 

Littlefoot chuckled. "What are you afraid of, Taunt? From what you told us your childhood was nice... before.. before all of that happened..." Littlefoot tactfully avoided mentioning the time when Thud joined with Red Claw after Taunt had reached the age of independence. "So what is the problem?"

 

Taunt took a deep breath. "Seeker... I've never really told all of you this... in fact, I have only told Stern Claw and Breeze this..." He paused for a moment as if this admission would cause him physical pain. "I was a weak child."

 

Everyone seemed to stop at Taunt's words. His voice carried pain and shame; two things that were virtually unknown coming from Taunt. Their looks suddenly took on a more sympathetic expression. He continued on.

 

"My parents had no other survivors from the nest so... so they helped me hatch... I was too weak to even break my shell..."

 

Cera took a few steps forward as she spoke. "Taunt... you don't have to tell this story if you don't want..."

 

Taunt nodded, but he would not be stopped. He had started this and he would finish it.

 

"It took me so long to get where I needed to be... I even told my own parents to leave me once when food was scarce... I heard them arguing about food and how they were starving and I did not want them dying on my behalf..."

 

Chomper and Spike both had their mouths agape at these admissions. How could someone born into such pain and weakness become the cocky, confident fast biter that they now had? Was Taunt's humor how he coped with his condition?

 

"But eventually, through tough training and effort... I was strong enough to do what I needed to do. I could hunt on my own and as part of a team. I owe all of that to my mother and father..." He then looked up at Littlefoot. "...but I had to suffer for that. I had many happy memories from my childhood, but my training was not among them. Are you sure that you are ready to have my father train all of you?"

 

Littlefoot walked up to Taunt and gave him a comforting nuzzle. The other members of the pack soon joined him and patting their fellow packmate on the back. It was a touching show of support. Finally, Littlefoot spoke.

 

"Thank you for sharing that with us, Taunt... I actually had heard the tale once before... From Skytail." Taunt seemed surprised at that admission. "It was his way of explaining your behavior, from one leader to another. I think that he wanted to make sure that I didn't misunderstand you, Taunt. He wanted me to understand that you laugh at the cruelty of the world instead of crying at it."

 

Taunt responded partially in jest. "He also probably wanted to make sure that you didn't slap me around..."

 

Littlefoot spoke with a soft laugh. "Thankfully we have Stern Claw for that!" The others laughed at this as well. Taunt and Stern Claw's antics were well known. They were always at one another's throats. It seemed that tormenting one another was one of their favorite pastimes. Though both of them simply did it as their way of showing affection.

 

Littlefoot continued after everyone settled down. "But yes, Taunt... I want to see if your father will help us train. We don't need a whole training regime." He gave a little chuckle at the memory of his time training under Chomper's parent. "I mean... Path's folks were tough enough! We all know how to hunt and defend ourselves quite well. We just need some pointers on fast biter fighting for when we face Calin again..." Looking straight into Taunt's eyes, he asked a fateful question. "How hard can one day of training with your father be?"

 

Taunt sighed and gave Littlefoot an apologetic smile.

 

"Well... that you will just have to see for yourself."

 

......

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"Okay, I think that we can stop here for the night."

 

Verok inspected the scene around him while his brother and sister collapsed to the ground. It had been an exhausting journey thus far. They had not slept for two days and had been moving for much of that time. Even with their continuous movement, however, the pack had seemed to be gaining on them until something appeared to distract them for a time. Despite the need to get some more distance on their pursuers, he knew that they could not run forever. They needed to catch some sleep and perhaps find food in the morning. Only when those necessities were attended to could they continue their long trek to freedom.

 

"Brother?"

 

Verok slowly turned to look at the source of that voice. It was his brother, Leap. He had already been lean and rather weak prior to the beginning of their journey, but now he looked absolutely miserable. The impressions of his ribs were visible under his flesh and he had a haggard look in his eyes. If they didn't escape from the pack soon then he didn't know how he would survive. With a slight nod, he beckoned for his brother to continue.

 

"Do you think that we have a chance?"

 

That was the question, wasn't it? Back in Calin's pack there would be no possibility of asking honest questions like that. No one could afford to show weakness or fragility. Likewise, compassion and kindness were seen as invitations to ridicule. Only strength and domination were respected. But now they were by themselves and they could be what they actually were. Their insecurities were legion at this moment as each feared for the future. Verok had to admit that he felt the same way. With a calm and gravelly voice, he answered his brother.

 

"I think that we do, Leap. But it is a small one and we will have to work for it."

 

Verok smiled as his sister, Swift, walked in-between the two fast biters and nuzzled them both. Her voice was reassuring.

 

"We will get through this! We have done well so far, haven't we?"

 

Leap nodded. "Yeah... But we need to hope that luck stays on our side... we will need it."

 

Verok could only agree with that logic. "Very true, brother. Very true."

 

A few minutes later, both of his siblings were asleep. Their exhaustion had caught up with them and they had entered into the world of dreams. Verok could feel himself also being pulled into unconsciousness as the sound of the gentle breeze reached his ears. It was a peaceful night after a very eventful too days. Finally, Verok closed his eyes and entered into the realm of sleep stories. For a few hours at least they would be at peace and be free from the burdens that now faced them. In the morrow, the three would venture forth again and try to gain some distance from their relentless pursuers.

 

But only two of them would make it through the day alive.

 

......

 

**Hanging Rock:**

 

“That’s good, Arial! You see? Fishing isn’t that hard.”

 

Detras was giving his younger daughter encouragement after catching her first fish on her own. He had to imagine that one fish was small pickings compared to what his older daughter was now capable of killing. But unlike Ruby, Arial was still an omnivore and one fish was good enough for a young fast runner.

 

“Thanks, daddy!” The small pink fast runner exclaimed. She was quite pleased with herself.

 

Detras had to smile as Arial showed off her fish to her brother. He had finally succeeded catching fish the previous week. Now it seemed like the two would soon be capable of supporting themselves in terms of food. They were still many years away from being where Ruby was in terms of maturity when she finally transformed, but it still amazed him how fast they were growing. The words of his mate perfectly matched his feelings at that moment.

 

“They grow up so fast…”

 

Detras looked over for a moment and nodded at his mate. “Indeed they do…”

 

Each of the fast runners took in the scene for a moment as the two youths began to hastily consume their meals. In their haste, they quickly made quite a mess as fish entrails went everywhere. It was dinnertime etiquette that would make an adult fast runner cringe. This was enough to make Detras and Pearl both laugh at their antics. Their children were growing up all right, but they still had quite a bit of growing to do.

 

**"Oh! Arial can fish now?"**

 

Both fast runners quickly turned at the unexpected exclamation. Their first notice that Petrie had arrived was his sudden exclamation.

 

"Petrie!" Detras greeted warmly. "We had no idea you were coming. We already ate."

 

Detras noted that the flyer seem unconcerned by their inability to offer him a meal. **"It okay. Petrie already hunt today."**

 

Pearl smiled. "Well, that is good. But maybe next time you stop by, Arial can help prepare for the family meal."

 

Arial jumped up in excitement. "I sure can, mommy! Maybe I could catch a snapping shell too!"

 

Detras laughed at his daughter. "That is true, dear. But I don't think that Petrie's beak can eat through its shell."

 

Arial shrugged. "Well then it would be more for us!"

 

Detras gave Arial a stern look that melted under his daughter's innocent gaze. Meanwhile, Petrie was now laughing heartily at the small fast runner's banter. _Thinking with her stomach. I guess that is something that fast runners and fast biters have in common!_

 

Pearl looked back at the flyer and took notice of the new scar that he had on his right wing. A lasting reminder of his hard landing after faking his death at the claws of his mother. Instantly her happy expression disappeared and she considered Petrie with a concerned look.

 

"Petrie, is everything alright?"

 

Petrie sighed inwardly. He had not really had a chance to talk to them since their intervention in the valley. Besides the possibility of their participation in the future defense of the valley, they had much to discuss.

 

"Yes. Well... now it is..." Petrie gestured to the ground. "Me have lot to discuss..."

 

......

 

As the water splashed over his face, Detras tried to refocus his mind.

 

_My daughter has been in battle? The valley residents have been attacked? What hasn't happened since the last time we talked to Petrie?_

 

The events that he had been informed of reverberated in his mind as a confusing jumble. He was deeply relieved that his daughter was safe, but the fact that she could have been seriously injured or worse filled him with dread. She had gotten lucky this time but there was no guarantee that would remain the case. As for everything else that Petrie had mentioned...

 

"Ruby really is her own dinosaur now, isn't she?" Pearl's voice echoed.

 

Detras turned to look at his mate as she continued.

 

"I guess she really has united the valley and the Mysterious Beyond."

 

Detras closed his eyes as he sucked in a deep breath. Indeed Ruby had united the valley and the outside against Red claw, but this was not what he had in mind. Not at all. In his response the voice that emanated from him was tinged with emotional pain.

 

"But at what cost?" He looked at his mate mournfully. He was the one that trained her for the journey to the valley back when she was a fast runner. He was also the one who sent her on the journey. But yet, now that the possible cost of that mission came into focus, he was left with regret. "Ruby got lucky in the battle. She may not be so lucky again."

 

Pearl responded by wrapping her mate in a comforting hug. She was grateful that Petrie was entertaining the kids at the moment. He seemed to understand that they needed some time to discuss recent events before even considering the pack's offer. It was a lot to take in at once. Had she heard of these events several months ago then she would have expected her to be the one to break down, while her mate would be the beacon of strength. However, it seemed that the absence of word from Ruby over the last few months had caused Detras to dwell on her siblings. In the process he had obviously started to focus on his memories of Ruby from when she was their age, as opposed to the competent sharptooth that she now was. It was amazing how a simple shift in perspective could change things.

 

"It is her choice, dear." Pearl said through tearful eyes. "She is doing what she set out to do. What we encouraged her to do."

 

Detras looked down. "What **I** encouraged her to do."

 

Pearl gave him a sad smile. "It was my idea too, dear. I may not have said it openly, but I did not discourage." She shifted her gaze to his hands. "The question is: are we going to join in her battle?"

 

Detras nodded. "If it were just me... I would say yes." His mouth shifted in agitation. "But what about Arial and Orchid? If we go to the valley we will be risking them. Even if they escape, they would be left without their parents." He sighed deeply. "They deserve to have a chance..."

 

Pearl nodded. "But if we don't help and the valley falls then who will stop Red Claw? Would they have a chance then?" She sighed and shook her head. "Either way they are being risked. The question is: will the family be together or apart?"

 

Detras closed his eyes. "I know what Ruby would choose." He gave a soft laugh as he shook his head. "And I guess I know what we will choose... but it is so damn hard!"

 

The two sat in silence for several moments as they considered the decision that they were about to announce. However, Detras broke the silence to address another matter.

 

"Littlefoot's idea is sound. We can help the children and..." His voice nearly broke. "...if the battle goes badly, we can lead them out of the valley... we could evacuate them." He sighed. "I just wonder how the kids will react with the other children. They have only really been with their own kind. Will they get along okay with threehorns, longnecks, and who knows what else?"

 

As he finished his question the playful banter of his children reached his ears. They were splashing in the stream along with Petrie who was apparently playing a game of 'catch the fish' with the kids. If they were open enough to play with a sharptooth flyer, then what trouble would leaf-eater kids be? Seeing this scene, Pearl answered with a smile.

 

"I think that they will be just fine." She then looked at her mate and grasped his hand. "Are we ready?"

 

With a firm nod and a deep breath Detras and Pearl walked back to the stream outside of Hanging Rock. The magnitude of their decision was as large as their uncertainties. Nonetheless, each knew that it is was the right choice.

 

On that night the fast runners joined the growing alliance.

 


	62. Recruitment

**_“There is no greater success as when you turn your enemy into your ally.”_ **

**_― Jeffrey Fry_ **

 

"Urgh..."

 

With pained grunts Littlefoot slowly rose from his slumber. Every part of his body ached. He was even feeling pain from muscles that he had previously not known had existed. It was as if he had been brutally pummeled for the better part of a day.

 

 _Oh yeah..._ Littlefoot recollected. _That's because that I was._

 

The day prior he and the others had begun a training regime with Thud. Part of Littlefoot was concerned that the older fast biter would be a bit irritated at having his son make this request and interrupting Thud's day. However, when Taunt returned, Littlefoot noticed that Thud was close behind and he did not look displeased.

 

In fact, he looked outright giddy. The first words out of Thud's mouth clearly indicated the hardship ahead.

 

_So you all want some training, huh? Well don't worry, I will get you all into shape in no time!_

 

Now here they were several hours after the endless drills and sparring. The others still slept emitting pained groans as they tossed and turned on their tender areas. Thus far only Littlefoot was awake as the mid-morning sun emanated the entire scene in vibrant hues.

 

Well... that wasn't quite true.

 

"Ah, you're awake! I wondered how long all of you would sleep in! I got breakfast!"

 

Littlefoot turned, still groggy from his all too brief slumber and stared at the fast biter. Thud wore a friendly smile as he seemed to size up the leader of the pack for a moment. Littlefoot momentarily observed that seeing such a relaxed, happy expression on Thud would have seemed incongruent in Littlefoot's leaf-eater days. From his old perspective Thud was a blood-thirsty enemy, but now he was a welcome guest and teacher. It was amazing how times had changed.

 

What next took the brown fast biter's notice, however, was the rather large juvenile longneck that Thud had dragged all of the way over to the pack at significant effort at his part. It was more than enough to feed Thud and the pack! Littlefoot took a moment in order to find his voice again.

 

"Goodness, Thud! You didn't have to do all of this for us!"

 

Thud nodded and smiled. "Now come on, Seeker... I can't have all of you waste energy on hunting when you all have another day of practice to do!" Thud now gave Littlefoot a toothy smile as Littlefoot suppressed a groan. "All of you are nearly where you need to be. But a few of you need to work on your technique more. I think you will probably have that down by the end of the day."

 

Littlefoot's expression noticeably perked up a bit. He was always eager to succeed at a new task. Now, as the leader of the pack, this included seeing the success of his packmates. Littlefoot had to admit, that Ducky and Spike both needed a bit more practice. The others, especially the other females of the pack, showed frightening skill at striking and enormous ferocity. Some of Cera's strikes at Taunt's coverings even made Littlefoot cringe in sympathy. However, Ducky's inner nature seemed to make her less willing to give in to that ferocious side. Her skills were competent and her reasoning was sound, but she needed a bit more aggression. Spike was in the same situation.

 

As Littlefoot was considering the strengths and weaknesses of his pack, Thud gave a knowing smile. _That kid sure is calculating... No wonder why my brother and I had so much difficulty catching him and his friends..._ However, Thud did not want Littlefoot to worry about all of that right now. He wanted him to eat and rest up. Thud would put them through one more day of intensive training and then let their usual sparring sessions do the rest. The discovery of the vines made such activities far more safe. This meant that what before could only come from years of restricted training or many actual battles could now come from a few full-forced spars.

 

 _This pack could become something truly horrifying._ Thud thought with a mixture of pride and horror at his son's friends. _Calin's pack has been forged in battle, but so have my son and his friends. But now they can have all of the battle that they want with little risk of serious injury..._ His thoughts turned dark for a moment. _I am helping to create monsters... but I suppose that it will take monsters to defeat monsters... Those vines change everything. Speaking of which..._

 

"You know... you will have to show me how to put those vines on."

 

Littlefoot stared at Thud for a moment. "You're not going to fight any of us, are you?!"

 

Thud had to laugh at the mix of confusion and panic in Littlefoot's voice. "No, Seeker. Though if you want to have fun at my son's expense then you can tell him that he is my first opponent today." Littlefoot chuckled at this and Thud continued. "No... I just need to learn how this is done." He then stared at Littlefoot for several moments. "Seeker... fast biters have been around since the times of legend. There are many kinds of us... some remain and some have been lost... but in all of that time no one has thought to use vines in the way your pack has come up with..." Thud smiled. "I think that the 'Stone of Cold Fire', as you call it, may have changed a bit more than your diet." Littlefoot seemed to ponder this for a moment, as Thud finished. "I have taught you what I have learned from my battles. But all of this is physical skill... Maybe you all can teach me some of your knowledge... then we could be even."

 

Littlefoot could only smile at the green fast biter. "Of course, Thud. I would consider it an honor. Just don't let Stern Claw put on your vines, you can ask Taunt about that..."

 

It was at that exact moment that Stern Claw's voice could be heard.

 

"Thud isn't an ass, like Taunt here..." A less than gentle kick caused Taunt to jump awake. "So Thud should have nothing to worry about!"

 

"You infernal..." Taunt muttered to himself as he tried to curl up again. But another kick, this time from Breeze, caused him to stay awake. Poor Taunt... it seemed that with two females on his case that his old antics would no longer work.

 

As the banter and conversation continued amongst the pack, they proceeded to eat the day's breakfast.

 

......

 

Pterano nearly retched at the sight in front of him.

 

What had apparently once been the body of a small longneck now lay in pieces on the ground below. The vertebrae of its once mighty neck lay strewn about in the vicinity of the rest of the body, whereas its skull had been crushed and its brain partially consumed. The rest of the body was mutilated beyond all recognition with the entire area covered in blood and gore. The smell of blood and exposed flesh was unmistakable and overpowering even to the reduced sense of smell in the flyer. Pterano had to use all of his will to avoid vomiting at the scene.

 

Nunti lacked such control, however, as he began to vomit uncontrollably.

 

Seeing his friend's distress, Pterano flew over to his perch and laid a comforting wing over his shoulder. The vomiting soon abated but not the disgust as Nunti asked several questions in a hurried frenzy.

 

"Is Petrie here? You said that this..." He gestured at the mutilated longneck. "...meant that he was here? What do you mean?"

 

Pterano raised a wing in order to silence the excited flyer. Nunti was understandably horrified at the scene and was probably wondering why Pterano had been momentarily glad to see the corpse below them. How was he going to explain that a dead body meant that Petrie and his friends were eating well? For that matter, how could he fully explain Petrie's change from one kind to another? He had only told Nunti that Petrie had made some alliances with sharpteeth, but not much else. So Nunti probably figured that Petrie was up to no good... but he couldn't really explain the full context of Petrie's situation until the others arrived.

 

**"Pterano! Wow, it has been a while, hasn't it?"**

 

Pterano turned his head and noticed, of all things, a head emerge from within the dead longneck's torso. The bloody red fast biter had dropped the heart of the longneck to the ground. He had obviously removed the organ as some flyers would go fishing, dive headfirst and see what you can find. Both flyers stood with open mouths at the fast biter's presence. That was when another voice emerged from the gory mass.

 

"So that's how you passed Skytail's challenge!" As the fast biter emerged his voice became more noticeable and less muffled from the standpoint of the horrified flyers. However, the sharptooth language was unknown to them so all they heard were roars and grunts. "No wonder why Skytail let you into the pack after that... that is amazing, son! By the way, who were you talking to..." At that point Thud looked up at the two flyers that Taunt had already greeted. "Who are they? Some stragglers looking for an easy meal?"

 

Taunt shook his head at his father. They looked quite alike now that they were both bright red with blood. "No, dad. That is one of our allies... He is Spotter's uncle." With a sudden realization, Taunt understood that these scene must have been causing the two flyers quite a lot of fright, so he decided to talk to them once more in a language that they could understand.

 

 **"Uh... Sorry for the mess... I was talking to my dad while the others rested for a while..."** It wasn't until he actually began talking again that he realized that he didn't know what to say. Cera had begun to teach him the basics of the leaf-eater language, but he was still a novice. With some irritation, he realized that Cera would probably find his sudden awkwardness to be hilarious. He decided to bring his speech to a close by directly addressing the new flyer that stood beside Pterano. His blood-covered appearance in the midmorning sun made him look as if he were a mass of blood that had suddenly became sapient and alive of its own volition. A sight that was far too much for the young flyer.

 

**"...So uh... how are things?"**

 

It was at that exact moment that Nunti fainted.

 

......

 

"Are you all right, Nunti?"

 

The smaller flyer shivered in a mixture of fear and confusion. What he had just been told... and experienced... made absolutely no sense. He would have accused Pterano of going mad, but Nunti now suspected that his own sanity was going. Ground-walking sharpteeth that could speak leaf-eater? Leaf-eaters who turned into sharpteeth? Pterano's own nephew being a sharptooth? It was all too much to take in at once. He answered in a weak voice.

 

"I... I'm not sure..." Nunti looked up at the assorted sharpteeth that were in front of him. A small purple two-footer stared at him with an almost kindly expression, which was unnerving. Meanwhile, the assorted fast biters all looked at him with a mix of expressions. The brown fast biter at the front of the group seemed quite concerned, whereas an orange fast biter towards the back looked upon him with a less than welcoming gaze. It wasn't that the fast biter looked angry at him; it was that he looked a bit too happy to see a grounded flyer in front of him. Nunti soon pieced together that this was the fast biter that had emerged from the slaughtered longneck prior to Nunti's fainting spell. It seemed that he was not disagreeable to having another meal today...

 

With a few quick flaps of his wings Nunti took off and once again returned to his perch. Well out of the range of the predators.

 

 **"Well at least you are well enough to fly."** The brown fast biter responded in a surprisingly soft voice. **"I take it that you have many more questions..."**

 

Nunti shook his head. "I need more time... I need to think..."

 

Pterano gave a sympathetic nod to the stricken flyer. "That is understandable, Nunti. Take your time."

 

......

 

As Nunti laid down on his perch, Pterano turned his attention to the assembled pack. Nunti's sudden reawakening had distracted them from their conversation. Now it was time for the pack to once again discuss the momentous events that Pterano had observed.

 

 **"So... Calin has unleashed a buzzer's nest, huh?"** Cera spoke coldly, which made a chill go up Pterano's spine. **"We will take whatever help we can get."**

 

Breeze nodded at this. **"The hidden runners are the stuff of legends. I have smelled their scent before, but I have never seen one... But could they really help all that much? I mean... they are just half-teeth..."** Breeze's leaf-eater was a bit more fluid and precise than Taunt's, but she was still learning. At this point, Spike decided to help out his friend.

 

 **"She means that they eat both tree star and meat... Uh... Leaf-eater doesn't have a good word for that..."** He explained. **"But that is true, they have small claws and tiny teeth... How useful could they actually be?"**

 

Taunt interrupted at this point. **"Wait... You've actually seen one?"** Thud nodded at his son's question. He was many years older than anyone else here, apart from Pterano, and he had never seen the mysterious hidden runners.

 

Ducky finally answered that question. **"Oh yes, yes, yes! Mr. Thicknose told us about them after Ponder told us a scary story about the hidden runners that gave us all bad sleep stories!"** A slight chuckle could be heard emanating from Taunt as he was undoubtedly thinking about Cera actually being frightened about something. A swift jab at his side by Stern Claw put an immediate end to his laughter, however. Ducky then continued. **"We finally found him. We did, we did! He was just a small fast runner but his feathers hid him. They did, they did."**

 

Littlefoot added to Ducky's tale. **"That was how they blended into their surroundings... They wouldn't be much in an actual battle though... not unless..."** Something twinkled in Littlefoot's eyes. **"Hmm... I wonder how they would do with pointed sticks and some vines..."**

 

Pterano looked at Littlefoot with an uncertain expression. "How they would do with what?"

 

Littlefoot smiled. **"We can show you in a few moments... The rainbowfaces showed Spotter uh..."** Littlefoot realized that Pterano still used Petrie's original name. **"...Petrie... as for the vines, Stern Claw... uh, Cera, discovered that..."** Cera's prideful smile could be seen even from Pterano's vantage point. The change had most certainly not changed her ego, that was for sure. Littlefoot then finished. **"But I think that you should finish first, Pterano. You said earlier that there was a second thing that you wanted to tell us?"**

 

Pterano nodded and took on a more contemplative expression. "Um... Yes... How would you all like to have some new fast biter recruits?"

 

The pack stared at Pterano with expressions of shock and skepticism. He had their undivided attention.

 

"It seems that Calin and the others are chasing three deserters from the pack. They seem to be heading your direction."

 

As Pterano watched, he noticed something begin to change in the expressions of the pack. Littlefoot and Ruby both has contemplative expressions, whereas some of the others were not so calm. Ducky's face took on a look of melancholy as if she had just been informed that a family member had died, whereas Taunt and Breeze...

 

 **"If they want to come here to die then I will be happy to oblige them!"** Breeze raged. This caused Pterano and Nunti to both move back instinctually on their respective perches. **"They killed my friend! My brother..."** She trailed off as she began to pace in an agitated fashion. Meanwhile, Taunt's expression harbored a similar degree of malice, which was soon matched in his words.

 

**"Thank you for telling us, flyer. Now we know they are coming... We will deal with them."**

 

Ducky interjected at this point with a tone of voice that surprised everyone. **"Do all of you remember the mud pools? What the fast biter's cried as they drowned... They are just as much victims as we are."**

  
In stunned silence the pack watched as Breeze paced up to Ducky and growled at her with thinly-veiled venom.

 

"How dare you..." She hissed in sharptooth as her voice was not raised, but rather remained a foreboding monotone. "They are vermin. Every single last one of them and I will not rest until they die by our claws. I will not be talked down to by some fool."

 

Ducky did not yield at Breeze's insult. "You were not there, Breeze. Nor was Taunt. You don't know what we saw and heard." Her face then took on a more foreboding expression. This caused both Littlefoot and Spike to get into motion. This was not right. This was not right at all. Ducky's next words caused everything to stop. "As for being a fool, Breeze... I am not the one threatening a fellow pack member."

 

Both Littlefoot and Spike stopped beside the two fast biters, each being on the other side. It was unlike Breeze to threaten harm to anyone in the pack and it was uncharacteristic in the extreme for Ducky to hold her ground like this. The entire situation was getting dangerous. Seconds went by as the two stared with unblinking expressions. Spike decided to speak.

 

"Breeze, I will not permit you to harm my sister."

 

Breeze scowled. "I see where your loyalties lie." Her eyes did not shift from their focus on the green fast biter.

 

Spike shook his head. "My loyalties lie where they always have been. You are being unreasonable."

 

Taunt angrily interjected at this point. From his perspective, Breeze's reaction was overdone, but understandable. Why would anyone feel pity towards their enemy? If anything Ducky was the unreasonable one here.

 

"Unreasonable?! Did you hear what Haven said about our enemies? You need to bring her under control."

 

Cera react angrily to this as she got into Taunt's face, earning a stunned reaction from him. "Shut up, Taunt! You have no idea what you are talking about!"

 

Now it appeared that two separate disagreements were about to take place in the pack as Cera and Taunt squared off exchanging colorful dialogue with one another. The two new pack members felt betrayed that one of the original pack members would even suggest feeling pity for the deserters, while the original members were angry at their treatment of Ducky. Littlefoot knew that he had to intervene here even if that put him into the line of fire.

 

**Roar!**

 

No one moved as the staring matches continued. Littlefoot tried again as he jumped in-between the two principal belligerents, Ducky and Breeze.

 

**Roar!**

 

It was only now that they separated. Breeze looked utterly angry as she paced away, whereas Ducky simply looked sad and dejected. It seemed that maintaining her strong front had taken a lot out of the small fast biter. She looked sadly at Spike who also looked dejected himself. It seemed that this episode had opened up rifts between himself and Breeze. To say nothing of between Cera and Taunt... With a sigh, Littlefoot spoke in sharptooth to the pack.

 

"We all need to talk. Everyone cool your emotions for a moment and we will discuss this together." His voice was imperious and brokered no disagreement. He was done with half measures. He was not going to let Calin's legacy tear them apart because of disagreements on how to view their enemies. The pack would make a joint decision and it would be obeyed. He would see to that.

 

Littlefoot took a tentative look at the two flyers. Both had looks of utter horror at the scene below. Very little of the dialogue was spoken in leaf-eater so all they had seen and heard was a series of threatening growls and roars. It was obvious that they had no idea what was going on. With a deep breath, he addressed them both.

 

 **"My apologies... The pack has much to discuss..."** Littlefoot then looked at his fellow packmates with a stern look. **"We will speak to you again when this matter has been resolved."**

 

The flyers could only watch as the pack shuffled off to the north. They had no idea that momentous decision were about to be made that would affect the entire Mysterious Beyond.

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"Run, Leap! They have our scent!"

 

The three fast biters sprinted across the field with as much speed as they could muster. They had struggled to avoid Calin's pack for so long on their singular quest to reach their potential saviors, but in the end a scouting party had came across their scent. Despite the fact that Leap and Verok had not been seen visually yet, Verok had seen the scouting party stop and turn towards their location from his vantage point on the bluffs. Hiding was obviously not an option now.

 

They had to run for their lives.

 

His younger brother struggled to catch up despite his now feeble condition. Days of little food, poor sleep, and constant stress was taking their toll on all of them. Verok knew that even he was not at his prime condition but it would have to do. His survival and the survival of the rest of his kin depended on it.

 

Both brothers ran straight through bushes and saplings in their headlong sprint. The abrasions and cuts could be ignored for a time and their haphazard escape was of no consequence. Their scent would be tracked in any case so speed was their only option. Finally, as they approached a small tree in the distance, the slumbering form of Swift could be seen. Leap had come to replace Verok on watch when he had made the horrifying discovery. Now they had another sibling to warn.

 

"Swift! They found us! Run!"

 

With no time to wake up, Swift bolted upright and began to run in the direction of her two brothers. The smell of fear greeted her nose and the darkness of the overcast sky greeted her eyes. It was as if she had awakened from one nightmare only to enter into another. Had their luck finally ran out?

 

The fast biter continued to weave a path across the open fields. They appeared to be a pale brown due to the lack of light in the depressing sky. For minute after minute it seemed that the same bushes and saplings were being crushed under their feet. Mile after monotonous mile passed underfoot as they tried desperately to find any stream or river that they could use to mask their scent. It was obvious that the scouting party would more than likely already be following their haphazard trail at this point. They had mere moments to find some way to hide their scent otherwise they would tire and be overtaken by their enemies. Things were looking grim on this most foreboding of days. But that was when Verok saw it.

 

"A stream! Run towards the stream!"

 

Verok smiled at the sight. Out of the most depressing terrain suddenly appeared a small little trail of the clearest blue. That meant water. That meant hope. _Now we can hide our scent in the stream and take another path! Fate is on our side again!_ Verok knew that it was his duty to protect his kin and he silently thanked his ancestors for giving them this second chance. Now they would have the opportunity to seek out new allies and to defeat the fiend that was Calin... Unfortunately, in that moment Verok could not see the full terrain in front of him. The tall grass obstructed any view of the ground below.

 

That proved to seal his fate.

 

"Ahhh!!!!"

 

Verok could feel his feet collide with the rock before he could mount any kind of corrective action. Due to his headlong sprint, his momentum carried him into a head over heels collision into the ground.

 

And the other rocks.

 

**Crack!**

 

Pain. Pain raw and unforgiving descended over the poor fast biter's senses. He had never known what it was like to be paralyzed with suffering in his life, but now he knew. A scream emanated from his mouth, but he was only aware of it from a distance. As if he were not the one making it. The scream was halfway between a squeal and a shriek. Due to his temporary disassociation, it was only a few moments later that he finally became aware of his two siblings again.

 

"Brother! You have to get up!"

 

"They're coming!"

 

"Please..."

 

Verok doubled over in pain as his mind again became aware of his environment. He did not need to look at the injury to know its severity. His leg was ruined. A broken bone meant that his life was over. It would only be a few minutes now before the enemy would be here. To finish him off and to do who knows what to his beloved siblings... He could not allow that to happen. With an almost herculean effort, he looked up at his two siblings and whispered a pained order.

 

"Run..."

 

Swift and Leap both protested.

 

"No, brother!"

 

"You have to get up, Verok!"

 

"If you don't get up then you will be dead!"

 

Verok put up a clawed hand as Leap grasped it with shaking claws. He then directed his siblings to look at his injury that had been covered by his hands until that time. Both of them recoiled in horror. Now they knew. He was not going anywhere. They had a chance of escape, but he did not. His song was ending. He then spoke to his weeping siblings.

 

"I love you both... and I will watch you from above... But please.... please remember my song..."

 

Swift tried to speak, but Verok demanded an answer.

 

"Remember..."

 

......

 

With trembling claws Leap answered him. "We... we will, brother... your song will be sung for ages to come!" Tears were now pouring from the distraught fast biter's face. His older brother. His protector. His friend. How could he say goodbye? Even if they had all of the time in the world he would be unable to express himself fully. Now he had only a few moments before fate forced the matter. Leap buried his head in his brother's chest as Verok asked one thing of him.

 

"Finish me, brother..."

 

Leap looked at his brother with a confused expression. "Wha..."

 

Verok asked again. "Please finish me off, brother. Calin will torture me otherwise... At least give me a quick death... Please..."

 

Swift looked upon the scene with horror. "No, it can't end this way! It just can't!"

 

At that moment something gave way in Leap. His trepidation and despair was replaced with a numbness. An all-encompassing numbness. It was a horrifying feeling, but it was instinct's way of allowing him to do what he needed to do. He may have been relatively weak for his kind but he still had the mental toughness of his bloodline. The toughness to do what was necessary. He had to ensure that his brother's legacy did not end here. He had to ensure that he and Swift survived. Regardless of his personal fragility, he owed his brother that. He then spoke with an imperious tone.

 

"Run to the stream, Swift. I will be there in a moment."

 

Swift protested in an outpouring of grief. "No! There has to be some other way!"

 

Finally, Verok whispered once more despite his pain. "You don't need to see this Swift, you would regret it for the rest of your life... now please run... if you want to honor me then you can keep on living... please..."

 

Swift stared wide eyed at her fallen brother as her mouth hung agape. Finally, after a momentary pause, she lightly nuzzled his pain-stricken face and sprinted off in the distance, crying all of the way. Now it was just Verok and Leap.

 

Leap looked off in the distance as he seemed to speak from far away. "Brother, do you remember that time..."

 

Verok tried to stop Leap from dragging this out, as time was fast running out for them. "Brother..."

 

But Leap continued to speak. He wanted Verok to part from this world with a happier memory in his mind as opposed to a grim reality. "That time when we were younger... and me and you tried to play that game with a flyer? We didn't even know that he was a leaf-eater flyer... We all wondered why he ran away from us..."

 

Verok laughed slightly despite the pain. "Yeah.. we were kind of thick back then, weren't we?"

 

Leap nodded. "Yeah... and then there was that time when we ate that entire spiketail and left nothing for dad..."

 

Verok closed his eyes recalling that memory as another light chuckle emanated from his mouth...

 

**Schluk!**

 

With trembling claws, Leap held his brother's slashed throat open to allow the end to be as quick as possible. The smell of his brother's sweet blood filled his nostrils as torrents of crimson fell upon his body. With a trembling voice, Leap spoke to his rapidly fading brother.

 

"Shhh... It's alright brother... It's okay..." Leap was now inconsolable. "...just go to sleep... mom and dad will be there... The pain will be over soon..." He cried in aguish at the pain his brother must be going through. This killing may have been a mercy, but it was still a kill and the pains of death were still present. His brother's futile thrashes were a testament to that.

 

Within a few seconds, however, the torrents began to slow and the thrashing of his brother's body ceased. With a sickening feeling in his stomach, Leap now realized that he was alone. His brother was no more. He had gone to wherever the parted went. With a light nuzzle to his brother's lifeless chest, he spoke to his brother one last time.

 

"Say hello to our parents, Verok... Tell them that I'm sorry..."

 

However, the cold reality of their situation would not allow him to mourn over his brother's corpse. He and Swift were all that remained now. It was up to them to carry on the legacy of Verok and their fallen parents. They had to flee before the scouting party found them. So, with a heavy heart, Leap turned away from his brother's broken body.

 

And sprinted towards the stream.

 

......

 

_Ha! The scent is getting stronger!_

 

Kerwat sprinted towards the scent of the three fast biters. Ever since he was slashed by Calin for panicking, he had struggled to regain his standing in the pack. Being reprimanded in such a way by the leader was not only painful, but socially disastrous. Such a punishment indicated that he no longer had the support of the leader which meant that his position as a tracker was under threat. Any upstart could challenge him to battle and take his place. He needed a success here in order to discourage such an outcome.

 

He sprinted across the assorted bushes and grasses in his headlong sprint. He had far outran his counterparts in the scouting party as he wanted this victory for himself. If he were the one to put their multi-day expedition to a close then Calin would surely praise him. That would be enough to improve his position. However, as he rounded a bend in their path, he came across a scene that made him stop in his tracks.

 

 

One of the fast biters was already dead.

 

_Crap!_

 

The profuse amount of blood that covered the scene made any sort of tracking nearly impossible. How could he expect to track the finer scents of his quarry when the overpowering smell of blood pervaded everything? Worse yet, the blood now covered his hind feet as he had wandered onto the death scene...

 

 _Oh crap! I need to wash off in the stream!_ If the others saw him with blood on his claws then they would suspect that he had killed the deserter and Calin had clearly indicated that he wanted him alive if possible. Calin was convinced that the deserters must have had help in the pack and he wanted to interrogate them in order to find the whereabouts of the other traitors. He refused to believe that three members could simply leave without anyone noticing until the next morning. If the others found Kerwat with the blood of the fallen fast biter on his claws, then they would suspect that he killed him in order to prevent the deserter from being interrogated. _I am so doomed..._ Kerwat would need to wash quickly and hope that he was quicker than the others...

 

"What do we have here?"

 

Kerwat cringed. That voice. The terrible voice. Why did he have to be so fast? Why could it have not been someone else. Anyone else. Instead, the voice of Calin reached his ears with the question that was also a condemnation. Kerwat knew that he had no hope now. But he had to try. He had to try to convince the paranoid fast biter that he did not kill the deserter and that he was not trying to cover up anything. With a fearful stammer, he began.

 

"I found him like this, sir. I seem to have wandered into..."

 

Calin's face did not change. "You seem to have wandered into his blood, Kerwat? Now that is a likely story..."

 

As the other members of the scouting party began to surround the poor fast biter, he knew that his fate was sealed. If Calin couldn't make an example out of the deserters then he would make an example out of him. It did not matter that he were innocent. It did not matter that he would have no information to give under torture. All that mattered is that the cycle of fear would be maintained. Now he only had one more choice left. Should he give in or should he die on his own terms?

 

_I will not die a victim!_

 

With unstoppable rage, he sprinted at the tan fast biter who had fixed him with a look of surprise. If he were going to die today then he was at least going to share his pain with the one who condemned him. With legs burning with exertion and eyes wide with determination he approached the despicable fast biter with teeth bared. In only a few more seconds he could leap at the source of his misery. In only a few more seconds he could tear into the villain's face.

 

But the moment never came.

 

Suddenly searing pain and massive weight began to bear down on his back. The other fast biters from his scouting party, obviously fearing reprisals if their former chief tracker was allowed to harm Calin, had tackled Kerwat and were now holding him down with their claws and teeth. There was no escape now. There was no hope.

 

When Calin next spoke, Kerwat knew what was next.

 

"I think that you know the drill... Tell me who else helped the deserters."

 

Kerwat remained silent. As far as he knew no one had helped the deserters, including himself. He had no answer to give. Calin's next words were the last thing that Kerwat heard before the screaming began.

 

"Very well. Let's start with your left eye..."

 

......

 

It was about an hour later when Red Claw finally finished hunting and arrived at the scene. And what a scene it was.

 

What appeared to be a massive pile of fast biters were obviously holding something down that was making pathetic attempts at trying to get away. The sound of whimpers and cries could be heard from underneath the pile. Seeing the dead deserter in the distance, Red Claw could easily deduce what had happened. Either one of the other deserters had been captured and Calin was having a bit of fun or Calin was torturing a potential conspirator.

 

 _The fool sees enemies everywhere._ Red Claw mused to himself. _A useful flaw, but I see that I will have to restrain him._ This kind of purge of invisible enemies could lead to the loss of much of Red Claw's forces and he would not tolerate that. A sufficient level of fear had been maintained and order was restored. Even if some of the deserters remained at large, they knew the full fury of the pack now and word of that would be spread to the world outside. None of the remaining members of the pack would dare leave now. They could see the consequences of disloyalty quite well.

 

As Calin and the others parted from the poor wreck. Red Claw could see what remained of their victim. Large gashes existed around his eyes where they had been ripped out and presumably eaten. Now only empty, bloody sockets stared at the world around him, but even without eyes the sockets still communicated their owner's fear and despair. Elsewhere, the fast biter had large gashes where pieces of flesh had been ripped out of his back, chest, and sides. Blood, both fresh and dried, crusted his body. They had begun to eat him alive. This was brutal even by the pack's own standards.

 

Undoubtedly the fact that Kerwat was still alive was Calin's handiwork. Calin quite enjoyed seeing others suffer. Especially if they had crossed him in some way. The exposed entrails, cut tendons, and seeping blood from the enumerable slashes completed the gory picture. With his tendons cut, the fast biter could not move to any significant degree. Likewise, the fast biter could no longer seem to articulate sharptooth words, which indicated that his jaw must have been injured as well. The result was simply a symphony of pathetic whimpers. The victim was simply waiting for death now. That was all that he could do.

 

"We will stop the search now, Calin. We have made our point." Red Claw's order was greeted with a deep bow. "Did the conspirator have any accomplices?" He would go ahead and play into Calin's paranoia. _Never let a good flaw in your underlings go to waste._

 

Calin shook his head as a deep gurgling noise and a choked whimper emanated from the victim. "He has refused to speak. Even when we began to disembowel him, he refused to divulge his allies."

 

Red Claw gave a slight grunt at that. _That should be your first clue, Calin. If someone refuses to talk even when you eat their eyes and entrails then they probably have nothing useful to say!_ But Red Claw refused to say anything more. He would let Calin keep his paranoia and aggression. It was useful in keeping him under control and it would come in handy in the battle to come.

 

With little fanfare, Red Claw grabbed the still whimpering fast biter and quickly crushed him in his jaws. In the matter of a few seconds, he was swallowed by Red Claw. It was just another meal as far as he was concerned. Red Claw finally spoke again.

 

"Let's return to our territory, Calin. We need to wait and prepare. In the Cold Time we will strike!"

 

As the fast biters turned towards the west, the two deserters continued to sprint towards lands unknown. They did not realize at the time that they had escaped from their most formidable foe. However, their greatest challenge was yet to come.

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"I don't give a damn if they were sad or in pain! They were part of Calin's pack! Good riddance!"

 

Breeze paced in agitation. _What in the hell is wrong with them!_ She couldn't understand where her packmates were coming from with their willingness to accept possible deserters. The deserters had joined with the enemy; to her, that made them enemies for life.

 

"We can't trust them, guys!" Taunt added. "If they were willing to join Calin then what else might they be willing to do?"

 

Cera covered her head in her forelimbs and shook her head. She was noticeably tiring of this discussion. Nonetheless, she offered her own perspective.

 

"Who is to say that they had a choice?"

 

That made everyone stop for a moment. Taunt paused and took on a contemplative expression, whereas Ducky nodded at Cera's question. She took the chance to add her own words.

 

"When the fast biters were drowning in the mud..." She shook her head and looked at Breeze. "I know that you did not arrive until after... Seeker..." She closed her eyes at that unpleasant memory. The few moments that had elapsed where they all thought that Littlefoot had died were the darkest in her memory. "But before that we tricked some of the fast biters into chasing after us. We did. We did."

 

Ducky paused for a moment and Spike decided to elaborate while she collected her thoughts. As a rift now existed between himself and Breeze, he wanted to explain his position as well. With a soft voice, Spike spoke.

 

"They were crying, Breeze." Breeze noticeably look surprised at this as Spike continued. "They were crying for their mothers... their brothers... the dinosaurs that they were forced to kill." He sighed deeply. "I guess that Calin gave them the same sadistic choice that we had: to kill or to be killed. They chose the other option."

 

Breeze's response was not as agitated as her previous statements, but she was still noticeably agitated. "Then that is their choice. They reaped what they sowed."

 

"That may be. But these deserters are making another choice. Should we turn away those who leave Calin? If we don't offer them a place to go from our enemies then others may go to our enemies." Ruby offered.

 

Littlefoot agreed. "I am not saying that we trust them completely... but it would not be wise to turn them away. Your own father turned away from Red Claw, Taunt." Taunt's eyes when wide with a somewhat angry tint as Littlefoot had brought his own father into the mix. "But yet he has proved himself to be trusted ally."

 

"They..." Taunt tried desperately to control his voice, but the anger was still there. "Are not my father."

 

"No. They are not."

 

All of the eyes of the pack turned and stared at the dinosaur who had just spoken those words. Thud had remained silent and abstained from the meeting until now. Technically he had no standing to even be there at the meeting as he was not a member of the pack. However, no one challenged his right to speak. He quickly amended his statement.

 

"But they are not Calin either... They are whatever they are. You should probably take them as they are."

 

Taunt stared at his father for several moments. He had a look of uncertainty on his face. It was as if he were of two minds on this matter. He had no idea what to say.

 

Breeze was at no loss of words, however.

 

"What? Are you going to take them in?" Her words were full of sarcasm, which earned her a stern look from both Littlefoot and Ruby. Their patience was wearing thin. However, Thud's words surprised them all.

 

"If Path's parents are willing, yes."

 

Littlefoot turned to stare at Thud, which was a look that was repeated by Taunt. What was his father thinking?

 

"Screech and I ran away from Red Claw to save our own skin, Breeze." Thud shook his head. "Red Claw is insane. He only thinks about getting revenge on the valley. He doesn't care about his allies or his methods. We had to run in order to save ourselves... I was the only one who remained. My brother paid the price with his life..."

 

Taunt looked downcast as his father again shared this story. He had remembered a few good memories of his uncle Screech from when he was very young. Then Screech had became the enemy along with his father. But now Screech was dead. It was both senseless and tragic.

 

"I... remember what that pain was like, Breeze." Thud now had Breeze's undivided attention. "I remember the guilt of thinking about what I did under Red Claw's orders. I remember the screams of my victims. I remember the mournful cries. It wasn't until I had a mournful cry of my own that I finally snapped back into the dinosaur that I once was... before I betrayed my only son... before I joined with the depraved psychopath..." He then looked at her with determined eyes. "I would never turn a deserter from Red Claw away. I would never turn away from friendship when others with even more reason to hate me... welcomed me with open arms."

 

The entire pack was speechless at Thud's impassioned speech. Anyone who was an enemy of Red Claw and who was willing to accept the consequences of their actions was an ally in his mind. He would not deny a second chance when his own position was due to others granting him a second chance. After a few moments, however, Littlefoot decided to test the waters.

 

"Taunt?"

 

Taunt looked up and sighed. "I will not go against my father, Seeker. It is just so damn hard to overlook what Calin and his pack has done. I will give any deserters a chance... but I will be watching them closely."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "I would expect no less." He then looked at the other possible dissenter. "Breeze?"

 

Her answer was mournful. "Skytail's family took me in when I had no one else to turn to. How could I forget that?"

 

Ducky gave her a sad smile. "Calin has taken a lot from you. You had every right to be angry. You do. You do."

 

"But I had no right to take it out on you." Breeze countered. "I should have kept my anger focused on the bastard that deserves it."

 

Cera nodded. "It's alright, Breeze. We all get angry sometimes. The important thing is to move on and focus that anger on those who deserve it."

 

Ruby smiled at the very threehorn-like answer that the yellow fast biter had just uttered. "Trust me, Cera. I am sure that he makes all of us angry."

 

Chomper smiled at the scene. It seemed that the pack had finally come to terms with Pterano's revelations. He would have to mention this to his parents of course. If the pack suddenly started bringing in strange sharpteeth then they might get a bit concerned. However, it was nice to see them begin to act like a pack again. A lot of hurtful things had been said and an unfortunate rift had opened up between two of the pack's couples. Now that the grievances had been aired and emotions been shared it seemed that all had been forgiven. He then decided to speak to the pack as well.

 

"So are we ready to decide yet?"

 

Littlefoot looked around at the pack and, seeing everyone nod in turn, vocalized the pack consensus. "Alright. We will allow the deserters, if they are indeed coming here, to join with Thud. Who knows... they might have information on Calin's pack that might help us in the future." He then looked at the others with a more inquisitive expression. They had focused so much on the deserter issue that they had not mentioned the other matter. "Uh... I guess we should have someone talk to the hidden runners, huh?"

 

Everyone nodded at this recommendation, except for Cera and Breeze who shrugged. It was obvious that they were mentally spent after the main discussion and were simply ready to call it a meeting. Littlefoot had to suppress a laugh at this. Their view of the situation closely matched his own, despite the fact that he would not share it so openly. He quickly gave one final order.

 

"Alright then. We will have Petrie greet the hidden runners and see if they are willing to join us against our common enemy..." He then looked back at the two visibly confused flyers in the far distance. _Right... We probably need to convince them that we aren't completely violent savages... Nunti has not exactly seen our best side today..._ "We should probably talk to Pterano now and let him know what we have decided."

 

The sound of flapping wings interrupted his words, however, as Petrie descended from the sky.

 

"Sorry me late! It took me a while to convince Ponder's mommy and daddy. But they agree with plan." He nodded with some satisfaction at his job well done. He was totally unaware of the amazing revelations from Pterano, the massive disagreement that the pack had endured, or for that matter the fact that Pterano was even back in the Land of Shallow Waters. This made Petrie's next question all the more humorous.

 

"So... what did me miss?"

 

Petrie was quite confused when the rest of the pack started laughing.

 

......

 

**Outside of Harthron's territory:**

 

"Begone, you fiend!"

 

Sierra had to laugh at the antics of the hidden runner. There was no doubt that he hated Calin and his pack for destroying their nests, but it was obvious that Sierra's words had shaken the poor soul. _Sandstorm thinks that he can trick us into a war with the Hidden Runners? Ha! Let's see how he likes it when we ruin his plans!_ Sierra had respect the small, ruthless fiend, but now he realized that Sandstorm had been playing them all back in the valley. He had used the exact same strategy of wait and manipulate that he and Rinkus had used on Pterano many years ago. The fact that they had fallen for the same stunt annoyed him to no end. _I will see to it that you pay, Sandstorm! Your next 'death' will not be fake!_

 

"We have heard enough of your lies!"

 

Rinkus and Sierra both rolled their eyes. It seemed that it was time to wrap this up. With that in mind, Rinkus spoke next.

 

"They are not lies, but believe what you wish." His beak turned into a sneer. "But if you think Seeker's pack is going to help you then you need to think again. They serve themselves, just like us." Sierra's expression now turned dark. "We only attacked you because Sandstorm implied that you were allies of Seeker. If you yield now then we will stop, but if you continue..." He let the implied threat hang in the air.

 

Westron expression did not waver. "We will not yield. Even if we have to fight both you and Seeker, we will fight to the last."

 

Rinkus smiled. "Hmmmm... I wonder if your comrades share your opinion..." He could see that several of the hidden runners were now looking at one another with uncertain looks. His little speech had worked wonders on the parents in the pack. Those who were fearful were always the easiest to sway. "In any case I suppose that we will go... I would hate to leave Red Claw waiting..."

 

As the two flyers took flight towards the setting sun, Westron spat in their direction. Regardless of the political intrigues involved, he would never yield to those who had destroyed their friends and allies. He had been against Viscond's mission before, but now he realized its true importance. These flyers and the pack that they represented were pure evil. He would see to it that they never again would be permitted to threaten hidden runner lives. Unfortunately, he knew that their speech may have sown the seeds of doubt into the minds of some of his packmates. The drive to isolationism was strong in hidden runners and it took the slightest provocation for that instinctual drive to rise to the surface. Nonetheless, he would do all in his power to ensure that they would finish the job that Viscond had given them. To seek Harthron's assistance against Calin and Red Claw's horde of evil.

 

The only question now was: would the rest of the pack be on his side?

 

 

 

 


	63. Hidden

**_Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth._ **

**_― Buddha_ **

 

**Two days later - Harthron's territory:**

 

_Scent markings... We are about to enter his lands..._

 

Westron gestured for the remainder of the pack to stay behind for a moment as he sniffed the offending bushes. The smell was not fresh, but yet was not old either. The tell-tale smell of hidden runner urine indicated the means by which the borders of Harthron's territory was marked. Westron could instantly interpret the data as it came in.

 

_Male... Older male... Higher rank..._

 

This was not an uncommon finding when approaching another hidden runner's territory. The markings would usually be done by older males and females who had a higher social rank. Higher rank meant more authority and less subservience by the marker. This led to changes that could be detected in the subject's scent. This also had a greater impact on any intruders. The smell of higher ranked individuals would indicate just how powerful the pack was. If a pack had many higher ranked members then that indicated how many lower ranked members there had to be. Harthron certainly had his fair share. Westron quickly sniffed another bush.

 

_Female... Younger female... Higher rank..._

 

  1. Westron thought to himself. _A younger member generally wouldn't be..._ But then he smelled something else in the scent. Something that answered his inner questions.



 

_Pregnant. Ah, that explains it._

 

Now he knew that this must have been one of the leader's mates. Carrying the leader's eggs would automatically grant a female a higher status in the more traditional packs. The lesser packs, of which Westron was a part, generally had one male per female as their standard, but the great leader of the packs traditionally had more than one mate. More mates meant more offspring. More offspring meant more allies. And more allies meant that challenging the great leader was a less promising venture. Likewise, the prohibition of taking more than one mate in the lesser packs ensured that no other pack leader would have as many allies as Harthron did; giving him a great advantage in terms of alliances. The only threats then would come from outsiders or a coordinated coup from his own children. Considering Harthron's cautious rule, he had little to worry about in that regard.

 

Suddenly Westron felt a chill go up his back. The urine from the younger female was fresh. This meant that she was here rather recently. Furthermore, he had a feeling that he was being watched. Deciding that it would be best to declare his intentions before entering the leader's domain, he gave a traditional incantation just in case anyone was listening.

 

"I, Westron, enter this territory without contempt or threat. I humbly request an audience with the great leader on behalf of my leader."

 

As he said this with head bowed and eyes closed, nothing seemed to happen. Thinking that he might have been overcautious, he slowly raised his head and opened his eyes.

 

Only to see eight pairs of hidden runner eyes stare back at him.

 

"You come on behalf of Viscond the Younger?"

 

Westron tried to hide the fact that the sudden appearance of the other hidden runners did not surprise him, but he failed miserably. In the end, he decided to simply confirm their query.

 

"Yes. I come on behalf of my leader."

 

The female who seemed to be the leader of the scouting party then looked upon him with suspicion. "Why does Viscond not come here himself?"

 

Westron avoided cringing at her scrutiny. It was a fair question. If a leader sent his second-in-command in his place, then he had better have a good reason for doing so. Either sickness or battle. Any other reason would show great disrespect to the great leader of the packs. The great leader had to also be mindful of deputies trying to go around the rule of their leaders. Harthron would obviously want to avoid being party to any insubordinate action by lower ranking members against their leaders.

 

With a firm voice Westron spoke. "My leader is in battle. He left the pack in my charge."

 

The female paled at this statement as the other seven hidden runners began to quietly whisper amongst themselves. As a deputy, she would obviously be expected to give as much information to Harthron as possible before an audience was granted. With that in mind, she spoke.

 

"Who does he battle? Has he made new enemies for us?"

 

This was a valid question. If a leader were to make a new enemy then the allied packs would also have a new threat to deal with. If, however, the battle was part of a personal vendetta, then the risk to the allied packs were minimal. A vendetta was a personal matter but a pack battle was something else entirely. If Viscond had made a new enemy without good reason then Harthron would certainly show him his wrath. Westron's answer came promptly.

 

"He battles Red Claw and his fast biters."

 

The scouting party went dead silent in shock.

 

"They have killed his brother. Our ally."

 

Two of the hidden runners in the scouting party gasped in shock. They obviously knew the highly esteemed hidden runner and were shaken at his loss. Their shock was magnified a hundredfold, however, when he spoke his next words.

 

"The entire pack was destroyed. Only one child remained." Weeping was now coming from several in the scouting party as they obviously had family in that pack. "Many of them showed signs of torture."

 

Westron looked ahead with as an impassive face as he could muster under the circumstances. As he watched the leader of the scouting party he noticed a significant change in her demeanor. She went from shock, to dawning realization, and then to complete and utter dread. With a cracking voice, she finally responded.

 

"Follow us into our territory. I will address your concerns to the leader."

 

With a deep bow, Westron saluted the scouting party. As he rose, however, the female whispered one thing under her breath that he could hear quite well.

 

"And if my father has any sense then he will listen..."

 

......

 

**Elsewhere in the Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"The... There is no scent from them... I think they have quit following us."

 

Leap uttered his words in a weak stammer. As they took a break from their monotonous journey, he had taken it upon himself to sniff around their makeshift shelter. There had been no sign of Calin's pack for two days now. Ever since the loss of their beloved brother... Ever since Leap had been forced to put him out of his misery.

 

Leap sat down but did not bother to look at his sister. Instead he fixed his eyes on the ground in silence. He and his sister had barely exchanged any words in the last two days. They had cried together after finally losing their pursuers, but no words were exchanged then. The emotions were too raw. In the day that followed Swift seem to take on a cold exterior as she focused on what had to be done in order to ensure their survival. They had fished in silence. They had journeyed along the river in silence. Then they had prepared for sleep in silence. Leap knew that his sister was doing this in order to keep her emotions at bay, but she was also alienating her brother in the process and not making her situation any better. This was most certainly not the time for such disconnection. With a deep sigh Leap decided to speak again.

 

"What do you think that he would want us to do?"

 

Swift looked at him with an annoyed expression that quickly turned into one of surprise. It seemed that she did not want to think about their predicament any more than she had to, but his words shattered her emotional shields. With a trembling voice she spoke.

 

"I... I can only guess, brother." Her voice quaked as she continued. "He would want us to carry on. He would want us to find Seeker and to do the best that we could for him and his allies." She looked upon Leap with an expression of sadness. "But I don't know if I am strong enough to do what he wanted."

 

Leap gave her a sad smile. "He trusted you, sister. He would not have done that if he didn't think you strong enough for the job."

 

"I wasn't strong enough when he needed me the most!" She yelled in an anguished screech. "I wasn't strong enough to be there when he died! I wasn't..."

 

Leap bowed his head in sympathy as his sister broke down into tears. Leap had been asked by name to kill his own brother, whereas Swift was asked to go to the stream. Despite the fact that Swift didn't want to be there and witness that... She still felt guilt at not being strong enough for the task that Leap had been given. For not being there when her eldest brother needed her the most. As her sobs reached his ears, however, Leap realized that she had been keeping all of this inside her for his benefit.

 

Leap had always been the weaker brother in many ways. He lacked the physical strength or stamina of his siblings. However, as Verok has noticed in him, Leap did have mental toughness. He could allow himself to make the hard choices. He could commit a harder right over an easier wrong. He would hate himself afterwards, but he would do what was necessary. Verok was observant enough to see the cold predator underneath Leap's unintimidating exterior, but Swift could only see her sweet little brother. Her compassion clouded her judgment of him, which explained her attempt at holding everything in. It also explained why Verok had demanded that she leave while Leap finished him off. He had known full well that Swift would never forgive herself if she had done the deed. She was stronger than Leap in many ways, but in others she was fragile.

 

He swallowed hard. He would have to set the record straight here. For him and her both.

 

"You are strong, Swift. You are one of the strongest dinosaurs that I know." Swift showed no signs of change as she continued to sob. "But you... you are hard on yourself and he knew that... so he had me..." He then began to cry as well. "So he had me take care of it... he didn't want you to... blame yourself." He sucked down a deep breath. "He didn't want you to see his final moments... those are memories that I wish that I didn't have..."

 

Finally his emotional shields collapsed as well as he began to look away in silence. He stared at the sky without actually focusing on anything. His mind was quite far away. The haunting memories of his brother bleeding out filled his mind. They formed a horrific counterpoint to memories of happier times. The same brother that he had played with since they were children... the same brother who had given him encouragement when he had difficulties... the same brother who had risked retaliation by coming to his aid when the other members of Calin's pack harassed him... was killed by his own claws. Despite the necessity of his actions it still left crippling guilt in his mind. He supposed that would always remain.

 

He tried not to flinch when Swift suddenly embraced him from behind. It was odd to finally feel her nuzzle him again after two days of emotional distance. It reminded him of old times in a way. That was when she spoke.

 

"Forgive me, brother. I was selfish." A sob emanated from her throat. "I was so upset that I wasn't there to be with him... that I didn't even think about what that was like for you... I'm so sorry."

 

Leap returned the nuzzling as he composed himself slowly. After a moment he spoke.

 

"You were not selfish, Swift. You just take things personally, which is why he wanted me to do it." He gave her a sad smile. "He knew that I would do it even though it would destroy me, but he knew that you would help me get up again."

 

Swift gave a soft sigh. "He knew us very well, didn't he?"

 

Leap could only nod. "He did. He most certainly did."

 

No words were exchanged for several moments as each fast biter came to terms with their predicament in their own way. Leap and Swift were opposites in many ways. One was emotionally vulnerable yet physically strong, whereas the other was physically weak yet emotionally guarded. However, deep down, they both had the same driving force within them. They would fight to their last breath in order to do right for their late brother. Their commitment to carry on the legacy of their ancestors had survived the death of their parents and it would survive the death of Verok.

 

When the two fast biters began walking again a few moments later, the silence had departed. In its place, a song bellowed from the two fast biters. The song of their late brother. Whether they lived for only a few more days or for many years, they would ensure that his song never died. They would sing this song to any strangers that they encountered. They would intone the verses to Seeker and his pack. They would bellow his story as a beginning as opposed to an ending.

 

And, fate willing, they would one day croon this song over Calin's rotting corpse.

 

......

 

_"Please, sir! We need your leadership! Otherwise... we will continue to be left at the mercy of Red Claw."_

_The elder hidden runner reflected for some time on the smaller hidden runner's plea. The story that Westron had relayed to him was horrific beyond measure. Mothers and fathers being ripped to shreds... children being forced to consume their own siblings... eggs being dashed against the ground... It was the stuff of nightmares. It made his blood boil._

_However, he was the great leader. Ever since he had been selected from his father's enumerable progeny to assume command... and disposed of the few of his siblings who wished to challenge him... he had protected his people and himself by being cautious. Some might say extremely cautious. He had carefully cultivated friendships with lower ranked families. He had taken lower-ranked females as his consorts, which established ties of blood between himself and the masses that he ruled. He had even taken steps to appoint members of lower-ranked families as trackers in order to promote a sense of fairness in his domain. This had made him a rather popular leader with many allies._

_And popular leaders were generally safe ones._

_However, the situation that had just been brought to his attention did not lend itself to easy solutions. If he failed to act then it was possible that Red Claw and his minions might continue to strike at the lesser packs. But it was also possible, some part of his mind cautioned, that Red Claw might have decided to move on to other pursuits as well. If he were to take any action against him then that might invite further attacks from the massive fiend. Furthermore, what could even an entire pack of hidden runners actually do compared to the countless hordes that Red claw now commanded? By deciding to act he might be forcing his entire alliance of packs to their doom or dissolution. He doubted that the alliance would withstand many more losses like the one that they had suffered. They would eventually break away and flee into the Mysterious Beyond. Even good hunting grounds meant nothing if they were made dangerous by competitors. His emotions told him to take a team of hidden runners and harass the monsters that had done this, but his mind told him something else. In the end his mind held out._

_"I cannot commit my forces to this."_

_There it was. The order that brokered no disagreement. He would not commit the adult population of the allied packs for an assault on Red Claw. Viscond had, through his actions, committed his own pack to this threat. They would have to deal with this on their own. The allied packs would do as they have always done. Hide in the shadows and avoid direct conflict._

_Westron bowed his head deeply. But this was not done in respect, Harthron noted, it was done in shame. Despite acting like he was above it all, he did feel great sympathy for this fast biter. Viscond had left him all alone to lead his pack to the great leader's territory. Furthermore, he had charged Westron with personally seeing the great leader and requesting his aid. The fact that he had failed in that mission was no doubt causing him great distress. Seeing what his actions had wrought, and realizing that he had probably doomed their entire pack to either seeking exile in order to avoid Red Claw's wrath or else a grisly end, he decided to do something that he almost never did._

_He would compromise._

_"You may, however, take any volunteers who wish to join your mission. If you wish those of your pack who do not wish to join in this mission may stay here until it is over."_

_Westron rose from his position. His eyes were weary and tired. It looked as if he had aged several years in the span of a few moments. With a raspy voice, he asked the leader a question._

_"May I speak freely, sir?"_

_Harthron frowned. "Very well."_

_Westron paused for a moment as if he were about to say something, but then immediately thought better of it. His response, when he made it, was short and to the point._

_"Your decision means that my pack is doomed, sir. Red Claw undoubtedly has our scent now. Running away will not be an answer for us." He stared into the leader's eyes. There was a fire within their depths that caused something to break in the great leader's heart. In those eyes dwelled a passion that Harthron had suppressed in himself so long ago when he rose to the leadership. Now he was condemning this hidden runner to his doom. The final words from Westron broke his heart._

_"Take good care of those I leave behind, Harthron. They are all that will remain of us."_

_As the hidden runner departed from the great leader's cave, Harthron felt a chill go up his spine. Leadership was often a lonely business where allies both had to be kept at arm's length. However, this decision was different. He had condemned one of his allied packs to destruction. Worse yet, Westron had an appearance and temperament that reminded him of himself. As the footsteps of the departing hidden runner faded into the night, silence consumed the scene._

_Never before in his life had Harthron felt so alone._

 

......

 

**Several hours later:**

 

"What have you done, father?"

 

Ignis glared at the form of her father in the cave. His back was turned towards her, but she could see by his change in posture that her voice had caught his attention. Anyone else talking to him like this would result in severe consequences. Her status as his daughter and a higher-ranked tracker would grant her some allowance here, but not much. Her father would be forced to take severe action if his followers saw her acting insubordinate towards him. As he obviously wanted to avoid that outcome, he spoke firmly to the other hidden runners who were present.

 

"Leave us. I have a family matter to attend to."

 

She stood impassive while the other hidden runners paraded out of the entrance to the cave. Several of the females who were present, deputies all, stared at Ignis as they began to whisper amongst themselves. She would undoubtedly be involved in some of the upcoming rumors in the pack. Ignis couldn't care less. Finally, after a few moments, the deputies and sycophants had departed from the cave. Ignis did not waste any time launching into her tirade.

 

"Just what in the hell do you think that you are doing?!"

 

Harthron now turned towards her with a noticeably displeased expression. Knowing his daughter's tendencies he obviously was not surprised that she would be the first to criticize him, but that did not mean that he was happy with the development. The next words out of his mouth were spoken firmly.

 

"I am doing what is necessary."

 

Her answer came immediately. "Spiketail dung! This isn't necessary and you know it!"

 

Harthron sighed at his daughter's reaction. "One day, daughter, you and your siblings will be on the chooser's council and will have to choose my replacement. When that day comes I hope that you understand that leadership sometimes requires hard choices."

 

Her words were less belligerent now, but no more kind. "I know that hard choices have to be made, father, but this is not one of those. If we don't strike at Red Claw now then he will go after us later when he is even stronger. The choice is simple: fight or die."

 

Harthron stared at his daughter for a moment with a slight smile. It was the look that a parent gives a child who has simultaneously frustrated them but also amused them. He gave that look to her quite often. She had her father's old willpower, but she had not yet developed his sense of responsibility. Nonetheless, she was now addressing him like an adult would, so he returned the favor.

 

"There is another possibility, dear." He placed a hand on her shoulder as he gestured towards the cave entrance. "Red Claw could stay away. He was only in our territory for a brief time and this was the only time that he has been here for many years. If that is the case, then it would be unwise for us to provoke him into further attacks. It would be best to hide and wait, as our kind does."

 

"Our kind does it far too much." Ignis protested.

 

Harthron bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement of her comment. "That is your opinion."

 

She looked at him sternly. "And the opinion of many others! Father, we cannot simply wait for him to attack again. We have all heard the whispers around the Mysterious Beyond. The attacks that he has led. At the very least we need to find allies in case the worst happens."

 

"Ally with outsiders? Other kinds?" Harthron shook his head in a disbelieving way. "My dear, that will only entail risk! We are the hiders of the night. We abandon that at our peril."

 

Ignis shook her head firmly. "We do nothing at our peril." Her glare was now restored to its original fury. "You may have sent the poor young male out to die, but I will not permit him to die alone."

 

Harthron's face grew concerned. "What do you mean?"

 

Ignis stared at him with a resolute expression. "I have volunteered for Westron's mission. As soon as Viscond comes back, I will resign my position and serve under him."

 

Harthron went into a rage. "My dear, you can't be serious!" He gestured with wide hand motions. "You are one of the elect! You are one of my own daughters. Even if you aren't appointed leader one day, you have a bright future ahead of you! You are one of our best trackers... don't throw all of that away!"

 

Ignis stared at her father with a grim expression. "I will not stand by while we do nothing! Power without action is impotent. At least the people will realize that I am not a coward."

 

Harthron ignored the jab at his bravery or lack thereof and simply stated what really mattered to him. "I can't have you throw your life away! What would your mother have thought?"

 

Ignis looked down for a moment. "I guess that I will ask her after I fall in battle. Because that is the fate that you are dooming us to."

 

Harthron paled. His daughter was serious about this. "Daughter!"

 

Ignis persisted. "You cannot stop me. If I renounce my position then I can choose the pack that I have allegiance to. The worst you can do to me is to tell your guards to put me to death... I guess that you would be saving Red Claw the time..."

 

"Daughter..." Harthron protested. "I am doing what I think is the best for the packs! I can't show favoritism or let my emotions get in the way of my judgment. Please understand!"

 

Ignis looked at him with pity. "I try father. But your decision here is wrong! Westron's pack won't have a chance! Red Claw more than likely has their scent... and he will track them down... do their lives mean nothing to you?"

 

Despite his attempt to keep his cool, Ignis's words enraged him. He had often been accused of being extremely cautious and cool, even to the point of coldness. But such was the price of leadership in a pack such as his. But, despite his pretensions to the contrary, he cared very deeply about all of his subjects and he felt grief whenever they were harmed. To have his own daughter make such an accusation to his face made something primal snap within him. Without even thinking about what he was doing, he struck out with his hand and slapped her across the face.

 

Both hidden runners looked at one another in shock. Ignis was amazed that her own father would strike her, whereas Harthron was stunned by his own actions. He had not lost control of his emotions in many years, but now he had done so with his own beloved daughter. The sole offspring from his second and most favored mate. He was left looking at her in horror. _What have I done?_

 

As he watched in horror, his daughter's face went from a look of shock to a look of grim acceptance. He recognized that look. It was a look that he had given on a number of occasions. It was the look that one gave when what was once a hard decision was suddenly rendered moot by the situation itself. With her words spoken in a nearly emotionless tone, his daughter addressed him.

 

"You are far too willing to abandon others for your own benefit." Her words cut through him like sharp claws. He was left crushed by her condemnation. "Maybe when I am gone then you will realize just how much pain and suffering your inaction will have caused everyone else." Her beak trembled as she spoke one last time to the great leader.

 

"Goodbye father."

 

As his daughter silently sprinted out of the cave, he was left staring at the ground that she had previously been standing on. His actions on this day had not only condemned one of his allied packs to its doom, but also doomed his beloved daughter as well. Her final words to him were both a goodbye and a condemnation. A condemnation that stung him more deeply than his slap must have stung her. He had tried to do what was in the best interests of the packs. However, the price of his actions on this day were far too much for him to take. A daughter's love had been replaced with a daughter's rebuke. Now, with her going off on her hopeless quest, there could be no reconciliation until he too joined her in the land of the parted. His loss was total and complete.

 

For the next few hours only the sound of weeping could be heard in the cave.

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

Ducky sprinted through the bushes with tremendous speed. Her sudden emergence caused nearby tinysauruses to flee in terror, but they were not her target. No... On this day she was the target.

 

_I have to hurry! I do, I do! He is about to catch me!_

 

She didn't spare a moment to look up in order to see her aerial adversary. She knew that she didn't have that kind of time. He had gotten all of the others and now she was the final one of the pack left standing. She had to find the shelter before her luck finally ran out.

 

She gripped the pinecone in her hands with ferocious force. She couldn't fail now. She owed it to the others to complete their mission. It was all up to her.

 

Hearing wing flaps, she darted to her left and barely missed the talons of the persistent flyer.

 

_Oh no, no, no! I have to find another way!_

 

She stared for a split second at the scenery around her. The designated shelter was an abandoned hadrosaur nest on the other side of a shallow stream. She had attempted to follow the stream in order to eventually reach her destination, but now that was not a viable option. He would catch her in very short order unless she attempted something radical. With no time to think, she quickly decided on her course of action.

 

And she ran into the stream.

 

......

 

The flyer stared at the green fast biter with impassive eyes. The others had fallen quickly under his claws, but this insufferable specimen remained. The remaining member of the once numerous pack. Her recent dodge of his latest attack had disrupted his plans and he had to again hurl himself into the air. Now that he had again rose into a thermal current, he could gaze at the lay of the land and ascertain the current situation. What he saw disturbed him greatly.

 

The flyer was making a quick swim across the stream. At her current rate she would soon exit the stream and have an open path to the shelter. No... This would not do... It was now a simple matter of speed now. The green fast biter's trickery and fast thinking had delayed his victory until now. He would not allow her to have the last laugh.

 

With pure determination he ignored the burning sensation in his wing muscles and flapped them with tremendous force. He could not rely on the thermal currents now. That would take far too long. No... now he had to use his own power in order to catch up with the resilient predator. It was the only way that he could complete his sacred mission. With the fast biter obviously attempting a headlong sprint at the nest it was obvious the route that he had to take. It was just a matter of getting there in time.

 

**Flap... Flap...**

 

With a sudden lurch he fell out of the thermal and went into a precipitous dive. It was simply a matter of guiding himself to his destination now. He would use his flaps in order to steer his fall. Gravity would do the rest...

 

**Flap... Flap...**

 

The fast biter had emerged from the water and began sprinting as fast as her waterlogged body could manage. Now his original angle of descent would no longer reach her and a path adjustment was necessary. He would need to adjust to a 45 degree angle and hope that he arrived in time. It was a close thing at this point.

 

**Flap... Flap...**

 

The predator was now sprinting full speed at the nest and was a few seconds away from its sanctuary. With his superior eyesight he could see every detail on the fast biter's body. The small bristles on her feathers... the small particles of dust rising in the air... the fatigued look on her face... When he could see her hurl herself into the air, he knew that it was his time to strike. With a flourish he struck out his talons at the vine tied on her back.

 

"Gotcha!"

 

......

 

Ducky laid on the ground for a few moments as she struggled to catch her breath. She had not had such a good workout since the last time that Thud had trained them. It was simultaneously a tiring and physically rewarding experience. As the flyer walked over to her field of vision, she cracked a smile.

 

"Good job, Spotter! You won!"

 

Petrie smiles and gave a little bow. "You do well at game though! You nearly beat Spotter."

 

Ducky laughed. "I guess that I will need to work on my swimming. I will, I will!"

 

Petrie joined in the laughter. "Don't work on it too much! Spotter nearly lose already!"

 

The two shared a friendly laugh as both of them relaxed after their physically taxing activity. Tagger and Catcher was a new game that was actually devised by Ducky. Petrie could participate in few of the games that the other members of the pack played due to the fact that he was small and flighted, whereas the others were large, powerful ground dwellers. He could not really participate in a group hunt except as a spotter, nor could he join in a pack fight. Likewise, if he played tag with his friends then his sharp talons could cause serious injury. In many ways a great chasm existed between him and his friends on account of their differences.

 

But the discovery of the vines changed all of that.

 

"Petrie?"

 

Petrie turned his head in surprise at Ducky. Why had she used his old leaf-eater name?

 

Ducky laughed. "We have not talked in a while. We have not. Not since you used to have that name."

 

Petrie sighed in recognition at that truth. He had not been able to play a proper game with the others in quite some time. He responded after collecting his thoughts for a moment.

 

"Me and you change since then. Me and you no longer same size."

 

Ducky nodded. They were quite close back in their leaf-eater days, being similar in size and complimentary in temperament, but the physical transformation had changed their relationship quite a lot. They were still close friends and they still talked, but the simple change in size and diet had caused a distance to form between Petrie and the others. It was something that no one wanted to happen, but it had occurred nonetheless. Ducky was well aware of this change and came up with this new game as a way to rectify it. With that in mind, she again spoke.

 

"Yes. But we are still us. Yep, yep, yep!" She looked into his skeptical eyes. "You are still playful. We just had to make a game that you could play. Stern Claw's vines made that possible."

 

Petrie nodded. "Yeah. Me will have to thank her..." He then looked at Ducky again. "...and thank you, Ducky." His use of her name did not go unnoticed by Ducky. "Me feel like member of pack again."

 

Petrie was well aware that it was not just the size difference that changed things. He was now much more of a loner than he had been in his leaf-eater days. He supposed that was part of his new instincts. That did not mean that he did not seek the companionship of friends, but rather that he was well adapted to being alone for days at a time. A useful attribute for when one ran errands for the pack. He was shaken from his thoughts by Ducky's response.

 

Ducky smiled. "You were always a member of the pack, silly!" The good natured tone of her voice made something warm in Petrie's chest. "You are our spotter, Spotter." She then realized the redundancy of the statement and laughed. "We would not catch much of our prey if it wasn't for you. Also you are the way we can talk to our loved ones." She then aimed a single claw at his chest. "You keep us in touch with our families and it is about time that we kept in touch with you."

 

Petrie was speechless at her statement and overwhelmed by emotion. He had not realized how much he missed these little talks and games until he again had a chance to play. Before he knew what he was doing, he nuzzled Ducky's chest.

 

Ignoring the massive difference in size, Ducky immediately shared in the gesture. She teared up at the knowledge that they had begun to grow apart because of their circumstances. With firm determination, she made a resolution.

 

_Never again! We will not neglect our friends. Nope, nope, nope!_

 

As the two embraced, they did not notice Pterano arrive on the scene. It was almost time for Petrie and his uncle to begin their flight into hidden runner territory. However, upon seeing the scene in front of him, Pterano couldn't help but smile. He decided that the start of their journey could wait a little bit longer.

 

Without a word, Pterano took off into the sky and returned to where the rest of the pack was waiting for the duo. In a few hours their mission would begin and then they would find out if they had further allies for the struggle ahead of them. But regardless of how that turned out he knew that the valley's current allies, the pack, was in good shape. Old friendships were being reaffirmed and new friendships were being sought out. If the pack could triumph over such unimaginable adversity then the valley had hope yet.

 

The valley would need it.

 

......

 

**Harthron's Territory, the next day:**

 

With utmost caution Viscond approached the threshold of Harthron's territory. He and the others had tracked the scent of their packmates to the outskirts of the great leader's territory. It seemed that Westron had wasted no time in carrying out Viscond's order and trying to rally the support of the leader of the packs.

 

Viscond smiled. He never doubted Westron for a moment.

 

Smelling the outskirts, however, proved to provide much interesting information. There was the usual smell messages. Though they could not exactly be translated directly from the language of smell to the spoken word, a rough translation was possible.

 

_Female. In heat. Interested in potential suitor._

 

Viscond noted with some amusement that two of the males in his ragtag group were taking interest in that particular scent marking. The two females on the other hand were simply rolling their eyes at their antics. Viscond could only imagine that their thoughts were currently mocking the immaturity of males. Not wishing to be interrupted from his task, Viscond smelled some of the other scents on the pack's bulletin board of scents.

 

_Male. Older male. Higher rank. Willing to mate._

_Male. Young adult. Lower rank. Willing to mate._

_Male. Older male. New member. Willing to mate._

_Male. Younger male. Complete outsider. Willing to mate._

_Male..._

 

Viscond discretely moved away from that particular bush as it was obvious what that 'conversation' in scents was all about. Such scent discussions of that nature would usually end in a marking made by the eventual couple or, if the female hidden runner was still in her parent's charge, a scent marking from a rather irate parent communicating that any potential 'suitor' would be in for a very rude awakening. He didn't care to smell how that particular incident resolved itself.

 

As he was about to sniff the next bush a voice interrupted his thoughts.

 

"In case you are wondering, Keelarp already paired off with the outsider and ran off. Her mother is pissed."

 

Viscond looked up. "Westron!" Without wasting anytime he embraced the other hidden runner who had a smile on his face. It was obvious that he was pleased to see that his best friend and the leader of his pack had survived the ordeal. After a momentary embrace, Viscond pulled away and gestured towards the other four hidden runners. "We have all made it! Not a single loss!"

 

Westron beamed. "That is amazing, my friend! Did you avenge our fallen?"

 

"We have." Viscond acknowledged. "But much more needs to be done... Red Claw has exited our lands, but I am sure that he will be back. He knows where we are... He knows our scent..." He then looked up at his friend with expectant eyes. "How did Harthron react?"

 

"Not well."

 

Viscond and Westron both turned at the female voice that had sudden called out from the bushes. It was none other than Ignis and several other hidden runners. Viscond hurriedly gave a respectful bow and looked up with surprise at Westron who was not giving the standard greeting for one of the great one's daughters. Her own voice answered his unspoken question, however.

 

"You can raise your head, Viscond. I am not one of the elect anymore."

 

Viscond looked up with surprise as his four companions all began to mutter in hushed tones. His spoken question matched their own unspoken ponderings. "What happened?"

 

Ignis smiled a joyless smile. "Your friend convinced me and several of us younger ones, but my father's caution is favored by the elders." She bowed slightly. "I am afraid that this band is all that we can offer you, Viscond."

 

Viscond was speechless. He had known that it would be a hard sale to the cautious hidden runners, but he did not expect such a poor showing of volunteers. Would this be all that would act in defense of the hidden runners? Would the others put their faith in their ability to hide and evade? It was a depressing scene.

 

Suddenly, however, Ignis bowed to one knee. The others in her charge also joined in this gesture. Viscond couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was Ignis truly willing to swear fidelity to him and his pack? It was almost unimaginable that one of the elect would willingly lower themselves to a mere pack member of a lesser pack. But yet here she was. Her willingness to place her view on what was best for the pack over her own self-interest spoke volumes about her character. From that moment on Viscond resolved to train her in the ways of leadership as she truly had the judgment for it. Her next words only sealed his opinion of her.

 

"What shall we do now, sir?"

 

Viscond smiled a grim smile. "We will keep watch over the periphery of hidden runner territory for now. Just in case Red Claw returns. I take it that my followers are safe?"

 

Ignis nodded. "Yes, my... father... agreed to care for them until this matter was resolved."

 

Viscond noted how she had paused and flushed with anger upon saying the word father. It seemed that their rift was a deeply personal one. Another family had been ripped apart by Red Claw. But this time out of disagreement and not murder.

 

"Well that is generous of him." Viscond offered carefully. "I take it that he would not want to hear my report?"

 

Westron noticeably flinched as Ignis remained silent. Westron finally answered, however. "I don't think that would be a good idea, sir. The great leader seems to be a bit... preoccupied."

 

Viscond noted that Ignis looked away at Westron's statement. It was obvious what had preoccupied the great leader. It wasn't every day that a potential heir threw away her privileges for the ramblings of a virtual outsider. Likewise, it probably wouldn't be a good idea for that same outsider to simply waltz on in and strike up a chat. That probably wouldn't end well. Sighing deeply, Viscond addressed his deputy.

 

"Westron? Do you wish to watch over the pack or do you wish to join with me?"

 

At this, Westron walked over to the other four members of Viscond's band and looked at Viscond with a snarky expression. "Why do you ask such silly questions, sir?"

 

Viscond snorted. "Regardless, I should address my pack. They need to know what I have planned and why I think that it is necessary."

 

Ignis bowed her head slightly. "I... uh... don't know how many takers you will get, sir. Your pack wasn't exactly... I mean..."

 

"They were scared and wanted to stay with the great leader's pack?" Viscond finished.

 

Ignis nodded quickly. "Yes, sir."

 

Viscond gave a sad smile and looked at Westron. "I am sure that you and Westron did the best that you two could." Westron looked noticeably ashamed of his performance. The fact that the pack did not side with him obviously shook him to his core. "But I have to give it one more shot before we leave. And... As this might be the last time that we talk to them... I think that all of you should have some time with your families." The other members of Viscond's band looked downcast at that admission. Their families would be glad to see them, but they would be aware that it may be for the very last time.

 

Silence descended upon the band of ten hidden runners as none of them seemed to know what to say. However, one of the lower-ranked males finally decided to speak up after a few moments.

 

"And when we do leave, where are we going, sir?"

 

Viscond smiled at the assembled hidden runners. "We will go to the Sheer Cliff Bluffs. That should give us a good view of the land around us."

 

 _And..._ He added under his breath. _Quite possibly a look at our enemies._

 

......

 

**Elsewhere in the Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"So... what were you and Ducky discussing..."

 

Petrie looked at his uncle with a startled expression which made Pterano laugh.

 

"I kind of flew by and saw you two talking... I was just kind of curious."

 

Petrie swallowed slightly as he maintained his level flight towards where the hidden runners were claimed to be residing. This was not a conversation that he expected to have with his uncle. Nonetheless, he gave Pterano a form of the conversation that he thought that he could understand.

 

 **"Well... me much smaller than my friends. But Ducky and me were the same size before... so me and friends not able to play together much anymore."** Pterano looked upon his nephew with sympathy as he continued. **"Me help them hunt and he help them track... but sometimes me fell like... like..."** Petrie was having trouble think of the words. Pterano was there to help, however.

 

"...Like part of the scenery?"

 

Petrie nodded enthusiastically. **"Yeah... Like that."** He soon completed his thought, however. **"Friends could not help it, but it still happen. But Ducky help stop that."** A smile again reached his face. This was not lost on Pterano.

 

"It is good to have true friends, Petrie. I haven't had any of those in a long time." He then looked ahead as the small form of Nunti again came into view. "Well... until recently."

 

There was something wrong with Nunti's expression, however. He had a noticeably agitated look. What had him so spooked?

 

"Storm!" Nunti screamed. "Big storm!"

 

Pterano looked at Petrie with a concerned expression before yelling the obvious question. "What storm?!"

 

Nunti joined in formation by going in between the two flyers. He looked at Pterano with a panicked expression.

 

"Go above the cliff face and look at the horizon! This is bad, Pterano! I have never seen anything like this!"

 

Without any further words being exchanged, all three flyers flapped their wings and let the thermals carry them above the height of the nearby cliffs. It did not take long for them to see what Nunti had seen while scouting ahead.

 

"That..." Pterano shouted with some degree of fear. "...is what they call the orphan maker!"

 

Petrie did not like the sound of that. **"Why they call it that?!"**

 

Pterano paused in fear before he answered. "It is a Cold Time storm, Petrie. A really bad one. I have not seen one since I was a very young flyer... Me and my brother's survived that storm but some of the others..." Pterano shook his head as he recollected himself and started again. "The valley should be safe from its winds with its great walls... and your friends in the warmer lands should be okay but..."

 

Nunti interrupted at this point. "What about us?!"

 

Pterano seemed to consider that for a moment before answering. His answer did not make either of his companions feel any better.

 

"Well... that depends on us... how fast can all of you fly?"

 

Petrie's words summed up the situation quite well.

 

**"Oh crap!"**

 


	64. A sudden freeze

**_In winter, I plot and plan. In spring, I move._ **

**_― Henry Rollins_ **

 

Ignis stared out at that desolate scene with vigilant eyes. She and Viscond were on watch from the high cliffs surrounding the territory of the allied packs, but there hadn't been much to 'watch' for nearly a day.

 

And even if there were any intruders would be easy to see.

 

The Sheer Cliff Bluffs were monumental in both size and scope. They rose from the relatively flat plain where the hidden runners resided to stand nearly three thousand feet above the surrounding lands. The cliffs, which were the remnants of a mountain which had been carved away by glacial activity many millennia ago, extended from across the flat expanse for nearly thirty miles. Their attempt to climb the treacherous bluffs in two days was truly a herculean task by everyone involved, but they had managed. The bluffs were much more gradual in their assent on the non-cliff side and this allowed them to make the journey with relative safety. This was the only place where they could see for such a great distance. With the horizon being over fifty miles away at this height they would have several days' notice of any significant movements in the Mysterious Beyond.

 

Not that anyone would be traveling on a day such as this.

 

A massive storm had enveloped the surrounding landscape in a covering of thick snow. The storm had long since passed, being as quick as it was brutal, but its legacy remained. For miles around an endless sea of white covered the landscape. Only the occasional rock face jutted out of the pale expanse to give the scene any sense of scale. The Mysterious Beyond was asleep in the icy clutches of an early winter. The massive rock face and the prevailing wind patterns had saved the hidden runner territories from anything other than a slight chill, but much of the Mysterious Beyond was not so lucky. Any dinosaur left out there would surely not survive.

 

"Are you alright? If you're cold then I can take over for a while and you can go huddle with the others. I have thicker feathers than you."

 

Ignis turned her head towards Viscond at his interjection. Although going down below with the others would block the wind which was blowing towards the cliff, she was not inclined to do so just yet. She still had a lot on her mind and the desolate view all around helped her to collect her thoughts. No... she would remain for a while longer. She quickly gave her response.

 

"I can handle the cold, Viscond. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."

 

Viscond frowned at her response, but said nothing. For several minutes the two of them continued to look out at the vacant expanse in silence. But Viscond could not hold his tongue for long.

 

"I remember when I left my parents..."

 

Ignis sighed inwardly. _The last thing that I need is this conversation..._

 

Unaware of her annoyance, Viscond continued. "When I left I thought that I had all of the answers and that they were holding me back with their old-fashioned ideas..."

 

Ignis decided to hold him off at the pass. "...but then you realized that they were right all along and that you were simply hotheaded, right?" Sarcasm dripped from her words.

 

Viscond smiled. Her sarcastic response did not faze him. It was simply nice to see her show any real emotion at all. "Well... I was hotheaded and found that I was proven wrong about many things... but I wasn't wrong about everything. I was certainly glad that I struck off on my own."

 

As Ignis looked at him with surprise, obviously wondering as to the point of his ramblings, he placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke to her face-to-face.

 

"But... one thing that I regretted was not talking to them until much later. I let my bitterness and anger get the better of me and as a result I almost missed by chance to reconcile with them..." He gave her a sad smile. "It wasn't until my father was in his final year that I got the chance to speak to him again. If I would have missed that chance then I would have never forgiven myself."

 

Ignis remained silent. When they had given their goodbyes to the pack she had made no effort to see her father. For his part, he had remained out of view. It seemed to her that their feelings on one another were mutual.

 

Viscond sighed at her lack of response. _The pride of youth!_ He lamented. "Well... You should consider talking to him again sometime. You have made your choice in life, but that doesn't mean that you have to kick him out of your life."

 

Ignis glared. "He might disagree."

 

Viscond shrugged. "He might... I must admit that I don't know your father that well... but at least you would know that you did your best. Even if he gives you the cold shoulder that won't change the fact that you have a place with us."

 

Ignis looked away in shame at taking her frustration out on Viscond. He obviously was just trying to look out for her best interests. Her tone was noticeably apologetic. "Thanks, sir..."

 

Viscond shook his head. "Viscond, please!" He gave a little laugh. "I am not a dictator regardless of what some of my packmates may think. You don't have to call me sir all of the time."

 

Ignis smiled. "Viscond then. I am sorry for my tone. I just..."

 

Viscond nodded. "Have a lot on your mind?"

 

Ignis nodded. "Yeah..."

 

The two sat in content silence for several more minutes. Viscond realized that young ones often did not liked to be lectured, but he did not want her to make the same mistakes that he did in his youth. Even if her attempt to talk to her father ended in failure she would have the knowledge that she had at least tried. Her chance of rejoining the elect were slim to none, but it would be nice for father and daughter to come to terms with one another before death separated them.

 

Viscond thought to himself for several moments. _Death is often as unexpected as a sharptooth flyer in the night and... Wait!_ Something suddenly caught his attention. _What is that!_

 

In the azure sky the form of three flyers could suddenly be seen as small brown specks in the massive expanse. Small pterosaurs such as these would be the only things that they would probably miss in their observations. Their appearance led to many questions, however. Had they flown through the storm? If so, then how were they still alive? More importantly, where would they be going if...

 

 _Of course!_ Viscond noted to himself. _They would go to the nearest perch! They will go here!_

 

Viscond looked at Ignis with a curious expression as she too began to notice the approaching flyers. "Well, Ignis... Perhaps we could ask the flyers about what is going on in the Mysterious Beyond."

 

Ignis stared at him with a sardonic expression. Intentionally making themselves visible to others was a most perverse suggestion for a species that prided itself on stealth and isolationism. "Well that doesn't seem like how a proper hidden runner behaves, now does it?"

 

Viscond smiled. "Thankfully, it doesn't seem like any of us are proper!" She shared a soft laugh with him at that exclamation. "Now let's go get the others and have them spread out on this side of the bluff. Let's see if these flyers have anything interesting to say."

 

......

 

**The Barren Lands outside the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

_So cold... so cold..._

 

The two fast biters had missed out on the snow as they were close enough to the Land of Shallow Waters for their share of the precipitation to be rain, but that did not spare them from misery. The rain had fallen in torrents for the better part of a day; drenching their feathers and skin in cold moisture. The lack of sun and the abundance of wind made their journey all the more miserable. But without shelter in the barren lands, Leap and Swift had no choice but to carry on until they reached their destination. With each passing hour, however, they became colder and weaker. It was inevitable that something would give.

 

And eventually it did.

 

 _So cold... so cold..._ Leap fell to the ground in exhaustion as he could no longer carry on as he had been. His muscles refused to move at his command and he could no longer feel his extremities. Only the sensation of numbness interspersed with diffuse pain and tingling greeted his perceptions. The cold had finally put an end to his ability to move. His distress was heard by Swift immediately.

 

"Brother?" She asked with some concern as she turned back. Her own condition wasn't great, but she was confident that she could reach her destination before her body finally gave out. However upon taking a look at her brother she could see that she had overestimated his condition. He was shaking in exaggerated convulsions as his body attempted to raise his core body temperature. The rain, the cold, and the exhausting journey had taken a lot out of both of them, but now she could see that Leap had the worst of it. She wasted no time in rushing to his side.

 

"Brother? Leap? Speak to me!"

 

No answer came from Leap as he shivered where he fell. Only the upturning of his head towards his sister and the focusing of his eyes upon hers alerted her to the fact that he was still aware of his surroundings. He couldn't even find the strength to speak at that moment. His thoughts were exclusively on the cold and his body's actions were entirely focused on his survival. Little else penetrated through the haze that was rapidly enveloping his mind. He could now see, however, that Swift was forcing his head in her direction so he attempted to focus on her. _What does she want... It is so cold..._

 

Swift did not bother to attempt to get a response out of her brother as she knew full well what was going on here. Leap's body was shutting down under the demands of the extreme cold. He did not need food, water, or medicine at this point; what he needed above all else was warmth. With that in mind she sprung into action.

 

"Come on, Leap! We have to get you warmed up!" Despite being bitterly cold herself, she began to rub against his side in a rhythmic fashion in order to provide some warmth to his rain-soaked body. Only a sporadic shiver greeted her actions as she continued on the other side of his body. Trying desperately to dry some of the residual moisture from his feathers and to allow him to feel his extremities again. He had to resume moving. That was the only way for his body to produce enough warmth to keep him alive. Staying put in this inhospitable environment would doom him to death by hypothermia.

 

However, regardless of what she tried, Leap still remained nearly motionless as he continued to shiver on the ground. Grief-stricken and unwilling to lose another brother, she sat down with him and continued to attempt to provide him with warmth.

 

"I won't leave you, brother. Try to wake up..."

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

Thud stood on top of the bluff with a deeply concerned expression. He could not make out much from this distance, but he could see that two dinosaurs of some kind had stopped their approach towards the pack's home. Based upon what Pterano had told everyone, however, it did not take much imagination to figure out who these newcomers might be.

 

 _Why did they stop?_ Thud pondered to himself.

 

He looked up at the distant form of a carrion flyer along the horizon. Pterano and Nunti had departed from the territory when Petrie agreed to seek out the hidden runners. They had considered keeping one of the flyers as a lookout for the deserters while the others waited for Petrie's return, but they eventually decided that would be pointless. Thud barely knew any of the leaf-eater language besides the words that Taunt had taught him from time to time, which made talking to Pterano or Nunti an impossibility. However, now it appeared like a carrion flyer was arriving on the scene. Perhaps he would have some aerial surveillance after all?

 

_Hmmm... You can tell a lot from how a carrion flyer behaves... I wonder..._

 

Almost as soon as he thought those words, The flyer descended into a vertical dive before rising back to his original height. This was immediately followed by another dive. It seemed that the carrion flyer was being fought off by one of the dinosaurs.

 

_But why are they just standing there..._

 

That was when the flyer did something that caught Thud by surprise. He acted like something had struck him and he descended into a seemingly uncontrolled spiraling dive. Thud was left wondering if something terrible had happened to the flyer. Had he been injured somehow? Was it a health problem? But then he suddenly rose again as if nothing had happened. Then, as suddenly as he had recovered, he repeated the gesture.

 

 _Distress!_ Thud finally put the gesture together in his mind. _The newcomers are under distress! The carrion flyer is trying to call for backup!_ If a carrion flyer was calling for backup then that meant that the dinosaurs were deemed weak enough to finish off. Thud now knew that these dinosaurs needed immediate assistance if they were to survive.

 

With no hesitation, Thud emitted a series of four bellowing calls. This was the call for distress that wasn't an attack warning. A rare sound for most packs, but it fit the situation here. Thud knew that Littlefoot and the others would immediately understand what that message would mean in the context of recent events.

 

_The deserters are here and you must come now!_

 

Not wasting any time, Thud proceeded to descend down the bluff. He would sprint ahead and see what the situation was with the deserters. He hoped that they could survive whatever had befallen them until helped arrived.

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

"Ha! Ha! You can't get me!" Shorty mocked as he hid behind one of the massive legs of Grandma Longneck. However, his shelter did not protect him from behind...

 

**Plop!**

 

"Hey!"

 

Shorty hurriedly shook the snow off of his head as a swimmer laughed hysterically at her target's plight. However, this levity opened herself up to attack as well...

 

**Plop! Plop! Plop!**

 

The poor swimmer was now nearly hidden in snow as her siblings attacked her with snow balls in rapid-fire order. No sooner as they had done this, however, each of them realized that they were now open to attack as well and each began to quickly prepare new snow balls. Within moments the entire area underneath the grandparents feet erupted in a chaotic blitz of snowballs. Shortly thereafter not only the swimmers, but Shorty and the other younglings were soon playing as well. The scene was precious enough to make Grandma Longneck chuckle softly.

 

"Well, dear. This certainly brings back memories."

 

Grandpa Longneck could only agree. "Yes, it sure does. During the last Cold Time Littlefoot and his friends were playing this game..." He suddenly took on a wistful expression. "I miss him so much."

 

Grandma Longneck nuzzled her mate. "I do too, dear. At least we know that he and his friends are doing well. I wonder if they still play games like this out there in the Mysterious Beyond?"

 

Grandpa nodded. "I am sure that they do. They are still kids at heart."

 

The two of them stood there for quite some time as they watched Ducky's various siblings use their legs as makeshift defenses. They had fought in many battles but it wasn't everyday that they were part of the terrain that the battle occurred around! It wasn't too long before Ducky's mother, Ura, came to their rescue.

 

"Come on, children! I am sure that the longnecks don't appreciate being part of your game."

 

Grandpa Longneck laughed. "It's not a problem, Ura! The children just needed a rock wall and apparently out legs did the trick!"

 

Ura was about to answer, but then she was hit by an errant snowball as the children began throwing snowballs on either side of her body. It seemed that they had replaced one 'wall' with another. Shorty and Tricia joined in the attack as well, as each of them began to throw snow with their tails at the erratic swimmers. It seemed that Ura had quite a bit of trouble around her now.

 

Ura sighed. "Alright, children..." As another snowball missed her and hit the hulking form of Topps in the background, she had to suppress a laugh. "Alright! Let's go near the watering hole! You all can play over there!"

 

The children began to follow the newly designated barrier, Ura, but Shorty held back for a moment and looked at the grandparents with a look that requested permission. Littlefoot would have simply asked back in his longneck days, but Shorty was a bit too prideful for that. An inquiring look was all they were going to get.

 

Grandma Longneck looked at her mate and shared a laugh at Shorty's innocence. "Alright, Shorty! I am sure that Bron won't mind you playing by the watering hole. Just make sure that you kids use him as your rock wall later on!"

 

Shorty looked surprised for a moment, before taking on a mischievous grin and nodding his acceptance of her terms. Soon the children disappeared towards the watering hole.

 

Grandpa Longneck looked at his mate with a playful smile. "Still trying to cause trouble for our son-in-law?"

 

Grandma Longneck gave a shrug-like motion with her neck. "You know that our daughter would have found it amusing."

 

Both of them laughed at their antics. Littlefoot's mother had a playful streak to her especially when it came to her mate. Yes, she most certainly would find their antics, and Bron's eventual reaction to them, to be amusing.

 

Suddenly, however, the sound of another dinosaur clearing his throat caused both of them to turn their attention towards the choice of the noise. It was Topps.

 

"It seems that Whitehorn wants to get us all together for a discussion on the valley's defenses."

 

Grandpa looked at his mate for a moment before again putting his attention on the threehorn. "Surely we have already discussed the plans enough already? The threehorns are to guard the entrances with the flyers acting as lookouts until an attack happens..."

 

Topps responded with a deadpan voice. "Longneck, are you accusing the esteemed leader of the threehorns of being paranoid?"

 

Grandpa answered with equal neutrality. "Are you saying that he isn't?"

 

The staring match lasted for a few moments before Grandma Longneck broke the silence by laughing at the antics of the two males; within moments both Topps and Grandpa began to chuckle as well. Whitehorn was well-liked and had effectively taken charge over the valley's defenses, but he was building a reputation of being a bit of a worrier. Though Topps would never admit it, he saw a little bit of himself in the brown threehorn. Finally though Grandma Longneck broke the silence.

 

"Well I guess that we shouldn't keep him waiting. If nothing else this will prevent us from being used as the children's 'walls' again."

 

Grandpa nodded. "If the meeting goes too long we could always take inspiration from the kids..." He said this with a smile.

 

Topps snorted. "You can be my guest, Longneck, but I would advise having a more expendable member of the herd throw the first snow. I fear that Whitehorn is not as forgiving as I am."

 

Grandpa couldn't resist that opening. "That bad, huh?"

 

Topps gave him a dour expression as both longnecks proceeded to laugh at his expense. "Longnecks!" His gruffly voice exclaimed in annoyance. Nonetheless, the three adults proceeded to walk to the meeting area to see what Whitehorn had planned now.

 

......

 

**Back in the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

Voices, indistinct and fleeting, were the first thing that penetrated through Leap's hazy mind. The last thing that he had remembered was the bitter cold and his growing weakness. He seemed to recall his sister talking to him, but that recollection was uncertain and extremely hazy. Now, however, things felt quite different.

 

He was warm.

 

It was an odd sensation. It was as if something massive was pushing against him on all sides. Constantly pulsating... constantly vibrating... It was an odd yet pleasant sensation. He hadn't felt anything like this since he was back in that hated pack... Calin's pack... but yet the sensation was welcoming this time. He decided to simply keep his eyes closed and enjoy the feeling as his extremities slowly began to regain their feeling. As he waited and the tingling of returning sensation greeted his mind, his ears began to pick up bits of conversation. But it still seemed far away... unimportant... as if it were happening from miles away...

 

_What are your intentions? We don't take intruders very kindly..._

The voice, a male one he thought, then faded out for a few moments. When his consciousness returned he heard a new voice. One that was feminine and spoke with an odd cadence.

 

_Our spies have already told us about you. Already told us about you they have! Tell us the entire truth if you want to live._

 

Then her voice was heard. The voice that made him feel at home. The lovely voice of his sister.

 

_I will tell you anything that you want. My brothers and I defected despite knowing the risks... we couldn't stay there any longer. Calin is a monster!_

 

A rougher female voice then called out.

 

_Brothers? Where is the other one?_

 

His sister then imparted the sad news.

 

_He... He died... He died in the escape..._

 

Very slowly the voices became easier to follow as his mind began to operate normally. While keeping his eyes closed and his breathing steady, he focused on the voices. Right now they must have assumed that he was still unconscious so he needed to use that to is advantage in the event that these dinosaurs... whoever they were... were hostile.

 

......

 

Littlefoot paced around the fast biter who called herself Swift. He did not enjoy being so hostile in this initial meeting, but he had to be an interrogator here. Only when their loyalty and good natures were confirmed would he drop his guard. The other members of the pack either stood aside saying nothing or directly participated in the interrogation. They had all discussed this prior to the deserters arrival and all had agreed to its necessity. They could show them their good side afterwards, but not right now. Now was the time to be hard and cold. Littlefoot noted with some amusement that Taunt and Breeze took to the mindset immediately, whereas many of the others had to put up a front of harshness. Wasting no time, Littlefoot spoke again.

 

"Alright. So all of you escaped from Calin, but your brother died in the process. Did you not know about Cain's brutality before? Why did you join in the first place?"

 

Littlefoot stared at Swift's face for any sign of subterfuge as she spoke.

 

"We knew about Calin's methods quite well... that is why we felt we had no choice but to join... We knew that he was coming and we knew that once he found the three of us he would have us fight to the death to see who was the strongest."

 

Littlefoot nodded. "Yes. Those are his methods. Continue."

 

Swift gulped. "Well, Leap actually had a good idea. He advised that we split up. Calin did not kill lone fast biters who were willing to join. That way we would eventually be together and alive."

 

Cera nodded at this. "That is a good strategy."

 

Swift nodded. "Yeah... It kept us alive."

 

Littlefoot proceeded with his questions. "What made you leave?"

 

Swift's eyes took on a far-away look. "The things that we had to do in that pack were monstrous, Seeker. Every day we participated in the killings and maiming we felt as if we were slowly dying inside. It was horrible." She stopped for a moment to compose herself as Littlefoot allowed her that luxury. Shortly thereafter she spoke again. "Then came the hidden runners..."

 

 _Here is an interesting connection._ Littlefoot noted. He then urged her to continue. "What about the hidden runners?"

 

Swift looked down in shame. "Red Claw was convinced that Calin had conspirators in the hidden runners so he ordered Calin to kill some in order to prove his loyalty." She took a deep breath. "Our target was a large pack by the Sheer Cliff Bluffs." She hesitated as if she were horrified by the words she was about to say. "We killed them all. adults... younglings... we dashed eggs against the ground... we slashed and crushed... but that wasn't enough for Calin..."

 

She shook her head as she began to cry. Littlefoot and the others knew that a reaction like this could not be faked.

 

"He... wanted us to torture some of the survivors. I... I have no idea why... Red Claw did not order it, but I knew that if we did not participate then we could be killed so I... I... went along..." A sob left her mouth. "We made younglings eat their own siblings..." The members of the pack visibly recoiled at that. "We made females watch as we dashed their eggs and killed their mates in front of them. It... It was horrible beyond words..."

 

Chomper stomped the ground in rage at her admission as he slashed at a nearby bush in frustration. Chomper was ever a friendly sharptooth and he hated to kill without cause. To hear about such butchery being conducted only for the sake of Calin's amusement... It made something snap in the sharptooth. Littlefoot was sympathetic to his feelings.

 

With a swift expression, Littlefoot looked at Swift who was crying while laying prone on the ground. She obviously was carrying a lot of guilt. A dinosaur who could bear this much and still empathize with her victims was a formidable fast biter indeed. Now it was time to offer her some relief. Littlefoot turned his head towards Ducky and gave a nod. Without further prompting, Ducky and Spike rushed to Swift's side and provided her with warmth. There was no need for her to feel more discomfort for the sake of the interrogation. Thud's recommended methods had done their job. They now knew that they could trust these deserters. The only question now was: what other secrets might they know? With that in mind, he called to them both.

 

"Alright. Let's get you warmed up and then we can finish this conversation and Leap..."

 

Swift interjected in confusion. "But Leap is still asleep... Come on, brother, wake up!" She urged.

 

Littlefoot smiled. "I think that you will find that Leap has been pretending to be asleep for a while now." He then approached the prone fast biter with a smile. "I am not going to harm you or your sister, Leap. You can stop the act now."

 

Leap rose slowly and looked into the brown fast biter's eyes. Swift, for her part, immediately ran to his side and embraced him, whereas Taunt and Breeze quickly moved aside from the small fast biter. Leap obviously needed no further warming from their bodies. Leap seemed to stare at Littlefoot for ages, as if he were sizing up the dinosaur.

 

"So you are Seeker... We are in your debt."

 

Littlefoot smiled. "You can pay that debt when we fight Calin and Red Claw."

 

Leap nodded. "That is a price I will pay gladly... but Seeker?"

 

Littlefoot blinked. "Yes?"

 

"How did you know I was not asleep?" Leap asked inquisitively.

 

Littlefoot smiled. "That would be telling, wouldn't it?" Leap looked somewhat perplexed by that answer as Littlefoot continued. "Alright, now that you two are awake we will head into our territory. We will finish our conversation there. Let's see if Path's parents are as forgiving as we are."

 

Swift asked the obvious question. "Path's parents?"

 

Littlefoot smiled. "You see the two-footer over there..."

 

The others began to stifle their amusement as the deserters stared at the purple sharptooth and then realized that they were soon going to be greeted by some of the most massive sharpteeth on Earth. They had escaped from Red Claw only to come across two others of his kind. The other members of the pack could only imagine what was going through the deserters' minds at that moment. Littlefoot decided to end their suffering at that point.

 

"Alright Path! Tell your parents we are coming. We have a meeting to start."

 

......

 

**The Sheer Cliff Bluffs:**

 

"Brr.... Well we make it, uncle!"

 

Petrie shivered uncontrollably as the storm had chilled him to his bones. They had flown hard and fast in order to miss the brunt of the storm and their intense physical exertion had kept them warm despite the unforgiving chill that had now descended upon the land. However, now that they had finally settled down upon the bluffs in exhaustion, the bitter cold was becoming more apparent to them.

 

"Yes... nephew..." Pterano affirmed through his violent shivers. "For now..."

 

Nunti did not speak as he was simply focused on trying to keep warm. In silence the three flyers huddled together to conserve their limited body heat. They would need to rest for as long as possible and then continue flying to where the hidden runners were believed to be. They would have to rely on their own exertions to provide them with heat until sufficient shelter could be found.

 

And there was no shelter on the rocky bluff.

 

Petrie looked upon the desolate scene with an odd mix of awe and contempt. He was contemptuous of its exposed surface allowing for the chill to touch everything on the bluff, but at the same time the sheer massiveness of the cliffs and bluffs amazed him. Petrie had never before been to this area of the world and his first visit amazed him. How many more wonders did this world hold that he, as a flyer, could visit freely? This was a wondrous gift that flight provided him and in his short life he had not really taken advantage of it to its fullest extent. _Perhaps when Red Claw dead Petrie can explore more?_ Petrie thought to himself. _Me have duty to pack, but pack be fine after Red Claw dead. Assuming he don't make us dead first!_

 

"Wait! Look there!"

 

Petrie turned his head towards where Nunti was looking. A short distance away there could be seen a very narrow crevice in the rocky bluff. It was only about the width of a small flyer and as long as a full-grown fast biter. However, assuming it was deep enough, it would serve to protect them from the blustery winds.

 

Without any words being exchanged the flyers descended into the crevice.

 

......

 

**A bit later:**

 

For lack of a better activity to do while they waited for their bodies to be rested, he examined the crevice that they were resting in the bluff. It was open on one side but it blocked the heavy winds which were not bombarding the bluffs. It provided modest shelter from the elements, but it also limited their mobility. The only entrances were from a narrow crevice from above which could be blocked and from an opening to the side which likewise could be easily blocked. It filled him with a sense of unease.

 

 _You acting scared, Petrie! No one attack us here. Because no one here to attack us._ Petrie consoled himself. His deeply ingrained sharptooth instincts were cautioning him of danger and risk even when the risks were minimized. It was a useful ability, but it was also overwhelming at times. Even when he was at rest he often found himself calculating... thinking... gone were the carefree days when he was a leaf-eater. But in a way, Petrie noted to himself, he was pleased with how his life was turning out. Yes he was a killer, but he still had his friends and his family had since reconciled. The change brought both advantages and disadvantages to the flyer and, if he were honest with himself, he would admit that he wouldn't go back even if the chance was offered to him. He had simply changed too much to rejoin leaf-eater society. He was who he was now and nothing could change that.

 

**Thud**

 

Petrie's head jerked as a small rock fell from the crevice above. His instincts were on overdrive as the other two flyers began to look around as well. That was when another sound greeted their ears.

 

 

Petrie was the first to attempt to take flight as he flew straight at the crevice above. In a panic Pterano and Nunti attempted to do the same. They had been too complacent and now they were under threat. They speeded towards the narrow crevice above.

 

Only to see something with green feathers cover the crevice with its body. Their escape route had been blocked.

 

Petrie gave a squawk of rage as he flapped his wings twice and dived between his two flyer companions. There was only one chance now, the narrow crevice to the side of their shelter. They had to escape before whoever was out there had them trapped on all sides. It was their only hope. With his wings burning with exertion and his breaths coming through in rushed gasps, Petrie flew on towards the narrow entrance. The blue of the azure sky greeted him through its narrow opening. Just a few more seconds and he would be free from this trap. Just a few more seconds of physical exertion and then they could continue on their way.

 

But it was not to be.

 

The figure of a green feathered dinosaur emerged from the azure opening and covered their only remaining path to freedom. With his wings opened at full spread Petrie slowed himself from a full-speed flight to a sudden stop. Nunti and Pterano careened into him at his sudden halt and all three flyers tumbled to the ground in front of their unknown adversary. As they all came to a stop in a pile at the dinosaur's feet, he did something that struck them with surprise.

 

He spoke.

 

"Hello, flyers. You are now guests of the hidden runners. We have a few questions for you."

 

At that moment Petrie could only think one thing. _Well we find hidden runners, but me not sure that good thing anymore!_

 

......

 

"So tell us, flyers. How have things been in the Mysterious Beyond?"

 

Petrie had to admit that this was one of the strangest experiences in his life. Well, apart from the whole 'you are now a sharptooth who eats people' thing. They had just flown threw the Mysterious Beyond and around a raging storm just to find the hidden runners, who supposedly were the most secretive and isolationist of the dinosaurs in this area. Lo and behold, what do they find when they finally seek shelter? An entire group of hidden runners who were ready to enter the open and take them as 'guests' in order to ask them questions. As if that were not weird enough, the leader's first questions was something akin to asking a friend what was happening. Petrie's answer to the hidden runner was blunt nearly to point of mockery.

 

**"Well... It be cold."**

 

The hidden runner looked at the flyer with an unimpressed expression. He clearly did not appreciate the sardonic wit of the sharptooth flyer. Petrie gave another response before the hidden runner could answer.

 

**"You could just ask us questions. No reason to take us hostage."**

 

The hidden runner looked a bit more thoughtful at this. "You flyers are a most finicky lot. No sooner had we asked you a question then you might have fled. We have questions that need to be answered." He then looked at Petrie closely. "You speak leaf-eater? Now that is an odd skill for a sharptooth flyer."

 

Petrie stared at the hidden runner in return. "Me could speak in sharptooth if you prefer. But uncle would not be able to understand."

 

The hidden runner asked the obvious question in sharptooth. "Your uncle?"

 

Petrie nodded and pointed with his wing at his uncle. Pterano, for his part, had no idea what was going on and looked around in agitation at the unintelligible conversation his nephew and the hidden runner were having. Petrie then spoke again in leaf-eater so that Nunti and Pterano could hear.

 

**"It is long story. Let my uncle and his friend go, then I will speak to you."**

 

The hidden runner narrowed his eyes. "How do I know that you will speak?"

 

Petrie smiled. **"Well, if me don't speak then you could kill me. Or at least try..."**

 

The hidden runner glared at the flyer for several moments before gesturing at the hidden runner in the crevice above. Nunti and Pterano both paused as Petrie stayed put in the shelter.

 

"Petrie?" Pterano offered.

 

Petrie looked at his uncle and smiled back. **"Me know what me do, uncle. Go above me join you soon."**

 

Reluctantly, his uncle and Nunti ascended into the skies above the crevice. Now it was just Petrie and the hidden runners.

 

......

 

As soon as the others left, Petrie addressed his captor. **"You hidden runners really not know how to greet people, do you?"**

 

The hidden runner did not move but rather spoke in a monotone voice that gave nothing away. "We do not have much experience with others, no."

 

Petrie nodded. **"Me only see one of you before."**

 

The hidden runner looked surprised at this, but did not say anything. Petrie then continued.

 

**"We hear stories about him and he scare us! But when we find him in Great Valley, but he more scared of us then we scared of him."**

 

The hidden runner then fixed Petrie with a curious expression. "You were allowed into the Great Valley? And how is that leaf-eater flyer your uncle?!"

 

Petrie smiled. **"That would be long story."**

 

Another voice then called out from behind the hidden runner. "Well, you are a rather cryptic fellow aren't you?"

 

Petrie looked at the newcomer with an inquisitive expression. This one had spoken to him with a far more laid back demeanor and had interrupted the other hidden runner. This obviously meant that this one was the actual leader of the group. With that in mind, Petrie spoke a bit more respectfully, but yet did not hide his annoyance.

 

**"Only when people be rude! You take Spotter captive! You ask Spotter questions! But you tell Spotter nothing!"**

 

The newcomer walked beside of the original hidden runner and gave him a slight nod. This caused him to step aside, but only after sending a scathing glare Petrie's way. Shortly thereafter, the leader spoke to the flyer again.

 

"Forgive the brashness of my followers. We has been through a lot lately." He then looked at Petrie. "My name is Viscond. What is yours?"

 

Petrie answered a bit more freely now that the Viscond had introduced himself in a kindly manner. **"My name Petrie. But sharpteeth call me Spotter."**

 

Viscond nodded. "Well, Spotter. As you are a sharptooth flyer I hope that you don't mind me calling you Spotter." He said this with some mirth, which caused Petrie to answer with equal humor.

 

 **"Yeah, that fine."** He chuckled a bit. **"As long as you don't call me Sandstorm."**

 

Petrie shuddered at the memory of his time with Sierra and Rinkus. He hoped that this situation did not turn out like that. A tangled web of lies that had to be maintained in order to avoid disaster. Part of the reason that he was being so evasive here was to ensure that he did not give away too much to these potential allies. He had no idea what their agenda was, nor did he have a clue as to their methods. However, Petrie had unwittingly exposed himself with that one small admission. He had no idea that Westron and the other hidden runners had already been informed of Sandstorm's existence by Rinkus himself. He was about to have a rude awakening.

 

"What!" The hidden runner who had just been relieved by Viscond was suddenly back in force. "What did you say!"

 

Viscond steeped in between his follower and Petrie. "Back! Banton! Back!"

 

Banton protested at this. "He is the one who that damn flyer claimed led Red Claw over here! With the way that he is asking I wouldn't doubt that Rinkus was telling the truth!" He then glared at the flyer. "Did that bastard, Seeker, put you up to this?! Do you want to toy with us before Red Claw finished the job?!"

 

Petrie recoiled at this. Rinkus had talked to the hidden runners? What exactly had he told them? He had simply misled the flyers when he posed as Sandstorm and he provided assistance to the valley residents. He had no idea what the hidden runners could have been told to cause such a violent reaction. However, he did know that he would have to act quickly here as pretending like he didn't know about Rinkus and Sierra would brand him as a liar to the hidden runners at this point.

 

"Petrie!" Seeing and hearing the commotion through the narrow crevice, Pterano began to shout out of concern for Petrie's safety. For his part, Petrie gave a slight wave of his wing to tell Pterano to stay put. With hidden runners above the crevice and all around them he could not help him at the moment. It was all up to Petrie to talk his way out of his predicament. He decided to do so with a frank repudiation of Rinkus's character.

 

**"Rinkus never tell the truth! Me have to lie to him in order to protect pack!"**

 

However, Petrie words seemed to have the opposite effect as Banton screamed in rage and broke through Viscond in order to come at the flyer. Before Petrie or Viscond knew what was going on Banton had a death grip on Petrie's throat.

 

Petrie fought against the hidden runner as he desperately struggled for breath. With his vision becoming hazy and his struggles become more and more futile he feared that he may have met his end. However, that was when help came from an unexpected source.

 

A flash of green went across his vision as the weight on his throat suddenly slackened. Petrie gasped for air as the threat had been eliminated somehow. After several moments Petrie's vision began to return and he looked up from his prone position.

 

Only to see another hidden runner looking at him with Pterano and Nunti close behind with agitated looks.

 

Petrie choked out a breath. **"Uncle?"**

 

Pterano immediately came to Petrie's side. "Are you alright?"

 

Petrie smiled a cheeky smile despite his poor condition. **"Not really."**

 

Petrie's attempt at humor fell flat, however, as Pterano immediately turned his attention to the hidden runners. and unleashed his rage.

 

"I have no idea what you fiends want but we came here to seek out your help! Is this how you repay those who seek out your aid?!"

 

Viscond looked ashamed at the actions of one of his fellow packmate and said nothing. However, the female hidden runner who had rushed in to help Petrie then spoke.

 

"Forgive us. But Red Claw has taken much from us."

 

Pterano raged. "And what does that have to do with us!"

 

Another hidden runner stepped in and signaled to the female with a gesture. In mere moments, she took over watching over the fallen hidden runner as he stepped in beside Viscond. For a few tense moments the two hidden runners spoke in hushed tones. Finally however, Viscond nodded to the other hidden runner as he sat on his haunches in an unintimidating gesture. It was only then that he answered Pterano's question.

 

"It has nothing to do with you, flyer. But it has everything to do with Sandstorm here."

 

Petrie sighed. **"Then explain it to Spotter."**

 

Westron bowed his head and placed a clawed hand to his face in exasperation. "Red Claw has slaughtered one of our packs." He looked up at Viscond with a sad expression. "The pack of my leader's brother. Everyone was killed except for a small child who told us what happened. No one else was spared."

 

Petrie nodded in sympathy. **"That sound like Red Claw."**

 

Westron nodded. "Many of us have last friends and family." Looking at Banton's unconscious form he spoke a bit more softly. "The hidden runner there who attacked you is named Banton. He lost his mother and father in the attack. His brothers and sisters..." Westron stopped speaking for a moment. "At least his mother and father were given the benefit of a quick death." He then looked back towards Petrie. "You can imagine how he felt when he heard that a flyer named Sandstorm and a fast biter named Seeker helped to cause all of this."

 

Petrie paled. **"What?"**

 

Westron stared deep into the flyer's eyes, looking for any hint of subterfuge. "Tell me, Spotter. What exactly did you tell Sierra and Rinkus when you were with them?"

 

Petrie remained silent for a short moment as he pretended to try to catch his breath. They obviously had been told some details of his time with Red Claw's pack so it would be useless to deny that. However, it was also possible that Rinkus had manipulated some part of his story in order to make Petrie look like a hostile character. But for the life of him, Petrie could not recall anything that could be twisted in that way. With that in mind, he answered the hidden runner carefully.

 

 **"Me go and pretend to join Red Claw's pack to help valley. Me act like me attack others but me tell others Red Claw's plans. But me had to be careful."** Westron and Viscond both nodded at that as Petrie continued. **"Me play dead and act like flyer kill me. Then me rejoin my pack."**

 

Westron stared at the flyer with a curious expression. "They did not tell us that... They said that you conspired with Seeker to have Red Claw attack us. That way we would eventually ally with you."

 

Petrie's mouth was agape at that news. **"What... That make no sense! What did Rinkus tell you?"**

 

Westron nodded slightly as if something had been confirmed in his mind. He next words were less calculating and more cordial. "We were told that Sandstorm told Red Claw that we were going to help Calin... who I suppose is one of the fast biters in that despicable pack... so Red Claw told Calin to kill some of us so that the alliance would be destroyed."

 

Petrie did not allow his expression to change as he contemplated this. _Me tell flyers about fast biters allied with Calin... Could that have been... Oh no...._

 

Westron continued. "The flyers assumed that you did this to trick Red Claw as you knew how he would react."

 

Petrie was crying inside but he dared not show any emotion on his face. He now knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he was the one that got the hidden runners killed. His lie must have been twisted by the flyers or by Red Claw's own mind. In a very real sense he had the blood of dozens on his wings. He knew that he could not admit this to the hidden runner as this would mean his probably evisceration. Even if it were an unfortunate consequence, his participation in it would spell his doom. Likewise, he couldn't completely lie either. That may cause his scent to change in subtle ways that may make the hidden runners know that he was lying. No the only option now was to tell the truth in such a way that did not expose himself to blame. He began in earnest.

 

 **"That is a lie."** Which was technically true. He had not known that Red Claw would react that way. **"Me lie to the flyers in order to help my pack and the valley."** Also true, but not actually addressing the point that his lie directly led to the deaths of the hidden runners. **"Me not even mention hidden runners in my lies."** Even though he had mentioned fast biters in such a way that left himself open to interpretation. He looked at Westron straight in the face. **"Me serve Seeker and he is a good sharptooth. Would a bad sharptooth save valley full of leaf-eaters?"**

 

Viscond stared from behind Westron. "That was your pack?" He was utterly stunned by this revelation, but there was no trace of deceit in the flyer's scent. He was telling the truth. He had heard rumors in the Mysterious Beyond about the mysterious pack who challenged Red Claw and he had also heard of the struggles of the legendary valley of leaf-eaters, but he had not realized that the two had fought together against the same foe. "Why... why would you all do that?"

 

Petrie tried to suppress a smile. It was now time to make the sales pitch. The fact that he had nearly been choked out by one of the hidden runners did not matter. What mattered now was his mission. Both the pack and the valley depended on it. **"We remember what Red Claw do to all of us. We not want him to do that anymore. Not even to food. A good sharptooth take what he need, but Red Claw not good sharptooth."**

 

Viscond looked down at Petrie's affirmation. "I am sorry, Spotter... To think that you are a messenger meaning to bring us aid and we have treated you like this..." He then glared at Banton. "I hope that you do not judge us based upon Banton's actions. When a person is in great pain they often do things that they regret."

 

Petrie nodded. He knew that important fact all too well. From Bron's initial angry reaction to learning Littlefoot's fate, to the fact that they had to tell the rest of their parents about their secret in a gradual, piecemeal fashion, it was obvious that those with high emotion can react in irrational ways. That being said, however, not everyone was as forgiving of Banton's infraction. Petrie found this out when Nunti angrily interjected.

 

"You can't seriously leave it at this, Petrie! He tried to kill you!"

 

Pterano nodded. "I agree. I say we get out of here and..."

 

**"No."**

 

Petrie's voice silenced both of them as each looked at him in shock. Petrie then continued.

 

**"No. We come here to ask for alliance. Me not disobey pack!"**

 

Pterano protested this despite the fact that the hidden runners were seeing and hearing everything.

 

"Are you sure, Petrie? How can we trust dinosaurs who don't trust us?"

 

Petrie looked straight at Pterano. **"Trust is earned. They not kill us now... that seem trusting to me."**

 

Now realizing that the hidden runners could indeed attack them all en masse in this relatively small crevice if they were so inclined, Pterano again went silent. Petrie did have a point there.

 

Petrie then turned his attention to the hidden runner leader. **"Seeker heard that some hidden runners fought Red Claw... He want to ally with them so we fight Red Claw together. Do you know where they are?"**

 

Viscond and Westron both smiled at that. "Well, Spotter. It seems that you have come to the right place."

 

Several hours of discussion later an exhausted, but satisfied, trio of flyers emerged from the bluffs. Due to what had been planned during their somewhat contentious meeting, they would first have to make an unexpected stop by Hanging Rock but that was of no real consequence in the grand scheme of things.

 

Because Viscond's band of hidden runners had joined the alliance.

 

......

 

**Meanwhile, in the Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"Red Claw is what?!"

 

Littlefoot was frozen in place at Swift's words as the rest of the pack erupted into panicked whispers. This simply could not be. If what Swift said was true then the repercussions would be catastrophic.

 

Swift answered hesitantly. She was surprised at their panicked response. "He was planning on attacking this Cold Time. He assumed that the valley would not expect that."

 

Littlefoot looked down in exasperation. He had told the residents of the valley that the most likely time of an attack would be in the summer or spring. He had affirmed to them that he and his pack would be there to help them in the spring. Their parents... their siblings... their friends... They were all at risk now. Their time had run out.

 

Littlefoot slowly turned towards the others. Their looks of horror and fear matched his own. Even Chomper's parents shared a concerned look before nuzzling their son. They knew full well what this meant for everyone. They had to act now. It was the valley's only chance. Even if that meant risking everything.

 

Without looking back at the two newcomers, Littlefoot said the order that needed to be made.

 

"Then that settles it then. As soon as Spotter returns we head towards the valley. We have no choice now."

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"Another two-footer... what should we do, sir?"

 

Red Claw grinned. Normally he would order the offending adolescent be killed on the spot. However, he had need for new pawns in the upcoming assault. They didn't have to be competent or even especially loyal. They simply had to be useful in the coming fight. He could always dispose of them later. With that in mind, he roared.

 

"You may join with the pack, young one, and partake of our food. But if you ever betray us then you will regret it! If you declare loyalty to me then it is for life!" At his words the fast biters gathered around the young Tyrannosaurus, obviously waiting just in case he made the wrong move. "What do you choose?"

 

The Tyrannosaurus spoke weakly. "I will do whatever you say. Just please give me food."

 

Red Claw gave an affirmative grunt as the newest member of the pack was taken to the recently discovered carrion that the pack trackers had found. They now had two young adult two-footers, five new sharptooth flyers, and an assortment of new fast biters in addition to their already massive army of fast biters. The sudden chill of winter had increased their ranks significantly. The desperate had come from the shadows in order to join his ranks. Once again, Red Claw's strategy had proven to be correct.

 

Red Claw smiled inwardly. Soon the thaw would arrive and then they would strike! Red Claw reflected on this thought happily.

 

_Enjoy the coming days, valley... for they shall be your last!_

 

 


	65. Thaw

**_"What has been hidden by snow is revealed by a thaw."_ **

**_― Swedish proverb_ **

 

The desolate expanse of the Mysterious Beyond surrounded the flyers in all directions as they finally resumed their journey back to the pack. The snow was beginning to melt with increasing speed as the land recovered from the sudden chill of the storm. The warming conditions did not match the mood of a certain flyer, however. Despite the pleasant company of Detras and Pearl and their ready acceptance to assist the hidden runners into the valley, Petrie still felt a lingering darkness in the recesses of his mind.

 

_Me... Me... was responsible for all that. Those poor, poor hidden runners..._

 

He had lied all those months ago in order to confuse the sharptooth flyers and to cause their nemesis Calin some trouble. He had no idea that his words could have possibly lead to the bloody reality that now faced him. An entire pack of hidden runners were dead... Many of them tortured in the most obscene ways... And now many hidden runners had broken away from their packs in order to provide a defense against Red Claw. The existence of new allies boded well for the valley and his pack, but it had come at a most terrible price. Petrie couldn't shake the thought that he now had the blood of dozens of innocents on his wings.

 

"Petrie?"

 

The brown flyer turned his gaze to his uncle who was flying a few wing-lengths away in formation with Petrie. The elder's expression conveyed a mix of concern and confusion. No sooner than Petrie had turned his way Pterano began to speak.

 

"What's wrong? Is it about the hidden runners?"

 

Petrie nodded. He figured there was no reason to lie to his uncle. He was cordial enough when talking to Ruby's folks but a growing sense of melancholy had begun to fill him. He supposed that he could not hide that from those around him. Nunti interrupted as soon as Petrie had confirmed Pterano's suspicions.

 

"Don't worry about that, Petrie... they... they just panicked... It seems like that other flyer spooked them good. They thought you were someone you weren't."

 

Pterano nodded at this. "Indeed, nephew! When people lose those close to them sometimes they want to look for someone to blame..." He trailed off at these words, it was obvious that he was referring to his own past misdeeds. "At least you are not deserving of that blame..."

 

Petrie stared at his uncle for a long moment. If only Pterano knew that his nephew had something very in common with his disgraced uncle.

 

Petrie turned his head to again look in front of him. The black pillar was in the distance which meant that only a few more hours remained in their journey. Petrie could very well let this drop and keep his knowledge of his own misdeeds to himself. No one else needed to know. After all the hidden runners had no reason to believe Sierra or Rinkus now. Petrie had done a good enough job at convincing the others...

 

Petrie shook his head. No, he would not lie to his family and friends. He may have used subterfuge to save himself and his mission, but he would not lie to those who had scarified their safety for his own. He would be truthful here no matter how much pain or sorrow it caused. Pterano had a right to know.

 

**"Me not so different from you, uncle."**

 

Pterano again turned towards his nephew, but Petrie looked straight ahead. For his part, Nunti also looked at the sharptooth flyer with an uncomprehending expression. What exactly did Petrie mean?

 

"You lied and dinosaurs died." Pterano took on a sad expression at those words. Yes, he was still atoning for those misdeeds of the past. The nightmares did not cause him the same distress as they had done prior to finding the children, but he still knew that there was a debt that he would never be able to repay. A debt in blood. Pterano's expression turned to shock, however, at Petrie's next words.

 

**"Me lied back there."**

 

Pterano looked at Petrie with an uncertain expression. "You lied about what, Petrie?"

 

Petrie looked straight ahead with a stern expression. **"Me did tell bad flyers that fast biters help Calin. But me imply me not telling whole truth."** Nunti looked at the flyer with shock, which was matched by Pterano's expression. **"Me wanted to cause confusion and to hurt Calin. Me accomplish first part."**

 

Nunti sputtered. "So... So you were responsible!?" His expression was one of shock and fear. "You lied and now many hidden runners are dead..."

 

Pterano cautioned his young protégée. "Now, Nunti..."

 

But Nunti would have none of it. "He could have gotten all of us killed back there, Pterano! Those hidden runners want Red Claw's blood and if Petrie wouldn't have lied then they would have gotten his!"

 

Pterano protested this. "Now that is unfair, Nunti! He couldn't have known that Red Claw..."

 

Nunti interrupted that. "Tell that to those who died!"

 

Pterano's face seemed to take on a possessed expression as his eyes focused far away. "I have struggled for years to come to terms with what I did all of those years ago... At first I tried to deny my responsibility, but then I realized the depth of my actions..." He shook his head. "I lied to those who trusted me in order to get them to follow me. I put my own ego over their safety. You can't compare what Petrie did to my crimes..."

 

Nunti looked away. "But they are still dead..."

 

It was at this point that Petrie spoke again. "Me did what me had to do in order to get away from bad flyers. Me not know how Red Claw would act... but me act anyway."

 

Nunti looked at Petrie with weary eyes. The immediate anger and condemnation was gone now that Pterano had reminded Nunti of the elder flyer's own checkered past. Now only the burden of this terrible knowledge remained. Nunti spoke with an exhausted and uncertain voice.

 

"Pterano? If you could take back what you did so many years ago, would you?"

 

Pterano nodded as he adjusted his wings to take advantage of the thermal updraft. "Yes, of course."

 

Nunti then looked at Petrie. "Petrie? Would you?"

 

Petrie considered this for a moment. His actions were responsible for the terrible deaths of untold dozens of hidden runners. However, his lies had been responsible for allowing him to get away from the bad flyers, for using them to send inside information to the valley residents, and it had now allowed them to get more allies. Was all of this butchery due to his actions worth the extra help that his pack and the valley would receive? Despite the callousness of the thought, Petrie realized his answer to Nunti's question immediately. It was the final confirmation to himself that he was truly a different flyer than what he once was.

 

**"No. Me not change a thing."**

 

Nunti looked upon him with terror as Pterano looked at him with a disbelieving expression. Petrie decided to explain himself.

 

"If me not act the way me act then bad flyers get me and force me to join Red Claw. If that happen then me not be able to help valley and adults not get to friends in time to save them." He looked at Nunti with a cold expression. "If me have to kill a few to help many than me do it." Despite the fact that every word out of his mouth was the truth, the content of the truth surprised some inner part of Petrie. For nearly the better part of a year he had been a chooser of the dead and now he was beginning to act like it.

 

Nunti noticeably shook in the air as he flew. "That... That is so cold... That..."

 

 **"Me chooser of the dead now."** Petrie answered. **"Me do what necessary."**

 

Silence reigned for several moments as the flyer continued to fly in formation. Nunti was still in a mixture of shock and fear at the smaller flyer. Petrie had proven himself to be a helpful and selfless ally, but this cold side horrified something primal in the young adult flyer. Pterano, meanwhile looked at Petrie with a contemplative expression. His eyes showed no condemnation; only sadness.

 

Pterano finally spoke to his nephew with a soft voice.

 

"Neither I, nor Nunti, can live your life, Petrie. A leaf-eater who chooses who lives and who dies is considered a monster, but can any of us judge you?" He sighed. "Who can judge the rising waters when it drowns a youngling? Who can judge the lightning when it fells a longneck? Who can judge the earthshake when it swallows up a family? Who can judge a sharptooth for choosing the dead from the living?" Pterano shook his head. "You are in a place that I cannot go, Petrie. You are in a place that no leaf-eater dare tread. None of us are fit to be your judge, so you will have to judge yourself."

 

Pterano then took on a sympathetic expression. "I have lived with crippling guilt for much of my life and I am still paying the sentence for my crime. The guilt is my punishment more so than the five Cold Times of exile. Some crimes have their own punishments. So I guess the question is: can you live with what you have done, Petrie? If not then I will gladly be your confessor, as I know all too well how helpful it can be to talk about regrets..." Both Nunti and Petrie had helped him deal with his past crimes. In a very well sense they had helped to keep him sane. "But if you can live with it then we need not speak of it again."

 

Silence fell upon the trio again. Petrie took on a contemplative expression as the black pillar began to edge closer to their flight path and the thermals began to carry them higher into the sky. Finally, he answered his uncle.

 

 **"Me can live with it. Me have too."** He paused for a moment. **"Me not feel good about what me have to do, but me know that me have to do it."**

 

For the remainder of their journey no further words were exchanged between the flyers. Each spent the time lost in their own thoughts. Petrie's revelation hung in the rushing air like a thundercloud. For better or worse it now seemed that Petrie's actions had sent events into motion that no one could foresee the consequences of. Much as a thunderstorm would destroy with remorse or pity, it now seemed that Petrie's lie had snowballed into something that no one could control. Only one thing was certain:

 

Before it was over the fallen hidden runners would not be the only casualties of Petrie's actions.

 

......

 

**Hanging Rock:**

 

_We get new allies! Hidden runners! They need you to lead them to valley?_

_Um... Why is that?_

_Because valley trusts you. You can tell them that Petrie sent them._

Detras stared at the frozen stream with an anxious expression. The return of Petrie had meant the end of the fast runners' peaceful time at Hanging Rock. Now it was time for them to finally do the task which they had agreed to. The task of helping defend the Great Valley which had so graciously accepted their daughter so long ago. His daughter's goal of uniting the Mysterious Beyond and the Great Valley against Red Claw now seemed to be a reality if Seeker was somehow able to convince the secretive hidden runners to join in the fray, but that opened up a horrifying question as well.

 

_What did Red Claw do to get the hidden runners united against him?_

 

Petrie had been short on details on that point, but Detras had decided to not press the issue. In any event it was irreverent. The important thing was that they now had Thud, Seeker's pack, hidden runners, and the valley to fight off Red Claw's aggression. He simply hoped that would prove to be enough.

 

"You appear deep in thought."

 

Detras turned. His mate, Pearl, looked upon him with a slight smile. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he did not even notice her approach. He mentally kicked himself for his lapse of observation. It would do them no good to have him be eaten by some sharptooth before they even set off for the valley. He had to remain vigilant! That was what he always told Ruby.

 

He spoke softly to his mate. "I am. It seems that our time here is coming to an end."

 

Pearl looked at him with concern. "You almost sound like that you don't expect to survive this."

 

Detras looked down. "There... always is the possibility that we may not. According to Petrie, our main job is to help evacuate the children in the event that things go bad..." He swallowed. "Just as long as Arial and Orchid are okay... that is the important thing..."

 

Pearl embraced him in a hug. "I am sure that they will be fine, dear. We have to keep a positive attitude if nothing else then for their sake! They will be going to a strange land with strange dinosaurs. We have to be there for them."

 

Detras sighed. "I know, dear. I am just so worried. We have lived here ever since the spring after your brother..." He trailed off knowing that was not the most pleasant of memories. The current winter conditions made the current scene eerily reminiscent of those cold nights in the aftermath of their first meeting. Those days immediately after Pearl's own brother had already killed his younger brother and had tried to kill Detras. His mind quickly turned to the years after that unhappy time. "We raised Ruby here and now we have another beautiful daughter and a son being raised in these protective bluffs. I know that if everything goes well then this will simply be a temporary departure, but it seems like..."

 

Pearl interrupted. "Like a goodbye?"

 

Detras nodded. "Yeah..."

 

The two sat by the stream for several moments as each sought solace in the company of the other. Their mutual warmth was a pleasant respite from the slowly warming chill. The kids were asleep in their secret hiding spot by the bluff and thus could be unsupervised for a moment. However, after a few moments Pearl had a thought.

 

"How are we going to explain the hidden runners to the kids? It was hard enough telling them that we would have to leave Hanging Rock one day."

 

Detras nodded. "Well, Arial seemed to take it well..."

 

Pearl gave him a playful shove. "That is just because you told her that there was a lot of fish in the valley, silly! You know full well that she will be shy when she has to meet newcomers. Remember what happened when your cousin visited us?"

 

Detras laughed. During that stay Arial had not been paying close attention while playing with her brother and simply climbed up his cousin's back during their game of tag, mistaking him for her dad. When his cousin laughed and told her 'hello' she ran into her hiding place and hid for much of the night. It was one of those things that were a lot funnier in retrospect than it was at the time.

 

"Well, dear, I don't think that Arial will mistake the hidden runners for me." He teased.

 

Pearl rolled her eyes. "Yes, dear. I suppose not." She then sighed. "But I guess that we need to prepare them for when they arrive. The flyers said that they talked to them during the previous day... so they may be here tomorrow."

 

Detras nodded. "Yeah..." He then smiled and gave his mate another quick embrace. "Well then... let's tell the children and get them ready for the big day."

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

After a few hours of silence the overflowing rivers and vegetation of the Land of Shallow Waters became visible to the trip of exhausted flyers. Even in the grips of the early winter, the swampland remained temperature and wet. It was a welcome sight from the barren, cold lands that they had recently departed.

 

Petrie turned slightly into the wind in order build altitude and decrease his speed. There was no telling where the pack may be if they were currently in a hunt so he would have to track them down. With his superior eyesight that would be an easy task even from a great distance. He did not have to wait long to catch sight of his targets.

 

"There they are!"

 

The large forms of Terri and Dein could be seen in the distance. The massive forms of Chomper's parents dwarfed the size of the fast biters that congregated with them to form a circle. The tell-tale brown form of Littlefoot could be seen gesturing in the center of the circle, obviously talking to the rest of the group. Several others could be seen gesturing to one another as well. Cera... Ruby... Ducky... Taunt...

 

"Wait! Who is that?!"

 

It was then that Petrie noticed the two new fast biters who were situated near Thud. Both of them were about the same size as the rest of the gang and they each had a vibrant blue coloration. Could that be...

 

"Ah, good I see that they have made it... Well... two them at least..."

 

Petrie turned towards his uncle. He had not noticed that Nunti and Pterano had again joined in formation with him.

 

"I guess that the other one wasn't so lucky." Nunti lamented.

 

Pterano agreed. "No, I suppose not."

 

Petrie digested this information. The deserters had arrived at the pack's location and they were not dead or in the process of being interrogated. He supposed that meant that they had been welcomed. At least tentatively. He didn't have much more time to consider his observation, however, before Littlefoot looked into the sky and noticed him. No sooner had he done this then the other dinosaurs also turned to look at the approaching flyers.

 

Petrie smirked a bit and then shifted his wings for a gradual descent. It was time to see what the pack was up to.

 

As he descended though he began to notice new details that he had missed in his original observations. Littlefoot was noticeably agitated and was pacing back and forth as he waited for Petrie to arrive. This was most unlike the calm leader that had developed over the previous year. Likewise, all of the original seven were visibly restless, with Cera and Ducky having an animated discussion of some kind. Ruby, meanwhile, had a thoughtful look on her face. She seemed to be lost in her own little world.

 

_What go on here? Everyone look panicked!_

 

Petrie sighed as he briefly checked his sides to make sure that Nunti and Pterano were not in his way. Seeing that both of them were a respectful distance behind him, he raised his wings in a deacceleratory maneuver. Within a few moments he was on the ground in front of the group. He had no time to react before he was thrust into their discussion.

 

 **"Thank goodness you are all here!"** Ducky was the first to greet him. **"This is not good. Oh, no, no, no!"**

 

Pterano barely had time to speak. "What happened?!"

 

Littlefoot spoke with grave resolve. **"The deserters happened."** He then gestured towards the two newcomers with a respectful nod. **"This is Leap and this is Swift... They are loyal."** None of the flyers challenged that logic. If the fast biters had somehow convinced Littlefoot and the others of their good intentions after the heated argument the pack had about them then they surely were to be trusted without a doubt. **"They told us some really bad news about Red Claw."**

 

Petrie gulped. "What now?"

 

Littlefoot looked at him gravely. **"Spotter, Red Claw intends to attack in the Cold Time. Which is now!"**

 

All three flyers paled at this news. Everything that they had planned depended upon them being ready to defend the valley by the late spring. They had only begun to assemble their allies in the last several days... If Red Claw attacked now...

 

Littlefoot finished. **"We have to prepare to leave now. The pack has talked about what to do all of yesterday and we have discussed it today... There was no time to wait for you; I'm sorry."**

 

Petrie cut him off. **"Don't worry about that, Seeker. My feelings not as important as valley! What do you plan?"**

 

Ruby stepped forward at those words and looked at him with a thoughtful expression. **"First tell us what happened with the hidden runners. If we know what happened with the hidden runners then we can know what to do next."**

 

Pterano answered at this. "Some of the hidden runners are with us. We sent them towards your parents, Ruby."

 

Ruby nodded with a noticeably concerned expression. **"To Hanging Rock?"**

 

Petrie now nodded. **"Yeah... We tell them to lead hidden runners to valley. They all be in valley in few days."**

 

Noticing Ruby's fear over her family joining in the valley's upcoming battle, Littlefoot embraced her tightly. This was a gesture that she did not resist. With soft words he tried to comfort his dear friend.

 

"It will be okay, Ponder... It will be okay..."

 

As the two fast biters comforted one another, Petrie shifted uncomfortably. He was deeply concerned about the valley as well, but at least his family could take flight and flee the valley if things got too bad. The other residents did not have that option. If they were overrun then that would been certain death for those trapped in the valley. He was left feeling a deep chill go down his spine. The inevitable battle would soon be upon them. Would they rise to the challenge or would the world be left with no memory of their existence? Everything now hung in the balance. With extreme willpower, Petrie tried to gauge what the pack had done in his absence.

 

**"What happen here? What everyone have planned?**

 

Cera now stepped forward and gave Littlefoot a slight tap on the shoulder to let him know that she would take care of this. She then looked at the three flyers and said her peace.

 

 **"We have gathered a lot of vines and sharp sticks. We had no idea how many allies we would have so we got as many as we could..."** She then looked at the deserters thoughtfully. **"Thud has been training them a little..."** The haggard, tired look of the two deserters spoke volumes. They had escaped from terrible tragedy and certain death only to be thrown into a sudden training regime and straight into a war with their former boss. That was enough to make anyone fatigued beyond their years.

 

As Ruby nodded that she was alright to Littlefoot, he then resumed the briefing from where Cera left off.

 

 **"So we will have about a dozen hidden runners, eleven fast biters, a few fast runners, Path, and the valley on our side."** He sighed in relief. **"Well at least we have some assistance... But we need to get started soon. We can't wait any longer."**

 

Petrie looked up at Littlefoot. **"What do me need to do?"**

 

Littlefoot smiled an apologetic smile. **"We won't leave until tomorrow, Spotter. Thud's new packmates will need time to recover and we all need to get some good sleep before we set off on our way... but then we will need to leave."**

 

Petrie couldn't help but notice Chomper nuzzle his mother's foot as Littlefoot said this. He was as aware as anyone else that this might be the final time they saw The Land of Shallow Waters. Even if they were successful in defeating Red Claw, it was entirely possible that many of their friends would be killed in the process. They had lost so many loved ones since they became sharpteeth... From Tippy, to Rhett, to Skytail... And each knew that death could come to them at any moment like an egg-stealer in the night. As sharpteeth they were more aware of that any leaf-eater. Littlefoot continued as Petrie considered his thoughts.

 

**"Someone will need to tell the valley that we are coming and that Red Claw is preparing a massive attack."**

 

Petrie responded immediately. **"Me do it."**

 

Littlefoot nodded with a smile. **"You are a good friend Spotter. If the valley is having some trouble with the idea of hidden runners and fast runners in the valley then I am sure that you can confirm that we support them."**

 

Petrie nodded. His mission was set.

 

Littlefoot then frowned. **"However, I think that you will need to do this alone, Spotter. Because if Pterano is willing then there is something else that I need him to do."**

 

Pterano spoke firmly. "I will do anything to help the valley! What do you need?"

 

Littlefoot sighed. **"We never acted upon it at the time because we didn't really know where they were... But when a carrion flyer was circling Leap and Swift over there..."** Both of the fast biters flinched at that memory, as Leap was quite close to freezing to death at the time. **"...we took the time to talk to him... and he told us where they were."**

 

Pterano stared at Littlefoot with a confused expression. "Where who was?"

 

Littlefoot looked at Petrie with a thoughtful expression, which caught Pterano off-guard. **"Spotter? Do you remember the story that Path's folks told us about the carrion flyers?"** At Petrie's nod, Littlefoot continued. **"Where it turns out that they have congregated by the remnants of a dead longneck herd in the Shadow Bluffs."**

 

Pterano now understood what Littlefoot was getting at. They had reinforcements on the ground, but if they could get more help from the air...

 

Littlefoot then turned towards Pterano again. The flyer knew what Littlefoot was going to ask before he even said it.

 

**"Pterano? We need you to convince the carrion flyers to join with us. It is time for you to use your sharp tongue in order to help save the valley... Are you up to it?"**

 

Pterano frowned and closed his eyes in mental anguish. Ever since the catastrophic incident with the fake 'Stone of Cold Fire' two years ago he had resolved to not use his persuasive talents to deceive anymore. But now he was being asked to do just that in order to convince a few more to join in with the cause. Every fiber of his being was telling him not to debase himself and lie in order to recruit more flyers to a situation where they might be killed, but a small voice called in his mind. An echo of Petrie's words from earlier.

 

_"Me chooser of the dead now."_

_"Me do what necessary."_

_"Me can live with it. Me have too."_

_"Me not feel good about what me have to do, but me know that me have to do it."_

 

Pterano opened his eyes. It would torture him to see others die due to his embellished words and promises. It would cause him untold nightmares to again have the blood of others on his conscience. However, he knew that protecting the valley was a far greater good then worrying about the lives of a few opportunistic carrion flyers. It had taken the words of a sharptooth flyer, his nephew, to show him the truth, but he now knew that he would pay the necessary price for the sake of the valley. Once more Pterano would take flight and lead others under his wing. Once more there would be blood, death, and despair. But this time there would be victory. Pterano would see to that even if it cost him his life. With that in mind, Pterano spoke.

 

"I am. This time I will not fail."

 

......

 

**Hanging Rock:**

 

"What is wrong, daddy?"

 

Arial was rather alarmed to see her father when she awoke. He had a deeply concerned look on his face as he looked at something in the distance. He normally did not linger by the sleeping area when the children were asleep during their mid-afternoon nap until it was time for them to wake up, but it wasn't evening yet. All of this struck Arial as being most irregular and being the curious child that she was she wanted some answers.

 

Her question caused her father to look her direction. As soon as he registered that she was awake he quickly put on a happier expression and opened his arms to embrace his daughter. She gratefully accepted this gesture even though it confirmed her suspicions in her mind. _Daddy is being super nice. That means that he is going to tell us something that we won't like!_

 

She had seen this before and he wasn't going to fool her. Back when she was afraid to leave the vicinity of Hanging Rock her father had been very nice to her and let here eat her favorite meal, a snapping shell. Then she was slowly coaxed away from Hanging Rock despite pouting on her part. His coaxing worked and she was no longer afraid to explore, but the memory of how he behaved still remained with her. She knew that she probably wouldn't like whatever her father was about to say.

 

Detras smiled. "Nothing is wrong, dear..." The momentary pause was not lost on the small fast runner's ears. "It's just that I wanted to talk to you and your brother about something."

 

"Is it about the valley?" Her brother's groggy voice emerged from behind her. Though he refused to admit it, he was as apprehensive as her about going to a strange place. Neither of them had really associated with other kinds before, except for Ruby's friends. None of them really knew what to expect.

 

Detras smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... It is about the valley. You see, children... We will need to head over there sooner than we originally thought."

 

Arial crossed her arms in a pouting expression. "I knew it!" She was simultaneously pleased with herself for figuring her father out and unhappy about having her suspicions confirmed. She did not want to leave.

 

Detras put a calming hand on his daughter's head. "Now, now, Arial... You know that we had to make this trip for Ruby. Why the unhappiness?"

 

Arial sighed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, he was right about that angle. She did want to help Ruby after hearing about all that she had gone through. But it was so horrifying! What about all of the strange dinosaurs? Would they be kind to them? Would there be a lot of fish in the valley like her daddy said? Her mind was full of questions. In her agitation, she didn't realize that she had just said most of those questions aloud, which made her father laugh.

 

"It will be okay, Arial! Yes, there will be food in the valley... You don't think that Ruby lived off of tree stars did you?" Arial contemplated this for a moment. She kind of did, but obviously Ruby had to have eaten other things otherwise she wouldn't have stayed healthy. _Plants and meats make a fast runner complete._ Or so her mother always said when she refused to eat her greens. As she contemplated this, her father turned to her brother and continued his conversation.

 

"And there will be friends for you in the valley. The valley welcomed Ruby so surely they will welcome all of you." He then paused for a moment. "Just... um... remember what I said about not getting too close to their eggs..."

 

Both siblings placed their arms against their hips and called out simultaneously. "We know, dad! Don't eat eggs in the valley!"

 

Detras smiled at their cute display. "Good... good... that is the one thing that could cause us problems."

 

After a brief lull in the conversation, Orchid asked a question that had been on his mind for a while.

 

"When are we leaving, daddy. I will miss home."

 

As Pearl entered the sleeping area from behind and joined her mate, Detras smiled at his son. "I know, son. But we will be back one day... As for when we are leaving... well... that depends on when our guests arrive."

 

Both siblings looked up at their parents and spoke in unison. "Guests?"

 

Both Pearl and Detras shared a laugh. Fast runner children were so adorable at that age. Finally, Pear decided to explain the hidden runner situation.

 

"Well... Some more of Ruby's friends are coming by and they need us to lead them into the valley."

 

Orchid and Arial each tried to hide behind the other in a cute display of agitation. "Are they some of her sharptooth friends?" Arial finally asked.

 

Pearl chuckled. "No, dear. They are like us. They are half-teeth."

 

Orchid was intrigued by this. "So they are fast runners?"

 

Detras smiled. "No... But they are kind of like us... no... these are hidden runners..." he then looked at Arial with a teasing expression "So I don't think that you will mistake them for me, dear."

 

Arial huffed in embarrassment. "Oh, daddy!"

 

Both Pearl and Detras shared a laugh which was joined by Orchid, though Orchid quickly settled down when his sister gave him a scathing glare. At least it seemed the children were no longer agitated on the task at hand. Sometimes humor and honesty was the best way forward. After a few moments, however, Arial lost her agitated expression and asked her parents another question.

 

"When do you think they will be here?"

 

At that question, Detras turned and looked out of the cave entrance into the Mysterious Beyond. That was a good question, but one for which he was pretty sure that he knew the answer.

 

"Soon. They will be here soon."

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

_The Night Circle shines for us tonight._

 

Thud stared at the bright orb of the evening. It was often claimed by the more superstitious sharpteeth that a bright moon prior to a battle was a good omen, but of course this overlooked a key matter:

 

_A good omen for whom?_

 

Thud had to admit that their forces were formidable. Seeker's pack had been tested in battle and they had proved their cunning time and again by fighting against superior forces with their superior strategy. Thud himself now had a duo of adolescents who hated Calin and Red Claw as much as he did. The valley had numerous leaf-eater species who had fought against invaders time and time again. Then there was the hidden runners and the possibility of carrion flyers joining the fray... In any other circumstance this would be considering overwhelming force. In fact, the Mysterious Beyond had never seen anything like it.

 

However, the forces against them was also something without precedent. The forces that Red Claw had amassed rivaled even the exaggerated stories of Brekan's exploits. Sharptooth flyers... fast biters... other two-footers... It was something that boggled the mind and in any other time or place such an alliance would not be possible. _He knew that he would get more help in the winter when sharpteeth were hungry..._ Thud thought to himself. Such a strategy would be unwise for a permanent alliance, but it would make sense for a dinosaur fixated on a single victory. Red Claw obviously only had his eyes on the valley. He would stop at nothing until his pathological desire for revenge was sated.

 

"Um... sir?"

 

Thud turned towards the feminine voice behind him. Swift still used the honorific sir to refer to her new pack leader. This was a carry-over from her days under Calin's leadership, where disrespect could lead to maiming or death. He simply stepped forward nodded for her to continue.

 

"Uh... we are all going to the valley tomorrow and the Night Circle shines so I was wondering if we could sing our brother's song?"

 

Thud blinked at this. They had lost their brother in the most horrible of ways only a few days ago. Obviously the trauma was still fresh in their minds and they wanted to carry out the fast biter tradition to honor the dead. Sing the song of the fallen members and remember those who came before. He would not deny them this. With that in mind, he spoke.

 

"Red Claw took away someone from me as well."

 

Leap now stepped forward. He was still wary of his new leader. "Who was that, sir?"

 

Thud looked at him kindly. "My brother. He was killed right in front of my eyes."

 

Both of the young fast biters looked down at this news. Between their interrogation by the pack, Thud's rigorous training, and the lack of time to get acclimated to their new surroundings, there seemed to be a distance between the siblings and Thud. However, his affirmation that he too had lost a brother to the evil Red Claw confirmed something in their minds. He had suffered the same loss that they had faced. He had deserted from the same evil that they had served. And he had earned the respect of the very same pack that was now accepting them. All of this despite the fact that they were formerly the enemy.

 

They were not so different after all.

 

Thud gave them all a sad smile. "Some of us may die in the days ahead. In fact, I would be surprised if some of us did not." Those words fell on the duo like a pile of boulders. "But as long as our cause lives on and are songs continue to be sung then we will not fade away from this world." Leap looked up at Thud with contemplative eyes as Thud finished his thought. "I agree that we should sing your brother's song tonight. I just ask two things."

 

Leap tilted his head. "What is that, sir?"

 

Thud smiled. "We sing it with Seeker's pack so that we can all hear our songs. I am sure that he won't mind a distraction from what is coming."

 

Swift nodded. She could use a distraction as well. For all that she knew this could be the last chance she had to sing any song. "What is the other thing, sir?"

 

Thud looked away and stared at the Night Circle. "We sing the song of my brother as well."

 

Both dinosaurs remained silent for a moment as they noted the elder fast biter's melancholic mood. Finally however, Leap decided to break the silence.

 

"We will go get the other pack, sir..."

 

Thud absent-mindedly nodded as he heard the two youths scampered off in the direction of Seeker's pack. He realized that his standoffishness might have been a bit alienating, but he could not help it considering the mood that he was in. There was so many emotions running through his mind at that moment. Pride in his son and his pack... fear of the immediate future... concern for his new packmates... sadness for his fallen brother... It was overwhelming for him.

 

However, at the same time the torrent of emotions did clarify one thing. They resolved what he was willing to do in the days ahead. Knowing that he had a few moments to speak to his ancestors in the sky without prying ears, he spoke into the night.

 

"Our foes are very strong and cruel. I don't know if I will live through this, brother."

 

His brother did not answer, but then Thud did not expect one. He knew that the ancestors watched in silence from the stars and that the living had to simply rely on their memories until they too passed on. Such was the burden of the living. Thud closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

 

"But I promise that Red Claw will not."

 


	66. Preparations

**_“Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst”_ **

**_― Common idiom_ **

 

"We sent him to the valley to be safe from Red Claw and now look at him... He goes back to fight Red Claw."

 

Terri closed her eyes at the words of her mate. Dein was indeed correct that they had originally sent Chomper to the Great Valley in order to be safe from the vengeful Red Claw. That was back when they thought that they were his primary targets, not the valley itself. Back when the Great Valley seemed to be a sanctuary and not a valley under siege.

 

"He is with his friends. He can't have better company than that."

 

As she spoke she considered the irony of that statement. Back when Chomper was sent into the valley it was felt that he would be threatened by the leaf-eaters if anything. They had relied on the diplomacy of Ruby and the supportive words of his friends. Back then they were simply leaf-eaters, though Chomper did have a special affinity for them. In many ways Littlefoot was almost considered a brother or a second father by the small sharptooth due to the effects of imprinting. She remembered Chomper telling her that Littlefoot had never judged him despite being of the same kind that killed Littlefoot's mother. It seemed that the bond between them went both ways. However, Littlefoot was still a leaf-eater and their friendship would have had to end at some point.

 

Until the change.

 

Now his friends shared Chomper's fate. They were sharpteeth who had been tested by both hunts and battles. To any outside observer it would seem that Chomper's friends had been born and raised sharpteeth. However, she and Dein knew the truth. The only reason that Chomper and the pack were still alive was because of their change into predators. Had they had not been 'killed' in the valley then the adults of the valley would not had improved their defenses. Without those defenses and the help of the pack the Great Valley might have already fallen to Red Claw's apocalyptic plans. In a way that cursed stone had granted the pack the ability to keep Red Claw in check and it had granted her son the permanent friendship that he had yearned for. But like all things in nature there had to be payment in kind. For every successful hunt someone had to die. For every victor in battle there had to be a loser.

 

And for the great gift that had been bestowed upon them they would have to fight. She knew that her son and his friends would stand by one another until the bitter end. She just hoped that the end for Chomper was many years away.

 

"He could have better company."

 

Terri turned her head towards her mate. What was he going on about now?

 

"Dear?" She asked with her head tilted in confusion.

 

Dein sighed for a moment. A deep, growling sound emanated from the massive sharptooth. He was obviously considering something that he was not fond of. The proof of that was in his expression. Dein was not known for being especially introspective or reflective so to have him be lost in his own world was a rare experience. Terri, for her part, remained silent until he finally spoke.

 

"He could have us at his side."

 

Terri stared at her mate for several moments. Both of them had stood aside while Chomper and his friends had journeyed to the valley prior to the first battle. They may not have known that Red Claw's attack was imminent at that point, but they still allowed their son to venture off into danger. It was something that still haunted her to this day.

 

However, her son was emancipated at this point. He had asserted his rights as a member of another pack to venture off with those to whom he sworn his fealty. They had no right to obstruct him at that point and had they left their lands then they could have a battle on their claws when they returned. Despite the emotions involved they had made the right choice to stay behind. But now that they knew for certain that a battle was coming between the valley and Red Claw, could they really stand aside? Yes, they were trying to keep the bloodline going in the event that Chomper fell in battle, but what future would there be for their bloodline if Red Claw was allowed to be victorious? Would anyone be safe then? Would it even be possible to escape from his victorious hordes?

 

Terri frowned at the thought that just entered her mind. It was against tradition and instinct, but under these circumstances it was obviously the right choice. Even Dein had suggested the same.

 

"Well, dear... What do you think the valley will think about two sharpteeth entering their lands?"

 

Dein stared at her for a moment before responding jocularly.

 

"I don't really care; just as long as the longnecks don't greet us like they did the last time we entered the valley."

 

Terri smirked. By 'last time' Dein meant 'the only time'. When they had entered the valley it had been to look for their son after he had hatched. They had no idea at the time that the longnecks they had fought with were the grandparents of the longneck that their son had imprinted on. Nor could they have foreseen that he was one of the legendary five leaf-eater children who had bested Wrath, the sadistic son of Red Claw. It truly seemed that Chomper and his friends were fated to meet. That being said, Terri suspected that there meeting with the longnecks would be a lot more peaceful than there last encounter. At least she hoped.

 

"Well, dear. As long as the children do the talking then I am sure that we will be fine."

 

Dein snorted. "It isn't like any of us can speak the sap-sucker language. So they will have to do the talking."

 

Terri rolled her eyes. "A shame that they will miss out on your wit and charm."

 

In response to her deadpan insult, Dein lightly nudged her with his head, which caused her to mock fight him with her stubby arms. After a few moments, however, both of them settled down. It was still nighttime and both of them would need to retire early if they were to announce their intentions to the pack before they left early the next morning. But that was when they heard it.

 

 

The packs were singing about those who they had lost.

 

Terri frowned. It was a touching display, but also a very sad one. Each song represented a loved one who had lived, fought, and died in the sharptooth way. It seem that regardless of whether it was Littlefoot's pack, Thud's pack, or Thud's new apprentices that sang that Red Claw had touched them all with his malice. She spoke sternly into the air.

 

"We will have to make sure that Chomper's song doesn't end for a long time."

 

She didn't turn around, but she heard Dein's response nonetheless.

 

"And make sure that Red Claw's song ends with his death."

 

As the two sharpteeth laid down and fell into a peaceful slumber, they had no idea that many miles away another pair was looking up at the same sky and thinking about the same pack.

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

"How do you think they are doing?"

 

Logos did not stir as her mate asked that question into the air. Both of them were resting on their backs, staring at the distant stars. Stargazing had been a hobby of each of them ever since they had been children. Even when they were on their original homeworld each would stare in awe at the majesty of nature. This wonder had only grown during their academy days. But it wasn't until they met one another that each found a confidant who shared their interests and temperament. Logos had to smile. It seemed that their decision to take their relationship to the next level was many years, and many planets, in the making.

 

However, Chronos's question did demand an answer. The children had been through an astonishing metamorphosis over the last year. In fact the biological changes were only the beginning. In a short span of time they had become formidable hunters, fighters, and schemers. They had gone from being innocent leaf-eater children to being feared in the Mysterious Beyond. Even though their intelligence and cunning had been with them ever since their first journey to the valley, it was obvious that the Stone of Cold Fire had greatly improved their abilities. This had undoubtedly helped them during their transformation.

 

"I am sure they are fine, dear." Logos answered softly. "The Stone of Destiny continues to serve them well."

 

Chronos remained silent for several moments as the two of them continued to look at the stars above. Logos then made an observation after looking at the fourth planet in the system.

 

"Isn't it amazing that of the three planets in this system that are suitable for life, it only exists here?"

 

Chronos gave a soft affirmative grunt. "It is. One is a hellscape; the other is an ice ball. Only this one harbors macroscopic life."

 

Logos looked over at her mate. She then noticed that he was already staring at her. She gave him a coy smile. "I thought that you were staring at the stars?"

 

Chronos smiled back. "Well, I have been staring at one..."

 

**Nip!**

 

Chronos reeled back. "What was that for!?" He had a surprised look on his face, but he wasn't really upset. He should have been used to Logos giving him a playful bite by now.

 

"That..." Logos coyly replied. "Was for trying to use one of Mr. Thicknose's suggested pickup lines."

 

Chronos blinked. "How did you know?"

 

Logos chuckled to herself. "Dear, for one thing you don't have a romantic bone in your body. So I know that you didn't come up with that on your own." Chronos gave a look of exaggerated offense, but Logos knew that he was simply being humorous in his own way. "And for the other thing, I know that if you came up with something that it would be better than that."

 

Chronos questioned her mockingly. "But I thought that you said that I didn't have a romantic bone in my body."

 

Logos nodded. "You don't. Whatever you would come up with would be incredibly lame, but at least it wouldn't be sappy."

 

Chronos stuck out his tongue at her in response. His verbal response was equally juvenile. "Well, my dear, we are all sap-suckers now so we should be fond of sappiness."

 

Logos smiled back. "I guess old habits die hard. You are a failed physicist who became an officer in the Consortium and I am a failed engineer who did the same. We aren't exactly the most romantic people in the universe, dear."

 

Chronos chuckled. "Yeah..." He then took on a cheeky smile. "But at least we aren't as bad as Mr. Threehorn."

 

Logos chuckled as well. "Yeah, at least there is that."

 

The two of them turned their attention to the stars again as each fell into a comfortable silence. To the two rainbowfaces there was nothing more romantic than simply looking up at the wonders of the universe. They would never again visit the distant worlds out there, but they still had their memories of back when they were interstellar explorers. Furthermore, they still had the ability to explore this world and to impart their sense of wonder onto the next generation. Overall things were going quite well.

 

Well, except for the whole 'Red Claw trying to destroy the valley and kill everyone in it' thing.

 

It seemed that Chronos had gotten into the same line of thought as her as he suddenly broke the silence. "What do you think about Whitehorn's latest idea?"

 

Logos considered the question for a moment before answering. "Well... He does have a point. Even though Red Claw will probably attack in the spring we still need to prepare defenses."

 

Chronos chuckled. "The valley did not seem enthusiastic about that idea."

 

Logos nodded. "Putting people to work is never a popular action. But with the support of the longnecks and flyers it was foregone conclusion his suggestion would pass."

 

Chronos could only agree with that. "Yeah... I guess the good deeds of the children helped to rehabilitate the longnecks in the valley's eyes. Though things aren't the same."

 

Logos gave an affirmative grunt. "Yeah... Things will not go back to the way things were before..." She then took on a smile as a thought grabbed her. "Speaking of which I think that it is time for us to go back to the cave."

 

Chronos looked surprised. "I thought that you wanted to look at stars tonight?"

 

Logos gave him a coy smile. "I thought that you wanted to look at 'one' star tonight. Perhaps you will get a better look at that star in the cave..."

 

Chronos could be thick at times but even he was not dense enough to not get the blatant hint from his partner. As the two rainbowfaces quickly disappeared into the cave that served as their home, peaceful silence descended upon the Great Valley. At that moment no resident could imagine how things would change in the days to come.

 

That evening would be the last peaceful night that the valley would have for quite some time.

 

......

 

**Hanging Rock, the next morning:**

 

"Rise and shine, kids!"

 

Detras tried but failed to suppress a smile as he heard the groans of the children. Fast runners were early risers by nature, but that did not apply for younglings. Their growing bodies needed all of the sleep that they could get. However, on this day the kids would have to get to work. They might have a journey on their hands.

 

Orchid was the first one to say something coherent. "Dad! Just a little more time..."

 

Detras was startled slightly when his mate embraced him upon entering the cave. He quickly recovered and returned the gesture as she then spoke to the groggy children.

 

"Come on, children!" She said cheerfully. "We might have guests today and we need to get some food for them!"

 

Arial rubbed her eyes and tiredly addressed her mother. "But..." She then yawned in her exhaustion. "...but what if they don't get here today? What if today they don't get here?"

 

Detras smiled. The speech impediment was rather common in his family line, though their tendency to repeat their words typically only occurred when they were flustered or tired, with Ruby being a noticeable exception. Even though he knew that she found it to be cute as well, it annoyed his mate to no end. It had taken her nearly a year before she finally gave up on curing Ruby of her vocal tick.

 

"Now, Arial..." Pearl began. "What have I told you about repeating yourself?" She then repeated herself in a playfully teasing manner. "What about repeating yourself have I told you? Do you see how annoying that repeating yourself can be?"

 

"Mom!" Arial protested as both Detras and Pearl laughed at her daughter's annoyance. She may have been agitated at her mother at the moment, but at least she was quite awake.

 

Detras finally regained his composure and cheerfully addressed his children again. "Alright, kids! Let's head to the stream and see what we can find. We will either get food for our guests or we will have a large dinner if they don't arrive..."

 

Now the children were motivated to catch some food. As the two children cheered and sprinted ahead, Detras and Pearl exited the cave side-by-side. Regardless of what the future held for them, they were together.

 

......

 

Ignis smiled at the scene below her. A fast runner family was gather fish from the stream in apparent harmony.

 

"Hey! That was my fish, Orchid!"

 

"Not anymore, sis!"

 

**Nip!**

 

"Ow! That hurt, Arial!"

 

"Now children..."

 

Ignis laughed. _Well... near-harmony._ She chuckled to herself. The antics of the two children mirrored her own memories of how she and her siblings would play and occasionally scuffle back in her father's pack. Those were happy times.

 

She sighed. Were happier times... Now she and her father were estranged and her siblings remained behind in the territory of her people. She did not regret her decision to take the fight to Red Claw, but she did regret the consequences of that choice. She would probably die out here with her fellow volunteers, never to see her family again.

 

Or would she?

 

The more that she considered her situation, the more that she realized that they might actually have a chance. They had a small group of hidden runners and a family of fast runners, but they also had the formidable valley as well. The leaf-eaters were the stuff of legends. Not only was the valley protected by numerous hidden entrances, but they were also protected by its reputation. What sharptooth would attempt an attack on over a dozen united herds unless he or she had truly massive forces? That more than anything else had kept the valley safe until now.

 

But times had changed.

 

Red Claw now had a massive force at his disposal and she could only assume that the coming of the Cold Time brought even more forces to his side. The valley may have met its match.

 

But then there was also the matter of Seeker's pack.

 

The hidden runners had heard of a ferocious pack that had kept Calin at bay in the Land of Shallow Waters, but they hadn't paid much heed to those rumors. That was until Rinkus tried to convince them that Seeker and Sandstorm had tricked Red Claw into attacking the hidden runners. Westron had not believed the flyer's words when he had first made his speech and Ignis did not believe them when they were retold to her after she joined the mission. It was just the sort of lie that Red Claw would say in order to confuse his enemies and embolden his allies. Despite Banton's angry attack on Petrie, no other hidden runner had bought the story either. The apathy of the other hidden runners was simply a matter of fear and complacency.

 

With her father being the main culprit.

 

She could only sigh at the thought of her father. Despite her anger at being struck by him that was not what upset her the most. No, what upset her was how he was willing to trust in the ways of the past despite the grave threat that their kind now faced. She had grown up looking up to him as a role model, but it recent years she had grown to see his faults in addition to his virtues. His conservative mindset was very good at maintaining power and order, but less well-suited to adapting to the unknown. She knew that now and she hoped that he would learn that someday as well before it was too late.

 

"Children are amazing things aren't they?"

 

Ignis nodded absentmindedly at Viscond's words. Taking this as an invitation he continued.

 

"I guess that this is the host family that Spotter was telling us about. The ones who will lead us into the Great Valley. Though I wonder why the valley would trust these fast runners. They can still eat eggs... wouldn't the valley consider them a threat?"

 

Ignis shrugged. She had to admit that the same thought had crossed her mind. "Maybe they had an arrangement with these fast runners. After all, Seeker's pack is rumored to have fought on the valley's side. So if the valley was willing to have sharpteeth for allies then why not a potential egg-stealer?"

 

She didn't turn around to see Viscond nod, but she did hear his response to her thought. "That is true, Ignis... but you don't know leaf-eaters like I do. They do not trust sharpteeth of any kind and they despise egg-stealers. So to have them form alliances with one another is almost unheard of. I wonder how that got started..."

 

The two hidden runners sat in silence for a few moments as they watched the family pile up fish after fish into two large heaps. The hidden runners were cautious by nature, hence why they were placing the family under surveillance until they made themselves known to them. But Ignis had to admit that they looked normal enough. There was no sign of danger here. There was just a happy family fishing together in a stream. Two children, a mother, a father...

 

_Wait a moment. Where did the father go?_

 

Ignis had gotten so absorbed into her thoughts and her conversation with Viscond that she had not noticed the father slip off away from the family. Despite the fact that he would not be a danger to them even if he were hostile for some reason, the fact that he had gotten out of sight annoyed her. She was supposed to be a good tracker and watcher. Now one of her targets had gotten away. Did he go to relieve himself somewhere? Did he go to fish at another area of the stream? She was just about to mention the sudden disappearance to Viscond when both hidden runners heard something that made them rise to defensive positions.

 

"Ah! I didn't realize that our guests were already here."

 

Both hidden runners rose to their feet and placed their clawed hands in defensive positions. The fast runner had sneaked behind them all without any of the other watchers noticing! They were awestruck at this development and more than a little freaked out.

 

"Who... are you?" Ignis choked out.

 

Detras smiled. "I am Detras!" He replied cheerfully. "The other three of us you were spying on was my mate, Pearl, and my two beautiful children, Arial and Orchid." His smile turned into a grin as he noticed that both of them had shocked expressions. "Oh! You are wondering how I knew that you were all spying on us?"

 

The two hidden runners nodded in exasperation. Was their technique this bad?

 

Detras continued. "It was simple really. I knew that you were coming because Spotter told me... And considering that you are all hidden runners, I knew that you all would probably spy before making yourselves known. The reputation of your kind precedes you..." Viscond sighed as Detras finished his thought. "When you consider that I already know the terrain around here and all the best hiding spots and secret passages... Well, it wasn't too hard to track down where all of you might be hiding..."

 

At that moment Westron broke through the crevice. "Halt intruder!" He then looked at the stunned expression of Viscond. "Sir! Are you alright..."

 

For his part, Viscond waved him off. "It is alright, Westron. This is our host, Detras." He then gestured towards the fast runner who gave a quick bow to the newcomer. The slightest hint of annoyance crossed his features as he elaborated a bit further on the fast runner. "It seems that he has some tracking skills of his own..."

 

The rest of the hidden runners then barged in behind Westron, who quickly gave them a 'stand down' order with a wave of his clawed hands. This caused an outburst from Detras.

 

"Goodness! It is a good thing that we have caught a lot of fish! There are quite a few of you, isn't there? There almost isn't enough for dinner."

 

Westron looked stupefied. "Dinner?"

 

Detras laughed. "Yes, dinner! It is only proper for the host to provide food for his guests!" He then gestured widely with his arms towards where his family was down below the bluff. "Now, come on! The fish aren't going to eat themselves!"

 

With a happy and self-satisfied expression, Detras walked through the group of hidden runners and went onto the mostly hidden trail that lead to where his family was still gathering fish. In the process, Ignis could have sworn that she heard the fast runner say 'I always wanted to do that!' but it seemed that no one else heard that exclamation. As he left the hidden runners began to follow a respectful distance behind the male fast runner. As Ignis and Viscond exited the crevice that had been their observation post, Viscond said only one thing to her with equal parts annoyance and awe focused on the fast runner who had showed them up.

 

"Where in the hell did he come from?"

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

Petrie was amazed by the speed of his journey to the valley. In order to get word out to the valley as soon as possible he had directed his uncle to wake him at the crack of dawn. It would be pointless to fly at night when most of his frames of reference would be lost, but he could waste no time in getting word out to the valley.

 

_"Wake up, Petrie..."_

_"Urgh... Let Petrie sleep... Petrie tired..."_

_"Red Claw won't wait, Petrie."_

_Petrie snapped awake. Suddenly the events of recent days flooded into his mind and he again became aware of the necessity of his mission. Pterano and Nunti had to recruit the carrion flyers, while the duty of warning the valley fell upon him. For all that he knew Red Claw could already be in transit to the valley so he would have to hurry. He might be the only warning that the Great Valley received before Red Claw's imminent attack. His answer came quickly._

_"Me awake. We need to leave now."_

_Pterano nodded. "Yes. I must admit... that I am unsure about my task. I am not even sure exactly where the flyers are."_

_Petrie placed a comforting wing on his uncle's shoulder. "Me sure that you do fine, uncle! Even if flyers don't follow, you can still help in valley."_

_Pterano gave a sad smile. "I don't think that my face would be appreciate there, Petrie."_

_Petrie gave a dismissive wave of his wing. "It no matter! Valley fight to live! Every extra flyer will help."_

_Pterano gave his nephew a smile as he returned Petrie's supportive gesture by placing a wing upon him. "Very well! I will help as well..." He then took on a confident expression. "And I am sure that I will be bringing help back with me!"_

_Petrie gave his nephew a smile. "That good, uncle! Me almost believe you..."_

_Pterano laughed at his nephew's faint praise for his attempt at charismatic speech. "You know, Petrie... only a year ago you would have believed that display word for word... what changed?"_

_Petrie shrugged. "Me grow up me guess... But me know that really important. We try to help valley." He then looked at his uncle with a knowing expression. "This first time you try to convince others since the valley?"_

_Pterano nodded. "I resolved to never use my words to mislead others after my debacle in the valley... yet here I am."_

_Petrie gave him a reassuring pat with his wing. "You tell them that Red Claw there and that meat wait winners. You not lie. You try to convince. It different."_

_Pterano spoke darkly. "I will still be sending others to die."_

_Petrie spoke softly in response to this. "That not be crime if you willing to do same." Petrie stared at his uncle. "This may be valley last days. This may be Petrie last days. Will you fight with us, uncle?"_

_Despite the probable disagreement with the valley on the matter Pterano's answer was unequivocal. "Absolutely. I will not let you all fight alone."_

_Petrie nodded. "Then we go do our jobs. Me meet you in the valley." He then paused before breaking away from his uncle's embrace. "Stay safe, uncle."_

_Pterano smiled at his nephew as he wished him well. "You too, Petrie. May the winds carry you swiftly."_

Petrie smiled at the memory. His departure from the valley had occurred a mere six hours ago, but he had made remarkable progress in his flight. The passage of the storm had shifted the wind currents in the Mysterious Beyond to the standard winter pattern with powerful currents heading in the direction of the valley. As soon as he had gained altitude by using the thermal updrafts, he had simply opened his wings and followed the prevailing currents. With the swift currents at his back, he had covered more distance in mere hours than a two-footer could cover in a week.

 

In fact, the outskirts of the valley were already in sight.

 

The narrow ravine that had served as their trail out of the valley bended to and fro as some of the geographic features of the Great Valley are came into view. The Smoking Mountains, curiously without their name-sake smoke, stood in the distance like a silent guardian watching over the valley of legend. Also in the distance the rocky form of Saurus Rock could just be seen. Despite his nearly a year of experience living outside of the valley, he had to suppress a sense of nostalgia at seeing those sights again. He was returning home. His old home.

 

"No sign of Red Claw. Look like Petrie in time." Petrie noted to himself. However it was odd that he wasn't discovered by a flyer scout yet. They were endemic during the pack's escape from the valley and their first return to the valley. Surely they hadn't become so complacent that...

 

_What that?_

 

Petrie did a double take at the scene in front of him. At first it seemed like there was nothing in front of him, but then the slight forms of two objects could be seen in the sky. Each was smaller than Rinkus and Sierra so Petrie immediately calmed down, but their size did surprise him. There were no adult flyers in the valley that Petrie knew of that were that small. This could only mean...

 

**Caw!**

 

Petrie grinned. He recognized that flyer! Even though it was an alarm call, he could tell by the tone of the caller's voice exactly who that was.

 

It was Valaria, one of his sisters.

 

Quickly responding to the alert call with a 'stand down' call, he quickened his pace towards the duo. Surely one of the other flyers was a sibling of his as well.

 

**Caw!**

 

Petrie had to suppress a chuckle as his sister again issued an alert call. A tone of annoyance was clearly present in her voice as the intruder had dismissed her call. She undoubtedly wanted the alert to go out to the other flyers.

 

Smirking, Petrie then gave another 'stand down' call in order to pester his sister. He wondered how long he could keep this up before his mother or another flyer would come out and investigate. Would his sister get the point before that happened. Despite the immaturity of his actions, he was enjoying having a bit of fun at his sibling's expense. He had very few chances to be on the winning side of sibling pestering. In fact he was usually the target of his sibling's jokes and taunts. He did not harbor any real anger at his siblings for this as they nearly always did this in a joking matter, but it still felt cathartic to return the favor to his former tricksters. He was feeling quite pleased with himself until a familiar voice came from behind him.

 

"Pestering your sister, Petrie?"

 

Petrie shifted heavily to his left as he struggled to circle around to see the source of that voice. This action proved to be unnecessary as the source of the voice began to fly beside the sharptooth flyer. Petrie couldn't contain himself as the familiar face of his mother came into view.

 

**"Momma!"**

 

Volant laughed in both joy at seeing her son again, but also in hearing a 'vicious' sharptooth happily greet his mother. There was no doubt in her mind that Petrie was still the same old Petrie deep inside, regardless of whatever he called himself now. She quickly greeted her son.

 

"It is nice to see you again, Petrie!" The sound of Valaria giving the 'stand down' call could be heard in the distance. The fact that Volant was chatting with the sharptooth flyer was clear enough indication as to who this flyer was. "I must admit that I didn't think you would be back until the spring."

 

Petrie was about to answer when another voice greeted him from the other side of his body.

 

"Yeah, this is kind of surprising!"

 

Petrie swung his head towards the unexpected voice. **"Guido!"**

 

Guido laughed as he glided in formation with the other two flyers. "It is good to see you too, Petrie!"

 

Petrie sputtered a bit. **"Me glad to see you, but how do you sneak up on Petrie. Me sharptooth! Me not suppose to be snuck on!"**

 

Volant laughed at her son's distress. "Well, son... You may be very good at what you do..." She put an emphasis on 'what' as she obviously did not want to spell out or reflect upon how her son now survived by eating the flesh of others. "But we leaf-eaters want to protect ourselves. How do you like the new security measures?"

 

Petrie looked exasperated. **"They good... They keep Petrie from seeing you."** He reflected on this for a moment. **"They could allow you to sneak up on bad flyers..."**

 

Valaria then joined into the formation of flyers. She was flying just above Petrie. That was suspicious...

 

Petrie smirked. **"You not poop on Petrie!?"** It was both a question and a threat.

 

The smile could be heard in Valaria's voice as Guido tried to stifle a laugh. "The thought crossed my mind, brother. You were acting like a jerk..."

 

Petrie protested this humorously. **"Of course me jerk! Me sharptooth!"**

 

The rest of the flyers laughed at this. Even after everything that had happened they were still capable of flustering the sharptooth flyer. This was still the Petrie that they all knew and loved. After they settled down Volant's voice could again be heard.

 

"Your sister came up with the hiding technique, Petrie. It seems to work well. Whitehorn was pleased."

 

Petrie nodded. **"Yeah... It work on Petrie."** He then looked at his mother. **"How it work?"**

 

Volant opened her mouth but then quickly closed it. It was as if something had crossed her mind and caused her to immediately stop what she was doing. Her expression was then replaced with an apologetic smile. Her response to her son's question was equally soft and apologetic.

 

"I am sorry, Petrie. But I cannot tell you. Whitehorn's orders."

 

Petrie stared at his mother for a moment with an unreadable expression. His mother had kept secrets from him in the past, such as where babies came from and what the flyer 'gathering' entailed. However she had always done that in order to protect himself and his siblings from knowledge they were not ready for. He realized that now. But this was different. She was not keeping this information from this to protect him.

 

She was hiding it to protect them from him.

 

He was not a part of the valley anymore and he was a potential threat. Their parents surely realized that they would not willingly betray their own families even though they were now sharpteeth. However Petrie realized that if they ever became dangerously hungry then things could quickly change. Petrie did not like to think about the possibility, but he knew that if it were necessary to save Ducky or his other packmates then he would kill a valley resident. Despite the pain that his mother's refusal caused in him, he could not discount the sound logic of it. He was on the other side of the divide now. He was an adversary of his former kind. He would simply have to get used to being treated like one. Petrie's answer was spoken softly and without malice.

 

**"Me understand. If me get hungry then even me could be threat."**

 

Guido tried to cushion the blow.

 

"Petrie..."

 

Petrie shook his head at his friend. "It okay, Guido. Me not angry." Guido looked somewhat relieved at this though he still looked guilty about keeping something from his friend. "Me sad, but me understand. The valley have to keep safe and pack not part of valley anymore."

 

Volant's voice then greeted Petrie's ears. "I am glad you understand, son. It isn't easy on me either, but the valley voted to keep some of our secrets from the pack. I did not really vote for it but..."

 

Petrie smirked. He could assume which herd would be the loudest voice pushing for tougher security. "Threehorns?"

 

Volant nodded with a knowing smile. "Threehorns."

 

The four flyers had now settled into a stable flight into the valley. As they crossed over the threshold into the valley proper, the loud bellowing call of Whitehorn could be heard. It was not an alarm call, but a meeting call. It seemed that anytime a sharptooth was allowed into the valley constituted a reason to immediately call a meeting.

 

 _Good call._ Petrie thought to himself. _Valley under threat right now._ However this caused a concerning thought to arise in his mind.

 

"Keep some flyers on watch!"

 

Volant nodded at her son. "They are, Petrie!"

 

She then stared at her son for a moment. She was so relieved and happy to see him that she had not thought to ask why he had arrived a season earlier than expected. His anxious words made a disturbing possibility pop into her mind about his journey. Maybe he was hear early because something bad happened... or was about to happen. She was about to speak when Petrie caught the meaning of her concerned look an answered the unspoken question with a grave voice.

 

"Red Claw not attack valley in spring. He attack in Cold Time!" His mother's look of shock was joined by gasps of surprise above and beside him. "Pack on way now! We bring allies."

 

Volant tried to calm her quivering beak as she tried to keep her flight level. The spiketail herds had agreed to rejoin the valley in the spring, which meant that they would not be available to support the valley for a winter attack. The valley would have even fewer defenders than they had in the Haven Valley! This did not bode well for the combined herds. Despite her mounting fear, her response sounded a lot more certain than she felt at that moment.

 

"We will need them, Petrie... We will need them..."

 

Without warning, Volant then gave the alert call. After a pause Guido, Petrie, and Valaria joined in as well. The message was now clearly sent. This was not just a meeting. This was a battle in the making.

 

They could only hope that the valley was up to the task ahead.

 

......

 

**The Land of Shallow Waters:**

 

"Alright, gang! It is time to go... Do we have everything?"

 

At Littlefoot's words, there was a moment of silence as each of the packmates seemed to be taking stock of their situation. Each of the pack members, including Thud and his new associates, were now fully dressed in their armor of vines. Each also had two pointed sticks stuffed between their vines and the skin of their backs. In this way they could travel quickly without losing their protection or their weapons. Despite the discomfort that all of this entailed, no one dared to complain. Each of them realized that it might be the very thing that kept them alive in the days ahead.

 

Spike was the first to respond. "I think we do." But his answer in the affirmative was tentative. "It is a shame that we are leaving so many pointed sticks behind..."

 

Ruby interjected at this point. "We only have so much room to carry them. We could carry more if we had more room."

 

Cera nodded. "Yeah... I guess that the hidden runners will have to do the best that they can. Maybe if we have enough time in the valley then we can prepare more?"

 

"Or maybe you could just have us carry them."

 

The eleven sharpteeth turned in surprise at the source of those words. It was Chomper's parents. Were they here to say goodbye to their son?

 

"Mommy! Daddy!" Chomper affirmed happily. "Are you here to wish us goodbye?"

 

Dein shook his head. "No, son. We are here to ask if you wanted two more sharpteeth at your side."

 

Chomper stared in stupefied silence at his parent's affirmation. After thinking that this could be the last time he would see his home or his parents... after thinking how poor their chances were due to Red Claw's change in plans... after several days of preparation and stress... it now seemed that the pack had something to be cheerful about.

 

As Chomper and his parents shared a tearful nuzzle, Littlefoot spoke with the confidence of a leader.

 

"We would welcome your help!" The rest of the pack began to cheer at their new allies, while Thud and his associates looked pleased but remained more subdued. The addition of two full-grown two-footers improved their chances but there was still every possibility than some or all of them might not return home. This might very well be their last journey as a pack. Nevertheless they all were sure that they would fight to the last sharptooth no matter the cost. If they had to die in the days to come then they would die together.

 

As Dein picked up some of the stockpiled pointed sticks in his mouth, Chomper asked one final question of his parents.

 

"What made you change your mind?"

 

Terri smiled slightly as both Tyrannosauruses began to move forward as the pack set off. Since Dein had his mouth full, she would speak for him.

 

"Our kind values family above all else, Path. Even over allies and individuals. But we were wrong about two things."

 

Chomper looked up curiously. "What was that, mommy?"

 

Terri smiled. "If Red Claw is permitted to win then our family won't have a future. We have to fight now while there is still a chance of victory, otherwise we will have to fight when there is no hope."

 

Chomper blinked at those profound words. "And the other thing?"

 

Terri nuzzled her son again as she allowed him on her back while she went into a stalking posture. Two full-grown sharpteeth and two packs of fast biters would travel much faster if they didn't have to wait on a slower juvenile sharptooth. She then answered her son's question.

 

"We were wrong about what our family was."

 

Chomper looked confused by this. "Huh?"

 

As the stomping of the sharpteeth dominated the sounds of the landscape, Terri addressed her son's confusion. "Look around you, Chomper. What do you see? Because you realized something before we did." Chomper did as she asked and answered uncertainly.

 

"Uh... I see grass, trees, you and daddy..."

 

Terri finished Chomper's train of thought. "And your friends... we were wrong when we simply thought of our family as me, you, and your father. Your friends were with you when you hatched... they were there when you went into the valley... and they were there when you were attacked... they are as much part of the family as we are." She then looked sternly ahead. "We shall fight as one family."

 

Chomper could only nod at those words. His thoughts were in complete agreement.

 

_And we shall win as one family._

 


	67. Introspection

**_“Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle.”_ **

**_― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_ **

 

"Red Claw is coming this Cold Time!"

 

"But we are in the Cold Time!"

 

Shorty frowned as the inevitable reactions came from his small cadre of swimmers. Ever since he and Bron had returned to the valley after their search for the 'killers' of Littlefoot, he had settled in and begun to make new friends. Several of Ducky's siblings had taken to engage the longneck in snow fight battles when it was plentiful, likewise he had built up a rapport with Guido who seemed to be starved for companionship as well. They had often talked about Petrie and the other members of the gang.

 

Even though the gang were no longer believed to be dead, their change in form had still required their absence from the valley. Shorty was not normally inclined for long conversation, but as both he and Guido shared in the loss of their friends it seemed that it came naturally to them. They would often talk about the misadventures that the gang would land themselves in and how they got out of trouble each time. In fact, Shorty had used these conversations to take inspiration for a misadventure of his own with some of Ducky's siblings a few days prior; a fact which neither Bron or Ura appreciated. His conversation with Bron had ended as one might expect:

 

_"What have I told you about leaving the valley? Whatever gave you the idea to explore the Hidden Canyon, anyway?" Bron asked sternly to the juvenile longneck._

_Shorty shifted uncomfortably. "Well I was talking to Guido about some of Littlefoot's adventures..."_

_"Sigh..." Bron closed his eyes is exasperation. "Shorty, I thought that you were ready for responsibility after the battle. Why would you risk others like that?"_

_Shorty looked down in shame. "I didn't mean to... I told them not to eat the stinky fruit that the sharpteeth don't like. I didn't realize that it would be that dangerous!"_

_Bron nodded. "Yeah, Littlefoot's grandparents told me about how he and his friends ate most of the stinking fruit and sharpteeth began to enter the valley from that entrance... But he did not encounter the dangers that you did. I guess the fruit distracted him from venturing further in there." He softened his look at his adopted son. "But you did do the right thing afterwards, Shorty. You risked yourself to grab the swimmer before she got swept away by the stream. That was something that Littlefoot did not have to contend with. All of the freezing water suddenly unfreezing."_

_Shorty looked up with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I guess that I am grounded, huh?"_

_Bron looked at him with an odd look. "Do you want to be grounded to the nest?"_

_"Um... Not really. But don't I have to be punished... I mean..." Shorty paused. "If I... If I would have failed then my friend would have been no more and it would have been all my fault!" He spoke with unexpected emotion as the full repercussions of his carelessness came to him. He would have never have forgiven himself if that had happened._

_Bron nodded. "The fact that you know what you did wrong shows that you don't need to be punished..." He then looked at Shorty sternly. "Would you like to turn your mistake into something that will help the valley?"_

_Shorty looked up uncertainly and silently nodded. Yes, he most certainly would want to get the best out of this terrible situation._

_Bron gave him a slight smile. "Good... You see, Shorty, the stinking fruits are gone but the stinking sap from those trees still smell bad to sharpteeth. We didn't realize this until we saw and smelled that log which you broke while trying to get to the swimmer..."_

_"The sap could be used to trick sharpteeth?" Shorty questioned._

_Bron smiled. "Exactly. We might be able to salvage something good from this mistake. You can join me, the grandparents, and the swimmers as we gather some of the broken branches in the Hidden Canyon."_

_Shorty swallowed. "Won't the swimmers be scared? I mean... after all that has happened..." He then looked up at Bron with a concerned expression. "...and I don't think that Mama Swimmer will be happy to see me."_

_Bron nodded with a sympathetic expression. "The swimmers have to face their fears, Shorty, otherwise their fears will control them. As for Mama Swimmer... this will be the perfect time for you to apologize."_

 

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, he had managed to apologize to the irate swimmer and gather several branches oozing with stinking sap. This would work well as a deterrent to sharpteeth attack from the Hidden Canyon. It would be a nice supplement to the flyers who constantly watched over all of the entrances from the air. It wasn't until a bit later that Shorty realized that Bron had done all of this to teach the longneck another lesson: always try to make the best out of a bad situation.

 

Despite the turmoil that the aftermath of their last conversation had caused, he had been searching for the teal flyer on this afternoon in order to again speak with his friend. That was when the commotion had begun.

 

Guido had brought something rather surprising to the valley on this day. Petrie had arrived a full season ahead of schedule and the entire valley had mobilized to hear the flyer's words. It seemed that everyone knew that Petrie's early arrival did not bode well for the valley. When the flyers began bellowing out their warning calls on their arrival this only confirmed their suspicions. Though most of the young children were escorted away to be watched by Tria, Shorty had been allowed to attend when Petrie spoke to the valley.

 

The meeting had gone about as well as could be expected.

 

......

 

**Several moments ago:**

 

"The valley welcomes Petrie back into its protective walls."

 

Stomping and cheers emanated from the crowd as Petrie shifted uncomfortably in front of the impromptu assembly. His mother and Guido stood behind him in a show of support. Shorty could also notice that the remainder of Petrie's family, his siblings, were situated towards the front of the assembled crowd. The flyers were showing their support for one of their own. However, as Shorty quickly noticed, they all seemed to have concerned looks on their faces. That did not bode well. What news did Petrie have for all of them. Despite it going against protocol, Shorty ran up to the front of the assembled crowd and greeted Petrie.

 

"Hey, Petrie!" Shorty ignored the annoyed look of Whitehorn as he continued. "How is the rest of the gang?"

 

As Bron used his neck to lightly nudge Shorty back into the crowd, Petrie smiled briefly and addressed his question.

 

**"Hi, Shorty! Pack been well, but a lot happen! Me tell valley about it now!"**

 

Satisfied with Petrie's response, Shorty allowed himself to be nudged to just behind the front of the crowed where the longnecks were situated. That was when Whitehorn's patience finally ran out.

 

"Very well. Many of us have had our days interrupted from the alert calls. So perhaps you could tell us all what is going on." His voice was level but the command to 'get on with it' was clearly there. Petrie gladly obliged.

 

**"First thing is that me make new ally. Hidden runners on our side now."**

 

There was some nervous chattering in the crowd as this announcement was made. Petrie obviously knew the misgivings that many residents would have and quickly addressed that.

 

**"Me know they steal eggs, but we need all help we get. It also Cold Time so you have no egg for them to eat."**

 

Topps interrupted at this point. "Yeah, but we still have children they might decide to snack on!"

 

Several residents expressed agreement with the threehorn's objection. Even Bron was nodding at Topps's words. Hidden runners did not exactly have the best of reputations.

 

 **"Well you have point there..."** Petrie agreed. **"But me think Red Claw bigger threat and you need help... Plus me know that hidden runners not betray you for Red Claw."**

 

One of the swimmers responded to that suggestion. "Just how do you know that?"

 

Petrie answered right away. **"Because hidden runners hate Red Claw...'** Petrie frowned. Much as he hated to use manipulative words to convince the valley, he knew that it would come in handy here. He would tell the valley of Red Claw's crimes in intricate detail to silence opposition. **"Red Claw attack hidden runner pack. He kill mommies... he kill daddies... he kill hatchlings..."**

 

Several of the new parents in the crowd shivered in anger and distress. They could imagine their own children being killed in that way and it horrified them. Their concerns about the hidden runners were soon forgotten. But Petrie was not done.

 

 **"He even do something so cruel it make Chomper's parents angry."** Petrie's eyes filled with a far away stare. **"His fast biters torture hidden runners. They rip them open while alive. They force brothers to eat own siblings..."** Gaps emanated from the crowd now as the fear of Red Claw was quickly renewed. The obvious question was not spoken. If he could do this to a pack that he doesn't know then what would he do to the valley he absolutely hated?

 

Petrie then finished. **"Hidden runners so mad that they attack and kill some fast biters. Me hear about that and convince them to help valley."**

 

Whitehorn looked at the other adults. There was much chattering amongst the herd leaders of which Shorty could only hear bits and pieces, but eventually Whitehorn said the consensus of the group.

 

"Well... I guess that we can let them in provisionally..."

 

Petrie nodded. **"That good because me already send them. They be here any day."**

 

Topps interrupted with surprise. "You ordered this without our consent?!" Even though his words were exclaimed there wasn't really any anger there. It was just that this audacity from the flyer that used to be easily frightened was quite unexpected.

 

Petrie nodded again, seemingly unfazed by the threehorn's words. Because he already knew that when they heard the full story that they would understand his reasoning.

 

**"Yes, me do that because me have no choice. You see... We underestimate Red Claw."**

 

Whitehorn stepped forward in concern. "What do you mean?"

 

Petrie sighed. **"We get new packmates. Deserters from Red Claw's pack. Who not want to be there but forced to be there. One of them die before he escape."**

 

Volant looked down at this. It was obvious that she still found it hard to imagine the world that Petrie now inhabited where death was a constant companion and everyone personally knew loss.

 

Petrie continued. **"They tell us something horrible! Red Claw not plan attack in spring. He attack this Cold Time!"**

 

The crowd now erupted into fearful chattering and screams as Whitehorn called for order. Shorty, for his part, had to scamper away from some of the adults as he feared being crushed by their feet. Somehow he ended up into the front of the meeting area where the flyers were situated. He suddenly felt something on his back as Guido landed at the base of his neck. The two of them exchange concerned looks as the crowd slowly settled. That was when Petrie broke the final part of his news.

 

**"Pack on way now, but me don't know if we in time! Valley need to prepare!"**

 

......

 

**Back to the present:**

 

Shorty shook his head to remove the recent memory from his mind. There was far too much going on in such a short span of time. In the hours that had intervened he and the swimmers had been put to work on the caves. They had to prepare their hiding place in the event that sharpteeth entered the valley. They had nearly met their end during the first battle and would have if it wasn't for the heroism of Littlefoot's pack and the mysterious sky rock that blocked the path to where the children were hiding. In order to protect themselves from the large sharpteeth they would have to go to areas that were too small for them to enter. As for the defenses once they were there, that was up to them.

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

"I wish mama was here!"

 

Shorty looked at the swimmers. Ever since the gang had become sharpteeth there weren't many older children left in the valley. Many, like Tricia, were too young to take part in preparing defenses, whereas others were old enough to join in the defense of the valley with their elders. Likewise, the flyers wouldn't shelter on the ground, they would simply fly away if the valley was lost... Shorty shivered at that thought. As a consequence, it was pretty much left up to him and the swimmers to prepare shelter.

 

"Hey, guys!"

 

Shorty noted that the swimmers were now staring at him with traumatized eyes. The swimmers of the valley had not known much in the way of turmoil or distress since they entered the valley. As a consequence their response to the crisis was to react with fear. He supposed that his annoyed response was not helping things, but they needed to put their fears aside for a moment so that they could do the work assigned to them. He softened his tone when he next addressed them.

 

"I know that all of you are afraid right now. But we have to get to work." He gave them all a light smile. "It will help your mother and the other adults keep us all safe."

 

One of the swimmer's responded with surprise.

 

"Aren't you afraid, Shorty?"

 

Shorty frowned. Back in his less mature days he would have answered in the negative. However, he had seen enough to realize that courage was not a matter of not being afraid, but rather was how you responded to fear. Littlefoot had taught him that. If Littlefoot could adapt to the horrors that he had been put through then Shorty could rise to the occasion as well. He had done so in the first battle and he would do so again. With resolve, he answered his friend.

 

"Of course I am scared and your parents are too, but they are still doing what they need to do to keep us safe." He then gave the swimmer a kind smile. "I won't lie to you, Slider, this might go badly, but panicking isn't going to help us any. Let's just try to do the best that we can. At least we are all together."

 

At these words the swimmer combined into a group embrace, around which Shorty was the epicenter. For his part, he joined in my nuzzling two of the swimmers which were closest to him. After several moments the sobbing and fearful banter had died down and it seemed like the group was ready to work again. Knowing he shouldn't squander the opportunity, he looked at their handiwork thus far and tried to get them back on track.

 

"Alright! Let's add some more of the stinky sap to the path to the cave. The fast biters won't be able to find us if we hide our smells..."

 

The preparations continued around the valley for days on end as the grave threat of Red Claw hung over the valley like an ominous cloud. Meanwhile, the journey of the valley's allies continued unabated through the wilds of the Mysterious Beyond.

 

......

 

**Three days later, the Lowlands:**

 

"I had forgotten how long this journey was..."

 

"Well complaining about it isn't going to make it go any faster!" Cera retorted. She was upset about their current situation and had been ready to erupt at the slightest provocation. Spike's complaint just happened to be the catalyst.

 

Littlefoot frowned at the antics of his two packmates. "Hey, knock it off you two! We are all hungry and tired, but we have to keep going. We have to get there before Red Claw does."

 

Cera growled but refrained from saying anything more. Her clear agitation did make the two packmates closest to her move aside slightly, however. Neither Ducky nor Breeze wanted to be right next to her if something else set her off. Taunt took this opportunity to move closer however.

 

 _He never learns!_ Cera raged internally. _I am sure that he just wants to taunt me again..._ She gritted her teeth together and prepared to snap at Taunt, but his next actions surprised her.

 

"It is amazing that all of you made this journey in the warm season."

 

Cera looked at Taunt with a perplexed expression. A compliment from Taunt? What was this world coming to? Her agitation being assuaged slightly, she decided to respond.

 

"It was hot and dry. The dust was very thick in the barren lands."

 

As she thought about the situation she concluded that they were better off than they were back then. They now had five more fast biters in their ranks, plus the two massive sharpteeth who were following close behind. Additionally, they were now about to enter a valley that not only knew their identities, but was also willing to ally itself with their former residents. Yes, the situation was a bit better, but it still sucked! A sudden rumble of her belly demonstrated the hunger that was currently agitating her. They hadn't eaten in over a day and it was really beginning to grate on her.

 

"My second journey to the Land of Shallow Waters was a very long one. The river took me and Breeze quite far."

 

Cera reflected on Taunt's words for a moment. It was true that he and Breeze had a much harder time than the pack did in their journey to the Land of Shallow Waters. When Skytail, Scarflank, and Vigilant died Cera lost close friends. But to Taunt and Breeze they had lost friends that were like brothers and sisters to them. It was true that Littlefoot was nearly killed by his father and they even considered killing him for the protection of pack, but overall they had the better time of it. Taunt and Breeze had lost much more.

 

Cera sighed. "I guess those days were harder..." She admitted. "...but that doesn't mean that I have to like this."

 

She was surprised when Breeze then spoke. "Don't worry, Stern Claw. I don't like this either."

 

"Perhaps we could hunt before too long..." Thud offered while looking in Littlefoot's direction. In response, Littlefoot looked at the members of his pack and then rolled his eyes. He obviously knew what was going on.

 

"I take it that is a hint that everyone can't wait any longer before hunting?" Despite the sarcasm with which the question was asked his face only betrayed amusement.

 

As the pack members nodded and grunted their affirmation at Littlefoot's suggestion, another voice called from behind.

 

"Yes. A hunt sounds good about now." Dein affirmed with his booming voice. "We are quite hungry."

 

......

 

Littlefoot did not need any elaboration on what the 'we' in Dein's comment signified. It was never a good idea to have two full-gown, hungry two-footers nearby. Especially if they were your protectors and benefactors. They had planned on only having one hunt during their journey and roughing it during the intervening period of time. They would then have a quick hunt when they were within sight of the valley itself. However, it now seemed that they had overestimated their willpower in that regard. Besides, it would probably be a good idea to be well-fed prior to ever getting near the valley. If everyone was hungry and a valley resident happened to be outside the valley for some reason...

 

"Alright." Littlefoot agreed. "We will have to track and kill quickly if we are going to enter the valley by tomorrow. We will probably have to travel through the night to make up time..."

 

A series of groan emanated from the assorted fast biters as Thud laughed. Thud was a bit more resilient about losing sleep after his time with Red Claw. In fact, the first meaningful sleep that he had in several years was after he escaped with his brother from the psychopath's territory. He was about to encourage the group when Littlefoot spoke first.

 

"Well it is either that or we get to the valley late. Who knows how much time the valley has before Red Claw attacks?" He then turned towards Thud and gestured towards his packmates. Seeing that Littlefoot was asking for permission to address them, he quickly nodded. Seeing this invitation, Littlefoot continued. "Swift and Leap?" They both looked up at the call of their names. "Do you think Red Claw will move up his schedule now that you have deserted?"

 

Swift thought about this for a few moments. "It sounds like a possibility. I think that he was distracted while he was chasing us." Her voice betrayed a lot of pain. The 'chase' had lasted days and had led to the death of her beloved brother. The pain remained and probably always would. "But as soon as he gets some new recruits, I think that he will attack."

 

Littlefoot took on a calculating stare. "With the storm, he may have gotten quite a few hungry mouths into his ranks..."

 

Leap and Swift both nodded at this as Littlefoot pondered for several moments. They had caught no trace of Red Claw's scent during their journey. In fact, they hadn't gotten many scents at all. Very few herds or packs of any description. The storm had apparently driven off most life from this area. Only the scent of a few hadrosaurs could be detected, which undoubtedly would form their dinner on this evening. A hunt seemed reasonable despite the delay that it would cause.

 

Littlefoot gestured for Thud to approach him and likewise gestured to Chomper's parents as well. As the massive sharpteeth lowered their heads towards Littlefoot and Thud approached, he quickly ran his proposal by them. Technically he was simply the leader of one of the three 'packs' on this journey. He would need to obtain the consent of Thud and Chomper's parents before ordering anything of substance. Well... mainly the consent of Chomper's parents considering that they were big enough to eat them all.

 

"What do you think of the idea?" Littlefoot whispered respectfully.

 

Thud smiled. "Sounds good to me. Leap looks like he could drop unless he gets some food pretty soon."

 

Littlefoot then looked towards Dein, whose large eyes seem to stare in Littlefoot's direction as if he were a ground fuzzy. _Now I know what the food feels like!_ Littlefoot thought sardonically. Terri then answered for her mate.

 

"That sounds good. We will still be in good shape when we reach the valley."

 

Dein looked at his mate. "Yeah... There will be plenty of food then!"

 

Terri gave her mate a playful nudge as Littlefoot looked a bit uncomfortable. Dein was obviously joking, but even a joke from a full-grown two-footer could be intimidating. Nonetheless, Littlefoot now had the consent from the other leaders that he would need to announce a decision to his pack. That was when he was preempted by Terri.

 

"Alright! We track down the swimmer and eat. Then we travel through the night!"

 

Littlefoot looked up with bemusement at the towering form of Chomper's mother. _Well... It looks like she has decided to be the leader for the rest of the trek!_ That was when Dein gave a sarcastic response of his own.

 

"Now you know what I have to put up with!"

 

That was when Terri playfully snapped at Dein for the remark. Littlefoot took this opportunity to take his leave and return where his pack was assembled. That was when the innocent voice of Chomper greeted him.

 

"Looks like my mommy is in charge now!" He stated with enthusiasm. "I wonder how long it will take for me to take charge..."

 

He said that last comment with a playful smile. In response, Cera and Taunt both laughed at the idea of Chomper taking over from Littlefoot, while the others simply rolled their eyes. Luckily, however, Ruby came to her friend's aid... or so he thought.

 

"You're still too small to take over, Path! Too small to take over you are!" She replied with a wagging finger even though she spoke playfully. "Besides, everyone knows that the leader should be the best hunter! And the best hunter is me!" At that playful dig at his leadership Littlefoot did something that was quite out of character for him.

 

**Nip!**

 

"Ow! That was my tail!"

 

Littlefoot smiled at Ruby who was now starring at him menacingly. In response, Littlefoot simply put on a playful smile which was more reminiscent of Taunt than anyone else. His next words ensured his fate.

 

"Best hunter, huh? Well I just caught you; can you catch me, mighty hunter?"

 

......

 

As Dein and Terri watched the two fast biters chase one another across the lowlands, they gave one another a knowing look. Unless they pulled rank here then the antics of the fast biters could continue for quite some time. As if to confirm their suspicions, the other members of the packs began to cheer on the two chasers. The romantic overtones between the two chasers were obvious to the two sharpteeth even though a large barrier existed between fast biters and two-footers. It was amusing how quickly their thoughts about food had dissipated, which made something arise in Terri's mind.

 

_They are so afraid for their friends and families that they welcome any escape. Even if it is momentary. Those poor things..._

 

The more Terri thought about the situation the more she realized that they didn't really need the help of the fast biters to catch the day's hunt. Perhaps they could simply let them get on with their fun and then let them know when the prey was killed. That way they could have their respite and resume their journey with renewed vigor.

 

She turned towards her mate and nudged him away from the pack and hissed a soft order to remain silent. He looked somewhat confused, having not reached the same conclusions that she had, but nonetheless he obeyed. With that the two sharpteeth walked off into the distance in order to hunt.

 

......

 

When the fast biters realized that they had been left behind by the two-footers they panicked and ran off to where their scent took them. They were driven with equal parts shame and fear. They were ashamed of not joining the two sharpteeth in their hunt and they were fearful that they would be denied food as they had not joined in the hunt.

 

However when they finally tracked down the two sharpteeth they were surprised to see two slain swimmers, one of which had not been eaten to any degree.

 

"We're so sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Sharptooth!" Littlefoot began. "We shouldn't have been distracted..."

 

Dein gave a wave of his stubby hand. "It is not important."

 

Thud looked surprised at this. "What?" His response was echoed by many of the other members of both packs.

 

Terri then responded. "It is not important. You all needed some time to get your mind off of things." She gave a sympathetic nod towards Littlefoot and Ruby. "We will eat and then we will have to run."

 

Littlefoot blinked. "You're... not angry with us?"

 

Terri smiled. "No. In fact, your antics reminded us of a certain pair two-footers that we used to know..." As Dein lovingly nuzzled Terri, both Ruby and Littlefoot looked at one another with embarrassed expressions. It wasn't every day that a two-footer accused you of being madly in love. Even though deep down neither of them would deny those words, they still were not comfortable with being so open about it. They were still several years before the Time of Great Growing and thus they were still self-conscious about such things. Though the signs of what were to come were obviously present.

 

With little ceremony, the thirteen dinosaurs ate their dinner in contemplative silence. Each realized that depending on how close Red Claw was to the valley, that this could very well be their final meal before the inevitable battle. Regardless of what followed in the following days, however, each knew that they were on the right side of the coming conflict. They could not foresee if their future would hold victory or defeat.

 

But they all knew that they would face it together.

 

......

 

**Outskirts of the lowlands:**

 

Calin looked upon the desolate ravine with disdain.

 

He was never a sentimental dinosaur, seeing aesthetic fixations on beauty as signs of weakness in those who were too foolish to focus on what really mattered: the accumulation of power and the protection of your place in life. However, in his current mood the dreary scene complemented his thoughts perfectly. The barren lands were utterly devoid of life.

 

 _Much like myself in a cycle of the Night Circle._ Calin lamented. _I know what is coming._

 

He only stayed alive as long as Red Claw remained alive. This much Calin knew. However, this still left one question: what purpose would Calin have after Red Claw finally destroyed the valley? The short answer was: nothing. Calin was a source of fear for the entire pack and a potential threat to Red Claw if he were given enough time to make alliances. Red Claw's assumption about him allying himself with the hidden runners was a wrong one, but his thoughts were in the right direction. Calin always did try to secure his position from opposition. The only thing that he valued more than accumulating power was securing it from opposition.

 

Now however he was faced with a situation where he had little opportunity to secure his precarious situation. If he tried to make new alliances within the pack then they would count for naught, as no one in the pack trusted him. The fact that the packmates would be entirely justified in not trusting him did not change the fact that this was not an option for him. Likewise, if he tried to make alliances outside of the pack then word would obviously get around to Red Claw... that would quickly lead to a grisly end.

 

The final option, escaping from the pack, would also entail an immediate end. He knew full well that Red Claw would stop at nothing to track him and down and would watch with glee as his former packmates ripped him apart.

 

Calin shivered at this possibility. He knew full well what atrocities he had committed against his own packmates and other packs. He felt no guilt or remorse over these actions, in fact he enjoyed committing them, but he realized that his old actions would be used against him once his grant of protection from Red Claw finally ended. He had certainly given them some ideas on how he could be dealt with when the time came. He was now left with no possibility of escape or sanctuary. He was as good as dead. It was simply a matter of when Red Claw finally decided to get rid of his minion. Then Calin's fate would be sealed.

 

Having no respite from his hopeless situation he had begun to take out his anger on his packmates. That is until Red Claw put an end to the killings of 'collaborators' of the deserters. Now the only outlet he would have for his anger would be when they finally arrived at the valley. Which was undoubtedly what Red Claw wanted.

 

Calin growled in agitation. He had prided himself on manipulating others for his own benefit and now he was being played in the exact same way. If only he hadn't shown weakness in front of Red Claw... if only Zarc was still here to help hide his injury... if only he hadn't been poisoned in the first place... but what was done was done. Now it seemed that the long-dead Skytail would have his revenge after all. That small swipe at Calin's tail had led to all of his difficulties. Now it seemed that there was no escape.

 

But then something suddenly grabbed his attention. A scent that he had not smelled in some time. Not since the battle in Brekan's Gulch...

 

Calin sprinted forward causing many of his packmates to scatter from the feared predator. Both Red Claw and one of the new two-footers looked over at the tan fast biter with surprise. The expression on Red Claw's face soon turned into a satisfied smirk, however, as he called to the fast biter.

 

"I see that you caught their scent as well..."

 

Calin looked over with a crazed look. "Their scent has faded! They must be..." He trailed off for a moment as he sniffed for more information. "Two... three days ahead of us! How did they know our plans!" Calin was enraged. It was obvious that someone had leaked information either that or...

 

 _The deserters!_ The realization came to Calin. _Those bastards!_

 

"It seems like Seeker and the deserters have decided to join the battle on the other side. Their loss." Red Claw intoned as Calin continued to quake in anger. "I suppose we will have that to look forward to when we arrive..."

 

"I will kill them all!" Calin raged. "They will not be allowed to escape again!"

 

Red Claw took on a small smile as he saw Calin quivering in anger. All of Calin's thoughts about his unenviable situation now seemed overturned in favor of raging at his enemies. Perhaps he would yet prove to be useful in the battle ahead. That would be the last battle he would engage in before the dangerous fiend was disposed of. Red Claw would see to that personally.

 

Calin, meanwhile, was unaware of Red Claw's ponderings as he raged at his hated nemesis.

 

_I may not survive for long, but I will outlive you Seeker! The last thing that you and your friends will smell is my stinking breath!_

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

"Are those Ruby's parents?"

 

"Why are we letting egg-stealers in the valley!"

 

"Remember that the valley agreed on it, dear?"

 

"...Are those hidden runners?"

 

Grandma Longneck looked towards the valley entrance with wary eyes. True to Petrie's word Ruby's parents were entering the valley with nearly a dozen hidden runners following close behind. The threehorn guards had simply stepped aside and allowed them to enter without a word, as the valley had agreed to let them enter during the meeting. However, neither of the guards spoke a word as the omnivores entered the valley with obvious trepidation. Two young fast runners clung tightly to Ruby's parents in fear. These were undoubtedly Ruby's siblings. It must be terrible to be sent to such an unknown place and to have the residents treat you to silence and suspicious looks. No wonder they were scared.

 

The elder longneck frowned and gave her mate a knowing expression. This would not do. They would take the initiative and greet the newcomers. If they were willing to defend the valley then they would welcome them openly.

 

......

 

Orchid clung to his mother in profound fear. He had told himself that he would be brave when they finally came to the valley but when he had finally seen the massive threehorns standing watch he quaked in fear and clung to the first thing he could grab. Looking at his father, he could see that Arial was clinging to him with a similar expression of fear. What had they gotten themselves into?

 

**Thump! Thump!**

 

Orchid looked towards the thundering sound and went wide-eyed at the sight in front of him.

 

**Thump! Thump!**

 

He had never seen anything like it. It was as if two massive boulders... no... two mountains... had come alive and began moving with their massive legs. Attached to the bodies of the walking mountains rose a massive pillar which had a smaller boulder as a head. The eyes seemed to stare straight at them. Which was exactly where the mountains were walking...

 

**Thump! Thump!**

 

Orchid couldn't take it anymore. Grabbing his sister's arms with his hands, he sprinted away from his parents and towards the large rock wall that they had just passed. He had to do as his parent's had always told him: a fast runner who cannot runs, hides. With that in mind he would run to the rock wall and look for any crevice. The walking mountains couldn't get him there! But what about his parents?

 

Reaching the rock wall, both siblings turned to look at where their parents had been standing... Only to see that they were still there!

 

"Momma!"

 

"Daddy!"

 

But the shouts of the siblings seemed to have no effect as the two fast runners stared at the coming mountains with attentive stares. With each footstep the mountains came closer and closer... Both siblings hugged one another tight as it seemed that their parents were about to be crushed underfoot. How could it end like this? But then the oddest thing happened.

 

The mountains stopped.

 

"Hello, fast runners! Welcome to our valley!"

 

Orchid looked up at the unimaginable scene. _The mountains can talk too?_ He was utterly confused.

 

The mountain then looked up at the hidden runners. "And welcome to all of you as well! Petrie told us about all of you."

 

Both siblings were transfixed by the scene. The mountains were talking to their parents and their new friends! As Detras stepped forward, Orchid realized that his father was about to reply.

 

"Thank you for the welcome, Mr. Longneck! Please forgive my children for running off..." Detras looked in their direction as the siblings shifted uncomfortably at his gently chiding. "...they have never seen an adult longneck before."

 

Nodding, Grandma Longneck looked at the children with sympathetic eyes. "It's okay children. We mean you no harm."

 

Grandpa Longneck smiled as he continued her thought. "Indeed. The valley welcomes all children. In fact, my son-in-law's son should be around here somewhere..."

 

However their calming words only partially came through their fear-addled minds as Orchid responded to the words of Grandpa Longneck. "Mountains have children?!"

 

Grandpa Longneck stared at the child for a moment before suddenly erupting in uncontrolled laughter. His mate joined in the display as well. Even the fast runners and hidden runners began to chuckle with great mirth. The innocent words of Orchid undoubtedly matched his perception of the longnecks. To him they were mountains. With that in mind, another voice echoed from nearby.

 

"Ha! Mr. and Mrs. Mountain, I like that." Topps chuckled to himself. "But he is correct. We mean you no harm. Come on out of there, children, and come meet us! There are plenty of children who would love to see a new face."

 

With some trepidation the children slowly extricated themselves from the wall and rejoined their parents. Then, hand-in-hand with their parents, the children followed the adults deeper into the valley.

 

......

 

The swimmer looked at the newcomer with a welcoming and curious expression. "Why are you called a fast runner?"

 

Orchid blinked. "Well... I am fast when I run."

 

Another swimmer asked a question to his sister. "Is it true that you eat meat?"

 

Arial shifted uncomfortably. "Well, we eat fish and snapping shells..."

 

The response was immediate, but not really condemning.

 

"Yuck!"

 

"Eww..."

 

But soon the swimmers calmed down and another swimmer stared at Orchid with a perplexed expression. He noticed that she was staring at one of his arm feathers.

 

"What is this?"

 

**Yank!**

 

"Ow! That is my feather! It is part of me!" Orchid protested.

 

The swimmer looked apologetic. "Sorry..." But then she stared at the feather in her hand. "But it isn't part of you now..."

 

Orchid frowned at the swimmer with an unamused expression. "I noticed."

 

However the removal of Orchid's feather seemed to open up even more questions from the swimmers. None of them were disgusted with them anymore about their meat eating. They were curious again.

 

"What do feathers do?"

 

"Why do you have them?"

 

The fast runner children were now being asked questions from all sides by Ducky's siblings who were extremely curious about the small newcomers. The two fast runners were still somewhat afraid of this strange valley, but they were quickly adapting to their new environment just as Pearl had predicted days ago. The swimmer children were rapidly accepting them as friends and the fast runners were willing to reciprocate. Provided that they didn't pluck out any more of their feathers...

 

From a distance Topps looked away the touching scene and instead looked upon the hidden runners who were resting beside one of the valley's small streams. Though the response from the adults were now quite accepting with regards to Ruby's family, there still existed some distance between them and the hidden runners. They were still an unknown variable. The fact that Littlefoot's pack trusted them counted for a lot, but it could not erase all suspicion. It was enough to make Topps ponder the situation.

 

"Hmmm..."

 

Topps turned towards the nearby voice and stared into the face of his leader, Whitehorn. It seemed that he was examining the scene as well. When he finally spoke Topps realized that he shared his concerns as well.

 

"The children are so accepting... now let's see how the adults fare..."

 

......

 

**Harthron's territory:**

 

"You wanted us all here, sir?"

 

The deputy stared at the great leader's back. He had given a stern order during the morning meeting with his deputies to gather all of the able-bodied pack members who were not heavy with egg or caring for young. No further explanation was given. The deputies had rushed to do their task in a state of great agitation. This uneasiness was echoed by the other members of the pack who had gathered outside of the cave, who were chattering with anxious voices. It was not a common occurrence for the great leader to convene a general meeting and that in itself indicated the significance of the summons. Considering the events of recent days it did not take a lot of imagination to deduce what the meeting was going to be about. Furthermore, considering that he had already made his decision on the matter there would be no need to address it in a meeting unless he had changed his mind. Never before had a great leader's words been so important yet also of no consequence. The entire pack would act as soon as the leader gave his word, but he would still have to formally give that word.

 

"Sir?" The deputy pressed the matter. Normally this would be considered improper, but since everyone was waiting outside it demanded the leader's attention. Upon his second question he had Harthron's attention.

 

"You think that I am making a mistake." It was a statement, not a question.

 

The deputy quivered slightly. It was only proper to disagree with a great leader unless he requested an opinion or the perpetrator was willing to challenge him for leadership. He did not wish to have the leadership as he saw what kind of gilded prison that position was, but he certainly disagreed with his leader's probable decision. Now he had an excuse to make it known.

 

"Yes, sir." The deputy stated plainly. "Yes, I think that this is a mistake."

 

Harthron turned around with a look on his face that communicated interest. "You think that I should keep and honor my previous decision? That we should stay in our territory?"

 

The deputy took this opportunity to step forward and encourage the great leader. "Yes, sir!"

 

"You still support my old decision?" The leader asked.

 

"Yes, sir! I think that you should stand firm." The deputy took on a confident expression at his leader's expression. _He is willing to be swayed! This disastrous decision can be stopped!_

 

The leader stopped for a moment and then looked down. "Well..." He then looked up at the deputy with a firm expression. "I have already made my decision."

 

As the great leader walked passed him, the deputy's demeanor fell. So the leader was going to do it. The pack was going to join in the fight with Red Claw and his hordes. Even if they were victorious due to the combined forces of the valley and its allies, it was obvious that many of the sons and daughters of the pack would never come home again. This was war, total and merciless.

 

"Ardul?"

 

Deputy Ardul looked at his leader again. Once more, only his back was visible.

 

"Yes, sir?" The grief was obvious in his voice.

 

"You shall lead the pack in my absence. If we do not return in a cycle of the moon then evacuate to the mountains. That will mean that we will have been lost."

 

Ardul broke down at that affirmation. "I do not desire the leadership, sir..." He choked back a sob. "I just want the pack to be safe."

 

He was surprised to feel the leader's hand on his shoulder. "I know that you don't want to claim the leadership. That is why I am giving it to you. If I don't make it back then I know that you will ensure a proper exchange of power. You are an honorable hidden runner, Ardul."

 

Ardul began to sob more heavily at the leader's kind words. A great leader would never show such affection to anyone but direct family. To do this was against tradition. Furthermore, it confirmed in Ardul's mind that Harthron did not expect to come back. This was probably the last time that he would talk to the great hidden runner. The sense of loss was overwhelming.

 

"As for the pack... that is exactly why I am doing this. My daughter was wrong about one thing: I do care about the wellbeing of the pack more than my own leadership." He sighed softly. "It took her condemnation of me to see that I made the wrong decision for the right reasons. I thought that the danger could stay away from us if we refused to get involved, but Red Claw has already made us involved. I am simply righting a mistake on my part..."

 

As the hand left his shoulder, Ardul could hear the footsteps retreat out of the cave. Before Harthron finally left, however, he spoke one last time to his leader.

 

"Goodbye, sir! I won't let you down!"

 

Harthron turned at that point. He was at the threshold of the cave's chamber. "I know that you won't, Ardul. Farewell and good luck."

 

Then, just like that, he was gone. From the depths of the cave he could hear the chattering from outside stop and the deputies calling for order. Then, without further ceremony or preamble, the expected announcement was made.

 

"My people, it is with a heavy heart that I have made a decision for the benefit of the packs..."

 

 

 


	68. A hard sell

**_“I make little account of victory. Nothing is so stupid as to vanquish; the real glory is to convince.”_ **

**_― Victor Hugo, Les Misérables_ **

 

"It's not your fault, Pterano. I am sure that we will find them eventually."

 

Pterano was nearly beside himself with fear. He and Nunti had set off for the carrion flyers four days ago and had yet to find the elusive flyers. It was true that the pack's instructions were inexact on how to get where the carrion flyer had indicated, but he couldn't help but dread the possibility of not finding help in time. His nephew, his friends, and the valley itself was preparing for battle and the least that he could do is provide all of the assistance that he could. The last thing that he wanted to do is to arrive at the Great Valley without the promised help. It would again confirm the failings of Pterano to the valley. But that was not the worst part.

 

It would also confirm his own failings to himself.

 

After the first two days had passed with no sign of the carrion flyers, his nightmares of those who died under his leadership returned in force. Their screams greeted his slumber and removed any chance of finding respite even outside of his waking hours. Now he had no escape from his internal torment. His failures were clear for him to see.

 

"We just have to keep on searching. We can do it!"

 

Pterano looked over at Nunti. His young protégée was so similar to Petrie in many way. Well... similar Petrie in his leaf-eater days. He was bustling with enthusiasm and still had confidence in Pterano's abilities. Not even finding out about Pterano's previous misdeeds and failures had ruined the younger flyer's view of the elder. Nunti's words still echoed in his mind.

 

_"You are not who you were before. You are who you are now."_

 

Pterano sighed. He supposed that was true. He had grown in many ways since his exile had laid bare his many failings in a way that he could no longer ignore. He was a changed flyer. He may not have changed species in the way that Petrie and his friends had, but he was nonetheless not the same person. Now if only he could show the Great Valley that fact...

 

"I do wish the carrion flyer had been more exact..." Pterano lamented. "I wonder if he lied to Thud?"

 

Nunti nodded. "Carrion flyers are a fickle group. I wouldn't put it past him."

 

Pterano looked at his companion with a curious expression. "It sounds like that you had some dealings with them."

 

Nunti made a disgusted look. "Back when I was a youngling we had carrion flyers which would circle back and forth along the bluffs where we lived. They were notorious for leading other flyers astray whenever they asked for directions."

 

Pterano looked perplexed. "Why would they do that?"

 

Nunti made a shrug-like motion with his head. "Who knows? But my mother told us that they thought differently than other flyers. We think in directions, star patterns, and landmarks. Carrion flyers think in terms of food."

 

Pterano considered this for a moment before speaking. "But their food..." He tried to ignore the disgust as he considered the idea of eating rotten flesh. After all, if he was going to recruit some flyers then he would have to deal with the carrion flyers' unique eating habits. "...varies from day to day. Dinosaurs don't really die in the same places."

 

Nunti nodded as he adjusted his wings in order to shift his direction slightly. "Yeah. I guess they think of the world as something that changes with no certainties. An odd way of looking at things."

 

Pterano could only nod at that, although he had to consider the advantages of seeing the world that way. _I thought of the world as having certainties. Landmarks only occur in certain places... stars circle the same pattern... the Warm Time always follows the Cold Time... but what if I am wrong about that? What if the carrion flyers are right? I have changed and Petrie has certainly changed..._

 

Pterano shook his head. He didn't have the luxury to simply give in to introspection. They had to try to use the carrion flyer's inexact directions in order to find the other flyers. Then Pterano's work would truly begin.

 

"Is that... a longneck skeleton?"

 

Pterano nearly collided with Nunti as he swerved in the air to focus on what his counterpart was looking at. He instantly realized that Nunti had found what they had long been looking for.

 

"That is a longneck skeleton!" It was many miles away and just barely visible in the dark bluffs, but it was clear what it was. "We have found it!"

 

As the two flyers flew towards the long sought-after destination, each of them were hopeful of finally getting help for the besieged valley. They had no idea that events were currently in motion that would soon change the defensive strategy in a big way.

 

......

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

"How exactly do the residents plan to protect themselves when this canyon is wide open?"

 

Viscond had examined the Hidden Canyon for many moments while his fellow hidden runners inspected the odd scents and sights that greeted them there. It was most unlike any place they had visited before. However, this did not eliminate the fact that the valley had glaring deficiencies in its defenses. Why hadn't the leaf-eaters noticed that before?

 

Ignis tentatively grabbed some of the broken branches that had been strewn about and sniffed it. After making a disgusted expression on her face, she threw the offending branch to the side. It was only then that she answered Viscond's rhetorical question.

 

"Maybe they expected this place to be well hidden... The sap from these branches do make the area smell uninviting."

 

Viscond paced for a few moments before nodding. "Yes, that is true. But it isn't a very good strategy for a large pack. If their goal is a large raid and not a solitary hunt then the disorientation from the smell would not be much of a deterrent."

 

"Then what would you recommend?"

 

The thundering footsteps of a brown threehorn echoed across the canyon as Whitehorn arrived on the scene. Detras and Pearl followed from behind and were reacting with minimal distress at the smell in the canyon. A slight wrinkling of their faces was the only hint that they found the smell unpleasant. It seemed that the smell was effective at disorienting sharpteeth, but not leaf-eaters or omnivores. This could be a grave issue depending on which kinds of sharpteeth that Red Claw had in his pack. It would take only one unaffected dinosaur to lead the rest to the hidden valley entrance...

 

Viscond sighed. "Well the threehorn guards will be good to protect the hidden entrance, but..."

 

"But?" Whitehorn pressed. Despite what could be expected from his prideful species, he did not have an insulted look at having his guards implied to be insufficient. Instead, he had a curious expression on his face. His first priority was to ensure that the valley was well defended.

 

"I am not sure that it will be enough." Viscond admitted. "The longnecks mentioned that the fast biters got in last time and nearly got the valley's children." As he said this the expression on the threehorn's face noticeably turned downcast.

 

Whitehorn looked down. He still considered that amongst one of his greatest failures. Had the pack not been there to distract the fast biters, the valley would have lost the next generation. So great was his shame that he had even offered his leadership back to Topps after that fiasco. He had not overlooked this fact in the aftermath of the first battle, as he let the hidden runners know.

 

"I considered that. We plan on having some of us rush into the Hidden Canyon in order to delay and distract the intruders."

 

Ignis nodded at the direction where the conversation had gone. "Let some of the valley residents take the place of the allied pack... A good idea. But what about Red Claw learning from his mistakes?"

 

Whitehorn looked confused by this. "What do you mean?"

 

Ignis looked at the threehorn with a bemused expression. "Well... Red Claw isn't just going to attack the exact same way that he did before. Just like after any failed hunt, you need to learn from your mistakes and try again."

 

Whitehorn's expression turned dark. Ignis had just given him a reminder that despite their willingness to help, the hidden runners were still omnivores. Hatchlings and eggs had undoubtedly been killed by these dinosaurs in the past. Just like Littlefoot's pack they were allies that would be considered enemies under any other circumstance. Despite his misgivings, he knew that he couldn't simply turn away their help. Especially in this time of great need for the Great Valley. But he would keep an eye on them.

 

"Well... we will help the children to escape if it comes to that." Detras offered from behind the massive threehorn. "That little longneck and the swimmers have used stinking sap to hide their scent and we have tracked down some of the most promising cave paths. So the children should be safer this time around."

 

"But what about the leaf-eaters that you send out here?" Westron questioned. Viscond's deputy had been silent until now.

 

"What about them?" Whitehorn was soon getting annoyed about his strategy being questioned so ruthlessly. But he gritted his teeth and put up with their questions for the good of the valley. He had to get this right.

 

"Well..." Viscond looked around at the Hidden Canyon with cautious eyes. "The Canyon is narrow but fast biters could go around the defenders." He sighed when he saw that Whitehorn was not getting it. "If they can encircle the defenders then they would be massacred. Any leaf-eaters out here would be lost."

 

Whitehorn sighed. "We have to delay the attackers in the event that they attack through here. It is always possible that they will not and simply attack the main entrance." He took on a ponderous expression as he spoke directly to Viscond. "We only have two options: we could either try to delay the attackers out here or we could fight them once they break through the defenders. I know that the best defensive position would be by the entrance, but it is still possible for fast biters to break through... some of those fast biters are small and our defenders are large."

 

Ignis closed her eyes as she now understood Whitehorn's concern. "...and if they broke through then they could attack you from both sides... They would gain the advantage."

 

Whitehorn nodded before speaking in a joyless voice. "That is the situation."

 

Silence reigned for several moments as the would-be defenders of the valley considered the situation. They would have to send their biggest and strongest fighters to keep the large sharpteeth at bay, but the fast biters would be a major complication. If they broke through the defenses, which was likely, then they could surround the defenders in the valley. Worse yet, they could attack valley residents indiscriminately causing mass panic and a failure of their defensive lines. That would spell the end of the valley. The other option, letting defenders delay the attackers outside of the valley proper, was fraught with its own problems. The defenders would certainly be killed and there was no guarantee that they could succeed in delaying the attackers. There were no good options.

 

"What if we did some of the defending?"

 

Whitehorn stated at Ignis with a bemused expression. "You? The hidden runners? What good could all of you do?"

 

Ignis made a wide gesture with her arms. "Well... we can't fight fast biters claw to claw, but we could distract them! We are called hidden runners for a reason after all. If we come from the shadows and begin to claw them then that should disrupt them."

 

Viscond nodded his head in agreement. "That is a fine idea, Ignis! We can really be a thorn in their sides if we used the orange death in order to give our attacks a bit of extra sting."

 

The fast runners and Whitehorn both looked perplexed at the mention of 'orange death'.

 

"The orange death?" Whitehorn finally asked.

 

Viscond smirked. "You know the little plant that has bulbs on it but no blooms? The one with orange, stinky sap?"

 

Whitehorn thought for a moment. "Yeah... There is some by the Thundering Falls. Why does that have to do with this?"

 

Viscond smiled. "It has everything to do with it. The sap is poisonous. Even a small nick can cause severe pain. To say nothing of actually eating the plant..."

 

Whitehorn stared at the hidden runners with a mix of interest and concern. This little exchange confirmed that the hidden runners were both more dangerous and useful than he had first supposed. However, it was time to get back to the reason he had tracked down the hidden runners in the first place.

 

"Well then you all can brief the valley on your idea. The meeting has been assembled."

 

......

 

"I didn't like how the threehorns talked to my daddy. They were mean!"

 

Orchid's protest was delivered with great contempt as the small fast runner remembered how every aspect of their plan was scrutinized by the various threehorns. The two longnecks had been more accepting, but it nonetheless was a very contentious gathering. Orchid and Arial, having no prior experience with the valley's decision making, had no idea what to make of their parents' less than welcoming questioning by the valley. Shorty, however, was there to clue them in on what actually happened.

 

"Don't worry, guys... the threehorns are always like that." Shorty had a mocking smirk on his face as he recalled his few interactions with Cera back when he visited the valley from time to time. "They never want to admit that they are wrong... but they aren't all bad."

 

This simply earned an irritated "hmph!" from the fast runner. He was not one to get irate at things, but he was not impressed with how the adults had treated his family. Unlike the children of the valley, the adults had been standoffish and paranoid. A far cry from the welcoming valley that they had been promised. But then again... they had only seen the beginning of the meeting before Mama Swimmer had found them spying on the proceedings and hurriedly escorted them back to the other children. As a result they were unaware of what was currently occurring...

 

......

 

"So it is agreed then?" Grandpa Longneck inquired. It seemed that the adults had come to a consensus on the matter at hand. "The hidden runners will help distract the attackers if they enter the Hidden Canyon and the fast runners will help protect our children?"

 

Murmurs of agreement emanated from the crowd and no voices of dissent were raised. This was not exactly an enthusiastic response, but it was as positive as could be hoped at the moment. The valley would not turn away its newly found help. Not even if that help came from dinosaurs who were usually adversaries.

 

"Good. Then it is agreed." Whitehorn affirmed.

 

The crowd of adults began to shift uncomfortably as a period of uncertainty now descended upon them. Was the meeting now over or was there more to discuss? No member of the valley wanted to be seen as leaving prematurely, lest they be considered disrespectful of the valley's decisions. As a result, one of the respected elders would usually give the signal that the meeting was over in order to prevent an awkward ending to the meeting. Seeing that the meeting had reached that stage, both Whitehorn and Grandpa Longneck opened their mouths in order to proclaim the meeting over.

 

But Grandma Longneck spoke first.

 

"There was one thing that I wanted to talk to Ruby's parents about... but it can wait until after the meeting. I take it that the meeting is over now?"

 

At the nod of her mate and the somewhat flustered threehorn, the meeting adjourned with each of the parents returning to gather their children from Tria's watch and everyone else returning to their grazing areas. The hidden runners, for their part, began to head back to the Hidden Canyon in order to plan their strategy and to catch some small prey. Unlike Chomper during his time in the valley, they were a bit more aware of how predation of even non-dinosaurs could be perceived in the valley. As the meeting area swiftly cleared there were soon only four occupants in the meeting circle: the two longnecks and Ruby's parents. Feeling a bit awkward, Detras decided to start the conversation even though he had no idea what the longnecks wished to discuss.

 

"You wanted to talk to us, Mrs. Longneck?"

 

Grandma did not answer right away but instead signaled with her neck for them to follow her. In response, two confused fast runners and an uncertain Grandpa Longneck followed beside her. As they began to walk away from the meeting circle she then spoke again.

 

"Have either of you seen where Ruby used to live in the valley?"

 

She noticed that her mate took on a more understanding expression when she had spoken these words. Their eyes met for a moment as if a nonverbal conversation was happing between the two. But it was a conversation to which the fast runners were not privy. As a result when Pearl spoke she had a perplexed tone to her voice.

 

"No... did she not live out in the open with the rest of the residents?"

 

Grandma Longneck frowned at this and simply shook her head. Her response was almost apologetic as she gestured with her neck.

 

"Do you see those caves over there?"

 

Detras and Pearl both looked up at the two nondescript holes in the rock wall.

 

"Um... Yeah?" Detras confirmed.

 

Grandma Longneck nodded. "Those are a few of the entrances to the Secret Caverns, which you have been exploring in order to help hide the children... Ruby and Chomper lived in one of those caves."

 

Detras sighed at this. "The valley wanted to keep the meat-eaters separate from the leaf-eaters." His voice showed no contempt or accusation, it was simply expository. "An understandable compromise."

 

Grandpa Longneck now spoke for the first time. "It does not upset you that we put them aside when they lived here? That they were kept apart?"

 

Pearl smiled at that. "No... I must admit that I was surprised that the valley took them in at all." The two fast runners looked at one another for a moment. "I was not as optimistic as my mate."

 

Detras responded with a sigh. "I had my doubts as well and for a time I thought that we might be forced to raise Chomper by Hanging Rock, but I figured that we had to try. We had to build up good will so that the Great Valley and the..."

 

"...Mysterious Beyond would unite against their common enemy, Red Claw. It would be our only hope for a grand future away from the tyrannical fiend." Grandpa Longneck smiled as Detras looked at him with surprise. "Your daughter was quite steadfast on that point. It was because of her that the valley was convinced to let them stay. In the process we heard that speech several times."

 

Detras sputtered. "Ruby remembered all of that? I... just expected her to give you the gist of that message..."

 

Grandma Longneck laughed. "Well... she did repeat herself a bit in that odd way that she does. But she certainly got the point across."

 

Detras had to laugh a little at the mention of his daughter's vocal tick, whereas Pearl simply gave a slightly amused sigh. Pearl had tried so hard to break Ruby of that particular speech problem. It was at that time, however, that Grandma Longneck asked a question that neither fast runner was expecting.

 

"I take it that you met our grandson?"

 

Pearl nodded and started to answer before Detras could speak. "I had a discussion with him actually. He seemed like such a sweet kid, though he was struggling to learn how to live as a sharptooth."

 

"He spoke to you soon after the change?" Grandpa Longneck inquired.

 

Pearl nodded. "They came to us right after..." She hesitated there, not wanting to cause the longnecks pain by mentioning how the children were chased out of the valley by their own parents and caregivers. "...they had to leave. They were quite upset and exhausted. Littlefoot was especially upset about his first hunt."

 

Grandma Longneck closed her eyes as she nodded her head. "He told us that he killed Rhett. When Ali's mother mentioned that in the Haven Valley, the kids had to leave because the residents got too unruly."

 

Detras tilted his head curiously. "Who is Ali?"

 

"The best friend of the longneck he killed." Grandma answered grimly. "She was also one of Littlefoot's best friends before..."

 

The dinosaurs all became silent at that news. It was no wonder why Littlefoot was so devastated. Not only had he killed one of his friends in order to satisfy the pack's hunger, but he had also killed the best friend of one of his closest companions. How else would someone react after that? It was only several moments later when Grandma spoke that the silence was broken.

 

"They reconciled before she finally left the valley. Littlefoot did not tell me, but I saw them talk without malice." She sighed. "I guess that is the best that could have been hoped for."

 

Grandpa echoed that sentiment. "We had hoped that Littlefoot and Ali could have kept the herd going, but I guess that is up to Bron now. Littlefoot is no longer a longneck and, in any case, he has his eyes on someone else."

 

Grandma chided him slightly as she gave him a wink for leading the conversation in the desired direction. "Now dear, we can't assume too much... He and Ruby are just good friends for now...."

 

As intended, this caused the two fast runners to look at one another with surprised expressions as they contemplated this new information.

 

Grandpa Longneck continued with the conversation. "...But you know how things could develop in the future."

 

Detras placed a hand on his head as he shook his head. "Alright. You two can knock it off."

 

The Grandparents looked at him with confused expressions as he turned to look at them with a knowing smirk.

 

"The entire purpose of this conversation was simply to mention that."

 

Despite the deadpan manner in which he spoke, Pearl was worried that her mate might begin to act a bit aggressive. He was quite protective of his daughter.

 

"Dear..."

 

Detras waved her off and gave her a gentle smile. The message being clear: I am just messing with them in the same way that they messed with us. As he did this, however, Grandpa Longneck spoke again.

 

"True. That has been on our mind and we didn't know how to break the news. But we also wanted to make sure that there were no hard feelings over how Ruby was treated... We feared..."

 

Detras shook his head. "You worry too much, longneck. Ruby did not have a unkind word about the valley. Well.. except for chasing her out of it, but you had no idea that was her at the time." He then looked up at the two longnecks with a contemplative expression. "We have talked to Petrie from time to time and he has told us about how Ruby and her friends were doing. But we haven't actually seen her in over two seasons. I wonder how much she has changed."

 

Grandma Longneck spoke gently to the concerned father. "She seemed very confident and strong when we last saw her. Had they not talked to us and explained themselves you would believe that they were all normal sharpteeth. We owe the well-being of the valley's children to them."

 

Pearl looked down. "It sounds like that our girl has grown up so much. I can't wait to see her again. I just hate that it has to be under these circumstances."

 

Detras embraced his mate as he spoke a few words of comfort. "I am sure that we will get through this fine, dear. We have plenty of help on our side."

 

The two massive longnecks looked at the touching display with kind eyes. As they watched the fast runners, however, another sight became visible in the not-so distant foliage. A very noticeable pink tail and a purple crest was visible behind some bushes. There was no doubt who these troublemakers were. With a laugh, Grandma Longneck informed Detras and Pearl about the whereabouts of their adventurous children.

 

"You know, dear. It wasn't until recently that I began to see bushes with pink and purple feathers appear around the valley."

 

Pearl immediately caught the innuendo in the longneck's words and looked towards the bushes. "Arial! Orchid! What have I told you about staying with Shorty?!"

 

Both fast runners emerged through the bushes with chastised expressions. Both of them looked at one another with knowing looks, but said nothing.

 

Detras placed both of his arms on his hips. "Well... What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?"

 

"It was his idea!" Arial sputtered out as Orchid looked at her with disbelief.

 

"You were the one who called me a scaredy-egg for not doing it!" Orchid retorted.

 

Arial placed a clawed finger on his chest. "If it wasn't for your bright feathers then the mountain wouldn't have found us in the first place!"

 

Both longnecks rolled their eyes at again being referred to as 'mountains' by the younglings. They had to admit that was a new nickname that they had never experienced before.

 

"Well regardless of how the mountain caught you..." Detras spoke with sarcasm as he chastised his disobedient children. "...you were supposed to stay with Shorty. I am sure that he is beside himself with worry."

 

Both fast runners looked down in shame. Like most children their misdeeds were not committed out of malice. No, their misdeed was committed out of not considering the consequences of their actions. Finally Arial spoke with an apologetic voice.

 

"We didn't mean to make Shorty upset."

 

Detras nodded his head at his two children. "Well then... I guess that you two should go apologize to him."

 

Loath as they were to interfere with a disciplinary issue, Grandpa Longneck felt compelled to speak. "I guess that we could lead you to Shorty. We are overdue to talk with our adopted grandson anyway."

 

Pearl smiled. "Thank you, longnecks. I guess that we can talk about Ruby and Littlefoot's friendship when they both arrive at the valley. I had expected her to settle down and find a good fast runner, but that was before the change... I guess that our first grandchildren will be little fast biters..."

 

Detras paled. "Now, dear... we have a long while before we have to worry about that. Or at least we had better be! Ruby is far too young to be thinking about that!"

 

Arial asked the obvious question. "Thinking about what, daddy?"

 

Pearl interrupted. "About adult things, dear. Don't worry about it."

 

"Aw, mom..." Arial protested. "Why does Ruby get to do adult things?"

 

The longnecks tried to hide their laughter as Detras took on a concerned expression. "She doesn't get to do adult things. Well... not those adult things..." He sighed. "Dear? Some help here?"

 

Pearl gave him a kind smile. Her mate was good at many things, but when it came to explaining things to the children he was often out of his league. "What your daddy means is Ruby is growing up and..."

 

**Caw!**

 

Pearl looked around in confusion. "What was that?" For their part, the two children clung to their mother's legs in a defensive gesture as they had been trained to do in the event of an unexpected sound.

 

**Caw!**

 

Both longnecks looked at one another with concerned expressions. That call could only mean one thing.

 

"That..." Grandpa spoke with concern. "...was two alert calls! The flyers have found sharpteeth! Two sharpteeth are heading towards the valley!"

 

......

 

**The Shadow Bluffs:**

 

Pterano shifted uneasily from the perch he had taken for himself. Even if it wasn't for his important mission he would have still been a nervous wreck in this very moment. Carrion flyers covered every bluff, each of them being sated upon the numerous corpses that lay below them. Carrion flyers were not normally hostile to other flyers, especially not when they were full and a plentiful source of food was nearby. However, he could not disregard the instinct in his mind that reminded him that these were meat-eaters. Unlike his nephew he had no reason to believe in their good intentions.

 

Then there was the sights and smells that lay below him...

 

The bloated and half-putrefied bodies of several dozen longnecks greeted the open air. It was obvious where many of them had been feasted upon with ferocious hunger. Little remained of their faces as now only the bloodied skulls remained for the most part, but the positioning of their skulls and eye sockets left a nightmarish image. It was as if they had died looking into the heavens for a miracle that never came. Four small longneck skulls completed the horrific picture. They had been dragged away from what must have remained of their owners' other bones. Pterano was glad that little else remained. He couldn't stand to see children hurt in any way, even if the children in question had already met the end of their earthly suffering.

 

"That herd was incredibly stupid coming up this way! There is no food up here!" He shook his head. "I wonder what they were looking for? A nice barren place in which to die in?"

 

Pterano tried to hide his disgust as one of the carrion flyers mocked the dead with his callous wit. Another carrion flyer soon responded to his comrade's tirade with a callous joke.

 

"Well there wasn't food then, but there is now!"

 

Another carrion flyer, obviously an older individual, then joined the conversation.

 

"I remember this herd, young ones... It used to be led by an older longneck. She didn't lose many members but the herd provided some of us carrion flyers with plenty of food."

 

This caused the carrion flyer that told the joke to become a bit confused. He asked his question in the undignified manner in which one would expect to be greeted by ones of their kind.

 

"Hey old-timer! If none of the idiots died before then how could the herd provide anyone with food?"

 

The older carrion flyer smacked the jocular one with his wing, which caused a muffled protest. Now looking sternly at the two other carrion flyers the elder spoke again.

 

"As I was saying... The herd would often best a desperate sharpteeth and that sharptooth corpse could provide a wandering scoundrel like me with food for several days. I suppose we won't see any more of that now... Enjoy the feast while it lasts."

 

Another carrion flyer spoke up at that note. "Yeah... I suppose that we all will need to move on in a few days. Some of us have already left."

 

Pterano had to avoid retching at the both the callousness of the flyers and the smells coming from the disemboweled sauropods that lay on the ground below the bluffs. Even with the reduced sense of smell that was a trait of the flyers, the stench was overwhelming.

 

"Should we get started, Pterano? They obviously don't have a leader to talk to... I guess that we just talk to the group then?"

 

Pterano looked at his young protégée. Nunti's questions matched his own view of the situation. The carrion flyers obviously lacked anything in the way of social graces or complex leadership structures. Besides the banter between friends and family members they had heard no conversations of interest. They would have to convince the flyers to join with them, but they would have nothing in the way of leverage of which to convince them...

 

 _How am I suppose to even start this?_ Pterano thought to himself. _Besides a few grumblings and a carrion flyer telling be to 'buzz off' they have taken no interest in us._

 

Pterano sighed. He would simply have to use his skill at oratory in order to gain a following. Considering that carrion flyers apparently only cared about food and their well-being there was only one way to begin his speech.

 

"Greetings, flyers! I am Pterano and I come with a proposition for all of you."

 

An immediate heckler arose in the crowd. Pterano recognized him as the flyer who mocked the dead longnecks earlier. "Are you offering to be food later? Because right now that is the only proposition that would interest me."

 

Laughter erupted from the various gatherings on the nearby bluffs. Pterano knew that he would have to redirect the conversation if he was going to hold their attention.

 

"I am not offering to be food... but my proposition does entail food for anyone who comes with me."

 

The heckler then turned his head back towards the flyer. "Alright, sapsucker, you suddenly have my attention. Where is this food that you speak of."

 

Pterano gave a disinterested wave of his wing. He had to act disinterested about the valley otherwise the carrion flyers might balk at his proposal. He spoke with a cautious tone.

 

"The food will be in the Great Valley. It seems that Red Claw plans on attacking there."

 

"Oh?" Another carrion flyer questioned suspiciously. "And how do you know this?"

 

Pterano looked at the flyer who had spoken with a disbelieving expression, as if he couldn't believe the stupidity of the question. _Question the intelligence of a question and your opponent won't dwell on the question._ Pterano noted. _Even if the question was entirely valid._ He spoke with a disbelieving tone.

 

"Are you telling me that you have not seen Red Claw's pack or heard about the size of his forces? I overheard a sharptooth flyer trying to recruit another into Red Claw's pack... The recruit refused and paid the price."

 

The speaker of the question looked miffed at having been humiliated, but as Pterano had suspected the flyer changed the topic of his next question.

 

"This flyer knew leaf-eater?"

 

Pterano nodded. "Yes, I actually knew the lad... I chased him off one day and was surprised to hear him mock me in my own language... I suppose that is why Red Claw wanted him in his pack. If you can understand what the food is saying then you anticipate what they are going to do..."

 

The story was a complete fabrication, of course, but Pterano hoped that it would do the trick. The story itself was not extraordinary. Pterano was waiting for the flyer to come back with another question meant to weaken Pterano's reliability when another voice called out from the crowd.

 

"Who cares about the twit who was killed? What about the food?!"

 

Pterano cleared his throat. The carrion flyer had just given him another opening. "Yes... As I was saying, Red Claw plans to attack the valley and from my sources... I trust that he will attack in the coming days."

 

"Your sources?" A questioning voice called out from the distance.

 

"Other flyers... reliable sources." Pterano lied easily. "They have seen Red Claw's pack and have alerted me of this development."

 

The flyer who had been mocking him previously again entered the fray with a smirk and skeptical eyes. "And do tell us, sapsucker... Why are you telling us this? Why have you flown all this way just to let us know that many of your fellow sapsuckers are going to be killed? Why do you see fit to lead us to a feast?" The carrion flyer approached Pterano ominously. "Do you expect us to save your precious valley?" The sneer could not only be seen on his face but also could be heard in his voice.

 

Time seem to freeze in that moment. Pterano now realized that his original intention of telling the carrion flyers that Red Claw was a threat to them all would not work here. He was dealing with flyers who had few scruples and were fixated on getting their next meal with minimal risk. He had dealt with such characters before when he gained the companionship of Rinkus and Sierra. There was only a few ways to deal with such characters. You could either appeal to their wants, which Pterano had already done, or you could hide your own intentions to get the fiends to do what you want without them knowing about it...

 

 _That's it!_ Pterano exclaimed internally. _I know how to hide my intentions!_

 

Pterano took on a conspiratorial look. He could play the villain if that is what the act required. "Alright, flyer. You caught me!"

 

The other flyer took on a satisfied grin as Pterano continued his routine.

 

"My intentions are not entirely noble. In fact they are not noble at all..." He scanned the faces of the assembled flyers as they began to take interest in his words. As if the hint of a scheme suddenly indicated that the stranger might have something interesting to offer the group. "You see... I don't want to actually help the valley... I was just going to tell you that to convince you of my intentions... But since we are amongst like-minded fiends here... I want you all to help me get revenge."

 

"Revenge?!" The carrion flyer asked. "Why would we help you get revenge?"

 

"For one thing..." Pterano answered. "You will get food from the certain casualties from the battle... But more importantly you will help me get revenge on our common enemy."

 

"Common enemy?" Another voice called out, which caused Pterano to smile as he stole a trick from Petrie's repertoire.

 

"Oh yes... Have you ever considered what happened to the carrion flyers who you have lost this year?"

 

Pterano took on a serious expression as he paced on his perch. It was not an unreasonable assumption that a few flyers would go missing each year from disease, predation, or general misfortune. The fact that the others began to look around themselves confirmed that he had struck a nerve, however. No one liked to believe that their parents, children, or friends had died due to their own misfortune. No... It was far easier to blame one person for all of that trouble... Pterano knew that all too well from his own history of being a scapegoat of sorts to the valley. Now he would use his own history to play the carrion flyers masterfully...

 

"Red Claw's flyers killed them. He kills those who refuse to join or that steal their kills... After the valley is gone do you think that his emboldened flyers will leave you all alone?"

 

Silence reigned as the carrion flyers took in this information. Several of them looked ready to join the crusade, whereas those who probably did not have any companions didn't seem to care. So now was the time to finish his sales pitch.

 

"I know that many of you probably don't want to fight to save a bunch of ground-dwellers... I don't either... But if Red Claw's flyers remain then they will be a thorn in our sides for ages to come." Pterano made an offering gesture with his wings. "I only ask that you help me kill those insufferable sharptooth flyers... That way I will have my revenge on those two who have wronged me and all of you will have rid yourselves of a threat to your livelihood."

 

The silence persisted for several moments and Pterano was beginning to doubt whether he had made enough of an impact. But then the words of the questioning carrion flyer confirmed his success.

 

"So all you want is revenge in return? An odd request. Those flyers must have messed you up bad in order to make a sapsucker become a vengeance seeker."

 

Pterano turned away. In front of him he could see the form of Nunti who had a subdued smirk on his face. His younger counterpart obviously approved of Pterano's act of manipulation. They both now saw the utility of Petrie's exaltation to do whatever was necessary for the greater good, no matter how distasteful that might be. With that in mind, Pterano finally addressed the flyer.

 

"You have no idea... Death is too good for them..." He then turned around with a steely look in his face. "So what is it going to be? Who else is ready to draw blood against our enemies?! Who is ready to maim those who have maimed us?! Who is ready to shame those who have betrayed us?!" He then flapped both of his wings to the ground in a show of aggression. "Who is ready for blood?!"

 

As the sickening howls of the carrion flyers emanated from the group, Pterano knew that he had made his sale. That was the call that carrion flyers made only when a carcass was within sight. They obviously knew where their enemies were and were prepared to render horrible vengeance upon those who they believed were a threat to their endeavors.

 

As Pterano turned away once more from the carrion flyers and prepared for the journey back to the valley, he spoke softly to himself. With his eyes clenched shut and uttering words that only himself and those fallen dinosaurs whom he had let down so long before needed to hear.

 

"I failed to keep you all safe... I watched as the sharpteeth ripped you apart... I watched as my failure was clear to see... but I promise you this: I will not fail your descendants. I will keep them all safe."

 

He opened his eyes as Nunti looked at him from the distance with a concerned expression.

 

"...or at the very least I will die trying."

 

 

 

 


	69. Return to the valley

**_“Anger is the prelude to courage.”_ **

**_― Eric Hoffer_ **

 

**The Great Valley:**

 

"Quick, everyone! To your places!"

 

Whitehorn watched with an odd mix of terror and pride. He felt great pride at how the valley residents were rushing to their defensive positions in an orderly manner. The threehorns were forming a defensive line at the main entranceway, the fast runners were rushing towards the Hidden Caverns to hide the children, and even the towering forms of the longnecks could be seen arriving at the scene in order to assist the threehorns. The numerous drills and preparations seemed to be keeping the panic of the residents at bay.

 

However, the terror was very real.

 

He had limited information. All that he had heard was the ominous ear-piercing screech of two alert calls with a long pause between them. The two calls meant that two large sharpteeth had been spotted and the long pause indicated that the outer watch flyers were the ones to spot the threat. The outer watch's call then was relayed to the inner watch and from there to the flyers at the entrances. This meant that they had time before the threat arrived.

 

As he took his own position at the center of the defensive line, Whitehorn whispered to Topps.

 

"Let's see what we are dealing with this time."

 

......

 

**A mile away:**

 

"Wow! I am surprised that we have gotten this close without being noticed."

 

Ruby looked at Littlefoot with an agreeable expression. Considering that the valley's residents had already fought a battle against Red Claw in the Haven Valley, she had expected for the pack to be greeted by flyers by now. However, none of them had noticed flyers in the sky... except for one. They had been greeted by the screeching call of one flyer nearly an hour ago, but that was the only sign of life in their approach to the valley. It was eerie.

 

"They should be maintaining a watch! A watch should be maintained!" Ruby exclaimed. "Have they learned nothing about what happened in Brekan's Gulch?"

 

Ruby's condemnation of the valley's apparent lax preparations was met by an agreeing voice right behind her.

 

"Hmph! My daddy would have done better than this!" Cera muttered. "This must be Whitehorn's doing."

 

To no one's surprise this earned a playful tease from Taunt. "Aww... Is someone mad at their daddy's demotion?"

 

Ruby rolled her eyes at this. _Taunt taunting Stern Claw... No surprise there._ Ruby was expecting a retort from Cera, but then Littlefoot killed the moment.

 

"Knock it off, you two!" The rest of the pack looked at Littlefoot with surprise as he explained himself. "I.. have a bad feeling about this... Like we are being watched."

 

Ruby looked around with concern at that thought. What if they were being watched? Could this be the handiwork of some of Red Claw's minions? That led to other questions...

 

"How can we be watched without us knowing we are being watched?" Ruby inquired. "We have good sniffers and Path's folks have even better sniffers than us."

 

As if to illustrate the point the two massive sharpteeth began to sniff the air. Then they did something that Ruby had never noticed them do before. The appeared to lick the air as they reared their heads back. Ruby was about to inquire as to what was going on when Chomper answered the question for them.

 

"Mommy and daddy are doing the 'mouth sniffing', I have only seen them do that once before." Chomper seemed scared as he considered this development. "They did that the first time that Red Claw threatened us..."

 

None of the members of the two packs knew that Chomper's parents were using their vomeronasal organ, a primitive sense organ that was entirely instinctual in function. Were they to detect something with that most primitive of senses then they would not smell it consciously, but rather their mood would shift in response to the pheromones of their own kind. That would be their warning that another of their kind was near. The sudden desire to fight.

 

Without thinking, Ruby began to rear backwards from the massive two-footers. In her concerned state of mind she moved subconsciously until she bumped into Littlefoot. This simply earned her a comforting hand on her shoulder as both fast biters looked at one another with concern. Could Red Claw have already reached the valley? Were they too late? Like the rest of the pack they waited in anticipation for the two massive dinosaurs to announce their conclusions.

 

"I feel no different." Dein announced. "Another one of our kind is not near."

 

Despite herself, Ruby gave an audible sigh of relief. _Well at least it isn't Red Claw._ She affirmed. _But I wonder what it could be?_ She quickly questioned. _Whatever it is hasn't been seen and hasn't been smelled... It must be well-hidden._ That was when a thought crossed her mind. _What could be hidden better than a hidden runner?_

 

Ruby looked at the numerous indentations in the bluffs around them. They were surrounded on two sides by massive rock walls, was they were in the ravine that led to the main entrance into the valley. If anyone were hiding in those indentations then the wind patterns in the ravine would prevent them from being smelled. That would certainly explain their predicament. Ruby could feel the gaze of Littlefoot and some of the others upon her as they were no doubt wondering what she was looking for, but she paid them no heed as she was busy testing her hunch. That was when she saw what she was looking for.

 

A brief glimpse of green.

 

 **"Oh, hidden runners!"** Ruby yelled, which caused both Littlefoot and Ducky to jump slightly. They had not been expecting such an outburst from the rose-colored fast biter. **"You can stop hiding now! Your green feathers show up very well on the brown bluffs!"**

 

There was a moment of silence as the rest of the pack shifted their gaze to where Ruby was looking. Even Chomper's parents shifted slightly causing echoes of their massive footsteps across the ravine. Finally, however, the green head of a hidden runner peaked over one of the bluffs, which led to the forms of dozens of other hidden runners to appear as well. They all had looks of utter fear on their faces. It was obvious that they had been hiding out of a sense of survival and not a position of strength. This was not lost on Littlefoot either, who decided to speak next.

 

**"I am surprised that you have not entered the valley yet. Has Detras and Pearl been delayed?"**

 

As the implications of Littlefoot's question began to sink in Ruby began to panic. _What if mommy and daddy weren't able to greet the hidden runners?! Oh no!_ The horrifying thought that something may have happened to her beloved parents echoed in her mind for a few short moments until one of the hidden runners spoke.

 

"I know not of this Detras and Pearl... And why are you expecting us?"

 

Littlefoot and Ruby both looked at the hidden runner with great confusion as they considered what that statement could mean. Surely these were the hidden runners that Petrie spoke of? But in the silence, Dein found a moment to vent his frustration. The result wasn't pretty.

 

**"Those fast runners were the fast runners you were supposed to follow, you numbskulls!"**

 

The hidden runners again hid behind the rocks at the top of the bluffs that served as their shelter. An enraged sharptooth was not a pleasant sight. Their fear had now turned into terror.

 

**"You were supposed to help the Great Valley! That is what the flyer said anyway..."**

 

Ruby looked down at this turn of events. It seemed that the hidden runners were delayed in their journey to the valley and they never met Detras or Pearl, her parents. Were they dead? What about her brother or sister? As she sank to the ground and began to despair, she could feel Littlefoot's arms embrace her. She was nearly inconsolable. Was her entire family gone?

 

It was at that time that the hidden runner which had spoke then appeared above the rock again. His expression was a mix of shock and recognition. He then spoke with words that sounded far calmer than he looked.

 

"You... are enemies of Red Claw?"

 

Ruby was too busy sobbing to see what was going on, but she could hear Cera's response.

 

**"Yes! That was the entire reason we recruited you hidden runners in the first place!"**

 

There was another moment of silence before the hidden runner again spoke.

 

"I... I think that you have us mistaken for Viscond's group... We came to join up with them... We originally stayed behind."

 

This caught Ruby's attention as she rose to her feet with sudden realization. These hidden runners had never heard of her parents, because this was the wrong group of hidden runners! That meant that her parents might be okay!

 

Littlefoot smiled at this welcome development and gave Ruby a loving nuzzle. Now invigorated with this pleasant turn in events, he also rose to his feet and addressed the hidden runners.

 

 **"Anyone who is willing to fight Red Claw is an ally of mine."** He noted that the hidden runners still appeared scared, so he immediately moved to diminish their fears. **"You have made the right choice in helping the rest of your kind in fighting for what is right. I understand that we may scare you... Heck... I scare myself sometimes... but we mean you no harm."** He then looked at Dein and Terri to gauge their mood before again looking at the hidden runners. **"I understand that you probably don't trust us enough to walk with a bunch of strange sharpteeth... but you could do us a big favor by walking ahead of us."**

 

Terri looked down at Littlefoot. "They can?"

 

This was echoed by Harthron. "We can?"

 

Littlefoot smiled **. "You certainly can. The valley has no idea that Path's parents are coming with us... Maybe you can let them know that we are on our way."**

 

Harthron rubbed his hands for a moment in nervousness before he spoke. "Uh... I am sure that they already do. Several flyers have been flying towards the valley giving obvious alarm calls."

 

Littlefoot looked surprised. **"We only saw one!"**

 

Harthron shrugged. "Well... you are in the ravine, whereas we have a clear view of the sky..."

 

Littlefoot rubbed his nose in frustration. **"Awesome... Whitehorn is going to have my ass for scaring the valley..."** He took a deep breath. **"Alright... You hidden runners can clarify the situation."**

 

Harthron gave a respectful bow. "And who should I say is approaching?"

 

Littlefoot bowed back. He would have to use the leaf-eater names so the valley wasn't confused. **"You tell them that Littlefoot and his allies are approaching and that Chomper's parents are with us."** He then looked closely at the hidden runner who was obviously the leader of this group. **"And who are you, sir?"**

 

For his part Harthron seemed to grow a foot as he stood tall and proud. His voice matched his demeanor. "I am Harthron, great leader of the hidden runner packs. It is a pleasure to meet you, Littlefoot. I certainly hope this first alliance between us doesn't turn out to be our last."

 

Cera couldn't help herself as she whispered to no one in particular. **"You can say that again..."**

 

......

**The Great Valley:**

 

Ignis sprinted through the underbrush in a panic. It had only been the previous day when they had been briefed on the alert call and what to do when it was bellowed. Accordingly the hidden runners were now situated throughout the Hidden Canyon with claws drenched in the poisonous sap that was commonly called the 'orange death'. It was up to them to delay any attack through the secret entrance. Now it was up to her to tell Whitehorn that they were ready for further orders.

 

As she broke through the underbrush and into the open valley she could see the preparations of the valley in more detail. Flyers were passing overhead in regular patterns, obviously scanning for any intruders. Meanwhile all of the openings, no matter how small, were being carefully watched by threehorns or domeheads. However, it was the massive forms of the longnecks that told her that she was on the right track. That was obviously where the main entrance was located.

 

One of the longnecks looked her way as she came into the area, but quickly turned its gaze back towards the defensive line and the main entrance. Ignis didn't waste any time to make herself known.

 

"We hidden runners are in place, sir!" She didn't realize how exhausted she was until she tried to speak. Her voice was coming through in gasps. "What is the situation?"

 

Whitehorn did not turn as he addressed her. He obviously had to keep watch as he was the head of the line. "Two large two-footers are on the way, but that is not what has me confused."

 

Ignis tilted her head at Whitehorn's statement. He seemed very calm for a dinosaur who was confronting the idea of two invading sharpteeth. Why did he think that he could be so nonchalant? She made her confusion known, though not in the most articulate way.

 

"Huh?"

 

She could see that Whitehorn took on a slight smile as he addressed her again.

 

"Did you have any other hidden runners who were planning on joining your group?"

 

Ignis shook her head, but then realizing that he couldn't see her as he was looking the other way, she quickly responded.

 

"No."

 

At that affirmation, the elder male longneck spoke. "Well it seems that they are trying to join anyway. Until a few days ago I had never seen a hidden runner. Now I see an entire ravine of them!"

 

Ignis paled. _Can it be?!_ Disregarding the protests of the defensive line, she sprinted past the assembled dinosaurs and looked into the ravine that led into the main entrance. She could only stare at what she saw.

 

Hidden runners. Numerous hidden runners. Furthermore she could faces that she had thought that she would never see again. Her brothers and sisters featured prominently in the line of green. Her uncles and aunts were there as well. But those were not the faces that caused her the most happiness. That honor belonged to a face in the center of the line.

 

The face of her father.

 

Without thinking she sprinted headlong into the ravine right at the dinosaur that she feared she would never see again. The elder from which she had the most upsetting of partings. Her only remaining parent. She barely noticed when some of the other hidden runners began to move in front of the great leader, but were immediately waved off. She barely noticed the confused looks of her other family members. She certainly did not notice the fast biters approaching from behind the hidden runners. No the first thing that she really noticed was the embrace of her father when she finally reached him.

 

"Dad!"

 

A rumbling laugh emanated from Harthron. "It is good to see you as well, Ignis!" He pulled her apart for a moment so that he could see her face. "I see that you and your friends have reached the valley... We decided to make the journey as well."

 

Ignis looked into her father's face with teary eyes. He had an apologetic smile and a haggard look to his face. It was obvious that her father had been through a lot in the last few weeks. It appeared that he had aged years in a matter of days. Suddenly Ignis felt compelled to apologize, but the words did not come easily.

 

"Daddy..."

 

Harthron waved her off. "Don't worry about it dear. We both made mistakes, but we both did what we thought was the best for our people. It just took me a bit longer than you to come to the same conclusion." He smiled at her. "That is part of growing up. At some point we have to go our own way..." Something seemed to gleam in his eye as he paused for a moment. "Even though you have chosen your own path, you are still my daughter and everyone else will honor your rights in that regard."

 

Silence descended upon the hidden runners on that affirmation. To have a leader reinstate a member's right after such an acrimonious rift was almost unheard of, but everyone knew that the leader's words would not be challenged. A solemn declaration of this kind before the group was meant to rehabilitate the member not only in the eyes of the pack, but also in the eyes of the assembled family members. It left Ignis speechless for several moments.

 

"Daddy... I don't know what to say... But I take back what I said... you know... before..."

 

Harthron shook his head. He was just glad to get this unhappy episode past him. "It's alright, dear. All is forgiven."

 

Harthron then looked at his other pack members and quickly resumed his more formal demeanor. This change was noticed by Ignis who likewise changed her demeanor to an alert and respectful position. He had to again represent the pack and she had to represent her new pack. She may again be a member of the elect, but she was still technically of a different pack. It was time for her to report to the great leader about the actions of Viscond's pack.

 

"We are standing guard at one of the valley's entrances, sir." She spoke with more formality than she was accustomed to. "The valley has an alliance with Seeker's pack and we are awaiting their arrival... However, there are two massive two-footers on the way and the valley is on alert."

 

Harthron smiled and pointed behind him. "You mean like those two-footers?"

 

Ignis gawked as the two massive sharpteeth began to approach their location from nearly half a mile away. Why in the hell were they staying put? They were under threat!

 

"Oh no! We have to go, dad..."

 

Harthron laughed, which caused Ignis to look at him as if he had gone mad. He quickly explained the situation to her.

 

"Funny thing, Ignis... Those two sharpteeth are members of Seeker's pack..."

 

Ignis's mouth was agape for several moments as she took in that information. As the fast biters came into view just in front of the sharpteeth, she quickly realized that Seeker must be among them. However, regardless of how well-loved Seeker may be amongst the valley residents, she knew that the two two-footers would be another story. With a exasperated sigh she explained the scale of the task ahead of Harthron.

 

"Good luck explaining this to Whitehorn..."

 

......

 

Grandpa Longneck stood with unease as the sharpteeth stared at them from the other side of the defensive line. Here they were... Chomper's parents. The only other time that they had been in the valley was not a pleasant experience. They had been on a rampage in order to find their son and the grandparents had gotten into their way. In the end it had all worked out, but it very well could have turned out far worse. The prospect of having full-grown sharpteeth in the valley was not something that the residents had agreed to or even suspected. They knew that Thud and Littlefoot's pack would be joining the fight, but this was unexpected.

 

"My daddy thanks you for being understanding."

 

Grandpa frowned. He had no doubt that Chomper was putting the most generous translation to his father's words. This was not a bad strategy as the threehorns were already upset at this development, but it did disturb him that they may never know what exactly Chomper's parents were saying.

 

"We haven't decided anything yet, Chomper." Whitehorn spoke firmly. "What assurance do we have that your parents will stay on the valley's side?"

 

To everyone's surprise, Chomper's mother turned and showed her side to the assembled threehorns and longnecks. Bron audibly gasped at the sight and the grandparents shared his sentiments. A very clear gash was visible. Terri then emitted a series of growls and roars as she communicated in the sharptooth language.

 

"Mommy says that Red Claw nearly killed her. She would not help the beast that did this to her." Chomper then looked at Littlefoot for a moment before speaking again. "And speaking for myself, I will not rest until Red Claw is dead. He tried to kill my friends and my mommy. No one does that and lives."

 

Grandpa Longneck hesitantly stepped forward towards the sharpteeth, which caused the other dinosaurs to look at them with concerned expressions. After a pause Grandma followed him as well. He didn't stop until he was only one longneck-length away from the predators. It was at that point that he spoke.

 

"You fought us once. Back when you thought that your son had been kidnapped by egg-stealers or so the children of the valley had told us..." He waited for a moment as Chomper roared a translation. "If you are willing to fight on our side then we longnecks will not protest. It will be far better to be on the same side than against one another." Another pause occurred in order to allow translation as the sharpteeth looked at him with an unreadable expression. "You have helped our grandson and his friends. We are grateful for that, but we cannot speak for the rest of the valley. The other herd leaders will have to decide upon that." Another pause. "Let's see what Whitehorn decides."

 

Dein growled a response as Grandpa resisted the desire to retreat. A translation soon followed.

 

"You are brave, longneck. I appreciate that. You smell of fear, but yet you do what you think is best for your people. Rest assured that your people will not be threatened by us." A pause ensued as Chomper roared to his parents and they roared back. "Both of them give you their vow. They will only eat out mutual enemies or the dead while in the valley."

 

Grandpa Longneck nodded as Grandma looked towards Whitehorn with an inquisitive expression. "Whitehorn?"

 

The threehorn sighed as he considered the situation. He exchanged words with Topps for a moment that the longnecks couldn't make out, but eventually Whitehorn spoke.

 

"We would be foolish to refuse the help of two sharpteeth. The valley is facing the prospect of annihilation and that calls for extreme actions." He swallowed hard. "I have no objections to you joining our fight provided that you stay in the Hidden Canyon until the attack begins. I think that is all that I can get the others to agree to."

 

Chomper emitted a growl as he translated this to his parents. They soon followed their son's translation with growls and roars of their own. A translation soon followed.

 

"Thank you, threehorn. I take it you want us to be escorted?"

 

Whitehorn frowned. He no doubt assumed that the sharpteeth found the idea of being escorted as being somewhat humorous. As providing a veneer of being in control when in reality the sharpteeth were simply following them of their own volition. Nonetheless he gave the necessary orders.

 

"Arvin... Bron... Chomper... escort the sharpteeth to the Hidden Canyon." He knew that Bron had interactions with the sharpteeth in the past and thus it would be wise to have him go with the threehorn escort. Chomper would be needed in order to translate in the event that trouble occurred. "I will try to explain all of this to the other leaders."

 

Bron couldn't help himself from giving a cheeky response. "Good luck!" His reunion with his son would have to wait until after his escort mission was completed, but he knew that Littlefoot would understand.

 

The same delay would not apply to the grandparents, however.

 

"Littlefoot! It has been so long since we last saw you!"

 

......

 

Littlefoot smiled at the warm greetings of his grandfather. It had been so long since he had heard that wonderful voice. For a brief moment he felt like a permanent member of the valley again.

 

 **"It is nice to see you again, Grandpa!"** He then turned slightly to look at his grandmother. **"And you, Grandma! It seems that we had to arrive a bit earlier than expected..."** It was at that point that he was interrupted.

 

**"Daddy!"**

 

"Cera!"

 

Littlefoot looked over to see that Cera was nuzzling her father's foot in an affectionate gesture, as Topps returned the gesture in the manner in which it was received. He was far too old to care about looking soft in front of his comrades. After all, he wasn't the leader anymore and he had nothing to prove. Littlefoot smiled at the display.

 

A sudden nuzzling by his grandmother broke his attention from the display.

 

"I know you will want to review the defenses, you little leader you..." Littlefoot struggled weakly at his grandmother's gentle teasing. "But for right now you are just our grandson... "

 

 **"Aww... Grandma!"** Littlefoot protested weakly. This only earned him a nuzzle from his grandfather as he could hear Taunt laugh in the background. No doubt he was finding this affection from the leaf-eaters to be quite hilarious. It was very different from the sharptooth tradition.

 

**"Umm... Mr. and Mrs. Longneck..."**

 

The two elderly longnecks shifted their gaze as Littlefoot likewise looked at Ruby. He was a bit grateful that Ruby had given him a respite from the affectionate welcome. His gaze became a bit more concerned however when he noted that she had a somewhat frightened expression. _That's right..._ Littlefoot realized. _Ruby is still concerned about her parents._ That was when his grandparents took the opportunity to greet Ruby.

 

"Yes, Ruby? It is nice to see you again as well. We have been talking to your parents a bit over the last few days."

 

Ruby's expression turned ecstatic. **"They're here?! They're safe?!"**

 

Grandpa Longneck laughed. "Yes, Ruby. Your parents and siblings are quite safe. Well... at least as safe as any of us are now."

 

Grandma Longneck looked at her mate with a gently chiding expression. They didn't really need the reminder of their possible deaths at the claws of Red Claw's minions. She took the opportunity to put the rose-colored fast biter's concerns to rest.

 

"How about we take Ruby and her friends to see her parents? I am sure that Ruby would appreciate the reunion."

 

Grandpa Longneck nodded. "Yes. We will have to get Ruby's folks for the inevitable meeting anyway." He then looked towards Whitehorn who was still standing watch at the main entrance. For his part, Whitehorn seemed surprised to suddenly be brought into the conversation. He spoke after a short pause.

 

"I have no disagreements with that longnecks. We will keep a few threehorns on watch over here. I will call the meeting after a few moments."

 

Littlefoot noted that Whitehorn was acting quite gracious and reasonable considering the sheer insanity of the situation. They had just allowed fast biters into the valley for the second time and two giant sharpteeth into the valley for the first time. The valley had sacrificed its old prejudices out of the necessity of the fight ahead. This deserved a thanks.

 

**"Thank you, Whitehorn. For whatever it is worth, we will be on your side in the meeting."**

 

Littlefoot simply earned a 'hmph' from the threehorn, but it wasn't given with malice. It was simply the noncommittal grunt of a threehorn who did not want to seem sentimental in front of his followers. Littlefoot understood this well and did not press the point.

 

 **"All right, guys! Let's go find Ponder's folks! Then we can check up on Path and his parents again..."** He then sniffed the air, took on a curious expression, and smirked. **"...and Spotter? Quit trying to sneak up on Haven! It's not working."**

 

Ducky looked around in confusion until she saw the tall-tale brown outline of a flyer on the tree canopy above her. Defeated, Petrie flew down and landed next to the green fast biter.

 

**"Me figure it worth a try. Me curious if she still scare easy."**

 

This earned a laugh from Littlefoot and the others as Ducky made a faux swipe at the retreating flyer. Those two still had playful spirits and their friendship showed in how they pestered one another. Littlefoot took that opportunity to thank the flyer for his efforts.

 

**"It is nice to see you again, Spotter. It is quite a long journey that you traveled."**

 

Petrie shrugged with his wings. **"It be long journey, but it also be lot quieter. You fast biters make everything loud."**

 

Littlefoot shook his head in amusement at Petrie's verbal jab at his species. He then looked forward as he decided to get the conversation back on track. **"Well, Spotter, you and my grandparents can refresh us on what has been going on since we were gone. I am sure that is a story in itself."**

 

This earned him an appraisal from Topps, who then examined his daughter as well. Nodding to Whitehorn, he received a nod of approval to leave the defensive line and to accompany his daughter and her friends. Having obtained this approval, he then addressed his daughter with a bemused expression.

 

"Yes... and then maybe you can tell us why you have sticks and vines all over you."

 

Littlefoot blinked, but then gently touched the vine armor on his shoulder. _Oh yeah... we should probably discuss that sooner than later... the hidden runners will need to make use of that as well..._ With that in mind he then spoke.

 

**"Well you see, Mr. Threehorn... Your daughter actually had a very good idea several days ago..."**

 

......

 

**The next day:**

 

**"So it can't be used again?"**

 

Chronos sighed deeply. The former longneck before him could understand the concept of a 'pain rock' and a 'fire rock' but the concept of antimatter would obviously be a bridge too far. How could he describe the kind of power that they were talking about?

 

"It... can." Chronos offered tentatively. "It can only be used one more time." He looked at Logos with a somewhat helpless expression. This was not lost on Logos as she quickly joined the conversation.

 

"The stone is very powerful, Littlefoot. As you have seen..." Logos contorted her face in an odd expression as she considered the best way to explain this. "But there is something in the rock that keeps the power in it. The only way for us to release the power is to break the rock and to break that something..."

 

Littlefoot interrupted now that he thought that he had an idea of what she was saying. **"So you have to break the rock? Crush the rock?"**

 

Chronos nodded. "Exactly. But that is the problem. We can't be there when the rock breaks because we will be caught in the explosion. We are talking about something bigger than a mere rockslide here."

 

Littlefoot gawked. **"A mere rockslide?! Have you ever been caught in one of those?!"**

 

Logos shook her head. "No and you haven't been caught in a rockslide the likes of which we are talking about either. This will be something that the valley has never seen before."

 

Littlefoot looked down. **"When you told the meeting that you could cause a rockslide... we didn't know that you meant something like this. We thought that you meant doing something to... to um..."**

 

Logos finished for him. "...to the rocks?"

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yeah."**

 

Chronos cleared his throat. "Well, you have seen what the Repressor... um... I mean, pain rock can do. I don't think the other adults would believe us if we mentioned that. But you have a right to know the true power we are talking about. It should only be used as a last resort." He carefully examined Littlefoot's face while the fast biter considered this.

 

A confusing tangle of expressions went over Littlefoot's face. This was a lot to take in at once and the consequences were quite horrifying, but he knew that he could not turn down anything that may boost their chances of victory. Soon, however, Littlefoot was struck with a sudden thought.

 

**"What if your plan fails? What if you can't cause the rock to break from a distance?"**

 

Logos had a look of utter horror on her face, while Chronos looked down in contemplation. The looks on the faces of the rainbowfaces said it all. If this failed then they would have to break the rock manually somehow. This would result in the permanent end of their mission on this planet. Chronos and Logos would be no more.

 

Littlefoot frowned. **"If you know the risks then why do you do this? Why don't you leave the valley before it's too late?"**

 

Chronos answered sadly. "Why do you fight?"

 

Littlefoot looked down. **"I owe it to my friends... I owe it to my families... I owe it to the future..."** He shook his head. **"If I abandoned them in their time of need then what would that make me?"**

 

Logos smiled sadly. "Exactly. That is why we fight."

 

Littlefoot looked towards Logos with mournful eyes. He didn't want anyone to unnecessarily die in the conflict with Red Claw. Too many have been lost already.

 

"We may not be able to help you with our claws..." Chronos offered. "...but we can help with our minds. You just try to stay alive out there, Littlefoot. We will take care of things on the rock wall."

 

Littlefoot tried to put on a brave face as he placed his clawed hands onto the shoulders of the two rainbowfaces. **"There is a parting that Thud taught me that is common before battle. May your friends stand and your enemies fall."** He looked at them with a kindly smile. **"I wish that I could offer you more."**

 

Logos smiled. "Thank you, Littlefoot. You have offered the valley hope. You can do one thing for us though."

 

Littlefoot looked at Logos with an inquisitive expression. **"Oh?"**

 

Logos nodded. "You can keep safe out there. A lot of people are depending on you."

 

......

 

"Oh there you are! We were looking for you!"

 

Littlefoot smiled at the sight of his grandmother. He could see the tall forms of his grandfather and dad in the background, while Shorty and Ruby seemed to be riding on Bron's back along with two somewhat concerned young fast runners who were hanging onto Ruby as if they would fall off otherwise.

 

His grandfather was the next to speak. "Littlefoot! Where were you?"

 

Littlefoot smiled as he picked up his pace. **"I was talking to Logos and Chronos about their plans. They seem to be well."**

 

This caused his grandfather to nod. "Ah, still making preparations, eh?"

 

Littlefoot smiled as he dodged to prevent a nuzzling. **"You know me!"** Eventually he relented and allowed a light nuzzle from each grandparent. He then looked up at Bron's back.

 

 **"It looks like that you have a full load, dad."** Littlefoot smirked with a teasing expression. **"Have the fast runners decided to climb the 'mountain'?"** As soon as he saw his father roll his eyes, Littlefoot knew that he had struck a nerve.

 

"Darn it, Littlefoot! I just got them to call us longnecks again!" There was no malice in Bron's words as he spoke with obvious humor. "You do realize that you used to be a 'mountain' as well as far as Orchid and Arial are concerned."

 

Littlefoot shrugged. **"I downsized apparently."** While laughing at his own joke he addressed the two fast runners. **"You know, guys, if you want to annoy Shorty then you could call him 'Boulder'."** He smirked as he knew what would happen next.

 

"Darn it, Littlefoot!" Shorty bowed his head in annoyance as the two fast runners ran circles around the longneck while shouting "Boulder! Boulder!" in jovial voices. It seemed that their fear of falling off of the large longneck had been forgotten in light of a new way of pestering Shorty.

 

Littlefoot smiled. Had he still been a longneck then he would be worrying about what Shorty's reprisal would be, but he was not a longneck anymore. Therefore he enjoyed his minor torment of his adopted sibling. That was soon ended by Ruby's parents, however.

 

"Arial! Orchid! Don't run on the longneck!"

 

Littlefoot jumped several feet into the air and landed in a defensive stance. His panicked expression immediately caused Shorty and Ruby to laugh uncontrollably. It seemed that Detras and Pearl had unintentionally avenged Shorty's humiliation.

 

 **"Where did you come from!?"** Littlefoot exclaimed in surprise.

 

Pearl smiled at the brown fast biter. "It looks like someone wasn't paying attention."

 

Littlefoot rolled his eyes as Detras finally answered his question. "We have been practicing our hiding skills as the children will need it. If we were able to hide from you then that is a good sign."

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"Yeah, I suppose so."** He could see out of the periphery of his vision that Bron had lowered his neck to the ground as Shorty and the fast runners hopped off. Ruby was the last one to descend the neck, obviously being careful to not hurt Bron with her claws. It was a delicate procedure.

 

 **"Hmmm..."** Littlefoot muttered. **"I suppose fast biters shouldn't climb on longnecks."**

 

Detras placed a hand on Littlefoot's shoulder. "It was our daughter's idea of how to calm her brother and sister down. They demanded a ride 'on the mountain' but they were scared at the same time."

 

"Did you see that mommy and daddy?"

 

Littlefoot smiled at the little fast runners as they rushed to their parents. Children were so sweet and innocent at that age.

 

"Yes, dear. We saw." Pearl affirmed as she patted both of their young children. "Now what do you say to the longneck?"

 

Both fast runners looked in Bron's direction. "Thanks, Bron!" They then looked at Shorty in unison. "Thanks, Boulder!"

 

A muffled "urgh!" left Shorty's mouth, although Littlefoot could tell that Shorty wasn't really angry. He could smell that he was in good spirits. That was the kind of detail that he would never have been aware of during his longneck days. That was not the smell that attracted his attention at that moment, however.

 

He could smell a confusing tangle of scents originating from Ruby's advancing form. A slight hint of exhaustion from caring for her hyper siblings. A distinct scent of happiness from seeing her family again. A whiff of melancholy due to her joy being tempered that she would have to again part from her family eventually. A hint of anticipation, probably due to the fact that...

 

His thoughts were interrupted when she nuzzled him. The anticipation was obviously from finally having time to see Littlefoot again. He had been busy with preparations for the better part of the last two days.

 

"That brings back memories, doesn't it?"

 

At Pearl's question, Detras grunted his affirmation.

 

"Yeah. Though I waited a bit longer before finding the one."

 

Both Littlefoot and Ruby recoiled back as they realized that they had just showed affection in front of Ruby's parents. Neither of them had planned on being so open about things, but it had just happened. A distinct scent of embarrassment now inundated Littlefoot's nostrils as he tried to act normal in a feeble attempt to pretend what had occurred had not happened.

 

"Oh, knock it off you two!" The voice of Bron echoed from some distance away. "You're in love! Why hide it?"

 

Shorty's voice echoed from Bron's location as well. "Busted!"

 

Littlefoot and Ruby both looked at one another with apologetic expressions as they turned towards the longnecks. There were no recriminating stares, nor any surprised looks. Everyone seemed to have figured out that their friendship was growing into something more. Were they that transparent?

 

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Littlefoot simply nuzzled Ruby again and addressed her parents.

 

**"I promise that I will take care of her."**

 

Detras had an unreadable expression, but he spoke without malice. "You already have been taking care of her. And she has been taking care of you. As long as that is true then I have no objections."

 

Pearl then stepped forward. "It is the custom, Ruby, when a fast runner finds a mate..."

 

Ruby reared back. **"Mom! We are not that! We are still kids!"**

 

Pearl smiled. "Even so, we all know where this is going. Nest and eggs and all of that." Ruby was writhing in embarrassment as Littlefoot cringed under the hysterical laughter of Shorty in the background. Shorty had certainly won this encounter. "When else am I going to get the chance to do this?!" It was obvious that Pearl was enjoying this minor torment of her daughter and her special friend. "It is the tradition, if the child hasn't already left the parent's presence, that they will chase the child and their mate away. It is a way of showing that the child is now an adult."

 

Littlefoot spoke in a deadpan manner. **"You're going to chase us?"**

 

Detras smiled now. "Not only that, but we talked about this with your grandparents several days ago. They would like to participate in the tradition as well."

 

Littlefoot and Ruby both began to edge away from the assembled dinosaurs. **"Um... Wouldn't well wishes be better?"**

 

Detras's smile turned a bit more sinister. "Sure... If you can get away from us. If the parents catch the mate-to-be, so the tradition goes, then the pairing is rejected."

 

Littlefoot gritted his teeth. **"What?!"**

 

Detras nodded in the direction of the entrance to the Haven Valley. "I suggest that you get running if you want to be with my daughter."

 

With no further debate the two fast biters bolted from the assembled dinosaurs. The chase was on.

 

......

 

**"I won't bite, Tricia."**

 

Tricia looked at the orange fast biter with a surprised expression. "Taunt... talk...?"

 

Cera smiled. **"Your leaf-eater is getting better, Tricia! I have been teaching Taunt to speak as well."**

 

Topps snorted dismissively. "Remember what I said about fast biters, Tricia. They do bite."

 

Tricia nodded and nuzzled Cera before heading back towards Tria. This elicited a response from the pink threehorn.

 

"Topsy, do you think that is necessary?"

 

Topps nodded slowly. "Don't get me wrong, Taunt..." He seemed to pause at his mention of that name. "I know that you wouldn't do anything willingly, but..." He seemed to have trouble in finding the right words. Amazing, however, Taunt finished the thought.

 

**"It's alright, sir. I understand. You don't want your daughter to be lax around my kind."**

 

Topps stared at Taunt with an unreadable expression for several moments, but he finally nodded. "Yeah..." He then sighed as he tried to talk to his daughter. "Cera, have you considered what I said yesterday?"

 

Cera immediately took on an upset expression. **"Daddy, that won't happen! Ponder's folks are watching..."**

 

Topps was confused. "Ponder's folks?"

 

Cera sighed. **"Ruby."** She had gotten so accustomed to using their sharptooth names. **"Ruby's folks will watch Tricia and the other kids. You won't have to worry about that."**

 

Topps shook his head. "It may happen, dear. I just want to make sure that if something happens to me and Tria and if your pack manages to survive..."

 

Cera looked down dejectedly. **"We will make sure she finds a good home, dad. We will make sure that the survivors are okay."**

 

Only now did Topps relax. It was a promise that some part of him wanted to have before he could move on. He knew full well that they all could die in the cataclysm that lay ahead. But as long as he made every possible effort to make sure that his beloved daughter was cared for then he felt that he had done his duty. If only he could protect his other daughter. She may have had sharp teeth and claws now, but she was still his little girl.

 

Tria nuzzle her mate. "Now, dear... We don't want to upset Tricia." Topps now looked down to see a confused Tricia looking in his direction.

 

"Da.. da... cry? Daddy sad?"

 

Topps immediately straightened himself up. "Of course not! A threehorn does not cry!"

 

In response to her father's obvious recovery, Tricia began to pace in an almost robotic fashion with her head facing forward and her shoulders ramrod straight in a mock imitation of her father's prideful posture. It was enough to make the assembled dinosaurs laugh at her antics. It was a cute family moment that even made Taunt crack a smile despite the species barrier between him and the threehorns. Their levity was interrupted however by the rumbling of feet.

 

 **"What the..."** Taunt muttered.

 

The sight that greeted them was a truly startling one. Ruby and Littlefoot were running headlong towards the other end of the valley, with the longnecks and Ruby's parents in tow. As they passed by the threehorns, no one stopped in order to converse with them. Even after Cera tried to flag them down, there was no response. It was as if they had not heard her. That was when a noticeably winded green longneck stopped to catch his breath and looked in Cera's direction.

 

"Hey!" He paused as he gasped for air. "Everyone is tormenting Littlefoot and Ruby. Come on and enjoy the fun!"

 

As the green longneck began to run in the direction that the other dinosaurs had departed, Cera looked at Taunt with a shrug.

 

**"Do you want to torment our glorious leader?"**

 

Taunt smirked. **"Do you have to ask?"**

 

As the two fast biters sprinted towards the Hidden Canyon, Tria looked at Topps with an amused expression. "Ah, so the longnecks are going ahead with their plan."

 

Topps blinked. "What plan?"

 

Tria laughed. "Come along, dear." She then placed Tricia on her back. "I want to see how this develops."

 

......

 

"The food is learning to protect itself. Something tells me that this may come back to bite us in the end."

 

Terri rolled her eyes at Dein's concerns. The valley had been nice enough to let them into the Hidden Canyon without a single skirmish or threat. Yet, Dein was concerned that the hidden runners may start using vines and spears all of the time, which would make them very difficult to kill. _Dein's priorities... food first, everything else second!_ She thought in amusement. I suppose that I should answer my mate before he gets any ideas.

 

"Now, dear... you know that the leaf-eaters are too stupid to remember plans like this. That is the reason why Seeker's pack is only showing this to the hidden runners and fast runners. Those are the least stupid kinds of leaf-eaters."

 

At this point another voice made itself known. "I am sure that Seeker would love to hear that you think his parents are stupid." Thud smiled at the two massive sharpteeth. He had spoken in jest.

 

"Not as stupid as fast biters who constantly antagonize us!" Dein roared in mock anger as he took a threatening bite in Thud's direction. The bite was made lazily and without malice, but Thud still jumped to the side in any case.

 

"Daddy! Don't eat Taunt's daddy otherwise Stern Claw will never let us hear the end of it!"

 

Dein sighed. He had forgotten that his son was lounging nearby. He had undoubtedly heard all of the comments about the Great Valley residents being less intelligent than sharpteeth.

 

Thud shook himself off. "Gee... Thanks Path." He spoke in faux appreciation. However, it was obvious by the tone of his voice that Chomper was just joking as well. At least Chomper's jokes did not involve acting like he was going to kill you. Of course he was still a child; who knew what his sense of humor would be like when he was his parents' size?

 

Dein reentered the conversation. "I do wonder about those rainbowfaces though. Didn't Spotter say that is who gave him the idea of pointed sticks?"

 

Terri nodded. "Yes... but I don't think those rainbowfaces are typical though. Taunt called them weirder than a swimmer courting a flyer. In any case, rainbowfaces do not make up the bulk of our diet. As long as the longnecks and threehorns remain the way that they are then I don't think that we will starve."

 

Dein snorted. "We better not starve. If we do then I will remind you of this mistake every day until we starve to death."

 

Terri glared at her mate. "Have I ever told you that you were romantic, dear?"

 

Dein looked confused. "Ummm... No."

 

Terri smiled. "There is a reason for that."

 

As the two sharpteeth then began another back and forth of taunts and bickering, Chomper started up a conversation with Thud.

 

"So, how are your two packmates doing?"

 

Thud smiled and nodded towards the hidden runners. "They are doing fine. Right now they are helping the hidden runners put on their vines. I am glad that they have something to distract them from the horrors that lie ahead."

 

Chomper nodded. "Let's see how they are doing. Because I think that my parents will carry on for a while."

 

Thud snorted. "Their usual family life, huh?"

 

Chomper shrugged. "What was it that my daddy said? A family that fights together, stays together."

 

"Ha!" Thud chuckled. "I think that your father misunderstood that saying. It means that a family that fights an enemy together, stays together. Not that a family should bicker all of the time."

 

Chomper smiled. "Yeah... He probably got that wrong, but you have to remember that this is the same dinosaur who didn't know how to make a bridge!"

 

"Hey!"

 

Upon hearing the protest from Dein and laughter from Terri, Thud and Chomper both quickened their pace towards the hidden runners. It seemed that pestering Chomper's father was a pastime that both of them shared.

 

When they finally arrived at the assembly of hidden runners they found that Ducky and the others had the situation well under control.

 

......

 

The other four fast biters watched Ducky with curiosity as she helped Viscond place his vines on his body. It was a curious exercise for the fast biters to help a species that was known for hiding and it was certainly

 

 **"No, you need to put it around like.... That is it. It is, it is!"** Ducky beamed with praise. **"Now your vines will stay on!"**

 

Viscond looked at his attire with curiosity. Having something pressed against his flesh was a new experience for him and the other hidden runners. It was simultaneously uncomfortable, but yet it gave him a sense of protection. Cera's demonstration of how a vine could take many claw strikes had convinced even the most strident skeptics. There was no question that these vines worked.

 

"Thank you, Haven! You have given all of us hope for the battle to come!"

 

Ducky waved off his praise. "Allies stick together. Yep, yep, yep!"

 

Harthron examined the vines for several moments. After a few moments of silence he seemed to be pleased with what he saw. "Do you think that the vines we got yesterday will be ready for us to use in time?"

 

At this point, Spike spoke up. **"They would probably be ready now, but they might be a bit tough to bend around your bodies. We found that they had to be soaked in water for a while. That made them workable."**

 

Swift nodded. **"The good thing is that we found more than enough of the vines near the Roaring Falls. If we only had what we brought from the Land of Shallow Waters..."** She didn't finish her statement. It was obvious that if they had not acquired enough vines then the hidden runners would have to choose who got protection and who did not. Thankfully that unfortunate eventuality did not come to pass.

 

Ignis walked up to her father at this point. As a member of the elect again, she was permitted to have such liberty as to approach her father without permission, though she did so in a respectful manner. Her time on her own, short as it was, had taught her the difficulty of making tough choices and bearing the heavy burden of responsibility. Though she did not regret her decision to defy her father back in his territory, she had tempered her youthful idealism with respect for the burdens of leadership. This was not lost on any hidden runner in the area.

 

"This is brilliant!" Ignis affirmed. "We would have died by the dozen without these."

 

Breeze looked at Ignis with a grim expression. **"We might die by the dozen, but now we will have a chance to kill them by the dozen. We will have to be ready to kill and be killed in the days ahead."**

 

Spike whispered. **"Breeze..."**

 

Breeze sighed. **"I am sure that we will do well."** She affirmed. **"But we will need to be prepared for what may come."**

 

Spike nodded at Breeze's change in tone. She had a lot of hatred for Calin and his pack, but now was not the time for dwelling on self-sacrifice and death. Now was the time to boost morale. Her words were true, but they had to be said in a optimistic tone.

 

Harthron smiled. "Very true, Breeze. But I need to make sure that I am correct in my understanding of your plan. You will leave us to distract the fast biters if they enter this canyon and Ignis..." He looked at his daughter. "...and Viscond will lead the teams that protect the children and attack the invaders if they enter the valley itself. Is that correct?"

 

Ducky smiled. **"That is right. Yep, yep, yep!"**

 

Spike nodded. **"That way we protect the valley inside and out."**

 

 **"And take the battle to our enemy."** Leap affirmed.

 

Viscond took the opportunity to try to move in his vines. After a few moments of moving around in place he looked at Ignis with a playful expression.

 

"Well I guess that we need to practice our fighting skills in these vines..." He smiled at Ignis mischievously. "In would only be proper to nominate a member of my pack to practice with, so how about you, Ignis?"

 

Ignis looked at Viscond intensely. "I hope that I don't embarrass you in front of the pack and my father, Viscond."

 

Harthron tried to hold back a laugh as some of the other pack members did the same. Such a playful challenge in his pack would be a stunning breach of protocol, but for a lesser pack things were more loose and informal. Harthron noted that this probably suited Ignis quite well as she was quite the free spirit. He would enjoy watching this.

 

Westron looked at Harthron, as if he were asking for permission. With a nod of his head Harthron gave his consent and Westron went in-between the two combatants.

 

"Alright. Keep it clean and..." His eyes bulged wide. "...what is that!"

 

Harthron stared at Westron with a confused expression before shifting his gaze towards where he was looking. Three fast biters, that he recognized as members of the friendly pack, rushed out of the entrance into the Hidden Canyon, which was then followed by the fast runner family and several longnecks. Had the friendly pack betrayed them and the leaf-eaters were chasing them out? What was going on? He was about to intervene and ask what was going on when he heard something he did not expect.

 

 

......

 

 

"Ha ha ha! You should have seen the look on your faces!"

 

Harthron walked over to the scene and noticed that it was the green longneck that had spoken.

 

Littlefoot looked at his adopted brother with an exasperated expression. **"This isn't funny, Shorty! If I hadn't made it here then me and Ruby would not have her parents' consent! If that would have happened then..."**

 

"...Then you would have disobeyed them? It isn't like you haven't done that in the past!" Shorty added with some humor as he resumed laughing at the annoyed expressions of his adopted brother and his love interest. Littlefoot was about to interject when a loud outburst interrupted his train of thought.

 

More laughter echoed across the canyon. This time it was from the longnecks.

 

"We are sorry, grandson. But we had to have a bit of fun at your expense."

 

Littlefoot looked at them with disbelief. **"What... what are you talking about?!"**

 

Ruby finally caught her breath. **"Yeah... I have no idea what is going on!"**

 

"What is going on, Ruby, is a tradition but not the one that we said." Detras spoke softly. "You see... there is no tradition for fast runners to chase their children's proposed mates."

 

Ruby and Littlefoot both rose from their resting position in a mixture of anger and confusion. **"What?!"**

 

Pearl smiled softly. "The tradition is for the parents to prank the mates-to-be." Both Littlefoot and her daughter looked at her with anger, but that quickly dissipated when the next words left her mouth. "When the parents prank the two that then it signifies their consent to the match."

 

Both looked stunned at the fast runners. This was followed by a look at the longnecks. All of the adults now had apologetic expressions as if they feared that they had pushed it too far. That was when Littlefoot looked at Shorty and Cera, who were now a longneck-length in front of his father. Both wore non-mischievous smiles. It seemed that they now realized the depth of the love between their two friends. The chase and the supposed consequences of not being fast enough had nearly reduced them into tears. Now relief dominated his emotions. Ruby beat him in responding first, however.

 

**"Thank you, mom... dad... but you are both asses!"**

 

The parents laughed in relief that their daughter wasn't too mad at them. They did not immediately notice the two small fast runners who covered their mouths with their hands, being stunned that their older sister had said a curse word. Later on they would learn that today was a special day and that although they could call Shorty a 'boulder' they could not call him an 'ass'. Even if he did something that was worthy of that name. But that is a different story.

 

 **"I... thank you all..."** Littlefoot choked out. **"But I am curious what crap Topps is going to put you and Taunt through, Stern Claw..."** He gave her a weak smile.

 

Cera stepped forward as the longnecks approached. **"Well, the important thing is that Taunt lives through it, whatever it is..."**

 

Taunt looked at Cera with some concern. He had just seen the leaf-eaters put Littlefoot and Ruby through hell... what would they put him through? Her next few words confirmed to him that she was joking, however.

 

" **...and if he doesn't live through it then I can find a more polite one. That shouldn't be too hard."**

 

Hearing this, Taunt raised his large sickle claw in an obscene gesture. This earned a continuation of Cera's speech on that point.

 

**"See what I mean? Such disrespect and..."**

 

**Caw!**

 

Everything froze. The playful banter and romance was immediately forgotten as the alarm call chilled them all to the bone. Had they heard what they thought they did? Had the inevitable finally arrived?

 

**Caw!**

 

Littlefoot took on a grim expression and joined his hand with Ruby's. **"Everyone! Get to your assigned positions! And..."** He looked at his father and grandparents with a sad, yet prideful expression. Their expressions matched his.

 

**"...good luck, everyone!"**

 

......

 

 **"It is Red Claw!"** Petrie stated with obvious fear. **"He near split in ravine."**

 

Whitehorn sighed deeply. Because of the flyers they had some notice, but not an extraordinary amount. The splitting of the ravine was not very far away. Feeling tired beyond his years, he asked the obvious question to Petrie.

 

"How long do we have?"

 

Volant looked uneasy. "Optimistically?"

 

Whitehorn shook his head. "No. Give me the worst-case scenario. We need to prepare for the worst."

 

Volant looked back in the direction of the ravine where Red Claw was approaching. From the direction he was traveling it looked as if a direct attack on the main entrance was in the works, but looks could be deceiving. The pack could split up and attack at the other entrances as well. They would have no idea until the attack finally happened.

 

"They may be here late in the morning if they travel through the night. In the early evening if they sleep first."

 

Whitehorn looked down. The time for preparation was over. The battle was here. The only thing to be done now was to assume their positions and await the coming battle. He didn't turn his head to look at the flyer or the threehorns who he knew were currently staring at him. He simply gave the inevitable order.

 

"It is time. Tell the longnecks to close the entrances and the night sentries to watch the entrances." They would ensure that only the main entrances remained, which were too large to completely block with boulders. "When they attack our attackers must meet rocks."

 

He took as deep breath as he heard the commotion going on behind him. The orders would now be relayed to all of the watch points throughout the valley that the attack was less than a day away. After that it would be time for one final meeting. Not to discuss what was going to happen tomorrow, but to prepare the residents for what had to be done. What everyone knew would occur. Everyone would know, whether they wanted to admit it or not, that some of their friends, family members, and even themselves might be killed in the day ahead. It was one thing to know this intellectually and another to accept it emotionally. To make everyone ready to fight and die would be a herculean undertaking for any dinosaur. Though he had confidence in himself for the task ahead, he knew there were two dinosaurs who would be vital for the morale of the valley. With that in mind he gave his final order before departing.

 

"Tell Topps and Grandpa Longneck to meet me at the meeting place."

 

......

 

**That night:**

 

Red Claw stared at the ravine in front of him with a manic expression. After so many years of failure. So many years of half measures. So many years of incompetent underlings. The time had finally come. He would have his revenge. His long-dead son would finally be avenged.

 

 _I wasted too much time waiting for those damn children to run out of luck... too many years nibbling outside of the valley... too many years with those two useless fast biters..._ _I should have done this long ago._

 

Red Claw sucked in a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had felt anything other than rage or contempt and the sudden rush of melancholy was something that he had kept under control for so long. But now it was time to fulfill his obligation. His son's untimely demise would be avenged and Red Claw would ensure that his own name would live through the ages as a curse. He would not let the leaf-eaters forget his name. His legacy would leave a long shadow through the ages.

 

He wanted everyone else to feel his pain. They would know his anguish.

 

There was just one more thing to do before his final slumber before the battle. A tradition that even Red Claw wouldn't forsake: the declaration of intent. A final proclamation of perceived grievances and wrongs. A statement that would be carried by his followers into future generations. Brekan had left his indelible imprint on the world; now it was Red Claw's turn. With a terrible roar that echoed across the miles, he bellowed what he hoped was the valley's epitaph into the cold night.

 

**"Hear me cursed valley! Hear me roar!"**

 

His horrific roar awakened any dinosaurs who had fallen asleep in the pack. He scared his own followers as much as he scared the valley. He was like a living ghost who haunted those who had not yet died. A specter of death who yet lived.

 

**"Tomorrow I will have my revenge against those who have wronged me! Tomorrow the killers of my son will meet their own grisly end! Tomorrow I will share my pain with all who stand in my way! Tomorrow Wrath will be avenged!"**

 

His intent was clear for all who could hear. If he was victorious and his victory ascended into the stuff of legend then Wrath's son would live on. If he failed then the memory of his son would die with him.

 

**"Look upon your children tonight, for tomorrow I will crush them underfoot. Look upon your mates tonight, for tomorrow I will feast upon their entrails! Look upon your valley tonight, for tomorrow I will defile all that you hold dear! Reflect upon your lives, for tomorrow I put an end to all of your futures!"**

 

......

 

"What is that, Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot looked in the direction of Red Claw's terrible threat and closed his eyes. When he again opened them he joined eyes with the rest of his pack. Each of them knew that stakes. Each of them knew the dangers. But each of them decided of their own free will to stand with their packmates. Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, Ruby, Chomper, Taunt, Breeze, Thud, Leap, Swift, Terri, Dein, Detras, Pearl, and the enumerable allies who had gathered onto their side... All of them decided to stand against the inevitable. To right the terrible wrong before the tyrant could exact his revenge. With a calm voice he answered Grandpa's question.

 

**"They are Red Claw's last words, because we will make sure that his cruelty ends here!"**

 

As the cheers and shouts of the valley residents echoed across the valley walls, Littlefoot wondered if he had not just spoken some of his final words. As the residents prepared to sleep before the coming maelstrom of death, each of them knew that their time of peace and harmony had come to an end. In the next morning the bright circle would rise over a peaceful valley, but it would set upon blood-soaked ground and countless dead. It would be up to them whether their inevitable casualties would ensure their future or be in vain.

 

The battle for the Great Valley was about to begin.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	70. Skirmishes

**_“If your enemy offers you two targets, strike at a third.”_ **

**_― Robert Jordan, Crossroads of Twilight_ **

 

_Two fast biters... Wait! I recognize those two!_

 

In the ravine below stood two juvenile fast biters. The two fast biters appeared to be lost as they darted their heads from side to side in a desperate attempt to find their way. The male appeared to be smaller and had a nervous look upon his face, whereas the female's larger build seemed to exude fury at some unknown entity. It was a curious combination that the flyer couldn't immediately decipher.

 

 _Wait... didn't these deserters meet up with Seeker's pack? Then why are they out..._ That was when the flyer put the pieces all together. _Oh! Oh... Calin is going to enjoy this._

 

As Rinkus shifted his wings against the wind, he began to soar in the direction of the advancing pack. He had quite the interesting report to deliver to his benefactors...

 

......

 

**In a ravine outside of the valley:**

 

"I think the flyer bought it!"

 

Swift allowed herself to look in the direction where her brother was gazing. Sure enough the pink flyer was soaring and moving away from them at a rapid rate of speed. _Heading back towards his master._ She mused. _So far, so good._ She allowed herself a deep breath before turning and questioning her brother.

 

"Do you think that they will act like Seeker anticipated?"

 

Leap sighed as he began to kick at the dusty ground. _That is the big question, isn't it?_ He mused darkly. He paused as he considered the possibilities and tried to keep his fear at bay.

 

"I hope so... The entire plan depends on it, doesn't it?" He looked back towards his sister with an unsure expression.

 

Swift shifted uncomfortably as she sniffed the air. The wind was blowing in their direction which would provide them with some advance notice of any approaching dinosaurs. Such an advantage would be quite important in the narrow ravine. With that in mind she again spoke.

 

"We know Calin... that sadistic bastard! The only ones he wants to kill more than us is Seeker... If he gets an opportunity to go after us then I know that he will take the chance."

 

Leap too sniffed the air as he began to resume his charade of acting lost. They had to make it look like that they had been kicked out of Seeker's pack and not simply trying to misdirect their nemesis. Just because there were no flyers visible did not mean that they were not being observed at that very moment. As he began to follow swift away from the valley, feigning uncertainty, he asked his sister a question that troubled him greatly.

 

"But what if Calin is instructed to ignore us? Calin may be too deluded to see through our charade, but Red Claw may not."

 

Swift smiled. Leap had come to the same conclusion that she had reached a few moments prior. However, she had considered that possibility and decided that was probably what Seeker had been banking on this entire time. With the underlying strategies and counter-strategies playing in her mind, she decided to fill Leap in on what she had determined.

 

"Well, brother, we know how Calin behaves don't we? How he initiates an attack?" At Leap's nod, she continued. "The first step was to inspect, which the flyer has already done. The next step is to assemble the pack, which he is more than likely doing. Which inevitably leads to..."

 

......

 

**Some distance away:**

 

"We are ready to attack, sir!"

 

Red Claw smiled with anticipation. The final conflict was finally here. The forces were assembled. Flyers were prepared to take the battle to the valley's skies. Fast biters were prepared to invade the valley's interior and distract its defenses. Finally, he and his two new two-footer recruits were ready to assault the defensive lines themselves. A blitzkrieg against the valley looked ever so appealing, but Red Claw knew the first rule of battle.

 

Know your enemy.

 

He had fought with the valley's residents and those pesky children enough to know that the valley was well defended against outright attack. If he simply launched a full-frontal assault against the valley on all sides then they could possibly withstand the onslaught despite massive casualties. When dinosaurs were in the thick of battle they would entrench and fight. _No..._ He cautioned himself. _The second rule of battle will be very useful here._

 

A single act of misdirection is worth a thousand blows.

 

The valley was no doubt expecting a full-fledged attack. They would have placed their best fighters at the entrances in the hopes that their nerves would hold up during a single, brutal attack. However, if he were to attack them at multiple times to varying degrees, then that would sow confusion amongst their ranks. He could have the fast biters probe for any weaknesses, while the flyers decimated their surveillance from the air. Then, when they were devoid of their aerial scouts and responding to enumerable attacks from periphery, the lines would begin to falter. Perhaps they would even reorganize themselves to react to a feigned attack of his own creation. In either case that would be his cue. He would attack in force and enter the valley. Once the defensive lines were breached the fate of the valley would be sealed.

 

But before the initial probing attacks could begin, he had to deal with a diversionary tactic that was currently being used against his own forces.

 

"Calin, you are to chase the deserters, but only to where the ravine forks."

 

Calin growled in frustration, but did not interrupt. Red Claw smiled at this. His minion was in just the mood that he wanted him.

 

"They are trying to lead you away from one of the entrances, but you are to defy their expectations. Harass the other entrance, whichever one that may be. That will confuse their forces and force them to show us their plans." He grunted in concentration as he considered the options. "After you do this we two-footers will secure the fork in the ravine and the flyers will attack. Our second attack will be from a position of strength."

 

Calin bowed low as he hissed a question. "But if we do catch them before the fork in the ravine, can we kill them?"

 

Red Claw grinned. "I suppose you may kill one of them, but we need to see where the other is going so that you can go in the opposite direction." As Calin began to turn away, Red Claw growled once more. "...and Calin?"

 

The fast biter stopped and slowly turned towards his benefactor. "Yes, sir?" The contempt was clear in his voice.

 

Red Claw gave him a malicious grin as he made sure there was no misunderstanding his explicit orders. "Do complete the mission I have assigned for you... it would be a shame to lose you at such an early juncture."

 

......

 

**High above the Great Valley:**

 

The two fast biters continued to sniff the air from time to time as they meandered from rock wall to rock wall in faux confusion. The periodic glares in the direction of the advancing horde was the only hint that the duo had an ulterior motive and that particular signal would have been lost on anyone who wasn't doing a thorough watch over them.

 

"The waiting game continues."

 

Volant nodded at her daughter's whispered words. From their hidden vantage point they had seen the sharptooth flyer spot the duo and then take off in the direction of his leader. Despite the apparent discovery of Leap and Swift, however, the attack had not come. Volant hesitated to think about what that could indicate. Was Red Claw not planning on taking the bait? Was he planning on a long siege and waiting for the valley to become complacent?

 

 _No..._ She shook her head. _He can't wait that long. He will need to feed his followers and that means either leaving this place for more fruitful hunting grounds or..._ She didn't finish the thought. It was obvious that he did have one particular hunting ground in mind and she had no interest in letting Red Claw roam freely in the valley. Everything depended on preventing that.

 

"Yes, Valaria. We must wait until we see something." Volant then turned towards her daughter. "Do you all remember your mission?"

 

A chorus of "Yes, mommy!" followed from the hidden flyers as they each began to repeat the tasks that had been assigned to them.

 

"I will go warn Littlefoot if they attack the Hidden Canyon."

 

Another feminine voice spoke next.

 

"If they go to the main entrance then I will go warn Whitehorn."

 

Volant nodded with pride at her dutiful children. The crevice that they were hiding in was too small for but one adult flyer and a few children to fit into. Otherwise, she would not have risked her children in this endeavor. However, she was quite prideful in their sense of responsibility. Every child volunteered for this spy mission, but she could only pick two. As a result, she selected Valaria and Flap, the two swiftest flyers in her family. Their speed would give them the best chance of a clean getaway.

 

 _And I will give the alert call if the sharptooth flyers attack..._ Volant thought to herself. _But first we have to... wait..._

 

Suddenly the situation changed in the ravine. Both of the fast biters rose to a standing position as they placed all of their weight on the back of their hind feet. Their eyes were focused intently on the narrow ravine in the distance and the supposed horde just a few miles away. They stared for several moments at nothing in particular, but that is when they all saw it.

 

Fast biters. Dozens upon dozens of fast biters.

 

Volant stared agape at the sight. The number of predators in this group alone must have dwarfed Littlefoot's allies by at least four times. The fast biters were mainly juveniles, but several young adults also were apparent in their ranks.

 

Her heart sank. This was far worse than they had feared.

 

The two fast biters seemed to stare at the approaching horde for several moments in shock as the combined footsteps on the sprinting horde sounding like a stampede of spiketails. After a few moments, however, they seemed to regain their wits and did the only intelligent thing that they could do in that situation.

 

They bolted.

 

......

 

"I'm scared, mommy!"

 

Pearl looked down at her daughter with sympathetic eyes. She was most certainly not the only scared dinosaur on this day. Ever since the alert call had came from the flyers it was a mad rush to send the children to the assigned place. Now she and the children were in a cave that was just as dark and foreboding as their feelings at this moment. Their shelter felt just like a tomb though she would do everything in her power to prevent it from becoming one.

 

"I know, honey." Pearl softly spoke to her pink daughter. "So are your friends..." Pearl looked over at the swimmers and Tricia who were shivering in agitation. "...so is your brother..." She smiled slightly as Orchid tried to puff out his chest and act brave. She could see right through his act. "...and even me. Everyone is sacred, dear. But do you remember what your daddy and I taught you about fear?"

 

Despite her fearful shakes Arial nodded. "It... It's okay to be afraid as... as long as you don't let it control you." She recited from memory.

 

Pearl smiled. "Very good, dear." Looking over at the others, she realized that they needed her reassurance as much as her daughter did. "It isn't cowardly to be afraid, children. We just need to be sure to do our part."

 

One of the swimmers called out. "...and what is that?"

 

Pearl smiled. "Staying safe in the caverns until your parents have saved the valley. We have to take care of ourselves right now so that they can take care of the valley. Then you can see them again."

 

Another scared voice called out. It was choked with unshed tears. "But what if we don't see our mommies or daddies again?"

 

Several of the swimmers began to cry openly at that affirmation. This caused poor Tricia to begin to cry as well. She was only barely aware of what was going on. All that she knew was that everyone else was scared and upset. Now she was as well.

 

Pearl reached out to the swimmer and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We have to trust in them, child. Has your mommy or daddy ever let you down?" With reluctance he shook his head no. "Well then... we need to trust them here. They will do everything that they can to see you again. But in order to do that we have to be strong."

 

Pearl was surprised to hear the voice of her son from behind her. "Yeah. We need to be like Ruby. She has been through a lot and is still going strong!"

 

Pearl had to smile at Orchid's affirmation. Even after his sister had grown sharp teeth and feathers he still looked up to her. She did not expect the cascade of responses, however.

 

"Yeah! Or like my sister!" One of Ducky's brothers called out. "She hasn't let us down yet!" Affirmative nods and calls came from the numerous other swimmer children as well. They too had found support in the example that their sister had established.

 

"Or wike Cerwa!" Tricia affirmed, quickly forgetting her fear.

 

Pearl smiled. She was about to agree with the sentiments of the children when another voice called from behind her.

 

"Or like Littlefoot. I trust him with my life."

 

Pearl turned. Shorty had appeared at the threshold of the cavern that they were in. Beside him was the violet form of Pearl's mate who was carrying a bundle of sticks of some kind. She immediately recognized it as branches from the trees which produced stinky fruit. It seemed that the two had been busy while she was keeping the children calm.

 

Pearl smiled. She knew just what would help the children take their mind off of the dangers outside. "Okay, children. Do you want to help our families defend the valley?"

 

She was greeted by a chorus of affirmations. The children were ready to do anything that would help.

 

"Good!" Detras's voice echoed from the other side of the chamber. "Everyone grab one of these and put it by one of the entrances to this chamber. It will trick the bad sharpteeth from getting in here."

 

In mere moments the multitude of swimmers, Tricia, and the fast runner's own children were gathering sticks and placing them around the chamber in a scene that looked like ordered chaos. In this brief moment of respite Pearl took the opportunity to nuzzle her mate. For all that she knew it could be one of the last times she would have the opportunity to do so.

 

"This is a good idea to keep the kids occupied."

 

Pearl looked up from her embrace to see Shorty looking ponderously at the entrance nearest to him. He was not falling for the rouse that had been set up. _In fact..._ She thought to herself. _He must have helped plan this!_ The realization struck her as soon as she pieced together that Shorty had helped bring the sticks inside the chamber. This child was a bit more knowledgeable than the others.

 

"I used to do similar things when I was caring for the little longnecks who followed me." Shorty continued as if he were speaking to someone in front of him. "I would watch while they played... they got to be carefree while I got all of the fear..." He looked down as he continued. "I began to hate them for that... even after Bron found me I began to bully some of them... I just couldn't stand it."

 

Pearl frowned as she approached the green longneck. "Littlefoot told me a bit about you. He said that it took you a while to trust other people." She then placed a hand on his back in a sympathetic gesture. "It can be hard to trust when you have no one to trust. It can be hard to relate to children when you never had a chance to be a child."

 

Shorty nodded sadly at this as Detras approached and began to speak.

 

"Littlefoot said that you changed since he first knew you. You began to let your guard down, but then when he found you after his change that you were not quite the same."

 

Shorty sighed before speaking hesitantly. "I thought my brother was dead. That the only one who I trusted, except for Bron, had be taken from me... I had to be an adult again."

 

Detras shook his head in sympathy. "It is easier losing your childhood when you never had one to begin with."

 

Shorty simply nodded. Pearl looked over at the children to make sure that they were all where she could see them. Seeing that they were not placing themselves in harm's way, she took this as an opportunity to address the longneck.

 

"Is that what you want? Because if it is then all you..."

 

Shorty shook his head and looked towards the other children. She took this as her cue to stop.

 

"I... I see them being happy and that makes me happy. I don't need to be a child as long as they can be."

 

Pearl laughed, which earned a confused glance from the longneck. She quickly clarified.

 

"Well, Shorty. At least in that regard you are a fast learner."

 

Shorty looked at her with a confused head tilt. The term fast runner and his name were almost never used in the same sentence. She quickly filled in the gaps for him.

 

"Many adults never learn that lesson." She sighed. "Now the details... the details are where it gets tricky."

 

The two fast runners and the juvenile longneck watched the children mark the chamber with their sticks for several more moments. It was a welcome respite from the terror of the unknown that awaited them all. For while they waited in their cave, the initial skirmishes of the battle were underway.

 

......

 

"Keep pace, Leap!"

 

Swift shouted at her brother as she struggled to keep ahead of the rampaging onslaught. She had expected a significant attacking force, but nothing like this. A pack of this size only existed in the legends of old. Such a thing could only be maintained through hunger, desperation, and fear. Only a personality like Red Claw or Brekan the Cruel could lead such a force.

 

"I'm trying..." Leap huffed through gasped breaths. "Which way are we going?"

 

Swift tried to think about her brother's question as they neared where the ravine forked towards the two entrances. The first one hidden within the Hidden Canyon and the other a bit more conspicuous. They had been given clear instructions by Littlefoot on how to proceed.

 

_"If they attack with a lot of fast biters then go towards the Hidden Canyon so that we can weaken them... but if they attack with a few then go to the main entrance."_

_"But..." Leap had asked in confusion. "If they attack with only a few then that means they must be holding back for a larger strike. Why would we lead them to the main entrance then so that a bigger force can attack us at our weakest point?"_

_Littlefoot smiled at Leap's question. "Good question, Leap. Let's just say that we have some plans for them if they should attack the Hidden Canyon."_

_Swift nodded as both she and her brother were quite aware of the hidden runners' preparations. "But where will the pack be, Seeker?"_

_Littlefoot shrugged. "Wherever the bigger force is. We need to help keep the fast biters out of the valley so that the adults can deal with the big guys. The rainbowfaces will need to know where the main attack is coming as well."_

_Leap looked confused. "What good could two rainbowfaces could do?"_

_Littlefoot looked away. "I don't know about doing much good for the fighters... but they may be able to help the survivors..."_

_Both siblings stared at one another. They had no idea what Littlefoot was muttering about but that didn't sound good._

 

Swift shook her head. This situation was far different than what they were preparing for, however. This was a massive force, but the two-footers were nowhere to be seen. This meant that not only was this a sizeable force, but more was on the way. They couldn't simply rely upon Littlefoot's orders here, they would have to take initiative.

 

"Leap, you go left and I will go right!"

 

Leap paled. "What?!"

 

Swift breathed deeply. "You heard me! This is different than what we expected. We need to divide and conquer." She looked in his direction one last time as the forking of the paths came upon them. "Good luck, brother... I will see you in the valley."

 

......

 

Volant was agape when the two fast biters broke into different directions, with Leap heading towards the Hidden Canyon and Swift heading towards the main entrance.

 

"What are they doing? This is not what was planned!"

 

That was when the enemy pack's actions showed the intelligence of Swift's decision.

 

......

 

The stampede of raging fast biters neared the fork in the ravine with tremendous speed. There was no way for the various sharpteeth to hear one another over the clamor of stomping feet. Nor was there much room to maneuver around your counterparts to the front and sides. The masses of predators were forced to follow whichever path their packmates at the front chose to pursue. The results were inevitable.

 

"To the main entrance, you fools! To the main... Damnit!"

 

Calin roared in rage as he directed what remained of his forces to follow him towards the main entrance. Nearly half of the fast biters at the front had simply followed Leap and the followers behind them had dutifully followed. Now the entire attempt of a diversionary attack was in disarray. With equal attacks on both entrances, neither defensive line would be compelled move to the other side in order to give Red Claw an opening.

 

Calin grunted in annoyance and exhaustion as he regained his position at the front of his force. He had to have something to show for his efforts or else he knew that he would be doomed.

 

He would attempt a breakthrough at the main entrance even if it was the last thing that he did.

 

......

 

"Children, it is time to..."

 

Volant stopped as she looked to her sides and noticed that her children had already departed. Their fluttering forms could be seen departing in their respective directions. Each entrance would know that a battle awaited them.

 

 _We don't have an idea of where Red Claw's main force will strike now though... I wonder if..._ That was when she saw something that made her blood grow cold.

 

The sharptooth flyers were appearing across the horizon. Ten large forms were clearly visible, including two that she remembered all too well.

 

"Sierra and Rinkus..."

 

But as the flying horde continued its journey towards the valley, and not realizing that Red Claw's original strategy had already been sidetracked, Volant suddenly came up with her own idea of what Red Claw's strategy was at that moment.

 

 _Attack us on all fronts so that we have no idea where the main attack is coming..._ She took on a grim expression. _Well... two can play at that game!_

 

Wasting no time, she gave the alert call for her fellow flyers who were hidden on top of the rock walls. The enemy could not preempt what it couldn't see.

 

**Caw!**

 

......

 

**Entrance to the Hidden Canyon:**

 

"They're doing what!?"

 

Littlefoot couldn't believe his ears. Under normal circumstances, having the attacking pack split up would be a good outcome, but this was not a normal time. Swift and Leap had violated his very explicit orders of leading them to one entrance or the other. Having seen Red Claw in action before, he knew that a diversionary attack would more than likely be followed by an actual attack at another location. Now they had no idea where the inevitable strike would come. The entire purpose of their diversion had been ruined.

 

That was when Flap changed Littlefoot's view of the situation.

 

"There were many of them! About four times as many as all of you!"

 

Thud's mouth went agape at the flyer's announcement as he let out a surprised yelp. Littlefoot's expression was equally shocked at this news. _So that is why they went in both directions! Calin probably didn't plan on doing that from the beginning and our friends tricked his forces._ Littlefoot knew what that meant. This gave them a chance at averting disaster, whereas a full-fledge attack on one entrance would have doomed them. _Swift and Leap, you are brilliant! We have to weaken their forces through all means necessary and leading them towards both entrances certainly does that._

 

**Caw!**

 

Littlefoot turned his head towards the rock wall with a concerned expression. Now came the aerial battle... They would lose their eyes in the sky for the foreseeable future as the flyers tried to defend the skies over the valley. If the aerial battle was lost then the consequences would be too terrible to contemplate. Without any secrecy to their defensive arrangements, Red Claw could react appropriately and easily overwhelm the valley with his superior forces. Neither the battle for the skies or the ground could be lost, lest the valley itself would fall.

 

"Oh no! Mommy!"

 

Littlefoot looked up at the distraught flyer. Flap, he could have sworn her name was... one of Petrie's enumerable siblings. Though acting as a messenger in the battle, she was little more than a child. A child who was now being forced into the horrors that lay ahead.

 

"Do not worry, Flap. Oh, no, no, no!"

 

Littlefoot smiled as the ever-caring green fast biter again addressed the distressed flyer.

 

"The best way you can help your mommy is by helping the valley."

 

Littlefoot nodded. That was his cue to give the flyer her orders. With that in mind, he addressed her with a question.

 

"Which group was larger?"

 

Flap seemed frozen for a moment, but then she regained her composure and spoke.

 

"The one heading for the main entrance..."

 

Littlefoot nodded in the direction of his packmates, who immediately sprung into action without a word being exchanged. His order to Thud was a bit more overt, however.

 

"Thud? Help out your packmate when he arrives! We will be heading to the top of the rock wall!"

 

Thud nodded but nonetheless asked a question as Littlefoot joined the rest of his pack in sprinting back into the valley.

 

"What good will you do up there?!"

 

Littlefoot continued to run with his pack as he yelled out his answer.

 

"A lot! Calin will soon learn that the flyers aren't the only ones who can attack from the air!"

 

......

 

"We lost Calin!"

 

"Have we gone the wrong way?!"

 

Kader frowned in annoyance. Yes, they had lost track of Calin. How could they not when it was all anyone could do to just avoid being trampled by the packmates behind them? Now that the advance had slowed and everyone could hear the ruminations of their comrades, it was obvious what had happened. Calin had ordered them to go in the opposite direction of the two deserters, which gave them two possibilities when the duo had split up. Now they found themselves alone in the narrow ravine, the smaller of what was now two groups.

 

He looked around at the fast biters around him. _Artac, Biter, Sickle Fang, Orange Tail, Razor Bite, the two new fast biters that I couldn't be bothered to remember..._ None of those who remained were of his rank. Without a leader they had slowed and were moving uncertainly through the barren path that lay before them. He knew that if the group did not have any success here then he would be held personally responsible as the highest-ranked member. It would be up to him to take control. Or else.

 

"Listen up, everyone!" Silence reigned as Kader spoke with a booming voice. "I am taking control here! Red Claw gave us orders to attack the entrances and that is what we are going to do! Follow!"

 

Kader sprinted ahead as he could hear the others follow and eventually match his pace. _Wonderful... now if we can live through breaking into the valley..._ They had not done very extensive scouting of the valley's defenses as their flyers would have to destroy the valley's aerial defenses for that. Once the leaf-eater flyers were dealt with then a more planned-out assault could be conducted. However, that did not resolve the issue that now faced him. Somehow he had to lead his meager force of one dozen sharpteeth into the unknown canyon that lay beyond. A mysterious land of trees and streams that seemed to disappear into the distant rock walls. According to Red Claw the valley had a secret entrance that he entered through once that was somewhere in those walls.

 

However, finding that entrance would only be half of the battle.

 

As he and the others passed the green of innumerable cold-tolerant trees, he could feel a chill go up his spine. The valley would certainly have defenses of some kind even if they managed to find the entrance. He would have to lead an all-or-nothing sprint through the defenders in order to enter the valley's interior. Only then could they cause the desired disruption to the valley's defenses by attacking them from within their own walls.

 

"Oh! What is that stench?!"

 

The fast biter turned in annoyance as he saw two of his packmates stop and cover their nostrils with an overwhelmed expression.

 

"Come on, you two! We are made of sterner stuff than..."

 

That was when it hit him. A stench unlike any that he had encountered before. It was rancid in a way that made even decomposing meat smell appetizing by comparison. It was a unique mixture of fruitiness, rot, and smokiness that caused the senses to revolt. His eyes watered as he fell to one knee in confusion. _Where is that stench coming from?!_

 

Kader sucked in a breath but immediately regretted it as the stench now assaulted him full force. It was the Cold Time and according to Red Claw this meant that they should be safe from the foul-smelling fruits of the canyon. But there were no fruits to be seen. If the smell wasn't coming from the non-existent fruits then where.

 

**Thud!**

 

The fast biters jumped in surprise as a sharpened stick landed behind them, impaling itself into the hardened soil. In addition to the rising fear of the unexpected attack, their nostrils were assaulted with an even stronger scent of the foul-smelling trees. The sudden realization that the smell was in the wood did not calm his nerves. They had a very real threat now. An attacker had tried to use a sharpened stick against them and only one pack of dinosaurs had been known to do that.

 

Seeker's pack.

 

Shifting to his right and assuming a stalking pose, he carefully examined the area around them. The monumental trees stood impassive under his examination as silence reigned amongst the petrified sharpteeth. There were no signs of life in those trees. No signs of malice. There was only green. Undoubtedly one of the green fast biters had attacked them, he deduced. In any case they had little time to deal with Seeker, they had to get moving and find the entrance.

 

"Okay, everyone..."

 

**Whoosh!**

 

He turned to stare at where the sound had originated only to see a swaying branch. It was obvious that someone had moved across that way but a mere second prior, but now no sign remained.

 

**Whoosh!**

 

The entire group turned at the new sound which came in the opposite direction from where they had been looking. If he were a paranoid dinosaur then he would think that they were trying to surround...

 

**Whoosh!**

 

A flash of green appeared and then disappeared between two of the massive trees. It had only been there a moment, but in that split second he saw something that made his blood freeze.

 

 

Green feathers.

 

Kader knew exactly who these mysterious dinosaurs were.

 

"Everyone, follow me! It's the..."

 

**Schluck!**

 

"Ahhh!!!!"

 

Pain. Terrible pain permeated his hip as he collapsed to the ground in agony. His ears were awash in the sound of his own heart beat as throbbing jolts of agony pulsated through his entire body. For several moments he simply lay there as the sounds of bone-chilling screams hurt his sensitive ears. In his confused state he could not recognize the confusing jumble of sensations that his mind was registering. His eyes could only see green, while every breath seemed to convey agony to every part of his body. Finally, there was an odd scream echoing in his ears. It almost sounded like the screeches of a dying flyer. Starting off low pitched and then progressively rising and becoming more hoarse as they went on. It was only after several moments that his pain-addled mind finally realized what was happening.

 

He had been grievously injured. He was the one who was screaming.

 

With a pained groan that caused convulsions of pain to flow through his body, he rolled onto his uninjured side. Shuddering with pain, his vision slowly began to clear as he again became aware of the sounds around him. However, recovering his wits only made him aware of the living hell that was occurring all around him.

 

"Please.... somebody help me..."

 

An orange female whom he initially couldn't identify moaned for help only a few feet away from him. Two large sticks were embedded in her abdomen as she appeared to be pinned to the ground. It was obvious that her wounds were mortal from the stench alone. The smells of excrement and partially digested meat were interspersed with the stench of blood. Such a disembowelment was not survivable. Steeling himself and ignoring the rising panic, he turned his gaze to the fighting in the distance.

 

**Growl...**

 

**Crack!**

 

Before Kader's eyes could focus on what he was looking towards, his ears could pick up the sounds of screaming and the cracking of bones. It was a symphony of rage and agony, and he was simply an unwilling audience member in this theatre of despair. Finally, however, he could see the sight that lay before him.

 

A massive green fast biter stood between six hidden runners. _Biter..._ He recognized her immediately. She was probably the strongest of what made up his group and by far the bravest. The fact that she was still standing and fighting was a testament to that.

 

The fearsome predator held the limp body of a hidden runner in her jaws. Blood oozed from the broken body as the other hidden runners hesitated before the one who had killed their comrade. Two sticks stuck out of Biter's back, but yet she still stood firm. Even though others were retreating all around her, she was not going without a fight.

 

"Everyone, gather around me! We all need to defend one another's flanks!"

 

Those were the last words that she spoke. Suddenly, one of the hidden runners advanced and as she tried to slap the stick out of his hand, another embedded a spear into the side of her throat. In a sickening instant her voice went from a low commanding tone to a high pitched squeal until it finally went silent as her vocal organs were ripped away by the intruding weapon. Her final moments were spent clawing at enemies in front of her that she could no longer reach. The successful hidden runner held the spear firmly and as she simply flailed in place in a pitiful display of futility. After a few horrifying moments her thrashing finally ended and her glazed eyes focused on nothing in particular.

 

Biter was dead and so was any hope of the fast biters regaining the initiative.

 

Kader struggled to get up as the sounds of screams, cries, and running feet began to die down around him. However as he tried to rise from the ground, his feet suddenly slipped on the blood-soaked ground and landed upon the spear-pierced side.

 

As he again convulsed with pain, he could smell his own blood ooze from the reinjured wound. Furthermore, he could no longer feel his left leg. It was at that instant that he realized that his injury was not just a severe one, it was mortal. Knowing that his end was near he closed his eyes and awaited the end.

 

"Are they all gone?"

 

"All but one!"

 

Kader didn't open his eyes as he could hear the hidden runners converge around him. This was it. His misery was finally going to reach its conclusion. That was when he heard something that made him open his eyes.

 

"We didn't have time to use the Orange Death here... Perhaps this one would make for a good test?"

 

Kader had no idea what the hidden runner was going on about, but it didn't sound good. That was when another hidden runner walked by with a commanding presence. His mannerisms and expression communicated power and authority, which even the fast biter could recognize. This was their leader. The same hidden runner who had killed Biter.

 

Harthron looked at the fast biter with an unimpressed expression. "Yes, I suppose we need to make sure that we have a good batch."

 

At this he grabbed an orange bulb from one of his hidden runners and smashed it upon the tip of his already bloodied spear. Seeing that it now was a mixture of orange and red, he nodded in approval before handing it to a hidden runner to his right.

 

"Well Banton, you lost family in Red Claw's attack, didn't you? Perhaps you should do the honors?"

 

The last thing that Kader saw before his world exploded into unimaginable agony was the hidden runner smile with a sickening expression that was reminiscent of Calin. Then, without warning, the spear was thrust straight into his back.

 

It wasn't until several minutes later that the Orange Death finally killed the broken fast biter. It was only then that his screams ceased to echo across the canyon and silence again descended upon the land. Then just as suddenly as the hidden runners had appeared and destroyed the hapless predators...

 

They disappeared back into the forest.

 

......

 

**Just outside of the valley:**

 

_Breath in... breath out..._

 

The flyer's breath came out in short gasps as she waited until the right moment.

 

_Breath in... breath out..._

 

Volant's call meant that it was time to carry out what they had all been preparing for days. Ever since Valaria came up with the idea of using sticks covered with small rocks to hide flyers on the rock walls, Volant had realize the defensive applications of that trick. Flyers were not known for being stealthy when they flew in the sky so a surprise attack by many flyers coming out of nowhere would be devastating on any invading force. They would be looking ahead and expecting attacks from the front or from above, but an assault from the rear... an attack from an area they will have already passed over... that they would not expect.

 

From her vantage point she could see the flyers begin to fly over head. She couldn't see much under her covering, of course, but their shadows were clear enough. They were flying slowly as they approached the valley, obviously using the thermals in order to carry them aloft. They expected to have plenty of time to reorient themselves against any threat. They thought that their ability to fly would grant them the initiative.

 

They thought wrong.

 

The flyer began to panic. _What if I don't get the order? What if the order has already been given? I don't want to fail here!_ Her pulse began to race as this possibility raised its ugly head. The order to rise from their hiding spots would be non-verbal as to avoid detection by their enemies. No... They would watch the small puddle in the center of their bluff. Once their group leader threw a small rock into the puddle that would be their signal to begin to flap as silently as possible. Then would come the attack.

 

_Come on, it should be any time now! Has she already given the order? Did I miss it? Did I..._

 

**Splash!**

 

There it was. That was the signal.

 

With as much speed as she could muster, she emerged from her personal lean-to. As she escaped from her claustrophobic shelter, she could now very clearly see her comrades. They looked just as scared as she was. But there was no time to reflect upon that. Their mission started now.

 

Her gaze shifted towards the clear blue sky. The silhouette of ten flyers were clearly visible. One sharptooth flyer for each valley flyer on the rock wall. One for each adult flyer. If they failed to take out their enemies then the remaining flyers would not stand a chance. Children would not stand a chance against these fiends. Her fear was soon replaced with rage as she flapped her wings and silently took to the air.

 

**Flap! Flap!**

 

The take off was always the most taxing part of any flight. It took massive amounts of energy to propel oneself off into the air. Far more than soaring flight. In these moments of exertion it was hard to think of anything else.

 

**Flap! Flap!**

 

Had she been looking below her, she had no doubt that she would see the rock wall begin to shrink in the distance. The wind whipping against her crest and the feeling of acceleration clearly indicated that her speed was approaching that of the enemy flyers, but that would not be enough. No... To catch them she would have to go much faster.

 

**Flap! Flap!**

 

She could feel the shockwaves of the others flying on either side of her, but she dared not look. Her target could not be ignored even for a moment.

 

**Flap! Flap!**

 

Then without warning all of the flyers stopped flapping and let the thermals carry them upwards. They were now several hundred feet above the enemy, but were still some distance behind. But that would not matter. From this point on they would let gravity do the hard work. When they struck the enemy would have no warning and no hope.

 

She allowed herself to look in Volant's direction as she went to the front of the aerial line. They were now in a V formation with every flyer having their wings locked in place for soaring flight. Though she was a caring mother, Volant looked utterly horrifying in her current role. She was like a Valkyrie ready to choose the dead. Much like how death would strike many without warning, she brought her wings to her chest and began to descend with great speed. That was their cue. This was it.

 

The sharptooth flyers didn't stand a chance.

 

......

 

A massacre of unimaginable proportions occurred before the flyer's eyes. In a split instant, flyers emerged from the clouds and collided into the heads and necks of the unprepared attacking force. Eight of the attackers fell helplessly from the sky without ever knowing what had hit them. Much like the ground fuzzies that sharptooth flyers would often eat, they had met their end from an unseen killer. From his vantage point he couldn't hear his comrades hit the rocks below with a sickening thud, but he didn't really need to. The consequences of falling unconscious from that height carried only one outcome and it was an irreversible one. With a sigh, he turned his head and looked at what remained in the skies above the valley. With ten defenders now facing off against two surrounded and panicked attackers, the result was inevitable. The battle was over in less than 30 seconds.

 

As the last of the sharptooth flyers lifelessly crumpled to the ground, Rinkus spoke nonchalantly to his friend.

 

"Just like I thought, they had a little surprise for us."

 

Sierra looked at Rinkus with a befuddled expression. His response was irreverent as ever.

 

"A little surprise! The sapsuckers just wiped out our first wave!"

 

Rinkus smiled as his voice turned cold. "Just like I planned."

 

Sierra looked at him with a disbelieving expression, which Rinkus reveled in for a moment before addressing his obvious question. It was quite a new experience seeing Sierra observe him with apprehension.

 

"Those ten were our most worthless comrades... and most importantly the ones least loyal to us... keeping them was no benefit and losing them was no loss." Rinkus noted humorously that Sierra looked approvingly at his brutality, but it was obvious that his erratic friend still did not understand his grand scheme. "I did this in order to find out what their surprise was and to find the defenders of the valley. Now they have used their one advantage on the most expendable of us..." Rinkus smiled as he looked into Sierra's eyes. "Now it is time for us to finish the job and to reap the rewards!"

 

Sierra grinned maliciously. "Time to get the others?"

 

Rinkus nodded. The others were indeed dim-witted, but that would also make them easy to manipulate and use. With twenty flyers against the valley's ten, the valley would not stand a chance. Now it was time to call up the reserves.

 

"Get the rest of the flyers! We have some work to do!"

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

"There is the valley! Keep on course and we will be there in no time!"

 

As Nunti finished reassuring the impatient group, Pterano looked pleased at the tell-tale sight of the Mountains that Burn. They were so close. So very close. It felt like that it had taken ages for them to reach this place, but in reality it had only taken the better part of two days. However, Pterano was as aware of anyone else that two days were a lifetime when sharpteeth were involved. He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

 

That was when he saw something that made his blood run cold.

 

"Red Claw!"

 

Nunti turned his head upon Pterano's exclamation and immediately moved closer to his mentor. If Red Claw was outside of the valley then that meant that it had not yet fallen, but that also meant something else. Something quite sinister.

 

It meant that his sharpteeth flyers were here as well. They had no time to spare.

 

Pterano frowned as he tried to increase his velocity despite the uncooperative wind. As images of those whom he failed began to flash in his mind, he could taste the adrenaline in his throat. The precursors to the waking dreams that often haunted him. But then he did something that he had never done before. He fought back against the inner darkness.

 

As suddenly as they had appeared, the mental images stopped. A disturbing sort of clarity reigned in his mind as his flight continued. No one who was near to him could have seen the inner struggle that had just been waged, but in a way Pterano had fought his first battle of the fight ahead. His battle against himself.

 

_Hang on, nephew. I will not fail you. I will not fail again!_

 

 

 

 


	71. Battle for the Hidden Canyon

**_“Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.”_ **

**_― Sun Tzu, The Art of War_ **

 

"Hold the line!"

 

Whitehorn looked out at the massive horde in the distance. He had seen battle in his time. He had been there when the herds had found the Great Valley and he had been present in the battles that the threehorns had faced in the journey to their home. But in all of his years he had never seen anything like this. Even with a solid line of nine threehorns making a defensive line, there were at least three times as many fast biters facing them. Juveniles... adults... every age of predator was present. Even with their reserves guarding the back of their line there was no way that they could hold them all in the event of a full-fledged attack. They had never anticipated something like this.

 

But it could have been so much worse had Valaria not informed them of what was coming. She had given them just enough time to call their reserves from the interior of the valley. As a result, the longnecks stood in the distance. They were ready to tail swipe any predator who managed to bypass the threehorns.

 

**Growl...**

 

Several of the threehorns edged forward as a pale tan fast biter threatened the line with a ferocious growl. This earned an immediate response from Topps.

 

"Hold the line! They want us to overreact! Make them come to us..."

 

Whitehorn looked towards the battle-tested veteran. He was still acting like he was the leader of the herd despite the fact that he was now but a deputy under Whitehorn's command. Nonetheless Whitehorn did not mind the elder's orders to his comrades. That was part of the reason that Whitehorn had kept him as a deputy in the first place. He needed a stern voice who would do what was necessary without fear of the social consequences. He needed someone with the courage that came from age. Topps was just that individual.

 

"Right!" Whitehorn affirmed. "Make them come to us! Cover the threehorn next to you! Trust the others to have our backs!"

 

The herd settled down immediately at this. It was a testament to how much trust the valley residents had in one another that they were willing to trust the others in covering their flanks. This solidarity seemed to disturb the fast biters.

 

_I don't think that they were expecting our response. Now it is time to take the initiative._

 

"Everyone, advance in pace with me and then retreat! Let's see if these baby-eaters are stupid enough to get trapped in our wake!"

 

......

 

Calin gave a series of two clicks to indicate that his forces should retreat two threehorn lengths behind. He had no idea what these stupid beasts had in mind, but he did know that staying in place was not a wise idea.

 

_Damn horn faces! We need to get to their flanks if we are going to do anything!_

 

The fast biters retreated with mixed results. Several of the fast biters in the front of the line were nearly crushed as the threehorns advanced with great speed. A clear testament to the danger of having so many predators in such an enclosed space. The fast biter's greatest weapon, their speed, could not be realized in such close quarters. Calin considered ordering a more extensive retreat when he saw something that confused him.

 

 _They're retreating? But why..._ He then saw some of the more hot headed members of the pack begin to advance. It was in that instance that he knew what the threehorns were planning.

 

"No! Wait to advance as a group!"

 

The three who had advanced began to retreat just in time as the threehorns advanced in a coordinated charge. With Calin giving a claw gesture and one click, the rest of the pack stayed in formation. Shortly thereafter the threehorns stopped at the same location that they had halted their charge previously. It was obvious why this was the case.

 

_The ravine widens passed this point... they don't want to give us an opening into the valley. Hmmm..._

 

"They can't go past this point without making us an entrance!" Calin exclaimed. "Froth's Group, prepare to make a charge from the left! As soon as you see an opening attack according to plan!"

 

Upon Calin's barked orders, Deputy Froth rushed to an area just behind the narrowest part of the ravine. It was an area where the threehorns would not be able to directly see him until they rushed past the narrow spot. Of course if the threehorns did that then he would have his opening. Calin's plan was beginning to come together.

 

Calin smiled internally. If there was one saving grace to his plan it was that threehorns were stupid. "Okay, when the threehorns charge again I want everyone to retreat five threehorn lengths, then follow Froth's group into the valley!"

 

Calin was bursting with anticipation now. It was just a matter of moments until he could complete his first objective: make inroads into the valley and scatter its defenses. Once that was complete and Red Claw was in the valley, it would be as good as over. Victory would be his. Not even his hated enemy could stop him now, wherever he was.

 

"Hey, Tan Ass! Catch!"

 

Calin jerked back as he looked into the sky. That voice! That hated voice. How could he have tracked him down and what did he have planned? As if to answer his question a cascade of sticks fell from the sky like rain.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

"My shoulder!!!"

 

Calin seethed. The damn pointed sticks were being used again! Worse yet, from his vantage point he could not really see Seeker's pack or attack them. They were being attacked from an area where they could neither defend nor regroup. As his fast biters began to retreat back some distance from the narrow part of the ravine, he realized that he would have to retreat and regroup. He was in an indefensible position. He began to raise his arm in order to give the order.

 

But that was when everything changed.

 

......

 

"They're retreating! Let's take them out!"

 

Whitehorn looked at the voice with grave concern as the entire line began to move forward of their own accord. It seemed that the entire line had been overtaken with the rage of their species. Despite the futility of his words, Whitehorn could see this debacle in the making for what it was.

 

A disaster.

 

"No! Hold the line! Hold!"

 

But it was too late as the line charged into the ravine.

 

......

 

Cera's mind recoiled at the scale of the debacle below her. The threehorns had charged ahead in their exuberance at possible victory and had ignored the deeper mission at stake here. Even before the threehorns had crossed the threshold into the ravine, she realized the magnitude of what she was seeing.

 

The defensive line was failing.

 

She could hear a choked sob from behind her as the fast biters poured behind the advancing threehorns and began to sprint into the valley. All of her packmates could realize what this meant. The longnecks would only be able to stop a few before the others would enter the valley's interior. Then no one would be safe.

 

She collapsed to the ground in despair as she could feel Taunt's arms wrap around her body. The valley was going to be destroyed and it was all because her former people couldn't hold their act together! Was this how it was going to end? After all of their suffering and struggle did it have to end like this? Her friends deserved so much more.

 

She sucked in a deep breath as she could see Chomper begin to whisper something to Littlefoot. It was obvious that the battle was more than likely lost and with it their families and friends. As much as she detested the thought, she knew that if it came to that she would ensure that her pack survived no matter what. They had been through so much together and had stuck together even when no other companionship could be found. She would fight beside them to the death or, if it was the pack's decision, she would retreat to the Mysterious Beyond. With tears in her voice she asked a question that shamed her to even contemplate.

 

"Seeker?"

 

Littlefoot continued to listen to Chomper as it seemed that their leader had mentally shut down at the scale of the defeat that lay before them. She repeated using a name that she knew would grab his attention.

 

"Littlefoot?"

 

Littlefoot seemed to shiver for a moment as he slowly began to turn around. It was only then that she noticed that Ruby was behind him and had also been trying to reach him. Such were the depths of Littlefoot's despair that only now he was aware of his friends. Finally the brown fast biter's tear-filled eyes looked into her own.

 

"Littlefoot, we need to decide right now. Do we retreat or do we end this? The other entrance is open, but our time is running out."

 

Littlefoot opened his mouth in shock at this as he looked down in stunned realization. This was it. Life and death. Honor and expediency. Living another day or dying with one's family. They were all faced with the most horrible of choices. If they all died here then no one would even remember their names, but if they escaped without defending those whom they loved then would they be worthy of survival? Did they even really have a chance to save the valley anymore anyway?

 

"I say that we stand and fight."

 

All of their eyes turned to Breeze, who had a resolute expression on her face. For his part Spike nuzzled his friend and nodded his approval of her words. He didn't need words to convey the depths of his love for his former home.

 

"We should not leave behind our mommies and daddies! Oh, no, no, no!"

 

Ducky then took her place beside Spike. She would fight beside her brother, no matter the costs.

 

"My mommy and daddy are here and I plan to fight beside them!" Chomper exclaimed.

 

"My mom and dad are helping people they don't know." Ruby affirmed. "Who would I be if I didn't help people that I do know?"

 

Taunt nodded his head as he continued to comfort Cera. "I say that we end this today. Skytail sacrificed himself because he believed in all of us. I will not tarnish his memory by turning tail and running."

 

Littlefoot frowned grimly. "None of us are running. We have to end this today. We have to save whoever we can."

 

Cera nodded. That was the spirit. "Then give the order, Seeker."

 

In that instant Littlefoot seemed to come back to his senses. The battle was more than likely lost and he had been crushed with the burden of what to do now that the safety of his pack was contrary to his mission. However, they had all made the choice for him. Between the choices of retreat and death, they had all chosen death. Now that they no longer had any hope of survival in their minds this meant that they could do anything without fear. Calin could take nothing from them that they were not offering up anyway. A familiar lesson rang in Littlefoot's head at that moment.

 

_Beware the sharptooth who has nothing to lose._

 

Littlefoot frowned with determination. He knew what they had to do.

 

"Alright, everyone! Let's fight them until we can't!"

 

The entire pack ran down from the rock wall with tremendous speed as Littlefoot continued to shout out orders. The pack doubted that they would survive what lay ahead but they were resolved to take as many of the enemy out with them. If they were going to die today, they would make sure that they had plenty of company.

 

......

 

_Shit! That was too close!_

 

Volant shifted to the right as the sharptooth flyer barely missed ripping into her wing. She had no idea where this second wave of flyers had come from but they much more numerous than the defenders that joined her in the sky. What had initially looked like a victory had quickly degraded into a rout in the making.

 

She swerved to her left in order to dodge an attack from another flyer that approached her from below. She frowned as she realized what the enemy's strategy was.

 

_They're attacking in pairs! One to distract and another to press the attack!_

 

With this knowledge in her head, she realized that their current situation was untenable. If they continued to defend from outside of the valley then they would very quickly be overwhelmed by the superior force. However, a retreat to the valley would entail risk to the valley residents and the flyer messengers, including her own children. However she was now left with little choice. They had to retreat and regroup otherwise there would be no defenders left in the air. With great reluctance, she gave the order to retreat.

 

**Caw!**

 

......

 

"To your left, dear!"

 

At his mate's words Grandpa Longneck whipped his tail with a thunderous crack at the offending fast biter. As the crumpled body of the predator went flying into the rock wall with great speed, a resounding crack confirmed that it was no longer a threat. That was the third fast biter that they had killed on this day.

 

However, it clearly wasn't enough.

 

For every fast biter they had stopped several more sprinted into the valley's interior. There was no doubt now that the weaker residents of the valley were vulnerable to the terrible attack. The defense of the valley had failed. Now it was simply a matter of limiting the damage. Even if the valley did survive then some of its residents would not.

 

"Dear, look out!"

 

Grandpa Longneck bellowed in pain. A terribly stabbing sensation erupted from his abdomen as a terrible ripping sound reached his ears. In the seconds that followed he could not move or think. The pain was too much. A searing agony that destroyed all reason and sense. It was only when a familiar voice reached his ears that he regained some measure of awareness.

 

**"Grandpa! No!!!"**

 

With blurry vision the massive longneck looked towards where the voice had arisen. A small fast biter stood there. He felt that he should recognize this predator for some reason, but the pain was making thinking rather hard. The fast biter's features were distinctly brown with a very prominent crest of crimson red on his head. A color that matched the ground around him. His pain-addled mind tried to make sense of that.

 

_Red... Why is the ground red?_

 

That was when he realized the origin of the red substance on the ground.

 

It was blood. His blood.

 

It was only then that he noticed that the brown fast biter, his grandson, was approaching him with a pointed stick. This filled the longneck with more than a little confusion.

 

"Littlefoot... Why..."

 

Without warning Littlefoot threw his spear with great accuracy and Grandpa looked with great confusion at where it seemed to have landed. It appeared to have embedded itself in his abdomen, but yet the spear did not cause any additional pain. A most odd finding. However, the mystery soon resolved itself when a fast biter fell off of his side with a resounding thud, with the spear embedded in the fiend's belly. Littlefoot and his friends quickly dispatched the attacker with multiple stabs.

 

It was only then that Grandpa Longneck got a good look at his abdomen.

 

The fast biter had landed towards the top of his abdomen and rode down the longneck's side, causing a massive tear in his body. The smell of blood and viscera was overwhelming as his ripped abdominal muscles greeted his sight. He had been ripped open. He had only been spared disembowelment by the smallest of margins. However, the significance of his injury was immediately clear to the longneck and everyone else present.

 

_It appears today might be my last..._

 

"Dear!"

 

He turned his head with a pained expression as his mate touched his neck with hers. As he felt her racing heartbeat against his body the pain seemed to ebb away, simply to be replaced with a sense of loss. At best his mate would be left alone after this day and at worse they would join one another in death. It was then that the panicked voice of Littlefoot reached his ears again.

 

**"Grandpa! You have to lay down! Maybe one of the rainbowfaces..."**

 

With a pained groan, the longneck shook his head. "No, Littlefoot. The valley comes first."

 

Littlefoot looked to be at the verge of tears as he approached his grandfather. His friends stayed behind as Chomper seemed to be barking out orders of some kind. After a few moments, only Ruby and a fast biter that Grandpa remembered was named Swift remained on the scene as they began to approach Littlefoot from behind. Knowing that his grandson's friends were going to make the moment between grandfather and grandson short, he nuzzled his son and gave him a sad smile.

 

"Your dad is by the other entrance, Littlefoot. That is where we will be going. Help your friends drive the enemy in that direction."

 

His grandson looked up with a pained expression. **"Grandpa..."**

 

Grandpa Longneck teared up at this, but he held firm. "Go, Littlefoot! I will be alright!" As if to prove his point he began to move forward despite his grievous injury. "The best way that you can help me is to help the valley!"

 

Littlefoot teared up at this. **"Alright, grandpa! I will send them your way!"** He then turned and rejoined his two friends as they prepared to follow the enemy into the valley. Before he did so, however, he shouted one last thing to his grandfather. **"I love you, Grandpa... Grandma... stay safe..."**

 

As his grandson disappeared into the thick foliage of the valley, he could hear the muffled cries of his mate against his neck.

 

"You're a terrible liar."

 

Grandpa smiled a sad smile.

 

"I know, dear... But I still have some fight left in me."

 

His mate looked at him with a serious expression as she willed her tears away.

 

"Good. But don't think that you're dying without me!" Her voice betrayed her emotion, but each knew that they had no choice but to carry on and fight the battle that had been given to them. "Let's show the sharpteeth how the valley fights!"

 

......

 

Guido looked at Valaria with a distressed expression as the longnecks began to walk in the direction of the Hidden Canyon entrance. Each of them had heard the order to retreat from Volant and each of them remembered her orders to stay put if the sharptooth flyers got into the valley, but these developments were not anticipated. The defensive line had been broken and with the threehorns being forced to maintain their line in case Red Claw decided to attack, this meant that the valley's best fighters would be unaware of the threat inside the valley's walls. That is, unless someone told the defenders in the Hidden Canyon entrance.

 

"We have to tell Bron! The longnecks won't get there in time, but we can!"

 

Valaria appraised Guido with an agreeing expression. "You took the words right out of my beak." She then seemed to age several years in one moment as she took on a deeply contemplative expression. "You fly low and I will fly high... hopefully one of us will make it..."

 

Guido gulped. This was truly it. The battle had come to them and now they were in mortal peril. However, Guido knew that he would not fail the valley. If Petrie could risk all for the good of his friends, then so could he. With a final glance at the aerial battle in the distance, he gave encouraging words to his friend.

 

"May the winds guide you, Valaria."

 

Valaria smiled a radiant smile.

 

"You as well, Guido."

 

It would be the final words that they would ever say to one another.

 

......

 

"You know, Petrie. I don't think that Thud or... what was his name again?"

 

Petrie smiled at Flap's momentary lapse of memory. It was obvious that she had more important things to do than to catalog all of the various sharpteeth that her brother had befriended in his travels.

 

 **"That would be Leap."** Petrie answered.

 

Flap nodded at this. "Alright... Well I don't think Thud or Leap are really helping the camouflage situation. Do you?"

 

Petrie considered the situation for a moment before realizing that his sister was correct.

 

**"Thud? Me think you should go back to entrance. You not hidden like hidden runners."**

 

The green fast biter paused for a moment before nodding. With a firm pat on the shoulder he directed Leap to join him as well. They could always enter the fray if the hidden runners needed backup, but they would be more of a hindrance than a help when it came to surprise attacks. In silence, they moved back into the valley from the Hidden Canyon entrance. From there they would reinforce the defense provided by Bron and Chomper's parents.

 

"Petrie!"

 

Petrie nearly jumped at the exclamation. A lull had arrived at the Hidden Canyon after the retreat of the fast biters and the sudden interruption by the two flyers was the first action that had occurred in several moments.

 

The implications of having his two of his brother's join him were immediately apparent in his mind. They were the backup messengers, which were only to be used if communications broke down between the two entrances. _Brother was supposed to be at midway point. This not be good!_ With an agitated voice, he went straight to the heart of the matter.

 

**"Brothers! Why you fly to Petrie? Other entrance okay?"**

 

The closest of his two brothers, a light colored flyer named Cloud, spoke in a hoarse voice. That was the first time that Petrie noticed that he was out of breath. His brothers must have flown as fast as their wings would carry them.

 

"We don't know! Mother gave an alert call..."

 

Concern dominated Petrie's expression at hearing this news. He had not heard the alert call from his position in the ravine so this was the first time that he had heard that the flyers were in battle. Had his duties not demanded his presence here then he would be out there assisting his mother. But his concern soon turned into trepidation at the next words out of his brother's beak.

 

"Then we heard an alert call from the threehorns, but we have not heard from sis or Guido..."

 

Petrie's mind nearly broke at this news. This could only mean one of two things. Either the alert call was called off and no messengers were sent out to warn the other entrance, which did not seem likely as his brothers had not heard the all clear... Or the messengers were unable to send out the warning...

 

A choked gasp from Flap indicated that his sister had reached the same horrifying conclusion as well, though Petrie was too fixated on his own thoughts at that moment to dwell on Flap's emotional state.

 

 _Guido... Valaria..._ Petrie's expression turned to one of rage. His beloved sister and his best friend might very well have been fighting for their lives in the sky above because of the damned sharptooth flyers. Despite his assigned duty to the Hidden Canyon, he would not allow himself to sit by while his friends fought alone. No... He would get to the bottom of this.

 

 **"Riser... Cloud... stay here and be messenger for Hidden Canyon..."** He quickly ordered his brothers as he turned towards his sister. **"...Flap, follow me! We got to help Valaria and Guido!"**

 

As the flyers departed quickly over the rock wall, they did not hear Dein growl his concerns to his mate.

 

"I guess that Spotter forgot that he was the only one here that can speak both languages."

 

He then turned towards Bron who, based upon his concerned expression, must have come to the same conclusion. It would be difficult to coordinate an effective defense without a translator. Thankfully, but as yet unknown to the assembled dinosaurs, they had several dozen potential translators to fill that job.

 

"Need a translator, huh?"

 

Dein looked down at the small green feathered dinosaur. It was one of the hidden runners.

 

"You can speak both?" Dein spoke with incredulity, but he soon realized the stupidity of being surprised of this discovery. After all, many omnivores could speak both out of necessity, so why not hidden runners. With that in mind he spoke again and followed the sharptooth tradition of knowing who your allies were. "What is your name, hidden runner?"

 

The hidden runner seemed to puff out her chest in a prideful way before answering.

 

"I am Ignis, the daughter of the great leader." She then looked at the poor longneck who was obviously deeply confused by the sudden turn of events. "Now let's talk to the longneck so that he knows what is going on."

 

......

 

Calin rushed through the underbrush with a wide grin on his face. They had finally entered the valley! Now they would have the opportunity to put Red Claw's diabolical plan into operation.

 

"Look! Swimmers!"

 

Calin frowned at the exclamation from his deputy. Around the large stream in the center of the valley stood nearly a dozen adult swimmers. They appeared to be gazing into the water, but then quickly shifted into a defensive position as the fast biters were discovered. At first the logistics of having defenders stay behind in the valley seemed quite foolish from Calin's perspective, but then he realized what they were probably doing.

 

 _Ah! They must have been looking for bellydraggers. A shame we don't have a few of those... they would have come in handy!_ His face then contorted with concentration as he considered their next move. He had to give his forced orders soon otherwise they would begin to attack targets of opportunity. Now was not the time for that...

 

"Chase them into the water, but do not press the attack!" Upon hearing groans of protests from his group, he continued. "We are to attack the other entrance from behind! We can't do that if we are bogged down in the middle of the valley! Now come on!"

 

With terrible efficiency the predators advanced upon the helpless swimmers.

 

......

 

"Everyone, retreat!"

 

This was exactly what Ura was concerned about. Though she could not fault the strategy of searching for bellydraggers coming into the valley from its water supplies, this mission did have one drawback: it weakened their defensive lines. Now fast biters had apparently entered in the valley. Their worst fears had been realized.

 

As her sister followed her into the water, she could hear the others follow as well. This was their best strategy in fighting a horde of fast biters. On open lab the swimmers were not particularly fast, strong, or brave, but in the water they had far more options. With that in mind she barked out orders for the others.

 

"If they try to come in the water, drown them! They are not the swimmers here! We are!"

 

This seemed to calm some of the frayed nerves of the panicking swimmers as most of them turned towards the predators as they approached the water's edge. It was a show of strength that even a dumb sharptooth could understand. If they wanted the swimmers' meat then they would have to fight for it. They were in their element now.

 

Much to Ura's surprise, however, the fast biters then turned and continued into the valley. They were ignoring the swimmers and heading towards the north.

 

"Yeah! Retreat, you cowards!"

 

"Die in a dung pit, murderers!"

 

Ura did not join in the euphoric enthusiasm of her kind after seeing this display. This was too easy. Far too easy. The fast biters must have been after something else entirely. That was when she noticed the direction that they were taking and considered the ramifications. A terrible thought entered her mind.

 

_Oh no! They are heading towards the Secret Caverns!_

 

......

 

"Ha! What do we have here?"

 

Valaria flapped her wings as hard as she could. She and Guido had attempted to fly out and warn the other entrance, but the aerial battle had now moved into the valley itself. It was only a matter of time until they were discovered.

 

And now that time had come.

 

"Come closer, kid! I don't bite!"

 

Valaria continued to fly as the sharptooth flyer's unintelligible taunts came closer and closer. Despite her best efforts she simply couldn't match his speed or maneuverability. Worse yet, it seemed that enemy flyers were coming from all directions, whereas her mother and the others were nowhere to be seen. Had they been wiped out? Was she about to join in her mother's fate? Terror flooded the flyer as she heard a yell from below.

 

"Hang on, Valaria! I can..."

 

Choking back a panicked sob, she interrupted her friend.

 

"Don't you dare, Guido!" Guido was a better glider than a flyer and in any case he would be useless against what she was facing. "Just go warn the Hidden Canyon! Ahhh!!!!"

 

A terrible pain exploded through her wing as the flyer's claws ripped into her delicate flesh. The sound of shredding flesh and the wetness of warm blood greeted her perception as her entire body spasmed in pain. As she thrashed about under the powerful grip of the predator, she could feel his breath upon her neck. His flapping was the only thing keeping his prey airborne as his talons compressed her chest with tremendous force. She knew in that moment that her brief life had come to an end. The valley may survive in the end but she would not be part of it.

 

"Valaria! No!!!"

 

Valaria barely heard Guido's grief-stricken yell. It seemed so far away somehow. As if someone was speaking to her through a tremendous cloud. In fact, everything felt that way. Her breathing... her pain... her awareness... it all seemed to be fading away. As if she were about to fall asleep. It was then that she had her final thought.

 

_I'm sorry momma... I tried... I tried so hard..._

 

She never felt the bite which decapitated her.

 

......

 

Guido stared at the scene in shock. A moment before Valaria had been alive... flying. He had grown quite attached to Petrie's siblings after Petrie and his friends had been presumed dead and though Valaria was Petrie's sister, she had been like a sister to him. A flyer who would never leave you without making you smile. A flyer whose calm reasoning had been instrumental in preparing the defenses for the flyers. A natural leader in the making, just like her mom. Now she was gone. No time for a goodbye. No time to tell her what she had meant to him and everyone else. Valaria was no more.

 

In his mind Guido knew that he had to carry on... that he had to deliver his message. It was Valaria's last order. It was the only thing that she could do for her now. With tears in his eyes and trembling wings, he again took to the air.

 

Minutes passed as Guido flew on.

 

Flyers could be seen everywhere, engaged in combat and fleeing. The sharptooth flyers were well on their way to establishing aerial control over the valley. The only reason why he yet lived was because he was too insignificant to be noticed. But Guido couldn't focus on any of that. One of his best friends had just died before his eyes. Her head bitted off and body discarded. It was a terrible image that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

**"Guido!"**

 

He could almost still hear her voice. _I'm so sorry, Valaria..._

 

**"Guido!"**

 

Guido looked up. That wasn't a memory! It was Petrie! Now the grim task fell upon him to deliver the news to his best friend. In despair and exhaustion he plummeted to the rock wall and landed with a thud. Petrie and Flap were upon him in mere moments. Petrie's voice did not hide his concern.

 

 **"Guido, what in the hell happened!"** Petrie seemed to look him up and down for a split second. **"Where is Valaria?"**

 

Guido shook with a sob as he turned his gaze to look into Petrie's eyes. His expression brokered no confusion on what had occurred as Flap broke down into tears. Petrie, for his part, seemed to remain in control as his sharptooth physique gave little away, but Guido could see the rage building in Petrie's eyes.

 

 **"How?"** Petrie asked. His deep pain was apparent in his voice.

 

Guido tried to speak, but only a pained sob came out. It was only on the third try that he was able to speak coherently.

 

"Valaria's dead!" Guido finally confirmed verbally what they all knew. "A sharptooth flyer killed her! Sharpteeth flyers are everywhere! Fast biters are in the valley!"

 

Petrie reared back at this onslaught of horrible information. Based upon what had occurred in the Haven Valley, he had assumed the battle was going well, but now it seemed that the battle had actually turned against them. Their defenses were broken through and the enemy was in the valley itself. Guido spoke before Petrie could even verbalize a response.

 

"Your friends are chasing the fast biters... They will try to force them towards your entrance."

 

Petrie closed his eyes in a mix of concentration and emotional turmoil. Yes, trying to force the invading force into a pincer attack by the Hidden Canyon would be the best strategy. But Petrie couldn't shake the feeling that they were all being played for fools somehow. As if his pack's response wasn't playing into the enemy's hands. But in this terrible moment he knew that he had little choice but to take the logical course of action. Choking back his own emotion, he gave his distraught sister and Guido his instructions.

 

 **"Flap? Guido?"** Both were slow to respond, but they eventually looked his way. Both were still trapped in the throes of grief, but he had little choice but to force them to carry on. **"Go to Hidden Canyon and let them know what happen."**

 

Guido interjected in a mix of grief and confusion. "And what will you do?" The small teal flyer was obviously fearful of losing another friend today. Petrie answered immediately.

 

**"Me will cover your retreat. Now go!"**

 

As his sister and dear friend took to the skies, Petrie looked to the skies in front of him. The sharptooth flyers were the only flyers that could be seen as the valley flyers had either retreated or... Petrie couldn't finish that thought. There would be time to mourn after the battle was over, but now was the time to fight. There were times when he lamented his sharptooth instincts, but now was not one of those times. He would do whatever was necessary.

 

As if on cue, two sharptooth flyers began to head in the direction that his companions had traveled. Petrie frowned in determination as he took to the skies in one swift burst of energy.

 

**"If it a fight you want then Petrie give it to you!"**

 

......

 

The swimmers having been sidelined, Calin and his nearly thirty comrades continued their run through the valley. With the exceptions of a few of the valley's smallest residents, the fast biters had not stopped to engage into battles. They had simply done their best to make their presence known and struck down a few residents in order to strike terror into the valley.

 

_First crush their morale, then crush them!_

 

Calin couldn't help but smile. With the valley in a panic this would make what would follow all the more easy to accomplish. Now all that they would need to do is to loop back towards the Hidden Canyon entrance and then...

 

_Wait! What is that smell?_

 

The other fast biters looked amongst themselves in confusion as their leader stopped suddenly. They had not been fully briefed on Red Claw's master plan and thus only Calin and his deputies were reacting with confidence. The surest way to ensure that the underlings followed orders without question was to make them dependent on their leaders for guidance. If he had given everyone the orders then they could have implemented their own interpretation. However, Calin's sudden stop surprised even his deputies, which lead to one of them swallowing his fear and addressing his leader.

 

"Sir? What is it?"

 

Calin smiled. "Children... They hid their children in those caves..."

 

The others looked at the cave entrances in surprise. It was a reasonable choice to hide the children in one location, but it also had a major disadvantage.

 

It made it easier to kill them all.

 

Calin had not prepared for this possibility. He had assumed that the children would be protected very well and that they would simple have to wait to massacre them when the two-footers and adult fast biters entered the valley en masse. But now the valley had given him a prime opportunity. An opportunity to kill the valley's morale in one swift move. Even though it went against their orders, Calin simply couldn't pass this up.

 

"Arvil?" As his deputy went to Calin's side, he continued. "Send a few fast biters into the caves... If the parents are distracted for their children then that will make our job all that much easier."

 

Without a word, Arvil gestured to three of his comrades and then sprinted into the open cave. The invasion of the valley was looking like an unparalleled success. But he still had a mission to complete.

 

"Alright, everyone! Now we need to head to the Hidden Canyon and..."

 

The sound of thundering feet interrupted Calin's words as the massive forms of two longnecks and innumerable swimmers came into view. He could recognize one of the longnecks as one that they had injured in their initial assault. Normally the appearance of three longnecks would be an unwelcome development, but in light of what he was planning this worked out quite well.

 

"This is the end of the line for you, Calin!"

 

Calin turned just in time to see one of his followers be struck down by a spear, which caused the speaker of the threat to yell at his own forces.

 

"Hold your sticks, runners!"

 

Beside Littlefoot was a large collection of hidden runners, each one donning the same vines that the members of Seeker's pack were wearing and holding the same spears. Calin could not have known it at the time, but the unexpected attack had led to half of the hidden runners assisting the leaf-eaters in defending the valley. All Calin could see were the two hidden runners that had disappeared into the Secret Caverns and the masses of them that had congregated around his forces.

 

Calin did not drop his smile. _Hidden runners, longnecks, swimmers, and Seeker's pack... perfect! Surely there aren't many left defending the Hidden Canyon now!_ The tan fast biter licked his lips in anticipation. These developments were unexpected but they certainly worked into his advantage. He gave his orders with a sense of rising euphoria.

 

"Now, everyone!"

 

As Calin's pack sprinted away from the advancing dinosaurs, both leaf-eaters and Seeker's pack gave chase. None of the valley dinosaurs realized that they had fallen right into Red Claw's trap.

 

......

 

"Ha! Look Kralle! This little peon wants to play!"

 

Kralle smiled at his companion's taunt. After driving back the adult flyers into the protective walls of the valley, the sharptooth flyers had little resistance in the vicinity of the rock wall. They had been ready to press the fight into the valley's interior when the first young flyer had come by. Kralle had quickly dealt with the puny specimen and dropped her pitiful body to the ground below. Her sweet blood still lingered in his mouth. Now it seemed that another flyer was asking for similar treatment.

 

Without saying a word to his companion, he flapped his wings and adjusted his course to intercept the pathetic upstart. That was when another voice called out to him.

 

"Don't even think about it! He is mine!"

 

Kralle stopped his forward progress at the other flyer's command. It was not wise to challenge Sierra.

 

......

 

Petrie dropped several feet in shock at seeing the pale flyer appear between him and the other flyers. This was a flyer that he had hoped to never see again. A flyer that had cause him nothing but misery.

 

"Well... So we meet again Sandstorm."

 

Petrie adjusted his flight pattern, which was met by a similar change in direction by Sierra. Before either knew it each of them were circling the other in a wide arc. It would take a shout by one for the other to hear, but neither seemed ready to close the distance. Petrie out of fear and Sierra out of an emotion that seemed disturbing coming from him.

 

 

"You tricked us! Everything that you did was a lie. Every promise... every decision..."

 

Petrie swallowed as he prepared to speak to the specter of insanity that was flying in pace with him.

 

"Yes. Me trick you all. Now you know what it be like!"

 

Sierra seethed. For a moment Petrie expected the flyer to press the attack, but he still held his place in the circle. This actually unnerved the small flyer more than an attack would.

 

"Do you like what we have done to this place, Sandstorm?"

 

Petrie turned with surprise at the voice from behind him. It was Rinkus. In Petrie's distracted state Rinkus had joined into the foreboding circling of flyers. Quickly adjusting his flight path, Petrie changed course as the two fiends followed close behind. The circling had now turned into a chase. A chase that Petrie could not allow them to win.

 

"We have destroyed your precious valley. The flyers have fled in terror... The land-walkers have met our fast biters... The natural order is righting itself. It is a shame that you were too blind to see that."

 

Petrie seethed at the flyer's insinuation as he spoke a taunt of his own.

 

"Natural order? Nothing be natural if Red Claw behind it!"

 

Petrie quickly dived into the ravine below in order to gain speed then with a terrible twisting motion he made a sharp turn so that he was flying in the opposite direction that he had been flying previously. He had hoped to gain some distance on the two predators, but the voice that echoed in his ears confirmed that he had not been quite as successful as he had hoped. They were still gaining on him.

 

"Oh?" It was Sierra's voice. "The strong crush the weak seems like the natural way to me, kid!"

 

Petrie grunted with exertion as he struggled to gain speed. He had wasted much of his potential energy by diving from a great height. The fact that the duo was still gaining on him did not bode well. Still he had one chance that he could take...

 

"You think you strong? You nothing without help!" Petrie mocked as he continued to flap with all of his might. "Me trick you easy, just like you trick Uncle Pterano!"

 

He heard sputtering from the flyer. _Yes... this working..._ Petrie then began to clutch the orange plant that he held in his talons. _Get closer Sierra..._

 

"What do you know about him?!" Sierra raged.

 

Petrie smiled as he could hear the wing beats of the two flyers get closer and closer. He would only have one chance at this and he would have to time it masterfully. The longer he could distract them the better.

 

"You not figure it out already?" He could hear the flapping of the flyers behind him. They were quickly advancing on him. "Me know things only leaf-eaters know. Me know you history with uncle. Me know all your secrets, but you no know mine!"

 

An enraged shriek came from behind him. "I know that you are about to be dead! That is all that I need to know."

 

Petrie could now feel the wing beats near him. All that he needed was a momentary distraction to make his move. With that in mind he spoke to the fiend one last time.

 

"Me never told you my real name..."

 

The breathing of the flyer could be heard behind him as he advanced through the ravine. Petrie could see the shadow of the flyer advance towards his own on the ground below. It was only a matter of moments. As soon as he saw the flyer's shadow project its talons from its body, Petrie made his move.

 

"Me Petrie!"

 

In a swift movement that pushed his body to the limit, Petrie rolled in the air and blindly struck out his talons towards the flyer which had been pursuing him. Without warning a blinding cascade of orange mist enveloped the air between them, covering them both in the noxious cloud. It was at that moment that the pain began to register in the flyer's mind.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

Petrie's pain scream echoed across the ravine as Sierra's shriek nearly deafened the flyer. Petrie couldn't think. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even move due to the terrible pain the inundated his eyes and face. It was only when he saw the ground approaching that he began to flap his wings wildly in a desperate attempt to cushion the coming crash.

 

......

 

Ruby sprinted beside Littlefoot as they chased the fast biters through the valley. With longnecks on either side of the pack and swimmers backing up the large force, the fast biters were wisely not engaging them in battle. However, something was eating at Ruby's mind. For some reason that she couldn't place it all seemed too easy.

 

**"Something isn't right here!"**

 

Littlefoot gave a slight glance in Ruby's direction as she made her feelings known. Yet he continued leading the others towards Calin's pack. He gave no other indication that he had heard her, but that was to be expected. He was the leader and had to limit himself to giving orders in the heat of the moment. He could not allow himself to confuse the others through useless chatter.

 

The mass of dinosaurs soon passed through the thick forest and entered into the Dark Ridge, where the overhanging bluffs of the rock wall cast shadows on the surrounding land. This was their cue that they were approaching the Hidden Canyon entrance. Soon they would drive the enemy towards Chomper's parents. Then it would be a matter of pursuing them and finishing the job. Littlefoot's orders were to be expected, but were nonetheless necessary.

 

**"Chase them out of the valley! We must show no mercy here!"**

 

Grandma Longneck was the first to speak.

 

"But Chomper's parents will be in the way!"

 

Littlefoot nodded. **"I will tell them to let us through!"** The brown fast biter then sucked down a breath. He had not run like this is quite a while. **"But first we need to catch them in our trap!"**

 

......

 

Calin smiled. This was going just as he had planned. The entrance to the Hidden Canyon was beginning to come into view as they sprinted towards the narrow opening in the rock wall. The large leaf-eaters would only be able to enter one at a time and that would ensure their escape.

 

Then their plan could fall into place.

 

Calin gave the order to proceed. "Advance into the Hidden Canyon! All is going to plan!

 

In a few short moments the pack approached the well-hidden passage in the rock wall. Had Calin not been here then the others would have most likely missed it. Red Claw had entered it once before and had told Calin and his deputies. Only Red Claw's inability to fight the combined forces of the valley prevented an attack on its residents, but now he had the forces to do the job. Now the valley would see how useless their so-called 'secret passages' were.

 

Calin elicited an excited yelp as they entered the narrow crevice. He couldn't believe how well things were going. He watched as several of his deputies proceeded to run in front of him into the canyon beyond. Everything was perfect.

 

**Roar!**

 

Calin watched in horror as two of his deputies were suddenly picked up by the massive jaws of two predators that he had hoped to not see again. The sounds of running feet stopped as the pack looked in horror at the fate of their two comrades. As if to punctuate their situation, Dein and Terri threw the crushed fast biters in front of the pack.

 

**Thud**

 

Calin looked back at his packmates. Maybe if they had enough time they could find another path out. That would not fit into Red Claw's plans but at least they could survive for another day. Perhaps...

 

"Attack!"

 

Screams rose from the back of the pack as Calin could see spears fall from the sky. No casualties could be seen from his vantage point, but the sounds of gurgling and pained screeches hinted at what was occurring. This was punctuated as a massive tail came into view and the bodies of several of his comrades were hurled into the air. They had been caught in a pincer attack. The pack was prepared for an attack by smaller forces, but not from Red Claw's own kind. Nonetheless, racing the sharpteeth out of the valley seemed as good of an option as any.

 

Or else there would not be a pack left to lead.

 

"To the Hidden Canyon! It is our only chance!"

 

......

 

The pack cheered as their spears tore into their enemies. Thus far they had no casualties while the enemy had lost at five of their number. Between the combined rage of Littlefoot's father and grandmother and the ingenuity of his pack, Calin had been met with unexpected force. Before they could complete the massacre, however, Calin's fast biters began to run headlong into the Hidden Canyon. Between the valley and Chomper's parents it seemed that they had chosen the two two-footers.

 

Littlefoot considered his forces. Bron and grandma looked exhausted from their run but were in good shape, whereas the hidden runners were just now catching up with the other dinosaurs. His grandfather on the other hand...

 

Littlefoot frowned. He had joined Grandma from where he had been resting by the rock wall. The fact that he couldn't join in the chase of the fast biters poke volumes. His grandfather was hurt very badly. But yet he knew that Grandpa would fight beside Grandma now no matter what. He would not be separated from her no matter what it would cost himself.

 

Littlefoot closed his eyes. _Ruby would do no less for me... I will fight beside you Grandpa. The valley stands with you._

 

Littlefoot opened his eyes to see Ruby staring within their watery depths. Her look spoke volumes. _I am with you in this. Let's finish the job._ He did not hesitate to do what the situation required.

 

**"Press the attack! Follow them into the canyon!"**

 

With no delay, the combined force of leaf-eater and sharptooth emerged through the entrance in order to chase the traumatized survivors of Dein and Terri's rampage. As he emerged from the rocky entryway, he had to fight in order to regain his balance on the slick ground. The blood of the fallen had painted the entryway red. He could even hear the stumbling footsteps of the rest of his pack as they swerved to avoid the carcasses that littered the ground. It was a morbid sight that both horrified and excited him.

 

Entering the Hidden Canyon, Littlefoot could see the narrow chasm in front of him. The stream was small, yet overflowing with the plentiful snowmelt as the vegetation in the canyon still offered some hope of security for those wishing to hide.

 

Littlefoot smiled as the pack quickly began to gain on the fast biters. Several of them had moved to the sides of the canyon in a feeble attempt to hide from their forces. This would prove futile however with their trusted hidden runners available to keep watch in the hidden crevices of the Hidden Canyon. Any attempt to outflank them would come to naught.

 

That was when the realization came to him. A realization that stopped him dead.

 

Most of the hidden runners must have helped them retake the valley. They could not expect much reinforcement in the canyon.

 

**"Crap! Everyone retreat! It's a trap!"**

 

The pack stopped as the longnecks and hidden runners followed suit. However, much to Littlefoot's dismay, the rest of the leaf-eaters continued to keep chase. They were blinded by rage for the defilers of the valley. Ruby was the next to sound the alarm.

 

**"No! Stop! We have to..."**

 

Her voice was soon interrupted by the sounds of thundering feet coming from in front of the pack. The thundering feet soon became a crescendo as the trees in front of the advancing swimmers were trampled to the ground. It was only then that the pack realized the depths of their misfortune.

 

Standing in front of them was Red Claw and two other two footers.

 

"Retreat!" Came the refrain of one of the swimmers as they struggled to get away from the surprise threat. This was echoed by the others as they turned to retreat back into the valley.

 

Only to see the majority of Calin's pack blocking the entrance in front of Chomper's parents. Worse yet was the sight that greeted them at the front of the pack.

 

Three adults fast biters with a familiar fast biter leading the group.

 

"As you can see, Seeker. I have a surprise of my own."

 

Littlefoot looked at each of his pack in turn as the scale of their miscalculation came into focus. They were now caught in the very trap that they had attempted to catch Calin's pack within. They were stuck in the Hidden Canyon and surrounded on all sides. They all knew what this would mean for them.

 

Even if they won the battle, life would not go on for all of them. The battle for the valley was about to exact its toll.

 

......

 

"You fiend! I will die before I let you hurt my son!"

 

Petrie came to gradually as the pain of his terrible crash began to register in his mind. That was not as bad as the pain from the orange death, however, which reached his mind a split second later.

 

**"Urgh..."**

 

"Petrie! Are you alright? Ahh!!!"

 

The sound of scuffling could be heard as Petrie struggled to regain consciousness. What had happened? _Momma here... me crash? But where here? Why everything hurt? Why she scream?_ That was when the images of the moments before greeted his mind. Rinkus. Sierra. With dawning horror Petrie finally pieced together what had happened. He had attacked Sierra with the orange death and had crashed in the process. Which meant that his mother was being attacked by...

 

"Momma!"

 

Petrie fought through the pain as he struggled to his feet. It was only then that he opened his eyes and could see the horrific scene before him.

 

His mother stood with both wings raised in a protective posture around her son. But she was not like he remembered her. Her wings were covered in streaks of blood from numerous large gashes that scoured her figure. Her worst injury that was immediately visible was a cut on her neck that appeared to be hemorrhaging blood at an alarming rate.

 

Petrie turned his gaze to the flyer she was confronting and shivered with rage.

 

Sierra stood with his eyes fixed upon his mother. He had a terrible gash on his head and numerous minor wounds, but that was not what caught Petrie's attention.

 

His right wing was completely shredded. Sierra would never fly again. That was a death sentence for a flyer.

 

**Growl...**

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

Petrie watched in horror as Sierra charged with feral intensity and ripped into his mother's right wing. With a sudden surge of energy that could only come from rage, he lifted the flyer with his shredded wing and propelled her into the rock wall. Petrie was helpless to watch as Volant hit the wall with a sickening thud and then fall unconscious to the ground. His mother was still.

 

Petrie could only stare at his mother's still body with horror. No words were necessary, nor would they do any good. For all Petrie knew his mother could never wake up. He had already lost a sister today and now his mother had fallen as well. Petrie shook in unrestrained rage. If it meant the end of Sierra then he would gladly be the third of his family to fall.

 

"Hurgh..." Sierra grunted in a mixture of pain and rage. "You have killed me, flyer! Even if I live through this then my own will put me down!" Sierra looked upon Petrie with a crazed expression. "At least I gave you what you deserved you, weakling! Did you enjoy watching your mother die? I think it is time that you joined her."

 

Petrie continued to look at his mother for a moment. All was still. But then, just out of the corner of his eye, he could see it. Movement. His mother was simply incapacitated for the moment. The family would not die tonight. At least his mother would survive. It was then that Petrie's shaking stopped.

 

Because he had made a decision.

 

If it meant protecting his mother, then he was prepared to die.

 

"Your friend not stay with you? Me guess he have no need of flyer who can't fly."

 

As expected this cause Sierra to advance on Petrie. In light of his own betrayal of Sierra it was liberating to let the pale flyer know that Rinkus had betrayed him. In the end the loyalty of the sharptooth flyers was just as transient as the shifting winds. It gave Petrie a moment of joy to see pain reflected on Sierra's face. In light of what he and his ilk had done to his family it was the least that he deserved. With a deep sigh he looked down.

 

Petrie looked down at his small talons. They were still covered in the terrible orange substance. He had not had a chance to strike Sierra directly during his initial attack, but that was something that he was prepared to remedy now.

 

Even if that meant his end.

 

"Come at me, Sierra. We end this now."

 

As Petrie watched Sierra's ragged form rush at him in a mindless charge, Petrie smiled.

 

"This for Valaria!"

 

Petrie screeched in pain as Sierra slammed into his head during his headlong charge. As waves of terrible pain rolled over the young flyer's body, he dug his sharp talons into Sierra's soft abdomen. The effects were nearly instant as Sierra's body began to shake violently. Screams of pain emanated from the flyer as the orange death entered his blood. Within mere moments the beast was helpless and left flopping as his seizure turned into back-breaking convulsions. Gasps of pain and shock erupted from the flyer as his life slowly fled from his body. In the end he couldn't even scream as his own body rebelled against him.

 

Petrie slid to the ground with little ceremony. He could not see his injuries but the pressure in his head indicated to the flyer that they must have been severe. The pain in his body seemed to be lifting as his consciousness was beginning to fade. _Me feel sleepy..._ Petrie thought to himself. If he were to fall asleep here then he was unsure if he would ever wake up. _Maybe me see Valaria..._

"Petrie... Petrie!"

 

He could see the face of his mother over him suddenly. He found that he could not speak, but he could give her a small smile.

 

"Petrie, stay awake! Please stay awake!"

 

Despite his mother's orders, however, everything seemed to be getting too heavy. He knew that he would lose consciousness soon and that there wasn't anything that he could do. In the end the darkness came for us all. At least he would not face it alone. His gaze became fixed on the sky as his body lay prone on the ground. He reflected that it was fitting that he would spend his last moments looking at the sky. To a flyer the sky represented life and the promise of life.

 

"Petrie!"

 

 _Don't cry, mommy. Me keep Valaria company._ The sky appeared so blue. So clean. It was as if the battle that was going on around him was far away. There was nothing to be seen except blue sky and white clouds. But that was when something entered the periphery of his vision. There was a flyer high in the sky and he was not alone.

 

_Uncle... You make it... You bring flyers..._

_Me got Sierra for you..._

_You get Rinkus..._

_Don't be sad..._

 

Then everything went black.

 


	72. Cataclysm

**_“Now, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.”_ **

**_― J. Robert Oppenheimer_ **

 

Pterano stared at the scene in front of him with utter surprise. Was he already too late?

 

The defenders of the Hidden Canyon entrance appeared to be caught in a trap, as a confusing mass of dinosaurs filled every conceivable place in the narrow ravine. Fast biters blocked the passageway back into the valley and were facing off with the hidden runners at the front. Meanwhile, two solitary two-footers, whom he immediately recognized as Chomper's parents, were the lone defenders of this critical entrance into the valley. Now with Red Claw and his two new two-footers joining the fray from the other side, the situation looked dire. If the defense were to be broken here...

 

Pterano shook his head. He could not immediately help out the defenders on the ground and his unscrupulous companions would only have eyes for those whom they blamed for the deaths of their long lost family members.

 

The sharptooth flyers.

 

No... He would have to help were he could of some use: the sky. If he could accomplish his task then hopefully the others could handle what the battle had brought them.

 

"Look! There they are!"

 

Pterano turned in the direction that Nunti was staring. Over the valley's interior the sky were darkened with flyers of every description. Sharptooth flyers and valley residents were engaged in combat at every altitude. However, it was obvious which side was winning. The valley flyers were difficult to find in the riving mass of talons and teeth. Worse yet, bodies could be seen falling from the skies. The bodies of flyers that he hadn't seen since his exile. The bodies of flyers he would never see again.

 

Rage built in Pterano as he gave the order to attack.

 

"There are the monsters that attacked your kin! Slaughter them all!"

 

No further orders were necessary as the carrion flyers rushed ahead at the throng of enemy flyers. For his part, Pterano was about to join them when he saw something in the ravine below the demanded his attention.

 

_No... Volant? Are you alright?_

 

"Pterano, are you alright?" Nunti's voice called from behind him. "Is that someone that you know?"

 

He did not answer as he descended in a near vertical dive towards his sister's location, leaving a confused Nunti to try and catch up.

 

......

 

Harthron stared at the unstoppable horde that stood around them. Fast biters stood in the way of the entrance into the valley and their salvation, whereas Red Claw and his two new companions appeared ready to attack them from the other side. The high walls on either side of the Hidden Canyon completed their envelopment. Despite the fact that they had not yet sustained heavy casualties in this battle, it seemed certain that one thing awaited them:

 

Their annihilation.

 

He sucked in a deep breath as the consequences of this sunk in. He had decided to join with his daughter's crusade as he felt that it was the only way to prevent Red Claw's evil from again causing havoc in hidden runner lands. However, now it appeared that he had led his best trackers and most of his own children to their doom. His reign would come to an end like that of many leaders: at the claws of someone stronger. He only regretted that he had taken his loved ones down with him.

 

With contemplative eyes he looked towards his daughter. Even now is this moment of tranquility before the coming storm, she stood firm with her fiery eyes staring at her enemies. He had no doubt that she would fight to the bitter end. Not for her pride or even for her duty, but simply because she felt it was the right thing to do. He had become so lost in trying to maintain his power base and keeping the pack's squabbles in check that he had nearly lost sight of that. Even though it now seemed that his daughter had led him to his end, he did not regret regaining that side of himself. If his rule came to an end here then he would face it with courage.

 

Daughter and father locked eyes for a brief moment as the growls of the fast biters grew. They knew that this was it. The battle had come. And neither of them planned on facing the end on their knees.

 

"Let's give them hell, daddy!"

 

Harthron grinned with determination. "Indeed!" He then made a hand gesture that only the hidden runners understood. "Runners! Guard our allies' flank! Protect your comrades to your sides and don't let anyone through!" He then clasped his hands over the sharpened stick that he had made under the instructions of Thud the day prior. With no hesitation, he grabbed the orange bulb of the toxic plant that he had been keeping for just such a moment like this. It took only a few moments to crush it upon his spear's sharpened tip and to raise his tainted spear into the air. It was time for Calin's pack to taste the orange death. Expressing more bravado than he actually felt he gave one last rallying cry to his pack.

 

"Hidden runners, stand to your duties!"

 

A chorus of affirmative roars echoed from the pack as the enemy broke into a charge. The hidden runners held their spears out to create a wall of spiked death as the enemy approached. Harthron could only wait as the onslaught came closer and closer.

 

_Prepare to die, fast biter scum!_

 

......

 

**"Okay, everyone! We have to hold these three off..."**

 

Littlefoot shouted his orders with imperiousness as the three massive beasts approached with thunderous footsteps. Trees and branches slammed to the ground as they crashed into them. Red Claw and his two adolescents were indeed horrifying sights to behold. However, Littlefoot's plan of attack was interrupted by his grandmother's stern voice.

 

"No, Littlefoot! You focus on the fast biters!"

 

Littlefoot turned towards his beloved grandparents. In many ways they had been the main parental figures in his life after the moss of his mother. Even the return of Bron had not changed that dynamic. This made their insistence to face the beast without their help all the more difficult to take. He could not allow them to throw their lives away. Three longnecks and several swimmers would be no match for the three seasoned killers that stood in their way.

 

**"Grandma, you need our..."**

 

He did not get far as the voice of Ducky's mother called out.

 

"We have to do this, children! Help clear a path to the entrance!"

 

As if to punctuate this situation and to prevent any dissent, Grandpa Longneck spoke as well. His gravelly voice betraying the extent of the damage to his body. As he spoke, it broke Littlefoot's heart.

 

"We are big enough to slow them down... We have to protect the valley now." He then turned back towards Littlefoot's position, a sad expression on his face that made Littlefoot's skip a beat. It was the expression of a dinosaur who did not expect to survive. "Give the order, Littlefoot. The valley must go on even if we do not."

 

Littlefoot's voice was lost in his throat at his grandfather's request. So it had come to this. For a long time Littlefoot had believed that he would never see his grandparents again, only to finally be given the opportunity to once again bask in their love. But that now made the probable parting all that much harder to take. Would they ever speak again after this?

 

A choked sob emanated to Littlefoot's left as he could see Ducky struggling to keep her composure in order to face the battle ahead. If she could do what was necessary then so could he. With great reluctance, Littlefoot gave the order.

 

**"Very well... Gang... Prepare your claws... Let's show Calin what we are made of!"**

As the remainder of the pack began to roar in unison as a show of force and crushed the toxic bulbs upon their claws, Littlefoot spared one last look towards his grandparents. As their eyes met on this most dark of days, he gave them the slightest of nods. It was the best that he could do under the circumstances. A gesture that could mean both "good luck" and "goodbye". For all that he knew this could be the last time that they saw one another in the land of the living. It was only when they returned the gesture that he allowed himself to focus on the charging fast biters who were fast approaching their hidden runner allies. Now was the time to meet force with force.

 

**"Charge!"**

 

......

 

"Volant!"

 

Pterano landed on the ravine floor with a resounding thud. As he rushed to his sister's side. One of her wings looked horribly torn, whereas her neck was oozing blood from a large gash. She had obviously been in a fight and not on the winning side... It was enough to fill him with guilt and regret. Had his inability to get the carrion flyers in time led to his sister's death? Would the valley now fall due to his failure? It was enough to make him break down as the flyer that he assumed to be dead raised her head.

 

"Pterano?"

 

He raised his head in surprise at his sister's weak voice. She was alive!

 

"Sister... I have come back and I brought help with me." He responded with extreme gentleness to an extent that even he was not even aware that he was capable. "Are you able to fly? You should go to a healer."

 

Volant shook her head sadly. "I will go to no healer while the valley fights."

 

Pterano opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly closed it. If his sister was in this state then it would not be wise to intervene, he knew her well enough to know that her stubbornness was more than a match for even his rhetorical skills. Knowing this he quickly decided to help the carrion flyers with their mission. They would need little help due to their numbers, but he still owed it to the valley to share in their risks. They had sacrificed so much for their home, it was only fitting that he as an exile do his part to support the residents who he had let down so long ago.

 

"Alright, sis. You stay here and be safe... I will go and help clear the skies..."

 

His words were short-lived, however, as he looked upon the small form that she held in her wings. It was the body of a familiar sharptooth flyer. A flyer that was silent and still.

 

Pterano froze as everything seemed to go into slow motion for the flyer. _Petrie... No... It can't be..._

 

"My son tried to protect me from Sierra..." His sister spoke softly as she continued to rock the flyer's body back and forth. "Your nephew killed the bastard all by himself..." A sob escaped from her beak as Pterano closed his eyes in anguish. Only one of Nunti's wings alerted the poor flyer to anything going on in the outside world. It was the only small comfort that his protégée could offer him in that terrible moment.

 

Pterano approached his nephew with an outstretched wing as he looked upon his broken form. There were cuts and abrasions on the small flyer, but no obvious fatal injury. This filled Pterano with no hope, however, as it was obvious that his nephew was gone all the same. There was no breath in his body and no...

 

 

In a flash, Pterano placed his ear against Petrie's chest. He could hear Volant begin to question him in her grief as he found what he was looking for.

 

The slightest of movements.

 

"He is breathing! Petrie lives!"

 

Volant looked surprised, but then placed her head against the same place in Petrie's chest. Upon hearing the same weak pulse, a yelp of happiness left her. She had only lost one child on this day. Petrie was not dead yet.

 

"Sister."

 

Volant continued to cradle Petrie in her wings, as Pterano tried to get her attention again.

 

"Sister!"

 

Volant sprung to attention at Pterano's raised voice. Now that her grief was overtaken by hope, she was again aware of the world around here. Pterano quickly spoke again.

 

"You need to send him to a healer now, sister... Nunti will help you." Nunti began to protest, but Petrie raised a wing which stopped him immediately. "The carrion flyers are more than enough to deal with Red Claw's flyers, Nunti, but my nephew needs your help now."

 

Volant quickly began to secure Petrie in Nunti's grasp as she looked up towards her brother. Now that she was filled with genuine hope for her son, she turned some of her concern towards her brother.

 

"Brother, where are you going?"

 

Pterano took on a grim frown as he looked in the sky. The battle for the skies may already be as good as won with the forces that he brought, but he still had a mission to perform. A very personal mission.

 

"My nephew killed Sierra. A monster that I helped to create. He paid the price that I should have paid." He looked at the two flyers with a fierce glare that made Nunti stare at him with actual fear. There was no doubt that Pterano was serious about this.

 

"I will take care of Rinkus myself."

 

......

 

**The Hidden Canyon:**

 

Chomper ran with the rest of the pack as the front line came into view. And what a view it was.

 

Despite approaching their allies from the back, details could still be seen by the purple sharptooth. Hidden runners stood two lines deep with their spears outstretched towards the advancing fast biters. Fast biters could be seen slashing into thin air as the spears impaled them in their places. The visage of green, blue, and black bodies thrashing on the ground could be seen as the deadly neurotoxin of the orange death did its work to those who had been caught by the hidden runners effective defense. Elsewhere, a confusing mix of yelling hidden runners, growling fast biters, and glistening spears was complemented by blood which was falling like rain onto the battle field in front of them. It was like a personal manifestation of hell and it awaited them all.

 

Chomper sucked in a few quick breaths as he attempted to keep up with the rest of the pack. They were not running at full speed as the vines restrained them from their full potential, but they were moving at a very rapid pace. It was all that the small Tyrannosaurus could do to keep pace.

 

**"We are coming behind you, Harthron! Prepare to make a hole!"**

 

At Littlefoot's yell, Chomper could see one of the green hidden runners give a nod as he continued to stab at the enemies in front of him. He and the hidden runner to his side appeared to be getting the brunt of the action if the amount of spear movement was any indication. The enemy had clearly identified the leader of the hidden runners and was struggling to kill him at all costs. No organism would survive without its head, and the same went for packs as well.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

A hidden runner was suddenly thrown into the air as a fast biter grabbed the spear in its mouth and hurled its unsuspecting holder into enemy territory. A symphony of hellish sounds then followed. The sounds of grinding teeth on delicate flesh. The gushing of blood and ripping of viscera. High pitched screams of the disemboweled. A sudden cut off as the victim's windpipe was ripped from his still living body. It was horrifying how the sounds of four seconds dragged out in his mind to seem like an eternity. But still, that was not as bad as the scene that awaited his eyes.

 

As the victorious fast biter stood where the hidden runner had once been, his comrades turned their attack towards the hated fiend and stabbed him with their sharpened spear. The green fast biter gave a choked gasp as blood leaped from his mouth. Further stabs ensued until the fast biter was face down in a puddle of its own blood. However, the hidden runners, in their haste to avenge their friends and remove the breach in their lines, had forgotten a very basic rule of warfare: never overlook what is right in front of you.

 

The results were inevitable.

 

The two hidden runners who had attacked the invader of their defensive line were then leaped upon by a sudden surge of fast biters. As their comrades were ripped to shreds in front of them by the multi-pronged attack, the rear line of the hidden runners began to falter and retreat towards the center of the canyon. The line was being breached.

 

Chomper shifted his course immediately. It did not take a genius to figure out that they would need to drive the invaders back and that meant that the breach in the line would be their target. Littlefoot's orders a moment later were safely ignored by his friend as his objectives were already clear.

 

**"You back us up, Path!"**

 

Chomper nodded as Thud, Leap, and Swift passed in front of him towards the edge of the canyon. The rest of the fast biters made two lines a bit further away from the canyon's edge, towards the center of the hidden runner line. Chomper understood his friend's strategy immediately. In order to allow the hidden runners to regroup they would need to press the attack. Sometimes the best defense was a good offense.

 

Blood pumped through Chomper's body as he ignored the chaffing of the vines against his flesh. The enemy was in sight and the stench of the battle was imprinted on his nose. The smell of blood and death permeated everything. Only time would tell if he and his friends would join those who had already fallen. He could see Thud and his companions tense up and he instantly knew what was coming. As they leaped into the air, Chomper bared his teeth and hurled himself at the mass of fast biters that appeared in front of him. With the orange death on his claws, he only focused on making contact.

 

**Roar!**

 

With a sickening thud Chomper crashed into the massive fast biter in front of him. A bluish-green monster that had entered his young adult days. As body collided with body, Chomper found that he couldn't think of what lay ahead or even what strategy to use. In the heat of battle, instincts simply took over... and Chomper was well prepared by his ancestry for the butcherous job ahead of him.

 

Claw collided with claw... Tooth grinded against tooth... Body slammed against body... A confusing torrent of sensations greeted his senses as Chomper slashed and bit with all of his might. He could barely feel his enemy's strikes against his body in this moment of frenzy. He could not tell if his armor was working or if he was simply ignoring grievous injuries. In the heat of the moment he simply did not care. So he simply continued to slash until the green bastard fell to the ground in a crimson heap.

 

**Roar!**

 

Blood ran down the sharptooth's jaw as the taste of meat and sinew filled his mouth. With the fallen fast biter's chest being shredded like leaves in a hailstorm and the ground being covered a thick blanket of crimson, Chomper looked like the monster that leaf-eaters warned their children about. His appearance made several of the nearby hidden runners hurry back to the frontline in a mix of awe and horror. Despite the fact that he had saved them, in that moment he scared them just as much as their enemies.

 

Chomper stared at the scene around him for the first time since he started his assault. With battle-crazed eyes he saw much, but understood little. His brain was simply focusing on survival now and any concept more complex than 'ally', 'enemy', or 'kill' were seen as superfluous and immediately dispensed with. Even had he been thinking clearly, however, he would have been challenged to make sense of the confusing jumble of sights and smells in front of him. All that he knew was that his allies were pressing forward into the wall of teeth and claws and that the secondary line was preventing the enemy from outflanking them and attacking from the back.

 

Just like what that fast biter was trying to do to Thud right now...

 

Chomper roared and charged ahead. There was still more killing left to do.

 

......

 

"Bron!"

 

Grandma Longneck rushed to the aide of fallen longneck as she slapped the advancing Tyrannosaurus with her tail. With a thunderous crash the predator crashed to the ground. It appeared that Red Claw's new minions were new to fighting longnecks.

 

 _Finally some luck going our way..._ She thought to herself as she held back from advancing to Bron's aid as the younger longneck slowly rose to his feet. She and her mate were currently faced with the other two-footers and she could not spare any time for Bron at the moment. Her mate was in no condition to fight on his own.

 

**Roar!**

 

The thunderous roar of the carnivore refocused her attention on the quandary that she now faced. A tyrannosaurus nearly equal in size to Chomper's parents stood before them. Despite obvious malnutrition from the unforgiving Mysterious Beyond, he was ripped with muscle on account of his adolescence. As a team she and her mate could deal with predators like this in past, but Grandpa's injury and the other predators in the vicinity made this a far trickier proposition. As a result she was extremely cautious.

 

She walked to the side with her tail dragging behind her. Her tail muscles were primed for another strike if the sharptooth dared to approach. For his part, the sharptooth matched her motions. They two followed in a semicircle as Grandpa Longneck joined beside her.

 

"The old strike and follow technique?"

 

She nodded at her mate's suggestion. _Let's hope this one is as inexperienced as he looks._

 

With deliberately slow steps she advanced to the left, with her mate taking a position just to her right. All she had to do is wait for the lumbering behemoth lose his patience and attack.

 

She didn't have to wait long.

 

The predator charged with disturbing speed on its two massive legs. It was advancing quickly upon the elderly longneck and she did not waste any time to make her move. With all of the strength she could muster she struck out with her tail.

 

Only to hit thin air.

 

Fearing what her miss could mean she circled back around to see the predator's location.

**Slam!**

 

Her mate's tail struck the predator in the legs as he could not maneuver around the both of them. However, what followed next surprised them both.

 

The predator remained on his feet and completed his charge.

 

"Ahhh!"

 

"Dear!"

 

Pain emanated from her rump as the massive predator sunk into her flesh with his razor-sharp teeth. Instinctively, she thrashed from side to side to dislodge the attacker, but her tail could not make contact. He was already at the base of her tail so its impacts would do little. A cascade of pressure and misery seemed to radiate up her spine as the predator held on despite her struggles. That was when the pressure suddenly stopped.

 

A primal roar the likes of which she had never heard echoed across the ravine. This was followed by the sounds of stomping feet and deafening crashes. It was as if a mountain were making war with another mountain. The ground shook and the air cracked with the sounds of discord and fury. Then, with a sudden sickening crack, the pressure went away. Now only the pain remained.

 

"Dear! Are you alright?"

 

Grandma Longneck looked in the direction of her mate's voice and paused in stunned silence at the sight that lay before her. Her mate's feet were covered in crimson from their base to his shoulders. The source was easily ascertained at the horribly mangled body of the Tyrannosaurus could be seen on the ground below. Its neck bent at an unnatural angle and the body had the appearance of the ground after being trampled by spiketails. The predator had been pulverized into oblivion. But what stopped her in her tracks was the sight of her flank.

 

Blood oozed from the horribly torn flesh as muscle hung from the serious wound. The sharptooth had put all that he had into his attack and though it had meant his doom, the consequence for her was equally grave.

 

"No... No, I don't think I am..." She replied sadly as her mate pushed his equally mangled body against hers in order to give her support. In the orgy of death and violence around them they had a moment of respite, though both of them knew what their respective injuries most likely entailed.

 

This battle could very well be their last.

 

......

 

"Stay together, everyone!"

 

Ura retreated backwards towards the longnecks, but she knew that they would find no respite from their troubles there. The sounds of the battle raged behind them. The sound of slapping tails, mangled cries, and angry roars. Whether the elder longnecks were still alive or long since gone was uncertain to her. She had no choice but to focus on the fiend in front of her.

 

Red Claw.

 

His massive form was the thing of nightmares. A large scar was present by his left eye, which gave that orb a disturbing appearance in the bright sun. Whereas his other eye glowed with the radiance of the morning sun, his other eye, having its nictitating membrane destroyed, stared outwards with the glow of blood. His entire body was ripped with prominent muscle and the scars of battles gone by. The swimmers could not be blamed for retreating from the beast. They were out of their league here.

 

With thunderous steps that echoed across the ravine, Red Claw advanced with slow deliberate steps. He did not hurry. He did not attempt to hide his intentions. He simply moved forward with deliberate intent. This was enough to make the swimmers begin to panic. Ura was horrified to see her aunt be among the first to attempt a retreat.

 

"Tranquil! No!"

 

Ura's protest was in vain as the swimmer sprinted as fast as she was able towards the side of the ravine. Being hemmed in on all sides a swimmer would naturally retreat towards the path of least resistance, which in this case was the wide gap to Red Claw's right. This proved to be a terrible mistake.

 

"Ahhh--urk."

 

Ura watched helplessly as the beast grabbed her aunt by the neck. In a split instant that seemed to stretch into eternity, the beast crushed the poor swimmer's windpipe with his terrible jaws. A choked gasp was heard as blood splattered the beast and the ground around him. Then, with a horrible twisting motion, the beast ripped the swimmers head from her body. With a sickening sound her headless body fell to the ground and her aunt's head rolled on its side. Her face remained in an expression of utter terror as her body began the spasms that come with death. Her aunt was no more.

 

Ura's aunt had been her tutor during her youngling days. From her she had learned how to swim from danger, when to retreat, how to treat buzzer stings, and a multitude of other things. But it seemed that knowledge was no match for instincts in her kind. Swimmers were not made for fighting and they were now paying for their carelessness in charging into the Hidden Canyon.

 

Ura suppressed a sob as she saw another swimmer try to make a retreat in the other direction, only to be set upon by one of the other two-footers. A pained cry and screams for help could be heard, but she could not tell if they were from him or another dinosaur in this canyon of death. All that she knew was that she had to get the other swimmers to safety anyway possible.

 

But was that even a possibility now? Her mind raced as the thundering steps of Red Claw could be heard approaching. That was when she heard something above the sounds of battle.

 

"Over here, swimmers! Get behind us!"

 

It was Grandma Longneck! With utmost haste she and the other swimmers ran in the direction of the sauropods, nearly not noticing the dead sharptooth until they stumbled over him. Despite this obstacle, however, the surviving swimmers quickly retreated to behind the massive longnecks as Red Claw's angry roar could be heard in the distance. From her vantage point she could see Bron holding one Tyrannosaurus as bay to their side, but with the roar from Red Claw coming from the only outlet out of the canyon that could only mean one thing.

 

They were being pinned in. The sharpteeth were going in for the kill.

 

......

 

"To your right, Haven!"

 

Ducky rolled to her left as the leaping fast biter landed right where she was a moment before. Quickly righting herself, she dodged a strike at her neck and allowed his bite on her shoulder to proceed.

 

Time to let the vines work their magic.

 

As the fast biter bit down upon her vine-covered shoulder she ignored the pain and struck out at her enemy's neck with her tainted claws.

 

 _It is not a good idea to leave your neck exposed. Oh no, no, no!_ Ducky mocked internally as she saw the first hints of the toxin's work in the stricken fast biter. Within moments the pressure on her should was gone and the offending predator was writhing in agony on the ground below her feet. That was until a spear embedded itself in the fiend's neck, putting an end to its misery.

 

"Thank you for the save, Stern Claw!"

 

She simply gave an affirmative grunt to her friend as she began to engage the fast biters to her left. Ducky decided to do the same as her immediate threat was dealt with.

 

Which meant she was just in time to see Spike's predicament.

 

"Brother! Hang on!"

 

......

 

Spike struggled to protect his throat as the fast biters descended upon his prone form. As their bodies piled against him he could feel their teeth and claws begin to clash against his vine armor. It was a horrifying experience as he knew full well that the strikes would have been fatal if not for the durable vines. Despite his best efforts, however, he could not right himself with the combined weight of the fast biters upon him. The slashes and cuts began to accumulate as he struggled through the swiftly building pain. All that he could do to protect his neck from strikes...

 

But that left his face open to attack.

 

"Ahhhh!!!" Spike screamed as one of his foes bit down upon skull. He could feel the blood trickle down his face as the fiend bit down with tremendous force. Despite the agony, however, he had enough foresight to wedge his claws into the fiend's jaw, which caused him to weaken his bite somewhat. This was enough to buy him time until his friends arrived.

 

**Shluck! Shluck! Shluck!**

 

"Ahhh!"

 

Spike could feel the pressure on his body dissipate as his vision began to brighten. The beasts were off of him! He could breath again! He was free!

 

"Finder, are you alrigh... your face!"

 

Spike blinked at Cera's exclamation as he touched his face where the enemy had bitten down. A stinging pain greeted his senses and as he pulled the hand away he could see the crimson gleam of blood. They had done quite a number on him, but he was still alive thanks to the vine armor.

 

"I'm alive." Was Spike's gruff answer as he tried to ignore the taste of blood on his tongue. "Thanks..."

 

He was interrupted as he dodged an incoming attack from another fast biter. As he parried another attack, he retreated to where Cera and Ducky were located. They seemed equally overwhelmed by the enemy forces.

 

"Hang on, guys!"

 

Spike turned his head slightly, and smiled at what he saw.

 

It was Littlefoot and Ruby! And it looked like that they brought reinforcements.

 

......

 

Ruby glared at the advancing fast biters as she raised her sharpened stick in unison with the others. She, Littlefoot, Breeze, and Taunt made a makeshift phalanx formation to their side as the enemy fast biters wisely kept their distance. By now all of them knew that those sharpened sticks contained more than sharp points. No one wanted to be the first one to attack the formation. No one wanted to be the sacrifice for the glory of Red Claw.

 

She called out to the others in leaf-eater so that their enemies could not hear.

 

**"You should go behind us! Behind us you should go! We are retreating to where the hidden runners are!"**

 

There were no disagreements with the rest of the pack as they retreated behind their comrades. There was something confusing though, if their friends were here then where were the rest of them? Littlefoot vocalized her concerns before she could even raise them with her dearest friend.

 

"Thud, Swift, Leap! Retreat! Retreat to the hidden runners!"

 

She looked upon the scene with concern until a familiar face appeared in the center of the enemy.

 

It was Thud and he was not alone.

 

......

 

"Awww... Don't want to leave anyone behind... How beautifully pathetic! Is this one your lover or something?"

 

Thud sneered at the contemptuous fast biter. He was face to face with the one who had taken his place in Red Claw's pack. The one who had made Leap and Swift's lives a living hell. The one who represented the biggest threat that they had ever faced. With anger rising from deep in his being, he responded.

 

"I will not permit you to hurt my packmates, you fiend!"

 

Calin clinched his claws tightly as he prepared for what was to come. He would only get one attempt at this. Only one chance to make it work. He owed it to everyone to do it right.

 

"Father!"

 

Thud tilted his head and looked to the distance behind him. He could clearly see the form of his son behind the enemy fast biters that were now four rows deep between them. All that he could do was to give his son a sad smile. He was not certain that this would work or not, but he owed it to everyone to try.

 

"Oh, how utterly delightful! Your son is here too! What fun we can have!" Calin sneered. "He can watch as you are dismembered and then me and him can spend quality time together afterwards."

 

Thud smiled. "Do you know what your biggest flaw is, Calin?"

 

Calin seemed to stare at the fast biter with a calculating gaze for a moment, but he did not answer. As he did this his Deputy, Froth, edged closer to the fallen fast biter in front of him, being mindful of the range of Thud's spear. This was noticed by Thud. They couldn't make a strike on Calin due to his cautiousness, but his deputy was another story...   It was time for Thud to give the signal.

 

"You look down on everyone. But threats can always come from below."

 

Calin stopped. He appeared to be at a loss at understanding what the fast biter was rambling about.

 

**Slash!**

 

"Ahhhh!!!"

 

Leap rose from his prone position and slashed into Froth's underbelly with his tainted claws before sprinting off in the direction of his pack leader. Seeing that their plan had worked, Thud gave the order to retreat. In the confusion that followed Thud had no doubt that he would succeed in escaping through the confused predators.

 

......

 

Calin stared at Froth's anguished form. The claw marks did not appear to tear too deeply into the skin, but it didn't take much for the poison to do its terrible work. Even if he lived, Calin knew that his most competent deputy was out of commission for this battle.

 

And his forces had let it happen right under their noses!

 

With an angry roar he grabbed the pointed stick that Thud had dropped in his retreat and gestured to his fast biters. If Seeker's forces had chosen to retreat behind the hidden runners then he had only one choice in order to reach them again.

 

"Charge the hidden runners! Show no mercy!"

 

......

 

"Make a line two runners deep! Those in the back will protect those in front! We cannot fail again!"

 

Harthron quickly gave orders to his forces as the enemy began to advance again. Despite the bodies of nearly a half dozen fast biters littering the ground, well over two dozen remained. Worse yet, the orange death was obviously losing its effectiveness as their spears became drenched with the blood of their enemies. They would simply have to rely upon brute force here.

 

And that was something that they were fast running low on.

 

He looked at what remained of his once powerful force of fighters. The breakthrough of his lines had directly led to the deaths of well over a dozen of his best packmates. Healers... fighters... mothers... fathers... sons and daughters... all had been felled under the brutal assault of their enemies. Now only two thirds of what used to be remained. He knew that he would be lucky to bring anyone home from this terrible battle.

 

He looked back towards the enemy lines. Fast biters... easily three deep in an irregular formation greeted his eyes. They advanced at a slower pace at first but then began to approach faster and faster as they got closer to the defensive line. He had seen this before in the initial attack and gave the appropriate order.

 

"Pointed sticks up front! Second line, put them in between the front!"

 

Accordingly, two interlocking rows of spears emanated from the hidden runner line as they braced for the coming onslaught. They were well-prepared for any attack against their line. But they had not planned for what happened next.

 

"Father!"

 

Upon his daughter's cry, he looked up to see the most curious sight. A spear was flying through the air in the same manner as a sharptooth flyer would dive upon their prey. And like most prey he was trapped. Trapped by his own defensive line and the spears that extended from either side of him. It seemed that one of the enemy had decided to use their dropped spears against them. In that split moment he knew exactly what his fate would be.

 

_Ancestors... Help my people find their way..._

 

The spear killed him instantly.

 

......

 

"Daddy!"

 

Ignis fell to her knees as she cradled the fallen body of her dear father. This vibrant dinosaur that had just moments prior been so full of life now lay dead in a pool of his own blood, the spear having impaled itself through his right eye. This was the dinosaur who had trained her in the ways of life... who had guided her through the trials and tribulations of childhood... who had given her love and affection even when she wasn't appreciative of it... who had been there for her throughout her life... He was gone. Gone forever more.

 

As the sound of roaring footsteps approached her location she grabbed the spear in her hand and let out a choked sob. Despite the tears falling from her eyes, she gazed upon him with a powerful expression. The expression of a natural-born leader.

 

"He's dead!"

 

"The leader is dead!"

 

She ignored the panicked and mournful cries of her comrades as she continued to stare into her father's vacant eyes. She had one final conversation to make. Even if it was one way.

 

"I'm sorry, daddy... I'm so, so sorry..." She choked back a sob as the sounds of thundering footsteps got louder. "I can't bring you back... I can't bring mommy back... I can't bring anyone back..."

 

The panicked cries of some of the hidden runners continued.

 

"The great leader is gone! We should retreat!"

 

Ignis ignored the growing panic as she looked upon her father with compassion. Absentmindedly, she gripped her spear with her other hand. "I couldn't save any of you, but I won't let you be in vain... I promise that I will fight to the bitter end..."

 

The other hidden runners stared in awe as she rose to her feet and placed her spear beside the others in the defensive line. She had the mannerisms of a Valkyrie as she stared at the advancing enemy, who were mere moments away. Gone were the signs of sadness. Gone were the signs of naiveté. What remained was the cold stare of a dinosaur on a mission. Her voice caused dissention in the ranks to stop in their tracks.

 

"Stand to your duties! We will hold the line or die trying!"

 

......

**A crevice in the rock wall of the Hidden Canyon:**

 

_"The main attack has begun!"_

_Logos looked at the small flyer with grave concern. That was the signal. Depending on where the main attack occurred that would affect where the Repressor was finally used one last time._

_"Where?!" The panicked shout of her mate echoed in the cave._

_The flyer struggled to catch his breath as he tried to answer the rainbowface's question._

_"The Hidden Canyon! The defenders are trapped there!"_

_Logos paled. "What?!"_

_"We can't use this when they are trapped there! That would kill them all!"_

_The flyer didn't seem to know what to say. He obviously had not been told about the powers that the rainbowfaces were about to unleash upon the valley. For all that he knew, they were just going to cause a rock slide by messing with some rocks. He had no idea about the terror to come._

_Logos looked down. "Flyer... Tell Thicknose to take us to the rock wall as planned..."_

_Chronos interrupted. "Dear..."_

_Logos insisted. "We have to do this! Maybe they can escape in time..."_

_The flyer began to fly off but was stopped by Logos._

_"Flyer?"_

_The flyer turned and looked at the rainbowface with haggard eyes. He flinched slightly when she looked at his feathers, which were covered in blood._

_"Flyer, are you hurt?"_

_The flyer looked down and shook his head. He silence spoke volumes._

_Logos stroked his wing with compassion. "It's from someone that you loved?"_

_The flyer nodded as it choked back sobs. Its pain was evident._

_The rainbowface sucked down a breath as she closed her eyes. She then looked into the flyers eyes with a fierceness that surprised them both._

_"I can't promise you much, flyer, but I can promise you this: we will put an end to this madness. You have our word on that."_

_As the flyer turned one last time to leave, Chronos asked a final question._

_"What is your name, flyer?"_

_It paused only for a moment before speaking._

_"Guido."_

_Then without a further word it departed into the sky._

Chronos tried to ignore the memories of a few moments ago as he attempted to make the trigger mechanism work.

 

_Let's see... if the containment unit is here then the force will need to come from over here..._

 

"How is it coming, dear?"

 

Chronos looked over at his mate with tired eyes. Despite his knowledge of the Repressor being extremely broad, he had never used one in this way before. This was incredibly hypothetical stuff. It was known that if the containment unit failed then the shockwave would kill ally and enemy alike, but few ever attempted to intentionally detonate one... But yet, here they were.

 

"I think that I almost have it. Do you have the communicator?"

 

Logos nodded and handed him the device, which also looked like a black rock. Chronos immediately took it and began to flip through its settings. As he called forth a series of instructions that seemed unintelligible to her a sudden noise echoed in the cave.

 

**Repressor Interface Established.**

 

Chronos explained to her what he was doing. "I am using the communicator to translate the Repressor's computer code so that we can 'communicate' with it."

 

Logos deadpanned. "So you are using a computer to talk to a computer because you don't understand how to use the computer?"

 

Chronos nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

 

**Containment Field Setting Locked. Override?**

 

Chronos commanded the machine with cold efficiency. "Yes, override lock."

 

Moments passed as the two rainbowfaces stared at the black stone. It was hard to believe the destructive potential of such a small object. It was the stuff of nightmares, but sometimes one had to use terror to fight terror. The only question was: what the price would be for the valley? Would it include the brave defenders in the Hidden Canyon? For the matter, would it include...

 

**Containment Field Override failed.**

 

Chronos sucked down a breath as he placed his head into his hands. So that was it then.

 

"Dear... does this mean..."

 

Despite the fact that his mate already suspected what it meant, Chronos confirmed the worst.

 

"It means... It means that we have to do this the hard way..." He gave her a sad smile. "The valley will go on... but it will not go on for everyone."

 

As the two rainbowfaces joined hands and embraced one another, Mr. Thicknose stepped into the scene. Totally unaware of what the rainbowfaces were trying to accomplish or the tragic discovery that had just been made.

 

"Are you two alright?"

 

......

 

**The Secret Caverns:**

 

Shorty watched the chamber entrance with wary eyes. So much time had gone by yet no word had reached them about the situation outside. Every instinct in his body told him to run from the Secret Caverns and see what it was like outside, but he quashed that impulse with one thought.

 

 _I can't be selfish here. They are fighting and probably dying for the valley. The least that I could do is not give our secret hideout away._ Regardless of his commitment to duty, however, the situation still troubled him greatly. Why did it have to come to this? Why couldn't the kids be permitted to be kids?

 

"The wait is terrible, isn't it?"

 

Shorty looked beside him at the darkened form of Detras. He had a grim expression on his face that betrayed no emotion. However, Shorty could hear the inner pain. Just as Shorty was concerned about his father, Littlefoot, and Guido, Detras was concerned about his own flesh and blood. His own daughter.

 

"Yeah..." Shorty whispered, as the sounds of snoring could be heard from where the children had been congregated. Considering how hard it was to get them all to take a nap, he didn't want to undo all of that progress.

 

Detras sat beside the longneck and gave a few sniffs in the direction of the entrance before settling down. Shorty often wondered what his brother and his friends could smell with their improved snouts but he was afraid to ask. Now he simply hoped that he would have the opportunity to ask anything to them. For all that he knew they could all be dead right now.

 

"The fear of losing my daughter... is something I have had to deal with for a long time." Detras admitted. "Eventually we decided that if my little girl was going to be brave enough to face the dangers, then we had to be brave enough to accept them as well. But it is so damn hard..."

 

Despite his agitation Shorty couldn't resist teasing the fast runner. "Such language... what would your children say?"

 

Detras gave him a teasing look. "I'm not sure... but at least they wouldn't call me an ass... they have that name reserved for you."

 

Shorty shook his head. "I can thank Ruby for that one..." Despite himself he let out a little laugh. It was the most inappropriate moment for levity in a way, but at the same time it was what they both needed at the moment. They were faced with something that they couldn't fight against and any respite from that was a welcome relief.

 

Detras chuckled. "Yeah, I guess being called an ass is what I deserved after pranking her and Littlefoot like that. Though I wish the little ones would have gone a few more seasons without learning that particular word."

 

Shorty nodded. "I hope that we are able to see both of them again."

 

Detras smiled a sad smile. "Same here, Shorty. Same here."

 

**Crash!**

 

Shorty rose in surprise. "What the hell is that?!"

 

The sound of awakening children could be heard as Pearl began rousing them in a hurry.

 

"Time for us to go, children..."

 

"Huh?"

 

**Roar!**

 

The screams of the children could now be heard as Pearl rushed them out of the side entrance of the chamber into the evacuation route. It was at this time that Detras grabbed Shorty.

 

"Go with the children, Shorty... I need to stay here and distract them..."

 

In response Shorty ran into the front entrance and proceeded to rub himself against the rocks.

 

Detras hissed. "Shorty, what are you doing?!"

 

Shorty took on a grim expression. "They want the children, sir. Otherwise they wouldn't have followed our scent in here. If it's children that they want then I will be the perfect decoy..."

 

Detras ran up to the longneck. "No, Shorty! You need to..."

 

**Splash!**

 

Both looked back in horror as the snout of a fast biter came into view. It was soon followed by the head of the raptor. In a split second the glowing eyes of the predator were staring directly on the duo.

 

Shorty gulped.

 

Detras breathed in a short gasp as he considered his options in that split moment. In an instant he determined his plan.

 

"Follow me!"

 

The two dinosaurs sprinted through the passageway mere seconds before the fast biters decided to follow.

 

The chase was on.

 

......

 

Viscond quickened his pace as Westron followed. The scent of children was getting stronger as they advanced into the mysterious caverns. Until they finally encountered a rather large chamber. A chamber that contained the telltale scents of both children and fast biters. Scents that were both recent in their origin.

 

"Did they get them?!"

 

Viscond looked at his deputy as he considered the evidence. Yes, the smell of children was quite recent, but it seemed to trail off somewhere... He followed the trail and ended up at another entrance.

 

"There is not fast biter scent here! The children escaped!" Viscond shouted with great relief.

 

"Not all of them!"

 

At his deputy's interjection, he ran to where he was sniffing and took a deep breath. The scent of a young longneck and a fast runner greeted his nose... as well as the stench of the two fiends that they had been chasing all this time. Two dinosaurs were in danger because they had risked their lives in order to defend the children. A noble sacrifice... and one that he would not allow to be carried to its logical conclusion.

 

"Two of them led the sharpteeth away... We have to help them!"

 

......

 

**The skies outside the Great Valley:**

 

"Die, scum!"

 

Rinkus barely dodged another diving attack by a carrion flyer as he struggled to regain altitude. Things had been going extremely well for his forces. The valley's flyers were in full retreat... the valley's defenses were collapsing... even his unstable friend was out of the picture so he could take all of the glory for himself... but now things had changed. He had no idea why the carrion flyers were attacking or where they had come from, but he was sure that they were outmatched. With little hesitation he gave the call to retreat.

 

**Caw!**

 

Sharptooth flyers of every description were flying from the valley like a stampede in the air. Carrion flyers were seemingly coming from everywhere to strike at them. There was no shelter... there was no respite. There was only terror. The irony of Red Claw's flyers being on the receiving end of terror was not lost on Rinkus, but that did not make it any easier to take.

 

"You monster!"

 

Rinkus looked up just in time to see what was about to collide with him.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

Both flyers descended into a vertical dive as talon locked with talon and wing batted against wing. As a result, the two flyers were falling like rocks to the ground below.

 

"Pterano?" Rinkus questioned in a mixture of fear and surprise. The larger flyer's brown face looked down upon him with contempt as the sky and ground alternated being in his field of view due to the uncontrolled spin of their descent.

 

Pterano gritted his beak. "Remember me, Rinkus?" A terrible pain emanated from his right eye as Pterano impaled it with the tip of his beak. A second and a third strike followed making the eye completely useless. As waves of debilitating pain flowed across his body, Rinkus began to convulse in pain. That was when what remained of his vision was soon filled with the image of a brown talon.

 

"Ahhh!!! Stop it, I beg you!"

 

Pterano growled, a horrific sound coming from a flyer. Rinkus could no longer see his former 'ally' and current nemesis, but he could still hear his anger and feel his talons embedded in his flesh. The spinning of the dive seemed to become more violent as they began to flip head over tail in an unseen sky.

 

"I will do anything that you want!" Rinkus finally begged. He was at the mercy of his enemy and he knew that bravado would get him nowhere. He would have to do what he always did to ensure his survival: say whatever needed to be said. The truth did not matter; the only thing that mattered was the consequences for himself. Nonetheless, with Pterano's fury he fully expected a sharp rebuke or another attack. But he did not expect the response that he received.

 

 

"Can you save my nephew, Rinkus?" He could hear the sneer in the flyer's voice as the air whooshed by his ears at a painful volume. They were truly in an uncontrolled dive now. "Can you save Petrie?"

 

Another bite caused convulsions of pain to overwhelm Rinkus's body. He was desperate now. He would do anything to survive. Anything to continue on.

 

"If you kill me then you will be no better than I am!" He choked out. "What will your nephew think of you doing that?"

 

The wind zipped by as the dive continued. For several seconds, Rinkus thought that he had made some headway with Pterano and was struggling of thinking what else to say when Pterano suddenly spoke directly into his ear.

 

"My nephew tricked your people into attacking the hidden runners... he killed mother flyers and babies for food... he did every kind of vile, disgusting thing when it was necessary for the wellbeing of those he loved." Pterano sucked in a breath as the air noticeably became thicker. They were approaching the ground now. "Have you ever cared about anyone that much, Rinkus? Anyone other than yourself?"

 

He had no idea what the flyer was rambling about. Pterano couldn't be the uncle of one of another kind. But at that moment he didn't particularly care about all of that. The ground was approaching, but he could not see it. He could not maneuver. He was completely helpless. Because of this he did something that he sparingly had done in his life.

 

He told the truth.

 

"No! I care only for myself... please don't do this!" He realized how pitiful that he sounded, but he didn't care. He would do anything to survive. "Please let me live! Please don't kill me!"

 

The flyer continued to whimper until Pterano finally gave a response.

 

"I won't kill you, Rinkus."

 

Rinkus couldn't believe his ears. Pterano was willing to let him go?

 

"I will leave you in peace... good luck flying blind!"

 

Suddenly the pressure was gone. He was free! But which side was up and which side was down? All of the spins had confused him and without eyesight he couldn't make any sense of what was happening. He was utterly helpless. Just like all of the victims that he had killed for his own benefit.

 

With tremendous effort he forced his eyes open struggled to see anything out of his badly assaulted orbs. Only hazy shapes greeted his vision. Blue and white... brown and gray... Everything seemed to merge together as he rolled uncontrollably. Struggling to extend his wings, the spinning finally stopped and the colors began to stabilize. Thinking quickly, he steered towards the blue sky.

 

Rinkus seethed internally. Pterano had planned to put him in a situation where he would be killed by his own actions, but Rinkus had outsmarted him. Despite still being unable to perceive what was up and what was down, he had followed his instincts and righted himself. Now he would survive and be able to right this terrible wrong that had been brought against him. He would get his revenge on the bastard that had done this to him. But his thoughts of vengeance were interrupted by a sudden realization.

 

_The sky shouldn't smell like water._

 

......

 

Pterano stared coldly at the lake below as Rinkus crashed head-first into its depths. When the body finally surfaced with its head at an impossible angle, he knew that his work was done.

 

The last of his nephew's two attackers were dead.

 

As he stared at the visage of the Great Valley in front of him, he could see the last of the carrion flyers leave its vicinity. They had done what they wanted to do and they had left without further concern. Such were the antics of carrion flyers. They cared for themselves and no one else.

 

Kind of like the flyer that he had just sent to his doom.

 

...and kind of like the flyer that he used to be.

 

Pterano sighed. His own personal demons had helped to cause this entire mess. Rinkus and Sierra used to be his minions before they found new management. Now his own nephew was on the verge of death and the valley itself was under siege. No doubt assisted along by the flyers that had just been killed and maimed in the carrion flyer's assault.

 

 _But the valley is not gone yet..._ A voice called in the flyer's head. _You failed your nephew... don't fail to protect what he loves..._

 

Pterano sucked in a breath and raised his wings in a determined gesture. The battle wasn't over yet and he would ensure that he did his part to defend what his nephew valued and stood for. He would prove that he was different from the flyer he had just slain. He would prove it through his deeds.

 

_I will help his friends or die trying._

 

With a forceful flap of the wings Pterano rose into the air. He had no idea what he would see when he entered the Hidden Canyon, but he did know that he would either leave it victorious or dead.

 

......

 

**The Secret Caverns:**

 

"Oh no! We're trapped!"

 

Detras and Shorty stood at the end of a long tunnel. The brilliant bright circle shined through the opening at the other end of the tunnel, but a large chasm with briskly flowing water greeted them. It was nothing that a fast runner would have trouble navigating and swimming, but it would prove to be too much for a longneck.

 

"Come, Shorty! We need to find another path!"

 

As the two began to retreat down the passageway, the sounds of running feet greeted their ears as the terrible forms of two fast biters sudden appeared out of their only possible exit. They were trapped.

 

"I'm so sorry, Shorty..." Detras spoke sadly as the two fiends began their final approach towards them. The waters below were not an option for Shorty and Detras refused to leave a young one behind. The only thing that was left to do now was to wait to die.

 

Shorty took a deep breath. _I may be doomed, but Detras is not..._ A small tear left his eyes as he determined what he was going to do.

 

"I learned something important from my brother: sometimes sacrifices are necessary."

 

The eyes of the two dinosaurs locked as Shorty gave the elderly fast runner a sympathetic expression. He knew that Detras would blame himself for what was about to happen, but Shorty would not permit himself to sacrifice himself unnecessarily. No, one of them would have to live in order to tell the tale. With that in mind Shorty finished his speech.

 

"Tell my brother that I died brave."

 

Detras realized what the longneck was about to do, but could not react in time. "No, Shorty, don't..."

 

Shorty didn't give him time to finish as he pushed the fast runner over the edge of the chasm and into the water below. The protests of the fast runner could be heard as he struggled to guide himself down the stream. Detras had achieved safety. At least Ruby and her siblings would not be left without a father.

 

Shorty closed his eyes and awaited the end. Only know did he allow himself to break down and cry at the fate which had befallen him. His short life was coming to an abrupt end. His only solace was that many others would live because of his sacrifice. But now was the time for him to pay for his bravery...

 

**Schluck!**

 

**Roar!**

 

Shorty turned around in surprise to see that one of the fast biters had been impaled by a spear. The beast was beginning to jerk and spasm as the terrible toxin began to enter the fiend's system.

 

Shorty stood in amazement. He might not die here after all.

 

......

 

"Westron, let the stick go! He is trying to throw you!"

 

The next second seemed to drag on as Viscond's worst fears came to pass.

 

With a trembling arm, the fast biter gripped the pointed stick with his clawed hand and jerked back. With the stick still impaled in his thrashing body, Westron was thrown with tremendous force into the cavern ceiling. The poor hidden runner fell with a tremendous crash into the cavern floor below.

 

"Westron! No!" Viscond screamed as he sprinted towards his ailing friend and deputy. But he was already too late.

 

**Crack!**

 

With terrible force, the fast biter struck the prone hidden runner with his powerful feet.   With the sound of cracking bone and the sudden thrashing of the remainder of his friend's body, Viscond knew that his friend was dead. Killed by the same fast biter that he had condemned to oblivion.

 

Viscond quaked in anguish. His trusted deputy and companion... the same dinosaur who had helped him manage the pack during his one-dinosaur mission against Red Claw... the same dinosaur who gave him an outlet for his thoughts even in the darkest days... his best friend... was no more. A mixture of rage and shame filled him. Rage at the injustice of the world and shame that his friend had to die fighting what he thought of as his battle. Viscond knew that if anyone should have to die for the valley then it should be him, the same one that took the battle to Red Claw in the first place. It was in this dark place that Viscond snapped.

 

And charged the two fiends.

 

"You bastard!"

 

With uncontrolled rage, the hidden runner struck the ailing fast biter with his spear with all of the self-control of a threehorn trampling an enemy underfoot. Stab after stab impaled the fallen fast biter and splattered its blood across the long passageway. He would not merely allow the poison to kill his friend's murderer. No, he was hell-bent on taking that step himself.

 

Viscond grinned with unbound malice as he watched the fast biter writhe in agony. He could not bring his beloved friend back but he could put an end to his killer. Unfortunately for him, however, he did not see the other fast biter apprach...

 

**"Look out!"**

 

Viscond regained focus as Shorty's words reached him. With sudden concern he turned in the direction of the longneck's voice.

 

Only to see the fast biter already in mid-leap.

 

Viscond rolled to his right as the predator landed in his original location, but quickly realized his mistake as the stick went rolling off of the precipice of the passageway and into the flowing waters below.

 

"Shit!"

 

......

 

Shorty stared in horrified silence at the plight of the hidden runner. His friend laid dead in a bloody mess on the cavern floor, while the predator proceeded to close the distance on the defenseless dinosaur. Viscond had no weapon and his armor would provide little defense against a full-fledged attack by a vengeful fast biter. He was as good as dead.

 

But Shorty now had a way out. While the fast biter edged closer to the fiend, he was leaving the exit unguarded. Shorty could leave right now and leave Viscond to his fate. No one would blame him for making that choice and no one would even know...

 

  1. Shorty resolved. _I have to help!_



 

Shorty looked from side to side for anything that might help the hapless hidden runner. However, all that was present in the narrow passage was the gore of the recently killed, the dead hidden runner's stick, and fallen rocks.

 

Shorty blinked. _The stick! That could work._

 

......

 

Viscond retreated slowly through the darkened passage. There was no escape here. There was no hope. His only options were to either meet his doom at the claws of the massive predator in front of him or to take his chances in the swift currents of the waters below. A swimmer or a fast runner could navigate those, but a hidden runner? It would be suicide. Nonetheless he prepared to launch himself into the dark abyss. A small chance of survival was still better than none...

 

**Dink... Dink... Dink...**

 

Viscond looked in amazement as a sharpened stick, his friend's spear, came flopping his way. But how? Who could have...

 

**"Hey, tooth-for-brains! Forget about your lunch, did ya?!"**

 

Viscond couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was the longneck doing? Why wasn't he making an escape?

 

**"Forget about me?"**

 

The fast biter turned with an enraged expression. The audacity of a leaf-eater challenging a nearly full-grown fast biter was too much for the predator could bear as he lamented at this situation.

 

"I will enjoy gutting you! You pathetic sap-sucker!"

 

Viscond knew that the longneck could not understand the predator's words, but he certainly could. Since the fast biter was distracted that meant one thing: he could strike with impunity. He did not let the longneck's bravado go unrewarded.

 

With as much speed as he could muster Viscond grasped the spear and placed it under his arm. Then with tremendous force he charged headlong towards the fiend's backside.

 

**Roar!**

 

A tremendous roar emanated from the fast biter as the spear pierced through his lower abdomen and ripped through his entrails. A sickening splashing sound could be heard as the mortally wounded fast biter's bowels fell out of his body and onto the rocks below, filling the entire area with the foul stench of blood and excrement. Viscond's strike had not been in vain. The beast had been mortally wounded.

 

But that did not mean that he was dead yet.

 

"Ahhhh!!!"

 

Viscond looked in horror as the dying fast biter landed upon the green longneck as it thrashed about aimlessly in agonizing pain, sending both Shorty and the dying predator rolling towards the precipice.

 

"Hang on, kid!" Viscond ran with all of his might towards the troubled longneck as he continued to roll down the uneven ridge towards the abyss below. This child had just saved his life and he would do anything to return the favor. As the fast biter fell into the water below, Viscond struck out with his hand and reached for the longneck's hind leg...

 

Only to miss it entirely. The flailing body of the falling longneck paid testament to his failure. The longneck had saved his life, but he could not save his. He would share the same watery grave as the fallen fast biter. He could only watch as the child descended into the dark waters below.

 

As the falling child's scream echoed in the cave, the sound of a splash and the thrashing of legs could be heard in the water. Screams were then replaced with panicked cries and gasps for air, which became lighter and lighter as the child was pushed away by the swift current. Then finally there was silence. Viscond was all alone in the empty cavern. No friends, no enemies, and no children could be heard in the darkened tomb.

 

Only silence remained as his companion.

 

......

 

**The Hidden Canyon:**

 

"Leap over them!"

 

"Ahhhh!!!!"

 

Ignis braced herself against the ground as the sharptooth's body impaled itself on her spear. With two rows of spears, this meant that a fighter in one row could defend against fighters from above or below.

 

But it also meant that her spear would be out of commission while it was stuck in the dying fiend. With as much strength as she could muster she placed her weight on her front foot and then shifted it swiftly to the back, leveraging as much force as she could muster.

 

**Shluck!**

 

With a swiftness that could only come in the heat of battle, she raised her spear to greet the enemy. The line had to be maintained, no matter the costs. That was when she noticed something interesting.

 

The enemy was retreating back... and an opening was appearing in front of the defensive line.

 

Ignis smiled. It seemed like their steadfast defense was working. The enemy had lost so many of the members that they were losing cohesion. In such a circumstance every instinct in her body told her to press the attack... to drive the enemy into Chomper's parents... to end this battle once and for all!

 

But she hesitated...

 

_Daddy always told me to see under the obvious... what could they be planning?_

 

As she examined the seemingly retreating fast biters things began to fall into place in the hidden runner's mind. _The retreat is orderly so they are not panicking..._ This revelation led to the next logical insight. _So the retreat must be planned... and if the retreat is not made in panic then it is made to increase distance..._ She nodded as the pieces began to fall into place.

 

"Ignis? Should be we press the attack? They seem to be retreating..."

 

Being transfixed by her thoughts, Ignis ignored the deputy. Had she been more aware of his words, she would have realized that he technically was the next-in-command for the battle, whereas she was merely another fighter. The fact that she was being sought after for orders was not lost on everyone else, however, as they paused in wait of her orders.

Her ponderings continued. _...or they could be retreating in order to buy time... but why would they..._ Her eyes went wide. _The dropped pointed sticks... oh crap!_

 

It was at that moment that she noticed that Seeker's pack was pressing the attack once again. Only Spike and Leap's injured forms could be seen behind their lines. As the fast biters leaped over the defensive line and back into enemy territory, Ignis realized that she was too late to warn them.

 

"The pointed sticks! They're going to use the pointed sticks!"

 

......

 

Unfortunately, Littlefoot and his companions could not hear the yelling over the roars of the enemy or the moans of the dying.

 

It took all of their concentration in order for them to navigate around and over the dead and dying. The ground was slick with blood and viscera as the canyon's stream began to flow red with the lifeblood of the fallen. The resulting sight was overwhelming even for a sharptooth and made it difficult to process everything at once. Under the harsh bright circle, living and dead both looked demonic under the blanket of crimson. The cascade of smells made the situation worse, as the blood of dozens intermixed with the smell of death, excrement, fear, anguish, and pain. In the resulting hellscape it was hard to identify friend or foe... living or dead... it all bleed together in a horrific waking nightmare from which only the dead could hope to awaken.

 

The orders that Littlefoot had given before their renewed assault still echoed in his own mind.

 

_"Okay, Leap and Finder? You stay here..."_

_Spike protested this. "No, Seeker, I can..."_

_Littlefoot shook his head. "No disagreements! You both are badly injured. You can help the hidden runners if the line is breached..." He looked over at the others as he continued his speech. "And Swift? Thud? You stay here as well. The hidden runners need all of the help that they can get."_

_"What are we doing?" Came Cera's impatient response, preventing Thud and Swift from making similar objections to Spike's._

_Littlefoot took on a grim expression. "Thud killed his deputy, now we will kill Calin. With him dead the fast biters should be left confused and vulnerable."_

_Chomper nodded at this. The little biter was now covered in blood from head to toe, with the nictitating membranes of his eyes giving them a crimson glow. He looked more like a creature that one would see in their nightmares as opposed to a youngling sharptooth._

_"What then, Seeker?"_

_Littlefoot grinned at Chomper's question. It was a horrific sight coming from the bloodied fast biter. It carried no delight at all._

_"Then we have the hidden runners advance. Time to kill them all!"_

 

Littlefoot charged a bit ahead of his packmates. The plan was simple: launch a single brute-force attack on Calin and then flee. The hidden runners could then press the attack and maybe, just maybe, they could open up a path to the entryway. Then they could evacuate into the defenses of the valley. But first they had to find their hated nemesis in this sea of retreating bodies. That was when he smelled it.

 

_Calin..._

 

Littlefoot turned slightly as he traced the scent of his hated enemy. A lone fast biter stood in-between two columns of fast biters, a conspicuous sight in the otherwise disorganized mass. He could not see his true coloration under the layers of blood and grime, but he could assume with some certainty that this was their target. No one else would be organizing the forces in such a direct way. This had to be him.

 

With renewed motivation Littlefoot sprinted ahead further, unwittingly displacing himself from his allies. He had no idea that he was running faster than they could keep up. His eyes were simply focused on one dinosaur... one kill... with all that the fiend had put him through he wanted to be the one to strike the killing blow...

 

Littlefoot never saw the spear coming.

 

"Ahhh!!!"

 

Suddenly fast biters gather one either side of him as another fast biter forced him to the ground with his spear. In his terrible pain it took a few moments for Littlefoot to realize what had happened. Calin's own voice confirmed his worst fears.

 

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end of a trick, Seeker?!"

 

Littlefoot tried to suck down a breath as the pain in his chest became unbearable. He knew that he had been speared, but he did not yet know of the severity. But he could only assume the worst as the sound of fighting erupted around him.

 

"Seeker! No!"

 

The scream of his beloved Ruby seemed to confirm something in his mind. _Looks like this is the end for me..._ The pain only continued to grow as Calin's grip on the spear did not waver. He was stuck on the ground.

 

"Your sticks come in quite handy, Seeker! The hidden runners are just about to see that first hand!"

 

Littlefoot growled despite the pain that this caused in his burning torso. "Do you honestly think...." Littlefoot choked out. "...that Red Claw will keep you alive? He will dispose of you just like he does everyone else."

 

Calin laughed. A cold, bitter sound. "You don't think that I know this, Seeker? He will kill me once I have done my job, but you know what? I don't care anymore!"

 

Calin pushed in hard on the spear as Littlefoot choked out a gasp. The pain was overwhelming now and every heartbeat made Littlefoot shiver in pain.

 

"What does it matter anyway?!" Calin was in a crazed frenzy. "You live and then you die! Only some of us, the strong, get any recognition, power, or influence! That is all that matters!"

 

Littlefoot coughed as he began to taste something metallic in his mouth.

 

"In the end no one will remember you, you insolent fool! I will kill and torture everyone you love and when Red Claw finally kills me at least I will now that it is I, Calin, will live on in song as his deputy." Calin had a horrifying look on his face as he looked into Littlefoot's eyes with malicious intent. "But I will have some fun with all of you first! Perhaps starting with the pink one that loves you so much..."

 

Littlefoot closed his eyes at Calin's threat. As the sounds of battle erupted around him, he had to admit that this was probably the end of his pack.

 

_No... I will not let it end like this..._

 

Something snapped in Littlefoot as he grabbed the spear which was pinning him to the ground with a firmness that seemed impossible for one as injured as him.

 

"What the hell?!" Calin struggled to keep the impaled fast biter pinned to the ground, but without success.

 

 _I will put an end to this..._ Littlefoot was not operating on logic now, nor on instinct, he had simply made up his mind.

 

"This is impossible!" Calin screamed as Littlefoot rose to his two feet shakily and, with power that seemed to come from out of nowhere, began to life the base of the spear.

 

 _Your pack will know fear...._ Regardless of the risk to himself, he would ensure that his friends got to safety.

 

"Die! Why won't you die?!" Calin flailed wildly as he refused to drop the spear. As Littlefoot continued to rise onto both feet, both the spear and Calin were raised off of the ground. It was a sight that made the fighting around them stop in horrified silence. It was then that Littlefoot spoke with the assurance of one who knew that he was already dead and who no longer cared.

 

"You may have killed me, but how many of you will die before I fall?!" Littlefoot roared with a fury that made even the fast biters advancing on the hidden runners freeze. They seemed to be asking themselves the same thing: how was he still alive?

 

......

 

Red Claw advanced upon the gravely injured longneck with growing bloodlust. They fell too easily. After the young male was out of the way then the elderly female would follow... The elderly male was already as good as dead... Then he would finish off all of the swimmers that remained.

 

**Swoosh!**

 

Anticipating the longneck's move, Red Claw moved to the right. His assistant, however, was not as savvy to fighting longnecks as he was.

 

**Thud!**

 

The sharptooth rolled his eyes at the incompetence of his new minions. The first one had been killed by the elderly male, a rather pathetic end, and the surviving one was now falling for the most basic of techniques. Red Claw knew that he could not lament the incompetence of his underlings in the heat of battle, however, as he prepared himself for the strike that he knew would come.

 

He didn't have to wait long.

 

**Swoosh!**

 

**Crack!**

 

The longneck screamed in pain as Red Claw dodged his tail strike and then bit down on the exposed tail. The cracking of bone confirmed that he had made his mark. Now he would make short work of the longnecks and the rest of the defenders would fall quickly. All he had to do was finish off this healthy one and...

 

**Caw!**

 

Red Claw closed his eyes as he ducked his head away from the sudden intruder.

 

_A flyer? Damned annoyances..._

 

Red Claw opened one of his eyes only to see the flyer attempt to strike at his eye again. A quick dodge to the left prevented that outcome. A flurry of dodges and missed attempts to bite the flyer failed as he saw what the flyer had attempted to achieve.

 

The longneck had been given time to retreat.

 

"Wha... Pterano?! thanks..."

 

Red Claw could not understand the gibberish that the longnecks were muttering, but he could see that their 'savior' flyer had only bought them time. This he would soon remedy by advancing on his prey. With a quick roar from himself, the other two-footer quickly began to advance beside Red Claw. Now they would finish the job...

 

As he again approached the longneck, however, he heard the sounds of battle suddenly come to a stop in the distance. A roared threat followed that echoed across the canyon.

 

"You may have killed me, but how many of you will die before I fall?!"

 

Red Claw paused.

 

_What in the hell is this?_

 

......

 

Ruby stood in amazement at the sight in front of her. Between the heartbreaking scene of her friend being stabbed by the spear and his stunning return to his feet, her mind could not comprehend what was taking place. But even that paled in comparison to what happened next.

 

With both hands firmly on where the spear entered his chest, Littlefoot swung his body to the left. In a flailing motion, Calin was slammed headfirst into the rock wall, knocking him unconscious. Leaving Littlefoot, with the spear still stuck in his chest, alone between the amazed fighters. Littlefoot may have been gravely injured.

 

But he was not dead yet.

 

"How many sharpteeth have fallen at our claws? How many of your brothers and sisters have we eaten? How many of your sleep stories have we crushed?"

 

Ruby approached Littlefoot now, who almost appeared to be in a trance. _What are you doing, Littlefoot?! Come back to me and let's get out of here!_ Despite her thoughts, however, Ruby did not speak to him. Some part of her mind told her that Littlefoot had a plan.

 

And she was right.

 

"Do you think that we will stop now? Do you even know who we are? Do you Red Claw?!"

 

It was only know that Ruby saw the full extent of what was happening around here. All fighting had ended at the disturbing sight and even the adults on the other end of the field of battle seemed to be holding back because of the stunning turn of events. That was when Ruby caught a surprising sight of her own.

 

 _Red Claw is watching this..._ Both he and a smaller two-footer appeared to watching with a mix of confusion and bewilderment.

 

She turned back to Littlefoot and saw that he was giving her a knowing look in his eyes. That caused her to examine his chest.

 

 _The pointed stick is barely in... but then how is it..._ That was when she realized the answer. _The vines! The vines have the stick wedged in place!_ Waves of relief washed over her as her initial impression of his injury had proved unfounded. Littlefoot might still live through this after all! But that was when the other aspect of this revelation came to her. _But the enemy doesn't know about any of this! They think he is invincible..._ The logical consequences of that were not lost on her. If they couldn't win through force then they could win through fear.

 

And the smell of fear that was now coming from the enemy fast biters was overwhelming.

 

Very quickly, Ruby made claw gestures to her injured packmates behind the hidden runner defensive line. It was time for the leaf-eaters to take advantage of the situation.

 

Little did she know that help was already on the way.

 

......

 

_"They are trapped in the Hidden Canyon!"_

 

Whitehorn was haunted as Guido's warning continued to echo in his mind. Their best defenders were probably being slaughtered while the threehorns guarded a peaceful entrance. Keeping the smallest of forces at the other entrance, he and the rest of the threehorns sprinted towards the other entrance.

 

_Hang on, everyone! We are coming!_

 

......

 

Red Claw stared at the fast biter in the distance. So this was Seeker...

 

"You cannot beat us! You cannot kill us! We have been chosen by the Stone of Cold Fire to destroy you!"

 

Red Claw sneered at this in a mixture of rage and disgust. He could not believe that his fast biters were being scared into inaction by another dinosaur's dying words. His response came immediately.

 

"We shall see, Seeker! I fear no stone!

 

In his single-minded rage, Red Claw did not notice the longnecks and swimmers quietly evacuating to the other side of the battlefield.

 

......

 

_"We shall see, Seeker! I fear no stone!_

 

Littlefoot smiled. He had gotten Red Claw's attention. Now it was time to use his mind game for full effect.

 

 _Thanks Calin... you unwittingly gave us the perfect opportunity._ Littlefoot took a closer look at what Ruby had noticed earlier: the spear had only made superficial wound and was being wedged in place by the vines. _This will hurt, but it will be worth it._ Gritting his teeth, Littlefoot again grasped the spear.

 

And pulled it out.

 

As the spear fell to the ground with a soft thud, the fast biters quickly backed away from the blood-soaked fast biter. Facing away from the retreating fast biters, Littlefoot could not see the fearful expressions on their faces, nor could he see that several of them had laid down in an act of submission. But the scents of fear and confusion were enough to confirm to him that his ploy was working wonderfully. _Now to distract Red Claw for a few more moments..._

 

"Oh, but you should, Red Claw! For we are the chosen... Soon we will finish what we started long ago."

 

Red Claw's massive form could be seen slowly approaching the insolent fast biter as swimmers could be seen running passed the hidden runner lines. The evacuation to back within the Great Valley had begun.

 

"What do you mean?" Came Red Claw's roared response.

 

Littlefoot smiled as he could see that Red Claw had taken the bait. But where were the longnecks? And what about Thud and the others? He brushed that aside for a moment as he responded to the malicious sharptooth.

 

"You remember how your son died, do you not? I'm sure the other sharpteeth have mocked you about it. Being killed by leaf-eater children... Do you ever regret raising such a worthless son?"

 

Gasps of shock erupted from the enemy fast biters at Littlefoot's pronouncement. None of them would have ever dared to speak to Red Claw like that. The fact that he had willingly done so only added to the impression that there was something unnatural about him and his followers.

 

"I will enjoy killing you, fast biter! My son was strong! You are weak and feeble!"

 

Littlefoot made a dismissive gesture with his clawed hand.

 

"And the leaf-eater children were smart. Even when he chased them across the Mysterious Beyond they did not give into their fear. We followed the trail and kept moving forward."

 

Red Claw paused in his advance. "We?"

 

Littlefoot looked out of the corner of his eye. The swimmers were now where his pack was and being urged forward by Bron, but his grandparents and the injured members of his pack were nowhere to be seen. Where in the hell were they?

 

Littlefoot sighed and then continued. "Do you ever wonder what happened to those five leaf-eater children?" The rumble of the feet of Chomper's parents could be heard as presumably Bron took over defense of the entrance. "The ones who beat you time and time again?" The towering forms of the two sharpteeth were now casting shadows over him. Littlefoot now knew that he had the forces that he needed. "The ones that other sharptooth treat as legends to scare their children into behaving? The leaf-eaters who killed the strongest of them all?"

 

Red Claw roared, but said nothing. He was thoroughly enraged now. His two dozen fast biters were incapacitated due to their fear of these dinosaurs and several of the leaf-eaters had now escaped into safety. Now the fast biters were heading his direction out of fear of this charlatan. His plan was quickly coming undone.

 

 _That's right, Red Claw... move closer..._ Littlefoot thought to himself. _Just get into range..._

 

That was when he saw it. His grandfather had collapsed near where the hidden runner line still stood, Ruby and Cera appeared to be attending to them. They were all in the danger zone...

 

The voice of Thud suddenly spoke into Littlefoot's ear.

 

"Seeker, your grandparents..."

 

Littlefoot did not wait for him to finish. "Get Swift, Leap, Finder, and the others out of here." Littlefoot began to break into a trot. "I have to finish this."

 

......

 

**A crevice in the rock wall of the Hidden Canyon:**

 

"Go, Logos! I will... I will take care of this..."

 

Logos shook in agitation at Chronos's words. Did he honestly expect her to run away while he made the ultimate sacrifice? As far as she was concerned, she had made her choice when she selected him as her mate. They were to be inseparable until the bitter end.

 

...and just because the bitter end was here that did not mean that she was going to renege on her sacred vow.

 

"To hell you will! I am staying with you! Now either crush the damn stone or I will!"

 

"What is going on here?"

 

Both rainbowfaces stared in shock at the sudden intrusion. It was Mr. Thicknose. Why was he still here?

 

Chronos spoke first. "You have to leave, sir! We are going to cause the rock slide!"

 

Logos continued. "Please go! Let us take care of this!"

 

The dinosaur did not go, however, but continued to walk into the crevice. With each footstep of the massive dinosaur, the walls vibrated. It was as if he couldn't hear them.

 

Chronos's voice became quite panicked now. "Please go! You have to train the younglings... Let us do this!"

 

Mr. Thicknose stopped. "You sound like that you don't plan on coming back..."

 

Logos swallowed. "Please just go..." It was horrific enough that she and her mate would die in this cataclysm; she did not want someone else to die as well. Especially not a kind soul like Mr. Thicknose. She didn't realize that she was crying until Mr. Thicknose spoke again.

 

"I take it that stone is what will cause the rock slide?"

 

Chronos and Logos both looked at the stone, before gazing upon the dinosaur with surprise. How could he have made such a deduction?

 

Mr. Thicknose laughed. A sound that carried little happiness at the moment. "It is obvious... I am not stupid, you know. I don't know what you think about us people from down here... but you can tell the other star people that we are not as stupid as we look."

 

Logos was agape. "What... how?"

 

Mr. Thicknose continued. "It was obvious since the day that you arrived. You knew things that no one else would know about... you knew about the Stone of Cold Fire... and your mate told me about the stars... more knowledge than even a flyer would know..." Mr. Thicknose smiled. "I never had children, so I got my joy by teaching others... that is one kind of immortality isn't it..." His face was jovial but his eyes suddenly turned sad. "...it was an honor to finally get the chance to learn from all of you. You made an old dinosaur quite happy."

 

Chronos protested. "Please... we can't have you do this! It is our..."

 

Mr. Thicknose interrupted. "Responsibility? Pah! Your responsibility is for your children."

 

Logos sputtered. "Our what?"

 

The elderly dinosaur laughed. "I guess star people don't lay eggs then... otherwise you would have noticed what that little bump in your abdomen meant."

 

Logos stepped back and looked at her abdomen. She had simply assumed that she was getting fat and lazy due to the valley's plentiful food, but... _I'm going to be a mother..._ Chronos hugged her as she fell into his embrace. That changed everything.

 

Mr. Thicknose smiled at the display. "Now go, both of you... Just tell me how to make this work."

 

Logos looked up with tear streaked eyes. Tears of both happiness for her family and sadness for the sacrifice that would now have to be made for the valley. Chronos answered for them both.

 

"You... you... just have to crush it... When Littlefoot gives the signal... We took care of the rest... but... but sir... we can't ask this of you... we just can't!" His next statement was just as helpless as it was sincere. "The valley needs you! It needs a teacher!"

 

Mr. Thicknose smiled as he gently lowered his nose to both of them. "It already has two of them... Now go!"

 

In a flurry of movement the rainbowfaces sprinted out of the crevice with as much speed as they could muster. That was when Mr. Thicknose spoke to them one last time.

 

"Chronos? Logos?"

 

Both of them stopped and turned at the dinosaur's words.

 

"Tell Littlefoot not to blame himself."

 

The rainbowfaces quickly nodded at the elder's final request and then resumed their mad dash away from the rock wall.

 

They never looked back.

 

......

 

**The Hidden Canyon:**

**"Grandpa? Get up... Please get up..."**

 

His grandfather slowly raised his head, but it only came up slightly from the ground. In a scene that was eerily reminiscent of another tragic scene in his life, his grandfather was struggling to maintain life. His terrible gash to his abdomen appeared to have taken its toll as his beloved elder breathed in gasps. That was when the scent hit Littlefoot.

 

The scent of illness. His grandfather was gravely ill.

 

"Littlefoot... You need to leave."

 

The brown fast biter turned at the sound of his grandmother's voice. It sounded even rougher than usual as Littlefoot finally saw her injuries as well. A terrible injury to her flank. The smell of blood of viscera. But she lacked the smell of death, she could still escape.

 

**"Grandma, you need to leave. Follow the others..."**

 

His grandmother shook her head. "No, Littlefoot. It is my time."

 

Littlefoot's eyes filled with tears. **"No! You're not dead yet. You still have a chance!"**

 

"Littlefoot..."

 

Littlefoot turned to gaze upon his grandfather's face. Despite the immense pain that he must have been feeling, his grandfather still had a smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that one wore as an apology.

 

"I have lived a long life, Littlefoot... go back to the valley and put an end to this."

 

It was only now that Littlefoot became aware of the others around him. Ruby and Cera were poised like sentinels at his side, not wanting to interrupt the moment, whereas Ducky, Taunt, and Breeze could be seen gesturing for the hidden runners to go back towards the entrance. His friends were with him, but they were also putting themselves into grave danger.

 

 **"I will, Grandpa..."** As tears poured from his eyes he then turned towards his other grandparent. His beloved grandmother who had been like a second mother to him. He now knew that he could not convince her to abandon her place at her mate's side. This was his goodbye to them both. **"Grandma... say..."** His voice broke with emotion. **"Say hello to mother for me."**

 

Both longnecks then nuzzled their grandson in a final embrace. So this was goodbye.

 

"Block their way, you idiots! He isn't invincible! Would an invincible dinosaur cry?"

 

Littlefoot turned in horrified surprise. Calin was back and he had several of his fast biters with him. Once again their path back into the valley was blocked.

 

"Nice try, Seeker! But we will finish the job now!"

 

Littlefoot made no expression with his face as he spoke directly to the hated fiend.

 

"Hmmm... It was worth a try." Hearing thundering footsteps advance, he could see Red Claw and his minion fast approaching.

 

They were trapped.

 

"Seeker!"

 

Littlefoot could see the small, purple form of Chomper at the entrance as his two parents followed him in an attempt to bring him back in. He could not risk another one of his friends being trapped in this deathtrap.

 

No... He would end this now.

 

 **"Stay back, Path!"** Littlefoot cautioned.

 

"But, Seeker!" Chomper protested in anguish as his parents blocked their son's path.

 

Littlefoot gave him a sad smile. **"Take care of the others, will ya?"**

 

"Aww... Isn't that sweet!" Calin mocked. "Saying your goodbyes? How the mighty have fallen!"

 

Ignoring Calin's taunt, Littlefoot looked towards his fellow companions in these tense moments.

 

Cera and Taunt were huddled together in a gesture of affection. They both knew that these could be their final moments. Neither of them would go out without a fight, but they knew what the outcome would be. Despite his stoicism, Thud looked from the entranceway with grief showing in his eyes. Would he lose his son in the moments ahead?

 

Ducky and Breeze, on the other hand, both looked towards the entryway with sad expressions. Spike's injured form could be seen there with tears in his eyes. He could very well lose a sister and a friend in the moments ahead. But their predicament deprived them of a proper goodbye. Their departure would be from a distance. Their final words forever being left unsaid.

 

Finally, there was Ruby. His beloved friend. His own grandparents had signaled their consent to their union, but now it appeared that their time together would end along with his grandparents. They both exchanged a nuzzle as the sound of Red Claw's footsteps became louder and louder. They would face the end together.

 

"Littlefoot..."

 

Littlefoot reluctantly broke the embrace as he faced his grandfather. He had a smile on his face, which greatly confused the poor fast biter. How could he look happy at a time like this?

 

"Littlefoot, I have an idea."

 

......

 

Red Claw stopped in front of the insolent fast biter. His longneck allies remained severely injured and even his packmates had resorted to hiding behind their massive bodies. It was pathetic in the extreme.

 

But why was the fast biter still facing him with a cocky expression? The roar that he got from the brown fast biter was most certainly not the words of a beaten dinosaur.

 

"Red Claw. It is against my better judgment, but if you and your sharpteeth leave now then I will let you leave in peace."

 

Red Claw stood in silence. The fast biter would allow him to leave in peace? Really?

 

An arrogant laugh echoed across the canyon as the massive sharptooth was flabbergasted by the fast biter's arrogance.

 

"You must have no sense, you arrogant piece of sap-sucker excrement!" He roared in rage. "You insult my dead son, you kill my followers, and then you have the gall to threaten me! Being killed by me would be too easy for you..."

 

"I will take care of it, sir!" Calin's rage-filled voice greeted Red Claw's ears.

 

Red Claw chuckled. "Yes, I am sure that you could... But I am not quite done yet..." He then turned his attention back to the hated brown fast biter. "What do you know of those sap-sucking bastards?" Red Claw was enraged just talking about them, but if he could get information on where they were from this fast biter then he would tolerate his antics. He would be dead soon enough.

 

The brown fast biter smiled. "They are quite close. About as close as the rock was which killed your son."

 

"How do you know that?!" Red Claw's expression was a mixture of shock and rage. The other sharpteeth simply assumed that the legendary leaf-eater children had tricked his son into falling into a watering hole. Red Claw, however, had inspected the site where his son had died. A rock was found by his son's bloated body. Only a dinosaur who had explored the site of his death would have found out that knowledge. Or...

 

"You!"

 

The hated fast biter smirked. "Ah, so you figured it out! Lovely! The Stone of Cold Fire granted our wish in a rather interesting way... I suppose that we killed enough sharpteeth to finally earn the right to become sharpteeth."

 

Red Claw advanced forward in his rage. In his single-minded focus on the instruments of his son's destruction, he did not notice the horrified expressions on the faces of the fast biters. The idea of herbivores becoming carnivores was unnatural and horrifying. If the Stone of Cold Fire could do this then what else could it do?

 

"We wished for the power to defeat you."

 

Red Claw laughed in a manic fashion as he squared off with the elderly female longneck. Now he would have the chance to kill those who had killed his son. Then... then... he could finish his assault on the valley.

 

"It looks like your wish wasn't granted after all, Seeker!" Red Claw mocked. "You will still die and your valley will die with you! Once a sap-sucker, always a sap-sucker!" He moved closer. "Any final words?"

 

......

 

Littlefoot looked back towards his comrades with an expression of pride. A great wrong was about to be righted. Even if they may not live to see the outcome... they all knew that their deaths would not be in vain.

 

The valley would live on.

 

"Final words? Yes, I have a few..." He looked at the sharptooth with an arrogant expression. "We are the Seven Hunters and today we fulfill our destiny!"

 

Littlefoot sucked down a deep breath. Now it was time.

 

**"Rainbowfaces, do it now!"**

 

......

 

"Alright, there they are!"

 

Whitehorn looked up at Topps's exclamation. The hidden canyon was full of fast biters and sharpteeth, with two lone longnecks being visible in the chaos. _Mr. and Mrs. Longneck._ His mind deduced. _I hope that we are in time, but why are the others holding back? The longnecks need help! Thankfully we are here now!_

 

Whitehorn looked at the assembled threehorns. "Alright, everyone! Let's charge them! We have to save them!"

 

Without further word, the threehorns charged into the canyon. They had no idea the destruction that was soon to follow.

 

......

**"Rainbowfaces, do it now!"**

 

_So it has come._

 

Mr. Thicknose looked down at the small black stone. It was such a small thing. Black as obsidian and as reflective as water. But yet it supposedly contained enough energy to rain death upon the valley's enemies. It was not something that the dinosaur could understand and now he knew that he never would get a chance.

 

_So many questions... but no more time for answers..._

 

He closed his eyes at his inner admission. He had prided himself on gaining knowledge throughout his life and sharing his mental wealth with others, but those times had come to an end. All of his memories... all of his knowledge... would soon be consumed by the same thing that eventually consumes all living things. But he did take one comfort in one thing.

 

 _The valley will go on... and so will my students..._ His mind immediately turned to his 'students' of sorts, the rainbowfaces. He had not taught them much in the way of intellectual knowledge, but he had showed them how to be proper dinosaurs. He now knew that they would carry on his legacy. As long as the valley had teachers like them then it would be well protected for ages to come. That made it easier to make the sacrifice that he knew that he had to make.

 

Self-sacrifice... that was a lesson that he never gave the children. But he supposed that it was one that they never needed.

 

Mr. Thicknose smiled as he raised his front legs up high for the lethal act.

 

"One final lesson to give..."

 

......

 

"What are they doing?!" Littlefoot gaped from behind his grandfather as he saw the threehorns approach with horrifying speed. "They have to get out of here now!"

 

Red Claw grinned. "Ah! The more the merrier! Fast biters prepare to..."

 

He never got the chance to finish his words.

 

Light. Blinding and radiant light suddenly enveloped them all in its brilliant glow. It was as if the bright circle had come to earth in order to greet its residents. All of the dinosaurs looked away as the sudden radiance as their skin was scorched by the apocalyptic glow. Then came the noise.

 

A roar emanated from the ground as if every cave and opening were screaming in anguish. A horrific and deafening sound that caused the mountains and valleys to shake alike in a seizure of cataclysmic force. As the land was caught in the earthshakes to end all earthshakes, it felt as if the rocks themselves were going to be sheared apart.

 

Which is exactly what happened.

 

Dust appeared over the rock wall as if some black cloud were bellowing from some unseen crevice in the bowels of the earth. This was only the prelude of what was to come as the terrible underground shockwave shattered everything before it. In a terrible instant the rock wall itself appeared to bellow out like an inflated balloon, only before erupting into a terrible torrent of chaos. It was as if the rocks themselves had turned into gas and were blowing down into the canyon as fog rolls over hills.

 

The terrible black cloud of rock and dust rolled over trees and bushes as the land began to lurch from side to side in a convulsion of destruction. The snapping of trees, the ripping of ground, and the crushing of bodies were all silenced under the deafening roar of the unstoppable cascade of death. Red Claw and his minions scampered aimlessly in a pitiful attempt to escape their fate.

 

But there was no escape from what had been unleashed.

 

In these final moments Littlefoot hugged Ruby in a show of support against what awaited them. That was when another body pressing against his alerted him to his surroundings.

 

Ducky, Breeze, Cera, and Taunt had all pressed against him as they too awaited the final act of this terrible battle. Likewise the faces of both of his terribly injured grandparents greeted his. Though their bodies formed a barrier between them and the onslaught to come, their faces were fixed solely on their beloved grandson. Though none of those present could hear anything over the approaching avalanche of doom, they could see one another. With a simple and heartfelt exchange of nods, the dear friends exchanged their final messages.

 

_We did it, guys... See you all on the other side._

 

By the entranceway to the valley, the residents were helpless to watch as the unstoppable maelstrom of death enveloped both enemy and ally alike. Then and only then did silence finally reign again in the devastated canyon.

 

The battle for the Great Valley was over.

 

 


	73. Aftermath

**_“But the world moves on, even when you don't want it to, even when change feels like the end of everything. It never stops.”_ **

**_― Ann Aguirre_ **

 

He woke up gasping.

 

Cough after cough arose from the dinosaur's lungs as he found great difficulty in catching his breath. It was only after the eighth or ninth hacking cough that he was finally able to fill his lungs with air. In that moment he felt as though he had been liberated from a prison. The prison of suffocation. The mysterious dust which had choked him was now outside of his body where it belonged. It was only when his immediate need for air was resolved that his mind began to register the overwhelming pain.

 

"Urgh..."

 

Soreness racked every part of the threehorn's body. It was as if had butted heads with a far more powerful threehorn and didn't quit until he had finally lost consciousness. But he had not done that since he had trained with his father so many years ago. This filled with great dinosaur with pause. If he had not been in a fight with another threehorn then why did he feel like he had barged into a rock wall?

 

A pained groan emanated from the threehorn as he struggled to rise to his feet... only to crash back into the ground when he collided with something above him.

 

That was when the massive beast finally opened his eyes.

 

"What the..."

 

What lay in front of his eyes was utterly incomprehensible to the disoriented dinosaur. Rocks littered the ground in an inexplicable manifestation of chaos. The rocks ranged in size from small boulders to what appeared like entire chunks of mountains. There was no rhyme or reason to placement of the massive stones. It was as if the entire rock wall had collapsed into the canyon. As if that wasn't enough to overwhelm his senses, the land was also covered with a thick layer of brown dust, which gave the entire scene an otherworldly appearance. It was then that the memory of what had transpired came back to him.

 

 _The battle... fast biters... rockslide..._ He thought to himself in silence. It was now obvious what had led to the destruction of the canyon and his struggle to breathe. He was lucky to be alive... which made him recoil in horror at a sudden thought.

 

What about the others?

 

Turning his head around, he looked over towards his back and gasped at what he saw.

 

"Whitehorn?!"

 

The substantial form of the brown threehorn lay upon his back, his body partially covered with numerous rocks. Rocks which were similar to the ones which partially covered his own body. Finally seeing the obstruction which held him in place, he lifted his body with all of his might against the massive stones.

 

**Creeeeek...**

 

The rocks did not give even though he had hit it with enough force to cause severe back pain. Not being deterred, the threehorn tried again with even more determination.

 

**Thud**

 

With a sudden lurch the rocks fell away to either side of his body. He was finally free from his rocky prison! Wasting no time, the threehorn stumbled over the boulders in this apocalyptic hellscape and called to the leader of the threehorns.

 

"Whitehorn! Can you hear me?"

 

There was no movement from the threehorn. His body gave no indication that he was alive. In horror, he nudged the threehorn with his horned face.

 

"Sir, get up! We have to find the..."

 

The threehorn stopped suddenly as Whitehorn's face came into full view after his prodding. It was now obvious why his comrade would not respond to him. A large indentation resided where his robust face should have been. His eyes stared back at the threehorn with an unchanging stare. The ever so slight amount of bleeding from the threehorns nostrils and mouth confirmed the horrible truth to the threehorn.

 

Whitehorn was dead. The rockslide had killed him instantly.

 

The threehorn barely held back a scream as the magnitude of the loss hit him full force. The future of the herd, their most competent of the new generation, had been killed by the cataclysm. The enemy was nowhere to be seen, but what good was that if he were all that remained? None of the remainder of the herd could be seen. It was only rocks and dust.

 

Now panicking, the threehorn looked all around the horrific scene for any sign of life. That was when he began his desperate call.

 

"Can anyone hear me!? Is anyone else alive?!"  

 

......

 

"Son, can you hear me?!"

 

Bron desperately yelled as he pushed another boulder with his strong feet. He was getting desperate now. They had been searching for several moments and there was no sign of any survivors. No yells... no coughs... no bodies... The only thing that greeted their eyes was a barren collection of rocks and dust. Even the grass and trees were nowhere to be found.

 

**Roar!**

 

The longneck turned his head and could see the valley's unlikely allies assisting in the search. Both of Chomper's parents were using their massive bodies to help push stones out of the way, while they roared into the desolate ravine. Undoubtedly, they were trying to get any response from their son's friends. Even though he had been safe at the entrance, his comrades had not.

 

**"Guys, can you hear my voice?!"**

 

Bron frowned as the purple sharptooth called out to his friends with obvious grief. He had been fighting beside his comrades and was willing to lay down his life rather than to let them down. Now, however, Chomper found himself searching for them as an outsider. Part of Bron's mind registered that he was probably feeling exactly what Bron had felt when he had feared that his son had died with his mother. The guilt of the survivor...

 

**Growl...**

 

As Bron pushed another boulder and coughed at the plume of dust that rocketed into the air, the growls of Spike and Leap could be heard from behind him. They were undoubtedly calling to their friends in the sharptooth language, whose meaning was lost on the longneck. The odd language... the sharptooth culture... the sense of smell... there was so much about his son's sharptooth life that he never really understood and now he feared that he never would. As he pushed another boulder with his feet, the massive longneck began to sob. Was his son truly gone?

 

 _Wait!_ The longneck's neck bolted upright. _That's it!_

 

Bron looked over to the purple sharptooth with a nearly crazed look.

 

"Chomper!"

 

The purple sharptooth did not answer, but looked up at the longneck with an uncertain expression. He was obviously lost in his own grief just as Bron had been a few moments prior.

 

"Chomper, can you smell them?"

 

Chomper shook his head sadly. **"There is too much here! Blood, dust, and lots of bodies... I would have to get real close to smell them."**

 

Bron nodded at this. He didn't have much of a plan, but it was all that they had got. As Bron lowered his head to Chomper's level, the sharptooth looked at him with surprise and confusion. The longneck's next words only heightened his uncertainty.

 

"Chomper, get on my neck and have your parents clear a path... I have a plan."

 

......

 

"Urgh..."

 

The fast biter rose from the ground with his face troubled with a noticeably pained expression. His tan hide appeared an odd mix of crimson and black due to the congealed blood and the caked-on dust. The only thing that stood out in his expression was his yellow eyes. Despite the lingering dust in the air they seemed to glisten with an amber glow. That was when the dust caught up to him.

 

Coughs emanated from the fast biter as his chest heaved with every shuddering breath. The violent emission of black soot from his mouth hinted at the cause of his distress. It was only after a few moments of struggle that he finally felt well enough to see what had befallen him.

 

Rocks covered the entire scene as a thick haze of dust remained in the air. It couldn't have been too long of a span of time since he had seen the rocks come down...

 

That's when it hit him. The rockslide. Had Seeker been responsible for this?

 

He looked from side to side at his immediate surroundings. The feet and heads of several of his packmates could be seen between heavy boulders. Their bodies crushed... their heads smashed... the smell of blood and brain matter hung in the air. Those visceral smells had replaced the smell of fear as the most potent stench in the air. That and the ever-present smell of dust. Everything was dust now. Dust and rocks. Only the large mushroom colored rock that lay beside him gave the scenery any hint of diversity.

 

It was when the rock groaned that he realized that it wasn't a rock after all.

 

"Fast biters retreat..." Red Claw's eyes sprung open. It was only now that he could see what had transpired and what remained of his once proud pack. Corpses and the grievously injured... except for one who had been protected by Red Claw's body.

 

Calin stared at his benefactor. _The battle is over... is he going to finish me now?_ He pondered to himself. He had failed in his mission and Red Claw's hopes lay in ruins before the fallen rocks. As the survivors limped away they would tell this tale to the entire Mysterious Beyond. No one would dare risk joining in Red Claw's crusade now. Surely the massive sharptooth realized this.

 

"Calin..." Red Claw growled in anger. His voice sounded muffled, but the rage was still present. It was obvious that the sharptooth was going to have his revenge. "You have failed me for the last time..."

 

Calin proceeded to back away slowly. His head darted to and fro searching for the quickest path up the boulders and to safety. But he knew that if Red Claw went to chase him down then there was nothing that he could do. Red Claw would stop at nothing to crush the peon who had ruined his dream. No one would sing Red Claw's praises now. The song of the seven terrible hunters would take his place. A warning to tyrants through the ages.

 

That was when Calin realized something. He wasn't dead yet. What was taking Red Claw so long?

 

"My feet... my back..." Red Claw sputtered in impotent rage. "Why won't they move?!"

 

Calin turned slowly and saw the lunging jaws of the massive predator miss him by mere feet, but the tyrant could not move closer. For it wasn't a stone that held him in place, nor a broken bone...

 

"Your back is broken..." Calin muttered in awe. His expression soon turned to one of malice. "How delightful!"

 

"You corrupt bastard! I will crush you! I will do what I should have done in the first place!" Red Claw raged. He was now thrashing his head aimlessly trying to escape from his prison. But he could not escape from his own body.

 

"You used me..." Calin intoned. "You needed me to help you take the valley, but you didn't need me to live..."

 

Red Claw roared and struggled to bite the fast biter despite his paralyzed body. However, his body would not cooperate with his head's wishes. He was as helpless as the enumerable weaklings that he had condemned to death. Worse yet, he was doomed to spend his moments of helplessness with the horrible fiend that he had helped to create. Calin was, in many ways, a reflection on Red Claw's true nature. As he could see Calin pick up a pointed stick from one of the numerous dead hidden runners, he knew what was coming.

 

"Now you will never avenge your son... never have your song sung to the Night Circle... never be remembered except as one of the greatest prizes of Seeker's pack..." Calin nearly spit at mentioning Littlefoot's sharptooth name. The fact that he used to be a leaf-eater didn't matter at all to Calin. All that mattered to him was that he had been beaten utterly. Calin's dreams of power and success were no more and that bastard of a fast biter would be praised for ages... but at least he could have some pleasure in dealing with his unscrupulous benefactor.

 

Red Claw roared in rage. "Do you think that you will be any better, you worthless slab of excrement!? Your end will come soon enough!"

 

Calin smiled. "Not as soon as yours... Let's see what this crap does to a two-footer, shall we? I wonder if you can still feel pain."

 

As the tan fast biter stabbed the tyrannosaurs in the back with the tainted stick, Red Claw continued to attempt to orient his head towards his foe, but his body simply wouldn't budge. He gave no hint that he could feel anything in his paralyzed back for several moments as he continued to hurl insults and taunts.

 

But then the situation changed.

 

Red Claw's roaring suddenly stopped as his eye began to twitch uncontrollably. Then his nostrils began to flare in a spastic manner as he proceeded to suck down air in sporadic gulps. The orange death was upon him. Knowing that his end had come without any legacy to be left to the ages, he roared in pain and rage. The deafening display of despair and contempt filled Calin with immense pleasure as the beast's head flailed in utter helplessness. He could watch this for ages. Accordingly, he was disappointed when the beast went silent after a sudden gasp and spasm. Then all was still.

 

Red Claw was dead. His terror would haunt the world no more.

 

Calin looked at the rocks around him. Had he been a being capable of empathy then the heaps of crushed bodies might have filled him with remorse, but he felt nothing. However, when he heard coughing and hisses for help under some of the rocks, he was filled with concern. _My 'comrades' will have even less use for me than Red Claw... Time to get the hell out of here!_

 

With a final insulting gesture towards Red Claw, he threw dust into the dead beast's face with his hind legs. Then, with as much energy as he could muster, he propelled himself onto a nearby rock and proceeded to climb towards safety away from the devastated canyon. He may have lost, but he resolved to live another day.

 

He had no idea that the hisses for help had not come from one of his packmates, but rather from another dinosaur entirely.

 

......

 

"Somebody help! Can anyone hear me?!"

 

Ducky yelled in desperation. She woke up in complete darkness and found that she could barely move. This was enough to make her begin to panic. The smell of dust, death, and blood did not do anything to calm her nerves. Despite the fact that the echo of her voice hurt her ears in this enclosed place, she did not relent. She had to call for help... any help... in order to help herself and her friends.

 

Little did she know they were very close by.

 

"Yes, we can hear you, Haven!" Came a hissed reply. "Try to stay calm. We are trying to get to you."

 

Ducky sucked in a relieved breath. It was Cera's voice.

 

"Stern Claw? Are you alright?"

 

Another voice reached her ears at that point.

 

"We are... okay." Came the weary voice of Littlefoot. He sounded anything but fine. "Stern Claw, Ponder, and Breeze are with me..." A deep sigh was heard, which sounded muffled due to whatever debris was blocking Ducky's vision. "Haven... have you seen Taunt?"

 

Ducky shook her head despite the fact no one could see her. "No, no, no! I cannot see anything!" That was when she had a sudden thought. _But maybe I can smell him!_ Slapping herself for ignoring the obvious solution to the problem, she took a deep breath and tried to ignore the lingering smell of death and blood. Underneath the stale smell of dust came another strong scent. A scent that was familiar.

 

The smell of Taunt.

 

She tried to edge her body between her unseen restraints as she tried to follow the scent. As she did this Ruby's voice called in the distance.

 

"We were able to escape from the rocks, but the rocks seem to be blocking your escape!" Ducky had to avoid berating Ruby for stating the obvious, but that was when a realization reached Ducky's mind.

 

 _We were together so if the rocks separated us then..._ The horrific conclusion then dawned on her. _Oh, no, no, no!_ The hurried underneath the rocks which were almost certainly blocking her path and lurched towards Taunt scent. She soon found what she was looking for.

 

"I have found him. I have, I have!"

 

An audible sob escaped from behind Ducky's rocky prison. "Thank goodness!" It did not take much imagination for Ducky to visualize the others comforting Cera in her time of need. As this was happening, however, Ducky began probing her friend's body with her clawed hands. Why wasn't he moving? She began to panic at this point until she finally felt some movement. The rising of a chest.

 

_Taunt is still alive..._

 

As she continued to feel with her hands, however, she discovered something unsettling. They were situated between two rocks. One which was smooth and disturbingly warm and another which was cold and rough. That cold rock seemed to continue for some distance away, causing her crawlspace to become too narrow to transverse any further. Not only did this trap her and Taunt, but it also blocker her from touching his left leg... In fact when she felt in that area she could only feel something wet.

 

Blood. Taunt was wounded.

 

As Ducky processed this, she could feel Taunt's chest suddenly seize in a violent expulsion as her friend began to groan. In that instant Taunt suddenly emerged into consciousness.

 

And screamed.

 

......

 

Tria ran with all of her might through the Hidden Canyon. She was followed in turn by the remainder of the defensive line for the main entrance. Recent events echoed through her mind as she continued her headlong sprint.

 

_"Maybe they will attack here next. Maybe this is a diversion..."_

_Tria groaned at the ponderings of the younger female. Despite being more easygoing than her mate, she had no patience for naysayers in the heat of battle. They had their orders and diversion or not they were the ones who were left to guard the entrance while most of the others reinforced the besieged entrance into the Hidden Canyon. She was about to give the other female a stern rebuke when the world suddenly turned upside down._

_A sudden blast of bright, white light streamed from the other side of the valley, an ominous sight on any occasion but especially so on this day. Because Tria knew exactly what that meant._

_"The rainbowfaces must have..."_

_Before she had a chance to finish as the ground began to shake violently in the fiercest earthshake the valley had ever seen. Many of the threehorns were knocked to their sides in the sudden seizing by the earth itself. As the shakes continued a noticeable black plume began to rise into the sky. Then, as suddenly as it started, the shaking subsided._

_Everything was still for several seconds as each threehorn struggled to come to terms with what had just occurred. The rainbowfaces had obviously caused the rockslide that they had told the leadership about the day prior, but if they had set it off in the Hidden Canyon then that meant..._

_"My mate!"_

_Tria looked on in horror as the ramifications of the rockslide now went into clear focus. Danger or no danger, the rainbowfaces would only set off the rockslide if the enemy was in range. Despite their orders, Tria knew that she had to act._

_"Everyone, to the Hidden Canyon!"_

 

Everything after that had been a blur. The remaining threehorns, which represented the weaker members of the herd, had left the main entrance in a cascade of stampeding bodies, fearing what they may find when they reached their destination. Many of them were females who had watched their mates set off for the Hidden Canyon mere moments before. Each one hoped beyond hope that their mates had been too slow to get there in time to be caught in the rockslide, but each feared the worst. As Tria rounded the bend on the approach to the Hidden Canyon she had no idea what to expect. With thundering feet and a thundering heart, she circled the turn in the ravine...

 

And stared in shock.

 

It was gone. Everything was gone. The trees... the plants... the life... it was all covered in rocks and dust. The stream, rerouted by the numerous rocks, was the only sign of movement in the desolate scene. Its reddish-brown hue only highlighted the bleak reality.

 

Shrieks and screams emanated from behind Tria as the others came into view of what she had seen. Each of them were struck with the same fears... the same despair... it was only now that Tria felt her emotions overwhelm her. The reality was too horrible to ignore.

 

Tria looked towards the ground in her despair. Deep sobs emanated from her as the full magnitude of her loss hit her full force. Her wonderful mate was more than likely dead or severely injured in this tangled mess of fallen rocks. She once again would be left a widow and Tricia would be left without a father, just as Cera had been deprived of her mother. Or had she lost Cera as well? That terrible thought filled her with even more agony. For the rainbowfaces to use the stone with allies present indicated desperation. If things had gotten that bad then more than likely Seeker's pack had fallen as well. She and Tricia may very well be all that was left.

 

Tria looked out at the scene one last time. _Damn it, Topsy! Why did you have to leave me all alone!? Why did... Why..._ That was when she saw it. It wasn't very noticeable in the apocalyptic scene, but it was clear enough.

 

A patch of gray in the brown expanse. A small view of a threehorn's crest.

 

She did not waste any time as she sprinted up the boulders in the frantic mania that can only come with grief. She ignored the calls of the others as they questioned her sudden movement, but their footsteps soon joined her chorus as others saw the same sign that she had noticed. The air soon rang with the sounds of stomping feet, rolling boulders, and heavy breathing. In their wake, a trail of black dust rose into the air from their movements, rising like an ominous fog. But Tria paid none of that any heed. Her focus was exclusively on the mysterious gray crest. With dawning horror she could see only two others beside her sought-after companion. As she approached the threehorns seemed to not notice the approaching stampede, but continued to stare off into space.

 

"Topsy?!"

 

Her voice echoed across the barren landscape as she stopped in place. This allowed the kicked-up dust to overtake her and cover her and her followers in a thick haze which made them all gag in disgust. Despite this, however, they remained in view.

 

The gray threehorn turned as if he were in a trance. His expression was one of horror and uncertainty. The very gaze of someone who had seen far too much in his life and had just been forced to see even more. She could not see his face through the thick haze, but his voice was all of the confirmation that she needed.

 

"Tria..."

 

She ran forward and struggled across the boulders as she cleared the distance between him and her in mere moments. She barely noticed his rigid demeanor as she nuzzled him in relief.

 

"Topsy, I was so worried... Thank the Bright Circle that you are okay!" She said between sobs, as she could feel her mate begin to breathe heavy with emotion. However, his body had all of the tension of a dinosaur who was holding back. It was only when one of the other females spoke that she realized that fact.

 

"Where is my mate? Where is the herd?"

 

It was only now that she looked up and took a good look at her mate's face. His eyes were distant as if he were looking at something miles away and still being horrified at what he saw. He mouth opened, but nothing came out. It was only after several moments that the elder threehorn spoke in the most haunted tone that Tria had ever heard.

 

"This is the herd..." Tria looked around. What could her mate possibly mean? They were only about half of the threehorns in the valley. No less than two thirds of the males had gone with Whitehorn to help the defenders. It was only with his next words that the horrific reality sunk in on the devastated dinosaurs.

 

"I'm sorry... None of the others..." He sucked in a deep breath as he looked at the others. "We are all that remains."

 

The mournful wails of the threehorns could be heard across the canyon.

 

......

 

Pained wails echoed across the canyon adding misery to the already desolate scene. It was only at this point that the other residents had any idea that any of the threehorns were still alive in the valley.

 

"Swimmers!" Bron spoke authoritatively to the trailing dinosaurs. "Find the threehorns and see if they need any help!" With mutterings of concern, the surviving swimmers began to advance towards the stream in order to follow it to the other side of the canyon. He had never formally been named the leader of the defensive line, but no one had questioned him on that point. Everyone dutifully obeyed.

 

 **"I can't smell anything over here!"** Chomper lamented from a nearby boulder. **"They aren't underneath this."**

 

Bron nodded as he lowered his neck to the boulder and let Chomper climb back on. "Alright I can put you on those boulders a bit further upstream perhaps..." He turned towards the fast biters who were to his left. "Anything?"

 

A hoarse cry came from one of the fast biters, who Bron immediately identified as Spike. Thud moved in to support the ailing fast biter as Swift hissed something unintelligible. It was only several moments later that Spike finally spoke with pain evident in his voice.

 

**"Nothing... There is no sign of them!"**

 

Bron frowned. The two injured fast biters were obviously injuring themselves further by climbing on the unstable rocks. He knew that his son would never forgive him if anything happened to his packmates. With that in mind, Bron tried to talk some reason to Spike and Leap.

 

"Maybe you should go back..."

 

An angry growl was the only thing that came out of Spike's mouth as his eyes seemed to take on an ominous tone of red. As long as his sister and friends were out there then he would go nowhere else. Bron quickly dropped the subject. After all he had his own son to search for in this terrible landscape. He began to walk towards the stream as he advanced into the canyon.

 

"Ahhhhh!!!"

 

Bron stopped as he focused on the scream that seemed to come from close by. In an instant Thud advanced over the boulders and began to sprint towards an unseen destination. It was only when Chomper spoke that Bron realized what had happened.

 

**"That's Taunt and he is in pain!"**

 

......

 

"Try not to move, Taunt. Oh, no, no, no!"

 

Taunt seized as waves of hot pain coursed through his body. A searing visceral pain tormented his leg, while a dull ache permeated his hip and knee. He had never experienced such pain in his life and the sensation was overwhelming. He could only answer the teal fast biter in a high-pitched hiss.

 

"It hurts! It hurts so much..."

 

He sucked in gasping breaths as he tried to regain some composure, but the pain made any thinking too difficult. It was only when his dear friend spoke to him from the other side of the rock that he began to focus on the world around him.

 

"Taunt... I know it hurts, but try to stay calm... okay?" Cera asked with a tenderness that was virtually unknown for her. "If you move then you will hurt your leg even more."

 

Taunt cried out in pain. "Like it matters... A busted leg means the end..." Taunt closed his eyes in anguish. It was unheard of for a fast biter to survive with a complete fracture of the leg. Even if he did survive then he would be a permanent burden on the pack, unable to hunt or fend for himself... and he would not permit it to come to that. His dear friend had other ideas, however.

 

"Don't you give up on me now, you bastard!" Some part of his pain-dulled mind found some humor that the old Cera was back. "We will get you out of here... somehow..."

 

A she felt Ducky begin to cradle his head in an attempt to calm him down from his agony, he momentarily lost focus on what was going on around him. There were voices and screams and a variety of other things... but only the pain was constant. It wasn't until Ducky physically slapped him that he regained full awareness.

 

"Roll when I say so!"

 

Taunt looked at his friend with bemusement. How could he move when there was a rock imprisoning his shattered leg? That was when he felt the searing pain suddenly intensify in his leg... and light... Somehow they were moving the stone! Despite his pain, he allowed Ducky to roll him away from the wedged rock. As he continued to convulse in pain, he could see blinding light was everywhere. He was free now... but like it would do him any good.

 

"Holy crap!" Came a distant voice that almost sounded like Chomper's. He didn't regain focus until after two fast biters suddenly fell upon him and proceeded to hold him in place. This cause another scream of anguish.

 

"It's alright, son... we will get you through this somehow..."

 

"Taunt... you stay with me... you hear me?!"

 

Taunt took on a sad smile. Cera and his father were doing their best to reassure and comfort him, but he knew that this was for naught. Once a leg was ruined there was nothing more to do. It would be time for the crippled dinosaur to wander off to let nature take its course or for one of his loved ones to aid him in that final journey. Considering the amount of pain that he was in, he did not mind that assistance coming sooner rather than later.

 

"Leg crushed, dad... You know what has to be done..."

 

Through his tear-filled eyes he could see his father's face began to contort in pain as he embraced his son in a firm embrace. He could hear his father's shaking breaths as Cera began crying in the background. Cera may not understand what now had to be done, but he knew that his father would do what was necessary. At least he would have a chance to speak to his beloved parent one last time.

 

"No."

 

Taunt looked over in confusion as the face of Littlefoot came into view. Surely, he would understand why this had to be done...

 

"No. It isn't over yet, Taunt. Let's see if the rainbowfaces have some way of saving you."

 

Cera pushed her leader out of the way as she stared in Taunt's face. "That's right! Now suck it up and prepare to be lifted!"

 

Taunt looked confused. What did she mean by that? It was only when a swimmer's body came into view that he realized what was coming.

 

**"Be careful, mommy! He is hurt bad. He is, he is!"**

 

......

 

Littlefoot watched as Taunt was picked up gingerly by Ura and another swimmer. Thud and Cera understandably ran close behind following him on what they both knew could very well be his final journey. Fast biters who had broken legs were generally doomed to death. When one considered that he had an open wound that made the situation all the more grave.

 

Littlefoot shuddered at the sudden removal of his responsibility to Taunt. Now that he was on the way to seek assistance his mind could finally begin to dwell on what had happened... on what he had lost. With trembling hands he grabbed the boulder closest to himself and turned in the direction of the rock slide.

 

It did not take him long to find what he was looking for.

 

Immediately beside the massive rock that they had moved aside lay a form that had haunted him since he had escaped from his rocky prison. The smooth rock that Ducky had felt underneath the rubble was not a rock at all, but rather something that had once been very much alive. Seemingly against his will, Littlefoot raised his trembling hand and placed it on the still-warm body of the elder longneck. It was only when he felt the flesh of his deceased grandfather that he fell to his knees and broke down.

 

Wave after wave of muffled sobs escaped from the fast biter's mouth as he collapsed against his elder's body. Lost in his grief he barely registered the embrace of Ruby and nuzzling from his father. He also did not immediately recognize the scents of the remaining packmates in his presence. Everyone waited beside Littlefoot in a silent vigil for their stricken leader. It was only an indeterminate amount of time later that Littlefoot dared look up at the bodies of his beloved parental figures. Those two giants who had cared for him when no one else was available. For years their gentle words had supported and guided him. Their necks had been symbols of stability and certainty. But now the mighty necks had fallen and their words were silent.

 

Because they had placed themselves between the pack and the rocks. It was their final gift to their beloved grandson.

 

 _They're gone... they're really gone._ Littlefoot lamented.

 

**"They... look so peaceful, don't they?"**

 

Littlefoot looked at Ruby with a curious expression, before again focusing on his grandparents. They indeed had serene expressions on their faces. His grandfather had a small smile, while Grandma's neck curled around that of her mate's. They looked like they were at rest. Their struggles were over.

 

Littlefoot sucked in a deep breath. **"They knew that the valley was safe and that we were all cared for... that was enough for them."** A tear fell from the sharptooth's eye. **"They were so... so..."**

 

Bron finished for his son. "Selfless. They were the most selfless dinosaurs that I have ever known. They remind me of another member of the family." He then looked down at his son. "We need to find the other survivors, Littlefoot." Bron said this while looking at Chomper's parents and his hidden runner translator. "You should take care of your pack... and your wound." It was only upon his mentioning of it that Littlefoot took note of the gash in his chest. "I think me and Chomper's folks can take it from here."

 

Littlefoot nuzzled his father's leg. "Father... I..."

 

Bron smiled sadly. "I know, son. I miss them too." He sucked down a deep breath. "They will always be with you if you remember them... the... the important thing now is that we stand to our duties."

 

Littlefoot sighed. "Right..." He looked back towards his grandparents with a gentle expression. He tried to shake the horrific memories of his mother's death from many years ago, but they still lingered nonetheless. He could only take solace that his grandparents remained together even in death. At least they would be there to keep mother company. "I will be back, Grandma and Grandpa. I will give you the farewell that you deserve."

 

With no further words, Littlefoot slowly departed the Hidden Canyon with Ruby and Chomper at his sides and the others close at hand. All of them were more than ready to leave this canyon which had been filled with so much death. Little did they know that the valley itself would also be filled with the casualties of war.

 

......

 

Ruby looked on in horror at the sights around her. The constant movement of the injured and their loved ones made for a confusing and dangerous situation. The massive leaf-eaters were too preoccupied in their grief to look below for any allied fast biters. As a result, the sharpteeth were left looking from the outside at the throngs of injured as they searched for their loved ones. They had no idea where Taunt was being treated, nor where Cera and Ducky were currently situated. But they could only assume that they would be in the same place.

 

However, before they could find their loved ones, a familiar voice was heard over the chaos.

 

"Hold him down, Chronos! The last thing that I need is to be slapped by an angry hidden runner!"

 

Chomper, Littlefoot, Ruby, Spike, Swift, and Leap all began to approach upon hearing those welcome voices. As a result, they were quickly able to see and hear what was about to happen.

 

"What do you mean?" Viscond protested, but his tone soon changed as the healing leaves were placed on his raw back. "Ahhh!!!"

 

Both fast runners struggled to contain him as the pain coursed through his system. However, as his pain dissipated, he finally began to calm down. It was obvious to all how much pain he was currently under. Even if there were any uncertainty on that point, the endless cascade of obscenities was more than enough to end all doubt.

 

"Damn you all to hell!"

 

Logos gave him a cheeky response. "You're welcome!"

 

And with that the two rainbowfaces rushed off to treat the others. There was no shortage of injured, but disturbingly it appeared like most of the treatable injured were of the smaller dinosaurs. There were many hidden runners in varying stages of treatment and just as many who were obviously on their way to the Land of the Parted. But besides a few swimmers and domeheads, there were no adult leaf-eaters to be seen being treated.

 

That was when Ruby caught sight of her mother.

 

_Why does mommy look so sad?_

 

Not wasting any time Ruby sprinted passed the enumerable injured. Littlefoot matched her speed with some difficulty as the others struggled to catch up. With their tremendous speed it was no time before they reached her mother. That was when she caught sight of something that she hoped to never see. Her siblings were crying as well.

 

 **"Mommy..."** Ruby spoke softly, fearing what she would hear. **"Mommy, what is wrong..."**

 

......

 

Pearl looked up with trembling hands. Both of her siblings were now crying as were the other children. They all had lost a beloved caregiver, but she had lost far more. She had lost a mate and Ruby had lost her beloved father. With deep emotion she was only able to speak after Littlefoot had begun to nuzzle Ruby in concern.

 

"Ruby... Littlefoot... Your father... Shorty... they never came back."

 

......

 

Cera cradled Taunt's head in her arms as the rainbowfaces finally returned to their side. They obviously had to help stabilize those who were the most gravely injured before dealing with other injures, but she did not care about any of that right now. As far as she was concerned Taunt did have a grave injury. An injury that usually meant death. How could they simply give him some healing leaves and then leave him to his own devices. It was almost like they had written him off as a lost cause.

 

 _No... No!_ Cera shivered as she considered that possibility. The rainbowfaces were obviously budgeting their limited time and it made little sense to spend a lot of time on a dinosaur who were already as good as dead. Maybe that was why they had waited until the end of the day to inspect the fallen fast biter. Maybe that was...

 

**"Please move, Cera. We need to get a good look at Taunt if we are going to help."**

 

Cera nuzzled Taunt one last time before retreating back from her beloved friend. Had Logos said anything else then she might have reacted less that civilly, but Logos had chosen her words carefully. It was almost as if she had done this before.

 

She watched helplessly as the two mysterious dinosaurs poked and prodded Taunt's leg which caused several hisses of pain. As the two began to speak in the jargon-laden language that only they understood, Cera's eyes met Thud's for the first time since they began waiting for Taunt's treatment. They shared a small understanding nod as both then proceeded to return their gaze to Taunt's stricken form as he nodded at the rainbowface's questions. It was only now that she could truly comprehend the pain that she had seen in his father's eyes. It was the pain of a father who had already lost too much and feared that he would lose what little he had left. For Thud only knew mercy killing as the treatment for such an injury. It was either a lingering, painful death or a quick one in his mind. If there was any other option then he would take it. The rainbowfaces were their only hope.

 

Chronos straightened his back as he let out a deep sigh. He then gave an ominous order that neither of the fast biters wanted to hear.

 

"Cera, give me a pointed stick."

 

At this pronouncement Cera collapsed in anguish. So it was true, Taunt was as good as dead. Even the rainbowfaces agreed that a mercy killing was the only hope at this point. These would be her final moments with her beloved friend... Her final time to tell him her feelings before he departed from her forever... Why did it have to end like this?

 

**Slap!**

 

She jerked her head towards the rainbowfaces as Logos lightly. but noisily, slapped her mate on the beak.

 

"You fool! They don't know that you want to help him; they think that you want to euthanize him!"

 

Cera rose with hopeful eyes. Did this mean?

 

As Chronos rubbed his beak, he answered a bit more carefully. "Fetch us a stick and some vines please. We need to hurry if we are going to fix your friend's leg properly."

 

......

 

**After nightfall:**

 

The sounds of sobs and crying was almost deafening as the threehorn stood in front of the assembled dinosaurs. Despite the fact that his mate and Bron stood beside him, he had never before felt so alone. No doubt most of the valley had heard about the toll, but they could not possibly imagine the true magnitude. It was his sad duty to break the news.

 

"Residents of the valley... We have won the battle, but we have paid a terrible price."

 

The sounds of sobs echoed to his right. It was at this time that he realized that Bron had lost his composure. This was not something that he could blame the longneck for. At least Topps had not lost a child on this day.

 

"Among the honored dead are the best and brightest spirits that the valley has ever known. They sacrificed themselves for something that was better than themselves... and we must struggle to be worthy of their sacrifice."

 

There was not a dry eye in the assembly now. Everyone had lost a friend or loved on.

 

"Mr. Thicknose was a teacher to many of our little ones and a keeper of the valley's knowledge. It was he who took down the rock wall and in doing so, secured the security of the valley..."

 

There would be no crying widows for Mr. Thicknose, nor mourning sons or daughters, but he would be remembered by those he lectured to over the years. His legacy would not be one of progeny; rather, it would be one of story and song. No doubt tales of Mr. Thicknose's deeds would live on for far longer than any dinosaur that was alive to hear Topps's speech.

 

What Topps could not see at that sad moment was the two blood-covered rainbowfaces in the crowd. Both had bowed their heads in silent reflection on the friend who had sacrificed everything in order to bring their plan to fruition. For all that the valley knew, Mr. Thicknose had used their knowledge in order to ram the cave at the right point. They would know nothing of the Repressor or their mission to their planet. Yet, somehow, they preferred it that way. He was truly the hero here, whereas they were just the facilitators.

 

As they pondered, unobserved by the others, Topps continued.

 

"Countless hidden runners fell to defend our home... among them their leader..." He looked towards the assembled pack with an appreciative expression, as Ignis bowed respectfully despite her incalculable grief. "We owe much to you. You are free to recover here until you are well enough to return to your home."

 

It was against every instinct in his body to make such an offer to another kind, but his sense of honor overrode any xenophobia that he may have held on to. He had a huge debt to pay.

 

"Grandma and Grandpa Longneck also fell in battle." A few gasps echoed from the group as the rumors were confirmed for all to hear. The wisest of them had indeed died defending the land that they loved. His voice cracked as Tria rushed in to support him. "They were my friends... We will just have to carry on even though they will no longer be here to guide us."

 

His voice cracked again as he struggled to compose himself.

 

"I will take care of this, threehorn."

 

It took a few moments before he could speak again, but he was pleased to hear that Bron had taken the opportunity to speak in his place. He could articulate his grief for the others, but not with the losses of his own kind. Even though he had not been the leader in the charge into the canyon, he still felt the burden of responsibility.

 

"The threehorns and flyers have suffered more than any other herd. Many have been lost, including Whitehorn himself."

 

Loud cries emanated from the assembled threehorns as they began to stomp the ground in their grief. Most of the families had lost a father and more than a few children had been left as orphans. For them, their escape from the hiding place gave them only misery. Tria had taken the lead in adopting one of the poor things into her family. Upon seeing the actions of the defacto leader's mate, many other female threehorns followed suit until all were accounted for. Topps had not spoken on the matter one way or the other. He simply led by accepting silence. His accepting smile of the infant male spoke volumes to all who had been present.

 

"And as for the children..." Bron's voice broke as he confirmed the news to the assembly. "Shorty... my son is no more... and Detras has joined him in death... I can only hope that when I die it can be with half as much bravery as my sons..." He nuzzled Littlefoot as he lost the ability to speak. Bron's remaining son was equally at a loss for words.

 

Topps rose again to finish this sad duty. The dead could not be helped, but the living was another story.

 

"Our thoughts are now with the injured... Taunt..." The absence of his daughter was understandable on account of his injury. She refused to leave his side. "Petrie..." The flyer's mother and siblings were undoubtedly huddled by their sharptooth brother. They had not only lost a sister on this horrible day, but they may yet lose a brother. "And countless others... our hopes are with you all. The valley has paid for its life in blood. We can only hope that no more blood is demanded of us."

 

With that the assembled dinosaurs departed without ceremony. They had far too much on their minds to deal with formalities. They had survivors to comfort, injured to heal, and martyrs to mourn. Despite the pain of the present, each would have to do their best to survive and thrive so that their loved one's sacrifice would not be in vain.

 

......

 

Taunt woke up with a start.

 

"Easy, Taunt. Don't move the leg."

 

Taunt calmed significantly at Spike's calm voice. However, he was still confused about where he was. Why was he laying on his side? Why did his leg have a stick tied to it with vines? Why was he in pain?

 

_Oh... shit... the rockslide._

 

With his recovering memory, he looked over at the assembled dinosaurs. Spike and Leap both had numerous healing plants on their numerous cuts and abrasions, but their wounds were nowhere near as severe as his. Nonetheless, it was imperative for them to rest and recover. He had no doubt that Littlefoot would threaten them with unnamed torments unless they agreed to assist in their recovery. Well... he would if he were not in mourning.

 

He shifted his gaze towards the massive longneck in the distance. Curled up next to him was the noticeable form of Littlefoot, obvious even under the cover of night. Bron had lost a son and Littlefoot had lost the two caregivers who had supported him throughout his childhood. At least Thud had been spared that torment. He could clearly see Ruby and her family curled up next to the burdened leader as well. Both families had lost so much in the horrible battle and as such it was only logical for them to find solace in each other's company.

 

Stern Claw's distant form could be seen in the distance beside her father. Neither of them had yet entered into slumber and Taunt could only imagine that both of them were trying to resolve the horrific events of the battle. She had stayed by his side until after he had finally fallen asleep, but now obviously needed time with her father.

 

Taunt looked down in shame. Nearly half of her herd was killed today. Her extended family and acquaintances from not so long ago had met their ends under the heavy stones of the Hidden Canyon. Suffocation... blunt trauma... bleeding out... the dying moments of the threehorns must have been awful beyond all imagining. Had Taunt not been injured she undoubtedly would have long since sought solace in her family.

 

Taunt sighed. Despite having what would usually be considered a mortal injury, he had come out of the cataclysm quite lucky. At least he was still alive. Many of the other injured may not be able to claim that for much longer. With that in mind he gazed over at the assembled flyers who were talking to the rainbowfaces.

 

Petrie was laid in a prone position on the ground as Pterano assisted Logos in allowing water to drain into the flyer's beak from a tree star. He had still not regained consciousness and everyone feared that might be the permanent situation. Ducky, Volant, and all of Petrie's surviving siblings were congregated around the stricken flyer as they offered each other what little comfort that they could. That was when an odd sight caught his attention. The shadow of a flyer which was illuminated by the moonlight.

 

"They call that one Guido, apparently."

 

Taunt looked in surprise at his father. How long had he been awake? Had he been watching over him the entire time?

 

"Petrie was his best friend when he was a leaf-eater and he seems to have taken it on himself to do whatever he can to help. Even if that is getting healing plants under the light of the Night Circle."

 

Taunt nodded. "Sometimes that is all that we can do to not feel helpless."

 

Thud moved over to his son as he enveloped him in a loving embrace.

 

Taunt was more correct than he could have known.

 

......

 

Guido grabbed another healing leaf as he struggled to fight his growing exhaustion. The absolute last thing that he wanted to do was to be forced to reflect upon the horrors of the day. One of Petrie's siblings was dead and Petrie himself might be lost in the days ahead. It was enough to make Guido remember back when he had originally believed Petrie to be dead after the brown flyer had turned into a sharptooth flyer. Those horrible emotions... the hopelessness... the despair...

 

Guido clinched his eyes shut for a moment as he willed himself to remain focused. He would be of no help to anyone if he broke down in despair. Petrie had given the valley his all, the least that he could do was to return the favor. He could cry when it was all finally over. When Petrie's fate was finally known.

 

**Splash!**

 

Guido quickly took off into the air and landed on a nearby tree. _What is that?!_

 

**Splash!**

 

Another splash echoed into the night as Guido stared into the dark stream. He was in the Mysterious Beyond so he couldn't discount the possibility that sharpteeth could be responsible for the sudden commotion... and when Guido reflected that Chomper's folks were staying at the other end of the Hidden Canyon...

 

 _Damn sharpteeth! Haven't we suffered enough?!_  Guido was about to fly off and count his blessings when the mysterious dinosaur suddenly came into view.

 

A longneck.

 

**Splash!**

 

"Damn you are heavy! And to think that I thought giving Tricia rides was painful..."

 

The other dinosaur appeared to try to rise from the water where Shorty's tumbled had caused him to land. Guido couldn't see much detail on the taller dinosaur, but he certainly had a distinct voice.

 

"Well if you hadn't decided to swim down the Underground Rapids then my leg would still be fine! I was floating quite nicely until your green ass decided to make an appearance."

 

The silhouette of the longneck turned towards the stranger and talked back in a cheeky tone.

 

"Well Mr. Feather Ass, I didn't have much of a choice..."

 

Both dinosaurs stared at one another for a moment before erupting into fits of laughter. It was a curious sound. The kind of sound that could only come from persons who were simply happy to be alive, never mind anything else. But that was not what disturbed Guido. The voice of the longneck... he recognized that voice...

 

"Sh... Shorty?"

 

The longneck's dark silhouette turned towards the teal flyer. "Guido?"

 

As Guido moved closer, the seaweed covered bodies of a fast runner and a green longneck friend came into clear view. They both looked like that they had cleaned the bottom of a lake with their bodies. Despite their disheveled appearance, however, both of them seemed relatively uninjured except for Detras leaning against Shorty for support. Upon seeing this sight Guido felt something warm begin to build in his chest. It was when Shorty's cheeky smile suddenly appeared and his humorously understated voice broke through the night that Guido knew that at least some joy had come on this night of despair.

 

"So... uh... how was your day?"

 

 

 


	74. A parting of the ways

**_“Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation.”_ **

**_― Khalil Gibran_ **

 

**Three days later:**

 

The fast biter wore a serene expression as he stroked the rock with his clawed hand.

 

**"I hope that you two enjoy the view. It is beautiful."**

 

It was customary to simply let bodies decompose as it was part of the circle of life, but this was far different. So many had died and the valley's victory was so miraculous that it was decided to build a monument to the fallen. A reminder, like Saurus Rock, to distant generations of what happened on that day. The valley, having been devastated by grief, was only too willing to perform one final feat for those who had sacrificed so much. Just as they had lived through their own efforts and not simply through the mercy of nature, they would create the landmark that nature would not.

 

The stone which he was touching was only a small part of the large mound that had been created by the efforts of the valley. Large stones had been dragged by the surviving threehorns, which created the base of the structure. They had found a natural base at the bodies of the fallen longnecks, which themselves had been mostly covered by massive stones. From there a huge mound of mud and rock had been placed higher and higher, with dinosaurs climbing on their construction in order to raise it further. The massive mound of rock and mud rose to the height of a longneck and was nearly six times as long in diameter. It was amazing that such a structure could have been built, with the rockslide's help or not. But very nearly the entire uninjured population of the valley had worked at it as an outlet for their grief and despair. It was something to do when nothing else could be done for the injured and fallen. It had only been the previous night when Bron finally ordered everyone to stop. He didn't want them to work themselves to the point of injury, no matter their intentions. They had lost far too many as it was.

 

 **"I guess we kind of got carried away... but you all deserve this... Whitehorn... Harthron... Grandma... Grandpa..."** The fast biter bowed his head. **"I just hope that Petrie doesn't join you... his pack still needs him... and so does his family."** He sighed deeply. **"I just hope that you are happy, wherever you are now... I am sure that mother is proud of you."**

 

The fast biter stood in silent vigil at the base of the mound for several moments. Besides blocking entrances the valley had never really made anything like a construction before. Perhaps it was inspiration from the pack's use of vines and spears... or perhaps it was contagion from the weird ideas of the rainbowfaces... but whatever it was, the valley had decided to deviate from the natural order to honor those who had defended the natural order.

 

"I figured that I would find you here."

 

Littlefoot did not turn around. He had heard the small longneck approach for several minutes and had smelled him for minutes before that. Nonetheless he was not displeased to have his company.

 

After all, he had feared that his brother was one of the fallen until quite recently.

 

 **"It is beautiful, isn't it?"** Littlefoot asked softly.

 

Shorty quickly sat down beside his brother and looked up at the massive mound. He was silent for several moments, but then he shook his head in a disbelieving way.

 

"I can't believe that they are gone." Shorty admitted sadly. "The day before..." He couldn't make himself reference the battle. "...they were so happy. Pestering you and Ruby over your thing..." Shorty smiled in remembrance. "...and now they are not here anymore."

 

The longneck turned towards his brother. "How are you holding up?"

 

Littlefoot sighed. **"As well as can be expected, I guess. At least they... they died knowing that the valley was going to be okay. At least they had that mercy."**

 

Shorty leaned against his brother as Littlefoot reciprocated the kind gesture. At least the two brothers still had one another and their father. Their family, like many, had experienced the bitter taste of loss, but they would still continued on. That was something that some of the threehorn and flyer families could not attest to.

 

Some of them had been completely annihilated.

 

"What..." Shorty asked hesitantly. "...what about Petrie? Has there been any word?"

 

Littlefoot simply shook his head, which made Shorty lean a bit more forcefully. It was increasingly looking like the pack might lose one of their own. The longer that the flyer did not awaken, the weaker that his body would become. At some point it would be time to say goodbye to their beloved flyer. The fast biter was already preparing himself for that possibility.

 

 **"The rainbowfaces say that we should know in a couple of days."** Littlefoot finally offered. **"If he doesn't wake up in the next few days then it will be too late."** Littlefoot was summarizing, of course, Logos had explained the effects of Petrie not eating and something about 'energy' that was beyond his understanding, but the meaning had been clear. This had done nothing to improve the pack leader's state of mind.

 

"Well..." Shorty finally offered. "Detras wanted me to tell you something."

 

Littlefoot blinked. **"Oh?"**

 

Shorty nodded. "Yeah... He says that Chomper's folks will be going to Hanging Rock today. They will wait for you there."

 

Littlefoot was perplexed by this. **"Why would they... oh."** He finally got the point of the message. **"Um... right..."**

 

Chomper's parents, like the rest of the pack, had been able to feed upon some of the corpses from the battle's aftermath. However, the fallen rocks had covered up much of the usable meat and none of the valley residents would want them to eat those residents who had lost their lives in the valley. In fact, the dinners in the canyon were only acceptable because the act could not be seen... It was obvious that Dein and Terri would feel the need to leave before the rest of the pack, but even they would have to leave soon.

 

The only question was: would Petrie join them?

 

Littlefoot sighed. **"Alright. Let's go talk to Chomper's folks. We will also need to... erm... make sure that the residents don't head in that direction any time soon."**

 

Shorty paled at the mentioning of possible predation on the valley residents, but he said nothing. Littlefoot was correct, of course.

 

Littlefoot looked up at the mound one last time as he rose to the stalking position of his species.

 

 **"Goodbye, Grandma and Grandpa...** ” His soft smile was overflowing with emotion. **“Take care of mother for me."**

 

As the two brothers departed from the canyon, the Bright Circle's radiant form finally peaked over the massive mound, filling the canyon with its white light. A hopeful sign in the desolate wastes.

 

......

 

"I am so glad to have you back, daddy!"

 

Detras smiled as his daughter hugged him tightly. In any other circumstance having a fast biter hug a fast runner would be an odd occurrence, but it had turned into a regular ritual since he had returned with Shorty.

 

"I know, dear. It is good to be back." He smiled. "I already sent word to Littlefoot for him to meet up with us."

 

Ruby looked surprised by this. "Oh... Are Dein and Terri?"

 

Detras nodded. "Yeah, they have decided to make the trip today. I am sure that the valley will be somewhat relieved by that."

 

Ruby took on a slightly annoyed expression. "Now dad, you know that they wouldn't eat a valley resident! They gave the valley their vow... they fought beside them."

 

Pearl walked into the conversation just in time to intervene. "That is true, dear. But old habits die hard." Her smile seemed to brighten up the cave. "The residents are somewhat used to all of you, but not Chomper's folks."

 

Ruby reluctantly nodded at this. Her mother had a point there.

 

Pearl's smile remained undiminished. "Now let's go get your brother and sister. I expected to get them earlier, but somebody decided to sleep in..." She chided with mock disapproval.

 

Ruby yawned. "Well I wouldn't have slept in if I wasn't so tired. If I were less tired then maybe I would not have slept in."

 

Detras smiled. "Well, you do need the rest in order to heal." He inspected some of her gashes with concern. "Despite the vines you took quite a few good scratches."

 

Ruby nodded sadly. "Not as bad as some of the others."

 

The three dinosaurs became silent at Ruby's words. Their family had come through the cataclysm comparably well off, but many of the others had not. Dozens of the valley's residents were dead and many would carry the scars of the conflict for the rest of their lives.

 

"Well..." Pearl spoke softly. "Let's go get your brother and sister. From there we can go check on Petrie..." She looked up at Ruby with sad eyes. "Ura told me that she had to pry the kids away from Petrie last night... none of them wanted to leave him behind."

 

Detras frowned at this. "Is that why you decided to let them spend the night at the swimmer's nest?"

 

Pearl nodded. "Arial and Orchid have become quite close to the swimmers... I figure that would cheer them up. Not to mention that Ducky more than likely has already led them to Petrie this morning."

 

Ruby looked towards the stream that led to where the swimmers resided. "She goes there every morning and doesn't leave until the Night Circle rises. I feel sorry for her. Petrie is her best friend."

 

Pearl hugged her daughter. "Shh... dear... we will visit both of them in a few moments. Let's just get your brother and sister, okay?"

 

Ruby reluctantly nodded as all three of them proceeded to walk down the stream towards the interconnected water holes that made up the nesting site of the swimmers. What was normally an area bustling with activity and joy was eerily silent and calm at this early hour. The lack of voices was a reminder of those who had been silenced forever.

 

A splash caused her to quickly recover from her melancholy.

 

"Ah, Ponder! There you are!"

 

Ruby turned towards the familiar voice and smiled. Despite the turmoil of the last few days, the sound of her companion's voice immediately lifted her spirits. As long as he remained then she knew that things would be okay.

 

"Seeker!" She ran up to the advancing dinosaur as both of her parents looked on with amusement. "You brought Shorty with you?" She asked with curiosity.

 

Littlefoot looked surprised for a moment, before looking behind him. In the distance, and advancing rapidly, was the exhausted form of a green longneck. It didn't take long for his mocking voice to greet his brother's ears.

 

"Damn! You fast biters are fast!" He tried to catch his breath for a moment. "Are you two in that much of a hurry to make babies or something?!" He asked in a cheeky manner.

 

Both Littlefoot and Ruby looked mortified at Shorty's accusation, as Ruby's parents tried to hold back laughter.

 

 **"Ahem..."** Littlefoot cleared his voice in an awkward manner as he adjusted to speak in leaf-eater. **"You do realize that you are taunting two sharpteeth, right?"**

 

Shorty did not fall for Littlefoot's mock threat. "Heh... you wouldn't eat your own brother... besides, after what I just had to run there isn't much meat left on me anyway."

 

Both Littlefoot and Ruby chuckled at this. Shorty's humor was a welcome respite from the surreal situation they found themselves in.

 

 **"There is something seriously wrong with you, Shorty."** Littlefoot mocked. **"Joking about being a meal..."**

 

Shorty shrugged. "I always said that you were a bad influence."

 

The five dinosaurs laughed lightly as the banter of the small dinosaur as they continued their journey towards Ducky's family and from there, to Petrie's comatose body. They had no idea that four familiar dinosaurs were already quite close by.

 

......

 

"Alright, son. Now lean against Stern Claw and walk towards me."

 

With pained grunts emanating from the fast biter's mouth, he struggled to hobble on one leg as Cera allowed herself to be used as a support. In the slowest of movements Taunt slowly trekked across the distance between them. It was only when he collapsed into his father's supporting arms that he allowed himself to speak.

 

"Damn it! Everything hurts!"

 

Thud sighed as he assisted his son in sitting himself on the ground, being careful not to let him put any weight on the broken leg.

 

"I know, son... but at least your other leg seems to be fine."

 

Taunt sputtered. "Fine? Fine?! I walked slower than legless swimmer!"

 

Cera stroked his head as she tried to calm him. "Remember what the rainbowface said, Taunt? Your knee just needs time to heal, but we have to work the leg so it doesn't get too weak." She smiled at him. "Then when your other leg is better we can do the same thing until it is strong as well."

 

Taunt growled. "Oh gee, I can't wait..."

 

"Is he alright?"

 

Cera looked up. With her fixation of Taunt's therapy, she had nearly forgotten that her father was close by. As she was about to speak, however, Taunt decided to try his hand at speaking leaf-eater again.

 

**"Well I have a broken leg, a sore leg, and a sadist for a father. Yeah, I'm just fine."**

 

Everything seemed to stop at that instant as Cera translated Taunt’s leaf-eater for Thud’s benefit. Cera had taken to translating for her friend, which had probably saved him from being stomped on twice over back when he had first been introduced to her father. However, he now had sufficient control over the leaf-eater language to speak intelligibly. Cera was concerned that Taunt's cheeky demeanor would lead to trouble. However, her father's reaction surprised her.

 

He laughed.

 

"Your father is torturing you? Has my daughter not been doing her job?"

 

Cera had to chuckle at this. With all of the emotion and turmoil over the last few days, it felt good just to hear her father in good spirits, even if only for a brief moment. She was curious as to what her father wanted, however.

 

"Cera, can I speak to you a moment?"

 

The yellow fast biter looked at Taunt and Thud for a moment as if to ask for their permission.

 

Thud laughed. "Well, since I am a 'sadist' I think it would be appropriate for me to lead the next walking session." He gave a predatory smile at his son, who emitted a groan in response. Thud then looked up at Cera. "I am sure that he will appreciate you 'saving' him later."

 

Taunt whined. "You are all sadists! Sadists, I tell you!"

 

Cera smiled. **"Don't worry, Taunt. I will be back... then it will be my turn to help you walk."**

 

She ignored the obscene gesture that Taunt gave her in response as she raised her head in a prideful strut and then turned towards her father. He had a somewhat grave look on his face. As she approached, he began to walk some distance away towards the watering hole. It was only when he finally stopped and looked into its depths that Cera finally asked the obvious question.

 

**"What do you need, daddy?"**

 

......

 

Topps sighed at the question from his daughter. Where could he even begin?

 

"What do you think of Goro, Cera?"

 

His daughter seemed to be taken aback by the mention of Tria's adopted son. His adoption had been the one act that motivated many of the other mothers to take in the orphans of the battle. Two entire litters had been left orphaned, but between the remainder of threehorns there had been enough to take them in.

 

Cera's face took on an odd expression. **"He seems like a good kid. Tricia seems to like him..."**

 

As she said those words, she looked across the lake towards where Tricia and Goro seemed to be playing a game of some kind. Topps followed her expression and smiled at the scene. Tricia seemed to be showing the reluctant young child how to swim, while Tria looked on in amusement. This was something that Tricia wouldn't have learned without Ducky's training so long ago and now it seemed that Tricia wanted to share her knowledge to her adopted brother. It was a cute scene and one that Topps felt bittersweet to see. After all, it should have been this child's mother and father who were witnessing this and not him.

 

He only hoped that Whitehorn would be pleased to have Topps adopt his son.

 

"It went against my instincts to accept another's child as my own. But now I almost feel like he was always my son... you know?" He looked towards the water for a moment. "Tria was surprised when I made the suggestion."

 

Cera was taken aback. **"This was your idea? I thought that Tria..."**

 

Topps nodded. "Do not misunderstand, Cera. Tria accepted Goro just as readily as she accepted you, but I felt that I had to do this..." His face contorted oddly as he shifted from a frown to a contemplative expression. "Whitehorn risked everything in the battle. I could see the pain in his eyes. He felt anguish with every loss... but he didn't let any of that show." He blinked as he remembered the brown threehorn. "He was a natural leader in the making and the damned battle took him!"

 

Silence permeated the scene as Cera dared not interrupt her father. The emotions in the air were palpable.

 

"He was the sort of threehorn that I would have been honored to have as a son... I will consider it an honor to raise his son as my own." He smiled sadly. "It is not the way of our kind... but being around you Cera has taught me something important."

 

Cera blinked away the tears that she had no idea that she was shedding. **"What's that, daddy?"**

 

Topps nodded. "Sometimes you have to look passed the old ways... in order to do what is right." He nuzzled his daughter as he laughed at himself. "If Mr. and Mrs. Longneck were here then they would say I was getting soft."

 

Cera laughed as well. A very soft sound that came out like a light growl. **"Well, Bron could call you soft if that would make you feel any better."**

 

Topps rose to his full height and resumed the cocky demeanor that was customary of his species. "Bron, ha! Not even he is stupid enough to call me that!"

 

Cera chuckled at her father's antics. She was obviously pleased that he was beginning to act like his old self. He noted this and decided to move on to the purpose of this meeting.

 

"But that is not why I called you out here... I think that there is something else that I need to do... something that the longnecks would have done if they were here..."

 

The yellow fast biter looked up at this. This was an unexpected development.

 

Topps cleared his voice. "Cera, what do you think about..."

 

......

 

"You leaving already, mommy?"

 

Terri looked at her son with a smile. Despite having been in battle, her son could still act as innocent as a child. _Because he is still a child._ She cautioned herself. _A child who has seen and done too much._

 

"Yes, Path... the food is not as plentiful."

 

Dein took the opportunity to clarify his mate's statement.

 

"Ha! The food is plentiful enough, but the leaf-eaters would object!"

 

Terri looked at her mate with a mixture of amusement and annoyance. "What do you expect, dear? For one of them to sacrifice themselves as a token of goodwill?"

 

Dein shrugged. "That would be nice. Or they could just let us eat some of those nice domeheads that got ripped up in the valley."

 

Terri rolled her eyes. "Somehow I think that they would object to seeing us eat their brothers and sisters, dear."

 

Dein laughed, a horrific growling sound. "They're already dead! I can understand them being unconvinced if we killed them first, but they have already been ripped up like a flyer in a hailstorm! If they don't want to watch then they can look away while we eat!"

 

Her mate was about to make another cheeky reply when another voice caught her attention.

 

"Dein. Terri." It was Littlefoot. "Sorry for the delay... I was um... reflecting."

 

Terri frowned inwardly. Littlefoot had lost his grandparents in the attack and though her mate might not have been capable of seeing the situation in the way she did, even he could understand the significance of losing one's caregivers to an enemy. _At least those two earned their vengeance._ She affirmed to herself. Though she knew that the pain of loss would still haunt the brown fast biter for some time.

 

"It is alright, Seeker." She affirmed. "Giving respect for our ancestors requires no apologies." She noted that the fast biter bowed his head at the mentioning of 'ancestors'. Now his grandparents were in that same realm as his mother, Skytail, and all of those others who had passed on in ages long gone by. It would certainly take a while to accept that as reality.

 

Chomper took the lull in the conversation to finally speak again. "Stay safe out there!"

 

Dein laughed. "Red Claw is dead and most of his allies have been crushed. We will do just fine." He then looked down as several others, whom he recognized as Spike, Breeze, Leap, and Swift, began to congregate at the scene. "You all just come to Hanging Rock when the Spotter situation is over."

 

Littlefoot and Chomper both looked down at this. There were only two possible ways for Petrie's 'situation' to be resolved and one of those ways became less and less likely each day. The emotional burden on the gathered dinosaurs was obvious.

 

"Is it too late for the valley to send it regards?"

 

Terri looked up. The massive grey threehorn that she recognized as Cera's father slowly came on the scene, with Cera following close behind. Further behind him, lumbered a large brown longneck and a green juvenile. It looked like the valley was about to give them a proper send off before they left.

 

"I have no idea what the grey horn-face said, but if it doesn't involve him offering himself up as food, then I don't care."

 

Terri rolled her eyes at her mate's sarcastic expression and turned her gaze towards her son.

 

"Path, would you mind translating for us? And... give your father a generous interpretation. I would prefer not to be chased out."

 

As her mate continued to make wisecrack remarks, Chomper nodded his head in agreement with his mother's proposal. It was here under the main entrance of the valley that it gave a fond farewell to the first and only adult two-footers that they had accepted into its boundaries. All of the leaf-eaters present knew that if they had the misfortune to met again in the Mysterious Beyond then it would be a battle to the death, but at least for this one shining moment in the valley's history both sides had been joined for one noble purpose.

 

It was something that no one who was present would ever forget.

 

......

 

"It looks like Chomper's folks are leaving."

 

Volant could only nod mutely at Guido's report. All of her attention at the moment was focused on the same prone form that she had been fixated on for the last three days. Periodically Ducky or one of her children would offer her some food, but she ate very little. She had already lost one daughter and the thought that she may lose Petrie was too much for her to bear.

 

"You should try to eat something, sister. I can keep watch for a while."

 

Volant shook her head. "Petrie didn't take a break and neither will I."

 

The elder flyer heard an exhausted sigh from her long-exiled brother. He had been permitted to stay until Petrie's fate was known, but he knew that his place in the valley was a precarious one. But nothing was as precarious as Petrie's situation was now. Volant's heart ached with every rise of her son's chest. She feared that each one might be his last.

 

She could feel her brother's approaching feet as he moved closer to Petrie's side. He simply stayed there for several moments as Ducky and Guido approached on the other side. The silence stretched from one moment to another as they maintained their vigil. It was finally Ducky which broke the silence.

 

**"Wake up, Petrie... All of your brothers and sisters are waiting for you. They are, they are."**

 

Volant sighed as she closed her eyes. Petrie remained asleep despite their best care and the help of the rainbowfaces. She couldn't help but wonder what sleep stories came to Petrie in the seemingly endless sleep.

 

......

 

_Petrie shifted to his right as the other flyer barreled passed where he had been previously._

_"You have to do better to catch Petrie!" He mocked as he turned in the opposite direction and proceeded to pick up speed. If the other flyer thought that he was going to catch him, then he had another thing coming. With him gaining speed at an alarming rate in this endless sky, he was quite surprised to see another flyer flying right next to him._

_"You would have a better lead if you hadn't mocked him."_

_"Ahhh!!!" Petrie panicked as he went into a barrel roll and went into a vertical dive. The sky in this mysterious place appeared to be endless, so why not dive as fast as he can? He soon realized that all of this was for naught, however, when the mysterious flyer again appeared at his side._

_"Good strategy, but he will eventually catch up. He always catches his prey."_

_Petrie looked towards the flyer as he continued to dive. The flyer was a male Pteranodon which had a remarkably similar appearance to Pterano, but he appeared to be a bit older. Despite having never met this flyer in his life, he looked familiar for some reason._

_"If he always catch prey, then why you here?" Petrie squawked as he could hear the black flyer approach closer to the duo. The stranger appeared to be quite correct._

_The flyer laughed. "He caught me long ago. He only catches his prey once." The eyes of the flyer then met Petrie's. "But I think that he won't mind catching you much later... you provided him with more than enough prey in recent days."_

_Petrie could hear the black flyer approach even closer. A horrifying screeching sound seemed to be emanating from the fiend's body as he came closer and closer. It was enough to drive the sharptooth flyer into a panic._

_"He isn't too bad... he is just doing his job..."_

_Petrie sputtered at this. "Me no care! Me no want him do his job on me!"_

_The elder flyer laughed a jovial laugh, which greatly confused Petrie. How could he be so calm at a time like this? What did he mean that he had already been caught? What did any of this mean? As the black flyer came closer and closer, Petrie suspected that he would never learn the answer._

_"You know, Petrie... Spotter... Sandstorm... whatever you like to be called. I am glad to have met you, even though you never met me."_

_Petrie was silent. This flyer was making no sense. No sense at all. But yet he couldn't turn away as he stared into his eyes. It was as if he were staring directly into his soul. As the screeching of the black flyer came closer, the elder flyer smiled a loving smile and leaned in towards Petrie's ear. As he whispered into Petrie's ear, he could see the mysterious world fall away like a phantom in the rising of the Bright Circle._

_"Wake up, son."_

 

......

 

The first thing that caught Petrie's eyes was light. Blinding light.

 

"Urgh..."

 

The small flyer sucked down a breath... and then another... and then another. For some reason the mere sensation of breathing felt liberating. It was as if it were the first conscious action that he had done in days. As pleasant as the return awareness was, the next sensation was not welcoming at all.

 

Pain. Terrible, terrible pain.

 

In a sudden rush all of the memories from the battle came back. The attack on the valley, the killing of Valaria, his quest for revenge, the battle in the ravine, his crash into the rocks... The reason for his lingering pain was now obvious to him. He felt like that he had crashed into the mountain, because he had. He had finally awakened from his slumber, but his enemies would not.

 

Despite the pain, Petrie could soon see that the light was dimming as his eyes adjusted to the scene around him. There were four forms immediately to his front, which seemed to be emitting a growling sound that was oddly alien, yet calming. It was almost as if the four dark features were...

 

  1. Petrie's mind registered. _Is Petrie by sleeping spot?_



 

As his vision continued to clear, he could see the specters begin to come into clear focus. Two large brown flyers were leaning against one another making an odd screeching sound, while the green, featured form of a fast biter was curled up into a ball by his feet. It only took him a few seconds to recognize them.

 

_Momma... Uncle Pterano... Ducky... Guido..._

 

Petrie smiled as he again sucked down a breath. Was the sleep story real? Was it fake? Had he really met his biological father? In the end he realized that it didn't really matter. What mattered was that for now he was in the world of the living and he could still be with those whom he loved. He wasted no time in seizing his second chance at life.

 

"Why you sleep? Bright Circle still up."

 

Petrie was treated to the surprised expressions of the four as they suddenly awakened from their slumber. In an instant, Petrie was enveloped in the loving embrace of his loved ones. As the joyful squawks and cheers echoed across the valley, everyone knew of his fate. Petrie may meet his end in battle one day, but it would not be today.

 

The last of the seven hunters had survived the battle

 

......

**The next day:**

 

"Goodness, Petrie! You're eating fish about as fast as we can catch them!"

 

Petrie stopped eating for a moment in order to catch his breath. Though the sight of gore and the smell of disemboweled fish caused the leaf-eaters distress, none of Petrie's siblings departed the scene. They were just happy to have him back. In a moment, Petrie was ready to respond to Taunt's commentary.

 

**"Well, Taunt. You not catching them. Others catch them."**

 

Taunt rolled his eyes at Petrie's words. He had set himself up for that one.

 

"Just my luck! On the one day Spotter can't fly away after his taunts, I have a bum leg."

 

Petrie may a shrugging motion with his wings. **"Me probably can fly. Me can try..."**

 

"I don't think so." Came Volant's stern reply. "Remember what the rainbowfaces said?"

 

Another voice from behind Petrie alerted him to the continued presence of the two mysterious dinosaurs.

 

"You had a very bad head injury, Petrie. You should stay put for a couple of days at least."

 

Another voice, the masculine voice of Chronos, came shortly thereafter. "Yes. As it is you need a lot of food to make up for your lost body weight. You are almost eating as much as Logos..."

 

A pained groan was suddenly heard as Petrie shook his head. Logos had obviously let her mate know what she thought about that comment.

 

"Ahem..." Logos's voice resumed. "Yes, you are eating a lot... and unlike _certain other people_ you are not in the process of making eggs." An apologetic cough emanated from the male, as she continued. "Are you feeling alright, Petrie. Any mood swings?"

 

A muffled laugh came from Taunt as he desperately tried to hide his amusement. He didn't want to be the next in line for Logo's pregnancy-induced wrath. Thankfully, Petrie's answer saved him.

 

 **"No. Me not moody."** Petrie replied. **"Me just hungry and tired."**

 

Logos then came into view of the flyer as she nodded. "That is to be expected. You had a pretty bad concussion, but I don't think that you have permanent damage."

 

Petrie ignored the odd word 'concussion' as he assumed it was just one of those weird, star people words. Instead, he took the opportunity to talk to Taunt.

 

**"You hear that, Taunt. Me have hurt head. Me almost as stupid as you are now."**

 

An annoyed growl emanated from where Petrie couldn't see, as Cera's voice called out in rebuke.

 

"Stop trying to move, Taunt!"

 

"He called me stupid!" Came his annoyed reply.

 

"I know you are, dear, and I love you anyway."

 

Petrie laughed mentally as he could hear Taunt growl in a mixture of defeat and affection. No matter what insults Petrie could unleash, he knew that they paled in comparison to Cera's usual banter with her friend. Petrie was just glad to see that everyone was recovering, himself included.

 

"Here you go, Spotter!"

 

Petrie turned his head slowly as he could see the other members of the pack appear. Thud, Leap, Swift, Spike, Breeze, Ducky... They were all present and each carried a large fish in their mouths. As if on cue, they dropped the slippery morsels into a large pile on the ground. Petrie's hunger returned in force.

 

"Yuck! How can you eat that stuff?!"

 

Petrie smiled at Flap's exclamation. His brothers and sisters had initially greeted him with uncontrolled jubilation before they all shared in the mourning over Valaria. But now the usual banter was returning. A hint of what had come before these days of tragedy and despair. In reaction to his brother's question, Petrie responded in jest.

 

**"It good, brother. You should try some."**

 

As the chorus of disgusting exclamations emanated from the flyer family, Volant decided to intervene.

 

"Okay, children. How about we get some berries to eat, while Petrie eats... his meal?" At the chorus of agreeing chirps, Volant laughed and directed her attention to her injured son. "Petrie, will you be alright?"

 

Petrie smiled. **"Me be okay, momma. Pack is watching me and so is rainbowfaces."**

 

Petrie returned his focus to the tasty fish that had been laid in front of him. As he began to eat and Volant prepared to leave, Petrie heard the sound of two pairs of flapping wings. This was followed by his mom's sudden inquiry to the new flyers.

 

"Pterano... Nunti... What's wrong?"

 

Petrie turned just in time to see Pterano land, with Nunti close behind. Pterano had a grave look on his face.

 

"I have just been informed that Topps wants to talk to me. It doesn't take a genius to know what he will say."

 

Volant bowed her head slightly, as the two siblings embraced. She whispered something into his ear for several moments, which Petrie could not hear. Then she took off into the air. Petrie did not wait for his uncle to speak before he broke the silence.

 

**"Uncle, you have to leave?"**

 

Pterano looked in his nephew's direction with apologetic eyes. "It appears so, Petrie. I know of no other reason why the threehorn would want to talk to me. His opinion of me is well known and you have awakened so..." He gave a soft smile. "There is no reason to keep me around."

 

Petrie could not see the knowing look that Cera gave Taunt in the background. At this moment all that was on Petrie's mind was his uncle's situation.

 

 **"Well, you have Nunti so you both be safer in the Mysterious Beyond."** Petrie noted. **"We kill most bad flyers in battle. So it be safer."**

 

Nunti laughed in the background. "I am sure that since we allied with the 'baddest' of the bad flyers, that that will help us as well."

 

Petrie had to laugh at that as well. He had indeed built up a reputation for himself and he had no doubt that the survivors of the battle would carry the pack's deeds by word-of-mouth across the land. In sharptooth society a fearsome reputation could sometimes be enough to dissuade an upstart from fighting in the first place. Petrie had no doubt that this protection would extend to those that had allied with his pack as well.

 

Pterano nodded. "Yes, indeed. I have no doubt that we will do just fine." His eyes took on a far-way look for a few moments as he seemed to be considering something. "I am just glad that you are back, Petrie... Had anything happened to you..."

 

Petrie eyes watered as he joined his uncle in a hug. **"Don't cry, uncle. Me okay now."**

 

Looking upon the touching scene, Littlefoot looked over at his comrades and gave a knowing head gesture. As if on cue, the pack dispersed and allowed the trio of flyers some privacy. Even Taunt, who was bound to his resting spot, had enough foresight to keep his mouth shut.

 

Little did Pterano know that his fate had already been sealed.

 

......

 

"Ignis?"

 

The hidden runner looked up reluctantly from the watering hole. The familiar face of Viscond greeted her vision.

 

"The remaining elect are ready to move on... they are just waiting on your word."

 

Ignis blinked. "My word?"

 

Viscond hesitated. "Yes... you are still one of them. Your father saw to that."

 

Ignis looked down in remembrance. Her father had indeed restored her family birthright when he had joined in the valley's defense, but she still felt like one of Viscond's followers. It was odd how the few weeks of freedom had made such an impact on her.

 

"Tell them that I will be ready in a moment."

 

Viscond nodded and gave her a slight reassuring grip on her shoulder.

 

"He would be proud of you, you know?"

 

Ignis frowned as she continued to look downcast. "We lost so many... too many." She shook her head. "What will happen to us now? We lost the very best of us..." She stopped for a moment as she choked up. "Now it is up to us who remain to pick up the pieces."

 

Silence reigned for several moments as Viscond sat down beside the stricken female. Eventually, however, he broke the silence.

 

"It reminds me of something I once told Westron."

 

Ignis turned in surprise. Viscond had refused to talk about Westron's passage since the terrible battle. The grief was simply too great... but now he appeared to be ready to open up.

 

Ignis responded cautiously. "What is that?"

 

The male hidden runner smiled slightly as his eyes went out of focus. It was as if he were looking at something far away. In a dreamy voice, he then began to recall a distant memory.

 

_"You want me to be your deputy? I'm honored, sir... but..."_

_Viscond had just offered his second-in-command position to his dear friend, but he seemed hesitant at the offer. Viscond had expected this humility, so he responded to Westron's hesitation with ease._

_"Trust me, Westron. You are the best hidden runner for the job."_

_Westron continued to hesitate, but eventually spoke in a soft voice. "What do you think the job entails, sir?"_

_Viscond looked at Westron with surprise. Did he honestly think that he was not sure of what he was offering?_

_"I mean no disrespect... but... it is more than just relaying orders and doing delegated work. I will have to be the figure that they look up to. I will have to be the leader-in-waiting. I will have to live up to the standard that you have established... are you sure that I am the right person for the job?"_

_Viscond smiled. That was the kind of analysis that he expected from his friend. He responded in a kind voice._

_"Westron, if I didn't think that you were the one for the job, then I would not have offered it to you. Closeness implies support. The pack already knows you are my chosen even though you don't have the title yet."_

_Westron was taken aback by this. "They do?"_

_Viscond nodded. "Indeed, they do." He then placed both hands on Westron's shoulders. "The only question is will you allow me to make it official."_

_Despite his misgivings, Westron gave him the most confident smile that he could muster._

_"I accept."_

"Closeness implies support, Ignis. Your father was doing more than right a wrong when he took you back into the fold."

 

Ignis was taken aback by this. "Are... are you sure, Viscond? I am sure that my father would have told me if he wanted to promote me in rank. I am still just a daughter and one of the elect... no more than that.”

 

Viscond gave her a disbelieving look. "Oh really? Then why were you giving orders after your father died? More importantly, why did the others obey them without question?"

 

Ignis looked away. She had no answer for him.

 

"When I was in that cave... fighting the fast biters..." Viscond paused as he tried to forget the images of his friend being killed. "I had no idea the carnage that was happening in the canyon, but the others eventually told me."

 

Ignis continued to stare at her reflection in the water. She looked nothing like her father, except for her piercing eyes. Some part of her almost recognized her father's eyes staring back at her through the reflection.

 

"Do you know what they said, Ignis?" Upon receiving no answer, he continued. "They said that they were fortunate that Harthron's deputy took over after he fell. They said that Ignis fought with the fury of a bellydragger."

 

Ignis spun around. "They said what?!" She shook her head. "I am not a deputy..."

 

Viscond smiled. "Closeness implies support, Ignis. Your father's support and your own actions have promoted you, whether you like it or not. It is a foregone conclusion who the remaining elect will select as the new leader." His face was resolute despite Ignis’s expression of disbelief. “Some people are born into leadership and others earn it. You have done both.”

 

Ignis was dumbfounded. In the distance the sounds of footsteps could be heard as Seeker's pack and the valley prepared to give the hidden runners a kind send off, but she paid that no heed. Was she ready to be a leader? To do so would require her to take a mate... or several... and to perform the other duties associated with that high title. Could she really live up to the standards that her father had established? _Closeness implies support._ She thought to herself. _I hope that I will make you proud, daddy._

 

"Alright... tell the others that we will leave momentarily... Deputy."

 

Viscond was surprised by this. Sure, as temporary leader she could make such a promotion... but still...

 

"Closeness implies support." She whispered into his ear. "Besides, someone has to try to teach me how to be diplomatic."

 

Despite the improperness of doing so in this situation, Viscond couldn't help but joke about the issue. "Diplomacy isn't not exactly your strong point?"

 

Ignis retorted quickly. "About as much as tact is yours." As the two shared a laugh at one another's expense, she decided to press the issue. It was amazing how quickly she was growing to the idea. It was like she was born to do this.

 

Just like her father.

 

Ignis took in a deep breath. "So... do you accept?"

 

Viscond smiled at the proud female. Despite her youth and inexperience, it seemed that the pack had chosen well. She was just what the pack needed to recover from the shock of their tremendous losses. A new breath of air in a pack that had become stagnant and content with its past successes. His response was simple and to the point.

 

"Yes, sir."

 

......

 

Pterano shifted uncomfortably as he waited for the threehorn to finish sending the hidden runners on their way. He knew what the elder dinosaur’s decision was going to be and part of him wished that he would simply get it over with.

 

_I have lived apart from the valley for several Cold Times. I can survive a few more._

 

“Fly... flyer sad?”

 

Pterano looked down with surprise at the sudden exclamation. A small pink threehorn greeted his vision, with her eyes inspecting him with concern. _The child thinks that I am sad... how sweet._ Pterano noted.

 

“No, this flyer is just waiting for...” He resisted the urge to call him and unkind name. “Mr. Threehorn.”

 

The pink threehorn suddenly perked up at this. “Ha ha! Flyer want to see daddy!” Then, with a sudden shrug of her head, she gestured for another infant threehorn to follow her lead.

 

“Come come, Goro! Tell flyer bye!”

 

Pterano simply gave a respectful nod as the shy brown threehorn gave him a slight nod. Then, with some struggle, he attempted to catch up with the pink female. The child seemed to have an air of sadness around him, but the other threehorn seemed to be helping.

 

Thundering footsteps made Pterano forget his absentminded ponderings as the tell-tale form of Topps came into view. He simply had resigned himself to being sent away from the valley, so he resolved to make this as painless as possible. His nephew was alive... the valley was safe... and his duties were done. As far as he was concerned, if this was the last time that he saw the valley then at least he could leave on a good note for once. With Pterano expecting the worst, this made the threehorn’s words all the more incomprehensible to him.

 

“They are precious aren’t they?”

 

Pterano had expected many things, but he had not expected that as a greeting. “Yes... yes children certainly are.”

 

The threehorn approached as if Pterano had not spoken at all. “The pink one is Tricia, my daughter. The brown one is Goro... my adopted son.”

 

Suddenly pieces began to fit together in the flyer’s head. “He lost his father in the battle...”

 

Topps nodded sadly. An emotion that Pterano had never seen in the dinosaur. “Whitehorn. That was his father’s name. He was the one who led the defense of the main entrance.”

 

Pterano spoke softly. “Then we owe him much.”

 

Topps growled in annoyance. “If the others hadn’t have overreacted then he would still be alive. In fact, most everyone would still be alive...” His face turned into an angry expression. “But some of the others became enraged and charged ahead... that allowed the fast biters to enter our valley.” The threehorn looked down in sadness. “If it wasn’t for Cera and her friends... then all would have been lost.” After a pause he admitted something that Pterano never expected to hear. “The same praise could be given to you.”

 

Pterano sputtered. “What?”

 

The threehorn took a deep shuddering breath. “Had the sharptooth flyers been allowed to keep control of the skies then Littlefoot’s plan would not have worked. The flyers couldn’t have told the rainbowfaces where to go... Even if the valley would have survived, the cost would have been even higher.”

 

At those words, Pterano looked around at the valley. Its confines still rang with the voices of dinosaurs and the occasional laughter of children, but it was far reduced from what it once was. Especially in the territory of the threehorn herd.

 

“The price...” Pterano agreed. “...was already too high.”

 

Topps simply nodded as he turned to look towards his mate, his daughter, and his adopted son. All three of them were playing on the other side of the watering hole. Soon another brown threehorn joined in the festivities of the two younglings. Another son of Whitehorn’s. Even though the children had been split up into multiple families, they still retained the bond of brotherhood. Both flyer and threehorn smiled at this. As long as that drive was retained then the valley’s best days were still ahead of it.

 

“I have heard that Petrie is doing better.”

 

Pterano sighed. _Here it comes..._

 

“Yes. My nephew is awake again. I am so glad that he is alright...” Pterano’s voice broke. “...I almost thought that I was too late.”

 

Topps responded softly. “Well... thankfully Petrie’s life wasn’t part of the valley’s price.”

 

Pterano looked down bitterly. “The valley has suffered enough because of my blunders...” The images of those that he let down in the initial journey to the valley flooded his mind. “I am glad that my nephew wasn’t another.”

 

Topps’s response surprised the flyer. “You did what you could. If it wasn’t for your flyers then many more would have died.”

 

Pterano’s voice called out in a deep rage. “I should have done more! I should have been quicker! Too many have been lost... too many!”

 

Topps stood impassively as he glanced down at the flyer. Despite the rage-filled words, all of his anger was directed at himself. The flyer had taken the blame for the dead, but this was not something that the threehorn would accept. Not anymore.

 

“There isn’t a dinosaur in this valley that couldn’t say the same thing.” Topps cautioned. “If we threehorns had kept the line then the invasion would not have happened... if the flyers had known about the fake attack then they could have been more defensive... if Littlefoot had known about Red Claw’s plans then he could have stopped before he entered the canyon.” He sucked down a deep breath as he stared at the flyer. “But you know what, Pterano? In the end all that matters is that too many are dead and we unworthy fools are all that is left. So we have to suck it up and deal with it.”

 

Pterano was stunned into silence at the threehorn’s rebuke. It was obvious that he was not the only one who was carrying guilt about the past. Topps was not done, however.

 

“When you are a leader you make hard choices. Many times those choices do not work out the way that you planned.” A confusing cascade of emotions passed across the threehorn’s face. “Your botched plan to find the valley caused all of your followers, including some of my own packmates, to die.” Pterano’s head fell in shame. “...and before we found the valley my botched defense of the pack caused my mate and three of my beautiful daughters to die...”

 

The threehorn looked away suddenly, as Pterano reacted to this information in shock. Back before his reformation, he would have possibly exploited this information, but now he was simply felt with pity for the threehorn. Pterano knew all about the bitterness of guilt and the pain of loss. He would not wish that on his worst enemy.

 

And Topps certainly was not that anymore.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Pterano spoke softly. “I will leave as soon as I bid my nephew farewell.”

 

Topps was surprised. “What?”

 

Pterano frowned. “It was kind of you to let me stay to see Petrie, but I still have a sentence to serve. Mr. Longneck gave me that sentence and it is only right that I complete it.”

 

Topps stared at the flyer with disbelieving eyes. “I was... going to lift it.”

 

Pterano chuckled softly. A sad laugh. “You certainly have changed, Threehorn.”

 

Topps shook his head. “As have you, Pterano.”

 

Pterano looked up as a shadow passed overhead. The tell-tale form of Nunti was circling and obviously waiting for a resolution to this matter. Pterano still felt penitent for his past crimes and did not want to go against the judgment of Littlefoot’s grandfather, who had sacrificed his life and that of his mate’s for the benefit of the valley. But yet... could he deny Nunti the safety that the valley could offer? He had no doubt that Nunti would continue to follow him regardless of the risks.

 

“Hmmm...”

 

Pterano turned towards the threehorn’s contemplative hum.

 

“Worried about your friend, eh?”

 

Pterano nodded. Was he that transparent?

 

The threehorn smiled. “Well, the valley will need a messenger to talk to our children. After all... they can’t be here anymore.” His face turned somewhat downcast. “They have to live their new lives now.”

 

Pterano nodded. “Sir, are you asking...”

 

Topps nodded. “The Hidden Canyon is not technically part of the valley, is it?”

 

Pterano shook his head. “Well... no...”

 

Topps smiled. “Excellent. I expect Nunti to follow you along and to let us know how the kids are doing every half Night Circle.”

 

Pterano sputtered. “I... I don’t know what to say.”

 

Topps deadpanned. “Unless you want to be stomped then you will say yes.”

 

“You drive a hard bargain.” Pterano offered. “I accept.”

 

......

 

It took mere moments for Pterano to secure the agreement of Nunti and to inform the other flyers of Topps’s arrangement. Although such a reprieve might have seemed reasonable to most herds on account of Pterano’s heroic actions, for a threehorn to renege on his punishment was an extreme measure. Even though Pterano was still technically exiled due to the fool’s sense of honor, he would be far safer with shelter in the Hidden Canyon.

 

The threehorn sighed. _I am getting soft in my old age._

 

As the Bright Circle began to set, Topps looked into the red hues of the sky. Somewhere out there in the canopy of yet unseen stars was undoubtedly the one for the longneck, who had been simultaneously his greatest foil and friend. Regardless of where he was, however, he hoped that he could still hear him.

 

“Well, Longneck... against my better judgment I did what you would have done. I certainly hope that you are happy.”

 

Despite the fact that only silence greeted his ears, in his mind he could swear that he heard a longneck laughing.

 

He smiled. For once he didn’t mind letting the longneck have the last laugh.

 

......

**Two days later:**

 

**“Momma?”**

 

Ura stared into the water with a downcast expression that was most unlike the cheerful hadrosaur. Had she had expressed such emotional turmoil when her children were awake then she surely would have been mobbed by her concerned children. However, at this early hour with the Bright Circle just peaking over the horizon, only two of her children made their presence known.

 

The predators. Her beloved Ducky and Spike.

 

She remained silent for several moments as she could begin to hear her daughter and adopted son enter the water. The splashing became louder as the two carnivores approached, which finally motivated her to speak.

 

“This was your aunt’s favorite swimming place... Even when she sleep swam, she would end up over here...” She sighed deeply. “It is hard to believe that she is really gone.”

 

The splashing stopped as her two children froze in place. They now understood their mother’s melancholy.

 

 **“How...”** Ducky hesitated, unsure about how to proceed. **“...how did aunt Tranquil die?”** Coming from any other dinosaur the question would have been tactless, but coming from Ducky it had a different meaning. She was simply trying to find meaning to the loss of one of her family members as any other loved one would do. Finding out what happened was not the last step in finding closure, it was the first step.

 

Ura took in a shuddering breath as she looked in her daughter’s direction. Despite her undying love for her children, some part of her could only see a predator when she looked at Spike and Ducky. They were of the same kind that had killed so many... the same kind of those who helped the murderer of her beloved sister... and worse yet she knew that these two children of hers had certainly killed leaf-eaters in the past. Such a reality was easy to ignore when one is safe in the Great Valley, but after her recent loss and the resulting terror it became impossible to ignore.

 

 _My children are killers... merciful killers... honorable ones... but they are sharpteeth all the same._ She looked at them sadly. _Littlefoot is right about them having to leave... I just wish that it didn’t have to be this way._

 

“She was killed by Red Claw when she tried to escape.” Ura answered plainly. “I wish that I could forget it... but it haunts me still.”

 

Ducky looked down sadly as Spike nuzzled her. It was he who spoke next.

 

**“She didn’t deserve that.”**

 

Ura’s voice was more biting than she intended. “No dinosaur does.”

 

Both siblings looked down at their mother’s condemnation. Any naivety, willful or not, about their children’s lifestyle had evaporated since the traumatic battle. Their mother’s love was still there but a boundary now existed; the same one that had already existed between all of the other children and their parents. Because of her nature, it haunted Ura especially.

 

 **“We have no choice, momma.”** Ducky offered sadly. **“We have to do it or we starve... but we are not like Red Claw. Oh, no, no, no.”**

 

Ura nodded her head sadly. “I know, dear. But this is the first time that I have thought about it... really thought about it.” Here eyes returned to the water. “I guess that it is...” Her voice broke. “...better that you leave as the valley’s friends than as its enemies. You can’t help what you are and we can’t help what we are.” She looked at her daughter sadly as she lowered her head in her direction. “I am a leaf-eater and you are a meat-eater. Just... when you are out there... try to remember us. Don’t become what we have just defeated.”

 

Ducky nuzzled her mother as Spike did the same. **“We will never forget you momma! Nope, nope, nope!”**

 

Spike also grunted an affirmation as he nuzzled his mother’s nose, obvious tears flowing down his eyes. The finality of what was about to happen overwhelmed him.

 

The three remained together in peaceful silence for several moments until the sounds of the other swimmers awakening and entering the water could be heard. It was then that Spike asked one final question.

 

**“Mother, do you think that Aunt Tranquil is in a better place?”**

 

Ura smiled, a sad but compassionate expression.

 

“I am sure that she is. I am also sure that she is proud of you, wherever she might be.” She then nuzzled the two one more time. “And so am I.”

 

As the rest of the family joined the three contemplative dinosaurs, the valley began to erupt in activity. The swimmers were not the only dinosaurs coming to terms with what was about to happen.

 

......

 

The green longneck watched the two fast runners play a game of Hide and Seek with one another. As he did so, he wore a sad smile on his face.

 

_So carefree... sometimes I envy them._

 

With a heavy sigh, he allowed himself to look away from the two dinosaurs that he was currently responsible for. Ruby’s parents wanted to talk to Littlefoot and Ruby alone for an extended period of time and it didn’t take a genius to find out what they would be discussing. His brother and Ruby would soon be leaving the Great Valley for the last time and Ruby’s parents wanted to make sure that nothing was left unsaid before the inevitable parting. It reminded Shorty of the conversation that he, Littlefoot, and Bron had just a few nights prior.

 

_The elder longneck sighed as he nuzzled his son._

_“So... now that Petrie is awake I suppose that the time has come.”_

_Shorty struggled to say anything to convince his brother that this was not necessary... that they could stay in or around the valley for their own safety... but he knew the truth. The truth was that they simple had to leave. Accordingly, despite his inner turmoil, the green longneck remained silent. He could not fight against nature._

_Littlefoot nodded. He soon responded in a hoarse voice that clearly communicated his exhaustion._

_“Yeah... the time has come for us to leave.” He looked up at Shorty and then at his father. “I... had become used to living with my pack, but now that I visited here again... and fought with all of you... it is like I never left.” He shook his head. “This is like a second goodbye. I don’t know if I can take it.”_

_Bron nodded sadly. “And this one will be the last.”_

_Littlefoot smiled sadly. “Yeah...”_

_Shorty looked up at Bron and then back towards Littlefoot. “Why? Couldn’t you visit with some of the residents guarding you? Why does this have to be the end?”_

_Littlefoot gave his brother a look that Shorty could not decipher for several moments. Then, with a heavy sigh, he explained the situation to his adopted brother._

_“Letting us in would let us see the new defenses... it would allow the valley to see those who are their enemies in the Mysterious Beyond... residents would see the same dinosaurs who killed their loved ones and friends on the outside...” Littlefoot shook his head. “It is better this way. We could still talk to the valley through Pterano, but we must remain apart. For the good of us all.”_

_Shorty nodded. He understood the premise behind what Littlefoot and the others were planning, but not why it had to be so complete and final. Littlefoot seemed to understand Shorty’s confusion and answered his unspoken question._

_“Can you imagine what it would be like to kill and eat others even though you can understand them? Every scream... every beg... every regret that they spit out in their dying breaths? If we continue to visit then that will continue to be haunted by what we must be... and so would the valley.”_

_Littlefoot gestured towards the rock walls in an expansive gesture with his claws. “The valley has lost too much to Red Claw’s attack and even though we helped all of you fight, do you doubt that when most of them take a look at me that they don’t see a dangerous killer?” Shorty looked down at Littlefoot’s obviously correct words. As Littlefoot placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he finished what he wanted to say. “I am a killer, Shorty. But I am also your brother...” He looked up at Bron. “...and your son. I am doing what is the best for all of us. This is the only way that I can fulfill my duties to my pack and ensure that I do not betray the valley.” Littlefoot stared into his brother’s eyes. “You understand, don’t you, Shorty?”_

_Shorty looked up into the yellow eyes of his brothers. Though his eyes had the predatory tint of a carnivore, they still retained the love and compassion that only his brother could express. It was an odd contradiction and like most contradictions this one required a difficult solution. Despite his raging emotions at the injustice of it all, Shorty responded with a soft voice._

_“Yes, Littlefoot. Just promise me that you will stay safe out there.”_

_Littlefoot nuzzled him affectionately as he whispered his answer to his brother._

_“I promise.”_

Shorty sighed. It had only been two days, but it felt like the conversation had only been from a few moments ago. Now the big day was here. He would have to say goodbye to his brother for the last time. Sure, they would be able to ‘talk’ through Pterano, but it wouldn’t be the same as actually having Littlefoot be nearby. Worse yet, the knowledge that if they met again in the Mysterious Beyond that it could be as adversaries filled him with dread. He had no doubt that Littlefoot would make every effort to safeguard his family and friends, but if his pack were starving or if he didn’t recognize Shorty in his adult years...

 

Shorty nodded sadly. Littlefoot had indeed made the right decision, but that didn’t make it any easier to accept. He would have to remain vigilant against the threats of the world and he would have to include his brother on that list of threats.

 

Unfortunately for Shorty, he did not hear the threat that was sneaking up on him until it was too late.

 

“Ahhh!!!”

 

“Ha ha! We have climbed the boulder!”

 

Shorty sucked down a deep breath as he refrained from yelling at the two fast runners. His inattention had indeed set himself up for an ambush by the mischievous siblings. That did not mean that he had to appreciate their prank, however.

 

“What have I told you two? I am not a boulder! I am a longneck!”

 

The two fast runners jumped off of him and ran around him in a pestering manner.

 

“Boulder! Boulder! Boulder!”

 

Shorty sighed at their antics as a smile appeared on his face seemingly against his will. Something about the children’s antics simply made him smile. They were so carefree and despite the struggles that they had faced, they were resilient enough to still be the same children that they had been when they entered the valley. It was inspiring in a way. In the wake of some much death and despair, the new generation showed the way to a promising future.

 

“Alright, you feather brains!” Shorty mocked in jest. “Let’s go find my brother and your parents. I am sure that they should be done by now.”

 

Arial perked up at this. “Can we ambush our sister? Please...”

 

Shorty smiled as Arial put on her best begging expression. She didn’t really have to beg for her to get her way this time.

 

In fact, he looked forward to the coming entertainment.

 

“Oh...” Shorty replied with a smirk. “...be my guest.”

 

......

 

**“So you will be staying in the valley?”**

 

Pearl smiled at Littlefoot’s question. She was quite surprised by this turn of events as well.

 

“Yes, Littlefoot. But only until the egg-laying season... they obviously want us to leave when that time comes.”

 

Ruby jumped up in excitement. **“That is great, mommy! There is plenty of food in the valley.”**

 

Detras then took the opportunity to join in. “Yes, and the sharpteeth will be most desperate during the Cold Time. The spring should be much safer...” He then smiled at her daughter. “Of course, all of you killing a lot of them should help make things safer as well.”

 

Pearl stepped forward as Ruby took on a look of embarrassment. “Both of you had some pretty bad gashes... make sure that you keep on using healing leaves.”

 

Ruby and Littlefoot’s response was nearly simultaneous.

 

**“Yes, mom...”**

 

**“Yes, Pearl...”**

 

All four dinosaurs went silent for a moment at the instantaneous reply. Then, almost as suddenly, all four began to laugh at the situation. Ruby’s mother was simply being motherly and Ruby was simply being an annoyed daughter. Littlefoot’s reaction was much the same as his friend’s, which was yet another sign of how close that they had become. Littlefoot was practically a member of the family now.

 

“Ruby! Ruby!”

 

Ruby’s face took on a joyous expression as the two siblings came sprinting in her direction. Before she knew it, she had Arial and Orchid literally climbing up her legs.

 

Ruby laughed at the antics of her brother and sister. **“A fast biter being attacked by fast runners. You two seem more mixed up than me!”**

 

Another voice called out from the distance. “I think that I may have been a bad influence on them.”

 

It was Littlefoot’s chance to smile. **“Shorty! I see that you got stuck with babysitting again!”**

 

“Heh... babysitting... hanging out with you... same difference.” This caused Littlefoot to stick out his tongue in response. “I guess that Bron thought that I had enough practice at it.”

 

The thundering of footsteps made everyone look up at the next approaching dinosaur. A longneck that Littlefoot knew quite well.

 

“Actually, I figured that it takes a child to relate to them.”

 

Littlefoot smiled. **“Dad!”**

 

Bron chuckled. “You didn’t think that I would miss your farewell, did you?”

 

Littlefoot cleared the distance in no time as he nuzzled his father’s massive foot. Both of them knew that these next few moments could very well be the last time that they saw one another face to face. With the lives that the children would now have to lead, none of them wanted to be faced with the possibility of being hungry within walking distance of the valley. Nature dictated their lot in life, but they could choose where they exacted their bloody wrath.

 

And none of them wanted to contemplate doing it where their loved ones were near.

 

**“You are not as fast as me, Finder. Nope, nope, nope!”**

 

In a flurry of activity, Ducky crashed side-first into Shorty as Spike collided into her just a moment thereafter. It was enough to stun Bron and Ruby’s parents, but Littlefoot was unfazed.

 

**“Congratulations, Haven. You have caught my brother. But you may have some problems if you try to eat him.”**

 

Shorty was less than impressed. “Urgh... You two are using me as a target again?!”

 

Ducky looked embarrassed as Littlefoot tilted his head in a inquiring manner. **“Um... We only did it a few times.”**

 

Spike corrected his sister as he dusted himself off. **“Maybe four or five...”**

 

Littlefoot smiled as he looked up at his father. **“It seems that they are trying to get me kicked out before we are able to walk out, dad.”**

 

Bron shrugged in mock ambivalence. “They are your packmates, Littlefoot. Are they always like this?”

 

Cera’s voice deadpanned from behind the longneck. **“You have no idea.”**

 

As the assembled dinosaurs looked in her direction, the oddest sight greeted them. Cera, Thud, Leap, and Swift all were walking with deliberated slowness as they carried what appeared to be interlocking sticks on their backs. The oddest thing about this contraption, however, was what lay upon it.

 

“Hey, Stern Claw... does this mean that you can’t get me off of your back, now?”

 

Cera growled. “Taunt, I swear if you don’t shut up then I will drop you on the ground and you can crawl to Hanging Rock.”

 

A flyer’s voice called from the makeshift carrier. “Don’t drop Spotter! Me not annoying as Taunt!”

 

“Thanks for the support, Spotter.” Taunt mocked.

 

Petrie gave a cheeky smile through his beak. If the flyer’s banter was back then that was a good sign.

 

Suddenly, however, the weight on the apparatus increased quite noticeably.

 

“Well, nephew this certainly seems like a nice perch. Perhaps Nunti, Guido, and I could join in this journey...”

 

Another voice called from the sky as a shadow passed overhead. “Unless you all want to be eaten that may not be a good idea, brother.”

 

Pterano gave a smile with his beak as he turned towards the nearest carrier, Cera. “Now... would you do such a thing?”

 

Cera’s only response was a toothy smile as she grunted with exertion.

 

Pterano looked at Nunti with some amusement. “Oh well, Nunti. It looks like it is back to flying for us.” With no further commentary they took off into the sky and followed the path of the sharpteeth.

 

 **“I see that the rainbowfaces have worked wonders again.”** Littlefoot said approvingly of the contraption. **“But do they expect you four to carry them all of the way to Hanging Rock with that thing?”**

 

It was now Thud’s turn to speak. **“No, of course not. I think that our glorious leader and the two chasers over there can take over sooner or later.”**

 

Littlefoot suppressed a groan, as Ducky and Spike both sighed at the journey ahead of them. Carrying the two injured dinosaurs to their temporary shelter for the Cold Time would certainly take more than the customary one day journey on the short path. A two or three day journey was more likely. It was a good thing that they had been able to eat some of the last remaining carrion in the Hidden Canyon.

 

It was then that the sounds of running swimmers could be heard. It seemed that Spike and Ducky’s sudden sprint had left their family in the dust. Now they had finally caught up.

 

“Spike! Ducky!”

 

The chorus of playful voices reached a crescendo as they proceeded to mob their carnivorous siblings. In the process a rather unexpected companion joined in the mobbing.

 

 **“Wow! I didn’t know swimmers could ambush!”** Chomper announced with some amusement.

 

Ruby shook her head in amusement at Chomper’s antics. For a sharptooth that had seen so much, he still had an inherent innocence that radiated from him. In fact, she supposed, they all did.

 

However, as Topps and Ura appeared over the horizon, each knew that their brief reunion with their families would soon come to an abrupt end. This was it. They would need to depart and keep their distance for the good of both them and their beloved valley. Better to remain families and friends from a distance than to watch it collapse before your eyes.

 

The parting of the ways had finally come.

 

 

 


	75. Epilogue

As Topps and Ura appeared over the horizon, all conversation stopped between the packmates. The reality of what was about to transpire had finally hit them full force.

 

These would be their last moments in the valley. They more than likely would never see their parents face-to-face again.

 

Littlefoot sucked in a deep breath as the threehorn and hadrosaur approached slowly. Both of them wore faces that were holding back their deep emotion. The truth of their feelings was not lost on Littlefoot. It wasn't everyday that you said goodbye to your own flesh and blood. They may all be aware that their children would be in good shape with their allies and hard-fought experience, but that did not change the enormity of what they were about to lose.

 

"Son?"

 

With barely concealed emotion, Littlefoot looked up at his father. The brown sauropod wore an equally controlled expression, but his eyes gave away his feelings. The brown fast biter did not need to smell the scents emanating from his father to tell that he was overflowing with a curious mixture of sadness, sympathy, and pride. Littlefoot simply looked in his direction as he did not trust himself to speak at this point. Bron mercifully spoke without further prompting upon seeing that he had his son's attention.

 

"Everyone else is already assembled."

 

Littlefoot was confused by this. **"Everyone else?"**

 

The answer to Littlefoot's question did not come from Bron, however, but rather from the gruff threehorn which had just entered into hearing range.

 

"Yes, everyone else. You didn't think that the valley would let you leave without recognition, did you?"

 

Littlefoot remained silent. Actually, that was exactly what he had expected.

 

"The others are very grateful." Ura was the next one to speak. "We would not all be here if it wasn't for all of you."

 

Littlefoot looked down. **"Some of us aren't here anymore."** The images of his beloved grandparents entered into his mind as he contemplated what they had lost in the great battle. Any elation at the loss of Red Claw and his minions was dwarfed by the loss of the valley's greatest residents. He didn't have the opportunity to dwell too long, however, before a pink arm shook him out of his reawakened melancholy.

 

 **"But many of us are here."** Ruby spoke softly. **"...and if your grandparents were here then they would want you to be happy... and you can't be happy if you are sad."**

 

Littlefoot looked up at his dear friend with a bittersweet smile. Even though Ruby had the claws and teeth of a fast biter, the contemplative nature and empathy from her fast runner days were still present in her eyes. Somehow she always knew what to say even in the darkest moments. Despite his sadness over what was coming, he couldn't help but feel better from hearing her voice alone.

 

 **"I guess that you are right, Ponder."** He nodded slowly. **"But are you ready for this? We... we will probably never see them again."**

 

Ruby hugged Littlefoot tightly. **"I know... but as long as I know that they are okay... then I will be okay."**

 

......

 

Cera looked upon the touching scene with trembling feet. It was a good thing that they had already lowered the makeshift carrier for Petrie and Taunt to the ground, otherwise she suspect that she would have dropped it.

 

"We will miss you, Ruby!"

 

Cera barely held back tears as the rose-colored fast biter was enveloped by the loving embrace of her parents. Even her two siblings managed to attach themselves to their sister's foot.

 

 **"Dad..."** Cera looked up at her friend, as Littlefoot began to address his father. **"I guess this is goodbye then..."**

 

The massive neck of the sauropod reached down and lightly met the head of his son. A final show of affection between the last vestiges of Littlefoot's family.

 

"It will never be goodbye, Littlefoot. We will still be able to talk... even if it is through Pterano." Bron broke away in order to look at Littlefoot face to face. "The Mysterious Beyond will be a better place just to have you in it." Bron shook his head. "You have helped so many..." He looked towards the other residents that were now situated near the exit, some distance away. "...those who are here..." A look towards the pregnant form of Logos then followed. "...those who are coming..." Then he looked back at his son, tears gleaming in his eyes. "...and those who have come and gone... at least what they stood for still remains. Just promise me that you won't forget about any of this, Littlefoot. Never mind what you have to do out there in order to survive... never mind what days may come... know that you are loved."

 

Littlefoot finally broke down into tears at his father's words. As Shorty embraced his brother with his neck and Bron again nuzzled his son, Littlefoot's response could barely be heard.

 

**"I will, dad. I will."**

 

Cera took a deep breath as her two friends said their goodbyes to their families, for she knew what was coming.

                                                                                                                                     

"Cer-wa!"

 

Despite her surprise at her sister's sudden appearance, Cera resisted the urge to react defensively as her sister charged straight into her side. The fact that her father increased his pace in response to Tricia's sprint showed he was concerned at this turn of events. But Cera had long ago adjusted to her new instincts in order to protect those whom she loved.

 

Which was exactly why they had to leave now.

 

 **"Tricia, you rascal!"** Cera teased. **"You know that you shouldn't charge sharpteeth until you're older!"**

 

Tricia let out a childish laugh at Cera's soft admonishment, which made the sharptooth put on an amused smirk. _Sharp teeth or no teeth, I guess Tricia just sees her sister._

 

"Cera."

 

The soft voice of her stepmother made the yellow fast biter look up in apprehension. Much as she had wanted to avoid the parting, she knew that it had finally arrived. She steeled herself to be strong despite her emotions, but the gleaming in her eyes already foreshadowed her failure.

 

 **"Tria... Daddy..."** Cera slowly moved forward, as Tricia stepped aside in confusion. With trembling arms she closed the distance between her and her father. Within moments, the sensation of being nuzzled by the threehorns reached her consciousness.

 

 **"I'm going to miss you all so much..."** Cera choked out as she laid bare all of the emotions that she had been restraining. As a familiar crest rammed her in the side before nuzzling, she quickly amended her statement. **"...you too, Tricia."**

 

"Just remember what we said, dear. Take care of yourself out there." Tria cautioned.

 

This earned a prideful response from Topps. "She has survived Red Claw and fast biters, I am sure that she can handle whatever the Mysterious Beyond throws at her. After all, she is a threehorn and threehorns..." He quickly realized that his compliment no longer held true as far as his daughter was concerned. "...um.... well she used to be a threehorn and threehorns can handle anything!"

 

Cera chuckled at her father's correction. **"Did I finally get you to say something nice about sharpteeth, daddy?"**

 

Topps sighed as he knew that he had bested himself this time. "Hmph! Don't worry, it won't happen again."

 

Despite the magnitude of their parting, the entire family broke out in laughter at Topps's antics. Though they would probably never see each other again, each of them knew that they would remain in one another's hearts. It was finally Topps that broke the touching moment as he had to do something before his beloved daughter left.

 

"Alright, where is that 'boy' of yours, Cera?"

 

Cera gave her father a knowing look as her sensitive hearing picked up an annoyed sigh from the fast biter in question.

 

**"Going to threaten him one more time, daddy?"**

 

Topps raised his head in a prideful gesture. "Would I be doing my fatherly duties if I didn't? Plus I have it on good authority that Taunt will be unable to run away this time." The final sentence ended with a smirk from the threehorn.

 

Cera smiled as she gestured towards her companion. **"Right this way, daddy!"** Another groan emanated from Taunt as he was obviously not looking forward to being lectured at by a threehorn. This caused Cera to laugh at Taunt's plight as she mocked him one last time. **"I am sure that he is looking forward to talking to you again!"**

 

......

 

Thud looked at the scene below with a profound sense of melancholy. Too many memories and emotions were being dredged up in the sharptooth's mind. Memories of a mate saying her final goodbyes... memories of a son being chased away by his own father... memories of his own redemption many years later...

 

"Should we protect your son, sir?"

 

Thud looked at Leap with a bemused expression. "What?"

 

Swift answered his question as she advanced forward towards the others. "The threehorn is coming close and he doesn't look too happy..."

 

Thud looked at them expressionless for a moment, before erupting into a fit of laughter. This confused his packmates to no end until he finally explained his reasoning.

 

"Neither of you have had children... so let me put it to you this way: sometimes even if the waters are clean, you still have to test them." Their confused expressions remained, so he tried to explain again in a less dignified manner. "He wants to make sure that my son will take care of his daughter. He is doing that the only way that he knows how."

 

It was at that point that Swift stopped her forward motion. "Oh..."

 

Thud smiled. "My son should be okay, provided that he keeps his mouth shut."

 

Leap responded with a snicker. "So he is doomed then?"

 

Thud joined Leap in his amusement. "I am sure that my son will be fine. If he has survived dealing with Stern Claw for all of these months then he should be able to handle her father."

 

As the laughter died down, however, the sounds of the tearful goodbyes continued to reach the elder's ears.

 

"Remember, you two... make sure that you bathe everyday and that you always have two escape routes planned. I don't care if you two are sharpteeth, you still need to be prepared if something bigger comes along..."

 

**"Yes, mom..."**

 

 _Ah, Haven's mom... Ura, wasn't it?_ Thud thought to himself. He couldn't understand the words, but the context was obvious for anyone to see, leaf-eater or not. _The overprotective mother... that brings back memories..._

 

_"Now Taunt... What did I tell you about running near the cliffs?"_

_"Taunt... Make sure that you eat the entire swimmer leg... you want to grow strong, don't you?"_

_"Now, son, don't struggle... the splinter has to come out..."_

_"Taunt! Don't nip at your father's tail! I know your joking, but your teeth still hurt!"_

Thud smiled a sad smile. He supposed that the language of motherhood was universal.

 

"Make sure that you tell Pterano if you need any help, he is a flyer and he can search places... and make sure that you eat well."

 

The hadrosaur suddenly took on a surprised expression as she realized the full implications of what she had just said. This was not lost on her two sharptooth children as they looked at one another and gave a chuckle.

 

"Don't worry, mom! We will!"

 

The two fast biters embraced their mother's leg as they were nuzzled by the emotional hadrosaur. Ducky and Spike's siblings soon joined in the mass of hugging bodies as Thud looked on in silence. It seemed that all of the families had finally said their goodbyes to their departing children. Knowing that nothing would be served by delaying his own pack's arrival, he cleared his throat to gain his pack's attention. It was with great reluctance that he finally spoke to his packmates.

 

"Alright... Let's go down there... the time has come."

 

......

 

In a procession that appeared as surreal as it was heartbreaking, the fast biters walked two abreast between the columns of valley residents. Only Petrie and Taunt did not walk in the procession as they rested on their carrier of sticks and vines. At the sides of the departing procession stood the adults of the valley. Despite the fact that they stood in silence, their mere presence in sending them off communicated the respect that the pack had earned. Sharpteeth usually left the valley in a blind panic... or as corpses. Instead the valley was giving the same send off that residents received during their final moments...

 

During the walkabout.

 

When a leaf-eater was more of a hindrance to the herd than a benefit, then they would often wander off in order to meet their end in the Mysterious Beyond rather than die slowly of sickness. Such a parting would obviously be the last one that a dinosaur would receive from the valley and as such it had all of the formality of a funeral.

 

Because that was exactly what it was. They would probably never see the pack again.

 

As the scene played out before his eyes, Logos wrapped him into a loving embrace. They had an excuse to not join in the procession as everyone knew that Logos was very close to laying her clutch of eggs. However, both of them had already exchanged their goodbyes with the children days before. One conversation in particular replayed itself in Chronos's mind.

 

_"You know, Littlefoot... we talked to Mr. Thicknose right before he died."_

_As soon as Littlefoot's face fell, Chronos wished that he would have phrased himself a bit more carefully. It was obvious that the fast biter still blamed himself over many of the deaths in the battle. After all, it had been his plan to use the Repressor to cause a rock slide. Had Littlefoot not have formulated the plan, then many of the fallen in the canyon would have lived... or so Littlefoot thought._

_"What... did he say?" Littlefoot questioned softly._

_Logos placed a comforting hand on Littlefoot's shoulder as she answered._

_"He told us to tell you to not blame yourself. You did what you had to do."_

_The fast biter was silent for several moments as his body heaved up and down with emotion. Yet, no tears flowed from his face. It was as if he had already shed too many for those who would never rise again._

_Littlefoot shook his head sadly. "He knew that I would blame myself. So he spent his last moments just to make sure that I would understand that he didn't blame me for what happened?" He took on a disbelieving look. "I guess that he knew me better than I realized. As a longneck I just thought... that he enjoyed hearing himself talk."_

_Chronos and Logos both looked at one another and laughed at Littlefoot's admission. They could relate to his mindset._

_"Sometimes a teacher's best lessons are not in his words, Littlefoot." Chronos cautioned. "Rather, the best teachers understand their students and lead them to where they need to go. He loved you children more than you can ever know."_

_Littlefoot nodded at this. He had prided himself on understanding his packmates as part of his leadership qualities, but Mr. Thicknose had eluded him. He knew that Mr. Thicknose cared, but he had no idea that he would have been willing to sacrifice himself. Who else could he have misjudged over the years?_

_"Don't be hard on yourself, Littlefoot." Chronos spoke into the fast biter's eyes. "We all had to make sacrifices in the battle. But because of those who were willing to risk everything, those of us who are still alive get to make a new start." Chronos gestured towards his mate, as Littlefoot's eyes focused on her bulging abdomen, a sign of life yet to come. "For that I will forever be grateful."_

_Logos smiled as the fast biter finally seemed to be taking on a less depressed expression. The rainbowfaces may not have sacrificed their lives in the battle, but they could still contribute to help those who remained. They had already treated many of the physical injuries from the battle, but the mental ones yet remained. The least that they could do was to put the leader of the pack at peace with his actions._

_"I just wish that there was some way for us to honor them besides stories and songs." Littlefoot lamented. "The Lone Dinosaur has Saurus Rock, but my grandparents... Whitehorn... Valaria... they all have nothing."_

_Chronos pondered this for a moment. Maybe the valley would be better off with a little bit of 'cultural contamination'... With a contemplative expression he planted the seeds of things to come in the dinosaur's mind._

_"Well... maybe the valley could make them their own Saurus Rock..."_

 

As the pack departed past the threshold of the valley, the adults began to separate one-by-one in order to continue their day. Even though they had all lived through the most extraordinary days of the valley's existence, live still had to go on. There were children to feed, games to play, mates to love, and lives to live. The pack had helped to ensure that.

 

Chronos sighed. As he and his mate began to walk back towards their cave in silence, he spared the empty entrance one final look.

 

"Thank you, children. You gave us all a second chance. We will not squander it."

 

......

 

**The Mysterious Beyond:**

 

Several hours had passed since the pack had departed from the valley. In that time the Bright Circle had finally capitulated to the Night Circle in its celestial realm. As the welcoming blanket of darkness descended upon the Mysterious Beyond, the sharpteeth had finally stopped their ceaseless walking and began to prepare for sleep. Their journey to Hanging Rock would continue first thing the next morning.

 

As Petrie and Taunt were carefully assisted to their sleeping areas, Chomper took the opportunity to look back in the direction of the valley. His preoccupation did not go unnoticed by a certain brown fast biter.

 

"You miss it too, huh?"

 

Chomper jumped slightly at having his thoughts suddenly interrupted. However, upon hearing his friend's voice, he calmly looked in Littlefoot's direction. He found that his friend's expression closely resembled his own.

 

"In a way I am sad to see it go... but in another way I am glad to be away..." Littlefoot shook his head. "I don't know if that makes any sense to you, but..."

 

Chomper nodded as he interrupted his friend. "You're sad to leave your family, but glad that you can't hurt them now?"

 

As Littlefoot's face took on a sad expression, Chomper was afraid that he had hurt his friend's feelings. However, a curt nod and a sincere expression soon told him that he had answered correctly.

 

"Yeah..." Littlefoot admitted. "As much as I want to see Shorty and Bron again, I know that there would always be the chance that we might run out of food and then..." He shook his head. "...it is better this way. It really is."

 

Chomper smiled at his friend. It seemed that whatever had to be said between his packmates and their families had been said. He, along with everyone else, was prepared to be what they had to be once more. Fate had led them to reconcile with their past lives, but it still forced them to live their current lives.

 

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

 

Cera's voice greeted their ears as she and other walked over to where the duo was sitting. Upon hearing her words, Chomper couldn't help but think that the sight of the Night Circle on this night was oddly comforting. A promise that even in the darkest of nights, hope could still shine through. Just a week prior, Red Claw had stood at this very area and called out his threats to the valley... but now he was no more and the valley remained.

 

"Yeah..." Chomper admitted. "I wonder if my mommy and daddy are looking at it right now."

 

A slight smile appeared on Ducky's face as she responded to her friend.

 

"We will see them in a few days. You can ask them then. You can, you can."

 

Ruby nodded. "Our moms and dads may be far away, but we are all under the same sky."

 

Littlefoot responded without looking away from the sky. "Except for those of us who are in the sky..." Chomper looked down as he realized that Littlefoot was referring to his fallen family members. "But at least we are all here... in our own way."

 

An odd silence fell over the group as if an unspoken question had been uttered. Within moments, everyone seemed to have the same idea.

 

"We sign song now?" Petrie muttered from his perch on the carrier.

 

"We can sing a song for our aunt!" Spike offered to which Ducky offered a good-natured grunt in agreement.

 

"For Whitehorn." Cera added.

 

"For the hidden runners..." Ruby offered into Littlefoot's ear.

 

"For our fallen brother." Leap added. "...and for those who wanted to leave Red Claw's horde but could not."

 

Breeze's voice joined the chorus as Spike nuzzled her. "For Skytail, Skyflank, and Vigilant."

 

"For my sister." Petrie recommended.

 

"For Mr. Thicknose." Littlefoot added. "And for Grandma and Grandpa..." Now that the packs were in agreement that it was time to commemorate their dead and add to the pack's song, the only question was: who would start the chorus? Considering who was the most skilled signer in the packs, this was a no-brainer.

 

"Taunt?" Littlefoot asked softly to the injured fast biter. "Would you do the honors?"

 

Taunt seemed preoccupied by something, however, as he did not answer his leader. Instead, he simply sniffed the air with a confused expression on his face. It was almost as if he had found something of interest...

 

"Taunt?" Chomper offered. "We already ate today; if it is food that you smell then we can chase it tomorrow."

 

Taunt did not shift his gaze as he spoke. "I think that we can honor the dead much better if we punish their killers."

 

This caught everyone by surprise. What was Taunt talking about? Nearly all of the enemy sharpteeth had been killed in the rockslide, chief among them was Red Claw. Their killers were already punished...

 

"Taunt..." Cera began. "Are you sure that you are okay? We killed them, remember?"

 

Taunt only now looked in their direction as he stared into Cera's eyes. "Then tell me while I smell his scent."

 

Chomper grew tired of the cryptic answers that Taunt was giving and began to walk in his direction. "Whose scent, Taunt? If it is any... whoa!"

 

Chomper stopped. That scent. That horrible scent. The scent of a fast biter that was devoid of any compassion or fear. The scent that was simultaneously familiar and alien. Oh yes... he knew this scent.

 

"Guys..." Chomper began. "That is Calin's scent."

 

Gasps arose from the assembled packs as Cera, Littlefoot, and Thud all ran by Taunt's location in order to smell where the scent trail had remained. Within moments their suspicions were confirmed.

 

"We hunt tonight! He must die!" Care demanded.

 

"Agreed!" Littlefoot roared. "Let's chase him down and..."

 

"That scent marking is at least three days old, Seeker." Thud cautioned. "He could be nearly anywhere now... and what about our injured? Do you want to leave my son and Spotter all alone?"

 

Littlefoot looked unsure for a moment before answering forcefully. "You, Leap, and Swift can watch our injured... we are going to finish this now once and for all!"

 

Roars of protest arose from Leap and Swift as they too wanted retribution for the loss of their brother. Conversely, the roars of bloodlust from the other pack members made any conversation hard to follow as anger-driven instincts were beginning to take over their reason. It was at this moment that the calm voice of Chomper restored some sanity to his friends.

 

"We could have none of us go after him and yet still avenge our loved ones."

 

Everyone looked back at the purple sharptooth as if he had lost his mind.

 

"All due respects, Path..." Cera answered gruffly. "But what in the hell are you talking about?!"

 

Despite Cera's skepticism, he put on a slight smirk.

 

"Seeker, did my daddy ever tell you about the right of calling?"

 

Spike sighed. "Path, that is nice and all, but now is not the time to..."

 

"Wait!" Thud interrupted the green fast biter. "Let's listen to what he has to say."

 

Littlefoot paused. "Alright, Path. What is your idea and what is this right of calling?"

 

Path answered his question with a question that was even more cryptic. "We are the scariest sharpteeth out here, right?"

 

Cera nodded. "Since the survivors think that we can survive rock slides, pointed sticks, and claws... yeah, we are quite scary."

 

Path continued. "What do the surviving members of Calin's pack think of us right now?"

 

Taunt interrupted. "Who cares what those monsters..."

 

"They are petrified." Leap answered over Taunt's objections. "They probably think that they have lost one tyrant for another... um..." He looked awkwardly in Littlefoot's direction. "...you, sir."

 

Path nodded. "Yes... and they will want any protection they can get... especially if it means protection from us." He grinned. "Especially if that means protection given by us..."

 

Littlefoot looked sternly at Chomper, but his interest in Chomper's plan was apparent. "What is your idea, Path?"

 

Chomper's smile was now a beaming one. "Calin's packmates probably hate him as much as we do... how about we offer them peace... but for a price..." Chomper walked over to the others as he gestured towards the stars. "Besides... A single chase is a bit too good for Calin, isn't it?"

 

Littlefoot smiled as the other packmates began to murmur in support of Chomper's idea.

 

Calin was about to have a taste of his own savagery from those whom he had savaged the most.

 

......

 

**Two weeks later:**

 

"Listen fellow sharpteeth!" The flyer's voice echoed across the ravine. "Seeker promise no peace until Calin's tail is brought to him at Hanging Rock! The killer of Calin get two fresh kills in thanks, but for Calin only death awaits!"

 

Petrie looked out at the surprised sharptooth pack as they took in the news. With his pack's reputation and the knowledge of Red Claw's fall filtering throughout the Mysterious Beyond, it would take no time for every sharptooth to be scouring the land for Calin's condemned head. Despite the reputation that they had to maintain, only Calin would be the subject of their wrath. Just one final kill to be made in order to ensure that a great evil was purged from the world.

 

"Does your mother know that you are already flying around?"

 

Petrie looked back and saw the form of Nunti staring at him.

 

**"You no tell her! Otherwise she have Spotter's head!"**

 

Nunti laughed at the sharptooth's protest as he raised a wing in a placative gesture.

 

"It's alright, your secret is safe with me... your uncle should be here in a few moments."

 

Petrie opened his beak in surprise. **"He here!?"**

 

Nunti laughed. "He is. You don't think the valley would abandon all of you, did you? How did your mother put it... we will be together even if we have to stay apart." He then looked down at the panicked sharpteeth that seemed to be running away from the flyers as fast as they could run. "What is going on here?"

 

Petrie smiled. **"Seeker making a point and me help him make it."** He then gestured towards Hanging Rock. **"You talk to others now. We want to talk to our mommas and our mommas want to talk to us, but we talk through you."**

 

Nunti stared at the flyer for a moment. "Your mother will be glad to know that you are safe..."

 

Petrie nodded. "Me glad that she safe. We work to keep her safe."

 

**♪ My body lies bleeding, but we are succeeding**

**In our quest to have evil restrained**

**Friends at my side, I will not submit**

**My sister's death will not be in vain ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

**♪ Now we are nine strong, we carry on**

**Through uncertain days**

**But we do not fear, we are together**

**Come what may ♪**

**♪ The stars shine on bright**

**Through the ethereal night**

**Though I know not where I go**

**I know that I will go there with you**

**My journey goes on ♪**

 

Nunti looked perplexed as the roared sounds reached his ears. The meaning of the sharptooth words were lost on him.

 

"What is that noise?"

 

Petrie smiled. **"That be our song! It use to be Skytail's... now it also ours! We not lose people if we remember them."**

 

Nunti looked intrigued. "Is that like a story?"

 

Petrie nodded. **"Yes! Like song-story!"** Petrie grew silent for a moment. **"They just tell me and my sister's part."**

 

Nunti looked surprised. "You include leaf-eaters in your song?"

 

Petrie smiled. **"Of course! They family too... even if we apart."** He then gestured again with his wing. **"Come! We teach you our song and you can teach song to valley! Then we can all sing under big sky!"**

 

As the flyers continued their descent towards the pack of sharpteeth, the pack's joyful song could be heard echoing across the ravines and bluffs. Despite their losses and the now permanent separation between many of them and their families, they remained attached to them as closely to them as ever. As long as they had the memories, support, and love of their families then they had everything they needed to face the days ahead without regret or fear. Their song would grow as their deeds became more numerous, but none of them would ever forget from where they had come.

 

They were one pack and nothing would ever separate them.

 

......

 

**Meanwhile...**

 

_Damn it! They found me!_

 

Calin ran through the underbrush in a wild panic. He had planned on simply fleeing from anywhere where Seeker's pack could tread, but he could never have expected his own packmates coming out from the wilds in order to seek his blood. For the last five days he had been tracked like a wounded animal, but had been succeeded in avoiding his pursuers.

 

Until now.

 

The sounds of roars could be heard getting louder and louder as his former comrades approached. The sounds of impending doom were only equaled by the sounds of his breath which was coming forth in shuddering gasps. For five days he had not eaten, nor had he had more than a few hours of sleep. The toll on his body was making itself felt with a vengeance.

 

_Just a little bit further and I can get to the stream... If they lose my scent that I can get away from these bastards! I should have killed them when I had the chance!_

 

His legs burned with exertion as he pushed his body to its limits. Despite the rising pain and the feeling of numbness emanating from his damaged tail, he persevered on towards the smell of fresh water. It would only be a few moments and he would be able to seek sanctuary in its depths. To hide his scent and possibly live another day...

 

**Shluk!**

 

With a high-pitched scream, Calin fell to his knees in pain. His right ankle erupted with agony as something wet began to run down his feet. As he clutched the source of his torment, his hands became drenched in the source of the wetness.

 

His own blood... his ankle had been run through by a spear.

 

Through his pain-addled mind the ramifications of his situation became apparent to him. _No... the only dinosaurs that use pointed sticks are... that would mean..._

 

"Why hello, Calin! Enjoying the exercise?"

 

Calin looked up at the mocking figure as his eyes struggled to focus despite the pain. The smiling form of an adult hidden runner came into view. One that he had never seen or smelled before. An enraged roar was his only response.

 

"Oh... That won't do!" The hidden runner cooed in a mocking tone. "I am sure that Seeker would be devastated to hear that you didn't enjoy all of this... after all he worked so hard to set this up for you..."

 

Calin growled in anger. _Seeker?! That bastard is behind this?!_

 

"Yes, your old friend." The stranger answered the unspoken question. "It is amazing how much loyalty you can gain when you simply promise peace at the cost of one life... especially when many would like to extinguish the life in question in the first place."

 

"Just shut up and finish me, you bastard!" Calin raged. He struggled to get up in order to strike out at the hidden runner, but another strike to the ankle made him fall to the ground in anguish. The hidden runner continued without missing a beat.

 

"Oh, I wouldn't want to do that... it seems that your friends want to play." The sounds of running feet edged closer as Calin began to whimper and roar in incoherent rage. He would do anything to avoid that threat. He knew full well that his packmates would show him no mercy.

 

The hidden runner removed the spear again as Calin's roars quieted into mere whimpering. There was no sign of aggression or violence now. He was simply left helpless as he lay bleeding on the ground. His ankles had been ruined. The question was not now whether he would die, but rather how he was going to die?

 

"Ignis wanted to be here to wish you well." The stranger intoned. "But as she has a pack to lead, I am sure that you will understand her absence."

 

"Tell her that her father was a worthless..."

 

**Shluk!**

 

"Ahhh!!!" Calin screamed in anguish as the spear now made contact with his right shoulder. Once again he had been given a non-lethal injury. In his pain any taunts faded from his consciousness.

 

"As I were saying before I was rudely interrupted..." The hidden runner did not sound particularly displeased at being forced to strike the predator again. "Since you have killed her father... one of the most honorable runners that I ever knew... she has been forced to take his place." His face took on a malicious tint as any pretense of affability was lost. "As her mate-to-be I think that it is only fitting that I give my love a proper gift..." A malicious smile erupted on his face. ...as Seeker only needs to smell your tail to know that you are no more, I guess that means everything else is fare game... I suppose that your head should suffice."

 

Calin thrashed on the ground as he had nowhere that he could go. He could not force the stranger to put him out of his misery and his pursuers were closing fast. He had no options left in his final moments. In the end he was just as helpless as all those he had tormented in his short life.

 

The stranger looked into the carnivore's eyes with contempt. "So much pain... so much violence... so many good people cut down... and all from a worthless coward like you..." The hidden runner paced as Calin closed his eyes and awaited the end. "My brother deserved more! My nephew deserved more! They were loved, which is more that you can say you worthless piece of filth!" He quivered in anger as he rose the spear threateningly. "It saddens me that I will not be the one to finish you... but I made a deal with your former 'friends' and a deal is a deal... at least my brother will be avenged."

 

"Please... just end it..." Calin croaked. Gone were his pride and his hopes for power. Gone was his mask of substance. The only thing that remained was the shallow, pathetic shell that had been Calin all along. A being that had only cared for himself and understood little else. But Calin had gone far beyond being worthy of pity and this was reflected in the hidden runner's answer.

 

"Believe it or not, Calin. I would put you out of your misery as I wouldn't want to sink to your level." He then shrugged. "But I would hate to be on the bad side of your companions... speaking of which..."

 

The hidden runner waved with his arms as a roar greeted Calin's ears. A horrific sound that signaled his impending doom.

 

"As promised, here he is! Remember our part of the deal?"

 

"Of course, you get the head... does it have to be intact?"

 

"Not really. My leader will be able to smell the fiend's scent and know it is his."

 

Calin writhed in anguish as he crawled towards the abandoned spear. His hope for a quick death at his own hands was soon dashed however when the hidden runner picked up the spear and placed it over his shoulder.

 

"Farewell, Calin. Know that everything you are about to experience is your own fault. Whatever your followers do to you, I am sure that you have done far worse to others..." The hidden runner sighed. "...but I will not sink to your level... your own deeds are about to judge you. But know that I am Viscond, and on this day I have avenged my fallen comrades."

 

Calin's clinched his eyes shut as he awaited the end. In the distance, the departing footsteps of the hidden runner could be heard as he undoubtedly waited for the bloody deed to be done. After a few moments of silence, which was only punctuated by his pained whimpers, the weight of several bodies finally descended upon him. He struggled to no avail as his feet and arms were restrained with ease. Before his world erupted into pain, a voice whispered into his ear.

 

"Well, Calin... Have anything to say?"

 

The fast biter clinched his eyes shut at the other sharptooth's taunt. The voice sounded so familiar... It sounds just like one of his packmates that he had taken care of many weeks prior... back when he was paranoid about his position... back when the hidden runners had alluded his forces... back when...

 

"Leap and Swift weren't the only ones to join the pack in stages in order to avoid your 'recruitment'. My brother Kerwat had the same idea..." His voice radiated with rage even as his words remained disturbingly even. "Please allow myself and my sister to return a favor that we have owed you for quite some time..."

 

Calin paled. _Oh no..._

 

"Alright, then... Let's start with your left eye."

 

**THE END**


End file.
